


TechnoMagus: Dungeon Levels 1-4 Adventurer-Vengeful Spirit

by Jiryu_Rasen



Series: TechnoMagus [1]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Boat load of OCs, MMORPGs, Mostly worked off the light novel with some thrown in from the anime, Plant Hwyadin, Plenty of my own twists thrown in, Pretty much everyone from Akiba, Slips to non-canon, Traditional Japanese relationships, Worked from what is legally published in the U.S. as of 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 377,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiryu_Rasen/pseuds/Jiryu_Rasen
Summary: A new kind of Adventurer winds up in the tree top at the guild house for Log Horizon. When the guild defends her, Shiroe finds answers to some of his deepest, hardest to answer questions about the Theldesia they've all been brought to and how to get home.





	1. New Guild Member

Purrcy ran instinctively - again. She'd been doing that since she arrived in this world: running, using instinct as a tool. Her body in _this_ world was made for it, and allowing it to move on instinct had kept her alive more times than she could count. She was running this time from what she had run from the very first time - other humans in beast form. It really wasn't her favorite and she'd spent a lot of time avoiding it. Today was the day the luck went against her. Today, the small guild of wolf- and dog-men that called Akiba their territory, and roamed the streets as a pack, had decided that she was their target. She'd avoided them long enough, teased them one too many times with her presence that appeared briefly then hid from them or found an unwitting guardian to protect her from them, and they were done.

She'd found them _in_ her tree, not just under it, this time, and they'd had a few in reserve to pen her in from behind. She'd barely managed to use her hidden tracker skills in time to get out of the trap, then had just simply fled, running on all fours. Sadly, most of them had also learned they could also move faster on all fours, and she wasn't all that far in the lead. She had the edge on speed - they had the edge on strength and stamina, though she'd been building that up as best she could. They had also gotten better at herding. Must be a few collies or sheepdogs in the mix, and they knew Akiba very well by now. She didn't, as she preferred staying outside the city until she absolutely had to come in. By now, she was so far from the metropolitan part of the city, she was in effect, lost. Her sense of smell might get her back, but her instinct said that to turn from her chosen path would get her captured. She'd learned to never ignore that warning.

Up ahead, by smell first, was the hint of people - unexpected in this nearly desolate part of the ruined city. Then, by sight, she could see brief flickers of movement on a patio a few stories above the street. Her eyes kept moving up and her entire cat-sense was arrested by the sight of a glorious tree top sticking out from the roof of the building. Of all things her cat instinct had taught her, it was that eight and a half times out of ten, a treetop meant safety. Human sense said that the person who was unknown was just about as often kind, or at least willing to be helpful. That percentage went up if the person was a hermit. They'd help you just to get rid of you faster.

The second skill she had learned in this world, after running, was climbing. Her skill in that was so high now that she didn't slow down. The old crumbling buildings had just as much claw purchase as the trees did. The dogs behind her were growling in frustration as she headed straight for that building. She hit it at her top speed and went straight up the side. Her sensitive ears heard them skid to a stop below her and begin to exclaim expletives of frustrated amazement.

"Gomen," she said as she passed the denizen on the patio, not slowing down, though the scent of the person surprised her. The two people on the roof surprised her even more, since she hadn't been expecting them. She surprised them, too, given that the man jumped up out of his seat with a cry, but she was already past them and clawing up the tree to a branch high enough to not be reached from the rooftop. When she arrived, she immediately lay flat against it and panted hard. The more she recovered, the more she shivered - and wished cats could cry. The best this body could do was droop the whiskers, tuck the tail in, and lay the ears flat against her skull. So they did. When the other human that had been on the roof appeared on the branch in front of her, giving off the aura of someone with a higher enough differential of level that Purrcy knew she couldn't win in this kind of confrontation, she closed her eyes and gave up. This really just wasn't her lucky day. She hated Akiba.

-:-:-:-:-

"Sorry," came a strange voice as a blur went past moving _up_ the _outside_ wall of the guild hall of Log Horizon. Chief Nyanta blinked, then looked up, but only saw a back paw and tail disappear over the roof edge. A cry let him know who or whatever it was had surprised Naotsugu from his restful pose on the roof. Sounds were also coming from below so Nyanta deigned to look below as he called up the guild group chat. "Meowtsugu, what was it?" he asked as he counted the number of Adventurers below him staring up at the top of the building. Most were clustered in a group, but he could see a few still arriving and skittering to a stop a distance away to watch.

"A cat, like yourself," came Naotsugu's answer. "Akatsuki's gone up the tree to investigate."

"She's looking pretty miserable," came Akatsuki's follow up, "and won't answer me. Name shows as 'Purrcy'. Do you recognize it, Chief?"

Nyanta frowned. "Let her be for a bit. She's been treed by the Wolf Pack, meow."

There was a growl from Naotsugu and Shiroe finally chimed in. "How many and will they leave on their own?"

"All of them, and it doesn't look like they want to," Nyanta said.

They could hear Akatsuki's say to their sudden forced guest, "It's okay, Purrcy. You'll be safe here."

Nyanta looked down at the Wolf Pack guild. They'd been causing more trouble of late, and were on Shiroe's current watch and worry list. "Mew really should stop chasing the cats, mew know?" he called down to them now. "It might be cliché on Earth, but here it's just rude, meow."

"Naw, we're not being rude," the guildmaster, who preferred to be called the pack leader, said lazily, "we were just bein' friendly and she ran first. It's kind of hard to not give chase when the game is offered." His tail was waving side to side just a little too lazily for Nyanta. He narrowed his eyes. This one was hunting, not playing a game.

His own ear flicked in distaste, a thing it normally didn't do. He clamped down on it to keep it still again. That made his tail twitch. He sighed at himself. Until recently, he'd been able to completely control all his body's reactions to emotions, a thing he felt was required. For all he liked being a cat, he didn't like how expressive their bodies were. Calm, cool control in posture meant a strong hidden interior and was one of the ways he hid to be most effective against enemies. The fact that his body in this world was beginning to betray him was a thing he was having difficulty with personally.

"If you'll just explain to her we want to be helpful, perhaps she could come back down and we could talk?" the pack leader continued.

"Nooo," Nyanta said thoughtfully, "she doesn't seem too interested in that. Rather, since mew've treed her, I think the little 'game' needs to be over. Mew can all go back home now." He heard a click as Shiroe entered the balcony below his. As an Enchanter, it was safest for Shiroe to be above, rather than in the street. Nyanta, as a Swashbuckler, should be in the street if battle was going to be joined. Now that the city no longer had the usual defenses against fights inside the city walls, it could very well come down to it.

"Let me know when you're in position Naotsugu," Shiroe's quiet voice came through on the chat line.

"Roger that," the friendly Guardian answered. Nyanta assumed he'd headed downstairs to get to ground level and would be at the front door soon.

"We're ready," came Touya's voice. Nyanta nodded. The younger half of the guild would have mobilized at the beginning of the chat, being home today, so would get into place quickly.

"Twins out front with Naotsugu, the rest of you head out the back door and swing around to the side," Shiroe gave the orders. "Stay protecting that access, though, they've spread out enough they may try entering that way to get to her. Akatsuki, stay there. If I remember right they've also got one or two assassins they may try to get across from a building next door."

Nyanta went back to parlaying, in a bored fashion. Since he was up where he couldn't be seen, he finally let his tail have its way. It switched lazily behind him, much like the pack leader's tail was. "Is there a reason mew're insistent on this one?" he asked. "Surely by now any that wanted meowr help would have already asked on their own."

"No, well you see, this one can't. We've been trying for a while now and we just figured it out a bit ago." He grinned his wolfish grin, and Nyanta didn't like it one bit. His ears went back and his teeth bared, ever so slightly since he forced them not to do more.

"Oh? Do enlighten me, nyan," he requested.

"We've tried to talk to her before, you know, just friendly-like. She nods politely, then freezes up and runs to her home in embarrassment. It's really sad to watch, how alone she keeps to herself. We just want to help her learn that Akiba is really a friendly place. If she'd hang out with us, she'd find that out in no time."

"I'd say that's enough talking to say they do plan on taking her back, even with that being against Akiba law," Shiroe was calm, but the chill underneath spoke to his anger. He'd set that law after all.

"I'm ready any time, Strategist," Naotsugu said, his quiet voice showing his own anger. His normal voice was louder and happy-go-lucky.

"I've got two just arriving on the next roof over," Akatsuki said, very quietly, which meant she'd gone into stealth mode, "...and Purrcy knows they've arrived. She's gone into full quiet alert as well."

Nyanta's ear and nose both twitched violently at that. He'd rather she stayed put and let them defend her, though if she'd fight with them that was fine as well. It was having her run again that would be bad. "Shiroe-ichi, I'll go up," he offered.

"Alright, Chief," Shiroe answered. "Find out what language she does know, if it isn't Japanese." Nyanta froze, all his whiskers standing on end. Intelligent Shiroe had already understood. "Likely they think she doesn't know the laws and is therefore an easy target."

Everyone's battle presence went into full at that. As Shiroe took over the parlay with the Wolf Pack, Nyanta silently slipped into the guild hall and up the two flights of stairs. Going up inside would give him some element of surprise. Go up outside and the Wolf Pack would let their compatriots on the roof know he was arriving. They might anyway, since he'd left, but it was better than not. "Akatsuki-chan, please let me know when I can come out the door unseen. I'm in place," he said when he was. He got a single small cough in reply. She'd heard him, now it was wait.

"We've got reinforcements on the way to the Cathedral," Shiroe said quietly on the group chat. "Hold off on killing them for about three minutes." No one said anything, but he knew he'd be obeyed. They'd trained enough together that they were mostly seamless in knowing the capabilities of each other. This was their first time to defend their home, and at the need of someone not of their guild, no less, but it was their way, their guildmaster's way, and they were all proud to follow him.

"Here they come," Akatsuki said in a breathy whisper, followed shortly thereafter by, "Damn, she's fast."

"Where?" Nyanta said immediately.

"Down to the patios," Akatsuki answered.

Nyanta turned around and let his nose do its job. "She's headed to a back room on the fourth floor."

"She better stay put," Naotsugu complained in agreement with Nyanta's own sentiments.

"Go!" Akatsuki and Shiroe said simultaneously. Doors opened and the battle began in earnest.

-:-:-:-:-

"Daijobu, Purrcy-san. Anata go koko ni tsutsuganai." It was a female voice, trying to be consoling when the speaker wasn't very used to being consoling. Purrcy wasn't sure she got the last word right and her ear slightly twitched a it, trying to recapture it, though it couldn't now. It was already past and gone. She got the first sentence though. She wasn't going to die or be scolded - yet. That was good. Maybe she'd picked okay...maybe. It being 'bad luck day' she wasn't going to hold out too much hope just yet. Her ears did release their tight hold on her head, though, relaxing just ever so slightly.

She could hear the parlay going on below. A light voice that was slightly mocking, slightly scolding, the way she would imagine a father in Japan might speak to a subordinate. Speaking back was the rougher, deeper voice she recognized well enough as the pack leader. She wrinkled her nose slightly at it, unhappy. They hadn't gone away. That wasn't good. They wanted her pretty badly today, and she wondered why. Normally they would leave well enough alone. Come to think of it...they'd been trying hard from the beginning. Men could climb trees but it wasn't the favorite past-time of wolves and dogs. It made her shiver more, and when her companion in the tree disappeared it didn't make her feel any better at all.

Purrcy's ears came up and she listened carefully. Cat ear were oh-so-useful, once you learned when to filter sounds and when to listen closely. That had been her third skill to learn, though thank goodness it had started instinctively like the running and climbing. The light click of the door closing on the next building over opened the eye closest to it, but otherwise she held very still. Moving meant being seen. She'd known that before she came to this world. Anyone or anything that could be prey knew that instinctively. She waited with the patience she'd learned over the past two years and was rewarded to see the two who were headed stealthily across that roof towards this one.

The woman who had just left her must be Assassin class or Tracker sub-classed. She'd arrived without disturbing the branch and left the same way. She also knew they were coming and had gone into hiding. Well, Purrcy didn't mind being bait, but she also wasn't going to be captured by dogs. She set her escape route in mind right then so it would be the instinctive reaction when her body did move. She'd learned that if she gave her body its directions ahead of time, it would obey when it was time.

Her ears lightly flicked back behind her, in the direction of the porches, which was thankfully the opposite direction of the approaching Wolf Pack Assassins. A new voice had taken over parlay and she fell in love with it immediately. Calm as the first, but hard this time in it's undertones. This one wouldn't be gainsaid by the Wolf Pack. Almost surely the head of this building...which meant she'd run to a guild house, most likely. She sighed. She might not be able to get inside then, but she'd still try. She wasn't known by the guild, and thus, not likely by the guildhouse. The closest patio might be enough, though, given that the one who'd been speaking from the patio before was now behind the door here at the roof. (Her ear flicked forward again to catch the light sound of his voice.)

Purrcy settled into 'waiting as bait' mode. The assassins finally moved, flickering out of sight then back into sight on the same roof she was on. Her body tensed and at just the right moment before they would reach her, she moved from her branch, down the tree, over the edge of the roof, down to the next patio down and through the door. Her heart leapt when it let her through. She ran to the trunk of the tree growing up through the middle of the building, down two more floors and to the opposite side of the building, headed for the room her nose smelled was musty, closed in, and dark. Her cat-eyes quickly adjusted to the closet-like room that was windowless and she headed under and behind things until she was curled up in the corner. She snagged a cloth on the way and flung it over her as she settled.

Four. At least four were in this building, or guild. The second man on the patio wasn't the man who'd been on the roof. It would be worse if all four were men. Having one woman meant they might be a little nice, since she was allowed to act on her own. Purrcy finally realized she was leaving them all to fight while she hid - instinct had let up enough now. She sighed. There'd be some kind of price to pay. She curled up even more and put her arm over her head.

Surprisingly, she fell asleep. She didn't know it until she heard her name being called gently from not very far away...at about the door of the room. One of them knew how to find her by smell, then. She didn't leave tracks in this place that had no dust. They took good care of it, she'd noticed on the way in. Cat eyes and senses picked up all the details, even if they didn't really register until later.

"Daijobu, Purrcy-chan. Ikimasho, kudesai." Her heart lurched or fell, she wasn't sure which. She didn't want to leave this safe corner, even though she needed to. Needed to face those she'd imposed upon.

Her ears twitched back and forth and her tail tip slapped her leg. Finally she worked up the courage to say, "Sumimasen. Gomennasai." It came out rather timidly, but that was all she had at the moment.

"Ie. Daijobu-nyan." Her ears came up at that. The smell and the sound finally clicked. The first person, on the patio when she'd run past, was a felinoid like her. "Nihongo o hanashimasuka?" _Do you speak Japanese?_

"I-e. Skoshe." _No. Only a very little_.

"Saa. Taihen." _Harsh/hard_.

"Hai." _Yup. You'd think learning Japanese by playing on the Japan server and turning off the language translator would have been a useful move. Not this time_. The first command was given again, and this time it was an order not to refuse or one would be considered very impolite. She did wonder how they figured out she couldn't speak it, though. It seemed like the Wolf Pack had figured it out this time, too. Maybe that had come out in the conversation they'd had before she left the field, as it were. She cautiously wormed her way out of her hiding place in the back corner under and behind things, until she was where she could see the felinoid male standing in the doorway. His light grey coloring would have made him hard to see in this room if he didn't have light behind him.

He stood proudly on his 'feet', one forepaw resting casually on one of two rapiers at his side, a dapper vest over a shirt, pants that looked comfortable. _Swashbuckler_. His tail lightly flicked behind him. _Interested; at rest_. The battle must have ended well for the guild, or he had a lot of control and he was actually irritated. His ears said interested, too, though, pricked forward slightly. One kept wanting to turn out. _Companions waiting_. Well, she'd been feeling better until that note. She really didn't want to face more than one at a time, but it probably couldn't be helped. Her own tail and ears flicked unhappily. His green eyes took her long pause in, likely also taking her in, then he bowed slightly and moved out of the doorway.

She rose to her own back paws now that he was farther back. She wasn't sure she'd come properly attired, or anything else. Her own shadow patterning would have made her hard for anyone else to see. Only cat eyes could see without lighting in this room. She'd been wearing clothing since she was in town, but it might have left when she ran. She took the time to make sure she had something the equivalent of proper modesty for humans on before she carefully made her way to the door. She stopped when she could see out of it enough, about a step still away from the doorway. Two others had come with the felinoid. The woman who had been up on the branch with her, surprisingly short, and standing protectively near the other man. _Female ninja. Interesting_. The other man was a tall, thin young man with short hair and glasses. Calm yet at the same time seeming a bit nervous in habit, his sharp eyes were searching the dimness for her until she moved one more time so the light could fall on her. They seemed kind.

Purrcy allowed them to look her over and read the computer generated status, which shouldn't be a feature of a living world, but somehow was. She was returning the favor, except that she couldn't read the Japanese characters on her screen well enough to get much data. It was nice of them to keep it to just the three of them to begin with. They finished their review of her first and politely waited. She took one more step to be just outside the doorway and bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu. Gomennasai." She hoped they'd let her off. They did seem nice enough...but payment was still owed. "Woodstock, onegai."

That got an eyebrow from the young man in glasses. "Grandale ka?"

"Hai." Woodstock was the guildmaster for Grandale guild and one of her few contacts in Akiba.

"Anata ga Grandale ka?"

"I-e," Purrcy shook her head. "Solo."

Eyes sharpened even more at that. "Englesh, desu ka?"

Purrcy paused, everything holding still. Reluctantly she answered, "Hai. Yes."

The guildmaster had a sharp look on his face. "Gretu Britain, America desu ka?"

Purrcy sighed and she felt her ears and tail droop with a little twist. "United States. Secret, please."

"Secretu desu ka?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Onegai," she pleaded. If she could have gotten away with not telling, she would have. If she could blush she would be. Her cat body expressed embarrassment quite well, even without it.

The three of them looked at her measuringly until the young man nodded once. Purrcy looked at him, measuring him now. She finally let an ear twitch in acceptance.

"Ikimasho," he turned. The others waited for Purrcy to follow him. She moved hesitantly, but smoothly, knowing she didn't have much choice. As they walked to the stairs, he called up his chat function. Purrcy wasn't surprised he had Woodstock in his friend list. His was the voice she had fallen in love with. One that commanded without commanding, that was sure in its capabilities. Purrcy found it calming. Now if only she could actually talk with him. Then the rest of her might calm down, too.

-:-:-:-:-

"Sorry to interrupt, Woodstock." Shiroe's feet went automatically to the stairs, his objective his office.

"No worries, Shiroe. What can I do for you?" Woodstock's bass voice came across. Shiroe didn't call him often.

"A felinoid named Purrcy got treed in my guild hall tree by the Wolf Pack just a bit ago. She's suggested I contact you?"

"Purrcy?! Treed by that lot?!" Woodstock growled, angry. "She doesn't speak the language well enough, but she's a good kid. Good at what she does, and tries her best with the lot she's been given." There was a pause, then his voice came across pleading. "Shiroe...if you could adopt her...you'd be doing every crafter hall and market guild a favor. And likely yourself as well."

Shiroe's eyebrow raised. "What does she provide?"

"High end goods that her level shouldn't be able to provide. She stays out treasure hunting for sometimes months on end, only comes back when her pockets are too full to hold them, then leaves as soon as Call for Home clears."

Shiroe frowned. "High end isn't your product."

"No it's not, but she's taken a liking to me, for some reason," Woodstock sounded embarrassed. "She lets me call Akaneya in, but doesn't want to do business with him directly. Given what she brings him, and that he's used to eccentrics, he gives me a small cut for my time, and for my translator."

"So you already know she's English-speaking?"

"Yes." He was as terse and close mouthed as she was on that topic. Shiroe left it alone.

"We sent the Wolf Pack to the Cathedral," Shiroe told Woodstock. "Do you know why they wouldn't leave her alone? Why treeing her wasn't enough?"

There was silence for a bit. "They've been after her for a while...but I think someone might have sold them information on her. She calls to let me know she's returning to the city now so I can send guards to get her. I made her start doing it about two of her visits ago now. The time before they'd cornered her and only one of Akaneya's who knew her and was passing by saved her that time."

"Why her and them?"

He could almost see Woodstock shaking his head. "I don't know, Shiroe. Even with a translator there's too much that doesn't cross the language barrier. ...And she's very closed mouth. ...She might talk to you, though." Woodstock sounded both doubtful and hopeful at the same time. "Thanks for looking out for her this time. Did she know where to find you?"

"No. She was as surprised as we were, it looked like to us. We handled it anyway."

"She hasn't left, has she?" Woodstock was instantly worried.

Shiroe glanced back over his shoulder. "No. She's being good and coming along. Of course, she's practically under guard. Everyone wants to know what's going on."

Woodstock sighed in relief. "Well...if it would help, I could send my translator over."

Shiroe looked up at the ceiling. "No...I don't think that will be necessary."

"If you say so. I'll leave it up to you. If you don't want to keep her overnight, bring her back here and I'll give her a cot. She might stay this time."

"You've offered before." It was a statement.

"Yes. She'd fit in better over at Radio Market, but, as I said...," he trailed off, awkward again.

"I'll let you know," Shiroe said and politely ended the call. He sat at his desk, having arrived just now, and pulled out a middle-high grade sheet of paper, and ink and pen to match. When he was done writing, and satisfied with his new spell scroll, he looked up.

Purrcy was standing quietly at rest attention in front of his desk. Akatsuki was perched in her usual position on the chair between the desk and the door, primly on her knees, her fists on those. Nyanta was standing behind and to the right of Purrcy, also between her and the door. His ear was twitching and his tail was waving, and his eyes were slightly narrowed and focused on the femfelinoid. Shiroe paused, somewhat surprised. This was the most agitated he'd seen Nyanta in some time. "Chief?"

Nyanta returned immediately to his usual calm self. "Yes, Shiroe-ichi?"

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. Nyanta looked at him calmly, then gave a slight embarrassed flick of his ear. Shiroe slowly turned his attention to Purrcy, deciding that perhaps right this moment was not the moment to hear what Nyanta had to say, since he hadn't offered. He handed the scroll to Purrcy. She looked at it for a moment, then looked back at him. He pantomimed tearing it. He was pretty sure if she couldn't speak Japanese, she couldn't read it either, so he'd used a torn-scroll spell. It would be simplest.

Her eyes went wide and she looked back at the scroll again, then pantomimed tearing the scroll to see if she got it right. He nodded. She looked distressed, then took a deep breath and tore it carefully in half. A red-gold light surrounded her for a few seconds, then disappeared. The scroll did as well.

"Can you understand me now?" he asked her politely, his hands folded together in front of him on the desk.

"Yes, thank you very much," she said in some surprise. "Is it a reverse translation as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, I understood that just fine."

"Oh." She paused and got the look of an Adventurer checking her status screen, then looked back at him and bowed. "Thank you, Shiroe-san. That's twice you've helped me in a great way without my asking. What can I repay you with? I take it you're a high level scribe, not just an Enchanter."

"Yes," he said, and was opening his mouth to answer the other, when three items appeared on his desk.

"These should more than replace the materials for the scroll. I'm sure it was efficient, but destruction of beautifully crafted items is sad to me. It was hard to tear." She had just a hint of rebuke in her voice.

Shiroe decided to ignore that, though he appreciated the compliment under the words. He was staring at the items on his desk. "Tell me, Purrcy, how does a level 65 come about having over-level-85 items?" He looked back up at her.

She looked at him quietly for a moment, her tail making a wide sweep from one side to the other and back again, making it look in total like she was contemplative. "While I am grateful to you and your guild, I'm not willing to pay with that information. It's sufficient to say I come by them from my own honest effort. Please ask a different question."

Shiroe felt something within him lurch in excitement. "You trade in information as well?"

The whiskers on one side of her face moved up as she half-smiled. "I suppose you could say that."

Shiroe lifted his joined hands and leaned forward on them. "Woodstock says you bring him high level treasures. Is your information at the same level?"

A slight lift of a shoulder. "I suppose that depends on what it is and who's asking."

Inside, Shiroe's lips lifted also. He kept his gamer face on the outside. "While I think about what information I'd like in payment, why don't you tell me what the Wolf Pack was doing chasing you all the way out here?"

The tip of her tail twitched, as if she'd spotted the movement of small prey. He was pretty sure she'd taken the bait, willingly, to negotiate. "I rather wish I knew," she answered. "They were actually _in_ my tree this time, not common for dog-types. ...I suspect they finally learned what I trade in. So far until this time, they've only been interested in my gender and that keeps their feet on the ground. ...Of course, that's disconcerting enough. If they've learned what I trade in, they'll not let me alone from now on."

"How many know what you trade in?" he asked her, inside genuinely concerned.

"Woodstock, the translator, Akaneya." The list was that short.

"You trust the translator?" he asked.

Purrcy shrugged. "I have to. It's more likely that someone watched the products that came in and traced the frequency and where people went and followed them, then looked for the supplier to go in or come out. It isn't that hard if someone tries." Akatsuki nodded silently behind her. She could have done it, given enough time.

"Now that someone knows, will you stop?" Shiroe asked.

Purrcy shook her head. "It happens whether I will or not. If it becomes too troublesome, I'll find a middle man and not come into town at all. ...Or move."

Shiroe frowned at that. "Neither of the next closer Adventure towns is safe, and the others are too far." Purrcy shrugged, but didn't say anything. "Is it enough to have the guards bring you in?" he tried a little harder.

"That helps me get the products in, but it doesn't keep me safe for the rest of the twenty-four hours I need before I head out again, if I'm the target."

"Why do you only stay that long?"

"Because I'm always a target." Her ear and tail twitched in irritation. "Mostly here, but even out to an eight hour run. I've had to use Call of Home more frequently in that radius than anywhere else outside, though I've finally got a few routes that I can get through on fairly reliably."

"You go that far out?" he asked surprised. "Alone?"

She gave him an impatient look. "Don't all soloists?"

"Ah...," well he did have to give her that. He dropped one hand and rubbed his head with the other. Her tail gave one last impatient twitch then went back to the slow sweep that paused briefly at each full set. She was a rather beautiful calico. Mostly black but with orange-gold swirls here and there and grey-white flecks throughout, as if she'd be right at home in the dappled shadows of a forest. She probably used it to good effect. Her golden eyes matched the gold of her swirls.

He wondered briefly how old she was. She was definitely not fashion conscious. The skirt was rather conservative for Akiba, long to the mid-calf and flowy. The blouse more comfortable than beautiful, and it hid what small chest she had, as if she'd opted for a more realistic cat form than the typical buxom female that _Elder Tales_ initially assumed a player would want. It seemed an odd choice for a woman from the United States. There was no other external item on her, as might be expected of any Adventurer. Given how much they could store in their item lists, though, she probably didn't feel the need to show much of anything else here. Relaxed and casual was okay. They all were, too, except that they'd just come from battle so keeping weapons nearby was comforting for them. _Always a target, hmmm?_

Shiroe looked at Nyanta and pushed his glasses up to see him better. His look wasn't one of opposition. If anything, it was one of support. "Should we call in Naotsugu?" he asked. Akatsuki disappeared. Shiroe blinked slightly. That meant she was also in support. Naotsugu was their best judge of character. In only about a minute, the door to the office opened and the larger man came walking in, poking his head in first to glance around. When he saw them, he came fully into the room, let Akatsuki in behind him, closed the door and walked to the side of Shiroe's desk and looked at Purrcy. "Are you alright, then?" he asked her.

Purrcy looked at him, one ear twitching back and forth. She tipped her head in a slight bow. "Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to startle you. I didn't know anyone but Nyanta-san was in the building when I was headed towards it."

"Do you know the Chief?" Naotsugu asked surprised.

Purrcy's tail stopped momentarily. "Only by sight," she answered. Nyanta's tail twitched upright and he stiffened generally. "Ah," she answered his external reaction, "my tree is near the market. I've seen you shopping on occasion."

Nyanta blinked, then a look of remembrance came over him. "Meow're the one, several months ago, that I kept meeting at the various market stands while shopping?"

Purrcy nodded with an embarrassed twitch. "I'm sorry to have used you that day to escape. I tried not to be overly rude."

Nyanta blinked again. "I didn't notice it being so, just humorous at the time."

Purrcy's eyes narrowed. "Yes you did. Thank you for being humored."

Nyanta was decidedly embarrassed and waved it off. Shiroe thought it was the first time he'd seen Nyanta at a loss for words. Purrcy looked at him a while longer, then relented and looked back at Naotsugu. He was looking between them. "Eh...Chief...this is your type?" Both felinoids blushed, if it was possible for felinoids.

"Just knee him in the face," Akatsuki said from behind them. "I find it quite effective. Shall I do it for you this time?" The last question came after the action had been performed.

"Shrimp!" Naotsugu roared at her. "It wasn't even directed at you. Stay out of it!"

"Rude Naotsugu," she retorted and returned to her seat as suddenly as she'd left it. Shiroe took his turn to be embarrassed, but Purrcy had a smile on her face, surprising him again. He stared at her. It was surprising that such a small expression on a cat made this one light up. He made his decision and looked at Naotsugu.

Naotsugu was looking at the smile as well and gave Shiroe a nod. "You look like you've been through a lot since the Catastrophe," he said to the femfelinoid.

She looked back at him soberly. "Yes, Naotsugu, but so have a lot of other Adventurers." That won points in the room. She turned to Shiroe. "...And the next set of them is going to find it getting harder even still."

Shiroe raised an eyebrow soberly at her. She tipped her head towards Nyanta. "Nyanta is finding it more difficult?" he asked. Nyanta froze again, giving the truth to it, but Shiroe didn't understand it.

Purrcy turned and looked at Nyanta sympathetically. "Him particularly. He's in conflict with his own body. Most aren't, since they're young enough not to care."

Nyanta stared at her as if willing her to be quiet, as if not wanting to hear any more, and his ears folded back on his head. His lips lifted briefly as if he wanted to snarl slightly but was restraining himself. Purrcy turned back to Shiroe. "I will give you one piece of information I think you would want." He only looked at her waiting. "If for no other reason than because you've helped me as a guild, you need to know it for his sake." They all became alert at that. They would all help any one in the guild, but particularly Nyanta who was father and chef - two very important roles for the guild.

"I'll hear it," Shiroe said quietly.

"The beast-men and -women are having the same effects on them as what happened with the flavor text on weapons. They are becoming more beast and somewhat less human, though not completely. We have all been living as humans in costume until now. That has become impossible. The bodies are taking over some control. It will continue to get worse for a while."

Shiroe sat in stunned revelation. It answered so much. Why the Wolf Pack was getting worse, why so many of the beast related types - felinoid, wolf-fang, and foxtail - were getting more irritable, or staying out hunting longer, or like the Wolf Pack did today - falling into typical race behaviors of their animal halves without seeming to understand they were inappropriate. "How far will it go?" he asked.

Purrcy shook her head. "I've gone the farthest, but that's because I started out letting my body teach me how to survive in this world. I still have my mind, and my choice - most of the time - but I've had to learn when the body is going to react and prepare it to act in the way I want it to, or understand that it will just act and then do what I can to interrupt that action sufficiently that the final outcome is acceptable to me. Those who don't understand it don't act wisely. Those who refuse it, but fight it, like Nyanta-san, have the hardest time since it will take over when they least expect it to and that is frightening."

Shiroe and Naotsugu both turned and looked at Nyanta. He was looking both surprised and then sheepish. "Is it something that can be trained, then?" Shiroe asked her.

"If they want to understand themselves, yes," she answered. "But they have to make the readjustment, and it's nearly the same adjustment as the transition of the Catastrophe - from Earthling to Theldesian. For this, it's from human to beast-man - a harder adjustment, I think, for most. Perhaps as difficult as from one gender to the opposing for those who picked wrong before being brought here. A fun diversion at the time, completely opposing what they truly desire now in the heart." Eyes in the room went to Akatsuki who had lived through that very problem, and only had Shiroe's gender changing potion to thank. They also had one other guild member with that problem, and they couldn't help that one. Shiroe had only had one potion.

"Is there a solution?" Shiroe asked her.

Her tail twitched a few times. "It was very helpful to not be in town for some time. It's easier to become the beast when not under the eyes of those who don't understand. When control is finally mastered, then returning is easier. But...they have to want to learn to master it. It's easy to just let it become natural, to think that the way you have become is the way it is or even should be. Too many younglings who cannot mature can be...harmful." Her pupils dilated and she was holding herself stiffly now, her pose becoming more imposing. "If that pack were sent out together to learn it, they would only learn to become more properly the pack, though they are already learning that here. But here, they have the restraints of other humans who understand that what they are doing and becoming isn't right or normal."

Shiroe thought about that for a while. So did Nyanta, it looked like. "So, if they left the city to learn it, they should take others with them, like a training raid, or something like that?"

Purrcy's tail paused, then whipped around with a little swirl. "Perhaps...those who have the skill 'animal trainer' could help? As long as it was a person the students respected enough to listen to, believe, and obey. ...What would you do with those who can't learn it or refuse?"

Shiroe thought longer on the issue. "Segregate them," Naotsugu answered flatly.

"Why?" Purrcy seemed to suddenly become a professor.

"Because that's what we do with those who can't live in human society. We put them in their own. Then we can relax and they can relax. In the game, there were several cities and villages of just the beast-kind where trading and interaction went on, but they had customs and traditions unique to them, and often 'off' to humans. Flavor text, if you get my meaning."

Purrcy looked back at Shiroe and he had the distinct impression again that she was a professor waiting for him, her student, to understand. He thought three thoughts at once, put them quickly into order, and addressed the first one. "If that became necessary, we could do that. There are several within Eastal we could send delegations to, and perhaps discover if they can be trained to live at least to that level of social compatibility...if they'll take them." That was thought one - answer the question.

Now to thought two. "Purrcy, it seems to me that there would be another option to having you be safe while in Akiba." She tipped her head, listening with her ears pointing forward. "You've already run to us and seen we're willing to protect you without knowing you. Will you let us protect you from now on? ...I won't require you to stay when you're ready to leave the city."

Purrcy's ears twitched. "That is hard to repay...or are you, perhaps, asking...," she frowned. He nodded. She shook her head as if she'd suddenly had it splashed into water. "That's...sudden? Unexpected."

"No, not really," Naotsugu said mildly. "That's about how fast it usually goes, with Shiroe." Even Shiroe stared at Naotsugu for that blatant lie. It usually took the other person pushing him to get past his reticence and shyness. "What?" Naotsugu defended himself. "It is. You just don't usually have the short amount of time to ask it in. She's going to walk out the door and you'll never see her again, right? You're only chance is to ask now. Protecting important things and people's your specialty after all." Shiroe blinked. He didn't have an answer for that.

Nyanta chuckled. "That's true, nyan. When mew've decided to protect a thing, mew don't hesitate to move when needed."

"My leige is very decisive when it benefits the most people possible." Akatsuki said proudly.

"A tender heart is hidden behind the glasses, is it?" Purrcy said, and Shiroe was startled to hear the kindly teasing note to it. "That is a rarity in this place...but having already been the recipient of it, how can I doubt it?" She considered Shiroe and he looked back at her openly, wondering what she was thinking. "If you and yours will already agree to protect me, then I will of necessity repay you. Doing both within the contract of guild membership would be agreeable. ...You've asked not just from the kindness of your heart, but also because you believe I have things that will help you with other goals. Write the details of the terms of the agreement and let me see them." She had already understood his third thought. This one was not a child but would be a worthy opponent or strong support, most likely.

Shiroe collected another sheet of paper and ink pen. With a few brief strokes, he wrote a guild member contract and handed it to her. She reviewed it as if used to seeking the fine print in contracts. She asked for the pen, added one more line and showed it to him. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. She signed it and gave both the paper and pen back. He signed it also and it disappeared, setting the proper settings from his office that everyone else in this part of this world had to perform at the Guild Hall itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my walk through Akiba, Yamato, and Theldesia with the canon characters of Log Horizon and lots of new ones. Just a couple of notes on where we are going. This work is as much a study of the differences between Japanese and American (U.S.) culture as it is a story about a journey to find the way home and a struggle to live peaceably while traversing a world-sized dungeon. The pieces of the cultural differences already have reared there heads even here at the beginning. The Japanese idolize the U.S. culture, but the people themselves are considered wild, rude, and immoral. There is a lot of bad press out there about the way the people of the United States behave. (The Japanese view the Brits, however, as being similar in refinement and societal hierarchy, if not temperament.) The U.S. people reciprocate with the idolization of Japanese culture; however, the Japanese people themselves are ruled by strict social politeness and hierarchical structures that are found extremely binding and sometimes unfathomable to those from the United States that are suddenly faced with it. Just because they are polite to your face, and seem very accommodating, ...all is not as it seems. Hidden darknesses on both sides of the fence will be revealed as the story progresses. Our main OC is a quandary inside a puzzle inside a Pandora's box - a dungeon unto herself that Log Horizon must pass through to reach Shiroe's goals. Please have patience as each layer and level is traversed. Even for U.S. Americans she can be difficult...for good reason that really isn't her fault...(maybe). Enjoy! Ah, yes. I've taken creative license and given Nyanta paws, rather than hands as a minor plot point.


	2. Meeting Log Horizon

Business aside, and a new guild member added to their numbers, it was time for introductions...and dinner. Nyanta headed to the kitchen, food being his responsibility as chef for the guild. He was contemplative. He hadn't considered that his inability to control the twitching's of his cat body would be because of the continual small changes that were occurring in this world since they came. Even if it was only Purrcy's theory, it wasn't a bad one. It looked like it had answered some of Shiroe's questions, too. While Nyanta was uncertain he really wanted to let it all go and learn to be beast and then human again, if he could help Shiroe in some way to solve his current difficulty, he would be willing to do so. Nyanta was also very interested in relearning how to keep the physical display of emotions in check. If Purrcy could help with _that_ part, he'd be willing to learn.

He listened with one ear as Purrcy was introduced to the rest of the guild by the other three officers of the guild. Purrcy thanked the rest of the guild as politely as she had the officers for defending her, a stranger, and for welcoming her. As Nyanta began to cut the ingredients, wondering briefly what she liked to eat, the introductions began. There were the twins, Touya and Minori. Touya was another warrior, like Naotsugu's Guardian, a Samurai just having reached level 72. Minori was a Kannagi healer who would reach that level at the next exercise of the group. Together they had been the next members of the guild after the first four who were the officers and all level 97 now, nearing 98. He smiled. The twins had come a long way from the early days when they had been young newbies to the game brought in with the rest of them at the time of the catastrophe. They greeted Purrcy as politely and as enthusiastically as ever, though a lot more comfortably now that they were comfortable in their own skins and in the guild.

Next were Isuzu the Bard and Rundelhouse Code the Sorcerer. They were also both young, and roughly leveled to the upper seventies as well now. Isuzu's strong yet kind personality came through in her greeting. She enjoyed treating the boisterous and jaunty Rundelhouse, who they nicknamed Rudy, as if he were her personal puppy and she kept him on a sufficiently tight leash that the rest of the Japanese cultural members could handle him. He'd been a Person of the Land until he'd died and Shiroe had used a world-class magic to revive him and make him an Adventurer. Only the guild, and one other person, knew Shiroe had done it. Nyanta found it interesting that Purrcy accepted Rudy's greeting the closest to how he would have expected an American to act. So far she'd been very careful to be as un-American as possible. It wasn't an inappropriate response, though. Rudy seemed to calm immediately. Nyanta smiled a bit at that, as he dumped the vegetables into the pot warming on the stove.

The last guild member was Tetora, a complicated sort. Female in this world, male in the other. Level 97 like the rest of the upper level members. Preferred to act female to disguise his true gender since what people saw was what they expected. Chose to mercilessly tease Naotsugu for not recognising that 'she' wasn't what 'she' appeared to be, though the rest of them knew from the start. Mostly for that reason - and because it hurt. Though it really was Tetora's fault for not owning up to it. Naotsugu would have been his best supporter, really, if he'd understood it. He was dense, but underneath was the guild's healer and everyone turned to him for protection of some kind or other. He was truly the steady rock - the tank. The surface Naotsugu irritated some people, like Akatsuki, but they overlooked that for the most part.

Nyanta froze in the middle of stirring his pot. Tetora had just asked Purrcy if he could pet her. That was a breach of etiquette among Adventurers, though not out of line of Tetora's testing of new people. The room had gone rather still in general. "No, I don't mind at all, Tetora-kun." Nyanta was at the door staring in amazement. So was everyone else. Purrcy had her head tipped down so that Tetora could reach it. Tetora was staring at the top of her head just as surprised as everyone else, then quickly, with his usual bluster to cover up his embarrassment, reached out with a laugh and touched the top of her head, between the ears pricking forward towards him. _She really didn't mind?_ The hand on her head was initially brazen, but as soon as the fingers touched the soft fur a change came over Tetora. He was surprised by the softness and the fingers lightly caressed the fur, even petting it a few times, until he suddenly came to his senses.

The hand jerked back and he laughingly said. "It's so soft. Thank you." Purrcy stood back up and smiled at him. He stood frozen for just a moment, then fled the room.

"Well...that's a first," Naotsugu said looking after him. "Tetora tongue-tied." He looked back at Purrcy. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Purrcy flicked an ear softly. "Shall I go apologize?"

"Apologize? Nah, she'll get over it." Purrcy's eyes narrowed but the others motioned for her to not say anything. The tip of the tail flicked, but she held her peace. "She was probably quite honored you'd play along."

"Embarrassed is more like it," Akatsuki murmured.

Nyanta agreed. He turned and hurried back to his pot, having one more thing to think about with this newest member of the guild. Americans were said to be more forward physically than the very reserved Japanese...but this had seemed just perhaps a little different. And it had done something to Tetora. He hoped it was in the right direction. They didn't want to see him hurt further either. Everyone here was being protected, and lived to protect each other.

A soft movement behind him drew his attention. "Can I help, Nyanta?" She said it just like that, too. Just his name, kindly, without reserve, yet respectfully.

Without him intending it, an ear flicked her direction. His hold on his spoon tightened. Keeping his voice the kind neutral it always was, he said, "Do mew have the Chef skill?"

"I can cook," she answered.

He raised an eye ridge of whiskers at that somewhat evasive answer. "What level?" He asked it as if just barely interested, or if testing someone new to his kitchen.

"I don't know," she said thoughtfully, "but I make a really good Chicken Tikki Masala. I'd be happy to share the recipe with you if you want. They were saying you make a very good curry. I love curry but haven't been able to -"

She cut off because he'd turned around and was staring at her. He realized with some chagrin she'd made his tail stand stiff again and he worked to get it back under control along with his emotions. "Ah, sorry," she said contritely. "Shouldn't I have?"

"Ah, no, I'd be happy to exchange recipes," he answered casually, though he was under quite a bit of tension at the moment. "It's just...both are high level. For mew to not know...?"

At that, her tail moved fluidly again, having held very still in her concern over his reaction. Her smile matched the one she'd given Tetora. "Well...that's part of the mystery that is me. It'll all come out eventually, I'm sure. ...Really, I'd love to help. What can I do?"

Since _he_ wanted to know what she could do, he immediately set her to the testing range of tasks. First cutting, then salad, then preparation of a baked vegetable dish with a higher level sauce. All of them turned out properly. No messy black goo of an inexperienced or low level chef. He'd worked her up to about a high forty's level by the time dinner was ready. He knew because he kept having young ladies asking him to help them cook in the kitchen. None of them were that high yet, but he knew other chefs that were. He called everyone to the dining room using the guild chat function. As the two of them carried the dishes out to the table, he thanked her for helping.

"I enjoyed it," she answered politely. "Thank you for letting me help." She hesitated like she was going to say more, then stayed quiet, the look on her face going as kindly closed as he kept his own. He knew that look. She'd had a thought of 'home' - the people she missed on Earth. He politely let her recover in silence, their simple acts of putting the food on the table and being present for each other enough for the moment. They only ever needed someone to be present when those feelings came, so they knew they weren't here alone. Nyanta suddenly wondered at that though. She'd been alone a long time. Did she understand that? He looked at her and was caught looking, her eyes having been moving past him at the same time. She smiled lightly at him, but the sorrow in her eyes matched the one in his heart and her slight nod of thanks was met by his own in return. The moment passed, as it should, by the arrival of hungry, boisterous youngsters, and those not all that young who acted it anyway at meal time.

-:-:-:-:-

Dinner being done, the guild gathered in the dining room. Purrcy was surprised that everything was so organized and moved so smoothly. Touya and Minori had shown up to set the table and Minori had helped about the kitchen though likely today Purrcy had taken most of her usual tasks there. After dinner, everyone helped clean the dining room up and Isuzu and Rudy did dishwashing duty while Tetora wiped the table and swept the floor. Nyanta had supervised it all by just being present to make the after-dinner tea which Tetora set cups, saucers, and spoons out for. Purrcy kept herself out of the way, exploring the first few floors quietly until everyone began to gather back in the dining room again. She'd managed to find at least one sleeping place for herself, though she was a bit partial to the fourth floor closet now, it being dark and quiet.

She waited until it was obvious where they wanted her to sit. It seemed to be a central seat that might normally be Shiroe's, but perhaps when guests were visiting it was theirs. Tonight it was to be hers - most likely because they wanted to hear all about her and ask their questions. She couldn't help the light droop in her tail and ears. She really didn't like being the center of attention on this world...but this was the payment she'd been asked to give, and to be a member of a guild - an Adventurer 'family' - it was only right. She shook herself out to get her ears and tail to behave politely, then walked to 'her' seat for the evening and sat carefully, curling her tail around her waist so the tip of it was in her lap.

The one thing she had troubles with still was what to do with the tail in public. Only Adventurer clothing automatically went on without causing troubles for tails. Artisan clothing had to be special made for them, and they still weren't getting it quite right - either opting for no hole so the tail was hidden by the skirt or down a pant leg (very uncomfortable), or with a hole that might or might not be placed right and that the tail had to be carefully pulled through. She'd been making suggestions when she came, but...a lot of others were also and it still wasn't perfected yet. She was working on her own method but hadn't finished testing yet.

The tip of her tail rose just a little and stayed taut in reaction to her slight stress at so much attention and so many people. It embarrassed her, but it wasn't likely anyone else cared. It flicked down and back up at that and she sighed to herself, accepting politely the cup of tea that was handed to her. It was delicious, like the dinner was, and she said so.

"Did you know Nyanta-san was the one who learned how to cook real food?" Minori asked her.

"No," she answered with a slight smile. "I actually know very little of the life of the Adventurers in this place. I'm sure going over two years of history will be a little much for tonight, but please assume I don't know anything when you speak to me. This is the first day I've understood Japanese, other than little bits and pieces."

"What? Why?" Touya asked.

"Because...and please keep it secret within the guild...I'm from the United States. I was on the Japan server trying to study to learn the language better, as a very junior student of the language, when the Catastrophe happened. I thought it would be a fun time to be present on the server here at such an auspicious occasion as the newest release of _Elder Tales_." She grimaced. "Like many others, in my case it didn't work out so well. Having the auto-translation off on my PC meant I couldn't understand it when I got here. Guildmaster Shiroe used one of his torn-scroll spells to help me. I've only managed to learn it through magic, I'm afraid." She was rather apologetical. She really should have learned it on her own...it was just...too difficult to face the other Adventurers in their own stress of the time and then it had never worked well after that.

"The U.S.?" Touya gaped at her. Purrcy nodded.

"I would have never guessed," Naotsugu said in amazement. "You were speaking just fine when I arrived in the office."

"Ah, sorry. We'd done the scroll by then," she answered him.

"And you're very well behaved," commented Tetora coyly, though with perhaps less of his usual bite.

"Thank you," Purrcy bowed her head to him lightly. It was a complement to her being able to hide among a different culture as well as a statement for the warped perception American television and media gave to the rest of the world. But that was a common element across all countries and cultures, not something to get worked up over, even when it had caused some of her own early difficulties. Tetora seemed a little non-plussed with her response and went back to silently watching Purrcy from above and behind Naotsugu, where he'd perched on the back of the couch behind him, his long mostly bare feminine legs hanging over Naotsugu's shoulder. Purrcy looked at the pair for a bit, trying to understand them while the others worked around to their next question.

"Ah...," Purrcy added, "I wouldn't be at all surprised if a lot of the back street creepers who don't want attention are like me. Logged on to the Japan server with the translator turned off and too afraid to admit it, unable to step out and learn the language. Those who already had it well enough probably integrated sufficiently, but it's hard to speak to native speakers when your own capability is almost nothing."

Shiroe sat up straight. "I'll take care it," he said absently.

"Only Adventurers, please," she asked just as absently. "You keep leaving open boundaries that are becoming problems."

Shiroe finished his mental pre-write, then came back, then comprehended what she'd just said. He stared at her with an open mouth, but she had moved on...and she wasn't about to answer for it anyway.

Nyanta had asked, "Since food was brought up, how is it mew learned to cook?"

Purrcy smiled into her tea, seeing her reflection. That answer...how to say it. She looked up. "It's only natural, isn't it?" She looked around the room. Every person in the room had a very interesting reaction to that statement. She smiled faintly. This might have actually been the best place to land after all.

"...the Mysteries...," Akatsuki said. Purrcy looked at her politely. She struggled a bit to find her words. "They also are natural."

"Ah...the Mysteries are techniques that can be learned but not taught," Isuzu explained. "They are often combinations of techniques someone already knows, with their own 'special sauce' thrown in."

"It seems they come out and are added when a person is in need of them, or has worked hard to perfect a set of combinations and the right additional exterior stimulus is provided to create the new technique." Shiroe explained in more depth. Purrcy nodded. She understood that.

"But so far there seems to only be one, or at most two, Mysteries for each person to learn." Touya said, disappointment in his voice.

Purrcy's ear turned outward at that. Cautiously she asked, "Are these only fighting Mysteries? Or are they in other aspects?"

"Only fighting, or whatever you are - magic Mysteries for magic users, that kind of thing," Isuzu said.

Purrcy thought about that for a bit. They might be a little different. It seemed Nyanta agreed, "But mew learned a subclass skill. That isn't a Mystery."

Purrcy nodded. "There were many things I had to learn on my own, but it's the same even on Earth. One can't be an adult on any planet and not know how to take care of oneself. Perhaps some find it more difficult here because we also have the additional 'gift' called 'Adventurer' that we've arrived with. I chose to not begin there, but to arrive at it later. I chose to begin with, 'how do I live as an adult on this world?' "

Shiroe sat petrified. Purrcy sipped more of her tea, giving him time. That was a lot to take in at once for someone who understood its implications. The other upper level Adventurers in the room seemed to understand the state Shiroe had gone into and were giving him surreptitious glances.

"Well, of course you would, wouldn't you?" Rudy said, confused.

Purrcy turned to him. "Well, why would you say that, Rudy?"

"Because we all start life young and grow up learning to live in our worlds - even you Adventurers, right?" he asked.

Purrcy raised an eyebrow and her tail twitched in a sine wave. "Ah...Rudy started out one of the People of the Land, Purrcy." Isuzu hurried to explain. "He became an Adventurer through Mister Shiroe's magic."

That had Purrcy's attention. "Through the scroll and ink as well? What level materials?"

"Highest," Shiroe said absently, still thinking. "I made them myself. It was my first world-class magic. Li Gan even felt it."

Purrcy didn't know Li Gan, but that... "World-class magic," she whispered. "It can go that high?"

She suddenly had Shiroe's attention again. "What level have you seen it go before?"

"Ah, no, I've postulated. I haven't tried...," she panicked, then slumped, wondering just how high her own brand of magic had accessed. That wouldn't be good, if others could sense the higher level magics. "But...to have come to Adventurer late... It must be hard Rudy." She looked into his eyes.

He nodded fearlessly. "Yes, but I keep working hard. It's a lot easier to level up now that I'm an actual Adventurer. It was very difficult before."

"The limitations of the different types," Purrcy murmured. "That's been my greatest frustration as well..."

Shiroe looked up again. "It's the same in the reverse?"

"Yes," Purrcy's tail slapped in her lap, "and irritatingly so. Only because of initial conditions set by programmers."

"So...mew've learned to cook as a second subclass because mew've studied it as if mew were a Person of the Land, instead of an Adventurer?" Nyanta asked.

Purrcy wiggled just a little uncomfortably. "Well...I suppose you could say it that way." They waited for her to explain further. She sighed. "I learned it as if I was a child of Earth, learning it again for the first time. ...I started with cutting, and cutting, and cutting." She gestured with her hand. "I saved everything I cut, since we can, and then when the 'chef' skill showed up, I put the things I had cut together and they actually stayed things like 'salad', or 'meat shishkabob'. I ate the salad and put the shishkabob back into the list to store and kept cutting and putting together until it went up enough levels that the shishkabobs stayed shihkabobs when cooked over flame and I could eat them. It was like that. Little by little working my way up, as if in junior high school cooking class again, going up grade by grade. It was a great achievement to reach 'college student living on my own' level. Then I could do soups and mix my vegetables and meats." She was getting wry grins from the older set in the room who'd had to walk that path on Earth themselves already.

"Ah, Rudy, is Adventurer your title?" she asked him.

"No, it's my subclass. My class is still Sorcerer."

Purrcy's ears and tail twitched slowly, thoughtfully. "Guildmaster Shiroe, did you specify that in the contract?"

Shiroe shook his head. "No. Only that he would become an Adventurer." Purrcy nodded slowly, rubbing her fingers on her chin. The specifics had been left up to the 'game world' and the results sufficient. "I wonder...," Shiroe said musingly, "if having us push the boundaries of the original programming...we are the cause of things like the flavor text becoming more real, the same as what is happening with the beast clans. As we force the system - the world - to accept we are 'real' we must become 'real'?"

Purrcy looked sharply at Shiroe. "Graduate student." He nodded. She nodded back. "That's my hypothesis as well. I apologize for my part in it, though it's little consolation and far too late. I'm sure you and I aren't the only ones. Most adults are going to push the boundaries...and graduate students and professors even more so."

"Professor?" he asked back.

  
Purrcy laughed. "I could have been. I enjoyed the time I spent as a college level Teaching Assistant. I've spent most of my adult life teaching in one way or the other, and even some of my teen years, truth be told. I just didn't want to delve that deeply into any one subject. I've enjoyed learning just as much as teaching, but only have the attention to devote about one year to any given topic. Slightly ADD, sorry."

Shiroe grinned back. "Engineering, CAD design."

"Programming?" she asked back.

"Only what was necessary. I understand the basics."

Purrcy nodded. "Me too, and I'm a couple generations back they change so fast, ...but the _basics_ don't." She watched him. He'd tucked it away but not understood it just yet. She mentally shrugged. "I was in engineering as well, switched half-way to computer programming and they stuck me in technical writing instead. Since I'm also OCD with edits, that was sort of okay, but I dropped out due to absolute boredom after a bit and went on to other things. I rather love being able to focus so heavily on learning here. There's a lot to learn and grow from in this place."

Now Shiroe's eyes narrowed. She really should stop. She just loved leading good students along, though. He needed time to let it all percolate. ...And they'd lost the rest of the guild members.

"...Doesn't that make you rather old?" Tetora ventured after the pause went on long enough. "I mean...to be 'generations' behind in the programming languages?"

"Do you program, Tetora-kun?" Purrcy asked kindly.

"Yes, some," he blushed. It came across very prettily since on the female face that was currently vulnerably relaxed, the pink tint made him look particularly vulnerable and innocent.

"Then perhaps...you'd be right," she allowed. "But to ask my age would be rude both as a lady and as an Adventurer, so we'd best leave it at that, ne?" She winked at him. Tetora agreed reluctantly. It looked like he really wanted to know. Then, most Adventurers did. At best they could work out an age range of their compatriots now that they could see each other face to face and test level of maturity. They were still trying to place her. She'd given them enough clues to put her into the category of 'adult', and 'post college degree', but that was still rather a broad range. It was enough. She finished drinking her tea, then turned her teacup upside down on its saucer, set them both on the table in the center of the seating in the room, and sat back, lacing her fingers together and putting her hands in her lap.

The unspoken requirement was understood and they left her alone and slowly picked up other conversations between each other, allowing her to watch their interplay. It made her a bit nostalgic, but was restful as well. She'd been away from friendly banter for a long time and the family atmosphere of this guild was making her relax in a way she hadn't been able to relax in a long time.

-:-:-:-:-

"Come on, Naotsugu...let me come sleep in your room tonight!" Tetora was hanging on Naotsugu, having worked himself up to relaxing as well and teasing his favorite target.

"Get off, Tetora," Naotsugu was struggling to rise from the couch and brush Tetora off at the same time. "You know you can't do that."

Purrcy watched the interchange until Naotsugu was up on his feet, carrying Tetora's weight as if he were only a bird or other large pet clinging to him. When they had moved out of the way of the other seated guild members, who were also beginning to get ready to head to bed for the night, and were mostly ignoring the teasing as if it happened daily - which it must if they were - Purrcy rose and walked over to them. She snagged the back of Tetora's blouse and lifted him off Naotsugu. "Come with me, Tetora-kun," she said, using her no-nonsense voice that wouldn't take any arguments.

Tetora froze in surprise. Naotsugu rubbed the back of his head, not sure whether to utter thanks or warning. Purrcy raised her free hand without looking back at him. "Go do what you need to do Naotsugu. I'll stop by later. I want to talk to you, too." She did glance back at the rest of them. "Go to bed. I won't eat him. I promise."

"Ah! You'd do it?!" Tetora struggled.

Purrcy held on tighter and didn't let go. "No, of course not. We're going to your room, shall we?" She put his feet on the ground but only just and still didn't let go.

"How's she holding on to him when there's more than a thirty level difference?" Naotsugu stage whispered behind her. She presumed he got shrugs. She wasn't going to answer. Tetora, only having human ears, didn't hear the question.

"Maybe she was a parole officer?" Touya asked back. Purrcy shook her head. The funny things kids thought of.

Up two, then three flights of stairs to the third floor Tetora took Purrcy. She sighed to herself. That didn't make it better, did it, to have to room on his own floor by himself, even if it was by luck of the draw to come just late enough to the guild to have to spill over? Even she hadn't been considering this floor. Tetora nervously let her into his room, for someone who was supposed to be acting female. He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he moved into the room past her. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Should you be?" she asked mildly.

"I've been expecting it," he rubbed a toe on the floor, his hands clasped behind his back.

"For how long now?" she asked.

"...A long time," he admitted.

Purrcy stood silently, looking at him. "Tetora-kun, let me tell you about my father." Tetora looked up at her in surprise, then nodded once that he'd listen. "My father, in his seventies, was diagnosed with prostate cancer." She watched him closely. "He had the surgery to remove the prostrate, then the chemotherapy to kill the rest of the cancerous cells in his body. In order to continue to live long to provide for my mother, he opted from that time to go through hormone therapy. For prostrate cancer, that means progesterone shots on a regular basis, to make the balance of testosterone small enough the cancer can't come back. He has been living his life since then with the same hot flashes and emotional outbursts that menopausal women go through. ...At what point did my father lose his manhood?" Tetora looked at her, lost. He shook his head.

"He never did." Purrcy said quietly, with conviction. "He had to go through necessary, unexpected changes that were not his to choose. He did choose to remain true to his own inner self, regardless of what body changes had come upon him." Tetora's eyes widened. Purrcy's tail moved gently behind her. "Tetora, I am sure that things have been very hard, and you have been trying your utmost best. It is an accomplishment to be proud of. You, too, can be true to your core, regardless of what your circumstance has become." She could see his hard shell begin to crumble. "Please consider it carefully, because it is also not right for you to lash out in anger at those around you who care about you, any more than it is right for one guildmaster to make his guild lash out at the city around him because he has been placed in a circumstance he cannot understand."

"It isn't the same!" he cried out, both in anger and despair.

"It is, Tetora-kun. To Demikas, this world wasn't reality but he couldn't escape it and he become afraid. Because he had the strength of the guild, his total acts were more atrocious. You are only one, so your strength of acts are not visibly so terrible...but you are still causing others pain you don't intend in the long run. Naotsugu knows you're male, but because you attack him as if he doesn't know, he can't help you. If he admits it now, he will cause you more damage in the admission. ...It has gone on long enough. Please forgive and move on to proper inner strength."

She waited, watching carefully. The choices people made were different for every one. It seemed this guild had worked on him enough. He slowly collapsed to his knees, tears pooling in his eyes. Purrcy went to all fours calmly, her clothing disappearing as she padded over to him as a cat, albeit a large one. She rubbed her head on his cheek, letting him feel the softness and licked a salty tear off his cheek. When his hand finally came up to pet her head, she rubbed her head on his cheek again, letting him continue to pet her. Then she put her head near his ear and began to purr. She stayed there and purred for him, letting him pet his grief, sorrow, loneliness, and pain out. Before he could really come back to himself, she stood and transformed back again. "Come on, now it's time to sleep. You'll feel better come daylight." She lifted him and helped him into his bed. She pet his head until he finally was asleep, keeping him company to give him hope and healing, like they all needed - to know they weren't alone in this place they hadn't chosen to come to.

She padded down one floor to the door that smelled the most like Naotsugu and knocked on it lightly. He opened it, looked at her soberly, then let her in. "I've told him you know, given him hope, and let him cry. Be gentle, but be yourself. The normalcy of you will anchor him as he tries to learn the new 'Tetora'."

Naotsugu looked at her, then nodded. "You think he'll be okay?"

"Yes. Just the fact he could cry shows it. If he could only be angry, then he would be gone come morning." Naotsugu agreed, then sighed, looking both tired and relieved. "Naotsugu...," she wasn't sure how it would be received, more advice, "he's is alone on the third floor. That isn't helping." Naotsusu's eyes widened, then he nodded his understanding. "It's not my preferred floor, either, but tonight, I'll sleep where he can find me in the morning, so he'll know he wasn't alone this night." She turned back towards the door to let herself out. "Please ask the other heads what can be done about it...to help heal his heart and so he isn't quite so alone, ...though...I do think all of you have been very good for him. He wouldn't have done even this much if not for all of your efforts, I think." She bowed slightly to him and returned to the third floor where there was one branch coming from the tree that was just large enough for her to sleep on, though at a slightly awkward angle.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu looked at the closed door, waiting a bit, then opened it and looked out. She'd left this floor, the second one. He moved quietly (most people didn't know he could), headed back downstairs. He opened Shiroe's door and poked his head in. Three heads turned to look at him. He entered, closing the door behind him. He kept a carefully neutral expression on his face until he was sitting, arms akimbo on the back of the loveseat in the room, across from Shiroe who was on the couch. "She's good," he said. Everyone relaxed. "She's got him to start behaving, healing, and recognized that having him alone on the third floor's not doing him any favors. She's staying there on the third floor tonight - not with him - but let me know that's not her preference. She'll not be there again, likely. ...She also told him I already know so I don't have to."

Shiroe slumped in utter relief. "All in one fell swoop," he said. "It might be worth it just for that, but she taught me a lot more in just a few brief minutes...twice. What is she?"

There was silence as they thought about it. "She's an Adventurer," Nyanta finally said. Naotsugu nodded agreement. Only Adventurers understood the pain of other Adventurers.

Akatsuki twirled a lock of hair around her finger, a sign she was trying to put her answer to words. They waited patiently. "I - I'm not sure I know...but...it feels like...mother."

Naotsugu contemplated that. Nyanta's head tipped down a bit as he thought as well. Shiroe sat back up to put his chin in his hand. He finally nodded. "I didn't - don't - have a close relationship with my own parents...but I think I can see that. She watched the kids that way...as if enjoying having the noisy banter around again. And taking him to task right away instead of letting it slide...."

Nyanta's shoulders finally sagged and his tail made a sad wave. "I have a different answer...but it comes down to the same thing, I think."

Naotsugu rose and patted Nyanta on the shoulder on his way past. "Of course you'd have a different answer. ...In this place, you're father." He walked off, knowing it was truth, but it wasn't any easier on the gentleman felinoid. He was having a rough time with it. "Give her some time and let it ride, Chief. Maybe she can bring you some healing, too. ...And...I suspect she could use some as well." He let himself out with one last significant look at Shiroe. Shiroe gave back a surprised look that faded to sad acceptance. They all needed help. She'd shown she was willing to give what she could. It would stand.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy lay on the branch, listening. Shiroe's office was too far to hear from here, though the soft voices did sound somewhat. Naotsugu wasn't gone long. Just long enough to report then, she decided, and return to his bed. Her ear twitched slightly and her tail swayed below her and the branch slightly. She was also relaxing towards sleep already, but she couldn't quite get there just yet. It wasn't too much longer before the door opened again. In a short amount of time a different door on the first floor closed. Nyanta. Steps, nearly silent were coming up. Her paw twitched slightly. There was thick silence nearby. She turned her head and opened her eyes slightly. "Akatsuki." She rubbed her head against the forearm on that side to scratch an itch.

The slight woman couldn't come up on this branch with her. It curled up too rapidly - so rapidly it was uncomfortable since Purrcy would rather lay out fully on her sleeping branches. Instead, Akatsuki crouched down and ran a finger on the floor. "Purrcy...would you just let...anyone... pet you?"

Purrcy rolled over to lean her back against the rise of the branch and considered the question. Finally she rolled, dropping to all fours to sit as 'cat' in front of Akatsuki, looking at her solemnly. "I won't take him from you," she answered, "but if he needs to pet a cat, I'd let him." Akatsuki looked up in surprise. Purrcy hesitated. "I'll steal his mind for a while, though. ...He has things he wants to learn. When he's learned them, he'll come back. Can you let him?"

"Will you let him?" Akatsuki answered.

"I want him to," she smiled, her whiskers lifting. "You're the best protection he has. ...Though you'd be even better protection if you let him know a little more directly you're really interested."

"Why?"

"Because then he'd know to protect himself for you."

Akatsuki blinked. It looked like it had finally been put into words she could understand. Purrcy impatiently butted her arm with her head and was absently pet a few times. That was enough. Purrcy leapt back up into the branch and settled back down. "No, just the guild members...and a few other close friends," she answered the original question sleepily, then yawned a cat yawn and tucked her head down in her arm. "Thanks for comforting me, by the way, up in the tree. It was the first time a stranger had been so kind to me in a long time."

Akatsuki rose to standing. "You're welcome," she said stolidly. "Good night."

" 'Night," Purrcy was already falling asleep, though her ear twitched when the final door closed one floor down and everyone was finally in their rooms where they belonged. She sighed and deep sleep claimed her.


	3. Testing the Waters

Tetora stopped in mid-step, then turned away from the stairs to look at the branch of the tree that was on the opposite side of the trunk from his room. The afternoon and evening before had seemed surreal in the morning upon rising, though he felt a little different. He'd stayed in his room, considering the words he'd been told and what he really wanted, trying to decide what face to put on this morning, and not really coming up with an answer. He was hungry so had given up. Breakfast would be on the table soon anyway. He'd been walking to the stairs to go down when he happened to glance this way. Seeing the calico figure on the branch, laying there with limbs and tail hanging down made the day before very real.

He turned and walked over, just a bit annoyed. She'd made it so he was confused again...didn't know who he was supposed to be again. He reached up to touch her, to wake her up and annoy her. His fingers touched soft fur again, and his emotions went away. Instead he just stroked the fur, remembering how it felt to just have that level of companionship while he finally let it all go. And she'd stayed watch over him through the night, too. He softened and sighed a bit. "So," he whispered, "now what am I supposed to do?"

A whisker twitched. "Tell me your real name." A golden eye was exposed as the eyelid uncovered it. Tetora froze, then slumped. He knew why she'd asked. "Let me protect it, and help you remember," she continued. _Protect it._ He tasted that phrase a bit, then nodded. He leaned up and whispered it to her, then dropped back down fully onto his feet to look at her reaction. Purrcy rose to her fours, then leaned down, balancing precariously on the branch. She put her cat nose on his nose and whispered him a 'good morning' and called him by the name his parents called him. Then she shifted and jumped down to stand beside him on all fours, stretching first the forelegs and shoulders out, then the back legs and lower back, like any cat would. Tetora blinked and looked down at her. "Ah...good morning, Purrcy...but, how do you do that?"

She looked up at him - a calico cat the size of a good-sized dog, her head about his waist height. "Shall we go down? Since we're late enough, I may as well answer that to everyone. Others have also already seen this form so should hear it."

"...You could keep it an 'I must be dreaming' night form." He didn't really want to share it.

"I could," she had a teasing look about her, "but then you couldn't pet me in the middle of the day."

He blinked. "Oh," he gave up. If she was willing to do that, then maybe it would be okay...to share, that is.

They walked down together to the second floor, then she took to the tree trunk since at this level they'd left an opening to see down below and she could get through. He looked at that thoughtfully, then up to the next floor. It hadn't looked particularly comfortable, that branch she'd been sleeping on. The one on this floor would have been, though. He walked down the last flight of stairs. The open room there was both dining room and visiting room. The table was already set and it sounded like - "Breakfast, everyone," came on the guild chat. Yup. They were headed out with food.

He walked quietly to his seat. Purrcy followed at his heels. He got such strange looks he decided not to sit just yet. She'd be alone, strange too, if he did. He blushed slightly at the thought she'd chosen to do it to support his own decision to change...but he was grateful. She sat and waited with him, calmly, her tail coming around to rest on her front paws. Everyone gathered rather solemnly, especially the adults, Naotsugu included. Tetora couldn't quite meet his eyes, but he didn't look angry, just as calm as always in such situations.

He let them all take in his new attire. Pants, boots, blouse, short-sleeve jerkin. All still perfectly matching and perfectly stylish. That was his preference. No need to look bad after all. Beauty was still it's own reward, and he'd designed this form to be beautiful from the beginning. He was just modifying the clothing style to more correctly match who he really was inside. Eyes were also going to Purrcy, but she was handling it calmly, waiting for him to go first, most likely. He took a deep breath, and turned to Naotsugu. "I'm sorry for my rude behavior until this time." He bowed, held it appropriately, then rose again to finally look the other man in the eyes.

Naotsugu's face went from serious to his light smile. "No harm done, if it made you feel better, Tetora-kun." As Naotsugu an answer as it could get, and saying he really had known, too.

"Thank you," Tetora said, meaning it. Naotsugu's eyes met his, then fell to the feline at his feet. Tetora looked down at her.

Purrcy rose to all fours, bowed with one leg out in front, then stood to look up at all of the guild members in the eye, then before them, she transformed back into the felinoid they'd met the evening before, becoming clothed in the process in a simple dress this time, that looked good on her, actually, falling to just below the knee. "Good morning, everyone," she said quietly. "I think he's learned his lesson quite well. Shall we eat?"

She moved to her chair and Tetora followed her, not wanting to be left behind. Everyone sat and food was passed around. When things were quiet again, Purrcy said, into the quiet, "It's a form of magic I learned. All magic is possible in this world, since magic is allowed at all. Transformation magic, because I wanted it and it's very convenient. Cat was one of the easier shapes to master, since I'm already half-cat anyway. It is much harder to transform into other shapes, so I don't usually."

"Can you do human?" Shiroe asked quietly as well.

"...No, because it's a restricted form. I'm not of the 'race' Human. The only restricted form I can transform into is 'Felinoid', since that's what I chose before coming. 'Cat' is not a form 'chosen' by Adventurers." Shiroe nodded. The restriction made sense, though it was perhaps frustrating. It would have been an easy solution to the current problem.

Tetora looked between the two of them. He could follow Purrcy since she made it easy to, but he knew Shiroe was making his own leaps ahead, as usual. He was in awe of how the Machiavelli's mind worked. To be able to sit at the table with him when he was working his mind was a privilege, or so Tetora felt. He'd been very nervous they'd refuse him when he forced his way into the guild, but Shiroe was a push-over, really. Tetora had been abusive of that early on, then had felt bad once he really understood that Shiroe was genuinely caring of others and backed off to just watch him work. It had been enough to tease Naotsugu after that, for a while. Once he understood Naotsugu knew his secret, he couldn't turn back either. It was a relief that someone had come along who could end it for him, finally let him make it right. It would take a while to find the right balance, the new normal, but that was okay. His guild would wait patiently for him. He had learned this, too, watching them since he'd come.

He hadn't minded being alone on the third floor, since he hadn't felt he had really earned a place in the guild proper, but he had felt very grateful to not be alone this morning. That made it much easier to remember that everyone else felt he was a member, even if it had been the newest one to be there. Maybe that made it even easier. He couldn't continue to let her sleep on such an uncomfortable branch just for him, though. "Shiroe, I'd like to make some construction changes, if I could."

Shiroe looked up from his musings. "Don't burn the place down." It was said mildly.

"I won't," he replied with his signature grin, "but I might ask Rudy to help me."

Rudy waved a hand. "Not me. I don't want to burn the place down either."

Tetora laughed. "No, that's not what I meant." He waved a hand up at the tree. "Purrcy would rather go up and down by tree trunk. Will you help me open up space around the trunk on the floors above the second floor so she can get to the roof easier?" Beside him Purrcy froze. He turned to look at the surprised look she was giving him. "Consider it my 'thank you'."

"Ah...how will you keep weather and such from coming in if you open it all the way to the roof?" she asked him, her ears still saying 'I'm surprised'. Tetora shrugged. "Opening up a wide hole at the top is not necessarily a good thing...though I would appreciate the rest of the interior having easier access."

Tetora nodded. "We'll consider it."

"I'll come, too," Touya said, flexing a muscle as he always did when there was physical labor to be done.

"Shall I come supervise?" Naotsugu offered, raising an eyebrow.

"Naotsugu, 'supervising' for you means finding the closest chair to nap in," Tetora chided, but he didn't say 'no'.

"Oh, is Naotsugu half-cat, too?" Purrcy asked innocently, looking at the man in question with a raised eyebrow and a question mark tail. Everyone at the table laughed.

"You'd think so," Akatsuki said dryly.

Tetora, from the corner of his eye, watched Purrcy's tail flick in a pleased sort of way. She was also glad the atmosphere had relaxed.

-:-:-:-:-

In the end, they decided that a club-house trap-door style entrance to the roof would be best, with a latch that could be locked from the inside for safety sake, now that they knew assassin types could reach their roof from the next building over. They also made sure it had the same magic protections the other entrances did. When Purrcy ran up and down the trunk - in cat form since that was easier - from the first floor to the roof and back, everyone was extremely pleased with their work, and she was very grateful, and seemed a bit overwhelmed, really.

Shiroe took her into his office for tea, served by Akatsuki, as usual, who sat silent and nearly invisible as usual. "Is it so hard to understand and accept kindness?" he asked his newest guild member kindly.

"Ah...well...from other Adventurers, I suppose, and so quickly," she hedged, but her tail twitched still a bit agitatedly.

"But even you've done the same since you've come," he pointed out.

She blinked. "I - I suppose I have, somewhat," she frowned a little, but her tail stilled some. She tucked her legs up under her, her shoes disappearing automatically, as if without thought. Shiroe had noticed other little similar details. She still didn't feel like the normal Adventurer to him. He thought about where he wanted to take the conversation. He had a lot of irons in the fire and he wanted to know everything she might have to say about all of them. Some of them he'd gotten quite stuck on and he was hopeful she could pry even one or two loose, but some were on his 'top secret' list and he wanted to be sure he could trust her fully before really getting into those.

He pursed his lips. There was one that already had public fingerprints. "Purrcy, in your travels, have you seen any monsters that have their indicators, their names that we can see, blurry, like TV fuzz, as if it's been overwritten? We've had a few come through we've had to deal with."

Purrcy frowned into her teacup, looking at her reflection. He'd already picked up on that cue. It meant she was sorting through her answers to come up with the right one to say at the moment. "I have. ...What have you decided it might mean?" She looked back up at him. She looked as uncertain as he felt. Well...even if she didn't have the answer, somewhere in her encounters might be another clue.

He explained to her that they'd found they were almost always new bosses, or new monsters from the upgrade, that had been 'hijacked'. His working theory, based on communications with others, was that they were another 'trapped' species, but they were working from somewhere else where they could access the upgrade data from and were coming to the land here to interact with them. They had all been sent to 'collect emotions', though no one had any idea why since that was all they would say before dying. They were not easy to talk to, not really reasoning creatures. "I have had one interaction with another who says they are one half of that species, and she was of the other half being sent as observers. She seemed quite a bit more reasonable. The youngsters met her. They brought back a letter from her in which she told me that information."

He was watching Purrcy's reaction. He really wanted to know if she was one of the 'observers', since the prior one had come in the guise of his own created character that was stored on the test server that was supposedly on the moon. Her ears flicked as she considered what he'd said. A claw ticked on her teacup. Either she was very agitated, or was thinking very hard. "I'm not," she finally said. "I'm an Adventurer from Earth." He was surprised she'd answered the question he hadn't asked first, but Akatsuki threw him a knowing look. He pondered that for a moment. Akatsuki must have experienced the same sort of thing from Purrcy, then. Purrcy herself had remained in her thoughtful mode. "That's interesting...two...and the former sound more mechanical...programmed."

"Yes, but many also have self-directedness, or apparently do," he added, knowing it was an important detail.

Her frown deepened. "A species we will find difficult to interact with then. Killing is the only solution, I take it?"

"Yes."

"Damn," she whispered. "To be potentially friendly on the one hand and unapproachable on the other. That's hard to negotiate with...you're sure they're the same species?"

"That's what she said," he answered. He agreed with her assessment. "I'd really like to talk to one of the observers directly, myself."

Purrcy raised an eyebrow, "Arrogant?"

He considered that. "Possibly, given what the younger set said she said, but she hid it well, if so. They liked her quite a bit."

Purrcy shook her head. "Well, that can be overcome over time, with the proofs they are equal to or lesser than us. But, emotions. ...Food? Energy? Why?"

He shook his head. "We don't know that either, but they are desperate for it, enough to knock us out completely comatose, or kill if they've retrieved enough. People of the Land are just as good as Adventurers, really, though I suspect we give them more of whatever they're looking for."

Purrcy nodded as she added that to her equations in her head, then said, "The ones I've come across kill the monsters, without regard to life or comprehension, as if they are only weeds to pull from the grass. Many monsters are quite intelligent, I'm sure you know, and it's disconcerting to see them treated so." She frowned, "It has on occasion damaged what positive relationship there could be with Adventurers, since some of the monsters they take over look like us, sound like us, smell like us, and taste like us." She sighed. "I've had to work very hard sometimes to calm the rage that would have come after us if I hadn't been present. That would have caused pain and sorrow on both sides. Likely it's going unchecked many places since I can only be in one place at a time. ...It's been worrying me. I'd like to see that one resolved also." She finally looked back at him clearly, returning from her own musings.

Shiroe looked at her openly. There had been a lot in that one comment again. When she did that, he didn't even know where to begin with his questions. There was a lot to her picture and he needed to see more of it to get it pieced together. Eventually he would know exactly which questions to ask to understand the whole of it. ...Really, he was enjoying himself. He hadn't had a puzzle that had a ready answer present itself to him for a while. "Do you have any ideas of how to contact them?" he asked her.

She paused and a gave a flick of her tail. Then a twitch of the ear. Finally she settled on not giving an answer at all, just looking at him as if waiting for the next question. He frowned slightly at that. She had an idea...he wasn't ready for it yet? Something like that? He considered what she'd said again, then carefully asked a different question, "You're on friendly terms with monsters...and we have, or can have, peaceful pacts with them? Or is it because you're half?"

She smiled. That was a clue, too, but of what he hadn't figured out just yet. "I am, and that might be part of it, though I'm not sure. Somehow I've fallen into it since I left the city at the beginning and it's only progressed. But you know that you can summon gryphons and horses alike. The Summoners can summon the dryads and any creature they can form a pact with. We have alliances with them already. It's just no one bothers to go and meet with them in their natural habitat."

Shiroe sat upright. "You - you've actually...been?!" She smiled again and tipped her head. He blinked. "There are so many...they must fill the entire islands...and continents even."

She looked sad. "Actually, there aren't as many as you might think, and indeed, they are crowded. The expanding earth-size from half-Gaya and heading to full is part of that, I think. Many of them reproduce faster than humans and need the space. They've told me that they are having less territorial battles now that the space between territories is expanding. It's helped everyone, really, even though it's inconvenient for us and the People of the Land."

Shiroe blinked. "How many can you talk to?"

"All of them." she said blandly.

He sat stunned. "How?"

She shrugged. "I've practiced, and since a lot of it is the instinct of animals, I use that side, too. The elders with a wisdom or intelligence stat high enough can understand 'human' - or on the islands that would be Japanese, but really since it's programmed in, they can understand my English just as well. It's the only place I've had a working translation program in effect."

Shiroe went into his own heavy thinking mode. "It's probably a different translation system since the beginning," he allowed, "since some of the quests involve assisting monsters - like with finding stolen eggs and such like."

"That's what I was thinking," she agreed. "I've been rather surprised at how philosophical they are about being both assistants working in concert with Adventurers and prey of them at the same time. The problems with the Overwritten are that they appear in the nests, so to speak, and destroy all of them. Adventurers don't. That's the only thing I can tell them that gets them to calm down and not attack the closest group of Adventurers...that and I kill the Overwritten for them as an angry Adventurer myself."

"By yourself?!" he said aghast. "They take tens of us."

"No, no. They help me. That goes a long way. I'd not make it otherwise, at only mid-60s level. ...But I don't think we've met the nastiest yet. There are rumors among the Summoned that get pulled to the mainland that there are a few there that will kill and kill and kill and even the Adventurers are at a loss as to how to get them to stop. Like legion raid boss level, but the Overwriting makes them extra difficult."

Shiroe felt himself pale and he swallowed. "I really hope we don't get one over here."

Purrcy nodded emphatically. "Me, too, but I'm always keeping my ear open for it, and the ones I've helped do too. They don't want it either."

"You keep in contact?" he asked, confused.

"Ah...yes," she answered in her reluctant way. He wondered why she did it that way sometimes and other times just refused to answer. He was ready to hear, had enough background, she wasn't ready to tell, but felt constrained to? Or it bordered on what she didn't want to tell him? He shook his head.

"Well, that's good to know, that they'll let you know, give some sort of warning if they see it first. ...Please let me know immediately if that happens. If we can work together to take it out, we might manage it." She nodded, looking relieved herself. She probably had also wanted the two groups to work together...which made perfect sense. There would be a lot of casualties regardless. _You do know how conceited that sounds_ , his inner voice scolded him, _you and her negotiating as if you both speak for all of the Adventurers and Monsters_. He blushed at the thought. He really had been putting himself into that position, though, because it was the only way to protect those important to him. Maybe she did, too, for the same reason. She certainly seemed to care for the monsters in a way most Adventurers wouldn't give second thought to. "Will you tell me how you began to work with monsters?" Perhaps a short story would get him an answer asking for the whole thing at once wouldn't.

"I was running through the woods when I heard a cry and weeping. When I arrived, it was a female goblin, as pregnant as any woman, in labor, surrounded by a wolf pack waiting to eat her and the child once it had been birthed. I chased the wolf pack off, then helped her give birth to her child, cleaned it up, wrapped it in an extra blanket she had and handed it over, then cleaned her up and patched her up as best I could. It took a few days to learn to talk to her, since I didn't have that skill yet, but once we'd worked it out, she was grateful, healed enough to travel, and she took me home. I spent about a week or two maybe healing all kinds of illnesses there. They still welcome me when I come...though it's only that tribe. The rest are cautious around me, but not friendly. Partially because on occasion I still have to kill some if I run into them at the wrong place."

"Meaning outside the living areas and in a battle zone." He looked at her piercingly.

"Yes," she answered truthfully.

He nodded, thoughtful again. "So, you go around assisting...healing...monsters?" She nodded again. That explained a lot. "They give you the treasures."

She smiled. He decided right then it was a reward for a proper guess. "Or I clean them out of the cracks they can't reach...dragons have to sleep on their treasures after all."

Shiroe sat up straight, then slapped his hand to his face. That was one step too much to believe. "Dragons."

"Yes," she said brightly. "They like to appear the most fierce, but are such wimpy creatures when they've got a treasure stuck between scales they can't get out by themselves." Shiroe chuckled. He could just see it. She giggled back. "They're pretty strict on what they'll give as payment, or reward, but I've learned how to deal with it. Many of the things we find valuable, they don't, after all."

Shiroe nodded. "Dragon scales probably topping the list."

"Yup," she said happily. "When I let them know I'd rather help them clean house than steal treasures, they settle down okay...stay wary, but settle." She sighed. "I've had to escape a few who think that means they can keep me as maid for the rest of their lives, even though I expressly put that into the contract before I start."

"Contract?" he was on that. Such things were his forte.

She looked at him, a bit confused. "I thought you already understood that. My addendum went through, you know."

He stopped short. "Oohhh. On the guild contract...I hadn't considered it...," he looked at her with narrow eyes. "That has a lot of implications. What's the right one?"

"Dragons can only be believed and handled by contract, I can do magic, I can scribe, I can write binding contracts. The same as yours," she shrugged.

One thing popped out of that. "Just how many sub-skills do you have?"

She paused again...another answer she didn't want to give but...had he reached the point she had to answer? Then he saw it. "Lots. Because you came at them all from the point of view of starting at the beginning." She beamed brightly at him. Was she pausing to see if he could figure out the answer for himself first? This time she had, he was sure of it, based on that smile. It was very rewarding, even. He smiled himself, pleased as well. "Oh, that's why you paused when we talked about the Mysteries. If only one or two of those can be learned, but we could learn as many sub-skills as we wanted...," he nodded to himself. "Have you learned any Mysteries?" he looked at her with a little anticipation.

She hesitated again and answered slowly, "...I don't know."

"Don't know?" he asked.

"I didn't know about them before you all talked about them, so I wouldn't know unless one happened and someone pointed to it and said, 'look a Mystery'."

"Oh, well, that makes senses," Akatsuki said promptly. "Most of us who've earned them had to want one first, then have others who could point that out, too." She explained what hers was and how she got it.

There was a pause. "When did they start appearing?"

Akatsuki thought about that and answered it, "A little over a year ago, I think. Soujirou got the first one, so he would know."

Purrcy nodded politely, but to Shiroe it looked like her fur had all stood up on end just a little. He filed that in his brain under the other 'interesting' small reactions she'd had before now that his instinct said fit with the things she wouldn't open her mouth at all on yet. She looked at him. "Do you have one yet, Guildmaster Shiroe?"

He shook his head. "Becoming Scrivener of the East was quite enough, actually."

She sat up. "You've been given a title?" He nodded. She blinked. "Well, for a world-class magic, I suppose...," she sat back as if a little faint. "Do you know anyone else with a title?"

"Not that's an Adventurer, personally. Li Gan said there was one other in the west who earned one for world class magic right around the same time, that was a year and a half ago." He watched her closely, and was rewarded with the same reaction she'd had before, only the hairs bristled slightly more and the hands holding the teacups shook. "That wasn't you, was it?"

"I don't think so," she answered, wide eyed. "I haven't been west per se, and don't remember doing anything worthy of that level of reward." She was hedging, he was sure of it. Pressuring her wouldn't get an answer yet, though. She was too afraid of what it was herself. He looked down at his hands, pondering while letting her get herself calmed back down.

He should probably stop soon and let her rest. She seemed to have a limit of capacity, but there was one more thing he wanted to broach, one thing he was having the most troubles with. He might be able to trust her with it, given what she'd offered so far. He looked back up at her with a closed, neutral expression. "Purrcy...I have a theory that there is one other species out there, watching us, that may even have brought us here. Have you noticed -"

She had leapt up from her seat and literally put her hand over his mouth. Every hair was standing on end and even her tail. It looked both hilarious and very frightening at the same time. Her eyes were hard. He blinked, then nodded. She slowly took her hand away and the hairs fell somewhat, but not completely. "I haven't. Ah...I'm tired...but before I go, Shiroe," she asked casually, "will you craft a permanent, reusable spell scroll for me?"

"I'll think about it?" he said cautiously.

"Make a secure silent room spell ...you know, ...anti-spy like." She whispered the last, her eyes very round and very wide. He'd touched her depths and it scared him that it scared her. Enough to make that kind of request. He nodded slowly, his own eyes wide. "Let me know if you need _any_ ingredients, ne?" Her look was firm... _don't go asking anywhere else. Keep this even more secret than you already do_. He swallowed, then nodded again. "Let me read the text before you do the final so it does what I need it to do, okay?" she said as she turned and walked towards the door. Her gaze was on Akatsuki, who sat up straight, went wide eyed, and also swallowed, followed by a nod. Purrcy put her hand on the door handle and all of her fur went down by force of will. He knew because the parting look she gave him was still one of fear.

The door clicked closed and he looked at Akatsuki. Her fists were balled up in her lap and she was shivering. "Ah...," she had to close her mouth and swallow and try again, "My Liege, she...I have something I need to tell you." She blushed a beet red and Shiroe closed his eyes.

He wasn't sure he could handle one more bombshell today. He was certain, now that he'd stepped onto that landmine, that he didn't have a choice about the next one. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and nodded. "Go ahead, Akatsuki. I'm listening."

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy sniffed the air, still shivering, hunting for one smell. She was headed for instinct and set it in her mind quickly. Her body led her straight there - back up to the patio he'd been on the day before when she'd first come here. Her mind controlled the fur reaction but that was about all she could do. She opened the door and he was sitting on a folding lawn chair style chair. She closed the door behind her. "Nyanta," she managed to choke out before she was moving, shrinking as she went. By the time she reached his lap she was a calico housecat - except for the puffed out fur. She burrowed her head into his elbow, trying to hide.

"Ah, what's this, nya?" he asked surprised. After a bit, he finally started petting the fur down, not having any other alternative than to calm her in some way. She was sorry to spring herself on him uninvited and unannounced, but having a safe person to be with was necessary right now, regardless. She wasn't going to survive the fear otherwise. Over her head she heard, "Shiroe-ichi, Purrcy's appeared suddenly in terror. She was last with mew, do mew know?"

He was silent as he received his answer. "Thank mew. I'll calm her down as best I can," he replied, then was silent again. After a while, perhaps as distraction, he said, "Mew know, it is odd to be a cat petting a cat."

With her teeth chattering, she attempted a, "S-so-rr-y-y."

"Ne, ne. We agreed we'd protect mew, nya? We will."

"D-don't," she said. He paused in surprise until she was able to finish, "...die."

"We would die?" he asked in surprise.

"E-eras-sed." She shivered at having to say the word. Her stomach turned and she whimpered.

"That's rather serious, meow," he said quietly. She nodded into his elbow. She could feel his own hairs rising and she burrowed even further into his arm, wishing she could comfort him, too.

That made her body do its own thing and suddenly she was felinoid. She grabbed it fast enough to stay child sized instead of going full size, moving her head to rest on his chest. He was still too uncomfortable with her for full size to go over well. He was surprised again, but after a pause he went back to petting her. She figured he must be sufficiently comfortable with children, then, probably both on Earth and here where he had so many to watch over even in his own guild. He probably had to do a lot of comforting as well, though not in this way so much.

She curled the fingers of her hand, where it rested on his chest in front of her face, and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat and his breathing. Both were faster than if he were human, since felines were like that, but it was calming and slowly her own breath and heart slowed as well. Just before she fell completely asleep, she shifted again to housecat, and curled up in his lap. He continued to pet her until she fell asleep, then he just rested a paw lightly on her back, letting her know he was still present. Only then did he start to purr. The part of a cat that is aware unless they are in deep sleep was happy to hear it and she twitched slightly in ear and paw. She could hear the smile enter, then slowly leave the purr as he relaxed as well. They sat on the porch, two old cats, resting companionably until the sun left it.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shiroe!" Tetora came bursting into the Guildmaster's quarters, followed by the rest of the guild members, minus the felinoids. He came to a sudden halt. He'd interrupted something at a very bad time. Both Akatsuki and Shiroe had flaming red faces. "Ah...sorry?"

Shiroe waved it off. "I'll talk to you later, then, Akatsuki?" She gave a miserable nod, not looking at him. He wouldn't quite look at her either. Neither of them talked well to begin with. To have interrupted an attempt was not good form. Tetora felt bad, but it was done and too late.

"No, really I'm sorry," he said again, "it's just, Purrcy just ran past us all without saying a word, looking like a BugBear was after her, and we were worried."

Shiroe sighed. "I'm afraid I touched on a topic too deep for a first attempt and didn't know it." He scanned the group. "Is Nyanta up on the porch?"

"Yup," Naotsugu answered.

Shiroe nodded. A personal chat call came in just then. He put his hand to his ear. "Shiroe. ...Ah, good. If she's come to you that's better than the closet again. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I dug too deeply and touched a raw nerve I wasn't expecting. I'd appreciate it if you could help her. I'll be focused on a request she had for a day or so. Don't let her get away before then." He looked significantly at the rest of the guild in the room, making the same request of them. Tetora was just as happy to agree to it.

Shiroe took his hand down from his ear and looked at them. "The rest of you don't know, since you weren't in our little meeting yesterday. She only stays in town for twenty-four hours. Long enough for Call of Home to reset. Then she heads out again for upwards of months. That's her pattern. She's collecting treasures to sell while she's out...and unknown to anyone else but us now, she's doing it by healing monsters and receiving the treasures as her pay. She's a monster veterinarian. They also feed her information, particularly the summoned ones. She's a rare treasure herself, like Woodstock told me. I need to get the rest of my questions answered before we let her back out of the city since she'll be gone so long. Keep her here until I'm done. I'll be closeted for about a full day. If she wants to go out of the guildhall, don't let her go alone. The Wolf Pack has learned she's the source of high level treasures going into the system, but I don't think they know how she's doing it. They might sell that information to others. The fact she's now in a guild may help her somewhat, since no one else can take her in unless she allows it, but for some, it might not be enough."

Tetora's face became hard. He didn't want her to leave for months, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone turn her into a treasure factory just for their own personal gain. There were more enemies than random Adventurer guilds, too. Westlande had spies in town and the nobles of Eastal were cunning, some of them.

"If Woodstock comes, or Akaneya, you can let them in to talk to her, but no one else. They know at least some of her secrets and she trusts them, so I will too, for now."

Naotsugu raised his hand. "Ah, what about Marie or Henrietta?" Akatsuki nodded agreement. They were the most frequent visitors, as they were close friends of Shiroe and the guild. It would be strange to refuse them entry.

Shiroe considered it carefully. That surprised Tetora. It would have been a no brainer under normal circumstances. This was unusual. "They can come in, but don't let them know anything other than we've accepted her as a guild member to protect her from the Wolf Pack. ...And swear them to secrecy. Henrietta is probably purchasable for the right price and Marie caves under pressure. Tell them I'll explain later. ...But Akatsuki," Shiroe looked at the diminutive ninja, "Princess Raynesia can't know anything about her until we learn just who is going to buy and sell the information about what she is." That made sense to Tetora and he folded his arms in agreement.

Shiroe leaned back in his chair thinking. "Tetora, Rudy, Isuzu, head into town. See if anyone tries to butter you up for information on her. Take down names and houses. Rudy...?"

He gave an evil eye to Rudy. Rudy gulped and nodded. "I'll die a thousand deaths before giving it away."

"As many as it takes, but call for backup before it goes that far," Shiroe was firm and corrective in the same breath, and he applied it to everyone. He didn't need to be, since they were actually doing this sort of thing often for him, the man behind the scenes of every major action in Akiba and Eastal as far as the Adventurers went. For these kinds of orders to come out now, Purrcy had serious information he wanted badly. Given that she was afraid to tell him... _that_ afraid...it was big. There was one thing to sigh in relief over though...this time the information had come to him instead of them covering up him being gone looking in other places for it. The rest of them could protect both him and the information in one place - home.

"Ah, go together Rudy and Isuzu. You don't need the whole pack around your ears solo. I expect them to come looking first, just to see if she's left yet. Don't talk to them, but if they push you, let them know we've taken her in as guildmember. That should make them back off to just selling the information, I would think." He raised an eyebrow at Tetora. "You okay solo? I think it would make you more approachable."

Tetora nodded. "Of course." He was always very approachable when solo. He got the best results on jobs like this because of it. He'd try testing the new outfit first before going back to the other. Sometimes understated drew more of the types who would be looking for information like he might have to offer this time around. "If I run into Woodstock or Akaneya, do I test them, or let them know right off?"

Shiroe gave him a pleased look, rewarding his street smarts. "I wouldn't mind a bit of a test, actually. I don't think they'd sell off their income source, but they might be looser in the lips than they need to be. If they really are as serious about her as I am, they'll not be offended by the test, but rather appreciative, I'd think. If someone claiming to be her translator comes about, don't let him know. I know one exists, but I don't know who it is. If they both vouch for him, then maybe...but keep the information transfer minimal. He's the weakest link." He paused again. "...And don't let any of the three know she can speak and understand Japanese now. We might need to reserve that as a hidden key for later use. If you need to escape, that can be an excuse as well." The three of them nodded. Excuses to escape were important. "Naotsugu, let her know when she's calm again that she needs to keep that secret, too." Naotsugu nodded.

They all knew Naotsugu was being reserved here in place as the main protector if another incursion should come. The same went for the Twins, who would back him up. This sort of thing was already set into their bones and blood. Their practices outside and inside were for this. Three outside gathering info, three inside protecting home, three getting the business done: Akatsuki watching over Shiroe who was heads down, Chief for getting food on the table and as back up to either side. In this case, keeping the information calm and present until Shiroe was ready for it, or her more appropriately. Tetora was feeling excited. They were into another beginning, another step, another quest. He always felt that anticipation at the beginning, that feeling of wanting to wiggle in his skin. He'd rather be the one watching over Purrcy, but she'd run to Nyanta, not surprisingly, so that's the way it was. He'd just come home and get his pets in as his reward. Being out on the street was more interesting than sitting around the house, which the old cat enjoyed, anyway. He straightened up and saluted jauntily. "Orders received, Sir! Permission to carry them out?"

Shiroe smiled at him. "Permission granted." They trooped out, except Akatsuki, of course. Tetora hoped they'd finish their business before Shiroe turned to the information gathering business. He heard behind him, just before the door closed, "Councilor...finish what we interrupted first. That can't be left hanging, man. It'll make all of us miserable."

Tetora giggled. "Thanks, Naotsugu," he called back over his shoulder, "I was just thinking the same thing." He said it on purpose loud enough to be heard by the two in the room. Naotsugu gave Tetora a big grin back and they high-fived. "Do you think she put them up to it?" he asked the bigger man.

Naotsugu tipped his head, thinking about it. "Probably. She moves fast and I heard Akatsuki go up before coming to bed last night. She most likely used it to good effect."

Tetora rolled his eyes. "Most likely. I was out by then, so I wouldn't know. She wouldn't leave until I was asleep."

Naotsugu looked at him with an interesting look. "I went and gave my report when she left me and headed back up there. Can you guess what the decision was?"

Tetora tipped his head, thinking about it, then grinned a wicked grin. "Mother, and father's not happy about it - wriggling in his skin."

Naotsugu grinned back. "In-one-city."

Tetora laughed all the way out the front door. It was fun to see the normally imperturbable cat-man disturbed for once. He put his hands behind his head and headed down the street for city central, but not too directly. If the guild house was already under observation he'd be approached before he got that far. Isuzu and Rudy were already chatting on the main road in, in their usual guise of going out on a date - which they were, but never admitted to each other or themselves. Yeah, it was a good guild to belong to. He'd stay...a long time. Until they went home again, and then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who like the fact that Tetora is the resident bisexual, do not fear. I have not taken him away. He is a complex character and is likely my most favorite. The Japanese will tease mercilessly, but they do not like being the source of unhappiness or contention, particularly once they are with a group of people whose opinions are very important to them. This change that allows him to settle down is both welcomed by him, and very important for the rest of the story. You will still see snuggles. He is still very female as well as male...and by now, after two years...it is very habit as well - for them all.


	4. First Guests

"Hey, Tetora," a quiet but kind voice came from his elbow, "you're dressed up for the day. What's Log Horizon protecting today?"

Tetora looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Souji." He flashed a grin. "Are we seeming to get in a rut or something?"

Soujirou, head of another guild - The West Wind Brigade - and a long time friend of Shiroe's from the Debauchery Tea Party days, looked away. "Well, I just passed the other two and I hear tell everyone was in battle at the house yesterday...not normal. Was just wondering if everything was okay. The two in concert are a bit telling."

Tetora tipped his head. "Thanks for asking. We're fine. When I've got something to say, I'll be sure and say it, okay? You know Machiavelli will ask for help if he needs it. He relies on you quite a bit. You'll still feel the love at the right time...and the double tap, I'm sure." That was the best he could do this trip out.

Soujirou relaxed and looked at him again, grinning. " _You_ seem more relaxed."

Tetora grinned back. "Does it show? I've made up with Naotsugu and it feels...," he took a deep breath and let it out, "...very freeing."

Soujirou tapped Tetora's shoulder with his fist. "Good for you. Glad to hear it. Should make things a little quieter around the place then?"

Tetora laughed. "Well...maybe," he winked. "Someone's just pushed a certain silent ninja over her normal boundary lines. We're waiting to see what comes of it."

Soujirou was amazed, of course. That was juicy. "Well...I guess we all will, then. Hope it works out for both of them."

"Yeah, I know right?" Tetora waved and moved off. He didn't stay to talk long to anyone when he was in information gathering mode...even if they did all know it. There were some good things about habits and routines. The good guys could keep tabs on things (and him - a safety feature), and the bad guys always changed so wouldn't know anything but that he came out to get talked to, the pretty idol who was friendly with everyone.

He wasn't surprised when Rieze of D.D.D. guild was next. They'd helped with the battle, taking guard at the Cathedral. "Hey, Tetora," she said, in her usual uptight voice.

"Hey, Rieze. Thanks for the assist yesterday. Do you think they'll lay low, or were they grumbling under their breath as they waltzed off?"

Rieze frowned. "They were grumbling. Whatever you've got, they want it pretty bad. Will you guys be okay?"

"Yeah," he said casually. He hadn't really wanted that answer but it wasn't surprising. "We'll call in reinforcements if we need to again. We know how small we are. What do we owe you?"

Rieze waved her hand. "They were talking about the prize that took to the wrong tree. When he's ready to share, we want in on the info's all. But then he's good about spreading the work around once he's got it."

"True," Tetora was careful to not let much leak to D.D.D. They were as information hungry as Shiroe was. "I'm sure he won't leave you guys out if there's anything to pass on. And he definitely won't if there's work - which I don't have any clue on, it's just S.O.P., you know." He rolled his eyes. "Since when has he let any of you get away with not working for your pay...and then some?"

That broke a smile on Rieze's face. "True. Life isn't dull with Machiavelli in Glasses around town."

Tetora wasn't going to be pulled into that one. "That's the truth, and you love it as much as I do," he answered teasingly. "Give my regards," he waved and moved on.

He didn't normally run into the smaller guild contacts, so he wasn't sure he would, but when Woodstock of Grandale showed up at a small open-air cafe for lunch, Tetora knew he was being called out. The scowl was normal, but not usually directed at him so frequently. Tetora obediently made his way over, buying up his own lunch to take over. He slipped into the chair next to Woodstock and tucked his feet together under his chair. "How's your day?" he asked politely, preparing to tuck into his food.

"It would be better if I wasn't so worried about a certain someone." Woodstock knew he wasn't much of a spy type, but he tried his hardest.

"Well, worry no more, my friend," he answered brandishing his Crescent Burger to cover the movement of his lips. "I know a certain someone who's taken your certain someone under wing. Mutually beneficial, even." He looked slyly at Woodstock who had relaxed. "You can let everyone know, I suppose." He said it more cooly.

Woodstock jerked and stared at him, then scowled. "Not. And you lot keep your mouths zipped, too, if you know what's good for you and...that one."

"Oh, so you do care?" Tetora teased. "I wonder who let it slip, then? The middle man?"

Woodstock shook his head. "No. He's got a soft spot for her. He'd not sell her out for anything, any more than the rest of us who care. We've got our eye on a few possibilities out of the house who've been watching the door for a while now."

"Oohhh?" Tetora crooned. "I'd like to meet some new playmates, myself. Shall I come by in a bit and see if they want to play? You'd just have to let it slip where you heard she was last. They'll take care of the rest."

Woodstock eyed him a little dubiously, then nodded. "Holler if you need help. I feel like hitting things. ...Can I stop by later?"

Tetora nodded. "You've got the stamp of approval, and your counterpart, but no one else. She's understandably jittery."

"Not the t..middle man?" He was worried. Tetora firmly shook his head, but didn't say anything as he chomped down on his burger to get it eaten before he had to be on his feet again. Woodstock sighed, then nodded, conceding the point. He pushed away from the table, already finished eating since Tetora had timed it that way. "See you."

Tetora nodded and focused on his food in earnest. He was sooo glad it tasted - at all. Even two years later. Soggy crackers would never be forgotten, but entirely never desired again. How could taste have been left off the list like that? It was a wonder there were smells here, if it was originally supposed to match the 2-D of a computer game.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu walked out on the porch Nyanta preferred. It was past the time the sun had moved to the other side of the building and they still hadn't shown up. That meant they were sleeping. He was right. He blinked. The Purrcy of this morning had been the size of a Great Dane - well almost. This one was properly sized, for a housecat. He shook his head, then carefully lifted her and wrapped her relaxed form around his neck and over his shoulders. Even if she changed again, he'd be able to carry her this way regardless of size or mass. He could probably carry a train in this world. When she was properly settled, he shook Nyanta. "Hey, old man, you're going to catch a cold napping in the shade. Time to get a move on."

Nyanta blinked up at him sleepily, then stretched. He'd almost made it all the way up when he suddenly stopped and looked around in shocked worry. "Hey, hey, I've got her, it's okay." He put a hand on Nyanta's elbow to steady him and get him all the way standing.

Nyanta looked at him, looked relieved, then looked very affronted. "Really, Meowtsugu. That is so undignified. Must mew?"

Naotsugu shrugged. "She hasn't complained yet. Come on." He turned and steered the venerable Swashbuckler in through the door to the interior. "I've gotten the word some are moving in so it's better you lot are inside anyway. If it's just eyes, we'll be alright and they'll settle. Shrimp's watching from the tree top and will let us know." They were at the stairs and heading down now. "The Councilor's gone into seclusion for a full day, and we've been given marching orders."

Nyanta was exercising his arms and shoulders, working out the stiffness of sitting too long. Naotsugu looked at him closely. "Slept pretty deep, did you?" Nyanta glared at him, but didn't answer. "You did, then. Petting a cat is pretty relaxing, I guess. I've heard tell, but never had one to know." Nyanta ignored him, but his eyes came back to the calico still draped around the shoulders of the larger, younger man. Naotsugu wondered what look was in those eyes, but he couldn't tell. The twitch of the tail was interesting, though.

When they reached the bottom floor, they both took to chairs - well, Naotsugu took the couch since he preferred it as big as he was. The chairs were just a little snug and he couldn't spread-eagle his arms like he could on the couch back. With Tetora not in the way, it was even better. He sighed in relief to himself. He was glad _that_ was finally resolved. Now Marie could stop fretting. It bugged her that Tetora climbed all over Naotsugu, nearly as much as it bugged Naotsugu.

"What's the orders, and why a full day?" Nyanta finally had woken up enough to ask somewhat pleasantly. He only showed this side of himself to Naotsugu. Peevish, sleepy, grumpy, because Naotsugu had seen it a lot in the Debauchery Tea Party days and he didn't let it phase him, then or now.

Naotsugu summarized in brief format the orders. "We only know it's a full day because the Councilor said it and she's to stick around until he's done."

"Oh, I am, am I?" a pink tongue curled in a yawning mouth. She hadn't moved at all otherwise. Staying relaxed and draped right where she was, as if a living scarf wrapped casually over the broad shoulders. She did lift her head and blink sleepy gold eyes at him.

He smiled into them. "Yup." He knew that she'd recognized the threat underneath his relaxed, pleasant look. Her tail thumped on his chest.

A paw came up and batted him in the nose to underline that she'd understood it and wasn't pleased by it. "I'll stick around without the threat, flyboy," she said.

"You wake up just as grumpy as the old man," he said mildly.

She sniffed, then stood on his shoulders, the front feet on one, the backs on the other, and proceeded to stretch out right there. "Whippersnapper," she grouched back at him. She wiped his nose with her tail, making him sneeze and almost dislodging her. Nyanta chuckled, covering his mouth with a paw. Naotsugu grabbed her tail between two fingers, then dragged it over his head and to her own nose to tickle it with the tip of the tail. She batted at his hand with claws slightly out. "Don't start," she said.

"You already did," he said back, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," she moved so she was sitting on one shoulder and he shifted to stay balanced, "I believe you did." She yawned again and shook her head, the shake suddenly taking her over until she'd shaken all the way down to her back feet. She fluffed her fur out, then turned suddenly to lick at a spot on the side opposite Naotsugu's face.

"You can actually do that?" he asked her.

"Yes, Naotsugu. I'm a cat." She gave him a baleful look.

"Only sometimes," he corrected her.

She sighed. "Okay, sometimes in town. All the time outside, unless I'm working. Then I need my hands."

"Really? You like it that much?" he asked. From the corner of his eyes he could see Nyanta was as interested. His ears were pricked forward, though his arms were still folded and he seemed relaxed in his seat.

Purrcy settled down into the full resting sit of cats, front paws tucked under her chest, tail swishing softly side to side over his shoulder and the back of the couch. With his arm being held out, she had a little more room to do it, but he though maybe she'd shrunk just a little more to fit better. "I guess," she finally admitted. "Out there, it's protection, though the monsters who are required to show up if I'm in a spawn point look around very confused for a long time, since I don't come out and they can't find anything that looks like an Adventurer. ...If it's okay with you two. I'll just stay the resident house cat for now. That way, if you have to let someone in, or open the door anyway, they won't know. I can't change my coloring, though, so if anyone's got a description, they'll wonder. You'll have to make up stuff to cover that."

Naotsugu nodded, pleased. "You're also not supposed to let on you understand the language, even if friends visit. The boss wants to use that later if needed."

"Right," she said and licked him on the neck just under the ear lobe.

The scratchy tickle made him jerk slightly. "Hey, none of that now," he scolded. He'd just gotten done with that stuff. He didn't need more from her. She snickered. Nyanta's tail twitched slightly. She saw it and settled down with her own tail twitching at the tip.

"If you still want to trade recipes, Nyanta, I'd like to cook tonight," she offered. "If he's happy tomorrow, I might go before it's time to eat again."

"Mew think that will be enough time for him?" Nyanta said a bit harshly.

Purrcy tipped her head at him and wiggled her ears and was silent for a moment. "Fix that, young man," she said coolly to him. Nyanta stiffened as if stung.

"Hey, hey," Naotsugu said, smoothly stepping in. "Let's do try to get along, shall we?" He tapped her on the head and scowled at Nyanta until he settled down. "Just say, 'yes, thank you', Chief. She offered politely enough. Fair warning's all it was. She won't go until he says so."

Nyanta looked away, his tail twitching again with a soft slap against his leg. Finally he said, "If I say 'no' will mew stick around until I say 'yes'?" Naotsugu almost lost it. It was just such a juvenile thing for an old man to say.

"Come with me," she answered without moving. "You need the training anyway."

Nyanta held still again, then blinked slowly. "I'm thinking about it."

She waited a bit, then nodded. "Fair enough. I'll cook tonight. You watch." Naotsugu settled into his seat a bit more, relaxing. They'd settled it for now. That was good enough.

After a bit of sitting, Purrcy's ear twitched. She rose and walked off his shoulder and down to the floor behind the couch, ending up large-cat again by the time she was fully on the floor. She padded over to Shiroe's door and reached up a paw to the handle. By the time she'd grasped it, she was full felinoid again. This time, she was dressed in loose flowy pants that gathered in tight at the ankle. The top was also loose and flowy, with the sleeves pulled in tightly at the dainty wrists, just as dainty as the ankles. The material was black with gold flecks speckled all through it. For once, it was a matching, elegant outfit. Her tail, upright and slightly curled, whisked fetchingly behind her into the office and the door clicked closed behind her.

Naotsugu looked over to Nyanta for his reaction. _Everything_ was standing stiffly at attention. Ears, whiskers, rigid back, tail, _everything_. Naotsugu had to look away and bite his cheek. After very carefully pushing his laughter down as far as he could, he casually said, "I wonder if she'll wear that to cook in tonight?" From the corner of his eye he saw the taught whiskers on one side of the nose of his companion twitch upward. Very slowly, from the top down, everything fought as Nyanta forcibly made them relax. When it looked like he was getting close, Naotsugu leaned his head back and sighed. "There're just too many closet pervs in this house. It really is just better to admit it and move on." He considered, then mused, "But you know...I don't think she even wears panties. I mean, how does that even work comfortably with tails." He looked at Nyanta. "I mean, either panties, or briefs, when those and tails come together -" Nyanta twitched violently. His whole body had. He rose with an extremely irritated expression on his face and stalked off into his kitchen.

Naotsugu leaned his head back again. "I mean, just letting it all out is so much more relaxing." He was suddenly and violently slammed into the wall behind him (likely cracking it - again). "...except when Shrimp's around." His face and stomach violently met the floor as a harsh foot peeled him off the wall and introduced them.

"Don't call me Shrimp, Perv," was left behind as she disappeared back up to the roof and her watch. As Naotsugu lay there to recover for the required sixty seconds for two harsh blows to his level 97 body, he heard a snigger from the kitchen. Chief Nyanta'd had his revenge. As Naotsugu thought about it, he regretfully realized that his favor to the Cat that morning had been a favor to the Shrimp, and therefore not a favor to himself at all. He sighed and rested his head on the floor. Thirty seconds to go.

-:-:-:-:-

"The building doesn't look like it was _too_ bad," Marielle said nervously, "but do you think they came out of it okay?"

Henrietta pushed her glasses back up on her face to settle them a bit better on the bridge of her nose. "Marielle. They are level nintey-seven now, almost ninty-eight. An entire pack of thousand year old dragons couldn't have damaged them. A measly pack of Adventurers is nothing. Please stop worrying." For herself, she just _had_ to make sure cute little Akatsuki was safe and then get her next installment of 'cute'. She hugged herself in anticipation, coming to a stop behind Marielle, Guildmaster of Crescent Moon League, who was knocking on the door of Log Horizon's guild house. The two women had been friends for a long time, including at school from the upper primary school grade levels. Henrietta was normally the straight-laced one who had gone into accounting and business in college. Together they made a good pair to run a guild - Henrietta who ran it and Marielle who held everyone together (she made a good 'mother-sort').

Nyanta-san opened the door. "Marie-nyan, Maiowrielle, please, come in." He didn't seem surprised to see them. That meant someone was keeping watch above and had let the guild know ahead of time they were coming to visit. Smart if they'd really been embattled the day before.

"Thanks, Hon!" Marielle said. "You're lookin' good. Everything okay?" She was already half-way into the entry/greeting/dining room by the end of her question. While the words might have started out being directed towards the gentleman felinoid, by the end they were specifically directed towards her personal favorite of Log Horizon - Naotsugu.

That one patted the couch next to him. "You're welcome to come check, but we're fine. Nothing worse than a bruise that healed in the next turn. Nice of you to come and see for yourself, though." His voice was the soothing calm voice he always used on Marielle, even though the words would have offended Henrietta if they'd been said to her. They really were a pair.

For herself, she smiled graciously at Nyanta-san. "We heard, of course, and nothing would do but to come and see...as you can tell," she waved at her buxom blonde guildmaster who had settled very close to Naotsugu, tucking herself up freely under one arm outstretched on the back of the couch.

Nyanta-san closed the door behind them and bowed her into the room. Henrietta thanked him absently, looking around as she also headed for a chair. "Is it just the two of you today?" She was feeling both nervous that they'd all leave the place the day after an Adventurer vs. Adventurer battle - a rare thing in Akiba - and disappointed Akatsuki wasn't immediately available. Though...if there was anyone on watch above, it was probably her. She settled primly on the edge of the chair and set her hands in her lap, keeping her knees properly together in her pencil skirt that was part of her daily uniform.

"The Twins are upstairs taking their turn for laundry-duty," Nyanta-san said politely. "The other three are in town."

Henrietta and Marielle both looked at him, then at Naotsugu. They knew this guild well enough to know what that meant. "Is he here or gone again?" Marielle asked quietly.

"He's here, but not to be disturbed," Nyanta-san said just as politely and quietly. "For at least twenty-four hours."

Both women relaxed. When Shiroe went out of town on his investigations it usually meant a long time and lots of bad things happened in town while he was gone. They'd almost started believing he was a luck charm: here meant good, gone meant bad. One full day wasn't bad either. Sometimes it was weeks.

"Well...it might expand another day or two," Naotsugu amended. "That's the prep time. The stuff after may be about that long as well."

Nyanta-san tipped his head, giving the thought a little weight, but they didn't really know. Still, it wasn't bad. But for the in-town investigators to be out, and the inside defenders on alert..., "You still expect more of yesterday, though, in the meantime?" Marielle asked, concerned. Henrietta pushed her glasses up again.

"Myabey," the cat-speak drawl to the word drew it out. Henrietta could do without it and sometimes wondered if he did it just to annoy her. She'd rather see Akatsuki or Shiroe himself.

"They didn't want to leave so bad they were willing to all end up in the Cathedral, after all," Naotsugu shrugged.

"Is he working on why they've gotten so bad?" Henrietta asked.

Nyanta-san looked away and Naotsugu gave him a look. The bigger man cautiously said, "Yes. He's gotten a lead on that, but we're not sure yet where it's going. Having them come themselves to show us yesterday was a lesson in itself."

Henrietta heard a faint "meow" and sat up. There was only Nyanta-san for cats in this building. She looked around and was surprised to see Shiroe's office door open a small crack, then close again. That door almost never opened when Shiroe was cloistered...unless Akatsuki was taking him tea and had just come out. She'd be hard to see if she knew Henrietta was here. She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh! Beautiful! Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Henrietta's head whipped to look at Marielle. The woman was leaning over, her breast cleavage showing just a little too much as usual for that kind of maneuver, and was gesturing with a finger.

Henrietta looked the direction she was looking and saw a housecat of the calico kind. Black with gold swirls on the sides and flecks of grey and white speckling the black, as if it was a walking representation of space and the galaxies. It was padding over politely, the tail waving gently in the air. "Oh, it is beautiful." Henrietta stared in appreciation. "But...housecats are Earth creatures. Do they exist here?" She called up the vision that let them see what things were called. "Purrcy. Werecat." She mused on that, only faintly registering the sudden stillness of the men in the room. "That name is ambiguous. Male or female?" She needed to have things categorized properly.

"Female," Nyanta-san said faintly.

Henrietta nodded. Marielle patted her lap, offering it to the cat. "This is why the Wolf Pack showed up?"

"Yes," Nyanta-san said, his personal displeasure soaking his words. "They treed her in our tree and wouldn't relent." The cat obligingly leapt up into Marielle's lap and sniffed noses, to the woman's utter delight, and let her pet it. Henrietta could hear the purring from her seat. Marielle could charm anyone and anything. It made her a bit jealous, which made her want her own cute to pet. She shifted, and watched the cat jump up on Naotsugu's shoulder, turn a full turn, and settle down on the arm and shoulder of the big man, presenting its head for more petting by Marielle, who happily obliged. The big man didn't move. The poor thing was used to being climbed on by now, and a cat was much smaller than a man who enjoyed pretending to be a woman in his woman's body. The teasing had gotten so old they all ignored it now.

"But...I've never heard of 'werecat' in _Elder Tales_ ," Marielle said with a little frown as she scratched the cat under the chin. "And what do they turn into?" The cat reached out and put a paw on her mouth and she froze for just a moment, startled. The cat's ears twitched a few times, then it relaxed and returned the paw back, tucking it under its chest.

Henrietta's eyes narrowed. "Is it part of the expansion?" The tail flicked as both men nodded.

"Near as we can make out, anyway," Naotsugu said. "It's the first one we've come across, too." He had a faint smile on his face and the tail whacked him gently across the jaw. He reached with his free hand and gently snagged it, though when he pretended to eat it, it was jerked out of his fingers and slapped irritably against his chest.

"Why would the Wolf Pack want a werecat?" Marielle was still confused - typically - but it got information fast so Henrietta usually let her go on until _she_ at least understood.

"Because dogs chase cats?" Naotsugu raised an eyebrow and shrugged. The werecat actually rode the motion without any loss of balance. It was playing with Marielle's blond curls now and she was obliging and allowed herself to be distracted, making a lock move temptingly with her own hand.

Henrietta could see they weren't going to get much more information at this point. She sighed and looked around again. "Do you think I could go up and see Akatsuki for a bit? Then we really should be going, I should think."

"Well...," Naotsugu hedged, "she _is_ working."

"Oh, well, but I won't interrupt for long," Henrietta was desperate, and not a little jealous anymore, now that she was the only one who hadn't gotten to play with something soft and cute. The werecat, Purrcy, turned golden eyes on Henrietta, then walked down Naotsugu's chest to his knee, Marielle's hand trailing down the back of it. The werecat landed quietly on the front paws, then the back paws were on the floor. Henrietta slowly leaned back, not sure her eyes were working right. As the werecat approached, it looked like it was getting bigger faster than it should be. By the time Purrcy was in front of her its head was over the height of her knees...and the feet were still solidly on the floor. A heavy paw was put on her knee, then another one, as the werecat lifted herself up to look Henrietta in the eyes. The golden eyes were now very large.

"Ah, Purrcy, be polite, will ya?" Naotsugu was leaning forward in a bit of alarm.

Henrietta blinked, her vision completely full of cat head. Then suddenly the head came towards her, a soft fuzzy chin brushed against her nose and her glasses were lifted off her face. The werecat was gone from her lap. As it moved off, both Nyanta-san and Naotsugu were after it, in attempts to retrieve the glasses. Henrietta stared in absolute shock, her hand lifting slowly to her face to feel the space the glasses should have been. She blinked and realized she was hearing Marielle stifling giggles. Henrietta shook her head and looked at her friend in irritation. "It really isn't so funny, Marie," she scolded.

"No, nyot really," Nyanta-san agreed. He was staring up the tree, and his arms were folded.

"Get back here, you crazy Cat!" Naotsugu hollered up the trunk from the base of it. "And bring those back with you!"

"Ah...," Henrietta suddenly had a thought, "I'll go and get them. Maybe Akatsuki can help me retrieve them." She ignored the double flinch from the men.

"No, really, I'll go," Naotsugu started heading for the stairs, but Henrietta was already on her way.

"Meowtsugu," Nyanta-san said, calling him back. Henrietta was good with that. There was a pause, then, "Remember...she moves fast." Well, Henrietta agreed. The werecat was fast.

"Ah...right. Do you think it will be okay, though? She doesn't know...," Naotsugu replied.

"It's fine. He wants us to find out more about her. It surely can't get worse." Nyanta-san said irritably.

Naotsugu snorted a laugh and Henrietta was now up too high to hear much else anyway. She was on the fourth floor before she noticed that the area around the tree trunk had been opened up for the cat to move through. She noticed it because the werecat, still large, was waiting on the branch on that level. When Henrietta saw it, it rose and climbed up to the next level. Henrietta followed it up by stairs, a bit bemused. It seemed to be leading her on. It wasn't until she was almost at the next landing that she stopped, then continued and looked at it again, her eyes seeking immediately. She hadn't been wrong. Purrcy was wearing her glasses. That did make her a bit irritated and she folded her arms at it with a frown. Purrcy looked back, blinked, then moved up to the last interior level.

Henrietta sighed. She wanted Akatsuki enough that if the werecat would take her there, she'd let it 'borrow' her glasses for now. When they were eye to eye again, though, she said, "I get to wear them home again, right?"

The werecat blinked, then nodded, reached up and undid a new latch and clambered up onto the roof. Henrietta took a moment to rest from the climb and to recover from the faint surprise at being understood and answered by a cat. Then she moved on up and out onto the roof. There were sounds of a struggle, then quiet. When she arrived at the main sitting area, where the firepit was, the werecat was sitting on top of Akatsuki, who looked very abject. Since they were about the same size, it didn't look like it was much of a fight, except that Akatsuki was a level 97 Adventurer who should have been able to move it easily, even at that size.

As Henrietta walked over to them, Purrcy got off Akatsuki and for once, she sat still, though she did sit up and give a glare to the werecat. Purrcy put her face into Akatsuki's hand. Reluctantly Akatsuki pulled the glasses off the cat's face and held them out to Henrietta. "I believe these are yours," she said, not looking at Henrietta.

"Are you okay?" Henrietta looked at Akatsuki in concern. "We heard about yesterday's fight."

"Ah...yes. No problems." Akatsuki wasn't much for words, really.

The cat stood and walked off a bit until Henrietta felt sufficiently comfortable enough to rush to Akatsuki and take her in her arms and rub her cheek on her head. "But I was so worried, you know. We would have come and helped."

Akatsuki sighed. "Of course," she said morosely. But that was normal for her. She reached up and put Henrietta's glasses back on her face since Henrietta had forgotten all about them.

"Thanks," Henrietta said absently, still petting Akatsuki's head. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. I couldn't do without my cute fix, you know."

All of a sudden a weird feeling came over the roof of the Log Horizon guild hall. Henrietta glanced up and was met with a mirror image of herself petting a long-faced Akatsuki. She looked away. That had been more disturbing than she wanted it to be, but her eyes were caught by movement to her right. She looked and it was the same. A mirror image of her petting Akatsuki, her own face avaricious in a way she would have snarled at, and had often when it was a man she didn't like looking at Marielle. She froze, then looked around her. Everywhere she looked, all she could see was exactly the same thing, as if the two of them had been locked into a room with mirrors on every surface. Her hand pet Akatsuki one more time in reaction to the fear entering her heart and the look on Akatsuki's face, that she could see so well in the reflection now, went to one of bitter hatred and resignation.

That pierced Henrietta to the soul. She'd seen that look before and vowed she'd never see it again. It had been on Marielle's face the day her (very bad) boyfriend in high school had toyed with her heart one more time, calling her the best, right after being caught with yet another girl. Playing around when he already had one of the best, soft hearted girls in school. Just because she wasn't the prettiest, didn't mean it was right to play around with her feelings. Slowly Henrietta raised her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror again. She hated what she saw, and that hatred showed in the twisting expression on her own face.

Then there were two large golden eyes looking at her solemnly, unblinkingly. Henrietta released Akatsuki, but held still. Akatsuki immediately escaped to hide behind the werecat, holding onto its fur. The eyes turned and looked at the diminutive woman and Henrietta had to look also. The look on the face, that wasn't looking at her, but was being half-buried in the back of the werecat, condemned Henrietta again. The werecat looked back at Henrietta and she looked back dismally. "Is that what it really looks like? To everyone?" she whispered.

The cat nodded. Henrietta put her hands over her face, covering her eyes. But the image stayed. Now that she'd seen it, it wouldn't go away. She shook, and tears spilled over. "I promised...I promised...and now I've done it myself." As she cried tears of self-loathing, she could feel the magic leave the roof. She wondered in her pained heart if she was alone now. To her surprise, she began to hear purring. She peeked through her fingers and her tears to see that the werecat and Akatsuki were still next to her, though it was the normal roof they were on. There was no condemnation in the werecat, merely purring and waiting.

Henrietta recalled what she wanted most when Marielle had been so injured. She took her hands down and wiped her face. She sat up properly on her knees and bowed low. "Akatsuki, I'm very sorry. My behavior has been abominable. I promise I won't any more." Her tears spilled over again. "I - I'm sorry."

There was a tentative step and a soft hand was placed on the top of her head. "Henrietta, you are often nice. If you will really stop...treating me like a doll, I will forgive you. I'm a woman your own age. Please remember it."

In the past Henrietta would have immediately grabbed Akatsuki in a hug. She pictured that, then the pained face, and her heart twisted again. She waited until Akatsuki stepped back again, clenching her hands so she would stay put, then lifted her head. "Thank you, Akatsuki. I couldn't do it - forgive. If you can ever really do so, then I will be grateful for even that much." Her self-hatred slowly leached out of her at Akatsuki's nod.

Slowly she turned her eyes to look into the large golden eyes again. They looked back calmly. Henrietta bowed her head. "Thank you. Thank you for correcting me." Purrcy stepped forward, still purring, and rubbed her head on Henrietta's cheek. Henrietta choked, then laughed and cried at the same time, tentatively brushing her hand on the cat's head, then held the cat, letting the vibrations of the purr heal her heart.

When Henrietta was ready to return to the others below, she rose and bowed politely to Akatsuki and Purrcy. Purrcy did one full walking rub turn around Akatsuki, purring as she went. Akatsuki grabbed her head on the way past in between both hands and leaned down very close to the cat's face. "Thank you...mother," she whispered. Purrcy licked Akatsuki's cheek and her tail gave a soft wave. Akatsuki released her and the werecat bounded to Henrietta's side and followed her down the stairs, though at the second floor she leapt through the hole around the trunk to land on the floor next to the base of the stairs.

Henrietta took a deep breath and walked down the last flight of stairs herself, Purrcy looking up at her calmly, her presence encouraging. Only Marielle and Naotsugu were there, still sitting on the couch. "If you're ready?" Henrietta looked at Marielle, not quite able to meet her eyes.

Both on the couch rose in concern. "Are you okay?" Marielle asked, coming over.

Henrietta flinched and Marielle stopped, her hand going to her heart in concern. Henrietta took a deep breath and bowed to both Marielle and Naotsugu. "I'm sorry for my behavior until now. I've repented to Akatsuki and she has said she might forgive me. If you'll help me, I'd like to not forget that Akatsuki is a human also, with emotions also tender and worthy of protecting."

She was suddenly in Marielle's arms, being wrapped in one of her warm, generous hugs that she gave so freely. After a bit of her own recovery, her best friend said, "Of course, Marielle. I'll help you. ...Thank you."

Henrietta sniffed. "Really...I don't deserve you, Marielle."

"No, but that's okay. I like you anyway." There was no way to take offense. That was just Marielle being big hearted as usual. The two women bowed themselves out, Henrietta taking the time to specifically bow to Purrcy, who bowed her head in return.

-:-:-:-:-

The door clicked closed and Naotsugu grabbed the big cat next to him in a one-armed hug. "Never! Never in a million years! Fix-it-up-city!" He released her and spun to fall into the couch again. "Not just one, but two in two days! Three if you count the Councilor and the Shrimp, though we don't know how that's turned out yet." He leaned forward, elbows on knees and watched Purrcy pad over to him. She stayed large-cat, lifting herself up onto the couch to sit comfortably next to him, her face looking into his face. His smile was about to split his face it was pulled so big. He reached out and put his own big hand on her head and rubbed it. "You are rather magical, you know that?"

Purrcy raised her head proudly, then moved fast and his hand was being held gently between her teeth. He froze and she released him. He took his hand back, but stayed grinning. She settled, purring softly to herself. "You are too, you know?" she said softly at him.

"Naw," he leaned back into his favorite pose. She swiped at him, but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Really, Naotsugu," she insisted. "You've the patience of a saint. If anything, I've shown you all how _im_ patient I am. One whiff of that kind of sh...stuff and I have to put it to rights immediately. I'd claw the person and the furniture otherwise, being made to live like that."

He gave her a knowing look from the corner of his eyes. "You're being awful patient with Chief, though."

She sighed. "No, I'm not. That's why he's irritable." Her tail flicked and he could almost see the frown on her face, then she lightened just a little. "I am trying to be, though." She put her chin on her forelegs.

He reached down and pet her gently this time. "Well, in that thing, that would be best, really. He'll come 'round."

She lifted an eye to look at him, then closed them both. "Yeah, I know. But we all know that 'coming 'round' is really difficult to do in this place when the future's so unknown and the past so demanding."

"Yeah, well, we all do our best," he said. Purrcy answered with a flick of the ear. By the time he remembered his question, she was asleep again. He decided it would be better to wait until later anyway. He was asleep soon after, learning for himself that having a cat to pet and sleep next to really _was_ very relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japanese society, the social structure and strata are very strict. In the two guilds, Log Horizon and Crescent Moon, Shiroe is the highest. Everyone in both must answer to him. But they are still separate guilds. Thus, if Shiroe wants a favor from Crescent Moon, he must properly compensate for it. When he wants something from Henrietta in particular, who is the second highest in Crescent Moon, he must pay with Akatsuki. Because Akatsuki is the 'lowest' on the rung (and she as Shiroe's attendant ninja considers herself that very strictly), she must submit to both of their wills. However Mamare-san has made it very clear that Akatsuki *hates* being treated as a child or doll because of her size. She has been stuck in this arrangement with no recourse. Purrcy is an unknown element still, and while she has been called 'mother', which is fairly high - just under Nyanta - she isn't really placed yet, thus Akatsuki's argument at having to let her see what happens instead of staying hidden for the duration of the visit. But it is also the reason why Purrcy can have the effect she does have in freeing Akatsuki from her miserable circumstances. Of course, Shiroe still needs a way to pay Henrietta, so Purrcy is now the payment, and she shows she understands that by offering herself after the apology is given and accepted. How that plays out once Purrcy is fully placed in her position of the social strata will be seen in future chapters. Nyanta dislikes Henrietta because she has been selfishly uncaring in her treatment of Akatsuki. Nyanta, of course, is very concerned about the feelings of others, the complete opposite. While he and Henrietta are pretty much the same social standing, he and everyone else are unable to complain since Shiroe has chosen his own stance on the issue. (Desperation and helplessness aside, he is still willing to use whomever however he needs to get things done.)


	5. Ruffling Nyanta's Fur

"Woodstock-san and Akaneya-san incoming." It was Akatsuki on the guild chat. Nyanta started. He couldn't decide whether to berate, or sigh at himself. He reached over the back of the couch to touch the pelt he'd been staring at, lost in the galaxy.

For the second time that day he wished he had fingers. Purrcy's fur was soft, but it felt different by paw than it would feel with human hands. Being pet by human hands was different, too. There were reasons cats kept home with humans. That was a big one. "Mew'd best be in the form they expect, nyan," he said quietly. An ear flicked very lightly, but she did slowly transform until her head was on Naotsugu's lap. "Add clothes," he suggested. She flicked irritatedly, then added what she'd been in so far that day. It didn't help Nyanta's mood, but he squelched it, then elbowed Naotsugu's head to let the rest out. His own ears wouldn't sit still and neither would the tail. It was getting pretty bad and would need to be addressed soon.

Naotsugu's head lifted suddenly and groggily waved on his neck. "Eh? Whazzat?"

"Woodstock and Akaneya are on their way here. Wake up enough to not talk about the important things. We'll let her sleep, since she's not supposed to show she understands anyway." He watched the irritated curling in of the body that told him she'd heard him.

Naotsugu stretched his arms above his head, then dropped them, trying to wake up. When the one fell on her shoulders, that finished waking him up. He jumped and her tail flicked irritatedly as her pillow had moved rather too violently. "Gah, Chief! Give me warning next time." Nyanta walked away, his own tail flicking back and forth, headed for the door. "You know, you could trade me places. I'd be okay with it," Naotsugu sounded rather embarrassed. He always was, actually. For all he could _talk_ pervert, he couldn't _do_ pervert. Nyanta sighed. He supposed that was what actually made the man safe. And was exactly why Nyanta _wasn't_ trading him places. Nyanta didn't do pervert either way, but she was dangerous - to him anyway - and it was irritating. He didn't like it at all.

Things were going on that he could barely control and he didn't know why. The only explanation he had that made any sense was Purrcy's theory that the bodies of the beast half were slipping into natural states. He didn't like that either. He definitely sided on the side that he would have chosen differently had he known _this_ was going to happen. The perfect gentleman maintained perfect control, particularly in company. The perfect gentleman didn't press his emotions on the world, nor expect the world to grant him every goodness without effort. The perfect gentleman held himself tall and proud, though he was humble and polite. The perfect gentleman allowed the world to do as it would, but he also stood on his principles: when another showed himself to be a cad and scoundrel, the perfect gentleman taught him the errors of his ways. The perfect gentleman had no need to put on a display to the world; he wore his strength like an invisible mantle and never was ashamed of it. The perfect gentleman worked hard to improve himself daily, upheld morality within himself and others, strove to be and see the best in everyone. The perfect gentleman was kind to all - old, young, male, female - and Nyanta was the perfect gentleman, or rather he put everything into striving to be his ideal of the perfect gentleman.

There was one sad thing he had learned, however, during his years playing on _Elder Tales_. The perfect gentleman drew a set of women like chrysanthemums drew butterflies and bumblebees. They were women who craved kindness, who found the poise of the gentleman attractive and were enticed to remain. He had at first tried polite innuendo. The rare subset of women had understood and removed themselves. Later, when it was too late, he realized those were perhaps the ones who might have been ladies themselves and sufficiently polite to understand completely. Of those who remained unconcerned with their over attentiveness, he had tried polite obviousness. Straight outright asking them to please give him some distance, expressing his disinterest in a relationship of any kind, particularly one that only existed through the internet. A relieving number had understood and backed off, many of them embarrassed and apologetic. It could be forgiven. There were many males and females who were gamers that had difficulties understanding the hidden delicate messages and needed a little more light shed upon the difficulties they didn't realize they were creating.

Nyanta had seemed to draw to him a rather large share of the final sort of bumblebee, however, particularly as he had begun to feel like he was beginning to perfect the basic levels of proper online kind gentlemanly behavior. They were the ones who refused to be swayed at all, staying even after he had tried everything he could think of to remain a gentleman and yet shake them from their determination to receive attention from him and grant him their completely undesired attention. He had finally, out of desperation, had to learn that when a woman would not accept that kindness did not equate to intimacy - nor lead to it - that he had to be unkind. He didn't particularly like that solution at all.

He'd found himself quite at wit's end the first time and had used unkindness as a last effort to pry the woman off his computer screen, out of his ears, and out of his real life that didn't need her in it. To his great dismay, he had learned over and over since then, she wasn't the only one in the world like her, and the only way to get rid of them was the exact same way. Then two particularly difficult women decided to attack him at the same time together and affect the worst scandal of all - private online chat sex between the three of them. He'd given up at that point completely, scorned them openly, used the most hurtful words he could think of, wishing to express to them completely his disgust and horror, and expose to them their complete inconsideration and the reality of the whoredom they were committing.

They'd retaliated, of course, and spread the word he had a front of a gentleman but was instead someone who was a woman hater, evil, and dangerous. For a while, he'd had relief, though the lies had been painful, until the life of the game and the gamers had moved on and things settled again. But from then on, it hadn't been worth it. If a woman fluttered too closely, wouldn't be a lady and move on, couldn't be educated politely and apologize and move on, he went straight to hidden cold evil to pry them loose before the pain of that episode could be repeated again. It was sufficiently effective, and kept the relationship brief enough that he could still be seen as a gentleman, at least by those who understood.

He was still unsure where Purrcy was in this strata of women. She had been very polite the first day, if surprising. Certainly it was kind of her to offer to help him in the kitchen. Her willingness to keep herself busy and helpful, and have a reciprocal working relationship with Shiroe-ichi rather than have an expectation of being taken care of had negated one of the clues that had always warned him something wasn't right. If posture could be said to be representative of a lady, the same as it was of a gentleman, she certainly held that trait. Standing nearly as tall as he did, she carried herself with grace and poise, and seemed to have sufficiently firm self confidence to be expressive without pushing her emotions onto others. She was capable of letting others know what her limits were without shouting them to the world uncouthly. He had been taken with her simple expression of completeness when she'd set her cup upside down on her saucer and set it on the table, then simply sat back quietly with the expectation that it would be understood and followed. It was a gesture he'd not thought of himself, but which he thought he might use in the future.

She certainly wasn't the perfect lady yet. She was at times insecure, panicked, or pushy, but it wasn't really in a bad way. Even Shiroe-ichi was pushy in a similar way. She could be said to be arrogant at times, but Nyanta had been called that as well, so it might be a certain perspective of the aloofness the gentleman and lady carried about them. And it was true, she certainly wasn't patient. That was probably her greatest weakness. But that didn't put Purrcy in the category of someone who he should warn off with sharp unkind words.

What was bothering him was the few episodes that had occurred. She'd come to him for comfort when she knew none of them and had been afraid. He supposed she could have gone to any of them, but that she'd come to him was one of his warning signs. Naotsugu was just as comforting for all the rest of them, far less aloof than Nyanta was seen to be by outsiders. By rights she should have either gone to him or to Tetora, having already formed the beginnings of an understanding with the junior. It had been even more concerning when she'd slipped out of cat (which had at least been a polite understanding he would be uncomfortable with her sudden appearance). When she'd caught herself at child he tried to be understanding, though only his order to watch over her kept his words behind his lips. He'd been startled very badly by that and relieved when she'd calmed enough to return to cat again. Her silence at that point had also been essential. In the past he would have expected her to begin babbling about how afraid she was and how only he could comfort her and no one else (though it had only been by chat before). The fact she'd calmed herself as best she could and only asked silently for his companionship in the moment had helped him forgive her in the end, though honestly it had set his worry level higher generally.

Having her be so old-woman when she woke up from her nap had also surprised him. The young woke up excited to be on the move again. The old woke up slowly, knowing life didn't pass them by so fast any more so that they had to run to keep up with it. Since he understood it for himself, he'd been quite stunned to recognize the rarity of it in a fellow Adventurer. And she was as much a tease as he was, when she was relaxed. That had set off something inside that had made him irritated suddenly, and he'd been trying to place it. He'd said such a thing to her in Naotsugu's hearing because he'd wanted to suddenly test her, to find out for sure where she stood. And instead of melting, or simpering, or playing coy, she'd been forthright and invited him to step towards her without moving from her own position, and within the bounds that had already been set as proper.

And then his own body had betrayed him in the worst way since he'd been having the troubles. Her tease had been as if her own test. What kind of gentleman was he really? He'd been glad she hadn't turned around to look because he'd failed it quite miserably if that had been the point of her becoming suddenly completely irrationally _attractive_. If it hadn't been a test, it had been to prove her point. He really was becoming real, and she was going to be a problem. The very kind of problem that made Purrcy as dangerous as any of the women he'd been cold and unkind to, even if she was a true lady. The sum at the moment made him irritable. He made it a point to be kind to everyone he could be. Life was better that way all around. He wanted to be kind to her, too, but he wasn't sure he could afford it. Since she lived life unapologetically, and should really, that made it even harder.

He opened the door just before the knock came and bowed, as much gentleman on the exterior as always. "Woodstock-san. Akaneya-san. Please, come in. Purrcy's sleeping, though, if mew don't mind."

"Ah...should we come back later, then?"

Nyanta paused, as if surprised. "Well, that's up to mew, but mew want to see that she's safe with your own eyes, I presume? Now's as good as any time. She's on the couch."

"Oh," Woodstock relaxed slightly. Akaneya shoved him in the back, anxious and they crowded to just inside the door. Nyanta moved to close it behind them, scanning the road quickly. They'd been followed, of course. He memorized smells and faces, closed the door, and led the other two men into the room. They were both quite a bit shorter than him. Only one was of race Dwarf, though you couldn't tell it looking at them.

"Please, sit," he bowed them into seats. "Can I get you tea? Coffee, nyan?"

"Ah, coffee, please," Akaneya asked.

"Tea," Woodstock said, then remembered, "please."

Nyanta sighed to himself, gave a pointed look to Naotsugu who at least looked awake now, and took himself off to the kitchen. He'd give coffee to Naotsugu, too. Straight. As he poured, he shook himself. It wasn't Naotsugu's fault, really, so he carefully mixed up the proper combination for Naotsugu that he preferred. He pulled down a fourth cup, then stared at it. He had no idea what Purrcy drank. ...But she'd drunk the tea the night before. He chose tea. His eyes closed half-way as he poured it, ending with a flourish. He held the teapot, frozen, then set it hard on the counter, took three deep breaths, put his own cup on the tray and poured his own drink carefully. Tea to calm down. And maybe he'd drink it in the kitchen.

He carried the tray back out, where there was small talk going on already. Naotsugu was good at getting and keeping conversation flowing, and letting the pauses not feel awkward - a good host. Nyanta passed around the drinks, quietly accepting the thanks, setting the one for Purrcy on the table in a place closest to her.

"Ah, Nyanta-san, do you know how to speak English?" Woodstock asked just as Nyanta was about to head back into the kitchen with his own drink.  
He held still, then resignedly picked up his cup and set the tray in the middle of the table. He sat on a free chair. "A little. I had to use it occasionally for business, though not travel, meow."

Woodstock laughed ruefully. "For all we all have to learn it in school, when it comes to really speaking it not many of us really have a clue what we're doing...if we even remember what we learned. My translator was still a high school student so had been studying it, and getting decent grades. He's learned a lot just from working with her about how far our school education is from the real deal. If...when he gets back, he's going to ace all his English exams, for sure." Woodstock looked down into his cup.

Naotsugu chuckled and nodded. "There was an exchange student I ran into a few times on campus and learned to hear it, but never was able to speak it. He spoke English, I spoke Japanese, and we managed."

Akaneya nodded. "That's about it for me, too. I had a few login from over there to join the guild dungeon raids and we worked it that way as well. They'd listened to enough anime that they could follow us, but they could only speak English and the few common words, like Purrcy does. We fumbled through and eventually got to recognize the important words."

Naotsugu smiled. "Yeah...'run', 'hit it', 'go', 'now', 'help', and the various swear words. Not much conversation capacity there."

"You've got it," Akaneya rolled his eyes. "Conversations so far with Purrcy have been somewhat comical. We can understand her English when she's willing to open up and say anything at all since it's translated for us, but when she doesn't understand what we're trying to say we'll go round several times five different ways before we reach an agreement or understanding. Does what you've had to do put you above those levels, Nyanta-san?"

"Ah," Nyanta said cautiously, "well, somewhat, but not by much, since it was mostly business, meow. It's similar. Mew get to know the words most frequently used and fill in the gaps with intuition."

"Well...," Woodstock said hesitantly, "we ask because, while we're extremely grateful you've all taken her in, if no one can talk to her, that's going to be hard, likely."

Nyanta tried not to look at Naotsugu gently pet Purrcy in reaction to his internal sympathy and kindness. "Actually," he said instead, "having her here where she can be surrounded by the language is more likely to get her to learn it faster, nyan. If she's been spending most of her time away from people she hasn't had purractice hearing it and speaking it. Between us, we purrobably have enough English to get her started. With enough immersion, she'll pick it up until she can survive well enough, I would think. Like being a transfer student."

The other men were nodding. "True enough," Akaneya said, relaxing somewhat. "Ah, I was hoping to talk to Shiroe. I'd like to work out a trade agreement. I don't really want to lose her as a supplier."

Both Nyanta and Naotsugu shook their heads. "He's closeted himself for at least one day, maybe two," Naotsugu took control quickly. "We'll have him call you when he's available. Purrcy did manage to get her stuff to you before she had to run here, didn't she?"

They both nodded. "We'd pretty much just sent her off less than an hour before Shiroe contacted me," Woodstock said.

"That's good enough for now, then," Naotsugu said. "He's not letting her go until he's made sure we've figured out the why's and who's. Once he's promised to protect someone, that's the most important thing to him, you know. You can work out details like that after he's come up for air again."

"That's fine," Akaneya agreed.

Nyanta could feel an awkward pause coming, but instead, or maybe because it was so, Purrcy stirred. It showed a good understanding of social communication and an ability to role play. He was sure she'd been awake for a bit now. She stretched prettily, then blinked her eyes open. When she saw her two original benefactors across from her she sat up quickly, and that got everyone blushing. They'd all been staring without realizing it.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm sorry." Nyanta saw that her mouth moved to actually speak the Japanese syllables, not the English that would be translated between the mouth and the ear. That made sense. If she actually spoke the words she did know, it wouldn't change what their guests expected.

"No, no, please excuse us," Akanaya said. "We were worried. Sorry to come when you were sleeping."

"Purrcy," Nyanta leaned forward and pointed to the tea he'd put on the table for her, then to her.

She looked at him, then reached for the tea. "Thank you, Nyanta," she said picking it up and drinking some. Her ear twitched. As she set the cup back on the saucer she added, "Delicious."

He nodded to her and then, following her example, he fished for the little English he had in his own head and spoke it to her. "Woodstock-san and Akaneya-san wanted to see mew were safe. Sorry to have them come in mew're sleeping." The last one he had to used Japanese. He didn't know the English for that one. He pantomimed it as best he could.

"Okay," she said in English. "Thank you." Japanese. "Everyone help me," she said shyly. She fished for words. "I thank everyone."

"Um...," Akanaya looked at Nyanta. "I know Shiroe was the champion for persons entering guilds they wanted to, but did she understand well enough what she was doing? I'm just concerned with the translation, you understand."

Nyanta and Naotsugu exchanged glances. "Shiroe, as a graduate student, was able to explain it better and together they worked it out. As mew say, he didn't want it to be a coerced agreement," Nyanta answered. "That would very much have gone against his principles."

Naotsugu nodded. "Of course with our limited capabilities, we couldn't follow it as well, but she was pretty sure in her agreement, it seemed to me. Maybe when you're able to talk to him, he can reassure you better." They didn't really want to add one more thing to Shiroe's lap, but it couldn't be helped.

Purrcy had been following the conversation with her eyes and her ears would twitch. She got the attention of the two guests, then waved her hand at the tree. "Delicious."

"Beautiful," Nyanta supplied, in Japanese. He was surprised when she actually repeated it in Japanese. Naotsugu picked it up smoothly with a rewarding nod and a repeat of the word.

Purrcy was listening closely to the word and repeated it one more time, then smiled brightly at her guests. "I okay." She pointed to her smile.

"Happy," Nyanta supplied again.

"I happy," she repeated obediently. Something tugged at Nyanta's heart. She was trying hard, even when she didn't have to. Such had always been a thing that had affected him, with all of the youngsters in this guild, and others, too. He looked away, then down into his tea, trying to recover.

Purrcy stood up and walked over to Woodstock and took his hand. "Thank you very much, Woodstock-san." She bowed to him. She bowed to Akaneya. "Thank you very much, Akanaya-san." She looked at the room in general, then bowed slightly. "Excuse me."

They watched her walk away until she was out of sight. The two guildmasters drew in great breaths of air, and Nyanta looked at them. Akaneya was trembling slightly. "I - I really am jealous, to be honest. I had always hoped she would accept my offers, but she never could warm up to me, for whatever reason. When she does know how to understand Japanese well enough, I'd like to talk to her." His eyes went distant. "The stories she could tell...about all the things she's brought me...I would like to hear them." He fell silent, clutching his teacup in two hands.

Woodstock cleared his throat. "I don't expect she'll need to come by any longer." He looked away, his blush back. "...But...I'd like to hear them, too, her stories." His blush deepened. They all knew he wanted more than that. Without knowing anything, she'd taken a liking to a rough character who cared a lot about new players and did things to help others all the time. That was a complement not often given to others.

"Well, when she can, we'll let her know. Myabey we'll be able to have mew over for lunch or dinner and just let her tell all her stories," Nyanta said kindly. It wasn't like they wanted to keep her to themselves _all_ the time. Just right now while they were protecting her and it was all new.

Naotsugu nodded kindly as well. "She's already done a lot for us, trying to repay our kindness in protecting her. She's definitely one special person. We'll take care of her, for sure."

Their guests sighed and set their cups on the table. "Thank you for letting us come and visit," Akanaya said for them both as they rose and bowed.

Nyanta rose with them and walked them to the door. "Be careful on the walk back. Mew were followed here. Stay together. The Wolf Pack was very determined. Any of those out there may be as well. Please call us if mew get into trouble while mew're still here at this end of town. We'll come help mew."

"Actually," Woodstock looked at Akanaya, "we were hoping for it. We've got people on watch behind them. We'll pull them in for questioning...after softening them up a bit. I talked to Tetora at lunch and told her there were a few outside my door we were looking at. She picked up two and handed them over to us. We're hoping this set may give us enough corroborating information we can zero in on the source."

"Well, then," Nyanta said, "happy hunting. Let us know what mew find."

"Will do," Woodstock said. They left and Nyanta closed the door behind them.

"Well, that's useful," Naotsugu said, "we sit here and babysit while others do the leg work."

"Was that a grumble?" Nyanta said without turning around.

"Hey, hey," Naotsugu said placatingly. "Not at all, but it also wasn't meant to get your hackles up. Sheesh. Just go deal with it already. It's not like she doesn't know she's a problem for you after all."

Nyanta turned around and looked at Naotsugu in surprise, and some anger. Naotsugu was giving him the sympathetic look. "While you were reporting to Shiroe, she walked down with Henrietta and the first thing Henrietta does is bow and apologize for her behavior all this time and ask Marie to help her remember that Akatsuki is a human with emotions worth protecting, and saying she'd apologized and Akatsuki had said she'd be willing to forgive her. ...She's something special Nyanta. Don't keep her in pain because you can't figure yourself out selfishly. Let her help you. That's all she's asked for." A glare was next, though. "And don't cut into her for it either. She doesn't understand your past."

Nyanta was frozen. He felt fifteen again...and trapped...and guilty. Finally his tail gave a little twirl at his ankles and his ears fell. "I hear mew. I'll think about it purroperly." He walked to the kitchen - his refuge. He wasn't really seeing anything - that was just the automatic place to go. He made a fist on the counter he was resting his 'hand' on. That only did things to the muscles in his paw, and his claws moved. His eyes misted over. He could feel her pain, the pain Naotsugu had pointed out he himself was causing her. He closed his eyes. There was one truth to Naotsugu's words. If he, Nyanta, didn't get this resolved before dinner time, it was going to be a very difficult, strained meal - for everyone. That's how guilds worked. When even just two were at odds, the whole family paid the price. He didn't have any answers, but that was really the only reason he needed. It had to be fixed and there were two who needed to fix it, and he was one and she was the other. When he slipped out of the kitchen, the main room was empty. He closed his eyes and let his nose find her. His feet followed her as his heart constricted even more. She'd gone into hiding again.

-:-:-:-:-

"Purrcy," the voice was soft. That didn't make it nice. Purrcy shivered. Quiet footsteps entered the room and the door closed with a light click. "Mew've come here at a bad time, rather selfishly, I think, haven't mew?" She had to hold herself very still. She hurt and it hurt worse that she was guilty of said crime. She was curled in the hiding place from before, with the blanket from before as well. It was a safe, dark place. She buried her head further under her arm, wishing he would go away. Being with others was always hard. She'd already interfered enough. To know that she was making it hard for him, too... She sniffed lightly, once again wishing cats could cry. Hating Akiba again. Only pain was ever here. The forest and plains called to her, the wind blowing past, ruffling her fur, the soft grass underfoot. She sighed.

A soft hand came down on her head and she froze. Not hand. Paw. He'd moved silently...when she was distracted. She shivered then trembled. "Mew've hidden in a place we can't be distracted." His voice was soft and the air that passed from his lungs as he spoke wafted over her delicate ear hairs. She shrank back slightly. "Is that on purpose, too, hmm?"

She shook her head. "No, Nyanta-san. I didn't know I would end up here this way. I - I'm sorry. I didn't want it."

He settled down close to her, closer than she was comfortable with. "Are mew going to tell them?" It was nearly an order to do so.

Purrcy took in a breath and nodded. "I'll tell Shiroe-san for sure. ...I'm sorry I didn't explain it before."

His disapproval didn't really go away. She didn't blame him. It had been a sudden decision when she'd finally understood who she'd been standing in front of. Shiroe was known the whole Archipelago over. He was known as the greatest strategist of all Yamato, and maybe all of _Elder Tales_. He certainly was known as perhaps the longest running player of the game. A solo since before the Debauchery Tea Party days, even she had seen his name in the knowledge databases and histories for the game. It was almost as big a surprise to see him at the head of a guild as in front of her at all. If anyone could help, he could. And he already was. She couldn't reconcile both, so she'd made Nyanta take the fall - and so Nyanta was right. She'd been selfish.

"Mew will tell me everything about mew." He named her punishment. Purrcy pushed up to sitting properly, the best a cat could get to kneeling. Slowly, she began talking, haltingly, the words taking their time to come together into sentences as they passed the layer of fear, the lid she hid them behind. She told him her past, consciously summarizing since she could go on for hours with meaningless details. Told him why she loved this world and had escaped to it in the first place, how conflicted it made her feel, how conflicted it made her when she thought of returning, the pain resurfacing in the telling. How much she hated Akiba, how hard it was to be with other people and why, how little self-confidence she really had, all without apology or self-incrimination, but also not placing blame on others. What she lived for. Then she reached the end, raised her eyes to look at his, and told him her age.

She watched as his pupils narrowed and his breath caught just a little. Then she told him _what_ she was. What she had become here in this world. Slowly he began to tremble. "It is a big burden and a secret, Nyanta, and one you can't tell anyone else. Only I can, at the right time to the right persons. I'm sorry."

The anger in his eyes just before he lowered them frightened her, but she held still. He slowly recovered. "Will mew tell Shiroe-ichi?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered just as quietly. "As I'm allowed to. He needs to know because he needs to knows what his full toolset is, and I know I can trust him, or at least I believe I can based on his past performance."

Nyanta looked up into her eyes then. "I think mew need to understand my history, my past, in order to understand just what mew've done." She kept her ears and pose humble and listened in silence as he told her things he'd likely told no one else - ever. His personal life on Earth, how he was there and how he was in the game. How he was here in this strange world they'd been brought to. Why he was that way. What his goals and expectations were - both of himself and now of her. Then, looking solemnly into her eyes, he told her his age. She didn't react. There was no need to. She only bowed.

When she looked at him again, Nyanta sighed and looked away. "Mew are troublesome," he said.

"Yes," she agreed. His ear twitched. "But just because I have come this way doesn't mean I plan on giving in to it. I want to still fight it the best I can. Will you listen to my plan? I could use your help, if you're willing to fight as well." He looked back at her from the corner of his eye, then nodded.

When she was done explaining her plan and they'd discussed it, they sat in silence for a while. Finally he held out a paw. She put her hand in it. Instead of releasing it, he continued to hold on, relaxing his arm down to rest. After a bit, he looked down at their joined hand and paw and said rather wistfully, "If I could learn even a small amount of transformation magic, it would be to have hands again, nyan. ... _I_ don't even know how I do things with paws that one ought to have fingers to do." He gave her a wry look.

She smiled back. "Would it seem odd that I chose human hands from the beginning because I was worried something like this would happen and I happen to love using my fingers for all kinds of things...like sewing, typing,...and petting cats."

Nyanta laughed. "I don't know if the last is the most humorous, or that mew actually worried mew'd end up in the game world by accident."

"I know, right?" she answered, then shook her head. "I'm probably not the only one. There are plenty here who don't want to go home and hoped it secretly when they made their characters and started playing as a means of escape."

Nyanta looked at her then said, "Did mew know, there is one who has a different mindset from either of those?" Purrcy looked at him curiously, tipping her head. "The head of the Debauchery Tea Party was in China a little less than a year ago. Shiroe accepted a quest from her back then. She wants to leave and come back, likely many times knowing her. Shiroe's looking for the doorway between the worlds."

Purrcy's eyes went very wide and her whiskers stood out on end. "God, that sounds impossible. Is he really working for that goal for her?"

"Of course, meow," Nyanta answered.

Purrcy pursed her lips. "Then, I'll anchor it here. Doorways like that have to have anchors on each end, if it's possible at all. I'll represent the ones who don't want to leave it, at least not for good."

"Mew'd go back if mew could return?" he asked curiously.

After a pause, Purrcy shook her head. "It would depend on what was on the other side. If they've already said their goodbyes, I wouldn't go and reopen old wounds. If we were to wake up mere seconds or minutes after we left, then I would. I would go to say my goodbyes, then return and not go back."

He was sober. "I don't think mew'd be able to do it."

She sighed and looked down. "No. I wouldn't. If I went back, I'd be compelled to stay. Guilt is a very driving motivator. ...But, if I could bring them back with me...maybe. Maybe that would be alright." She raised her free hand and did a very old gesture that had no meaning here. She ran her fingers through her now non-existent hair, petting herself in effect and her tail slapped the floor. "In the end...I don't know that I like that solution." She shook her head. "I would run from it. I would stay, I think."

Nyanta nodded. "That's what I think." She looked at him suspiciously, but he shook his head. "I've already said my goodbyes, even though I'd go back for them. As hard as this world is, if we could go between, I would also stay and 'anchor'." She squeezed his paw just a little more. "So...tell me, just how do I learn to control the twitching that makes me irritable?"

-:-:-:-:-

"The first lesson is learning to run, the second to climb. Here we can work on practicing the second. Go through to the floor below and watch me come down one level."

Touya and Minori looked at each other. They were carrying the last load of dried and folded clothing down from where it had been hanging to dry on the porch used for such things. They mutually agreed to stop and watch. Nyanta-san dropped through the new hole and swung lightly to land on the floor where they were watching. He glanced over and winked at them, then obediently watched as a large-cat Purrcy came climbing down from above slowly. She'd only ever moved quickly before so this was new for them as well. It looked awkward and difficult slow. Fast it looked elegant and simple. Purrcy explained what each claw was doing as she made her way down to their level, paused, and pushed off the trunk of the tree to leap over and land next to Nyanta-san.  
She turned to the tree and saw them also. She paused and smiled at them, her whiskers lifting. "Good afternoon, Touya, Minori. We'll start on dinner once we're down."

"We're just finished," Minori said with a bob of her head.

"Wonderful," the cat woman beamed, even without a human mouth to smile with. Minori couldn't help but smile back, which earned her a wave of the tail.  
"It looks hard," she said.

"Yeah," Touya chimed in. "I'd fall on my head if I had to climb a tree that way."

Purrcy sat down. "That's the downward climb for speed, done slowly. It is hard to not fall on one's head that way. But it's the best one to learn first because it's the one that will save your life when you need to get out of a tree fast. The others are only worth learning if you're a purist who needs to know everything just because. Nyanta can learn those on his own later if he cares to." She turned to Nyanta-san. "Do you want to try this next one, or watch one more? I'll spot you when you want to try the first round."

Minori and Touya listened as Nyanta-san asked for some detailed explanations then asked her to let him watch one more time. While he went through the floor, they looked at each other, and then hurried to the stairs and ran down them to watch from below, too. This time they could watch a little closer and understand a little better as well. When they had it, they ran down the one more level and quickly dropped off their clothes in their rooms and ran back.

"Okay," Purrcy was on the floor with them, felinoid and dressed beautifully today, looking up this time. They looked up with her. "Your balance will be a little different, but you already have all four paws and claws, so there is no difference in the main. Once you're on the tree, I'll hold you to it so you can get a feel for the weight on the claws. Move at your own speed, _feeling_ the walk down the tree. Only use your mind at the beginning. By the time you've moved two paces, let the body do the rest. If you end up on the first floor, that's fine. I'll just come join you."

"Won't he know when he gets to this floor?" Minori asked surprised.

Purrcy shook her head. "Not if he does that part right. The body will just naturally go all the way down. That's where he's headed after all."

"All the way by falling," Touya said wryly.

Purrcy smiled and shook her head, then looked back up again. "I'm ready," she said calmly. The hole up above wasn't all that large, so they couldn't see him get on the tree. Only Purrcy was in position for that. They heard a scrabble, then silence for a moment. Then a slow scraping and a familiar light grey paw came into view. It grabbed hold of the tree trunk like they'd seen Purrcy's paw and claws catch it on her slower ways down. Then a second grey paw moved down and they could see Nyanta-san's head. He was concentrating very hard. The front didn't move for a moment, but they could hear the back claws move on the tree.

Once more the front claws moved, a little faster this time, though Nyanta-san's concentration didn't change. Between the third and fourth movement, he suddenly moved more quickly and in short order was indeed on the first floor. He paused as if surprised, then shook his head and stood up on his hind legs again. He turned and looked up at the three of them looking down at him. They grinned at his bemused expression.

"You made it," Touya congratulated him for not falling on his head.

Nyanta-san nodded in agreement. "Letting the body do it is different, but definitely simpler. Since I'm already used to it in fighting it didn't seem to come very hard, though."

Purrcy nodded. "It was harder for me since it was really the second physical thing I learned here. You've already had two years of practicing letting your body move when you form an instruction. You'll learn the running and climbing quickly, I think. The evasion, hiding, and hunting skills will take longer, but still not be as hard as for me initially. Akatsuki would learn those very quickly since she already knows them from her Tracker sub-skill." All three of the students listening to her nodded. That made sense.

"Would we be able to learn the climbing, too?" Touya asked, hopeful.

Minori shook her head at her hopeless brother. Purrcy grinned. "Humans don't climb naturally. They have to learn it because they want to. You could certainly learn it, but you'll have to start at the beginning like any young human trying to learn it. You can't come down that way though. Only claws work that way. You'd have to come down the way all humans do. We're limited by our Class, sadly."

"What if I had a blacksmith make me claws like that?" Touya asked.

Purrcy's eyes sparkled and a slow and very bright smile came on her face. "You will go far, young Touya. The balance is wrong, as are the muscles. See, cat's and other four-legs hind legs are reversed in the knee." She pointed to her own knee, it suddenly lacking pants, though her blouse was long enough to cover her sufficiently. Touya blushed and Purrcy lightly laughed. "I'm a cat. Anatomy is different. Just look at the knee to understand it. You're in class."

Minori helped by getting down and looking closely at Purrcy's knee. She reached out and gently rubbed a hand over the joint. "It really does go backwards, like a horse's."

Purrcy lifted the leg to show how the joint moved the paw forward and up, rather than back behind and up. "This motion is made for running forward, so the climbing up and down forward works differently than humans."

Minori stood and lifted her pant leg until her knee could be seen and she lifted her leg as well, then tried to see it on the tree. "I think I'd skin my knee on the bark every time I tried to move my leg going down."

Purrcy nodded. "Yes, you would. Going backwards keeps it out of the way. It means we can't kneel or sit cross legged, though, which I miss." She glanced at Touya, decided he'd seen enough to understand and her loose black pants with gold sparkles reappeared. "Watch the backwards down, Nyanta. I have to do it when in this form since I have smaller front claws, and I have hands not paws." She leapt into space and landed on the side of the trunk, all of her claws thunking into the bark of the tree. She carefully and slowly went down the tree, hind legs splayed, then hands, one at a time in a peculiar order. When she reached the bottom, she stepped off the tree.

Turning to Nyanta-san, she lectured: "When it's done quickly, it looks like a walking frog in fast motion, run in rewind. It took me a long time to not get my back claws stuck in the bark when I wanted to go fast and I fell a lot, tumbling over backwards. I had to learn to pull the claws into the paws on the feet, then move the foot down. Once I understood that, I could let go mentally and let the body just do it on its own. ...Of course," she shrugged, "that was before I just gave up and let the body do everything on its own when I needed to act and just rode as an observer. When I learned as I went, instead of learning and then going, things went a lot better and faster."

Minori moved to the stairs and Touya followed her. "You know," Touya said, "that really helped me, too, when I learned to just let the body do what it was going to do and learned from it. The first fight I was in where I did that, it was over before I knew it and I don't remember getting hit at all, but all the monsters were on the ground disappearing into treasure."

Nyanta-san looked at him. "I'll have to try that some time, meow."

Touya and Minori looked at him surprise. "You don't already?" Touya asked and Minori nodded.

Nyanta-san shook his head. "I still tell my body which move I want next, though it is very smooth, fast, and seamless since I have years of experience in doing it at my computer. I'll be interested to see which is fastest, nyan."

They walked companionably to the kitchen. "You do it for magic also?" Purrcy asked Minori.

Minori nodded. "It took a long time to trust that it would work, but after Touya had that breakthrough we went one level of monster lower and he stood guard behind me slightly. I just let go and let the magic flow, though I kept tabs on where the monsters were and how many, that kind of thing. It was rather...freeing? I still mix them up, but it flows a lot better."

Purrcy nodded. "You're doing it right, then. When I'm cat, I only do things instinctively that should be done. I control that which should be controlled. That's actually the part Nyanta's going to have to practice the most for - figuring out when the instinct should be obeyed and when it should obey. That only comes with lots of practice in all kinds of situations, just like becoming better and going up in levels is supposed to work."

Nyanta twitched. "Grade school all over again," he sighed. "Drill and practice, drill and practice, meow."

They laughed as Purrcy pulled out pots, and cutting boards and knives. She moved with practice and grace, Minori noticed, a little jealous. She was one who wanted to be better in the kitchen but hadn't taken the Chef sub-skill, though she had been learning under Nyanta's tutelage. "Watch me, Minori," Purrcy interrupted her tiny pity party.

Purrcy picked up a knife and an onion appeared in her other hand. She put the onion on the cutting board, then slowly and carefully cut the onion. Minori watched very closely. Purrcy pulled out another onion from the air and handed it to Minori and handed over the cutting board and knife. "Now, before putting knife to onion, close your eyes and see it all over again from the beginning. Feel it in your hands, what the onion feels like, what the motions of the knife feel like. When your body understands it, put the onion on the cutting board, the knife to the onion, and let it cut the onion."

Minori blinked at her, then obediently closed her eyes and felt the onion in her left hand, imagined "feeling" it go on the cutting board, then "felt" the knife land on it gently, then be pressed firmly down through it again and again until the onion was cut the way she wanted it, like Purrcy had cut hers. When the imaginary onion was cut she paused and let the total feel of the action enter her body. When she was ready, she set the onion down, her eyes on it. She set the knife the same as she had imagined it, and relaxed. When she looked again, the onion had been cut exactly as she'd imagined it and the knife blade was resting on the cutting board waiting for the next instruction. She smiled. "Yup. That's what it feels like." She looked up. "Ah, I did have my eyes open, right?"

Purrcy smiled kindly. "Yes, you did, or you wouldn't have fingers any more. The body still needs sight. It just doesn't need focused thought here. That's what worried Nyanta the most about me teaching him. You do it naturally enough now from your other practice. If it worries you, don't release it quite so much. Tell it to cut, but don't relinquish control of the eyes. Eventually you learn the balance that will let you make sudden changes in actions as well. I call that 'bumping'. Like you'd slightly bump your elbow or your wrist to make a cut just a little different the next time. It moves in reaction to that instruction."

"It's like being in a mecha," Touya said thoughtfully. "One you control with mental telepathy instead of your hands on controls."

Purrcy nodded. "Very much so. If you played video games with controllers, it's similar to that, also. You play often enough and the controller becomes an extension of your hand and you stop paying attention to which button needs to be pressed. Your body already knows. Pianists it's the same. They play a piece so often and memorize it until it's programmed in. We are programming our bodies and then maintaining just enough control to move the character or pick the way the song sings or how hard we press the keys, for example."

Both Touya and Minori nodded. They understood very well. "Very well, then," Purrcy continued. She pulled out a second cutting board and another knife. She handed a pile of vegetables to both of them. "Cut. Visualize first, program it in. Then cut."

She turned away and put oil into her pan and turned on the heat. "Are you a scribe, Nyanta?"

"Ah, nyan." He gave a slight shake of his head.

"Okay. First lesson. Always answer that question with 'yes'. Add 'I'm working on it,' if you have to," she corrected.

Nyanta laughed a little. "Okay. Yes. I'm going to start working on that...I assume right now?"

"Yes." Purrcy handed him a pen, ink, and put paper on the table away from the work where it wouldn't get dirty. "It works the same way. I just put oil in the pan. That's the first step of the recipe, unless you want the onion cutting first. You can choose how to write the recipe. You're the scribe. You visualize the writing - the words and numbers, how they flow from the pen, the ink being left behind by the nib. You get extra credit for learning how to tell the ink to last as long as you want it to." Nyanta stared at her for that one. Even Minori stopped and stared. Writing was something she did naturally, though scribing was different, but she'd never had that thought before. "Once you've visualized it, program it in, then write. Start with just the first step to get the feel for it."  
Purrcy went to stir the cut onions into the heated oil. "Hurry, or I'll get too far ahead."

Nyanta went right to visualizing and when the pen went to the paper, it flowed as if he were a natural calligraphy artist. The ink lasted until the entire end of the first line. He blinked at the line, shook his head and set for the second line. This time he appeared to 'bump' the writing towards the end of the line and a faint smile came to his whiskers.

Minori shook her head and went back to cutting. By the time she was done, she also could 'watch' and 'bump' it. She looked over to Touya's cutting board. He was standing with his hands clasped behind his head, looking smug. "What?" she asked him.

"I was done a long time ago," he said competitively as always.

"Can you watch and bump?" she challenged him.

"Yup. I have to do it all the time when fighting since often there are last minute adjustments, like when Rudy's spell gets one I was going to get next, that sort of thing."

"Oh," Minori could see that. "How different was it when cutting?"

He shrugged. "A little finer control, I suppose, like a finer hand. A knife's not a sword after all."

Minori nodded and turned back to the older two. "Purrcy, we're done."

She was a bit busy, but she answered back, "What level chef are you?"

Minori blinked, then looked it up. She stared at it in surprise. "Level one."

"Me, too," Touya said in surprise.

"Put the cut vegetables into bowls. Do it the same way. Visualize each variety, how they mix with the others already in the bowl, how beautiful the shapes and colors go together, how they're going to taste when eaten together, your joy at having made lovely, tasty food to share with everyone. Then set the program. Then do."

She was throwing another ingredient into her pan. "This point, Nyanta, is how you learned to cook. You did that first. I had to learn it the hard way...by becoming very hungry first. You, however, have always loved to visualize how they go together and how lovely they taste, and how everyone will enjoy them."

Minori and Touya both held very still. Nyanta-san was giving Purrcy a very interesting look they'd never seen on his face before. Before their eyes, the man who was kind but never expressive, had ears that went soft and he moved to put his paws on Purrcy's shoulders from behind. He whispered something very soft into her ear, and they swore they saw a blush creep over Purrcy's furry face. When Nyanta-san finally released her to let her cook and return to his scribing, they turned to look at each other, both stunned beyond belief. Minori blinked and she realized a tear was trying to escape. She hurriedly brushed it away.  
"Ah, Minori," Touya whispered, "were we supposed to see that?"

Minori shook her head. "I don't know...but...I saw Mom and Dad." She whispered it back.

Touya looked down, then back up at her, putting a hand on her shoulder, lending her his strength until she could go and collect salad bowls for them both and they could get lost in their first cooking class again.


	6. Cheating the System

"Come and get it!" It was Purrcy's first guild chat call and it was the family favorite. People showed up in the room that hadn't been seen all day, and as quickly as they could get there. Those who looked saw her standing near the table watching them all arrive with sparkles in her eyes and looking gorgeous for a felinoid. Her ears were perky and her tail waved gently with happiness. Those who were more interested in the food were welcomed with a delicious smell of a dish they hadn't had before. The spread included a meat-in-red-sauce main dish that smelled deliciously of many exotic spices, vegetable salad, flat bread, rice, and a cool creamy yogurt side dish. The drink was a smooth fruit drink that was creamy at the same time and not too sweet, but sweet enough to complement the main dish which turned out to be as spicy as it smelled, but not too hot - almost just like the curry everyone loved.

The door to Shiroe's room opened and everyone turned to look. Usually he took his dinner in his room when he was under self-seclusion. He poked his head out, sniffing, and his nose dragged him to the table, his eyes wide. "Ah...," he noticed everyone looking and paused shyly. Pushing his glasses up to see everyone a little better, he said, "I missed lunch...and this smells...very good."

"Please join us then, Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta kindly invited him. "This is Purrcy's favorite meal - Tikki Masala, from India. It is very like the curry, though different, of course. I have enjoyed learning to make it, meow."

Shiroe slid into a seat. Minori stood to get one more place setting, but Purrcy held up her hand to forestall her and she sat back down. "Everyone," Purrcy bowed, "please enjoy. It is my thanks, and my pleasure to get to eat it with all of you. I hope it's worthy of your table." Purrcy picked up her plate and showed them all how she would dish it. Rice on the bottom, meat dish on top, flatbread she named 'naan' on the side, and also the yogurt on the side. She set the plate down in front of Shiroe. "Will you tell me your opinion, Guildmaster?" she asked.

Shiroe picked up his fork and happily dug in, sliding the first bite into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, enjoying the evolving flavor experience. A smile came to his face. "Second favorite - after curry." He dug in again and was lost to the eating.

"Alternating occasionally with a small bit of the yogurt will return the pleasure of eating the main dish, and my thanks to Touya and Minori for making the salad and helping with the naan," Purrcy commented to the group as a whole and waved her hand, "Please."

"Thank you for the food!" they all called out and dug in.

As Shiroe, who had been the first one to start, wound down, he told them he'd completed making the ink, thanks to Purrcy's ingredients, and that he'd set the paper to drying before coming out to eat. "Purrcy, after dinner, though not right away, shall we discuss one more time the text?"

"Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe," she answered. He'd looked over to her and now he paused and blinked, then he turned to the next one to be mostly done eating. That happened to be Tetora who had wolfed down his food as if he were starving.

Tetora nodded. "Let's see. First thing I did was choose to be me, for real. Then I burst in on the Guildmaster and his not-so-secret love at a bad time and agreed with Naotsugu that they needed to just settle it so we could all get on with it. Then I headed out the door and took a few twists and turns to get to center town. I had a few hit me up for info and feels but nothing worth noting. Left a few broken noses behind. When I got to town proper Souji found me first. He'd already seen the other two and the word made it fast through the council we'd called on D.D.D. yesterday, so he was worried. I let him know we wouldn't leave them out and we still loved them, too. I think he's a little more worried about Nazuna, since he found me right away, but not having any information for him on that level I didn't let him get that far."

Nyanta leaned closer to Purrcy, who had gone to get the last plate for herself after giving Shiroe hers. "Nazuna is Soujirou-kun's lieutenant, and a foxtail." Purrcy was sympathetic.

Tetora continued, "Umm...Rieze caught me quick after that, not liking that I'd talked to someone else first, though it wasn't my fault. I didn't let anything out, but she did say that when the Wolf Pack left the Cathedral, they were still muttering about the treasure in our tree. Her opinion was that 'they want it pretty bad'. I let Akatsuki know right away, of course." He paused and put his fork to the corner of his lips, thoughtfully tipping his head in a cute gesture that was now habit and long past purposeful attempts to get others to look at him. "She offered further backup support for information once you've figured it out. They expect to have to be put to work once it's figured out, but seem willing just to get the guild back on happy terms. She did want to know if you were in town or not. I didn't say one way or the other, just to keep them from loitering while we're trying to get work done."

Shiroe nodded and took a sip of his sweet drink and was quite pleased with it. He lifted it to Purrcy and mouthed "delicious". She nodded with a pleased twitch to her whiskers. He stared at her and Nyanta again, then took his attention back to Tetora, who had paused to finish cleaning up his plate and down a few swallows of the drink as well. "I wandered up and down for a long time, listening, being available, but no useful hits. At lunch Woodstock made his appearance and made sure I understood he wanted to talk, so I had lunch with him. I let him know he and Akaneya could come by and visit Purrcy but only them. He said the translator's soft for her and wouldn't sell her out for anything, but I refused. Then he let me know they'd been watching their own doorstep and had picked out four or so possibilities on the street. I asked him to drop where he'd heard Purrcy was last, then took myself over that way after a bit."

Tetora grinned a predatory grin. "That was finally productive. Four did approach me and I took half and gave the other half to him, since he wanted to hit things. Once we both heard useful things, he looked like a steam engine, with the heat rolling off him and he got the guild up in sneak raid mode, stopped by at Akaneya's, who did the same thing, and they headed this way. I stayed back there to see who would use the opportunity to play while the cats were away." His eyes took on a deadly look. " _That_ was useful, too. I picked up an assassin-thief, low level and managed to get him to talk just enough." He turned to Purrcy. "Does 'the Caretaker' mean anything to you?"

Purrcy's tail froze as she looked up. "Did they want the Caretaker for anything in particular?"

"Well, it was hard to get information out of him, so no, I don't know what it was. He was just muttering about several things and that one kept coming up. The rest was...well...I think he might have been an Overwritten it was so hard to get anything out of him other than the usual death, etc., they always say."

Purrcy wiped her plate with her last bit of naan. "Well, I'd hate to think it was an Overwritten sent specifically to assassinate the Caretaker. Really, what can they want, the Overwritten? They are so irritating." Everyone nodded at that. "I keep hoping they'll ask for help, honestly. If there are souls wanting to communicate but locked into monsters that are required to kill Adventurers, it's hard to be freed from them if they're hating it. The only ones who could help them are the Adventurers, yet they have to attack us." She shrugged, "Oh, well. Maybe some day we'll figure it out."

She looked up to see the entire table was staring at her. "What?" Then she grinned. "You know, I take care of monsters, right? Even bosses are monsters. Just because I have to kill one to get the Overwriting to go away, that doesn't mean I can't wonder if there's more to the Overwriting than we can fathom just yet. They're the hardest to communicate with, I grant you, but that only means I want to communicate with them the worst." She shrugged again. "I'm crazy that way, I guess."

Shiroe was shaking his head. "No. I want to also. The only way to understand them and why they are here is to do that. But...to have that view point, that _they_ don't want to be there when they are so single-minded about the killing, even more than the normal monsters and bosses...I think that's unusual." Everyone else nodded slightly in agreement.

"I've learned to think outside the box," Purrcy shrugged. She lifted a hand and on everyone's plate appeared a small bowl with something creamy inside. "Please, desert."

Everyone lifted their spoons. "Ice cream!" They dug in with just as much gusto as they had the dinner.

"What's the summary from the ones you picked up before that one, Tetora?" Shiroe asked between bites of his ice cream, which was just as cold as if it had just come from an Earth freezer. He was getting prickles as the little things Purrcy was doing even at this table kept adding to his lists for her, though certainly this treat was well worth it.

Tetora explained that it seemed there had been some agreement made that if the Wolf Pack managed to capture Purrcy, they could have their way with her on the way to a transfer point, as long as she didn't die and end up back at the Cathedral. That plus whatever payment offered had made it worth it to them to hunt her down in earnest this time. When pressed for who the pickup party was, he and the guild masters had gotten two different answers. Westlande and some third party who seemed like they were affiliated with the People of the Land, but it was hard to tell since it wasn't any of the lords or people the Council already knew. It seemed there was a 'head bad guy', though.

Shiroe watched as Purrcy's tail and ears flicked a little more agitated, mostly at the unknown 'bad guy'. She didn't offer any information at the moment, though. Westlande wasn't surprising. The guild that controlled that place was his own nemesis, the antithesis of living with the land and all people peaceably. He noticed now, though, that everyone was waiting expectantly for Purrcy to answer to it. "Purrcy, is there anything you can say at this point to that?" He said it with careful wording.

Her tail flicked and he noticed Nyanta's arm move to put a paw on her arm under the table, giving her comfort or support. "No, I'm afraid not. There are some, maybe...but," she seemed a bit distressed. Finally she said, "Not having contact with very many Adventurers, and only a few People of the Land, I don't know any directly that would be interested in me. Perhaps there are some who know of my reputation, or of a reputation that interests them, and want 'that person' and someone has decided it might be me?" She shook her head, still distressed.

"Well," Tetora said almost dismissively, "we'll just keep asking around, then." He was obviously trying to set her back at ease. "This is just the first day of investigation, after all." The others nodded, also trying to help Purrcy feel calmer. "What did you two find out?" he asked Isuzu and Rudy.

"Ah, we got hit up early, walking the main path in," Isuzu said. "Rudy did a good job of acting like he was completely unhappy about having yet another new member after Tetora. I spent my time soothing him with platitudes like 'it's been a long time, though', and 'surely she's different'. Once we hit the main part of town, we got a lot of people from Radio Market and Grandalf actually. There were a lot of people who knew of her."

Rudy nodded. "We dug for the basis of why with each one to make sure we didn't let any slip through. Pretty much across the board it wasn't because of the treasures that came in. They didn't open their mouths on that at all." Both of them looked at Purrcy. "It was because of what she's been having them do for her. They all rather felt like she already belonged to them."

Shiroe frowned. There were two issues there. "Are they angry we've taken her in?"

Both of them thought about that, then shook their heads. "No," Isuzu said, "I don't think so. Most of the guilds who are under Round Table Council members seem to finally understand that you're the basis of the peace in the city and the strength of it. It seemed to be more of an, 'if she has to be somewhere else, that's a good place for her to be' feeling."

Rudy nodded agreement. "They don't want to lose what she gave them, but that's about the sum."

Shiroe looked at Purrcy. That issue was number two. "What did you give them, or have them do for you?"

Purrcy was embarrassed. "Well...that has a long answer. Can it wait until after the reporting and dinner is cleaned up...maybe tonight's question to answer?"

Shiroe thought about that. He didn't want to take that much time away from his work, really...but.... He finally nodded. "Yes, we can do that." Purrcy relaxed. "Was there anything else, Isuzu, Rudy?"

"On the way back, all those who asked after her on the way out had been cleaned up by Radio Market and Grandalf. The general comment from them as we passed was that if she'd finally selected a home, then they'd see to it she was at least safe there and everyone understood they would have them to answer to as well, not just Log Horizon. They were growling at a lot more folks on the way back, too." Rudy looked back at Purrcy. "Just how big is your fan base, on both sides?"

Purrcy sat up and blinked. "Ah...I didn't know? I don't know? I just come in, sell, buy the few things I can't get outside, sleep, and leave. I do have to turn down a lot of side street offers for warm beds that I'm not interested in, but don't all solo females?"

"Is it the same ones every time?"

She frowned. "I don't know? Only the Wolf Pack memorably. I suppose those in their territory know me, since I've refused them strenuously the whole time, ...and they chose to include my tree in their territory when they discovered it." She slumped and sighed. "That was a bad day, to learn they'd sniffed me out. I had to move up higher in the tree, then use Call of Home to escape to the gate. I still had to be rescued because they'd gotten smart enough to figure I'd try it."

"Why do you always go to the same tree, then? Aren't there lots of trees in Akiba?" Naotsugu asked, not understanding.

"Ah...eh...," she was so embarrassed that everyone could only smile at her. She finally put a hand over her eyes. "It's the only tree I can watch Nyanta shop from." She couldn't look at him.

He looked at her, startled. "Eh? ...Just how long _have_ mew been watching me?"

"...since Susukino and the Catastrophe began," she answered, her mortification coloring her voice. "I ran from the chaos and Brigandia in my first run, then kept going until I got here and could be resurrected at the Cathedral here. I'd seen you there and watched you being kind to others, but before I could work up the courage to talk to you, they'd chased me out since I wasn't willing to be Demikas's lap cat. When I learned you'd come here...well...." She put her whole arm over her face in a very cat-like gesture of complete and total embarrassment. "It wasn't like I could talk to you anyway," she finally said miserably. Nyanta blinked at her, his ears moving back and forth in surprise.

"Did you come here because you knew it was his house?" Akatsuki asked. She was looking just as uncomfortable as Purrcy, likely feeling it sympathetically.

"Well, not really. I was letting the instinct take over for the run since the Wolf Pack has gotten better at following their own. I was mostly lost, as far as the thinking mind, since the sheepdogs and collies were herding me. It was hardest to stay ahead of them. They know the city better. I think they just wanted to get me to a silent part of town. But it wasn't until I passed Nyanta on the way up that my nose told me where I'd come to." She went back to embarrassed. "I really wouldn't have. Thinking-wise, I saw the tree and said, 'that's it!' and went up. By the time I smelled him it was too late to change what the instinct had done. I'm really sorry. ...And I didn't know he was part of a guild. He'd been hermit before, but took care of others as needed, so I'd assumed he was keeping the same pattern."

"But his guild is on his information," Minori protested.

"I couldn't read it," Purrcy said. "Guildmaster Shiroe kindly included reading along with the spoken translations in his spell scroll."

Minori nodded. Isuzu turned it over to the twins. Touya and Minori looked at each other and grinned. "We did laundry...all day." Touya said. "And we got to watch the other guilds take out all the watchers who'd showed up in the morning. It was great fun to watch their butts get wiped. Then we got to watch Nyanta-san's first climbing lesson and I learned a lot from that. We thought he was going to fall on his head, but he managed to make it down, head first." He looked at Minori.

She was sat up straight and her eyes were very excited. "And then...we got to earn the Chef sub-skill and get it to level three." Shiroe blinked and everyone looked at them stunned. "Purrcy showed us how to do it. First we watched her cut an onion, then we were to imagine the whole process very carefully. How the onion felt, how it felt to cut it with the knife from the first cut to the last. Then set that into the body, those feelings, just like we do our fighting techniques. Then we put the onion on the cutting board, the knife to the onion and told the body to 'go' and when we came back, the onion was cut exactly as she'd shown us and we'd visualized it. Then she gave us lots of vegetables to practice on. By the time we were done with them, we could watch, or 'see', while cutting and 'bump', that is make minor changes to the original programming. Touya explained he does it when fighting and Rudy takes out an enemy he was going to, so has to change his original planned line of attacks."

Touya nodded. "It's just like fighting," he said.

"So then we told her we were done cutting," Minori was very excited to have interrupted her twin, "and she asked us what our Chef skill level was. I was so surprised to see I actually had the Chef sub-skill, and even better was that it was added to my Apprentice sub-skill. It didn't replace it. So then she taught us how to mix the vegetables into the salad we had for dinner. We lost the first couple because we hadn't visualized correctly, but once we got it, we were level two, so she had us help with the bread and that took us to level three. So in one meal we've earned a new sub-skill and made it go up to third level." Minori's eyes were very bright and her pride in her accomplishment very evident.

Shiroe turned to Purrcy again, really not believing it now, but the evidence was present. Purrcy smiled. "It was a fun experiment. As children new to the game, they've already learned the skills necessary to live in this world, just by their hard work to be good in their Classes. Those skills translate in this world to 'real', to 'life'. Our bodies here are real to this world. We only need to let them be real, not just costumes or clothing we wear. But it means learning how to do that. This is how. Minori and Touya now have the knowledge they need to become 'real'." Purrcy looked up at Shiroe. "That isn't to say _everyone_ should become real. It has it's drawbacks, that I'm still experimenting to understand. That said, I'm afraid that in the long run, we won't have a choice. We will all become real regardless. As already said last night, this world is pushing us that direction whether we would or no. It's just slow at the moment, allowing us to learn it and to see how far we'll take it on our own." Shiroe felt a chill run down his spine. She knew something deep, and he was sure she wouldn't say it until he could hear the things she was afraid of.

"Wait," Naotsugu said, "they're kids and all, but does that mean us older types can do that, too?"

"Yes, Naotsugu," Purrcy said. "It's harder because, as Nyanta was saying, those who've played a long time have learned to act in battle by stringing together the commands as fast, or faster, than they would have while playing at the computer. This method is slightly different so takes more thought and faith to some degree for the older, or more experienced players to learn. But it is so very much faster, as you can see just from tonight's experiment. How long does it take for an Adventurer using the old methods to go from a first level to a third level Chef?"

"Days, weeks," Naotsugu nodded, understanding.

"Do we learn the Mysteries like that, too?" Akatsuki asked.

Purrcy tipped her head. "I'd like to experiment with that, but a little more slowly. When we do too much experimentation too fast we move the whole world forward too fast. Right now, we need to understand what the world has done to the halfs before we make it lurch forward again. We could do some irreparable harm if we haven't understood well enough this newest change, I think. But I do think it likely. If you visualize as you practice, then suddenly need something that is slightly different, but can see it happening 'just so', and all of a sudden you can do it and it gets its own label and name and formalization, then, yes. You took the long hard road. Now you know the easy one."

Akatsuki blinked, barely breathing. "I - I could learn...," she was trembling, "...anything."

Purrcy stood up and walked over to Akatsuki and put her hand over her eyes, making Akatsuki calm down. "Listen to what I just said, Little One. Do not do it now. You will kill me and half of this town in the process. Let it sit in the bottom of your heart for now, only. Perhaps there will come a time where we can all take that step and become real all together without fear. It isn't now. Please be patient. Will you do this, please?" She looked around the entire table. Everyone, including Akatsuki nodded. She bent down and kissed the top of Akatsuki's head and returned to her seat.

Shiroe was surprised to see that Akatsuki watched after her with great fondness, rather than irritation. Akatsuki turned to him and calmly said, "I began my morning being concerned, then talked to you which was worse because of the interruption, though we settled it well enough. Then I went up to take my watch. You've heard that news. I was very worried when Marie and Henrietta came to visit, as expected." She took a calm breath and had a very interesting expression on her face. "Purrcy arrived as large-cat on the roof after they'd been visiting for a bit, wearing Henrietta's glasses, and landed on me so I couldn't escape. She told me to let Henrietta act normally while she watched and that she would protect me in the end. I wasn't happy and didn't want to, but by then Henrietta was there, too. She grabbed me and pet me as usual, then suddenly stopped. When she opened her arms, I escaped behind Purrcy right away. Purrcy didn't talk, since she wasn't supposed to, but they communicated somehow and then Henrietta was crying hard. Purrcy started purring and Henrietta - and me, I suppose - started calming down."

Akatsuki had a look of wonder as she remembered the scene in her mind. "Henrietta knelt and bowed to me and apologized most strenuously, saying she wouldn't ever do it again. I scolded her and told her I might forgive her, since she does do nice things, too. Then Purrcy comforted her and let Henrietta hold her until she was calm enough to leave the roof again. I spent the rest of the afternoon on the roof most comfortably. ...Ah, and the other guilds that wanted Purrcy have sent watchmen to watch over us tonight. I think they are hoping to catch more fish in the barrel." Akatsuki closed her mouth and looked Shiroe in the eye. She indeed did seem much calmer, and somehow happier.

Everyone was blinking, except Tetora. "Welcome to the club, Akatsuki," he giggled. She flashed him one of her small shy smiles.

"I'll say," Naotsugu grinned widely, "I've certainly enjoyed watching everything from inside today. She even has Woodstock and Akanaya eating out of her hand. They want to keep in touch and hear all her stories, and Akanaya wants to talk to you about trade arrangements since he doesn't want to lose his supplier. She was good and didn't let on, but let them know she was okay and had agreed to the guild membership on her own, the two things they were most worried about. And Nyanta showed he understood her own language well enough to satisfy that particular worry of theirs. Marie's in love with her, just because she was willing to be a housecat for her. They are also worried about their halfs, but they only know Purrcy is a 'werecat' that the Wolf Pack chased up our tree."

"What's a werecat?" Rudy asked.

"Well, we told them it was a new monster from the expansion pack," Naotsugu answered, but he left the full answer hanging.

They looked at Purrcy again. This time she shook her head. "Not this time. Later. It's for just such things - one of my protections." They all looked at her, but let it pass, since she'd asked. "Ah. Let's see...I spent the day being questioned, trying to learn how to fit in and not get into trouble, and didn't practice patience very well. And I taught a cooking class and made dinner. You've heard the rest, for the most part." She grinned at them, her tail waving happily.

The attention turned to Nyanta and it seemed it was suddenly his turn to be embarrassed. He looked away for a while, crossing his arms. He finally turned back and coughed. "It's all been said except my part, I suppose. I spent the majority of the day being very irritated. ...Meowstugu finally took me to task after the guildmasters left and pointed out my own faults." Nyanta blinked, looking away again for a bit. "So, I finally went and found her hiding in the closet again and we reached an understanding."

"Nyanta-san!" scolded Akatsuki immediately. "You made Purrcy-chan hide again?!"

Nyanta's ears turned back. "I'm sorry."

Touya snorted a laugh. When they looked at him, even Minori was blushing slightly. "That's a rather dramatic 'understanding' don't you think?" The younger wasn't going to let the older off the hook.

Nyanta sighed, then after a bit finally stood up and offered his paw to Purrcy, pulling her gently up to stand next to him. "After talking about it most seriously, I have asked Purrcy to let me protect her for the rest of the time we live here on this world. While it perhaps isn't quite correct in the details, please, from this time forward, consider us husband and wife."

Purrcy bowed most prettily. "Please, take care of me...of us." The serene calm on her face was met by the rowdiest congratulations ever heard at that table.  
Shiroe shook his head. That was what he had seen, but there was more underlying that statement than most of the others understood. He glanced at Naotsugu. Naotsugu shook his head slightly. _Let it be - for now._ Shiroe nodded faintly.

"Aww. Serera-chan's going to cry," Isuzu said quietly.

Nyanta nodded once. "Yes, she will, and it will be hard, but for all that there are many young children who like me, I am an old man, really."

"Then what's Purrcy?" Akatsuki asked, surprised, but it looked like others were in agreement.

Shiroe shook his head and stood. "She's mother. You've already all agreed to that, and she's already shown it. If he's done it, he knows what he's doing. He's father after all. That's good enough." He picked up his dishes and headed for the kitchen. "Thank you very much for the food, Purrcy. It was delicious. I look forward to getting to eat it just as often as curry."

"You're welcome," she said, almost shyly. He glanced back at her and their eyes met. He smiled. Her ear flicked in pleased embarrassment. He hoped she could be happy also, this strange treasure that had dropped into their tree so unexpectedly and just as suddenly made big changes in their lives. He had to wonder, as he put his dishes in the sink, just how terrible life - or this world - was going to make them pay for handing her to them. The fear in her eyes from the morning still haunted him.

-:-:-:-:-

They all gathered together again after clean-up to sit more comfortably in the main room. Purrcy again had the main seat, except she didn't take it. This time she stood in front of them as if preparing to give a lecture...and getting to know her, she probably was going to.

"Shiroe," she started, looking at him, "you've noticed that I can access my menus as naturally as I do everything else." She flowed through four different outfits before returning to the original one. "It works the same as learning to be real in this world. It's being really an Adventurer, rather than just acting within the constraints we've placed upon ourselves because of our original expectations from sitting in front of computers." She looked around at the guild members. "This one you may practice, because it won't affect the external world."

"To answer the original question, what I've been asking the guilds to do is to create things that allow me to do that to greater effect in ways that are convenient to me. I haven't taught them the underlying lesson you now know, because it's still too dangerous, but they are slowly understanding it using the methods we already use as Adventurers, and that is acceptable. I'm sure I haven't learned everything that I, or we, should be able to do, or potentially could do. Even as humans on Earth we haven't discovered everything there is to discover about us or our world. I said yesterday, I love to learn. I'm the consummate inventor, scientist, discoverer. I love being here and getting to learn new things every day about this place we're living in."

She held out her hand and a box appeared in it. "This was one of the first things I asked them to create for me." She looked around with a smile. "Just the box. It wasn't much, not very hard once you get a feel for how to create a cardboard equivalent - I didn't want whole forests cut down after all, but it did take them some creative effort for several months. When I returned and saw the result - this box - I then asked them to make me many of them in specific sized increments."

A large box appeared on the floor in front of her. "How many items can we store in our item list that is the carry over from the computer status screen?" She looked around.

"A measly twenty-four on the main screen. The long term storage is only about one hundred." Naotsugu growled. He hated not being able to carry all his favorite stuff along with him. As a long term player he had a lot of those.

"There's the magic bag, that can carry a lot," Minori said.

Tetroa nodded. "But it has a limit, too. It's about nine hundred ninety-nine, I think."

Purrcy nodded. "That's right. Those of you who are long-time players calculate it. I have to have enough food with me to eat for three months at a time, ingredients, tools, etc. I have to have enough clothing, weapons, veterinary tools, herbs and potions for healing me and my patients, and then room to bring home the treasures I'm paid with, and that's not the whole list. How fast will I fill up my possible positions for those things?"

They were already all shaking their heads. "If you've got room for treasures at all it's long after you've used up everything else," Naotsugu said.

Shiroe held up a hand. "I can store much more, but that's because I have specific access to certain things, like a guild cache I can access from any dungeon, but even then, it's a limited number. You aren't a guild when you're a solo, so don't have that kind of access."

"Correct. It was a great problem at the beginning. I killed and cooked while out and didn't carry any more than the bare minimum. That didn't work for the impatient me, so I asked for boxes so I could have more item slots. Cheat the system, in effect." Many leaned forward, but none looked more interested than Naotsugu. She opened the box in front of her and pulled out another box. "Eight of this size fit exactly in one that size," she said. "Now I have used one item slot to hold eight things." Grins started on faces. She opened that box and pulled out another one. "Four boxes this size fit in one of these." She opened that box and pulled out one more long narrow box. "Sixteen of these fits in one of those." She opened that box and showed them a set of herbs laid out in it neatly. "I can fit all of the herbs I need for three months in this one large box." She pointed to the one at her feet. "I have labeled it on my screen merely 'Herbs'. I walk down the tree to the herb I need and fetch it into my hand."

Everyone who had computer programming experience sat thunderstruck and those who didn't had the visual lesson to understand. "Limitless...," breathed Naotsugu.

Purrcy shook her head. "No. We are still limited by the original limits, and I have found that this is the extent of how far I can take the tree. Four steps. I can have as many as I want up to nine-hundred-ninety-nine in total within those four steps. There are limits, as is appropriate, but for most Adventurers, it is nearly the same in effect." She put her boxes back into each other. "Obviously, I've asked for other shapes and sizes of boxes, but I don't like waste so they all nest perfectly in their sizing. I am their best box customer but they are still working very hard to understand why I want them. I haven't been able to tell them since I can't understand the language well enough to negotiate my profits sufficiently. I'm going to make them pay me a lot of money if I get to tell them first before they figure it out, like two percent of each box sold," she looked up and grinned. "Only now it will need to be, what Guildmaster...two and a half? Three?"

Shiroe's eyes went wide and he did a quickly calculation. "Three, but I'll bet they'll accept a lot more, like six to ten."

Purrcy shook her head. "That will be too much. I don't need to buy all of Japan."

"I do." Purrcy's head came up quickly at that.

She considered it, then softly said, "Will you stop there?"

Shiroe blinked. "Well, I was hoping there were more of me in the other zones."

"I'm hoping it also, but if not?"

"Then, no. I would keep going."

"Very well. I'll ask for ten and make them give me at least eight."

Shiroe sat back hard. He'd never thought he'd have a sudden solution to that particular problem. "Ah, how much time do we have for that negotiation? How close are they?"

"They've already had a year, which is too long."

Shiroe sent a quick message to the guildmasters that he'd like to talk to them the next afternoon and would they please come to his guild office. "Right," he nodded at her. "Tomorrow afternoon then." She nodded back.

"Ah, does anyone else feel like we've suddenly had Shiroe split and there are two of him in the room?" Tetora asked. "I got lost there."

Shiroe and Purrcy turned to him, but Purrcy put her finger to her smiling lips. "I haven't told him yet. That's for tomorrow."

"No...I think we all need to know that one," Naotsugu folded his arms.

Purrcy looked at Shiroe. "There are things I can say to everyone, things that I should only say to the officers, and things for your ears only. That one I guess everyone could hear, but should still be under the umbrella."

Shiroe pushed up his glasses and thought about it, then nodded. "I prefer to let everyone know what they can. It helps us to stay organized and useful as a guild. When everyone knows as much as possible they know how to help."

"Very well," Purrcy bowed slightly to him and turned back to Naotsugu. "I will tell you when Guildmaster Shiroe has completed my item. Is that sufficient?" He nodded. He was happy with whatever Shiroe said.

Purrcy made the box at her feet disappear. "Naotsugu, when you use this method to carry all the things you want with you, what would happen if you were PKed while carrying them?"

"Well, it wouldn't happen," he said, but leaned forward and put his chin in his hand, his elbow on his knee, thinking. "I'd lose everything that wasn't in the few protected slots, like armor, weapons, and special items keyed to only me."

"Correct," Purrcy said. "And I assume you'd be very angry and go rampaging after the PKers until you'd recovered all your other favorite items."

"I keep mine in my bag," Shiroe said. "I've put a lock spell on it so even if they get the bag, they can't get the things in it."

"That is very wise," Purrcy said, nodding. "Touya, what have you noticed about me since coming?"

"No armor," he said immediately, "and no weapons, staffs, instruments, anything."

"Excellent observation," she smiled at him. "All of my most important boxes, with all the most important things I don't want stolen, are in those slots." They nodded wisely, understanding. "I don't have a bag, not having been able to go on that quest, but I've also done a similar thing. Because all I carry are 'boxes', nothing drops."

"No way!" Several objected.

Purrcy nodded. "They don't count as treasure. The treasure is buried within the boxes and not accessible on the main item list. Only main item list treasures drop on a PK. The same with pickpockets. They can't because there isn't anything to pick, not even a 'box'. They get 'empty set', or...nothing. For you computer programmers, they get the pointer to the pointer to the pointer to the item."

Shiroe sat up straight. "That...that is...How long does it take to put it all together?"

"Well, you have a safe guild house. You have to collect your things from the bank and get them here safely, and you have to buy the boxes in the right sizes and figure out how to organize them in a way that makes sense to you, so probably up to a week - it took me twice that, I think - and then you use it until you get the best storage and retrieval flow."

"Ah, wait," Naotsugu interrupted. "How can you have boxes in the protected slots? The armor slot only accepts armor input, the same for weapons. I could see the specials slots, maybe." Another box appeared in front of Purrcy. It was labeled, with ink, "Armor". Laughter erupted from the guild members. "That works?" Naotsugu asked.

Purrcy nodded. "The only requirement is that the item in the slot has the general label 'armor'. I really do love cheating the system, actually. It's quite fun sometimes."

"Then what do you do when you really need to wear armor?" Rudy asked.

Purrcy was suddenly dressed in armor. "What's on your list and what you wear are not correlated any more, remember? This is one of the things no one else has considered but myself it seems, but it's the corollary to artisan clothing that Adventurers make, buy, put in closets, wear, and wash. If you put one on, does the clothing on your avatar on the status screen change?"

They all shook their heads and got it. "That messes with my brain," Naotsugu ran his hands over the sides of his head, trying to get his brain unscrambled.

"It's the thinking outside the box we Adventurers aren't good at doing yet," Purrcy said, "especially the experienced ones. Shiroe has practice, but even then it's hard, I think?"

He nodded. He had to think outside the box a lot in the Debauchery Tea Party days and he pulled on that quite a bit now in finding solutions to the current problems in this strange new world. It wasn't simple by any means, then or now. The armor on Purrcy was replaced by her outfit of the day. He looked at it again. "Wait. That's artisan."

Purrcy grinned her prize awarding grin. "If I put it in a box..."

The ladies in the room laughed. "Then you've put it in the closet," Isuzu crowed. "I _love_ that. I just freed up floor space. Yes!"

"But...to equip it...," Shiroe said faintly.

"Equip your staff," she said to him. He went to access his list, then stopped. "Exactly," she said. "That's the natural reaction of the Earth Adventurer. What should be the reaction...Rudy?" Rudy blinked. He held out his hand and his staff was in it. "Put it back." He did. "Okay, now pull it out again, but this time, watch how you do it so you can explain it to everyone."

With great effort of thought, Rudy finally managed to pull it out again, having it appear in his hand. "Wow. That's a lot harder to 'think' about than just 'do'. But that's what I do, I just _do_ it. I suppose it might be like desire it? I wish it, want it?, and it just happens."

Purrcy gestured to Nyanta and in her hands was a pale gold rose, being offered to him. "For you, on our commitment night," she said to him.

He took it gently from her. "This...is not something to give away, Purrcy. Nyan."

"I haven't. You will hold it for me," she answered, "the same as you hold me." Nyanta looked embarrassed but the rose disappeared.

Purrcy turned back to Shiroe. "So. Equip your staff."

Shiroe's staff appeared in his hand, though it felt just a little awkward. "I think my brain will now twist a little," he said. "At least, something inside did."

Purrcy nodded. "It's like using a magic, but it's a natural part of being an Adventurer."

Shiroe willed the staff back and the twist was in the reverse direction. "That's very interesting. Like we're taking it out of or putting it into our selves."

Purrcy looked at him solemnly. He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "You carry that many boxes...inside yourself?"

Purrcy smiled. "And that is why they return correctly stocked with us when we return in the Cathedral. They are part of the regeneration of the resurrection. Each item has a 'used' tag, or a 'lost' tag as well, or 'stolen', or ...so forth."

The last wasn't part of the first, but Shiroe understood exactly what she was trying to tell him. He sat back and his mind was gone, following that clue a long time. The implications were profound. When he returned, he found the others were either practicing accessing items more naturally (the boys and Akatsuki), or were working with Purrcy on mapping out their boxes (the girls and Naotsugu who wanted to get it just right). He quietly rose and walked back into his office. He needed to finish his current work as soon as possible.

He was to his desk before he realized that Nyanta had followed him in. He raised an eyebrow at the quiet man he knew very little about, even though he could fight with him as naturally as Purrcy was saying this whole world should be acted upon by them. He did know that he trusted Nyanta and was glad he'd been willing to join Log Horizon.

"What are you working on for her?" Nyanta asked quietly.

"A spell scroll that will create a secure spy-proof room." He answered immediately and honestly.

Nyanta paused, then nodded. "I'll wait, then."

Shiroe looked at him. "Has she told you?"

"She said she'll tell mew herself. Likely that's what she's waiting for, because mew'll ask her many questions."

Shiroe nodded. "Likely I could keep her talking for many days straight." He looked at Nyanta a little longer, then said, "I'll trust your judgement for now on that decision of yours, but it's extremely out of character. I do hope you enlighten me someday soon."

Nyanta looked at him soberly, then bowed and let himself out again. Shiroe immediately sat down and began working on his text and how it should work magically. But only in his head. He would not write a word until it was time to conference with her.


	7. Psuedocode Magic

Shiroe sighed and set down his pen. He just sat for a bit, resting his back and arm. He worked out his fingers, flexing them, then massaging them with the other hand. Normal writing didn't take as much out of him. Even cartography didn't. It was having to pour the magic into the words and into the page through them that did it. The magic wasn't in the paper or the ink itself at the beginning. They had to be of a high enough quality to hold the level of magic that was going to be performed. When the scroll was used, the spell 'went off', that is, the magic put into the words went into effect, so it was a delayed magic. But for it to be magic at all, it had to have magic put into it and that happened when he wrote it down. The cost for casting was spent at that time as well. Which he meant he was now spent. At level ninety-seven, he had quite a bit of MP, but most of it had gone into this spell.

Purrcy had requested "permanent", meaning that the scroll would be reuseable as many times as she wanted it to be. That was high level stuff. The spell itself was no small request either, so that also had a high cost. She'd added her own magic to the spell, though, as well as the materials to make the ink and paper. He shook his head. He'd called her in for one more ingredient for the ink, thinking it would have to be two medium-high level items and she'd pulled out an air sylph's tear, then explained why she wanted it used, couched in hidden words again. There wasn't even a quest to get air sylph's tears. It even shouldn't have been a treasure. How had one even been given it to her? How many did she have? Those would sell well, at least for ink. It had been a joy to write with after that was added, making the pen move lightly on the paper. (He always tested just a little bit to make sure it was, in fact, ink when he was done making it. It wouldn't be good to start writing only to discover it faded, or didn't leave a mark at all. Of course...some spells you wanted that kind of ink, but not permanent ones.)

When she'd asked if she could help with adding her magic to his, he'd been willing, wondering what that meant. She said some of it was in the language she made him change the words into - that is it read now more like computer pseudocode - though they were still close to what he would normally write. Then she'd held her hand over the paper he was going to use and 'willed' some of her magic into it. He'd watched her MP bar drop, so he knew she was doing as she'd said she would. Looking at his own MP bar now, he could see he'd spent less than he would otherwise have, about equivalent to what she'd spent. His HP bar was down as well, from working so hard and so long into the night. He was just a little surprised combining their magic together into the scroll had worked...and suspected she would be as well. It wasn't like she'd been able to work with other scribes of magic before, any more than him. Everything here was, as she said, still a learning experience, even after two years. They all felt so young still, in matters of understanding the world around them. Even now it made them all still wish to be home.

Shiroe stood and stretched. He rolled the scroll and placed it into a cylindrical scroll case she'd given him. She had been very firm it wasn't to be put into any internal storage, and he didn't want it laying around loose. He would gather everyone now and keep going forward, but it would be better for him to get the minimal amount of sleep needed to recover his MP and HP to full. One never knew when one would be called upon to suddenly fight off random enemies and such like. ...Well, old habits die hard, and some just shouldn't be allowed to. It was better to follow those habits at home so you didn't die out in the field.

"Purrcy," he opened a direct chat.

"Yes?"

"It's done."

"I'll be right there."

He tapped the scroll case in an open palm and walked out from behind his desk. He strode down the length of the room and back, reaching the door just as she tapped on it. He opened the door and let her in. Best to talk with the door closed and let the rest of the guild sleep. He handed her the scroll case.

She took it and held it to her chest. "Thank you, Guildmaster Shiroe. Thank you for your hard work." She handed him a steaming tea cup that hadn't been in her hand just before then.

He took it with a smile. "I'm looking forward to learning what you have to tell me." He blew on the tea and took a sip. It was very restorative. He checked his MP. Sure enough, it was helping with that, too. "How is it you have hot tea all ready to just hand out?"  
"I made it before retiring for the night and put it in my list. I think you know how that works?"

He nodded. "You pick up a 'fresh roast' as a treasure and when you pull it out three months later it's still a 'fresh roast', not a 'nasty spoiled rotten mass'." He smiled. She smiled back. "And the ice cream was the same, wasn't it? Did we use an entire month just for you to feed it to us?"

She shrugged. "I don't eat the sweets as often. It was fun to share with everyone tonight. Plus it gives me the room to put something new in. I have to rotate. Three months of the same foods over and over gets old fast."  
That made sense. "Is it really three months?"

"No, it's actually based on how long it takes me to fill my slots, and how much work needs to be done. That's the rough long-time out that's been safe to work with. The variability is useful for safety, though the ones who watch for me here in town have just taken to leaving someone on watch all the time, apparently, or so Woodstock told me. I wouldn't know, really. I have a hard time since I'm not here to recognize faces that become consistent, compared to someone who is here."

"How long are you going to stay this time?"

"That depends on when you're ready for me to go, Guildmaster," she looked at him pointedly.

"I suppose, but I don't intend on nailing you to the floor, you know. You're welcome to continue your own work, in fact I'd rather you did."

"The information gathering part?"

He nodded. "Getting outside information is the hardest. Having you as a guild member means you can tell me as soon as you learn it, which can make all the difference."

She looked at him for a moment. He drank some more tea. "You're alright with me taking Nyanta for the next one?"

"He needs to learn how to deal, doesn't he?" She nodded once, soberly. "I'd rather he spent an intensive three months with you than completely fell apart in the next one month to be lost for who knows how long. He's important to us, too. We'll survive without him that long. It isn't unusual for us to have members missing for a while like that, even him." She relaxed slightly. "I expect a full report on how well it went and what you'd do differently afterwards. He'll give me one, too. Then I'll be able to put together a plan to present to the Round Table."

"Even if it's different for groups than individuals?"

"Yes," he looked back at her soberly. "Lessons learned can still be incorporated and modified. We'll send out one group for the test run to work the kinks out after I get your reports. From that, we'll set a full plan into place and rotate them through."

"Very organized," she complemented.

He rather ignored it, sighing when he put his empty cup down on the saucer and handed it back. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to be, but it helps that all the guild masters are used to it just to keep their own together. The most OCD ones put the final thing together. I just have to give them a workable plan. That's what they rely on me for - information gathering and plan creation."

"President of the Round Table."

"We're all equal."

"So's the three branches - Judicial, Executive, and Legislative. Who do you use as Judicial?"

He fought to remember American politics, the summary they all learned in school and then promptly forgot after the entrance exams into college. "Probably both of the branches, Executive and Legislative, though the parallels aren't right since I set the laws, if you're calling me President."

"If they approved them, they'd be President in that case and you Legislative. It does work better to compare it to monarchies, but I didn't want to be offensive."

"Thank you."

"Please rest and sleep now." She bowed to him. "Good night."

"Good night," he said back and watched her retreat out his door, still holding the scroll case to her chest as if finding comfort in it, or afraid it was going to be stolen from her very arms. He shuddered. He'd rather not have had that thought.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy went up the tree to the roof. She'd slept enough for an Adventurer, though she wouldn't stay up long. Humans still enjoyed their eight to ten hours of sleep, even if the bodies they were in didn't need them. She curled up in a branch and looked out towards the center of the city. It was still lit because there were also those humans who enjoyed getting to live a life where four hours of sleep was plenty and they could party the rest of the time they weren't working.

For having had a day start out as a bad luck day, the last full day had been feeling rather like a good luck day. It worried her. She was a pessimist at heart, but it really felt like she'd been herded here not because the Wolf Pack and her own instinct had wanted her here. She always had that doubt just behind her. That too much leaning on the 'natural' and 'letting things happen' meant her life was being influenced by that thing outside herself that she didn't like interfering at all. It made her afraid, just like Nyanta was afraid. Humans in general don't like being influenced by the outside unless they know exactly what's doing it and why, and they've given their approval.

That was what made them the most angry about being brought here - it was against their will, all unknowing. The anger still percolated in the hearts of every Adventurer, even the ones that wanted to stay. Some day, they might find the source of what had taken them. That would be a dangerous day. The monster named "Adventurer" would rouse and destroy...even if they had been 'naturalized'. Someone had grossly underestimated humanity and was going to pay a heavy price for it. She sighed, and worked to smooth out the knot in her stomach such thoughts always brought.

She herself had moved too fast again. She was too used to arriving suddenly, needed to accomplish something quickly, then leaving quickly again. It would have been better to have slowed down and taken her time. To have gone from solo, to guild member, to married for all practical purposes was a bit much for one twenty-four hour period. But her fear and underlying anger had driven that, too. Her own desires bringing results. She hoped she wasn't part of the problem. She'd rather be part of the solution.

"Purrcy?"

"Hmm?"

He landed on the branch in front of her. "Everything okay, meow?"

She sighed. "It's all moved too fast for someone like me, for all I was at the center of it. I'm trying to unwind." He settled. "I wish I could slow it down after today, too, but...I can't. Shiroe doesn't want it to either. He's as anxious as I am." Nyanta pet her head gently. She tipped it to make it more available, enjoying the feeling. She really did like getting pet as it was calming for her. "It's most disturbing that under it all it feels like I'm here on purpose - someone else's purpose, for all he and I have been waiting for this meeting, this moment. I don't like feeling like that. I'd rather just rejoice in the serendipity of it all and heave a sigh of relief that it's finally happened. Pessimism is it's own kind of reward, I suppose." She closed her eyes.

"It's hard to believe meowr a pessimist," he said, a bit of a laugh in his voice. "At least it is when watching mew work."

Purrcy's ear flicked. She stretched out the hand not holding the scroll case and interlaced her fingers in Nyanta's soft fur, finding additional comfort in feeling his softness and close presence. She had another pessimistic thought, the kind that warned, and she sat up, tugging on his paw to bring him closer to her. "Will you let me protect you?" she asked him. Nyanta paused, then nodded. She put the scroll case behind her against the tree, using her spell to hold things where she wanted them to stick it to the trunk so it wouldn't fall. When she was leaning on the tree trunk, straddling the branch, she put him in front of her, leaning his back on her chest, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Moments later, a soft warmth surrounded them both as Purrcy cast one of her strongest spells ever for an individual, adding in a few special pieces because she was a pessimist, and a very meticulous one. It had been a necessary survival lesson, even more so on this world than the last one. When she was done, she released him and he sat up. She grasped the side of his vest with her hand and leaned her head on his back. "Thank you, Nyanta. I've changed your life so much in one short day. I hope you'll forgive me."

He turned around to face her and put his paw under her chin. "I only do what I want to do given the circumstances I'm in. There isn't anything to forgive." He smiled at her. "I'm looking forward to a new true adventure. That's what we of the Debauchery Tea Party did. Look for the true adventures and then conquer them together, just for the enjoyment and pure pride of it. That purrpose was what held us together. When life got in the way of some of us, we moved on. The rest of us we felt we'd done good things but could find good things elsewhere, too. Now many of us are here on this world. If mew've joined us, then we're happy to have mew. We'll take everyone along that wants to go and see it - the dawn in the vista no one else has seen before we arrived there to see it."

Purrcy was looking into his face deeply and was captivated by his words and intensity of feelings. Life in Theldesia was hard, but Purrcy didn't hate Akiba quite so much any more.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta let Purrcy sleep in the next morning, padding quietly to the kitchen. It had been different to have a bed companion again. Comforting yet a little uncomfortable as they got used to not rolling over each other, the same as any singles getting used to sleeping with another person for the first time. Apparently on the natural level, it was very helpful to be able to claim her as his. He wasn't anywhere near as twitchy as he was before, even before she came. It was relieving. His tail swished in happiness. Well...maybe he still didn't have full control, but if being calmer was what it was, that was enough for now.

He pulled out his tools of the trade and his ingredients and happily went to work. At some point he heard the front door open and close. That didn't bother him too much. Most likely it was Naotsugu coming back from his morning workout. He was just getting ready to put the eggs on to cook when there was a step in the kitchen doorway, and a nervous sort of pause. He looked over his shoulder, then turned the fire off again. "Ah, Serera-chan. Good morning, meow." He kept to his usual lighthearted manner of speaking with her. He was a bit surprised Shiroe had forgotten to change the permissions for her on the guild house.

"Um...," she suddenly bowed, "Good morning. ...Ah...I'm sorry to come early and unannounced. I was just worried...and Marie said...but...she didn't say..." The young teen was blushing ferociously.

"Ah...the werecat?" he asked her.

She nodded, her face scrunching up miserably. "I thought you might still be in your room..., I'm sorry."

"Well...she is myine," he said calmly, watching her, "though we've all adopted her, of course."

"But...but...she's not just a werecat," Serera said miserably, dropping her head.

He sighed to himself. She'd checked. "Well...that's our secret for now, since she's what the Wolf Pack treed, meow. We'd like to catch the real person behind the attack on her before we let everyone know about who she is."

"Is she...like us? An Adventurer?"

"Yes, but she rarely comes into the city, and when she does the Pack won't leave her alone, but they've been hired this time, apurrently."

"Well... I guess I can see how she'd feel safest with you," Serera allowed, since he was the one who had kept her safe in ....

"Purrcy's also from Susukino and knew me from then." Perhaps there would be some way to bridge the difficulty this way.

Serera's head came up quickly, her eyes wide. "From that time?"

He nodded soberly. "She ended up having to run and live on her own and made it down here without help. She didn't know when I'd arrived and came here rather accidentally two days ago when they chased her this way. She saw the tree and decided that might be a place to get away from them. She was very surprised I was here, and Log Horizon as well."

He watched Serera closely. She was still struggling, but seemed more willing to try to accept it. "That - that's rather terrible, that she had to get here on her own. I could never have done it without you and Shiroe-san and the others." She bit her lip.

Nyanta took a breath. "Serera-chan, Shiroe-ichi is worried about her and wants to keep her safe..." She nodded her understanding. She knew Shiroe was like that. "That's why he's asked us to keep her a secret and I hope mew will help us with that."

"Oh! Of course," she said straightaway, like the obedient girl she was.

"That's good," he said. Then he said, "Shiroe-ichi has also made her a guild member so he can make sure she stays safe."

The conflict was back, but it was more sorrow this time. She had always been sad that she felt constrained to help her own Crescent Moon guild and couldn't come to Log Horizon to be with him. The time he'd protected her in Susukino had made her fall in love with him - a child's crush on a savior. He watched her proceed through the sorrow to the jealousy and it ate at her like he knew it would. He couldn't help that, no matter how much he wanted to. And he could only make it worse from here.

Suddenly calico arms laced themselves around Serera's neck and held her in a hug from behind. Serera startled and stood upright stiffly. "Hello and good morning, fellow Susukino escapee," Purrcy's voice was kind. She was purring as well. "It's nice to have had such a kind fellow to help us in our times of trouble, isn't it? It's easy to love such a person who has shown us kindness. I would imagine that you, like I, still get through hard days by remembering his kindness from those times."

Serera blushed, then nodded. Purrcy let her go and walked around to stand where she could be seen. Purrcy bowed politely. "I am Purrcy. Please take care of me. I greatly enjoyed meeting your guildmaster. She is also very kind. I'm sure you must also have good memories of her."

Serera bowed back. "I'm Serera of Crescent Moon League. It is nice to make your acquaintance." She stood and looked carefully at Purrcy. "Miss Marielle is very kind. She was very concerned for me when I was there in Susukino. Being able to talk to her every day, especially when Shiroe-san was coming for me, gave me a lot of hope, too. I'm sorry you had to come alone under more difficult circumstances."

Purrcy's eye whiskers rose a little. "Thank you, though I did learn a lot from the journey." She smiled ruefully, "And I grew probably thirty levels or more, since I couldn't die. I would have ended up in a very bad place if I had."

Serera shivered, clearly remembering the threats against her own person as well. Nyanta carefully returned to his cooking. "How did mew cross the strait, Purrcy?" he asked.

Purrcy went to the working counter and pulled out a bowl, then invited Serera over to be with her. "Well, I waited at the beach a long time, learning lots of little things, like how to find food to eat." She handed Serera a whisk and started to add ingredients to the bowl. Captured in the story, Serera automatically began to whisk the ingredients together. "The sea monsters fought occasionally near there. When one that lost was washed up onto the shore, I went cautiously up to it and discovered it still living, though barely. It took a while, but eventually I patched it up enough and it got healed up enough that it could swim again." Purrcy put a pan on another place on the stove top to heat. "After we'd worked out an agreement that I wasn't going to be the monkey on the crocodile's back, it carried me across the strait and around the mountain, since I'd have had to climb sheer rock face and couldn't do that with claws. Once I was on shore again, I gave it the thing I promised it and it disappeared."

She pulled out a turner and a scoop and set them next to her burner, then motioned for Serera to bring the bowl over, which she did just as obedient as always, but not very focused on it. "Like this Serera-chan. One scoop in the pan." She demonstrated. "Wait for it to lightly brown and the bubbles to just begin popping in the middle." While they waited, she added, "From there to here was almost half a year. I enjoyed getting to know the farmers on the way. They had many fun stories to tell, the straw in the barns was warm and comfortable, and the children were happy to pet me and brush the burrs out of my fur in exchange for a story or two." She flipped the pancake over. "Get a plate, please Serera-chan," she said calmly. Serera obediently slipped over and got one and brought it back. "Thank you."

Serera bobbed her head. "We got to visit with farmers, too, when we went to the beach for our training, and again when we went on the quest to get the ingredients for the magic bags. I like talking to them, too. They have all sorts of ideas about what Adventurers are like and loved to hear even our stories, even though we are only children." She stopped and blushed.

"Oh? I'm glad you've had that experience then. It sounds like you were good ambassadors of the Adventurers. We need more of those, truly." Purrcy handed the bowl with the scoop in it to Serera. "Your turn."

Serera took it shyly, then scooped and poured some of the batter into the pan. It sizzled briefly, then began to cook. Serera put the bowl down, then turned to face Purrcy who was still holding the turner from putting the first pancake on the plate Serera had brought her. Serera looked at Purrcy in the face, studying her solemnly. Purrcy stood patiently, allowing it. Serera opened her mouth, closed it, then said softly, "You're very kind, too."

"Thank you, Serera-chan." Purrcy said solemnly.

Serera started, "Oh! The pancake!" She turned to see it was just about ready to turn and looked around.

"Serera-chan," Purrcy called. Serera turned and Purrcy held out the turner. "I have it."

Serera slumped, then slowly reached up and took it. "T-thank you," she said quietly. "I'll do my best."

"I'm sure you will. ...Thank you very much for helping Nyanta make breakfast this morning. You've become a good chef since I last saw you."

Serera turned and flipped the pancake over before it could get too dark, paused, then turned back. "You...saw me?"

"Yes. I saw that he was taking good care of you just before I was run out of town, and I was glad there was someplace for you to go. I'm just as glad that you've been able to return to your family here. I'm sure they were very worried about you."

Serera's brow furrowed and she looked at Purrcy in concern. "I had family to come here to. Did you have anyone?"

Purrcy shook her head. "No. But now I do. Now I'm safe and protected, too. I'm very grateful."

Serera looked over her shoulder at the pancake, then turned to take it off and add more batter to the pan. Quietly she said, "That's a long time, to not be safe or have family."

Purrcy put her hand on Serera's head. "Thank you. You are kind also."

"No. Because Nyanta was protecting me, he couldn't protect you." She paused, then looked up at Purrcy. "But now he can. He'll do a good job of it, too. Because he helped me so much, I know it."

Purrcy leaned down and gave Serera a small kiss on the cheek and purred softly again. "Thank you for your kind and encouraging words, Serera. I hope you continue to stay happy, protected, and kind." She flicked an ear that brushed Serera's cheek lightly, then said, rather practically, "You can pet me if you want. I don't mind at all."

Serera giggled and gently reached up a hand and pet Purrcy a few times before suddenly remembering the pancake in a bit of a panic again. Purrcy moved out of the way and began another breakfast chore, letting Serera stand happily beside Nyanta, cooking together at the stove as they often did before. Nyanta decided to not let on that Serera wasn't the right level to be cooking pancakes. He wanted to eat them with everyone else.

-:-:-:-:-

"However did you get over that landmine?" Everyone was looking at Nyanta and Purrcy. The door had just closed behind Serera and they had all been holding their breath all during breakfast, though Serera had seemed just as happy and normal as always.

"Well, it's worse than you're thinking," Touya said. "I saw her run from his bedroom into the kitchen on my way up from the bath. In no way did I think she'd be sitting happily at breakfast with us."

Purrcy smiled. "I was holding my breath the whole time, too, and had to step very carefully, but she is a good girl. Did you enjoy the pancakes she made?"

"Well, yes they were good," Rudy said dismissively, "but why? Why wasn't she crying in a heap somewhere?"

Nyanta chuckled. "Because mother distracted her with stories and cooking until she was willing to understand for herself that Purrcy needed me more than she did."

Tetora tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Nyanta, what cooking level is pancakes?"

"Hmm? Oh, I think about twenty or so. But Purrcy put the ingredients in the bowl one at a time as she had Serera stir, and properly instructed her how to cook them the first one. She was so distracted, she didn't know she wasn't supposed to be able to do it."

"Will she be able to do it again?"

"Well, no, not for a while," Purrcy said calmly. "I didn't give her the recipe and she wasn't paying attention at that point either. What she did was sufficient for the level she is at."

"But what's her sub-class?"

"Housekeeper, which is close enough...especially since she changed it to housewife a long time ago and that includes both cooking and cleaning." Everyone stared and decided to drop the topic at that point. Purrcy had twisted their brains again.

"Shall we move to my office?" Shiroe suggested. "I think we have enough time for the full gathering part of the question and answer session. I've put a lock on the house until we're done. If the expected guests come, we'll get a warning and they'll get a message that we're on the way."

They all filed into his office squeezing in here and there, though they did this on occasion so there were enough seats for the most part. Purrcy opened her scroll case and took out the scroll. She paused and they could feel the magic gathering around her. She put her hand on the scroll, then lifted it and the letters seemed to come up off the page, though they glowed gold instead of black like the ink was. They began to expand and become more like wisps of smoke. More smoky wisps were added to them and they lifted and flowed from her until they surrounded everyone, mostly invisible now. When the room was completely encased, it seemed to harden, and that to thicken, until they were in a fairly solid, if invisible, magic shield. Purrcy held it, setting it the way she wanted, then she released herself from it and it stayed on its own accord.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She slowly rolled up the scroll, putting her thoughts together as she put it away. "I will try to say all the things that the guild as a whole can and needs to know, but if I forget, I hope you'll forgive me and let us tell you later. I have so many things I want to say that I'll go slowly to only say what needs to be said - if I'm lucky. Getting thoughts out of my brain and mouth is actually not easy for me, though that may surprise you." She gave a wry grin as snorts of disbelief went around the room. "I have to carefully think ahead of time to teach. But these things I want to say, now that I can, I hardly ever think otherwise I would say them when I shouldn't."

She paused and carefully considered her words, where she wanted to start. Which 'box' to take out first. "I guess, let me answer the question that came up yesterday first. When I transform into a werecat and the data you see changes. I already knew I needed to protect myself by the time I learned the Transformation magic. I needed to be able to change what people saw in order to really be protected correctly. So I wanted to cheat the system again, like the item storage. I've already said I had programming experience, and we are here living in a programmed world in programmed bodies. The lists are based on programming, and limited in the same ways. So already programming is a magic here." She paused for that news to settle.

Shiroe nodded. That was the clue she had given him the night before. "That is my magic," she said calmly. "I coded for myself what people would see in the text when they looked at my cat-form. The line is something like _if Purrcy is a full cat, display name, display type equals 'werecat'_. It is that simple, and was therefore an easy first level spell. As soon as I'd accomplished it, I was given the sub-skill of 'Hacker'." She paused again.

Several people looked worried at that. Shiroe and Tetora in the main, since they were the ones with the most programming experience. "There are others who'd already figured it out," Tetora finally said softly.

Purrcy nodded. "Yes. There are plenty of people who game online who are programmers. I suspect the first one to become a Hacker was from the United States, and likely more than one. I am one of the first ones here in Japan, but I don't believe I'm the only one. ...It's my guess that the as yet unnamed 'head bad guy' trying to find me is a Hacker. We can see each other's fingerprints in the underlying program that makes up this world, which I call the code world or code realm. If there are evil Hackers, I would think they would want to take out good ones early, or quickly, so they can't be blocked from their schemes." She let that one sit for awhile, while she looked for what should be next.

"So, you wanted a spell like this one so they couldn't spy on you?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes, but not just them. They would have to be rather sophisticated to be able to overhear us. I'll get there later. All levels can read text, though, that's why I didn't want the scroll to be put into the online list. All Hackers can walk down the pointers to read what is in your item list, or anything in your status screen. And change it, if they are high enough level, except certain restricted things. There are permissions on the various programmed items. They can trade out your weapon or your armor. They can take things out and show it to others or themselves. Only a few can steal it. Ownership is restricted, like change. It's like on your file systems. All Hackers can 'read' but read has more definitions than just 'look at the data'. Fewer can 'change'. Only a select few, the Superusers, can delete."

Nyanta sat up straight. "Erase."

Purrcy nodded. "Yes. The Superuser, or Superusers, I don't know if it is one or many, can erase...even Adventurers themselves."

That one needed time, too. It was scary to those who had finally come to accept they were immortal, even if reluctantly. "Have any been?"

Purrcy hesitated. "Not that I'm aware of, but I haven't walked down all the tens of thousands of names yet to find out. ...I can also change what Adventurers see in my status report, so what you have seen so far when you've looked at mine is what I've wanted you to see. All Hackers can read, write, and for some things, delete their own data. This makes them very difficult to find, see, and act against. The worst is when they erase status effects. They can't modify their own HP or MP, though."

"Mew had to fight one before," Nyanta said quietly.

"Sadly, yes." She said no more on that topic. This was not the time. "You can expect, now that you've promised to protect me and I have a guild tag with your name on it, that you will also have to in the future. I will explain to the officers how to fight them, and to Shiroe, only, more details he'll need to know. The rest of you, please forgive me and just be obedient to them when it's time." The non-officers of the guild nodded. It was a rather normal way of fighting after all. "My magic counters their's, and your's will affect them normally as for any other Adventurer. It's just learning to fight a new kind of monster. I would like to remove from this world all evil Hackers. If they go up too high, they become very dangerous to all of us and the whole world, because they are destroying the fabric of our existence and the existence of the world as a whole. I'm praying and hoping I am not the only good Hacker." Shiroe nodded at that. He understood that sentiment.

"When I twisted your brain this morning, just before now, it's a combination. Serera can't use Hacker magic, but she has intrinsically changed her sub-class merely by both willing it and by believing it wholly. Because she can't code, she can't 'write' the change to her status screen, but in the data stored in her it has already changed. Her true sub-class is 'Housewife' and it has the proper skillsets included that she imagined it should - cleaning, cooking, and I believe bargaining or shopping skills, though she hasn't practiced those as much. Maybe child-care is as well. It's a sub-class of sub-classes, and one of the first, though she hasn't been the only one to do it."

Shiroe held up his hand and she paused. He thought very hard, then said, "The Hackers, and even we, are changing the program...daily."

"Yes." Her answer was sober.

"An organic program," Tetora said reverently.

"A neural network as well," Purrcy answered him.

Tetora stared at her. "You know what one of those is?"

Purrcy smiled. "I know a great many things, as I've said before."

"Are you a neural network? A self-learning program?"

Purrcy laughed softly, "Only in the same way you are. No. I am not a created being, a monster, or an Overwritten. I am merely a human." She could feel her eyes shine fiercely. When they didn't get it, she spat. "Merely! Have you so lost who you are, you find that word acceptable?"

They all jumped at her sudden anger. Nyanta put his paw on her elbow and she blinked a few times to bring herself back from that edge. "Never forget," she said quietly, "that you are the most intelligent, creative beings we know of in any universe, and the worst predator as well. It will get you killed. It is the definition of what it means to be an Adventurer. Under the programmed constructs we are humans, both the good and the evil of us. What this world wants us to become - the natural Adventurer - will destroy it. They will unleash the monster 'humans' upon themselves when we fully understand what we can do here. They are experimenting to understand us, and are watching us experiment, but in not understanding us in the first place they have gravely erred. Never forget it."

She turned and looked Shiroe in the eye. He looked back, complete comprehension in his eyes. The rest of them considered her words and settled in themselves what they meant to them, and hardened Adventurers looked back at her. She nodded, satisfied. "That is the full extent of the problem in this world, but the details are only for Shiroe. The details will get you erased. I have learned by hard experience and being whipped by the Superuser what I can say to whom. Shiroe is on the acceptable list for those details, but even still I will only tell him in a place the Superuser can't hear me say them." She looked back at Shiroe, "That is what the spell was for."

He blinked at her. "To prevent the Superuser?"

"Is that even possible?" Tetora asked.

"Very sophisticated encryption...for this world anyway," she answered him. "I couldn't get a job in my government for it, but for here, it's sufficient. ...And my test to see just how powerful it or they are. I may have tipped my hand too far, but I have very important things to say I don't want them to know I know. They are watching to see what we will do all the time, testing and recording the data. They rarely interfere, because to do so would alter their results. They do follow reasonable and expected scientific methods, only making changes when they want to see what we will do in certain situations."

"I believe they've captured the Observers and Overwritten to see what they and we will do when interacting. This is why there is the possibility that the Overwritten would rather be helped than killed. My expectation is that they were also brought here against their will and are also trying to learn about this place and how to get home. What I don't know is if they were here first or we were. I think they were. Like Shiroe, I want to talk to them. I suspect we are being prevented by the Superusers until they are ready for that interaction to occur."

"I also suspect I've been brought to you now because they want to see what he and I will do together now that they've observed us separately for two years. I think they are thinking too slow. We will move logarithmically when they expect a square curve at most." She looked back at Shiroe. "If you want to fool them, we'll have to move carefully and slower than we want to. If you don't care that they see the teeth that will bite them, it won't matter. But decide before you give orders. I'm a wolfhound pulling on the leash."

"Ah, yes. I can see that," Shiroe said. "Given where you come from, I suppose that isn't surprising."

"No, it should be rather obvious. I would think they've seen enough in their experiments of my home country to know I should be behaving more recklessly than I do." He nodded. "I also believe that chaos is one of the things they desire to see, but you are holding Eastal calmly in check. I believe they want to see if I can stir up enough chaos for you to join the rest of the world. Add this to your calculations as well."

"They want us destabilized and disunited?" he asked surprised.

She paused. "Most likely. We are more powerful the other way, after all. ...But it isn't impossible. ...Underground movements for good have always won in our history."

He raised an eyebrow at her, then got a cunning smile on his face. She matched it. "Eyah! Two Machiavelli's and one with no glasses!" Tetora said. "I knew you were a Shiroe!"

"Yes, I am. I will return from interrupt. I am a 'First'. I am the First to fully understand that we need to let our bodies teach us and why, as a law of this world. Nyanta is the First to learn to cook naturally on the Japan islands servers. I am the First to use boxes in my item lists in the same server set...and so forth. Shiroe is the First to create world class scribal magic. The Firsts of cooking, and Hacking, are not considered high level Firsts, but low level ones and the only changes are to sub-classes or to a status of 'oh, look at that one!' The Firsts of World Class magic, or the next couple of levels below that, receive higher distinguishing marks. Shiroe, what happened when you did that magic?"

"I received the title of Scribner of the East."

"A title goes to First in World Class, and maybe one step down from that - Regional?" He nodded. "A change of Class goes to the next level or two down from that."

"Class? Classes change?"

Purrcy nodded. "Only in those cases. Hackers can't change it, nor can they assign titles. They can see the changes, though, since they can 'read'."

That made sense to people. "Ah, so who is the Caretaker? Is that a title?" Tetora asked.

"Yes, and that's me. I'm the Caretaker of the monsters on the Archipelago. Technically it should be Zookeeper since Shiroe is also a Caretaker, but of Adventurers and People of the Land." She grinned at her own joke. "I presume there are other monster Caretakers on the other continents, but if there aren't, then that's me, too, until there are."

"Did you do a World Class magic?" Shiroe blinked at her.

Purrcy smiled. "That's a higher level question not to be answered in this forum, but I thought it would be wise to let everyone know it's me, for information gathering purposes." He nodded agreement.

Tetora was frowning. He looked up. "Purrcy, will you apprentice me? Will you teach me the programming magic?"

"That was your major?" she asked him. He nodded. "You're a good candidate, and I'm willing, since you'll experiment with it now anyway, now you know, but Guildmaster Shiroe should be the one to decide, as he will need to fit you into his plan properly. We're a small guild to be protecting two Hackers."

Nyanta twitched, then made a hand sign to Shiroe. Shiroe looked at Naotsugu, who shrugged and grinned a lopsided smile. Akatsuki calmly looked back, but the fire in her eyes was his answer. "Go ahead. That way we can alternate or sneak attack as necessary."

"Well...sneaking won't be possible after the first attack. His signature will be learned eventually, and then recognized after the first spell he casts."

"How do signatures work?"

"The magic is actually a pseudocode magic. Each person writes differently and gets slightly different effects. It's as if my magic is light blue, but yours is pale green and another's is dark purple, but they are all colors. ...Likely the protective spell I just did will draw the Hacker who might be looking for me specifically to us, if he can read that high or has a sniffer set. If he's not a Hacker, or not looking for me, it doesn't matter."

Tetora groaned. "They can set sniffers?"

"And tracers, and other such things, if they are high enough level to understand it or think of it, yes. Everything you can think of happens in this world, remember?"

Tetora sighed. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Not if you use the other method I've taught you."

"It's a natural magic, too?" he looked at her surprised.

"It takes getting used to since we are even more programmed to program than anything else, but yes." Purrcy pulled out a flower again, this time a simple herb that had a yellow flower. She looked at it for a moment, and then it was the same flower, but blue. Then it was a completely different herb. Then it was a stick, and then a fish. She returned it to the original herb and put it away. "I only changed different attributes on the item, and without expending magic. Those won't be traced. That's higher level natural pseudocode magic."

"Then why do you help monsters?" asked Naotsugu. "Just change rocks into treasures."

"No. Treasures created that way don't have the tag 'treasure'. That's a specific tag. They wouldn't give any useful results if they were used as ingredients. It would be like having the paperweight or the statue of that treasure, but none of the use. Charlatan Hackers can - and do - do that, however. I've had to erase some of them a few times. I try to do it when I happen upon them tucked away in lists so it looks like they got pickpocketed."

"You can erase?"

"Ah...well, those are very low level items. Like Artisan clothing they don't have the same stringent permissions. It's part of the fingerprints, too. Shiroe's scrolls count as high level items because of his title and the amount of real work and effort and treasures he puts into them. Low level Hackers have low...worth...on the items they 'create' since they are only changing an attribute with a cheat. The system is at least fair in that way. Ah, that's not to say Artisan clothing is a cheat. I know a lot of seamstresses and tailors that put a lot of time and effort and expense into their work. Those get high marks also. It was just a statement of the difference between what we create and what has been created for us."

Shiroe opened his mouth again. "The Superusers...can they shut down a Hacker? Make it so he can't program or do magic?"

Purrcy bit her lip. "...They haven't yet. ...Honestly, it worries me. It's the one thing that makes me wonder if the experiment was started but they are absentee. It's the one hole in my theory that there is a highest level of intelligence that had a purpose to bringing us here. It doesn't refute it, since they don't interfere in general, and maybe none have reached the point of their limitations."

"You said you'd been punished by them?" he said.

Purrcy sighed. "I should have been erased at least twice already, but I'm too interesting is all I can figure. Things happened afterwards to let me know in no uncertain terms I wasn't to do it again."

"Well, then, isn't that what they are doing to the others, then?" Nyanta said kindly.

Purrcy pursed her lips. "Then they either don't understand how programming really works, or they are making me do a lot of work they should be doing."

Shiroe sighed. "Shiroe-san has to do a lot of work, too," Minori said sympathetically.

"True enough," Purrcy sighed. She ran her hand over the top of her head, finding herself stuck. "I think my box is empty unless someone can think of something else?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that you might understand a little better the relationship Nyanta has agreed to have with Purrcy, you might go looking up the wiki article on Marriage_in_Japan. Their relationship is first one of a necessity to the head of the family (guild) - Shiroe - and second of convenience and contract - an omiai - and to some small degree, kindness. Courtship, long or short, is irrelevant to such relationships, the same as romantic love is. Further chapters will help you understand more fully exactly what is going on, but understanding this basis will likely help you as we move forward from here.


	8. Second Floor of Purrcy's Dungeon

The room was still as everyone mulled over what they'd heard. Naotsugu went first. "She's assumed the 'Superuser' isn't human."

"I'm in agreement with her, however the point that we shouldn't underestimate them is valid." Shiroe answered.

Tetora disagreed. "Except that we're in a computer program that uses human constructs. An alien race shouldn't necessarily --"

Shiroe was shaking his head. "I think that's why she called it pseudocode. Also, they've taken the moon server. It has the basic constructs including the coding and the game mechanics, however the changes ongoing since then aren't human. They're outside our capabilities, even with the advances in computing technology."

"Unless it's all new advanced government technology. This kind of scientific social experimentation seems awfully governmental to me."

"On a worldwide scale?"

"It's not outside the realm of possibility."

The discussion continued for quite some time. In Log Horizon, this was a campaign strategy meeting. In the days before the Catastrophe, guild meetings like this discussed dungeon maps, general movement, mid-level boss strategies, and detailed final boss battle planning. Those still happened when they were training, but these kinds of meetings were the important ones - the real battle planning meetings for this world they were in. It wasn't just because they were in real life now, and all guilds did this to survive and keep themselves going. It was because Shiroe was the Master Strategist and he had decided he was going to see that the entirety of all Adventurers were going to survive in this new world. Peaceful coexistence was his goal while he simultaneously worked on finding a way home for them all, making it a doorway between worlds if at all possible. The members of the guild understood this and supported him wholeheartedly. They were his support network.

He'd been working and thinking hard on a lot of thing, but had been stuck on the larger issue of getting home. Suddenly, even before he fully understood what Purrcy represented, she was pulling the curtain back from the window and sun was coming into the room, showing him what was in the room with him. Until now, he'd been feeling his way in the dark. He didn't expect her to have all the answers. There would still be work, for all of them, but there was potentially a way to move forward now. Underneath that was one other thing that he was trying not to be too excited about, since judgement wasn't done yet: in Purrcy, there was the possibility of having a partner to help him in his quest.

He'd been thinking all along, hoping, that he wasn't alone in his goals. That there were other sane people with intelligence who wanted peace and good things for the Adventurers and the world they had been dragged to. Not only did he have someone come to him who might be just such a person, but from one thing he had pulled from her laden words it sounded like she might have the means, the addresses if you will, to connect with others like them...and maybe even worldwide. In the back of his mind he was already working on what he would do if that was a real possibility. To unite would provide support and build a synergy. He could only affect his region, he had learned, the area of Eastal, because he could only affect Akiba, but where he could, he affected the neighboring regions as well. In the main it had been by supporting good groups and leaders of and in those places. He himself had received encouragement to continue on his chosen path when he had been able to talk or meet with them. If that could be spread across the islands and the world, how grand and relieving that would be.

-:-:-:-:-

There was a knock at the main door. Purrcy lifted her head from the couch. A message on her status page showed it was the guildmasters who had been her supporters for so long. She rose and rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door. She stopped and looked at the door handle, then sighed and looked behind her at the footsteps coming from the office. In setting the more restrictive settings on the guildhall, she'd been prevented from leaving, so she couldn't let them in. In her world, she was just being useful at the moment and being prevented was a bit of a shock. In the world of this guild, she wasn't too surprised. They tried hard to make it not look like she was under house arrest, but she knew she was.

When he reached her, she put her finger on the lips that were parting to say...an apology?...an excuse? ...whatever it was, she didn't want to hear it. "Are you going to let me negotiate, or am I supposed to continue pretending to not understand? I do actually prefer to negotiate for myself, and I think that only by my explaining it to them personally will they believe it's my original idea."

"You could show them what you showed us, then let me negotiate," he answered back calmly, the question itself helping him to recover from her touch.

"A short term translation spell just for the negotiation time?" she chose to negotiate with this one first. "So I don't forget myself and blurt out things?"

Shiroe pursed his lips and his eyes became just a little hard behind his glasses. "Actually, that's a good reason not to. You tend to say just a little too much, yes?"

"Surely not." His eyes didn't change. "Fine. Show and tell. I show, you tell." She walked back to the couch, pulling her feet up underneath her and changing her clothing to her mood - something that would have been better worn in slave-master cosplay, though not super revealing since that wasn't her style. Just nearly see-through material that covered without being so flowy as to be in the way. It would distract the guildmasters enough into giving over too much, and punish Shiroe - maybe. He was being very Machiavelli today. She slipped down to put her chin on her arms. They'd already come when she was sleeping last time.

"Purrcy." It had just a hint of scolding in it. When she looked up into his face, it was set and not happy.

She sighed to herself and rose to standing. She bowed. "Good afternoon, Woodstock-san, Akanaya-san. Thank you for come on." ("Ikimasho" was the closest word she had.) They couldn't get words out but both bobbed their heads. She welcomed them to chairs with a gesture. "Please." As the three men sat, she pulled out a teapot of warm tea and four cups and poured for the four of them. Really, she was glad this was coming before the next round of interrogation. She might have begged them to take her with them when they left. She chose to not look at Shiroe. She sat on the couch again, Shiroe having taken the head seat as was proper for this gathering. She also chose to sat properly upright. She wanted to curl up again, but she was part of the negotiating team and so it wouldn't be proper.

"Woodstock-san, Akanaya-san, Shiroe help say boxes to you." She looked them openly in the eyes as she said it and as they started to realize what she meant and get excited, she took a sip of her tea.

Of course, Shiroe smoothly slipped into the opening. He was really quite good, actually, and she was surprised. He seemed much more awkward than one who could negotiate this well. Maybe being here for two years of having to deal with an entire city and more of people had trained him to step out of his introversion just for things like this. When he turned it back over to her, in better English than she thought he'd have, she was prepared. The hardest part was she couldn't speak English to let Shiroe know what she wanted because it would translate and then their guests and opponents would know. She hoped he remembered that particular detail. She could probably fudge here and there if she needed to, but not by much.

She used the Adventurer method of accessing her boxes - opening the menu and using her finger in the air to select her herb box - and put it on the floor next to the table. That was almost enough for the two men. They looked at it and got wide eyes. Shiroe slipped in a bit of commentary and she waited until it was the right time based on what he said (this part was easier in working together since she could understand him). Then she opened the box and took out the smaller box. Both guildmasters smiled. They got it immediately. She went ahead and put the second box on the first and pulled out the third box, put it on the table, then pulled out an herb-storage box and opened it and put it on the table as well.

With the pidgin speech, she answered their questions as best she could. Only four levels. One large box per item slot. She let Shiroe choose whether to let them know about the restricted item slots. He didn't. She wasn't surprised. Someone in the guilds would figure it out eventually, most likely. This round they were just selling the idea of physical pointers - containers of containers. She was surprised when he let her name her price. She started with ten percent for herself and two percent for Shiroe. They didn't mind the two percent, but the ten percent was too high, as expected. Shiroe worked with her until they got the two percent and six and a half-percent.

Of course, Shiroe whipped out materials to create a contract that they could sign and she glared at him. "Ie," she said firmly and pulled out her own paper and ink pen. She wrote it up the way she wanted it, in English, adding her own magic to the writing and it was signed by the parties, disappearing as soon as it was done. The crafter guildmasters were satisfied, but Shiroe frowned.

"Ah, that's how she always does it," Akanaya explained. "Your copy will be on your desk when you get to your office, as will our copies. They get translated when they go through the Guild Hall." Shiroe's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. "Ah...could you ask her how she wants to handle the other ideas she's had that our crafters have worked out and we're selling now?"

Shiroe blinked and Purrcy's heart fell. After a bit, Shiroe asked, "Would the same percentages be acceptable? I think that may be hard to translate since she hasn't told me about anything else yet."

Akanaya tipped his head, glanced at Woodstock, then tried his best to ask it to Purrcy. She considered it, then put a hand on the box still on the table. She pulled out one of the other things she'd had them make for her.

Everyone same." They nodded and she wrote a second contract to generally cover all past, current, and future product ideas she took to them that were profitable to have the same profit percentages as the first one. That one got signed and disappeared as well. She put away her things as Akanaya negotiated specifically with Shiroe on what percent of the sales of her treasure hunting would go to the guild.

"No," Shiroe said, "what she finds is hers to do with as she pleases." She tried to move slowly - though she wanted to whip her head around - and stared at him with wide eyes. He glanced at her calmly and she turned away, fighting to get her ears to not give her away. In a few more pleasantries, the guildmasters were leaving and she was bowing to them from the couch. As Shiroe closed the door, she picked up the tea set and put them away.

"In Log Horizon, we don't take what's been rightfully earned. If you want to share with us, that's fine," he told her calmly from the edge of the sitting area. "It's also helpful if I can ask you for things instead of having to walk to the market to buy them, but for the most part, I go out and earn my own ingredients for myself, like most do."

"I expected you to want some percentage to pay for...food at least and whatever upkeep there is," she answered.

"Well, I have that now, don't I? It's not like it's much anyway. I'm already asking for information. I think that's sufficient." She looked at him, pondering. "Will you take it off now?" She turned into big-cat instead and walked towards his office, leaving it on. He sighed and followed her, letting her in.

"Ah, what did you do to Purrcy?" Naotsugu demanded, irritated when he saw it. The others looked to see what he was talking about, staring at Purrcy as she moved to stand next to Nyanta's chair.

Shiroe walked over to his desk and picked up the contracts to review them. "I think she should answer that," he said without turning around.

Purrcy sat on her haunches, curled her tail around to rest on top of her front paws and blinked calmly at the group. "Locked me in. House cats wear collars."

"Purrcy, what did you do to the contracts?" Shiroe interrupted, now sounding almost angry.

"Only yours and mine read that way. Their's still stands. It was a split contract. In effect two contracts were signed. Their's reads the way they expect it to. Our agreement was the reversed numbers and that's the others that've come to you and me." She didn't look at him or move. "Children, it's time to go play." With just a little trepidation the five not of the officers of the guild rose and left the room. Tetora in particular looked back and glanced between Shiroe and Purrcy, looking worried, but finally closed the door behind them. Purrcy checked the spell on the room, strengthened it where it needed it, modified the secure algorithm slightly, and took the five off the list of those who could hear in the room. "If you're ready Guildmaster," she said calmly.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe put down the papers in his hand with a slight sigh. He would have to remember a little better that she was from the United States. They'd already seen the fire flare that morning. Now he'd inadvertently blown on the coals and they were red hot still. As he moved to sit with the smaller group, he felt it might be something just a bit more now though. She'd moved one level deeper. It even felt like the room was a deeper part of the dungeon they were traversing to get to the boss level within her and her knowledge. He wondered if she had added layers of security to the room to make it feel like that.

She was complicated and so were her emotions and reactions to things. It seemed very appropriate to call her a dungeon unto herself. Easy going, enjoyable and fun at the first level, with just the hint of the puzzle she presented. They were at the next level now, and it was serious. It couldn't be approached lightly, but with careful consideration would be passable, conquerable. He set himself into that mindset, and it felt like the rest were also doing the same.

"I am not merely a Hacker. My class has also changed. I am a Programmer." Cards appeared in the hands of Akatsuki, Nyanta, and Naotsugu. "This was the magic that I did to earn my title. I am not certain, but I believe I'm the first to receive that Class. It may be that it was earned by several of us nearly simultaneously, because I know I'm not the only one, but there weren't any before I became one."

Naotsugu finished looking at his card and passed it over to Shiroe for him to look at. _Purrcy, Creature Veterinarian_. It had a large-cat paw print in the center of it. He could feel it was a magic artifact. He looked at the status. _Summon Card: Requests aid from the Adventurer, Purrcy. Aid has a forty percent chance of coming when the bearer of the card touches the paw print on it. May have a delayed effect._ He stared at it, unable to move as the gears audibly tumbled in his mind. He finally had to move and handed the card back to Naotsugu, removing the words from the space in front of his eyes.

When he was looking into Purrcy's eyes again, she said. "I created the cards so that those monsters and creatures I helped, and were willing to help me, could contact me if they had an emergency. I can choose to answer them whenever suits me, though of course if I wait to go the patient may die. They are 'requests'. Please keep the cards in your most protected slots." The three holding them stiffened in surprise. Her tail flicked briefly and they were put away properly. "I believe I was the First, even if there were multiples, because I earned the title and the Class change at the same time. I think the title for the First, the Class because there were all of a sudden multiples who could program at this level. I have no idea what level it affects, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's world class, since that's my capacity - to affect the program and database."

"When I received the title, Caretaker, I also received an artifact, most rare since there was only one." A box appeared in Shiroe's hand. He looked down at it. It was rather small. He opened it and what little parts of him were still working internally stopped. He reached into the box and pulled out a cat-shaped summon whistle. Every eye was on it. He looked up at her, not really comprehending. "That is exactly what it looks like. If it is blown, I will appear the same as any Summonable monster regardless of my preference. ...I am a Summonable Adventurer. The First. Shiroe is now my master."

Shiroe's head was shaking itself. He took a breath and made it stop, though it took a lot of effort. "Understand, this is my choice. I was the one holding the whistle until just now. I expect you to use it only when necessary, and to protect me. Someday, I won't be able to come to you in any other way." Shiroe could already see what uses it could have: from simply retrieving her back to the city and the guild house safely at the end of a simple journey to pulling her out of the net of an evil Programmer or Hacker she couldn't free herself from. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He held the summon whistle tightly in his hand, making himself feel the reality of it. He already knew he wasn't worthy of it. He also knew he wouldn't give it back. He felt like he'd just received the reward at the end of defeating the boss, and this was supposed to be the beginning of the second of four or so levels. ...But then, some dungeons were like that. You received an artifact early that you needed to complete the destruction of the boss at the end. He took another breath. "What is the safest way to keep this so that no one knows you've given it to me?"

"I've already left the label in the location where it was in my list, though it is now a hidden pointer, a reference. For all but the most sophisticated, if they hunt, they won't know it's left my possession. If you wear it as if it was an Artisan piece, it won't show up in your list, but it will be more physically at risk." She paused. "I think I can modify the scroll spell so that only you can see it and touch it. ...No, I have the answer, but it's a spell that will take some time. We'll do it when it's just us. For now, put it back in the box and keep it in your lap. Remember, the box is an empty pointer and thus its own kind of protection." Shiroe obediently put it back in the box, now understanding why she had wanted the scroll in a physical case and held on to it physically herself.

"The summoning is reciprocal, in the final effect. You can also use me as a Summoner. Many of those that I have helped and healed have pacted with me, of their own accord, to come and assist me if I should need help. I rarely use it because I don't want to abuse their kindness, but they never are offended if I do. The effect of my Class is to be a Class of Classes. I am a Summoner, Programmer, Transformation Mage, and who knows what else as far as main Class goes. Really, I'm almost indefinable now, because I have insisted from the beginning that I am 'real'. Because from the beginning I refused to be less than the woman I was and am, and refused to be bounded by the constructs of the game program called 'Elder Tales'."

"Shiroe, you're also like this. I know it from the fingerprint you leave behind. You work for a different cause, in a different arena, in a different way, but you refuse to be bounded. I believe all titled Adventurers are this way, though perhaps not exclusively. I didn't know you, didn't know that you were the one I was seeing, until I met you and watched you write the first scroll and watched it appear in the realm I see as a Programmer, and watched its effects. Then your fingerprint was evident, and I knew you. I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time."  
Shiroe couldn't take his eyes off the golden ones that stared only at him, unblinking. Her voice had continued calmly this whole time, running like a deep river carrying him from the gentle field he had been in before to the depths of a mountain that he could almost not comprehend but which he had somehow been waiting to arrive at for some time. If he allowed it to carry him a little farther, he would come out into a grand vista, the likes of which only the Debauchery Tea Party ever went looking for. He held his mind still and rode the water. This was not the time to plumb the depths. "I've been waiting for you to arrive for a very long time. Please, take care of me." He bowed to her.

When he rose, she bowed back. "Likewise." Now including the other officers again, she told them how she would need to be protected when she cast her magic, how long the various levels of spells took to cast, what position she should be placed in during a battle, and all the other general things needed in that regard. She told them the same for Tetora if he were at Hacker levels. ...And she told them her real level and allowed them to see her real status. Then she lay down and tucked her front paws under her and rested, though she remained alert, while that settled.

Naotsugu finally sighed. He leaned over and put the heels of his hands over his eyes and rubbed them a bit. "Okay. I'm full, and it looks like you've got more to say. Can we take a break of some kind?"

Akatsuki suddenly gave a great shudder and gasped slightly as if suddenly coming back to life. She blinked and breathed concentrated focused breaths.

Nyanta sighed lightly out his nose and put his paw on top of Purrcy's head. "That really was rather heavy mew know?"

"Yes," Purrcy was as unapologetically herself as usual. Four glasses of ice water appeared on the table. After a moment, they each retrieved one and drank. It was exactly what they needed. While they were still holding the glasses in their hands, four bowls of food appeared on the table - a facsimile of the traditional Japanese udon noodle and vegetable dish with broth. They immediately snatched them up, only just now aware they were famished because of the delicious smell rising from the bowls.

Purrcy rose and stretched, then was the felinoid Purrcy (in the clothing from that morning, not from the negotiations, though she retained the collar). She sat next to Nyanta, her own glass and bowl in hand. She also drank from her glass first, then set it down and ate with the others. The room was quiet. There had already been enough heavy talking and the silence was needed. In Shiroe's mind of the campaign they were on this day, this was like the rest in the middle of the level of the dungeon where they recovered before pressing on. Then it would be silent also, the effort of the fighting up to that point having worn everyone down. The mid-level boss had been defeated. Next would be the short push to the stairs to go down to the next level. He shuddered slightly and stopped thinking. He would walk down those stairs with her to face the boss alone. He hadn't recovered just yet enough for that thought.

Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking in terms of this being a dungeon. Naotsugu put down his empty bowl, leaned back, and began to softly sing. Soft and flowing, yet a song of pride of accomplishment and encouragement for the journey ahead. Shiroe himself couldn't carry a tune, but he tapped his toe in time. He'd learned at least that much. Akatsuki nodded in time until she'd slurped her last bit of broth and noodles, then she joined in. Nyanta leaned over to deposit his bowl on the table, then leaned back. As he rubbed Purrcy's back, he hummed to the tune as well, though he didn't sing the words.

Purrcy was sitting formally, still eating, and listening with her ears turning to hear all of them. Her eyes were wide, trying to understand while at the same time appearing to enjoy the song. When it concluded, she said, "That was very beautiful."

"It's a Japanese Adventurer tradition at the midlevel rest," Naotsugu said with a contented sigh. "Just seemed appropriate."

Shiroe nodded his agreement. "Do they do that in the States?" he asked her.

She put her bowl on the table and considered it. "I don't know, but I do know that among programmers and engineers there are many who are also musicians. I wouldn't be surprised. I can easily imagine a guild of dwarves singing some of the music from _The Hobbit_ at such a point. I'd love to have the chance to hear that." Her eyes shone, then they slowly closed and the pain on her face, and echoed by her ears, made them look away. "Ah, God I miss home sometimes, so badly that I want to figure out how to get across this ocean here and go see what they are doing over there, see if they've figured out how to live peaceably, and help them get straightened out if not."

"Texas has solidified, I'm sure of it. California and the west coast's a mess, so is Florida and the Gulf states if anything's survived at all. I think they had the worst monsters. The midwest is a collection of guilds that are getting along but are having to fight off random incursions. The mountains are full of bandits and good guys who get along for a month then fight ferociously for three weeks and have to take a week to heal again and cycle round again. I don't even want to think about what the northeast has done to itself. Probably a monarchy by now, with the elite colleges ruling it all. The eastern middle south is soft and gentle. I hope they haven't been overtaken by the harsh eastern middle north." She paused and breathed gently. "Well, that's how I could see it going, anyway, but underneath, all the good people have banded together and are doing their best to find solutions like we are. And they are the angriest of all the Adventurers on this world...and probably the most excited at the same time. They will be the first to come up with a solution." She opened her eyes and smiled. "Except we're all working to make sure it's Shiroe, and with a stubborn Yankee by his side...who knows?"

Nyanta pulled her into his arms and she curled her legs up under her and let him hold her. Shiroe smiled back at her. "Well...let's make sure we do then, right?"

"Mm," she nodded agreement. "I like being the First...most of the time. ...And that leads us into the final box to be addressed here, then Nyanta and I are going to the roof."

Naotsugu and Akatsuki sighed and shifted to get into comfortable positions again. Shiroe stood, stretched, then turned his torso left and right to get his back worked out. He'd been careful to pick up his newest treasure before doing so, though. Once he'd worked out the stiffness, he sat back down and nodded he was ready. It was time for the final battle of this round.

It was short, and when she was done, Shiroe felt like they'd lost in a sudden death match. While the three of them sat unable to say anything, Nyanta and Purrcy rose and bowed and left the room hand in paw. When the door closed behind them, Naotsugu said in a great complaint, "I really, really didn't want to be reminded that this wasn't a game any more in such a painful way." Akatsuki and Shiroe both agreed wholeheartedly. They spent the next long while addressing the one issue from every angle they could think of, but Shiroe could feel in his bones this one would be extremely difficult to walk. It might take the entire Round Table in the end. But before then...two people he cared deeply about would have to make perhaps an ultimate sacrifice, alone. They would have to be Firsts if he couldn't find a solution.

-:-:-:-:-

"Purrcy...are mew sure that was a good idea? To tell it then?" Nyanta asked her quietly as they walked out onto the roof in the still of the night, hand in paw still.

"Yes, it was necessary. You...and I...will need their support. It will be difficult enough as it is. Just to know that they are standing ready to help us will be the strength we need to accomplish it."

They had taken the time to reassure the junior five that things between Purrcy and Shiroe were okay and fed them (from Purrcy's boxes) and told them to go to bed as soon as they were done eating, then continued on to the roof. The stars shone in the sky. Stars they were becoming familiar with but still didn't recognize really. The light rising from the city center was a familiar warmth nearby. They didn't feel the weather, since it wasn't raining or snowing. In Adventurer bodies of their levels, only freezing and hot were uncomfortable temperatures, so it could be considered that it was a "nice" night. The wind was playing lightly around their part of town and the building. Purrcy lifted her nose and sniffed at it.

"Ahh, it isn't the smell of the fields or the forest, but it is outside. That really was too much 'inside' for me today. Can we sleep in the tree tonight? Shiroe won't be ready again until probably after breakfast and then we may be cloistered for another twenty-four hours depending on how many and how deep his questions go."

Nyanta pulled her over to hold her in front of him, both of them looking out over the city. He didn't say anything, just kissed the side of her head, purring softly. Then, because he felt like it and wanted to, he opened his mouth and sang her a love song. Her hands were warm on his arms where they wrapped around her and she was holding on to them, and her tail swished gently to their side. His tail, on it's own again, curled around to gently brush her leg and her tail dropped to wrap around his lightly.

When he was done with the song, he carefully _didn't_ kiss her again, but instead let her go and took her hand and walked to the tree with her. She quietly taught him how to naturally climb up, then went first to a fairly wide branch and waited for him out along it far enough. It wasn't hard. His body wanted to be with her. When he was on the branch with her, he grabbed his body and made it stop there. She had lain down out on the branch facing him, leaving him enough room to lie down on it himself, facing her, so he did. They lay there, nose to nose, breathing each other's breaths, until they naturally fell asleep.

The sunrise woke him, the light falling across his lidded eyes. He opened his eyes and found that somehow sleeping in a branch had been as natural to his body as sleeping anywhere else. He was curled in a funny position that he would never on his own slept in on the branch. He took a calming breath, decided he wanted to be sitting up, then sort of 'asked' his body to get to that position...and it did. As half of his brain mulled over _how_ it had done that, the other half enjoyed the peaceful stillness of the sunrise. A new personal vista of seeing someone who he cared about being slowly caressed by the light as it peeked over a building just enough to light her speckles, and then her golden swirls, until it fully lit the dark sleeping form of the femfelinoid who had slept just as peacefully on the same branch as he had. As the sun warmed her dark fur, she began to stir.

"Good mrowning," he said drowsily, still resting against the truck of the tree.

"Mmmm," she said sleepily as she slowly unwound and stretched sideways along the branch as if it were as wide as a bed or a couch, completely without fear of her height or the precarious position she was in. "Oh, dear," she sighed as she relaxed again completely, fully stretched out so her belly was now completely displayed to the sun. "Sun sleep."

"What's that?" he asked mildly.

"Oohhh...when the sun is too warm and says...'go back to sleep...' in very tempting ways."

He chuckled. "Is that what mew call it?"

"Umhm...," it did sound like she was getting sleepier again. He watched her until the sun moved far enough that the shade of the branches of the tree started to reach for her. It was only about twenty minutes or so. The sun had moved off him enough by then he could shake off the 'sun sleep' himself. He liked this morning's vista and it's slow coming and moving on.

When she was cooled enough by shade, she also was able to stir again and rolled onto her belly, then slowly pushed up with her arms to stretch her back and shoulders. The usual reverse stretch was next, along with the cute yawn with the curled pink tongue. The breeze was back by then and it blew her scent to him. His ears wiggled and he closed his eyes to remember the scent of the morning as well. A sudden warmth to the air made him open his eyes and he was looking into her eyes. She was almost touching noses with him. He moved just enough that they did touch noses. It was the cat's form of acknowledging and recognizing a fellow creature. "Good mrowning, again," he said.

She smiled, her whiskers lifting. "Good morning. It's a lazy one...which is nice." She moved forward to rub her head against his cheek, turning until her ear brushed under his.

He reached up and held her head to keep her still. Quietly he whispered to her. "It has been a beautiful mrowning, but mew aren't safe. Go inside quickly. I'll follow in a bit."

Without comment, she shifted her weight, then lept to a lower branch, becoming full cat, then down to another branch, then the ground. He held himself very still until she was through the door. Having her become full cat had helped some, but not as much as it had the day before. Staying in control, he moved down the tree, practicing head-first down the trunk, then stood at the edge of the roof with the wind blowing in his face to blow away her scent, though the trace of it lingered on his own cheek. When he thought he could at least get through the morning until she was with the guildmaster, he turned and went inside himself and headed down to prepare for his day.

When he entered the kitchen, Purrcy already had the breakfast half-made, and it smelled like a breakfast bread was in the oven. He looked at the mound of dishes stacking up next to her as she stood at the sink washing more. He tipped his head, looking at them until his mind's eyes supplied the answer. "We've eaten rather a lot of meowr stores, haven't we, mrowr?"

She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Well, yes, actually, but it was mostly the leftovers. I realized yesterday, feeding everyone for about the third time, that I'm finally in a place where I can enjoy this part. I don't have to wash dishes crouched over a stream, and I might even be able to get help cooking in the indoors for the next run." Her ear flicked the question at him.

He discovered he was holding onto the worktable very tightly. It was between them, but he wasn't sure how he'd moved from the doorway to here. "I would be happy to help, and so would the others I'm sure. However, purrhaps mew should leave the rest of the washing to one of the youngsters. They would be happy to help with that as well."

Her ear flicked backwards, catching the strain. She calmly wiped her hands on the towel hanging next to her. There was suddenly a larger pile of dirty dishes to the left of the sink than there were clean ones on the right and his eyes opened wider. "Well, it will give someone something to do this morning," she said lightly, making the shift to full large-cat. She turned and looked at him, just a little sadly. "I've crossed over, have I?" He nodded a little stiffly, still holding onto the table.

"Well...I guess I already knew that...I've been holding something down myself since about mid-day yesterday. I guess we'll have to hope I can hold it until tomorrow. I'll sleep somewhere hidden tonight...or next to Akatsuki and tell her she's free to defend me as strenuously as she wants." Both of them had whiskers twitch in humor at that. "I'll turn the kitchen over to you, then, Maistro. The breakfast bread will be done in about ten minutes. I'll let you know when my timer goes off." She padded out of the kitchen.

When she was far enough, and he was in control enough to let go of the table and not follow after her, he moved to see what she'd made and settle into his own patterns in the place that was his sanctuary. It helped to have Touya and Minori arrive shortly thereafter, their own scents swirling into the air to mix and dissipate the scent she'd left behind. As he set Touya to setting the table and Minori to stacking Purrcy's clean dishes to the side, since she would sort them by type and he would be haphazard, Nyanta gave a little sigh of relief. Hopefully the worst of the morning was over.

At breakfast, Purrcy sat at the corner between Shiroe and Akatsuki, shifting the table down on that side. Nyanta sat at the far end from Shiroe. He was still twitchy (again), but it was manageable for that long in company. Shiroe and Purrcy didn't linger over the table, leaving for his office as soon as they were done eating. Akatsuki took up a guard position outside the door, but it was really because she didn't know what else to do with herself since she would normally be sitting inside the room to watch over her Liege.

As Isuzu and Rudy began the clean-up for the day, Nyanta walked back into the kitchen. "Leave Purrcy's dishes. I'll do them when mew're done with the breakfast dishes," he said kindly. Rudy nodded, but gave him a slightly worried look. He himself worked on cleaning up the stove top and the cooking area. When Isuzu entered the kitchen from finishing wiping down the dining room table and the usual clean-up tasks in there, she wasn't the only one.

Nyanta looked up from his own work and all five of the junior members were standing in the kitchen looking at him. Tetora folded his arms from the doorway, where he was leaning against the frame. "Okay. What's going on? All the rest of you are calm enough, except your tail and ears again, and she's still acting like she's on a leash. It doesn't look 'fixed' to us."

Nyanta blinked, then sighed to himself. "No. The issue from before is fixed. She...," he frowned. For some reason he couldn't remember it. "Is she still wearing the collar this morning?"

"It's different," answered Minori, who noticed small details like that. Isuzu nodded agreement.

"Hmm...," an ear twitched. "The relationship changed in the second meeting, but it isn't opponents any more, it's more like...," he sighed again. "She isn't mad anymeowre."

"That's not what it looks like," Touya disagreed and Rudy nodded his agreement to that comment. "It looks like she's mad at you, now."

His whiskers twitched in humor. "Oh, no. She's not. But it is going to look like that for a few days. ...The initial problem that brought her here has taken one step further and we've implemented a plan to deal with it. Meowtsugu and Akatsuki-chan know what it is, too, and will be helping us." The room chilled just a little and Tetora scowled. Looks went through the five in front of him. He sighed. "Are all of mew at the age of consent yet?" he asked bluntly.

Tetora nodded, but three looked uncertainly at each other. Rudy looked innocently confused. Isuzu shifted. "Begging your pardon, Nyanta-san, but...even if we're not, we are old enough to not be clueless. I think we'd rather know."

Minori and Touya looked at each other, then nodded. "If there's a thing that you need support with, we'd like to be able to do our part," Minori said, wringing her hands just a little.

Nyanta looked at the five. His intense need for privacy and his inability to allow internal strife in the guild warred with each other for a few seconds until he remembered Purrcy's words from the night before. He also remembered that they would all have to help the rest of the halfs coming after them. He sighed. "All right. Let's go sit, meow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know that karaoke was invented in Japan, right? The Japanese people love to sing and aren't afraid to do so anytime they feel like it, though they are properly polite enough to not do it at inappropriate times. It is actually expected that all will join in when there are group settings like this. Nyanta's sudden desire to sing is also like that. Not really driven by anything other than the calm evening and it's something to do in the moment to make it a more beautiful moment to exist in. At least, he chooses to believe it's that. By the next morning, there's no way to deny he's not in control again, which makes him even more set on keeping in control of himself, as the gentlecat he is.
> 
> Forgive me if you feel I've grossly misrepresented your specific region of the country in Purrcy's summary. It is only one point of view and one I've somewhat randomly thrown together (mostly based on TV shows from the '20s - '50s that showcased and generalized regions of the U.S. - like Westerns, etc.).


	9. An Overwhelming Boss

When Nyanta followed the junior members of the guild out of the kitchen, Naotsugu looked at him in the eye with a raised eyebrow. Not of surprise, but of asking if he was going to be okay. Nyanta nodded a tip of the head at him. He stayed put on the couch anyway. His presence at times like this was just as anchoring as when he stood as Guardian in battle. Akatsuki watched with concerned and sympathetic eyes as well, participating from her chosen place for the day. Nyanta obediently and naturally took the 'hot seat', since it was his for this discussion. When the five were arrayed and giving him their full attention, which made his ears and tail flick slightly in discomfort, he began.

"If mew will recall, one of the issues Shiroe-ichi is working on is the issue of why the half-beast races are beginning to have troubles, and seem to be reverting to more beast-like behaviors." The five nodded. "I'm having the same problems. Purrcy explained her theory the first evening she was here and we don't have reason to disagree. She's also having them." He tipped his head, thinking. "She said then that it's a similar problem to when the flavor text of items began to become real. We Adventurers have been wearing our beast halves as 'costumes'. That's becoming no longer possible. The beast half is becoming real in the same way."

The expected looks of stress, concern, and sympathy went through the listeners. Tetora's look became one of resigned understanding and he nodded. "We of the cross gendered went through it earlier, late in the first year. It was very difficult and some still haven't recovered. I was stubborn, but even still it wasn't until she scolded and taught me that I was able to understand how to really live properly. I'm _still_ working on it, but I'm feeling much better now." He got curious looks. "Ah, she said, in effect, that it doesn't matter what the outside is, or what circumstances are forced on us, it's what we choose on the inside to be or remain anyway." He shrugged. "I suppose we hear that in different ways all the time, but maybe this time I was ready to understand it...and she gave me an example I could understand and relate to." Akatsuki nodded from her place.

Nyanta waited until they were ready to listen again. "Because she is here, Shiroe-ichi now has a way to learn of a solution to help Akiba and the Adventurers. Purrcy herself is an experimenter, and is willing to help him. She has also asked if I would help her. ...If mew remember from yesterday, she called herself the First of many things, and particularly of learning how the bodies of Adventurers have their own way to be naturally." They nodded. "Yesterday evening, she called this way of being she has been living as the 'First Wild Adventurer'. All of the Firsts that come to the beast-halves happen to her first."

Nyanta took a breath and his tail twitched rather violently and his ears went down unhappily. "She has just entered the beginning of her heat as of this morning." He needed to say it for Naotsugu and Akatsuki's sake as well, so they understood, but it was hard to admit, and the looks of dismay on the younger's faces was hard to see. Nyanta looked at Naotsugu instead, since he knew well enough already and knew to stay calm and unperturbed.

"She told me she would be when I talked to her in the afternoon two days ago. Our arrangement is that I'm protecting her from the other beast-halves by being her mate. We can only assume that we will follow the patterns we expect to see in full beasts. An unmated female in heat will be beset by groups of males. A mated one will be marked and only that one male will touch her. Shiroe-ichi has locked her into the guild hall in case that isn't sufficient."

The girls' eyes were very wide and Minori wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "That - that sounds awful. Terrible things will happen if that's true and no one understands."

Nyanta nodded. "Indeed. ...Purrcy, as a veterinarian in this world, understands all too well. ...On Earth, the only thing that can prevent female animals from going into heat is spaying. Neutering prevents the males from having the desire or interest regardless. Purrcy's first experiment will be to see if half-beast Adventurers can be spayed and neutered. She and I will be the experimental cases. The chances of it working are slim, as the expectation is that upon death and resurrection, the parts removed during the surgery will reappear. It would be a temporary solution at best, though it may be one that is taught to the medical Adventurers and People of the Land anyway. It would mean that the surgery would have to be repeated after every resurrection for every half-beast."

"Purrcy is hoping that if she can add a Hacker spell to the surgery, by adding a tag to indicate the Adventurer has been spayed or neutered, that she can make it permanent, but it will likely take several days of experimentation for us to know what will work or what will nyot. We will begin the experiments immediately tomorrow morning, because as soon as she is in full heat, she will nyot be able to continue with them. ...We may have to begin them as soon as she is done speaking with Shiroe-ichi tonight." Nyanta looked at Naotsugu again and his ears twitched back towards Akatsuki. They both nodded.

"And...if they don't work?" Tetora asked, mostly calm.

"Then we will mate and the second half of the experimentation will begin," Nyanta said flatly.

After a stunned silence, Isuzu asked, "What will that mean?"

"It means we'll see if we become the First Parents. The experiment to see if Adventurers can, or even must, procreate will begin."

Rudy's eyes went very big and he paled. "That...would...be very bad," he said in a small voice, very uncharacteristically of him. Everyone's eyes went to him. 

"Yes," Nyanta said to him, the word weighted heavily. "We well understand the threat this possibility holds in the mind and eyes of the People of the Land. It would take years, maybe even generations of lives of the People of the Land, for us to learn how long it takes for even one generation of Adventurers to die. As an early estimate, assuming we have children, Purrcy thinks that they will each live many hundreds of years, and the Cathedrals will nyot cease to function until the third and fourth generations begin to die. It would be to us as if Dragons had come to our world to stay. Our lore says they did once exist all over the face of our whole world, but in our day, none exist. Humans killed them all, if they did exist, so long ago that we no longer know if it was truth or nyot. We know the final outcome in the end. ...Please believe me, we are all hoping that it isn't possible to procreate, just as fervently as we are hoping to find a way home. None of mew will breathe a word of this outside the walls of this building. This falls under the Shiroe-ichi rule. He, and only he, will let the world know the summary of the problem and it's solution. Utter chaos and war will be the result otherwise." He looked at Rudy until he swallowed and nodded, then at the rest of them all very soberly. They could only return his look, all of them rather pale.

He stood, not particularly looking at them. "We are on purrpose as of this morning staying separated and apart so that we can get the first set of experiments completed. Akatsuki-chan, she says she'll come sleep with mew tonight and mew're free to sit on her or in the doorway with meowr blade between us both. I'm considering sleeping on the roof again." He walked into the kitchen and headed for the sink. Doing the dishes would keep him occupied. And then he would begin making food to put in those dishes for her.

The quiet voices of his guildmates being talked down by Naotsugu, with the occasional comment by Akatsuki-chan were a peaceful noise in the background of his warm soapy water meditation. The rhythmical action of select, scrub around the inside, wipe around the outside, rinse, place, occupied his attention. He was just getting to filling the drying counter of the sink when he realized that the pile wasn't increasing. His attention returned to the room a bit and he caught the movements from the corner of his eye. Hands were reaching in and picking up dishes. He turned and looked behind him in surprise. Touya and Minori were drying the dishes, then handing them to Rudy and Isuzu who were stacking them neatly on trays on the table. Tetora was just returning to the table and Nyanta looked on the other side to see that he was stacking the trays up on the side table he'd been having Minori put Purrcy's dishes on before. His whiskers twitched in a smile. People like these made this guild a good place to be. He returned to the dish in his paws.

"Nyanta, what are you going to do with all these dishes?" Tetora asked, having seen him looking around and being bored while waiting for the next tray to be completed.

"Maiow. These are the dishes from Purrcy's boxes. She will need them refilled before leaving again. Would you all like to help me refill them, nyan?"

"Could we, please?" Minori asked hopefully.

"We'd need the boxes," Touya interjected.

Nyanta nodded. "Minori, make some tea for Purrcy and Shiroe-ichi and take it to Akatsuki-chan. Have her return with the food boxes."

"Okay," Minori said cheerfully. She slipped out of her position as dish dryer and turned on the heat below the teapot that always sat full of water on the back burner of the stove top. Nyanta instructed her on how to put the herbs into the cups and just when the water would be hot enough to pour over them, then let her use her newly learned natural cooking skills for herself. Nyanta handed four pieces of fruit to Touya. The younger boy got a sparkle in his eye and fetched two bowls, a cutting board and knife. Rudy stepped in as dish dryer and Tetora helped get the remaining already dry dishes on the drying side of the sink put on the tray.

In this way they spent an enjoyable day working together in the kitchen, coming up with many good ideas of their favorite dishes they wanted to share with Purrcy, and getting to practice the new skills she'd taught them, while she and their Guildmaster worked hard for them and for all of the Adventurers of Akiba...and perhaps the world. It was what they did, the purpose of their guild, and the goal of their Guildmaster. They had started on the next adventure and today were doing their parts to get to the goal, and having the best time doing it together.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe looked at Purrcy. She was in cat form, and now he knew why. She was exhausted, and he'd told her to sleep. It had taken half of a second for her to start lightly snoring on the couch, right where she'd been sitting to talk to him. This third floor battle wasn't finished, but he'd already won. He wanted to pull a blanket over her, but it was redundant since she was covered in fur and a cat right now. Instead he put his hand lightly on her head and just lightly brushed her fur, then removed his hand so he wouldn't wake her. He moved to lean back on the front of his desk to come down from the battle himself.

Purrcy was obviously not experienced in group battle dynamics. She'd never had the opportunity to play in a raid, or even a small group battle. He knew how to handle solo players brought in to play with experienced groups, and Log Horizon knew how to train her so she would fit in just fine and become one with them. That wouldn't take much effort on their part, though it might on hers. The main part, that had been the cause of today's exhaustion, was that in order for her to play with them, she had to tell Shiroe _everything_ about herself. She'd understood that, but not really been prepared for what it meant. He'd not quite been prepared for it either, though in hindsight it should have been obvious. She was a pseudocode mage. That meant, in effect, she could do more than most.

Shiroe had made the initial mistake of asking her the details of what she could do. She'd given him the next level down summary from what she'd said to the officers the afternoon before. Kind of a pseudocode of the pseudocode, or an outline where the bullet points were: 1) Offensive Spells, 2) Defensive Spells, 3) Recovery Spells, 4) Damage Reduction Spells, 5) Data Gathering Spells, 6) Data Changing Spells, 7)... He still wasn't sure he'd reached the end of that bullet list yet. He'd stopped it right about there and rethought his attack strategy. He'd originally approached it the way he always did when thinking about the four Classes and their capabilities. It had been an abrupt reminder at the outset that she was outside. Outside the box, outside the game limits, outside his standard of "memorize the skillsets of the players and put them together as a whole". Not even she memorized more than a few of her spells.

Her magic was a language. Languages were extremely robust, but they all had limits and boundaries. So he'd reconfigured his thinking and asked her what those were. What were the limitations? What couldn't she do? How far had she tested the boundaries for herself? That had been the right attack to take and he'd been pushing her to understand the full space her magic filled. They'd both been learning things. In learning the boundaries, he'd been learning what she probably could do and what she couldn't do. In asking for the boundaries, she'd been learning just to what level of detail he needed to work. He had been slowly rethinking and refining his attack as she wore down faster and faster. He'd finally let her sleep this time instead of just rest because she wasn't even lasting an hour now before her brain shut down. Just that in itself was a limitation.

Her own mind was the source of the magic. He'd watched the MP drop the more he pushed her, but even more telling was that the harder he pushed, the faster her _HP_ dropped. That had surprised him and when he'd asked her about it, she hadn't known, but wasn't surprised. After all she was the one that felt the effects. Right now her HP was nearly depleted. Actually, her HP was, when full, a lot lower than her MP, rather appropriately for a magic user who hadn't been doing as much fighting as she probably should have. That balance was off. When they trained her to work with them, they'd have to include physical attacks, since she could do them, too, to increase her overall HP.

Normally, from the Adventurer/ _Elder Tales_ game player point of view, he wouldn't have even considered thinking in this way, but he'd learned something else from the last few days with her that he'd tested when he realized how low her HP was. It looked like it was a truth - at least for her - and he thought it would work. If she practiced something, all of the related skills, attributes, and any other related stat changed. If she worked at hitting things with a sword, her strength, speed, sword skill, perhaps agility, _and_ HP would all rise. He wasn't sure if defense would or if she would have to take damage for that to go up. The reason it worked was because she was real in this world. Just like if it had been her body on Earth, if she exercised all of those properties would increase, independently yet interdependently. Since she was the most real of the Adventurers, he wasn't sure if it worked for anyone else - yet - but he wouldn't be surprised if it did - eventually.

He checked her stats again. He was watching the percentage increase over time. That was another detail he needed and it was easiest to get it on his own, since it needed to happen anyway and he had other questions for her that he couldn't get so easily. That had been one of his refinements to his attack. Only ask for the things he couldn't figure out on his own. Another one had been: if a limit isn't known, instead of track it down right now, wait until he needed to know it. She was request-driven. If he wanted to have her cast a spell, then he could ask her to do it far enough in advance that she could cast it. She did know generally how difficult a spell would be and how long it would take to cast it once the request was made. He'd learned that when she'd cast the spell to hide her Summon whistle on his person, that one example teaching him more than any questions of "what can you do" could have. She did have cantrips - simpler spells that she could cast quickly and easily with almost no cost to them. When he'd understood that, he'd almost strayed away from his new, correct attack method and asked her for the list, then remembered it was probably several days worth long and it should wait for another time.

That had been another refinement. Only ask for what he really needed to know today, right now. Sometimes the simple outline was sufficient and going deep just derailed them. Other times he knew with his Strategist's instincts that he _had_ to have the deep details today or he was going to regret not having asked. That was when he pushed her. Drove her to the depths of her capacity...and it was very deep. He'd almost not made it up to air the first time, when he hadn't quite been as prepared as he'd learned to become now. She'd kindly shown him the way back and they'd taken a break so they both could recover and he could rethink doing that again. That was an attack spell that had a long recovery and recast time on his part.

Shiroe took a deep breath and folded his arms. He looked up at the ceiling, making a few calculations and adjustments from this last round, then he closed his eyes and admitted it was time to retreat. He walked over to the door and walked out, leaving behind a guild hall lock on it so that Akatsuki was the only one who could go in or out. The diminutive ninja was outside his door, not surprisingly, though she didn't have to be...ever. She just chose to be and he'd only ever been able to just accept it. Even if something made him uncomfortable it wasn't his way to make people change just to suit his whims...unless it affected everyone. If it just affected him, he went along with it, mostly. He looked at Akatsuki now, while he was facing the door. She was looking back up at him from her knees, where she was most comfortable, waiting to see if he had instructions.

"You okay?" he asked her quietly.

"Me, my...," she blushed, "Shiroe? ...Ah, yes, fine, ...thank you. And you?" That change had been one of the requests he'd made from their conversation two days ago. If she really did like him in _that_ way, then she couldn't continue to stay formal when they spoke. Formal speech like that in private continued to hold anyone at arm's length.

"Done for a bit," he answered it vaguely on purpose.

"Are you?" she asked looking at him closely. "Your eyes say you're not."

He blinked, then realized he was still feeling that tension of being in battle. He paused to consider why, running through the various options, then shook his head. "No, I do have one more, but not with Purrcy." He took another breath and settled into the new battle, now that he saw it more clearly. It was smaller, but needed careful handling, and he had things to set before he began. That's why he'd stopped to talk with just her. He looked at her again. "Akatsuki, I need a shield for this next one. I need you. Will you help me?"

She blinked and rose to her feet. "Of course, Shiroe," she bowed to him slightly.

"Where is Nyanta?"

"On the roof. Naotsugu is watching over him."

"And the rest?"

She turned and pointed into the common room space. He glanced over his shoulder. The five junior members were all arrayed in the chairs and on the couch, not really awake, not really asleep. He turned back to her. "Come up with me," he said quietly. When someone stirred as they passed, he quietly said, "Stay here and watch." They settled, but he could feel that they weren't quite happy with that order. He'd ask after he was settled himself.

On the third floor landing he paused, then led her to one of the empty rooms. "Akatsuki," he said gently, "Purrcy explained to me why she's been in cat form so frequently. You need to know so you know how to be my shield." His faithful shadow nodded that she was listening. He took a breath. If he wasn't in battle mode he'd be mortified to even open his mouth. "Because they are half-beast, half-human, the pheromones of being in heat not only affect the beast half, but also the human half. It cuts the effect for her to be full beast, since it will only affect the beast half." Akatsuki was looking sympathetic towards the two felinoids, but that wasn't where he was going with this. "It also cuts the effect she has on non-beast races."

Slowly Akatsuki's eyes got very wide. "Even you, my Liege?" she slipped into the formal from her surprise since it was the automatic now. Still, he put his finger on her lips to remind her. "Sorry. ...Shiroe?"

He leaned over, not able to say it any other way since he'd been fighting being in that room too long. He cupped her head with his hand as he moved to kiss the soft lips he'd touched and then been consumed by since he'd done it. She froze, then sighed a little unhappily when he released her lips. "I've been in that room all day with her. Even in cat form, it is so full of pheromones now even _you_ are in danger." He said it without moving away from being very close to her.

"That - that is very powerful," Akatsuki said weakly. "You're restraint...accentuated by your obliviousness...is very difficult to overcome."

"It is, isn't it?" he finally released her and took a step back from her to breathe fresh air again. Breathing her distinct smell had helped. She wasn't in heat and it was obvious, though how he should know he had no idea. He walked over to the window and opened it to lean on the sill for more outside air. Maybe it was the difference now that he had something to compare it against, and maybe something had changed in him, had affected his own "natural" body in a way new to the "internal" in-control him.

Akatsuki stayed in the place she was, though she turned to watch him move. "Nyanta...he said that she's crossed over and it's begun. ...He thinks, if possible, the surgery should start before tomorrow morning. He didn't say it's full, yet...but that was this morning."

Shiroe only turned his ear to hear, not wanting to look at Akatsuki just yet. "Well...I guess I can't say, but it has certainly been slowly increasing all day." He looked back out the window. "I rather thought so, actually. I've called an end to the information gathering for now. I've got the basic outline, though we aren't done yet." He had to pull his body back from wanting to go finish it right now and took another deep breath of fresh air, trying to smell Akatsuki instead and finding he could since he'd kissed her. He put his hand to his nose - the one that had held her head just before and he could smell that also. He leaned on that elbow, putting that hand close to his nose while he spoke. "I've come out for us to discuss how we're going to approach the surgeries and the experiments. I'm going to let her sleep for four and a half hours. She should be fully recovered by then."

"Fully recovered?"

"Yes. It turns out it was a real battle. When her mind is pushed, she loses HP rapidly. She'll need all of it for the surgeries and the experimentation." He turned to look at Akatsuki. "It's like the graduate exams. When we're done taking them each day we barely make it home and collapse for eight hours only to get up and do it again. She has that same, very real reaction, visible on the status bars."

Akatsuki's eyes were even wider now. "She - she's really 'real'?"

Shiroe nodded. "Every aspect in the stats correlates and proves it. ...I've been wondering if she's been brought here at this time because she finally is. That she was kept outside on purpose as a specific test subject to see if it could even happen." He looked at Akatsuki, who was still looking at him with utmost trust. "I've also wondered if she's been sent here to 'infect' the rest of us, to make us become 'real' too, even if we don't want to...and also if she's been the one who's made the rest of us become more real over time. She was a First in so many things. How much of what we are now compared to what we were before is because of changes of this world, changes imposed by whatever brought us here, ...and changes she made happen because of her strong will and desire that forced it for her, and in that forcing, has forced it on all the rest of us?"

Akatsuki's face showed her confusion and a bit of hurt. Shiroe shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's come out harsh. I'd like to not blame her, and I don't want to harbor ill will towards her. It's just that it's a possibility that shouldn't be left off the table. I wish I had an answer for it. If she is a carrier, she should be removed quickly...but it's already too late. She's already infected all of Log Horizon. We know how to keep secrets, but...," he shrugged. "And, we can't send her away until the experiments are completed. We can't let this issue of the beast-halfs becoming real go at this point. It has to be dealt with properly." He looked out the window again, thoughtful.

"I think," he said slowly, saying it out loud for the first time, "that for me...it's this that makes me the most angry. That we are being used against ourselves. I'm having to clean-up, divert, stem. I'm not allowed to step out ahead, build, accomplish. Not since the Round Table was formed. In her words, I showed my fingerprint early, and they've prevented me ever since."

There was a light touch on his arm and he looked to see Akatsuki standing next to him, her hand on his arm, looking up at him earnestly. He smiled slightly at her, then leaned down again, making her stiffen slightly, though she didn't move. This time he'd moved to put his lips next to her ear. Very softly he whispered, "But, they've given me the means to begin an underground resistance against them in giving her to me, one that she's as desperate to begin as I am. Together, we both can see the solution. Working in concert, slowly so they can't understand it, we'll begin to win from this time on. ...Will you come with us?"

Akatsuki was still for just a moment longer, then gave her answer. Turning her head towards him, she placed her lips on his and kissed him. When she released him, she said, "As long as you keep walking, I'll walk next to you."

He smiled. "And if I stop to rest?"

She smiled shyly back. "I will hand you tea. ...and a red bun."

He stood straight again and put a hand on her head, then rather shyly wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her close to his side. Looking out the window again, he said, "I think I would like that. It will make the journey seem like home."

They stood together until he felt sufficiently recovered. Her quiet physical presence - particularly touching his - helping him to calm more quickly. After two years of having her always with him, quietly watching over him, she was already a calming influence. And not even his own obliviousness could last that long, really. He might not be able to read women and their emotions well, and Akatsuki was terrible at communicating generally, and her desires even more, but really. As an Enchanter who was also a Strategist, who had to understand every desire and nuance of every member of the guild, raid, or party, he couldn't miss it over time. It had stood out eventually in his calculations. That she always wanted to be near him. That she was most fierce if she was obeying one of his own commands, or if she thought he was the most in danger. That she had begun protecting him more openly from other girls and women, even though in very quiet, slight ways and words. That other women more openly smiled when they looked at her when he was with her, the ones who understood that she'd claimed him and wanted to see her doing her best.

He'd also seen the signs of all the Adventurers, since that's what he watched most closely. It wasn't just the half-beasts. All of the Adventurers were begin to have an increased interest in settling down with the opposite sex. He hadn't told anyone he'd seen that yet. But Purrcy had known as well. When she'd talked to him alone about it this day, she'd told him who was next in his own guild, and likely when it would happen. He couldn't argue with her. He'd already made the same calculations from his own data. She'd come at it from the "natural" side and they agreed. When he'd seen it for all Adventurers, he could no longer deny, or turn a blind eye, to what he was seeing in Akatsuki. He'd since then, in the back of his mind, been considering his own answer to it.

He was a careful person by nature. Shy, reticent in relationships, difficult to get along with really, particularly when he did finally decide to move and take what he wanted, but he'd also come to realize that he needed what Purrcy had seen she needed. Someone to protect them. To be their shield in this thing. As he'd been with her today, his body wanting her more and more despite his personal preferences, he'd understood even better. For all they were similar, and would make very good partners in this kind of battle that was ahead of them, that wasn't the kind of relationship that would protect either of them. It would devastate them, and if an enemy came in between them, it would cripple them, make them completely unable to act and move forward the way they needed to. ...He'd even wondered if she'd come now because the third party wanted them to do just that. Become a couple so they could be destroyed.

When he'd had that thought, he realized she'd also already had that thought, too. That was why she'd asked for Nyanta as soon as she had the opportunity to. She didn't want her goals, their goals, toyed with any more than he did. Because they each had someone else they could call on, they should, and she had made Akatsuki move, given her the push Shiroe needed her to have so he could finally place her where he needed her. He sighed and turned to put his head on top of Akatsuki's, having to lean down a bit to do it. "Shiroe?" she asked him.

"Sorry. I'm feeling a bit guilty at the moment. I hope you'll forgive me."

"...I don't think there's anything to forgive?"

"Even if I've been being Machiavelli?"

She laughed lightly. "If you weren't being Machiavelli, you wouldn't be Shiroe. ...You know," she hesitated, working to find her words. He waited, like he had been since she'd come with them at the beginning. "I like Machiavelli. I ...love," he could tell she was blushing again, "watching you work hard to win. It...makes me proud...to walk beside you."

"Even if at those times I'm using you?"

"I'm your tool. ...And I'm kept sharp and keen when you use me." She pulled back making him look her in the eyes. "I want you to use me as much as you need to. In whatever way you need me to. It is then...that...I feel most loved."

He was struck by her words and his mind lost control. He was holding her in his arms, crushing her lips with his, the pain in his own lips bringing him back. He pulled back. "Ah...sorry." He slipped to his knees, holding onto her arms just below the shoulders looking at her in the eyes. "She's infected me today and I have almost no control over the natural body. It very much wants to use you right now, but I don't want to do that to you. It isn't right."

Akatsuki looked at him soberly. "Shiroe...in what way exactly...do you need me to be your shield?"

He looked at her in the eyes for a moment longer, then looked down. Very carefully he let go of her arms and quickly grabbed hold of his own, holding his folded arms tightly to himself and beginning to tremble. He took a deep breath, the words painful before they came. "Just enough...to claim. ...Just enough...to be claimed...." He had to breathe again, then looked up at her again, the anguish coming out. "So I don't fight Nyanta for the right...to mate with the one in heat."

Shiroe fought to keep breathing. Fought to keep still. Fought to let Akatsuki choose. He'd never felt like this before and, as he'd been warned, it frightened him to feel so unable to control himself. So he focused on his breathing. As long as he could hold still and breathe. He felt a gentle touch on his cheek and he looked up, barely capable of seeing, so he focused on her eyes. They were kind, but determined. She slowly released him and walked to the door. For a moment his body panicked, but he held it still. Whatever her decision was, it was hers to make. He watched as she closed the door. She stood there for a moment, then said quietly. "Shiroe. Lock the door."

He did, naturally and instinctively, almost without thought. He couldn't move anyway to make the extraneous hand gestures in the air. "Ah...ah, I did," he said it out loud, realizing that since he hadn't moved, she wouldn't know.

She turned and came back to him. He watched her, not able to take his eyes off of her and the way she moved her petite body with controlled grace, her long black hair swaying behind her. In a corner of his mind he noticed by the time she was standing in front of him again her boots were gone and she was barefoot, but he couldn't register it's meaning. She looked at him soberly. "Shiroe...I'm glad you've trusted me...enough to tell me...and come to me. But...you can't have her. ...You are mine." Her eyes flashed, and his body responded, a shudder rippling down his back. He took one last breath, watching her get into her hand-to-hand combat pose low to the ground, and let go.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetora clasped his hands together in front of him. Girl hands. Petite with the fingernails rounded just perfectly. The knees the fair arms rested on were also delicate, bridges between perfectly shaped upper and lower legs. All the proportions of this body were perfectly designed...all by him...and he'd hated it since he got here...enough that he'd just used it the same as he did everyone who looked at it and lusted after it. ...To teach them what he'd had the great misfortune to learn - that just because you might want something, that didn't mean that getting it was a blessing, or even a good. Once you had something, sometimes you learned too late that it wasn't really what you wanted. That anger and hatred had translated to the entire world around him...until he'd been picked up by Shiroe to go on a massive, first-time, super-raid.

The raid hadn't changed him, but the fight of the Silver Swords and the way Shiroe had worked so hard to see that the ultimate goal had been reached had given him a glimmer of hope. Had uncovered who he used to be. Reminded him of why. Why he'd wanted to be a gamer in the first place. Why he wanted to be so meticulous in choosing this form. Why he was himself, and that he liked himself - the original him. Everyone had worked hard, and had nearly lost...technically _had_ lost since they'd all died. But the two guildmasters, in their own ways, had said, "So what? Losing just means working harder to win, finding a new way, thinking differently." And that had made him realize that he'd been stuck, only thinking in one way, losing because he wouldn't keep trying.

Naotsugu's placid constant being himself, no matter what, was what made Tetora decide on Log Horizon over Silver Swords. He saw in Naotsugu the example of what he needed to learn. Shiroe to teach him to think differently, Naotsugu to teach him how to be himself, calmly, no matter what. He'd learned things from everyone else, but he'd been very nervous, still very unsure, still didn't trust himself, which made it hard for him to trust those around him fully. He'd actually calmed down a lot since that time about a year ago. The constancy of the guild, just like that of Naotsugu, and the time to really learn each other in all the practices they did together until they were a real team, a real party, had helped a lot. But then he'd been stuck in the patterns set when he hadn't been so calm, and because he still didn't really trust himself, he didn't know how to change. There was an example missing he didn't have to follow out of where he was this time.

To have Purrcy arrive and hand it to him, and not even in her own person, but merely in the example of her father, a man Tetora would never know... Tetora shook his head, the idol pink hair hitting his face lightly. That man and Purrcy were already teaching him to accept this body in this world. To admit he'd done a damn fine job getting everything just right. To accept he wouldn't ever love it, would always be angry he'd been dragged here and stuck in it when he'd wanted to be able to see it, not just let others see it. That it was okay to feel all that but still respect himself and work harder at remembering just who _he_ was and wanted to be so he did have something to love again inside himself. He was pretty sure he'd never be able to love someone outside himself. This body required a male partner and he wasn't at all interested in that. He'd already lived through that once and had stubbornly clung to that one last desperate refusal to give in to this world.

He knew what Purrcy and Nyanta were going through. Nyanta didn't want to give in to it either. The year of living with him had made that obvious. Both how private he was, and how he was nice to all the girls but held them at arm's length said it. Tetora had only had that one choice because he was of the race "human". Humans could choose their partners and the timing. But Nyanta and Purrcy wouldn't have a choice, the one being stolen by this world right now. Tetora had seen the look on Shiroe's face, knew how long they'd been together in the same room, remembered what Nyanta had said about her already beginning to be in heat. He knew where Shiroe and Akatsuki had gone, what was going to happen. It was the only way to save the guild from being ripped apart tonight. Tears stung his eyes. He understood completely now why Purrcy had given that push to Akatsuki.

It may even have partially been why she'd scolded him. To continue to come between Naotsugu and Marie if this was going to get worse, like it looked like it would, would further fracture the guild. Without even being a member more than a few hours, Purrcy was making sure the guild stayed whole, for their sake. And her reward was that she would lose, and Nyanta would pay a heavy price to make it so she didn't have to lose horribly. He was extremely grateful to her, but he hated this world all over again, and who or whatever had brought them here. He was in agreement with her words. When the "natural" Adventurers were let loose, a head would roll somewhere and then be ground to dust and flung into space.

But he also knew that they would fight every step of the way. Nyanta had told it to them, the fight plan. Like in the raid with Silver Sword, not one of them would give up along the way. And if they really didn't have a choice, then they'd made the choice for themselves before hand, and then would turn it to an advantage as much as possible. Like losing then getting back up and trying again from a different angle until they were laying gasping for breath, pounded into the ground, but everyone still living and the final boss a pile of treasure on the ground waiting to be divided among the party members. With all his heart and soul he knew that was what was going to happen because since that time, all the time he'd followed Shiroe, that's what had happened every time, and he'd thrown himself into every battle every time with just as much effort and desperation to make sure it did happen.

Purrcy was exactly the same. In three short, but what felt like very long days, she'd already shown it. She fought the same, thought the same, cared the same. He was just as proud to call her a guildmate and party member as all the rest of them, and he wanted to help her, and help in the fight just as much. He'd been on the same page as the other four in making Nyanta explain it to them so they could help. Now they needed to let the Guildmaster know the same. That they were still here, still waiting for orders, and would march with him without them or with them.

"Get up," he said, then repeated it a little louder, getting up himself and going around to shake everyone awake. "We're going up to the roof."

"What about Purrcy?" Rudy murmured sleepily.

"Shiroe's locked her in and we aren't on the list to get her out. Let's go, before he leaves us out again."

That got everyone moving. He hung back and let them get ahead a bit, then made an excuse to stop by his room. He'd heard what floor they'd stopped at. It wasn't hard to figure out which room, either. The door was locked, of course, as it should be. He wasn't here to open it. With firm determination he lifted his hand and pounded on the door. "Don't give up! Do what needs to be done, but don't give up!" There was silence. Good. "We're waiting on the roof for you. You aren't going to do this without us. We are a party - _all_ of us. Finish it and get your butts upstairs." He turned and walked back to the stairs. They didn't need these two failing either, and sometimes someone else needed to be the cheerleader. That was him, obviously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most people who follow anime/manga/Japanese fiction/etc. understand that while the literature may show it, the reality in Japan is that the gblt population is extremely small and still _very_ suppressed. Even those who find themselves part of that small percentage of the population hide it from themselves deeply so as to not bring dishonor to their families. Only a very brave or desperate few admit it to anyone. However, as long as nothing is actually admitted, and they can appear normal most of the time....
> 
> ...Ah, you'll notice I don't put much of Tetora's wild idol personality in my story. It's because (embarrassed) I don't know how to write that kind of character trait in. I do also think that as he calms down, both as described here over the last year-plus, and as my story unfolds, he doesn't need to. The parts of him that are feminine are accepted by the guild regardless, and he wants to have the guild itself not chaotic. It's his place of safety. (Again, a Japanese trait generally. He might still behave that way in public, though. I'm not sayin' one way or the other there. Get him mad and it's his weapon, is what I think.)


	10. Status Effect

Naotsugu looked over as the door opened to the roof. He was sitting on his favorite lounge chair, having turned it so he could see Nyanta up in the tree on the branch he suspected they'd slept on last night, and the door. He was close enough that he could use his taunt on Nyanta if necessary before the felinoid could get to and through the door. He'd also made sure the trap door below the tree was locked from the inside and had the outdoor table set on top of it, just to slow down whomever might be coming up from below. Coming through the door didn't warrant moving, just additional awareness. When it was the four youngest, his eyebrow raised. "I thought we sent you lot to bed?"

They shook their heads and pulled up chairs, but not so they'd be in his way. They'd come up with blankets still wrapped around them. Every one of them had set, stubborn faces. "Mister came out and walked up with Akatsuki-san," Touya said, the stubborn in his voice. "He told us to stay put and watch a door that can't be opened. Tetora got us up and said what we'd all been thinking. We aren't going to be left out this time."

Naotsugu was about to say that he hadn't seen anyone else yet when he realized that would be a bad thing to say right now. He closed his mouth, nodded, and leaned back again, keeping on eye on everything and everyone, like he was supposed to. The kids curled up in their chairs, still sleepy, but determined to not fall back to sleep. Adventurers knew how to rest. He didn't worry about them. That didn't mean he wasn't suddenly more worried than he had been. He was. That's what he'd learned to keep quiet about.

The door opened again. This time it was Tetora, who closed the door behind him with a set look on his beautiful face. He'd really firmed up in the last three days. He was still Tetora, but he had the feel of "male" he'd never let on to before. Naotsugu looked into the eyes that rose to meet him. Determined, worried, but seemingly satisfied. "I've told them we're waiting," he said, "and let them know I'll be damned if I'm going to let them give up, too."

That was the message Naotsugu was waiting for. "Do they need to hear it from my lips, too?" he asked.

Tetora's forehead twitched as his face expressed his irritation. "If they're not up here in less than ten minutes, go break down the door two down from mine."

Naotsugu nodded. He'd learned to keep his mouth shut when he was worried because there was usually someone else worried about it as well that was taking care of it while he took care of what he needed to take care of. He would be called in only when needed, and he'd just been told that. He folded his arms and set his internal timer. If he'd been told he was needed, he was needed. Tanks didn't get moved around haphazardly or on whims. The movement change might not be necessary, and the timer might not ring, but if it did and he didn't move...well...nothing good came of it, that's for sure.

Tetora leaned back against the wall right next to the door to the roof, arms crossed and one foot crossed over the other. Touya stood and shifted his chair a bit. As a Samurai, his taunt was close range only. He'd moved so that if Naotsugu had to move, he could take over as watchman on the roof. Naotsugu smiled to himself. Yeah, they were good kids who'd trained up right. When nothing needed to be said, but people moved right, you knew they had good training and cared to use it properly.

"You think she'll fit in?" he asked casually.

"She's been solo a long time...but she's got everything else she needs. That's just simple training. The rest is the hard stuff." Tetora answered with calm surety.

Naotsugu knew how deep Tetora read the guild, how hard he fought for it, how necessary it was to him. The rest of them loved the guild. Tetora _needed_ it. Naotsugu kept it healed, Tetora kept it cohesive and whole, without blemish, cleaned out any rot before it could settle. Naotsugu knew he'd been having troubles with himself being the rot he couldn't clean out because he couldn't leave. He'd love Purrcy just for helping him clean himself up, but he wouldn't accept her as guild if she couldn't _be_ guild.

In the guild battles that were like this one, Tetora was the field monitor, and the position he'd taken just now, leaning up against the wall by the door, said it loud and clear. He wasn't there to prevent. He was a healer after all as far as Class went. He was the one who made sure there wasn't something coming that shouldn't, the one who warned when something was and who was needed to deal with it. It was the position that managed the movements of the party around the enemy as a whole so the rest could focus on each individual battle during the campaign, and who knew which would be the best direction for the party to travel to miss as many enemies as possible. That's why he was also recon and investigation in town. He kept track of allies, enemies, knew how to quickly get the info he needed to make sure they moved in safe, useful, helpful directions. So if he said the tank was going to be needed somewhere else in less than ten minutes, the tank would go.

The tank was the protector. The keeper of the hearth and life. Took all the damage, kept the focus of the worst enemy, protected the others of the party so they could move around and dish out the damage. He could dish out damage, and plenty, and did, but it had to be properly used because it was heavy hitting damage. Here, he was holding, preventing damage from being dealt. Touya was his back up tank, just sufficient grit and stubbornness to not be cowed into backing down. Willing to take any punishment that came his way to do his part to protect, too. It had been his right to be the one to speak, to set the position. When an enemy was engaged, the tank was set first, called the attention of the biggest and baddest, then sat there stubbornly until the battle was won, or he died trying. He was proud to have Touya as his back up, and knew he wouldn't back down...so he hadn't sent them back down. If the field monitor had sent them up and the tank had set himself, then that's the way it was.

The rest would play their parts when the other party showed up. That's what they were waiting for now. Would the other party show up on their own, or would he have to go fetch them? That was the other job of the tank. Whip the enemy up into a frenzy and pull them into the place that had been chosen for the battle. The field monitor had tried to taunt them up. If it didn't work, then the person with a real taunt would be sent down to drag them up, no matter what they wanted. It didn't make a hill of beans that the 'enemy' in this case was the party strategist and Enchanter and his personal operator, the one who made sure he was protected and his power maintained. Minori was Touya's operator, Tetora doubled as Naotsugu's ever since they'd battled the big one with Silver Sword, and it hadn't changed since.

Isuzu and Rudy were general purpose, both magic users. Rudy hit hard and ferociously, but had learned smarts in the last year and a half, and he kept the beat with Isuzu, who was a bard and kept the tempo and the music flowing. Her's was an understated, but powerful position. If things started to fall apart, she could smooth things over just enough to get the rest of them back into position. She was also scout. Light on her feet, collector of information. Isuzu protected Rudy and Rudy protected Isuzu, and their light banter and repor moved them all forward, or sideways, in minor ways that sometimes made all the difference.

As for the Chief, the Swashbuckler, he was general purpose, too, but he was close up damage. Naotsugu held the enemy so Rudy and the Chief could dance around them, Rudy from a distance, Nyanta close up, dealing damage until the enemy fell. Having the Chief be the boss in this one was disturbing, difficult. If he moved this time, he was to be held fast, tied down. It rubbed Naotsugu wrong. Nyanta knew it, so he was holding still (at least for now) all by himself. The main close up dancer shouldn't be holding still...but...he also was one who sometimes waited until just the right moment to attack, sometimes even taking lots of damage until he found the right time to move, or the strategist said to move. When that order was given, death to the enemy came swiftly. Maybe...maybe that's what he was doing. Biding his time... Yeah, that felt more like it. Like he was hiding behind the tank, taking some damage, waiting for his turn to be sent in. Doing little bits of whittling down when he could. Naotsugu nodded. He had to keep his eye on the Chief to make sure he could survive until the order was given. That's what it was. Even if he had to be tied down by a taunt.

He'd said that it didn't matter that the enemy was the strategist and his operator, but, really, it did. To lose them meant they might not win the battle, for all they knew what they were doing. That's why the field monitor was irritated almost to the point of angry. Someone had dealt damage to them, probably to the strategist and his field operator was trying to heal him back up to usable before he counted as completely dead. Naotsugu nodded. That was it, exactly. And he was to fetch them both and bring them back for healing if Akatsuki couldn't do it by herself, before the strategist dissolved into air and was sent to the Cathedral. The campaign didn't do well when that one had to be resurrected. That took a lot of retreat and reconfigure and start-over-city.

So...who had dealt the damage? Shiroe's campaign was with Purrcy. He'd gone into the third level with her today. But was she the one who'd dealt the damage, or had they both gone down? Did the field monitor have enough info? "Tetora."

"Yeah?"

"...What role does she play in the party?"

"Mmm...," Tetora considered that for a while. "Long distance recon. High level field monitor, almost the level of strategist, but not close in like that. Brings the data back to the strategist and low level field monitor... Let's the party know if they need to stop at the end of this level before heading down and go back up for dinner and sleep...that kind of thing. Already been down levels and coming back to warn or say 'go on'. She's gone so deep without having anyone to report to, we've found her down in the depths - or she got spit out at our feet - and she's got a serious warning she's trying to get out."

"So, she's got status effects?" He actually got lots of nods on that one, even Minori, the strategist in training. "Who's healing her?" There was silence. "We're just sitting here listening to her data and going to let her die? I don't think so. That's not us. Who's healing her?"

"She's healing us," Tetora said quietly. "Wants us to have the strength to keep going on down, not fall apart. Nyanta's taking the fall so she doesn't go to Cathedral, but they'll both pay for it."

"HP, MP transference at best, then," Naotsugu mused. "Not liking that solution. Needs the whole troupe working on her, I think."

"Yup," Tetora said quietly. "That's why we're here." Suddenly he stood straight up. "O.-M.-G. Status effects!" He pulled the door open as fast as he could and yelled down the stairs. "Shiroe, get your ass up here right now! I've figured it out and she's gonna go if we don't get on it ASAP!"

He was suddenly being pushed out the door, a smaller female figure in black doing it so that the man just called up could walk out onto the roof. He was rubbing his ears. "You could have used your eyes before your mouth, Tetora," scolded Akatsuki.

"Right, sorry. But seriously. Naotsugu's been going through the line up, the formation, and fitting Purrcy into it. He asked who her healer was, since we all agreed she's got status effects and we've found her down in the depths trying to get back up to let whoever know all the stuff she knows. We also all agree we all need to be working on healing her. Having Nyanta do it all by himself with tranference is killing them both. And you got hit by the same status effect so massive you almost went Cathedral and I wasn't sure your Op would be enough. So listen," he finally took a breath, to everyone's bemusement, though this wasn't too out of character, "it's me. I gotta be the healer, find out what the status effect is in the first place. Someone's placed a spell on her, if you get my meaning, and we can't negate it until we know what it is and since she works in the computer realm...it's like a computer virus, set on her. If we can stop the virus, or even just slow it down, the rest of us can get her points up enough she won't have to critical, and neither will Nyanta."

Shiroe's eyes had gone into his mode he went into when he was thinking hard strategically. "No...you've hit on something. It's moved so fast, and spread so fast, I've already been thinking along those lines as well. That Log Horizon's already infected and we have to quarantine effective last night." Tetora pulled up and looked amazed, then brightly proud of himself. "And it does fit the computer model, very nicely. The problem is you can't code yet. ...But... have you written anything before that could be a basis for doing your work inside? Can you write a piece of field monitor pseudocode that won't take you out, too? Even first level simple pseudocode. Something that will give you a window into what's going on, without sacrificing yourself?" He was looking with his hard bright eyes at Tetora. It contained patience and impatience at the same time, as always. Shiroe always waited for the best, the right answer, but he didn't want anyone taking longer than they had to.

"Window...window," Tetora didn't stand still well. He started pacing as he muttered. "Read!" it wasn't loud, but he still pounded his fist into his other palm. "If I just have the data scroll by, something will show itself...but what needs to be read? There's too much data to read it all."

"It's in the reproductive system," Akatsuki said in her usual dry, hard way.

"Well...," Tetora paused and look up, "...that's where the symptoms are appearing...but...," he went back to pacing, "...that's the source of connection. She's binding us up so we don't fracture, because...it's a fracture virus? It wants to divide us?"

"Yes," Shiroe answered, "that is exactly what it wants to do...to all of Akiba and all of the Adventurers on this world in the end."

"Gah, a plague," Naotsugu spit out.

They turned to him, wide eyed. Tetora rubbed his head vigorously with both hands, trying to get it all put together. "If it's plague, we'd need to know it's level to get it treated right, but even low level healing would get it to slow down a bit, maybe." He spun around. "How far did you get it to back off down there? Are there still effects?"

There was a pause. Shiroe finally said, "Still some effects. It's better though."

Tetora looked at Akatsuki. "You should have picked it up, too, being in the room with him. How are you doing?" He looked at her very closely. She stared back in surprise, then scowled at him. "Yup, you've got it too. Hold still, you two, I want to try an experiment."

Shiroe tipped his head. "And that would be?"

"She said it...magic is magic. Since the other magics can be done, she can do any magic she wants, right?" Tetora had his small wand out. He gave them instructions, "Okay, feel it. Minori, watch it, on the status screens." He cast one of his usual healing spells on Shiroe. He was level 97, so his healing magics were correspondingly high level. Then he turned and did a different one on Akatsuki, since there was the cool-down time for the first one. He watched them both closely. "What I did was what she taught us to do. I chose those spells first, and 'imagined' that they would affect the 'plague virus' that's affecting you two. Then I cast them." Shiroe raised both eyebrows, but Tetora had already begun muttering to himself again.

"Ah...if it means anything...I feel better, calmer," Akatsuki said.

"Yes, it does mean exactly what I want it to mean. And you, Shiroe?" Tetora turned to him.

Shiroe looked at him. "I think...it wasn't high enough level...but it had an effect."

Tetora wrinkled his nose. "That's what I thought. They want this to affect _her_ after all."

Naotsugu narrowed his eyes at Tetora. "What do you know, Tetora?" he asked warningly.

Tetora waved a hand at him. "I know how programs...and overwriting...work Naotsugu. I'm a programmer by training, remember. I know what she is and how special. I won't say it if she saved it for the officer meeting, but to me, it's obvious. ...But even still. I'm high enough that we should be able to buy her the time she needs to write the code to kill it." He turned to the tree. "Nyanta, get down here. I think I've got the right window written. I want to test it on you while the heal spell's working so I can see just what it's doing. That will help me do it right on her."

Nyanta was already on the ground in front of him at the first call. Naotsugu grinned. The close-up precision fighter had just been called in and the long distance field monitor finally had a healer. This was more like it. They were going somewhere now. It made sense that the local field monitor was the back up and the operator for the long distance one, too. He nodded to himself. This was all right. And sending in the precision fighter to pick her up and bring her back was right, too. He looked over to Shiroe. Shiroe looked back at him. Naotsugu nodded. "It's going to be all right," he told his guildmaster. "The formation's solid. Just do your job."

He was a bit surprised at just how much Shiroe relaxed.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe looked around at this little group that was his guild, who were obviously in campaign party mode and were in complete solidarity. It always filled him with a sense of awe that they relied on him with complete faith. Even when he'd been the one stricken and down, they hadn't given up. There'd been no recrimination or anger even. He'd get scolded later at the after meeting where they wrapped it up, but even that would be gentle, he already knew. He was scolding himself plenty. He should have known better given the state she was in and the obvious knowledge they were opposite sexes so of course he'd be affected in some way, but he'd wanted her information so greedily he couldn't stop to see she needed healing first. He pulled in a sharp breath of air and stopped that as best he could. It was a waste of time to think like that right now. It had taken all of them thinking about it, probably Naotsugu in particular pulling on his unique brand of thinking about things, to see it in a way they could fight it.

Sometimes they had to get under pressure like this for the answer to come out - be really and truly in the middle of the battle to recognize what was going on. It wasn't unusual for dungeons or quests. Sometimes it took a while to understand what was going on and you had to do trial and error learning first before a solution was forthcoming. Considering this one came from a completely unknown source to them, sure, mistakes were made and he could have thought smarter. They all worked that way. They'd actually done pretty good. And now it was his turn. He held open the slot for Tetora's test data, and got to work on how they were going to help Purrcy. Tetora was right that the sooner they got to her the better. She didn't have much more time at the moment. More time was what they needed to buy her.

"Right now her HP is really low. I need restorative HP healing going right into it. Isuzu, that's yours."

"Got it!"

"Minori, can you put up a shield for Isuzu and for Tetora at a minimum against the drain? If you can get her HP up and get her out of there, the rest of us can help, though I'd rather leave her in there since she's got the protective barrier up, but the room's completely poisonous, and since it can affect either sex, I don't want anyone in it any longer than necessary." 

"Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta said calmly. "I can go in and get her."

"No. You can't," Shiroe was firm and sober. "I had almost no control left at all and she was full cat the whole time and I'm human. The room is filled to the brim with the pheromones. As a matter of fact, I don't want you going down until Tetora's healed the virus enough she isn't anywhere near in heat any more. I won't keep you away after that, but you have to wait until the miasma's been taken care of."

Shiroe went back to thinking. "She's going to have to clear the room herself, I suspect. She's really the only one who'll be able to go back in until then. ...Just opening the door's going to leak it out."

"Umm...," Akatsuki wanted a turn so Shiroe let her have it. "I don't think I was really affected until you had it and gave it to me. ...That is...it may have to cross the sexes, from one to the other."

"Like female to male to female to male in rotation?" he asked for clarification. Akatsuki nodded.

"Oh, that helps me!" Tetora said and they could tell he was immediately working on his spell set again. "That's actually a common computer virus pattern so that it can't be tracked down quite so simply.

"Whoa, back," Naotsugu called out and they looked at him. "Tetora, where does that place you, exactly? Make sure you don't fall into it by mistake. Check your work and what it does before you walk in there."

"Ah, right," Tetora answered. "...I wouldn't be kissed by a male if I was going to die...but I get your point." He looked at Shiroe with speculation. "Can you tell if it has effects other than physical? If it's just that I'm safe."

"Well, there's the obvious emotional ones."

"Well...," Akatsuki said, "actually...let me handle that one."

The girls nodded. "Why?" asked Shiroe. He wanted to understand this virus as much as possible. If they had data, he wanted it.

The girls all looked at each other, and as a group blushed. "Begging your pardon," Isuzu said, "but...you shouldn't assume your emotions were affected...," she looked away, "...most men don't have any clue if their emotions were affected or not."

Naotsugu laughed, "That's our bard. Tell Tetora what he needs to know, Shiroe will get it once you've explained it enough...maybe."

"Do you get it?" Shiroe asked in irritation.

Naotsugu grinned. "Nope. But I don't need to if the bard does."

Shiroe let it go. Naotsugu was right when he said things like that. He nodded to Isuzu. Isuzu turned to Minori and Akatsuki and they conferenced. "What about Serera?" he interjected. "Hasn't Purrcy had the most interaction with her, as far as other females goes?"

Nyanta nodded. "Yes, she's actually hugged Serera. Has she touched any of the others of mew?"

They looked around at him with wide eyes. "She let me pet her a little," Akatsuki said. The other two shook heads.

Isuzu pondered on that. "Serera didn't have any adverse effects while she was with us...and she didn't get it from Nyanta either?" She looked back over at him.

He shrugged. "I didn't touch her. Just in the same room, though we stood at the stove together. But then I worked in the kitchen with all of mew all day today."

"No, it makes a difference because Serera loves you. We just like you." She flashed a grin at him. He flicked an ear back.

"I'll check on it," Naotsugu said. He immediately call up a chat. "Hey Marie! How's it going?" He walked through the list of people who'd been in the Log Horizon building since Purrcy had been there, including her and Marielle and Serera, then he named the men in Crescent Moon Alliance who had crushes on the same. "Ah...well...yes, sorry, but I can't tell you anything right now. We're just about to head into full battle on the boss, we hope. If it works maybe Shiroe will have something for you. ...Yeah. Thanks. See you."

He looked up. "Well, since they're all waiting to hear, that was just a few too many questions, I guess. Sorry. Wanted to be thorough."

Shiroe shrugged. "What's the sum?"

"No changes on their side. But...it makes me wonder about Woodstock and Akenaya. They've been smitten with her for a long time, and their guilds too. Are they already infected?"

"Hmm.., that's a female to male connection, so it might not be wrong." Tetora said thoughtfully.

"Not to mention the Wolf Pack," Rudy said. "It's all male."

They nodded at that. Shiroe sighed. "Well, let's get here fixed, then we'll have to go rat hunting."

"Test cases?" Minori asked.

Tetora and Shiroe stared at her. "Brilliant, Minori," Tetora breathed. "She already had the connections, so they could be tested on them. I'd place the guildmasters as first tests and the Wolf Pack as continual test cases after that. This one's proved the most effective on the male side so she was sent here with the final version."

Shiroe nodded his agreement. "Does that mean the level would be lower for the guildmasters, then?"

"If the pseudocode mage has increased in levels since the first iteration, yes."

Shiroe stepped out and called up Woodstock. "I'm sorry to bother you but we've got a lead on a problem we're working on. Do you have a healer who's in the upper nineties handy you can call out?"

"Yes. When do you need them?" He was sounding a bit tired. It might not be so easy if he'd been reinfected in two visits in two days, and if she'd touched them.

"It's not for me. It's for you. Can you get them now and let me know when you're next to them, please?"

"Ah, yeah. It will take me about two minutes or so, shall I call back?"

"Yes, please."

Shiroe looked at Naotsugu. "Did she touch them?"

"The first day, yes, when she thanked them, she took Woodstock's hand."

Shiroe sucked on his tongue. "He was sounding pretty tired. I think he's got the higher level version. A heal will only get him stronger again, but not cure it. Let me call Akeneya for the test run. I want to know a little better what level we're looking at for the final." The group waited for him to ask the same request of Akeneya. As soon as he was done with that call, Woodstock called back. "Hello, Woodstock. How are you feeling? You sound tired."

"Well...actually I am. I've not been sleeping well since hearing that Purrcy's had to be at your place because of the Wolf Pack. ...Ah, sorry. That wasn't meant as a slight. I'm just worried about her."

"Woodstock...what level is your healer?"

"Ah, she's level ninety-six."

"Ninety-six. Thank you. Will you please have her cast her highest level healing spell on you and then tell me how you feel after about one minute. Tell her to focus on getting rid of a strange plague. We're not sure, but it might be something we've not seen before. If she adds that to her thoughts, it should help some, we're finding."

"Okay," he sounded mystified. Shiroe waited while his instructions were passed on, then for the requisite one minute for Woodstock to answer back. "Well, I certainly feel better," he said cautiously, "not so moody and tired, or depressed, I suppose, though I'm still worried, of course."

Shiroe nodded. "That's how it affected me, too. If you've got what I had it wasn't enough healing at that level. If you start feeling that way again, have her cast it on you again. My estimate is likely every twelve hours. We're working on an actual cure. Ah, and it is a plague. Have you touched any females in the last two days, even just handshakes?"

"Ah...Purrcy...and maybe a few of my guildmates to congratulate them?"

Shiroe sighed. "It may be too late, but quarantine the whole guild and have your healer use that spell on anyone who is feeling symptoms like yours. The women may be feeling jealous or angry, too. We'll come to you when we've got the cure. Sorry to shut the business down until then."

"No...plague should be treated seriously. We'll do what we need to do. Give me a call when you're on your way here."

"Will do." It was just in time. "Shiroe here, Akaneya."

"I've got my healer here. Level ninety-eight."

"Ninety-eight. Wonderful. First, tell me how you're feeling right now."

"Ah, a little tired, but not too bad."

"Any worries or concerns that won't go away?"

"Well, not so much, now that we have the contracts signed."

Shiroe was relieved. "Will you please have your healer cast his or her highest level healing spell on you? Have that person focus their thoughts on using it to cure a plague status effect. We're running an experiment."

Akaneya passed on the instructions. After about a minute Shiroe asked, "Will you tell me how you're feeling now?"

"Pretty good. But don't we usually when we get healed?"

"Any knots in your stomach come undone, any stresses that you couldn't get rid of that suddenly don't seem so bad?"

Akaneya considered it, then laughed. "Well, if you put it like that, then yes. I'm not feeling stressed any more either."

"Great. Have your healer walk around the guild and cast that spell on anyone who looks tired or stressed out, or a little too angry, and you should be cleared, but if you want to have them stay clean, quarantine until we've cleared out the city. It may be a day or two, but I'll let you know for sure. You had a low level case, but Woodstock and I have it worse and the whole Wolf Pack is carrier."

"Yikes, Shiroe. That's awful. We'll stay put. I hope it isn't longer than that, though. I've got product to turn over."

"I know. Sorry, it can't be helped. It's from outside and an odd source we've just heard about. We haven't got the cure yet for the higher level plague, but we should in less than a day if all goes well."

"All right. We'll wait to hear the all-clear."

"Thanks."

Shiroe looked up and opened his mouth, he got four hands up. He closed his mouth and smiled.

"I've got Souji's people on the streets as soon as they're healed up themselves." Tetora said.

"I've got D.D.D. hunting their own, and told them to make sure the halfs in particular are watched to see if it settles them, and put them on the twelve hour rotation as necessary until we have the answer," Naotsugu said.

"I've asked Serera to handle Crescent Moon after she gets healed first," Isuzu said, "and since I knew Naotsugu was talking to D.D.D. she's promised to apologize to Marielle-san for us that Naotsugu couldn't call back." Naotsugu gave her a thumbs up and a grin. Isuzu grinned back.

"I called Roderick-nyan and he's going to let the other members of the Round Table know for us so we can get back to work," Nyanta said. "He's also going to experiment to see if the high level anti-plague potions work well enough."

And just like that, the whole city was covered as expeditiously as possible. Shiroe smiled a proud smile. "Thank you, everyone. Then...shall we see to our own?" He looked at Tetora. "Did you get enough from overhearing my conversations?"

Tetora nodded. Shiroe looked at Minori. "And did you?"

Minori looked at him soberly for a moment. "It's by touch, and the symptoms are physical, but my one concern is that strong emotions seem to be the catalyst. Jealousy, excessive worry, that sort of thing. And that seems to be for both sexes. ...Except Serera. Why did she leave happier? And Isuzu, did she really sound okay now?"

Isuzu considered it. "Well, yes, though I would have thought she would be more depressed. Of course, she can sound okay when she's not, but if Marielle-san said she's okay, then she probably is. Marielle-san knows when Serera isn't doing okay."

All eyes turned to Nyanta. Only he had been in the room at the time with the two females. He shook his head. "I do know Serera was feeling very strong emotions just before Purrcy touched her. I watched her face. Fear, worry, jealousy just before the hug even. It eased up over the time Purrcy talked to her and she stood beside me to cook the rest of the time, then mew all saw breakfast itself, and clean up after. Any other strong emotion would have been after she closed the door where we couldn't see it."

"But you didn't touch her?" Tetora asked. Nyanta shook his head.

"It hasn't affected Marie either, and she pet Purrcy for a long time," Naotsugu said. "Maybe it's just a touch of an opposite?"

"Well...," Nyanta said looked at him. "Mew've touched Purrcy a lot, too, and then touched Marie."

"At the same time as Purrcy at the beginning, though after she stole Henrietta's glasses it was just the two of us."

"You touched then, after?" Shiroe clarified one point. Naotsugu nodded.

"Purrcy touched me, then Henrietta touched me, then I touched Purrcy, then she let Henrietta touch her." Akatsuki carefully listed off the correct order from her experience.

"For that matter, I was the first to really touch her," Tetora said, "and I don't think I've been negatively affected either."

"Maybe...," Touya said slowly, "maybe her touch...is the healing touch?"

Shiroe frowned. "You mean, the miasma is the plague, but if she touches you it's effect is lessened?"

"Okay, odd thought, but what if she's been healing too many and taking the status effects off others and not getting rid of it off herself so it's finally having to go somewhere and it's coming off on whomever or however?" Naotsugu was trying with a topic he didn't understand well enough."The dwarfs are always curmudgeons anyway. If they like her because she makes them feel better, but she couldn't help them as much as she wanted, or they wanted, so they're still itchy after a less than useful visit?"

Shiroe shook his head. "It's also plausible, certainly, but we need to do what we can now. Tetora you haven't been negatively affected yet. We'll assume you won't be again. Just try to keep any extreme emotions buttoned up. Walk in calm. Isuzu, the same goes for you. Cast the MP-up first. Akatsuki, you wait outside the room as field monitor. It will open for you, but you've already been affected so likely you'll pick up more if you go in. Tetora, if you think it's too bad in the room, wait until you have her out to cast the spells. Minori wait out with Akatsuki. You're operator as needed and back up field monitor." He looked at the mini-party. "If she's up and the window says she isn't contagious, send her up. We need to get to phase two as soon as possible."

"Ah...I want her to come up with us. I want a window on what happens when she hugs or touches you," Tetora said. "I think that will be important to knowing the answer."

"Okay. Explain it to her and she'll go along with it. She's a researcher, too." Tetora nodded and the four were off.

Naotsugu stood and walked over to Touya. He rubbed his apprentice's head. "Hey, it'll be all right. Minori's your assistant tank. She's got this. You did good tonight."

Touya looked up into Naotsugu's eyes. "Yeah, Sis'll be fine. You did really good, too, to figure out Miss Purrcy needed a healer."

Naotsugu chuckled. "Swashbucklers make great fighters, but awful healers, even though I'm sure the Chief is trying. It's just not his Class, you know?"

"Well, Purrcy is the healer. We've just had to reverse because she's the one down," Nyanta said softly. "It sucks to be the soldier who loses their healer. All mew can do is watch them die and know meowr own is next, usually in the next blow. Mew do whatever mew can to keep them up." They all looked at him soberly and Naotsugu moved to put his hand on the older cat's shoulder with a firm grip.

Nyanta looked over at him soberly. Naotsugu looked at him for a bit. "You've come along, then, have you?"

Nyanta raised an eyebrow, then shifted slightly, his tail moving in a soft wave near his ankles. "If by that mew mean, have I grown overly fond of her...to the point I might actually have something like feelings for her...purrhaps. At this point, it would be painful to lose her, but nyot harshly. It's a soft thing."

Everyone blinked at him, then blushed and looked away. That had been _very_ expressive and open for Nyanta. They weren't quite sure how to take it.

-:-:-:-:-

The Log Horizon mini-raid party headed down the stairs, the younger ones wanting to go fast, but Akatsuki cleared her throat and they pulled up short on the next landing. "Shiroe told me he was going to have her sleep for four and a half hours to get back up to full HP - that she'd been drained. That was about half an hour ago now." The others blinked at her. That was important data. It helped them understand why he wanted HP to be the first thing. "She loses it faster than MP when he makes her think hard. You know how she gets tired and has to sleep after she tells only a few things? Like studying too hard, then taking exams and having to sleep all weekend to recover. It's real, for her. In the status."

They stared at Akatsuki. "No way," Isuzu said. "That doesn't even sound Adventurer, though I guess I've never thought about it for mental, only for physical."

"Like she does battle with her mind instead of a sword." Minori said.

"Tell that to Shiroe as soon as we're upstairs," Akatsuki ordered, though kindly. Minori nodded. Akatsuki had learned what data would be important for Shiroe to add to his mental lists. She got them walking again, having said her piece.

"Akatsuki, Shiroe-san said that the door would open for you. Is that the guild locks?" Minori asked. She was good at putting together all the data she could because she was Shiroe's apprentice strategist.

"I think so," Akatsuki said absently. It would make sense in a Shiroe-like reason, though it made her tingle to think that he would be willing to let _her_ have such a permission on _his_ room. Then she felt a little depressed.

She wasn't sure everything was still going to be okay after tonight, even though she'd only tried to do her best to do what he said he'd needed. She really didn't know what she'd been doing at all, and had been surprised out of whatever it was when Tetora had pounded on the door and yelled at them. They both had been and had called an immediate truce at opposite sides of the room. When they could work up the courage to talk, they both admitted neither of them could remember what had gone on, really. For her it had been rather a blur. She hoped he was telling the truth too. It had looked like it, but...he was so kind he sometimes wouldn't tell her just to spare her discomfort. She sighed and shook herself. This wasn't the time to think of past regrets. That could come after. She was glad someone had come and interrupted. It was nice to know they could count on guildmates to know what to do.

"What about the scroll?" Minori asked next. Akatsuki looked at her blankly. "Do you know how it works?" Akatsuki shook her head. "She wouldn't talk until she'd cast it, and it didn't disappear, and it felt like we were surrounded by thick magic walls when she was done," Minori listed off the traits she could remember.

Tetora pursed his lips. "As a secure room spell, it might be hard. If the last setting was only for her and Shiroe, and she was saying high level stuff...we might not get into the room even with Akatsuki being able to open the door."

"Trap then," Minori said. "It probably won't hurt us, but if we think about it like that, then we'll be cautious enough to find out what it is and how to deal with it." The others nodded.

"Who goes in first, then?" Tetora asked.

"Isuzu," Minori said after a moment. "I'm sorry, Isuzu, but this time you're expendable. Tetora can cast healing spells, too, to up her HP but he's the only one who can cast the window spell to make sure he's got it right."

"That's fine," Isuzu said cheerfully. "Should I use my highest level spell first?"

Minori pursed her lips. "No," she said slowly. "What if that set something off, then was wasted? It would be better to use a low level one to test the room first." Isuzu nodded. That made sense, too.

"Hmmm...what if her low level is fine but when I get in there my high level one explodes the place?" Tetora asked.

Minori shook her head, but was thinking. "Really...it might be better to move her first if we can get to her just so we don't screw things up. It'll be safer to heal her on the couch in the room we can all get to. What level of HP should we set as a minimum for moving her out?"

Akatsuki held up her hand. "It's variable. Let me calculate." She considered it hard. Likely she would have kept it hidden like before, but from what she could remember of the ratios..., "If it's thirty or above should be safe. Under twenty not...in between...maybe. I'm having to estimate."

Isuzu was looking worried. "Um...what about...she's been in the room for safety when she talks, and this was the most important stuff...and if there's others...what if she's in trouble for talking now?"

"Well, they won't know what she said," Tetora said. "So they might not know."

Akatsuki stared at Tetora in disbelief. "If I'd been watching her to see how well she was spreading a virus, I would be sweating by now and might not let her get off on this round, if she kept disappearing for two days straight. I'd want to find out just what was going on as soon as she came out this time, at least, even if I did want to leave her here."

"And...we weren't so protected or quiet on the roof," Minori said timidly. Isuzu was in agreement.

Tetora considered it more seriously. "Well... she said they don't interfere much unless it's to uncover a certain data point. Since that can't be known at this point, we can't go anywhere with that, except to assume they'll do the usual. But...this feels more like Hacker material, like the one who is yet unnamed wants to destroy at least Akiba by using her and the Wolf Pack."

They all stiffened. "Maybe the plague is from the Wolf Pack, not Purrcy." They all nodded. _That_ made sense. Then of course Purrcy was trying to heal people of it. "Or...not she's healing them of the plague, she's healing them of broken hearts and pains of the heart and by extension it's healing the plague, or gives them protection from it?"

"That's got to be it!" Tetora crowed. "I'll add that to the window to see if I can see that." They had stopped at the chairs in the main room, having arrived without really paying attention at all because of their strategy meeting on the way down. Now he sat down to put his mind to it.

Akatsuki looked at Minori, wondering if she had more questions. "If the plague is from the Hacker, then we'll need protections that will prevent him from reading we're healing the virus that last long enough for her to find it and write the counter virus, right?" Minori said, unsure. "I would think that we aren't anywhere near good enough for the other possible enemy."

"Tracer," Akatsuki said. "Tetora can put a tracer on her so if she's taken he can find her. Then we can all go get her together."

"That will still take spell casting time and he hasn't written it yet, so we still need at least a short-term protective spell that hides what we're doing." She bit her lip. "Well, for those reasons it would be better to do it while still in the office, then bring her out."

Akatsuki nodded. "If the tracer is already set before they come out would be best."

"Maybe instead of asking at what level to bring her out, it should be at what level to wake her up." Isuzu said practically. "Then she could change the settings to let us work in there, drop the security level back down for us." Akatsuki considered that.

"Well, if she has to change settings, that might use up some of her own power, so we want her to end up not too low." Minori said in the meantime. "But we don't know costs, do we?"

Akatsuki smiled. "She covered that, too." They looked at her in surprise. "Remember? She said it, that she would."

"Oh, right, that she'd let the officer's know basic strategy stuff."

Akatsuki nodded. "Let's put it at...well...roughly the same numbers. Maybe five points higher."

"We could just wait fifteen minutes more, then, or something like that," Minori said. "She'll go up that much just sleeping won't she?"

"I wonder if Shiroe knows?" Akatsuki mused aloud. "That should have been covered in his questions."

Minori agreed and called up a chat. "Shiroe-san, excuse me, what is Miss Purrcy's recovery rate, and at what minimum HP can we wake her up if we need to have her change a basic setting on the scroll?" She blushed a little, then thanked him and came back. "He complimented us on working things out and apologized for not giving us that information to begin with. He says that the minimum to wake her up and make her do that kind of spell should be about twenty-eight, but if we wait another ten minutes it won't matter."

"Hmm...I wonder what that means?" Isuzu said. "That sound like one of his cryptic things."

"That puts her at about fourty-five minutes," Akatsuki said.

"Will the scroll's effect wear off then?" Minori's eyes widened.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good if we want to protect her," Isuzu responded.

Akatsuki nodded. "Let's go in as soon as we can. Then if we just can't, when that time is up...then it won't matter."

Minori nodded. "And if her HP is sufficient we'll have time for our other things we want to do." The others were in agreement.

Tetora came back. "Write another one," Akatsuki said immediately. He stared at her. "Tracer so if she gets stolen as soon as we walk out of the room all of us can follow you to where she is."

Tetora nodded. "Good idea. Give me two to three."

Minori frowned. "No more than that, please." He nodded and got to work. That would only give them six minutes to work in. Minori wasn't pleased.

"Can we open the door and look in from here and get her status now?" she asked Akatsuki. Even that much would shave off some time.

Isuzu held up her hand. "Only Akatsuki can open it and Shiroe says the miasma will leak out and affect her worst of all. It might be better to only do it once."

Minori shook her head. "And I don't want to send you in alone, even though I want you to go first." She worried her lip, then finally pointed to the door. "Both of you, go stand ready. As soon as Tetora looks like he's coming back I'll give you the sign. Isuzu go in. Akatsuki immediately close the door. Isuzu read the status and let Tetora know if you can work inside or not as soon as he arrives inside. I'll send him at a run and follow. Akatsuki, when I start talking to him, knock on the door. Isuzu when you hear the knock cast the low level HP spell and see what it does. It should go off at the same time or just before Tetora arrives, so he'll be there to help you or to see that it works okay. Then you should still have five minutes to get done what needs to get done, including wake her up to reset things. Stay two steps ahead of Tetora so if something goes off when you get close to her it gets you and not him. Then he'll know how close he can get. Watch for other effects as you go. If you can chat with me, do, and I'll help as best I can, but you should initiate the chat, I think, just in case."

They nodded and hurried off to the office door to wait. Minori stood where she could watch Tetora's face, gripping her staff tightly in her slight anxiety at the tight timing they had. They'd done this kind of thing before in their training, but it always put butterflies in her stomach, or so she said. Akatsuki stood calmly at her place, watching for the sign to open the door, that being the only way she could support Minori from here. Stay calm and do what was your's to do. That was the best way to help your party be successful.


	11. Preparing to Face the Boss

Isuzu was inside Shiroe's office. She wanted to take a deep breath, then decided that wasn't a good idea. She did breathe slowly enough to calm her insides while opening a chat with Minori. At the same time she read the status on the sleeping werecat. "Oh dear." She wasn't in felinoid form and she hadn't written the status display of HP and MP into what could be read. That wasn't good. Isuzu groaned. "Well. What am I supposed to do about that?" she muttered. ...Or at least she thought she muttered it. She waited to hear the knock on the door. It seemed like it was taking longer than it should, so she prepared her spell. "Minori, I can't read any HP levels because she's in werecat form." There was no answer, but the door opened behind her and Tetora came in and it closed behind him. She nodded at him and cast the spell. The thing that happened just before happened again. There was no sound coming out of her mouth...that she could hear, that is. It felt like sound was coming out but there was no sound to hear at all. "Well, damn. That's no good." Still no sound. She turned to Tetora.

Tetora opened his mouth and it moved but no sound came out, or at least Isuzu couldn't hear it. She shook her head. His eyes also widened in concern now. He pointed to his eyes. She moved just enough to wave miserably at Purrcy. He looked, and his face fell as well. He stood thinking, then stood up straight, put one hand over his heart, opened his mouth, and made a sweeping wide gesture with the hand over his heart, held it, then looked at her. She gave him a "what? really?" look and mouthed, _Rudy?_ He paused, then laughed (still no sound), and shook his head. He thought some more, then played an air guitar and opened his mouth, then gestured to his throat, drawing a line up to and out of his mouth.

That she did get. _Sing._ She nodded then looked at him quizzically. He pointed to Purrcy, pointed to his head, or mind, then did "sing" again and pointed to her. Isuzu pondered. Purrcy - think - sing. She'd been teaching them to imagine when doing magic, and Isuzu sang. A bard was a performer and singer, and the Class Bard used music to do their magic. If she used song to do her spell, would it work since it wasn't spoken? She gave a little thoughtful nod and thought hard about how to turn her spell into a song, then stopped. More important was waking Purrcy up at this point. Any low level spell to test the room would work. She ran through the songs she might sing that would help Purrcy wake up.

Isuzu's father was a musician. Rock, but he had an extensive collection of classics that were always being played when he was around the house, and even when he wasn't once she got old enough to treat the disks nicely. Some of the favorites had been the Beetles, but from that same era her father had some American songs as well, and one fit this situation very well. Isuzu grinned. _Wake Up, Little Suzy_ sung by the Everly Brothers circa 1957. She wished she'd grabbed her lute, but it was too late now. Voice would have to do. Could she make it a spell? ...Purrcy had said intent was just as good, it seemed to Isuzu, and it wasn't like it needed to be high level. She was just sleeping. Isuzu opened her mouth and gave it a try, substituting a few words here and there and singing it in English, since that's how she'd learned it.

_Wake up, Little Purrcy, wake up.  
Wake up, Little Purrcy, wake up._

Tetora grinned. It worked. They could see the musical notes in the air that always accompanied her songs. As she sang she slowly led them closer to Purrcy, Tetora coming closely behind.

_We've both been sound asleep._  
_Wake up Little Purrcy and help._  
_The question's are over, it's ten o'clock,_  
_And we're in trouble deep._

Isuzu put her hand gently on Purrcy's head. She'd already twitched her ear several times on their way over.

_Wake up, Little Purrcy._  
_Wake up, Little Purrcy._  
_We gotta go home._

Isuzu ended the song there and Purrcy rolled her head slightly and opened her eye. Isuzu pointed to her throat and then her ear. Purrcy blinked a few times, then said. "I've fixed it," in a very sleepy voice. "Sing more of that one. I like it."

"You aren't _that_ old surely," Isuzu said, mostly to try and see if she could hear it.

Purrcy gave a chuckle. "You're not either."

"No. My Dad liked the old classics."

"Well, there you go. So did mine. Saxophone."

"My Dad was string bass, rock."

"Classical band, but swing was his favorite, both to play and dance. He was my favorite dance partner."

Tetora's first spell settled on Purrcy and soon thereafter the second one did as well. Purrcy looked a little surprised, then looked over. "That was an interesting spell, Tetora. Very good. You left a large imprint, but that will fade with time. Trying to cast a fifth level when you're just barely a first will do that."

"The tracer is a fifth level?" he asked her.

"That one was."

Isuzu was worried. As of yet Purrcy hadn't moved. "Miss Purrcy, can you move? We've cast the spells that need to be cast but no one else can come in. You need to come out. We've tried to heal you enough, but you don't show when in this form how much HP you have, or MP either."

Purrcy sighed. "Is it really safe to come out?"

"All the boys and men, besides Tetora, are on the roof. We only need you to come to the couch outside."

Purrcy nodded a nod and slowly lifted herself to leave the couch, and they walked on either side of her towards the door. Isuzu went to open a chat with Minori and was a little surprised to find it was still open from before. "We're coming to the door. I'll knock."

"Okay," Minori answered. "I have a protective spell waiting."

Isuzu passed on the information, so no one would be surprised, then knocked on the door. Tetora's fingers tightened in Purrcy's fur, having taken hold of her because he really didn't want her to disappear at all. Isuzu, being the expendable, stood behind them. As soon as the door opened, Tetora pulled on Purrcy and they moved through the door. Isuzu passed through after them quickly and Akatsuki closed the door behind them with a click.

"Ah, did my spell work?" Minori asked, looking a little confused and worried.

"Look at my status," Tetora said. Minori did, then nodded. Tetora crouched down next to Purrcy. "Does it take HP to transform to a small cat?"

Purrcy blinked at him, then put a paw on his shoulder. It was a bit slow, but soon he was holding the smaller Purrcy housecat, resting her front paws on his shoulder and him holding her back ones. He carried her over to the couch and held her in his arms. The three girls settled around them. Isuzu's heart was as worried as Tetora's face was. "Purrcy, will they take you away now?" he asked, his voice pained.

She rubbed her head under his chin and on his cheek by his ear and purred for him. He froze. "No, Purrcy. Don't do that. Don't take my...that. Don't absorb that. We think it's making it worse." She stopped in surprise. "You can physically comfort me, but look, can you see my data stream? It's the first of the two spells I cast."

"Okay, I see it," she said.

"Now, do what I said not to do, but just a little."

They watched it together. "Oh. That's...hmmm. I think I must do that automatically. I had no idea it did that. Can I copy that code so I can learn when to do that and when not to?"

"Sure," he said magnanimously. "We think it negates the effect of the plague virus you've got, but we don't know how, so I'm watching it. There is also the possibility that you are actually putting that into your own system when you take it from others and you've overloaded your system with it and can't get rid of it, or at least aren't properly."

"Oh, no, when people pet me it goes away. That's one of the reasons I like to be pet."

"Well, you've only been pet here in the last two or three days. To have gone lots of months and years without it, you're definitely overloaded. Don't do it for a while...like months. I'll put together another reader to see how well you're getting rid of the down side."

"No, not a new one. Modify the existing. Like this." There was quiet for a minute.

"Oh, that's cool. Can I make it a higher level spell?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't until _you_ are higher level," the humor was in her voice. "You can also copy them and keep the one but make the other lower or higher. Here, watch me copy it for me, though it's slightly different since I have to change permissions and you can't." He watched her do that too, but Isuzu noticed he was now petting her purposely and looked like he was keeping track of his data line at the same time.

Isuzu glanced at Minori, wondering. She shook her head. It looked like she was counting. Akatsuki was kneeling on her chair watching both them and the room in general. Isuzu considered her spells and set off one that would keep a low level of HP flowing into all of her compatriots. It was mostly for Purrcy's benefit, but if battle was brought to them, then it would at least be available. Then she sat back to also pay attention to the room. She'd wait until Minori's count was done so as to not distract her.

At the same time as Minori's count ended and she asked, "Miss Purrcy, how are you feeling now?" Tetora frowned and said, "I don't like this."

Purrcy looked between them. Tetora nodded at Minori. Purrcy looked at her and said, "Tired. One hour isn't much sleep, though the spells have been helpful for the points. As a wild natural cat, I do actually need sleep not just increases in the bars. I think that's my curse, though, not everyone's."

"No, it's not that either, Purrcy." Tetora shook his head. He was still looking closely at his data.

Isuzu leaned forward. "Tetora-kun, read. I'll tell her." He nodded gratefully. Isuzu summarized their current working theory that she had a computer virus that was acting like a plague. That the larger spell Tetora had cast in the office should have dampened it's effects for now, but was still too low level to remove it. That they had tested it already and on what levels and the effects on those people. She meandered into the theory of the guildmasters and guilds as test subjects and the Wolf Pack as well, as well as them being the final carriers. Her own opinion was that Purrcy'd been surrounded by the pack in order to make sure she had the last and strongest virus and Shiroe believed she'd been chased to Log Horizon on purpose to bring it to them. When asked if she'd been touched, she shook her head. Isuzu frowned. "From what little evidence we have, it's transmitted by touch. Are you sure? And it would have had to have been a male that touched you. It alternates between the sexes."

Purrcy had curled up in Tetora's arm. She lay her head down and closed her eyes. Isuzu was afraid she was falling asleep again, but finally she said, "It is possible...that one of the guards who brought me to Woodstock's guild house touched me. I seem ...oh, right, he helped me steady myself when I landed with Call of Home. There was something underfoot, but I didn't see it because he was so fast to help me."

"Could you identify him again if you saw him?" Akatsuki asked immediately.

Purrcy was quiet for a while. "Maybe...I think so."

"Tetora...," They waited for him to come back, "what have they done with the men that have been discovered so far?"

"Hmm...I don't know. I left them with the guilds - Woodstock has them, I think."

Akatsuki was immediately on chat with Shiroe. "Contact Woodstock again. Have him make sure he still has his prisoners. He's got a mole in the group of guards that picked her up. That one passed her the virus. She might be able to identify him again. It's the one who steadied her on arrival, if any of the other guards can remember who it was. ...Yes. He put something on the ground so that she needed the steadying. She's a cat and Call of Home doesn't twist cat's feet when they land. ...Yes." There was a longer pause during which Akatsuki looked at Purrcy and Tetora. "...Not yet. Tetora's watching something he doesn't like, and she's still not looking good, for all she should be by now. We'll let you know. ...Oh, okay. Thank you. ...Purrcy, please turn on the MP and HP status so we can see them."

Isuzu looked and saw she'd done it. She frowned too. "Why is HP capped?"

Tetora started. "Oh, is that what it looks like on the outside?"

"Yes," Isuzu answered him. "It goes up to a certain height then bounces back down, then back up again. ...Oh, I've got a support spell going that adds to HP slowly, so some of the returning up might be me. Should I turn it off so you can see just the drain side?"

"Well, ...if it's not too much to turn it back on again."

She considered that. "No, I don't think it should be." She canceled the spell and they watched from either side what the result was. Sure enough, there was a slow drain. Tetora motioned and she reset the spell again. It didn't go up again, but it didn't go down either. It bounced again. "My rate is two HP per second. So, that's a one HP beat per half-second."

"I'll do a search by frequency then."

Isuzu frowned. Frequency, and beats were her kind of magic. "Could the Hacker be a Bard? Look for a Bard signature, because that sure is one if there ever was one." She ran through in her mind all her own spells, both for what it could be and for one that would counter it.

"Bard...," Purrcy said sleepily. "Damn. ...Need more HP, just enough to wake up for about four to five minutes, but I know how to find him in here. ...If you can't do that much I'll take what I can get. I know how to block him, too. It's sad. I like his music and he's got a great beat."

"Well, you would think so. You're tied to it. You need to untie it and burn the string. Then he can't influence you any more," Isuzu scolded while Tetora cast another HP healing spell on Purrcy.

"Hmm..., come here, Tetora." She fell silent and the two sat quietly for a while.

"Isuzu," Minori leaned over and said quietly, "could you hear me when you were in the office?"

Isuzu looked at her in surprise. "No. I couldn't hear me and when Tetora arrived we couldn't hear each other either."

"Hmm...interesting. I could hear you just fine."

Isuzu blinked. "It was just set for...hearing? That's interesting."

"I was starting to get worried when you wouldn't answer me, and then you started singing. I'd wondered what it was."

"I did that as a spell, of the kind she says to do - naturally, since I'm a Bard. I'm not sure, but I was thinking that if we couldn't hear speech, then maybe we could hear singing instead, though it was Tetora's idea. ...Honestly, I'm surprised we could do magic in there."

Minori shrugged. "Maybe she thought if anyone was going to, she would already know. I doubt external magic would work." Isuzu agreed with that.

A smile came on Tetora's face. "How do I rewrite the tracer to make it a level one spell?" he asked. There was another pause, then a look of concentration, consideration, then triumph. "I've got him." Akatsuki looked positively pleased. "And I've put it on the guild map."

Akatsuki sat up straight almost trembling with excitement. "Shiroe, permission to go hunting. The bastards in town. ...'Kay." She was gone.

Both Tetora and Purrcy sighed and Isuzu could see the HP meter begin to rise steadily. She and Minori both sighed and relaxed at the same time as well. Isuzu glanced at Minori. She only had half of her attention on the status, as she'd picked up scanning the room now that Akatsuki was gone. She called up to Shiroe herself now. "It was a Bard, and his rate of decrease was a half-second rate, one HP per."

He was quiet for a moment, then said, "That equates to the rate she fell by each time between rests."

"Yes. Once she got pushed down, she couldn't fill it fast enough, so it would have been a steadily decreasing rate over all."

He sighed. "What's the rate of increase now?"

Isuzu asked Minori then passed the answer back up. "Check her state in four minutes. If she looks mostly recovered bring her up."

"Okay. Um...would it be okay to have Rudy come down to my room and get my lute for me to pick up when we get there?"

He considered it. "I'll send him down. That far and if he's fast shouldn't be too bad."

"Thanks." She ended the chat. "He says give it four minutes and if she's good, go up."

Purrcy buried her head in Tetora's elbow. He paused his reading and looked at her in surprise, then pet her. "Did you not understand, Purrcy? Because of the virus you were headed to heat. Now that I've used the bigger spell on you and we've found out why you're so tired all the time, you won't be in heat by the time we're supposed to go up. He wants you to create the antivirus. I'll keep you healthy until you're done with it so we can get the city back in order. It's in quarantine right now with everyone using the healing magic to get by until then."

Purrcy turned her head around to look up at him. "Seriously?"

Tetora nodded. "Yes. You said that magic is magic here, so I just imagined my normal healing magic affecting the computer virus, and it did, it's just higher level than I can effect to get rid of it altogether. You have to do it, to eradicate it. We've been calling it plague because that's what it mimics, and that works just as well for the other guilds. Their healers imagine their spell to work against plague and they get the same results -ish. We aren't there to compare really, but that's the verbal report."

"Just a general purpose spell?"

"Yes, targeted to plague...or computer virus."

She snorted. "Well, who would have known. I've got to stop being so detail oriented sometimes. All purpose cleaner works just as good. I'll remember it from now on." She paused, then said, "Okay. Now I need to know the range of spread."

"It's for sure Akiba. We haven't had the opportunity to research beyond that yet. This newest strain is the worst. Everything before it can be handled by a level ninety-eight."

She sat up straight. "No way. He's done it. Gah. I'm falling behind again. No wonder it worked so well."

Tetora frowned. "He's higher level than you?"

"No, not yet, but he's moved up enough to be damaging again. He's the one I need to get rid of right now. I guess we've reached full blown war at this point."

"Damn straight. He decided to mess with Log Horizon this time," Tetora said fiercely. The girls nodded.

Minori asked, "How are you feeling now, Miss Purrcy?"

"Like fighting...but in the morning." She chuckled a purry sort of chuckle.

Minori stood. "Let's go, but we'll take it slow." Isuzu and Tetora rose as well.

Isuzu took point and kept careful watch. Tetora carried Purrcy in the middle and Minori took up the rear. They made it to the rooftop without incident on the way up. Isuzu motioned to Tetora to wait at the door, though. He nodded. Minori stayed with them. Isuzu stepped out and walked straight up to her guild master and held up her sleeve. "How bad is it? I was in the room for just about seven minutes, then we were in the downstairs for nearly, what, ten?" She looked him in the eyes, judging his reaction.

He finally took a step back and shook his head. "Keep her either by the door or take her straight to the edge downwind. It will be worse on her, even if she isn't producing it any more. Likely a bath will be necessary...for everyone. Has she been told I don't have a place to sleep tonight yet?"

Isuzu stared at him. "Of course you do. If you don't sleep with Akatsuki we'll all kill you." His eyes went wider than she'd ever seen them before and the rest of the men on the roof laughed themselves to tears.

"That's our bard!" Naotsugu crowed and slapped her on the back as she moved to go back to the stairwell. It pushed her forward three feet.

She glared at him over her shoulder. "Easy, big guy. I'm still a thin stick in this place, for all my levels have gone up."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, waving a hand in apology.

As she opened the door to give Tetora his orders to take Purrcy downwind to the edge of the roof and suggest Minori go also, she heard Shiroe complain, "Naotsugu, how come you can get touched and touch, but not get this thing?"

"Ah, because I'm an open perv, Shiroe. It's all you closet pervs that can't handle it."

Isuzu snorted. As she walked back, she said, "It's because he doesn't have a hateful bone in his body, most of the time. He's so calm nothing perturbs the surface of his puddle."

Naotsugu just grinned as Isuzu took her lute from Rudy. "Thanks," she said to him.

"Are you going to sing while we wait?" he asked her. As a Person of the Land originally, he was her most devoted fan.

She smiled. "Well, maybe after. I used a natural song spell to get Miss Purrcy to wake up. I just thought that if we're going to fight a Bard-Hacker, then maybe I could counter him better with the strings to back up my voice."

"Well, I'll look forward to it, then," he smiled his golden-boy smile. She refrained from patting him on the head. She didn't want to pass what she might have picked up from the office to him.

Isuzu walked over to be with Tetora, Minori, and Purrcy again. Softly she heard Purrcy say, "Tetora, where's Nyanta?"

Isuzu interrupted. "He went with Akatsuki to get the one Tetora put the tracer on."

"Isuzu, will you let Purrcy come over there? I'd like my hands free for healing magic and I've also got to focus on the other magic pretty hard still, since it's still new."

"Sure," Isuzu didn't mind.

When Tetora handed Purrcy over, instead of letting Isuzu hold her, she walked up onto her shoulder. "I'll stay up here so you have your hands free for the instrument." Tetora left them to go talk to the men standing closer to the door to the inside of the guild house.

"How small can you really go?" Isuzu was amazed that she'd reached almost kitten size so she could sit on the one narrow shoulder. Isuzu was rather thin and tall for a girl, having kept to her natural size in this originally 2D constructed body.

"Well, there are some mass issues so I don't go much smaller than this, and I can go bigger than what I've done here, but too large is just too much, so I have a maximum as well. No city block sized cats for me, thanks."

"Godzilla in cat form," Isuzu laughed, and Minori and Purrcy laughed with her.

"No. Nothing like that," Purrcy agreed. "I think, actually, that it's limited by what a 'cat' would be really, so to speak, though I don't know if that's from my mindset because of the cats, house and big ones, that I know, or if it's because somewhere in the system is an actual definition of sizes of cats. The largest are the panther and lion and that's about as big as it gets, really, though I can for short periods of time go a little bigger. It stretches me funny, so I don't much."

Tetora returned to them. "The Boss says just do Akiba for now and maybe out five to ten feet in case there are some sleepers on the outside tonight, then do a few more innoculations over the next couple of days. If you can stay a few weeks, then once weekly after that might catch the rest. And can it be copied to me so I at least have it, even if it's too high level to use?"

"Hmm...scroll, maybe. He's probably thinking it but not sure how to get it from one to the other. When I've recovered enough, I'll make one." There was silence for a moment, then, "Okay. I'm going to need one full up dose of MP and HP. Once I cast the spell he's going to know I'm present and likely still weak. I don't know that he'll actually do anything to the rest of you, since he'll be fighting me inside the program, so to speak. If you come to look around inside, Tetora, stand inside my shields to be protected yourself and watch what they do. They're complex, but if you see them in action, you'll be able to create your own faster."

"Yes, ma'am. Hang on while I go let them know." Tetora was off again.

"Not like we couldn't chat," Minori commented.

"He must like the exercise." Purrcy commented. Isuzu and Minori laughed, agreeing.

"Miss Purrcy, let me set a spell so that he can't use the same bard connection he was using before." Isuzu started tuning her lute, trying to not unbalance the kitten on her shoulder. She stayed put pretty well, though, and started purring in Isuzu's ear.

"If it's more singing, I'm happy to let you do whatever you want in that regard," the now little voice said in her ear.

"You like music," Minori said.

"Yes," Purrcy said. "I studied piano. I'm self taught so nothing like the awesome pianists of Japan, or even the average classical pianist of where I'm from, but if I could have been, I wouldn't have minded, I think. Or so I say now that I'm older." She laughed at herself.

Isuzu nodded. "For all my father was in a known band, I'm mostly self taught as well, but I also love to play."

"She's really good, actually," Minori said, and Isuzu shrugged a little, uncomfortable.

Purrcy patted her ear with a paw. "Yes, that's how I feel about my music, too, but I'm sure that if you love it with all your heart, then that's what people are hearing, and that's what matters. Keep playing for you, so that you can have the joy stay with you. Love your music and it will love you back."

Isuzu thought about that, then nodded. She strummed a few chords as she considered how she wanted to set the protective spell. "Miss Purrcy, what's your favorite type of music?"

"Whatever you choose to play that makes you the happiest, Love. If you're going to set a spell I'm going to have to hear the tempo of for a long time to come, make it that. Then I'll always have in me the memory of how much you love and find joy in _your_ music. ...Though if I can dance to it, too, that'd make me even happier, but it's a side note, really."

Isuzu stopped, her eyes shut, and just felt those words for a minute. She held the lute in one hand and reached up and held the little kitten to the side of her face. "Mother...thank you." Purrcy purred and rubbed her head on Isuzu's cheek, then gave her jaw a little rough-tongued lick. Isuzu smiled and got to work.

-:-:-:-:-

"We're at a tavern full of people," Akatsuki said, having reached the point on the guild map - which let them know where each member of the guild was within a local range - that Tetora's marker for the enemy Bard had been placed.

"Do mew want me to go in and look around?" Nyanta asked.

"I'd rather you were on the back end, to invite him to dinner when he's had enough drink." Shiroe answered on the chat line the three of them were on.

"Going," Nyanta said.

"Akatsuki, you've got the front. Keep an eye out for your girlfriend. She might want to get a drink or two with you." Shiroe paused that chat and opened another. "Rieze...interested in helping?"

"Where?" That was "pretty interested", maybe even "very interested" it had been said so fast.

"Hang on." Shiroe was betting that his communications were being "read". He had to assume it, since the person was both very high level, and almost surely knew that Purrcy was at Log Horizon and a guild member, since that news had been used to gain information the previous day. He was experimenting with his own natural magic now. He had the chat open to Rieze and now he "scribed" to it, as if doing the text version. The actual text was set to only show up in front of Rieze's eyes. It might be a bit sloppy since he couldn't see where characters overlapped on his end. He wrote with his finger, letting the words fade between sentences:

_We're wire-tapped. Find Akatsuki._

_Outside a tavern, south-east side of market._

_Target is inside and it's full._

_We'll watch the doors on the outside._

_Bard with special magic skills._

_Can erase status effects in one turn._

_Ignore status screen - falsified._

_HP/MP are ratios._

_Expected level 98/99._

_Nyanta calls dibs._

_You can pick him up in the usual place after._

"The hell, Shiroe," Rieze complained when he'd paused long enough, having been quiet herself until now. "Why do you like to pick up these kinds? Is it the one?"

"Yes."

"Right. Got some ideas. We're on it."

"Thanks." He ended the chat, pleased that his spell addition had worked and went back to monitoring the chat with Nyanta and Akatsuki. While waiting to hear things on that end, he considered what the full battle plan should look like. If the Bard was monitoring his virus and the extent of it, like Shiroe would have been, then as soon as Purrcy cast the spell to get rid of it, he would be alerted to the fact. That would make him attack Purrcy. But if he was distracted with D.D.D., then with Nyanta and Akatsuki, he wouldn't be able to get too many new spells off against her. Any sleeper spells would be set off, though. Likely Purrcy was waiting for those at the very least. Solo players were very paranoid or they died early and often.

Tetora had set himself as secondary and healer for Purrcy and if she didn't use him right, he'd teach her to. There wasn't much for the rest of them on the roof to do, unless by some chance the Bard got off a spell against them that was more physical in nature. They'd listen for either Purrcy or Tetora to warn them something was incoming and deal with it then. ...Unless they were busy. That meant he needed... And he wanted to know... He sighed. He'd have to go talk to her himself. Maybe enough time had passed.

Shiroe walked over to stand upwind of the sub-party of girls (and Tetora, who looked like a girl so it might as well be called that without the modifier, except they wanted to show him proper respect). For a moment he couldn't see Purrcy, but there was a glowing ball on or near Isuzu's left shoulder. She was ending a song. He waited politely.

"How's that feel, Miss Purrcy?" Isuzu asked.

There was a pause, then, from that point on the shoulder that no longer glowed, "I like it very much, Love." The voice was small and smooth and sounded tired. "It's happy with a good dance tempo, but isn't overwhelming for having to have in the system long-term. You did a good job."

"I tried to get it about adult heart-rate level so you don't fall asleep or get too irritable."

"Oh, that _was_ very thoughtful."

Shiroe looked closer at that spot on Isuzu. "Excuse me?" he politely interrupted.

They turned to look at him. "Oh, Mister Shiroe. We're sorry," Minori said, a bit horrified they'd missed him being present.

"No, it looked like you were busy," he said.

"Ah, Isuzu's just..., well," Minori turned to Isuzu.

Isuzu fully turned towards him and he could finally see that on her left shoulder was a calico kitten, difficult to see in the night. He raised his eyebrow. He hadn't known she could go that small. "Ah, I've just used a natural bard song spell." Isuzu's face turned into a look of consternation. "Well...those words didn't flow, but do you get what I mean?" He nodded. "The other Bard Hacker, in having that slow drain on her, had lodged a long-term frequency in her. She and Tetora got rid of it, but it could be restored if he finds out it's gone, so I was replacing it with one of mine that is a slow restorative rather than a drain."

"Oh, thank you very much, Isuzu!" Purrcy rubbed the top of her head on Isuzu's jaw and purred. "You didn't have to do the restorative, though I appreciate it."

"Is it permanent or temporary?" Shiroe asked.

"Permanent, those kinds...and I told the music to make it that way." Isuzu said.

Shiroe nodded. "Purrcy, I have a few questions before the battle begins." Everyone turned to him to give him respectful attention, even Purrcy sat upright on Isuzu's shoulder and wrapped her tail around to lay it on the front paws, in what he was learning was her formal pose. "Is the Bard Classed or sub-classed?"

"Classed. Bard is now the sub-class."

That's was Shiroe had been afraid of. In his own element he was going to be difficult. "How are you planning on protecting us if he manages to slip away from the distractions headed his way?"

The tip of her tail flipped up and back down. "I can put a shield over the top of the building. The smaller the size, the better, though. I'm going to use at least half just to cast the antiviral healing spell."

Shiroe thought about that. "Minori's a Kannagi. Could you do one over our larger group and her do one over your smaller group?"

Purrcy looked at Minori. "Probably, if she thinks she can. That would help me."

Minori frowned a bit, then said, "So one of the spells that shields from damage, but focus on the damage being from a computer virus or something like that?"

Purrcy tipped her head, thinking and Shiroe, completely separate from the other things that had gone on earlier this day, thought that it was probably one of the cutest things he'd seen in a long time - a kitten looking intelligently thoughtful. "You probably don't want to think specifically of a virus, there are other attacks that would get through, but if you generalized it to just 'computer' attacks...or you could just let it be as it is...or as is but add in additional defenses against status effects, making a higher level spell... Really, there isn't a limit when you branch out past the spells written into the initial code. Just do what seems best to you. Probably it's more important to visualize the boundaries of it. Is it an umbrella over us? A wall around us? A sphere? A half-sphere? How far out are the boundaries from us?"

"If we move you would need to let us know if we've moved outside the boundaries. If it's a spell for a single person, and you want it for all of us, that needs to be included in the visualization as well, but that will also increase the level of spell it is. You need to keep track of each increase so you don't go over your own level or there will be weak spots or even holes in it. Too high and it will fail, and sometimes there are negative repercussions to failures. ...Having said all that, really, keeping it simple really is the best way to go. Decide what the most important features are, and stick to them. Outlying attacks can be handled on the fly, like we always do when something unexpected comes along."

Minori had been listening carefully and at the last she nodded. She knew how to handle that sort of thing, and Shiroe had confidence in her capabilities. "Will multiple layers work if the attacks are so much higher level than I am?" she asked. It was an intelligent question.

"If you plan them that way. The first one goes down and negates so many points of damage, or a percentage, the second one negates the same, etc., so by the time it hits us it's a five or less level spell, I assume is what you're thinking." Minori nodded. "Yes. You'll have to play with it a bit. Each successive shell might be considered a higher level spell than the first one. Magic still has higher costs for better stuff. Those kinds of rules still apply because they are the general rules of magic on this world." Minori nodded again. She was very good at putting these kinds of rules into memory and into practice.

"Purrcy, since this is your first time working with us, go ahead and tell me what you've set up already and what you expect to see," Shiroe requested.

"I've got watchdogs that know his scent already on duty. The same goes for my shields and Tetora's been practicing hiding behind them. I'll set watchdogs for your group when I put the shield there. Tetora can set up warnings on Minori's shield and handle watching incoming on it. If it's bigger than he can handle he can pass them up to me, but most of those I should catch before he sees them. It's only if it's a swarm that I might have to let some through." She considered. "If it's something coming that you all can handle, and I'm busy with hand-to-hand, I'll put tracers on them so you can see them visibly. That way you can affect them with your own magics. You could anyway, they just aren't visible normally."

"Can you color code them?" he asked.

"Um...If I set that up ahead of time. If I'm in hand-to-hand I won't have the capacity. I suppose writing that ahead of time as a stand-by would be good anyway. Three minutes to write it, I would think. Half to cast or less, so four minutes for that one." She paused reading her own stats, "I could do that with what I've got now, before Tetora fills me up."

Shiroe nodded. "Do that. They've found him and are watching the place, but are waiting for the heavy reinforcements to arrive, which should be soon. What are you doing to protect them?"

Purrcy blinked, then said soberly. "Nyanta's solid. I did that yesterday. ...I might not have time to help Akatsuki, though, at least as solid as I'd like. I'll get what I can on her to the best of my ability. Do you have a preference on what I focus on?"

"Things that a healing spell won't affect," he answered immediately, knowing D.D.D. would be bringing in at least one healer, and more likely three, that Akatsuki could use.

"Does the virus count?"

"Why?"

"Because after I cast the spell, he may recast immediately. It will take the battle time for it to take full effect, so no one will be adversely affected during battle. I anticipate having tomorrow's recast handle that..." She paused a pregnant, heavy pause.

"Tell me," he said.

"I...I'm thinking he might have one more. One that he's reserved. I'm hopeful it's just another iteration so I'll be able to wait that half-day I need and can modify my anti-viral to match it. If it's out of scope, I might not be able to do anything about it at all for some time. If he's made it fast-acting...well, that's our worst case scenario."

Shiroe considered his battle plan options he'd been holding pending her additional information. "For the worst case scenario, how much HP and MP would he need to cast them?"

"Well...if he only has to touch one person...and guessing at the level of spell...ah, no. If he's already paid the price, it would only be the one touch, so two to four points. A single point is the thread of life. If you're down to one you can't spend it on a spell or a spell release."

"HP or MP?"

"HP. It blocks spending MP regardless of it's level." She tipped his head at him. "By the way...that works for Call of Home, too. If you get injured in the field and are at one HP, you can't even use Call of Home, regardless of Class. Most people don't know that since they are rarely at one HP."

"You have been, then?" he asked her.

"Oh, yes. Several times. Life was super sweet at those moments. I learned a lot of my hiding techniques then, and that's when I decided to stop and focus on learning the transformation magic until I had it down cold." Everyone nodded their understanding. They knew from the stories of Serera's rescue what it would have been like to have had to arrive back at Susukino. That would have been very dangerous. Demikas had kept a twenty-four hour watch on the Cathedral. Call of Home puts you down outside the city gates. She would have had a chance to escape there.

"I'd like to not have Akatsuki dead or quarantined, but if he's got something you don't know about, there isn't much that can be done, really. Decrease damage or level would be nice if you can do that much." Shiroe returned to the initial request.

Purrcy nodded. "Tetora, put a read on Akatsuki and watch her back. If something looks bad, call me in. I might have to put it on hold, but I'll show up. Do what you can in the meantime while you wait for me."

"Yes, ma'am," Tetora looked like he was starting it right that very moment.

Shiroe nodded at them. "As soon as the spells are set, raise your hand and I'll tell them to get started on that side. Give it six and a half minutes, then cast the antiviral." Purrcy nodded. Tetora also gave a faint nod to let Shiroe know he'd heard and would properly calculate for when he needed to give Purrcy the healing spells to get her up to the proper levels to cast it.

Shiroe looked at Minori. "I'll watch them. I've got potions with me for Tetora," she said.

"Mister Shiroe," Isuzu asked, "shall I put one up for MP and one for HP, or one for HP and one for decreased casting time?"

Shiroe looked at Purrcy. "I think agility will be rather key if things go bad," he said.

Isuzu nodded. "Gotcha."


	12. Defeating the Boss

Rieze, Head of the Training Division of the guild D.D.D., and de facto Guildmaster until Crusty - the actual Guildmaster, showed back up from off the China Server from playing extended hooky, really couldn't quite fathom the newest things thrown at her by the Machiavelli in Glasses Shiroe of Log Horizon. Inside she was still reeling just a bit, but outside, she wasn't. Outside, she'd received the news she, and a good portion of D.D.D. living here in Akiba, had been waiting to hear for several months now. The beast halves had been getting frantic, though the rest of them had been helping as best they could. That meant, though, that the guild itself was under more strain than anyone really liked.

Outside, she was giving orders and getting the right people in motion as fast as possible. Normally, one as low rank as her wouldn't be put into a Guildmaster position, even as temporary. Really it had been because she was head of the training division and had trained pretty much everyone. Even on Earth. So, they all knew her, and knew she could direct them as a whole since she'd directed them in slightly smaller groups. Well...who knew if they "knew" it, it was more like she was the fall-back. They followed Crusty. Crusty wasn't there, so they followed the last person they'd followed - her. It was okay. Crusty had set up the guild to mostly run itself anyway. She was just in charge when orders needed to be given and just like they were used to following her orders, she of necessity was used to giving them. She just treated it as more training, and it worked.

"Okay folks," she opened the briefing, "this is the one we've been waiting for, and it's a mid-level boss raid category C, here in town. Civilians having fun, but one of them's our target and he or she is in hiding, disguised as all the rest. Log Horizon has them pinned down, we're to show up, pick him out and send him into their arms." There was restless shifting. "We'll pick up our pay at the Cathedral after." They settled. "Since it's a plague master, expect plenty of status effects. The benefit such a one gets is that side effects are erased after one turn for him. We're going to use that to pick him out." She got raised eyebrows for that one, but it got them thinking right away about how to go about doing it.

"We know that healing negates the plague, so I'm going to assume it does for other side effects as well, that's why we're heavy on high level healers this round. Stay out of his effect area, if possible. He or she is at base a Bard, but don't expect it to be so easy. I'm told to expect around a level ninety-eight to ninety-nine boss." She got whistles at that, but no one looked afraid. She'd also packed the party with people at that same level range. It just meant it would be a fight to pay attention to, and to play smart. Normally a raid boss would be as much as level 800, but they were going up against an Adventurer, so it was about the same. "If you watch his stats, ignore them, but watch the ratios on his counters. They'll drop proportionately, but not do as much real damage as they should. That'll be another way to pick him out. If he runs, let him. I suspect they need to quarantine him so he can't come back even if he comes back."

"We're going to break into sub-teams." Those were teams of one from each Class type - warrior, weapon attack, recovery, and magic attack type Classes. She'd weighted the magic attack types with Enchanters. They didn't need magic exploding the tavern to bits or burning it down, but assists to the other three would be highly beneficial. There were also only four sub-teams, but for a room that small it should be plenty sufficient. "Here's my outline, hash it down for me. We've got five minutes, then we're on the road."

Ten minutes later Rieze was looking for her girlfriend for a night on the town outside a tavern on the south-east side of the market in the central nervous system of Akiba. One group of four friends had just gone into the tavern to get their own R&R for the night and three more sets of them were making their way there. In the dark, about another eight individuals were quietly moving into position to surround the building as a whole. Two from Log Horizon might not be enough to keep him from running away completely and D.D.D. wasn't having that. Another six were already almost to the Cathedral just in case they messed up and he died early. Everyone was level 97-99, and the one's surrounding the tavern were mostly recovery class.

"Rieze." The taciturn ninja showed up by her side.

"Hey, Akatsuki," she said. She wasn't much more expressive herself when it came to small talk. Two words to one about summed it up. "Give us two more to get set up." She looked at the other woman who only came up to her chest. Rieze knew better than to underestimate her just because she was undersized. This assassin had done more for Akiba in her role than most people understood. All of Log Horizon was underestimated - mostly because they kept in the background - but the Round Table conference members knew. This city wouldn't last three weeks without them. They'd stand in front and protect them if that's what Shiroe wanted, and they'd hop to his commands, too. They'd learned already from battle after battle, social and physical. If life in town was going to stay nice, he was the one who was going to make sure that happened.

"So, how does a boss in this place put a wire-tap on Adventurers?" That's what had been eating at her. If the chat function was compromised, that was bad...and it shouldn't be possible...right?

Akatsuki looked at her, her lips firmly pressed together. Rieze sighed to herself. She knew Akatsuki well enough now from the teas at Princess Raynesia's ambassador house to know that there was normal tongue-tied reticent Akatsuki and there was lips-pressed-together-it's-a-guild-secret reticent Akatsuki. She looked away. "Just let me know when you can, eh?"

"He will." Dang. It was that high a level secret, was it? That meant it wouldn't come out until Shiroe had figured out a way to tell the Round Table all at once together and then they'd have to come up with the best way to break it to the city in general. Not good at all...but then having every beast-half going crazy wasn't either.

The last of her sub-teams entered the tavern. "So, are we going in or hanging out?"

"Hanging out. ...Sorry." Hard, then soft, remembering she was also talking to a friend.

"No prob."

Suddenly Akatsuki stiffened. "But...," she slumped. "Okay." She looked back at Rieze. "Shall we go get a drink? I'll pick the table." She'd gotten orders to the contrary, then. Rieze nodded and together they walked towards the door.

The place was indeed full. Akatsuki didn't have much choice of places...until she made one by picking a 'fight' with someone who 'supposedly' picked on her for her size, freeing up the table closest to the door. Actually, not a few heads and eyes turned their way when they walked in. They weren't dressed any different. It was the feel since the quarantine had gone into effect, plus two of the most commonly seen higher level operatives when things were going down making noise...right after four sets of four D.D.D. guild members had come in.... Those who lived in the city took the opportunity to start drifting out and find other places to 'quarantine' themselves into. These were the solos and small groups who didn't have guild houses to go to. They had small rented houses, rooms at inns, that kind of thing.

The ones who were left remaining in the tavern were mostly travelers who'd gotten stuck in the quarantine that shut the city gates. Even the People of the Land who'd come in for drinks who lived here had slipped out. They'd learned to recognize what was going down in this place, too. Of course, they couldn't let their man slip out, so Rieze was getting a little anxious as it thinned down to almost more than she was comfortable with. She was about to say something when Akatsuki paused, then looked at her significantly and nodded. Rieze immediately raised her hand, snapped her fingers as if to the waitress for another drink, and called, "One more, on the house."

In rotation all of the tanks, one per quarter of the room, stood and set themselves and launched their taunts. The successive casts meant that for the range of each of them no one in the room could move without getting damage. Since a raid battle in a small place like this was so unusual, no one moved anyway for that long. As soon as the tanks in each group had set their spell, the magic users in each group cast to put the room to sleep. Since D.D.D. had all partied, and Rieze had added Akatsuki to their party, none of them fell asleep. Now no one in the room could move even if they'd been willing to take the damage by trying to run from the tanks.

They weren't sitting on their laurels, though. Every member was watching their quarter, as were Rieze and Akatsuki on the room, for who was going to move first, both in status, since magic could be cast without moving (they were watching MP bars), and physically. For a while...about five turns worth of time since the rotations of all eight moves had to be countered, nothing happened. Then one man's bars started moving down. Akatsuki, as Assassin moved the fastest, but Rieze had put Assassins in her groups as well.

"Don't touch him," Akatsuki said on her way in. "You'll pick it back up." They knew what that meant. In succession, five blades dealt damage.

Rieze, as field monitor in general, did the quick calculations. "That's him." Five level 97-99s using those attacks would have nearly killed any normal 52-level mage. The Enchanters immediately cast on their weapon class team-mates, and the attack round began again. In the next pause, they'd got him down to thirty percent of his total and it was a pause because he'd finally gotten in one spell. The Assassins had all been tied down to the ground in some strange invisible way.

Their target finally had the breathing space to stand up. He glared around at all of them. "I think...I'm going to hate your two guilds even more, now."

"Hate all you want," Rieze said calmly as she hit him with her own attack. "It only comes back around."

The tanks had moved during her distraction and started in on him in close range. They didn't want him having time to cast more spells. She'd been watching the status bars and had noticed that the damage being done by the Assassins had been decreasing in capacity on him. The tanks should do more damage in each hit since they were close up powerful, but as she watched now from the door again, they weren't again. "Sheepdog," she ordered.

The tank closest to the back door fell back and the one farthest from it pressed the enemy mage harder, the other two keeping their rotations up. The pushback got him started moving in that direction. They kept it up until he had the tanks locked down. By then the Enchanters had figured out how to let the Assassins loose from the floor and they took over the herding, making light attacks from the back and heavy from the front to keep him moving but also completely distracted at the same time.

"Akatsuki, he's only taking about twenty percent damage from weapons attacks," Rieze said.

"Twenty percent damage from weapons attacks," Akatsuki repeated it almost mechanically. She was passing it on to her guild mates.

Suddenly status effects were on everyone in the room. "Poison." Rieze said immediately. Almost as soon as she'd said it there was a glow over the whole room. It wasn't her healers in here, though they could have. It was the healers outside. He wouldn't know the difference and they wanted the healers in here in reserve. The combined efforts were enough to remove the status effect. She felt good about that. "Clear." Another turn and a half and another spell went off. This time...she felt herself being pressed to the ground and as if the air had been removed from around her. She spun and collapsed suddenly on the ground. 

When she came too, one of the Enchanters was standing over her. As soon as her eyes were open he began his report. "Took you out and ran. We let him go and the in-room healers took turns around until they found one that worked. Akatsuki ran after him and she and Nyanta-san are engaged. The healers outside are keeping Akatsuki going, but there's been no damage at all to Nyanta-san, nor status effects.

Rieze frowned. "Is he even being attacked?"

"Yes. And he's attacking back, too."

"Damn. What armor did they put on him? That the spells aren't even having an effect?" The Enchanter shook his head. "I'm going outside to monitor. Clean up in here, then move out. Team one and two to the Cathedral now that we know what he's like and have seen him. Healer team four go with them, but keep to your farthest range."

In the end, she almost hadn't sent them soon enough. They were just outside of the target's range when a wide area spell went off that wiped out all the healers surrounding the tavern...well, actually all of D.D.D. in the surrounding area. Naming the guild generally and setting the zone as area of effect was a little simpler to do when under heavy fire than picking out specific targets.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta watched Akatsuki go down and not stand back up. "Akatsuki's down," he said calmly. He himself was wearing out. "Think I've got a light leak somewhere. Nothing else is working, though. Each attack is doing fifteen purrcent damage. He's still at about fifteen purrcent himself, maybe a little less."

"Tetora, find the leak." It was Purrcy. Shiroe had opened up the chat to full guild as soon as the attack by D.D.D had begun. Because Purrcy was the only one, with Tetora's help, that could do anything from this distance, the two of them were party to him and Akatsuki. Nyanta kept dancing with his opponent, not letting up on getting slices in, always watching to be sure he wasn't touched. The one thing he would have liked was Shiroe's Thorn-Bind Hostage. It helped to have additional damage help where one could get it.

"It's the same one you had. I'll patch it. ...Minori, play that one you played before...I'll put it through like a radio."

"Good one," murmured Purrcy, mostly still involved in her own spell creation, most likely.

Nyanta's two swords glowed momentarily and the next attack: "Mew. Nice. Almost seventy percent damage." He hit hard and fast while he could.

"Damn you!" the man in his sights yelled, then growled. "You are so annoying. Nothing sticks and you glow just like a literal knight in shining armor. What are you?" Nyanta focused on delivering his blows. That was answer enough.

"Gyah! Nyanta back off twenty-one feet. Get Akatsuki on the way." Nyanta immediately flipped backwards to land next to Akatsuki, picked her up around the middle and jumped again, landing at twenty five since the man was moving towards them. There was a sudden fireball that erupted with the man at the center. He left Akatsuki there and immediately was back on the man and in one more slice, using just the right attack, finally had him at what _should_ be one HP.

"Is he baked?" he asked.

"Three."

He reached in and scratched the cheek of the man with his sword. "One."

His paws were free and his scabbards full. Then his arms were full and he was running. It would take a while since center town was a ways off from Log Horizon's guild house. "Incoming."

"On guard," Purrcy answered. "Tetora, monitor this one."

The man under Nyanta's arm was cursing as much as Nyanta was running. "God-Damn cats! Not only do they stink and make a mess and are cold and uncaring, they have to pair up with the damn D.D.D.s." He could only assume the player had been passed by for guild membership. It was a good call, as far as he was concerned. "And _her_. I had her, and yet _again_ she has to show me up. _I_ was First. Her title isn't even _for_ programming. Why?"

"Oh, I think Caretaker works for programming," Nyanta said casually. "She's taking care of all those who have no idea that kind of magic exists, protecting them from people like mew." The man gave him a glare that said he'd have hit Nyanta if he could. Purrcy had put a physical kind of spell on him that was as good as ropes to truss him up. Nyanta was glad. If he tripped and dropped the man, he'd die and they'd have to start all over.

"I'm up." It was Akatsuki.

"Good. Get home," Shiroe answered.

They arrived at the hall at the same time. The rest of the guild had moved down from the roof and were waiting outside the hall. They circled the new arrivals, none of them looking soft or kind. Purrcy was in felinoid form, wearing a dark robe that looked judicial and mage-like at the same time, and very much like an earned magic item. Like all such things she wore, she made it look elegant. Shiroe was also in his Enchanter's magic robe, white next to her dark. Together they were imposing. Nyanta carefully deposited his burden on the ground and bowed. "Lady Purrcy, by your request."

She smiled for him. "Thank you, Sir Nyanta. And thank you for staying safe."

"Staying safe?! What'd you _do_ to him?" the man on the ground yelled, frustrated.

"And Akatsuki, I'm sorry I couldn't do two things at once. Tetora got my defensive set spell off, though. Were D.D.D's magicians sufficient after that?"

"Yes, Purrcy. The top levels were up by then and they rotated through until they found the right combination."

"That's good," Purrcy said. Nyanta and Akatsuki stepped back. Purrcy looked down at the man in front of her, but held still.

He looked back up at Purrcy and Log Horizon's guild master, a scowl on his face. He finally looked at Shiroe. "Who are you?"

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "You sent her to me. You already know me."

The man raked Shiroe up and down. "No. No way. I sent her home."

The whole guild held still, then slowly began to smile. "Well, that's a truth," Naotsugu said.

Tetora snickered. "You mean...you didn't know that when you sent her back you'd bring a whole guild on your head? You've got some massive death wish, man."

"She wasn't marked with a guild tag, not 'til... oh."

They all tipped their heads at him and Purrcy got an evil grin on her face. "What is your judgement, Guildmaster Shiroe?" she asked.

The man's head whipped around. "It's not _your_ guild?"

She bared her teeth at him and her eyes glittered, but she didn't answer him. He stomped his bound feet into the earth and began to swear bitterly again, mostly against guilds who wouldn't properly act like guilds and let others in. Tetora twitched and suddenly there was silence, though the man's lips kept moving. Everyone looked at Shiroe, except Purrcy who just turned an ear to him, keeping her eyes on the man in front of her.

"Purrcy, he can't do it again. How do you prevent a Programmer from acting?"

Her eyes went distant, then turned to Akatsuki. "I have a spell I can modify. It's a reflection spell. The kind I'll need will be like Nyanta's," she looked at him, "but instead of reflecting everything off, it will reflect everything back. It will be like shutting him into a laptop and throwing it into a lake. I may have to check on him every once in a while to make sure it doesn't need upgrades, but that's the best I can do for now." She closed her eyes and it looked like she went deep. "...Well...I'd rather..." She took a deep breath. "May I have permission to try changing his Class and preventing him from his sub-class?"

Shiroe looked at her. "...You're talking about trying to do a rewrite on his character as a whole." She nodded. "That's a time-cost spell...it's going to take you several days."

"Yes. I can do the mirror room temporarily for now. That way I can have all the time I need." Her eyes glittered and her teeth bared even more and her tail twitched up into a hunting curl.

"If it earns mew a new title, I'm all for it," Nyanta said in his placid voice that was his most dangerous one. "He seems to think Caretaker isn't enough."

"D.D.D. wants their turn anyway," Akatsuki said in her deadly calm voice as well. "I think if you had a temporary fix we could let them store him for us until you're done." The silent man on the ground's eyes went very wide and he shook his head, mouthing pleas for clemency.

The looks went around the guild. Shiroe nodded. Purrcy looked at Tetora. He cast his last healing spell on her while she began crafting her spell. They waited patiently until she opened her eyes again and looked at the man in front of her. "When the final spell is done, every name he gives himself will have the tag (Plague) attached to it so all will know who he is and what he has done." She crouched down and looked him in the eye. "If you decide at some point to grow up and become a _real_ Adventurer and live life in peace with the rest of us, come see me. I might forgive you and let you go back to being anonymous. Bring character references with you." There was a glow around him. She stood back up and looked at him.

He looked around at all of them. Tetora stepped up to him and slapped him as hard as he could. At level 98, that was pretty hard. In a few seconds, he disappeared in bubbles of color. Behind him was left one treasure - a potion bottle. No one moved. Then three shields were placed over it. Naotsugu gave a wry laugh. "That's the first time I think I've ever seen everyone not only assume it's a cursed treasure, but refuse to even look at it _and_ shield it. You'd think it was spoiled meat."

"It probably _is_." Touya said with great emphasis.

"I'm on it," Purrcy said faintly. "I want to know if we got rewarded or he left a surprise, since I'll have to defuse it."

Shiroe nodded. He looked keenly interested in the answer as well. One minute later, she moved quickly. She snatched up the bottle. "Come on," she moved towards the guild hall at top speed. They looked at each other and followed her in.

She was standing outside Shiroe's office door, staring at it. By the time they were arrayed behind her she said, "The room's clean. Open it please." A one second pause and she put her hand on the handle and opened the door and led them in. When they were all arrayed inside with the door closed, she set the bottle on the table in front of them, then turned to Shiroe. "Go get a level...eighty-five or above piece of paper."

Shiroe went and hunted through his desk until he found one and brought it over. She set it on the table, then uncorked the bottle and poured it onto the paper. As they watched, the liquid inside shifted and pulled together to form, in the end, words on the page. She re-corked the bottle and set it aside, and looked up at Shiroe. "We have an ally among the Superusers." The phrase had so many implications it took a while for Shiroe to return to them as the counters, tabs, and buttons and lights on the inside that kept track of all his data and information were updated. They waited patiently for him. When he breathed again, he stepped forward to read the scroll.

_Keep Purrcy safe. Here's the addresses to all the Caretakers of each region. She's the first to be placed with the Shiroe's of their regions. I look forward to seeing what you can all do - together._

Below that was a list that faintly wiggled and look three-dimensional. When Shiroe looked up at Purrcy, she held her hand over the list and it lifted off the page and was absorbed into her hand. The other words on the page slowly disappeared and the page disintegrated. With a "pop" the bottle disappeared.

"We'll contact them slowly, starting with China, then the U.S.," he said to her. "Put together a search engine that looks like it's looking for them. That much they should already be expecting just from us being together now."

She nodded agreement. "Underneath...I'll get things moving a little faster. ...All the Caretakers that are Programmers now will see the lures and wonder, but I'll just put them out as offers in a way they'll understand." She paused then grinned. "And I can send emissaries. It will take time, but we can now begin."

The look on Shiroe's face was one of complete relief. It made him look suddenly old and haggard, like the burden he'd been carrying had suddenly shown itself. Akatsuki moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Looking up into his face, as he looked down into hers, she said nothing. He lifted his hand and placed it on her head, then nodded at her. He looked back up at Purrcy. "Get your new title first. We'll handle clean up here. Then we'll set the next campaign...as a guild." He looked around the group standing in the office with him. The expressions of solidarity were comforting and encouraging.

"Well, I for one," Tetora said, his hands behind his head, "can't wait to travel internationally. I've always wanted to, you know."

Purrcy grinned. "Well, it's not all it's made out to be...but maybe our first convention can be here...though it might be by videophone."

"Will you be able to have secure connections by then?" Shiroe asked her.

"By then, we won't be underground...or the rings will be working," she said. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "As much as I don't want to have to babysit, if you let everyone know of the new classes, we'd get them fixed faster. They're based on Earth technomagic, after all."

Shiroe froze, then shook his head. "I'll work on that one. It's going to take calculations."

Nyanta walked over to wrap an arm around Purrcy as she said, "Of course it will. That's why it's yours. Just give me orders. I'll do what needs to be done."

"What about what almost happened?" Minori was looking at the two couples suspiciously.

Purrcy nodded. "I'll be working on that from inside. I have to break down his code I copied out to understand what he was doing. ...But it's got a fingerprint on it not his. I think he was being influenced by the Superusers." She looked back at Naotsugu and Tetora. "Thank you for finding it was a virus and buying me the time we need."

"Ah, Purrcy," Shiroe said thoughtfully, "if he was...can you influence them back on the same line?"

"I'm hoping for it, Guildmaster. I'm hoping for it. His little leak he attached to me, and then to Nyanta when he shouldn't have been able to will be my little tool, now." She looked over sideways with her own hunting tail and grin on again. "You'll help me with that again, won't you Isuzu?"

"You betcha," Isuzu said grimly. "I've just the right kind of frequency to make their teeth fall out...over a long slow agonizing period."

"I thought you might, Love." Her intense look from her one sudden outburst was back.

Touya and Minori looked at each other and slow smiles came over their faces. They raised their fists and bumped them in their twin salute. Tetora leaned on Naotsugu's shoulder. "I think this was a great mid-level boss battle for the dungeon's third floor. Can we move down, Mistress Field Monitor? Or should we expect a few more on this level?"

Purrcy looked at Nyanta. "Well...I think we should sit and eat and rest up next. Then we can discuss that when the Master Strategist is ready, ne?" She smiled at the rest of them. "Any requests?"

The room exploded into one word. "Curry!"

Nyanta laughed. "I guess mew get meowr turn to scribe a new recipe, Purrcy. Who's going to come help us?" All four hands of the youngest rose immediately. "Good."

"I'm going to sleep on top of Naotsugu," Tetora said. "I'm completely worn out. I don't think I've had to work so hard before, and all I did was use my brain...for the most part." For once, Naotsugu didn't complain. He just nodded stolidly. They all trooped out, leaving Shiroe and Akatsuki behind to have "alone time". They both looked like they needed it.

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki looked up at Shiroe as the door closed behind everyone, wishing he'd kiss her, not expecting it. That would be asking too much. He looked down at her, a kind look in his eyes, the soft one he gave to just her since about half a year ago. He put a hand on her shoulder and disengaged from her arms. She sighed to herself. That's about what she expected. She moved off to pull out the small teapot and the two cups that were set in a cabinet. She put the tea in the cups, then poured the hot water. Shiroe had earned the teapot from one of those random quests that almost no one else did. It was probably something like having to visit every tea house in the Archipelago and talk to just the right person, saying just the right things to prove you were a tea connoisseur, then when you returned at the end you got the always-full-of-hot-water teapot with matching self-cleaning cups.

Akatsuki wasn't complaining. The only way to have earned the sex-change potion was to accomplish just such a random quest. That had blessed her life in many ways. To have arrived in this world almost half again as tall, and male, had been a very big problem. She had been so relieved when she'd seen Shiroe and remembered he had that potion. It had come up in a random chat in the campaign they'd been on together. Someone had asked what was the most useless reward they'd picked up in the strangest and most pointless quest they'd been on. His quest had been pointless, but he hadn't gotten the most pointless reward, and when they entered this world, it was a reward worth more than anyone could pay. And he'd just given it to her.

That's why she'd given him her life, become not just an Assassin, but his personal ninja and protection. She'd had to work hard over the last two years to even begin to feel like she was worthy of that position. For three-quarters of it, though, she'd been in love with him. That was almost harder. She couldn't communicate it and he was oblivious. The girls she got together with for the teas had been helping her with both the communication - not going so well - and with what she could do in the relationship - only slightly better.

She sighed, not really seeing the tea cups in front of her hands placed flat on the cabinet top to either side of them. The beginning of this battle was a problem. Just what had they done in that room? How badly had it set them back? Her shoulders slumped and she blinked back tears, biting the inside of her lip until she was in control again. She picked up the two cups and carried them over to Shiroe. He hadn't moved very far and was lost in thought, like he often was, particularly after battles. "Sh...Shiroe. Tea?" She couldn't quite meet his eyes.

He looked at her, and his hands lifted to take the cup. "Thank you, Akatsuki," he said. His voice sounded a bit tender, but she wasn't sure. She nodded her usual nod, which the girls always said was so curt, but she didn't mean anything by it. It was just her way of saying "okay" or "thanks". It had been a problem on Earth, too, but becoming flowy and expressive just wasn't possible. She turned to take her normal seat.

Akatsuki sat on her knees quietly sipping her tea as Shiroe finished his post-battle internal summary and analysis. For her, though she was agonizing over their relationship, she also had her own post-battle routine. She chose to divert her thoughts to that for now and soon found herself relaxing down, suddenly realizing how late it was to be making a meal and eating. It would be long past midnight before they were all headed to bed. She felt a little bad about asking Nyanta to make such a meal...but it was actually their traditional celebratory meal, the same as it was their favorite standby whenever the question of what they wanted was asked.

The smells of it were coming under the door now. That meant it was only about ten to fifteen minutes off from the table being set. She stood from her position and walked back to Shiroe and held out her hand. He put the cup in it and she returned them to the cabinet, putting everything where it went. It seemed somehow wrong to not wash the cups...but they were self-cleaning, the magic of them being magic items having that odd property. When everything was placed properly, she closed the cabinet and walked back towards her chair. Shiroe moved to the couch to sit, then patted the seat next to him. She looked at him in surprise, but he was looking _at_ her, so he knew what he was doing. Since she trusted that, she went and knelt next to him on the couch, facing him.

He was sitting leaning back, seeming relaxed, though attentive. When he was like that, he reminded Akatsuki of one of her young professors who had always looked at the world that way. It was his and he was simply and calmly measuring it as it flowed past him to his whims. She didn't know then if it was just a trait of being young, or something else, but now, knowing Shiroe, she knew it was because it was simply truth. The world that flowed around Shiroe, and likely that professor, flowed around him completely according his whims, and you knew it was doing it properly when he was relaxed and alert like this. That was when it was okay to just be and live comfortably. When he wasn't like that was when it was time to worry and get to work. She was actually surprised he had that look since she was feeling so nervous, but it sort of helped her calm down, too.

"Akatsuki," he paused looking at her. She waited, tipping her head slightly, "if it's alright with you, I'd like to continue walking with you." Her heart stopped. "I'm not sure I'm really the type to have a marriage or a deeply committed relationship. My parents and I never had a close relationship and I have no siblings, so I'm sure I'm not the best person to make one work, but you've put up with me for two years now. I assume that means you might understand a little." He paused, reading her reaction. She sat at full attention, completely amazed at the conversation, but not it's directness. Once he'd made decisions they were approached logically, even if they had emotions before and after and under them. With a start she wondered if he was waiting for an answer. She nodded once, a little more emphatically than normal it felt like, sure her eyes were trying to pop out of her head.

He smiled with his eyes. She was pretty sure he understood her, too, at least that much. "I know that putting things into words isn't your thing, but I think it's important that we start this with clarity. Will you tell me exactly what you are looking for as an outcome? I won't be offended. I just want to make sure I don't step over boundaries I shouldn't."

Her heart melted. He always cared about everyone, but to be told that he cared about _her_. She'd never thought...but hoped...it would happen. She shifted and cleared her throat. "I want...," she closed her mouth. It should be said right. "I want whatever Shiroe wants, and to protect you and your path. ...And...," she blushed bright red, "I want...kisses...and...," she wriggled uncomfortably, "...and if we could hold hands...and go on dates..." She wasn't sure if that was all, but it kind of felt like it. Oh, that was it, "And continue to have quiet times like this...like always."

Shiroe's eyes were almost laughing but he was being considerate and his face was still politely interested. "So...you would like to consider yourself my girlfriend, and me your boyfriend." He almost blushed to say those words, since like her, he was rather shy for all he could be completely logical at times.

She considered it, then nodded. "...Please." She tried hard to not look down at her tightly clenched hands when she asked it.

Shiroe held out his hand. She shyly put her hand into it. "May I add one thing to it?" he asked her. She nodded "absolutely". "I would also like to hold you and give and receive hugs. Would that be alright?"

She blinked at him, almost surprised he'd want to. So surprised, she answered verbally, "Of course."

He paused, which worried her, as such things always did. "I do have one other thing to ask you, now that we are dating." That sent her brain spinning to hear it already done just like that. She blinked at him and he understood and kept going. "Would it be okay if I pet Purrcy occasionally? ...She made the cutest kitten tonight." He blushed to admit he found anything cute, particularly since he was admitting it to his new girlfriend.

Akatsuki stared at him, then slowly smiled. "As long as she is full cat or kitten, I won't mind. ...I think."

"Okay. If you do start minding, please let me know with words, okay? Silence won't tell me, and I really don't want to get kicked."

Now Akatsuki did smile. He was properly afraid of her ire. "Okay."

"Thank you," he said politely, then tugged on her hand to pull her into sitting next to him where he could hold her. She cautiously lay her head on his shoulder. She figured she'd eventually learn to not be stiff about it, but even for all it was new and honestly, frightening, she was in absolute heaven.

It was a good thing Purrcy went in to fetch them for dinner. By then they were both sitting there petrified since when Akatsuki, of her own volition, put her head so vulnerably on Shiroe's shoulder, his calm barrier collapsed and he found himself as terrified as she was. Neither could move. Purrcy saw immediately the problem and dropped to all fours. By the time she reached them she was large housecat size. She calmly lept up on their laps, touched Akatsuki's nose with her's in a cat kiss, then did the same to Shiroe, then rubbed their faces and purred. They had to pet her in self-protection, breaking them up, which got them all back out to the dinner table, Purrcy going first as large-cat with her tail waving high and soft in pleasure and the two of them following after hand-in-hand, but blushing ferociously.

Nobody said anything, but it was a happy, relaxed evening for the rest of the time. Shiroe _didn't_ go to sleep in Akatsuki's room, and that made the level of relationship completely clear. Everyone sighed with relief. Life was going to be normal still, just a little happier. Nyanta and Purrcy _did_ go to his bedroom together, though, and that was okay. Father and mother should, after all, if he'd been serious about claiming her. They'd been more worried it wasn't going to happen, now that Nyanta had an excuse to going back to being an emotional recluse. Everyone slept deeply that night, except Purrcy who was partially still aware - just enough to be walking down the code halls, studying that pesky virus that made them all go real too fast. Nyanta finally groomed her enough to make her relax into the full sleep she needed, then proceeded to put his chin on her arm to keep her pinned down before falling back to sleep himself with a sigh. She was going to be high-maintenance...just like Shiroe-ichi. But...she was probably reward enough.

-:-:-:-:-


	13. Interlude

Once again, it was a delegation from Crescent Moon who arrived first in the morning the next day, after the Plague Master had been captured. Log Horizon was never quite sure how they knew things had gone down when they hadn't even been involved. They were a support guild, not a fighting guild. They got their share of the work, but on battles they weren't the first called. In Akiba they were the cheerleaders who kept everything sunny and smoothed over the rough patches, along with the West Wing Brigade, who were crowd control because they were almost all women except the guildmaster, so got along with everyone (because the guildmaster was the male of the harem and the harem had learned to get along). So, it was a bit of a mystery how they just seemed to _know_ when Log Horizon had made a move and been in battle.

This time Log Horizon was in the middle of a late breakfast when Purrcy looked up, a little panicked. There was a knock at the door. Utensils stopped half-way to mouths and Purrcy's place setting disappeared and so did she. Minori went to answer the door. "Ah, good morning, Miss Marie, Miss Henrietta," Minori bowed to them.

"Good morning, Minori. We've been shopping in the market and thought we'd bring by some fruit we found at a good price. Can we drop it off?" Marielle asked.

"Ah...that was very kind of you. Thank you very much," Minori held out her hand for the basket.

"Ah, well, could we come in for just a bit?" Marielle blustered just a bit. "We just wanted to say hello, also."

There was a _meow_ from behind Minori's feet and Marielle's face brightened. Henrietta started trembling just a little bit. Minori looked down suspiciously at Purrcy who was trying to weave between her feet and looking up at the three of them. She looked over her shoulder at Shiroe. He shrugged. Minori sighed. "Well, we are in the middle of breakfast, but I guess so. The fruit should go well with it, I would think." She opened the door and stepped back, careful to not trip over Purrcy, though she had disappeared again at the entrance approval.

The two ladies entered, laden with shopping bags that they set near the door after handing Minori the basket of fruit. While she carried it up to the table, the two women looked around. Rudy and Touya looked at each other and snorted laughs. The rest sighed. Purrcy was big cat now and she walked up to push her head under Henrietta's hand. Henrietta crouched down and gave Purrcy a hug and pet her until she'd had her fill of soft and cute. Only a few could tell it had been too long and Purrcy was wagging her tail in slight irritation instead of delight. It was still sooner than Henrietta wanted because Marielle was trying to push her off Purrcy and get her turn.

Everyone looked at each other, just a little worried. They'd had Purrcy around just long enough to know that what she'd told Naotsugu the last time these two had visited was true. She really didn't have much patience, when it came down to it. Still, Purrcy obligingly turned into a house cat for Marielle and let the guildmaster hold her over her shoulder and pet her as the women continued further into the guild house to talk to the rest of the guild. "I'm so sorry we've interrupted at...breakfast?" Marielle said.

"It's a bit late, isn't it?" Henrietta asked.

"We had a late dinner," Shiroe said to them, "so we're taking a late morning."

"We heard there was a bit of a stir last night," Henrietta tried to fish. She glanced at Akatsuki. Her hand twitched, and as Akatsuki flinched a little, she blinked, then reached over and pet Purrcy. Akatsuki relaxed just a little, then looked guilty.

Purrcy changed once more to kitten, ending up on Marielle's shoulder. She let Henrietta pet her a little more, then walked behind Marielle's hair, tickling her, to end up on the opposite shoulder. For some time while the women were trying to talk, she wandered back and forth on those shoulders, playing hide and seek from Henrietta's hand as it came and went, making it hard not only for the two women to talk, but for the guild members to really pay much attention to what was said. In the end, she was finally scolded and leapt off Marielle's shoulders to the floor and stalked off. The room was finally able to relax somewhat.

It did help that she had distracted the women from their original goal to fish for information because they could get into the secretive guild house on the weight of friendship alone. The guild was able to get them back out the door before they remembered. When the door closed behind them, Minori leaned on it with a sigh and everyone slumped over their now cold half-eaten food.

"Shiroe-ichi, that's the second time mew've not locked Crescent Moon out for a morning raid to occur," Nyanta scolded. "They don't know. She was werecat for them the whole time like this time, but when Serera came in without knocking she saw Purrcy sleeping as felinoid so she had to stay half for Serera." Shiroe had been the one to say to keep things secret and that guild was now mixed up.

Shiroe sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll fix the permissions now." He paused for a moment to do just that, then promised, "I'll talk to them separately and soon to set it straight."

"So, where did Purrcy go?" Isuzu asked, looking at her still empty place at the table.

"Probably to cool off," Akatsuki said looking guiltily at her plate. "It was kind of her to take my...petting for me."

Tetora looked at her kindly. "Even if so, I don't think she's angry. It looked like she knew it was coming from the beginning."

"Well, not angry with _you _anyway," muttered Touya into his cup. Everyone looked a little concerned at that, but there wasn't much to do about it at the moment.__

____

After breakfast clean-up, they took the time to get some chores done around the house, then gathered together in the central gathering area again. It was the normal separate and regather that followed battles like the night before. Everyone was ready for the debriefing now. When Shiroe arrived, he looked around, then opened a chat. "Purrcy, will you come meet with us please?" He paused, then frowned. "Has anyone seen Purrcy since breakfast?"

____

The rest shook their heads. Akatsuki pulled up the guild map that showed where the guild members were. She shook her head. Nyanta stood up and went up the tree to the fourth floor, then the roof, and stopped by the patio on the way back down. When he got back to the table he shook his head. They all looked at Tetora. He took a little longer, then he sighed. "She's blocked me out, too."

____

There were looks around the room. Where and how did you find a pseudocode mage that didn't want to be found?

____

-:-:-:-:-

____

Marielle and Henrietta entered the guild house of the Crescent Moon League, which was accessed through the Guild Hall in the center of town. They'd rented an eleven room suite for their guild there.

____

"Haahh," Marielle sighed as she was relieved of her burdens. "You'd think we purchased extra ham. I thought my part would be lighter now that we didn't have the fruit any more, but that is such a long way to walk."

____

"Well, you were the one that wanted to go," Henrietta said.

____

"You did to," Marielle countered. "I saw how much you wanted to pet Purrcy."

____

"Not half as much as you," Henrietta said back, then relented slightly, "but she does make a very cute kitten."

____

"If you like being travelled on and having your hair tangled," Marielle wrinkled her nose. "It wouldn't have been so bad if you hadn't kept on insisting on petting her every time you looked at Akatsuki. Really, please practice a little restraint."

____

The retort on Henrietta's lips died. She looked away instead. "Sorry. Ah...I'm going to go add this shopping trip to the financials." She turned and walked off towards her office.

____

Marielle sighed after her, then turned to the young guild members in the kitchen. "These are the groceries we went to get. Will you be so kind as to put them away? I need to go rest my feet." They agreed and she wandered off a little unsteadily.

____

The children, as Marielle still called them, had been in the guild about a year and a half, since the Round Table had been founded and they'd been saved from Hamelin, the slaver guild that held them hostage before then. As they began to get into the bags to put things away, one of them, on its own, began to rustle. The two at the table froze for a moment, then readied spells and one cautiously reached for the bag to tip it over gently. Out slipped a kitten, black with orange swirls and white and grey speckles that blinked up at them.

____

Immediately the whole room was crowded around the table, cooing over it. They hadn't seen a kitten since Earth days, or longer. This was a treat they'd not expected at all. Being young to _Elder Tales_ , none of them thought to question the existence of a kitten on the kitchen table, and all of them thought it was a special gift to the guild from the Guildmistress, so didn't bother to tell her it had arrived with her.

____

-:-:-:-:-

____

Shiroe frowned. "I've still got the door set so she can't get out, so she has to be inside." That assumption cost them over an hour of detailed searching of the guild house. When they reconvened back at the central common room, they were all splayed out on furniture and floor, completely worn out, but having learned the best way to go about hunting for and finding her given any size cat or felinoid...if she _were_ present but hiding.

____

"Okay. So she isn't here. So how did she get out?" Tetora asked.

____

There was a pause for thinking. "Read the exact purrmission on the doors," Nyanta requested.

____

"Purrcy, Felinoid, Locked." Shiroe said, looking at his status screen for the guild house.

____

Everyone sighed and Shiroe went crestfallen. "I'm not even sure how to set it for 'werecat'. It's not an option." Hearts fell. Rudy, splayed on his back, rolled over to his front and started tracing designs on the floor with his finger. Tetora dropped his arm over his eyes. Nyanta's whiskers twitched and he looked away.

____

Akatsuki looked particularly crestfallen. "I'm sorry. I really wish she hadn't been made to be angry with their visit."

____

Slowly everyone looked over at her. She finally noticed and looked up concerned. "No...really --"

____

Shiroe held up his hand to stem her words, then opened a chat. "Marie? Shiroe. Do you have Purrcy over there? She's gone missing and I was wondering if she might have gotten into one of your bags."

____

-:-:-:-:-

____

Marielle showed up at the door to Henrietta's office, a rare occurrence since Marielle tried to stay as far away from financial documents as possible, claiming they gave her hives. Henrietta looked at her, then stood in concern at Marielle's white face. "What is it, Marie?"

____

"Do you have Purrcy in here?" her voice was low.

____

Henrietta looked at her confused. "No. Why would I? Isn't she at Log Horizon's house?"

____

Marielle swallowed. "No. Not since we left. They...aren't happy." Her pointer fingers came together and worried at each other. "I really, really don't want to make them unhappy. That would be very bad. They're worried about her and...she's not supposed to be let out. If we helped her escape..." Her eyes couldn't be wider, her face unhappier.

____

Henrietta came around her desk and walked quickly to Marielle, taking her hands. "It's okay. We'll look here first. Cats do like to play in bags. Maybe she climbed into one of the bags and fell asleep. We played with her enough to wear her out, most likely. We'll assume she didn't leave the bags for now, okay?"

____

Marielle nodded, almost to tears. "Okay."

____

They walked together to the kitchen, looking into rooms on the way, though not overly hard yet, calling guild members to come gather with them. When everyone was gathered, they asked if a calico kitten had been seen in one of the bags brought back by them. Eyes lit up. "Oh, yes. It was so soft and cute and fun to play with. Thank you Guildmistress for giving it to us."

____

Marielle slumped even more. "Well, I'm glad it's been seen here, and you had fun, but...it isn't ours." She shifted nervously. "I...let it escape...from Shiroe."

____

More than one of the guild straightened in concern at that comment. For all that Shiroe was nice, wanted to help every Adventurer he could, and was considered a friend and ally of the guild...if one of his projects was interrupted, he was rather frightening. He was _the_ Machiavelli, after all.

____

"Right." Shouryuu, captain of the combat team, fighter trainer, and all around main assistant to the person who ran the guild (Henrietta) and defender of the guildmistress (Marielle), was all about setting it right. "No one goes in or out from now on until we've found it, unless it's Log Horizon wanting answers or to help. Keeping them out is out of the question." Everyone nodded. "Two to a room. One to hunt, the other to catch at the door if it tries to flee. Once a room is confirmed cleaned, close the door and don't open it again until the kitten is found. That way we'll eventually trap it in a more enclosed space. When you've done your spaces we'll meet again in the main room and probably have to play catch-the-kitten and corner it. Expect a few painful scratches if it isn't interested in being caught, but don't let go if you catch it. Miss Marielle will heal you just fine."

____

"Ummm..." At that Marielle and Henrietta had both gone a little pale. "As long as it's a kitten, that's fine, but...if it starts to get bigger, you should probably let go." Everyone looked confused. "It's actually...a werecat. It can change size. ...Up to waist-high, about the size of a tiger." Everyone blanched. Kitten claws were one thing. Tiger claws a completely different one.

____

"Ah, right, then," Shouryuu reconsidered. "If we corner it, we'll anchor it with a taunt. Ah...do we have permission to fight back?"

____

Marielle looked frightened and shook her head. "No," she said in a small voice, "I don't think so."

____

People groaned a bit. "Then...when we start to know where it is, we should call Log Horizon in and let them capture it at the end. If we can at least lock it into a room, that would be something."

____

Henrietta nodded. "That would be best."

____

"Okay. So still two to a room. If you find it flee the room and lock it in, standing guard on the door and we'll let them know we've found it. Guild chat so we know what's going on. Okay?" Everyone nodded. "Go."

____

-:-:-:-:-

____

Purrcy's eyes crinkled up. Now was the fun part to this game. She stayed right where she was - in the main room under the couch which had a long skirt - and watched them. She was sitting in her resting pose, her front paws curled up under her, peeking out through a slit in the skirt. She waited until everyone was in other rooms, then moved up the stairs to hide under an upholstered chair next to a display table near Marielle's room. Marielle and Henrietta had paired up and were searching Henrietta's room first because they didn't expect Purrcy to be in there, but they wanted to make sure. Marielle was standing at the door, afraid to invade Henrietta's space, and Henrietta was searching because she didn't want Marielle to make a mess of any kind whatsoever.

____

Purrcy waited under the chair, putting her chin on her paws so she could just peek out from under the skirt. She carefully listened for footsteps to come near so she could run if she needed to. She'd explored all the rooms already, so she knew what was where and who's rooms were who's. It was rather a nice family atmosphere in this guild, though it really felt too relaxed. There were things that in her mind needed fixing, but it wasn't hers to fix...except one thing today.

____

Henrietta and Marielle finally left Henrietta's room and closed the door behind them. "Not in my room," Henrietta reported to the group. "Moving to Marie's." Several other rooms were also being reported now.

____

Purrcy twitched her ears, listening very closely. The timing of this next bit was tricky. Marielle entered her room and Henrietta stopped to keep watch at the door. Purrcy's naturally wild brain calculated distances and speeds of herself and all the other guild members walking around, then got up on her feet and wiggled, just like a cat on the hunt, and released. She was out from under the chair and increasing in size rapidly as she went. Even with the cries of those who'd seen her, Henrietta didn't move fast enough. Purrcy ran into her at full size, pushing her into Marielle's room. She spun around and closed the door behind her with a shoulder, trapping both women in the room with her, then sat and stood guard on the door, staring them both down, wary just in case. She could hear the other guild members who'd seen her crying out and running down the hall to the room.

____

Shouryuu immediately set two to guard the door on the outside, then called in to his guildmistress. Startled out of her shock, she answered. "Ah...yes. That's her. ...No, we're fine. She's just sitting here. ...Yes, please." Slowly she edged towards Henrietta. Purrcy let her help her friend up and they moved to stand a bit away, Marielle very nervous, Henrietta looking a bit confused.

____

"Purrcy?" Henrietta asked, looking just a little hurt. Purrcy blinked at her, staying in her formal sitting stance, her tail wrapped around her feet. "Ummm...did we make you mad?"

____

Purrcy nodded. "Oh," she said in a small voice. "But...you still shouldn't have --" Purrcy bared her teeth and flapped her tail hard on the floor. Henrietta closed her mouth fast.

____

"Umm...," Marielle interrupted a bit.

____

"Oh. Remember, I told you I'd apologized?" Henrietta asked her. Marielle nodded. "Well, it was Purrcy who taught me what I'd been doing that was wrong."

____

Marielle's eyes went wide. "...Purrcy?!"

____

Henrietta nodded. "She can understand us and she did magic on the roof to show it to me."

____

"Oh," Marielle said faintly. After a bit she swallowed and took a breath. "Well, ...Purrcy...if we made you mad, I'm sorry."

____

"Ah...me, too," Henrietta said. They both bowed to her.

____

When they rose, Purrcy was in felinoid form. They stared in shock, yet again. "When will you learn, that just because you want a thing, that you should think twice or even three times first? You have a guild to take care of, the same as others do. If you cannot be satisfied with what you have, then you need to seriously reconsider your path." She fought to keep her voice calm and smooth, but it was difficult. She looked at Henrietta first who looked down early, chastened for the second time. Then she looked pointedly at Marielle.

____

After a bit, Marielle looked confused. "Marielle," she said calmly, trying this time for gentle. "You are a guildmistress of a guild that needs you, yet your attentions are elsewhere. Before you continue down that path, turn around and make sure you are sure you want to leave where you are standing. It isn't necessarily wrong, but you need to make very sure it's a decision you've really made, not one that just happens so you are left to live in regret. When you've understood what I'm talking about, sit and discuss it late into the night with Henrietta. It's a decision you need to make together. In the meantime, don't come back to Log Horizon unless you've been invited, or you've asked properly first."

____

She stepped to the side and one second later the door opened behind her and Nyanta and Shiroe slipped in. She continued to look at the two women, though the men were looking at her, then at them. Marielle continued to stare at Purrcy. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then looked very sad and torn. "Marielle. It isn't one or the other. There are always more than two solutions. There are others who you can turn to if you're having troubles seeing them." She turned and looked at Shiroe, then Nyanta, waiting with her hands clasped in front of her. They both looked at her, irritated.

____

"Ah, Shiroe," Marielle said, uncomfortable. She was wringing the fingers of one hand with the other. "It's our fault. ...We're sorry." Both women bowed apologetically to him. "We'll behave from now on. Please be kind to Purrcy. She was just..."

____

"Correcting you. I can see that," Shiroe said cooly. He looked at Purrcy again. "Was it really necessary to sneak out, worry us unnecessarily by completely hiding, and drag all of Crescent Moon into this?"

____

"Yes," she answered, just as unapologetically as ever. "I do apologize for worrying everyone, but I'll do that properly when we get back."

____

He pursed his lips a bit, then asked, "Does the whole guild know?"

____

"No. I've just shown them, so it's only them and Serera. The rest have only met the werecat."

____

Shiroe turned back to the two guild leaders. "Please don't let anyone know anything about Purrcy. At this point, if your guild leaks there's a werecat, it isn't as damaging as it would have been, but the fact she is also a felinoid would." He glared particularly at Marielle and she gulped and nodded. He waited until he also received a promise from Henrietta, then turned to Purrcy. She transformed back to large-cat. Shiroe gestured to Nyanta and Purrcy shrank to housecat size and leapt up into Nyanta's arms. He held her firmly. She didn't complain. It was her own fault, after all.

____

As Nyanta turned towards the door, Shiroe paused and looked back at the two women. "Whatever she told you to do...see that you do it properly." They nodded, still humbly chastened. Shiroe opened the door and Nyanta walked out. The rest of Crescent Moon Guild stood respectfully out of the way. As they passed Serera, Purrcy solemnly winked at her. The women leaders of the guild moved out of Marielle's room and stood watching with the rest of the guild as the members of Log Horizon left the guild hall. As they walked out the door into the Guild Hall proper, Purrcy shrank to kitten and climbed into Nyanta's vest and curled up at his side where he could still hold her, but in hiding. She wasn't looking forward to her own scolding. She added the collar back, to remind herself to be better behaved in the future. "Purrcy," Shiroe said as they walked down the hallway, "add the guild tag to your werecat stats." She meekly did so.

____

It really confused Log Horizon guild members for a long time that Marielle and Henrietta believed that Purrcy was a werecat who had learned to transform into a felinoid and their guild had taught her to speak Japanese. But they were pleased that the two women behaved from then on and only came when invited or if they called ahead and received permission first. They were also properly respectful and only pet Purrcy for as long as she allowed it.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this light-hearted chapter is funny. XD It begins to set Purrcy into the hierarchy (at least equal to or above Henrietta and Marielle), just merely by Shiroe supporting her words he didn't hear, though her forceful putting them in their place while still a cat began it. Because some readers need help to read between the lines - Purrcy scolded Marielle because she's about to fatally walk away from her guild all for the sake of her love for Naotsugu, no deep thoughts included. Purrcy's checked her and told her to properly think about what she's doing and include Henrietta in that thinking.


	14. Lists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This chapter is referenced in later chapters...but you may have to go read them at FFnet. I'm having so many technical difficulties with AO3 I may have to quit with this one. I'm into the third arc over there, though I'm sad to not be able to continue to add to the slim offerings to the Log Horizon fandom here. I haven't been able to post in almost two weeks here, though I've tried and tried and tried..... So sorry. (Same title, different username.)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy's To Do List:

I) Spay/neuter experiments  
\- A) Learn to perform the surgeries (allow natural healing to make sure, assuming magic healing will bring the organs back)  
\- B) Test permanency without tag for baseline (hoping this is sufficient, not expecting it)  
\- C) Test with tag (Repeat until successful)  
\- D) If C is successful, test after resurrection with magic healing to see if undoes  
\- E) If D is successful repeat on me  
\- F) Schedule time with Nyanta  
... 1) cry  
... 2) apologize for having to kill him needlessly so many times  
... 3) ask him what he wants me to give him in return for his willingness to help

II) Plague Master  
\- A) Lock him into a mirror shield 'box' to lock him out of the computer system. (Completed)  
\- B) Rewrite the character description of the Plague Master to make it so he can't be a Programmer any more.  
... 1) Lock out the Hacker and Technician sub-classes  
... 2) Step the Class upgrade back one from Programmer to Bard (can it be set to Person of the Land?)  
... 3) Lock out the Programmer and the Engineer Classes  
... 4) Set 'training mode' level to 75 and make it permanent status to lock him down in strength  
... 5) Set a wrapper on any name he is going to give himself to add "(Plague)"  
\- C) Take apart his code for the virus  
... 1) How did it cause the exhaustion?  
... 2) How did it cause the heat to come on?  
... 3) Was it completely artificial or is it still something that can happen? (Is 'real' a required end-point?)  
... 4) How did he make it contagious?  
... 5) How can we make the antivirus general enough a Programmer doesn't have to be the one to cast it? (What level, too?)  
... 6) Where did it originate? Where else needs the antidote?  
... 7) Can other creatures or People of the Land get it?

III) Take Nyanta out of the city on my next rounds and teach him to use his body  
\- A) Basic survival  
... 1) Start him just outside of town with no weapons, clothing, etc.  
... 2) He has to make it to me. Wait for him at the end.  
... 3) Take a different route, making him go on one with more enemies to get his practice in.  
... 4) If he's about to die he is to use Call of Home and start at the beginning again until he gets it and makes it to me.  
... 5) Get meals cooked and packed before going. Nyanta can't have any until he gets to me. He has to survive for real.   
(Should only take him about a week, lucky bastard.)  
\- B) Medical calls - introduce him to the monsters and to train him in the other uses of his natural abilities.  
(FireAnts should teach him pretty well...)  
\- A'B') Alternately, give him a goal location then go on healing trips while he practices getting there. When he arrives at goal location, he is to use the calling card to call me to let me know he's finally made it.  
(Saves time...I'll miss him...if I don't forget.)  
\- C) Information gathering  
... 1) Ask questions and start to get monsters to seek out other Caretakers from each region to test them and deliver personal invitations to speak with me. (Can I summon beasts from other regions and interrogate them?)  
... 2) Visit the beast-half villages with Nyanta to gather initial data as to their suitability as training grounds or places to take and leave the beast-half Adventurers who won't chose to be sufficiently human and responsible.

IV) Start setting up the world network  
\- A) Start a search engine to find other Caretakers and 'Shiroes'  
... 1) Train neural network on Japan Archipelago (should only find me and Shiroe)  
...,... i) Basic beginning - titles, but don't assume it  
...,... ii) Look for spells cast that help others, particularly on an area scale  
...,... iii) Scan chats for comments on people who aren't understood but might be the player in the background  
...,...,... a) Sort out those that match but have destructive spells or acts into a nemesis list  
...,...,... b) Weight heavy those that have constructive spells or acts and put into an ally list  
...,... iv) ...  
... 2) Test the neural network on China and on the US  
... 3) Run the network on each region in succession in increasing concentric rings around the Japan Archipelago  
\- B) Start a silent sneaker net that is both code and uses the monsters (see III.C.) to feel out the list we were given.  
\- C) Compare the two lists and confirm the list given is ligit before direct contact is made.  
\- D) Set up the underground using ally list  
\- E) Get the gates working (Note: make sure rules are set before the gates work)  
\- F) Set up a World Round Table Council

V) Find out how we got to this world  
\- A) Find the bastard who initiated the Plague of Life  
... 1) Trace back the connection between the Plague Master to it's source  
... 2) Set a tracer/flare and the bard frequency (could be one and the same)  
... 3) Walk the computer(s) until I find them  
...,... i) Pull back data in thin indiscernible threads to understand:  
...,...,... a) who they are  
...,...,... b) why they have done this  
...,...,... c) how to get to them  
...,...,... d) what their weaknesses and strengths are  
...,...,... e) who our ally is  
...,... ii) Look for info on the Observers and Overwritten at the same time.  
...,... iii) Figure out how to leave traces for other Hackers/Programmers to find  
...,...,... a) DNA in the fingerprint  
...,...,... b) Run any contacts or feelers through the nn (IV.A.1.)  
...,...,...,... i) 'Good' into ally list  
...,...,...,... ii) 'Excellent' hackers into partner list (mark those who will be nemeses)  
\- B) Find out what happens if the People of the Land destroy all the Cathedrals, or even any one of them. Where do the souls of the Adventurers go? Another Adventurer city or stay on the moon server?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe's To Do List:

1) Figure out what to tell the council about the plague and what the future holds for Adventurers of the beast folk  
\- a) Mitigate the war that will come from the People of the Land if Adventurers start having children (don't mention that part yet)  
\- b) Present a plan for training the half-beasts to stay or return to human levels of restraint  
\- c) Send out a delegation to the half-beast villages to determine suitability for training or for relocation of those who can't be properly self-restrained (Is there a possibility they don't exist any more? Check the Li-Gan meeting notes)  
\- d) Find out what happens if the People of the Land destroy all the Cathedrals, or even one of them.  
\- e) Oh, yes...how to deal with the Wolf Pack, sigh.

2) Figure out what to tell the council about the existence of pseudocode mages. (Pseudomages will surely become a derogatory for them since it is technology, not magic, to the purists. Do we need to handle that?)  
\- a) Prevent a mass run on people becoming one lest the world end quickly and destructively.  
\- b) Can Purrcy write a limiter into the system, and then also a check-and-balance that tracks them and their general tendencies so they can be watched - if they need to be, that is...  
\- c) What is the criteria that allows a Hacker to become a Programmer? Is it just leveling up? Is it learning a certain set of skills? Is it having a certain personality and drive? Is it (horrors) random?  
\- d) If the increase in Hackers and Programmers can be controlled, can they be put to work on the rings as a sufficient diversion?  
\- e) How long will it take for the numbers to settle down to a stable level?

3) "Natural" magic will be discovered soon by the researchers and training warriors, even if I don't announce it  
\- a) How long to keep silent or wait until the researchers announce it?  
\- b) How to prevent that from pushing them too fast to becoming "real" before we are prepared to handle both the training of the beast-men and the reaction of the PotW to procreating Adventurers.

4) ...and how to handle telling everyone that there are changes not planned but happening anyway  
\- a) 99 and 100 are not the cap any more. - probably the easiest thing to tell them, actually, all considered.  
\- b) Other types of magic are available (e.g. transformation magic) and only limited by the general limitations we all know (could be combined with the release of the knowledge of pseudocode mages down-playing it some) and...is technomagic the same as pseudocode magic...?  
(Purrcy! Why do you keep slipping little new things in that I don't catch until later?! Slow down a little!)

5) How to tell them that the limits imposed have been broken  
\- a) Boxes in boxes is the simplest form to see but...  
\- b) Can have more than one sub-class  
\- c) Sub-classes within sub-classes  
\- d) Do we really have to tell them that people can have more than one Class and that classes of Classes exist? That makes the stomach get ulcers.

6) Continue to find a way home (if possible a two-way doorway)  
\- a) Ask Purrcy how she thinks it might happen  
\- b) Get in contact with Observer(s)  
\- c) Get the gates working (can the Hackers be used for that also, along with the technomages(?! - see added note 4b) )

7) Set up a World Wide Round Table  
\- a) Set reasonable world law to bring peace to all Adventurers.  
\- b) Create a synergy of knowledge to help us get home faster.  
\- c) Be a place where like minded people can bring concerns of world import (like the possibility of the procreation of Adventurers and the subsequent destruction of the Cathedrals when the People of the Land find out) and find solutions that can be used over the whole world, thus finding peace of mind and lessening of stress and increased companionship/camaraderie

8) Protect Purrcy  
\- a) Find out why there are Superusers who want Purrcy very much alive and with me.  
\- b) Why was Westlande part of the group that wanted her to put the virus into Akiba? Was it only to get me in trouble? Were they behind the whole thing then? (then where does the fingerprint in the Plague Master's plague point to? perhaps them instead?)  
\- c) Train her up in weapons to get her HP higher  
\- d) Train her to be a fully integrated guild member instead of just a solo player  
\- e) Get her to be a kitten on the desk when we talk so I can watch her be cute  
(oh, wait...that shouldn't have gone on the written list...)

9) Write a language translation scroll? or send out the guilds? to start teaching the international transplants that came without the translator functioning how to read and write Japanese (another easy thing to turn over to the Round Table)

10) Umm...just what did Purrcy mean by I keep leaving 'open boundaries' that were becoming problems? Is it just the scroll spells, or something else?

11) Training the guild in the new skills  
\- a) Somehow keep Akatsuki from learning a thousand Mysteries before we're ready to have the world move forward...maybe send her with Purrcy and Nyanta...ah...well, maybe not. (*blush*) *sigh* Except it would be nice to have her that strong. I'm going to need it...likely very soon now that Purrcy has "Log Horizon" under her name in the database.  
Note: Make sure Purrcy sets the color coded tracers as permanent spells for each member of Log Horizon before she leaves so we can all defend ourselves at least somewhat.  
\- b) Tetora's training - make sure it's well set up before Purrcy and Nyanta leave. Can she keep training in absentia?  
\- c) The younger set will work on sub-skills like crazy for a while...good distractions and training for them in general.  
\- d) What will Naotsugu do? might be nothing, might be wait for orders, might be something completely unexpected (!) ...hmmm...sneaky suspicion it will be a lot of dates with Marie... Maybe I should come up with something to have on hand to keep him busy just in case.  
(*sigh* Now I wish we had alcohol...or cigarettes...never mind that I've never successfully touched either yet.)  
\- e) Start my own physical training, run through all the stats I want to have better and make a plan for how to get them up using "natural" skill level increases. What's a "natural" half-alv and how can I position myself where I need to be?  
\- f) I'm a communications mage...wow...that puts me at being able to not have to use the towers to reach across the globe then? Hmm...that's exciting...where can I go with that?

12) Be a proper boyfriend to Akatsuki  
\- a) hold hands  
\- b) kisses  
\- c) dates  
\- d) normal life sitting together quietly

(...)

13) Eat lots of tikki masala and curry before Purrcy and Nyanta leave...have them make lots of leftovers to store in boxes in my "food" slot...

14) ...which means - don't forget to organize stuff into boxes (like when will there ever be time for that?)   
\- a) order boxes (assign to Akatsuki)  
\- b) use personal organization outline to mark boxes (assign to Minori)  
\- c) practice natural output of items and placement into boxes (me)  
\- d) put boxes into boxes into slots (me) and bags (Minori and Akatsuki)  
\- e) repeat for the guild supplies (guild)  
(Sigh...let's see...only 14? That's not too bad...I guess. *slump* ...Oh, and)   
\- f) can we use boxes in boxes in a 'refrigerator' so we can last for the three months the only real cooks in the guild will be gone? (Roderick/Akaneya)  
(...is that dinner I smell? I think I'll go check... Oh wait um...)

15) What else has Purrcy sold to the guilds that they are paying her for? I probably want to buy some of them, too. Maybe they'll give me free samples so I can know what she's been up to...as her guildmaster that should be okay to ask for, right?   
(...I wonder if they'll make me pay in "time with Purrcy"...sigh.)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta's goals:

1) Keep Purrcy calm.  
2) Keep children happy.  
3) Learn to transform front paws back into hands.  
4) Keep an eye on Shiroe-ichi. He's going to put too much on his plate again. Make sure there's plenty of tea on hand.  
5) Enjoy the sun and the porch...with Purrcy as much as possible so someone knows where she is at all times.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki's goals:

1) As many dates, opportunities to hold hands and sit with Shiroe as possible. Try not to count the number of kisses in a day so I don't get depressed.  
2) Practice becoming a 'natural' ninja...don't let on my goal is to become the First with One Thousand Mysteries.

(Why didn't I put down 'protect Shiroe', you ask? Because that's what I do, not a goal.)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Marielle's Jotted Notes:

1) Wheedle more dates with Naotsugu away from Log Horizon guild hall. (Would he be allowed to bring Purrcy?)  
2) Talk to Henrietta about what do to about the fact that I love Naotsugu and don't want to live apart from him much longer...that's getting hard.  
3) Find a new hiding place from Henrietta.  
4) Find out where I can get my own werecat...and maybe two so Henrietta can have one too.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

As added to Soujirou's list by his secretary-of-the-day:

*Find out from Log Horizon if Nazuna is fixed up now or if we all still need to worry....

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Rieze's Mental-Rant-List:

(Why the hell does Shiroe keep finding random outliers? Why, how, and what do we do about wiretaps? What's the method to keep all the beast-halves happy so the guild can continue to function smoothly? We need something we can do ourselves in case Log Horizon goes down.

...And how did Nyanta become a superwarrior - untouchable even? What's been going on over there? I thought all that happened was a felinoid got treed by the Wolf Pack. This is a lot of high level stuff for that kind of thing. While he's at it can he wave his wand and bring Crusty back? I'd like to hand all this back over to the scoundrel even though he hates it. It's past time he picked it back up. At the very least, the Machiavelli could tell us what the plans are, if he's not going to share the intel.

At least he left us with an interesting toy to play with. I wonder why we can't hear anything he says? And he's bound with ropes we can't see either - convenient mostly, but... I guess I'd better call Shiroe back and ask if he has to be still or if it will wear off. ...No hurry.)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Akaneya's Running To Do's:

... 42) Find time to wheedle Purrcy out of Log Horizon when she learns to speak Japanese so I can learn how and where she's finding this stuff.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Woodstock:

\- Find out when Akaneya's going to wheedle Purrcy out of Log Horizon so I can just show up and visit, too.

(Numbers? What numbers? I gave up on numbers a long time ago. Once you get over 120 it gets too depressing.)

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe sighed as he opened the door to his office/bedroom. It had been a long day and they still hadn't gotten around to figuring out the plans for what was next, nor had there been time to question Purrcy all day. Somehow it felt a little disappointing. They had managed to get in the debriefing of the previous night in the mid afternoon, then dinner, etc., and now it was evening. He closed the door behind him and pulled his glasses off to clean them, beginning the walk to his desk so ingrained in his system now he didn't even have look where he was going. He put his glasses back on and looked up at his desk and froze.

"Purrcy?" She was sitting comfortably on top of his desk - in kitten form, in the middle of his desk in the middle of his papers for the day. He suddenly went from wondering how and when she had entered his room to remembering what was on top and blushed. Moving quickly he went around the desk to make sure. "Really? You've snuck into my room just to read my scribblings?"

"No. Because we haven't had time to talk today, and I know how curious you are. You didn't really ask any questions yesterday. Yesterday you were just trying to understand the tool you'd picked up on the first floor so you could properly fight the mid-level third-floor mini-boss." She patted the paper she was sitting on with one small front paw. "Shall we address some of the simpler one's right off?"

Shiroe sighed and sat down in his chair at the desk. "You really aren't a professor? You very much remind me of one."

"You're welcome to consider it so if it helps you, but no. I'll be picking your brain when you're done picking mine, I'm sure."

Shiroe looked at her. She looked back until she slowly blinked. "Yes, technomages are different than pseudocode mages, but those are my names. I haven't a clue what the world is calling them. On Earth you are a trained technomage who knows how to dabble in pseudocode magic. Already a number of the crafter guilds have technomages who are slowly building up their levels and skills. You can address all of the new magics at once by focusing on that one and casually mentioning psuedocode magic under the radar and it won't stick for now. It should bring those who have them and are afraid to say anything out into the open so they can be used properly...and the guilds will be able to strengthen their members who have them. They're needed as defense against those who will attack in the future with the new magics."

"When I set Tetora's training schedule, he can work on it and then get classes going for the rest of the Hackers, even if he's only a few weeks ahead - you know, like being the T.A." Shiroe nodded. "The rest I can't help. They'll have to keep working it on their own, but if you can come up with a way to explain the natural learning method, they'll have an easier time of it. ...I'm afraid I'm going to leave that bundle of worms in your lap." She shrugged a little kitten shrug. "After all, you won't let me speak to any of them anyway, except in my pidgin Japanese...and I don't really want to."

"You don't address what to do about the fact that a new creature has been found that doesn't exist, either. You're likely to get asked." She looked at him, but he didn't answer. He didn't have one yet...and she was sitting on his list. "When you write your scrolls, please pay attention to boundary conditions and make sure you've not allowed for outlying effects if a pseudocode mage - or worse yet the Superuser - gets their hands on the text before the spell goes off."

Shiroe narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do, Purrcy?"

"Change it so that all the people in town who couldn't understand Japanese now can. I would have made it a world-wide general translation program except the paper and ink wouldn't hold that much magic. ...So I've already fixed that for you, though there are likely still minor repercussions that will need Round Table hands on it, so I would still send them out to re-poll the creepers. Please use it as a lesson in how much more dangerous the world has become. If one gets hold of your World-class texts and spells and modifies them we could be in trouble."

Shiroe sat irritated for just a moment, then sighed. "Yes, Sensei." The whiskers on one side of her nose twitched.

"I recommend you don't tell them yet the limits have been broken, or about natural magic. Let those ride one more turn, one more level of the dungeon. If they start to learn it on their own then it will come out and the other guildmasters will likely bring it up in the council. That might be the better way, and give you time to wrap your own brain around what you want to do. Like you, I want to go visit the villages first...but, you say they might not exist?"

Shiroe motioned, "Can I have the list, please?" She rose and moved off of it. He picked it up, then looked at her. She was sitting up on her haunches looking at him calmly. He reached over and pet her head, finding his palm exactly cupped it. He rubbed his hand back and forth a few times, the ran it down her back. "You are very soft," he said. She licked his hand once, a tiny rough sandpapery feel, rather the opposite of the feel of her fur. He took his hand back and she lay down again, tucking her front feet under her. He picked up his pen. It was his turn: "Okay, let's actually start with.... ...Purrcy, you're not supposed to write comments on my list! ...Though, thank you for already making the tracers permanent for everybody. ..."


	15. Hidden Faces

Purrcy sighed. It was getting hard to be indoors all the time. ...Well, she could go up on the roof and in the tree, which _was_ beautiful...but.... She was used to being out in the wild. She was starting to feel a little guilty about the fact she was also now ignoring more than a couple of requests for aid from several creatures. And...she'd finally finished with her review of the code of the Plague of Life. It was horrible to think of it that way, but that really described it. She curled up on her blanket in her corner of the fourth floor and put herself to sleeping.

Some time later something touched the very tip of her sensitive ear and it flicked itself irritably. Whatever it was came back. Her ear twitched again and she tucked her head down into her arm further. A featherlight touch landed on the back of her head, just above the neck. _The hell...a butterfly? A housefly?_ She rolled towards her left side, trying to dislodge it.

"Mmm...there it is."

"Mwhat?"

"Enough room to join mew." A warm body settled next to her. Shortly after, a damp rough tongue took to grooming her forehead, around her right eye and down the side of her head and over to just in front of her right ear, then back up on her head. When he'd groomed her to his content, a thing she'd found surprising the first time it had happened, he asked, "So...what is it that's brought mew back here, hmmm?"

She sighed. "I don't come here just because I'm upset, you know. I actually like it back here."

"Purrhaps...but I think it's more."

She tucked her head up in his chest a little more and was startled that it was cat fur she was touching, not clothing. She froze and opened her eyes, her breath catching and her heart suddenly not quite sure at what tempo to be going. "Umm...Nyanta?" She carefully put her hand on his chest and pushed back enough to look at his face.

He looked down at her, since he'd settled high enough to reach her for the grooming, his face as pleasantly neutral as ever, and his green eyes sparkling with just a little humor - at her reaction she supposed. He leaned to her and licked her between the eyes and just a little above, where it would have been between her eyebrows if she had them. "I thought that I'd purractice a little, and here seemed like the better place...particularly since this is where mew are."

Her heart raced just a little more and she could feel heat rising up from her chest to her face. "A-are you...typically...a romantic?" she asked him, really not able to reconcile this moment to what she knew of him so far. Then she remembered that one incident in the kitchen and the blush won. She rapidly buried her head back into his chest.

"Is it going to bother mew?" he asked gently. She shook her head rapidly, feeling his fur with her forehead, mildly wondering how since she was covered in fur, too. Slightly mortified, she heard him chuckle.

There was a featherlight touch on the tip of her right ear again and it flicked. The light touch came again, this time just below the ear a bit, more on the side of her head and near the cheek. She tried to hold it as long as she could, but in the end, she had to twitch it off. He immediately gave her a lick on the top of her head. "You're a tease, too," she complained at him.

"Hmmm..." It wasn't much of an answer. "What did mew learn?"

Her hand, still on his chest where she'd forgotten it, clenched a little. She paused, then finally gave in and quickly wrapped her arm around him and held him tightly, shivering. His arm wrapped around her and held her close to him, offering comfort. There was a different touch on the tip of her ear as this time he licked it since his paw was now occupied with holding her. "Thought so, maiow," he said softly. The tongue was grooming her head again. She took a deep breath and tried to let it go. "It's the problem with having an expressive body. We've all been watching mew, mew know. Mew haven't been happy for more than a day, which isn't much like mew, we figure." He shifted up to move to reach to groom down her neck and to her shoulder.

Purrcy let the rhythmic motions relax her tense muscles. When it looked like he was going to move on, she obligingly rolled into him so he could reach the back of her neck. He obligingly moved there for her. As the back of her neck relaxed, she rolled again so he was grooming the left side of her neck and left shoulder. He moved to the top of her head again and said. "Are mew ready to talk? I'm listening meow."

She let him get done with the top of the head and around the left ear, then sighed with one more shiver. "It looks like...it's going to happen one way or the other...but it was artificially sped up. The physical response to the continual HP draining was a dampener to the resiliency of the body...kind of like how people who have depression will get if they don't get consistent rest for specific amounts of time." He licked her left cheek and she shuddered. He licked down her left jaw and her head turned into it. He licked under the jaw and she moaned. He paused and she shuddered and drew in a shuddering breath. He moved so his paw was on her left shoulder, holding her still. She wanted to cry again. She closed her eyes and focused on just breathing for a bit. Her body started to curl.

Nyanta flipped her so that she was facing him again. This time he took her in both arms and held her tightly to him. For all the cat body couldn't cry, the human half did and so did the human soul that inhabited the body, so the sobs were dry ones. As they began to calm, he began to pet her, but kept her close to him. Eventually, she was able to at least recover from the need to cry, for the most part.

Softly, her heart still in great pain, she said, "Nyanta. It feels like I've been violated already by them, or him. That just by being forced into that state...the fear and helplessness...that to a human brings feelings of shame...," her heart clenched and his paw held her more tightly for just a moment, "...knowing the damage that was being done to you...to Shiroe...and I couldn't do anything about it at all..." A sob escaped her again, and she turned to bury her head closer into the crack between his chest and the blanket on the floor underneath them. The sobs and shivering returned. This time he just held her, keeping her company in the way all Adventurers had learned to be present to each other when the reality of where they were and the hopelessness that overwhelmed came upon them.

Eventually she uncurled and lifted her face to his, her eyes only open to slits. "Nyanta," she begged him, "love me. Let my first time be because I want it to be. Because I want it to be gentle and kind and because we wanted it to happen. Please," she whispered.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta was angry. It didn't happen often. He'd been trained most strenuously to keep his emotions under control, to not allow the emotions of others cloud his own, to keep his expression to others pleasant, to not impose his own thoughts on the confusion that often existed in others so that they could work out their own emotional knots and become free of them. He'd been trained this way not because he was Japanese, though that cultural part was there for sure. He'd been trained this way because he was a psychologist and it was the most important part of being able to fulfill his supremely important responsibilities to the individuals who trusted him to help them stay sane and return to full capacity again.

He was human, and male, and he knew he could and should also have his moments to unwind and just be what he needed to be, but he had learned when and how to do that, even when he'd been brought here. He'd dealt with himself first, logically and with the reason his training had taught him to. Helping others was not just his calling and passion for life, it was also the way to handle stressful situations like this. So that's what he'd been doing, for them and for himself. In Log Horizon, he'd found a place to do that and to relax. There were other adults he could be just himself with when he needed it, and there were adults - and then children - who he could help in order to help himself continue forward.

He'd been willing to help Purrcy to the depths she needed because even that was part of his passion for his profession...and she was attractive both mentally and physically, which didn't hurt since that meant she and her needs appealed to all of him, including passing her final tests today that he would have a lady walking next to him. He also had known from the moment he'd learned what she was that Shiroe needed to keep her. But to have the world, then a spell, even the thought of an alien scientist take away from her, and from him, not to mention all of the people who had been brought here against their will that were still trying to do their best without the same training he'd received, the very right to hold their persons inviolable made him angry. To know that Purrcy was going to fall into the depression that rape brought because even he had recognized the signs of it as he sat in the branch that night, waiting for the answer to be found, fighting his own body that wanted to participate in it for all his mind fought and fought against it. He also felt violated, and in more ways than one. It hadn't been rape in the final sense, but in the world and understanding of psychology because they'd had no choice in the matter but to give in to it in the end, to have received the equivalent _emotional_ abuse of rape, it was still defined as rape. Anger was an expected - and perfectly appropriate response - to what had happened.

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. Her response had also been perfectly expected. Depression and withdrawal while at the same time trying to understand why it had happened and how to prevent it from happening again. Feeling shame, fear, helplessness...his lips went back from his teeth and his tail and ears twitched again. This time, he hadn't been the councilor who sat kindly impassive. He'd been an active participant, from the beginning all the way to the end, helping her to stand and then to heal, while also using her to stand...and to heal. Now what was left was the righteous anger.

He leaned down to the top of her head and breathed in her scent. The colleges for psychologists all across the world taught that the rebound need for sex again after a rape was to be avoided. That the thought that having it again quickly with a partner of choice to have the opportunity to erase the horrible memory and emotions of it would only create the incorrect imprint and make recovery more difficult. It wasn't wrong, but it was incomplete. In Shiroe-ichi's case, he was handling it correctly. Find a stable companion, but don't go and repeat anything. Heal first, then slowly find out what a healthy relationship was so that you learned proper patterns to live a happy life following.

When Purrcy had asked him, his first instinct was to say no, to gently guide her through the steps he'd been taught to help his other clients with. Except...his own need for the same hit him hard. In their case, they already knew that kind of healthy relationship existed and had once had it in their lives...before coming here. It was one of the things that kept them going, really, and at the same time made it all the more difficult to be here, because of that extra pain. The pain that they'd both had to overcome in their initial understanding of what was going to happen to Purrcy...and ultimately to him as well, now that she'd been let into the house and wouldn't be let out until it was resolved. They knew the companionship of a spouse already, knew it could be healing as well as binding. The binding part of it scared them both, for good reason, but when he'd felt her pain and his and understood, it hadn't been a wrong request. They needed the reminder of what they already knew so that their own confidence and mental health could be repaired.

He still hadn't touched her that way yet, for all that anyone would think it, he supposed. They really had been committed to the plan she'd laid out - do the surgical part first and hope it would be the solution the Adventurers needed. He suspected they still were committed to that path, though the planning meeting(s) still needed to be held, pending her final analysis. They also both understood, though he did so much better than most, that adultery was nearly as damaging as, if not equal to rape, to the mental health of the parties involved. That was the bonding they were so afraid of. A bond would be formed between them. It didn't remove the bonds they had for the people at home. Those bonds would remain - it wasn't a replacement, it was an addition.

To lose someone you had formed that deep a bond with was extremely heartbreaking. In the case of repairing adultery, two of the three parties had to hurt, a lot, because there were two bonds. One relationship _had_ to end to let the other one heal. And if you really wanted to heal, you had to return to the original spouse. To leave and go to the third party damaged your trust in yourself so much that almost ninety-five percent of those relationships ended within two years and the adulterer was left alone with two pains and a massively damaged heart and soul. Some of his worst to heal cases had been adultery cases. More than half left his office after two and a half years to three years, still unresolved, unable to face him or themselves any more. It hurt. ...Unless all parties were in agreement and happy with the arrangement, which wasn't possible in their case. They couldn't get to the other two at home and they already knew they wouldn't approve.

He would have said no to her from the beginning for just that reason alone. But she had been perfectly open and honest about her whole situation from the beginning. An ending relationship with her spouse she had run from by staying up late nights playing _Elder Tales_ , getting up after he was asleep and playing until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore...or until it was time to start making breakfast, whichever came first. Yes, there were children. Yes, she felt guilty about them. What could an Adventurer caught in this situation do about that? She was already as good as dead to them if time was passing equivalently between the worlds. If she went back it would likely be to reopen old wounds that they might have already had years to work on healing. It was the kinder option in that case to have stayed 'dead'.

As for him...he needed and desired his wife and son, passionately and deeply. They were his source of comfort after he came home from work. With them he could see the example of a positive family life, positive relationships, and be healed when he needed it. He could give love and receive it, even have bad days on occasion because at home he could be a man when he needed to be one. But...he had one pain that he couldn't heal there. ...The pain of knowing he was leaving them behind. The sum for him was the same as Purrcy, though the situation was not. If he had died to them there by coming here, it had only happened a little sooner than it might otherwise have. He had a terminal illness there. He'd left playing _Elder Tales_ to spend his remaining time with his family, but had gotten on for the release for one last time to play, to do something he enjoyed at an auspicious time, while in the hospital full of needles and covered in monitors, not expecting to leave alive this time. A thing he had never told anyone in _Elder Tales_ until he told Purrcy. If he went back, it would be to kiss them and hold them one more time before dying for real.

But, as Purrcy had, in her way, explained to Serera, Purrcy needed him more. Here, he was alive, and so far couldn't die even if he wanted to. Having her need him because of what she was going to have to go through was probably his own reason for living all of a sudden. She offered far stronger and binding reasons for moving forward than caring for even the members of Log Horizon. Creating the stronger bonding between them of becoming spouses would only be the outward sign of that, and the committing to it. So, when she had asked, he hadn't said no. He'd simply said, "If we have to go back, let me go. I'll be dead. Learn to love meowr husband. If we find the door, promise me right now that mew will consider yourself dead there and never go through the door, and I will promise the same. If we are to be here for the rest of our lives, however long that is, from now on, mew are mine and I am meowrs. Promise it."

Purrcy had looked at him solemnly, then promised, using her real name and her Adventurer name both. He had done the same. That wasn't to say he wasn't still worried, nor that she wasn't. If they were still tied somehow to their bodies, and his body there died, would he be an Adventurer who did die here? He might be. She had told him, "There are too many 'ifs'. But we don't let them paralyze us on Earth. It is pointless to let them do so here." It was a truth he taught his own clients. She had said, "I chose to have hands because of the crazy thought I just might end up in a place like this." She had ended up here. "You might just die there and in the process die here. It's just as likely. Then be with me until then. Isn't that what you've spent all the last years doing at home? Living and being until then?" He'd bowed to her words and smiled.

She might not be strong all the time, she might have her own fragility, but she was fearless. It was the perfect match for him. Someone to stand up before his fears and protect him from them and at the same time be someone who needed him to heal her. Maybe in the guild he was the warrior and she was the healer, but in their personal relationship, he was the healer and she was the warrior. She had finally gone down again and he had come to heal her, knowing his own damage would be healed as well. But he was angry all the same, and knew that when she was healed, she would be also. She had already shown it - that the anger already burned brightly and very near the surface. It would ignite and they would move to level four of this raid.

The next level was wide and broad. They'd move slowly into new territory that she and Shiroe-ichi only had guesses on - educated ones, but still guesses. They would divide into intelligence gathering sub-groups again, then come together when it was done and put the plan on how to conquer the level together as a guild, then go and conquer it and move on to the next level, and the next, and the next until the final boss was defeated and the treasure won. It was their way - the way of the Adventurer, the determination of the guild Log Horizon, the dream of the Guildmaster, the requirement of the soul of humanity. They were looking for the head to make roll and burn and scatter the ashes into space for Tetora and for every one of them. There could be no other outcome to smother the flames of the anger. (But even so, Nyanta knew that sometimes there was no outlet for the flames.)

-:-:-:-:-

Rudy and Touya walked into the Log Horizon guild house, coming from practicing in a still abandoned area nearby. The defenses of the city that disallowed Adventurers from fighting within city limits had been taken down because of a malfunction that had allowed someone to take over the armor that could defeat Adventurers. It had made everyone nervous to not have those defenses available, but since the Adventurers were defenders in their own right, so far they'd been able to protect themselves and the city just fine, and no one seemed particularly worried about it any more. This made inner city practicing possible, and very convenient.

Naotsugu was sitting on the couch, resting on his elbows, leaning forward on his knees. He looked up as they came in and nodded a welcome. Rudy noticed that Touya immediately checked himself. He gave a sober nod back, then turned to Rudy and said, "Let's go get cleaned up, eh, Rudy?" Rudy nodded. It wasn't like they weren't already going to go do that. It also wasn't that Touya said it any less boisterously than he'd said the last thing before they walked in. It was just a slight...inward change. Rudy wasn't sure he understood it, but it made a different kind of change in him today. Today, it made him slightly angry. Not enough for him to say no, but enough to set him just a little off. Not for the first time in the last several days, it made him keep his mouth shut.

Normally, he was full of flair, expressive to the world because it was expressive to him - full of life and energy, the purpose of his song demanding an outlet, his drive and reason for living filling him to the brim so that he had to let it out for all the world to know. Since Purrcy had come, through circumstances that demanded that she be aided and rescued from her plight, and rightly so, things had begun to change in Log Horizon. Those changes had somehow begun to make him feel angry, and he didn't like it.

When Rudy arrived back down in the main gathering area after his bath and putting his things away, it wasn't any better. In fact, it was probably worse. Naotsugu was now standing at the base of the tree, with his arms folded. He'd been looking up, but he turned to watch Rudy walk down the last flight of stairs. When Rudy looked at him, he blinked and went back to looking up the tree. Rudy almost stalked past him, but being trained since he was young to not act in ways that were inappropriate to the situation, he caught himself and just walked. He arrived at the seating area and paused again.

Here, it was Tetora that was sitting in the couch, leaning back with his arms folded and his legs stretched out in front of him. His head was resting on the back of the couch, and his eyes were closed. Rudy looked 'him' up and down. This was not the pose 'she' should normally take. It reeked of a man paying very close attention to something while at the same time taking a waiting pose, but to see it taken by the body of a tantalizing female was a juxtaposition that just didn't sit right - even if Tetora was now wearing pants and other clothing more suited to a male. It was part of the general "not fitting right" that had been floating around the house for the last several days. Rudy frowned. "Oh, Rudy, here you are!"

He turned and nodded politely at Minori, trying to paste on his court smile. He hadn't had to for so long now it felt stiff and not quite right. "Miss Minori. How are you this fine afternoon?" It sounded a little flat, but today he wasn't sure he cared.

"Well, I suppose. Here, I've made tea. Would you have some?"

He didn't really want to, but it would be impolite to refuse...and he had come from working out. Any liquid would be received well by his body at this point. "Thank you," he accepted the waiting cup being held out to him. He would have preferred a large glass of ice water, or of fruit juice. He supposed he could go and get one for himself later, once he'd performed his proper duty to proper manners. As he sipped on the tea, which was the normal one with apple peel added to sweeten it this time, he looked around the rest of the room.

Touya had taken his usual chair and was sitting in it with his hands behind his head. He was leaning back, but he wasn't in the completely casual pose Tetora was, and he was looking at Rudy. When Rudy looked at him he looked back at Tetora, as if waiting for something, but Rudy had no idea what. There was a step behind him on the stairs and he turned. "Ah, Lady Isuzu, and how are you this afternoon?" he welcomed her to the gathering space as well.

She looked worriedly around the room, then smiled at him, though it was perhaps a little more subdued than her normal cheerful smile. "Well enough, I suppose, Rudy. Thanks for asking." She walked towards the group and Minori offered her tea as well. She accepted it and stood next to Rudy.

He looked at her for a moment, then around the room one more time. It was almost feeling like a gathering of mourners, with everyone's attention on Tetora...except Naotsugu's who was still looking up the tree. Rudy held back a shake of his head, replacing it with another sip of tea. There was the feeling of expectation in the air, the feeling that there was an empty space that was calling to the next person to come and fill it. He wondered slightly just who it would be that would enter that space. It should be Nyanta-san, coming from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, to announce something was done - like the cookies were ready to eat. Instead, the door to Mister Shiroe's office opened and the guildmaster himself stepped out. It felt suddenly like the doctor had stepped out of the bedroom to announce sorry news, and Rudy stiffened inside instinctively. "Where are they?" Mister Shiroe asked quietly as Miss Akatsuki materialized behind him as his ever present shadow.

Tetora answered without moving. "In the closet."

"How long?"

"Mmm..."

He was interrupted by Naotsugu, who had turned to look back briefly, "Almost two hours now."

Rudy blinked. That was a long time, particularly for Nyanta-san. Mister Shiroe nodded and moved to sit in his chair. That set the expectations in the room and people began to sit down, Minori after she had served him and Miss Akatsuki cups of tea as well. Rudy chose to remain standing this time, though he moved to stand behind Isuzu's chair when she sat in it. It looked like he wasn't going to get his preferred drink for a while. He took another sip of the tea, but it turned his mouth into a grimace. He stepped briefly to the table to set the cup down, then returned to his position, wishing he could just go and get his glass of water while they waited. It wouldn't do, though, now that everyone was settled into expectant waiting.

It wasn't too much longer before Tetora shifted and sat up. Shortly after, Naotsugu stepped back from the tree, though he still faced it. Everyone's attention was on him and the tree, but Naotsugu turned to face the stairs. So everyone else did, too. Rudy wanted to shake. Shake off the heavy feeling in the room, shake off the uncomfortable feeling that had come over him, shake off his sudden feeling of "differentness". He was feeling decidedly irritable by it all now. He very firmly pasted on his calm court face. Even if he didn't quite understand, everyone else apparently needed this moment. It wasn't his place to disturb it.

Nyanta-san appeared at the top of the stairs, one arm wrapped around the shoulders of Miss Purrcy. Her arm was wrapped around his waist. It looked as if he was supporting her, helping her to walk. They paused, Miss Purrcy's ear flicking nervously. Nyanta-san murmured something to her. She took a breath and nodded slightly and they moved to come down the stairs.

Rudy looked around the room quickly one more time. Everyone was looking concerned, or had waiting expectant poses. Mister Shiroe's face was kindly but calm, as if waiting for a report from a beloved elder child. Rudy stared at him, taking in the sight for a long time.  
"Everyone," Miss Purrcy said, and Rudy turned to look at the pair of cat-persons who had arrived near the sitting area finally. Calmly and with the grace she held within her, she bowed slightly. "I'm sorry to have worried you. I have finished my analysis of the code for the Plague. To create the antidote will likely take another day; however, I can tell you now what I've learned from it."

Mister Shiroe nodded and Miss Purrcy and Nyanta-san moved to sit on chairs next to each other, Miss Purrcy sitting upright and Nyanta-san sitting in a supporting position just a little more relaxed, but attentive. "It's a very sophisticated spell, as expected. The two main pieces of it are the part that depresses the body's ability to maintain it's own strength to stay healthy, and the part that makes it a contagion. The former is not too difficult a piece to have created, but he seems to have spent the main part of his effort on it. The latter is the more difficult piece, being very elaborate, but it had fewer modifications to it."

She paused, "As a supposition, it feels as if he were given the part to make it a contagion and modified it slightly to suit his needs, and then he was given the _idea_ for the former and had to do his own experiments to make it happen. ...If this is true, he was manipulated by someone on Yamato. He would have been given too much." She was looking directly at Mister Shiroe. He looked back, then nodded. For now he held his peace, however, waiting for the report to be completed.

Miss Purrcy shifted slightly, tucking a foot further under her chair, and gave a nervous flick of an ear. "I'm afraid that as far as knowing if it's a given that we will arrive at the place the spell forced us to go to, we can't know from the spell itself. All we can know is that it is possible for us to arrive there. The spell was directed towards Adventurers specifically, however I have some concern that if that restriction were lifted that it could become a Plague against People of the Land and monsters as well. I've placed a sniffer as far as I can reach for both of the main pieces to watch for them to come up in other places so that if we need to send the antidote to any creature, we can. We surely don't need an explosion of monsters that will create troubles, and I have no idea what it would do to People of the Land. Though I would hope nothing, I suspect it would allow for their own natural plagues and illnesses to increase across the land and wipe out great portions of them until it were contained again. Because it is far better to inoculate and treat the one or two that get it early, I thought setting the watch over them would be better done now."

Rudy relaxed. His own had been taken by such illnesses and the horror stories of the last plague to rampage through the land were still told a generation and a half later. "Thank you, Purrcy," Mister Shiroe said quietly. "Will you be able to create a general antidote or will it need to be specific to each race?"

Miss Purrcy considered her answer. "I think it can be general."

Mister Shiroe relaxed and nodded. Everyone was looking at him now. He pushed up his glasses and took a breath. "The part that was given - the plague part - _was_ probably given to him. It's the sort of thing that would have come out of Westeland - from Plant Hwyaden." Naotsugu and Nyanta-san both nodded. The name of that guild had come up before in their discussions. They were often behind things that happened against Akiba and the Adventurers in it, particularly pointed towards Mister Shiroe. "How is your tracer back to the other fingerprint on it going?" he asked now.

Miss Purrcy shook her head. "It has to move slowly so that it isn't seen as a threat as it approaches. I don't expect to make contact and incursion for a number of days, maybe even into a week."

Mister Shiroe nodded as if that was an expected answer. They'd started moving into talking about things the rest of them couldn't quite understand, but that was pretty normal. Details were often Class specific. "Purrcy, ...Plant Hwyaden is a guild that has swallowed up the governance of Minami - the Adventurer town of Westeland - by forcing every Adventurer in the province to join it, and then controlling the government of the People of the Land as well. The heads of the guild and its purposes are set contrary to ours, though the Council of Ten is by no means stable or in agreement. One of the members of the Council of the Ten is a Summoner, KR, who was part of the Debauchery Tea Party. If you should run into him, or hear of him from the monsters, I wanted to be sure you knew to treat him at best as a neutral party. He's been willing to give me information and I've given him some, but he's just as likely to use it for the good of Minami as for the good of the whole. ...His favorite spell is Soul Possession - or soul transfer. If a monster begins to be too interested in you and what you're doing, check to see if it's him and protect yourself, please."

Miss Purrcy's tail had stilled in surprise at the news. "Ah...okay. Thanks for telling me, Shiroe. I'll be sure to remember." Rudy laughed inside. Miss Purrcy was able to be calm and graceful, but it wasn't her normal self. It was as much a mask as any courtier's. When startled or upset, she wasn't able to hold to it and fell into her natural patterns. He'd already wondered several times if it was because she was in a safe place. It would be interesting to see if she could withhold and continue to hold the mask outside of the guild house. If she couldn't, she wouldn't be worth as much outside the house as she was inside. He wondered vaguely if that's why they kept her inside. He'd certainly been trained to keep it anywhere. For all they still made sure before they let him out that he'd hold it correctly, he'd known how before he came. This one might take some strenuous effort and training still to be allowed to be seen in public.

Truth be told, it felt like a princess had come to stay with them. One who knew how to hold a public face, but who had been spoiled enough that she was allowed to throw tantrums and be slightly disgraceful about the castle. So far she'd displayed that behavior pretty consistently. He wasn't impressed, but he understood it. What he wasn't sure he understood was why they let her do it. They weren't normally so patient with such behavior, especially Mister Shiroe - who had the most patience with Miss Purrcy of all of them, except perhaps Nyanta-san. And that didn't sit so well with Rudy either. Nyanta-san was typically the first one to put people into their places quickly and efficiently, even if he did do it kindly or with a simple warning.

He'd wondered at first if it was because of her comment she was from another place altogether, and Touya's extreme interest in that fact. He'd asked Touya and Isuzu about it later and they had both said that the country she came from not only didn't have royalty at all, but were very outspoken and almost violent compared to the people of this land - or at least the Adventurers. That they had the souls of warriors in every one of them, and almost no restraint, save a sense of national pride and solidarity. That had been even more confusing, particularly as time passed. The only time he'd seen any hint of that was when she'd become angry that they would have forgotten their own heritage. The rest of the time, he only saw spoiled princess, a thing they said shouldn't come from her land. Maybe he should ask one of the older members of the guild. Maybe they could explain it to him better.

It did stand to reason that they would humor her until Mister Shiroe had all of the information out of her that he could glean, and Rudy was trying to be patient until that happened - or she left to return to her work with the monsters (of all things - let them die, _please_ ), whichever came first. ...He wasn't sure he could last the nearly two weeks longer that she was supposed to be here. Maybe he could talk the other junior members into going out on a training campaign during that time.

"I'll add talking to Roderick about his opinions on if it could happen to our meeting," Mister Shiroe was saying. Rudy had missed what the topic of that discussion would be, but he didn't suppose it mattered much since it was higher level than he was.

"Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta-san shifted slightly and put his paw on Purrcy's back, "I'd like permission to take Purrcy out to the market. She's been inside a very long time for someone who isn't used to it. I think it would help her be able to focus on her next set of tasks inside if she can have a bit of time to breathe fresh air again, nyan."

Rudy raised an eyebrow every so slightly. Was he really ready to test her? Was she really ready to be tested? He looked at Mister Shiroe. The guildmaster was considering the two of them as testingly as any lord of the house would, which made Rudy feel better, somewhat.

Finally he nodded once. "Only as felinoid, Purrcy. The city is used to seeing you that way. Stay with Nyanta, and maybe Minori should go to. That way you'll be seen obviously with Log Horizon, to set in their minds we protect you now." Unspoken was the word, _behave_. The same as if they had been said to Rudy.

Miss Purrcy bowed her head. "Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe." At least she knew who her lord was and how to bow her head to him properly.

-:-:-:-:-

In the end, everyone was going. Isuzu didn't want to be left behind with Minori going, Miss Akatsuki had looked longingly at Mister Shiroe and since he was now duty bound as her now-formal-escort, he'd agreed to go as well, saying that a walk to get a change of scenery would likely help him as well. It had made Miss Akatsuki's face light up quite nicely. Tetora, who was smitten with Miss Purrcy, immediately had invited himself along in his usual flamboyant way, and Naotsugu had shrugged with a smile and said he'd tag along, then been mercilessly teased by Tetora that the big man just wanted an excuse to try to run into Miss Marielle and get his own date in. It didn't look like it had been wrong, since Naotsugu took the time to call her to let her know that he'd be in the market in a few, while the ladies (and Tetora) went upstairs to get into clothing appropriate to a shopping spree.

Rudy sighed and flopped down on a chair to wait. He could choose to stay behind alone, or go. That wasn't much of a choice. He'd go, but it would just make his feet ache. Maybe he could slip away to go visit some of his own contacts in town just to see how they were doing and if they'd picked up any new information in the last day or so. Tetora bounded down the stairs, ran across the room, leapt over the back of the couch and landed next to Naotsugu, who was in his usual place on the couch, both arms spread across the back of it.

Naotsugu raised an eyebrow. "Not going dressed as a girl? I thought you went up to change for an afternoon on the town?"

"Nope," Tetora said lightly. "But I am going to have to stop by Shopping District 8. I need a new wardrobe." He sighed. "It's all pretty and works well on the body, but it isn't what I want any more."

Naotsugu rubbed his big hand on Tetora's head with a smile. Tetora slapped it off and hit Naotsugu in the side, making the bigger man laugh, but he put his arm back on the couch. Watching the interplay was like watching an open and obvious display of the changes Miss Purrcy's coming had made to the guild, and it made Rudy scowl a bit to see it. Not that Tetora shouldn't be allowed to act male if he wanted to, since he was inside (though that was ever so confusing to the People of the Land), it's just it was a change that Rudy hadn't adjusted to yet and he was already feeling irritable from before.

"You're looking a bit lost, Rudy," Naotsugu said mildly.

Rudy looked up at him in surprise. "Lost?"

"Purrcy's brought a lot of changes to the guild in a short amount of time," the rejoinder was mild and so to the point that Rudy could only blink. "Is there something we can help with?"

He was about to refuse, when he remembered he did want to ask them that one question. "Ah...I asked Touya and Miss Isuzu why they'd been impressed she came from that other place, but I think their answer only confused me. Maybe you could explain it to me? When I see her, I see a princess, but they said that where she comes from there are no nobility or royalty."

Tetora was nodding. "No, I'm not surprised you see that. Really, we would all say that."

"It's true there are no nobility or royalty in the States," Naotsugu said. "It's a nation that is put together very much like Eastal. A group of free states that are banded together into one nation, but they are ruled by the people themselves rather than by nobles. It's a representative nation that votes, or chooses from among the people themselves, someone to represent their area at the council, and also chooses one person to be the head of the nation to represent the nation to the other nations." Rudy blinked, not quite able to comprehend how that could be even possible.

Naotsugu and Tetora nodded sympathetically. "It is a bit hard to comprehend, perhaps. It was a nation that was an experiment. Can the people rule themselves? They've done well for over two-hundred years. It gets rocky on occasion and there's often a lot of internal bickering, but it hasn't fallen apart yet," Tetora said.

"The sum result is that the people from that nation are very fiercely independent, won't bow their heads to anyone, and often appear belligerent or at the very least unrefined or overbearing. The fact that Purrcy is trying very hard to bow her head, be obedient, and restrain herself as much as she is we are all finding rather...gratifying." Naotsugu admitted. "The reason you see her appearing as a princess, is because she is. And so is every member of her nation - a prince or a princess, and usually a spoiled one at that." He gave a wry smile.

"Ah, well, I had noticed that, yes," Rudy said cautiously, not wanting to appear rude or accusatory. "But you allow it?"

They both shrugged. "She's actually doing the best she can. It could be much...much worse." The two men looked at each other, and Rudy could see the worry in the look. They were afraid that she would release the restraints the wrong way when she got comfortable.

He swallowed. That didn't really make him feel much better. The Adventurers were bad enough as it was. "How much are they like the Adventurers?" he asked.

They looked solemnly back, Naotsugu in particular. "They were the first Adventurers - a whole nation of them from the beginning. The rest of us emulate them, but don't really come close, since we are basically at heart Japanese. It's a bit like how we Adventurers here are to the People of the Land, they are to the Adventurers you know."

Rudy put his head in his hands. "She...she won't, will she?" he plead with them. It would be more than he could take.

"Probably not," came back Tetora's bright reply. "She's an adult, after all, and we've already seen the worst."

Rudy looked up in surprise. "We have?"

Tetora nodded. "You remember when she got mad? And how she pushes Shiroe-san around? That's about how bad it will get. And as an adult, she's already not likely to let any of that show in public, unless she gets pushed, and then you'll just see the princess who is offended and won't be told no. She's comfortable enough here to show her worst already."

"Well...," Naotsugu cautioned, "we haven't seen a temper tantrum yet."

"She got angry!" Tetora argued.

Naotsugu considered that. "Yes, but Nyanta restrained her, remember? And she pulled back. I think...we won't really see it until and unless she gets angry with him. And then it will be a week of the silent treatment, is my guess...with lots of broken dishes."

Tetora blinked. So did Rudy. "You really think so?" Tetora asked in disbelief.

Naotsugu nodded. "She's had her freedom taken away, remember? She's already said it. The Americans are the angriest, as well as the most excited, of the Adventurers." He looked back at Rudy. "So, we just told you that they rule themselves, right?" Rudy obediently nodded. "Well, what that means, with the rule of the people, is that every one of them is free. Free to live whatever life they want to live. Not tied down by birth and family responsibilities, unless they want to be. They treasure and value and protect that freedom with their very lives. To give it up is to live under a ruler again, a higher authority. If they didn't have that in their veins, they would have fallen as a nation a long time ago, and it's their hardest fight to continue to win, because it's so much easier to let someone else worry about the problems of a region and nation and just not think about it, just think about your own life and food on the table."

Naotsugu leaned forward. "This is actually _why_ they are all princes and princesses. They have to rule themselves as if they were. Each individual. In forcing them to come to this world against their will - well, we're all angry about it - but them, it's like taking the king and dropping him somewhere he didn't want to go without asking him. If he can, he's going to marshal his whole army against whoever did it. She's got that much anger in her, and so does every one of them in or from that country."

Naotsugu leaned back again. "It's not so much we're afraid of her becoming uncultured or unrefined - which she could because Americans are. We're afraid of her letting that anger loose. As long as she directs it towards finding out why we're here and how we can get home - the most productive use of it and what she wants to do for herself - we're okay. If it gets pointed anywhere else..., well...let's just say I'm surprised the mage from the other night wasn't a puddle of flaming goo on the ground before her."

Tetora nodded his agreement, then, after a moment, quietly said, "And given the amount of power she has, and her skills, she could have left a crater the size of the moon behind. ...Naotsugu...do'ya think that's why she wants it kept a secret, where she's from? So she doesn't get pushed by someone? There're people around that would do it just for fun, you know. Just to get a rise out of an American so they can laugh at pushing them into rude behavior."

Rudy was suddenly afraid. Naotsugu looked at Tetora soberly. "I wouldn't be surprised, Tetora. I wouldn't be surprised."

Tetora shuddered. "Yeah, no. Let's not _ever_ see that happen. I'll step in before it happens and deck the bastard first. I've only seen the surface of what she can do with her pseudocode magic, but it's wicked powerful. A decking would be a blessing on the man who wanted to push her for fun just to see what she would do. No...as long as Nyanta-san has her on the leash, we'll be fine. As long as Shiroe can keep her busy and directed in useful ways. He's the Machiavelli to match her." He paused, then said very quietly, "And I don't _ever_ want to see the day those two stand toe to toe at odds." The air was still. Then Tetora shrugged and sat back with a thump against the back of the couch again, "Well, it's not gonna happen anyway. They're bosom buddies ecstatic to finally have found each other - allies they've been desperate to have for years now. Now - now we get to see some real action! Now we're going to finally be moving forward." He rubbed his hands together.

"Express-train-city," Naotsugu responded with a grin. Rudy didn't know what that was, and though the mood lightened, he wasn't sure he was much better off than he had been before, except that now he wasn't just irritated and concerned, now he had a germ of fear in him he wished he didn't. Sometimes being an Adventurer was both more complicated and difficult than he could have ever imagined...at least when it came to living with them, anyway. If they were putting up with the spoiled princess because she was being good, and because they were protecting Akiba from her, then he should try to do the same, for the sake of the People of the Land that _he_ was trying to protect.


	16. An Afternoon in the Market

Shiroe came out of his office wearing the usual sweater and creased pants that he wore when going out. He looked sharp when he was dressed like that, like some high level official, though it was Adventurer clothing not the sort of uniform or outfit that would be worn in the places of the People of the Land. "We'll stop by at Radio Market while we're out," Shiroe announced to the room in general when he saw it was just the men and boys, who were still waiting on the girls.

"I need Shopping District 8," Tetora announced back and Shiroe nodded.

"Ah, you haven't had the Round Table meeting, yet, though," Touya cautioned. "Aren't we going to get our feet held to the fire for information in places like those?"

"Probably," Shiroe said calmly. "But I've my own investigation and interrogation to do at Radio Market. We'll have Purrcy distract Akaneya while I'm doing it so I don't get interrupted. The ladies will keep Calasin distracted enough, particularly if Marie shows up by then," he threw a glance at Naotsugu who grinned back, but the tips of his ears went a bit red.

"Do you want to divide and conquer?" Tetora asked.

Shiroe shook his head. "I can't today. I'm sure it wouldn't count as a date if I did." The rest of them, minus Naotsugu, groaned. Shiroe smiled, and it looked a little strained. They let it slide. "Date" had never been in his vocabulary before and it looked like it might never sit comfortably.

Tetora slid out of his seat on the couch and walked over to put his elbow on Shiroe's shoulder, not an easy feat since Tetora was about a head shorter than Shiroe. "Think about it this way - "

Shiroe had moved and Tetora stumbled but when he glared up at Shiroe and saw his look, he turned as well. Coming down the stairs were the ladies. In the middle front was Akatsuki, blushing ferociously, but instead of looking angry, like she would have if she'd been dressed up by Henrietta again, she was looking very shy and insecure.

Tetora whistled lightly. "They've done right by you, Akatsuki," he said appraisingly, nodding at what he saw. Henrietta usually put some kind of cos-play or child's clothing on her just for her own enjoyment. This wasn't anything like that. Flattering, feminine, pants and a blouse with a jacket, all dark colors like she herself preferred. Her hair had been done in small simple braids on each side pulled around to the back and pinned together to hang down with the rest of her long hair. "How'd they manage it?" He looked at the rest of them. They all grinned and looked at Purrcy.

Purrcy winked at him solemnly. "A woman can still look like a woman properly in pants, you know. You keep doing it yourself."

Tetora stiffened in surprise, then looked down at himself. "Oh. Right."

"As a matter of fact, you should have joined us. If we're going clothing shopping, be sure you show her properly. I had to use what I could conjure up from my closet and modify. I'm afraid that while it works, it still isn't quite right."

Shiroe was shaking his head and so was Naotsugu. "Oh, no," Naotsugu said, "you did just fine. Even I can see the woman in the clothing."

Purrcy's hand came down on Akatsuki's shoulder before she could move to knee Naotsugu in the face. "Akatsuki, it was a complement. The proper response is, 'Thank you', if you must give one. Otherwise, just blush and move on."

Every eyebrow in the room moved upwards. Even Akatsuki stared at her open mouthed for a moment. "Ah... is that what it is?"

"Yes. You already know that when he's being a pervert it's fine to protect our fair race. When he's being kind, let him be kind. You will find it is actually enjoyable after a while - to be _properly_ appreciated."

It was a scold to the both of them and they both blushed. Nyanta moved from the doorway of the kitchen to the stairs to take Purrcy's hand, holding out his paw and bowing to her slightly. "Mrowr Lady," he said smoothly. "Mew are also looking most lovely, nyan."

Purrcy blushed lightly, it coming out in the posture of her ears and whiskers and tail. "Thank you, Nyanta," she said, much more shyly than her previous words had been.

Touya snickered. "I can't tell if her reaction is more funny or the fact that Akatsuki is taking notes."

"Touya!" scolded Minori, hitting him lightly in the arm as she arrived next to him. Shiroe moved to hold out a hand to Akatsuki, following Nyanta's lead as if also taking notes. Touya looked at Rudy and rolled his eyes.

Rudy, for his part, gallantly walked up to Isuzu and held out his hand to her with a bow. "Miss Isuzu, shall we join the elders on their stroll about town for the afternoon. It was lovely out this morning." If Purrcy was going to bring her poise and grace to everyone else, and teach Akatsuki what it was to be a lady, then he'd happily relent sufficiently enough to join in on those lessons.

Isuzu stared at him as if she was going to refuse, then happened to have her eyes caught by something beyond him. She put her hand in his. "Most certainly, Mister Rudy. After all, when an afternoon stroll has been called for by the Guildmaster, how can the guild refuse?" Her tone was lightly haughty and the sparkle in her eyes said she was teasing. They turned to stand as if preparing to begin a court dance. Rudy saw that Purrcy was looking at them with a satisfied look on her face. He was a bit surprised to see it was a look of gratitude.

Naotsugu looked over at Touya. He scowled. "She my _sister_. I'll walk next to her, but she doesn't need _escorting_."

Naotsugu shrugged. "Just properly keep her and Tetora company. When Marie joins us I'll be out, too."

Touya rolled his eyes again and groaned. Tetora joined him on his other side from Minori, his hands clasped behind him, and winked at her. "Actually, you'll have it best of the lot, won't you? Two lovely ladies, one on either side, to keep you company." Touya blushed a bright red and there was laughter in the room.

"Maybe I'll stay home," Touya grumbled.

Minori grabbed his arm. "Oh no, you won't. Isuzu said it. The Guildmaster's required the guild to go, you're going."

Tetora moved to grab his other arm but Purrcy got there first, taking them both by an arm and began to lead the group to the front door. "Touya," she said mildly, "you chose Samurai for a purpose." He stared up at her like he wanted her to let go, but nodded. "In America, we don't really know much about them, except to idolize them the way we do knights, but it seems to me that in the stories I _have_ heard, they are solitary. Is that the Japanese idolization of them, or were they really that way?"

By the time they reached the door, which Nyanta held open for them, she had let go of them, but she kept him, with Minori on the other side of him, next to her. Nyanta slipped in to take her hand in his elbow as they began the walk towards the center of town. She listened politely to Touya tell her everything he knew about the samurai and why he had chosen them: because they were the strong silent types who defended the land and the lord with strength and honor. He couldn't say one way or the other if they had actually been solitary - all of them - but certainly the lore about them said they were. Shiroe added in some actual history, including saying that they did have families, too.

When he was done, Purrcy said, "In the States, for all we wouldn't really live it again unless we had to, we still idolize the kings and knights and the pomp and circumstance that existed in the palaces of Europe and Great Britain. It's part of the history of the United States, just like the era of the samurai are for the Japanese. I rather doubt that any of you modern Japanese would _really_ want to suddenly be living that history again." Most of them shook their heads. "Still, that's why there are the Guardians, like Naotsugu. They are the knight-representatives that we idolize in the States and in Europe. The Swashbuckler, as well, for the later era of rapiers, and the Samurai in Japan. When we play there, we actually enjoy playing it full hilt, like most things Americans do." She winked at Touya.

"To pretend to be kings and queens, princes and princesses, lords and ladies is something we do for entertainment, but also rather seriously. There are several reenactment groups that are quite serious about it. No one gives up their independence or nationality, but when they 'play', they bow to the King and his royal 'family', and give and receive noble awards. I am quite sure that there are a number of the groups over there now in _this_ world that are enjoying living that way, even if they are still each just as independent." Her eyes were shining and she gripped Nyanta's arm with both hands in excitement.

Smiling at Touya she said, "If your vision of a Samurai is to be independent and strong, live it and have fun with it. That's why we chose our _Elder Tales_ personas in the first place. I, personally, am enjoying being a princess today, though I can only feel that way because everyone in the guild is happy to allow me to and together it makes it more fun." She looked over her shoulder at Akatsuki. "Akatsuki plays her role as ninja to the hilt and has decided it's her way to cope with this world. If she is the ninja with a lord, she has stability here in this place, and it isn't wrong."

"We call those who live their character 'role players'," Touya informed her.

Purrcy nodded. "That's also what we call those who play Dungeons and Dragons and other 'role playing' games in their living rooms. They are also doing the same kind of play, just not dressing up for it - that's cos-play." Everyone grinned and nodded. "And that's what we are doing now that we are here...except it's more real than at any other time for any of us." She looked at Touya soberly and he looked soberly back. "Touya, and everyone, we do not have to make it real for us inside. We can stay who we are inside...but...," a bright smile broke out on her face, "while we are here, wouldn't it just be nice - even fun - for us to live it? We might never get this chance again, to play at being what we always wanted to be but couldn't in our world. Here we are all so immersed in it, we are actors and actresses who can get as far into character as we want." She looked back at Touya. "Just don't forget to be nice while playing. That makes it most fun for everyone, right?" Purrcy glanced over her shoulder at Shiroe, "The King can lead _and_ be gracious at the same time." She looked at Touya, waiting.

"Miss Purrcy," Rudy interjected.

She looked back at him, "Yes, Lord Rudy?"

He blinked, but she was smiling softly at him. "Ah...are you really playing at being a princess? This whole time?"

She smiled brightly. "No, not playing, Rudy. All of you have welcomed me kindly and have made me to be one. If I weren't one, I wouldn't be able to stay." He frowned not understanding. She dropped back, bringing Nyanta with her and took his other arm, the one Isuzu wasn't on. He automatically held his arm out to hold her the way he'd been taught. "If I were to behave as anything, I think the guild would accept it, as long as it was reasonable," she said to him, but it was a question. He considered it, then nodded. "But to act in a way not expected of one would be rude, wouldn't it?" He flinched slightly and she gripped him just slightly tighter, briefly. "And...I would rather be a princess, Rudy. There are many, many worse things I could be, or be made to be, particularly given my knowledge." She looked him in the eye soberly. He finally dropped his eyes. "I will promise, though, that I won't carry it too far. That would be just as rude." He nodded.

"Purrcy." This time it was Shiroe, sounding thoughtful. Purrcy released Rudy's arm with a bit of a curtsy in the middle of her walk and a proper smile, as any lady should have when leaving the side of a young lord to answer to the call of their superior.

"Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe?" she answered him, falling back to walk next to him, Nyanta going with her, still her silent escort.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Everyone looked at her and saw her bright smile appear on her face and her tail wave happily. "Oh, yes, Shiroe, I do. ...Including the old English court and country dances of the middle ages."

He got a very calculating smile on his face. "I think...we've just found our next ambassador to the Ancient Court of Eternal Ice for the next League of Free Cities conference, and to Maihama."

Purrcy laughed. "I'm sure I don't have the time unless that's for only a week or so...and I can't represent the Round Table at all...but if you need someone to go and be pleasant and dance gracefully, I'm sure I could be included in the retinue." She looked at Nyanta. "Do you dance, Sir Nyanta?"

He looked at her and an ear twitched. "Lady Purrcy, for mew...I would do anything."

Purrcy paused in midstep, then continued on. "Really, Nyanta, when you say it with such a straight face...." Her ears and tail twitched in embarrassment again. He just mildly continued to walk next to her. She was silent for some time after that.

-:-:-:-:-

"Shall we begin at Shopping District 8, then?" Shiroe asked. They were approaching the main shopping area of town now, and their formation, which had been a little haphazard, now became a little more organized. Purrcy, on her own, moved timidly closer to Nyanta and allowed him to step them into the center of the group. Naotsugu moved to the full rear with Tetora next to him. The four youngest formed a barrier in the front line. Shiroe and Akatsuki walked next to Purrcy and Nyanta, with Shiroe walking next to Purrcy.

Log Horizon, coming out to the market district all as one group like this was unusual, but to have another additional member included, who had never been seen, but whom rumors of had already begun circulation about, drew eyes that lingered longer than normal. When interested parties began to move in, the formation widened just enough to prevent anyone from actually being able to speak to the Guildmaster and his guest. Moving directly towards Shopping District 8, which was housed in its own warehouse building, seemed most prudent for this day.

Purrcy leaned towards Nyanta and whispered, "It feels a bit like we are...yakuza?"

He turned his head and looked at her in surprise. "You know of them?"

"Only rumor and anime," she smiled apologetically. "I'm sure it isn't a compliment. I'm sorry. It's just...the feel?" He patted her hand, but didn't comment.

"Does it bother you?" Shiroe asked quietly.

Purrcy looked at him a little wide eyed, one ear pointing at him, the other twitching to hear the sounds coming from around them in the market. After a bit, she said humbly, "No, Guildmaster Shiroe." She got a lot of looks from the corners of the other guild member's eyes, though only the twitch of an ear from Nyanta.

As they neared Shopping District 8, there was a call from nearer by. "Naotsugu! Shiroe-kun! Yoo-hoo!" They turned to see Marielle waving excitedly and hurrying their way. Unlike the others who had seen them and been rebuffed when they tried to approach, she slipped right up and took Naotsugu by the arm, hugging it closely.

Naotsugu's neck turned red, but he gave her a smile. "Hey, Marie. Were you able to escape Henrietta then?"

"Ah, well...," she blushed.

Shiroe turned to half face her. "Only if you return with information?"

"Well...you've said it, but...you don't have to, if you don't want to." She gasped. "Akatsuki-chan, you look lovely! I didn't recognize you at all." She looked between Shiroe and Akatsuki and her face split into a grin. "Aww, you've finally done it! It's a date!" Her expressive face went to amazement. "Oh, then that means it's a double date, Naotsugu? How sweet of you!" She pulled the arm of the man she was holding even closer to her, squeezing it to her ample bosom.

"Well...triple, or perhaps even -"

"Triple?" Marielle asked with a frown looking around again at the entire guild. "Are Rudy-kun and Isuzu-chan finally an item?" They looked at her with such affront, while Touya and Tetora stifled laughter, that she looked even more confused. She looked again, then said doubtfully, "Ah, is that the excuse you're giving for having," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Purrcy out on Nyanta-san's arm like that?"

They stared at her, and Purrcy and Nyanta both had ears and whiskers that twitched. "Yes, Marie, that would be it," Shiroe said calmly.

Isuzu and Minori both looked at each other with amused expressions. "Well...it's like that, is it?" Touya muttered. Rudy was trembling with trying to hold himself together, desperately reminding himself of Tetora's comments before they left the guild house. Someone who the guild was treating as a princess had just been reassigned back to a mere monster. Marie carried the conversation after that, all the way into Shopping District 8 guild's store front.

"Welcome to Shopping District 8, Guildmaster Shiroe, Log Horizon," the clerk at the front bowed and welcomed them. She looked over the group. "Is it business or pleasure today?"

"Pleasure, today, though both are business for Shopping District 8, regardless," he answered with nearly a grimace.

"Would you like a private room, or -"

"The back, please," Shiroe answered quickly. They were already drawing stares.

The clerk led them further into the guild storage center, calling back on her chat function to let the storehouse know they would be arriving. The Assistant over Sales, MarketMaker, met them at the entrance to the back warehouse. It was two stories tall with rows of close racks in the clothing section. There were also stacks and stacks of other products stored there, and Purrcy, who was the only one who hadn't been back there before, was looking around with great interest.

"Ah, Naotsugu, Honey, it'll be okay, right? She won't run off and get lost?" Marielle stage whispered to her escort.

He patted her head. "It will be just fine, Marie."

"What can Shopping District 8 do for Log Horizon today?" MarketMaker asked.

Tetora held up his hand. "I'm here for a new wardrobe, and we'll be picking up a few things for Lady Akatsuki as well."

"Ohh...can I shop for Purrcy? If you're going to-" Marielle clapped her hands over her mouth, but her eyes still pled.

"Purrcy?" a voice came from behind them.

"Guildmaster," MarketMaker bowed slightly to the speaker.

"Ah, Calasin-kun!" Marielle greeted her long-time friend. She was just a little confused, though, and looked at Shiroe, worried.

Shiroe gave her the sign to keep him distracted, but Calasin's eyes were already on the felinoid couple in the center of the group. His eyes lit up. "Ah, this wouldn't happen to be the infamous Purrcy I've been hearing about from Radio Market, would it?" Purrcy stiffened and leaned a little closer to Nyanta. The rest went on a little higher alert. Calasin didn't seem to notice. "You'll be wanting H12b, then."

MarketMaker's eyes lit up a little and he also took a second look at Purrcy, but being a little more aware he stayed calm. "I'll take the others to -"

"Pants," Akatsuki and Tetora declared at the same time.

"We'll stay together, if you don't mind," Shiroe interrupted. "Akatsuki and Tetora first."

Tetora conferenced quickly with MarketMaker and they were led to a particular section of the clothing stores and they and the other ladies hunted and fawned over clothing, being instructed by Tetora in how to dress beautifully, yet masculine in flavor.

"Ah, Shiroe," Calasin was at his elbow, drawing his attention away. Nyanta stood close by, listening in on the conversation, though his eyes didn't leave the ladies, and more particularly Purrcy. Naotsugu also watched them while Touya and Rudy watched the rest of the storehouse, keeping an eye on the other members of the Shopping District 8 guild who were working the floor that day. Shiroe looked politely at Calasin. "Do you know... _is_ she the Purrcy of Radio Market?"

"Does it make a difference?" Shiroe asked calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," there was a light in Calasin's eyes, perhaps more calculating than interested, "we keep getting requests to make clothing from them...all of it beast-half and with various different methods and magics to get the tail hole to work right. A few of the people delivering the spells and the requests have let slip that they are requests from a 'Purrcy'. This one," he tipped his head without looking at the women, "matches that particular set of requirements."

Shiroe added the information to his file. "Has anything been found to be workable?" he asked.

"Well...," Calasin gave a dramatic pause, but his eyes were already lifting at the corners, "let's just say her designs are the most popular so far, and...the better the spells become, the more in demand they are."

"Are you giving her her proper cut of the profits?" Shiroe asked.

Calasin stopped and his look turned shrewd. "Well, it's not like we've known who she was."

"Well, perhaps not, but Radio Market obviously does. You could have sent the contract over there." Calasin wasn't quite sure how to answer that one. "They've agreed to an eight and a half percent for the designs she's brought to them and the same for the future designs she brings to them. I would think you could provide the same?"

"How much of that is yours?" Calasin narrowed his eyes at him.

"Two percent," Shiroe answered immediately.

Calasin nervously rubbed his chin. "Well..., it's not like I was part of those negotiations, but...I suppose it isn't too out of the question, and with the latest update we could increase the price sufficiently to cover it." He rubbed the top of his head through his floppy dandy's hat.

"I'd be happy to write up the scroll while we're waiting for the ladies," Shiroe said neutrally. "And I think if she sees anything she likes while she's here...you'd be able to let her have it?"

"Ah, Shiroe, you'll undo me for sure. ...How about the first installment is covered by them?" Calasin, being a merchant, was also a fine negotiator.

Shiroe looked at him coolly and a bit balefully. "I think you're already in debt to her for not setting aside the funds to pay her for what's already sold...wouldn't you agree?"

Calasin drooped and sighed. "Fine. Call it even as soon as she's picked out her clothes. From then, we'll send over the eight and a half percent on future sales."

Nyanta's ear twitched. "Have you been using the same construction methods and spells on male felinoid clothing as well?" Shiroe asked Calasin.

Calasin's eyes widened. "Well, of course."

"Then I think we'll take a few outfits for Nyanta with us as well." Shiroe didn't look at Calasin, looking at the ladies again instead.

"...' _Take_ '...," Calasin sighed. "It really is robbery to work with you, Shiroe."

"Well, considering we'll be paying for Tetora and Akatsuki's clothing, and likely completely full wardrobes by the look of it," Shiroe scowled at the piles of clothing stacking up, "you'll still be compensated just fine."

Calasin opened his mouth and Shiroe turned back with his "don't push me" face on. "Fine, fine," Calasin waved his hand. "Sheesh. You'd think you could lighten up and be a little less Machiavelli on a shopping trip at least, Shiroe."

Shiroe relaxed and went back to watching the ladies and Tetora. They seemed to be reaching an agreement. Marielle looked over and raised her hand. "We're ready to go over to look for things for Purrcy. Then we'll all go have a mini fashion show to pick out our favorites." Marielle loved fashion shows generally, so this wasn't an unexpected decision.

When the ladies reached them again, he looked at Akatsuki. "Would you mind, if while you're all picking out clothing, I went with Calasin to his office for a bit? I'll be back in time for the fashion show." Akatsuki's face fell just a bit and she glanced between Purrcy and Shiroe. Shiroe held up his hand. "You go with them. I'll take Touya and Rudy with me. They can be bored there just as easily as here." He looked at her significantly and she finally nodded once. "Thank you."

The scroll was easy enough to write up and, as Guildmaster, he could sign it for Purrcy. This time, he made sure it was written so she got the larger percentage of the take. He almost wrote it so the full amount was hers, but decided at the last minute that she might actually be angry with that, so didn't. He could say that was the amount he was using to pay for her part of the monthly upkeep and maintenance fee of the guild hall. Then he could save everything coming in from the other contracts for his goal of turning all of the land of their new world over to the world itself. After all, it looked like she approved of that goal so it could be considered a joint goal.

Right now, every area of the world was purchasable. Once an area, or zone, had been purchased, the owner had the right to say who could and couldn't use it. That was particularly bad for land the People of the Land were living on, People of the Land cities, and the lucrative hunting grounds for the Adventurers, particularly the lower level ones. He was already working to set it right, but coming up with the money, set by the computer system, was slow going. Land and buildings were very expensive.

He refused to tell Calasin anything else as far as information went, keeping close mouthed. "Do we have time to stop by so you can show me specifically what Purrcy has been suggesting and how her spells work?" he asked when the contract had faded away to be registered at the Guild Hall bank.

"I can take you past there on the way to the changing rooms," Calasin said smoothly, knowing Shiroe's general interest in everything. "...Are you sure you don't want to pick up a few things for yourself, while you're here?" He began them walking.

"I'm sure I don't need to," Shiroe said. Like most men, he didn't care much about his wardrobe if he had things to be comfortable in and a few things to look presentable in, and he had both. The only other thing he cared about was if he had enough high level robes and the like to add to his defensive statuses during battles, and he had them in sufficient quantities.

"Well...probably not, given that the ladies will likely pick out a few things for you, now that they're on a shopping streak," Calasin said calmly, but with a knowing look.

Shiroe felt a shiver go up his spine and he closed his eyes briefly. He sighed, but said nothing. It was probably true. They'd at least pick up one new outfit for him to wear on his next date with Akatsuki. They'd picked out an awful lot of clothing for her. "Is it always like this...for the men?" he said a bit faintly.

Calasin put his hand on the back of Shiroe's shoulder. "Well...yes, sorry to say for you, but I do appreciate the business, you know. Thanks for coming out to shop here at Shopping District 8... though you are difficult to do business with."

-:-:-:-:-

When they left Shopping District 8, Shiroe did indeed have one new outfit. They'd made him show off three outfits before finally selecting their favorite. Isuzu, with the help of Rudy, made him, at the end, stand in front of them, then put Purrcy in one of her new outfits next to him. Stepping back, all the guild had nodded, then they'd made Nyanta go stand next to Purrcy and Akatsuki next to Shiroe, all with new clothing on, and nodded again. "Next date is a double and you guys go in those outfits," declared Isuzu. Naotsugu and Tetora had agreed, and even Rudy had nodded. Poor Marielle just looked confused, though she did agree that the four of them looked very dashing together.  
She complained just a bit to Naotsugu and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "That just means you and I get to go on our date by ourselves." That perked her up and they could tell she was already planning it. Her face fell when she realized they hadn't purchased anything new for Naotsugu...then she decided that would be the date - to pick something nice out for him.

Purrcy turned around and said, "Blue. ...Something blue," she repeated when Marielle blinked at her.

Marielle finally nodded. "Okay. I suspect he'd look good in blue. That'd be okay."

Purrcy's tail swished happily as she looked forward again. "And green, and red...and deep russet, and -" Nyanta put a paw on Purrcy's mouth gently.

Marielle laughed. "I'm glad you had fun shopping for clothes, Purrcy." She reached up and pet Purrcy briefly, then held on to Naotsugu's arm again, happy again herself.

Purrcy rested her head on Nyanta's shoulder briefly, then leaned over to Shiroe. "You dress up very nice, Shiroe. You should get out more often. Shall we schedule a date night for all of us couples? Say...every Thursday night?"

Shiroe looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "I thought you were leaving in two weeks?"

Purrcy blinked. "Yes, but you two can keep going."

Akatsuki's hand tightened on Shiroe's. Shiroe looked at her and she looked up with her pleading excited eyes. It would help to have it scheduled so he didn't forget, though he felt a bit pressured and on the spot right at the moment. He looked away. "All right. But sometimes it will be like this, with everyone."

Touya groaned and Rudy wiggled uncomfortably. He was ready - almost - to agree with Touya, even though it was a young lord's duty to escort his lady.

Purrcy started to perk up as they got closer to Radio Market, recognizing the area, but when they turned to actually go in, she stopped, her tail and ears twitching unhappily. First she looked at Marielle from the corner of her eye. Naotsugu got the hint and took her off a distance so Purrcy could talk to Shiroe.

"What is it?" Shiroe asked.

"I have so many things I want to say to them, but you won't let me talk to them," she pouted. "If we go in, I'm not likely to stay nice, or obedient for that matter." Her tail gave a particularly wide and fierce swish and her eyes narrowed. " _Especially_ since you're here to see just what it is I've been teaching them. If they start pulling those things out, I really won't be able to keep my mouth closed. They've already got some incorrect ideas I want to straighten out. Without a spell to explain why I can talk now, at the earliest I can't come and fix those things until we get back from our next trip out of town, and that's if I have Nyanta with me the whole time so we have the excuse he was teaching me the language."

"How about if you tell me in English and I translate for you?" Shiroe asked.

Her eyes narrowed further. "I _am_ speaking English."

Shiroe's mouth dropped open a little. "Oh, right." He chewed on her request for a bit, then nodded. "We'll go visit Akaneya in his office first while I explain it. It's something I want his help in addressing to the Round Table anyway."

Purrcy shot a glance over to the couple that had moved away. "And, Marie shouldn't come either. It will completely give away to her what I am."

Shiroe nodded immediately to that one. He looked significantly at Tetora. Tetora grinned and waltzed off to tell Naotsugu he had free time to just have a real date with Marielle for a bit. Marielle was happy enough with that and immediately dragged him off. When Tetora returned the rest of the guild entered Radio Market, Purrcy's ears twitching excitedly. She was practically pulling on Nyanta and hurrying them along, though not quite. Nyanta restrained her with a smile, holding her back with his other paw on her arm. Minori and Tetora smiled to see her so excited.

Akaneya must have received a chat notification that they'd arrived because he came out of his office with an expectant look on his face. Nyanta couldn't hold onto Purrcy and she pulled away and ran, almost dancing, up to the diminutive guildmaster and took his hands in hers. "Akaneya-san, Guildmaster Shiroe helped me and I can talk now!"

Akaneya's face slowly lit up in a smile. "And can you understand it, too?" he asked her.

"Yes, I can," she answered. "I'm so happy!" Her ears and tail told it, too.

The rest arrived around the pair, Nyanta reclaiming Purrcy gently from Akaneya's hold. "Shall we go in your office, Akaneya?" Shiroe invited themselves in. Tetora and Touya looked at each other and stayed outside to guard the door, Tetora leaning casually against the frame and Touya folding his arms.

"Akaneya, Purrcy explained to me that she wasn't the only one who couldn't understand Japanese, that there were others like her - internationals - that thought it would be fun to be on the Japan servers when the new release went out, since it started here. When it happened, they were brought here to Japan, instead of their own countries." Akaneya looked concerned. "She had the universal translator turned off, so that's why she couldn't understand it when we could understand her. When I wrote the spell scroll, we had it affect everyone in the city that needed translation assistance." Akaneya nodded. "I'd like your assistance at the Round Table meeting. Will you be the one to bring up the issue of the Adventurers from other countries? You can reference Purrcy, but don't call her out specifically. I'd like to have the other guilds pick up helping those Adventurers that can now understand Japanese and need to be integrated still. I suspect a lot of them are the remaining creepers we haven't been able to connect with, and we'll need to help them. Will you spearhead the cause? You don't have to take anyone in that doesn't want to come, and our two usual rescue guilds will likely step in to do their usual fine work."

Akaneya looked from him to Purrcy. "Yes, I could do that. I'd wondered why Purrcy was here, but was international. I would imagine that if that's the reason there would be rather a large number of them?"

Purrcy shook her head. "I don't know the number either, but I would think a large percentage of whomever is left over. Some were extroverts that likely got into guilds quickly to learn the language on their own, or who already had enough of it to transition fairly well, but for people like me who knew almost nothing and were too shy to admit their incapabilities, they are still hiding. Well...maybe some have tried now they can understand." She shrugged.

Akaneya nodded. "Well, we should certainly help them, in particular. Not being in our world is bad enough. Also not being with your fellow countrymen must be very hard." He was looking at her sympathetically.

She smiled sadly and nodded. "But, it has helped quite a bit to be welcomed into a guild. I'm sorry that I couldn't have the courage to say yes to you."

Akaneya shifted uncomfortably. "Well...," he rubbed the back of his head, "at least you're with a good bunch. I suppose that's good enough."

Purrcy glanced at Shiroe and he nodded. "Well...as payment anyway, can we walk the back? Now that I can talk there are so many things I want to explain to the crafters that I couldn't before."

Akaneya looked up at her in surprise, then at Shiroe. Shiroe nodded. "I want to see what she's been doing. We signed that contract without me knowing anything, and I still don't know it."

Akaneya smiled. "Alright. I'm going to tag along, though. I want to hear it, too."

They left the office, Touya and Tetora rejoining them, and went through the door from the store front to the back. Radio Market, like Shopping District 8, also had a warehouse where they stored the items brought to them that they purchased and then resold. The group walked through that section, Purrcy once again in a hurry to arrive at their destination. Going through another set of doors, they arrived in an area that was large and open with multiple desks and workspaces. At each one crafters and researchers were busy with projects. The closest ones looked up and a hiss, then a hush went through the room until all eyes were on the group that was standing in front of the door.

Purrcy stepped forward. "Everyone, I have been gifted with a translation spell from my new Guildmaster, Shiroe of Log Horizon. Thank you for all your hard work in my behalf, even though I have been difficult." She bowed to the room. When people would have moved, Akaneya held up a hand and they stilled. "I will come to each of you," Purrcy said. "There are things I wish to say to many of you, and Guildmaster Shiroe wishes to see what I have done to this place." She grinned and many in the room grinned as well.

Purrcy led them to the first desk in the front near corner and greeted the crafter sitting there politely, and explained to her guild, "On each run out, I would learn new things, and would discover things that I needed, or didn't have. When I would return, I would ask Akaneya-san and Woodstock-san if it had already been invented or was available here in town. If not, I asked them to do it for me so I could have it in the field. Blacksmithing became a particularly used skill on my items, but that is over in Woodstock-san's building. There were also treasures I would end up with that hadn't been treasures before, so when I had time I would experiment with what they could be used for. Of course, what I could do wasn't exhaustive." She turned to the person she was standing next to.

That researcher explained what treasures she had brought that he had dealt with learning about and what he had discovered so far with them. Purrcy listened closely. At the end of the explanation, which she had never been able to understand properly before, she nodded then added the few things she felt could also be done with them that she couldn't properly explain before, and gave her experience in the field as reasons why she thought they would also work. After a bit of an exchange, they left that researcher and moved to the next workstation. The pattern was followed at each workstation for three rows of researchers. In the next row, they changed over to crafters.

The first set were three crafters and a larger work area. Purrcy greeted them all warmly, and they returned the greeting. Turning to the guild, her eyes sparkling, she said, "These are my box-makers. They have done fantastic in meeting my requirements despite my inability to express myself properly. I am very grateful for their patience with me."

Shiroe's eyes lit up and while she talked to two of them, he pulled aside the third and went into discussion on what he wanted for his guild house - a list-based food storage box the size of a chest freezer or refrigerator that he could store food in for the guild that would last for some time. He was getting down to the method of making a list, like the ones they had in their status screens, when Purrcy joined them. She put her hand on Shiroe's shoulder and held up a finger. Looking around the room, she called for one of the other crafters. He trotted over, looking curious.

"Akaneya-san, can I transfer him?" she asked the guildmaster.

He looked just as curious. "I guess," he answered.

"Shiroe, this one is like me. You will need that kind of magic to get it to work. You may also need one of the other kind, like you on Earth, but Woodstock-san has that one. It would probably be better to see if it can be done without him first, and call him only if necessary."

Shiroe nodded his understanding. Purrcy looked at the new man, who was now looking just a little worried. She motioned for him to come closer as she stepped back from the rest of the gathered people. She whispered to him and they stood quietly for just a moment, then the man's worried look was erased and he smiled at her. She winked at him. "That's just my prototype. You'll have to experiment, I think."

He grinned. "That's my specialty, right?"

She laughed. "Yes it is. Thank you very much."

He bowed. "I'll go finish up my other work, which is just about done, then move over." The others on that team nodded and he trotted back off.

"What's that about, Shiroe?" Akaneya looked at him curiously.

"I'll be bringing that up in the Council meeting, too," Shiroe said vaguely. Akaneya looked at him a little irritated, but couldn't do anything about it, so let it drop. Shiroe relented a little. "Well...it's as Woodstock said...she's special and it was well worth it to adopt her. But it still needs to stay a secret for now, for the same reason as before." Akaneya nodded. He'd do at least that much for his supply source.

The remainder of the crafter tables were similar, though only a portion of them were working on Purrcy's things. Some of them had worked on things before and had finished them, but were willing to show Shiroe and the other guild members what they were, and Purrcy expressed her gratitude to them as well. Often on the ones who were working on current projects for her, she had things to say to modify what they were doing, or to clarify what she wanted from them.

When they were done and walking back out again, Akaneya asked, "Are you going to go over to Grandale and see what's been done for Purrcy over there?"

Shiroe looked at Akatsuki, a little worried. Already they'd taken longer than he'd expected at Radio Market. It hadn't been much of a date there. She looked just a little worried as well. "We don't have to," Purrcy said, a little embarrassed. "It's just the knives, really. It can wait."

Akatsuki's head came up at that. "Knives?"

Purrcy held out her hand and in it appeared a set of small knives that looked rather like fine exacto blades with long delicate handles. "They are the tools I use in my surgeries. There are a few scissors as well." The knives disappeared.

Shiroe blinked. "It's actually hard to believe you do real surgeries, Purrcy, when we are all so used to magical healing."

Purrcy shrugged. "Not everyone can use magic, and it isn't mine." He furrowed his brow at her, confused. "I didn't take one of the recovery Classes as my magic," she explained.

It didn't fully answer his question, but this wasn't the place to ask it and receive the answer. He looked back at Akatsuki. "Well...I like knives," she said and looked at Purrcy. "Will it take a lot of time?"

Purrcy shook her head. "Just a show-and-tell, really. They aren't doing any more experiments for me at the moment."

Akatsuki waffled, shifted, then said, "I guess." Shiroe smiled at her and she blushed. He took her hand, small and warm in his own hand and she blushed a little more. When they were in the warehouse on the way out, and no one was looking he bent down and gave her a quick kiss, which made them both blush fiercely, but which seemed to be a sufficient reward to tide her over.

Akaneya saw them off at the door. "I won't get in the way, this time," he smiled a secret smile. Purrcy smiled back at him and bowed to him, thanking him one more time.

-:-:-:-:-

On the way, which wasn't very far, Purrcy said to Nyanta, "Will you dance there with me?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, then obliged. After all, he'd already said he'd do anything for her. She was hard to get to walk at a slow pace again anyway. He picked a waltz, it being one of the few dances simple to do on a walk. When they arrived at Grandale's building and he pulled her into the finish, she was slightly trembling in his arms and she hid her face in his neck, both hands in fists on his chest between them. He wrapped his arms around her. "What is it?" he asked her.

Purrcy took a deep breath. "That was beautiful. Can we do that again when it's just the two of us...perhaps on the roof tonight?"

Nyanta kissed the top of her head, waiting. She turned her head and he pet her to calm her a little more. Finally she lifted her head and looked up at him. "Nyanta...if I make you jealous here, will you wait to scold me until we leave, please?" He raised both eyebrows and his ears turned in surprise at her question. "Woodstock...has been very kind to me."

He considered her. "Purrcy...mew need to tell him mew are mine."

She bit her lip a little. "I know...but...I want to greet him first. ...And see him smile while we're here this time." She looked down. "I didn't mean to do it, really. It was just...of all the guildmasters I could have approached, he was the easiest, the one I felt most comfortable with. I haven't done anything, other than trust him, I promise, but...somehow...he's...," her ears were flattening in distress.

Nyanta smiled just a little. "He's been flattered to the point of nearly falling in love. We saw it." Over her shoulder he saw Shiroe's eyebrows raise as Purrcy nodded. "But, I think some of it was the plague. Let's see how it goes. I'll warn mew, or interfere gently, if it becomes troublesome."

"Okay," she said timidly and rested her head on his shoulder again. He pet her until she was relaxed enough to be strengthened enough to enter Grandale's door.

This time Purrcy held back a little, holding tightly to Nyanta as they entered. Shiroe lead them and was the first to greet Woodstock, who was pleasantly surprised to greet them all to his guild house. Once again Shiroe invited themselves into the office. Once they'd entered, Touya and Tetora taking up guard duty on the door again, Log Horizon arrayed themselves around Purrcy and Nyanta. Purrcy squeezed Nyanta's paw tightly, then slowly let go and approached Woodstock.

Bowing she said, "Thank you so much, Woodstock-san, for helping me so much over the last year. I likely cannot repay you for your kindness to me and your strength and support. Many times it was only your kindness to me that allowed me to live from day to day in this place that is not my home." She looked him in the eyes, which were misting over. "And thank you for asking Guildmaster Shiroe to take me in. I am blessed to have been welcomed by such a kind family." She put a hand on his shoulder, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then stepped back to stand with Nyanta again, taking his paw in her hand tightly again. "They've asked to see what Grandale has done for me, the things I asked the crafters to work on for me. May I show them?"

Woodstock's eyes were almost full to dripping. With his voice choking, he turned to look at Shiroe. "You've done it? Given her words?"

Shiroe nodded. "I used a torn scroll spell to give her the equivalent of a translation program. Her and all the international people in the city who were brought here with us because they were on the Japan server at the time of the catastrophe without the universal translator on. ...Will you stand with Akaneya at the Round Table meeting in support of taking care of all of them?"

Woodstock wiped his eyes, then nodded. "I would be happy to do that," he said quietly. The look he gave Purrcy was one of great fondness.  
She returned his look with a kind, but shy smile. Her tail twitched and wrapped around Nyanta's leg a bit. As Woodstock turned to the door, asking them to follow him, Nyanta patted his arm near where her hand was holding him. "Put it here," he whispered to her. She pulled her tail back, then wrapped the tip of it around his arm, sliding it down until it was wrapped around his wrist a little more comfortably for her.

Their visit to Grandale was fairly brief, with the blacksmiths greeting her happily now that she would speak to them and could understand them. She thanked them the same as the crafters in Radio Market, and they each brought to Shiroe and the other guild members examples of what they had made for her, and a few of what they had made afterwards because of what she had asked for originally, continuing to expound on the theme or on the construction method.

"Do you have a continuing market for these?" Shiroe asked Woodstock.

Woodstock nodded. "It isn't very large, and mostly crafters and artisans of the Adventurers, but many farmers and doctors of the People of the Land also request them, seeing value for themselves in them as tools as well. They sometimes break in her work. We don't ask questions if she asks for more, nor do I accept payment for them. We sell just enough to cover the cost, anyway." Shiroe nodded.

When they left Grandale, Woodstock seeing them off and Purrcy bowing to him again in thanks, Nyanta looked at Shiroe. "I think we will walk past the grocery vendors and go home. It's been rather a lot for Purrcy."

Purrcy's ear flicked in embarrassed agreement. "And you two need to have a real end to your date," she said with a smile.

Shiroe nodded. "We'll have dinner here, then." Akatsuki's face lit up, then she blushed shyly. Shiroe continued to hold her hand firmly. "The rest of you are free to do what you want, but I would appreciate it if enough of you went with them to see them safely home."

The rest of them all nodded. "They'll feed us," Tetora said practically.

"Especially if we help carry the groceries," Minori said with a smile. They all bowed to Shiroe and Akatsuki, and Nyanta turned them towards the part of the market the grocery vendors were in.

Shiroe looked at Akatsuki. "So...where would you like to go next?"


	17. Baby Steps

As the group with Nyanta and Purrcy entered the produce area from the general market place area, the traffic in general thinned, as only those who were late in preparing for their evening meal were wandering the stalls. Most of the Adventurers were in the general marketplace and the restaurants by now as it was already coming on to the main time of the evening meal. As Purrcy and Nyanta examined the fruits, vegetables, and meats in the stalls that lined the way, and Minori and Isuzu helped them, Touya caught the attention of Rudy and Tetora, drawing them aside.

"Isn't this where Purrcy said she would watch Nyanta-san from, from her tree?" He was looking towards the far end of the grocery way, the farthest end from the busy general market area.

The other two looked that way as well, and saw a tree of medium height for the ruins of Akiba, which had in several locations trees even taller than the one that stuck out of the top of their six-story guild hall. This one had wide branches that began about twenty feet above the ground level and a full canopy above. "That looks like Purrcy's kind of tree," Tetora said appraisingly. "Nice branches to stretch out on and hard to get into."

"Didn't Lady Purrcy say that the Wolf Pack was _in_ her tree this last time?" Rudy asked in amazement.

Touya nodded. " _And_ , this is in their territory." The other two immediately scanned the people meandering the lane and visiting the various stalls. There were a few wolf-fangs visiting various stalls, but none obviously of the Wolf Pack.

"And what is the warrior set of the guild discussing so quietly tonight, nya?" Nyanta interrupted, stepping over to join them.

The three younger boys glanced past him, but he'd left the ladies at the stall to continue selecting a particular fruit. "Nyanta-san," Touya asked, "why have you brought Purrcy here to the market where the Wolf Pack is?"

Nyanta smiled his small, gentle smile. "If we can't help her learn that she can return here safely, she'll learn to nyot come back. I think that will be a disservice to her, to allow that weakness to remain. What do mew think we can do to help her?" The three who had begun the conference looked at each other and had to agree.

"Nyanta, we're ready to move on," Purrcy arrived next to the gentleman Swashbuckler.

He bowed to her slightly, took her hand on his elbow, and gave a final look to the boys as the two of them moved to the next stall.  
"Minori, Isuzu," Touya motioned for the girls. They moved more slowly as a group, the girls handing the most recent purchases to the boys.

"What is it?" Isuzu asked.

"Nyanta-san wants us to help Lady Purrcy be able to come here to the market whenever she wants and not be afraid of the Wolf Pack." Rudy explained.

"And he's made it a training for the rest of us," Touya said, making just a bit of a face. It wasn't too unusual to be given social battles as part of their training by the seniors of the guild. After all, probably more of their raids were in town and related to very similar situations than not.

Minori, as the group's strategist, looked around the area to see it from the perspective of the battle field. Her eyes also fixed on the tree at the end of the way, then returned to the group. She frowned just a little. "I think a peaceful social solution is best...but, since we've already had to fight them once in town, we may have to again."

The others agreed. Tetora, who was the experience of the group, and therefore was the advisor but not the planner, said, "I think that for Purrcy to be able to have the strength to come here, she is the one who needs to stand at the center." The others nodded after a bit of thought.

"Well, she can talk to them now, which she couldn't before," Minori said cautiously.

"Like she's done at the guilds," Touya nodded. "But, it isn't right to have her unprotected out front if they do decide to attack."

"No," she agreed. She worried her lip, the sign she was working on putting together the plan. "We haven't worked with her in a guild formation battle before, and she's only been solo, right?" She got nods back. "Do you think he wants us to include her in the training, then? ...I mean, if she should be the main player, after all..."

Tetora smiled as Touya said, "Well, even if Nyanta-san doesn't, I'd bet Mister does." Isuzu and Rudy nodded to that.

"Okay," Minori said decisively, "then first we need to talk to her. Until we know what she can really do, we can't do anything effectively. Tetora was the only one who worked with her, really, and what little I got doesn't necessarily apply to this situation." Considering the four had terrible difficulty working as a group until they had done just that, they completely understood the value such communication brought. Purrcy had told her skills in depth to Shiroe, but not to Minori, who would be directing this campaign.

As Nyanta and Purrcy left the next booth, the younger set intercepted them. "Ah...I'm sorry to interrupt, but could we talk to you for a bit, Miss Purrcy?" Minori stood at the center of the group. Isuzu, as the field monitor was keeping her eyes on the surroundings now as a matter of habit. Purrcy looked at Minori, having scanned the group as a whole, and nodded, her tail forming a question mark.

"We were thinking that perhaps, since this is the market where your tree is, and that it's in the territory of the Wolf Pack, that they might try to talk to you again while we're here." Purrcy blinked and an ear twitched, but otherwise she waited to hear what Minori had to say. "We think that might actually be a good thing, since then you and they might be able to come to an understanding."

Purrcy nodded. "That could be," she allowed.

"But we're also worried that they'll try something again," Touya spoke up now. "So we wanted to make a plan just in case so we're prepared ahead of time."

Purrcy looked at all of them. "That's very kind of you," she said meeting their sincerity with respect. There was a silent pause for a moment. She looked around, then motioned to an open space between two booths. "Would it be alright if we sat? I would like to rest for a bit, I think."

Minori nodded and they moved to sit on the ground as a group, as if they were stopping in an empty room of the dungeon to rest and discuss how to approach the next fight. Nyanta stood watch so that they could speak in some privacy. "Miss Purrcy, I need to know what position you want to be in, what distance you prefer to work from, and what role you play." Minori was straightforward business, by now well used to this part of information gathering.

"Well...for this situation, I would need to be in the front to talk to them, but if they chose to attack, that wouldn't be wise since then if you wanted to protect me, I would be in the way. ...I prefer to work from the back if I'm casting. My spells actually take some time to craft and release if they are large. The small cantrips only take a second to release, though, because I've already written them and they are effectively memorized. The medium ones take from ten seconds to thirty to craft and another one to three to release. I don't have a cool down time. All of my time cost is in the spell creation. Once I've crafted one, in the same battle I can multi-cast, consecutive, and rotation cast if necessary, but the total at once is limited by how much MP I'm willing to spend. Crafting costs HP, roughly one point per spell level, casting costs MP which is variable."

"As far as role I play, it is, I suppose, easiest to consider me the same as Shiroe - an Enchanter. Like I did in the last battle, most of what I do is enhancements and status effect conditions - to abate them or create them. I do have spells that can do physical or mental damage, but it would be better in a group setting if you let me know you wanted one and by when. They tend to take a little more focus to craft, and the request needs to be fairly specific. Like I'm one of those old-time muzzle loading rifles where you had to choose your musket ball, tamp it down, fill the powder chamber, cock the flintlock, then aim at a specific target, then finally get to fire." She smiled at describing herself so.

Minori was adding all the information into her little strategy book she kept on each guild member. When she got done writing, she nibbled on the end of her pen a bit. "Do you have a skill that would get you from the front to the back quickly if you needed to?"

Purrcy nodded. "I have Tracker skills, including one that will let me travel from one place to any other by up to twenty feet nearly instantaneously. It's easiest to me to program in an instinctive location ahead of time, like to a particular location or thing."

"Are they all the same Tracker skills that Miss Akatsuki has?" Minori pressed for more details.

"Yes, I took the Tracker sub-class. However, please remember that I'm likely to have more than that. If you wonder if I can do a thing, ask me. It's simpler than me giving you the whole list."

Minori's forehead wrinkled and she looked at Purrcy. Purrcy smiled benignly. "I'm sorry, Minori. Shiroe found it very frustrating as well. In the end he asked for the boundary conditions and now understands the shape of what he can ask for. It's a bit like being a swimming pool. There is water anywhere you look. To contain the water is very difficult, but if you understand where the walls and bottom are and the shape of it, then you can get water from wherever you need to. I think I have summed up for you what he and I spent all day working on the day we fought the battle. He nearly drowned, more than once, and I had to fish him up out of the pool for air. ...I'm afraid it's rather deep in many locations."

Purrcy shook her head. "Like an Enchanter, I will use whatever spells I already have to help the fighters in the group, but unlike the Enchanter, I am also a partial Kannagi and a reserve Sorcerer. If you need something desperately, ask me for it and I can likely create it for you. When I understand what you want, I can tell you create time, cast time, and costs. Then you can modify it or say 'go' and I'll do it. I can also be a Cleric for status effects, but to heal up HP or MP it's HP or MP transference, not true Cleric healing. It's more like the Enchanter's ability to take all the party's MP and absorb it then transfer it equally to everyone. The difference is that I can take it from any one or more people, including myself, and transfer it to any one or more people, including myself again, unequally."

Purrcy shivered. "The worst Hacker I came across would fight for experience, killing everything and not caring that he was loosing HP like crazy. Then, he would take anyone left on the field and completely drain them of HP until he was completely healed again - including his own allies if there weren't enough monsters left on the field to heal him up. When I understood what he was, I had to wait until he had drained himself and get my spell in before he got his in to take him out."

"Vampire," Touya growled.

Purrcy nodded. "He ended up being a Necromancer, using the same spell set to fill bodies with HP after their MP ran out. He'd siphon just enough HP into the physical side to keep it going until the MP was gone, then jam the HP of the next victim into the body, going in rotation until he had a platoon of zombies, if you will. I had to take him out at that point, and really wished I'd known how to when he was still just a Vampire."

They stared at her in horror. Even Nyanta's ear were completely focused on her words and his tail was stiff. "So, Plague isn't the first one you've fought?" Tetora finally asked.

Purrcy shook her head. "No. They aren't very frequent so far - thank goodness - here in the Archipelago."

Minori considered further. "I think we can go with a simple back-up plan to just talking to them. ...Touya as a Samurai has a short distance taunt, so he will need to be up front fairly close to the Wolf Pack. If you stay with him, maybe even behind him slightly, while you talk to them, then he'll be in the position he needs to be in. ...Then if they decide to not play nice, you can use that skill to come to us in the back and he can cast the taunt as soon as you're gone. Then the rest of us can pick them off."

"...Well...," Isuzu said worried. "We don't want to really keep going in battle against them over and over, do we? I mean, we're supposed to be helping keep the peace. If we're always fighting the Wolf Pack...that won't do the image of Log Horizon any good, and we all know the Guildmaster's reputation is only just now starting to get a little better. We don't want to damage that. Defending our guild hall is one thing...fighting on their territory is another."

Minori nodded and thought a little harder, flipping through her notebook a little to remind herself of everyone's skills, though she really was just jogging her memory. "Isuzu...you have that one spell that dampens the fighting spirit, right? Could we use that one?"

"Well...," Isuzu frowned, "it's one that works over time. I'm not sure...well, Miss Purrcy is going to talk for a while, so I could start it at the beginning, and maybe by the time we get there it will have been long enough to have the effect we want it to have."

"Well...and there's another problem," Tetora said. "If Purrcy retreats, then she won't have really fully faced and completed the objective. She'll have run away again. If Isuzu's spell works, maybe she won't have to. Maybe it will calm them down just enough they'll let it go anyway."  
Touya amended, "Well...but if we need to, I think we still should."

Minori nodded. "I think I agree with both of those. Is there something else...?" She frowned and tapped her notepad.

"Well," Purrcy said helpfully, "anyone else who wants to can talk, too, and the status effect 'sleep' can be used. Hacker spells actually work best if they can play off someone else's spell. Even Tetora could likely expand off of Isuzu's spell to make it into a sleep spell, though he'd have to make sure he didn't make all of us go to sleep, just his specific targets." She looked at Tetora. "If you set it to 'Wolf Pack' as the target, it would take the whole guild out and not touch us or anyone else, and if you set it to go off late in her spell, you wouldn't have to spend so much MP cost to cast it, since they'll already be lulled by her spell."

Minori brightened. "Actually I like that. If every time we see them and they want to get belligerent we could put them to sleep and move on. Even if it's only for five minutes or something like that, do you think they'd leave us alone after a while?"

"Well, they'd certainly get _tired_ of it," Rudy grinned at his pun and Minori giggled.

When she recovered, she looked at Purrcy again. "If you need to run from the front, where is the easiest to go to?"

"Nyanta. I've already programmed him into the instinct of where to go when I'm in trouble. I can change that, but there's a chance, if the panic is too high, that it will revert back to him. I wouldn't think that would happen here, though, so I can go wherever you want me to, since we're setting it up ahead of time. But for future reference, that's where to look for me if I disappear." Nyanta's ears twitched and his tail swished. The youngers smiled to themselves and gave each other knowing looks.

Minori leaned forward to outline the plan. "Okay, then, here's what we'll do..."

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe led Akatsuki to their favorite eatery in the restaurant lane of the market district. It wasn't like they hadn't spent evenings together, after all, nor never had dinners together. They had. They just had never called them dates. Shiroe wasn't sure that made this one night better, easier, or more nerve wracking. Certainly wondering if there was a greater expectation or judgement of the night wasn't helpful. He kept finding his mind circling into a mantra that he couldn't decide was helpful, calming, or completely distressing. " _Kisses, holding hands, dates, sitting quietly_." That one word: dates. It was the most distressing and nerve wracking.

"Life as normal" would have been better, since so far...it had been. Only the fact that it had been _labeled_ a date, and there had been a little extra preparation, and a slightly higher level of a festival atmosphere - particularly from the ladies - it had been...normal. Shiroe was finding himself wishing he could have, just for three seconds, a mentor on the topic of dating. Just long enough to ask, "Is this right? Are dates - to men - just...normal? Or have I perhaps got something wrong?"

After all, _kisses_ were certainly not normal. The one he'd felt was quite necessary was hard enough. Holding hands was also not normal, but was certainly pleasurable...and a little easier to hide from the watching public. Akatsuki had already admitted that the "sitting quietly" was supposed to be "like normal". He wasn't including "hugs and holding" because that was his own request and was just as equally disturbing, at the moment, as kisses. He'd been a bit surprised it was, the one time they'd managed to try, but it was still something on his list of wants and desires. It just wasn't a requirement to make _Akatsuki_ happy. The other four were that.

They seated themselves at a table near the edge of the eating area, since that was the preference of both of them. Neither liked to be in the eye of many people. This particular restaurant was their favorite for that reason. It had decent food but was never particularly busy or full. With the mantra in the back of his head still, he seated them so they could continue to hold hands - when it was practical, of course. They ordered their favorites, as usual, and sat quietly for a bit, also as usual. The atmosphere was perhaps a bit heavy, which was the usual indication that there was an expectation from someone not yet being met, but he wasn't sure if it was from him or from her.

On the off-chance it was from her, he cautiously said, "Um..." Akatsuki jumped just a little. That was probably the clue that she was also thinking hard about what they were doing a little more than normal, the same as he was. "This 'date' thing...." Her eyes went wide as they jumped to his eyes, then darted down again. _Okay. She's thinking about the same thing at least_. "I understand it's to set aside time to spend time together." She nodded once. _Agreement on the basic purpose. That's good, too_. "But...I'm not so sure I know exactly how to go about doing it, really. ...Particularly if we're supposed to...or rather, going to...be doing this at least once per week." Akatsuki was wringing her fingers together. _Okay - nervous and unsure_. "I think...I'm going to need help with that." That got her attention back, her dark eyes looking into his again. That was actually usually a good sign. "If you can come up with suggestions, I would be happy to hear them...and would be quite relieved to not have to feel quite so ...unsure that I might be going about it all wrong." He tried not to sound too miserable on the last statement.

He'd gone one step too far, though. Her breathing had gone shallow and her eyes unfocused. He sighed to himself and tried to back it up to see where he'd lost her. "Ah! Not all at once tonight." Akatsuki relaxed. He did to. That had been it.

"Um...maybe..." he was a little surprised that she'd offered to speak next, "we could... alternate?" She looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes as she made her offer.

He blinked and answered, quite pleased really, "I would be grateful if you'd be willing." He had a momentary moment of wondering if it had been a suggestion to her from the women who met at Princess Raynessia's ambassador's mansion in town, Water Maple Manor. They met frequently and had taken Akatsuki under wing when he'd left her here in Akiba to watch over the Princess while he'd gone on one of his important information and gold gathering quests. Things had happened in Akiba that Akatsuki and the other women and guilds had handled and she had formed bonds that could actually be called friendship and comradeship with a number of them. He'd been happy for her, though the battle had been distressing. The answer had been ready enough, it felt like it could have been one of the suggestions from that group of women, who were already supporting Akatsuki in her desire to win him over. He didn't mind it. If they were helping her, they were most likely going to be helping both of them at least half of the time. She nodded once and relaxed even more.

Shiroe looked around the room again, relaxing back in his chair. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He let her decide where their joined hands would end up and she picked under the table. He relaxed just a little more, that being his own preference. "I hope that so far it's been at least somewhat satisfactory," he said watching her. "You seemed to be having fun at Shopping District 8 and at least at Grandale." He continued to watch her as she actually chose to talk animatedly (for Akatsuki) about both places for a bit.

He supposed he might look like he was paying attention to her like any boyfriend would a girlfriend, but really he was data gathering. He would have felt bad about it, but he had learned that if he didn't, with her he was asking to miss the important things he needed to know. It had taken him this long to learn to read what all her silences meant. That the motions, where she looked, her expressions held all the communication. Rarely did the words come from her mouth, and the ones that contained the most pauses were the most important ones to listen to. When she talked like this, she just wanted a companion. It wasn't necessary to be involved, except to give a kind summary statement at the end...which he did. "I'm glad that you had fun with everyone. I was concerned that for our first date to be with everyone, it wouldn't work well."

"Well," she shifted slightly, "...it is fun to be with everyone sometimes...especially when I don't know...but...I'm glad we're at least having dinner, just the two of us."

Shiroe nodded. He did know that much at least. _Some_ of the time had to be time they were alone together...even if it _was_ "normal". "Is it okay that I had to do business as well?" he wanted to make sure.

She nodded. "Mmm." So...probably not every time, but if it was necessary, she wouldn't complain. That was part of their "normal" as well. They usually ended up eating here because they'd been out on his business of some sort or other. In the end, that part wasn't helping him.

The food arrived and they let go hands to be able to eat. As was normal for them, they didn't say a whole lot while they focused on the eating part. It wasn't too strained, though, so that was good. This normal part was okay, too, then. He'd been afraid she'd want to feed him again, the same as she and Minori had back during the cake eating challenge that was still a trauma to him. He might not have been able to face this meal if she'd required it, and he was working on working up the courage to tell her "no" when and if she ever did ask to do it again. He was just as glad to not have to say it on their first date night. Really, he'd been working on that particular issue ever since he'd figured out that there were going to be date nights.

As they ate, he thought of a few other things that probably should be addressed early. When they were done with the food and down to the after dinner tea, he cupped his hands around his teacup and blew on the hot liquid, watching her from the corner of his eyes. She was looking down now. _Insecure, not sure where to go from here...not surprising really_.

"Akatsuki," he said musingly and she tipped her head to listen. "For the next little while, I'll be my usual busy, but while I have Purrcy here, I'll want to spend what time I can with her. I'll do my best to keep to our dates and all, but will that be a problem?"

She paused, took a breath, then shook her head. He raised an eyebrow at her, his own cue he needed more than that, since her nonverbal cues had been confusing. "I suppose...it might be hard to share...since we're just starting out," she admitted, "but she already warned me." Akatsuki lifted her eyes to look into his. "When she explained to me why I should tell you...," she blushed again, but not quite as bad this time, "that I was interested in dating you...she also told me that while she was here...," she looked down again, "you would want to spend time understanding who and what she is."

Shiroe considered Akatsuki. "It isn't easy," he finally commented.

After a pause, she admitted it by shaking her head. "She asked if I could let you...and I asked if she'd let you come back. ...She said she'd rather you did...so I felt I could at least allow it...since I know it's important to you." Her eyes came back up and looked into his and his breath caught. He'd never seen that look quite that way in her eyes. She often looked at him with something akin to worship, but this was...softer.

It flustered him and for a moment he wasn't sure how to answer. She was waiting for one, though, so he scrambled to get his brain functioning again. "I...appreciate your consideration," he finally said. She nodded and looked down again. It still didn't make it any easier.

Then she looked away, her hands clutching the teacup just a little closer to her heart. "I - also...appreciate your consideration today." Shiroe blinked. When had he done that? "When you asked if it was okay with me to do a thing Purrcy wanted...when you could have just said yes because you wanted to know more about her." She very firmly kept her face turned away, "...and when you...kissed me." Now she finally dropped her head so her hair covered her face. "It made me feel...like I was worth your consideration. ...Thank you."

He slowly smiled and set his teacup down. He ran his fingers lightly down the back of her near hand until she released her teacup enough he could take her hand in his again. He understood this very well from his own life. Many times in the part of his heart he had to not listen to it hurt so much, he had wished for even that small consideration from his absentee parents as a child. "Akatsuki, you are worth my consideration. ...I would hope that you understand that, even if you were not my girlfriend, I value you highly. I would not be able to do the things I'm able to do if not for you here with me." She was looking at him now, respecting his words, but with an expression he didn't quite recognize or know what to do with.

She considered him for a moment, then deliberately put her cup on the table. She turned to him, sitting up straight. Taking a breath and looking at him firmly, she said, "When you look at me like that, and are feeling that way, then is when you're supposed to kiss me."

He blinked in total surprise. "I-I am?"

A slow, wry smile came on her face. "Yes, Oblivious Shiroe." She pulled on the hand hers was holding and he followed it, leaning towards her, reaching for what that elusive feeling he'd just been feeling was. He remembered it just as their lips met, and somehow, the two did seem to go rather well together.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy, carrying a basket of fruit, and Touya, carrying two bags of vegetables, left the vendor's stall they had been visiting and walked over to her tree to look up into it. "So...this is your tree?" he asked her, interested.

She nodded, looking up into it soberly, then turned and looked down the grocers lane. "I could see all the way to the other end from here. It's a good tree, and a good location for looking around."

"I wish I could climb it," he said wistfully.

She looked at him with a smile. "Well, if you can get the blacksmiths to make you those claws, maybe you can. I can only boost you up a third of the way, I'm afraid."

He sighed. "Yeah, and it's too big around to shimmy up it. ...But I've always wanted to climb a tree."

She tipped her head at him. "You could at least get in the one at home. Have you tried that yet?"

He looked at her in surprise. "No. How?"

"The branch on the third floor, and the one on the fourth floor are both within your reach and capacity. You'd at least know what it was like to sit in a tree that way...though I grant it isn't quite the same."

"Yeah," he said wistfully, "it's not. I'd love to be able to look out over the city."

"Well...maybe we can work something out," Purrcy's eyes weren't seeing things around her any more, as she thought of ways to work it out.  
"I'd like to work something out," a rough voice came from the other side of the tree. Both of them turned at the appearance of a wolf-fang, dark brown with bushy ears marking him as a wolf rather than dog, though the program had never really differentiated. It had just been a preference of character paste-on traits when it was _Elder Tales_.

"Guildmaster," Purrcy said politely, with an equally polite, if small, bow. "Perhaps we can, now that I can understand you."

The guildmaster of the Wolf Pack stopped short, then a slow grin came across his face. It wasn't necessarily a nice one. "They did something useful over there, did they?" He raked Touya up and down with his eyes. "You don't look quite so useful, however. Only a level seventy-two to protect this one, after all that effort to keep her?"

Touya's eyes went hard, but he shrugged. "It's enough," Purrcy said quietly. "He's kind to escort me through the market this evening."

"We'd have been kind enough to, if you'd let us," the wolf-fang said, a bit bitterly.

"I'm sorry," Purrcy bobbed a bowed at him again. "I wasn't able to understand until a few evenings ago. I'm an international who got caught on the Japan server at the time of the catastrophe without the translation program running. I, personally, was hoping to have fun while studying for my first level language class. As someone who is naturally shy, I'm afraid I've had a terrible time here. Guildmaster Shiroe was kind enough to write a spell scroll to help me. I apologize for not having the courage to accept your kindness."

The wolf paused and looked at her, blinking. "Weelll...we did figure that out eventually..." He tipped his head, looking at her longer. His bushy tail waved lightly behind him and he folded his arms. "Why were you only here one night every few months?"

"Because I've been out of city the rest of the time. It was easier than trying to face everyone here or hiding in the shadows."

"Easier!" he guffawed. "Town's the easiest place to live!"

Purrcy's ears went down unhappily. "Well...I suppose for natives, it would be. But for internationals, I'm afraid it's very difficult. ...It's a bit like having the catastrophe doubled. Not only were we dragged away from Earth, we were dragged away from our own cultures and peoples. I'm not the only one here," she looked him in the eyes. "I'm just the strangest one...probably. ...Truly, if you really just meant to be kind, might I ask that you be kind to the other internationals, too? You know what it was like for me, not being able to talk or answer and only able to run and hide. I think you've got more practice than any other guild in learning how skittish the shy internationals are."

The wolf guildmaster had frozen, even his tail, and his ears were pricked at her in surprise. "Guildmaster Shiroe, when he understood my plight, made the scroll so that they all should be able to understand the language now." She looked worried. "But that doesn't mean they'll all of a sudden trust everyone in town. If you could go to them and help them understand that it's a place to be safe and have fun, like you tried to teach me, then maybe they'll finally be able to relax and feel like they can have a home here, too."

She didn't get an answer. The person in front of her was trying to wrap his brain around her words. "While I didn't like being chased, or having the one place I felt safe invaded...I am grateful that because of it I now have a place to call home and people I can rely on." She bowed to him again. "Thank you very much."

The wolf took a pose, leaning back on one leg and staring at her sardonically. "You know, it wasn't something to be grateful for."

"No, but I am nonetheless," she answered calmly. "I was able to finally capture the Plague Master that had abused even you and your guild for his own ends because of it. I'd been trying to find him for a while. Being able to help you in even that small way - I was glad."

The wolf narrowed his eyes at her. "You did that," he said in sarcastic disbelief.

"Well...Log Horizon helped, of course, but yes, I did. He can't do that any more. I made sure of it."

"He was level ninety-nine. How did you do that?"

Purrcy looked at the wolf fang a long time, then finally said, "Guildmaster...how does one go up levels?"

"Fighting monsters."

"How long have I been outside the city?"

He opened his mouth, stopped, closed his mouth, then swallowed.

"And," Touya asked looked at him, "just how did you know he was level ninety-nine? Nyanta-san very plainly said that his level was sixty-four when he was fighting him."

The wolf cleared his throat and his ears twitched nervously. "Sixty-four, you say? Well, that's not what we saw. Maybe he was showing off for us...or for your Nyanta-san if he thought he could best him at a lower level?"

"Nyanta is level ninety-eight, thanks to that battle," Touya said. "I don't think suicide was the Plague Master's intention."

"No...well, perhaps not." The wolf looked back at Purrcy, "But Miss Purrcy also has that low of a level. ..." His eyes got wide again and he blinked.

Purrcy folded her arms and looked down for a moment, shifting her feet into a wider, relaxed stance. She looked up into the wolf's face. "Guildmaster...I would like to leave here with an agreed upon understanding that I will not be bothered again when I come to this place. Like all other Adventurers, I do need to shop for food. I will let you have the tree - it is part of your territory - but you cannot chase me from this edge of the market and beyond that. If you wave to me kindly, I will return the gesture. Shall we leave it at that? ...And if you'd help the other internationals - kindly - I think the rest of the city would look upon that as a way to manage to overlook your part in the Plague Master's scheme."

The guildmaster of the Wolf Pack looked at her long, with his ears back. Finally, with a whip of his tail, he nodded. "He was always rude anyway, as a guild-hater."

"We noticed," Touya said wryly. "Apparently we gave him to the very guild he'd been rejected by. It seemed very fitting."

The wolf barked a laugh. He turned away, then turned partially back and waved at Purrcy and Touya with a teasing grin. Purrcy smiled and waved back. The guildmaster disappeared behind the tree again. As Touya and Purrcy walked back to the next stall at the end of the way, the others came out from behind the far wall. "Well...I'm rather disappointed we didn't get to use our nice little plan," Tetora said casually.  
Minori smiled. "I think it worked rather well, myself."

Purrcy and Touya smiled back. "Isuzu's calming spell helped quite a bit, I think. He was actually able to be rational there at the end. Thank you for your help, everyone," Purrcy bowed to them, then specifically to Touya.

He bowed back. "My pleasure, my lady. A samurai is always happy to stand ready to defend."

Purrcy gave him a bright smile, then took Nyanta's arm and they moved to continue their walk through the market street back towards the guild house and home.


	18. Naotsugu's Scolding

"Purrcy, what did you do to Marie? What did you tell her?" Naotsugu's angry face was confronting them, calling her out. His whole posture was one of defensiveness, as if prepared for full battle. The five junior members moved on into the room to stand to either side of the three adults. They stood ready and waiting. Minori took Nyanta's burdens from him from the shopping and he nodded a brief silent nod of thanks at her.

Purrcy was standing still, one foot still in front of the other, poised for fight or flight, but not afraid. She blinked, considering her answer carefully. Quietly she answered, "What was said is between myself, Marielle, and Henrietta." Naotsugu didn't like the answer, but she held to it. "Will you tell me what has happened, that you are like this?"

"She's backed off and won't answer me properly," he almost snarled. "For all that she was happy to come out and have a date, that's as far as it went, and she went home early."

"Did you ask her?" Purrcy asked quietly.

Naotsugu stopped, then turned his head with a click of his tongue. "Not yet, not that. But the atmosphere had changed so that I couldn't even get close without her running away."

Purrcy's head dipped slightly. "I'm sorry there has been a change in that way, Naotsugu, but I am not Marielle's puppetmaster, to tell her what to do or how to do it."

"You've been changing everyone in that way since you've come," he said petulantly, accusingly, folding his arms at her.

Purrcy blinked. "I've been holding up mirrors, Naotsugu. What people choose to do when they look into them is up to them. Not everyone likes what they see and they all react based on how they are prepared to react at the time."

He scowled at her again. "Well, I'm not happy with how Marie's decided to react."

Purrcy paused again. "You assume when I was there, we talked in that way, Naotsugu, and that she is acting towards you based on what that conversation was, when it could be for any reason. ...Have you properly asked her the cause?"

Naotsugu shook his head angrily. "That's what I tried to do this time. She ran from it."

Purrcy's eyes went sad and she sighed. "Naotsugu...when a woman runs from a question, it's because she doesn't know the answer yet and is afraid to discuss it for fear of hurting the other person. I don't know what question she is struggling with...but...can you be patient a little longer? Surely when she has the answer, she'll come to you."

Naotsugu looked like he wanted to relent, but was still too angry to. "Whenever I've seen this before, the next time they talk, she's asking to break up, and he's left hanging. Left-field-city."

Purrcy immediately walked quickly up to him and before he could move, she had put both hands on either side of his face, holding him still. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Naotsugu...if she does that to you, I will _personally_ go and beat her about the head for you. When a woman won't talk to the man and wrongly assumes that is the answer, only having another woman to talk to will worm the problem out of her."

Naotsugu tried to escape and...couldn't. So he scowled again instead. "It's usually too late by then."

Purrcy shook her head. "It shouldn't even be necessary." Naotsugu blinked. "She has another woman to keep her head screwed on straight next to her Naotsugu. Henrietta won't let her self-destruct. If she doesn't properly do _her_ job, I'll go and scold her a third time."

Naotsugu stopped and blinked. "You scolded _Henrietta?_ _Again?_ "

Purrcy purred and put her cheek on his. He finally relented, dropping his head and relaxing somewhat. "You promise?" he asked, his voice both demanding and at the same time pleading.

"Yes, Naotsugu. If you decide you really love her, I will go and fetch her for you." He nodded and she stepped back and looked at him soberly. He looked into her eyes. "But first you must also learn the same lesson. Decide. Decide beforehand how much you really want it, never forgetting that sometimes to want something is to ask for disaster or more than you bargained for. Consider it very carefully, Naotsugu. What are the costs going to be to ask for Marielle and who is going to have to pay them? What will you do? You must decide before you ask again. ...But like Marielle and Henrietta, you cannot run away from it. I _will_ expect you to come and tell me what you will _choose_ to do."

Nearby, Tetora sighed. Naotsugu looked at him and he had the saddest look on his woman's face. "Purrcy...you've placed such a burden on them," he said, shaking his head.

Purrcy shook her head. "No. I've prevented the burden, Tetora. It's painful now, but it would be _more_ painful later." She looked at Tetora until he dropped his head and nodded.

Naotsugu's face crumpled. "I knew you'd done something -"

Tetora was shaking his head. He looked Naotsugu in the eyes, his face almost angry as well now, but with pain. "Grow up, Naotsugu. She's doing you a favor. Go look into your mirror, the one she's handed you. And do it seriously. You do _not_ want to end up where I've ended up. You're too good for that...and the rest of us need you."

Naotsugu stared at him, then turned from them and flopped himself down onto the couch in his usual place, but he put his hands over his face, leaning his elbows on his knees. Purrcy looked at Nyanta. He nodded and the rest of them removed to the kitchen to put away their evening purchases and begin making dinner.

Purrcy got them all started on different parts of dinner, the four youngest quietly worried, but Tetora couldn't settle. He finally put his knife down hard on the table and leaned his hands on the flat surface. "Why, Purrcy? Why did you have to take the tank down?"

She walked over to Tetora, standing close to him but not touching. "It hurts. I know." Tetora turned his head towards her but couldn't look at her. "It's because he _was_ going to ask her tonight, and before I went over there, she was going to say yes, all without either of them considering the consequence of either act, Tetora. You know as well as I do that that would have hurt worse." She held her arms open for him, and he finally relented and turned to her, putting his head on her shoulder and letting her wrap her arms around him to comfort him.  
"I know...I know...but...," he said forlornly.

Purrcy pet his head. "I know. He's _your_ tank, and you're _his_ healer. ...If she's going to take your place, you have to let this part happen, too. Selfishly believing that it wouldn't work out in the end so that you could keep him wasn't the answer, Tetora. In the end it would have been your loss, too. This way, you'll keep him as your tank, or you won't, but you'll still keep him as a friend and companion. ...Isn't that more important, Tetora?" She was gentle.

Tetora's hand still resting on the worktable clenched into a fist and a slight sob escaped him. "Can - can I still hate her?"

The eyes of the other four in the room popped from their heads. Purrcy continued to pet Tetora's head, and her expression was sad. Finally she said, "I think you already know the answer to that question." After a bit he finally nodded. "You don't have to forgive her all at once, right now, though," she continued. "Wounds heal with time and experiences. You know that, too." He agreed after a pause. She ran her hand down the side of his face and pulled back to lift his head to look into his eyes and the cheeks streaked with tears. "I also think...that in the end, you would rather have an older brother _and_ sister, to tease and have fun with. It would be too painful for you to see them ripped to shreds by their own unwise decisions. ...I know I would rather see the happy Tetora, made stronger because of the increased strength of one who he cares deeply for." She pulled him back to her and kissed his forehead gently.

He dropped his head back onto her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her and cried while she held him. The other four returned quietly to their dinner chores.

-:-:-:-:-

"Chief...why does she have to keep interfering?" Naotsugu cried from the depths of his anguish, the happiness he'd felt to see others in the guild interfered with swallowed up by his own current pain.

Nyanta was quiet for a moment, then quietly answered, "Don't mew think that she only interferes if it's become necessary to, Meowtsugu?"

Naotsugu dropped his hands and his head, looking away, the anguish that was in his voice was in his face. "But, why? Why now, and why me and Marie?"

Nyanta carefully considered his answer. "What were mew about to do, and what has she asked mew to do instead?"

Naotsugu closed his eyes. "I - I was going to - to ask Marie...," he press the heel of a hand to his eye, "...to tell her I love her." His face was miserable.

Nyanta nodded. "I don't recall Purrcy saying it was wrong to do that, to love her. She even said she'd fetch her for mew and patch that part up for mew, if necessary. What did she ask mew to do?"

Naotsugu took a deep breath and tried to consider it, to remember what Purrcy had said. "She... asked me to think about it one more time. ...But I have been. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Tell me," Nyanta said.

Naotsugu clasped his hands together between his knees. "About what we came from on Earth, what it would mean if we made it back. About what would happen if this place became real and we had children. About the level of commitment I'm willing to give to it - which is my all, or I wouldn't have been ready to ask." His expression twisted with the painful irony of the evening.

After a pause, Nyanta said quietly, "Did mew think about meowr Theldesian families?"

Naotsugu looked up in surprise. "Well...yeah, I guess..." He trailed off and looked a little worried. "I'm not sure what to do there, but I figured we'd work something out."

"That's a little weak, don't mew think?" Nyanta said drawing a glare from Naotsugu. Nyanta shook his head. "Meowtsugu, she's a _guildmistress_. It isn't an easy answer. Even if mew'd asked her and she'd said yes just because she _felt_ like it, what would have happened when she waltzed into Crescent Moon and declared she was dating the tank of Log Horizon? How long would they have been able to be happy for her? And when they started pressuring her to make mew go over there because she outranks mew, how long would mew have put up with her pressuring mew in response? ...What would be the long-term outcome of that friction between the two of mew?"

Naotsugu's mouth was hanging open. He sat back hard and crossed his arms, looking just as cross. "Then what are we supposed to do? Just give up?"

Cooly Nyanta answered, "I believe that one of Purrcy's requirements was that mew aren't allowed to give up."

Naotsugu looked at him in surprise again, his eyes wide. After a pause, he said, "You mean, she already knows there's a solution?"

Nyanta's lip gave a little curl upwards. "I believe it was mew who told me to grow up and let her help me?" Naotsugu blinked. "And, if she believed it wasn't worth it, or if there wasn't a solution, wouldn't her requirement to mew have been very different?" Nyanta stood up. "Go up on the roof, Meowtsugu. We'll call mew for dinner if mew haven't had it yet." Naotsugu shook his head. Nyanta nodded. "Think about it, about what _mew_ really want to see happen, then come ask the special magical cat if she can grant meowr wish, or if mew need to be slapped around and sent back to thinking about it again. She's only offered to help, after all." The look he gave the other man was very significant.

Naotsugu nodded and Nyanta took himself to the kitchen. After a bit, Naotsugu took himself quietly up to the roof. He leaned on the wall looking out over the night city for a long time. When they called him for dinner, he sent back a quiet rejection. Isuzu showed up with a plate of food later anyway. He thanked her and said he'd take the dishes back down and she nodded and disappeared after a kind look. He ate it - it was a kindness from his guild and he shouldn't be thinking hard on an empty stomach since it would only make him grumpy. The thinking itself was making him alternate between sober and grumpy as it was. One thing he did realize as he did his thinking was that right now, he didn't want to face Marielle either. He needed this time to seriously think about himself and his guild selfishly. If Purrcy had put Marielle up to the same task, it wasn't any wonder that she'd left him early tonight - not if she still didn't have an answer for herself either. She didn't call him at her usual time that night, and he didn't try to call her either. He did send a text message, though. _Sorry to pressure you tonight. I'll let you think about it in peace, but remember that we aren't allowed to just give up. She'll throw a fit._

-:-:-:-:-

"Henrietta?" The voice was quiet and full of pain. Henrietta hadn't heard it like that in a very long time...since high school probably. She rolled over, squinting at the rectangle of light that was her doorway and the shadow of her friend standing in it.

"Marie?" she answered sleepily. "Come here," she patted the bed next to her. Marielle entered the room, closed the door behind her, and felt her way over to the bed. It creaked as she climbed in from the foot and crawled her way up to lay down next to Henrietta. It was different to have the large, buxom adult Marielle in her bed instead of the smaller woman child of their high school years. They'd done this several times in sleep-overs when Marielle had been so injured by her horrible boyfriends. Henrietta would let her stay over to cry and to heal up. She still didn't know why Marielle kept trying. Her heart was so big it wouldn't be restrained, even when it was hurt repeatedly. It made Henrietta's heart hurt to see it, especially to see it again now.

"What happened, Marie?" she asked softly. "Do I need to knee Naotsugu in the groin?"

Marielle shook her head. She'd brought one of her many stuffed animals with her and was hugging it. She sighed. "No...it's not really his fault. He's trying to be sweet, even though I ran away from him." But she shuddered and Henrietta wondered why. "Henrietta...you remember what Purrcy said? That there are more than two solutions?" Henrietta furrowed her brow, not quite understanding, but at least now she knew why Marielle had shuddered. She was as afraid of Purrcy as she was of Henrietta, after the last, and first, time Purrcy had visited their guild house. "...and she said I was to talk to you when I understood what the problem was?"

"Yes, I remember," Henrietta said soothingly.

"Well...can I talk to you about it without you getting angry with me?" Marielle's voice was small and timid, and she brought the stuffed bear up to cover her lower face as if to guard herself.

Henrietta sighed. "Yes, Marie. I'll remember Purrcy's scolding, too. You can talk to me."

"Okay." As trusting as always. "I love Naotsugu. I ran because he was going to ask me tonight. I could just tell." She was almost biting her bear with her worry. "Before Purrcy's scolding, I would have just said yes...but," her face scrunched up, "she reminded me that it's more than me and him. That I need to consider everyone when I decide. ...That hurts, Henrietta. It's hurt so bad since I've figured it out. I want to love him, but I don't want to leave the guild. They need me and I'd feel so traitorous, I wouldn't be able to live with myself just walking away. ...What's the third answer, Henrietta? What else can we do?" Her voice was even smaller now in the asking and Henrietta could see the glint of the tears beginning to fall from Marie's face, reflecting the light of the simulated half-moon shining through the sheer curtains of the simulated windows.

Henrietta lay quietly next to Marielle, considering the question. She'd been expecting it, for years now, it felt like, and it was probably just about that long. Only a few short weeks of being here in this world, Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki had visited them, then gone on the quest to rescue Serera for them, bringing Nyanta back, too. Hearing that Shiroe had formed his own guild instead of accepting Marielle's offer for him to come here had been a prick of warning in the back of her head, and the more time Marielle spent with Naotsugu after that, the stronger that had become. They hadn't been an issue that far back, but it had begun similarly to how she'd seen relationships start for Marielle back in school.

This time Henrietta had kept quiet and not complained because, honestly, Naotsugu was worth it. He was kind and stable and treated Marielle with respect. Even if he was a self-proclaimed open perv, he wasn't one really, as evidenced by the fact that when Marielle grabbed him he was more nervous than a box of cats thrown into the river. Henrietta knew. Marielle had gravitated to enough pervs in her time and had to be rescued from them. However, _this_ issue, tonight's, had been the prickly warning she'd had since that first time. "Marielle, he won't come here. He won't leave Shiroe."

There was a sniff, then, "I know. ...That's why I don't know what to do. ...I could just turn this place over to you, you already run it so well...but...I'm sorry to say it, hon, but...it won't stay together." It was said miserably.

"I know," Henrietta said quietly. She'd already worked that part out in her own thinking about this problem. "I've only been able to work out one other possible solution, and I'm not sure it's any better."

Marielle stiffened. "You - you've already been thinkin' about this?"

Henrietta sighed. "Ever since it was obvious you'd fallen for another man again."

"Ah...but...you mean...you approve?" Marielle's surprise was very evident.

Impatiently, Henrietta said, "What you do you think? Would I have let him come around?"

"Well...I suppose not," Marielle said, remembering what they'd been through until now. There was a pause, then, perhaps a little too eagerly, "So, what have you thought of?"

"Crescent Moon disbands...and joins Log Horizon."

"Oh," Marielle's disappointment made the word very flat. "I - I don't think that will go over very well. ...I mean...everyone respects Shiroe-kun to some level or other, but...other than Serera-chan who'd be super-happy...we'd probably lose a lot of them."

Henrietta nodded. "That's what I figured," she said sadly.

"Haaahhh...," Marielle sighed and was quiet for a while. "I was trying to figure out if it would work with us staying. That is, me staying here as guildmaster and him staying there, and just getting together when it was convenient, but...that just won't work." The last was said miserably. "Even if we did it something like weekdays here and weekends there...I've seen families try to do that back home and it was such a strain on everyone. It's the only one I can see working, though." She was clutching the bear tightly again. Henrietta suddenly realized it was one that Naotsugu had won for her at one of the festivals they'd had in town.

Henrietta shifted on the bed to look at Marielle a little better. "The only answer I've really been able to come up with, Marie, is that before you tell him anything, we need to bring it to the guild as a whole. They care about you, and they all know you love him and that he's smitten with you. I don't think they want to see you unhappy or sacrifice more than you should, any more than I do. Maybe, as a whole, like when we battle plan, we can all come up with the correct solution."

Marie turned to her, wide eyes beginning to glisten with tears again. "I love you, Henrietta," she grabbed Henrietta in a great bear hug, squeezing the bear in between them.

"Yes, yes," Henrietta patted her friend's head. "I know. Go to sleep and we'll talk to them tomorrow. No sense in dragging this out any longer than it's already been. Besides...," she gave her own shudder, "I don't want a certain werecat to show up again because I was slacking in my duties."

Marie nodded wholeheartedly, releasing Henrietta and obediently snuggling down in the bed, ready to sleep now that there was a solution she could live with. Henrietta sighed. If only life really were so easy. She sent off a quick text message. _Shiroe. We need to talk. Tomorrow night?_ She was too tired to make it long or friendly. Hopefully he wouldn't be offended at the brevity of it.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe and Akatsuki walked into Log Horizon guild house - or more like apartment building - and the main room was empty. Shiroe looked around wondering at that. Usually someone was in it somewhere...unless they were all on the roof talking, which they could be. If they were, usually Isuzu was playing her lute and he hadn't heard that on the walk up to the building. He was headed for his room, where he and Akatsuki usually ended their "normal" days with a final quiet cup of tea, thinking that it would check off the last item on her list for the day. She paused a step behind him as he put his hand on the door handle. "Ah...Shiroe...it -"

He looked back at her with an eyebrow raised, wondering if she was going to be suddenly shy about entering his room. It was used so much as the general office that some days it felt more like his office as a grad student where he'd had a cot and practically lived while he was working on his thesis research. It really wasn't like inviting a girl over to one's apartment at all...though now he'd thought it, it embarrassed him regardless. He sighed at himself and waited patiently for her to finish.

"- it seems very...quiet," she finished. She was looking around the room and up towards the upper floors.

He nodded and opened his door. "Perhaps they're letting us finish the night in peace?" he asked, but he didn't believe it and the look she gave him agreed with him. He was just a little surprised to find his room empty, and grateful at the same time. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside and headed for the tea cabinet automatically. "Get out four cups," he said to her quietly after he closed the door. She nodded, though she only filled two for now. They were allowed to sit quietly for about ten minutes before there was a knock on the door. "Come," Shiroe said.

Purrcy and Nyanta walked in. Shiroe considered that. It was the first time, actually. So...either they were having troubles...or it was a guild-family matter given what they were for the guild. Considering they didn't have Naotsugu with them, who was always the one who brought family matters up first...that was troubling. He and Akatsuki sat up straighter at the same time and with shortened breath, too. Then Akatsuki was up and getting tea cups for the other couple as they sat across from them.

Once the tea had been served and Akatsuki was back in her place, Purrcy was the first to go. That usually wasn't good either, Shiroe was learning. "Guildmaster Shiroe," his heart fell. Formal was worse. "I'm sorry." Even worse. "I'm afraid I've punished Naotsugu and it's affected all of the house."

Shiroe closed his eyes. " _Punished_ , you say," he said faintly. He really didn't know how to take that one. He took a breath and opened his eyes to look at his tea as he took a sip of it. Akatsuki was sitting frozen next to him and a glance at Nyanta showed that even he was a bit surprised by Purrcy's choice of words. Well, perhaps there had been a translation problem. He kept expecting them. A scroll spell wasn't perfect, necessarily.

"Yes," Purrcy said. "He wasn't thinking properly at all, and when he accused me of being the cause of his trouble, I set him to figuring out why he was the problem himself."

Shiroe groaned, earning himself the looks of his compatriots next. "You really don't need to put it that way at all, Purrcy," he complained at her.

"Well, then, I'll say it straight then, shall I?" she answered back calmly. Nyanta did move that time and the fear that struck Shiroe at her words backed off just a little.

Shiroe swallowed. "Rather, tell me what the issue is," he suggested.

Purrcy calmly responded. "Naotsugu loves Marielle and she loves him and he was going to ask her tonight and she was going to say yes." He blinked. She shrugged. "Obviously you are going to say that you know that, since we've already talked about it...on the surface." He was nodding until that last phrase which made him stiffen again.

Then he slumped and put his hands down to hold his teacup between his knees. "You've made them both think about it properly," he said quietly.

Purrcy nodded. "Marielle ran from him tonight when he tried to bring it up, so she's already thinking properly. It made him afraid, though, so he took it out on me when we walked in the door this evening. That made it obvious he hadn't properly considered it all the way through, so I set him to it." She sighed. "I had to do it in front of everyone, which as you know, I really don't prefer to do." Shiroe closed his eyes again and nodded. "So...everyone is a bit...stressed. I've done what I can for Tetora and Nyanta did what he could for Naotsugu, who has been on the roof properly thinking since then. It won't be an easy night, I think, or...even longer depending on how long it takes to resolve, since another guild is involved in the issue." She sipped from her tea.

Shiroe glanced at Akatsuki. She shifted uncomfortably. Shiroe placed his cup on the table in front of him, then leaned back on the couch. He put the arm closest to Akatsuki up on the back of the couch and she shifted back until she was kneeling back and close to his side. Then she decided that didn't work, for all that kneeling was her favorite, and she sat properly. He realized then why she knelt. She was short enough that her knees didn't reach the edge of the couch seat so her legs stuck out funny.

There was movement on the other side of the table and Shiroe glanced over to see Purrcy had tucked her legs up under her like she did when she sat comfortably on the couch. Akatsuki immediately moved to a similar position. They were both surprised but a little pleased when it was both comfortable and made her have to lean into Shiroe's side a little. He set himself firmly to hold her weight, though it wasn't much at their levels, and dropped his arm to drape it around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he gave her a grateful smile. This was definitely a time he needed to hold her...hold anything - but preferably her when it came down to it.

He was ready then to look up at the bearers of bad new and face the rest of it. Purrcy blinked at him and Nyanta was doing his best to not laugh. Shiroe was grateful for small kindnesses but could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck regardless. He nodded at Purrcy. She set her teacup on the table and took Nyanta's paw in her hand, also now leaning on him slightly since she'd been Akatsuki's example.  
"When I set Marielle the task of thinking about it properly, I made sure I let her know that it wasn't all or nothing. That there are always multiple solutions to be considered. And I gave her the requirement to talk to Henrietta about it, thus setting Henrietta the task to properly consider it as well. It's a decision they need to make together...not the least because Naotsugu will be taking Marielle away from her also. She will be very lonely here without her best friend by her side."

Shiroe nodded. That was true. "You've talked to Tetora for the same reason, I take it?"

Purrcy nodded. "Settling him helped with settling the others, since we all stayed together making dinner, but until the solution is found..." Shiroe nodded again, considering that but not quite knowing what to do about it, really. Purrcy looked down for a moment, then back into his eyes. "What have you already decided to do?"

Shiroe took a breath. The obvious testing made him glad he _had_ actually thought about it already. "If Naotsugu wants to go, I won't keep him. That was decided when I set the law that no person should be locked into a guild they didn't want to be in. We would miss him, but that's his choice to make. It's the same if Marie wanted to come here. We'd welcome her. However...," he took another breath, "I am well aware that it isn't that simple. It's going to take negotiation. I'm expecting Henrietta to contact me, particularly now that you've set it that she must be involved." He gave her a stern look for that one, though really, it was better earlier than after Crescent Moon and Log Horizon's relations were strained.

Purrcy looked at him, then nodded. She understood, and he'd passed the test. He was relieved inside. She was a stern mother. "There is a tradition in Japan, even still occasionally followed...," she said highly, nobly.

Shiroe raised an eyebrow, then cocked his head. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

She looked at him as sternly as he'd just said she was. "We are talking about heads of noble houses, _Guildmaster_ Shiroe. To allow them to fumble the negotiation is not acceptable...not when one house holds together all of Eastal and the other the goodwill of all of Akiba." He was just about to think a thought when all of a sudden she _was_ the thought. Full formal female kimono outfit, floral ebony chopsticks in the back of her head, even though she didn't even have hair to be held by the hairpiece.

He sighed and nodded. "I take it you want it to be both of us?"

"I've already set my place with them," she answered calmly. "Nyanta and Akatsuki should also come, as attendants, and everyone should be there, from both houses. Nothing should be done in secret, lest the houses become at odds in this place." She bowed her head to him. "I will sit quietly and only add if necessary. My presence should be sufficient for most things. But, I will sit as the mother and you as the father."

Shiroe shook his head. "How much do you really know?"

"Enough," she said coldly. He looked back at her calmly. Akatsuki broke the standoff by shifting. Purrcy looked at her and softened slightly, then reached for her teacup again. "You don't have to make it the full formal engagement negotiation, but it needs to be that level of seriousness. Appearances have meaning. Dress up for it." He knew what she meant. "I'll follow your lead and it will be sufficient."

Nyanta sighed. "Who knew that a gaijin from America would be hahaue to Log Horizon."

Purrcy looked at him and smiled. "I'm sure you would make a lovely hahaue, Nyanta."

Both he and Shiroe blushed. Purrcy's ear twitched and her clothing switched back. Shiroe looked up and the door opened, as he'd suspected it would. That would be confirmation of one of his suspicions - that she had a warning spell going as to who was coming to the doors around her. She'd moved very quickly before Marielle and Henrietta had arrived the time she'd snuck out with them to visit Crescent Moon. Speaking of which. "How can you be Hahaue when they believe you're a werecat?" he asked calmly as Naotsugu closed the door behind him. The newly arrived man paused, then moved to come into the room proper and take his seat in a chair set at the end of the low table between the two couples.

Purrcy looked at Shiroe. "Does Henrietta have anyone to sit beside her?"

Shiroe furrowed his brow, considering the other members of the guild. "Likely it would be Shouryuu. He's the combat team leader and the next person down."

Purrcy nodded. "Decide who matches him, then. But I offer the fear factor which may help the negotiations."

"Well, just having you present would do that," Shiroe said wryly, then turned to Naotsugu who was looking between them. "I understand you've been thinking?" he asked his long time friend and right hand man. He was actually a bit nervous. He didn't want to lose Naotsugu. He had been the first one he'd contacted in this world and they had been companions the whole time. Naotsugu was his calm strength through all of the storms of this crazy world. In a nutshell, he needed him.

Naotsugu looked at him calmly, then nodded. "She told you?"

"Only that you yelled at her and she scolded you and you've been thinking, and it's about Marie."

Naotsugu leaned back. "Yeah, that's about right." He looked up at the ceiling collecting his thoughts. "But it has to be Purrcy. She's made me a promise." It was almost an afterthought comment, but at the same time an angry requirement, though no anger was in his voice.

Shiroe sighed. "Very well." Purrcy dipped her head obediently to both of them. Shiroe suddenly felt ganged up on. He shifted, lifting one leg to rest on his other knee. "Really, though. I sincerely _hope_ that this is the _last_ of the changes you need to bring to the guild, Purrcy."

She opened her eyes wide at him, but wouldn't answer until everyone in the room was glaring at her. "How would I know that, Shiroe? I can't foretell the future."

Nyanta and Naotsugu both broke out in laughter and Akatsuki smiled. "No, rather, that's Shiroe's skill," Naotsugu said.

"Very well," Purrcy said. "Then, I will hope so, also, Guildmaster Shiroe." She looked at him calmly.

He could only groan to himself. It wasn't an answer at all. He turned back to Naotsugu. "So...what have you decided?" he asked.

"To do whatever you want me to do," Naotsugu answered back calmly. "I want her, but I also know how important keeping Akiba calm is. My selfish desires shouldn't come first over that. Between the two of you, I figure the world and anyone in it will fall at your collective feet."

Shiroe looked at him irritably. "You place a lot on my shoulders to put it that way, Naotsugu." Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at him. Shiroe sighed and put his foot back on the ground, stretching his leg out to work out the calf muscle. "But...I get it. I want you too much to say no. Not only would life be harder around here, but I'd miss you too much." He looked at Naotsugu from the corner of his eye. "I can't do any of that without you standing in front of me, you know."

Naotsugu nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm not going anywhere. We all need you where you're headed. I'll keep my post to make sure you get there." Naotsugu put himself into a more relaxed pose. "Just don't forget...Henrietta is a Machiavelli, too, particularly at the negotiating table." He looked back significantly at Purrcy. "Having two of you might be enough against her one."

Purrcy smiled gently. "It helps to already have the upper hand," she said quietly. "I've laid the groundwork. I think we can now play good cop - bad cop." She winked at Shiroe.

He smiled back, but shook his head. "It isn't going to be easy."

"No," she sighed unhappily, "it isn't. They adore her and she holds them together just like she affects Akiba. Honestly, that's why I went over there instead of scolding them here. I needed to understand how her guild sees her to understand why she seemed willing to abandon them. I was rather relieved it was just because she was blonde and not paying attention. A simple correction was sufficient." She looked soberly at Naotsugu. "Anything more than that and I wouldn't have approved. It would have been poison to bring her here."

He paused, then nodded. "I understand that, but she's a good kid."

Purrcy nodded. She turned her cup in her hand a bit, then said, "Naotsugu...you need to consider your operative, too. He's torn by this, having become quite attached to you. He knows she's proper to take over his place, and I suspect there's been rivalry between them anyway, though I've not been here to see?" She raised her eyebrow. Naotsugu nodded unhappily. "See to it, then, please, or he may revert."

"I will," Naotsugu promised.

Nyanta pet her head. "Meow. But Tetora-kun has a place to go now." They looked at him, waiting for more information. "He's meowr apurrentice now, Purrcy."

Naotsugu nodded. "And your op when you're on the fly. Nyanta's the retriever then. He might miss me, but he's still got a place. It'll free him up to focus on what he really needs to do, instead of be splitting his time and focus. We'll all feel better with him tracking you full time so we don't lose you."

Purrcy's ear flicked a little, then she settled down further into Nyanta. "Alright. It works, but you've got to get him through to acceptance so the house can be calm again, particularly once both Nyanta and I are gone. Having him flare up when I can't be here to help him won't help any of you. I have to make sure my op's taken care of, too." The rest of them nodded, both agreeing and promising it.

After an obligatory pause, Shiroe asked, "Purrcy, what are your next steps to accomplish?"

She shifted, then finally gave up and turned full cat, a bit bigger than housecat. She stepped onto Nyanta's lap circled once then sat down with her front paws curled up under her. Nyanta took to absently petting her, his ears moving gently with pleasure. "I can have the antivirus worked out tomorrow, I think. Then another day and a half or so for finishing the punishment for the Plague Master. If I can't actually revert his Class, I may have a rebound that will take at least half a day to recover from - headache, light sensitivity, migraine style are the symptoms. If I head to the closet, that's why. It's dark and quiet there." They looked at her sympathetically. "I'll be trying for that _not_ to happen of course," she said wryly.

"Mmm...does that mean I get to have mew sitting on my lap for the next two to three days, nyan?" Nyanta asked her.

She looked up at him and flicked her ear. "Sure. Not much conversation, though."

"That's okay, meow," he said, unconcerned.

"You just want an excuse to sit in your chair and be lazy," Naotsugu said accusingly.

"When is that anything new for either of you," Akatsuki said calmly. They both closed their mouths.

"You would think this was a guild full of lazy people," Shiroe complained, "when it isn't." They chuckled at that. That was exactly why they could tease about it.

"After that, it will be on to the experiments," she glanced back up at Nyanta and he patted her back lightly, to encourage her. "I'll need Akatsuki's assistance then," Purrcy looked at the assassin.

Akatsuki nodded. "Let me know when, and I'll be there."

"Thank you," Purrcy said, then put her head down, still looking a little sad.

"It's okay, Purrcy," Nyanta said. "I also think it's still important. I don't mind, really."

Purrcy sighed and flicked an ear. "Thank you, Nyanta," she said quietly. "I really will try to be minimally damaging as much as possible. And have you asleep the whole time, too, so you don't have to know. You'll just be awake when you resurrect." She looked over at Naotsugu.

He nodded. "I'll keep watch over him. It'll get strange if you have to send him over too many times, but we'll try to keep it hushed up as much as possible."

Purrcy closed her eyes, "Thanks." She turned her head and looked at Shiroe. "What's your plan for the next couple?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it again and got that far-away look that said he'd either just gotten a chat request or a text message. "Ah, well Marielle's just requested a meeting tomorrow night. I was thinking of calling the Round Table to have the conference meeting as well, and there's the meeting with Roderick after that happens...so it looks like a day full of meetings and negotiations." He sighed. "That will be tiring, but I suppose nice to get them all out of the way at once. I'll be able to have Akatsuki and not conflict with you a few days later that way." Akatsuki nodded.

"I guess I'll be door man tomorrow, then," Naotsugu said putting his hands behind his head, then revisited. "No...I'll let Touya handle that. I'm going to take Tetora out with Isuzu and Rudy and we'll run around and hit things for a while. That way Tetora can yell at me, get out his angst, and be settled by the time of the negotiations." The rest nodded approval with that plan.

"Have him practice first level Hacker spells until he can get them to come naturally, if possible. It's best done on the fly in real combat," Purrcy commented. Naotsugu gave her a thumbs-up. "And work on it for yourself, too," she added. He looked a little surprised, but gave a short nod and they kind of lost him for a while as he considered what "natural" fighting might be like for himself.

"Let's see...," Shiroe said musingly, trying to remember everything on his task list. "Did you get the code written to keep track of the techno mages and pseudocode mages?"

"Ah, no, forgot that had to be done before the meeting," Purrcy lifted her head up at attention. "I'll work on that tonight before falling asleep. It shouldn't take too long, maybe a few hours at most, if I don't want it to cost too much. Just the ones in Akiba, or how far out?"

"Well...can you make it expandable? Right now just in and around Akiba is fine. Once the knowledge of them spreads, I'd like to keep track of them further out...to at least the two provinces to either side of us."

"That helps," Purrcy said and put her head back down, her ears flicking back and forth, waiting for his next comment.

"I'll start on the research for the beast-half villages the next day," Shiroe finally decided. "I want that done before you go. After that it's just internal thought stuff...and general city admin. Still need to figure out what to do about the Wolf Pack, I guess."

"Ah," Nyanta said, holding up a paw. Shiroe nodded. "We sort of took care of that today, meow. While we were at the market, the youngsters sat down with Purrcy and put together a plan for handling the Wolf Pack if they showed up while we were there. It went very well." He looked down fondly at Purrcy, who began to purr. "They sent Purrcy and Touya out first to draw the Pack out. As soon as they were in position, Isuzu cast her calming spell over their area. The Wolf Pack guildmaster stepped out after a bit and they talked," he looked up at Shiroe, pride in his smile-crinkling eyes.

"She apologized up and down, thanked him left and right, then while he was still confused convinced him her bite is a lot worse than her meow and that he'd really rather not irritate her. He also agreed that in order to get off the Round Table's black list, they'd spearhead the reclamation of the internationals, on the grounds that they'd already had lots of experience in understanding how difficult it was to actually talk to them."

Shiroe shook his head. "That's so like you, Purrcy." Akatsuki agreed with a smile.

"We'll see how committed they really are," Purrcy warned. "Some of that agreement was because the spell was helping him to be calm enough to think logically...but I think having a real way to contribute to the city may help, too. They may surprise me."

Shiroe nodded. He'd seen that happen before. "I'll let the other two guilds know to include them nicely as long as they are playing nice." He stifled a yawn, a bit surprised to be that tired.

Nyanta picked Purrcy up in his arms and stood. He kicked Naotsugu on his way past to bring him back to the present. "Let's go, they need to wrap it up and we need to get out."

Naotsugu rose and grinned at the two on the couch. "Don't do nothin' I wouldn't do."

"They can't even get that far," Purrcy said tiredly from her perch on Nyanta. Over his shoulder, she added back to them, "but do be wise and separate before you fall asleep on the couch. I won't be here to help you when you panic again, this time." The door closed behind the three.  
Shiroe and Akatsuki both blushed. In order to not have it happen again, Shiroe took his arm back and Akatsuki looked both relieved and sad. He stood and held out his hand to her to help her up. Taking an internal breath, he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Thank you for this afternoon and evening," he said politely.

Akastuki shyly smiled. "No...thank you. I've enjoyed it very much. ...Please be looking forward to next week's...date." She blushed slightly.

Shiroe smiled at her. "I will be. Please take care of me." He squeezed her hand then let go before he forgot how to do even that much. She bustled about putting the tea cups and tea pot away, then shyly slipped over to give him a hug, then released him and escaped out the door quickly, blushing bright red. Shiroe sighed and got himself ready for bed, though he'd stay up, like Purrcy, thinking for a few more hours about how he was going to approach the next evening's negotiations. They weren't going to be easy and he had less than one day - a day that was going to be very busy - to think and plan in.


	19. Stepping into the Next Level

The next morning, breakfast started out a bit tense. The seniors were quiet and the juniors were still waiting to hear what the results of the night had been. It was a bit relieving to them that everyone showed up, particularly Naotsugu. Because Tetora was his support, and was the most concerned anyway, he opened - surprisingly very respectfully. "Naotsugu, will you tell us what you've decided?"

Calmly, Naotsugu answered, "I'm leaving it up to the Councillor and Hahaue." The juniors stared at Naotsugu as an ear flicked lightly in embarrassment on Purrcy.

"What?" Tetora asked. "I mean, I know you respect Shiroe's opinion, but -"

Naotsugu swallowed the bite he'd taken after giving that answer. "What I discovered in my thinking last night was that I may be an adult, old enough to make my own decisions and do my own thing, but I am also a member of a guild that this city relies on to keep it healthy and strong. So does Marie." He held his chopsticks up, his elbow on the table, to make his point. "We aren't in modern Japan, and this is the house of the King of the Adventurers of Eastal, if not all of Yamato. We danced around it all day yesterday, but it's truth. If I don't properly support Shiroe, he can't do his work that we're all helping him to do because this is his guild. If Marie doesn't properly do her work in her guild to continue to keep Akiba a fun place for Adventurers to come, then this place becomes dreary and dull and we start to revert back to what we were before." He shook his head and reached for his next bite. "I don't want that." He ate, reflecting for a bit, then continued. "But I trust Shiroe to be able to come up with a plan to keep everyone happy, like he always does. And since Purrcy's decided to become Queen - when she's here - she can properly do her part as well."

" _Decided_ to -" Purrcy said faintly. Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at her, not giving an inch. "When one falls into it quite by accident...it doesn't feel quite so much like having 'decided to'," she said quietly.

Shiroe was nodding his head. He often felt like that, too. Naotsugu shook his head, though. "No. Even Shiroe had to decide to take up the banner, though he stumbled into it at first." Shiroe paused, mouth open in surprise, then slumped slightly in agreement, the current installment of breakfast finally making it to his mouth.

Purrcy sighed. "Very well. I concede the point. That doesn't make it any easier to carry."

"No...that's why I need to stay, and why the guild's here." Purrcy and Shiroe both nodded...and so did everyone else. The juniors relaxed. Both Shiroe and Purrcy twitched. Both Akatsuki and Nyanta put hands of consolation on their partners.

After a bit longer of a pause to continue eating, Purrcy asked, "Guildmaster Shiroe, what were your thoughts last night?"

Shiroe took his time to finish his current bite. "Let's have a council meeting after breakfast." She gave a nod. "Naotsugu, you were going to go out after that?"

Naotsugu nodded and looked around at the juniors. "Shiroe's going to be in meetings all day, and taking Akatsuki with him. Purrcy'll be working on the antidote, so Nyanta's watching over her. I thought I'd take Tetora, Isuzu, and Rudy out for practice. Touya, can I count on you to hold down the fort for me, and Minori will you stay and keep him company? I don't know if we'll get outside company today, but we should keep ambassadors on site just in case."

"I can do it," Minori said. "Touya could go with you."

Both Naotsugu and Touya shook their heads. Naotsugu let Touya take it. "Nah, Minori, that won't work. We may have a truce with the Wolf Pack, but if Miss Purrcy's writing code, she's out. That means Nyanta-san has to watch over her pretty close. Doesn't work to just leave you here alone if something bigger comes up"

Naotsugu gave a strong nod of approval of his apprentice's analysis. Purrcy was muttering quietly to herself. "What?" he asked her.

Her head came up in surprise, "Oh, sorry. ...I was just thinking...if this is the house of the King and I'm the Queen...then if we put it into European household terms...that makes you the Marshal...and...," her eyes traveled around the table. "Nyanta the Seneschal? Or Akatsuki?"

"Purrobably Minori," Nyanta said calmly. "I'm the Chef."

"Minori?" Purrcy paused, then said, "Then Shiroe needs to hand over the keys. He's been doing it."

Shiroe looked up in surprise. "The keys?"

"The Seneschal is the keeper of the keys to the house. They know where everything is stored, track taking out the winter things and putting them away, see that guest rooms are assigned and the house kept clean, manage the maids and pages in doing that, that sort of thing. That is, they manage the whole of the running of the household. They need the keys to get to all that stuff, and are trusted with them. They work in concert with the Marshal, who handles the protection, training, discipline, and other martial parts of the household, and with the Chef, who handles the food incoming and preparation, etc. ...The financials are overseen by the Lord, but the Seneschal tracks the details. It's a rather large job, actually, but it's so the Lord can focus on the details of running the fief in total and not have to worry about the house he lives in and the people supporting him...until it's something he does need to address, because things always come up that need to be moved on up to the top for resolution."

Purrcy paused, her chopsticks at the corner of her mouth. "Actually, the Seneschal in all matters save financial, reports to the Queen. I think that's because most things that bubble up there are matters that would go to a mother - 'which bedcloth is really appropriate for the high level guest' questions aren't the level of King, but probably should be for the Queen, if there's a question on it." She shrugged. "Well...I was just thinking of it because of what Naotsugu said and then he was acting like the Marshal." She grinned and a sparkle was in her eye. "But that's funny - that the Queen's Consort is the Chef. Rather dichotic, isn't it? Having the King's Consort be the King's Guard isn't quite so bad." Purrcy winked at Akatsuki.

"What does that make Miss Marielle?" Rudy asked, his own interest having been perked up by an Adventurer who actually understood somewhat the inner workings of noble households.

"Well...she's a noblewoman in her own right." Purrcy ate while she considered. "It's a small guild...but important, so probably...Countess, then? I think a Viscountess is too low to marry the King's Marshal off to, since he probably counts as a Court Marquis. ...Ah, that's it, then. The Queen's Consort may be King's Chef, but he's also a Court Marquis." She nodded. "That's high enough."

"And what about the rest of us?" Touya asked, a little more excited.

Purrcy laced her fingers together and leaned on her elbows, looking down the table. The other seniors were smiling slightly to themselves. "Well...Let's see. It really ought to be done right, you know, but if on the fly is okay, then we have King Shiroe," she bowed her head to him. He flashed her a resigned look. "I'm Queen Purrcy, please take care of me," they laughed. "Then we have the King's Consort and King's Guard, Marquess Akatsuki. Please also take care of the Queen's Consort and King's Chef, Marquis Nyanta." Akatsuki blushed happily and Nyanta bowed smoothly.

Purrcy pointed down and around the table. "King's Marshal, Marquis Naotsugu, and Queen's Guard Count Tetora," he looked up in surprise, then smiled happily, giving a jaunty tip of the head. "Baroness Isuzu - Assistant to the Seneschal, Baron Rudy - Guardian of the House of the King, Baron Touya - Guardian of the House of the King and Assistant to the Marshal, and King's Seneschal, Baroness Minori. You'll all move up in rank when you're higher level and there's more people under you, since you're also all still maids and pages and assistants in the kitchen since we don't have anyone else for the jobs. Ah...that makes me Assistant to the Chef, as well...or as my father liked to say 'Chief Bottlewasher'."

"No, that's me," Rudy shook his head. "I'm the one that washes the dishes."

They laughed and Nyanta stood. "Well, then, Assistants to the Chef and the Kitchen, it's time to get to work, shall we? After you, Chief Bottlewasher Baron Rudy."

"Hey, ah...Shiroe...can we use those ranks when we're talking to People of the Land?" Tetora asked as they walked their dishes into the kitchen.

Shiroe considered it. He glanced at Purrcy. She flicked an ear at him without looking at him. He sighed. Morosely he said, "Yes. But don't tell them who the King and Queen are."

"Alright!" Touya bumped fists with Minori.

Rudy got a slow blush on his face and almost fumbled the dish he was holding. Purrcy stepped over to him and kissed him on the top of his head. "Congratulations," she said softly. "I'm sure you'll work up to your proper title soon enough."

He whipped his head around to her, a startled, almost frightened look on his face. She winked at him. "And next time, we'll teach them how to do it properly shall we? I think they'll have fun with the pomp and circumstance."

"N-Next time?" he stammered.

"Of course," she said archly, putting her dishes next to the sink and turning to him. "I've left room for everyone to move up just for that purpose. The King and Queen need to have fun with something, not to mention have awards in reserve for future excellent service."

"Oh," Rudy said, nodding as if having learned something new.

Isuzu looked at him curiously. "So...what is his proper title?"

Rudy froze again. Purrcy looked at him with a smile, considering him. "He's the son of a Marquis - landed, meaning he has a complete fief to run. So by rights, when he's come into his own, Rudy will also inherit the equivalent station. Since he's decided to run away from home, he's lost his rights to the title...unless he goes back and begs for forgiveness...and so we've given him a court title instead. He'll get up to Court Marquis eventually I would think. He's got a lot of years ahead of him after all." She stopped, looking at his pale face, then smiled and winked. "That's just my guess, though. If he hasn't told you himself, yet, then that's his right to keep quiet about it, isn't it, just like the rest of us don't tell our pasts."

Rudy dropped his head into his hand. "Lady Purrcy," he groaned. "...Just a guess?"

Purrcy's laugh rolled through the room and the others couldn't help but join in. "Yes, Rudy...but I have a good eye. Don't let on, and they won't know." He was blushing as red as they'd ever seen him. She looked over to Shiroe, who was standing near the doorway, watching. "And Shiroe, if you don't want anyone to know our real titles," she grinned again, teasing, "then it's right, and proper really, to call you the Duke of Akiba. If you want to just call me Princess for now, that's fine. I'm not really the Duchess of Akiba, not having any ties here."

He looked at her for a while, then shook his head with a sigh. "I will hope to never have to admit to any of it at all."

Tetora and Naotsugu grinned at each other. "He didn't deny it," Tetora said triumphantly.

"Royalty-city," Naotsugu high-fived Tetora.

Shiroe turned and walked out of the kitchen and the rest not on kitchen duty followed him out to be out of the way of those who did. "Not a real princess my eye," muttered Rudy when they were gone, but he still looked pleased, nonetheless.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe really wanted Purrcy standing behind him in the Round Table conference today. She seemed to enjoy explaining things to others more than he did. He'd really rather not be doing the explaining today...even though that was what was expected - particularly today. He'd told everyone on the council only this morning that he was ready and they'd all showed up...early. He sighed. That really hadn't been necessary.

At least he was getting used to it now, this standing up in front of them all and telling them things. The disparate group's leaders now worked together fairly well, even to the point of arguing the same things over and over and the same people bringing it back to the proper points. Having Purrcy mix things up would have helped change the tenor as well. But...for at least a while he was going to continue to protect her. He was having trouble remembering why he wanted to do that right at the moment since he would rather have sent her.

Then he remembered, it was because of what he had to say today. Next time, then, he could send her - probably. ...Or at least bring her with him. He took a breath and steadied himself, putting his agenda into the front of his mind again. He'd made them wait until the start time he'd given them since that was when he'd told them he'd start. He rose now, and the various bickerings and guild-to-guild conversations quieted.

"Welcome, everyone," he said mildly. "Thank you to D.D.D. for helping us bring to ground the mage known as the Plague Master." He bowed his head to Riese who nodded back. Riese had her arms crossed, but she was sitting up straight in the chair reserved for her guild. Everyone missed Crusty's presence there, even still, but no one more than her. She sat as if the chair was going to either poison her or eat her.

"The plague that was released in Akiba affected in the main the half-beast Adventurers, though it was beginning to spread to non-beast Adventurers by the time we were able to capture him. The mechanism of spread was touch and it suppressed the body's ability to recover and maintain proper levels of HP over long periods of time. For a reason we still need to ascertain, in Adventurers, rather than catching a cold or other disease such as the People of the Land might, it makes us more...," this was the hard part, "susceptible to real bodily urges."

"In beast-halves that translates into more beast-like behaviors and eventually, in its end stages, to make their beast half have greater control over the human half than we Adventurers are comfortable with. Symptoms described at the later stages included higher than normal levels of territorial defensiveness, increased hunting instincts, and in the worst case, a female going into heat." He looked around the table. "I'm not sure I need to explain that this final case, if the Plague had continued, would have thrown us back into the state of chaos we were in before we instituted the Round Table. On Earth, and therefore to our human minds, to be placed into that state where sex is no longer a choice but a physical requirement, is tantamount to rape and unconsenting sex. Therefore this particular plague, because it was specifically targeted to those who would be placed in that position in the end, is very severe. ...Because, in the same way, it also was beginning to affect those of us who's races are not related to beast-halves, it is not limited in its severity."

There were plenty of pale faces, guildmasters who were aghast, and a few who were looking rather miserable. They'd had the worst cases in their guild too, then, or at least severe enough to know what he was talking about. "As soon as the Plague Master was captured, a city wide temporary inoculation was cast. Thank you to those who tested our hypothesis that even lower level healing spells would suppress it for a time so that we could do at least that much. The full detailed analysis of how the plague was created has been completed as of yesterday and the antidote should be ready by the end of the day today. When it is, it will be given to each guild. At this point I anticipate announcing a central location and time for each guild to send one healer to learn the antidote. Please send your highest level healer."

He looked around again, pushing up his glasses. "As you know all plagues must be healed based on the level of its carrier. This one was carried in the main by level eighty-six to level ninety-eight Adventurers and in its final iteration, was a level ninety-nine plague." The room exploded. It would have been worse if he'd told them the truth, but this much had to be said. When the room had settled down again, the guilds who actually had recovery class magicians of level ninety-nine had agreed to help those who didn't, and tents and kiosks were planned for those who were in the city but not members of the larger guilds.

Shiroe captured the attention of the attendees again. "As this plague only needed touch to be passed, we can't know who was in the city during the time of transmission that left without knowing they had it and carried it out. Once the antidote has been disseminated, we are suggesting that it be cast on everyone in the city as a whole at least once per week for the next four weeks, then once per month on an ongoing basis. If after a year we aren't seeing any more cases, then we can consider pulling it back to when we see signs of another outbreak beginning." It was a bit much, perhaps, but the guilds who had seen the worst were already agreeing. "We are hoping the final spell can be area effect so that it can be applied faster overall." He'd learned that leaving until the end one comment to soothe ruffled feathers was always a good idea. That one did calm people down nicely. After a bit of discussion his recommendation was approved and he sighed in relief. He didn't sit down...yet. ...So they kept looking at him.

"Two issues came up from this encounter that I would also like to have addressed today," he said calmly. It always made them worry, though. He sighed. This wouldn't be that bad, in comparison - for them anyway. "The first one is an issue that Akeneya and Woodstock brought to my attention." He sat down. Everyone relaxed and looked at the two guildmasters.

Akaneya stood up, clearing his throat. "Ahem. We have had an ongoing concern in the Round Table about the remaining Adventurers who are not integrating into mainstream life in the city. I'm sure that some are those who will never make the adjustment to being here in Theldesia, however there is a group that we hadn't considered. There is an Adventurer who began to bring Woodstock and myself treasures to sell that requested an English translator." Council members sat up, interested. "For some time we used a member of his guild that was a student with enough understanding of it for us to get by. Shiroe was kind enough to write a translation spell scroll so that we could communicate fully with that Adventurer and any others that might need help. What that one told us was that there are actually other Adventurers from other international locations that were on the Japan servers because the expansion was launched there first. They were brought here to Yamato, in the locations of the servers they were on, not to the locations their bodies were in. This particular one, and so we assume others as well, had their language translator off on their computer at the time of the cataclysm. Thus, they weren't able to understand our speech, even if we could understand theirs."

He looked around the table. "This particular Adventurer is very shy because she couldn't speak any but the most basic Japanese. Given the reclusive nature of gamers in general, I believe that even now that they can understand us they will not be willing to come out on their own. It may be wise for us to once again go into the back streets to see if we can tempt them to come out and join with us - but this time, they'll be able to understand us."

Akaneya sat down and those guildmasters who found this particular subject to be one of their pet projects immediately got down to business. When they were sorting out who was going to do what, Shiroe cleared his throat and sat forward. They let him have the floor. "Some of you are aware that the Wolf Pack was rather severely impacted by the plague, to the point of attacking fellow Adventurers that were in their territory and going so far as to not back down at my own doorstep." He said the last blandly and there were looks of affront around the table. "As part of their own penance, and because they know the back streets very well, they have agreed to participate by spearheading the search for the international Adventurers. As we all know, they aren't the best negotiators or ambassadors, so please take into consideration in your planning that they need to participate and how that can be best accomplished."

"Dark Shiroe", and "Machiavelli" went around the table in whispers. He was okay with that. They could think he'd forced the participation of the Wolf Pack to make up for crossing him. That kind of rumor didn't bother him. The Wolf Pack would probably fight it, and that would be okay, too. When the discussion surrounding the internationals wound down, he interjected again. "Roderick, if I could have a private meeting with you after the council meeting?" he asked directly.

Roderick, of Roderick Trading Company which was a crafter guild that specialized in research, to the point their guildhall was like a university research facility, looked up at him in surprise, then nodded. His main clothing here in Akiba was even a lab coat, and his spectacles and pens in his pockets really defined him. He was happiest when hunting down new things...which was all the time in Theldesia. "Sure, Shiroe. I can make the time."

Shiroe nodded his thanks and stood. "The second thing that has come out of this is that I have had brought to my attention that not only are Adventurers able to learn new sub-skills with careful effort now, and the Mysteries for their Classes, but that there are now new magics coming available." That caused a stir, but he could see there were a few who looked like they were holding secrets. He sighed to himself. They already knew. It was time to make it come out in the open. "I've heard of three new ones just from this one campaign alone. I would like for everyone to take a survey of their guilds and find out what has become available. It can be either listed as a new sub-class or Class. Please send your information to Roderick. I will work with him on setting up the research components we need to know about the new magic users."

He looked around the room, ending on Michitaka of the Marine Organization, the major crafter guild of technicians. "One of them is a technical magic, like that of Earth's technology. I am quite certain that after all the technological advances your crafters have made, you should have an ample number of them."

Michitaka blushed in his ears, though he kept his arms folded and his face stern as always. ...But, he nodded. "Sub-classed 'Technician'," Michtaka said briefly. Shiroe sighed in relief to himself. To get one to admit it would open the door for the others. Slowly, those who had them did begin to admit them. It was a rather wider list of magics than he'd expected and by the time it was done, Hacker had come out and been passed over lightly like the rest. That was the start.

"I really don't think we need to fear the new magics," Shiroe said calmly. "This is a world based on magic and it should be no surprise that more than what was created by the programmers of Elder Tales is what we can do, since we keep pushing the limits here. Like with the cooking and the building of the steamship and the other inventions we are creating. ...I would like for us to be able to help those who have the new magics be able to learn how to use them like the rest of us understand from the gaming days. If we can test the ranges and boundaries of each type, then we won't have to worry...we can just know and it can become as normal to us as the others. Indeed, they could be considered a new Class - the 'Crafter Class' - except there are too many. Presumably there are some that need to be added to the old Classes. For this reason, if we can get the listing from each of you, and then borrow a few of each new Class to test the boundary conditions, Roderick and I can formalize them and report on them."

He looked around the table and let everyone tentatively decide that was a good idea. Then he said, "I don't think it should need saying, but making sure we do this now will prevent other newly Classed magic users from causing Akiba problems in the future." He had everyone's attention as their minds translated what he was saying. "We were fortunate that a higher level mage of the same Class as that of the Plague Master was present in the city when the main attack came against us." Many of the guildmasters looked ill.

Slowly he said, "Before that mage leaves the city to continue their travels, I have convinced that person to begin training one of my own newly Classed mages who shares the same sub-class so that we can be better protected next time. I would be happy to host training sessions in the zones around my guild hall for any of your newly sub-classed 'Hackers' beginning one week from now. That part of town is also open and available for any other new Classes to come and train in until they feel secure enough to actually go out into the fields to train." Shiroe sat down.

The Round Table took over again, and as he expected, Crescent Moon guild was handed the task of figuring out the training of the new Classes and sub-classes. Marielle helped with fun activities and festivals, but whenever there was training to be done the council always handed it to her - the only Guildmother of the Round Table Council. That suited him just fine. Things were falling into place nicely.

-:-:-:-:-

"You know, Naotsugu," Tetora said wearily, "next time leave Touya home and bring Minori. That was really hard out there today - even with all of you nicely coming down to training levels for me."

Naotsugu slapped Tetora on the back, which lurched him forward a little more than usual because of how weary Tetora was. Naotsugu grabbed his shoulder to keep him up, getting out a quick apology. "Being back down at the first levels again isn't easy, I'm sure," Naotsugu said sympathetically.

"Well, it's really learning the creation time. You know. Before it was call up a spell, focus on which enemy you want it to go off on, then just wait for it to build up and release, then watch the magic dance. Now, with this one, it's write the whole thing first, then look at the target and say 'go'. Figuring out how to write something in the thick of the battle is really nerve wracking." He shuddered a bit.

"It did seem a little slow," Rudy said. "But Lady Purrcy said yesterday that some of hers she can just set off right away."

Tetora nodded. "Yeah. Once they're written, it's not as bad, and there are some that can be saved to cache hit, but my cache list is fairly small right now. That goes up as the levels go up, so I have to be careful which ones I keep and which ones I choose to rewrite later. Fighting real monsters does help. It's giving me a feel for which ones might should stay on the list all the time."

Naotsugu nodded. "She did say that. Practicing in real cases now would help the most."

"That's probably why," Tetora sighed. "I'm sorry I was late on that Aurora Healing."

"No prob," Naotsugu said. "I'd been timing them and knew I'd better ask a little early."

Tetora sighed in relief, then looked pretty and sad. "I'm not sure I can do both. Back up to the back up healer maybe if I'm going to main the Hacker, at least until I'm up in enough levels that the code comes as fast as typing on the computer - or faster."

"Game controller," Isuzu said briefly, almost as tired as Tetora. She'd had to handle the healing side of things more than her usual share and at the low level of seven, that had been difficult.

Tetora nodded. "Yeah. Got to get it so that the game controller - the coding - is second nature. Grinding my life away again."

"You'd rather not?" Naotsugu asked neutrally.

"No," Tetora protested surprised. "I went into programming in college because I love that you can do anything, really. I can see that's how this works, too, once the boundary conditions are learned. ...Only this is better because the effects are more 3-D awesome, at least in battle. Naw, I'll have fun with it, it's just the barely-can-walk-home-blues, you know." He waved a hand weakly at his own state, then leaned on Naotsugu's shoulder, letting the Guardian carry his weight for a bit.

"Why not just raise your level back up to its usual?" Rudy asked.

Tetora turned back to him with pursed lips and a scolding look. "It's a ratio - a ratio. I won't go back up to the full levels. If I have fifty hit points as a level five Hacker and it drops to five before we give up, then I'm down ninety percent. If I've got normally fifty-thousand hit points at level ninety-eight Cleric, then I'm still walking home with only ten percent of my HP hanging around."

"That's five-thousand, Tetora," Isuzu said blandly. "One hundred times more than you'd walk home with at level five at full up."

"Well...I'm still worn out anyway," Tetora hurried the conversation on.

"Are you going to be able to handle working with her and me at the same time?" Naotsugu asked him.

Tetora paused, then looked even sadder and went serious. "No. I'm not. Even when I get to the upper levels, if I'm majoring in Hacker and watching over her there's no way. In fact, it'll get harder. I'll have the cantrips by then, but the code gets broader and more focused. Watching her that night," his eyes got stars in them, "was like watching a goddess direct the stars and having them dance for her. Her shields are so tight nothing gets through hardly. Just studying those could take me a month and they're super important. He sent some nasty stuff her way, just as minor spells that he could get off between rounds of being hit - that was a lesson in itself how to do that...," he came back and sighed.

"I've spent every waking moment since then analyzing everything that went on in that battle and I'm only to the final third. Once I'm higher levels I'll already know what I can do and some of the things I want to do having had that experience." He looked away, then sighed and looked down. "Naotsugu...what's it going to be like...tonight...and after." His dainty foot scuffed the ground as he asked. He worked hard at not hating it, since he was trying not to anymore. It really was the current situation he was hating...well, not hating, just not wanting to let go.

"Well...tonight...," Naotsugu looked up at the sky overhead. It was mid afternoon, but the closest monster area for newbs was far enough out from Akiba they had to go back early so they could get ready. "It's formal engagement negotiations...open - meaning not just the parents and the prospectives, but everyone in both families. They don't want anyone getting their pants in a twist and saying they weren't there to understand what was going on, you know."

Tetora nodded, still looking down. "You know, I really respect you for being able to let go and step back like that. Makes me feel like you really are the oldest son, leading the rest of us by example. You're so calm about it."

Naotsugu laughed. "Well...I'm probably outwardly calm about everything, but inward...I suppose it feels a bit like facing that boss that you've been psyching yourself up for and you can't wait to get the treasure it drops because you came to the dungeon specifically to get that one treasure. You have to get through the sweat, the pain, and the test of the plan to get it and that part scares you spitless."

The other three all smiled, perfectly understanding. Still mulling he added, "I suppose that's why I trust the Councillor and Hahaue with it. He doesn't go into a battle like that without a plan so carefully thought out that you just know, even if everyone only leaves with two HP at the end, you're going to win. And her...well, you've seen what she can do already for yourselves. She's the one who's set this all up for him and is his support. If there's any chance of him falling, she'll pick him up and put him back on his feet with a kiss for good measure, then calmly tear the heart out of whomever took him down. And...she made me a promise. It's the first one she's ever made. I want to see what that means."

"Seriously, Naotsugu? Curiosity?" Tetora gaped at him.

"Well, yeah. There's still a lot we don't know about her. It's barely even been one week, man."

Tetora thought about that. "Well...that's true. You'd think she's been here months already. ...But...it's not her first promise. Just her first one to you."

Naotsugu looked at Tetora in surprise. "She made one to you?" Tetora nodded but didn't elaborate.

"I suspect she made one to Nyanta-san, too, or he wouldn't have accepted her," Rudy said from behind them.

They looked back at him. Tetora nodded as Naotsugu said, "Well...that's true. Particularly the 'consider us husband and wife' part. Can't do that without a pretty serious promise." He looked disgruntled.

Tetora took his turn to hit Naotsugu on the back, though it just made his armor ring. "At least you got one."

"Yeah," Isuzu said. "We all did. She promised to be a Log Horizon guild member. I think she's doing a good job keeping that one." Rudy nodded and the two older men looked at each other and smiled.

"Ah...what does 'hahaue' mean?" Rudy asked. As a Person of the Land originally, there were some Japanese terms he was still unfamiliar with because they didn't translate properly.

"It's the formal form of 'mother' but is a very respectful form of it," Isuzu answered him. "Why that one, Naotsugu?" she asked, wondering herself.

"Well, they were using it when I got into the office last night," he said, "but it works. I think it came up when they decided to do it as a formal engagement negotiation. Those are nearly as old as the title, after all." Naotsugu looked at Tetora. "So...Queen's Guard...who has too much on his plate...you gonna be okay if it's switched out?"

Tetora looked at him just a little bitterly. After a bit he finally nodded curly. "I'll get over it," he said. "You're going to do the engaged thing for a while or just go for it?"

"What works best for you?" Naotsugu asked.

Tetora looked at him like he was crazy. "For me?! It's your wedding, man."

"Not if I want you as best man, it's not just me," Naotsugu disagreed.

Tetora stared at him, then actually teared up. "You know...I'd look better on her side, right?"

"You'd look good anywhere," Naotsugu smiled, "but I'd feel better if you were next to me, on the other side. ...As long as it's not holding onto my arm."

Tetora shook his head. "No, I won't do that...if I can work up the courage to stand next to you at all."

Naotsugu laughed. "You? Have to work up the courage? You're the bravest man I know. Crazy brave, but brave."

Tetora looked away. "Aw, man. Why you gotta go and make me cry? You know this is a woman's body." Naotsugu patted him gently on the shoulder as Tetora sniffed and wiped his face. After recovering, he said quietly, "Marie's gonna want to do it right, and so's her guild. I'll be ready by the time they are. ...Hahaue will help me. ...Now that I'm her op." The last was said like he was tentatively trying out the new position to see if he could deal with it.

"Of course she will. Hacker-apprentice-city." Naotsugu held up his hand.

Tetora looked at it, then cautiously held up his and hit it lightly. "Yeah. ...I'll get used to it."


	20. Engagement Negotiation

Log Horizon was dressed to the nines. As high class as it got, as if they really were the nobles Naotsugu and Purrcy had named them. Shiroe had approved every outfit - sending some of them back several times to try again until they got it right. Modern clothes, though he had been tempted to have Purrcy wear the kimono. "Who knew Shiroe actually had such fashion sense?" was a comment heard at some point during that phase of the preparation. The answer to it was, "When it comes to pulling a plan off - of course. I just don't usually have to or care that much. Comfort is preferable when relaxing, the best magical robe or armor for the situation for dungeons." It made sense. They moved on, trusting his judgement.

When he was satisfied, he motioned to Purrcy and she transformed into small cat and rode on Nyanta's shoulder, as proud as if she were the Princess walking with them. Nyanta walked next to Shiroe, on the other side from Akatsuki, in his normal gliding gait of utter and fully proper calm, but he also looked just a little extra proud. Naotsugu walked behind them and the rest took positions of protection around them. Traditionally, the prospective bride and her family would visit the prospective groom's family home. They had chosen to reverse this for two reasons. They were the smaller guild, thus could get to the Guild Hall a little more freely. They wanted the whole of Akiba to see it and talk about it. This was the First Official Engagement Negotiation of Akiba. Even if it was between two small guilds, it was still between two guilds - and one was the Guildmistress. Log Horizon showed Crescent Moon honor and at the same time gained their own points by being magnanimous.

"Now we really are yakuza," Purrcy said in Nyanta's ear. He chuckled. They were being watched openly and being avoided. In town as a full guild yesterday to shop exclusively in the back of Shopping District 8, now in town dressed up, every one of them, and headed for the Guild Hall. The buzz was almost loud enough to be heard by them on the walk in.

Everyone took a deep breath as they entered the floor the door to Crescent Moon's specifically rented guild hall was on. They'd entered the dungeon. Each centered as they would have for any such campaign. This was their kind of raid. Purrcy shook her head. "No...it really is, Nyanta. Honest to goodness."

He smiled. "Yes," he said softly. "I suppose it is, in its own way."

Shiroe glanced over. "Is it a problem?" he asked again softly.

This time her tail waved gently. "No, Guildmaster Shiroe," she answered again respectfully.

"Sometime you'll have to tell me why not," he said. "You say it in such a layered way."

She smiled. "Come pet me for good luck." He obliged. He liked petting little cat Purrcy after all. She purred for him, then leaned forward and touched his nose with hers. "Good hunting, Heika," she said. He sighed at her, but nodded. Nyanta had to stand still while everyone gave her a pet for luck. She nose-kissed Naotsugu, too. "Blessings on you, my son," she said softly to him, adding a little lick to his cheek.

He blushed. "Thank you, Hahaue. Good hunting to you also." She gave a little swish to her tail and settled back on Nyanta's shoulder in her place again, giving him a lick on the jaw for good measure. His tail swished and he pet her also. She would have preferred to walk in as big-cat but they'd decided that she'd traumatized Crescent Moon in that size already so it wasn't a good idea. Starting small would remind them of when they'd had fun with her...hopefully.

Touya knocked on the door that would take them to the magical space that was the eleven rooms of the Crescent Moon guild hall, then moved aside. The door opened and Serera welcomed them into the hall, bowing to them. Shiroe kindly thanked her and walked in with Akatsuki on his arm. Nyanta and Purrcy were next and they also kindly greeted her. She looked with wide eyes at them, but bowed politely again. Naotsugu was next, then Tetora and the rest. She closed the door, gulped, and followed them into the main seating room.

Shiroe and the others in the front were met by Henrietta and Shouryuu, who welcomed them formally, also dressed formally for the occasion. Marielle was sitting on one of the couches, dressed up very prettily, looking rather nervous, but trying hard. When Shiroe, Akatsuki, and Nyanta were sitting on the opposite couch, with Naotsugu standing behind them at rest attention, the remainder of his own guild arrayed around him, Henrietta and Shouryuu sat one to either side of Marielle. The remainder of Crescent Moon Guild was arrayed around the room as best they could, with the most junior members sitting on the stairs to the second floor as if on risers.

Several of the young females served tea around, including Serera who served the guest couch first. Purrcy had lept off of Nyanta's shoulders and grown to house-cat size when he sat on the couch. When he was handed a teacup, he set it down on the couch in front of her and Serera, flustered, handed him another one. Purrcy lapped at her teacup delicately when the others drank from theirs. When the servers had settled, Shiroe led off. "Thank you for your consideration. The Crescent Moon Guild is well known for its hospitality and grace. We are honored to be able to sit with all of you tonight."

"The honor is ours, to have the wisdom and strength of Log Horizon Guild with us this night," Henrietta answered. The tennis match of words had begun, the two main competitors revealed.

"Surely the Crescent Moon Guild is a house full of happy children and beautiful flowers," Shiroe said.

"Surely there is none more beautiful than the Guildmistress of the Guild, who brings happy voices to those children," Henrietta replied. "Certainly there can be none in the house of Log Horizon of greater wisdom than its Guildmaster, who brings calm peace to his home."

The tip of Purrcy's tail was lifting and falling in a slow rhythm, but otherwise all of the members of Log Horizon were sitting calmly, not completely relaxed, but not tense either. Their wall of solidarity was already making a few junior members of Crescent Moon look worried. "Certainly all of the members of Log Horizon do their part to bring peace to their home, but none more so than the calm strength of its Castle of Stone." Shiroe brought the final subject into the negotiation and placed the purpose of it on the table next. "The happiness of such a one is worthy of great consideration, as surely the happiness of the Guildmistress of Crescent Moon Guild is."

"Surely the happiness of those who are great supports for their households should be held in high regard," Henrietta answered, "in the hopes that the happiness of all the household might be maintained."

"Indeed," Shiroe agreed. "Should the loss of any one of such worth be felt, the pain of the whole of the household would be equally as great." Henrietta's breathing stopped briefly and she half-blinked. Marielle tried not to move, but her face, always an open book took on a hopeful look. Shiroe had told them he had a third option, and as the Master Planner of Akiba they were eager to hear it from him.

After a bit of quick thinking Henrietta responded, "Truly. Yet, even for the sake of the happiness of the two most worthy to receive it, the households cannot lose their defining purposes and chosen bonds, lest they become something less or fade away."

"Ah, it is so," Shiroe agreed, "Yet even the sun and the moon share the same sky, though there yet be distance between them. Even so do two stars in the sky seem to share the same space, but they will be distant from each other sufficiently that their individual lights will shine."

Henrietta took on a calculating look. "And by how distant shall they be related?"

"By a mere fraction," Shiroe answered.

"At what cost to the households?" The negotiation was in full flower now.

"Shall not the groom provide a house for his beloved?" Shiroe answered calmly. Everyone at the couch on the other side got very wide eyes.

"Will not the flower wilt to be far from the sun?" Henrietta countered, though she was still surprised.

Shiroe pushed his glasses up on his face. "Has not the flower been asked to aid children in need? And has not the family of the groom provided space and opportunity for them? Shall not the garden bloom when the sun and the smile of the flower grace such a location that has been prepared?"

Henrietta couldn't help a smile from coming across her face, though she tried to keep it down as much as possible. "Truly the wisdom of Log Horizon is shown in the cunning of its Guildmaster that reaches long distances of space and time, even to the distant stars, to bring them together," she complimented him for setting up a workable solution in advance at the Round Table meeting that day to meeting Marielle's need to be in the center of busy activities.

"Should not the garden that brings happiness to the people and the strength of the people's arms be brought together to keep all happy through the happiness of their own strengths?" he asked. "Surely an alliance such as this cannot be considered a wrong."

"Surely not," Henrietta said, "though, how shall the space between the stars be maintained?"

"Truly time must pass for the full understanding of all things, but though the husband stay with the wife through the night, he must of necessity leave the house to provide for her in the day. Is this not the way of all men since the beginning?"

There was just a bit of relaxing on the couch of the heads of Crescent Moon. They'd been worried about that particular arrangement then, and found his solution acceptable. He was a bit relieved because it was the only solution he personally found acceptable. If they had argued that point the deal would have been dead. "Indeed," Henrietta said calmly, loosely clasping her hands in her lap.

"Then we are agreed?" Shiroe asked.

"I believe so," Henrietta answered.

Shiroe took a sip of his tea, set it on the saucer, then set it on the table and leaned back against the back of the couch. "Then let us be clear on the details, shall we?" The room went a little wary. "When we leave here this evening, I will purchase the building next to Log Horizon's guild hall with the express purpose of having Crescent Moon Guild move into it. While Crescent Moon prepares to move, we will jointly see to its proper renovation. At Crescent Moon's convenience, they may schedule a date for a public wedding of their Guildmaster to my Marshal. Together they will request the Round Table Council to sponsor the wedding feast as their gratitude for the services rendered by the Guildmistress of Crescent Moon in the past for such events. Crescent Moon will move into the new location no later than one week from today so that the training of the new mages will be overseen by both guilds. If that proves impossible, members of Crescent Moon must be present at the training, regardless."

Marielle's mouth was hanging open and she was looking distressed. Henrietta was holding on better, but was worried. Shouryuu was looking just a little faint. "Ah, one week," Henrietta said faintly. "Shiroe surely that is...can an abandoned apartment be renovated so soon?"

"We were able to do it in less, though to full completion took longer," Shiroe said. "I think the happy announcement should bring you as much assistance from the other guilds that came to us, if not more due to Marielle's popularity. We'll help you with the move as well, if you should need us, though I would think given your numbers we would only be underfoot. ...Also," he looked sideways at Purrcy, "there are other things we can do to help besides just manpower, if the terms are agreeable."

"Is there a reason the training needs to begin in one week?" Shouryuu asked.

"The mage who is training mine leaves Akiba in two weeks," Shiroe said calmly. "I would like for them to have at least one week to see that one work in person, though it will be part time."

"And what will you do to keep that part of town thriving after the initial training is completed?" Henrietta asked, delving deeper.

"While we're working on starting up the training, and after Crescent Moon has moved into their new apartment, I would like to see us jointly work on purchasing the warehouse that is near there to renovate it into a university for the study and teaching of magic and other natural laws of this world and their practical applications. ...This is separate from the research facility of Roderic Trading Company and the technology facility of Marine Organization, and is specifically for training the skills necessary to live in this world to any Adventurer who wishes to come and learn them."

"Are you giving up?" Henrietta asked, surprised.

"On the contrary," Shiroe said calmly. "Rather it is to help us leave the sooner. The faster we can understand what we can do and learn it to it's fullest capacity, the sooner we might be able to go home. I am particularly interested in getting the Technologists working on the rings and the communications towers as soon as we can. But until we understand exactly what they can and can't do, we have to wait on those two projects. The faster they can train once we understand those two things, the sooner we can get to those projects."

"What role do you want Crescent Moon to play in the university?" Henrietta asked.

"To provide the main daily requirements of administration and education. Already Marie has the practice in getting lessons planned and training schedules put together. I would like Marie to be the Head Teacher of the school. We will supply the Dean. We'll put together a Board consisting of yourself, myself and Roderic at a minimum. We need his research as input. If the Round Table wants insight we could provide regular reports, but the other guilds don't do more than that. I'm planning on requiring, and would like Marie to request, those who come to learn pay for their education. Initially, the guilds can pay for their members to come, but eventually we'd ask individuals to pay for themselves, I think. It doesn't have to be much, like the tax on the use of the Guild Hall is only one gold per use. I'll leave the financial details in your very capable hands, Henrietta."

"Just the warehouse, Shiroe?" Henrietta asked shrewdly. She'd worked with him before.

"No. The entire area, of course," he answered back. It was the answer she'd expected. "That would merely be first."

Henrietta looked at Marielle. "Marie?"

Marielle looked back at her. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

Henrietta looked at Shouryuu. He nodded. "Doable."

Marielle turned and looked at everyone else in her guild. "Any objections?"

She waited while people thought then everyone shook their heads. "Go for it." "Sounds like fun." "I like working with Log Horizon." (They thought that might have been Serera.) Marielle turned back to Henrietta with a satisfied look on her face.

"Very well," Henrietta said to Shiroe. "We accept the terms."

Shiroe handed over a contract and a pen. Marielle leaned over the table and signed it. Shiroe took it back and signed it and it disappeared, then two sheets of paper appeared on the table. Shiroe took one, rolled it up and it disappeared. Henrietta left the other there for the moment. Nyanta took the teacup from in front of Purrcy and moved it to the table.

"Since you've agreed to the terms," Shiroe said, still not moving from his relaxed position on the couch, "we'll tell you some things that you must keep secret. We're telling them to you in good faith so that you can know we're serious about the goals we've just agreed to. Please don't let anyone outside of our two guilds learn of these things until it's time to let them be made public." He looked around at all of the members of Crescent Moon guild until he had agreement from everyone. It was hard with this many to keep secrets, but he hoped it would work. "Please meet our candidate for Dean of the University, and the mage who will be training the Hackers beginning next week."

Purrcy increased in size slightly, then slowly changed her shape until she was a fox with two tails, though she didn't change her coloring. She bowed to the room. "I am Purrcy. I have formed a contract with Shiroe of Log Horizon in exchange for a husband from his house, thus becoming a member of Log Horizon myself. I will only be present infrequently at the University, however my knowledge will also be passed on to the students there when they are ready to receive it." She changed again until she was in her felinoid form, sitting properly on the couch between Shiroe and Nyanta. "Tonight, I will teach you a basic Adventurer skill that will help you in your move to your new home."

You could have heard a pin drop. Then the room was in an uproar. Purrcy smiled and so did every member of Log Horizon. Purrcy held up her hand and the room was instantly quiet again, though mouths still moved until they stopped mid word in surprise. When it looked like everyone had the idea that they were to go back to being polite, she released the spell.

"Two tails not for one hundred years of life, but for one hundred levels. The number goes up by levels, not age here. Zenko, not yako. Yes, the new expansion brought me here, yes I'm what the Wolf Pack chased into Log Horizon's tree, and yes, I'm the kitten you played with and the large-cat that corrected your Guildmistress and her assistant. My apologies for frightening you at that time, but I had things to tell them and I needed you to call for my house to come and rescue me, thank you very much Shouryuu-san. Were there any other questions, one at a time please?"

"Are you the only one?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

"If you're kitsune, why are you a cat and a felinoid, instead of a fox or human?"

"Is not my husband, who I chose at the beginning, felinoid? What purpose is there to human then? And if I were fox, what Adventurer wouldn't kill me for my supposed treasure? Cat is far safer."

There were itchy fingers in the room. "What is your treasure?"

"You were just told it. You tell me. What is the proper treasure from a zenko?"

There was silence, then that person said, humbly, "Wisdom and knowledge."

"Thank you. I offered either to Guildmaster Shiroe and he chose wisely, thus the contract was agreeable."

After a pause, Marielle asked, "Are you the mage that is high enough level to cure a level ninety-nine plague and give us an appropriate antidote?"

"You have considered well, Marielle. I am."

Marielle bowed. "Thank you for your assistance in caring for Akiba."

"You're very welcome, dear." Marielle blushed lightly. "Thank you for properly considering my words and being obedient to them." She nodded and blushed harder.

Purrcy looked around the room mildly, waiting for more questions. When none were forthcoming, she began the lesson. "Marielle, will you please think of your favorite stuffed animal from your bedroom? What it feels like when you hold it, what it smells like, what you feel when you are holding it? Then please wish with all your heart to be actually holding it." Marielle closed her eyes and thought hard until she had a pleasant look on her face. Then suddenly there was a bear in her lap. Naotsugu startled a little. Purrcy's whiskers lifted in reaction. Marielle was hugging the bear to her, an astonished but happy look on her face.

"Shouyruu, please inspect the scroll on the table. If you wish, add a slight mark so you know that it is that unique one." Purrcy waited for him to finish and nod, then turned to Henrietta. "Henrietta, pick up the scroll." She did, a curious look on her face. "Now, imagine setting it down on your desk...or placing it in the file it belongs in, just as carefully. Sight, sound, smell if applicable, seeing the location very clearly. When you are ready, set the scroll down in that location, feeling the relief at not having to touch it again because it's where it belongs." The room waited while she worked to put that together. Then she turned the scroll on it's side, slipped it down, and it disappeared. "Please tell Shouryuu exactly where you placed it." She did. Purrcy nodded at him and he jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs, the guild members moving for him, and into Henrietta's room. He came back out about a minute later with an amazed look on his face. "It's there."

The room buzzed faintly as people whispered to each other until Shouryuu was seated again. "This is a modified way of using the method of putting things into your lists and taking them out, and is actually somewhat advanced, but any Adventurer can do it with practice. Nothing gets destroyed or misplaced during the transfer. It either goes, or it doesn't. You will want to visit the new place before trying to attempt to put anything there, but because you are already very familiar with things here, it might be better to go there, then 'bring' things to you from here. It can be done with large or small things, it doesn't matter. After all, very large things can fit into the lists. You don't need to be touching it, you just imagine very carefully, then will it to move to specific locations. Do be careful you don't make them land on people when you are moving large or heavy items. Some level of reason must be maintained. Also, please make sure that you come back here to confirm you retrieved everything before returning the key. No memory is perfect, and you will learn that way how much your imagining affects the reality."

She looked around at everyone in front of her. "These things are the sorts of things I have to teach Adventurers in general. I will go slowly. Too much will overwhelm, but soon enough Shiroe's dreams and goals will be much closer to realization. I can't predict the future. I can't say he will win. But I have promised to help him as much as I can. ...Congratulations Naotsugu and Marielle, Log Horizon and Crescent Moon Guilds. Please take care of me." She bowed, then sat quietly next to Nyanta again.

Shiroe rose, making everyone else who was seated rise with him. "I believe a sufficient number of people will have gathered outside the Guild Hall by this time. After the official public announcement, which will come directly after the purchase of Crescent Moon's new guild hall, I propose we allow Naotsugu and Marie to have some time together. We will leave you after the announcement."

Henrietta bowed to him. "Very well. Thank you very much for your consideration in helping this to be a productive evening. We look forward to continuing to work with you in the future."

"My pleasure," Shiroe finally smiled. It really was. He was glad that two of his friends would be able to be happy without the politics of Akiba becoming a worse mess than it already was. "Marie, you have until we walk out of the Guild Hall to come up with your speech. Please include the announcement of the university as well."

"Okay, Shiroe," she said. It would draw more people to come to it with her as the face than him. That was her gift.

He led the group, with Akatsuki, back out the guild hall door, Nyanta and Purrcy following him. Naotsugu held out his elbow for Marie, and she took it with a bright smile for him. Henrietta and Shouryuu followed after them, then the two guilds filed out behind them. When they reached the main floor of the Guild Hall, Shiroe led the officers of the guilds directly to the bank, while the rest of the guilds' members filed out of the Guild Hall and stood on the steps leading into it, arranging in two groups to wait for the senior members. This drew the attention of everyone in the plaza and the murmurs began again.

Shiroe withdrew the proper amount of gold from his account and handed it to Marie. Turning to the Cunie of the Akiba bank, he said, "Crescent Moon guild has contracted to purchase the zone next to the zone I own." He gave the exact location descriptor of that zone, then stepped aside as the Cunie pulled up the contract of ownership for that building. He told Marie the price and she handed it over. When it had been counted, Marie signed the contract of purchase and the Cunie stamped it. It disappeared and a key was handed to her. The keys were symbolic only. It was magic that ruled who could enter or not. The default was anyone but it was now changeable by Marie, as owner, and any persons that she assigned permissions to.

"Congratulations," the Cunie said to them, bowing slightly.

It was hard to tell just what it was for, but Marie gave him a bright, "Thank you!"

Shiroe led them out of the Guild Hall, where people were now standing around waiting to see what the two smallest guilds of the Round Table Council were going to announce. Given that Marielle was popular since she loved to have fun with everyone, and that Dark Shiroe was the largest topic of rumors in town and the complete opposite of her, people were very interested to hear what they had been doing so formally and publicly.

One of the Enchanters of Crescent Moon cast a volume increasing spell on Marie so her voice would be heard and another Sorcerer cast illumination over them so that they could be seen in the increasing dusk of the evening. "Good evening everyone!" Marie said cheerily. "Crescent Moon Guild and Log Horizon Guild have a few announcements." She paused, then said, "We have formed an alliance between us, though we will remain separate guilds. My most favorite part of the alliance is that Naotsugu and I are going to get married. Please look forward to our wedding celebration in the near future!" Her smile was so big and bright it glowed as brightly as the mage illumination on them. She and Naotsugu bowed to the cheering, and some protests that an idol was getting married off.

"Crescent Moon Guild will be moving to be housed next to Log Horizon. One week from now, please come by and visit. We will be opening a University for Adventurers, to help all those Adventurers who are discovering they have learned new magics not before listed in the old _Elder Tales_ options, and to help the rest of you learn new skills to be more effective in what you already do, or want to learn to do. It will be a place where the end results of the research of guilds such as Roderic Trading Company can be taught so that everyone can benefit from them. If you're interested in things like that, then come by sometime and visit! For one week only, we will have a visiting professor available to demonstrate what someone with the subclass of Hacker can do. We will hope over the course of the next few weeks after that to also have further demonstrations. If you like what you see, you can register to attend classes. We look forward to working with you!"

Shiroe walked up to Marie and took her hand and shook it, holding her hand between his two. Then he stepped back and gave Naotsugu a hug. "Keep it public for at least forty-five minutes. Come home or I'll worry."

Naotsugu gave him a slap on the back and they parted. Grinning, he said, "Sure thing, Councilor."

-:-:-:-:-

"Naotsugu, honey, Shiroe-kun really came through again, didn't he?" Marielle said quietly as they walked in the quieter streets of Akiba, hand in hand, over an hour later.

"Yes," Naotsugu said, enjoying the feel of her feminine hand in his broad one. "He surprised us with the university, though I suppose we should have known."

"All of you, too?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, but then, he'd only known about the other magics for about five days, since Purrcy showed up with one, followed by the Plague Master who had it, too. He had to put it together fairly quickly, actually."

"Well...he does seem to work well under pressure like that," Marielle allowed. "But he doesn't allow for the rest of us to have more time, either," she slumped. "I don't know how we're going to get moved and be ready to demo in one week."

"We'll handle that week if you can just get a few over to learn the ropes with us and be the face of the university and Crescent Moon to the prospective students," Naotsugu said. "We'll work up a demo schedule that fits with Purrcy's other work she has to get done."

"Are you guys going to work behind the scenes there, too?" she asked, a little resigned already.

"Yeah, sorry," Naotsugu said. "It's your fief from the King. He needs the rest of his house for his other things, but we'll help get it on its feet."

She pulled to the side and looked at him straight on. "Is he really accepting being called that?"

"No, not really," he grinned back at her, "but there's an even better negotiator trying to win him over...and he's losing. ...After all, he's the one who wanted to keep the Princess."

Marielle was quiet for a while, then said, "She's rather an enigma, isn't she?"

Naotsugu pulled Marielle in to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I suppose...but her heart's nearly as big as yours. ...She's kind of like a Marie-Shiroe."

"A Shiroe with heart?" Marielle thought about that. "Well...Shiroe's got heart, too...so it's like that?"

Naotsugu kissed her. "Yes. That's why she's the Queen."

Marielle wrinkled her brow at Naotsugu. He laughed lightly. "You'll come to understand it, now that she can be herself around you lot...if there's time. We'll have you over to dinner a few times. It comes out pretty strongly when she's in the kitchen, or lecturing after dinner. Shiroe's actually having the time of his life. His eyes sparkle every time he looks at her - and Akatsuki doesn't kill him for it. It's rather entertaining actually. It's been a lively place this last week." He got a little quiet. "Marie, don't be in a hurry for the wedding, if it's okay," he looked at her a little worried she'd be offended, but she just looked curious. "She's taking Nyanta out with her when she goes. They both need training. They'll be gone roughly three months. I'd like to have it when they're here."

Marielle sighed in relief. "Okay. Maybe we'll be ready by then, but even half a year might be too quick."

"Well, don't make it _too_ long," he protested. She laughed at him. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Ah...there's one other thing." He blew out a nervous breath. "For all the negotiations were necessary to keeping the peace in Akiba, are you really okay with this? I - I'd like to hear it directly from you."

Marielle stopped and took both of his hands in hers, looking into his eyes earnestly. "Naotsugu, I'm so happy I met you. You've been the most kind, caring, even chivalrous man I've ever gone out with. I was ready to give up being Guildmistress to be with you, because I knew there wasn't anyone better. Only Purrcy scolding me and promising me there was another way made me have the courage to try to hope it could be possible. Then to have Henrietta say she would support it, too, when she's never done that before for any guy I've thought I liked... I'd be a greater fool than normal to say no."

He looked at her softly. "I've never thought you were a fool, Marie."

"No," she said, "and that's why I love you, Naotsugu." She stood on tiptoe and leaned forward to give him a kiss. He took her in his arms and they held each other, kissing in the middle of the darkened street of Akiba for a long time, two kind but lonely hearts who had been brought together by a catastrophe and the friends who wished them only happiness.


	21. Unrequited Love

Purrcy looked at her code one last time. One last time she looked at what it was supposed to effect, then very carefully told it to run - 'casting the spell'. She held her breath. Since learning that she could affect this world through coding, she'd not tried this level of magic. She'd written plenty of hard things, tested erasing small things, edits that were for the greater good, but nothing as big as trying to change another Adventurer's Class and sub-class, then prevent them from ever being able to have those Classes again. For the latter, she'd studied how the system handled locking the races, then written her code as closely as she could to that. For the former...it should be as simple as an edit, on the surface. She'd finally tracked down how her own Class had changed. Having a close example had been helpful and put her on the right path. She'd used that as her base. Either one on it's own would be difficult, so she was doing them in series. First the rewrite. If it worked, the second would run. Otherwise it would pause. A complete halt might backlash. The pause would allow her to give the command to continue...as much later as she needed to, as long as her MP didn't drop too low for the run cost of the second spell.

She carefully watched the 'inner space' of the 'computer'. It was hard to describe. It was like watching a monitor inside her mind, except it was 3-D, and was a landscape of images that computer techs talked about all the time - cables, threads, nodes, rings, mirrors, packets. Pointers were really rather like pointers and when you 'opened' them, they showed you their contents. If it was a trap, it did something horrible like swallowed your mind and you were stuck until you figured out how to code your way out, if you could. Otherwise you waited for the mage who'd written it to come and release you...assuming he was nice enough to. You learned fast to use shields, mirrors, wrapper code to take the damage, and similar constructs so that it wasn't the real you that took the damage or got trapped.

To find the code that already did what you wanted to do was like finding a scroll or spellbook. You might modify it, but it gave you a more firm basis to work on, and if you were fortunate you got bonuses to your own spell so that it cost less and worked better on the other end. With both of her code pieces based on them, it was her hope it would work. Especially since, technically, she shouldn't be able to do it.

In her tentative work in the code realm, she was always mindful that the Superuser had ultimate write changes and she was a peon that might get fired for trying out the wrong kind of code experience. Everything that modified another user was suspect. Everything that modified high level pieces of data even more so. To date, Class changes and data locks had only ever been accomplished by the "world" they were in. This would be the test to see if they were natural phenomena she, and therefore other Programmers, was allowed to touch, or if they were reserved.

Her first of the two spells reached the target and began to work on the Plague Master's data. She crouched down behind her shields, watching through five mirror sites. Maybe they would absorb the damage or hide her, or maybe not. She watched the sub-class 'Hacker' disappear, to be replaced with 'Farmer', each glowing letter appearing one at a time until it was in place. There was the glow of the "save" function. She winced. Nothing happened. The sub-class stayed 'Farmer'. As the next line of code began, she took a careful breath. She could edit sub-classes.

Now the Class field was glowing and slowly the word 'Programmer' faded from view. The sense of nothingness was almost depressing, even though it was temporary. She hadn't felt it herself when it had happened to her...she hadn't even known it was happening until a notice window popped up to inform her of the change after it had happened. She hadn't included that in her code. She didn't know if would happen automatically. One by one, the letters of the replacement Class appeared. "P-e-r-s-o-n o-f t-h-e L-a-n-d". The "save" function made it glow again, then the spell reached the pause. She held still, barely breathing.

She had Shiroe and Rudy to thank for the Class idea. Any Adventurer Class would have kept the Plague Master too strong. With his sub-class, he would at least be able to make a living doing something useful with himself. ...It was also her experiment to see if the reverse from what Shiroe had done could be done. Theoretically it was possible since the former had been. In the long run she wanted to know if the man would begin to age. She'd set a thin data thread on him that would continuously send her information on where he was, any changes to his health status...and if it became a data point, his changing age. This was such a rare opportunity, she hadn't been able to pass it up.

She sat quietly in the code world in her "couch" (without a real body one didn't really sit, she just preferred couches, so that's how she thought of it). When nothing more happened after ten minutes, except the expected drain on her MP, she took a breath and told the next piece of the spell to run.

She watched the code open with the first line. Each spell actually ran quickly in the real world, a few seconds for most of them. Programmers saw in microseconds. Hackers in milliseconds. It was the only way to counter incoming spells, or save yourself from unexpected traps. The brain naturally works in nanoseconds, so it balanced out...somehow...was all she'd been able to figure out. The lock for the 'Hacker' sub-class ran...and failed. Just a glow, then a fizzle. She winced, waiting for a rebound, but none came. Rather, an 'empty set' was returned. She frowned. The code continued on to the lock for the Class 'Programmer'. Again it failed with the same failure. 'Empty set'. The code ended and for quite some time her inner world was still. Finally she sent a simple read on his data options. There were no Adventure Classes available, and no Adventure sub-classes. Only Person of the Land options.

Purrcy stared at them in surprise, though...perhaps...she shouldn't be. If she'd changed his Class to Person of the Land, then the data pointed to that cascaded down from that Class would be what was now available. She did a read on what his status screen looked like. In the program realm, it read like any other Person of the Land's data and data options available. Looking closer at what would be seen by an Adventurer, it would be the same as they would see of any Person of the Land as well. His name and "Farmer". He...would see nothing. Purrcy's ears wiggled, almost in consternation. They would have to make sure he knew he was a farmer before they let him go or he would starve to death. ...He might anyway if he refused to act like one. Well.

She made sure there weren't loose ends, checked on her data threads that were of highest importance, saw there was still no contact yet for the thread carefully making its way to his plague code supplier, and slowly backed out of the inner realm and back into her own body, checking her own stats on the way out. She stopped and stared at her banner, then shook her head and continued on, a wry grin on her face.

-:-:-:-:-

On Nyanta's lap, in the sun so they both were looking like they'd been taken over by sun sleep, there was sudden motion. It happened occasionally, but was usually just an irritated flick of an ear or twitch of the tip of her tail. The former, Nyanta had been learning, meant she'd found something in the research or creation of a spell that annoyed her. The latter that she was worried, or was satisfied. To tell the difference, he could look at her whiskers. Slightly down was worried, slightly raised was satisfied. This time, though, it wasn't minor and it was enough to wake him up and put a paw gently on her back. The ears were twisting and turning - both of them. Two seconds later she was slowly cracking her eyes open.

It usually took her a while to readjust to the outer or real world when she'd been in deep. He'd already understood that this was when she was most vulnerable. No longer in the coding realm, not yet in the real one...basically defenseless in both for the nearly three minutes it took her to recover. She was like a newborn kitten. Not able to see or hear other than variations of bright light and indistinguishable sounds. He pet her slowly, letting her know he was there and still watching over her. As he waited, he checked her MP and HP levels. They looked about like what she'd expected. She'd want to sleep and recover, but it wasn't bad. Whatever had disturbed her it hadn't been painful failure. She didn't have any negative status effects listed. Then he smiled.

When he looked down at her, she was smiling back up at him. "Congratulations," he said to her, "mew've earned meowr new title."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Well, I guess I'm happy I was able to be obedient to your request, but really. If all I'm going to get from this world for World-class Magic is titles, I think my next major code will be to write my own title...or give myself a better reward."

Nyanta looked at her a bit confused. "Don't the titles give mew useful bonuses? They should."

Purrcy looked at him with the feline equivalent of a raised eyebrow. After a bit she allowed, "Next time I'm in there researching I'll go find out. If not, I'm seriously going to do something about it. I mean, really, Justice of the East? Who wants that kind of responsibility and obvious kill factor? May as well have 'Queen of the World' pasted over my head."

Nyanta patted her head. Purrcy shook her head down to her shoulders. "Carry me down to Shiroe, please. I need to talk to him before I fall asleep. The results were rather interesting." She might have asked because she was being snobbish and royal - sometimes he wasn't sure - but really it was more likely because she was down to about 15 HP. That was enough to be alive, but not much else. Nyanta would be more worried for her, but Tetora was watching over her in the internal coding realm, and he himself was watching over her here.

Nyanta picked her up and stood, stretching his legs as he did. "Serera-chan, will mew come meet us in the main room of Log Horizon's hall?" He called her on the chat line naturally - by just thinking of her and picturing what she looked like and feeling the expectation of her hearing him. That was another thing he, and several others of the guild, had picked up watching Purrcy. Now that she'd taught them what a natural Adventurer was, they'd been learning by watching her be the example of one.

"O-of course, Nyanta-san!" Serera's cheerfully obedient voice promptly answered him. He knew she was next door helping to clean up the derelict apartment building. Not only did Crescent Moon have more magicians and guild members than Log Horizon, Shiroe had been right. Marielle had such a following that many people not in the guild had been showing up to help get the place liveable. They expected to have the cleaning done by the end of the day and all of the construction by the end of the day after...which would mean another half day of cleaning the construction dust, but the move would be completed in total easily before the one week mark.

Nyanta had already spoken to Serera while Purrcy was working. Tetora needed to be 'inside the computer' until Purrcy was out of danger, but he was the only Cleric Log Horizon had. Marielle was a Cleric of the same level as Tetora, and also next door, but as the Guildmistress in Charge, she was very busy with the move. Nyanta had asked Serera to come and give Purrcy enough of a healing that Tetora could be released from the position of inner guard. Then he would be able to be the healer to get her up to full. It wasn't necessary for Purrcy to sleep so much any more, now that she didn't have the HP drain on her and she had guildmates and friends around her. She was just in the habit as a solo player.

When they arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Minori was just letting Serera in through the front door. "Serera-chan, thank mew for coming. We won't keep mew long."

"I'm happy to come and help, Nyanta-san," her happy tempo always lifted those who heard her voice. Purrcy twisted happy ears at her, but stayed low in Nyanta's arms, not moving much.

Serera looked at her as Nyanta asked, "Can mew cast your strongest healing spell on Purrcy, please?"

Serera's eyes got very large. "Miss Purrcy! Are you okay? That's horrible. Did someone do this to you?"

Purrcy purred a bit. "No, dear. I did it. To cast my magic, it costs high levels of HP in addition to the MP. I had several high level spells that I needed to spend the points on today. I'll be alright after resting enough."

"Oh, no! I'll heal you to my best. Just a second." She pulled out her wand and focused. A gold and pink glow surrounded Purrcy for a few seconds, then Serera checked her patient's status again. "That's better, though I'm not high enough level to heal you completely, I think."

Purrcy lifted her head and bowed to Serera, "No, that feels much better. Thank you so much. I'm sorry to interrupt your work."

"It was nothing," Serera said, blushing a pale pink, "I'm happy to help." She bobbed a bow to them both as Nyanta thanked her.

"Minori, I think mew could go and help Serera-chan if mew'd like," Nyanta said to the other young woman in the room. "Tetora can be the ambassador now, I think."

"Okay," Minori said. "I'd be happy to be able to help over there, Serera. May I?"

"Yes, please do," her friend said.

As they happily left the guild house, Tetora sat up. He'd been laying on the couch while keeping track of Purrcy. "She's getting stronger," he said, referencing Serera. "I won't have to do as much work." Nyanta was already standing by Tetora. The younger mage pulled out his wand and cast his own high level spell, then layered another over top of it, then one more. "There, I think that should do it, and keep it going for a while. Congratulations, Purrcy. It's amazing to watch you work. It makes me impatient with my own low levels, but at the same time, more dedicated to working hard."

"As with all things, the efforts you put in now will determine how you develop in the future. Do enjoy this level, too. The higher you go, the more work you end up having. For some reason, more in this magic than almost any other, you get more challengers the higher up you go. As if you were an amazing fighter that everyone wants to cut their teeth on and test. It keeps the upper levels on their toes, I suppose, but I'd rather live in peace, really." Purrcy moved to escape Nyanta's arms and he let her go. She landed on the ground as large-cat and licked Tetora's face, making him flinch back and defend himself. Cat tongues were rough after all. "Thank you for the healing," she told him.

He fondly pet her. "My pleasure. I'll stay here and watch the door while I analyze what I just watched you do. Lying on the couch will get my MP back up, too."

"Lazy Lady," Nyanta teased Tetora, who stuck out his tongue at the cat-man. "But thank mew also," he added, his expression telling.

Tetora waved a dismissive hand and lay back down. "Don't worry quite so much, Old Man. She's been doing this a long time. It's pretty solid in there. I'll keep my eye on her anyway, but there isn't much I have to do except what I just did."

Purrcy transformed to felinoid and bent down to run her fingers through Tetora's hair and kiss his forehead. The visual made it a gesture of a mother to a daughter, but Tetora suddenly stared at her wide-eyed and blushed. There was a sudden glitter of silver over his head, contrasting with his pink hair and lighting his eyes for just a moment. Purrcy smiled at him, then took Nyanta's arm and they walked towards Shiroe's office. As they closed the door behind them, they heard Tetora exclaim and call out a "thank you".

Nyanta raised an eyebrow at her. "I gave him a new shield, one to study that he'll be able to do for himself when he hits about level fifteen to twenty, depending on what path he takes between now and then. I think he's going to end up an analytic, he likes to study what I've done so much. He'll be strong in the end. It's a good thing, as long as he stays kind."

"Welcome, Purrcy," Shiroe called for her attention. "You're done then?"

"Yes, Shiroe. Sorry to interrupt, but I thought it would be best to let you know now and put this part behind us. ...Plus, I thought I was going to have to go take an immediate nap." She looked at her husband, "...but Nyanta had other thoughts about that. He seems to think I need to be up and working instead of wasting daylight."

"Mmm...," Nyanta said thoughtfully. "I have a thing I'd like mew to help me with next, if mew would."

Purrcy's tail stopped moving in surprise and she nodded. "If I can." Nyanta bowed his head in thanks.

Purrcy turned back to Shiroe, choosing to give her report standing. "All tasks related to dealing with the Plague Master have been completed successfully. I can edit sub-classes and Classes, without negative consequences or backlash." Shiroe's brow creased slightly in concern. Purrcy nodded. "It doesn't help our theory on the Superuser's existence. Nothing I did showed their hand at all, actually." Shiroe sighed and nodded his understanding. "I can do the reverse of what you did. He is now a Person of the Land with the skills of a farmer. But rather than having to lock him out of the Classes I didn't want him to have, that immediately reset his potentials to be exactly like what his new Class allows. He is, according to the computer, a Person of the Land. Just the same as Rudy is an Adventurer."

Shiroe's eyes widened and Nyanta stiffened slightly. "You mean...everything? It's gone? He can't access his information, or...anything?"

"Correct. I can read his data as a Programmer. Adventurers will see the typical Person of the Land minimal text. He will see nothing. We need to make sure D.D.D. tells him what he is now, so he knows how to stay alive into the future. I've put a tracer on him with a regular data feed. I want to know if he begins to age. Almost surely, since Rudy can resurrect, he can die."

It was a profound pronouncement. Not a single Adventurer knew how to live on this world as a Person of the Land, and not a single one of them could die. "If...if we go home...he'll have to stay?" Shiroe asked tentatively.

Purrcy paused. "I think that would be correct. However, I can change it again if necessary to let him go home. I did promise him that if he chose to learn to become wise and live peaceably, I'd let him return to doing just that. If he dies in the meantime, I'm afraid there isn't anything I can do, but if he can stay alive that long, he'll have time to learn his lessons properly. How you want to handle telling D.D.D., and exactly what, I'll leave it up to you, but at least make sure he understands that the punishment can be temporary if he's willing to work hard, and that he has to do something related to farming."

Purrcy paused, then sighed. "It was First World Class magic. My new title is 'Justice of the East', meaning I took the role of judge and executioner into my own hands, and I suspect now I'll be more of a target and have more work to do. I've put Caretaker as the main one, but I can't hide or erase it, so if a Hacker or Programmer is insistent, they'll find it in my data. I've got traps around my real data anyway, but...," she shrugged.

Shiroe sighed like she had and put his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his desk. "May as well wear your crown and the Queen nametag."

Nyanta laughed. "That's what she said."

"I do hope you're getting something for it?" Shiroe asked.

"That's what Nyanta and I said also," she answered him. "I have no idea. I'll go in and look and see when I'm in there next time. I'll look at yours, too."

He nodded. "Thanks." He looked a bit morosely at Nyanta. "When are you going to get yours?"

Nyanta's whiskers twitched. "I'm not a magic user."

"You don't have to be for a title," Shiroe negated. "Shouji's earned one for being the First to discover the Mysteries, and I am quite certain a ninja we know is going for First with a Thousand Mysteries. If she makes it that high, she'll get one too, though how there could even be that many, I have no idea."

"Especially since the limit to any one thing in this world for Adventurers is one less than that," Purrcy commented. Then she stopped and put her hand to her forehead. "Right. She'll get it because she'll break that limit, just like we've broken limits to get ours." Then she smiled, "Well, more power to her then. I'd love to have more room than four pointers on my lists and nine-hundred-ninety-nine total items per slot." Shiroe and Nyanta laughed.

"Well, knowing Purrcy," Nyanta looked at her with whiskers upturned, "I'll have my title before too much longer, though...Consort to the Queen would be sufficient."

Purrcy blushed slightly and said, "Don't see if I won't write it in for you."

"After mew figure out what bonuses I get for it," Nyanta said warningly. "If mew're going to put me in that much danger, I'd better get some additional protections...like good luck, or decreased chances for people noticing the title or something like that. Otherwise I'll have as many challengers as mew will."

"You will anyway since you'll already be with me," she countered quickly.

Nyanta paused with his mouth open, then said, ruefully, "True."

Shiroe shook his head and waved dismissively at them. "I'll contact D.D.D. Go help Nyanta. Congratulations, Purrcy."

Purrcy jumped up on his desk, becoming kitten in the air, and batted at the hand that was waving. Shiroe smiled and rubbed her head. When he was done, she lept back off the desk, returning to felinoid on the fly and walked to the door, followed by Nyanta. "Thanks, Guildmaster Shiroe," she said.

"Tetora's on duty," Nyanta said in closing to Shiroe. The guildmaster nodded, already moving on to his task. As Nyanta followed Purrcy back to the main room, he called, "Tetora."

"Yeah?" Tetora tipped his head up backwards, chin pointing in the air, to look at him.

"I'm going to take Purrcy out to the suggested university building and grounds. She needs to pick out a location for the demos and training. Hold down the fort. Everyone else is over next door helping, nyan."

"Gotcha." He waved them out the door.

-:-:-:-:-

When Minori arrived at the new guild hall for Crescent Moon with Serera, it was a busy place full of happy noise and useful activity. Summoners had already come with water undines to clean the building of the millennia of moss, dirt, and other weather and animal life detritus that had overtaken the ancient apartment, based on what had been in the modern Earth city of Akiabara. Once that had been removed, then they'd been able to see what needed fixing. Everyone was now either practicing 'sending', if they were from Crescent Moon or Log Horizon, or carrying if they weren't, to remove the rubble that was also in the building.

Minori could see that was almost also done, and that the construction crews from the other larger guilds were present and at work on the stairs and other repairs. Since Shiroe had purchased Log Horizon's building, Michitaka and his crews had learned how to put in stairs expeditiously. Most of the larger guilds had moved out of the Guild Hall, keeping only offices there. To purchase a building cost a lot in down payment, but less in rent. Shiroe had also managed to convince the Round Table Council that the more zones of Akiba were purchased by the Adventurers to be their own, the safer they were as a whole. If a neighboring enemy purchased them, they could be out of a safe home to live in - locked out from even their own home town.

The Guild Hall itself had been purchased by Shiroe as his first move as Master Strategist, but he had turned it back over to the world and it was a free zone now. Everyone saw the value of that and slowly the Round Table Council was purchasing up the public zones of Akiba. When enough were purchased, Shiroe would write another of the scroll he had written before, and turn those parts of the city over to the world to be free zones as well. This part, where Log Horizon's guild hall was, was so far out from the center of the city, it was still mostly purchasable zone.

Minori was pretty certain that one of the reasons Shiroe wanted Crescent Moon, Marie, and the university out here was so that he had reason for the land around their own hall to not become enemy territory. It was otherwise going to be the last of the land in Akiba to be purchased by the Council. Likely Shiroe had been thinking about this plan for some time - the plan to make his own home safe, like he was trying to make the expanded home of Akiba safe...and like the new home of all the Adventurers, Theldesia.

She really respected Shiroe. She had from when she'd first met him and he had been willing to show two completely new players the ropes of Elder Tales. That respect had only deepened...until she'd discovered that she loved him. She'd comprehended that part of her at the same time she'd seen how much Akatsuki loved him. It had been extremely bittersweet. As bittersweet as 80% cocoa chocolate. That had been over a year ago, and the pain was healing. She was settling back into a state where her respect for him and her joy at being his apprentice to be trained at his feet in becoming a Strategist were enough. That and Shiroe and Akatsuki hadn't done anything romantic. ...Until now.

She sighed as she followed Serera to the floor her friend had been working on, climbing up a temporary set of stairs and then a couple of ladders. Having Purrcy push Akatsuki into the final open admission to Shiroe had been a blow that she thought she was ready for, but it had still opened the old wound. She could see that there had been good reasons in the end, not just Purrcy trying to be helpfully meddlesome, but emotions being what they were, it was going to take time to heal again.

"Is everything okay?" Serera asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. It's just fine," Minori answered. This wasn't the time to get morose. Crescent Moon was in a good mood today. She put on a smile. "I'm glad we're going to get to be neighbors finally. You won't have to walk so far any more." She stopped, aghast. Serera's face had frozen.

Serera turned away suddenly. "Yeah, that's true isn't it?" The cheer was forced. Serera led her into a room that was empty and partially uncovered of rubble.

Minori stepped up to Serera and put her hand on her friend's arm. "Serera?" she called softly.

Serera turned back, her false smile still pasted on her face, but her eyes bright with unshed tears. "It will be fun won't it?"

Minori looked back soberly. "Serera...we all know this is difficult for you. ...It is for me, too."

Serera stopped, relief and confusion warring on her face. Minori looked around the room, then led Serera over to where there was clear space and they could sit leaning against the wall but not be interrupted from someone walking by out in the hallway.

"Serera...," Minori started hesitantly. "It's hard to love someone for a long time and have it be unrequited. ...I think you've been hoping that if enough time passed that Nyanta would begin to see you as a woman instead of a girl and return your love?"

Serera's face crumpled and tears slowly began to drip down her face. She nodded miserably. "I've always known he's older, and so I'd have to be an adult for him to look at me...and I guess I've never really thought he would...I just...wished it," she ended lamely.

Minori nodded. "And since we can't change what our hearts wished, it hurts when we can't have it."

Serera nodded, wiping her cheeks. "I - I was okay if it was just him watching over her, but...to have her say he was her hu-hus-" she broke down, sobbing, not even able to say the word.

Minori wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and comforted her. Her own pain had been similar. Fiery, the searing pain as deep as the hope and love had been - still was, though perhaps the year had made them just a little less so now. "Serera...I know it hurts a lot now, and I don't want to take that from you. It's your love and you should keep it your treasure. There's nothing wrong with you wanting to love Nyanta-san, nor even with holding your wish close to you. ...But, if it would help you...I can tell you that the pain lessens with time." Her heart clenched around her own pain. "It still comes and goes, but...we also have to treasure our own futures. There are still many happy memories waiting to be made, still times we can be warm, even if we have to wait patiently to get to them."

Serera was looking at Minori with wide eyes. "Minori," she whispered in awe, "do you...love...Mister Shiroe?"

Minori paused, then nodded soberly back. "Yes, Serera, I do." Serera closed her open mouth and gulped. "This hasn't been any easier for me, because the very first night she pushed Akatsuki into confessing openly to him. I'd gotten used to the way it was, and," her own tears threatened, "to have it finally happen...even when I've been trying to prepare myself for over a year...," she took a breath, forcing it past the lump in her chest, "it's still really, really hard," she whispered.

Serera put her arm around Minori and held her too. "I - I don't know how you've done it, living in the same place as them this whole time. That has been very brave of you," Serera admitted. "I've been thinking I don't know how to do it just living next door."

"It was painful, but I learned to treasure the times I did have with him, until I could appreciate the times we were all together. ...Eventually, I came to appreciate that Akatsuki was protecting him, and by letting her do that not just for her, but for me, too, I was able to forgive her for loving him, too." She knew she looked miserable, and not calm about it. "I'll have to do it again - I am doing it again. Because it's worth it. Every time the pain comes back, I have to breathe through it and find the good again and forgive again, but each time it gets a little easier. It doesn't take quite as long. ...I suspect if they were to get married it would hurt the worst, though, but I hope I can forgive then, too," she looked at Serera in the eyes earnestly, "because I also love the happy memories we're making together. I'm so fortunate to get to learn from the greatest Strategist ever. I'm so proud to be able to say I'm his apprentice." Her tears began to drip. "It really, really hurts - that my wish to have him love me can't come true, but it's my love. I don't have to give that up. And I don't have to give up the happiness either."

Serera let Minori cry, completely understanding her need and her pain. Her own tears dripped occasionally as well as she contemplated her own love and her own pain and how she might continue to move forward. As Minori calmed down, Serera said, "Thank you, Minori, for telling me those things. They give me hope. I'll keep trying - keep moving forward." She bit her lip. "Is - is Miss Purrcy good to him? Good for him?"

Minori smiled through her wet face. "Yes, Serera. Nyanta-san is happy. ...She is good for him, and to him. Please come and see for yourself when you can. Neither of them will send you away. They'll let you come and continue to make your own happy memories with him."

Serera was thoughtful, then she nodded a little sadly. "Yes, that's what they did when I first met her. It was like she was just part of the kitchen, just like he is, and they both let me be...also." Her final tears fell as she had to let go of her wish ever coming true. When she recovered, the two friends rose and finished cleaning the room out, keeping each other company until they were ready to face the world again.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta looked at the calico felinoid woman walking next to him. She had her eyes half closed and her nose pointed into the breeze, the wind blowing her whiskers back, her ears turned slightly away from center. She was sniffing the smells of the open city. Here, in this part of Akiba the smells were that of the abandoned ruins - moss, trees, hidden flowers, little animals and insects that scurried in the undergrowth. The tang of the automobiles, commuter trains, and concrete were long gone from this world. He remembered those smells. This hadn't been his home city. He'd come here to Akiba from Susukino because his home on Earth was Sapporo, not Tokyo. But the smells were the same regardless. Likely they would have been the same in her own home town. The smells of living things was one of the things they'd found new in this place - one of many.

Nyanta was finding a new thing in himself, particularly as he looked at Purrcy, another new thing in his life. Hope. ...Nine days. He'd only known her barely over a week. ...It felt like months, hours. He'd spent two and a half days, while she'd sat on his lap mostly unmoving because she was working internally, with only sleep and his thoughts to keep him busy. That was normal. His thoughts had been new, yet familiar. He'd thought similar things the first time, when he'd been considering asking his wife on Earth to marry him.

Nyanta sighed softly and looked away from Purrcy. That part was hard still. It wasn't like they could ship divorce papers home - not that he would have, though she might. It wasn't like he felt dead either, even if the family there might think he was. That not knowing was the hardest part, of course. It paralyzed almost every Adventurer who had a past they were protecting. They couldn't move forward unless their past was open, like Naotsugu and Marielle's were. When those two married here, they could go home, find each other, register their marriage and continue on. Probably only a third of Adventurers could do that...maybe a half, but most of them were high school students and younger.

It was made harder by the fact they'd been here two years already. If they considered it, 'game time' would only be two months on Earth. That wasn't much time to have passed at all. It was hard to wait years, but when they thought of it that way, they weren't ready to give up yet. It would be nearly a quarter-century of time passing here before the Adventurers would begin to despair ever going home, and another one before they gave up and began to think about living a 'normal' life on his planet. If they couldn't get home in two years of Earth time, they would assume Earth had given up on them. If they couldn't get home in four, they would also give up. Fifty years was a long time to live with only hope, after all. There was a possibility that it would be a minority that would wait that long, in the end. Humans had to keep moving forward where they were.

Nyanta sighed and reached out to grab Purrcy's hand. How could he be so impatient, when he thought of things in terms of time like that? Only three-quarters of a day of Earth time had passed since she had passed by him on her way up to the tree. He pulled Purrcy to him and held her for a long moment. She was surprised at first, but then held still and let him, gently putting her free arm around his closer shoulder. No. He finally realized what it was. It was the difference between him and the average Adventurer. He'd had to live life as if each day was his last before coming here. Now that he had a companion again, that mindset had returned forcefully. He didn't want to waste the days, the hours. He wasn't going to die here...but they might go home...and he'd never see her again if they did. He didn't want to waste these precious hours.

It helped to recognize what it was. He took a breath and relaxed. "Sorry. Thank mew."

"No. I understand," she said kindly as he pulled back. She put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Sometimes this place grabs us and twists us when we least expect it. It helps to have another one present who understands we are strangers in a stranger world."

He held the hand that was on his cheek and turned to kiss it, then released it and moved to start them walking again, but he continued to hold onto the hand he'd taken at the first. He'd already pointed out the warehouse they were planning to purchase for the university, and she'd selected where she wanted to host the demonstration. Now they were just walking together, because he wanted to - because he had things he wanted to talk to her about from his long thinking.

"Did you live in Tokyo, Nyanta?" she asked him now.

He looked around. "Briefly. I came to University here, thinking it would be a good experience...and I suppose it was, but when I graduated I went back home. Sapporo was home and there were many good things there. My parents and siblings. My fiancée who welcomed me home with open arms." He looked at her, but her eyes were as calm and kind as his own heart felt. "I was able to grow up and decide what I really wanted in life during that time. It was a good thing, but I wasn't cut out to be a mega-city boy. Going home was calming and a good decision."

Purrcy nodded. "I went away for school also, but returned home after. Sometimes I think I settled before really figuring out what I wanted, but at the time, it seemed like everything in life was very fulfilling." She laughed cynically at herself a little. "I know life gets hard for everyone. I knew it probably would for me eventually...I think we just can't know in what way it will, or even exactly how we'll react when it happens." She looked away. "Sometimes it's hard to be an emotional woman with such a logical brain. Just because I was feeling trapped, unhappy, and unfulfilled, that doesn't mean I could just walk away. To do that was just completely illogical. Being a single parent sucks, big time. Even if you aren't happy, that's temporary. Single parenthood isn't, once you've chosen it. Hang on long enough and you'll eventually relearn to be happy where you are."

She looked back at him. "At least...that's how my logical reasoning went. Love's a choice and action that comes out of you. It's not an emotion someone else stuffs you with. Just like we can't read another person's mind, make their decisions for them, or make them change, we can't make them love us in the ways we need to be loved. I can only do what I can do. If that's be patient with myself until I figure out how to love again, I can at least choose that. Choose to stay, choose to keep going forward until the emotions catch up again." She looked very sad. "Except I was also choosing to run away, while being physically present. It wasn't kind, and it wasn't showing love. I'm not sure it really was any better since it was just as selfish."

He stopped her and looked at her. "Mew have a very good grasp of most of that. For all I rarely ever counselled my patients to leave, and worked with them to get them to find ways to return to that state of being able to recommit again, there are times where it doesn't work."

She nodded. "When the other party can't change, or refuses to." Nyanta nodded. She bit her lip, "I understand that for situations that are dangerous, but when they're just...annoying, it doesn't seem like it should be used as a cop-out."

"How do mew tell the difference?" Nyanta said quietly.

Purrcy shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted quietly. "I saw a lot of examples in my life of couples that stayed together, but if you got to know them, they were just unhappy together. They lived with it, for whatever reasons. It was sad to see my own life becoming like that. Since we never grow up really, we never really grow out of the need for that kind of twenty-something romantic love." She pulled him to begin walking again, needed motion while she thought. "I heard of other couples who worked through those times and came out even more in love on the other side and it was my hope on the hardest days. But we couldn't ever seem to agree on when or who to go to for help to get over it. And when we tried to talk there was too much defensiveness, or denial that change was needed."

He could see the pain in her, like he had seen in others he'd counselled. If they were there, he could fix her relationship, if her husband was willing. But as she said, he'd have to be willing. Willing to admit he was half the problem, willing to not be defensive, willing to change. Since he wasn't there, Nyanta couldn't say if it would work out or not. But...they'd almost passed the amount of time that most relationships could be fixed in. There was a time limit, he'd discovered in his practice. Once it was past, then the couple was stuck in the examples she'd seen. Married and unhappy for the rest of the time they were, or divorced and outcast.

"Ah!" she turned to him, worried by his silence. "I'm sorry. It isn't like you should have to be my therapist just because you are one. Nothing can be done with just one party, after all." She looked down then turned away again. "You know, for all I've said it at the negotiation, you're free to go if you want. Maybe in fifty years, one hundred, if we really become real, I'll come back and see if you're interested still, if you haven't found someone better. I'm pretty broken after all."

He was suddenly angry. He stopped her again, making her look at him. "Do mew want me or not?"

"I do," she said, looking at him in the eye. "But the urgent necessity for it isn't present any more. I've only been around little over a week, after all. Barely the blink of an eye to make a choice like that. If you want it, I'm giving you breathing and thinking room. Because...if I don't, I'll wonder if it was a forced response for the rest of the time we're together." His anger was gone, replaced by surprise. "I'd rather not make you have to be the one in the position I was in there."

His ears fell in sympathetic understanding. "How long have mew been considering it?" he asked her quietly.

Her eyes dropped. "I said it, didn't I? Since I saw you in the beginning, I desired it. The more I watched you in Susukino, I wanted the gentle care you offered to everyone, that I had been desperately missing and craving in my own life. I've been watching you here in town when I'm here both because I still crave it, and because I've been trying to figure out if it was a logical enough decision to talk to you, to try to bridge the language gap." She turned her head. "I'm afraid that not only was I using you to escape that part of town that day, I was also testing you."

An ear went down in embarrassment. "The way you teased me, and your eyes laughed at me, recognizing what was going on...," she sighed. "Well, to put it coarsely, it was even more of a turn on." The second ear went down in greater embarrassment and his own went up in surprise. "And...when you went to follow me and had to stop yourself...I almost went back right then. If the Wolf Pack hadn't decided right then to crowd in, I probably would have." Nyanta suddenly needed to swallow - hard.

"I followed you back to the guild house the next time, not letting you see me. I wanted to know where you lived and come talk to you there. The marketplace, where we were interrupted all the time, wasn't a good place to talk, and I didn't want the Wolf Pack to know, either. I wasn't sure what they'd do to you, since they kept chasing me all the time. That time wasn't a good time to talk either since the others arrived shortly after you did, before I could work up my courage to knock. ...That was last time I was in town. When the Wolf Pack chased me this time, I'd already programmed in your place as the next one to go to when I was in town again." Her ears twisted back and forth. "Only, that didn't happen the way I thought it would at all. ...I'm sorry."

Nyanta shook his head. "That couldn't be helped." He put his paw on the side of her head and lifted it to see her golden eyes again. "I'm glad mew came to me. I've been waiting for mew. Mew've made living worth it again. ...I watched mew in Susukino also." Purrcy's eyes went wide and her ear up in surprise. "Mew're breathtaking, mew know that? I don't think there's anyone who can see mew and forget what mew look like. It's always been my regret that I didn't try to talk to mew the first time I saw mew. To watch a junior player stand up to Brigandia for the sake of other junior players and People of the Land... I wondered why they left mew alone instead of put mew on the ground like they did so many others when they were stood up to." Nyanta smiled. "I couldn't tell from the distance I was watching that it was because mew were giving them the mother look and scolding. I couldn't hear it, I just saw it and all I saw was courage. I wished to have that kind of courage. Not the courage of sword and level, but of an internal will."

His ear flicked in sorrowful embarrassment. "I was passing by when they were chasing mew off. I heard the commotion and went to see, but I was too late to help. All I could do was watch mew run off, leaving the memory of meowr courage. It was hard to not have mew come back, though at the same time I thought that if anyone could make it down here from there, it would be mew, and the longer there wasn't word, the more I could hope it was true. When it was Shiroe-ichi who came to rescue Serera-chan, I had more than one reason to come with him." He shivered as a tremor went through him and he leaned in close to her, touching foreheads. "To have mew come and flirt with me...I couldn't believe it, and I couldn't help myself. Mew didn't use me to get through the marketplace, or test me, not really. I was the one who followed mew." He kissed her again, the sweet fuzzy taste, like a peach on the lips. Whispering he said, "Don't run away again. Two years was a long time to wait when I want to treasure every moment with mew. ...I haven't been waiting to go home and die. I've been waiting for mew to come so I can live."

Purrcy wrapped her arms around Nyanta's neck and kissed him, and he returned it. Feeling her body melt into his, feeling the soft fur on the back of her head as he held her, not wanting to let go, wanting this moment to be burned in his mind, like all the other moments that burned so brightly. They parted to breathe and he licked her chin and then her jaw, then down her neck. She moaned, like she had before when he'd reached that point and he almost couldn't stop. That made him stop anyway, though. He wanted to know. To know what came after that. But it wasn't time. He lifted his head instead to her ear and breathed on it gently, making it flick in reaction, but he could feel her lose strength for just a moment and he switched to grooming under her ear, then around it. Each new little thing was a new thing to treasure. With his need to not waste even one moment he wanted to know them all right now. With hundreds of years before them, he could wait. Uncover them one by one, little by little.


	22. Bittersweet

"Purrcy."

"Yes, Nyanta?"

Silence. Just the soft padding of their footsteps and the scurrying life in the undergrowth. She wasn't in a hurry to hear anything in particular. She'd just let him know she was present to him. If it took him time to put his thoughts together...or even if he just needed to know that she was present, it was fine. He was a man of comfortable silences. She tended to fill silence, but she didn't have to. She actually liked quiet, too. But...she also liked attention, so since he'd commanded her attention, but wasn't asking for anything else, she couldn't prevent doing the same in return.

Purrcy took the paw that was holding her hand and put it on top of her head and made it rub her head a few times. He looked over in surprise, blinked, and rubbed the top of her head, side to side, briefly, then took it back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He must be thinking then. She wrapped her arm around his waist, mindful of the rapiers (he was wearing them openly since they were out of the guild house) and went back to absently looking around the area they were walking in. He seemed to be directing their footsteps a little more purposely this time.

He kept surprising her. She supposed such things shouldn't be surprising her, but they did. It was kind of like, _Really!? Oh, well... I suppose it would._ And the sum was more like, _How is it you are so like me?_ That he'd been watching her like she'd been watching him. If there's someone around you that you see on occasion and they do things that you admire, and you admire their looks, too, then of course you would watch for them and learn about them in the watching. She'd done it to him. It was just as reasonable he'd have done it to her. It still surprised her to learn about it, though.

He was a terrible tease...a flirt, really. ...And she loved it. She hadn't flirted with him so much...but that day at the market she had...and had absolutely loved it. If she hadn't fallen for him before then, that day she had for sure. She'd taken that memory with her and it had decided her. She had to meet him.

He was a romantic. Not overly much, but enough to catch her breath and attention at the most unexpected times. She loved that, too. For her part...she couldn't wait for things to settle down for her just a little more. She couldn't be as romantic and flirtatious on the spot at the moment. It took her a little more to work it out...and she was many years out of practice. With some patience, she would catch up to him...because she enjoyed being the romantic flirt just as much. To know that she'd affected him that much the day she wore her favorite outfit had made her smile inside, even though it hadn't been fair play on that day. She was looking forward to many more opportunities like that in the future.

They turned a corner and her breath caught, as did her step. She stood rigid with surprise - yet again. She looked around the small grotto, then up and up...and up the tree in front of them. She knew he was watching her face, but she couldn't look away from the tree. Somehow, trees did that to her. He gently released her shoulders, and removed her arm from his waist. As soon as she didn't have him as an anchor she was off, down on all fours, full size calico panther, her tail streaming behind her, keeping her balanced as she ran around the edge of the small pond, to the trunk of the enormous tree, and up the trunk at full speed, like she'd run at the guild house to escape the Wolf Pack. For straight-up open spaces like that, full speed at the beginning was necessary.

She reached the first set of branches and went up three more, catching her chosen branch with her front paw to swing the rest of her body around to come down on a landing at the crook of the branch. She sat on it upright, breathing hard, her heart pounding in excitement, her ears and tail in complete agreement. She glanced around then paced down the branch until it was too narrow any more to walk on. "Mer-Ow!" she had to let it out. This. This was One. Sweet. Tree. She looked out over the city she could see from here, then turned and walked back down to the trunk and looked down. He was too far away to hear her. "Nyanta. This is..., wow. Awesome."

His chuckle came back to her on the chat. "I thought mew might like it."

"Abso-friggin-lutely. Thanks. Bunches." She was exploring up and down the branches of the trunk, sniffing here and there, getting lost in her enjoyment of it.

As she walked out another branch on the other side he asked, "So, I watched mew get up there, but talk me through it."

She looked down for him. "Well, first you have to have the speed to make it up the distance. I hit the guild house the same way - top speed. Then you have to trust your claws to find the purchase in the bark as you go. You grab and throw yourself up with each attachment, but you don't hold on tight. Too loose and you miss, too, and you're in free fall. If you lose too much steam at the top, you can grab on tight and crawl and claw your way the final stretch, but you don't want to do that for too long or you get tired. ...In a nutshell...lots and lots of practice. I hate to say it, but you probably can't yet. Make it your goal for when we get back and you'll work hard while we're out." She couldn't keep the smile out of the words. She wanted him up here with her now, but she didn't want him dead either.

"Can mew get back down?" he asked her, just a bit worried.

"Yeah. That was hard the first few tall trees I went up. It's why I've started you on 'down' also. To a human mind, the down's the hardest thing. I hated the down, as much as I hate roller coasters, and trees are worse since they're completely vertical. I backed down a LOT of trees at the beginning. I about got dead a few times from enemies though, so finally had to start with short lengths and let the body teach me how it wanted to go down.

"Keep practicing that at home - a lot, working your way up the house tree until you're comfortable with the full length down. That one leans so it's an easier one to learn on. You can't practice a full-run up because there isn't enough runway inside, but going up to each branch in spurts is doable, and the length at the top is where you'll want to do most of your practicing for now until we get to the forest and we've got the variation in tree size you need to get it all learned."

She knew she was saying too much, but she was so excited it was hard to stop. When she'd seen he wasn't going to try the run, she'd gone back to exploring, working her way up now. When she was about half-way up the canopy, she stopped and looked around. "Nyanta...," the awe in her voice was evident. "I can see to outside the city walls from up here. Only the Silver Leaf is taller than this one. Do please learn how to climb these. You will most absolutely love the vista from up here."

"Haaah... Now I am jealous. Come down, please. I can't even see mew any more." He sounded lost and alone already and she hadn't even been gone that long.

She smiled. "Okay." She moved from branch to lower branch until she was on the lowest branch, looking down at him again. He'd moved closer to the tree and was looking up at her. "Okay. This one is tall enough I'm going to cheat, okay? Watch the first half. You won't see as much as you need to to learn it since the distance is a bit much, but you should get the essence of it."

Purrcy let her eyes go into the focus they needed to be to see only the trunk of the tree and every groove of the bark. She would be looking at it only a few feet out in front of her. She marked her launch point, set it in her body, then told it to go. While it was doing the run down the tree, the human part of her was casting the transformation spell she needed. This was the second most common one she used. It confused her enemies that could access trees to no end, and took her out of harm's way. Trees this size were even better for it. Her body hit the launch point and bunched under her. She cast the transformation spell and as her body flipped head over tail in the air so that she was feet towards ground, wings sprouted from just below her shoulder blades until she was gliding.

Oh! This was just awesome! She soared right, then curled left to come in facing the tree. She had enough height to circle the tree trunk and come down with a bit of a run in front of Nyanta. His eyes were very wide and his whiskers stiff, but his eyes were lit up as if he were a child again, having watched his toy in flight, spellbound and fully into the flight as if he'd been the one up there. She grinned up at him and her tail wagged as if she were a dog instead of a cat. She folded the wings up against her sides and rubbed on his legs, purring. He knelt down and reached for her closest wing. She tried to hold still while he felt it, his eyes shining. When she couldn't stand it any more, she licked his face, her tongue as wide as his cheek.

He moved to grab her head, then rub it, giving her a nose kiss. "A sphinx? Really?" His own excitement was evident in his voice as well as his face.

"Yup!" she said proudly. "I can't flap up like a bird, but it's the most wonderful thing coming down. And this tree is high enough for lots of flight, too. Those are rare, actually. Usually it's just a straight glide down kind of thing, then run for your life. To get off the tree early has saved me on many occasions. I had to learn to do the flip before the wings, though. Otherwise the wings scoop the air and I tumble." Nanta nodded understanding. Purrcy danced away again and unfolded the wings so he could look at them in more detail. When he was done, she flapped them once, sending the loose underbrush scattering and his clothes fluttering. Then they were gone and she was felinoid again, this time back in her favorite outfit - the black with gold speckles.

She grabbed him in a hug and kissed him soundly. "Thank you so much! This is the most awesome ever! We can come back again, right?"

He held her tightly. He finally said, "Only if mew promise to keep coming back down for me."

Purrcy giggled. "Of course. I might love a good tree, and great trees like this are even better, but I love Nyanta more."

He shuddered and a slight moan escaped him. Purrcy pulled back, worried and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he turned his head away. She put her hand on his cheek and made him look back at her. "What is it, Nyanta?"

He kissed her hand again, then without letting it go turned away from her to lead her over to a rock they could sit on near the pond. He set her down on the rock, then knelt in front of her, still not able to look her in the face, though he continued to hold her hand gently. "Purrcy," his voice held...pain? longing?...something she couldn't quite name. Her ear twitched in concern. "Will...will mew marry me and be my wife?" His green eyes finally came up to meet her gold ones.

She was confused. "Yes, Nyanta. ...For as long as we live. Even if we're five hundred and you're on a different continent because you can't stand to live in the same house with me anymore, I'll still be your wife. I'll even still show up and nag you just to remind you that you have one every once in a while. And then we can sip tea and watch the moon rise and a few days or months or years later, I'll slip away again, and you won't mind because you'll know I'll come back to haunt you again sometime. And when you get lonely, you'll know where I am and you'll come to scold me and rant about how things these days are just not like they used to be, and then you'll hold me and groom me and we'll sleep in the sun until you slip away and I'll be okay because I'll know you're still here with me and I'm still here with you."

Nyanta was crying. Purrcy slipped down the rock to take him in her arms to comfort him. He held on to her like he was drowning. By the time he was finally beginning to recover, which took a long time, really, she was sitting on the ground, leaning on the rock, and he was curled up on the ground, his head on her lap - what lap there was for cats anyway. It annoyed her she didn't have much of one at times like this. She gently pet his head and his shoulder and back in long calming strokes. He finally rested, worn out really. It was hard on a cat body to cry dry tears for the human half, and he'd had a lot to get out of his system.

Finally he said, "Purrcy, I love my son. If it ever does become possible to have children in this world, I would like to have some with mew. I know the experiment is important...but I want to know it can be reversed, so that later...after we may be the only Adventurers left on Theldesia, we can have children."

"They're a lot of work, Nyanta," she said.

He paused. "I know. But they're worth it."

Purrcy shook her head a little. "You'll have to promise to help. I may even leave you and them and make you raise them after they get old enough to live without me. I love my children...but it was too hard to raise them all alone. I felt like a single parent a lot, though I know they had it harder than I did. That was one of the things that broke me. ...I'm not sure I can promise that part of me will fix." His ears had fallen and twitched in worry. She bent down and kissed the side of his head. "I love children, Nyanta. If you want some, I'll give you some, and I'll love them as long as I can, and as much as I can...but...you'll have to be committed to being the devoted parent."

"If the way to properly spay and neuter is with a tag, that's easy to reverse. If it isn't even possible except by surgery after every death, then die and refuse the surgery, then kill me and refuse to let me die again until a child is born. If I find a way to make us mortal, I'll undo the surgery first. Then we'll have to be careful, or the world will be littered with felinoids - literally," she smiled at her pun.

He relaxed some, then looked a little confused. "Can't you make us mortal using the Class change?"

She hesitated. Then said slowly, "If I do that to me, Nyanta...what will happen to the things I promised to protect? And if I can't do it to me, how can I do it to my husband who promised to spend forever with me? ...The only case I can see that happening is if this world truly has no need of Adventurers any longer." She looked into his eyes, that were now looking up into hers. "I can see how to do that too, actually, so I can conceive of the day I overwrite my own data to erase me and make me a mortal felinoid of this world, and dying in my time...but," her own tears wanted to come, "...there are things you don't understand yet and I can't tell you." They did come now. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Nyanta sat up in a panic and he held her now, purring trying to calm her. "I'm sorry, Purrcy. I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want mew to erase meowrself. I want mew. Always with me. I was just trying to understand."

She hiccuped and shook her head. "I - know. Sor-ry. Some-some year...I won't have to keep - secrets any - more. ...I'm sorry," she whispered again. He shook his head and held her, petting her, until she calmed down again.

He kissed her cheek and changed the subject. "Purrcy, I'm struggling with transformation. Is it even possible for a fighting Class to learn magic? Or could mew change one of my sub-classes for me, now that mew know mew can, so that I can have even base level Transformation Magic?"

She frowned a little. "You should just have to put in the effort. It's hard to gain at the beginning, really, that one, and each step takes a lot of concentration. ...My theory is that it's because it's actually rather powerful. The cost is completely up front in hours of concentration and focus, save for the small amounts of MP needed later for the transformation when you cast it. Can I go take a look at your progress?"

He slumped in relief. "Yes, please do."

While he held her closely, she dove in the world of her magic, though not so deeply she was completely removed from the outter world. "You're actually doing pretty good," she finally said. "It's present, just not quite to the points it needs to be to be granted as a sub-skill." As she came back up, she considered it. "What are you specifically trying to do?"

An ear went down in embarrassment. "Just starting with transforming the front paws into hands. ...Though, after seeing the wings...I want that now, too. That was very beautiful."

"Well, to get there you have to do full cat, first. I wouldn't mind that at all. It's an easier way to travel, actually, when you want to come with me after this first mandatory time." Purrcy winked at him solemnly. "But for hands...that's a good place to start, something to get the idea of transformation on a small scale first. Here, watch me. I'll make it go slowly. We'll do it several times. After you think your eyes have it, then we'll do it by feel. Hold my hand in both paws to feel what it's like, too."

She held out her hand and transformed it between hand and paw several times, back of the hand up, then turned it over and did the same palm up. For about fifteen minutes they sat and had a lesson in hand/paw transformation. Nyanta sat and attempted it multiple times as well, and by the time they were done, he was getting slight changes. Purrcy eventually stopped him. "You've increased in points quite a bit, actually," she encouraged him. "Keep working on it and it will happen soon, but you need to rest, too." She looked up at the sky."We've been gone a long time. Is it time to go back?" she asked him.

He looked up as well, then looked disappointed. With a wry grin at himself, he shook his head and stood up. "I'm afraid I'm regressing to a youngster again."

Purrcy laughed as he helped her up as well. "Well, that's okay. I loved the childlike expression on your face as I was coming in for a landing. That's the wonder we should never lose, in my opinion."

He kissed her and rested his forehead on hers. "As long as I have mew, I will never lose it."

Her ear twitched and she raised her head just enough to breathe in his breath. "I love you, Nyanta," she said softly.

As they walked slowly back to the guild hall, he asked her, "Is there already a First Husband and Wife?"

She smiled a slow smile, "Yes, Nyanta, I'm afraid so."

"Mmm," he answered. "And, one last question, ...can we have a ceremony? Something simple with just the guild, is what I was thinking, meow."

"Shall we make it a scroll signing ceremony?" she asked him. "We can write the terms of the marriage contract and sign it and Shiroe can sign it as the witness. You probably have just enough of a Scribe level to do that much, I would think." She paused, "That will make it a lot more official, though. The world will do something and we might not understand what until much later."

Nyanta looked at her, then looked away. "That could work. I'll think about it. Leaving things up to this world is a bit dangerous, I think, nyan."

"Yes, it is a bit like placing a bet on the roulette. Half the time a wonderful thing comes out of it. The other half leaves you to regret. I usually try to write them in my favor as much as possible. Rudy was lucky. Shiroe didn't specify whether his Class or his sub-class should be Adventurer. If his Class had been Adventurer...well...all sorts of things would have come out of that, I think." She looked away musing. "Well...but now...he could get into even more trouble. ...I wonder." She frowned. "And, come to think of it, how did he get the Class Sorcerer to begin with? He came to you doing magic?" Nyanta nodded, and her eyes went wide. "I'll have to go in and see what he was before... Huh." She mulled that over.

"...I'd like to feed Crescent Moon tonight," Nyanta said to her after a bit more walking. "They've all been working hard."

Purrcy's eyes lit up. "Shall we barbeque? I have the shish kabobs already made, except for the sauce. If you would make your favorite sauce? We would need several gallons, I think."

Nyanta's ears and tail twitched happily. "That sounds like it might be enough, but we can't fit everyone on the roof, nyan?"

Purrcy shook her head. "On the ground is fine. My grill is larger than the guild's." Nyanta looked at her in surprise. "I have to cook large amounts at a time, remember? Since I make it all at once. I've already eaten what I made at the beginning of the last run. This is what I've put together during the run. ...Well...you'll learn how I do it when we go out this time." She patted his arm. "If you'll just find the right place for me to put the grill...?"

Nyanta blinked, then slowly a smile came onto one side of his face. "Mew...are still full of surprises."

She blinked back at him. "I suppose," she said archly. "It has only been nine days."

Nyanta looked away from her without saying anything, but he seemed immensely pleased. When they arrived at the guild house, he pointed out where the grill could go and immediately it was there - sized large enough to be the length of a city bus...the fire already going in it. Next to it, on either end, appeared piles of firewood, then behind it a long table and then on that the tools for grilling. Purrcy's clothing changed to more appropriate clothing to grill in - leggings and a t-shirt - and over that an apron.

Nyanta looked at her. "Mew know. ...Sometimes mew make me feel like we are living in a television show. Such sudden changes and appearances of things..."

Purrcy gave him a cat-kiss with a small smirk of a smile. "And it is just as convenient, too. ...Once you've gone to the work in the beginning to make it possible."

He gave her a more real kiss, then took her into the guild house with him, not having let go of her this whole time he'd watched an outdoor kitchen suddenly show up, complete with female chef. "We're home," he said as they walked into the main room.

Tetora sat up. "Welcome home," he said, blinking at them. He grinned. "You look like you're about to answer the question my stomach just asked me. I like the looks of that."

"I need to prepare a few things in the kitchen first," Nyanta said. "I'll turn it over to mew, Queen's Guard, if mew'll go back out with her, and help get chairs set up for us and our guests." An ear turned towards Purrcy. They both agreed and Tetora rose to join Purrcy and walk with her back out the door. Tetora practiced fetching chairs using the new method while Purrcy sat on his shoulder and alternately commented on his technique and raved about the new tree Nyanta had taken her to see.

-:-:-:-:-

Serera looked around the room. It was her fifth or sixth for the day (she'd rather forgotten which) and it was finally cleared. Minori dropped hard back against the wall with a little groan. "Thank you very much for your help, Minori," she said, a bit embarrassed she'd made Minori work so hard, "...and for your company today." She twisted the fingers of one hand inside the other. She really wouldn't have made it through the day without her friend by her side. "I couldn't have done this much without you."

Minori gave her a tired smile. "I was happy to help, ...and have the company as well. Hard work is always nice when you don't want to be thinking, isn't it? Plus the results are so rewarding." Serera nodded. "I wonder how far everyone's gotten?" Minori mused. She pushed off the wall again and walked over to take Serera's arm in her own. "Let's go see."

They walked out of the room and looked around. This particular apartment had an atrium that went all the way up the full six stories and balconies that looked out over it at each floor. There were stairs in the back of the building for emergencies, but ladders had been set up for now at the front. They were on the fifth floor, but it looked like they were the last set, and most of the cleaners were up on the sixth. Other tired voices could be heard wrapping up on that floor as well. Down below, the stairs that were being built had reached the third floor and were in the process of being extended up toward the fourth.

"Oh, that's good!" Minori exclaimed. "It looks like the stairs will be done by the end of tomorrow. That will make it so much easier, won't it?"

Serera nodded. "Everyone is working so hard. ...I'll be glad to not have to climb the ladders." She tried not to look down over the edge. "It's rather high up here. ...Maybe tomorrow I'll make sure the back stairs are cleared enough to be passable. We should have both sets of stairs useable, I think."

Minori looked at her sympathetically. "Shall I go down before you?"

"Please," Serera asked, relieved. Carefully not looking down any more than she had to, she followed Minori down to the third floor on the ladders, then they took to the stairs to go the rest of the distance. Others were also coming down after them. Below them, they could hear the construction crews bidding farewell to Marielle and Henrietta, who were thanking them for their hard work.

Serera swallowed dryly. "Here," Minori said, holding out a canteen.

"Oh, thank you. Mine was empty a room ago, I think," she said, gratefully accepting it. She swallowed the water thirstily, tepid as it was. She handed it back, but Minori wasn't paying attention. Serera waited patiently.

Just as Minori was turning back to her, to say something, they heard a hollar. "Woot! Dinner! Nyanta-san says we're hosting - and it's barbeque on the lawn!" It was Touya yelling down from the third floor.

Serera looked at Minori, who grinned and nodded, finally taking the canteen back. "He just told us to invite everyone out."

Serera slumped in relief. She often helped the guild chefs in the kitchen and she hadn't been looking forward to it tonight. They were likely just as tired as she was and there was the long walk back to the city center still to go. "That's so kind of him," she said softly. That kind of kindness was very like him, too. Minori squeezed her arm for encouragement.

"Come on, everyone! Let's get outside and do one last pull," Marielle said in her typical cheerleader fashion. "Fetch yourselves your chair and we'll collapse and drool over the smells and let Log Horizon do the honors. I claim my lawn chair!"

They gathered themselves and began to move out the door. "I think this is the first dungeon I've ever done upside down," another guild mate commented.

"Yeah," that one's companion answered back. "At least I'm as tired as if we'd done a dungeon today. I wonder what the boss was?"

Another young girl shuddered. "The ladders."

Serera nodded her agreement. "It will be nice to have the stairs done," she said. "I heard Miss Henrietta tell them it had to have a sturdy railing on it, and Shouryuu was asking if they could come up with a magical replacement for the elevator."

"Ooooh! That would be so awesome!" the girl squealed.

"If we couldn't pull," the tired one said, "I don't think we'd be done moving for a month, having to carry things up those stairs five and six flights." He stopped dramatically. "Just thinking about it makes me want to stop moving right now."

He nearly dropped to the ground, but his friend grabbed his arm with a laugh. "You don't want to stop now...food's waiting." He let go. "Oh, wait. On the other hand, if you drop here, I get to eat your portion and mine."

"Hey, hey, that's not fair. I'm not giving you any of mine," he answered back, his energy suddenly returning.

Minori, Serera, and the female guildmate giggled. This was the kind of fun Serera loved about being in her guild. It was one big happy family that managed to somehow make it through the hard times and the grumpy times just fine because they were all together, and had been through worse. Only nineteen of the original guild members had been caught up in the catastrophe. The rest of the guild now were those new players at that time who had been taken by Hamelin, just like Minori, Touya, and Isuzu. Serera had personally helped them to recover from the abuse when they'd been freed by Shiroe. Minori and Touya had already known Shiroe and had chosen to go to Log Horizon from the beginning. Isuzu had changed guilds when Rudy had been made an Adventurer and Log Horizon guild member, too.

For herself, she would have loved to go also, just to be with her friends and Nyanta-san, but she'd felt such a strong sense of duty to her guild and then to the other young people who had been so grateful to be taken care of by Crescent Moon that she just hadn't been able to do it. Now she wasn't sure whether to regret it because she had perhaps been too distant from Nyanta-san to really win his heart, or to be glad she hadn't because there was no way she would have survived what Minori was having to live with. She still didn't know how Minori could have lived for nearly a year and a half in that kind of painful place inside. Minori was so strong.

She followed her strong friend out into the street in front of the guild halls. There were delicious smells wafting in the air: grilling meat and vegetables. The scent drew drooling guild members, zombified by the efforts of the day. Each person was making the last pull. It wasn't easy in their tired states and since they'd been pushing for the last two days. They'd get the pulling practice next. A few gave up and just collapsed on the ground, but most managed to get some kind of seating brought over. One even pulled a large cushion and fell on it, nearly asleep as soon as they landed on it.

"Here, Minori," a voice said from nearby. "We've already pulled the Log Horizon seats down."

"Oh, thank you, Tetora-kun," Minori said gratefully, taking the chair offered.

He moved on, his long pink hair swaying around his face and shoulders. "Ah...has...has Tetora decided..." Serera blushed, not sure how to ask the question.

Minori looked at her with a smile. "Yes. He's decided to settle and made up with Naotsugu. It's been nice to not have to put up with it anymore, actually, the teasing. ...Here I'll pull the chair from my room. You use this one."

"Ah, ah," Serera waved her hands. "I can't take that from you. You're just as tired as I am."

Minori shook her head and handed the chair over anyway, then another one appeared in front of her a moment later. "I wasn't working this morning like you were. You look like you're about to topple over, honestly."

Serera slumped. "Thank you." She was actually rather tired, and wasn't sure she'd manage pulling even a toothbrush. She set her chair next to Minori's and they both collapsed into them. She looked around and could see a large grill set up in the street. Behind it Nyanta and Purrcy were working at cooking over it. Nyanta was turning meat skewers and basting the meat with a sauce. On the other end of it Purrcy was just putting a skewer of vegetables down in the last open spot. Serera watched as Purrcy turned to put her plate down on the long table behind her. Serera looked down. She couldn't keep the jealousy from flaring in her heart, and it made her sad. Purrcy was such a nice person...but Serera would rather she hadn't taken the space she herself had wanted. She sat quietly, just feeling her own pain, trying to understand it as Minori had said. That it was her pain because it was her love.

Minori reached over and put her hand on Serera's arm. Serera looked over shyly and Minori gave her a sad smile. "I know it hurts," Minori said, "and you don't have to...but if you watch Nyanta-san, you might be encouraged."

Serera nodded timidly. She really should try to learn to have the strength that Minori had. She'd follow her advice and see. After all, Minori was who to follow when they battled together. She really knew her stuff. Maybe it would be alright to trust her in this, too.

At first, the monster of jealousy made it hard to watch Nyanta, but eventually, she did come to see the one thing that was most important to her. Nyanta was really happy. Serera always loved to see Nyanta happy, and watching him cook had always been one way to see it. Often, it had been the only way to see it, but this time, there seemed to be something additional. He moved in a more relaxed manner and his tail moved gently more often. It was hard to read Nyanta because as a cat he couldn't show expressions on his face the same as the humanoids, but she had watched him closely for two years now. To watch him tonight...was to love watching him be in love. It was a sorrrowfully happy thought to have. She wasn't sure she'd have been able to see it quite this way if she had been the one up there with him. She rather felt like she'd been given a private gift.

He looked up and his eyes caught her looking at him. He winked at her, like he had before many times, and she blushed. His eyes moved on to scan the rest of the waiting crowd. "Meow, everyone. Thank mew for meowr hard work. I believe the food is ready."

In the blink of an eye half of the meat skewers were gone from the grill and there were sudden cries of pain and dismay from the waiting crowd. "Gah!" "OW! Hot! Hot! Hot!" "Hey! Where'd my meat go?" "Argh!" Nyanta was blinking in surprise.

There was the sudden banging of a metal utensil and quiet fell over the group. "I do believe Miss Purrcy warned mew to be careful when mew used that skill," Nyanta scolded quietly. "There's a reason we put them on a plate to cool a bit first."

Looking around, Serera could see that most of the boys had skewers in their hand, or dropped into their laps and were holding their hands. One boy was tossing a hot piece of meat from hand to hand. Another was looking forlornly at an empty stick. She looked at Minori with wide eyes to see her friend had her hands clapped to her mouth, trying to not erupt into giggles. A few other girls weren't bothering to try and were laughing.

"Naotsugu!" Marielle scolded from near the grill. "Really! Two?"

"Ah..ah...here, Marie. I got one for you, too."

"Naotsugu, no thank you. I'll not take one stolen off the grill." Now Serera had to put her hands to her mouth to prevent the giggle from leaking out.

"Everyone," it was Purrcy, "I think this has been a fine lesson for you. What you were looking at, and what you were thinking about, is what you got. But you didn't take into account that others would be looking at the same thing. Let's try it again, but this time, the girls will go first and the boys will wait as their reward for being too greedy. Naotsugu will wait two rounds, since he was the greediest."

"I agree!" Marielle said haughtily at Naotsugu. He ducked his head, but his first skewer was already empty, not being willing to waste the moment.

Nyanta began to move the rest of the skewers of meat to the platter he'd been holding, using the tongs in his other hand. Only after it was full, and the one in Purrcy's hand was full of the vegetable skewers, did they look up at Marielle. "Guildmistress, please?" Purrcy said calmly. After a bit of effort, Marielle had one skewer of each in her hands. "Henrietta," Purrcy said next.

Quickly, Henrietta also had one of each. "We'll go in seniority then," Henrietta instructed the rest of the ladies in the guild. Some took a little longer than others to manage to pull their food. When it was Serera's turn, she swallowed.

"Go ahead, Serera, you can do it," Minori encouraged her.

Serera nodded, thought hard about how much she wanted to eat one of Nyanta's meat skewers, how the stick would feel in her hand, and pulled one to her, making sure it was on the top and wouldn't make the rest fall to the ground. When it appeared in her hand, she was a bit startled. It smelled delicious and the stick was warm in her hand. She looked at Purrcy, to see she was looking back kindly with a warm smile. Serera blinked, then took a breath. She looked at the vegetable platter and again imagined a stick appearing in her hand in the same way. ...But it wasn't the same, because she couldn't bring herself to think that she wanted anything that Purrcy had made at the side of Nyanta. Nothing came.

She let out the breath she was holding sadly, then rubbed her hand over her forehead. She would have to think of it another way. She concentrated on how hungry her stomach was and how delicious the food smelled and would taste, then pulled again. This time a skewer did appear in her hand. She looked at it in a bit of surprise, then sighed in relief. That much had been sufficient. She glanced at Purrcy who gave her a congratulatory look and moved on as the next person was pulling their food now.

Serera politely waited until Minori retrieved her own skewers of meat and vegetables, then they ate hungrily. At the grill, Nyanta and Purrcy were putting on another round of skewers when Purrcy paused and held still. She said something quietly to Nyanta, who looked around. "Serera-chan, could mew come help, please?"

Serera froze. Minori looked at her encouragingly. "I really think you should go," she whispered. Woodenly Serera rose and walked up to the grill.

When she was next to the two of them, Purrcy looked at her with a smile. "Serera-chan, Shiroe has called me. Would you be willing to watch the vegetables for me?"

"Ah...if you think I could do it, I would be happy to help," Serera answered. It would be easy if there was only Nyanta next to her.

"Here, let me instruct you just in case, then you'll be fine, I'm sure," Purrcy said, turning to that side of the grill. Serera listened very carefully to the instruction, knowing that this part was just as important to not ruining the food as the actual action. She'd already learned that cooking with Nyanta. If she was casual in listening, even if it was something she could cook, it would be a ruined mass. Somehow the magic of cooking knew if she was attentive or not. "Thank you very much, Serera," Purrcy said politely.

"Ah...my pleasure," Serera said, and in her heart meant it. She was going to get to cook next to Nyanta at the grill, a thing she'd been wanting to do for a long time. The Log Horizon grill was small enough he'd never needed help when she'd been visiting at barbeque times. She looked over at him as Purrcy left.

He tipped his head at her with a jaunty smile, brandishing his tongs. "We'll work hard together to make hungry stomachs full again, nyan?"

She bobbed her head and smiled. She would also work hard to make this another happy memory.

She was lost in the cooking when Purrcy's voice called out, "Okay. Boys this time. And let's do it politely, shall we? Guildmaster Shiroe, you'll be first, please. We are practicing pulling. The reward is you get food." There was a smile in her voice. Serera blushed as she turned to the next skewer. She glanced over to see Shiroe fairly quickly holding two skewers in his hands, happily beginning to eat. Serera kept putting the done vegetables on the platter next to her as the boys, with Shouryuu going second, took their turns properly this time.

Naotsugu sighed when he again wasn't allowed to go this turn, putting his hand over his grumbling stomach. "Big boys need lots of food," he said unhappily.

"Then take it politely and properly next time," Marielle scolded him.

"There will be plenty," Purrcy said calmly. "Even for bottomless pits like yours."

Serera giggled. She knew just how bottomless Naotsugu's stomach was when it came to meat barbecue. "Miss Purrcy, you'd have to have gone against an entire EmBoar pack to fill Naotsugu."

"Well..., considering I did, I think we'll be okay."

Serera stared at her. "You - you did? All by yourself?"

"Yes," Purrcy said as if it was perfectly normal. "I have a spawn point I visit purposely to do it."

"Ohh," Serera said, not really understanding. It was impressive, nonetheless.

"Purrcy only comes into town for a day at most, so this is rare, to have her here for over two weeks," Nyanta said casually. "She spends all the rest of the time out in the wild."

Serera blinked. "How - how can you do that?" She was so surprised. How could she say she was Nyanta's wife and only be in town for a single day?

"Remember, it took me almost a year to get here from Susukino, Serera," Purrcy reminded her gently. "I've learned to live off the land. And only this trip in did I get to understand what people said to me and feel understood in return. I'm an international. Shiroe wrote a translation scroll for me, and for the rest of us."

Serera looked up at her again, sharply. She remembered that report from Marielle, that many of the remaining people who hadn't been able to adjust to life in Akiba were internationals, but now that Shiroe had written the scroll, they could perhaps be brought to learn to live with the rest of them. Purrcy smiled at her. "I only came into town for that one day to sell my collected items and make purchases of things I couldn't get anywhere else. It was harder for me to live in the city than outside of it. I'm so glad I met everyone here at Log Horizon."

Serera was ashamed again - to be reminded that Purrcy's life had been so much more difficult than her own; to be jealous of her happiness, now that she finally had some in her life. "But... now you can stay," she said, still trying to understand. Purrcy shook her head, and Serera was overwhelmed. "Wh-why?"

"Because I have patients and clients now out there who need me. I'll come into town and stay longer now, but I still have to go out and take care of those who are relying on me. Nyanta has agreed to come with me this next round, so I won't be alone...and because Shiroe wants to know exactly what I do, so he's also coming as a spy to gather intelligence," Purrcy winked with a smile.

"A spy," Nyanta protested, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And here I was thinking it was a honeymoon."

Purrcy laughed. "Not on your life. You have a lot of work to do. If you do it well, maybe there will be time to vacation for a few days at the end."

Nyanta's ears fell and he sighed. "Does that mean mew're going to make it difficult for me to do the work Shiroe wants me to do...to be the spy, then?" he waggled his whiskers at her.

"Of course," Purrcy said archly. "I don't want all of my secrets known right away. Besides," she gave him a teasing look, "it will be an excuse to make you come out with me again."

The look Nyanta gave Purrcy was one that made Serera tingle all the way to her toes. He was so in love with her it took Serera's breath away to see it. No...she couldn't come between Nyanta and his happiness...not when it meant all the world to him. She sighed and turned away. She was glad she had this opportunity to work next to him...to have her own little happiness while he was happy, too.

Eventually, the meat and vegetable platters weren't emptying as fast as the food was being cooked, and then they were full and so were all the people holding their stomachs around them. As Nyanta and Purrcy took their turn to eat, Serera also took a vegetable skewer and began to munch happily. She was glad she'd had the opportunity to eat before she'd begun cooking. They'd been doing hot work long enough she was hungry all over again.

"Can we do this again?" came the call from the crowd.

Nyanta looked over. "Well, nyot until mew lot go out and bring back more meat. Mew'll need to build a grill, too. This one's nyot staying."

Naotsugu's head came up with interest. "This one is Purrcy's?" he asked. Nyanta and Purrcy both nodded. "Okay, Purrcy, you've got to explain that one. It's huge. How do you fit that into a box?"

Serera paused in her eating to look between Naotsugu and Purrcy curiously. She wasn't the only one. Purrcy was looking at Shiroe. He looked back at her, a calculating look on his face. He nodded. Purrcy nodded back once and turned to the two guilds arrayed around her. She held out her hand and a tiny box appeared in it.

"Guh! No friggin way!" Naotsugu protested. There were quiet murmurings from the Crescent Moon guild members.

Purrcy smiled. "Yes. This is the box for the grill. Here, Serera-chan. Read the label." She handed the box to Serera.

Serera took it and looked at it, turning it until she found the label. "Grill," she announced, then looked back up at Purrcy. Purrcy held out her hand and Serera gave the little box back. It was about 2 inches by 2 inches. The box disappeared.

Turning back to Naotsugu, Purrcy said, "You remember the third level box?" He nodded. "I can fit twenty-seven of those boxes into one of them. That gets me to the closest to the nine-hundred-ninety-nine in one list as I can get. It's a few more shy than I like, but it works."

"But, Purrcy...almost nothing fits into boxes that size. ...Especially a grill like that one." Naotsugu was shaking his head.

"Ah...can you fill the rest of us in first?" Marielle asked raising her hand. "I'm rather confused about the box thing." Serera nodded, as did most of her guild.

"Sure," Purrcy said. She held out her hand and a box about six inches square appeared in it. "This is the size box twenty-seven of the first one can fit in. There are other sizes that fit in it as well, but we'll not go that detailed. Eight of these fit into the next size up." Another box replaced the one in her hand. It was a one-foot cube. It disappeared and another box appeared in front of the grill. It was a yard cube. "Twenty-seven of those fit in this one. That takes me over my limit, but that's the sizing scale. There are other boxes of other sizes as well."

"Okay, but...what are the boxes for?" Marielle asked.

"Storing more things in my item list than just one... or the maximum twenty-four." Serera blinked. She was confused. Most of the guild was, but Henrietta, Shouryuu, a few of the chefs, and the older Adventurers were all of a sudden very interested. "This is my herb box. It's one of the few I can actually remove from my list in a clean fashion." Purrcy explained as she walked around to stand next to it. She opened it and pulled out another box, then opened that and pulled out a smaller box, then opened that and pulled out a flat box that she opened and held up to show the contents of, turning so Serera could see the plant laying in it. "Once I have filled the herb boxes and put them together into the final box, I put the final box into the item slot I have set aside for my herbs." She put them all together again and the single large box disappeared.

"D-do you know what this means?" Henrietta was ever so excited. She was wriggling in her seat as if she'd just been told she could have Akatsuki to cuddle with for an hour.

"Of course," Purrcy said. "Now that I have the profit contract with Radio City, it means that Shiroe's goal of purchasing Yamato can finally happen."

Henrietta checked herself, staring at Purrcy with wide eyes. Then she laughed. "Ooooh. You're such a pair, you two! It isn't fair, really."

"I didn't come here to be fair, nor were we brought here under any such contract," Purrcy said cooly. "Fairness is only between friends." She ignored the cold splash of water that had been to her listeners and continued. "Naotsugu, how I carry the grill is a combination of both the box concept and the push and pull concept. Remember, we don't have to touch the air to access our spells or our lists. We don't have to touch the item at all to get it into the list. ...Can you answer it yourself? Shall we call this a quiz for Log Horizon members?" She looked around.

Tetora immediately raised his hand. Shiroe and Nyanta weren't too far behind. Naotsugu finally put his hand up, nodding. The other four weren't too far behind. Purrcy nodded her head. "Good. Naotsugu, what did I do?"

"You put the boxes together, then put them in the list, then put the items into the end box."

"Very good. This is why I can't take them back out easily. I have to take all the items out first, then bring out the boxes, otherwise the boxes explode. It's messy and expensive."

Touya raised his hand and she nodded at him. "You took out the armor box."

There were intakes of breath from the fighters in Crescent Moon and their eyes went wide. Purrcy smiled. She was suddenly wearing armor, then a box appeared in front of her labeled 'armor'. "This is the only piece that doesn't fit into my box properly," she said. "I don't really have much armor to begin with anyway." She opened the box and pulled out a box that was the one foot by one foot box. She opened that and pulled out a robe. "I only go two boxes deep, except the bracers, boots, etc. Those go one more box down." She folded the robe back into the box and put things away until the box and the armor she had been wearing disappeared as well. "It takes a lot of careful planning and thought to get everything to work right, but once it's done, the rest is easy from then on...until you go treasure hunting and all of a sudden don't have room again. Then you have to do your spring cleaning and decide what you're really going to keep and what you haven't even looked at for the last half-year so need to move along."

She looked around. "Since I didn't have a home, other than in trees, I've had to carry everything I own with me. This is how I do it." She smiled. "Please feel free to use this all you want, and even to pass it on. Shiroe and I will thank you kindly. Radio City has assured me they have stepped up production of boxes and will be presenting this to the city as a whole in a demonstration next week. You've received an early notice. I'm sure they'll also appreciate your business. If there are any engineers in the group, you could also get in on a ground swell of income by beginning a list-planning business to help create potential box-fitting plans for people who are visually and organizationally challenged."

"Ah, but first! We have to finish moving!" Marielle said quickly, panic in her voice. The guild laughed.

Serera watched as Purrcy returned to the table, took up a wire scrubber, cleaned off the grill bars, poked at the fires under it, then stood back. The grill disappeared, hot coals and fire and all. Everyone blinked. "Just like food stays food, fire stays fire without causing damage," Purrcy said calmly. "That particular issue has been very useful. I don't have to restart the fire every time. Honestly, my camping gear, including the grill, fit in one inner box plus a little. The rest of the boxes are filled with firewood." The two piles at either end disappeared. In the place where one of them had been, a sink full of soapy water appeared.

Serera helpfully picked up the now suddenly empty platters, stacked them, and added several of the cooking utensils. She carried them down to the sink where Nyanta took them from her. "Thank mew for meowr hard work, Serera-chan," he said softly to her. "I enjoyed getting to cook with mew tonight."

"I - I did too ...with you that is," she said, her tongue tying as was typical when she tried to talk to him. "Thank you."

"Come on, Serera!" her guild mates called to her, waving. She looked over to see they had already cleaned up the chairs and were headed back to the city center to return to the Guild Hall for the night.

"Thank you for helping, Serera-chan," Purrcy's quiet voice came from behind her, and soft calico arms came around her neck, like the first time she'd experienced Purrcy, and like that time, she heard the purring in her ear, the soft fur of her cheek brushing her own cheek. It was brief, then she was released. She gave a nod, then ran to join her friends.

Tears dripped down her face and it was a little hard to breathe. She finally recognized what she'd felt in the kitchen before and this time. ...Like she was back home with her parents again, a thing she never let herself think about because it was much too painful...even more painful than what she'd felt earlier that day. But somehow, feeling Purrcy's arms around her even still, she felt as if that pain had lifted just a little. Maybe...maybe it would be alright to cook in the kitchen with the both of them.


	23. Experimentation

The next morning, Purrcy was unusually subdued and stayed close to Nyanta, even in the kitchen. At some point, she did stop, look at Touya as he was collecting the next set of dishes to take out to the table to set, and say, "If there are leftover scraps of boards and two nails per board that you can get from the construction today, I'll help you nail them to the tree from the roof line. Then you'll have a ladder you can get into the tree with." Touya brightened and said he'd see what he could do.

At the morning meeting during breakfast, the still quiet femfelinoid, at her turn, asked Isuzu to stay around at the beginning of the morning for a bit, and looked significantly at the seniors in the group, not meeting Nyanta's eyes, though the hand that held his paw was holding on very tightly. They all nodded, but didn't say anything either. It was a testament to how a guild worked that the attitude of one member worked it's way into the attitude of all of them...and in response, they helped by being calmer and happier to strengthen that guild member. Purrcy was grateful they worked to stay cheerful for her sake. It wasn't that she was afraid. She'd done so many surgeries now, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was Nyanta, and there wasn't anyone else she could use.

Purrcy went up to the top floor after breakfast and selected the room facing south, so that she would have sunshine as her companion the whole day. It would be a long trek up the stairs for Nyanta every time he had to be resurrected, but that wouldn't be too frequent - she hoped, and there weren't any empty rooms available below the third floor anyway. Isuzu joined her there when she was done with breakfast clean-up.

"Isuzu, I need a spell that will last all day with a low level HP increase, like what you did for me before."

"Well...usually it doesn't last all day, just through a single battle, or about twenty minutes, I think."

Purrcy nodded. "I thought it might be that. I'd like to work with you. Will you cast it and I'll see if I can stack on top of it to make it last longer?"

"Okay. Just this room?"

"Yes, please." Purrcy's eyes were already focused inside, crafting the outline of her spell. After a moment, she could see Isuzu's spell and added her time extension to it in the time it was being cast. She watched it for a while. "It looks like we managed to get it to four hours. At the lunch break, will you come back and we'll recast it?"

"Sure, Miss Purrcy. That's easy enough," she said casually.

"Thank you," Purrcy smiled, more because she was grateful for Isuzu trying to help her than because she felt it. "Have fun helping over there. You know many of them don't you?"

Isuzu nodded. "We spent about the first six months together in a slave guild, Hamelin, being made to use our skills for them, and being harvested for our EXP pots. It was difficult, but Shiroe helped get us free and Crescent Moon took us in - except for Minori and Touya who already wanted to join Shiroe here. I came later with Rudy."

"That's a harsh way to start out here," Purrcy said sympathetically. "I'm glad you're all happier now."

"It helps us be grateful for every day," Isuzu nodded, then smiled. "Good luck today."

"Thank you," Purrcy bowed as the young bard left the room. She walked over to the window and looked out of it. Behind her appeared a long narrow table, then next to it a small rectangular one. On that appeared a large kit bag. Purrcy took a breath. "Nyanta," she called. When she felt and heard and smelled him at the door, she said, "Please close the door behind you." When it clicked closed, she turned to look at him.

"I'll begin with a spell similar to what's around Shiroe's office, only it's one I created to be a clean-room spell. It will be remove any dust and bacteria from us so that we don't introduce anything that could cause infection. It's easiest if we don't have to worry about clothing as well for that part." She continued in her doctor's calm voice to a patient as she moved up to the table, "Then, if you'll lie down, I'll follow that with a spell to put you to sleep. The first several surgeries you won't even know about. I don't expect to have you wake up the first time until afternoon, so you should get plenty of rest." Nyanta had moved up to stand on the other side of the table from her and was standing relaxed, but paying close attention to her.

"When you wake up in the Cathedral, don't move until Naotsugu helps you up. If the surgery has been effective, you may still be in some pain. The one difference I haven't dealt with is the differential in how fast Adventurers heal compared to monsters and Persons of the Land. I'm going to let you heal naturally, most likely. We'll have to see how long that takes, but if it takes five days to be able to move, please don't be surprised." She smiled. "I don't expect it to since we can recover full HP in only an hour or so, but sometimes the meter and what the physical body say are in disagreement. So let Naotsugu take care of you when you arrive over there, okay?"

Nyanta nodded. "I will." He sounded so calm. It helped her calm a little better on the inside.

"I'm impatient enough to want to get it all done today, but that is perhaps unrealistic. I'm expecting at least two, maybe three times we'll have to have you end up over there, just to confirm everything. ...I hope that will be okay." That was what she was having to steel herself for.

Nyanta shrugged. "I don't often die here, but it doesn't bother me." He smiled at her, "Particularly when it's for a good cause."

She was able to smile back. She could understand that. Senseless deaths were much harder to die. "Thank you, Nyanta. Now, if you would kindly disrobe." She politely looked down as she removed her own clothing, and pulled up the spell to cast. It had taken her a long time of careful crafting to create this spell and it had been her crowning achievement before the summon cards. It created an umbrella of protection around the surgical space and killed everything inside that was a microbe of any kind. It would clean the tables and her tools, as well. She took a breath and cast it, watching it unfold to cover the room as a whole. When the requisite time had passed, she opened her eyes again to smile at Nyanta.

She almost blushed at the look he was giving her, but she repressed it with the professionalism she had learned. Putting her hand lightly on the table, she said, "Please lie down." Her own sterilized surgical gown appeared on her now. It wouldn't do to leave fur behind either, after all. As he climbed on the table, she moved to open her equipment kit.

He grabbed her hand and she stopped to look at him. "One kiss to say goodnight," he said to her, "please."

She smiled at him. "Of course." She stepped to his side and kissed him gently and long. By the time her lips left his, he was sleeping. It was better for her to make it happen then. She'd be able to be tearful without him seeing that way, though no tears would come anyway. In the silence she removed her tools and set them on the smaller table. She carefully positioned Nyanta properly and carefully palpitated, then held her hand where she wanted to begin. Her other hand reached for a razor and also selected a scalpel. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she pulled up her spell that let her look inside the body, the one she called the X-ray spell. When the proper area was shaven of fur and the razor set aside, she cast that spell, then lifted the scalpel, completely shutting off her heart so she could work properly. It was very difficult, but remembering what had almost happened that had led to this, she pulled herself together and made the first incision.

-:-:-:-:-

"Tetora. It's your turn. Come in wearing as minimal an amount of clothing as you can, please."

Tetora rose from the stairwell and walked over to the room Purrcy had been working in for the last half-hour. He was in a woman's body. He went in naked. When Purrcy raised an eyebrow, then shook her head with a wry grin, he gave her a larger one. "It has it's uses, don't you think?...and you did ask for as minimal as I can."

"I suppose so. That doesn't mean I want you bathing with the other girls of the guild, though."

"What, you wouldn't mind?" he teased.

Purrcy looked at him mildly. "A naked cat body is not the same as a naked human one, is it? Cat's go naked on Earth all the time."

Tetora looked at her curiously. "The anatomy is really that close to real?"

Purrcy nodded. "Surprisingly, it is. ...Please cast a healing spell on Nyanta. Something that will take him to full HP."

Tetora looked at Nyanta on the table. He'd been rather avoiding looking, but he needed to see what his HP level was to know what spell to use. He was relieved to see the gentleman cat had been covered by a light sheet. It didn't take long to cast the spell and the resulting glow to fade. Purrcy had her hand on Nyanta's head and before the spell could make him revive from his sleep, he was sleeping again.

"Thank you, Tetora. I won't need it again until at the end. You're free until then."

"Well...not so much. I'm still watching over you," he disagreed.

She looked at him, then smiled. "It is nice to know, though I'd not make you waste that much time, you know."

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's not a waste. I'm practicing spell writing and shielding while I wait, but I want you to know we're here for you, too."

"Thank you," she said just a little shyly. He grinned and walked back out of the room so she could get back to work, putting clothing back on after he was out of the room.

-:-:-:-:-

"Akatsuki."

"Excuse me, Shiroe. It's my turn." Akatsuki rose from her kneeling position on the chair in his office.

He glanced up and nodded. "Go ahead and stay with her until Nyanta gets back here. Probably shouldn't leave her alone today."

Akatsuki nodded and headed up to the top floor by way of the tree. She was enjoying Purrcy's climbing path perhaps more than the felinoid was. When she hit the floor next to the tree on the sixth floor, a sound caught her attention.

"Akatsuki, hold up," it was quiet. She turned towards the stairwell. Tetora was leaning against the wall, his feet stretched out in front of him on the first step up towards the roof. "It's a surgical room. She's asked that we go in minimally dressed. I think she's got a clean spell running since she didn't ask me to wash or anything. I went in naked," he grinned teasingly at her. "You don't have to go that extreme, but you might take it down to whatever you're comfortable in."

Akatsuki made a face at Tetora. "Showing off your 'idol' body, eh?"

Tetora blushed, then shook his head. "You know that's wasted on her." He grinned shyly. "It did surprise her into a smile, though, and I managed to get scolded, as well." He went sober again. "I don't think she should watch while you're working, though. She's barely holding together as it is. If you need me, call me in." Akatsuki nodded. "No, check that. I am coming in with you." He stood up. "I'll hold onto her so she has something to hold onto. When I've got her away from the table, do what you need to do quickly."

When they were both at the door, they nodded to each other, and opened the door. Akatsuki chose to go in the basic binding cloth over breast and groin that most assassins wore as underwear, but kept her blade in hand. Tetora was in a polka dot two-piece swimsuit this time, bright pink dots on white with frills. Akatsuki stared and there was a sudden snort of laughter from beside the table. That helped Akatsuki understand why he'd chosen it. She waited quietly by the door.

"Ah, there, see? I got you to laugh even. I guess clothing is better for you. Then you can really enjoy my curves, can't you?" he teased Purrcy. "I am the idol of Yamato after all," he strutted over to her and took her arm, turning her towards the window. "Come, shall we remind Akiba what they're missing?"

Purrcy allowed herself to be led towards the window. Akatsuki didn't wait. Assassinate was her strongest attack. She'd applied it and was beyond him, making the sword disappear almost as quickly. She calmly walked up to Purrcy's other side to stare at Tetora. "If you remind the city what it's missing, we'll have to hold a beach party," she said.

Tetora stared at her. "Was that a joke? From the serious one?" he asked her.

Akatsuki slowly smiled. "I can, you know." Purrcy looked at Akatsuki with surprise. The catch in her breath hadn't been missed, but she and Tetora both ignored it. "But, Purrcy, if you don't have a bathing suit, I suspect he has about twenty more. Maybe he should show them all off to us and you can pick one?"

Purrcy giggled, perhaps more in nervous reaction. "Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Tetora said brightly. "I haven't gotten to show them all off in ages." Without her approval, they spent the next while having an impromptu bathing suit fashion show.

-:-:-:-:-

Naotsugu rose from the crouched resting position he was in just inside the Cathedral door. Purrcy had alerted him it was time and he'd come in to wait. She'd given him his specific instructions before he'd left the guild hall. The glow of resurrection was fading by the time he reached the alter. "Hey, Chief," he said casually to Nyanta, who was lying on the altar blinking. "You survive your first death okay?" Nyanta looked a little worse for the experience. "You didn't tell her did you, that you've never died either?"

Nyanta shook his head. "I couldn't. She would have refused to do it."

"Well, now that you've done it once, will you refuse to do it again? It isn't easy to walk that path."

Nyanta took a deep breath, then shook his head. "We've already begun. It will only be another one or two times. I won't like it, but it'll be manageable."

"That's the spirit," but he said it quietly. He'd only died once, and it was hard enough...but it was manageable. It was the ones who had to die over and over that ended up retiring from fighting altogether. For a good cause...it was tolerable. Having to walk down memory lane and be reminded why you were no good, how miserable life had been before, was a painful experience. When you woke up again, you could be reminded that life hadn't really been that bad, that there had been good times, too, and that _Elder Tales_ had been a big part of those good times. Having and loving life here helped to ease the self-destructive thinking that death brought to each Adventurer. Just because they could resurrect didn't mean they wanted to die here.

"So...how do you feel? Sore anywhere?" Nyanta was being obedient to his own orders and hadn't moved yet. He was thoughtful for a moment.

"Nyan," he shook his head. "I feel normal, really."

"Well, I'm going to help you up anyway. Even if it's a practice run." Naotsugu reached over and scooped up the felinoid in his arms in a princess carry and lifted him off the alter. At nearly level ninety-eight he was picking up a feather. "You're a scrawny cat for being a Chef. Shouldn't you be heavier?" he joked as he carried Nyanta over to near the door.

"Nay, that's being an Adventurer. Fit as a fiddle no myatter how much I eat." Nyanta said, holding onto Naotsugu's neck as he gently set feet to the ground. He supported the felinoid until he was stable.

"Does it hurt to stand?" Nyanta shook his head. "Then take a few steps." Nyanta did and shook his head again. Naotsugu sighed. "Well, I suppose you can make it back on your own foot power then, but I hope it doesn't mean a failure. We'll be doing this again."

"We probably will anyway," Nyanta said. "She said three times. That means a minimum of two."

Naotsugu nodded and opened the door, "After you, Sir Consort."

"Thank you, Marshal." The two walked companionably back to the guild hall, Naotsugu watching Nyanta closely out of the corner of his eye.

-:-:-:-:-

The door to the temporary surgery room opened. The three in the room looked over.

"Hey, Nyanta," Tetora said easily. "We were just finishing up the fashion show. Come in, come in." Nyanta did, closing the door in the face of the stunned Naotsugu.

"That's a bit extreme, isn't it, meow?" he asked Tetora calmly, though he himself was wearing nothing but fur again, to Akatsuki's embarrassment. He thought it was funny that Tetora was suddenly more embarrassed, though.

"It really is just like looking at a cat from back home," Tetora finally said, shaking his head. "Who'd have known. Though of course," he rubbed his chin, "when it doesn't show on screen and all you've got to go on is Wiki, then I guess that's what you'd get, huh?" he shrugged and snagged Akatsuki. "Well, we'll be off then, until next time."

"Twenty-five minutes, tops," Purrcy said calmly. They nodded. Tetora put his hand on Nyanta's shoulder and squeezed it. Akatsuki nodded soberly at him. They also had already died once each before, if not more on Tetora's part since he didn't talk about life before Log Horizon, and they knew what Nyanta had just been through. It helped.

When the door closed behind him he looked questioningly at Purrcy. "Keep going or let it out for a bit?" he asked her. She waffled. He sighed to himself. He might want a hug, but if she was tenuous then it would be better to go one more first. "One more kiss to sleep, then, though it makes me feel like a reverse Sleeping Beauty."

She smiled at him. "I'll wake you up to kisses for every time I've had to put you asleep to one. Would that work?"

"Mmm...," he climbed back up on the table. "Rather, promise mew'll wake me up to kisses all the time after this." He lay down.

She leaned over him and pet his head. "If that's just to make sure I'm still around each morning, I'm not sure it's necessary. I'll be here, now ...and then." His heart skipped a beat. She always knew what to say to his comments like that. He wondered if she knew how important her words were to him when she did that. "Sorry Nyanta," she whispered to him as he slipped into sleep again, her lips pressed to his.

-:-:-:-:-

The door to the surgery room opened and Purrcy stepped out. She took one step sideways, leaned against the wall and closed the door. Tetora was by her side immediately, Akatsuki not far behind. Tetora grabbed Purrcy's hand and Purrcy held it very tightly. He looked at Akatsuki, worried. "Is it time again?" he asked quietly. Purrcy nodded once, not opening her eyes. Tetora nodded at Akatsuki. When she'd slipped into the room, he called, "Naotsugu. ...Incoming."

"Gotcha. Not doing well, I take it?"

"No. We'll meet you down below."

"Yup. See ya."

Tetora pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell on Purrcy. That was first. She'd used rather a lot of HP for a spell that should have been just a tag. That helped. She was able to stand on her own two feet. "Come on. Let's get you downstairs for some food. It's a bit past lunch time anyway."

Purrcy obediently followed his pull on her hand. Akatsuki knew well enough to wait until they were far enough down the stairs to come back out. Even the closing of the door would have been difficult to hear, Tetora thought. He seated her on the couch and she immediately became big-cat and curled up on it. He pet her until Akatsuki came down. "Let him know we're going to eat and he should eat too," he told her. Akatsuki nodded and walked into Shiroe's office.

Nyanta had given him a box that morning labeled 'lunch'. He pulled it out of his list now and opened it. He set around four bowls out of the six that were in it, along with the other things that had been put in it, then put the box back in his list. He'd feed the other two warm food when they arrived, that way. He stayed by Purrcy's side, petting her until the smell of the food finally pulled her back to awareness. Shiroe and Akatsuki arrived about the same time Purrcy sat up and returned to felinoid.

Tetora handed her a bowl and chopsticks and picked his own up as the other two helped themselves and sat down as well. "When did you learn to use chopsticks?" he asked Purrcy. It was a question he'd thought of a while ago, but hadn't had the opportunity to ask.

She glanced up at him, slurping up a noodle. She really did eat almost as if a native. "I learned it as a kid. My dad went to Japan in his twenties and took us all back to visit when he went on sabbatical. He'd wanted to return for a long time. ...That was an expensive trip taking the whole family, but it was work, so lots of it got expensed, I think."

She looked back down. "I wasn't here long enough to learn the language, though. I think I finally got to understanding one word in every conversation before we left. If it wasn't for the English - Japanese dictionary we'd have never been able to communicate with anyone. Once you have the topic of the conversation, you can follow along since we all think the same, but when the other kids were just talking fast, you didn't interrupt to have them point to the word in the dictionary for you. That's how I learned what little I do know. Three months isn't near long enough. It takes about a year to begin to get it and three before you're understanding it like a native. Another two to be speaking almost native. Infants and kids are pretty amazing, but even they take that long, you know?"

"You didn't learn it by anime?" Tetora asked, surprised. Purrcy smiled the smile of one who didn't want to talk about the past to answer the question. He waved it off. "It's just so many do."

She nodded. "True."

Tetora thought about it. That was the second time she'd talked about her father to him. She seemed very willing to talk about the past generations, but not her current one. And...it made him think she must really respect her father. "Your Dad sounds like a good man," he said.

She smiled into her bowl. "Yeah. He is. He's one of those quiet souls that carry the world on their shoulders and don't let you see it much. ...Nyanta's a lot like him, actually." Tetora looked at her sharply. That had taken a turn he hadn't wanted it to, but she seemed okay. He watched her to make sure. "He is human, though. He had his hard times we worried about him. Watching him come through them gave me a lot of strength in my hard times. He and my mom were my examples for that kind of thing. Learning that it didn't matter how old you got, you could still change for the better and continue to grow in strength and kindness made it easier to keep walking some days. Dad had a temper, particularly when he got hungry, but he worked really hard to keep it under control and do what he needed to do to be kinder more often. I really respected him for that." She fell quiet, remembering. Then she whispered. "It's really hard to follow in his footsteps." She took to eating again.

Grey arms snaked around her neck and she froze in surprise. Tetora froze as well, then looked up. Nyanta's face was buried in her neck on the opposite side from him. He took Purrcy's bowl before it spilled and put it and his own on the table. "Hey, Naotsugu," Tetora said.

The tank was giving Nyanta a sympathetic look, but turned to him. "Hey. Got any more of that? I about didn't make it through the restaurant part of town."

Tetora pulled out the lunch box and pulled out a bowl for him. Tetora looked at Nyanta. He wasn't looking too good, really. "Do you think you can eat, Chief?"

Nyanta glanced at him, then shook his head. "Nyot right now."

Tetora looked at Purrcy, but she didn't say he should. "Alright. I'll keep it warm for you. Let me know when." Nyanta nodded his thanks.

"Lie down, Nyanta," Purrcy ordered. He didn't refuse, putting his head in her lap.

Tetora looked between the two. "Purrcy, you used a lot of HP for a tag. What happened?"

She sighed and pet Nyanta's head gently. "It wouldn't stick. Like there's a lock on it, or something. I went hunting for the code that makes us regenerate upon resurrection." The room went very still and quiet.

"I take it you found it," Shiroe said finally.

She looked up at him. "Yes. It took a while to write the code I wanted. Nyanta asked me to make it reversible. That made it more complicated. I also had to write it so that only that one organ of the body wouldn't regenerate."

She looked back down at Nyanta. "I'll fix it," she said softly. "I know what it's done to you. Hang on."

She closed her eyes and was gone from the room for about five minutes, during which time the rest of them finished eating. When she came back, she sighed and looked at Akatsuki. "Take him. He needs to return. That part of him is stuck back there and it will fade if he doesn't go soon. I don't know what that will do to him."

Akatsuki moved faster than the panic could hit the rest of them. Purrcy rose. "Let's go Naotsugu. I'll need to be there this time." No one objected, and they all followed her out. Tetora took her hand and walked with her. He cast a healing spell on her again as they went. She'd not used as much this time, but it would be better for her to be on full...just in case.

"Tetora...," she said very quietly. "I'm following him in. You take care of my body. It will keep walking. You just take it where it needs to go."

"Alright," he said. He tucked her hand up into his elbow so that he had a little better control of her body. He slipped inside just enough to watch her move away from her protective shielded area. She went fully armored and as tiny and as silent as she could. He wondered if she knew she moved in this place. He might be the first one to watch another Programmer at work from the inside. His tracer on her was still present, though she'd modified it so that it was just as protected as anything else. That made him feel better, that she was willing to be found. She was going into uncharted territory.

"Isuzu, can you meet up with us?" he called a few moments later. "Purrcy's on a mission and is losing MP pretty steadily. I think your spell is enough to counter it, though. We're headed to town to the Cathedral, if you could catch up to us, please."

"Sure thing, Tetora. On my way. I was just headed to the house to do the next HP one she requested."

Tetora considered it for a moment. "We may need Minori, too. I think her shield may help against backlash."

"I'll let her know," Isuzu said. "The others?"

"No. Let them stay and help. It's an inner battle, and I don't expect unfriendly fire. We promised Crescent Moon we'd help after all. They can hold that front."

"Okay." Isuzu closed the chat.

"Should I go back, then?" Akatsuki asked.

Tetora raised an eyebrow at Shiroe. Shiroe paused, then shook his head. "If it didn't work we'll need you to send him back again until she can get it unstuck."

Naotsugu groaned. "And here we were thinking he wouldn't have to die over and over again. That's gonna suck big-time-city." The rest were quiet in agreement.

"Well...," Tetora finally said, "she works in microseconds, so we may only have to do it once. The resurrection cycle's pretty long when you look at it from that perspective of time." The others relaxed slightly. They could only hope.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta was standing in a grey landscape again. Things felt wrong again, too. The first death had been rather peaceful, if not pleasant emotionally. The second one had felt wrong, but even more wrong on resurrection. He only wanted to get back to Purrcy that time and Naotsugu had to support him most of the way back. He'd felt like he was being stretched into two - taffy being pulled a little too hard.

To have heard Purrcy describing her father as he walked into the guild hall had been healing to his soul after two times of walking through this grey landscape that was the dreary and depressing part of his life. She'd been the bright light in that moment, even though the walk through Akiba had been in living color. To die again had been a relief actually. He walked to the chair next to his own hospital bed and sat down on it, looking at himself laying there covered in IVs and monitors.

"Hey," he said. It always helped his clients to talk out loud. No one else was here to hear anyway. "Guess, what? I've found the most awesome woman. She's perfect for me in the place I've ended up, so far away from home. Sometimes...when we're going through these hard times, wishing to die and fearing it at the same time, there really is a rainbow at the other side. ...I can't tell you if the wife and son are doing well now without us. It hurts to not know. But...I'm doing better." His throat caught.

When he could talk again, he said, "She's the courage I always needed, and she doesn't mind me leaning on it." He sat back and looked away. "I know you - I was always afraid, but...we don't have to be." He rose and turned away. "This was my life, and I was afraid then. Weak and helpless...but...somewhere out there...right now...is someone who isn't. Who is working to save me, to help me continue walking forward. I want to look that way too. ...We might have to come here and see this past every time we die, but it doesn't have to be us in the present." He closed his eyes. "I was this. I won't deny it. ...If I wasn't this afraid, I wouldn't need Purrcy now, and I probably would have rejected her by now. But...I do need her. I love her courage. Her excitement for life, even in the midst of her own fears and trials." He paused and rested, not looking at anything but Purrcy in his mind, finding his meditation and calm in looking at her image.

"Nyanta," a soft voice said. His eyes flew open. He should be alone here in this place between death and life for Adventurers. Purrcy was looking at him...but it wasn't the felinoid Purrcy. It was the human woman in pants and a casual shirt. He stared at her. He wasn't even sure how he knew it was Purrcy, except maybe the tone of voice. She smiled at him. "You've actually called me. I was coming anyway, but somehow, it got easier."

"I was thinking of you, picturing you in my mind," he said.

"You're very handsome on Earth, you know that?" she asked him.

He blushed. He had a rather round face on Earth and was of the shorter and smaller variety of Japanese man, not something considered handsome in the modern generation.

"You're beautiful yourself," he said back.

She laughed. "If the figure of a body that's had too many pregnancies turns you on."

He moved to take her in his arms. "It does," he promised. He kissed her, ecstatic to finally have real human lips together. "I might not want to leave this place, if you're here with me. ...I can't tell you how desperate I am to love you as a man and not a cat."

She reached up and ran a hand through his hair. "Sadly, I can't do that for you," she said, "or, at least, I shouldn't. Having made this mistake was enough. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You couldn't know. That's what experimentation is after all. Learning about things you didn't know about."

She sighed. "True." She turned and looked around the room. He didn't want her to see the him on the hospital bed, but she was out of his arms and by the bed before he could move to tighten his grip on her. He watched as she gently brushed the hair back from 'his' head. She smiled down into the eyes that were looking up at the ceiling in glazed dullness. "It's okay. It's hard right now, but life gets better in funny ways," she said softly. She bent down and gave the shadow of him a kiss on the forehead.

A knot in his gut untwisted and he suddenly relaxed. Purrcy turned and looked at him with a smile. "I'll see you on the other side." She started to fade. "We're headed your way." It came faintly to his ears.

When he could see again, he was looking up at the ceiling of the Cathedral. He didn't feel pulled like taffy anymore. He also didn't feel like getting up. He put his arm over his eyes, feeling fur again. He almost hated it...but...she was like this too, here. He pictured what she had looked like there, as a human. Average, really, but with the brightest smile and the kindest eyes he'd ever seen...just like here. The things that were the essence of an individual had come with them. He'd known it, but now he really understood it. Then he understood another thing. He really couldn't go home now. He would not only fight to live...he'd have the pain of having two bonds. He wouldn't be able to let Purrcy go. Not anymore. He sighed sadly.

Fuzzy lips pressed on his. "It's time to get up, Nyanta."

He snaked the arm that had been over his eyes around her neck and pulled her back in for another kiss. "Meowr mine," he said with a whisper to her. "I won't ever let mew go, now."

She chuckled at him. "I didn't expect you would. You're eyes said it at the market way back three months ago. That's why I was coming. I'd already heard that and agreed with it. But then...I'd picked you out longer than that ago. I've just been waiting for you to come around."

He growled at her and opened his eyes. "And I told mew I saw mew first."

She was grinning at him, a challenge in her eyes. Then she started licking his face, until he had to push her away in self defence. She stood up and waited for him to get himself levered up and to the edge of the alter. When his legs were over the edge, she put her hand on his shoulder and he held still. She looked him up and down, carefully inspecting his lower core. Finally she relaxed and nodded. "It looks like you're all here this time. That's the last one. ...And we're out of luck. It's going to be surgeries every reawakening." She sighed unhappily, then went back to practical, holding her hand out to him. "At least one good thing did come out of it."

"What's that?" he asked, standing.

"I learned how to get to the moon server."

Nyanta looked up at her, then saw the other six standing behind her. Almost all of them were looking away in perfect embarrassment. Shiroe, on the other hand, was staring at Purrcy as if he'd just been handed his favorite dream. His look was so possessive and hungry that Nyanta had to stop and readjust just a bit. He turned Purrcy to look at Shiroe and she also perked up her ears. "Oh, my," she said softly. "I believe he's gone completely into inner space. Akatsuki, dear, I think you'll have to walk him back home, like Tetora walked me here. He won't even return until about midnight, I think."

The others laughed - quietly - and Akatsuki took Shiroe's hand and put it on her opposing shoulder. She got him walking and the rest of them fell in around them, headed back for home.

-:-:-:-:-

"Purrcy."

"Mmrow? Shiroe?"

"Ah...sorry. What time is it? Oh, sorry, I didn't realize -"

"No." There was a pause for a yawn. "I was expecting it. I'll be over in a bit."

Shiroe walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the tea set, pouring tea for the two of them. She would likely need it to wake up. It was after midnight, and his mind was on fire. " _I learned how to get to the Moon Server._ " He might not be able to sleep for days, but now he had his questions ordered and was ready to ask them.

She entered his room dressed in flannel pajamas, as if arriving for a slumber party. "Ah...is this a non-verbal scolding?" he asked tentatively.

"No," she said calmly, still blinking a little sleepily. "I've always loved flannel pajamas. They're comfortable is all. It is night-time, but it's not a scolding." She smiled at him. "You disappeared so fast from the outer world that we knew you'd be gone a long time. ...Thanks." He handed her a teacup. She accepted it then went to the couch and curled up her legs under her, sipping at the hot tea carefully. He moved to one of the more comfortable chairs where he could watch her, setting his tea on the table to cool a bit longer. He'd been using the magic teapot so long now that he knew just how long it needed to sit to be his favorite temperature to drink.

First..., "What is next on your list to do?" he asked.

"Well...I've taken less time than I expected on both of the requireds to this point. ...After having learned how to get to the server, I'm actually more interested in point four." That surprised him a little. "I want to get the neural net written and started on its training. I can just babysit that, then, but it can be the distraction I need to get into the moon server, I think. It's going to take careful investigation, kind of like investigating a new dungeon."

Shiroe nodded. "That makes sense. I would think it would be like that, too. How long for the neural network?"

"Mmm...," she considered it. "Well...I want to say one day, but...it may be longer. Somehow it feels like a research project all in itself. Like I should say three or four because, like you, I'll get lost in that part and won't come out until it's ready and be surprised how much time's past."

Shiroe could totally understand that. "That would take all the time from now until you're supposed to start training Tetora and the other Hackers. Would you have the time to put together the lessons?"

"No, probably not, since I'd be heads down." Her claw tapped on the teacup. As she thought, her ears started to prick up and her tail moved a little more agitatedly. "Actually...I might be able to combine four and five and the training all together." She sounded excited. Her eyes met his and her finger stopped tapping. "If I work at pulling the pieces out and making them into individual lessons, then have each student take a piece, it would be more visible, since they don't know how to hide yet, but the fingerprint on each piece would be unique. When I put them into the whole, it will have a completely different feel and scent from any one of us. That would take even more time to break down and comprehend, giving us at least one more layer of protection in the end. And with them being two separate programs, that would confuse the issue even if they were watched at the beginning. It should go okay since I expect most Hackers to already have programming experience. It's not like I'm teaching them to code from the ground up, just handing them a new project."

Shiroe nodded, pleased. "I think that plan is workable. To get three things done at once is pretty good, actually. ...And of course makes _me_ happier," he smiled at her, to take away the insult, since none was intended.

She smiled back, "Of course. I'm sure you want to know many things as soon as possible, too."

He nodded. "Like, how are the Observers getting the data off the server and how is it being used by the Overwritten, or how are the Overwritten even being created and can we prevent it? If an Overwritten is causing us problems down here, can we break the connection and have them leave this plane and return there, or are they locked down here making us more miserable in the end? Can we leave a message on the server that the Observers can find, but not any potential Superuser, so that we can open secret negotiations? Could we even create a way to 'chat' with them? And...," he paused, because it was too hopeful, but he had to know anyway, "...can we find a window home through it? Even if it's just a way to see back to Earth to get a feel for if there were a way back through it. That would be like looking down the stairs to the next level, if we could do that."

He frowned into his teacup. "And...I'd like to understand the death and resurrection cycle better." He paused because he was surprised to find his teacup in his hands. He took a cautious sip. Oh. It was ready. He must have picked it up without realizing. He drank a little more. "The time I died, I walked through my childhood, being reminded of how difficult it had been. When I decided it was time to move on, I found myself on the shore of Mare Tranquillitatis. Akatsuki was there also, though I don't know why. We walked the shore, leaving footprints in the sand." He looked into his memory of it, speaking reverently in remembrance of the sacred stillness of the place.

"It was as if it was a lake of memories. All of the memories from Adventurers when they die and are resurrected, even though very minor, floating down through the air like snow to land in the lake. Can we retrieve them? Is giving them up a necessary part to the regeneration cycle? If so, why? ...Those lost memories are very minor, only sometimes irritating to discover you've lost, as if you've just grown a little older and the details are escaping you, but you can't get them back. Most people don't mind so much that part. It's the having to be reminded that life was not pleasant, that you're not a perfect being, that's the hard part."

He fell silent. Some people had the strength to make it though that many times, but others didn't. He personally would rather not, though he wasn't afraid of it.

"Hmmm," Purrcy finally said. "When I went to make sure that the piece of Nyanta that had gotten stuck was unstuck and could return to him so he could come back whole, I followed him as best I could, then got lost in what would best be described as a jungle. He floated over it, so to speak, and I had to walk through it. I could feel where he was, though, so I just kept moving forward as best I could. Then suddenly the jungle was fading away and I was moving forward more quickly, but more like through a fog until suddenly I took a step and was in a hospital room with him, and his shadow self - his memory of himself. But he was facing me, his eyes closed, as if he'd been calling for me to come find him."

Purrcy looked at Shiroe's eyes, her gold ones holding steady. "I called to him and he opened his eyes. We spoke and touched, both in our natural Earth forms. I found that odd. That we were able to touch. I don't know why I found it odd, but I did. I went and was able to touch his past self too, and get a slight reaction from him, but it was as if a faint echo. When I comforted that past self, the part of him that was stuck there returned to him, as if it had remained with the part of him that it could get to, since he wasn't there himself. He told me on the way back here that he'd felt like he was being pulled apart when he resurrected here the time before. He could feel that link, that there was a piece of him missing and in a different place, and he was relieved to be dead again - I presume to be closer to that part of him that he'd left behind before."

"I touched Akatsuki on the shore," Shiroe told her, "and we were our real selves, also."

Purrcy considered for a while. "It's like...there holds the 'real' us, and this existence here is the computer or database existence. Like...the memories we walk through during the transition between dead and alive are us moving towards being real again. It's the part of life we aren't living here any more."

Shiroe sat up straight. That had been a very insightful and important comment. The only problem was...he didn't know how it fit yet.

"The part of his body that I shut out from this world stayed with that part of him, too...," she added slowly. "It's as if it's another database, storing that part of us that isn't here. I wonder what would happen if we could put the two pieces together...," she shook her head. "No. The piece that matters here is the piece that goes there at death. It's the body here that is the 'new' and 'foreign' part. It doesn't need to go there. ...If we can get home through a door from there, we might have to be willing to die here, take up that part of us we don't like and wear it again. But since no one likes to see it, be reminded of it, no one is willing to do that, so we keep returning here instead."

She was looking at him very sadly. He looked back at her soberly. "So, we would have to find someone who had that kind of courage, then send them to die, and watch them to see if they went home, or were lost on the moon...forever."

She nodded slowly. "That's how I see it, too. I'll read the computer and the database there to see if I can learn if it's really that way, but just by experimentation, that's what I'd do." She paused, then said, "You know...it sort of supports my theory that the Overwritten and the Observers are the same, too. They are split differently, perhaps, but it still looks similar - a set that can't reason and a set that can, yet they come from the same place." She frowned, "I'm not describing it well enough, I suppose."

Shiroe considered it, then shook his head. "No, I can get the feel for it, but it would need more investigation to see why and how they were split and if they also could be put back together...if they want to be. ...Somehow, they've found a way to access 'our' database for this side, though for the Overwritten it's the monster database. For the Observers, the one I know of anyway, it's the characters that were expressly created and saved on the moon server, but not - I assume - ones that had a person from Earth already running it at the time of the catastrophe." He shrugged, "Of course, it's the beta test server, so I doubt many if any at all, were on it at that time. The final would have been moved off of it to Earth's servers...," his eyes widened and hers did too at the same time. "Someone on the moon wrote additional code into it just before the port!"

"A message? A cry for help?"

"Why would they be 'eating' us then?"

Purrcy shook her head. "Starving...or looking for the energy to return to whole-ness again." She slumped back and sighed. "It's still the same questions, we just have the 'how' now." Her eyes narrowed, "But...it might explain why there isn't a Superuser. If the Observers wrote it, they wouldn't be able to control what happens after we are in it. They would literally only be able to observe what happened next."

"Why would you assume that?" Shiroe was puzzled.

She sighed. "Because of the Overwritten. ...They either won't...or can't prevent them. They don't fit the pattern of scientific study and discovery. They fit the pattern of the chaos and destruction that we humans bring to ourselves because of that half of us." She frowned again. "Maybe that's why they feel like two parts of the whole to me. It's like we'd been divided on those lines - chaos and darkness versus logic and reasoning. The division we're under now is similar, but not quite the same. It's emotional instead of mind. The darkness and depression versus the strength and capability."

"No way," Shiroe shook his head. "What about those who are so depressed about being here they are still trying to kill themselves home, or those who won't go out and work because they can't move?"

Purrcy was still as she thought about it from that perspective. "I think we also have expectations. You have an expectation that you'll be able to solve anything. Maybe you still came with your insecurities, but you didn't come with your depression. That's what's still there. I know I have a lot more courage and capacity to act here than I did back home. I don't want to die here any more than anyone who has died. I'm just as glad to have it not part of me." She was sober. "If I had the expectation that tomorrow I was going to have a happy life on Earth, I would want to go back. I might not be able to face the darkness of me on the other side of death here, but I wouldn't want to stay. That expectation would drive me...not the emotions. The division is along the emotions, not the expectations, nor really even the capacity and potential."

He crossed his legs and put his elbow on his knee to rest his chin in his hand musingly. "That has merit," he finally said. "If they want to 'eat' our emotions, or to gather them for some use and purpose, but the dark ones taint what they need, they would have siphoned them out and put them elsewhere. I'm not sure how that accounts for the emotions of the People of the Land that they take, but it's one reason for the split to be that way."

"They may be able to manage the small levels of debris, so to speak. Like when we separate the levels of base petrol into the heaviest - asphalt - all the way up to the lightest - kerosene, with the middle density most used being the fuel for automobiles. We can handle some of the heavier and lighter amounts mixed in, but too high a level and the car engines won't work. If we Adventurers are a more concentrated form since they've already separated out the 'dense' parts, the slightly more dense parts of the People of the Land won't interfere that much...watered down, so to speak."

He nodded an understanding of her description, still thinking hard. "So...we need to find out why they are split, if they are, and why they need positive emotions and strength."

Purrcy looked even sadder. "Oh, that is so sad. That they are just as split as we are, but just like us, are completely unwilling to pick up their other halves. I suspect that they could also go home, if they'd just be willing to do it." She looked at him, her ears and whiskers drooping. "I'll bet...if we could get someone to merge and go home, they might be able to find someone on their side courageous enough to merge and go home as well. Then we might all be able to return home, instead of having two entire groups of peoples split apart and lost." She put both hands to her face, having put her tea cup down a while back, and rubbed her face. "It won't find you a doorway to coming back. We can't replicate the division technology...unless it's written in the code I can find...and since we don't know how we got here, other than the code was written to drag us here, we still don't know if we can come back." She peeked through her fingers. "I assume that's another piece you want me to find out when I do go looking?"

Shiroe nodded. "I'd like to be able to answer her one way or the other...," he looked at her for a moment. "Did Nyanta tell you?"

She nodded. "And he and I won't be going back."

Shiroe stared at her dumbfounded. She looked at him sympathetically. "He's dying there. He doesn't want to die...so he's promised to stay here with me. And I've promised to stay with him." She rose and handed him her teacup. He took it mechanically, still staring at her. "I think we've covered what we can cover tonight. I'll add those questions to my list of things to discover while I'm out searching. If you think of any more, write them down. I'll get them from you when I'm ready to data mine. ..." She looked at him kindly...sadly. "Good night, Shiroe." He watched her walk out the door. It was more than a minute before he looked down at the cup in his hand. It started to tremble and he put it down carefully, then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He was having great difficulties. His goal was to protect every Adventurer of Theldesia. Two who he wanted to protect the most, and who were helping him in that very goal...had just stepped out of his protecting arms - willingly. It was a sudden and harsh blow. When he realized it was because it didn't meet his expectations, he smiled a wry smile at himself. Not only were there some who wanted to go back and forth...surely, like Purrcy and Nyanta, there were others who didn't want to return home at all. He took a deep breath and carefully reset his expectations again. Only in this way would he be able to find the best solution - for everyone.


	24. Deeper Into the Third Floor

The next day, Shiroe and Purrcy were both holed up, working hard. Nyanta bothered Purrcy just enough that she 'slept' on his lap while working, purring for him until he was settled enough to doze. Actually, she started out stretched out, full-sized cat on his chest with her nose near the side of his head, her ear twitching every now and again to brush lightly on his cheek, being his security blanket. For one who had an irrational fear of dying, he'd had to die a few too many times the day before. Once he was finally relaxed enough, she moved to his lap, where he pet her absently every once in a while.

Everyone else went over to Crescent Moon to help with the final push of the move...or rather, 'pull' since they were all pulling their things over from the Guild Hall. Log Horizon was then helping be the muscles to put those things where they belonged. Marielle and Henrietta catered in dinner that night, since the final construction of the kitchen was still ongoing until the next day. Shiroe and Purrcy had to be forcefully brought back to reality to eat, then were back at work again until their Consorts forced them to pay attention to them to make them fall asleep properly.

The next day started out the same for Purrcy and Nyanta, but Shiroe came out of his cave and made an announcement to the rest of them. "Today, we are going to work on boxes." They stared at him and blinked and there was a knock at the door. Touya answered it and stared in silence.

Finally he said, "Yes, those are ours, please come in," and stepped out of the way. By the time the delivery persons had left, there were three piles one and a half stories high of flattened cardboard boxes of sizes from the smallest of two inches cubed, to the largest of three feet cubed...plus one that was the size of a large chest freezer.

Shiroe pulled out a sheaf of papers and handed them to Minori. "These are the sizes and corresponding labels. Please see that each box is labeled appropriately. Isuzu, Rudy, and Touya - put the boxes together and then combine them according to the way they are organized on these papers. Sort them by final container, please - myself, the guild supplies, and the refrigerator. Thank you very much." He nodded to them, turned and went back into the office, saying on the way. "Let me know when you're done. I'll have a lot of work to do to fill those boxes. Tell Nyanta I expect the refrigerator to be full before he and Purrcy leave."

It was the last statement that was the last straw for the dumbstruck youths. "Boxes... _and_ we have to cook!" They knew that Nyanta wouldn't be filling a third of those boxes by himself. He'd pull them in for that as well.

"Well," Minori said glumly, "at least we'll know how to organize our own by the time we're done."

Touya scowled. "I want him to pay me for doing his work by buying my boxes for me."

"Deal!" was called out from within the office. Everyone lit up at that and started getting to work. Work for pay might be worth it. As for cooking, they already knew their pay would be in gratitude there actually was food to eat while Nyanta was gone.

The following two days were busy with cooking for the younger set and Nyanta while Purrcy and Tetora worked on lesson plans for the upcoming training. Shiroe was busy with repacking his things into his boxes and then the guild store's boxes. He felt rather like Log Horizon was moving, too, with all of the efforts going on.

Naotsugu and Akatsuki worked with Crescent Moon on the other demonstrations that could be done and lesson plans for the other types of mages, working from the list that Shiroe had given them from Roderick's research into what all the new mage types were. There were others than the ones Purrcy had told them about, but by far the largest percentage of them in Akiba were Technologists (what Ilena had dubbed technomages), in large part because of all the engineers that were part of Marine Organization guild. There were also a fair number of researchers from Roderick Trading Company that had a new subclass of Researcher that wanted to understand better what that sub-class really meant. Sub-classed Hackers (what Ilena had dubbed pseudocode mages) were the next third more popular, but there were only a few, which surprised Purrcy and Shiroe since they expected more computer related professionals of Earth to have been present and have found themselves using their career in their work on Theldesia. There were a number of other new subclasses, but in ones and threes and fives at most.

When Shiroe mentioned there being no other Transformation Mages at the breakfast council the morning of the first day of demos and lessons for the Hackers, both Purrcy and Nyanta shook their heads.

"It's too difficult. There will only be a few on each server, at best," Purrcy claimed.

Nyanta nodded. "I'm still trying to just get one part of me to change, though I've finally earned the sub-class...for having transformed enough to have a paw not covered in fur." That sounded like a very good example of just how hard Transformation magic was.

"Ah," Shiroe added, brandishing his fork towards Purrcy, "and...I was organizing the guild supplies in the storage I have access to as Guildmaster, and I've discovered that there isn't a size limitation on that storage. I did that one that you suggested - the three feet cube with twenty-seven one-foot cubes, going down to twenty-seven two-inch cubes inside the six-inch cubes. That puts it at over six-thousand boxes on that level, and it didn't complain."

Purrcy was staring at him. "Have you tried one more layer, going down to five?"

"No," he admitted.

Purrcy handed him an empty two-inch cube. "If you don't physically put it in, it will fit. Pull something small out to hold until this one's in."

Shiroe considered it and then there was a small potion bottle in his hand. He looked at the box in Purrcy's hand and it disappeared. The potion bottle followed it soon after. Purrcy blinked. "Davidius - conference call."

"Ah...Yes, ma'am?" The voice of the man of Radio City that she had pulled over to work on Shiroe's project could be heard as if floating over the breakfast table.

"Shiroe, I gave him my basic code for the lists. Davidius, what did you do with it? I haven't had a chance to look yet."

"Since we'd been working with boxes, I just applied it to the box we sent over there, kind of as an initial test run to make sure we can create and attach lists. It worked in testing here. I've teamed up with a crafter that can make Dazanek's Magic Bag. I'd like to make it out of things a little more permanent than crafted cardboard, and I want to understand -"

"Thank you, Davidius," Purrcy interrupted. "I think that's a wonderful next step...however, Shiroe has just found something I think would work as a better end goal." She nodded at Shiroe.

"Hello, Davidius," Shiroe said politely. "As Guildmaster I have access to the guild storage for raids. I discovered yesterday, in putting in the recursive boxes, that the nine-hundred-ninety-nine item limit doesn't apply. I did the recursion of 1-27-1-27, for a total of over six thousand items in one slot. We just did the experiment and I can also go to at least five layers, though we only tried one item." There was an appreciative intake of breath.

"Davidius - finish the study of the bag. That's a better size to keep to the cost point for individuals. But get on the guild level code asap. Run a simulation to overload the system. I want to know what the maximum is to overload. An estimate would be fine if you hit a limiter. Have it done in two days tops. I want to use you and it at the demo to the Round Table Council when they show up to see what's going on. Bring your crafter so we can also show how cross study creates synergy. That way he'll be able to get his own credit as well."

There was silence on the other end for just a moment, then, ruefully, "Miss Purrcy, now that you know how to talk, you are every bit the fierce taskmaster we always knew you probably were. It's rather frightening."

"You can't do it?" she asked pleadingly.

"No. No, I can do it," he said, resigned.

"Thank you. Also," there were muffled giggles arising from around the breakfast table, "contact MechaMaster4 over at Grandale. He'll be able to help you figure out how to make something large scale metallic. He's a Technologist. Once the three of you have figured out the bag and the refrigerator, give us a holler over here. We'll set up a meeting between the guilds that matter so you can get contracts for large scale production that Grandale and Radio City can't handle. I want in on that since the base code is mine. We'll have Shiroe be the negotiator."

"My crafter's solo."

"Perfect."

"...Yes, Ma'am."

"Thanks so much, Davidius. Let me know what you want."

"Phoenix feather, three of them."

"Gotcha. Later." The chat closed. "Shiroe, do you have distributors and sales people taking the new technologies out of city yet?"

He blinked at her. "You could slow down a bit."

"Nope. Just answer the question."

"Yes, but it's mostly Person of the Land chain. We haven't gotten too many Adventurers interested yet."

"Which guild has the most?"

"Ah...well...that."

"None of the big ones. Right. I'll send out the word to the small ones. I'd think Calasin would at least wouldn't he?"

Shiroe tipped his head. "I think you could ask him that."

"I don't have him on my list," she looked at him innocently

He sighed, thought about how she had made the conference call, then imitated her. "Calasin - conference call."

"Hey, Shiroe. What can I do for you?" Calasin of Shopping District 8's voice now was in the air over them.

"Do you have a sales and marketing team that's out-city?" Shiroe asked.

"Of course," Calasin answered.

"Perfect. This is Purrcy," Purrcy said.

There was a silence on the other end. "And, what can I do for you, Miss Purrcy," Calasin almost purred it.

"I'm looking for a sales and distribution line for some new products coming up that are in the pipeline. I'd like to get it full Archipelago asap and cross continent eventually."

"I can do Archipelago, but no one's figured out cross continent marketing and distribution yet. The Ocypete's done it once or twice but there are still roadblocks to full intercontinental business."

"That's coming. The ship's already been built, it just needs the mods the trained Technologists will come up with in the next couple of months. They've been hampered by the fact they don't know what they can do. Crescent Moon Alliance's classes will fix that and they'll explode. Once that happens, I want my products on their ocean liner and I need sales reps to push them and caravans to take them to both sides of the ocean. Are you willing, or should I go hunting a smaller guild that can give me complete devotion?"

"Is it just clothing?"

"Nope. Bigger than that. Watch the demo Radio City and Grandale are putting on in three days. That's my base, and I'm expanding from there."

There was a pause, then "Just what are you doing, Miss Purrcy?" he asked with extreme interest, masked by an attempt to be suspicious. Shiroe wanted the answer to that as well.

"Making Akiba the center of the world for manufacturing and sales of modern conveniences, and therefore, the richest city as well. Please plan on expanding," she looked at Shiroe, "all the guilds."

Shiroe blinked and the silence on the other end of the conference call was rather full of someone trying to relearn how to breathe. "I think we could accommodate you, Miss Purrcy." Calasin said smoothly.

"Good. We'll have a conference to work out terms and percentages after the demo, so you know where I'm starting at. Shiroe will contact you with place and time. Please bring the numbers of what you expect profits to look like. We'll be working out who gets what piece of the pie. Don't forget to factor in purchases by People of the Land, and price points for them. I'm sure we'll have to fine tune it over time."

"How many pieces will the pie be broken into?" he asked shrewdly.

"Idea creation, research and development, manufacture, sales and marketing - we'll say that includes distribution - to get to wholesale price point. Start with the outline from the clothes, as a base for the calculations in the spreadsheet. Once you see the demo, we'll talk for the next line to see if it works. Then we'll expand to the next level. If everyone can agree, then we can add in what Marine Organization already does and get them to settle on getting formal for their products."

Shiroe interrupted at that point. "So, you're saying, Purrcy, that you're idea creation, Roderick is R&D, Marine Organization is manufacture, and Calasin is sales and marketing?"

"I think we need to add in the others as well, but those are the big players, yes. After all, under me is Radio Market and Grandale, and I'll pick up the solo crafters as well. In the States, the small business owner was the life blood, even though the big players made it so the whole continent benefited from the technologies."

Calasin was on that one little piece of news. "You're American?"

"Keep it under your hat," she said firmly.

"Capitalist."

She snorted a laugh. "Inventors usually are, if they want to eat."

"My kind, my kind. Not an insult at all."

"None taken. In my family, it's a compliment. Thanks for your time, Calasin."

"My pleasure." The chat closed. "Thank you, Guildmaster Shiroe, for discovering that for us. Make sure you plan in your usual cut of my take during the negotiations. You can add a quarter percent for being the negotiator I've hired, if you like."

" _Now_ we're yakuza," Tetora said, shaking his head. "Holding the whole city in your hand, Purrcy."

"No, just being the Queen. Have to take care of our own, after all. The sooner we're international, the sooner we can say we were first and the best, even when other similar products come out on the market from other countries. Calasin's going to have a lot of work to do to figure out how to hire reliable foreign caravans until we get the rings up and moving. Then there will have to be someone in place who can manage the schedules for when people get moved and when products get moved. If you can find a small guild who's really good at managing time before then, we could get them started early. The Transportation Department. If we show up in every city, fix the ring, and slap a cookie-cutter department office outside every one of them before we open them for business, then we're also in control of that. Fee charged of course to pay for costs."

Shiroe blinked at her. She looked back at him mildly. "It keeps it uniform without complications. Roll with it." He nodded obediently, finding that particular argument most reasonable and aligned with what he'd already thought of.

"Honesty," Akatsuki said, calmly assigning that guild to Transportation.

"Promotions is West Wind Brigade," Tetora supplied just as calmly.

"Security's already D.D.D.," Touya piped up, and Naotsugu nodded.

He added, though, "What about Knights of the Black Sword?"

"Who's supplier?" Purrcy asked quietly. "I can't do it all, you know."

Looks went around the table. "I think I'll let the two of them decide which one they want," Shiroe said calmly. "Knights of the Black Sword would be better for international security on the gates, but they'll want the bigger raids. Of course, the solos and smaller guilds will jump on the opportunity to make more income when the demand goes up, so we probably don't have to worry so much."

"So...Knights of the Black Sword for national defense, D.D.D. for internal police?" Purrcy asked.

"Something like that," Shiroe anse red.

"Perfect. Akiba just became the capital city of Yamato," Naotsugu said wryly. "Complete with a King and Queen, even."

"And ministers," Rudy added.

Purrcy gave him a smile. "And administrators," she agreed with him, giving him a significant look.

He looked surprised, then gave a bit of a smile. "I'm still a bit young for that, Miss Purrcy."

"Oh, no, I don't think so," she said, but she left it at that.

"Wait! You're all serious about this?" Isuzu finally had to step in. Minori was wide eyed as well, trying to track it all.

"Considering there's a vacuum that's wide open," Purrcy said, interlacing her fingers together and leaning on her elbows, "and that we and this city are perfectly poised to step into it, and that Shiroe wants desperately to be able to influence the entire world, I think we need to move now. If someone else fills the vacuum before we do...well...let me just ask: the guild that's running Westlande - are they fit to fill it and are you willing to let them get there first?" That settled the argument, but heads were still shaking. Purrcy had moved fast again. It would take a bit of time for it to sink in.

Calmly she said, "We'll just run it as a full-on big corporation for now until people get used to the idea. People love modern conveniences and will overlook the political side of it as long as they get their color TVs and Nintendos. That will keep internal wars down until we can get the Adventurer cities to agree peacefully to follow our lead. Once we've got the treaties and contracts with the rest of them, then we can face Westlande properly, as the 'good guys' who just want to let their people enjoy the products and prosperity, too."

Shiroe shivered and pushed up his glasses on his nose. "Purrcy," he said warningly.

She looked at him, a fierce glint in her eyes. "If you can't be the Commander-in-Chief, Shiroe, then you're the Queen and I'm the King."

He looked at her calmly, suddenly realizing that of all people who looked him in the face, she wasn't afraid of the frightening look of his eyes that cowed everyone else who had to face him. He deliberately took off his glasses, closing the arms and sliding them into his front pocket. He clasped his hands together, and leaned forward on his arms lightly, to look her directly in the eyes. Just as deliberately and calmly he said, "I'm on it, Purrcy. When you're ready to be a full team player, I have a special job for you over there. Until then...I've got it."

She looked at him, judging him. An ear twitched and the tail moved slowly. "Understood, Guildmaster Shiroe."

He sat back up and looked disinterestedly away from her, taking his glasses back out again. "Thank you," he said, closing the issue. As he slipped his glasses back on he asked, "Are you prepared for your lessons to begin?"

Purrcy had picked up her glass. "Of course," she said as tightly polite as he was. She lifted her cup to her lips and added, "Heika."

Shiroe twitched ever so slightly, but he didn't reject the title this time. She hadn't been wrong in her reasoning, even if he wasn't happy she'd pushed him into accepting such an unreasonable thing. She really hadn't been able to not affect the guild one more time. He used the excuse to drink from his cup to sigh. She was, indeed, a worthy opponent. Almost surely she'd planned this from the beginning. ...He would have. A solo player, defeating her own dungeon and boss...and he'd just lost to her, making her Queen. He'd have to see an appropriate crown was found for her. One that would make her blush - hard.

-:-:-:-:-

"Somehow...I feel like we escaped ultimate destruction by the skin of our teeth," Touya said musingly.

"We did," Tetora shivered. "We nearly had my worst nightmare come to life."

Rudy's eyes were wide and he nodded agreement. "I understand now what you meant by not wanting to see a confrontation between the two of them. I've never seen Master Shiroe take off his glasses before."

"He never has," Naotsugu said simply. "Even he's afraid of his own eyes. The fact that he felt like he had to use them as a weapon was..."

"Disconcerting," Tetora supplied.

"...Surprising," Naotsugu finished.

Tetora frowned. "Did he have to then?"

"It may have been an attempt to discover if he did," Naotsugu said. "At least, it's set the precedent, now."

"Yeah," Touya said. "If I see that again, I'm running."

Naotsugu frowned at him. "Tanks don't run."

"Yeah, I know," Touya said, his eyes still wide.

Naotsugu smiled and slapped him on the back. "Area-effect-full-destruction-city."

They all nodded. But, still...Purrcy had survived it. She'd only backed off, not destructed. ...And then got in a parting kiss. Formidable was the only word that came to mind.

"Did she really move too fast again?" Tetora asked. The four men were all carrying things for Crescent Moon over to the place where the university demonstrations were going to be held. He was trying to fit where they were into the picture. "I mean...it's like she's opened up the next part of the dungeon. Told us what's in it and where to move to, and all that."

Naotsugu considered it. "Well...considering we've been here two years, and no one's filled the vacuum she talked about, even though I know the Councilor's been worried about it all this time, probably not. She probably just pushed him into accepting it's time to move, and gave him the tools to do it...like usual."

"Like usual," Touya mimicked in agreement.

"It's rather serendipitous, though, isn't it?" Rudy asked. "I mean, it was Master Shiroe who said he'd discovered the differences in the guild storage, right?"

Naotsugu looked over at him from the corner of his eye. "Well...I think that's why it feels like she moved fast. She might have just been waiting for the one catalyst and he supplied it suddenly in that moment so she jumped on it. Maybe she was thinking something would come up this next week from teaching folks, or later when the Technologists got here, or even that her own inventions would eventually spark something big. ...Well, it did, since it sparked this morning," he shrugged, "but you see what I mean." They all nodded. It meant marching orders would be coming down soon.

-:-:-:-:-

"Hey there, Minori-chan, Isuzu-chan! Come to help us get ready?" the Guildmistress of Crescent Moon League seemed rather happy-go-lucky for the first day of the pre-opening activities of the burgeoning Akiba Adventurer Academy. They'd been informed of the new official name when they arrived.

"Yes, Miss Marielle," Minori said politely.

"We're going to need these books and writing supplies at the sign-in booths. Can you help there, to encourage people to sign up, even if they're just thinking about it? We'd like to be able to contact them when there's new things going on." Marielle was waving her hand at a pile on a table. "Or, if you'd rather, there's flyers to pass out in town to draw people in. We've got the first set of people out already, but if you'd be willing to take a shift, that would help, too. Or both!"

They finally figured out what it was. She was overly anxious and too overly excited because of it. "We'll be happy to help in whatever way you'd like," Isuzu said calmingly. "Shall we take these things over now?"

"Ah, well, the boys need to get the booths set up still, but they left and so you should be able to -" she stopped and looked at the two of them. "Ah! Is Miss Purrcy all ready? Aren't you needed to help her get set up? I mean, she's the draw for the week, and all. I shouldn't take you from her if she needs you."

They shook their heads, glancing at each other. "No, Miss Purrcy will be just fine. Tetora and Nyanta-san are helping her."

Marielle looked at them. "You're sure?"

Minori and Isuzu looked at her. She'd suddenly calmed down and turned serious. "Yes, Miss Marielle. We've been sent to help you today," Minori reassured her.

"She's scary. If she's said it's okay, then it's okay, but...you two don't look okay. Is everything alright over there, dears?"

They blinked. "We-we're fine," Minori said.

"Isn't she worse on the female half, though?" It was said so innocently that they really weren't quite sure how to take it. "I mean, she's so like the strict hahaue that won't let you even invite a friend over to study for worry the house will get messed up, and then frowns when you drop a pencil."

Isuzu waved her hand vigorously. "No, no. It isn't that bad. ...It is true she's strict, but really, it isn't too much different from what it was before."

Minori looked down, her hands worrying her skirt. "Minori-chan?" Marielle said gently.

Minori started and looked up quickly. Many thoughts ran through her mind, but the one that had to be followed was that it was family and you didn't talk about family problems to outsiders...except Marielle was going to be family very soon. She wondered how much warning she could give, then gave up. There was no way to warn anyone about Purrcy. "Miss Marielle...she's already scolded you, and you've done what you needed to do. You don't need to be afraid of her. Mister Shiroe...he'll take care of it."

Marielle looked reassuringly at Minori, then said, "Well...that is true. He did scold her, even when we said it was our fault, and she was obedient. ...But I think...she must test her boundaries often?"

Minori had to drop her eyes. What they would say otherwise was too much. She was suddenly enveloped in a very bosom-filled embrace. "If it gets too bad, come here and visit for a spell. We'll all hide out together until it blows over."

"She means well," Minori managed to say.

"It's really the adjustment to being a new part of the guild," Isuzu said, mostly calmly. "We just had a particularly rough time at breakfast this morning. Like you say...it will blow over. They're trying to get things moving forward so are pretty intense right now, and it may be that way for a while, but we know she knows how to relax, too, so it will be okay."

Minori found her friend's words very calming and she was able to relax somewhat. When Marielle released her she was able to nod. "We'll help you today to be out from under all of that and likely by dinner it will have blown over. They barely come out to talk as it is. Akatsuki and Nyanta-san are taking the brunt of it, so it isn't too bad." Minori sighed. "Actually, the quiet has been rather nice, as has the fact we can be busy helping you and all of Crescent Moon. I've had a good time with doing that. It will be fun to have all of you next door from now on. ..." she smiled at Marielle, "...and when it gets hard, we'll be sure to come and escape over here."

Marielle patted Minori on the head. "Good, good. We'll cheer you up. I'm sure we can use your help, too, whenever those two go into Machiavelli mode. I'm sure it isn't easy to be in the house with two of them going at once." She shuddered. "Just the three minutes I had to be with them both at the same time was enough. And the negotiation," she looked very afraid, "I don't even want to remember it, honestly," her voice was very small. "I was so glad it was Henrietta and not me. I was a puddle of jelly the whole time."

Isuzu laughed and Minori smiled. "I believe...you were supposed to be?" Minori said honestly.

Marielle sighed and looked disappointed. "Probably." She clasped her hands together in front of her, then bowed to them. "Please take care of me. I will do my best to see that Hahaue Purrcy is kept happy with me." She looked at them again and gave them a lopsided grin. "And I hope that Naotsugu will protect me, too."

Minori couldn't keep the smile from coming out in her eyes. "I'm sure he will try to, Miss Marielle. Just keep doing your best. You've already passed her test."

"Which means she'll put you to as much work as Mister Shiroe," Isuzu said dryly. "Please be looking forward to it."

Marielle gave a groan. "I don't really know if I can manage working for three Machiavelli's." She fanned her hand in front of her face. "I might have to take a vacation to the beach to escape sooner than I expected."

"There is no escape," Henrietta said, walking up behind her looking decidedly evil, pushing her glasses up on her face. "You need to be working, not chatting, Marie."

"I'm going. I'm going," Marielle said with a bit of a whine. "If the two of you will take the books to the booths for now, please, then take the lunch shift in town, we're going to hit as many of the lunch crowd as possible. Thanks, dears!" The last was called back over her shoulder as Henrietta pulled her away by the hand to another task she was apparently 'not doing'.

Isuzu shook her head. "Really, she might have it the worst of any of us. Three is a bit much."

"True," Minori watched after the guildmistress and her taskmistress, "but I think Miss Henrietta is more afraid of Miss Purrcy than Mister Shiroe, as well. If there's ever a conflict, Log Horizon will always win."

"Well...," Isuzu gave Minori a knowing look, "I think it's supposed to be that way?"

Minori looked defeated. "Yeah. ...Probably. ...Does that make us the Baronesses really, then?"

"Probably," Isuzu said picking up a box. "Get used to it, I suppose. It will make life easier if we do that now than later."

Minori picked up her box, frowning at the contents, but not really seeing it. "Did you know this was going to happen when you signed on for Log Horizon?"

Isuzu raised an eyebrow at Minori as she began to walk out. Minori followed. "Didn't you know Mister Shiroe was like that when you signed on? You're his apprentice after all."

Minori looked at Isuzu in the eye, then out into the street through the open door they were going through. After they had walked for a ways, she finally said, "No, it's true. I knew that he would do whatever it would take to help those he felt called on to protect. He's never said he's not the King, only that he'd rather not have to take the title. He knows there isn't anyone else who can do it. She was telling him it's time, and he was telling her that he already knew it and was already wearing the crown." She sighed. "But I really hope they can come to agree on the plan soon."

Isuzu nodded. "I think they did that this morning. It should get easier from here on out, at least for this next part of it." She looked at Minori from the corner of her eyes with a smile. "I certainly don't expect it to be smooth sailing from here on, of course. She's going to keep pushing his reluctant feet forward until she's put him where he rightfully belongs."

Minori lifted her head to the sky and smelled the air, full of green and living smells. "Well...honestly...it's about time."

"For sure," Isuzu agreed quietly. They companionably walked to the place the boys of their guild were setting up the booths to greet visitors at. They took up their posts there to be gracious hostesses until they were relieved to go and help with passing out flyers at the lunch rush in town.

-:-:-:-:-

HackerM1 was sitting by himself - as usual. Others around him were whispering - or not so quietly talking - about him and his trade - also as usual when he was around. He wore his trade proudly as his moniker after all. Of course...everyone here today had that label.

" _Hacker_. I mean, why do we have to have that as our sub-class? It's so embarrassing to be classed with something so derogatory. I'm a _programmer_."

 _Yeah. I can tell_ , sniggered HackerM1 to himself. The half-alv who'd commented was barely even protected in the code realm. Every line he'd written here in Theldesia was likely straight-laced and above-board, too. If he managed to make it above level fifteen or twenty, he'd have to keep himself in the research facility to stay safe...and that would still be only an illusion.

There were other programmers present. Most of them, actually. One burly human (probably the complete opposite of the skinny, washed out player of _Elder Tales_ that had sat in front of his computer screen on Earth) actually did have decent shields. Likely he was careful. Maybe a hacker in some sense of the word. He hadn't opened his mouth yet, so he'd at least had a few harsh lessons. That one looked over at HackerM1. He nodded politely and actually received a tentative nod back. Nice. He might actually be able to get along with that one. It didn't hurt that he was a higher level Hacker than the rest, too, though so far no one higher than your's truly.

"Well, we didn't write the original program," another one commented, pushing glasses up on his face. He was sweating so bad the glasses wouldn't stay up on his nose, and the finger that kept pushing up the glasses was trembling. He was a scrawny elf. "And we're not company programmers, so of course we'd have to be hackers to mess with the database."

It was the way the man said it. HackerM1 was almost sure that one _was_ a company programmer...who'd been playing on company time because he, too, wanted to be part of the new release...and now he was in trouble. It would be interesting to see if his permissions carried over or if he was locked out. He didn't look so good, so it was probably the latter. His Hacker points probably came from trying too much to get back in and failing. He had the next highest level, but also no shields to speak of.

"I've found it helpful in my work to be able to modify things as I need for the task at hand. The label is rather irrelevant, but that would seem a logical reason for the label, certainly." This time it was a sleek fox-tail who was all put together in dress, coloring, form, ...and apparently mentally. Inside, he was organized as well. Likely his desk at Roderick Trading Company was just as organized. He had another new sub-class, Researcher, as well. More power to him. May as well take everything you can get here in this place.

HackerM1 could read everything on all of these here so far. Names weren't important, though, not yet, anyway. Everyone that could be left in the dust didn't need remembering to that level. Once he had their fingerprints he'd know them that way later.

"So...just how long are we going to have to wait, anyway? I've got work to do," the nervous company programmer complained.

"No. You just want to escape," HackerM1 finally said.

All eyes turned to him. They'd already read his data - what they could see of it. He had his data carefully written. He was proud of his new sub-class, so he didn't bother to hide that. He had dropped his level, though. It wouldn't be good to be seen as too much higher than everyone else. "Are you the instructor?" the researcher asked.

"I think we should wait for everyone to get here before beginning, is all," he answered. Since he just might end up the instructor, it would be better to not deny it strenuously yet. "We still need Log Horizon, after all."

Everyone nodded at that. Since they'd all come from guilds - except him - they all knew about Log Horizon being behind the guest teacher and having a student as well. He personally had come because he _wasn't_ the instructor and he wanted to know just who might have come from out-of-town. If he could learn something new, he was all for that. He wasn't too hopeful, though. That made one regret having wished at all in the first place.

Another man slinked into the group. A wolf fang this time, a sour look on his face, the ears back unhappily. He looked around then slid closer to HackerM1. HackerM1 looked at his data. "Weren't going to come, were you?" he asked mildly.

The tail flicked unhappily. "Nope," he said quietly. "Got dragged here by the seat of my pants."

HackerM1 sat up. "Really?" he said very quietly. "Do tell."

The wolf fang grimaced. "Got a text message in glowing red that if I didn't show up I'd be locked down - and a zap when I didn't get moving fast enough."

HackerM1 raised an eyebrow. The wolf fang wasn't a slouch in the level and shield department, being now the second highest level in attendance. He finally gave a soft snort. "One of the dirty hackers are you, then?"

"And you're not?" an angry flick of the tail.

He held up a conciliatory hand. "I wear it proudly." The wolf fang settled a bit. Two more joined them shortly thereafter, one of them looking rather low in the hit points. "Got flailed, I take it?" he asked that one quietly.

He got a baleful look. "Turns my stomach to sit with programmers." The 'nice' word was said as the 'dirty' word.

"Then feel free to sit with us," the wolf fang said. The two newcomers sat, relieved to know they weren't the only ones dragged out.

HackerM1 was pretty sure these three were all hiding data - because he could see the hidden data. So far, no one had shields good enough to hide from him. The one who got flailed had mirror sites so took a little longer to get to, but HackerM1 flew high in the code world and could look down over them.

"Log Horizon," came from over in the programmer group and he looked over to where they were looking.

Three people. One a female human idol - petite, long pink hair, perfect delicate features, but dressed in nice pants, a perfect blouse open just low enough to tease but not tempt, a short sleeve leather jerkin over that laced up just right for the same. Walking like a male. Looking at him on the inside confirmed it. He was Hacker, recent, but for his level well shielded. He'd seen battle, that one. Initial instinct, which most of the Hackers around him followed, was to snicker that the boy had fallen into his own trap and was being made to live his dream as his worst nightmare. HackerM1 didn't. That one was both sharp, and well put together on the inside. He'd be formidable once he hit high levels. HackerM1 hadn't known before then that Tetora had become Hacker.

The second was a felinoid male. Everyone who knew Log Horizon knew Nyanta-san. He wasn't Hacker. He was here likely as the adult chaperone for the group, to make sure they played nice. HackerM1 looked inside anyway and sat up in surprise. Nyanta-san was glowing. His data could be read. That hadn't been locked out. But not a single other thing could be done to him. HackerM1 couldn't breathe. He'd been turned into a Knight. Someone's shield. A Swashbuckler turned into a Tank in the code world. HackerM1 had never seen anything like it. ...There was a master in their midst. His heart beat fast. He might...just might...learn something new. ...Well, he just had just by looking at Nyanta-san, and -

He looked quickly at the third person in the group. Outside data said also a member of Log Horizon, but it was the newcomer female felinoid. She was dressed in - jeans and a t-shirt? Didn't detract, but seemed a bit dressed down? Her level was low for Log Horizon, too, fitting in with the junior members. HackerM1 sat back. He'd wait and see just a bit. They'd reached the programmers.

"Nyanta-san," the nervous corporate programmer was the first to step up, "how long will this take? I'd really like to get back to work."

"Purrobably all week," the gentleman said calmly. "We do want to make sure mew understand meowr new sub-class well enough after all. It would be a shame to have mew waste meowr new opportunity."

The man's mouth fell open and obvious dismay was on his face. "Oh...well...I suppose..."

"I, for one, am quite looking forward to learning the boundaries of the new sub-class. I'd like to understand how to use it better for my other work," the researcher said.

"I think it will end up being very helpful," Tetora grinned at him. "I've found it terribly useful so far, myself."

There was a growl from next to HackerM1 and he looked over. The wolf fang was looking at the femfelinoid and his tail was swishing angrily. "Hey," he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"They took her from us," the wolf fang growled slightly. "We've got a slight vendetta, and I'd rather she hadn't shown up."

"She's a cat, for goodness sake," the third hacker to show up said. The wolf fang looked like those were fighting words and the hacker backed down.

"What use is a female secretary here?" the fourth hacker finally spoke up. "Where's the instructor?"

Everyone turned to look at HackerM1. He was already diving down to look at the third Log Horizon member from the inside.

"I see sexism is still alive and well in the elite male world of programming," Tetora said pointedly.

HackerM1 stood up and walked over to stand in front of the femfelinoid, Purrcy. He bowed slightly. "I look forward to working with you, My Lady."

"Michael, when you face me directly, it should be while looking into my eyes, not at my data."

HackerM1 blushed and exited the code rElam to look into her golden eyes. She smiled, her ears turning prettily and her tail waving gently. "Welcome to class. I'm glad to have you here. I have many things to teach you and I think we shall get along quite well. Tell me, HackerM1, what did you see?"

He blushed further, then said the only word that could describe it. "Perfection."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece of linguistic history: originally "hacker" meant a programmer of astounding skill. Only as it continued into time did it come to earn its derrogotory connotation - mostly because those programmers who break into software not their own and cause mayhem have to be very good at their skill. There is a bit of a hidden argument between those hackers who are legitimate and those who are shady over who gets to claim the title. The media has, of course, hijacked it almost exclusively for the shady side. Thus, the sub-skill name for Theldesia is actually correct for both sides and beauty is in the eye of the beholder.


	25. Basic Hacker Lessons

"I think that's a bit much, isn't it?" growled the wolf fang.

HackerM1 turned and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "You're that level and you can't tell? Go inside and look, man." Every true Hacker did just that. The programmers looked confused.

Purrcy moved to the rock that HackerM1 had just left, Nyanta and Tetora staying close by her. The Hackers rearranged themselves as she went. She settled on the rock. Nyanta stood to her right and Tetora to her left as if they were her guards. They were, so it was completely appropriate. "Please have a seat," she gestured, indicating the students should sit on the ground. "It will be easier to walk the code halls if the body isn't going to collapse from standing."

HackerM1 took the center front seat. The hackers took the spaces to his left, the programmers to the right, though they weren't quite so comfortable to be sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry we don't have proper classroom facilities yet," Nyanta-san said calmly. "We'll be cleaning out the school building after the demonstration time is over. Anyone who would like to volunteer to help, we would apurreciate the assistance. We would be willing to consider time spent getting it useable equivalent to payment for the class this week."

"Payment!?" squeaked the nervous man on the right. "Isn't this a favor?"

"Of course nyot," Nyanta-san said calmly. "This is education. Since when did mew not have to pay to be educated at a university? We'll have the maintenance fees as well as upkeep and payments to the People of the Land who we have to hire as janitors if we don't get help. Log Horizon and Crescent Moon are small after all. It isn't at all unreasonable to ask for a small fee to cover such things."

"How much?" frowned one of the hackers.

"Free if you put in labor, for now," Tetora said. "Miss Henrietta has worked the numbers and is meeting with Guildmaster Shiroe today to set the final fees. We'll have that data for you by tomorrow, most likely."

"It should be clear already," Purrcy said mildly, "that all of you are on mandatory attendance. We expect the guilds to cover for their members. Those of you who are not guilded, please let us know your preference of method of payment by tomorrow." She was really addressing the hackers and they knew it. They had sour faces for the most part, not having enjoyed being forced out into the open to begin with.

"I'll clean up," HackerM1 said promptly, "though I don't care where I learn as long as the body's sufficiently protected. I work inside the halls not inside buildings."

Purrcy tipped her head in acknowledgement.

"I still don't get it," the wolf fang said. "Why are you the instructor?"

Purrcy looked at him calmly. "What do you see when you look inside?"

"What I've always seen. A front of 'Purrcy, Felinoid, Class Summoner, sub-class Animal-Trainer, level 67'. Behind that is 'Purrcy, Felinoid, Class Enchanter, sub-class Hacker, level 56'. That's less than me, so why are you teaching?"

HackerM1 turned to look in surprise at the wolf fang. He wasn't the only one, the programmers to his right were also looking surprised. The other hackers were nodding, though. That's what they were seeing, too. HackerM1 opened his mouth but Purrcy held up her hand and looked at him warningly. He closed his mouth. "WolfMan6, please explain to the lower level students how to see the second level."

He scowled, but tersely did as she asked. She looked at the three programmers. "This is called 'mirroring'. What you see first is the data I want you, and everyone else, to see. Each sub-classed Hacker can read data, and can modify their own data - in how it's read by others. The base reality can't be changed. When we 'mirror' we are showing a reflection of ourselves, like as if in an amusement park hall of mirrors. The mirror site warps the reality of what and who we are so that we can't be identified, and therefore attacked, directly. It is one of the basic forms of defense in the code world. You need to learn this one at a minimum, but there are others I'll teach you as well. The code realm is filled with danger, as if it was the outside world here. Even if you yourselves don't go attacking others, you must be able to survive attacks against yourself, and be able to protect your guilds from attacks."

"I thought this was just a skill to help with other skills, like a crafter skill," the researcher from Roderick's guild said.

Purrcy shook her head. "No, it's a magic Class similar to Magic Attack Classes, but with aspects of the other Classes included. It is actually most similar to Enchanter in the way I use it, but others have emphasized other attributes of it so would look different if you watched them work. We call this the 'flavor', 'footprint', or 'fingerprint' of the Hacker. How each one of us uses our magic is unique. If HackerM1 were to cast a spell, I would know who he was inside immediately. Right now, I only know his name and data. It's the same for the rest of you."

She turned her gaze to the hacker half. "And you _will_ cast for me." There were dark looks back. "If I know who the Akiba Hackers are then I will know not to kill you, just to punish you and send you back for more lessons." She turned back to the programmers. "Go walking and look past the mirror to the second level, like WolfMan6 explained. When you've seen it, come back out and look at me and we'll move on at your level." When they'd all gone inside, she looked at Tetora. He nodded. He was ready to guide them in the process of 'seeing' inside.

Purrcy turned to the hackers. "Okay, HackerM1. Go ahead."

He turned to the other hackers. "You've only looked one mirror deep. Go about three more." They blinked at him, then were immediately walking until they were all looking astonished. "That is perfection," he said quietly.

"It's _nothing_ ," WolfMan6 complained.

"Exactly." The three other hackers returned, blinking and looking confused. He tried to explain it. "If you can't see anything at all about a Hacker, can you affect them, really? It's the perfect defense: to not be present. It doesn't matter how strong an attack is thrown at her, your result is going to return Null, 'empty set', and there will be no damage done to her at all. If you happened to cast too high, you'll be hit with the recoil. Of course, none of you can cast high enough to get past the third mirror, is my guess." He had his eye on the hacker that had taken damage before showing up, but he was cool and didn't let on either way.

One of the others frowned. "So...are you hiding? Or just erasing your data from being read? Are all of them a wild goose chase?"

"Good questions," she answered. "Each Hacker has a different answer, actually, just like we have different fingerprints. We all have to use the same basic code constructs, but how we use them to protect ourselves is different for each one of us. The more we get attacked, the better we get at having a defense against whatever attacked us. We live and learn all the time. It's like fighter practice, only we don't get practice, sadly. ...Until now. We are going to practice it and the traps won't be deadly, because I'm going to set them. You're going to figure out how to escape from them, then set defenses against them so you don't get trapped again."

They sat up a little straighter. "Also...I know you're going to learn from the attacks. That's fine, but I want you to understand something from the beginning." She looked at them seriously. "You all live in Akiba. I take it to mean that means you want to _keep_ living here."

That brought them up short. "It's not a threat," she said. "It's an observation. If you want to keep living here, then it will be up to you four to see that it's kept safe from outside Hackers who threaten it. If you let them attack the city when you know well enough how to protect your own home, then the consequence will be upon you. You know full well you have to protect the body, not just the mind. ...Do it. I won't be here."

HackerM1 frowned and WolfMan6 scoffed, "No. You run away all the time."

"It isn't running away, WolfMan6. It's work. I work outside the city. If there's an emergency, Guildmaster Shiroe will call me back, but for anything else, I expect you four to be on your toes."

"What do we get for it?" the final one asked.

"What do you want?"

"No, seriously," he answered back sarcastically.

"Seriously. I'll consider any request." She didn't get an answer. "Good. At least you know to ask after you've done something that might earn a reward. ...I'm sure I can count on you all to not neglect to come and collect. ...Here's your first lesson." She let loose the first attack, adding their names to it and turned back to the lower levels, who were returning from their first lesson in walking the code rElam.

Purrcy continued to throw attacks at the higher level Hackers, waiting until as a group they had figured out how to deal with the prior one. She was also paying attention to the lower level Hackers as well, helping Tetora get them up to speed faster if there was more than one slow one. They needed defenses terribly. HackerM1 was the quickest to solve the problems she threw at the upper level group, typically coming back fairly quickly, then watching what his fellows were doing. She came out of helping a lower level Hacker to see he was looking at Tetora, a curious expression on his face.

He looked at her and asked, "Why isn't he higher level?"

She smiled. "He's an analytical. He'll be a late bloomer."

HackerM1 looked at Tetora again. "That will be a problem if he waits too long. He'll run into things he knows how to handle but can't, panic, and explode."

"I don't think so," she answered calmly. "He's been watching me after all. He has a pretty good balance right now. It's just not easy to see at first glance."

"Are you a cautious master?" HackerM1 tested.

She flicked a wry ear. "I've been a solo. I'm paranoid. He's cautious, but determined."

"Solos make better Hackers," he stated.

"Maybe," she answered and threw the next attack.

The next time she saw his eyes, he was looked at her soberly. "Miss Purrcy. He's pretty stuck."

She nodded. "So...squad leader. What are you going to do about that?"

He sighed, "You don't really have to keep proving anything to me, you know?"

"Oh, are you military? That's not in the records you know." He blushed, and she gave him a small smile. "It shows, though. Take them all with you and dig him out. It'll be fall together, rise together here, too. I need them following you. Go." He went. He was quite sure she was watching them, too. If between the three of them they couldn't, she'd come in and give them the shovel they needed.

"Is he trustworthy?" Nyanta quietly asked Purrcy.

She tipped her head, considering it. "Probably. Any of them could turn, of course. I'm hopeful. Having a general here on this front would be nice."

"What's his level?"

"He's about to cross over. He may even do it this week, though I'd like it to wait until after we can test him a bit longer. He might fly and crash otherwise. Getting a bit more discipline under his belt would be best." The junior Hackers returned and she turned back to them.

About ten minutes later, four bodies collapsed on the ground. Purrcy called Tetora back. "Oh, my. They look like they got bombed pretty good," he said.

"No, they've been rescuing. Second from the end is your first target, then an over-all for everyone. Even the low levels are feeling the strain. Sir Chef, you're up after that." Purrcy stood and stretched and walked away to breathe for a bit. Even her brain was a bit scrambled, keeping track of two disparate groups all morning. She'd also been leading HackerM1's infiltrators on wild goose chases. She couldn't keep him busy enough, until that last task. She smashed the current infiltrator, needing to rest, then just stood still, breathing the fresh air and listening to the small creatures rustling in the undergrowth.

"Here you go, Purrcy," Tetora said, "and hold still. You need a refresher, too. He's been pushing you pretty hard."

She took the bowl gratefully and held still, finally relaxing when the healing spell did it's work. "He's about to cross over. I'm going to have to keep him busier, I think, but I just set it, so we'll see if it works."

"What's his role?"

"General over Hacker material."

"So high already?"

"No, he's got to work up to it and prove himself, but that's where I'd like to see him end up."

Tetora was just a little too quiet. She brushed his arm with her tail. "I need you as Adjunct and Queen's Guard, Tetora. General has to focus on _everyone's_ protection. Don't leave my side cold."

He stepped next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pressing her side with his. "There. Is that warmer?" he had a smile in his voice.

"Much better," she purred.

"That's a pose to myake one jealous," a wry voice came from behind them.

Purrcy flicked her tail in an invitation and Nyanta stepped up to her other side and kissed her cheek. "Mew look like he's trying to prevent mew from running for the forest," he said quietly in her ear.

Her whiskers on that side lifted. "Not really. Just trying to recover. I'm not used to handling that much at once is all. I'm getting my own lessons here as well. As HackerM1 said, we're pretty much soloists. This is the first attempt to have us work as a group. I think we'll benefit in the end, though." She paused and there was a cry from the group behind them.

That was followed by a snort. "Idiot. Haven't you figured it out yet? I've been throwing higher level stuff than that at her all morning and with half her brain she's teased me the whole time. I just had my highest level one squashed because she was done playing. Give it up already."

Nyanta looked at Purrcy in concern. "Is it okay?"

She nodded. "I think they'll be mostly done now. There's another one crafting a long slow spell, but I've already put my special sauce in it and he hasn't found it, so it will probably go off mid afternoon today and he'll have a migraine for a while. That one was just letting off steam since he was the one stuck so long." She drank down the last of the broth and handed her bowl and chopsticks to Nyanta. "It was delicious as always, Chef Nyanta. Thank you very much."

The bowl disappeared from her hand and he bowed. "My pleasure." She reached over and grabbed him around the neck and gave him a very big kiss, letting her lips linger on his. His arms went around her and his tail wrapped around her leg.

"Really? It has to be with me standing right here?" Tetora complained. "You could show a little consideration."

"Just repaying," she said. "...And setting everyone's expectations. Turn around and you'll see what I mean." As a group they turned around to look at the students.

There was a mix of utter disappointment and embarrassment on the faces in front of them. "I'm a female programmer, remember. The appeal is too high. And to be a hacker on top of that..."

"Geeks," Tetora sighed.

Nyanta sighed and put his paw possessively on her shoulder. "I'm glad I know I'm protected," he said. "I think I just got hit by four different attacks."

"No, the squad leader didn't bother. He's already seen your protections. Only the higher level ones can see them. The rest just saw their attacks fizzle." He nodded, seeing the puzzled looks on their faces. The squad leader, HackerM1, was just shaking his head. He rose and hit all three of the other higher level Hackers on the head and moved to walk over to the little Log Horizon group.

He stood looking at Purrcy. She waited for him. "I'm done. That was my last one. I'll take care of any more to come out of them."

"The one sitting next to you's got a long shot building up. Let it rebound or it'll backlash on you. Take the rest of them to watch it, though. They need to learn just what those kinds of things will do. I'm going to have the low levels watching it through my shields. They're not working hard enough. I think that should be sufficient encouragement. Tetora will heal him up enough to working levels, but we'll keep him in just enough pain to remember the lesson. What I'll to do him the next time will be a lot worse...and it will backlash to the rest of you."

HackerM1 grimaced. "You're going to take the team training that far, are you?" She just looked at him. He sighed. "I want a high level title, then."

"Your's if you're serious about hanging on to it."

He stared at her, then shook his head. "Just what are you?"

"You'll figure it out eventually," she said calmly and gestured it was time to return.

Two hours later, Purrcy gathered the researcher, corporate programmer, programmer, and Tetora behind her shields - in the middle of a lesson. She checked quickly on the other three, but HackerM1 had the two not involved turning to watch. She was faster then them by one hundred times so the launch and attack moved a lot slower to her than it did to them. It started as a sneak attack, not even touching the mirrors. Reaching them, it sniffed them, and turned to follow the next link back. It was pretty good code as far as that went and she copied that part out and into her own distant save file to study later. She could already tell it wasn't robust enough, since he'd hard coded in the number of mirrors she had, but other than that there were useful parts to it.

The next part of the code was a rapid-fire drill that tried to break through the 'nothingness' of the shield that was there, then plant a bomb in the resulting hole. "What will happen is that it will finish and send back the result to the programmer who sent it. Pay attention to both the damage his attack does and the result that is returned," she instructed everyone inside the realm.

They waited soberly. The bomb went off. They could see it had, but saw no damage or explosion. Then the result returned to the sender. He was very confused, but when the result reached him, he had just enough time to make the first sound of a swear word before the explosion took out his meager shields and him - down to five HP. She took everyone back out to the outer world. The man was rolling on the ground screaming and holding his head. She just stared impassively at him. Finally Tetora moved to him and cast a healing spell on him that raised his HP enough he just lay there and whimpered.

When Tetora was back by Purrcy's side, she commanded the attention of her students. "He set the attack level of the spell high, assuming that there would be something strong there that he could take down to finally get in and retrieve data. It was a higher level attack than he had proper defenses to account for. Lessons learned, please?"

One pale programmer said, "Code attacks are real attacks with real damage." He gulped. She stared at him, then looked around the rest of them.

"If you're going to attack, make sure you can take what you dish out," one of the hackers said, "even if it's with constructs between you and it."

Purrcy nodded once and continued to look at the students in front of her. "Don't mess with the Teacher," HackerM1 said. "I warned you lot. She's higher level than me, and my highest couldn't touch her."

Purrcy shook her head. "It has to be tested when you don't know the level of the person you're acting against." He raised an eyebrow at her. "When you're a level that can't read the opposing person's true level, the only way to know it is to test it. You have to try something to figure it out. Sometimes lower level spells will help you to know. Once you have a feel for it, you can wisely run and hide, or give it your best because you might actually get something through. It's just like fighting monsters in the field, really. You can easily defeat a level five if you're level thirty, but that doesn't mean you can't also defeat a level forty-five with smarts and an understanding of your enemy. Let me give an example. HackerM1, you said your highest level spell was the last one you sent my way. What level spell was it."

He tipped his head. "Roughly seventy. I was going with the highest level you had on your mirrors plus a few."

"Can you tell me what level spell I crushed it with?"

He went back in and looked. "It looks like...about the same level, maybe one or two higher."

"Right. I'm protecting my level, so I'm not going to hit it with a significantly higher level one. Only one just high enough to take it out. But that still tells you what?"

"That you're higher than even the highest you're showing, and at least seventy five-ish."

"Right. Now you have a minimum baseline. I toyed with all the rest, so you couldn't see any results to let you know...other than to know I was high enough to toy with those levels of spells."

He nodded. "Right. And each successive one was a little higher to test and see at what level you'd finally react, or I'd get through."

"And that's how you can use lower level spells to test for the level of a mage you can't read. I've let you be slow. In a battle, you have to get them off quickly or you're smashed before you ever find out." That made sense to her listeners.

"Well, but you smashed that one, not because it was close to your level, but because you were tired of playing around," he said to her knowingly.

"And that's another defense," she answered. "I don't know what your level is either, so," - he narrowed his eyes, but let it pass - "I want to make you relax and think that's close enough. If that gives me fifteen levels of relaxing room then I might be able to get one bigger one off that catches you by surprise. ...Like our friend here did." That 'friend' was now sitting up and holding his head, but listening humbly. He grimaced to be referenced.

"There is another thing you haven't mentioned that was a lesson from his spell, though, that relates to this. His attack level on that spell was higher than his own level. He used a long-timed spell, one he created this morning and let build up in levels because he held it before releasing it. Just like in crafting, if you spend more time on a thing, you can get a better product in the end. Time spent adds 'points' to the spell if you will, just like spending HP or MP. When I said 'run and hide' when you find a mage higher level than you, that didn't mean 'give up'. That was the thing he did right."

"He held back quietly and created a spell that could get through, then let it build up to what he thought might be a useful level, then set it to go off later. You can set that to be when it reaches a certain level, a certain time, or whatever limiting criteria you want to set. If you aren't careful it becomes sudden death for both of you, though, as he learned. If you let it build up above what you can handle personally and in your shields and limiters, you're headed to the Cathedral, too. I put a limiter on it for him to keep him here and alive. Having to walk all the way back here from there would have been a waste of time."

"Wait," one of the other hackers said. "That means you were watching him write the code?"

Purrcy smiled a little, hard smile. It was reflected in Tetora and Nyanta's eyes. The hackers swallowed - even HackerM1, who whispered, "And you modified his code." The offender dropped his head into his hands in defeat.

"No, way!" WolfMan6 growled. "No, way! The Guildmaster said it but we didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it."

The others looked at him. "What?" HackerM1 demanded.

"The Guildmaster came back and said he'd talked to her and we were to leave her alone from now on. That she was the one who took down the Plague Master." The programmers from the guilds looked at Purrcy in surprise. They knew about that battle from their guild masters.

"Nyanta took him down in HP. I locked him down after that," she said calmly.

"Yeah, but...," HackerM1 whispered, looking at Nyanta, then back at Purrcy. "What level was he," he demanded of the wolf fang.

WolfMan6 shook his head. "He hid it also, like her, at around the sixties. Supposedly he showed the Guildmaster, to prove himself when he wanted us to do a job for him, but the rest of us don't know."

"The healing spell was for level ninety-nine plague. That only tells us that high level Adventurers were carriers, but I would think, given how quickly it worked, that it would have had to be at least a level eighty-five spell," the researcher calculated.

HackerM1, who had been frowning, suddenly had the light come on and he looked up at Purrcy. "Who wrote the healing spell? It would have had to be code, wouldn't it?"

Tetora shook his head. "No, I used Cleric healing on it and affected it. The other magics work against, or on, Hacker magic as well. If you can see it, and it's an attack, physical defenses work to neutralize them to, to a certain extent. We tested that when he sent attacks against the guild. Purrcy put visible color tracers on his spells. Equivalent physical attacks, like that bomb that just went off, we could defend against with both Kannagi defenses and Guardian shielding defenses. Magic could be defended against with magic, the same as we already understand. It's a new magic, but it still has to hold to the basic laws of general magic. There are still costs to create and cast, for instance. Even if you aren't sure what your cost will be, you can estimate it based on your understanding of the costs of other things you've used."

Purrcy nodded. "It's easy when you work in the inner code realm to begin to believe you aren't touchable by the others, but that's a mistake. It's the biggest hole the OP Hackers fall into, and I've used it to my advantage several times...and forgotten once to my detriment. We used all three against him - magic, coding, and physical attacks. It was important to do all three, both to keep him too busy to get a barrage of spells off, and to get him down in HP and MP as fast as possible, since we didn't know what his level was. We did know he was high enough level that if he could get off the volume of spells he was likely capable of, he would have taken down the whole city."

She looked around at them soberly. "This is the main reason we're holding these lessons, particularly today's defensive one. One mage of high enough level that we know nothing about can wipe out a lot more than they otherwise could if we understood them. Even those of you who won't use it regularly for attack or defense need to be able to survive. It could be one of you who figures out how to make a level ten spell do enough damage to take an enemy down in the end. I hope you're all willing to defend the city you live in at least, even if you care nothing for anyone else in it. After all," she looked at the hackers, "you can't be a couch potato if you can't go buy the pizza and beer. Hacker sub-class counts as an attack magic, because it can be used to attack in this way. Please continue to expect to be distrusted until you've proven you're willing to use it for the good of others. It is my hope that my own actions will continue to be built upon by the rest of you."

She threw the next attack at the higher level mages, a four pronged one aimed at them as a group that would continue to attack until they defended as a group, and turned back to the lower level ones, who were much more willing to apply themselves to their studies now. Two hours, and only two more attacks later the higher level class cried "uncle" and collapsed onto the ground again.

"God, I didn't think we'd ever crawl out of that hole," WolfMan6 groaned.

HackerM1 was on his back, his arm over his eyes, just breathing. He looked like he was going over it all again in his mind - doing the post-op review. The other two looked like they wanted to crawl into caves and sleep for the night. The lower level class came out of their latest attempt to defend themselves from the lowest level spells the first class had gotten first thing in the day and also looked toasted.

"Okay, everyone. Take a look at your HP and MP. Which did you use up most this afternoon?" Purrcy asked.

"Why is it HP?" the researcher asked.

"You tell me," she answered.

"MP is like 'mind power' so it should be that, shouldn't it? We use our mental powers to think and create the code. Magic users expend MP when they cast, too, so also by that parallel it should still be MP. Why is it HP?"

"What's your body telling you right now?"

"HP's gone," one managed to blurt out.

"Have any of you watched your gauges yet, when you're working?" HackerM1 and the highest leveled member of the lower level class raised a hand. "Go for it Davidius," she said.

He nodded. "When you create the spell you spend HP, sometimes a lot of it. When you cast the spell you spend MP. Every time you cast it from then on, it's just MP. It's always looked to me like it's the cost of creation. The higher level the spell, the more HP it costs. The fancier, or more often, you cast it the more the MP, but it's always less than HP, unless you use it a lot."

"Thank you," she looked back at the researcher. "My theory is similar. Magic here in this world requires balance. Hacker coding is pretty powerful, really. It's bounded but not limited, like the other magics are, so it has an external limit applied - that of requiring HP. You can't over-create that way. It makes you learn when to craft time-spells for use later and how to monitor and check yourself when you're in battle so you don't really go OP. ...It is further my theory that we will find that all magic users have an HP cost they have to pay in some form or other, but that's research for later, I'm sure. ...We'll wrap it up here for today. I'll expect to see you all tomorrow."

Purrcy looked at Nyanta and patted the rock. He sat down and she leaned on him. Tetora sat down on the rock next to them with a sigh. He reached for his wand and she put her hand on his arm. When he looked over, she shook her head. "Later. Recover yourself first a bit more. I've called for back up." He almost protested, then gave up with a tired nod.

"Heavens, y'all. You look like you've been through the grinder and all you've been doin' is sitting around the rock all day."

"Not likely," grumbled one of the still recumbent men on the ground. "We've been in battles all day."

"Good afternoon, Miss Marielle," Tetora said, trying to work up the energy to be his normal cheerful, but it didn't work too well.

"Even Tetora and Miss Purrcy, is it?" she asked. "Well, I've got just the thing. Hold on." The group healing spell Heartbeat Healing glowed around the wasted Hackers.

"Good lord," HackerM1 whispered, then bit his tongue. When the others rose and walked off, still stumbling wearily even though they were mostly back up in HP, he stayed put.

"Cast another one," Purrcy told Marielle. "Lower level will be fine. We're all above ninety-five."

"Oh. All right," she said cheerily, and complied. "How did it go today?"

"Quite well, actually. I had one student that gave a perfect example of why they should be working defense first and that got the lower level class to focus and actually get to practicing today, though Davidius was already pretty serious from the beginning. The upper level class has HackerM1 to keep them marching forward. They're learning a lot, really. What do you think, Michael. Will they come together for you?"

He pushed up from the ground to sitting back on his hands and looked at her. "Why do you call me that?"

"Because you put in the 'M' and 'HackerM1' is too big a mouthful, not to mention too impersonal. If you couldn't come up with a creative name to begin with, I get to pick." He snorted. "And because you're speaking English, too, though your Japanese is very good. Were you military here that got caught, or were you cross-ocean?"

He stared at her. So did her companions. Finally he said, a little sourly, "Stationed here."

She nodded. "Slightly better than me, then. I was non-speaking cross-ocean...in Susukino."

'Michael' shuddered. "Slight? No wonder you've risen so high, to fight your way down here."

"Exactly," she said calmly. "So...you'll be squad commander for now. I'm minded to bring Davidius into the upper level and put him under you. He's moved past what I need to keep the lower class at, and I think he wants it, too. He was eager on those practices. Can you keep him alive with the rest of them or do we have to give him intermediate lessons?"

He sat up into a cross-legged position and thought about it seriously. "If you could give him this morning's tomorrow morning, then we might be able to pull him in in the afternoon. Those were basic individual ones. We'll be able to better integrate him into the group if he can do at least those."

"He'll probably be ready before lunch. I'll let you know when he's ready for testing and you can pull out and watch him."

Michael nodded. "That'd work."

"Tetora, we'll finish the lower levels probably tomorrow, by the demo for sure. Make sure you can join the upper ranks by the day after that."

"Yes, ma'am," he said cheerily.

"How did recruiting go, Marielle?" Purrcy asked her.

"Well, I guess. Watching a group of people sitting on the ground wasn't very flashy, though, I'm afraid," she did look a little concerned about Purrcy's reaction to her words.

Purrcy picked up Nyanta's paw and put it on her head. He obligingly began petting her and she sighed and half closed her eyes. "No, we wouldn't be, but defense is the most important part. We'll be ready to be flashy by the demo. Keep pushing that."

"We will," Marielle said. "We have been. It's what's on the flyer and when they complain, I just tell them you're getting everyone ready for it and to come back to see the fireworks."

Purrcy nodded. "PR is so annoying. I'm glad you're handling it."

"Well...that is what we do best!" Marielle said with only partial forced cheerfulness.

"Thank you, Marielle," Purrcy said seriously, looking at her in the eyes.

Marielle stopped and stared, then blinked and bowed. "My pleasure." She was also serious in return. "Shall I let everyone go home?"

"Yes, please. We're done for the day."

"Thank you for your hard work," Marielle said with a smile to everyone and a wave as she walked off.

"Guh," Purrcy groaned, turned into house cat, and curled up in Nyanta's lap. He looked at her in surprise, then went back to petting her.

Tetora was watching Michael closely. "You've stuck around too long already, HackerM1. What are you waiting for?"

Michael blinked and looked at him. "Ah...well, that. It isn't like I've got anywhere to go, have I? I was just going to hole up here until lessons were done." Tetora's eyes narrowed.

"What, too close to home for you? It's a free zone, isn't it?"

"Michael," Purrcy scolded lightly without opening her eyes, "he outranks you. Levels here are irrelevant. What were you before a Hacker?"

"You already know that, since you already know my name."

"No. I mean back there. What did you play at before?"

"Sticks and armor."

Her eyes opened and her head came up. With a twitch of her whiskers, she said, "What rank did you make it up to?"

"Knight."

"Perfect. Were you in any crown tournaments?"

He paused, then answered with a question in his voice. "One, when I was stateside in California, but I had to play half-hearted because I wasn't released from duty and my round out wasn't going to be long enough." He looked at her curiously. "You?"

"Never caught anyone's attention to move up past award of arms before I had to step out, but that was fine." She put her head back down on her paws and considered him.

It was quiet for some time until a crunch of footsteps sounded from behind Michael. He turned to look behind him. He rose to meet the newcomer. "Show him your true status, Michael," Purrcy said quietly.

He nodded. "Naotsugu," he said. "I'm Michael. Miss Purrcy's made me the squad commander over the upper levels."

Naotsugu looked at him, then at his stats, considering them. He nodded and turned to look at Purrcy. "He'll still have to prove himself."

"I know. To me, too, but what's the feel?"

"He can come have dinner. We'll let the Boss decide."

Purrcy rose and climbed up onto Nyanta's shoulder, going kitten, then nearly slipped off. Nyanta caught her. "Nyan, mew've pushed too hard today, Purrcy." He held her in his arm and pet her some more. "Let's get mew fed, shall we?" He smoothly rose from the rock and headed towards home.

Naotsugu and Tetora flanked Michael and the three followed after them, Michael looking slightly lost, and very bemused.

When they arrived at the Log Horizon guild hall, Nyanta left Purrcy with Naotsugu and Tetora and entered the kitchen with Touya and Minori as his assistants. Tetora was just as worn out as Purrcy and ended up with his head in Naotsugu's lap. Purrcy also chose Naotsugu to sleep on.

"I'd be jealous," Michael said, "except I'm as tired as they are, and I know what Tetora is. Is she always a task mistress like this?"

Naotsugu smiled. "Yes, though in various different ways."

Michael covered a yawn. "And no less hard on herself, obviously."

"Pretty much," Naotsugu said. "You're welcome to take your own nap...over there anyway."

"Well...that wouldn't be wise, would it," Michael said. "I'm only being welcomed as a dinner guest, after all. Keeping my eyes open would be better all around." He looked at Purrcy. "Is she always this trusting? It doesn't seem in character."

"I wouldn't say it's 'trusting' so much...," Naotsugu seemed a bit too coolly neutral.

Michael went looking inside. It didn't look different from his normal perspective so he went flying, and discovered he couldn't. He hit a ceiling instead. He dove down and hit another floor, so he went walking forward with his hand out a bit. He walked the full circuit, learning the boundaries. Returning to the center he did a simple 'light' spell and it reflected off the interior of a sphere. He returned to outer space, as he prefered to call it, and looked at Naotsugu. "If it's all the same, I guess I will take a nap. That's as safe a place for the both of us as will ever be."

Naotsugu nodded genially and Michael closed his eyes and was snoring lightly, the sleep of the soldier who learned to get what shut-eye he could get whenever and wherever.


	26. Another Hacker

"He's a little too trusting, isn't he?" Tetora said about forty-five minutes later, not moving from his place lying on the couch and resting on Naotsugu's knee.

"Mmm...seems to be a mutual thing, actually. Him and Purrcy."

"Mutually blindly trusting, or mutual understanding?" Shiroe asked quietly, having come out of his office to take his own look at what the cat had dragged home. Akatsuki had come with him and was standing between him and Michael. He'd at least changed his name back for them, though Naotsugu had indicated he'd put the rest back to where it had been before he'd been shown the real statuses.

Naotsugu shook his head in answer to Shiroe's question. He didn't know that yet. "Neither one's blind. More like a blind 'spot', if it's that at all."

"They talked some sort of code, it almost sounded like," Tetora said. "I couldn't follow it, but it seemed to establish some kind of tentative understanding, or maybe relationship. Enough to get them this far, I guess."

"He settled better after he understood he was under guard and in prison, so to speak." Naotsugu offered as a last piece of evidence.

"Oh, and he's military - U.S...I think," Tetora said. "That was only slightly easier to follow than the other stuff."

Shiroe studied the sleeping Michael, then the comatose Purrcy. "Tell her not to work herself and everyone so hard tomorrow. That looks like too much to me. One really ought to be able to stay awake for dinner."

"Ought...," mumbled Purrcy. The rest looked at her. She still hadn't moved. "Ought to not have had seven students at once, more like it." She took a slow, deep breath, then more loudly called, "Staff Sergeant Michael!"

He was suddenly sitting up, looking around. The rest of them looked at him calmly until he recovered, and slumped back. "Wrong appointment," he said wryly.

"It got you up without killing anyone," she said cracking an eye open at him.

"True," he said, rubbing his head in an attempt to wake up.

She yawned, "And hopefully tickled your funny bone, though that'd be a side bonus." She melted from Naotsugu's shoulders down his chest to sitting on his lap, where she sleepily shook her head, making her ears flop since they were still too tired to stand upright.

Tetora groaned slightly and pushed himself up as well, though he had to lean against the back of the couch, still not quite able to support his own spine. "Excuse me a moment." He closed his eyes and relaxed and glowed. When he was done, he sighed in relief.

Purrcy laughed. "You're a Pokemon! You just evolved. Congratulations, you're now a Tetorina."

He looked at her a bit grouchily. "That's a child's show you know."

"I know, and it's the most popular Japanese child's show in America with adult followers. Well, followers of all ages. But you glowed and evolved, so it fit."

"If I had evolved, I'd be a Tetorin-o."

"Well, it wasn't that kind of evolution, I'm afraid," Purrcy said apologetically.

Michael raised his hand. "Can I know to what level, since I can't see it at the moment?"

Purrcy looked at Tetora appraisingly. "He went up about fifteen levels in one shot...well, ten really, but he's been holding on to five and it bled out, too."

"Is that even possible?" Michael asked what most of them were thinking.

Purrcy stepped off Naotsugu's lap and onto the couch where she transformed back to felinoid. She shrugged her shoulder. "No. Tetora's been pretty unique, actually."

"Explain, please, Sensei," Tetora asked.

"You should have been going up levels, but because you believed you shouldn't have been because you felt like you weren't doing anything, you didn't. Somehow you reached a limit within yourself...like you finally couldn't continue to keep a lid on reality, and it had to come out. Probably because you're so tired. You'll be able to visually put your level back down again if you want, but I suggest from now on you just let the level counter go up naturally and be quietly proud of it."

"But...I wasn't doing anything," he protested.

"You were learning and growing, even if you were only observing and analyzing. You don't have to hit something to grow as a mage, remember? Most of it's head stuff, and you've been doing a lot of that."

"...Oh." He dropped his head onto the back of the couch.

Purrcy gestured with her hand, "Guildmaster Shiroe, Akatsuki, this is Michael, squad commander over the Hackers of Akiba. Michael, Log Horizon Guildmaster Shiroe and his guard and girlfriend, Akatsuki." Akatsuki blushed bright red and clenched her fist briefly. Shiroe tipped his head at Michael who bowed his head back slightly. "You've already met Tetora, my apprentice and guard, and you obviously know Naotsugu by sight and reputation." Michael nodded at each of them and in response to her comment.

"Behind you is my husband, Nyanta, and," Michael had turned around to look and he froze briefly at the word 'husband', "with him are Touya and Minori. ...Ah," she looked around to look behind her, "and behind me, are Rudy and Isuzu. ...Rudy, could you show Michael where the bathroom is? We'll have the table set by the time you're back, Michael, and we'll eat."

Michael rose and followed Rudy, and was followed by Isuzu, since they were partners and neither one was going to have the other be alone with a stranger, even if he was a guest. Particularly if he was U.S. military. Touya and Minori 'put' the dishes on the table, having found it very convenient since they'd learned how to do so at Crescent Moon's clean up of their new guild house. Nyanta 'put' the food dishes on as well.

"So...tell me why you've brought him home with you, Purrcy," Shiroe asked.

"I want him to be the General over Hackers, if he can stick with us without going traitor as he goes up in ranks and levels." She looked at him directly. "He's about to go Class change and I want him close if he goes too soon. He doesn't have to sleep here. He'd probably prefer not to, at least until he and all of the rest of us are comfortable with each other. He's likely as good as me at sleeping outdoors just fine, though I'm sure he likes beds, too."

"...And you trust him why?"

She tipped her head and pursed her lips. "He was willing to work for his education, even before knowing what I was going to make them do and learn. He was the first to ask for payment as well. As odd as it may be to some, I find such immediate directness a tentative sign of honesty, because honesty starts with being honest with yourself." She shrugged. "It's sometimes a sign of greed, but the two don't really go together - service and greed, that is. It's more commonly service and honesty."

"What were the two of you talking about that seemed to be the common point between you?" Tetora asked, sitting up now.

"You remember I told you I've been in a group in the States that enjoys reliving the past history of our European roots? He's been part of the same group. That would be another point of almost-trust. He was knighted. You've got to have the trust of one of the Kings and the other knights of your kingdom to get that level of award. It's not a sure thing, just like the others. He could have been popular with a not very good king, etc., but it's a step in the right direction. He'll trust us more if I tell him my real stats, but I won't do that until Shiroe says I can."

Naotsugu shook his head. "No. Not your stats. Who and what you are. If he's a knight at heart, he'll follow a proper leader...particularly if he's already used to that militarily."

Akatsuki shifted and they looked at her and waited. She took a breath. "If...he's like me...he may find stability in it. Particularly if he's already played at it."

Purrcy looked at the ceiling, then nodded. "I can see that." She looked at Shiroe. "It's still dependent on when you want it coming out. I'd like to have him leashed before the Class change, if possible. I might be able to do it as a Class change ceremony, but he'll run with it if he hasn't already sworn some kind of loyalty in his heart before then, is my worry."

"Let's see what comes out at dinner, and maybe after," Shiroe said calmly. They nodded and fell silent until Michael, Rudy, and Isuzu returned. Nyanta squeezed in next to Purrcy on the couch so Michael could have his seat back. Normally they would only put three on the couch - mostly because Naotsugu was so big.

After they passed around the food and got started eating, Purrcy asked casually, "Michael, you're experienced, and a careful Hacker. Why were you the only one who didn't need prodding to show up out of the non-guilded ones?"

He glanced at her, slightly surprised, then shrugged as he speared his next bite. She switched out his chopsticks for a fork. He blinked at it, blushed lightly, then went with it. "Ah...," she'd derailed his thoughts and they waited, "I wanted to learn more, if it was possible. I wasn't holding out much hope, though. ...So you surprised me...pleasantly." He said the last word around his mouthful of food.

Shiroe waited a polite pause of time, then asked, "What are you learning it for?"

Michael didn't look up at first, considering his answer, an almost-frown on his face. "Well...I suppose there are several reasons...but the main one is because I'm angry, deep down angry. I was a gamer like most of the guys on down time, but I'd already gotten some coding in before I came into the military - ah, it's airman from the Navy, on shore leave at one of those computer rental booths. I figured if there was any way to get back, it'd be back through the computer, so I tested it. Nothing happened for a long time, then I finally hit on something that did work and I've been working my way up since then."

Purrcy put her fork to the side of her mouth, having switched over out of politeness sake. She tapped it a few times. "So...you were going to ship out after this tour of duty and now if you get back it's court martial instead...unless you get special stay of execution from the President?"

His look got very dark and he nodded curtly. "Sorry to hear it, man," Naotsugu said quietly. Tetora nodded agreement. Michael didn't look up from eating, but he did relax just a little.

They ate in silence for a bit longer, then Shiroe asked, "Do you know what my purpose is here in Akiba?"

Michael looked up at him, then nodded. "You're trying to find a way home. That's another reason I showed up. Log Horizon was on the list for teaching exactly what I wanted to know. There was a chance I might learn something that would be related to our mutual desire." He sat up and looked directly at Shiroe. "I'll admit it. I've been watching you since you put together the Round Table. I can't decide if you're Merlin or Arthur, but I am impressed with what you've done here. Having been around the globe shipside, I'm pretty savvy as to what governments work and what don't. You've been holding Akiba together quite well."

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it's me? I'm just one member of it."

Michael shook his head. "It takes a planning committee to run the show, but to get it to move, only one can rule. This place keeps moving forward, slow but steady. I think it could move faster, but I don't want to be that one, so I'll keep my mouth shut. I just want to get home...or take out the bastard who brought us here, whichever one's possible."

"You'd go, even with a possible court martial waiting?" Touya asked, surprised.

Michael looked at him and his face went soft. "Military doesn't always mean single, Touya."

Purrcy cast her vote - in favor. But then, she always moved fast. This time she stayed silent and let the rest of them warm up to the idea. Minori went second, surprising everyone, but she was looking between Touya and Michael.

"Michael...," Akatsuki said calmly, almost cold and hard, "as a member of the military of the United States, can you swear fealty in this place?"

His mouth dropped open in a bit of confusion and he furrowed his brow. "Well...I'm not supposed to, of course, having sworn fealty to my President and country. ...I told Miss Purrcy I was a knight, but really we have an equivalent called a 'Master of Arms', that allows for those who are either military or who are recreating a person that can't swear fealty to a king or one person, to receive the equivalent rank. That's what I was. It's just easier to explain it to most people as a knight."

Purrcy nodded. "I knew a Master in my time. He was well liked. They have the same requirements to becoming one that the Knights have."

Michael nodded. "Having to be chivalrous, show extended service to others, be proficient in the soft arts as well as the military arts, plus have the backing of others of like ranking who present your name to the King. It's harder for the seamen to get rankings because we're not home as much for the Kings to see, so they have to take the recommendations of other members on the ships, and those take international mail travel time...though that got a lot better when email recommendations were allowed."

Purrcy froze and looked at him. Then she snorted and looked back down. "What were you still doing in the navy, 'airman'." He looked at her solemnly, then didn't answer, just going back to his meal. "I'm going to call you 'geezer' if that's okay," she teased mercilessly. He sighed.

The others fought back laughter. "Purrcy, one shouldn't throw stones in glass houses," Nyanta scolded.

She sniffed. "That's why I can. They call you 'Old Man'."

Nyanta sighed, sounding just like Michael. He looked over at Nyanta with a surprised glance, then at Purrcy with a confused look. When no one said anything else, he gave a little shake of his head. For all he had to answer lots of questions, he was finishing his food first.

"Mmm...what was your soft art?" Purrcy asked.

"Scribe," he answered. The table went still and Purrcy smiled a very big smile. Michael wasn't paying attention. "I had to have something I could do while sitting still since we could only run up and down the deck, and sewing wasn't going to cut it, not having storage space for material and all, though a few tried it and were handsomely paid for their efforts. I found it rather relaxing, actually."

"Did you do your own illumination?" she asked him with interest.

He nodded and slurped down the last of his dinner, then looked at her. "I enjoyed that, too. I kind of miss it actually. There aren't the metals and paints here, so far as I know."

Her whiskers on her nose and over her eyes all turned up in the largest 'smile' the table had ever seen. "Well...I think we might be able to help you with that..." She looked over to Shiroe, her eyes shining. "I suspect the spells would be higher level, if written and then illuminated...and I want to try using a real illuminated and hand scribed scroll to create a real title in the database. ...I've even more reason to hold the pomp and circumstance now."

Michael was instantly interested as well. "You can do magic on scrolls?"

They all looked at him. "It's Shiroe's specialty," Purrcy purred. "...and one of my own personal favorites as well."

A great smile broke out on Michael's face. "And...have you come up with colors yet?"

Purrcy shook her head, but her eyes still danced, "But coming up with new things is my specialty, and I'll love to see that one, particularly if I could watch you work to see if it really could become magical in this place. I can already see the image moving."

Michael looked at her, then his mouth dropped open. "No way. You think we could invent tablets?"

Her tail waved happily. "Maybe not quite...but I'd bet we could do something close. We might even be able to push the boundary and get to something akin to video teleconferencing, though through text. Auditory would be harder. We'd have to add a technician into the mix, I suspect."

Shiroe's interest was also caught by this direction of thought. "I've already scribed in texting format, during the battle against the Plague Master, I had a chat open with Rieze and scribed in the air with the characters showing up in front of her. It worked pretty well."

"Good for you, Shiroe!" Purrcy complemented him. "That means that kind of transference will work, so half the testing is already done. We just need to see if we can get pictures to move and participate in the chat function, too." She rubbed her hands together and they could see the gold coins going through her fingers.

The whole table shook their heads at her, but Shiroe said, "That would be useful for communicating between gates, I think."

Purrcy nodded. "I would think so. That and between heads of state."

"Woah, woah, woah. Why?" Michael asked.

"Because..."

"...we can't friend list people we can't see." Purrcy's mouth dropped open and she was on Michael in an instant. "You're States. Are you in contact with friends over there?"

He nodded. She instantly held up her hand to stop anything more from coming out of his mouth. He obeyed. Purrcy was trembling so hard her tail was vibrating from end to body. She suddenly disappeared, her fork clattering on her plate, and Nyanta was grabbing for his shirt front. "Ne, ne, Purrcy," he said soothingly, reaching in to pull the kitten out from inside his vest and hold her cupped to his chest in his paw. He rose. "I'll meet mew all in the office," he said and walked into Shiroe's room.

"Eh, ah?" Michael looked in some embarrassment around the table. "Did I say wrong?"

"You just overloaded her circuits," Tetora said calmly. "Nyanta-san will help her calm down."

"Mister Michael," Minori said shyly, "she's from over there, too, and, well...she really misses home, but...she's really very shy and probably doesn't have anyone on her friend list - until she came to us."

Understanding came on his face and he nodded. "That would be hard."

"It's also a connection we need to move forward in our own planning," Shiroe said calmly, though his guild could see his excitement that he was holding down, "so she's got more than one thing going through her mind right now. Likely she's going to take a bit to settle to what's more important when." He looked at Rudy and Isuzu and they rose to collect dishes. Minori and Touya got up to help, deciding many hands would make the work complete faster. They all wanted to be present in the office that evening. Shiroe leaned back and crossed his arms. Pushing up his glasses, he began his own brand of questioning.

-:-:-:-:-

XO (Executive Officer) Michael, naval aviator and Commander, who was used to being called 'Geezer' by his squadron, was rather nonplussed. He felt like he'd gone from being someone in hiding, learning a new skill in order to 'get back home', to having one of his worst basic training instructors (who at least didn't swear at him), to being thrown into command, to being thrown in the brig, to being grilled by his superior officer - all in one day. The scary part was...that he had. He was quite sure of it. He just wasn't sure how it had happened. It might be likely that the only good thing was that he'd gotten to eat with the officers, and had a nap in a real chair under a real roof. However, since he'd had those before now, he wasn't sure that was a good deal. Particularly when it looked like there was going to be one more level to this odd day.

Michael was used to being under pressure. He was trained to it like any military man. He just would rather not make the decision right away that he was thinking they were going to ask him to make. Even twenty minutes would be nice. He knew he had questions he wanted to ask, but they wouldn't rise to the surface what with all the questions he was having to answer. He was getting information from watching and listening, but he needed just a little bit of breathing room to get it all put together. It wasn't that he couldn't make split decisions. It wasn't that he...(interrupt to answer another question)...didn't want to be involved in something that had the most likelihood to get him home. (Pause to politely nod, then consider and give an answer that wasn't too revealing.) It was just...(God, those eyes that look like the youngster's seen eons already.)...the embarrassment made it rather difficult...(Can I breathe yet?)...to make the decision. He wasn't supposed to be here at this age, really, he wasn't. Same for his station. He'd just needed to blow off steam and didn't want to do it at the bar tonight with the other officers. ...Well it might have been a night two years ago, now. (Sigh.)

"Umm," he raised his hand to interrupt. "I'd like to suggest a recess? Say...until tomorrow after class?" Shiroe blinked at him. "...It's just...I'm getting about as overwhelmed as Miss Purrcy at this point. Perhaps it might be best for both of us to hold off on going further with this until we've had a chance to sleep on it?" Michael gave a tired smile. (No hard feelings, really. ...Have I really gotten so soft in only two years?)

"Perfectly understandable," Naotsugu answered him calmly. (The 'good cop' in the game...but overall a reasonable guy who ought to be military if he isn't.) He rose allowing Michael to rise as well, which he did.

"Thank you very much for dinner...I promise, I'll be there tomorrow. I'd rather arrive to class fresh and rested than ass-whupped before the ass-whupping. Please give my regards and apologies." He gratefully followed Naotsugu to the door and took himself out into the cool night, the warm rectangle of light spilling from the door behind him thinning and then disappearing as it was closed behind him.

"Ah, damn," he said quietly to himself. In escaping early, he hadn't gotten himself released from his internal prison. Well...he hadn't gotten himself trusted and approved, either, since he'd cut that short also. He sighed and headed slowly over to the training ground. He'd scouted out a sleeping place first thing that morning, before everyone else arrived. In this body, sleeping on the ground wasn't the chore it would have been in his Earth body, but he still preferred the hammock if he could find a place to tie it up. He'd been able to buy lots of rope and tie it himself. He was rather proud of that, actually. He'd had time to, after all, while sitting on the step of the ruin he'd claimed as his, listening to the Adventurer's talk around him. His hands tied the rope while his ears and brain worked on learning to understand the words around him. After a while, his tongue and mouth had begun to whisper the words to him until they sounded right also. When he thought he had it mostly worked out, he went and tried talking to people. When most of them thought he was just from a different part of the country, he'd finally been able to start collecting information.

Learning to understand the language was when he started learning about Log Horizon's Guildmaster and his guild members. The rumors that had taught him the language made him want to know for sure. The rumors said that Shiroe was an evil mastermind. The activities on the surface said he was a genius...if he really was behind it all. So he'd learned who the guildmembers were and watched them. You learned the caliber of a leader by watching the men under him. They were definitely information gatherers, a mini intelligence network. They didn't move against anyone very often, always were part of the actions they chose to act on, and did call in heavy hitters if they were needed. And uniformly, their actions were to benefit the city as a whole - even if sometimes the ends were used to justify the means. Of course, Michael perfectly well understood that with there being no law here, it could.

He'd been considering doing such things himself until laws had appeared. The minimal laws of Akiba and how reasonable they were was also part of his data gathering. He'd hunted hard to find someone who had been present who was willing to tell him that Shiroe had been the one to put the Round Table together and suggest the laws. When he'd felt comfortable enough that the city wasn't going to implode, and that the guild behind most of it was at least "okay", he spent a lot of time out learning to fight in this world. Homebase had to be returnable to, then he could go out and earn his keep. The fighting didn't bother him. He wasn't Army or Marine, but Navy men still had to go through Basic Training as well. This had just been another form of it. Being in a body that was as strong as a young twenty-something again, without the creaks and pains an older military body got, he'd caught on pretty quickly and moved up fast.

With the hammock to sleep in at night, he didn't even have to go back to town if he didn't want to, so he'd stayed out about a week at a time, then gone back for a two-day R&R, then headed back out. When he'd been able to purchase the equivalent of a backpack, he'd stayed out two weeks at a time. He was in his own 'basic training' since he needed to be a real player here...and the majority of real players were over level 90. The biggest problem with getting that high was that the game was made to get harder and harder for each level-up. Each level took progressively more points to reach. Not surprising as most games did that to keep them interesting, it was just annoying when he wanted to move fast.

To help with that, he'd joined in on the goblin raids. That had helped him get from the sixties to the eighties, but it was looking like he'd have to join with some major raids to break through to the nineties. He hadn't been slacking on the "getting home" objective while out fighting monsters. He'd used his walking and sleeping time to work on anything that might get him there - most notably trying to break into the database, and then learning to use the new skill he'd been given. Since it was what he'd noodled and worked on the most, it was what he was most proud of. He was going to Hack the system to get out, or to get revenge, whichever was possible.

He wasn't sure his wife wanted him back. Military wives had it hard and often lost their will to keep walking with their husbands. He missed her, of course, and maybe she wouldn't mind if he got home...but maybe she was finally relaxing. He also wanted to go home for his kids and his squad that had been relying on him. Even if he was court martialed. He wanted to let them all know he hadn't just up and abandoned them. That was the worst offence - to have abandoned those who relied on you. He most definitely hadn't done that. He'd been kidnapped. There was a difference, but until he could tell them, they couldn't know. And if he couldn't get back, he wanted paybacks for his squad and his family. Then at least he could say to them, in his heart, he'd done his damned best for their sake, and for his. When military went down, they went down fighting.

Michael stopped and took a deep breath, looking up at the sky he couldn't navigate by without effort. Navy learned it best - star navigation. Night officers got to see it when they were running dark at night and the old-time lovers like himself learned the old methods of star navigation. He could navigate the Earth stars no problem. These weren't Earth stars...or rather Earth star patterns. He'd been creating his own star navigation charts, but with only two years under his belt he had a long way to go. ...Really, his next thing was to see if he could move to a Person of the Land village and learn star navigation from the local sea people...if they knew it. But he wanted to learn everything he could about the Hacker sub-skill first. He could feel he was close to having it, and having a week-long Hacker class fall into his lap unexpectedly was a great bonus. He'd figured he'd stick around for the class, then head ocean-side, but now...

Michael stopped thinking for a bit and just worked on setting up his bivouac. It was up pretty quickly, even for all he couldn't use his magic. It was actually a good lesson in how much he'd been doing was just normal for an Adventurer and how much had been his magic. If he relied too much on the magic, he'd certainly get too soft. You had your knife as your basic tool to not ever lose, but any other tool you should be able to use and lose. Well, there were the tools of a healthy body and mind. You had to hang on to those, too. No matter what. Even when you ended up on a strange world in a strange body (which thankfully kept itself healthy so all he had to do was hang on to a healthy mind).

He didn't bother lighting a fire. He was in town and had just had a meal. Instead he lay under his awning with his head out to look at the stars, his hands pillowing the back of his head. He was glad he'd chosen Monk for his Class, and a sufficiently strong body. It was a very useful tool to have. He'd almost gone Summoner so that he could fly gryphons whenever he wanted. He did miss that, getting to fly, but he'd have hated that in this world - only having the magic of calling creatures and sending them into battle. Navy flyboys like him weren't really into the fighting like the other branches of the military, but they were still military. Head on into the fray face forward, be it by land, air or sea. To have stood back behind the lines...well, it was what it was. He was just glad he'd chosen well for the unexpected.

Michael closed his eyes and sighed. He was out of things to think about...except the current day just behind and the day ahead. He let the day roll through his head without thinking too hard about it. Purrcy had shown up in jeans and a t-shirt because she was trying to look like the quintessential twenty-something American programmer. What she really was, was something very different. From the beginning, that was how it was, it seemed. She showed something she wanted others to see, but hid what she really was.

She was instructor material, if perhaps untrained. Very much like a petty officer in her ability to be hard on the recruits and make them learn what they needed to know as fast as possible, and work with them just as hard at the same time. Traces of her pride peeked through. Definitely not Japanese. Their kind of pride was different. She rather reminded him of his own mother, actually, who also had been the daughter of a military man. No-nonsense. The old song had been her motto, "Straighten up and fly right." Maybe that's why he'd become a navy pilot, being told that so many times. Purrcy felt like that, too. And had the muscle to back it up, as evidenced by the ones who'd come in spanked...and the battles they'd fought as a team in the afternoon. They'd all been spanked then. It had been like getting through complete small dungeons, those last two.

Michael took a deep breath, knowing he was headed to sleep. He let his mind begin to relax. It would have an answer for him tomorrow. One thing he did know...Purrcy was high enough rank to already have clearance. She knew stuff he wanted to know. He'd stick around until he knew it. ...If she and Shiroe were a Merlin/Arthur pair, he might stick around even longer. He wanted to be on the winning side in this battle of his. It was better with companions than solo, when it came to battles. They both understood that. They'd passed his tests for that already.

-:-:-:-:-

"Nyanta, take Purrcy to bed," Shiroe said upon walking into his office.

"She already is," was the quiet response. "She was out by the time I was sitting down."

Shiroe frowned. "Really. She should back off tomorrow."

Nyanta shrugged. "If she doesn't keep the higher level class moving hard, they throw things at her, though they might slow down a bit now. Michael promised half-way through the afternoon that he'd take care of that from then on. She threw difficult things at them after that, too, based on the fact they couldn't move when they finally made it free at the end of the day. I'll do what I can."

Shiroe looked at the sleeping kitten for a moment as the rest settled down in the room. "Isuzu, go with them in the morning and see if you can set up something to keep her HP up long term."

"Yes, sir," Isuzu answered right away. "We did that in the clean room. With her boost, it lasts about four hours. I can stop by again just before lunch to recast. It's area effect so it will boost everyone."

"That's fine," Shiroe said absently, settling into his own place in the room.

"If it's okay, I'll go first," Tetora said. "I'm likely to be out soon, myself." Shiroe nodded. "By the end of the day the lower level group was finally learning to handle low level attacks and get shields up. The last attack of the day against Purrcy put the Hacker on the ground screaming. She'd limited him to a minimum of 5 HP, and he wasn't a happy camper. That opened the eyes of those who weren't serious enough and they got plenty serious. Her goal is to get the non-combatant types, who just want to use it as a side tool, back to their day jobs after the demo the day after tomorrow. She'll keep the higher levels and really train them up. There is one low level, who's really an intermediate, who's going to transition from the lower level class up to the higher one probably mid-day tomorrow, so for the morning we'll have three classes going on. I'm not quite sure how she's going to handle that, honestly. She kept up with the two classes, but got as worn out as the rest of us did. Three might be a bit much." Tetora shook his head. "She's been having Michael handle the majority of the work on the upper class, but she still has to monitor it. I'm handling the lower class, but it's been taking one-on-one with the two lowest level and the intermediate catches on quick then practices some more on his own until we can get to the next topic."

"When were the breaks?" Naotsugu asked.

"Lunch and dinner."

Naotsugu shook his head. "Take breaks midday and mid afternoon, too. Those are good times to have the class go over lessons learned and work on learning to plan the next one. It's a good idea to give them an outline they can use to prepare on before diving in. Then they don't have to work so hard wearing themselves out finding the right solution while they're in the middle of it."

Tetora nodded. "I don't know if it translates, but I'll talk to her about it in the morning. We can at least add in the additional breaks."

"What about Michael?" Shiroe asked Tetora, wanting that out of him before he collapsed completely.

"He was reserving judgement, testing her, too, since she kept her data completely hidden, but he threw himself wholeheartedly into his role as squad leader. He was serious about making sure everyone helped to make everyone get back alive. He's got the skills to lead. I paused to listen in one of the times Purrcy was teaching the lower levels. He's good under pressure, keeps his calm, and sounds like he's used to giving orders and getting responses. If he's military, he's officer or higher enlisted, would be my guess. He knows his stuff, too, Hacker-wise. He's worked hard it looks like. His stuff is pretty clean, like hers is, now that I've seen other examples across the board. I'd have to say...I'm about as tired more from trying to remember everything I want to analyze than from the day's planned lessons. Lots of 'don't ever do's and a number of 'ooh, cool's. He was like that, too, interestingly. He'd sit, or lie down, after every one she threw at them that there was a break and do a quick review and the next time his orders were a little smarter. Before they were doing group stuff, he'd come back from his own lesson and sit there reviewing it for about as long as I would have."

Tetora blinked sleepily. "I'd say he serious about his goal. He'll walk with us as long as we're compatible and are willing to let him. That's my guess. Probably without being guild. Hasn't been long enough to determine if he could be or not, yet. That's my take at this point." He slumped down in his chair and tried to hold his eyes open.

"Go to bed, Tetora. Thanks," Shiroe said kindly. Rudy helped Tetora to his feet and he stumbled out of the room.

Nyanta didn't have much more to add, since he couldn't get inside the coding world. The rest of the guild gave their reports from the day and Shiroe added as a "to do" to those who would be in town for their next day's tasks to spend some time finding out what they could about Michael and his activities for the last two years.


	27. Demonstrations

Calasin made his way through the crowd in front of the stage that had been set up in front of Radio Market's guild hall. When he reached the front, near the left corner, he ran into Roderick and Michitaka of Marine Organization, both of them his competitors, yet at the same time they all ran slightly different directions to each other. They'd held to a truce for the most part for getting products to sell, but lately, it had just been easier to focus a bit more on their specialties. For him that meant he was becoming the go-to department store. Michitaka and he still disagreed on where the line was, since manufacturing was done at both places, but Marine Organization was more mechanical, and more construction. They'd have to come to an agreement at some point soon, most likely, and draw the lines more firmly, if nothing more than for the peace of Akiba and the Round Table conferences.

"Roderick, Michitaka," he nodded at them pleasantly.

"Calasin. You know what's up?"

"No," he said pleasantly, "but I know who's behind it."

They looked at him, Michitaka folding his arms. "Do you mean the meeting with Shiroe this afternoon?"

"That's part of it, but it's a relative newcomer. Are you going to go to the Akiba Adventurer Academy demo after this? I'm going."

"I'm definitely going," Roderick said with a nod. "My Hacker-Researcher came home wiped out but starry eyed two days ago and yesterday he was at his desk working madly after his classes. He's informed me that he'll be done after the demo, though he'll have access to Tetora when he needs help. I'm very intrigued to see what he's been learning."

"I'm not so sure," Michitaka said. "I was going to wait for the Technologist classes to go and see."

Calasin shook his head. "You should come to this one. The guest instructor is not to be missed, I hear." He looked around at the crowd. "I wonder if any of the rest of the Round Table is going to show up for this demo. I hear it's also not to be missed."

"I saw Rieze a bit ago with Akatsuki, Marielle, and Henrietta," Roderick said, adjusting his glasses. "Shiroe's not here, but he's likely getting ready for this afternoon, knowing him." The other two nodded. That was like Shiroe, to send a delegate when he was heads down in preparations.

There was motion closer to the center of the front of the crowd and Ains, Isaac, and Soujirou - the warrior guildmasters of the Round Table - appeared together. Soujirou saw the three crafter guilds' masters and waved a friendly wave. They nodded back, receiving likewise nods from the other two. "I doubt they'd be here except for the invitations," Michitaka said. "They were intriguing enough."

Calasin smiled to himself. He hadn't needed the printed invitation. He'd received a personal one. There was motion at the back of the stage and Akaneya and Woodstock approached the stairs that went up the side the three crafters were standing by. Akaneya went up the stairs, but Woodstock continued on to stand with them. He nodded with a gruff, "Hey. Glad you could make it." They nodded back.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Calasin quipped.

"Don't walk off, you three, until we've talked to you." They all looked at him, then nodded, mystified.

The women guild representatives showed up at the front right corner of the stage just as Akaneya arrived center stage. "Hello, folks," he said, his voice magically amplified. "Thanks for joining us for this little demonstration this morning. We wanted to let you all know about a new product that Radio Market has been working on and a use for it that is going to revolutionize how we Adventurers carry things in our pockets - so to speak."

Akaneya dramatically opened his list and held out his hand. A box appeared on it. "Do you all remember this little product? This is the Theldesian equivalent to a cardboard box." He tossed it lightly. "It's lightweight, comes in a variety of sizes that all nest together nicely, and we've even finally come up with a waterproof version that we're very excited about." He grinned. "I know...we all used cardboard boxes for everything without hardly thinking about them back on Earth, but...they are just as useful here. To show you just how useful is why we've invited you here." He selected from his item list and a large box appeared at his feet. "Do you see this large one? I just took it out of my item list, right? So I only got to have one large box in my list. But hey! What can you put in that box? All your clothes, right? ...Ah, unless you're Guildmistress Marielle, then you can just put all your bathing suits in it." He got a laugh from the crowd. "That's not too shabby, is it?"

"But...," he opened the box and pulled out another box. "What if I put twenty-seven of these boxes in that one box?" Roderick and Calasin were already holding their breath. Akaneya opened that box and held up another. "And look, I've put eight of these in one of those." He put the medium box on top of the big one. "What can one of these hold?" He opened the small box and showed the contents to the crowd. "Three of whatever item you want." Akaneya said. "That's because each item list slot can hold a maximum of nine-hundred-ninety-nine items in it, including the boxes. You can put four in a few to fill in the holes if you want." The crowd went from silent to excited murmurs. "You can go a maximum of four layers down, so you don't have to have this many in each item slot, but hey, why not?"

Akaneya smiled. "Now, we're not done yet." The crowd settled down in excited anticipation. "This box I've put together so it holds small stuff. That way I can take the whole thing out of the list for this demonstration. What about big things?" He pointed to a suit of plate armor that had been on the stage, waiting for this time. He set the small box with things in it on the stage and picked up the now-empty medium box. "Do you see this box? We've painted it green, as you can see. I'm going to put that armor into this box." There were jeers of disbelief from the crowd. "Don't worry, we'll do it twice," he said as he put the medium box back into the big one, then put it back into his list. Then he did what any and every Adventurer does to put an item in their list to put the armor in his list. "I've specifically told the armor to go into that green box. What's even better is that I don't have to take out the big box at all, I can just take out the little one, but since I want you to understand what happens, I'll take the big box out again." He did. Then he opened it and tipped it up on its side so everyone could see. The plate armor clunked out onto the stage and shreds of the medium green box fell and fluttered out with it.

There was sudden pandemonium. Akaneya held his hand up. "Lest you think it was sleight of hand magic on my part, could I please have a volunteer from the crowd?" Hands went up and Akaneya selected a random elf from the crowd. As the elf walked up, everyone was checking his status to make sure he wasn't part of Radio Market, which he wasn't, and Akaneya was pulling another medium box out of his list. He opened the medium box and pulled out a small one, holding both, one in each hand. "Okay, so we'll do the full recursion of boxes. As you can see they are all empty." He put the small one back into the medium, pulled the armor out of the big one, leaving a few green scraps in it, and put the nested boxes in his hand into the large one. Once he had that one closed, he said, "I do hope you have an empty slot."

The elf grinned and nodded. "Okay, then, put the big box into your empty slot." It disappeared. "Now, look at it and what do you see?"

"Ah...I see a box."

"Select it."

The elf did. "I see another list slot that shows a box. ...And when I select that one, I see another list slot with a box...and it has an empty slot after that."

Akaneya nodded. "Put the armor in that empty slot."

The elf did. "Daayymn," he said. "It went."

"For every empty box you have in that list, you'll see an empty slot to put something into. Now, select for the small box to appear, but on the stage, please, a bit of a distance from both of us," Akaneya instructed.

The elf did and there was the sound of tearing as the box appeared and was shredded by the armor tearing it apart. There was silence, then the loud sound of very excited Adventurers. Akaneya allowed it to continue until they'd worked out their excitement somewhat. He took the boxes back from the assistant Adventurer and thanked him, sending him back down to the crowd. When the crowd had calmed down enough, Akaneya held up his hand. "Now...I don't know about you...but I had been hoping it would be more like the magic hat. Where I could take out the smallest box, reach in my hand and pull out the armor, having it unfold into full size as it came. We're still researching that, but we expect that it's one of those 'limiting conditions' that makes it so we can't go full OP on the system. If that changes, we'll be sure to let you know. In the meantime, please come and fill your item slots with boxes made and sold by Radio Market, which is pleased to offer you your fondest dreams that you never knew you had: the nearly limitless item list!" Akaneya bowed and walked off the stage to cheering and very excited murmurs.

Calasin was frozen in shock. He could barely breathe, and Roderick wasn't in much better shape. Even Michitaka was looking big-eyed. There were people approaching from the right of them. Calasin turned and could see Marielle, Henrietta, and Akatsuki herding all the other guildmasters with them, Rieze coming along with. Akaneya arrived next to Woodstock, but he waited until the other seven arrived before speaking. "Will you all come to where we can talk? This is a bit noisy," he offered. They all went.

They stood in a circle in Akaneya's warehouse section of Radio Market guildhall. He and Woodstock were looking very serious. "I don't think I need to tell you that this is more than just a new sales pitch. We're quite aware that it's also very game changing in more ways than one." There were sober nods all around. Not only in having new competition in a new way, that just might change the balance of the Round Table, but it was going to change the way of life of the Adventurers in ways never before understood...like a lot of changes had.

"So, why wasn't this a thing Shiroe introduced?" Ains of Honesty asked. "He usually keeps these things quiet and introduces them smoothly."

Akaneya nodded. "It's part of the build up to this afternoon's meeting."

Everyone blinked. "The public gets to know first?" Even Isaac of the Knights of the Black Sword was not sure this was going to go down well.

"He's not calling the shots," Calasin said quietly. Everyone turned to him. He was looking at Akatsuki. She looked back at him calmly. Marielle shifted and Calasin looked at her, remembering she'd been at the shopping trip with Log Horizon.

"Log Horizon came to visit you, too, Calasin," Woodstock said quietly.

Calasin shook his head. "They just bought clothes...but made me sign a contract with the same terms you two did for the particular line your crafters brought me. I know who's behind it, yes. And it looks like Marielle does, too."

Rieze looked at Marielle. "And...you announced your engagement to Naotsugu and the formation of the Academy the next night."

Marielle nodded. "The engagement and alliance in exchange for running the Academy." She took a breath and said with her bright smile, "Please come to the demonstration today that you've also received invitations to. You'll receive the next clue as to what's coming up in this afternoon's meeting." She clamped her mouth shut tightly. Everyone here knew she was the weak link. If she was pressed, Henrietta would take over.

Akaneya looked at everyone. "I'll vouch for the person who's behind it."

Woodstock nodded. "I will also. An inventor unparalleled."

Calasin hesitated, then crossed his arms. "I've only seen the person once, personally, but I think that one has very large plans for Akiba...even larger than Shiroe. ...But he's willing to be the negotiator between the Round Table and the inventor...and I want in. I'll be there. I've already been asked to bring sample numbers, and they need all of us invested." He looked at the rest of them, just as sober as Akaneya and Woodstock. "I recommend just continuing to watch for now. Hold everything else until the negotiation." He hesitated again, shifting slightly. "I was told that what we just saw was only the tip of the iceberg." Even Woodstock and Akaneya blinked in surprise.

Everyone turned to look at Akatsuki. She merely looked back as seriously deadpan as ever...but her lips were pressed very tightly together. After a moment, Isaac nodded. "I'll be there."

"I can't let Calasin be the only one if it's that big," Michitaka said, looking at Calasin. He nodded.

"Is it just crafter stuff?" Soujirou asked.

Akatsuki looked at him and shook her head. "The Academy is to teach the limits on the new sub-skills, and the Hacker skill is an attack-class magic," Henrietta said calmly. "You will see that side of it next."

There was a collective intake of breath. Ains began rubbing the outer corner of his eyebrow, a nervous habit when he became over-stressed. "I'd better be there," he said.

Soujirou smiled slightly. "Soujirou-san," Akatsuki said, "please come. I would like you to explain how you got your Mystery to someone who would like to understand better."

Soujirou nodded. "I was going to come anyway, to see what the Councilor was up to this time."

Akatsuki nodded her gratitude and looked at Rieze. She looked back and shrugged. "Of course I'll be there. I want to find out who made Nyanta-san untouchable."

Akatsuki blinked. "He's not, just by Hackers."

Rieze narrowed her eyes. "No, I don't think so. I think it's more than that, from what I saw. The Plague Master was using other kinds of attacks, too, after you went down. The fireball that nearly took the both of you down was only one example." Akatsuki shook her head, but couldn't dissuade Rieze.

Everyone looked at each other one more time, then by mutual agreement trooped out in groups of threes again to sit and quietly wonder and worry until it was time to arrive for the demonstration, except Calasin who went back to his desk to revamp the financials and the profit model, now that he'd seen the base product, and the Crescent Moon/Log Horizon contingent that went off to prepare for the demonstration. When it was time for the demo, they all arrived early.

-:-:-:-:-

Woodstock shifted uneasily. He was worried...for Purrcy's sake. He wasn't sure her name was really going to come up in the meeting later, but he wanted to see that good things came to her. He just wasn't sure that getting all of the city worked up was a good idea. Calasin had said he knew it was her, but had also kept silent on the details so far. It might be best to let Shiroe handle that little, very important detail. After all, Shiroe himself was pretty secretive, making sure only the Round Table members knew just how much of an influence he had on the city. If Purrcy was going to have an even larger one, and was being protected in Log Horizon, he'd likely want that kept quiet.

There was one other little problem, though, and it ran deeper. They were letting Shiroe run things that were difficult, but if Purrcy got into things, too, would Log Horizon become too powerful? And if so, would that tear apart the Round Table? He wasn't sure how he felt about that, and he was afraid he'd have to decide sooner than later.

"Hello, everybody and welcome!" Marielle's cheerful voice rang out over the assembled crowd. A small viewing stand had been set up at the edge of a clearing that was once perhaps a city park. The guildmasters had the best seats for watching today's demonstration. There were plenty of folks standing around the edge as well. Most of them looked like those who had new sub-skills and they wanted to see what the Academy would do for them, but some were curious Adventurers. For some reason, the Wolf Pack had shown up as well. They were getting cautious looks from everyone who knew their reputation, and a bit of clearance as well.

"Today we hope to give you a taste of what the new Akiba Adventurer Academy will provide to any Adventurer who wants to learn how to be a better Adventurer. These are our first students, the Lower and Upper classes of Hackers. ...Honestly, some days we do wish we knew what the system was doing in assigning names of things. ...Anyway, we are just so excited to have with us in Akiba at the same time as we are putting together the Academy a senior Hacker who was willing to give the students some training. They've only had two and a half days to prepare this demo, so we hope it will be sufficient to give you a taste of some of their capabilities. The initial goal is to, over the next month or so, find out what all the boundaries of each new sub-class are, including this one. Roderick Trading Company has been working with us on researching those limits and will continue to observe as we hold the initial training classes. They are proud to claim a new Hacker as one of their own, and he has been in the classes as well. Well...you all know me, I'll ramble on, so without further ado, please welcome our guest instructor, Miss Purrcy."

Woodstock stiffened. Akaneya looked over at him, wide eyed. Calasin had gone stiff as well. None of them had known. They locked eyes on her. She was walking into the central area in front of them, dressed in a long black robe that could have been said to be judicial or like a formal educators robe, and looked very much like a magical item. Given that it covered most of her calico coloring, she was almost not visible but for the dust motes of grey and white on her face. "Thank you for coming," her warm voice flowed over the audience as clear as Marielle's had. "I will begin by having some of the students themselves explain what they can do, and have done with their sub-class, so that you can understand the practical applications of it." She introduced the researcher from Roderick Trading Company first and a fox-tail walked out.

He was carrying with him a wild stack of papers. "I'm one of the researchers of Roderick Trading Company," he said. "We use spreadsheets daily to track our tests, results, and calculations, but because we're here, it's being done on paper." He held up the papers in his hand. "I decided that since we are trapped in the database, that it was a bit ridiculous. I kept losing track of which page I needed for my data. So...I worked very hard to create a mental database, just like the status screen we can all see that is also linked to our item lists. I wanted a link to a spreadsheet program or database. With enough consideration of how it should look and be put together, and how I would access it, one day, it actually appeared. Imagine my delight, and surprise." He paused for dramatic effect.

It was a boring topic, but it was actually dramatic. He'd changed his status screen. "Of course, I really had no interest in going back and tediously copying all my handwritten pages into it, so the next thing I wanted was to be able to do the equivalent of copy-paste the data from the paper sheets into the status screen database. After a bit of consideration, I figured out how to do that." He held up one sheet of paper and it disappeared. "It's a modification of taking an item and putting it into the item list, but all the data appears. That one sheet of paper is now one page of a spreadsheet. Every data item is a cell of the spreadsheet. I can lock data, unlock data, copy, paste, and create formulas. Everything that a computer spreadsheet could do on Earth, my internal spreadsheets can do. ...At least as far as I need them to, and if I need something new, I can create and add it to them." Every sheet of paper in his hand disappeared. "That was a batch job. They are still individual sheets...and if there are duplicates, it tells me and I can keep them both, reject both, or select one of the two to keep."

Woodstock had to blink. That was really powerful by this point, really. It would make inventory a piece of cake, particularly if it could be data shared. "I've created pretty powerful formulas as part of my magic, but they are all ones the computer could do, so I'm still unclear as to if they are now really on the computer, or just part of the magic and I have no way to test it at this time. However, I have also done one other thing. When I need to talk to someone about my spreadsheets, to cross-confirm data - or if I need to look at more than one at a time, I've also made it so that they are visible." Suddenly there were blazing before them a grid three by four of the pages he had just copied into his internal database. All of the data glowing in the air. "I can manipulate the data and anyone can watch what is happening." He was changing things in front of them right then. Numbers, formulas, words and data, even shifting pages around in their placement. "I can literally juggle the data," the researcher said with a laugh in his voice, "though I'm careful to not really do that when I want to understand it. It's merely a researcher's joke." That got a laugh, since everyone agreed researcher humor was very dry.

"There is one drawback to this, however," the fox-tail made the glowing data disappear. "Only I can do it. It's the way my Hacker magic has manifested. If another person were to attempt to do this, they would get different results. The spreadsheets would work differently, the way data is copied from paper to the spreadsheet would be different, whether or not they could make them visible, many, many details would all be different. The magic works based on how I think and how I organized the way I wanted it to happen. Other Hackers, most of whom so far are not database creation Hackers, can see the data and the database, and can copy it to their own computer space, if you will, and use it, but no one else can. So, while it is powerful, it's also limited. This is one of the traits of Hacker magic, if not the main one. Powerful in potential capacity, limited by boundary conditions and level and capacity of the individual."

Woodstock deflated a bit. "That's not to say I'm not trying," the fox-tail was smiling, his tail waving gently. "My next step is to somehow make it so I can transfer, or copy, the database as a whole to other people. It may be a few years off, since it feels rather big, but if it can happen, I want to make it happen. ...Thank you," he bowed and walked off. He was politely applauded.

Two other Hackers came and went, each showing their specialties, created for their specific uses. Each just as individually powerful, and just as limited. Then a Hacker from Radio City walked out. Woodstock glanced at Akaneya and he was looking a bit surprised. "I'm Davidius of Radio City. Many of you were at the box demonstration earlier today," he started. "I'm one of the current researchers on that project. At the demonstration, you were shown how a box, which can contain multiple items, can be placed into the item list in the status screen. I wanted to know if we could recreate a box that worked similar to Dazenek's Magic Bag. In the realm of the Hacker, like with the spreadsheets, we 'see' internally. We call it 'looking inside' or 'walking the code halls', and it's a very real level of this world, like looking inside the structures of the buildings at the beams and internal workings. When we look at a box, it's just a box. When we look at Dazenek's Magic Bag, it's a code construct made up of the code that was written by the original programmers, and the figurative item slots, similar to the database."

Woodstock held his breath, this was also rather big. "Again, there's no way for us to know just based on this if we are actually in the computer or not. It is only what we see from where we are, and it is the world we effect when we write the code that makes up our spells. That is, our spells are code. We write code to do things. That's why Hacker magic has such a high potential and capacity. It's limited, not just by our personal level and what we have learned how to do, but also by an external restraint. When we write the code, or create the spell, we spend HP, and rather a lot of it, actually. Only when we cast it, that is tell the code to run, is MP spent, and at a much lower level." Roderick was rubbing his chin, his glint in his eyes that said he'd just added another thing to research to his own list.

Davidius gestured and another man walked out, carrying a magic bag. "This is the crafter of Magic Bags R Us, who agreed to work with me in my experimentation." The man held up his bag. "This is what I see when I look at his bag." In the air glowed lines of code. "If I look inside his bag, this is what I see." The text in the air changed to be a list of items with their levels and properties. "It was extremely informative to watch him create this bag and see what happened in the code. It is an experience I will never forget." His eyes scanned the stand until they stopped on one man. "Roderick, I promise, I'll come talk to you later when you have about three days to get it all down."

"Thank you," Roderick called back. He was drooling.

The program code of the bag came back up in the air, and one section was highlighted. "This section is the section that tells the bag to hold items and creates the list of what is in the bag." He nodded at his cohort. The bag disappeared but the highlighted code remained. "I have copied that part out and am holding it." The assistant made a box appear in front of them. "Here is the code for the box." A very abbreviated few lines of code appeared in the sky in a new color. "I can paste the code from the magic bag into the box code." He did so, moving the highlighted code into a specific place in the other code. "Then I tell it to save, and to run." The code disappeared. The box glowed for a moment, but otherwise remained unchanged. "This box will now hold as many items as the magic bag. It won't change size. You can access whatever you want by just reaching your hand in and requesting the item you want and it will appear in your hand."

He looked around at the excited faces around him. Then said tersely. "But it isn't a magic bag. As a matter fact, the boxes aren't magic items at all to begin with, so they aren't magic now, just because I copied that code over. To be a magic item, an item has to have the 'tag' 'magic item'. To be a treasure, an item has to have the tag 'treasure'. Tags are a limiter and Hacker's can't create tags of those levels. We can write informational tags, but any of the important tags are reserved by the system. If I take a rock and turn it into a Roc's feather, it may as well still be a rock because it isn't a useable magic item. So...even though this box can hold as many items as a magic bag, it won't, unless it is nine-hundred-ninety-nine very small items. It will only hold what it's size will allow it to hold. To make a box into a magic box, it has to be created as a magic box to begin with so that it has the tag 'magic item'. That's the next step of my research team at Radio Market. ...Thank you." The box disappeared and the two men bowed and walked off.

Purrcy walked back out into the middle of the field. "I hope you're beginning to get a feel for the boundary conditions of the sub-class Hacker, as well as the potential limitlessness of it's usefulness. You've seen the crafter Class part of the magic displayed here so far. The remainder of my students will give you an overall demonstration of the other part of this kind of magic - the attack and defensive Class part of it. I previously cast a spell that allows you to see the magic of the code realm appear here in the outer world. That spell is what allowed you to see the code and inner workings of the box Hacker. Many of you who came before now were promised a fireworks show, so we'll give you one next."

Purrcy was being surrounded by six others, some of whom looked a bit unsavory, and it was finally revealed why the Wolf Pack was present. One of their number was in this group. Woodstock frowned and shifted in worry again. Purrcy raised her hand and snapped her fingers and above them multicolored streaks appeared in the sky, swirling around overhead. She looked around at her students, her tail waving side to side in a lazy hunting motion and her ears turned to hear them all. She said something to them quietly and they reacted in various ways - mostly to get very wary and a few scowled. Then blue lights were streaking down from the sky, one at each Hacker around her. Suddenly there were things rising up to meet the blue fires: flat planes over each individual head layered three deep. A few had a flame rise up from that to clash with the blue flames raining down. The colors of the planes, probably shields, and the flames rising up were various colors, though consistent for each Hacker. The blue flames crashed down. Some were extinguished early, others made it through one shield, and some through two, but by the third shield they were merely absorbed.

A red and a yellow flame in the sky began to circle lower over the heads of the students and shields that were spheres came around each of them, then a secondary shield was put over their heads. The red and yellow flames split and descended. Where red flames looked like they were going to miss the main upper shields, those shields shifted until they were in front of the red flame to catch it. Where the red flame hit, it stuck to the shield and began to eat at it. When the yellow flames came close to the flat shields, they went around them and headed for the spheres. Before they could get close secondary shields went up, and then merged with the neighboring shields. It looked like all of the Hackers were concentrating very hard, except one, who was also keeping an eye on the rest of the Hackers and seemed to be talking to them every once in a while.

When all of the red and yellow flames had been extinguished, Purrcy made a motion and the shields went down and three Clerics entered the field and healed everyone. Woodstock quickly looked at their stats and was surprised to see just how far that much casting had pulled their HP down. It took two separate healings to get the higher level Adventurers back up to normal full levels. When the healing was done, Purrcy made another motion and the students moved to make a line between her and the stand, with the students facing her. Naotsugu, in full battle gear, and Nyanta also dressed for battle entered the field and stood with Purrcy, in front of her. One of the students moved to stand with Purrcy, behind her. By the pink hair, it was Tetora. It balanced the field better, making it four to five.

The fighting guild leaders leaned forward with great interest, and so did Roderick. Purrcy made a motion with her hand and shields came up in front of all of the students, three deep, but behind them colors were gathering. Naotsugu stepped forward and cast Anchor Howl. Amazingly, lines of blue-grey appeared that attached him to the closest three Hackers and they went through the shields. The lines expanded to tunnels and around those tunnels were large shields that were concave. Eyes opened wide. Purrcy even tipped her head and twitched an ear. "So, that's what an Anchor Howl looks like," she commented. "Go ahead and cast the first set at him, lightly, just to get a feel. One of you who's willing, send one off to Nyanta." It went pretty much as expected. Those who cast at Naotsugu, their colored lights went down the tunnel to land against his shield and be snuffed. The one who cast against Nyanta, it hit the outer shield and bounced back. However, the caster's own code shield rose to meet it and it snuffed on it as well.

"Hmm," Isaac mused, not sounding very thrilled.

"Okay," Purrcy said. "Go."

It was a full blown PK-style battle, or a battle practice except that the students seemed pretty serious about trying to do damage. The battle guildmasters began commenting as the fight went on, calling what each colored attack type was - magic, or physical and which one, based on whether it made it through the physical responses or not. They discovered that blue ones could be hit back or deflected easily by sword and shield. Red ones were negated shortly after they hit and Rieze called those as status effects. Yellow ones were dodged by Nyanta, absorbed by Naotsugu, and bounced off the shields around Purrcy and Tetora. They were finally called as magic attacks. Tetora's healing spells were sparkly pink, as a Cleric. Nyanta and Naotsugu only attacked attacks coming their way, not moving against the students, who were losing HP with every spell created, then the little amount of MP when it was being cast. The watchers learned to watch the status bars to see what the students were doing - creating or casting. All of Purrcy's magic went against the red status effect spells.

When they were all getting low on HP. Purrcy called a halt and healers walked out to heal the students back up again. Everyone narrowed eyes at two of the HP bars, but the second healing negated what was seen. Suddenly there was a large number of colored lights in the sky. "Shield," Purrcy said calmly. Her group moved to surround her so that she had Nyanta standing next to her, Naotsugu directly in front, his shield up, and Tetora was preparing a spell that turned into a shield around the four of them, three layers deep. Purrcy's HP meter was dropping, so were all the students. Then there was suddenly a rush of colored lights headed for Purrcy...and another set headed for the Round Table leaders. They pulled out their own shields and armor pretty quickly, but a broad shield that greyed out the entire field appeared in front of them as if they were all suddenly protected by leaded glass.

They could see the needles of light that were headed their way hit the wall in front of them. Some were absorbed, but a subset bounced. It was the first they'd seen that and as soon as all of the points of light had moved into and away from that space, the shield went clear - or disappeared, they weren't sure which, and they could see the ones that had bounced were headed straight for the two who had dropped their HP at that intermediate time. They both had five layers of shields up. There were a similar subset of colored lights headed towards them from Purrcy's group. At once they all exploded through the first layer of shields and barely slowed down. The second shields went down, then the third. At the fourth one, the students had put up another one inside and the attacks began to slow somewhat. The fifth shields went down and half the attacks went with it.

Then, somewhat bizarrely, the remaining attacks slowed and turned to combine into one large attack. Woodstock quickly looked at Purrcy and her HP had dropped below half and was still falling. Tetora was casting a healing spell on her and it went up to over half, but still kept falling. The combined attack spells changed shape so that the point closest to the mages and their one remaining shield became very tiny in diameter. As a second shield went up around them, the attack hanging over them changed shape to be a lance with a very fine point.

"This is your last lesson, you two," she said. "If you stay in town after this, you will be expected to help defend and no longer fight against us. I'll leave a sleeper behind me to make sure. Do you understand? Evil Hackers are anathema and I will hunt you down." The lances moved so fast the two Adventurers were bubbles rising in the air before anyone could see again.

The air cleared of all magic, save the healing that was being cast on Purrcy's group by Marielle to bring their HP back up. When she was done, Purrcy moved forward to face the Round Table Council. "So. You've seen both sides again. The power of the attacks. Without the tracers there would have been no way the attack Classes would have known anything was coming at them at all, but they can affect them if they can see them. A team that includes a Hacker can fight a Hacker. You have also seen the weakness of the attack Class side. It's too tempting to stray to the 'dark side' and become sith, to steal the terms from Star Wars. That's my job. I am a Hacker Hunter...well among other things. I only had to become that when I realized that I wasn't the only Hacker any more, and that too many were beginning to get away with things because they could. Please train your Hackers to at least defend your city. That's where I've begun. Next time I might not be here when a Plague Master, or a Necromancer, or any number of other evil Hackers appears."

She looked at them. "It's no different than what you already do in training all of your other attack Classes. If there are enough defending Hackers, there won't be the appeal to become an evil one. It won't be worth it. It's the reason why Guildmaster Shiroe has requested Crescent Moon Alliance open the Academy. We need to understand the new things this world is teaching us, and allowing us to create ourselves, and Roderick Trading Company is doing well at learning those things. But if you don't apply them to reality, you're missing the most important part." She bowed. "Thank you for coming to our demonstration today." Purrcy walked off the field, her guildmates and her students following her.

"Well, I couldn't put it better myself, really," Marielle said to the crowd. "Thank you so much for coming. If you're interested in signing up for a class for your specific new sub-class, please come sign up at the booths near the exit to the practice field. We'll begin classes for the sub-class Technician next and are very excited to see where that one will take us, since it's the one we got our steam engine and ship from. Westlande is working hard to become the technology center of Yamato, but we'd like to figure out how to be the best Technicians and show them up! We can do that if you'all come out and work as a team to dig down deep into your sub-class. Akiba Adventurer Academy is here for you! Thank you for coming, everybody!"

The field was quiet of loud noises, but people everywhere were talking, milling about, and beginning to trickle away, many stopping at the booths on the way briefly before heading back to city center.

"I want to talk to her," Isaac said firmly.

"Me too," Rieze said.

"I wonder why this and the other are related?" Soujirou mused. "Was it the box Hacker? Or the final display?" He turned to Akaneya. "Is the inventor the box Hacker?"

"Well...he's obviously inventing and doing research," Akaneya hedged. Woodstock and Calasin both were quiet. On Woodstock's part, it was a bit much to take in, though it did make some sense. Purrcy had been living on her own out of town so much she had to have acquired enough protective power to survive. But..., he'd never expected quite so much power from such a reserved and shy person. He'd called her "special" when Shiroe called him, but...she was something more special than he'd anticipated. He couldn't help but wonder...just what was she?


	28. Forming the Corporation of Akiba

"You really should make yourself available to answer questions on the demo, at least," Henrietta said, quite firmly believing it. "They're going to at least want to know -"

Purrcy looked at her, even more firmly. "No. I'm not going to tell them what they want to know. To even answer one question will lead them down the path to asking for things they shouldn't be asking for. Tell them I'm a recluse who refuses to talk to them, because it's the truth. If someone else answers the questions, then that person at least has the excuse of 'I don't know'. They won't let up if they can ask me directly. You're PR. Go be PR." Purrcy's ears and tail twitched irritably. "Not to mention that Shiroe's already told me I don't know how to keep my mouth shut. If I say something to upset what he's been working on for the next phase, he's going to skin me and use my pelt as his new office rug. When he says it's safe for me to open my mouth in public, or in front of the Round Table, that's when I'll do it. That isn't right now. I may have already caused damage and I hope he's got a damage reduction plan already in place for when they get there."

Henrietta slumped in defeat. "Fine. We'll do our best, but they'll come beating down your door."

"Then I won't be there. Shiroe already isn't." Purrcy walked off, Nyanta and Tetora following. Naotsugu was off helping the younger set disappear as well.

Henrietta wished she could disappear, too. Marielle was PR. She was Finance. Though...with that thought, she might be able to get off as well and just let...oh, no. This was going to be pressure and Marielle couldn't deal with that. Henrietta was also "shield". She sighed and wished she could make herself and Marielle disappear...but that would leave their guild wide open for attack, so...as "shield" she was the warrior class...probably the Samurai. She had a short taunting distance. Of course, she was really a Bard, but when it came to protecting the guild, she stood in front of everyone. Bards weren't frontline. She'd really rather be in the back today. She'd complain about Log Horizon using Crescent Moon as a shield except that Log Horizon used everyone as shields, and because Crescent Moon had been given the Academy, and this was Academy business, it was rightfully their position.

She scowled. Purrcy'd better let her pet her extra this next time, to dump this on her, taking Akatsuki away from her so she had to stay grumpy. Her scowl changed to a frown. Actually, that grumpiness from Purrcy wasn't really like her, was it? She got that way when she was upset, or even angry...but... Henrietta wondered if it was actually Shiroe that Purrcy was upset with. If he'd really said those things to her, she just might be. Though...it could also be the two students turning traitor on her last minute. Henrietta sighed. If she really wanted to know, she'd have to ask Purrcy, and this wasn't going to be the time to do that. Particularly since the Round Table was descending on her. Giving one more sigh, Henrietta straightened and prepared to say, "I don't know," an awful lot.

-:-:-:-:-

As soon as Purrcy was out of sight of Henrietta and anyone else but Tetora and Nyanta, she was a big cat, pacing with her tail swishing side to side irritably, her ears back and her teeth slightly bared. There was even a low growling rumble coming from her. There was a noise from nearby and she was gone. "I'll be in the tree," came by way of chat.

Nyanta sighed. Tetora startled to have Purrcy gone so quickly, but when he looked at Nyanta to see if he should give chase, Nyanta shook his head and continued to walk calmly onward. He'd already known that's where they were going. The noise continued to get louder, though it was really just footsteps, coming towards their own path, but obliquely. They got past the current crumbled ruin and coming from the other side of it was Michael - HackerM1. He startled a little and they nodded at him, but continued to walk.

"Hey, um, is she okay? She's not with you?" he asked them looking around.

Nyanta's ear flicked. "She's run ahead to burn off steam," he said without turning around.

"Oh. Well, tell her I'm sorry I couldn't keep those two."

Tetora waved a hand of acknowledgement, also without turning around.

There were rapid footsteps and he was following along behind them. "Can you tell me if she's upset about that?"

"Not so much," Tetora said. "She was expecting it."

"Oh, well, I guess that's to be expected." There was silence for a while, but the footsteps continued to follow them. "It went well, I think... - the demo, overall." Michael tested the waters again.

"Well enough," Nyanta agreed tersely.

They heard a growling in front of them, punctuated with snarling and hissing. They hurried forward just in time to see a large winged creature take hold of a black four-footed one. "It's an emergency," came across the chat as the two creatures disappeared. "Give me two hours, then use the card. That will let me come directly to you when I'm done."

"What was that?!" Michael said horrified.

"An emergency," Nyanta answered. Tetora was inside, watching his tracer.

"Then shouldn't we do something, call out the troops?" Michael pressed.

Nyanta's ear twitched. "Purrcy's been called away to take care of an emergency." He sounded humored. "It's a good thing, really. It will keep her occupied, nyan."

"Oh." Michael stood down, but continued to follow them until they reached the pool with the large tree growing next to it. Michael whistled. "It's another silver leaf."

"Rather impressive," Tetora agreed appreciatively. "I take it she loves it?"

"Quite a bit," Nyanta was smug.

"What's that look for?" Tetora asked. Nyanta didn't answer. Instead he went to the rock between the tree and the pool and sat down. Tetora ambled after him and pulled up a patch of shady grass, lying back to look up into the tree branches above.

"So...what are we doing?" Michael asked.

"Hiding," he was answered.

"Ah. Then I think I'll nap." He staked out his own strip of grass, a cowboy hat appeared over his face, and in short order gentle snores were heard issuing from it.

"Are you going to sleep, too?" Nyanta asked Tetora, who also had that look.

"As soon as I find her on the map," he answered calmly.

"Still looking?"

"Yup."

"Let me know when mew do." Nyanta - who was sitting in the sun - curled up on his rock and was soon also lightly sun sleeping.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe had years of experience in negotiation under his belt. He'd been the negotiator for the Debauchery Tea Party before he was a negotiator at the Round Table. Really, if Theldesia was a real world handing out real sub-skills, that ought to be one of his long ago. He wondered if it was. Purrcy had said that some of them weren't showing on the status screen...and she'd specifically hired him for this one. He found that simultaneously relaxing and somehow irritating. He had other things to do, after all. But it meant he was representing someone else, which allowed him to be even more detached than normal.

That didn't mean he was by any means truly relaxed. He'd have to wade through the politics first. He'd rented a conference room in the Guild Hall, expressly not holding this meeting in the top Council chamber. This was a business negotiation, and he needed to set that tone early. He'd come dressed in a business suit to also set the tone - cream with a navy blue shirt under the tailored jacket and a narrow gold tie with a red cabochon tie pin that gave him bonuses for just such occasions. In the game such bonuses had been essential. Here, they were helpful. Understanding the people sitting on the other side of the table was essential. Considering who that was going to be, Purrcy couldn't have hired a better negotiator. Considering what her final desired outcome was, he couldn't turn her down. He'd had this kind of problem before.

Calasin was the first to show up, having his own presentation to make as part of the negotiations. "Calasin," Shiroe nodded.

"Shiroe," he replied a bit more soberly than perhaps typical. He walked to a seat directly across from Shiroe, pinning the table between them. "If you're here alone, I take it to mean she won't be here?"

"Correct," Shiroe said calmly. "My client has chosen to remain anonymous for now."

Calasin paused in the middle of sitting down, then completed the motion. "Very well. ...Eventually she'll have to show, or you'll be accused of being the client, you know."

"I'm aware of that," Shiroe said. "For now having three witnesses to the contrary is sufficient."

Calasin raised an eyebrow. "It's not four?"

"No. Marielle doesn't know."

Calasin's mouth twitched up. "Wise, I suppose."

"Kind, at the least," Shiroe said with no malice.

"True." Calasin allowed. If Marielle did know, she would have been hounded outside this room until she caved. Her earlier words would have been merely marching orders, then. She was a good girl, generally, but even more so for Shiroe who now, not so incidentally, had her on an even shorter leash than ever. The reward would have been worth it, though. Everyone had been waiting for the matchmaking to take place. "Is the Academy an award or an anchor?"

"I wouldn't know," Shiroe said cooly. It was irrelevant which because it was necessary. Calasin let it drop and worked on pulling his notes out and preparing them.

The door opened again a few minutes later and Akaneya and Woodstock entered. They sat left of Calasin, next to him. They had just gotten settled when the door opened again and Roderick and Michitaka came in sitting across from them on Calasin's right. Isaac, Ains and Rieze walked in one minute after. They took the seats to Calasin's right, but down near Shiroe. As Isaac leaned on the table and opened his mouth, the door opened one more time and Soujirou and Marielle walked in. "Sorry we're late, everyone," Marielle said, getting her words in first. "I had to wrap up the last thing at the Academy." They took the seats to Shiroe's right filling in that side of the table. Soujirou hadn't necessarily taken sides at the table, he'd just genially taken an available seat. Everyone else had set their positions.

Shiroe pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Everyone, thank you for coming at the invitation of my client, who for the purposes of this negotiation and any contracting will be known as Venture Enterprises. Please save any questions that should be addressed by the Round Table until our next Council meeting. This is a separate business negotiation between my client and yourselves as business persons." There were disgruntled faces at the table. He ignored them. "In the interest of full disclosure, I am not a participating member of Venture Enterprises, nor do I have a holding in it. I have been authorized to add to the total contractual amount a fee percentage for my services as agreed upon by myself and Venture Enterprises, not to exceed one quarter of one percent. I do have legal right to sign any documents or contracts on behalf of Venture Enterprises, with final right of refusal being held in reserve by the owner of Venture Enterprises."

Having covered the legal bases, he looked around the table. "That having been said, I think it was rather clear from today's demonstrations that we're looking at yet another shift in the underlying assumptions of this world. The products that Venture Enterprises wishes to present to you today, and potentially in the future, are based upon those shifts and a more clear understanding of the world we've been brought to. How that relates to Akiba I'm sure we can discuss at length when we're at the next Round Table meeting." There were sober nods around the table. They were properly concerned about the world shifts again, then. And by the slight relaxing of the shoulders, they had wanted to know he was aware of them. He'd expected that. He'd been hand-holding on such issues since they arrived and formed the Council.

Shiroe sat back in his seat and crossed a leg over a knee. "In order for you to begin to understand the impact of Venture Enterprises on the economy of Akiba and eventually Yamato, with the final goal being world-wide trade, Calasin has been kind enough to bring with him two examples of products that originated from Venture Enterprises." Shiroe interlaced his fingers in front of him, horizontally, his elbows resting on the arms of his chair, and looked calmly at Calasin.

The audacious breadth of scope had people looking both skeptical and somewhat amazed. They turned to Calasin expectantly. He nodded and calmly took the floor. "The first product to come to me from Venture Enterprises was a line of clothing for beast-halves and a set of spells to make the tail holes comfortable and sized appropriately. We're currently on our fifth iteration from that source and it has become the single most popular beast-half line that we sell." He glanced at his papers in front of him, but it likely was just for show. He'd probably already memorized all the numbers on them. He listed percentages of sales and percentage increases over time of sales, then projected sales locally, Yamato-wide, and world-wide, assuming for competition. The numbers weren't fantastic, but they were still profits.

"The box demonstration by Radio City was the second example I was asked to run numbers for. You'll forgive me, Akaneya, I hope," he looked over at his competitor who would be selling the boxes. Akaneya tipped his head soberly. "Based on my projections, there will be a dramatic increase of demand for boxes, likely of any kind, for a time that will then taper off to just replacement and maintenance levels. Certainly the creation of and addition of modifications to boxes can pull in more profits, but the base is sufficient for the example." The other merchants nodded. Calasin listed off expected initial profits, then the baseline. It was somewhat impressive.

"That's just for Akiba, of course. For each city it's introduced into as a new product, that will be repeated each time. For Yamato, in total, these are the numbers." He read them off. That was more impressive. "If we were to gain access to even just the closer parts of the mainland before another enterprising Adventurer discovered it and a competitor was born, these would be the numbers." Those were even more impressive. "The sooner the product could be introduced anywhere, the more likely that level of capital could be maintained over time. The initial spurt of profit could be used to cover the cost of arriving at the places to introduce the product and to launch the next caravan forward, leaving the baseline profit available to the company or companies involved in the venture, thus making it an extremely intriguing product to break through into new markets with. Other products could then follow along after more easily."

Shiroe hadn't thought of that use for the recursive boxes and gave Calasin a point for having seen it. Calasin was looking at him. "Did you happen to run the numbers for the potential box based on the magic bag?" Shiroe asked.

"I did. The numbers go up, of course, but again, each person is only likely to buy one, or at most two, so it only lifts the baseline about fifteen percent at maximum." Shiroe nodded. Calasin hesitated. "There is one limiting factor, that currently is a problem." Shiroe waited. Akaneya and Woodstock were both pressing their lips together. "Radio City can't manufacture enough boxes...even just for Akiba. Over time they'll manage that much, but if we were to take it out-city it wouldn't be possible."

Akaneya nodded. "I've talked to Woodstock and between us we can't do it." Woodstock nodded, a bit sadly. "It would take a dedicated manufacturing house to produce it on the scale needed for Yamato-wide distribution. It'd be nice to have it next week for Akiba. We're already back ordered, in the sense that we made people sign up to come in and consult in order to purchase to slow the movement of the product out the door. By next week, we'll be 'consulting' but not sending out enough product at the same time." He looked over at Michitaka. Michitaka was looking hungry, and trying not to show it. "Even if we hire willing Adventurers and People of the Land to help with manufacturing, it only takes us out another week. We have to slow down sales by half until the initial outflow is completed. Then we might be able to keep up...until it's taken into a new market, then we have the same problem all over again." Michitaka was calculating, his chin in his hand.

"Roderick," Shiroe said sitting up slightly to take command of the table again, "how many things your researchers are working on are ready for production that you haven't been able to get to?"

Roderick started. He'd been looking jealous, but now he went thoughtful, with a frown between his eyes. "Well...we are a bit backlogged. We've probably got five to fifteen percent in production, half in research, five percent in development, and the remaining are backlogged in between each of those."

Shiroe relaxed slightly. He'd been right and he knew where he was going to focus this half of the table now. He clasped his hands in front of him lightly. "Venture Enterprises has made it clear to me that what they want to see out of this negotiation is not just a profit division, but a smooth pipeline for their products. I'd say that right at the moment it's a bit problematic." The research and production houses looked at each other, then nodded somewhat reluctantly. "If you're willing to consider the proposal?" Every eye looked at him, calculating, then nods were given.

Shiroe sat up straight and pushed his glasses up on his face. "It is proposed that each guild in Akiba take a specific piece of the pipeline and willingly give up the competitive portions that are not in line with their part. Specifically," he said it just a little louder to keep their attention, "Venture Enterprises as idea house, as well as solo crafters and other inventors who come up with their own new products. Roderick Trading Company as research guild to determine if the ideas have merit and how they can be expanded on. Radio House and Grandale jointly as development guilds to take the research coming out of Roderick Trading Company to get it into a product that is manufacturable. Marine Organization as manufacturing guild to mass produce the products. Shopping District 8 as sales and marketing guild to see that the product is pushed to the customer and made available in each region. For distribution, we see Shopping District 8 and Marine Organization's Shipworks Department working together to open regions and to get the product there."

Shiroe now turned to the other half. "It seems a natural outcome from expanding the markets to need security to see the products and personnel make it where they are going safely. Whenever there is increased demand, and therefore increased production, there is also need for an increase in supplies of the raw materials." Lights were coming into eyes of the fighting guilds now, who had already had some clue, but still were wondering where they fit. "It is likely that the solo and small guild Adventurers who already enjoy farming for raw supplies will be happy to increase their output, but each individual can only do so much, and for high level supplies, it takes raids and full raids." Isaac and Rieze both had twitches going on now and Ains was looking calculating. Ains had the most lower level 'farmers' in his guild. Isaac and Rieze would fight over raids and the loser would get caravan guard duty, unless they worked out a compromise.

He turned to the final two. "Of course, much of the research going on at Roderick Trading Company is not product related, but instead related to this world and how we Adventurers fit into it." His eyes met Soujirou's and held them. "Not only do we need the equivalent of a development guild to take the research to useable form, we need teachers who then understand it to teach it at the Academy. And with our heavy fighter guilds out of the city on supply, distribution, and guardianship, we will still need someone in Akiba to keep the peace as we become a go-to city to shop, both by Adventurers and even more People of the Land." Soujirou's lip twitched up and the look he gave Shiroe was a look of complete comprehension that the Councilor of the Debauchery Tea Party had put together another one of his plans. Shiroe looked at Marielle. She nodded. She understood her part better now.

"Okay, Shiroe," Michitaka leaned forward, having had time to think now. "That's all well and good, and it gets us all organized better, but how do we go Archipelago and International? I'm not sure it's worth it if all we do is just stay here in town still." Nods went around.

"Of course," Shiroe said calmly. "But you have the answer in your own guild, Michitaka, and it will become more easily available now that we have the Academy. You have the preponderance of Technician sub-classed Adventurers, but they aren't yet fully cognizant of what that sub-class can do, particularly together. I should think that once each one of them, and you yourself, understand the totality of what the sub-class is and has the capability to do, in short order your ship will become an ocean liner. I've found a stellar navigator, and I've sent out people to hunt for star charts or retired seamen that know the stars to be brought here so that he can create charts for us. He's also a Hacker." Eyes lit up, and Michitaka looked even hungrier.

"In addition, I believe that once the Technicians fully understand their sub-class, and begin to work with the Hackers, that we will be able to be the first city to get our Gate to work." He let that sit for a second as he looked at everyone. "That opens it's own can of worms and I'm working on that, but as far as product movement, if we already have a presence in every city that has a Gate, all we have to do is send a Gate maintenance team with the caravan, repair the Gate, and set up the transportation office to maintain proper order between person movement and product movement, since we no longer have the computer servers that will allow everyone to go through whenever they want. This will open up competition, of course, but we already know that we can thrive regardless. The more the demand, the more useful it is to have competitors to help meet the supply. World-wide demand will require it."

He looked around the table. He was getting to them. "Having that advantage requires us to move quickly, however. It's already been two years. We may be behind other countries. It may even be a race where we end up only controlling a region or two of Gates, and eventually we may have to fall back to only the Yamato Gates. If we're behind any of the other cities in Yamato, we may lose the advantage that our organization that already exists may have brought us."

"Westlande," was growled and Shiroe let it ring.

He nodded. "They also have been having massive technological advances and it's highly likely that they also have many sub-classed Technicians now. What I don't know is how organized they care to be about understanding them and that class. They are our greatest competition...and I have no desire to have them controlling Akiba's Gate." There were dark nods around the table. "I believe that we may have the advantage if we partner Hackers with Technicians on that project because the Hackers may be able to read the code for why it isn't working, and how it's supposed to. Between the two sub-classes, I believe it could be solved fairly quickly." He paused to let them think it through, sitting back. That much had gotten the fighting guilds thinking again, which he'd wanted it to. They would recognize that it wasn't going to be a cakewalk and conflict might be the outcome on occasion, particularly with their closest neighbor. "There are other details, of course," he steepled his fingers, "that can be decided at the Round Table meeting. At this point, we only need an agreement that streamlining the production process is desirable."

"What makes it worth our while to do it, other than a clothing line and boxes?" Calasin asked.

Shiroe nodded and looked at Woodstock and Akaneya. "Radio Market and Grandale have already been used as the research and development houses of Venture Enterprises. If you would please give some examples?"

Woodstock went first, starting with the fine scalpels and what products had come out of that, as well as the magic scissors and other things they had done in the blacksmithing shops. Akaneya went second and his list was very long. When he was done there was a bit of pandemonium as Calasin and Roderick both demanded they produce the persons who had come up with those things. The hardened guildmasters shook their heads. "It's all from Venture Enterprises," Akaneya said. "We did our own research and development, of course. That was just what came from that source."

"Those are small market items," Michitaka interrupted, "for the most part."

Shiroe nodded. "Yes. That was why Radio House and Grandale were used. The boxes, however, have created a need that is larger. I think your own products could use a wider customer base, don't you agree? And I know Calasin began expansion quite some time ago. I would think that you are both looking at your spreadsheets and wishing you could go mainland in the next couple of months already, after a year and a half of expanding as far as you can go under current conditions."

Michitaka looked away and Calasin tried hard not to give it away, but Shiroe could tell he was right. He adjusted his glasses again. "Venture Enterprises has several other products in the works but they are also large scale. Until Akiba can handle what they have to offer, those products are on hold. I only have a set time, however, before they move elsewhere. If you're sufficiently interested in working with Venture Enterprises, then I would like to spend the next little while discussing the specifics of which guild will handle which part or parts of the production and distribution line. When we've reached an agreement, we'll discuss percentage distributions of profits." Shiroe looked questioningly around the table. Somehow...he was very much feeling like the King trying to get his ministers on board, while at the same time, leaving them little room to say no. "Please feel free to break up into sub-groups to discuss what your preferences are. Marie, will you please work out with Soujirou what you would like to see at the Academy? Perhaps he will be able to help you there."

Shiroe sat back and let the guildmasters gnaw at the details. This had been several months in the coming. They'd already been thinking about it within their own guilds. It was time to formalize it, and no one resisted though he did have to step in occasionally to negotiate between the guilds of a sub-group. He was definitely earning his quarter percent. He hoped it would be enough to keep the castle going, but just based on Calasin's projections, it should be plenty. He already needed to buy three more buildings around his guild hall, but it was the pay for the new Royal Guard division he was most worried about. And he'd already increased the work he was having his intelligence network do. He either needed to expand it, or increase their pay. ...Such random thoughts occupied the back of his mind as he waited for everyone to agree on their official ministries in the new, as yet unmentioned, Kingdom of Yamato. He rubbed his head. He was going to have a headache tonight. He might have to demand Purrcy petting time...or have Akatsuki rub his head. It was one of the odd things she enjoyed, but it sounded relaxing right now.

-:-:-:-:-

"There," Purrcy sighed. "I think that should do it, ProudWing."

[Thank you, Caretaker. How long will she sleep?]

Purrcy cleaned up her tools with a quick spell, and put them away in her list. "I would think about four to six hours. If it's until tomorrow, don't worry. She should eat, though, as soon as she wakes up, something small, every hour or so, and keep water close by. Getting enough water will help in the healing."

[I'll do it,] the worried spouse promised. He looked around. [And, thank you for cleaning up.]

"It's required for proper healthy healing," she said dismissively.

[Why were you still in the Adventurer city?] he settled down next to his mate to rest with her.

Purrcy twitched an ear and her tail curled. "Many reasons." Her ear twitched more as she tried to chose which one to give. "The main one...is that I've finally taken a mate."

[Congratulations. Will that mean you won't come out except for emergencies now?]

"No. When our initial time is done, I'll bring him out to train him to living outside the city and introduce him. Most of the time he'll be there and I'll return to him." She paused a bit sadly. "I'm sure I'll come out less, though." She moved to sit next to him and lean on his soft feathers. He looked at her out of one large golden eye. She looked up at the sky that was a hole of blue above them, tall towering grey rock all around it from the rock they were on and up to the height of a mountain. "It's a bit complicated. I want to be there now that I have family, but my heart is crying for the open spaces, and I hurt that I'm having to leave my clients crying for me until I can come out again."

[Are they keeping you?]

She looked down at her hands. "Yes...for now." She reached out and lightly ran her fingers through his softness. "I've found...more than just a mate and a family there. There is also a master...and it is difficult...to leave him." She closed her eyes, then burrowed her head into the large warm side next to her. A large head dropped to nuzzle her gently.

[Being a Summoned isn't easy, but it can be very fulfilling, when the master is strong and honorable.]

She nodded into his feathers, took a breath and sat back up. "He is that...very much so. I really couldn't ask for one better...but it's difficult to give up what I've had until then." She reached up and rubbed the cheek below the eye looking at her. "I miss my friends. I miss the forest. I miss the open spaces." A tongue came out of a large mouth and licked her. She covered her eyes defensively, but didn't protest. Looking back up into his eye again, she said, "He'll send me out when he's ready. He needs the words that I learn when I come to help and we talk about distant places. Right now, though, there are many things in the city he needs my help with. We have agreed that in a few more days I may leave...but it won't happen. There's still too much work to be done. Maybe in another half-moon to moon, perhaps."

She stood, reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her and moved so that she was on his back. She climbed up his neck to sit on his head near his ears and changed to house cat and curled up there. "I'm glad you came to get me, though I'm sorry it was for ill news. It was a good time and we all needed to have time apart. He's in the middle of a difficult time for the city, and I arrived in time to help, but all of the newness and battle weariness has made us all grumpy. This is a good reprieve." She burrowed down in his feathers looking like a black crown on his head.

[You don't need to hurry back?]

She sighed. "I shouldn't stay too long, but I've not been called back yet. That means they are also resting to recover. I say that it's difficult for me...but I'm just as difficult for them...a wild, Summonable Adventurer they haven't known before now."

He chuckled a whistling grumbling sound. [Well...you've said it.]

She smiled just a little. "Yes...I suppose I have." He put his head on the ground between his forepaws and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes and began to purr them both to a light sleep. "Thank you, ProudWing. It's good to speak to one who understands." He flicked an ear of tolerance and comfort.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta opened his eyes. He was on his back. The sun had moved past the three-quarters point in the sky and he was covered in shadow. He lay there quietly, enjoying the peacefulness of being under the large tree with only quiet around him. His companions were still sleeping, mostly, but would also likely wake up soon. When he was ready, he calmly reached into his vest pocket and pulled out Purrcy's Summon card. It was really in his list, but somehow, that was where he kept it, close by his person. He looked at the paw print on it. She must have been kitten, or slightly larger when she created the cards.

She really was a handful when she was stressed out, more of a dictator in public, more emotional with him in private with mood swings from angry to tears until she fell asleep as her system needed to release the stress each night. He just let her vent, then held her until she was asleep. It was hard on him, too, though, surprisingly. But maybe it was because of the effort that was his as 'father' to keeping the guild operating smoothly. His role was correction, but he was in such a position that he couldn't correct Purrcy. They were equal roles, father and mother. Shiroe was the proper correction for Purrcy, but he was focused on his tasks and also stressed out. That meant he was either too busy to correct, or he corrected harshly and impatiently. That set Purrcy off again instead of helped.

It was temporary, but needed a solution at some point. Naotsugu was holding everyone else together, as he should, but the last time he'd tried to come between Purrcy and Shiroe had been a near disaster. Purrcy had finally backed down for the sake of some level of harmony but she'd run to the fourth floor closet afterwards and Shiroe had returned to his office in a snit - cold and hard. Akatsuki had to stay out of the office for a bit and he himself had stayed away from the closet until enough time had passed Purrcy had relaxed enough to not be completely prickly porcupine. Purrcy did relax some with Tetora, and both Shiroe and Purrcy would back off a little bit if he spoke up, but if they were really going toe to toe, even Tetora couldn't break through. Partially because that was the confrontation he was most afraid of so ran from instead of tried to solve.

Nyanta sighed. It was possible that now that the demonstration was over, the two Hackers who couldn't stand to be in class were gone, and Shiroe would be done with the negotiations, things would settle back down. It wouldn't help in the long run when things got stressful again, though. They needed a breakthrough, or one more person who could stand in the middle to protect both strong personalities from each other.

Tetora stirred and Michael was sounding like he'd be waking up soon. Nyanta put the paw print on the card to his lips to kiss it and call her home. It tingled with magic in his paw with what might have been a faint glow. "I've called her back. Did mew ever find where she went, nyan?" he asked Tetora, looking at the card as he waited to see what else it might do.

"She's up in the middle of the mountain range," Tetora said. "Ulp, no now she's here in Akiba." There was a pause. "Should be here with us somewhere." Nyanta put the card in his pocket, mentally returning it to its slot. He looked up into the tree. Tetora sat up and looked around the ground nearby. "But I don't see her," Tetora finished. Nyanta pointed up with his paw. Tetora tipped his head back and looked up. "No way. Why'd she come back up there?"

"Meow. I was thinking she purrobably has a way to see what's in the area where she's going so she can land somewhere safe. We're still at the tree, so that's where she'd go if she could choose." He was watching the black shadow move around the branches of the tree, watching to see how she was doing. She wasn't in a hurry, exploring each branch with sniffing and walking slowly from center to end and back again, tail moving slowly, but up to at least relaxed interested. She'd been able to recover some then, but wasn't quite ready to join them just yet. Tetora shifted to sit leaning against the rock so he could more comfortably look up into the tree and watch her as well. "She says she can see over the city wall from the upper branches," Nyanta said peacefully.

"Can you get up there?" Tetora asked.

"Nyan," he answered negatively. "I'll have to work hard to do that. She says optimistically when we get back from the first run out, but I suspect it will be a good year. This is a tall tree, and she has a special way to get down. It takes a second transformation."

"Transformation?" a sleepy voice came from the other man on the ground. Michael lifted his head enough to see them both looking up. He looked up also. "What's up?"

"Miss Purrcy," Tetora said and pointed. "She landed back up there when she returned."

"Isn't that a bit high?" Michael said. "Though...I'd love to see the world from up there. I really want to do the raid to get my gryphon summon whistle. If I only did one more thing on this world, that would be it. To ride my own gryphon and fly."

Nyanta agreed. He loved it when he could see the world below him from the back of a gryphon. He'd been able to do it a few times on outside adventures the guild had had. He'd been surprised when the gryphon who came to his call the first time to leave Susukino to come to Akiba had looked exactly the same as the one on the computer that came to him back on Earth, and even had the same moniker. That same one had come each time, for that matter. He would have thought it was a different one, randomly chosen, and that they wouldn't have come across with them - except the database transfer for Adventurers themselves. Shiroe had decided that the monster database must have come as well. "Meow, we myay go do it again. The junior set need their's," Nyanta said.

"Seriously?" Tetora said with surprise. "That'd be awesome. Then I wouldn't have to tag team Naotsugu, who's going to have to have Marie behind him now." He looked sad for a moment, but pushed it aside.

"You've already done it?" Michael said, surprised.

"Yeah, he, and Shiroe, and Naotsugu are all part of the Debauchery Tea Party, an awesome group that did all kinds of high level dungeons and adventures together, though they never guilded. That was one of the quests they did." Tetora answered, his head following Purrcy's trail in the branches above. "Looks like she's about ready to come down?" he asked Nyanta.

"Myes," he answered. "Watch that closely. It's beautiful, nyan," he said quietly.

Purrcy was crouched on the lowest branch, close to the trunk, her four paws all close together, her tail held just right to keep her balanced as she had her nose pointing down towards the ground, though she was looking at the tree trunk in front of her. Then suddenly she was moving down as if running on the ground, though her steps were shortened. Michael and Tetora both took frightened intakes of breath when she first got going, but Nyanta just watched, his body feeling it this time. He continued to feel it as she got to the place she had been before and her muscles bunched. His contracted sympathetically and he let them so they could get the feel for it. She launched and Tetora cried out slightly. There was the flip and the wings unfurled.

The joy of it filled Nyanta again, from the first sight of the tips of them. He just watched, letting the soaring take his own heart and soul soaring with her. He'd always loved watching the sea birds of the northern coast as they dipped and soared over the ocean. This was ten times better. Maybe even a hundred times. Purrcy held her height this time and played with the distance, though she didn't get out of sight. Her joy in the flight could be felt on the ground. There a dip and rise, here a graceful turn. The wing tips tilting ever so slightly to create a new direction, a new flare until it was obvious her height was bringing her in whether she wanted to or not.

Nyanta stood and walked over to where it was clear and she glided in to land in front of him. He knelt down and held out his hand. She rubbed her head under it, then walked down his arm so he could feel the feathers again. Their softness had surprised him before and they warmed him this time, adding to the joy of the flight. She butted his chest and he fell to sitting and wrapped his arms around her neck. She purred and he purred back. "Ah, Purrcy, I could watch that all day," he said with a contented sigh.

She chuckled. "It would be fun to do it that long...if it didn't tire out my muscles. I'd have to exercise it up to a full day." Her head turned and he looked up. Tetora was on the other side of her, reaching out a hand to feel the wing the same as he'd had to the first time.

"That was...awesome, Hahaue," Tetora said just as reverently as Nyanta felt. "I was so afraid when you got started, but Nyanta had said it was beautiful, so I tried to not scold you...and I'm glad I didn't. I was so surprised to see wings...," he trailed off.

"They were part of my necessary protections," she said, purring for Tetora, who was petting her gently now, though Nyanta was still holding her. He let go in some embarrassment, having forgotten he was, though he kept a paw on her back and brushed the wing on his side again.

There was a sudden deep intake of breath. "God!" There was a manly sniff and they turned to look at Michael. He was wiping his face with his arm. "To be able to fly with my own wings!" His eyes dripped again and he used the heel of his hand to wipe at his cheek this time. "I'm a flyboy through and through, but never, ever, would I have thought it could even be possible to learn to have my own wings - literally."

Purrcy shifted and the other two let her go. She padded over to Michael and touched his nose with hers. "Well...it isn't easy. Transformation is the hardest magic there is to learn. I do cat because I'm already half cat. That made that part easier, though not all that much. Nyanta's trying to get to just human hands, and that's been very slow going, and he's half human. To go to wings seemed nearly impossible until I remembered the sphinx. These are sphinx wings. I can't fly like a bird. No flapping up into trees. They are only for gliding down."

Michael made a requesting motion and Purrcy turned and opened the wing closest to him. He reached out big hands that were gentle as they touched the soft feathers. "Like an owl," he said. She nodded. "Soft and large, but not as much strength to each feather. And on a heavy feline body, I can see that they wouldn't get you up in the air." He looked back up in the tree. "Then, how do you get up?"

"I run up it," she said. "After lots and lots of practice, though, for a tree this high. To fall from even half-way up is death, or at least a lot of pain."

Michael nodded. "For a human body, it'd have to be real bird wings that can get you up in the sky, then, unless I started from the top of a building or mountain."

Purrcy took her wing back, folding it against her body again. She sat and tipped her head at him. "Then think of a creature that is humanoid with wings of that kind before you start. And stick to just the one part until you've got it. You don't have to be the whole thing unless you really want to. If you do, then work on the other parts later."

"Can you code things like that?" Michael asked curiously.

Purrcy's whiskers went up in a cat-smile. "I did it as a transformation. I wouldn't know."

Michael slowly smiled. "Well, then. I guess I'll work on it my own way and we'll see what happens."

Purrcy bowed her head and stepped back until she was beside Nyanta again. She looked into his eyes soberly, then slowly the wings disappeared and she was was felinoid again and wearing her blousy black outfit with gold speckles. She waited for him to stand, the others rising as well. He looked at her, then sighed to himself. "I'm glad mew've come back more relaxed, but I'd prefer it if it didn't feel like we were also taking mew back purrisoner."

She looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down. She breathed quietly for a bit while he waited. "To work on my friend's mate was to be reminded of what I am. He helped me, but...," she closed her eyes. "It is hard, Nyanta, to be owned."

His tail stilled in surprise as he tried to understand. Then he remembered the card in his pocket and he softened. "Did it really become that binding?"

She nodded, still not looking up. "I want to be outside, but until he tells me I can go...I can't. ...There are little nuances to it too, that I didn't expect...and sometimes they are surprising at the most unexpected times...or words." She took a deep breath and looked towards the tree trunk but not up at the crown of it. "I can fight it, I can choose disobedience, but it...has a price."

Nyanta put a paw on her shoulder. "Purrcy, mew need to tell him. He doesn't know either."

She slowly looked up at him, then nodded. "Will...will you come with me?"

He pulled her to him and held her gently to his chest. "Of course. Always."

There was a gentle sigh to the side and Tetora said, "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to a Nyanta that is gentle and expressive like that. ...I mean, the gentle's not new...but you never were so open before." Nyanta raised an eye ridge of whiskers at him. Tetora blushed. "It's a good thing...a good thing." He looked away.

"Nothin' wrong with love," Michael said, turning away, "Makes the world go 'round." He led the small group back towards the Academy grounds and home. They fell in behind him, Nyanta keeping an arm around Purrcy, and Tetora coming behind.


	29. Consequences of Little Things

Shiroe walked tiredly through the doorway of Log Horizon's guild house, Akatsuki behind him, his shadow this evening. Warm delicious smells awaited his nose and he suddenly relaxed. Curry. His most favorite meal. It was already after dark, the negotiations taking this long. The division of labor had taken over an hour and half to finalize. The dividing of the profits had taken longer by an hour more. His quarter of a percent had almost been too large in the end as the crafter guilds had nickeled and dimed the percents and wanted to go down to the eighth. He'd put his foot down by getting the fighter guilds to stick to a minimum division of fourth since they didn't care to even have it that finely sliced.

"Welcome home, Guildmaster Shiroe." It was Purrcy, being respectful. That was proper since he'd worked so hard for her this day, but somehow, perhaps because of the strain between them the last couple of days, it set him on edge again. He took a calming breath.

"Thank you, Purrcy. It's good to be back. The negotiations were successful, in that the guilds have properly organized themselves." He sat in his place and Akatsuki took hers next to him. Purrcy placed steaming plates of curry and rice in front of them, then cups of a cooling frothy drink. He nodded his gratitude as he picked up his utensils. "The percentages were fought hard by the crafter guilds, but everyone seems to have come out satisfied at the end." He took his first bite and waited for her to ask what her percentage was. The question didn't come and he looked up at her.

Nyanta was standing slightly behind her and Tetora and Michael were hovering in the background. Everyone else was missing. It made sense everyone else would have eaten by now, but... He swallowed his bite and straightened to look into her eyes. "Is it something that needs discussion right now?" he asked, a bit disbelieving.

Purrcy paused. "No. It can wait until after you're done eating."

He pursed his lips. "But?"

She sighed and the tip of an ear flicked unhappily. "I don't know how to help you feel comfortable while eating without telling it to you now...though I'd rather wait."

"Then wait," he said, not unkindly, but perhaps a bit forcefully. He really did want to eat and relax first, before confronting yet another issue with her.

"Where shall we meet?" she asked politely.

"In my office," he answered.

"Very well," she bowed and moved to immediately enter his office. He stared after her a bit open mouthed, and his mouth dropped open even more when the other three entered with her and the door closed behind them all.

Shiroe closed his mouth, glanced at Akatsuki who merely shrugged, and returned to eating. As he ate, his mind couldn't leave it alone. Something about this was rather fishy. Finally he asked, "Akatsuki, do you know where the others are? It's feeling rather like that time she punished Naotsugu, only not."

She paused in her eating, then called up the guild map. He could do it, he just usually left it to her. "On the roof," she said quietly. "Do you want me to scout?"

"Finish up first," he said kindly. She was about done anyway. She ate slowly sometimes, sometimes quickly. Tonight was the latter. She must also be feeling the oddity of the evening. He didn't hurry for now, since he wanted her report. She finished, her dishes disappeared...likely reappearing in the kitchen sink, and then she disappeared and reappeared in the lowest branch of the house tree. She disappeared again and he heard the latch on the trapdoor being opened. He sat back, holding his plate over his lap, eating until it was clean. Then he 'put' his dishes in the sink and held his cup in his hand, nursing his drink until she returned.

"They're talking quietly about their day and other similar things, but nothing too concerning in their words. Their posture says they're worried, and Naotsugu's concerned, like he'd be here if he could be, but something's holding him back."

"Hmm," Shiroe stood. That matched the behavior of the others down here. "I think...we've entered another encounter. And...we've come in late." Again. It was getting old. It was beginning to feel like it was a dungeon he and Akatstuki were walking together and the rest of the guild was being used as the monsters. Of course, the fit's time the two of them had been the late coming monsters, but it was frustrating overall.

He led Akatsuki into his office, 'putting' his cup in the kitchen on the way. Tetora and Michael were standing near the door. Nyanta and Purrcy were in their usual place on the couch opposite the one where he and Akatsuki sat across from them when it was the four of them. Shiroe walked to stand in front of his place, but he didn't sit. Looking at the guards, and then Purrcy, he said, "What's the situation?"

"You've become not only King but a full master and none of us can disobey."

Shiroe blinked. "I...what?"

Purrcy sighed. "Really...I originally thought it was because of the object of mine you hold and it was just me. But Michael isn't able to leave and he and Tetora can't leave me...because you told them keep me safe today. You told Naotsugu to watch over the children and keep them entertained and safe. He hasn't been able to leave them, except for the demonstration, which you did allow for because you also told us to do well at the demonstration. He's been rather confused by it, even though it's understandable, because it's interfered with their work. They've all had to be together...all day." She looked over her shoulder. "Michael."

Michael bowed. Shiroe blinked. As a U.S. naval officer, he wasn't supposed to do that, and hadn't until just now. "When the demonstration was completed, I was going over the post-op with the other upper class members when I suddenly felt agitated for a reason I couldn't explain. I finished as quickly as I could and sent them all off for R&R, even though we were supposed to prepare for tomorrow's class. I found my feet leading me in what I thought was a random direction, but I ran into Nyanta and Tetora. I felt a little disturbed, so talked to them briefly. I intended to return back to the Academy grounds when I found my feet following after them. I stayed with them...well until now."

"They've been on guard position - all three of them - all day - on my very person," Purrcy said with irony dripping from her words. "In my case, it's actually worse, because I'm being made to live and act according to every word that has dripped from your mouth since I gave you the thing that makes me yours. It nearly cost us the demonstration. Only the fact you'd told me to do well there countermanded any portion of the other things you've told me to do, but it nearly wasn't enough."

"Like what?" Shiroe demanded quietly. He could feel the anger building.

"Like a small comment you made last week that I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I've been fighting that one all day and not winning on occasion." Shiroe felt a stab of fear, and some remorse. "I've been grateful that the order to not speak to people came before the gift rather than after." The fear increased.

"Do you think it is the gift?"

"Like I said, I thought it was that, since it's so powerful for me, but I think it just adds. To me you are King, master, and owner. To everyone else it is King and master."

"Why master?"

"It's the equivalent to Guildmaster."

"Oh."

"Is there anything in today's interactions that have made others relate to you as if you were in fact King?"

"The entire negotiation," he said grimly. "Even I felt it...and though it in my background thoughts."

Everyone who knew him raised eyebrows. He nodded a grim nod. "It isn't good. And...it's made me angry to learn it's not just me."

"You know we'd follow your orders and wishes anyway," Tetora said calmly, "because you're the Strategist. Call the meeting."

Shiroe nodded. "But I'm going to test it." Without opening a chat he said, "Naotsugu come to my office." He waited, then motioned to Akatsuki. "Go and see if he's coming down, then return and report." She immediately left the room.

In under a minute she was back. "No, Shiroe, he's not."

Shiroe opened a guild chat. "Everyone, report to my office." He closed the chat. "Akatsuki, go and monitor their approach."

She was gone again. He waited. He received a chat from her and received a detailed report of their arrival. Everyone entered the office, with some relief that he was present and had called for them. Akatsuki did not return, and her last report was that everyone had entered the office. Shiroe nodded and opened a chat to her. "Akatsuki return to the office."

She walked in, looking disconcerted. He looked at her waiting. She walked up to her place, then looked at him. "I couldn't come back from my position until you called for me."

He nodded. "Purrcy, please monitor inside the code halls what's going on without reporting at this time. Michael, if you would like, you may assist her. Tetora, fill the rest in."

Tetora immediately obeyed, while Shiroe ground his teeth together in great irritation. When Tetora was done, Shiroe looked at Purrcy. "Purrcy were you able to disobey?" She shook her head and it looked like it took some effort to do even that much. "Michael, were you able to chose?"

"Yes, Shiroe, I was," the answer came back.

Shiroe dropped into his place on the couch and he let out a frustrated breath. "Stop monitoring, Purrcy, and report."

"Well, it was interesting." She paused. "Tetora, go take a look at my tags and read them off."

Tetora immediately did so. Queen was one of them.

Purrcy nodded. "And King is one of your tags. Tetora could you refuse that request?"

"No," he answered.

Purrcy waved a hand and suddenly over the heads of every one of them was a glowing list. "These are all your tags. Please review them. In seniority order, please let us know which ones are new to you or unfamiliar - that is in type not in form."

Shiroe immediately answered, "I presume you mean that because I haven't seen the negotiator tag before, it is new in form, but since I've been a negotiator for years now, it isn't new in type."

"Correct," Purrcy said.

"Then mine are 'Summoner, King, and..." he furrowed his brow. "Purrcy, what is this one?" He pointed to it in the air.

Purrcy rose to look at it, then her eyes glazed as she looked at it inside the code realm. "Ah...it's one you don't want named out loud. Phew. That answer was sufficient. I rescind my order to everyone else. I need to take care of this set first. Michael, Tetora, come with me." There was quiet in the room for a time until Purrcy returned. "I've ordered them to continue instead of return. We're following the threads back that have placed those tags. Based on the last unreadable tag in your list, it's juvenile, but I don't know how anyone could have known to put King and Queen on us that isn't one of the guild. I think they might have set a general 'add tag' that triggered something based on what we've been thinking or talking about...but in the past and I don't understand that part yet."

Shiroe tipped his head. "You mean that the curse was placed recently but it's attaching things from the past?"

She nodded. "Curse, huh?" She returned to sit next to Nyanta. "Go ahead, the rest of you, answer my previous question."

In seniority they all walked down their new tags. They all included the ranking she had given them at the breakfast table. All of them had a final tag that they couldn't read well but when she looked at was one they wouldn't necessarily want read off.

Tetora suddenly said, "I've tagged him and put him on the map."

"I've got him locked down physically," Michael said.

Purrcy nodded. Shiroe was feeling very dangerous. "At the risk of causing offense, I would like to test one more thing before we take any action, if I may?" Purrcy asked.

"You may," Shiroe granted permission.

"Who do you know who would label each of you in their own minds with the labels as follows: Mad Hatter, Alice, White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, etc.?"

"We've all been labeled with characters from Alice in Wonderland?" Shiroe asked in disbelief.

Purrcy nodded. "You, sir, are the Mad Hatter, and I am the Queen of Hearts. And if we don't take him down we are going to begin to reenact them as well, to a much worse degree than we already have been."

"Purrcy, rewrite those tags to make us into a precise fighting team that can win against him." Shiroe said immediately.

"I don't know anything of that caliber, though I have read extensively. May I request assistance?" She immediately responded.

"Yes."

"Michael."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll walk with you and give you names. I can't overwrite."

"Then shall we?" They disappeared to the present for a while.

"Tetora, please give us updates as they work," Shiroe asked quietly. "And defend as necessary. Isuzu, please cast your HP bonus. Minori, shield the party, targeted to curses." He prepared his own status effect spells against cursing and that negated adverse status effects. "Rudy, contact Marielle and see if it's happening to others in Akiba or only specific to Log Horizon. Nyanta, the same for any guild in town so we can see if it's a more local area affect. Naotsugu and Touya, stand ready to taunt if Tetora reports an attack. Akatsuki, where is he?" He already had a good idea.

"Next door."

Everyone who heard it stiffened, but Shiroe nodded.

"Crescent Moon guild is clear," Rudy came back with his report.

"It isn't, but it's only limited to one person, so I expected that answer. Thank you Rudy."

"It sounds like the center of the city is clear," Nyanta reported back.

"It should be," Shiroe said quietly. "I want it to be," he added for good measure.

When Purrcy returned with Michael, she said, "We can't rewrite the tag. It isn't really a tag. It is more like an artifact. Umm... It is to the code like the artisan clothing is to the clothing within the game constructs."

"Thank you, Purrcy, Michael," Shiroe said quietly. "I think you will find that Marielle is the Duchess and that our target is the Cheshire Cat. Before we go - Tetora." Tetora nodded and healed Michael and Purrcy to full HP again. "Isuzu." She nodded. She would have her two spells set when they arrived. "Michael, let him move, but confine him to the building he's in." He waited until Michael nodded it was done.

Shiroe rose from his seat. "Then, shall we take the tea party over to welcome our new neighbors?" He strode to the door. Michael opened it for him. Naotsugu didn't let him go out the main door first, staying his front guard, and Akatsuki stuck to his side like glue. It was all as they would have done anyway, as Tetora said, but he couldn't shake his dis-ease with the fact that it was also manipulated. However, it would work to their benefit, so for now he would use it as part of their bonuses to the battle.

As he neared the door to Crescent Moon's guild hall, he paused and turned. "Purrcy," she moved up to hear him. "I'm sorry to have said that earlier." She looked at him and he returned the look. "I know that you are perfectly capable of knowing for yourself when to speak and when to hold your tongue." He said it very carefully, then watched her. He could see her test it.

She nodded in relief. "Thank you, Guildmaster Shiroe," she said. He nodded soberly.

-:-:-:-:-

The knock on the main door to the Crescent Moon guild house (apartment now) rolled through the front atrium and up into every hallway. They'd been having troubles with hearing when a guest came and just knocked, so they'd been trying various spells to have it be heard. However, they were all pretty sure that they'd turned it off today. Today there had been too many guildmasters who had tried to infiltrate their own home to learn more about Purrcy. In desperate pleas to their own, she had turned off any magical notifications. The knock that came to every room and every ear sounded like a death knell...or a summon order. Everybody was up out of bed and moving to stand waiting at the rail of their floor.

Marielle and Henrietta had been sitting on the couch in the main atrium quietly debriefing and were nearly deafened. Marielle cowered in her seat but Henrietta jumped up in shock and not a little fear. When she'd recovered just sufficiently, about the time people were arriving to look down from their balconies, she moved to go open the door.

"Henrietta! What are you doing?" Marielle stage whispered. "What if it's a monster?"

"It probably is," Henrietta said back. "I can't stop."

"Everybody prepare," Shouryuu ordered immediately. The guild immediately went on defensive guard. They had the high ground, so Shouryuu was fairly confident they'd be able to handle it. "We'll watch over you," he told the women below him.

Henrietta nodded, her hand reaching for the door handle. Marielle looked up at him and saw the whole guild. Her mouth dropped open. "Why -?"

"Good evening, Henrietta," Shiroe's voice sounded. The whole guild stiffened and Marielle squeaked in fear and jumped up to attention in front of the couch. "We're sorry to visit at this time of night, however a problem has come to our attention and it requires help from Crescent Moon."

Every person, even the ones who were tired of "helping" Log Horizon this day, straightened to attention, waiting for their orders.

"Please, come in," Henrietta bowed, moving back from the door.

"Thank you," Shiroe walked in with Purrcy on his arm, followed by Akatsuki and Nyanta - arm in arm. Then Naotsugu and Tetora - also arm in arm. The whole of Crescent Moon blinked. If there was a problem in Log Horizon, it had to be that one.

In short order all of Log Horizon was through the door and moving to take places around the central sitting area and Marielle. Henrietta closed the door and moved to stand behind the couch Marielle was still standing in front of. The Guildmistress' hands were clutched tightly in front of her, and her eyes were very wide. Shiroe was staring into them. "Good evening, Duchess Marielle, I do hope you managed to survive the afternoon well enough."

"Eh...ah...yes, thank you," she answered, very flustered. She gave a little bow, not quite sure what to do with this invasion. For it to have begun with such a peculiar sign and inescapable order to allow them in, it was very much feeling like something she should recognize.

From above, Shouryuu quickly assessed the situation. "Good evening, Guildmaster Shiroe. Begging your pardon, but perhaps, could your need from our guild be for a rather...unexpected quest?"

Two pairs of eyes looked up at him. The two standing next to each other. They looked at him quietly until Purrcy whispered something to Shiroe. Shiroe nodded slightly. "It would be, actually, Lord Shouryuu." Purrcy's eyes were scanning the rows of people standing above them. So were others in the group. Shouryuu's fighter instincts said they were eyes calculating for battle and he went wary and began his own calculations. "I've come to invite myself for tea...and all the guild of Crescent Moon must come and participate." Shiroe said.

There were intakes of breath and the eyes of the ladies below went very wide. Every person was now moving towards the stairs, with the kitchen staff moving the quickest. In a rather confusing but short amount of time tea was suddenly on, and everyone was participating. Shiroe and Purrcy were sitting calmly on the main couch, their partners to either side of them and their guild surrounding them. ...It was rather similar to the engagement negotiation, actually, as Marielle, Henrietta, and Shouryuu ended up seated opposite them and all of them were sipping tea cups.

"Ah, are we going to repeat time again?" Shouryuu asked, trying to fathom the quest or dungeon they had rather suddenly had brought to their own home.

"No, not quite so much," Purrcy answered. "This time there shall have to be an execution." The whole house held it's collective breath.

"Of judgement," Nyanta finished for her calmly.

Shouryuu narrowed his eyes, hunting for the clue and not seeing it. It had been obviously there however. He looked at Henrietta with a significant look. She nodded, then shook her head.

"You can't!" Marielle said, horrified. "It's my house that you've barged into. To then pepper us with accusations..." The words made sense...but not the person saying them...or at this time in the quest. Shouryuu and Henrietta both stared at her.

Shiroe's lip twitched up. "Of course, Duchess. So you might think. But when the Queen speaks don't we all have to cater to her whims?" Shouryuu was desperately trying to grasp the clues being thrown to him. He looked at everyone across from him. Several were in states of looking around, others in states of guardianship. None offered purchase at the moment. He looked around at his own guild. They were also, for the most part, in a state of confusion of mind...and rather tired. It had been a long day for all of them, and the time leading up to now also just as busy.

"Well...perhaps, Shiroe," Marielle blustered, "but surely -"

"Miss Marielle," Shouryuu interrupted her. "I believe you've also been affected by whatever they've been affected by. Perhaps it would be okay for you to let Henrietta handle the talking."

Marielle looked at him in surprise, then sat back to sulk. Shouryuu was looking at Shiroe instead. The Log Horizon guildmaster smiled and took another sip of his tea. Shouryuu began to get an inkling of an idea. He quickly scanned the group sitting across from him again. "Have you read a good book lately?" he asked politely to their guests.

"To read is to get a toothache," Shiroe said mildly. "Surely to have two lumps of sugar in one's tea would be better."

Now Henrietta was blinking, dumbfounded. Shouryuu was pretty sure now, so he turned to the last one on the couch who'd said nothing so far. "Akatsuki, surely you have?"

"Indeed, I have," she said calmly. "I find reading a bit of a chore, but if one doesn't read, then one can't be properly educated."

Shouryuu looked at her. "Can you tell me...," he wasn't sure, but he could only try, "who it is that is late?"

Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at him. "I can. Do you wish to know it?"

"No, that is sufficient," he relented quickly. "Rather, can you tell me why?"

"It appears that there is someone in your guild who has decided to either play a rather dangerous game, or who has gained a skill they don't realize they have earned."

"Umm...Shouryuu...could you perhaps explain?" Henrietta asked.

"I think that to jump over the roof would be easier than to explain anything, dear Marquess," Shiroe answered. "Please, have some more tea." Suddenly there was a new, steaming cup of tea in Henrietta's hand and she was lifting the cup to blow on it. With some trepidation, she carefully sipped at it, then in relief set it down on the saucer again.

Shouryuu stood up and left the couch, but the tea cup went with him and he was required to sip from it. He mused on that particular detail as he walked around looking at every guild member until he found the one that wouldn't meet his eyes. "Majiyo, would you please come join us for tea at the couch?" He continued to walk around the room, taking one more pass, but this time, he looked out of the corner of his eye more than at the person he seemed to be looking at.

"Oh, have we had another come to tea?" Shiroe asked. "And who might this one be?"

"Majiyo, Mister Shiroe," she timidly answered. She gasped and Shouryuu glanced over. She had suddenly been given a new tea cup as well.

" 'Tis the Mouse," answered Tetora.

"Well, surely the mouse should like to come to tea, but with the cat about, perhaps such a one should stick to swimming in the sea? Have a seat, dear," Shiroe invited.

"Why must we have such a one to sit to tea with the King and the Queen?" Purrcy said with a frown. "If we must have a trial, then it would be simpler to just say the Mouse is guilty and remove its head and be done with it."

"Surely not," Nyanta said quietly. "Surely we can allow a stay of execution and pardon the Mouse generally." Purrcy clicked her tongue, but held her peace.

"I'm terribly sorry, Majiyo," Akatsuki offered. "I hope you'll enjoy your tea while the whole is sorted out."

"It's okay, dear," Henrietta said soothingly. "I'm sure Shouryuu will figure this out. Truly, to have been brought into Wonderland..." She sighed. "I really don't know what is going on in the world any longer."

Shouryuu got the clue, the reaction, he was looking for. He turned and went back to the couch. "I believe I've found the Knave. Shall I call him for trial?"

"Off with his head," Purrcy declared.

"Very well," Shouryuu said. He opened his mouth and Majiyo started up in her chair.

"Oh, no! Please, don't!" she cried desperately.

"Toshio, please cast your taunt." Shouryuu ordered without looking. There was a pause, then the taunt was cast, though it was a bit reluctantly said. Shouryuu turned and walked to the person he'd targeted and lifted him by the back of his shirt and carried him over to the couches. "Is this your Knave?" he asked the Log Horizon contingent. By Majiyo's reaction it likely was. She had put her hands to her mouth and was looking afraid.

"The Cheshire Cat should make the Mouse afraid," Tetora said grimly.

"Off with his head," Purrcy said again, though this time just as grimly as Tetora. Nyanta didn't give a stay of execution either.

Yuudai struggled in Shouryuu's grip. "It isn't me! It isn't!"

"Oh, I think it is," Shiroe said quietly and the room turned to ice. "We've come quite prepared, you see. To serve and to drink tea is very fine indeed, but to have one's dinner interrupted and to be pulled from a beautiful sleep, well deserved after a fine prolonged squawk, is to incur sufficient wrath that even the Queen of Hearts cannot be denied. It is time for the house of cards to come tumbling down. Correct your error, Cheshire Cat." His eyes held cold anger.

Yuudai slumped in defeat. Quietly he whispered, "I can't. I don't know how." Henrietta groaned and even Shouryuu felt a bit defeated.

"We do," Purrcy said calmly. "Be at peace." Suddenly the entire room was filled with calm. "Hold still Yuudai." He held very still and Shouryuu let his feet rest on the floor, but didn't let go.

Shouryuu watched Yuudai carefully and waited for Purrcy to work, figuring she was doing something Hacker-ish. Finally she said, "It is definitely a new sub-class. In English I would say 'Witch'. I hope that translated correctly. We understood that we are cursed and that would be the appropriate title for that kind of magic. Because of other clues, we knew it had to be someone from this house. Only this house and my own know what and who I am."

Yuudai dropped his head. "No!" Majiyo jumped up from her chair.

Akatsuki was immediately holding her in a choke hold. "Don't move, dear. Such things make one late for dinner." Majiyo's eyes were open wide with fear but her body still struggled to break free.

"She's possessed," Purrcy said quietly.

Shouryuu could feel Yuudai straining to move, but unable to. "Don't!" he finally cried out. "Don't hurt Majiyo, please." He took a sobbing breath. "I'm sure that's my fault, too. I really didn't mean it."

Shiroe turned to Marielle. "You're the Cleric, Lady Marielle. Desire to free your Child from the soul possessing her and cast your most appropriate spell and surely she'll be free."

Marielle sat up, pulled out her wand, considered her options, then cast Soul Dew. A faint fog rose from Majiyo and hovered in the air nearby. Majiyo slumped in Akatsuki's hold and Akatsuki shifted to merely just holding her. "Umm...," Marielle said. "The fog...the youkai...it isn't going away."

"May I experiment, Guildmaster Shiroe?" Purrcy asked.

"Certainly," Shiroe answered.

Purrcy bowed to the fog. "Please forgive me if this works," she said. She was quiet for a long time, and then the fog sparkled and dissipated until it was gone. She continued to sit quietly for a while.

"The Queen has earned yet another award," Tetora said calmly, then cast his largest healing spell on her. "And a scolding. You really should have known such a thing was going to be that high a cost." He cast his second largest healing spell on her.

"Off with my head," Purrcy said wryly. Shiroe's lip twitched. "You can let Majiyo go, Akatsuki." Akatsuki did and returned to sitting next to Shiroe. Majiyo sat back into her chair in a thump. Purrcy turned to look back at Yuudai. "Yuudai, because you have imagined us all as characters from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, we have become them to one degree or another. You need to cancel the curse. And then...you need to either learn how to properly use your new sub-class, or I will prevent you from using it."

"I-I really don't know what I did specifically, nor how to change it." Yuudai confessed.

"You desired it to begin with. Whatever emotion drove it was strong enough to make it happen. Now you need the opposite emotion and sufficient desire to make the correction happen," Purrcy instructed calmly. Yuudai nodded dismally and focused. "Marielle, watch his HP. He may need a few helping hands as he works. He cursed rather a lot of us for his level." Marielle nodded.

-:-:-:-:-

Log Horizon walked back home feeling much better. "I've added that sub-class to my monitoring list," Purrcy said to Shiroe, "it's rather dangerous, actually."

"I'm in agreement," he said mildly, though he was still trying to recover from being so angry. "I'd rather have it be a non-class."

Purrcy sighed. "I can't go about erasing everything we don't like, Shiroe. Also he wasn't the First, so it's already out there. I'd have to modify who knows how many individuals. That could wipe even me out. Right now I'm working on world magic, but only one person at a time. I suppose it might be more appropriate to say I'm working on database magic, but only one line item at a time. If it were a First, I could delete it, I suppose, but it might come up again. The code to prevent it from doing that would be massive. It's just easier to monitor and educate, really."

Shiroe sighed and led them all to his office. "Just a quick debrief, and then we're likely to have another late morning, though we can't afford one."

When they were settled, he looked at Purrcy. "It was a ninko, a fox spirit, that possessed her," she said.

Rudy snorted. "Foxy lady, huh?"

Touya laughed. "Poor girl. She's going to hate him now, too."

"What did you do to it?" Shiroe asked Purrcy.

"It wasn't like we needed a loose spirit running around Akiba. I erased it. That I could do. It was the First and one of his artifacts. I've put a watch on the tag Youkai, and Spirit in general. There are several spirits that are used in dungeons, so I've excluded those for now."

"Why did it earn you a new title?" Minori asked.

Purrcy's tail waved gently as she looked at the Kannagi. "Because until this time, spirit matter couldn't be destroyed on this world, though I wasn't expecting it since it was his personal artifact. I thought it would just erase the line item."

Naotsugu sighed. "I guess we should be expecting a visit from Li Gan sometime soon. That makes, what, two?, three? world changes in two weeks? I'm surprised he hasn't show up already." Shiroe and Akatsuki nodded agreement.

"Well...they were limited to individuals," Purrcy said. "Would that make a difference?" No one knew.

"Are the other tags for each of us still in effect?" Shiroe asked Purrcy.

She looked back tiredly. "If it's all the same, can we test it tomorrow?"

He paused, then nodded. He considered what needed yet to be said. "Can I get the brief summary of the demonstration?"

"Michael," Purrcy passed it off.

Michael summarized it in a rather military reporting sort of way. Purrcy and Shiroe looked at each other but didn't comment. It wasn't a firm test, just a potential warning.

When Michael was done Shiroe shook his head. "Let me know when you find out if the two have skipped town or remained."

"I will," Purrcy said.

"As far as my own, I already told you everyone finally settled on what roles they'll play." He winced just a little, wondering how much had been influenced by the curse, though they had already been ready for them. "But I didn't get to tell you the final percentages." He pulled the final contract out and handed it to Purrcy.

Purrcy read through it in the fine detail. When she reached the end, her tail tip waved happily. "Wonderful," she said, looking up. "The concessions aren't too egregious, and the compensation is acceptable. Were you satisfied with your portion?" Shiroe nodded. "Is this my copy?" she asked him and he nodded again. It disappeared. "When will things be in place?"

"They'll spend the next couple of days reorganizing and rearranging the things that are being shifted over, and it will take a week before the dust begins to settle, most likely, but they're hopeful that mass production of boxes should be well into place by the time the current stored levels are gone. Calasin mentioned that because of the initial peak in sales, it's the perfect product to use to break into new territory and I used the prod of getting the Gates working to get everyone to decide that moving quickly was better than not. Really, in the end, though it was long, everyone left in high spirits."

Purrcy slumped back in her seat and sighed. "That's wonderful. I hope things are better and easier for everyone."

Shiroe nodded. "I didn't tell them about the guild storage yet. I plan on waiting until they reach the next difficulty as they're preparing to send out the caravans. Having a positive solution to a trouble at that time will be helpful."

"Then they can't discover it on their own before then," Purrcy said calmly.

Shiroe looked up at her slightly surprised. "Why did that feel like an order?" he asked.

"It was," she answered back. "I think it's still in effect, but intention is needed now, thank goodness. We'll need to continue to experiment to find the delicate balance, I would think."

She showed their tags again. The only thing that had changed was the fuzzy tag at the ends. Everything else was still present. "Just because we couldn't see them didn't mean they weren't added at the time they became true."

"Whenever that was," Shiroe said morosely. "But, really. Are you sure it isn't just your own magic working naturally on its own?"

Purrcy looked at him in surprise. "I'll watch next time."

"Please do."

"Michael's already a General," Tetora said from behind them.

Purrcy's ears dropped apologetically and Shiroe sighed. "Fix it, Purrcy."

"Yes, sir," she said meekly. The royal titles for everyone slowly blinked off the tag lists, as did a few others. In the end she was staring sadly at the tags over Shiroe's head. Nyanta shook his head sadly as well and put a paw on her head. The tag lists disappeared. "Shiroe, I need to talk to you privately before we go," she said quietly.

He nodded and looked at Naotsugu. "Purrcy said you and the others had a difficult time today?"

Naotsugu sighed. "Well, yes, we did, though when we kept coming back together in the morning, we sat and figured it out. We didn't want to bother either of you, though, so we just waited until evening to talk to Nyanta and the others. Since they'd been having their own troubles, they said they'd talk to you. You'd only said generally to 'stay out of sight' so we knew we couldn't be where you could see us until it was fixed."

Shiroe shook his head. "What a mess. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Purrcy said repentantly. "I had no idea I was bleeding out magic, too. I'll watch it from now on."

"Does anyone else have anything for tonight?" Shiroe asked tiredly. When no one did, he excused them, then sat and listened quietly to Purrcy explain just what it was to be a Summoned, and what it meant to be a holder of the summon flute. When she was done, he sighed and leaned on his knees. "I'm sorry, Purrcy. Thank you for telling me." He considered it for a moment. "I'll work on being more careful in what I say." He looked up at her. "Please tell me when something has an effect. I may not know I've done it. If it helps, I'll say that everything up to this point should be cleared from the list of requirements. I would like to start with a clean slate from here."

There was a visible glow around her for a brief moment. He nodded and looked back down at his hands again. It was going to be hard. He was the person who commanded. "Let me think about it tonight," he said quietly. Purrcy nodded and stood. Nyanta stood with her, taking her hand in his paw. Shiroe looked up at Nyanta soberly.

Nyanta gave him a signature calm smile. "Maiow, Shiroe-ichi. Mew're a good boy. Mew'll know what the right thing to do is, as always. Don't worry."

Shiroe nodded. They bowed and let themselves out of his room. He sat quietly thinking for some time before he finally lay down and made himself sleep.

-:-:-:-:-

Crescent Moon Alliance was quiet after Log Horizon left. A young man was center stage. His head was bowed, his hands were on his knees, and the atmosphere was still rather warm and fuzzy. When Yuudai had finished with correcting his error, Purrcy had become big-cat and had purred and rubbed on his legs until he had collapsed and held her. Then, with a lick and a brief, kind scolding, Log Horizon had left. Henrietta and Marielle moved to kneel to either side of him and Marielle wrapped her arms around him. Henrietta put her hand on his arm. "We're sorry we didn't consider everyone's feelings a little better," Marielle said to him.

Yuudai might had shaken his head, except he was blushing so hard everyone understood that if he did it would be an unintentional nuzzle of her expansive bosoms. It was comforting to have a hug from Marielle...but extremely embarrassing at the same time - particularly for the boys.

"This sort of thing...," Marielle continued, "change...is very hard, but I really believe good things are going to come from it."

"Let him breathe," Henrietta commented absently since it was the most common thing she said to Marielle. At least by now Marielle just as absently let go. She went to placing her hand on Yuudai's other arm instead and the blush was slowly able to fade as he breathed again. "We'll do what you want to do, Yuudai...but, Purrcy's advice has never been wrong. If Akiba needs you, it needs you. Crescent Moon wants to support you as much as possible, if you want to learn how to be the first Shinto priest of Akiba."

His face creased. "Why is no one angry?" It was said heartbreakingly. Almost angry itself.

"Oh, we are, dear," Marielle said in her breezy way. "Shiroe hasn't been angrier - ever. But that's not the point." Yuudai stiffened and looked at her, taken aback. "The point is now that you know what's going on you can chose to do something about it. That's what Purrcy was trying to say at the end. You don't have to stay where you are. That kind of internal change can set your feet on a path of light and even joy if you want it to."

"Not that it's easy," Henrietta said wryly. "My own scolding was very severe and the walk is hard, but the alternative would be much worse."

Marielle tipped her head at Yuudai. "You know, they call her Hahaue over there." She looked at the rest of the guild, though perhaps wasn't really seeing them. "I'd say we got a good dose of understanding just why tonight." Her gaze returned to Yuudai. "Well, we could let you think about it, but we do want you to know that we'd rather just hear it than have you slip away in the night. Then we'd have to come make sure you were okay. We'd worry, you know."

Yuudai looked at her, then shook his head. "I won't run away. I know you'd worry. But, I do think I'd like to think about it seriously."

Marielle patted his arm. "Of course, dear. I understand very well. It took me four days and nights of heavy thinking and I still couldn't figure it out without everyone. If you need us, we're here."

Yuudai looked down at his hands. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Henrietta gripped his arm a bit, then stood up. "Alright everyone, back to bed, then. I think we'll set the schedule an hour later so we can recover in the morning. Knowing Log Horizon, they've already decided the same." She clapped her hands twice and everyone rose, but before heading up, they all - every one of them - passed by Yuudai to give him a small encouragement.

The last one was Majiyo. She stood shifting from foot to foot, not sure what to say or how to say it. Yuudai rose to his feet and bowed low to her. "I'm very sorry, Majiyo," he said humbly.

"But...but," she blurted out, then stopped, embarrassed. Finally she asked, "But, why me?" in a rather timid voice.

Yuudai couldn't meet her eyes and a blush appeared. "Ah...well...," he rubbed his head, then sighed. "I'm sure you hate me now, but...it's because I've had a crush on you a long time." He was rather dejected. "I'm really not sure how it turned into a possession, though. Sorry."

"Well...," Majiyo was now also fighting a blush due to his confession and she worried her fingers a bit, "...if you decide to stay...I am a Druid. You know we work with spirit and nature stuff...I could maybe help you?" Her gaze dropped. "If you want." She didn't sound too hopeful either.

Yuudai froze, then looked sadly self-recriminating. "Thank you Majiyo. You don't have to force yourself."

"N-no!" she responded. "Really, I'd be happy to help...if it would help." She tapered off.

Marielle patted Yuudai on the shoulder. "Think about it, Yuudai. Then say thank you. It will blow over and when we work together it's all a lot easier."

He looked at her with wide eyes, then back at Majiyo. "Thank you, Majiyo," he said quietly. "I'll think about it." She bobbed and fled to her room. Yuudai turned to the leaders of his guild. He bowed to them. "Thank you very much," he said. "Good night."

They wished him a good night and watched him walk up the stairs to his own room. Marielle sighed and sank back into the couch again, picking up a pillow to hold. Henrietta looked at her compassionately. "It isn't your fault, you know."

"Well...it still feels like it," Marielle said.

"I know." Henrietta looked around to pick up tea cups to put away and couldn't find any. She was sure everyone had just gone to bed, so she went into the kitchen to see if they needed to be washed, but there weren't any out and the kitchen was as spotless as when it had been left after dinner cleanup. She turned from the kitchen to look back at the room and at Marielle.

"What is it?" Marielle asked her.

"Marielle...did we, or did we not, have tea?"

"We did," Marielle replied, curious.

"Then...why are there no signs that we did?"

Marielle looked around the room, then rose and joined her. She started shivering and grabbed hold of Henrietta's arm. "What...did...was - was it Purrcy's magic again?"

Henrietta swallowed. "I - I really have no idea. We'd have to ask someone else from Log Horizon in the morning."

"Or not," whispered Marielle. "If they don't know about it, I'd rather not have to explain."

Henrietta looked at her, each as pale as the other, and finally nodded. "Either way...it would be better to not remind them to be angry, I think?" Marielle nodded energetically in firm agreement.


	30. Discovering the Next Room

Touya was usually one of the first to wake up in the mornings. This morning he was still lying in bed, his hands tucked under his head, looking up at the ceiling - though not at it, really. He was reviewing the last four days or so days. They hadn't been easy, on anyone. It helped to know it had been wild magic to some degree. It made it a little easier to breathe this morning. The last couple of mornings it had been hard to get out of bed. Having to face tight expressions and cold words from breakfast to dinner had taken the joy out of living. There was also the fact that yesterday had been the culmination of, and therefore hopefully the end, of all the stressors. Likely there would be a morning campaign meeting to wrap it all up and decide where to go from here. The previous days hurt, but looking forward, things looked like they could be pretty good again. Touya took a deep breath in and smiled.

Jumping up, he grabbed his things and headed to the bath in the basement. He'd taken that one in the mornings since he didn't mind the walk. With a bathroom on every floor, they didn't have to fight much for space and time. He always listened on the way down for sounds coming from the kitchen. This morning it was quiet. That meant he could take a leisurely bath. The older complement was taking their time this morning. Not too surprising - he'd not jumped up out of bed first thing for the same reason. It had been a late night after a hard day. As Adventurers, they could pretty much set their own time schedules. As a guild, they kind of had to maintain some kind of schedule just to keep chaos to a minimum, but it could go at the pace of the day if it needed to. Today was going to be leisurely.

After a good soak, Touya headed back up. The walk back up the stairs was often surprising or intriguing. It was the first peek of what the day was going to hold. He'd settled on the basement bath once he'd figured that out. He liked being the first to know what was going to happen in the day. The morning he'd seen Serera going from the front door into Nyanta's room had been so shocking he'd actually stopped moving. He hadn't even been able to call out. This morning, because it was a quiet morning, he didn't really expect too much. As his head came above the top stair into the main floor, he could hear the sounds of the kitchen. Both Nyanta and Purrcy were there this morning, talking in quiet peaceful and happy tones. That made him smile. Those sounds had been missing. It was good to hear them again.

Touya was just rounding the stairs to go up the next flight when he caught a figure from the corner of his eye. He paused and looked again. Standing back from the kitchen door where he couldn't be noticed from within the kitchen was Shiroe. Touya paused in surprise. Shiroe wasn't paying attention to him, so he watched for a bit. It was unusual for him to be out of his room at this time of day, though likely he was usually up and getting ready for his day. He had a pensive look about him and he was listening closely to the conversation in the kitchen. Touya frowned just a little. It didn't look like he wanted to join in...more like...he was trying to learn something, to comprehend something he hadn't considered before. Touya sighed just a little. Shiroe had been, as was typical, mostly a recluse for almost the entire time Purrcy had been with them - nearly two weeks now. It looked like it had finally occurred to him to come out and see for himself just what she'd become in his own house. Shiroe seemed to come to some decision, and turned away from the kitchen. He saw Touya, nodded a good morning, and retired to his room again. Touya continued on up to his own room, thoughtful as well.

Minori poked her head in his door. "Good morning, Touya! You ready to go down?"

"Sure," he answered. "Hang on." He set down the sword he'd been cleaning, put the cleaning supplies in their bag, then put everything away.

"Did you sleep well?" Minori asked while she waited.

"Yeah," he answered distractedly.

"...Is something wrong, Touya?" Minori asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "It's a quiet morning." He walked to join her. "It's just..." Well...he wasn't sure how to say it. "Mister was out of his office this morning, listening to Miss Purrcy and Nyanta-san working in the kitchen. I'm just not sure..." Minori looked at him, worried. He shook his head. He really didn't know what to make of it. It had never happened before.

"Good morning, Touya, Minori!" Purrcy said cheerfully as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," they both responded, headed for their normal morning chores. Purrcy ruffled Touya's hair on her way past to give Minori a quick hug. That was a sure sign she was feeling much better. Touya could see Minori relax. He nodded to himself.

"It's an American breakfast this morning. Pancakes, oatmeal, juice, milk, and fried ham and potatoes," Purrcy told them, letting them know what kinds of dishes to set out. Japanese traditional breakfasts required chopsticks, American breakfasts forks and knives.

"Purrcy felt like cooking this meowrning," Nyanta said in his kind soft voice. His tail was waving slowly in a happy contented sort of way. That was a good sign as well. Of course, that's what it had sounded like on his way up. The married couple were happy this morning in their quiet contented way. Really, it felt like they'd been married for years. Nyanta had just been waiting for his wife to come home.

They spent the rest of the breakfast preparation time within that swirl of contented family togetherness, a kind of interpersonal oasis from the rest of the world. As Minori said to Touya with a contented sigh, "I love that we get to have this time together before we have to go out and face the rest of the day."

Touya nodded agreement. "It's nice that the mornings can start on good footing." He turned away from setting the last place. His eye was caught by one other only slightly out of place thing for this morning. Shiroe's office door was open just a bit, as if he'd stepped out and not quite closed it behind him. Touya wondered if it was that, or if he'd left it open to continue to listen to the sounds of the morning. It was the usual reason for the door to be open like that - just not at this time of day. He really had to wonder, but...if Shiroe was wanting to join the rest of them in having this kind of a morning, then that would be okay, too. Sometimes he kept to himself just a little too much.

The call to come to breakfast sounded and Touya hurried to the kitchen to help get the food on the table. Everyone came to the table in their usual fashion - hungry - and sat down to eat. Touya knew that the tenor of the two chefs set the tone for him and Minori, and everyone else looked to the four of them for their clues for the day. It didn't take long for relieved smiles to appear on faces around the table, and breakfast conversations were cheerful for the first time in what felt like a week, though it probably hadn't been that long. Touya glanced at Shiroe a few times when he wasn't engaged in listening to Akatsuki talking. He was still listening, but it was to the table as a whole, as if judging the tenor of it as well. He seemed somewhat pleased, and when he caught Touya looking, gave a brief smile. That didn't look too bad.

As breakfast was winding up, Shiroe asked, "Purrcy, while the others are working on clean up, will you come talk to me for a moment in my office?"

Purrcy looked up at him, "Certainly, Shiroe." It was said just as cheerily as the rest of her conversation had been all morning. That and the lack of formality made a lot of people relax. The invitation had been met with cold resistance the last several days it had occurred. Touya wondered if the 'tags' that had been removed the night before really made that much difference, or if something else had happened when they had stayed later to talk privately. Either way, the change could only be said to be good.

Since he and Minori had preparation duty, they didn't have clean up duties. Usually he went back up to his room to finish up odds and ends that needed doing. Today, he decided to stake a claim in the sitting area instead, and took out his sword and cleaning supplies again to finish in the public room. After a bit, Naotsugu dropped into his usual spot on the couch. He was usually the first one there, waiting for the morning meeting, feeling out the mood of the guild as a whole while he waited. Today he sat and looked at Touya for a moment. "So...what'd the morning bring, to change your position?"

As Naotsugu's apprentice, Touya understood that he wanted data to understand how to fit him into his picture of the day and how he should position himself for the meeting. Toyua continued to wipe the oil into the blade while he considered his answer. "It's been a good morning...in the kitchen," he said lightly.

"Mmm...," Naotsugu said after a bit. Okay, but...?

Touya threw a glance at Shiroe's door to make sure it was closed. It was. "He's been out, and paying attention."

"Humm." Naotsugu turned his head to look at Shiroe's door as well, then looked up at the ceiling for a bit, putting that piece of the morning into his calculations of the next part of the day. Touya wiped the oil off his blade in circular motions, his eyes on his work, his ears on the room. "Expression?"

"Not bad. Thinking something." That was the best he could describe it. "Trying to discover something, I think."

"Information gathering." Naotsugu said. Touya nodded. That was it. He flipped his sword over, but he'd done the other side before breakfast duty. He just checked it, then put it away. He wiped his hands and put away the cleaning tools, then looked back up at Naotsugu. He was looking towards the kitchen. Touya looked that way too and saw Nyanta looking at Shiroe's door. He had just a little bit of a worried tilt to his ears. That said Nyanta didn't know what was going on in there either.

He turned back to the room, noticed them looking at him, and calmly walked over to join them, sitting in his seat like the gentleman Swashbuckler he was. That was different. The two tanks continued to look at him. After a bit he quietly said, "They're finishing up last night's conversation, most likely." No "nyan". Nyanta wasn't terribly relaxed about the private conversation, but his choice to sit instead of returning to putter about the kitchen had said that. It also said that he expected that meeting to end in the beginning of the group meeting. He wasn't waiting to claim Purrcy at the door, though, so he wasn't afraid they were fighting again. That much was at least relieving. Naotsugu nodded and went back to general monitoring of the room. Touya pulled out another small chore that needed doing and started working on that. With both tanks in the living room, anchoring either side, the person who needed the strengthening had come.

Tetora bounded down the stairs and leaped over the back of the couch to land next to Naotsugu, as was his habit, just as Akatsuki landed in a crouch at the bottom of the tree. That reminded Touya. "Hey, anyone want to help me nail the board scraps to the upper part of the tree later today? Purrcy suggested it so I could get up into it and look out over the city." He smiled at the room, "Since I don't have claws."

He got smiles back. "Sure," Tetora said. "Happy to help," Naotsugu said.

Touya sniggered. "Neither of you have claws either. How are we going to do the upper steps?"

"Naw, you stand on the ones you just nailed in." Naotsugu said confidently.

"And push yourself off with every hammer swing," Akatsuki sniffed, arriving at her own position.

Tetora considered it. "Well, if Touya hammers and Naotsugu stands on the next step down and holds on to his back, they might be okay."

"Or they might both fall," Akatsuki pointed out practically, "but you'll probably figure out something." The men blinked. Akatsuki must also be feeling pretty good this morning. It was nearly a compliment.

There was a pause, then Tetora said, after a quick glance around, "So...what's going on?" He'd looked last at Shiroe's door and was now looking at Nyanta. Nyanta was quiet so Tetora looked at Touya.

"Mister's been watching everyone this morning," Touya said. "Other than that," he shrugged, "things seem to be better." Everyone hearing his observation for the first time expressed slight surprise. Touya was a little surprised Nyanta hadn't known.

The girls arrived, coming down the stairs together chatting. "Well, it would be fun, but we'll have to see what we're doing today. We're running late, too." Minori was saying. There was a pause. "Okay. We'll contact you when we're done with the morning meeting. See you."

"Later, Serera," Isuzu said, and both girls looked around the room. "Crescent Moon's slept in a bit, too," she explained.

Naotsugu smiled at them over his shoulder as they walked around the couch to take their places. "Not too surprising. Did she mention last night?"

They shook their heads. "Probably they're all hoping it was just a nightmare," Akatsuki said dryly, and a little darkly. She likely hadn't enjoyed having to be Alice the night before.

"I'm willing to consider it that way," Tetora said. Everyone else nodded. Rudy showed up, his hair wet. He took his bath after breakfast since there were just enough of them that they had to have at least two rotations through the baths. Rudy liked there to be hot water again so he waited the longest. That also meant he got to sleep in the longest, another thing he enjoyed.

"Hey, Rudy," Touya said genially.

"Hey. We about ready?"

"Likely," Tetora said.

Rudy sat on the floor cross legged between Isuzu and Touya's chairs. They'd learned he sat when relaxed, stood when unsure, but almost never actually took a chair when in the presence of adults or females, unless he was eating. Then it was just being practical.

The door to Shiroe's office opened and Shiroe let Purrcy out first, then followed her out, closing the door behind him. They both seemed rather relaxed still, so the whole room, who had looked to see, stayed relaxed as well. Purrcy walked to her chair smiling at Nyanta, her ears and tail at relaxed attention. Shiroe looked around at everyone and took his seat. There was an unrehearsed collective breath in as everyone prepared for the morning and the beginning of the next phase's planning meeting.

"Naotsugu."

"Just waiting for orders."

"Fine. Akatuski."

"Protect Shiroe."

" 'Kay. Nyanta."

"Protect Purrcy. Sleep on the porch with a cat in my lap - myaybe. Make dinner."

"We'll see. Tetora." Shiroe's usual method was to hear what everyone else had already scheduled, or wanted to do, then let them know what was in his mind. That way he could work in what they wanted, too. Most of the time - before Purrcy anyway - the meetings had been pretty short. Since Purrcy, they could get long. Shiroe had learned to have her go last.

"Help Touya nail up the boards so he can get into the tree. Practice over at the Academy whatever Purrcy's going to set us to today. Eat Nyanta's dinner. Relax." Tetora grinned. They were all fine things in his book.

Shiroe paused, then nodded. He'd added the tree project to his list. "Touya."

"Nail the boards to the tree so I can get up into it and look out over the city. Purrcy said she'd help, but I know she's busy and I've already got volunteers. Otherwise, whatever." Purrcy had smiled at him, but wasn't giving away her schedule yet.

Shiroe nodded. "Rudy."

"Whatever you need. Getting up into the tree sounds good." Touya nodded at him. He'd take any help, of course.

"Minori."

"Serera's invited Isuzu and I over for some fun while getting ready for the next push. We thought we'd like to go, if there's free time."

Shiore nodded thoughtfully and looked at Isuzu. She shook her head. Nothing to add. Shiroe finally looked at Purrcy. It looked like he cringed just ever so slightly. Purrcy hadn't sat down, but rather had stayed behind Nyanta, a hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Shiroe. "Which answer do you want, Master Strategist? The short 'what I want to do next' list, or the long 'here's what the next area looks like' answer?" Multiple people's ears pricked up at that.

Shiroe slumped slightly. He'd been expecting that, then. Likely his own list was already very long and had already been interrupted by the negotiations. "I'll assume the short list is 'pack and leave'?" Purrcy nodded. "That of course, really isn't a short list."

She smiled and shook her head in agreement. "No, but it is shorter than the other."

Shiroe sighed. He considered where they were and what was next and all the other things that had to be considered. Then he sat back and crossed his legs. "Alright. The long list." Everyone settled into more comfortable positions and relaxed. They were just spectators along for the ride, now, but at least they'd get the first bird's eye view of the next part of this level, and that would help them to navigate as well.

Purrcy's eyes went internally distant. Touya was suspicious that she actually had a written list inside the coding realm and she was accessing it to make sure she knew her own way. Like accessing the map she'd drawn so she could talk to it. "Right. Quick review. Experiments are completed. Plague Master's taken care of on my end. Your's?" Shiroe nodded. "Good. That's a wrap then. He hasn't pinged my watch yet, so he's likely trying to get comfortable in his own skin again. ...The main thing next on my list is to get things ready so Nyanta and I can go. Top of that list right now is cook...no idea how we'll manage cooking three months of meals for ten people. That's a tall order."

Nyanta raised a paw. She paused to let him speak. "Nyan. The children were kind enough to help me early. We've already spent several days cooking and have packed for mew enough for two months, almost, but that is for mew...and myaybe me. What is this for everyone else?" he was looking accusingly at Shiroe.

Shiroe cleared his throat, embarrassed. "Well...you are both the cooks. I'm not sure having us eat out or cater for three whole months of meals is going to work well. I was hoping you could spend a day or two putting together meals for us. That's what the refrigerator box is for."

Nyanta sighed. Purrcy nodded agreement. After some consideration, Nyanta said, "I can leave some recipes with Minorichi and Touya-kun. With some help from Isuzu-chan, Rudy-kun and Tetora-kun, they can make basic things...purrticularly breakfasts. Minorichi, if mew'll sit with me to come up with a menu plan for the time we'll be gone, then we'll know what has to be made ahead of time. That should decrease preparation time for us."

"I'd be happy to," Minori said with a determined nod.

"Once you know that, if we make the main meals for the next few nights, we can make extra portions and I'll help," Purrcy said. Nyanta nodded.

There was a pause, and Shiroe looked relieved. "We can still eat out more frequently than usual, too, so if it helps to plan in some of those, go ahead."

"We can always go mooch off Crescent Moon," Naotsugu suggested with a grin.

Shiroe looked defeated. "Yes...if we have to. I'd rather not, though."

Tetora looked teasingly at him. "The rest of us will go mooch off them and bring back food for you and Akatsuki, then." Shiroe gave him a dark look, then reluctantly nodded. He might have to use that option, as much as he might not like to.

"We'll try not to leave you to the vultures," Purrcy said dryly. She went looking internally again. "The tracer is very close to contact. I won't leave until it does make contact. I know you want to hear the outcome of that." Shiroe nodded, his lips pursed. "I also need Isuzu's beat once it makes contact, so when it gets there I'll be contacting you, Isuzu. I'll need you to get to me fast. I don't want too much lag in case they feel the contact."

"You got it," Isuzu said grimly.

Purrcy paused again. "The other two things on my personal list are now combined. I've got the lessons written and ready to go, but we have a problem. There aren't enough Hackers in town to really fill all the slots you need. You need to go recruiting. Right now, too many are already using it for their own projects. We need people we can train from the ground up." She started to move. She didn't stand still when thinking. This was also the clue that she was looking at the map out in the future. "I really think there are other programmers out there like Tetora who are currently sword jockeys that could be talked into it now that it's possible to use the skills they already have from Earth. If you could walk the city and listen for people who even just wonder if it's possible or say that it would be a cool thing to do, and invite them to come to the class and get started...-"

Purrcy turned and headed for the front door, talking as she went. "- I think that would pull in just enough, and you could stop when you think we've got enough. We don't want too many, after all, at least not all at once." She opened the door to a surprised Michael who was just raising a hand to knock. She waved him in without stopping her flow of verbal thought, though she did close the door behind him. "Of course that means that we'll have newbies who have to be trained up from the ground level, plus the lessons for the advanced class still going on." She was walking with Michael to the seating area again. Everyone was looking rather surprised, but they waved him to a seat, which he took, listening to catch up. Purrcy stopped behind Nyanta's chair again.

"I'd like to keep Tetora on training the juniors since he's had the experience with it now, but he's got to keep up with his other lessons. That means Michael's going to stay instructor for the upper class while he's in his own lessons." She paused and smiled at Michael. "Of course...we're all always in our own lessons all the time. Even me." He gave a bit of a nod, but his eyebrow was still raised.

"So, I'll oversee while I'm gone. Before I go, I'll make sure Michael can handle teaching and helping with the upper class lessons, and pass over the code I wrote to Tetora for the lower class. You're both welcome to contact me anytime there's questions, and we should plan on having an early morning meeting and maybe an evening one, too, just so I'm kept up to speed. You might need me to send on more class material,...though, Tetora, I'd like to see you get to the point you can create the material yourself. Each student will start creating their own as well, so you'll be learning how to generalize outside your own current personal limited scope - no hard feelings -." he shook his head.

"For Michael's sake: the lessons I've put together are actually pieces to a larger program I need written for Shiroe's plan's sake. You'll eventually see the pattern, I suspect, but the students aren't to know, if at all possible. I was going to assign a different piece to each student. It makes it a little more difficult to keep track of each student, but I want the fingerprints scrambled when it gets put together." He nodded, completely understanding that point. "Shiroe, I've got the code written I need for when the tracer makes contact, and the data storage's ready. Once they've got the code written and I've put it together, we'll be able to run it on that data as well as the China and U.S. data. By the time we get back, I should have a good running start on those two projects. I might not have definitive answers, though, so don't hope for too much just yet." She smiled at him.

Shiroe nodded back, the excitement being reserved for the spark in his eyes. "I'll have a list of the expected locations of the villages for you when you go. There wasn't any data in my notes from my meetings with Li Gan. You'll have to explore. No one from here's tried to visit them yet, it appears."

"Okay. Exploring's fun," she said, tipping her head a little. "I'll try to be a good ambassador. I know Nyanta will be one." Nyanta's ear flipped and there were knowing looks around the room.

"So...you're really leaving?" Michael said, trying to catch up.

"Yes...in a few days to a week, depending on preparations," she answered a bit distantly, looking at her internal map again. "I'll be there for class today and the next one or two after that, most likely, so you're not on your own just yet." She turned and started pacing again, back and forth behind Nyanta. "As far as Venture Enterprises, you can contact me if things come up, but I trust you to handle it, since it's your baby from the beginning, and my part is just watching the contracts and money. If you come up with something you want me to add in as a product, or to look for specifically then let me know." Her head came up as she paused and looked at Michael again with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah, paint." Her head searched until she found Rudy on the floor. "Lord Rudy, what do the People of the Land use for paint?"

"Ah...plant material and I think there are a few ground pigments from rocks and nut hulls. I'm not sure what the manufacturing process is, though."

"Are there any purveyors or shops here in town?"

Rudy frowned. "I think so...they're off the beaten path, though."

"Could you take Michael to visit them? I need to know ingredient lists and properties and if they use magic or not. Then, Michael, I need to know if that's sufficient for you to start with. Once we understand how it works here, then I can start adding in the magical ingredients to get it to magic paint, like Shiroe's ink." She turned her head. "Shiroe, you make your own, right?"

"Yes."

"If I get the magic ingredients to you, can you teach Michael how to make paint? It will be nearly the same process as for the magic ink and he should already know the basics from before." The two men looked at each other and nodded. "Great. ..." She gnawed on her lower lip. She looked up through her eyelashes. "You're going to hold off on telling them about the larger storage...?" Shiroe nodded and she went back to biting her lip. Tentatively, she said, "...That's it for that...I think...for some reason your companion keeps coming up - the Summoner. I haven't mentioned it since it's in my path once we're out of here, but I'll be sending out messengers, and of course collecting information. I'm also going to see if I can call others to me, instead of waiting to be called by them. I want to see if I can figure out how to contact overseas creatures since the ones that get called over there from here are rather minimal."

Shiroe sat up. "KR...if you call, he'll hear it and come, most likely. He has his ear to the ground. If he's transferred and hears you, he'll surely come."

Purrcy looked at him soberly. "I need to do it. Please put together something I can say to him so I can keep working. We need that method to most securely contact the list we were given."

Shiroe nodded, a frown of concentration on his face. "It would be best if you're disguised as a Summoner yourself, so he doesn't wonder why you were calling for beasts to come talk to you." Purrcy nodded. Shiroe relaxed a little. "I'll put something together before you go."

"Okay. I think that's it from my end. Ask questions and I'll let you know if I see anything else, but I think I've covered...- ah, Michael. You were coming to ask a question?"

The room finally looked at Michael, giving him the floor. He blinked. "What am I supposed to do about the guildmasters lying in wait for you?"

Purrcy dropped her head into her hand and her ears went back. Shiroe groaned. Naotsugu and Tetora shook their heads and Nyanta sighed. "Maiow. It can't be helped."

"Purrcy'll have to talk to them to get them to settle," Naotsugu agreed.

Michael actually agreed as well, nodding and folding his arms. "It's only right for the person directing all the fireworks to explain to the other Generals, after all. Then they'll properly know how to respond and what to do for their own soldiers."

Purrcy sighed. "Do you want to come and field to me the questions I'm allowed to answer and handle the hard ones yourself?" she asked Shiroe. "It would be a smoother and quicker Q&A if you did. I suspect they'll have questions for you, too."

Shiroe shook his head and sighed. "I guess I'll have to. I'll come as Marielle's back up, though, so I can field Academy questions to her, too." He looked at Akatsuki who immediately called Marielle up to 'invite' her to the press conference. She had to reassure Marielle that Shiroe and Purrcy would also both be there to get her to agree to leave her guild hall, though.

"Schedule it for after I've had the chance to get the class started," Purrcy requested. "Say at least an hour from now."

Shiroe considered and passed on a time to Marielle through Akatsuki, then commented, "That helps me, too. I'll be able to get a few things done here and get presentable before then."

"Presentable," Purrcy muttered with a little groan.

"You're favorite's good," Nyanta said with a teasing smile, looking over his shoulder at her.

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not flirting with _them_." Nyanta blushed to the tips of his ears. She stared at him, then laughed. Petting his head, she bent down and kissed him. "Who would've thought," she said, the laughter still playing in her words. Nyanta looked away and cleared his throat, but somehow he still looked rather pleased.

Shiroe came back from his own thinking. "Most of the things on my plate are related to clean up from having the Plague Master show up, and the new world changes. That is...preparing for the next Round Table meeting. I'll leave recruitment of new Hackers to the rest of you. Keep me posted on the number that stay for training and let me know, Tetora, when you've reached your limit for how large a class you can handle. Don't go too big. A smaller group starting out would be better than running your HP down too fast and having you collapse when you get home. If both you and Michael will keep an eye out for who else could be used as a trainer, that would be good as well, since I have other things for you to do, Tetora, than remain a teacher the whole time." They nodded.

Shiroe's eyes went to Michael. "Purrcy, when they acquire the sub-class will they automatically appear in your list?"

"Yes, Shiroe," she said, having moved to sit on Nyanta's shoulder as a small house cat, purring quietly in his ear.

Shiroe sighed. "I can't shake the feeling we're going to wish you were here for the training of the Technicians as well."

Purrcy shook her head. "I know, Shiroe. But at best I can do what I did last night: give the very general explanation that desire and expectation are the way to get what you want. That and the knowledge you already carry inside you. Maybe when they're ready to work together with the Hackers I could be useful again. If that issue comes up, let me know. If we're close enough to coming home, or close by in general we can work something out. You could call me and I could leave Nyanta there and he could call me back, or something like that." She shrugged a cat shrug.

Shiroe nodded slowly. It would likely have to do. He did need her out there sooner than later.

Purrcy moaned. "Isuzu - quickly. Your lute."

Isuzu 'got' her lute and quickly tuned. Purrcy's ears were back and her eyes closed to slits. Nyanta pulled her off his shoulder and held her to him, covering her eyes with his paw. Tetora was up out of his seat and kneeling next to her. His wand came out and he was casting a healing spell.

"I'm ready, Miss Purrcy," Isuzu said, running through a few cords that were minor in collection.

There was silence for a moment, then Purrcy nodded. "Go."

Isuzu played a brief haunting melody that just slightly jangled at the nerves as it played. When the last note left the air, the room held still. Then Purrcy's ear flicked slightly. Tetora cast one more spell of healing. There was a sigh from the little cat in Nyanta's arms and the ears slowly came up, but they stayed sorrowful. Nyanta moved his paw so she could see. She looked up into his eyes for a moment, then indicated she wanted down. She padded across the room to Shiroe's lap, climbing up to sit, looking him in the eyes. "Who is Nureha?"

The whole room froze. "N-Nureha is a Hacker?" Shiroe whispered, the blood completely draining from his face.

"No." Shiroe stared at her, uncomprehending. "Quon is. He was talking when I broke through, though." Purrcy put her front paws up on Shiroe's chest and put her mout here to his ear. He turned his head for her. She whispered the message in his ear, then returned to sitting and looked him in the face.

Slowly the blood returned to his face as he considered the thing she'd told him. He returned eventually and reached up and pet her. "What will the bard link do to Quon?"

"Make him go mad eventually. In the meantime it will interrupt his ability to concentrate, making it hopefully easier to interrupt his spell creation or make unnoticed modifications. It hurts though."

"Why?"

"He's got specific spells against beast halves and creatures in general set up. Is there a reason why?"

"He was expecting you? I wouldn't think anyone else would be a Hacker over there. Nureha is a fox-tail and guildmistress of Plant Hwayden. And there's KR, of course. They're on the Council of Ten, like Quon is." Shiroe tipped his head at her. "My sources say that Quon is on the Council because he was a GM - an employee who helped out in the game as a player. He wasn't on the corporate server, though. He was logged in from home, apparently."

Purrcy looked down, her ears forward, like she was inspecting an insect between her feet, concentrating. "He might have been, but he wasn't much of a programmer to begin with. It looks like he's learned like the rest of us. The plague code was decent enough, and difficult, and is the right style." Her head tipped like she was inspecting it from a different angle, then she pulled back as if the bug she was inspecting had lept for her nose. Shiroe grabbed her back to keep her on his lap. "HAH!" She blinked. "Whell!" Her nose whiskers twitched a few times.

"He's got a com link, if you will, permanent - I think - to Indicus and he's storing her communications data. Hang on. I'll get around that snapper." She was silent for a while, then nodded. "Shiroe, I'm going to run it as a news feed to you. I think you need to review it...but it's long. Give me some words to search for and I'll just feed you the data around them for now from the history. If you want more details, just say the word 'details'. As a matter of fact, it will be just voice command driven in general. 'Play', 'stop', 'fast forward', 'skip', the usual sorts of things. If you don't get a correct response try it again with intention and it will probably learn it."

Shiroe immediately listed off the topics he already had his intelligence network listening for, then asked, "Can you set it to begin about two months ago? Prior to that I probably don't need, unless I can ask for a date to go back to."

She nodded absently. "I'll set up both."

Tetora sighed and cast another healing spell on her to bring her HP back up. "I think you'll get that nap with a cat in your lap, Nyanta. Preferably before the press conference."

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "Akatsuki, reschedule it for late afternoon. She still has to start class this morning, but a nap in between would likely be beneficial. ...ah, you haven't contacted the others yet, have you?" Akatsuki shook her head and called up a chat with Marielle again, quietly passing on the relieving delay. Since Shiroe had a cat in his lap, he began to absently pet her again. It was a rather difficult thing to not do. When she finally came back she shook her head and gave a wide stretch to her jaw. Tetora gave her one more boost.

"There's more to learn and look at, but I'll save it for later," Purrcy said. "It's Hacker stuff. To start listening, say 'Indicus on'. To stop listening say 'Indicus off'. Once it's on, you don't have to say the name, just the commands." Shiroe nodded and she rubbed against his chest, then hopped back down to return to Nyanta's lap. "Terribly disappointing it didn't take us to the moon, though," she commented. "I'll have to go that way myself now. I'll wait until we're on the road for that one, once we've got the other data coming in and being filtered."

Tetora frowned. "What will you do without me?"

She smiled at him, the whiskers going up. "What I've always done before, Tetora. Lots of napping." He sighed, but couldn't say much to it.

There was movement and an intake of breath. Michael was blinking. Purrcy looked over. He looked back at her. "You keep doing breathtaking things. I didn't step on anything did I?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "No, but then, I blocked you into a mirror room where you could see without getting in the way, or slammed."

"Oh," he looked a little disappointed. "Well, thanks for letting me look. I'm not even sure of half of what you did, but it was impressive. You've got a really light touch."

"Required for survival," she said firmly, but almost dismissively. She shrank slightly, paced a circle in Nyanta's lap, then settled down, but was a bit restless. Tetora was watching her closely. She closed her eyes again, her ears and whiskers twitching a bit longer, until finally she let out an explosive breath and relaxed, putting her head down. "Damn trackers," she muttered. "Worse than the hounds."

"Is that it, then?" Tetora asked, her.

She nodded. "That's it. My house is clean again, and so's the field around it for miles...except you and Michael."

"Right then," he hit her with one last healing spell and she sighed in contentment. Nyanta pet her calmly and looked back up at Shiroe.

"Well, then. That's one more thing out of the way," Shiroe said, rather happily. He might not have gotten the moon, but he'd gotten the next best thing. A constant wire tap to his top nemesis and the most recent information on his enemy's movements right as they were happening. He turned to Michael. "So. Purrcy wants you. What do you think? Are you willing to commit?"

Michael rubbed his head. "Well...I've seen enough to know I've got a lot to learn, and you've got uses for me. I want to get home, same's you, so I'm willing to buy in regardless. ...I guess if you're willing to put up with me enough to put a roof over my head and a place to hang my hammock, I wouldn't mind. ...If you'll have me. I would probably still fit in better at one of the military groups, though."

Shiroe looked at Purrcy. She rolled her head to look at Michael. "We need someone who isn't tied to them that can direct men and get results. For all we're supporting each other here, each guild is still being careful to take care of their own first. Feel free to look around and get a feel for the others. I'm sure they'll be recruiting Hackers, particularly high level ones like you." Purrcy put her head down again, closing her eyes.

Michael was quiet for a while, then he sighed. "You're harsh, you know that?" Her tail tip lifted and dropped. He looked away, as if off into the distance, folding his arms. "What's the title you promised?"

"General over Hackers."

He turned and stared at her. "All of them?"

"Yes. I don't want it and they're going to push it to me. I've got other things to do."

"Well...that's true," he mused and rubbed his chin. "Not Sharpshooter over here?" He pointed a thumb at Tetora.

"No. I need him standing next to me. You've already seen it. I may be able to sleep in the wild, but when the big guns are needed to stay cool, he's my ice. I melt fast." She still hadn't looked at Michael. "He can follow me, too, so he knows right when it's needed, and can report back as we move, so he's com op, too."

Michael frowned. "I don't want to just pass out orders or sit on my ass. What else?"

"Teach of course."

"...and?"

Purrcy sighed. "All right. If you can pass all my tests, you can come be special ops, too. But that's a ways out still. You're still heavy. Practice walking lightly while I'm gone and we'll see where you stand when I get back. Tetora can help you learn it if you get stuck."

"How about trade some of the light for agility?"

"...I like it."

"Good. Deal, then?"

"Deal. You'll bunk next to Tetora and the two of you watch over each other for me while I'm gone, ne?"

"Works for me," Michael said calmly.

"Welcome aboard," Tetora said just as calmly.

"Thanks." Michael looked at Shiroe. "Permission to board the ship, Captain?"

"Permission granted," Shiroe handed over the guild membership contract. Michael signed it and it disappeared. "I received word last night that a retired sailor is on his way here with stars in his head. He's apparently excited that there's anyone in this world who's interested in learning what he knows. It will be two weeks almost before he arrives, but he's on his way."

"Put his position on the map," Purrcy said. "I'll get him here faster."

"How?" Touya asked.

"Send a gryphon for him."

Michael sat up. "Can I go, too?"

"Probably. Someone who can talk to the man should, or he'll think the gryphon's shown up to eat him, or something."

"I could do that," Naotsugu said.

"Yes, but then you'd take longer. I don't Summon them, remember, so I don't have the four hour time limit."

Naotsugu's jaw dropped and Akatsuki snorted a laugh. "That's what you get for befriending the monsters of this world," Isuzu said, shaking her head.

"Mm," Purrcy agreed. "Are we done yet? If not, I'll just go ahead and sleep a bit now." Her nose was buried in her side, making her look like a cat doughnut. Nyanta pet her gently.

"Ah, no," Tetora was frowning. "She shouldn't be doing this again." Everyone stilled. "Purrcy were you actually bit?" He didn't get an answer.

"Minori, put up a shield," Shiroe said instantly.

"I'm on that, too," Michael said. Shiroe nodded.

"I've got it," Tetora said. "Come look at this Michael. This is what we keep fighting. It drags HP down, though this one's a bit more malicious. It's likely originally Quon's spell." They were quiet for a bit.

"Okay. I understand it," Michael said.

"Go looking and make sure none of the rest of us have one. I'll work with Isuzu on taking it out again. Isuzu?"

"I'm ready when you are," she responded immediately. He nodded she should start her song spell. It didn't take long since Tetora had the spell already to detach the HP drain from before.

"So, hey," Michael muttered.

"Yeah?" Tetora answered.

"There's nothing on the landscape but from the air there's something, and from underneath it looks...well...can you come see?"

"Let's start from the air. Take me up there." Tetora commanded. They were quiet. Finally Tetora said, "Those go back to Quon, but that's rather a high number of them. Let me calculate."

Isuzu switched to cast the HP increasing battle-long spell. Tetora nodded. "That helps." After a bit he said, "Okay, one more time the hole-filling one."

While he was doing that, Shiroe looked at Nyanta. "Has she come back yet?"

Nyanta's hand was on Purrcy's back. He looked down at her. The question had made an ear twitch just ever so slightly. "I think so, but she's in the code realm." He paused. The ear made the same twitch again. He nodded.

"Tetora, can you use her tracer code and put up a visible warning when those come along in the future?" Shiroe asked him.

He nodded absently. "Oh, is that how you do that? Modify code," Michael mused. "That'll save me." Tetora's lips curled slightly.

"You, know," Touya said quietly. "It really is frustrating to not be able to watch so we know what to do to help." Others in the room nodded, particularly Akatsuki and Naotsugu. Slowly, starting as a point in the center of the room, a dark fog rolled out to cover everyone. Then it slowly settled into a grey-tone scene they'd never seen before, a foreign landscape as if they'd been dragged into a science fiction movie.

"You're wish is my command," Purrcy's voice said to them from out of the landscape. "However, I'm not visible to your eyes in this place. Likely Michael and Tetora aren't either. Tetora, please be the tour guide. If you want them to see you, you'll have to stand very still for multiple seconds. I'll go with Michael underneath." There was a brief flicker of light that went in a downward direction very near Michael, then slowly another light began to glow near Tetora's location...probably at his location.

"Whew! This is hard. We don't normally stand still this long," he said finally coming into some semblance of focus. At least, it ended up being a human shape. Legs, arms, head, torso, but no details and it remained fuzzy around the edges. "We move in this space closer to the speeds of thought, since we don't use our physical bodies here. I have to be careful to not think about moving." The body fuzzed just at the thought and he paused to collect himself again. "Welcome to the code realm," he said. There was just a bit of grimness to his words. "Don't move around. You're shielded at the moment, but there are pitfalls everywhere. ...Though you're not really here like we are, in quite the same way. If you want that, you need to call in backup to watch all of us back there."

"We're back," Purrcy said. "Done yet?"

Tetora laughed. "Of course not." The scene faded from around them until they were looking at each other in the living room again. Michael and Tetora were blinking and slowly Purrcy started to move as well, though she was longer to come back.

"So sorry that was a brief visit for you," Purrcy said thickly, blinking at them. "Michael found us our way to the moon." Shiroe sat up in excitement. "I'll have to inspect it for a while, though, so the timeline still is about the same, sorry."

"No, no, if you've found it..." Shiroe said.

She nodded. "But Quon found it first and has been experimenting. There are several lifelines cut. The one attached to the Plague Master is going down into the earth like the other People of the Land's life lines. I need to see what Quon's been doing to cut the lines like that and what's happened to the Adventurers he's done it to. I also want to understand how the life lines work when we die and are resurrected. Once I've done that we might venture up."

"Would he cut ours?" Minori asked worriedly.

"Possibly, if he knew whose was whose. I want to put protective spells on all of ours, but if I do, I'll call attention to them, so I'm not sure it's a good idea at the moment."

"Probably not," Shiroe said slowly, looking like he also wished to say the reverse. He looked piercingly at Purrcy. "Please be very careful when you investigate. Don't let him see you, and don't get lost on the moon."

"I'll do my best, Guildmaster Shiroe," Purrcy said solemnly.


	31. Press Conference

Marielle stood outside Log Horizon's guild hall. The walk over had been entirely too short. She was used to having a nearly ten minute walk to psych herself up to knock on this door. Only having to go 50 yards or less was barely enough to draw a breath and blink. She had learned to stop and take her breath about five feet away from the door. If she got closer than that, Purrcy opened it - or told someone else to. Naotsugu had jokingly referred to it as Purrcy's early warning radar when Marielle had complained to him about it, then shrugged and said, "She was a solo in the wild for two years," like that explained it. The problem was...it did. Marille sighed, straightened her shoulders and stepped into that space, not even bothering to knock this time.

Thankfully Naotsugu answered it. "Come on in. Shiroe's still making her go through wardrobe changes." He let Marielle pass into the room, then closed the door behind her. They walked together to the central seating area. Marielle stared. She hadn't expected the wardrobe changes to be taking place there. The current outfit was suddenly changed to something else, then a third.

"So...which one?" Purrcy asked.

Shiroe sighed. "You really don't have anything else?"

"We just went shopping!" Marielle blurted out. "How can she not have anything? That red and black outfit was really cute!"

Shiroe turned his naturally baleful look on her. "We aren't going for cute, Marie. She has to be able to stand as her position requires. I don't want the Magistrate's Robe, and nothing else is suitable."

"Okay... What do you want?" Marielle was already mentally going through her own extensive wardrobe in her mind.

"Something to match what you and I are wearing," he answered.

Marielle looked at Shiroe more closely. He was in smartly tailored pants, a light jacket, and a mock turtleneck, all in light professional colors. She looked down at her own clothes. She was in a semi-formal pencil skirt, professional blouse with a bit of ruffles at the top, topped with a light sweater, all in colors to be both becoming and professional. "Oh. So she's not had to go with the professional look, yet." Marielle chewed on her lip for a bit, mentally flipping through her closet. "I'm not sure...maybe something of Henrietta's." She flipped through Henrietta's closet. Clothes were her thing, and she had both closets memorized.

"If you make me wear something of hers, and I end up looking like her, I'll tear it to shreds, then send you to the Cathedral." Marielle blinked and looked at Purrcy. She was actually looking between her and Shiroe, including the both of them in the threat. Marielle swallowed.

Shiroe sighed. "Calasin - conference call, video."

"You can do that?" Marielle asked.

"I'm impressed," Purrcy said appreciatively. "You've added video."

"Ah...hello?" Calasin said tentatively. "This is a first."

Purrcy nodded. "Yes it is, but then, Shiroe's the first Communications Mage of Akiba. He's apparently gone up enough levels to add video."

"Cool." Calasin's face lit up, then fell. "I do wish the new magics weren't limited to just the individual Adventurers, though."

"Give it time," Purrcy said absently, then waved a hand at Shiroe to direct Calasin's attention there.

Calasin looked at Shiroe. "Go into your clothing racks. We need something professional to match Marie and me for the press conference with the fighter guilds this evening. She's got nothing."

Calasin frowned as he obediently got moving. "It will take too long to get to you, won't it?"

"Nope," Shiroe said, but didn't elaborate. They spent the next fifteen minutes with Calasin pulling out felinoid professional clothing, Shiroe and Purrcy alternately approving and rejecting them until Calasin had a good idea of what they might agree on, then he collected three possibilities and set them out. One set disappeared and appeared on Purrcy. She turned in it, waved her tail experimentally, then looked at Shiroe. He frowned slightly and it was suddenly back with Calasin and the second outfit was on Purrcy. She wrinkled her nose and was suddenly wearing the third one. She turned for that one also, but Shiroe was already nodding. When Marielle saw the front, she nodded also. It was a smart pants suit that complemented Purrcy's dark coloring nicely. The gold blouse set off her eyes like twin suns.

"Thanks, Calasin," Shiroe said.

"My pleasure," the merchant said, "though you really are my most difficult and demanding customer, you know."

"I know. I'm sure you'll still keep me in clothing, however," Shiroe said knowingly. "Later." Calasin waved and Marielle waved back before the connection was closed.

Purrcy was looking closely at Shiroe. "That was a bit much, I think. Marielle, dear, please give Shiroe a boost before we walk out. It wouldn't do for him to show up as if he's just come from battle."

Marielle checked Shiroe's stats, then cast a sufficiently strong healing spell on him. "Do all the new sub-class magics cost HP?"

"My theory is that any magic costs HP in the initial creation of the spell. It's just the programmers spent it on the spells we all knew while playing Elder Tales, so all that's left now is the MP cost on those. It's the new ones we're coming up with that have the HP cost." Purrcy answered.

"Will I have to pay that HP cost again?" Shiroe asked.

"I don't know." Purrcy answered. "You'll have to test it and see, though I don't recommend right now, since we'll be late if you do."

"We could just hold the -" Marielle and Shiroe said together.

Purrcy scowled at them both, then turned her back on them. "Like I wanted it!" she growled. Before her angry look could pierce anyone else, Nyanta calmly took her arm. It didn't help much.

Michael stood and crossed his arms. He looked directly into Purrcy's eyes and ordered, "Stand down, Sailor." It was fairly quiet, but Purrcy's ears immediately turned backward in surprise then forward to face him. She held his look, but he didn't back down and she blinked herself back to a somewhat more calm awareness. She finally relaxed and he nodded. "Let's go then, shall we?" He moved towards the door.

"Worth it just for that!" breathed Tetora as the felinoid couple passed through the door behind Michael. The rest of Log Horizon were in complete agreement.

"What?" Marielle asked.

Shiroe took her arm and began to escort her out the door. "She talked him into joining the guild this morning. We weren't sure it was going to be a good fit."

"Don't you dare let him get away!" she said quietly, but with great feeling.

He nodded agreement. "Well, we'll have to see if it works out still when she's not here, but it hasn't been bad so far. We'll be making the official announcement of that move tonight as well. I don't expect the others to be happy to hear I've already got the two best Hackers of Akiba under my roof. She says Terora's not too far off, either, though he still has to get his levels up."

Marielle looked at him, worried, and not so sure she was happy to hear it. "Is - is it so bad?"

He looked thoughtful. "Until we've got enough trained in the city, it is. I really don't know what we would have done if Purrcy hadn't been here to help take care of the Plague Master. We had no way of fighting him without a lot of guess-work, nor a way to really know how to deal with him once we did have him without her. It would have been a long frustrating fight...and we would have lost the beast halves and the majority of the city to chaos." He shuddered with remembered fear, a thing Marielle had never before known from him. He looked at her wide eyed. "I was nearly taken down by the Plague myself, Marie, ...at it's highest level."

Marie felt the blood drain from her face. The whole of the city would have gone under in one fell swoop. She could completely understand, then, when he added, "I never want to be so caught unaware again. I'll take her temper tantrums, and even his rough edges if it means we have advance warning." Marielle decided to stop complaining about Purrcy knowing when she came to Log Horizon's door. She'd rather feel safe in her own home of Akiba. The two guildmasters kept each other up until they recovered.

Looking around, suddenly realizing, she asked, "Is this okay?" she pulled away from him slightly, but Shiroe held on and wouldn't let her go.

"Yes. We're making a statement tonight. You're my almost-daughter-in-law, so it's okay."

She chose to give him a whithering look. "I'm your equal, you know." He stared her down. She finally had to relent. "That's not very nice," she pouted.

He looked back at their path but didn't say anything for a while. They had caught up to Purrcy and Nyanta now, though, and Purrcy twitched an ear back. "What?" Shiroe asked.

"You could let her be the Duchess."

Marielle trembled just a bit. The last time she'd been called that by this guild, they'd been living a nightmare in Wonderland. Shiroe was considering it seriously. After a bit, he said, "It seems complicated, but it works...as long as admitting it doesn't create the tag."

Purrcy turned her head to look at Marielle. "It didn't...but really, Shiroe, it's going to happen eventually." Everyone around them sighed and Marielle felt very confused. "However...the system does seem to know when we're ready for them. They'll get attached after you've earned them, not before you're ready." Purrcy suddenly stopped midstep and only kept going to not be trampled on by Nyanta pulling on her to keep her going. "Good Lord!" Purrcy breathed. She buried her head in Nyanta's shoulder.

He pet her sympathetically. "Nyan. Mew really shouldn't go looking when mew have those thoughts, mew know. We really don't want to know."

She gave a helpless laugh. "Then I won't say, but, God, it's awful - this world."

Everyone could only agree with that sentiment, even if Marielle had no idea - yet again - what was going on.

Nyanta pulled Purrcy out of the line so they didn't get trampled this time either, and lifted her head to give her a kiss, then rub her cheek with his. He held her and pet her until she relaxed again. "Is this meeting so hard?" he asked her. "Knowing mew, mew'll handle it with grace. Shiroe-ichi is there with mew, too." When she finally nodded she was ready again, Shiroe rearranged the lineup. Putting Akatsuki and Naotsugu in the front, he motioned for Nyanta to put himself and Purrcy third after Shiroe himself and Marielle. Tetora was put on the other side of Purrcy, Michael behind, and the rest of the guild, who had tagged along, behind him. Purrcy was still nervous, but seemed much more content with that arrangement.

Marielle looked at Shiroe questioningly. "You'll go to such lengths to protect her?"

He looked at her, then gave a small smile. "Yes, Marie, but that's not the reason for this order. This is the correct way to arrive at the next battleground."

Marielle looked him in the eye. "Shiroe. What is she - really?"

He looked back at her, then gave a fond look. "I can't tell you that, Marie. It's been easiest for most people to think of her as a Princess, however. Perhaps that will help you, too."

"Of course, every time they bring me out I feel like _they_ are yakuza," Purrcy quipped wryly.

"Then what does that make me?" Marielle asked.

"Bait?" The younger set of the guild snickered. "Ah, no. I'm sorry. That was very rude of me," Purrcy said apologetically. "Actually, tonight you are the Duchess. Which means you are the almost-equal to Shiroe, so whatever the head female of the yakuza would be, that is you, tonight."

"Practically the same," Touya muttered very quietly.

"Why?" Marielle was starting to feel testy.

Purrcy tipped her head. "Because you love Akiba, and I do not...though I no longer hate it now that I have family here."

Marielle blinked and her heart constricted. "...Hate? You...hated Akiba?" Purrcy nodded. "Then why did you defend us?"

"Because I hate our common enemy more." Purrcy's ears went down in a fighting half-mast and her eyes glittered. Nyanta stepped forward and covered Purrcy's eyes.

Shiroe tugged on Marielle's arm. "Let's go," he ordered quietly. Marielle looked at the femfelinoid a little longer as she tried to recover, then finally let herself be turned and led on, the others falling in behind. She had a sudden understanding of why it felt like yakuza to Purrcy. They were protecting Akiba from her. Marielle set herself firmly. She also would do her part to deflect anything she could from reaching the walking time bomb that was nestled protectively inside their group. But...it was still hard. Purrcy was ultimately kind. Perhaps that was why she, also, sought the center of protection. She also didn't want to go off inside the city.

-:-:-:-:-

Crescent Moon Alliance had set up the one room that had been cleaned out of the mess that was part of all the building zones of Akiba, since they were all based on buildings of Akiabara but made to look decrepit and ancient from thousands of years of neglect and time. Therefore, they were full of debris until the Adventurers reclaimed them. The warehouse hadn't been purchased yet, but they could still use it until they did...or a competitor bought it out from under them. Both Marielle and Shiroe were cognizant of the possibility, but not having enough gold between them, particularly since Shiroe had decided to foot the bill for Crescent Moon's building, there wasn't much they could do at the moment about that issue.

There were three chairs set up in the front of the room. Marielle was glad she had asked for a table for them as a psychological barrier. To temper that a little, Crescent Moon guild members were serving drinks around as well, including at the "head" table. Being a bit late, they were the last group to arrive. Naotsugu led them directly up to the front, standing behind the farthest seat. Akatsuki stood behind the center seat. Shiroe led Marielle to the seat in front of Naotsugu, and he pulled it out for her, but Shiroe didn't sit down in the chair Akatsuki had pulled out for him, so Marielle stayed standing, too, not quite sure what she was supposed to do.

Nyanta pulled out the third chair for Purrcy as Tetora passed them to stand between Akatsuki and Nyanta. Michael took the other side of Nyanta to stand on the outside end of the group. The remainder of the guild took up places at the door, the twins inside and Rudy and Isuzu outside. That final move earned a few raised eyebrows from the attendees. They consisted of Isaac and two of his top aides, one from his training division; Rieze, who was the training division head as well as acting guildmaster, with Crusty's assistant; Soujirou with his fox-tail assistant, Nazuna, who seemed to be doing much better; and Ains with his assistant. Sitting behind them were Roderick, sitting forward with almost insupressible interest, and Michitaka, his arms folded with the usual "prove it to me" look on his face. Marielle had come to learn that was actually his excited face, but it was really hard to tell and was very daunting, the same as Shiroe's dark and evil natural look was. No harm was really intended by either one, but it kept others at a distance anyway.

Shiroe turned his head towards Marielle. She gulped a breath then smiled at the group arrayed in front of her. "Thank you for coming this evening, everyone. Akiba Adventurer Academy is excited to present you this opportunity for a question and answer session with our guest instructor Purrcy and her host, Shiroe. I'll be the hostess for the night. I'm sure I don't need to introduce myself." She smiled brightly. "So, if our guests will be seated..." She sat down and Shiroe and Purrcy sat as well, their chairs being pushed up for them as they did so, their assistants then stepping back a pace to take their places behind them. Marielle felt a bit better for knowing Naotsugu was going to be behind her this night.

She took a deep breath. "To start us off," she turned to Shiroe, "could you tell us how you came to find Purrcy? We were very fortunate to have her here in Akiba at the right time, I hear." Really Marielle had always imagined being a show hostess. She loved the idea of being able to be in the spotlight, but have it directed at others who were interesting or deserving. She'd secretly practiced at home while watching the various popularity shows. This was not something she dreaded. Only Shiroe's answers...and now maybe Purrcy's...but even still Marielle wanted the answers even more than before. She was a little surprised Calasin wasn't here, though Akaneya and Woodstock already seemed to know Purrcy.

Shiroe sat forward slightly, lightly clasping his fingers in front of him on the table. "Purrcy arrived at my guild hall roughly three days before we brought the Plague Master down, offering information on the potential causes for the troubles we were having in the beast-half population. As you know, I'd been researching that for over a month already, and had asked my contacts to get any information they could find on the matter to me as quickly as they could. With her help, we were able to come to finally understand the issue and scope of the problem. She recognized the Plague Master for what he was because of their similar sub-class and assisted us in bringing him to justice."

"That was indeed a kind thing to do," Marielle said. "Miss Purcy, you're a felinoid yourself. Were you also affected by the same issues as the others?"

"Yes, Marielle, I was." Purrcy answered politely. "It was extremely unpleasant, I can assure you, and I was very willing to assist Shiroe in helping to end the suffering of myself and all the others who were affected by it. I'm quite relieved to not be going through that any more. Thank you to all who helped with it's resolution." Her eyes scanned the room and Rieze and her companion nodded back at her. Nazuna waved her tail in agreement.

"Miss Purrcy, you've stayed to help train the Hackers of Akiba. That's one of the new sub-classes. How long have you had that sub-class, and how does one get such a thing?" Marielle asked.

Purrcy nodded. "Shiroe asked me to stay to get the local Hackers sufficiently started so they could learn how to support Akiba to the best of their ability. Of course the Academy will help them to reach their full potential and I'm training two instructors at this time to help continue with the training of this specific sub-class. As was stated in the demonstration by the Hackers themselves, the reason for the sub-class to occur is because of a need that an Adventurer has and the solution correlates to how they learned to solve a problem on Earth, thus they end up solving it similarly here. In my case, it's battle related because I do a lot of travelling out of the cities and have needed it to protect myself."

"Could you tell us where you're from?" Marielle asked.

"Umm...Earth?" Purrcy's ears twitched and her tail curled into a question mark. There were chuckles around the room.

"Perhaps you could clarify the question?" Shiroe asked stolidly.

Marielle blushed slightly, finally understanding it had been a rather vague question to ask an Adventurer. "Ah, no. Sorry. You've said you came to give information to Shiroe, and that you'll be leaving again. I was just curious as to where?"

Purrcy and Shiroe nodded. "I arrived in Theldesia in Susukino. As I'm sure you can understand, that has made me city-shy. Since I managed to escape there I use the Akiba Cathedral, but I prefer to wander the countryside and call no city home."

Marielle blinked. "Well, yes. I can certainly understand the trauma that the early time of that city caused many of it's kinder residents. We have one of our own guild that needed rescuing from there." She glanced at Serera who had, typically of her, volunteered to help out with this project. All of the young volunteers were standing in the back of the room, and she nodded back at Marielle as another volunteer took Serera's hand in sympathy. Marielle almost frowned. Serera wasn't looking very good for some reason. Marielle wondered if the two had known each other there, or if she was just being reminded of her own trauma.

Isaac had raised his hand, but Marielle was pretty sure what his next question was. It had become Marielle's now as well, after the conversation on the way here. As she turned to ask her next question, the remaining guild masters entered the room quietly. She waited until they were settled, then asked, "If being in any city is traumatic, then why is it that you've chosen to join Log Horizon?"

"I asked her to because it seemed appropriate to ask Nyanta-san's betrothed wife-to-be to also be in the same guild that he was in. It would have been rude of me to have excluded her," Shiroe said smoothly.

Purrcy nodded. "It likewise would have been as rude of me to not accept." She paused slightly, then said, "I'm an International. Our fathers are international business partners who've decided for the sake of our companies to form an alliance, however, my understanding of Japanese is very limited. In order to learn it better and be able to spend time with Nyanta before the wedding, we were playing Elder Tales at the time of the catastrophe. I had logged into the Susukino server, since that's the site he used, and to log into my local one wouldn't have helped me to learn the written language. It was difficult, but he was helping me. To arrive here in Yamato was even more difficult, and to be chased out of Susukino was ...well..." her ears went flat in complete distress, and Nyanta stepped forward to comfort her with a paw on her shoulder. She took a shuddering breath, then said, "I didn't know he had also come to Akiba until I arrived to talk to Shiroe." In a faint voice, Purrcy said, as she reached up to put her hand on Nyanta's paw, "I was very glad to find he had."

Marielle finally understood Serera's look of discomfort. A quick glance confirmed it. Serera had had her heart broken. Marielle sighed sadly to herself. There wasn't anything to be done about it. "Well, we're certainly glad to have benefited from your assistance." She fished for the next question to ask. It had rather stalled with that one.

Rieze raised her hand and Marielle nodded at her, allowing her to ask the next one. "When we helped Log Horizon bring down the Plague Master, Nyanta-san was untouchable. Can you please explain this?"

Purrcy smiled. "The power of love?" there were startled looks but also chuckles. "No," Purrcy relented letting them know it had likely been only a joke. "It was a spell I've learned from my journeys. It's one that takes a long cast time and is only effective for one battle. It is specifically a spell that protects against other Hackers. I've had to fight one other like the Plague Master before, and only survived by learning that spell." Purrcy reached for her drink and Nyanta stepped back to his place.

"How many Hackers are there, do you think?" Marielle asked Purrcy, who was setting her drink back on the table.

Purrcy shook her head. "I don't know. Honestly, I thought the city would have more. Aren't computer nerds gamers? I've only run into the evil ones outside, and only a very few of those. Of course, I haven't visited any other cities so I don't know what percentage of people in them have become a Hacker. I only know that to face the higher level evil ones without another Hacker present to counter them is extremely dangerous. Even a low level Hacker can at least set the tracers on the external attacks and provide shielding against internal attacks so the the rest of the party can fight back. I've trained all of your low level Hackers to that level as their minimum baseline, since they also need to protect themselves, though their chosen primary function is not as fighters."

Isaac raised his hand again, and this time Marielle let him ask his question. "Can other Attack Class mages also cast tracer spells?"

"Isaac," Shiroe interrupted, "why would you think that other Classes can learn magics outside the set spell list of Elder Tales?" It had been asked innocently enough, but the room went into wary attention. It was indeed a new way of thinking, and Machiavelli had pointed it out, putting Isaac on the spot.

Isaac folded his arms and sat back in his chair. "Well...isn't that the issue we're going to address in the next council meeting? That there's been another world shift? If there are new sub-classes and new magics, why couldn't there be new magic spells for the old magic Classes?"

"Have you experimented yet?" Roderick leaned forward to ask.

"I was wondering if it was possible." It wasn't really the answer the rest were looking for, but they might have answered the same way.

"I'm not sure why you expect me to know the answer to that question, Mister Isaac," Purrcy answered finally. "I would think that since the attack Class magics can effect Hacker spells, that there might exist a possibility, but I'm sure the original programmers of Elder Tales wouldn't have programmed in spells for magics they didn't put into the system to begin with."

Isaac scowled a bit, then replied, "Because, if the Plague Master used Hacker magic to create a Plague, but the Clerics are now using a new spell to counteract it, you - the only other Hacker with the capacity - would have had to have created the antidote spell they are using. You've already crossed the Classes and given new spells to old Classes."

Everyone stared at Purrcy and her ears twisted. Shiroe shook his head and the eyes turned to him. "Tetora is a Cleric. I had him work with her to come up with the best spell to heal her, since she was already infected. After extensive experimentation, he was able to find a combination of a spell he already knew and focused intention to heal the Plague. Hacker magic is specific to Hackers. Purrcy couldn't teach her solution to another Class."

Isaac's face fell. The others were mixed between disappointed and accepting it as the obvious answer. Ains raised his hand. "Go ahead, Ains-san," Marielle invited.

"Miss Purrcy, you said you've trained the basics, but are there any Hackers here in town that will be able to defend it if you aren't here?"

"As you saw at the demonstration, there were four of sufficient level and skill. Two chose to stay evil, and I have marked them. The other two have agreed to teach what they know to any others that may appear, as long as they also agree to abide by the laws of Akiba. I will be in and out of town and have added them to my friend list, so if they have questions they can contact me. ...And obviously Shiroe will contact me if there are any emergencies." She said the last dryly and there were knowing looks in the audience as Shiroe nodded.

"I see that one of those two has also joined Log Horizon," Isaac said sardonically. "Is Shiroe amassing an army of his own, finally? I seem to recall Tetora was on the field as a Hacker as well."

"Tetora was a programming student in college," Purrcy answered. "It was an experiment to see if someone who had those skills on Earth could become a Hacker, and he has proven it beautifully through diligent effort and hard work. It isn't easy after all, to add a sub-class you didn't select with a click of a button. I'm sure those of you who are still trying to master making salad understand." There were nods of understanding. "Michael was my bodyguard on Earth and also needed to learn the language before we came here. The three of us were separated at the time of the Catastrophe and have only been reunited because of this emergency and subsequent following activities." Purrcy said it dismissively, as if it was only to be expected. Since it would be, there wasn't anything that could be said to that.

"So, others can learn it if they want?" Roderick asked.

Purrcy shrugged. "That would be the rub, wouldn't it?" Roderick subsided but still nodded musingly. The fighting guildmasters got calculating looks.

Shiroe leaned forward. "Before you send the maximum number of potential Hackers from your guilds to the Academy, please remember...there are only two teachers."

Marielle sat up suddenly, "And we still don't have this building cleaned up enough to hold full classes yet. We're doing the demonstrations outside, as well as the early pre-lessons. The fee for the classes will help pay for upkeep and class materials, if any, but we would also appreciate students helping with clean up of the facilities. Certainly a few students at a time until we are fully operational is all we can accommodate, though we want to be helpful as soon as possible, of course."

"We hear you, Marielle," Soujirou said, allowing her to relax a bit. "I've already got two who are willing to come learn to be Hackers so they can also be instructors. They can be in class whenever you're ready for them."

Tetora raised his hand cheerily. "That's my class. We'll be starting it up next week. Any students who want to come clean out a classroom while I'm in my own class the rest of the week, we'll get a faster start. Thank you! Oh, and if we get too many people signed up, we'll set up a schedule to keep the class size manageable. We could also use a volunteer for each class to be healer, since spell creation costs HP, or I'll send everyone home when they get low." Marielle could hear the cogs turning in every military guildmaster's head. She hoped she and Henrietta could manage the persons that we're going to descend on them in the morning. At least Tetora had lightened the mood again a little and set up some guidelines, as well as taken on some of the responsibility himself.

D.D.D.'s military assistant raised his hand and asked, "Miss Purcy, what tactics and methods have you put together, and will they be taught as well? And, how do we train our teams to integrate the Hacker sub-class once they are trained?"

Michael stepped forward slightly and cleared his throat. "That's the advanced class that I'll be teaching since I have the background for it. Miss Purrcy has been training the advanced level Hackers methods of higher level defense and attack spell creation. We should also be ready to teach that level of class by next week, though I don't expect any new students until we've had a sufficient number pass Tetora's class. As far as integration -"

"- Soujirou's teachers will be ready to teach that by the time they graduate from Michael's class," Shiroe interjected smoothly. "Souji has trained all of his guild to do that kind of training already, after all." The others in the room nodded, being familiar with that point. His guild, with D.D.D.'s training division, had taught most of the fighters who had gained their Mysteries, including Akatsuki. Michael stepped back again to his place. Marielle looked around the room to see who else might have a question. There was a bit of a pause, then Rieze raised her hand again. It seemed to Marielle that Purrcy flinched just a little, but she could only allow the acting guildmaster of D.D.D. to take the floor.

"Miss Purrcy, the defenses you put up to protect the audience at the demonstration, and the modification to the killing blow seemed to be very high level. Are those examples of typical spells that advanced Hackers can execute?"

"...typical...," Purrcy said faintly.

Michael raised his hand. "Actually, the final killing blow modification was done by me. It's my job to protect Miss Purrcy, and those two needed punishment. I'd already warned them on multiple occasions they weren't to attack her. They knew it was coming. Those kinds of interception spells take quite a lot of HP creation points, particularly when crafted that quickly."

Tetora nodded. "I helped Miss Purrcy with the shielding spell, since Hackers can build on each other in the inner coding space. That's why we all needed Marielle to come heal us afterwards. I'd used up what healing I could give by then, plus dropped my own HP rather significantly."

"If anything," Purrcy said, "it was, rather, an example of what multiple Hackers working together can accomplish." The guildmasters were impressed, Marielle included. "Of course, you have to have enough dedicated healers for your Hackers. It's just a little difficult having Tetora as both healer and Hacker assistant. He's having to juggle between the two when we teach the classes this week. If you end up with an imbalance of too many Hackers, your Recovery Classes might not be able to handle both demands. The research on how many Recovery Class persons to Hackers hasn't been done yet, not too surprisingly. We have found it helpful to have Bard battle-long low level healing running for handling the lower level spells, but when the battle becomes fierce, so far the Cleric Class has been most helpful. Also, if you want high level spells with lower HP output, you have to increase the time to create and cast. That's why my spell to protect one individual fully in one battle is like it is. If I cast it before the battle is even engaged, I can allow enough time to cast it without draining my HP so much that I become ineffective in the same battle."

Everyone was taking notes at this point. Michael added, "Miss Purrcy described it well when she compared Hackers to the heavy hitting guns that take a long firing up time and require a cool down in between, or iceing if you want them to continuously barrage. Otherwise the barrels melt. The Cleric is the ice to cool down the larger artillery the Hacker is capable of firing, but you have to understand how long your ice will last, as well. Those two who attacked at the end had written their spells before the demonstration, then set them to go off late. That meant their overall HP cost was low. They just had to add the trajectory information. I believe they were hoping we would all be too tired to affect their spells, even with the HP shot we got. They didn't count on the team effort effect, since until now Hackers are always solos."

"Tired?" Several of the guildmasters picked up on that.

Michael smiled grimly as did Purrcy and Tetora. "Yes. Even the fighter Classes get worn down after a prolonged squawk. The more spells a Hacker has to cast, and the larger they are, the more tired they get. We have the same physical limitation as the sword swingers...only probably slightly worse, having the experience to compare them."

"Fighting with their minds," Minori said quietly from the doorway. "Defeated by the graduate exams," Akasuki said.

Purrcy nodded. Grimly she warned, "Precisely. ...Plan on your Hackers taking naps and sleeping hard at night when they are in their classes and when you pull them out to use them in battle. Having them collapse due to exhaustion in the middle of spell creation and casting would likely be detrimental to your own health. Also, if you ask them to do something outside the scope of their level and can't give them the time to create it slowly, expect them to fall at the same time as their opponent. The spell will backlash and wipe them out. If you're lucky they'll only get a migraine. If you didn't care, they'll Cathedral."

"It sounds like there's a lot more to understand underneath all that," Rieze said carefully.

Shiroe nodded. "When you get guild members to the integration class, I'll come be a guest lecturer to a class you should all come to the first time. It's difficult enough to probably take three days of classes to get it all, though actual implementation isn't quite so hard on our end as it is on theirs."

"Is there a reason you'll wait until then?" Isaac asked.

Every member of Log Horizon smiled, and Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "Because you can't learn it unless you have a team to practice it with. It's a case of needing to see it to comprehend it."

"Sink or swim," Minori agreed. The guildmasters glanced at her, but considering she was the Machiavelli's apprentice, they didn't dismiss her words lightly. With Shiroe being the best Strategist on the Yamato Archipelago, if he said it was difficult...then it was. That also meant they would have the best instructor from which to learn what they wanted to know. The guildmasters settled.

"Are there any more question, then?" Marielle asked, hoping not. She looked around and it looked like she might be in luck. "Then, thank you for coming everyone, and thank you to our guests, Shiroe and Purrcy of Log Horizon. We hope you'll continue to enjoy Akiba Adventurer Academy for all your educational needs!"

The special guests stood, and Marielle hurried to as well, since Naotsugu was waiting to pull her chair out for her. She stayed behind, though, instead of going with Log Horizon. She might be needed for more follow on questions and she wanted to help her guild members clean up and get back to the guild hall safely. (That was the excuse she was going to go with, anyway.) Marielle also made sure to spend a little extra attention on Serera-chan.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetora laced his hands behind his head and heaved a big sigh. "I love it when a plan comes together." He was strolling in the back with Naotsugu. They were in their in-town formation again, though this time Michael was on Tetora's other side.

"What plan?" Rudy asked over his shoulder.

Tetora giggled. "It all worked out, didn't it?"

"Of course," Akatsuki answered solemnly. "Shiroe is the best there is."

"I didn't do it alone," he answered back mildly. "Purrcy is a master in her own right."

"And it helps to have a team who knows how to pick up at just the right timing," Purrcy responded. She looked over her shoulder. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem," they shrugged it off.

"It wasn't true?" Nyanta asked surprised.

"No, it was. We were worn out by then. The end of the demo was just as much a team effort as the end of the QA," Purrcy answered. She was holding on tightly to Nyanta's arm, still trying to come down from being in front of so many judging eyes, her tail wrapped around his arm as it had been before when she was particularly concerned.

"Did you at least discuss the response to explain Purrcy being here?" Isuzu asked.

"No." Shiroe and Purrcy said together. The rest of the guild looked at them in surprise, then the youngers started laughing.

"I hope you didn't mind your role, Michael," Purrcy said over her shoulder at him.

"Not at all. I'd been wondering what cover I was going to give for suddenly being in the middle of things. It worked for me. ...Made it rather simple actually. ...Do U.S. company presidents really make marriage alliances with international corporate big shots like that?"

"I have no idea," Purrcy said, "but I've purposely not been letting people know what country I'm really from. For all they know I'm of Japanese heritage who's been raised out-country. It happens in Japanese pop culture, the same as the arranged marriages. Since it filled in all the holes still outstanding, and Shiroe gave me the opening, I ran with it."

Michael looked at her. "Is there a chance it's actually true?"

Purrcy looked back at him. "Only Nyanta knows the answer to that question, but you've worked with me enough now. What do you think?"

"What do you mean it happens in 'pop culture', Purrcy?" Minori asked.

"Meaning I have no idea if it really happens. It's just a common plot point in romantic mangas. I was honestly surprised to not get called on it." At that, the whole guild did laugh.

Shiroe went a little faint. "Really, Purrcy? You bet the whole thing on something you couldn't even confirm would actually work?"

"Yes," she answered, "that's how inventions are created and battles won, you know. ...You didn't complain or stop me, either. ...So, does that mean it does actually happen?" she blinked at him.

Shiroe just sighed unhappily. Nyanta turned her head back to face him and kissed her. "Of course it does - in our case at least, dear negotiated wife. Since we have our fathers' blessings, shall we proceed with the actual ceremony...say, tomorrow night? I don't think they'd complain, nyan."

"Nyanta! You are such a tease!" Purrcy said, completely embarrassed and yet pleased at the same time. To recover, she continued, "...What would our mothers say to learn they'd been left out? I can hear mine yelling from her office now: 'I bought this $5000 Armani dress for nothing? You ungrateful daughter!' And I don't even want to consider the cold silent treatment your mother would give me for shutting her out of her darling son's most important press coverage meant to propel him into the sights of my home country. How scandalous, Nyanta, to even suggest such a thing!"

Nyanta put his paw to his head and slowly the laughter shaking his shoulders built up enough it burst out into great peals that echoed between the decaying buildings along their walk. The guild was rather nonplussed, yet somewhat delighted at the same time, considering it was quite out of character for him. When he'd recovered enough, through his chuckles, he said, "Purrcy, darling, if you put it that way, we'll never be allowed to ask for Shiroe-ichi's blessing to be together while we're here. He'll have too much consideration for our p-parents." He lost it again for a bit, having to look away. "Mew already know I don't care what they think. I pushed for the marriage because I wanted it. They're meowr likely to be relieved...and require the real thing after the fact anyway - so as to not waste those purrecious treasures of theirs."

Purrcy's eyes smiled at his brightly. "Well, when you put it that way, you're quite right." She turned to Shiroe. "Would that be okay? To have a little ceremony with just the guild tomorrow night? We can still smooth our mother's feathers by allowing the wedding on Earth to happen regardless."

Shiroe gave both felinoids a very dark look. They looked at him innocently and earnestly. He finally sighed and looked up into the sky. "Is that what you both really want? Something official?"

"Yes, please, Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta asked politely. Purrcy nodded her head in agreement. "Something small is purrfect," Nyanta requested. Shiroe nodded his head, agreeing to it.

"Ah, and perhaps including the least amount of magic possible," Purrcy requested. Shiroe completely agreed with that.

After a bit, Michael asked, "Is anyone else as completely confused as I am now?"

Rudy raised his hand. The other youngers looked at each other, in agreement but not quite willing to admit it. Tetora just shook his head and Naotsugu smiled. Akatsuki had stars in her eyes, making Shiroe cover his own briefly. Purrcy turned around and looked at Michael. In a haughty, threatening voice, she said, "Michael, as my bodyguard, I order you to admit it is true, but only when under absolute duress. I would hate to see the repercussions of you doing otherwise."

He stared at her with his mouth open, then closed it and said, "Yes, ma'am." But after a bit he whispered to Terora, "But that didn't really help." Tetora sympathetically patted him on the shoulder. Minori and Isuzu quietly chatted together in the front.

As they poured into the guild hall Minori and Isuzu faced the others. "Um...Nyanta-san, Miss Purrcy, could we request a postponement? ...Ah, of just one day?" Minori asked.

Nyanta looked at Minori in surprise. "Meow. There isn't any hurry. But...why, Minorichi?"

"Well, it just seemed to me that even if it's something small, we would like to give you a wedding present, and decorate just a little...maybe some flowers. Two nights would give us time to shop and to also put things together." She and Isuzu both looked hopeful.

Nyanta looked at Purrcy and flicked an ear. Purrcy smiled fondly at the girls. "If that wouldn't trouble you terribly, I'm sure we could only be grateful for your consideration. Please don't go out of your way, though. We really are quite content to have it be quite understated."

"O-of course!" Minori said. "Thank you so much!"

"Thank mew," Nyanta said.

Minori and Isuzu looked at each other and Isuzu cleared her throat. "Umm...," Nyanta and Purrcy both raised eye whiskers, "and...could we please invite Crescent Moon? They are our sister guild, and we would really like to have them come, too."

Both felinoids looked concerned. "Are you sure Serera-chan should? I would hate to twist a knife unnecessarily," Purrcy worried.

The younger girls looked at each other again. "I think...," Minori said carefully, "that it would be better for her to be there. The closure may be important."

Isuzu nodded, "She would be sad to not be able to celebrate with Nyanta-san who's been a friend and support for her here."

Purrcy looked at Nyanta, letting him choose. "If you can restrain Marielle and Henrietta, or even nyot tell them until just before it begins, then purrhaps. If it will overwhelm their sensibilities, then purrhaps only Serera-chan should be invited."

Both Isuzu and Minori bowed. "Thank you very much, Nyanta-san, Miss Purrcy." Minori said, relieved. "Please leave it to us."


	32. Detouring

"Serera, thanks for coming shopping with us today," Isuzu said cheerfully. The four junions were all going together. Including Serera they made up the group that had first learned to fight as a party in dungeons, then use those same skills to protect the village of Choushi from a goblin invasion. They'd continued to party up together for all sorts of quests since then, so the five of them were pretty close now.

"Thank you for being willing to help me with my job," she answered back politely. She was supposed to continue to pass out flyers and talk people into going to view the next week's demonstration of the Technician sub-class.

"No problem," Touya said, pleasantly. They had an ulterior motive to be passing along that information. They were hoping to get to talk to potential Hacker candidates and get them to go, too, and to see what the gossip was on the demonstration put on by Purrcy. They were hopeful that the guild tag would draw potential candidates, too.

When they got to the main strip, the boys took one side of the road and gathering area and the girls the other. At a break in the work, Minori and Isuzu took Serera aside. "Um...Serera," Minori said cautiously. She looked at them curiously. Minori glanced at Isuzu, including her. "We were wondering...how you're doing after last night?"

Serera, who had been looking expectant drooped a little. "Everyone in Crescent Moon's been worried, too." She sighed. "It hurts, but it's not like I didn't already know." Minori nodded sympathetically. Serera got a confused look on her face. "Though, I did think they were already married. They're not yet?"

Minori shook her head. "Not officially, but they want to be...soon." She carefully watched Serera. The smaller girl, who was actually older than Minori, shuffled her feet. Gently, Minori asked, "If you could be there, at the ceremony, would you want to be?"

Serera winced, then thought about it seriously. Slowly she said, "It would hurt, I think...but, I would want to see if Nyanta-san was happy, so I could know for sure." She clasped her hands in front of her, but still didn't look up. She looked like she was thinking hard. "Miss Purrcy is still scary, even though I know she's nice. I think it helps to know she's like he is - older and upper class. They have a different mindset than most of us. It hurts to think there's that much more of a difference between myself and Nyanta-san - that it really could never have happened." She made a little gasp. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"No, no," Minori said comfortingly. "It's perfectly understandable." Isuzu nodded.

Serera paused, then looked away. "But...I do still want to make happy memories with him. ...Actually with them both." She looked down and blushed. "When I left after the barbeque...somehow...it felt almost like I was with family and I was glad I'd helped. ...It felt that way when I first met Miss Purrcy and we worked in the kitchen together, too. She really is kind and tries to help me feel included instead of telling me I can't." She looked shyly at her friends. "Is it okay that I like that feeling?"

Isuzu and Minori both smiled kindly. "Of course," Isuzu said. "They're like that after all. If they knew you felt that way, they would be happy."

Minori nodded. "They really don't want you to be sad or to hurt, and they're sorry you do," she told her friend. "If you like being with them, then they're happy to have you there."

Serera looked at them in just a bit of surprise, then nodded. "I'll try to not be afraid to spend more time with them making happy memories then." She bit her lip, "But...when are they thinking of..."

Minori put her hand on her friend's arm. "Tomorrow night."

Serera stopped breathing for just a moment, then took a careful breath in. "That is soon, isn't it," she said in a small voice. Minori nodded in agreement. Serera took a few more careful breaths.

"They'd like you to come, if you think you could," Minori said gently.

Serera looked at her and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Minori gripped her arm a little more tightly and Isuzu moved closer. "They - they still would include me...even in that?"

Minori nodded. "If you wanted it. They'd certainly understand if you couldn't face it."

Serera sniffed, then wiped at her eyes. "I - I don't know. It feels sudden." She looked away again and shifted a few times. Looking back she asked, "What are you going to do for it?"

"They've asked for a small guild ceremony and asked Mister Shiroe to officiate. We thought we'd buy some flowers at least to set on the table, and maybe look to see if there were any decorations we could find, though they don't want anything elaborate. I was hoping to find something I could give them...or maybe make a dessert for everyone to share afterwards. It's not like they need much, same as all of us. It was just something small to let them know I was thinking of them and wished them well," Minori told her. Isuzu nodded agreement.

Serera was thoughtful. "If...do you think I could help you? Maybe with making the desert? I've learned to make cakes from the chefs in Crescent Moon. And if you needed help with decorations, that sounds fun." She was sounding brave, though the underlying pain was still there.

"We'd love to have your help," Minori said encouragingly.

"Particularly if we could cook at your place," Isuzu said with a wink. "Then we could surprise them. They know everything that goes on in Nyanta-san's kitchen, after all."

Serera gave a small smile. "True."

Minori's eyes opened wide. "You know what, Isuzu?" she was excited, "Wouldn't it be awesome if we could have the Crescent Moon chefs help make meals for them for their trip? Then they wouldn't have to do that hard work for themselves and for us."

Isuzu looked thoughtful, then nodded. "If it would help them, it might."

"What?" Serera said and Minori's countenance fell again.

"Ah...sorry, I shouldn't have suggested it." She was silent, biting her lip, but it had been said and Serera should be told that in advance as well. Minori sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't know the other part. When Purrcy leaves this time...Nyanta-san will go with her. They'll be back in three months or less. It's just this time there are things Mister Shiroe needs them to do together. We don't expect it to happen every time she goes out. She's a surgeon and doctor for the monsters, like the gryphons and stuff like that, when they get hurt, or have a need. Probably the only one, so she feels pretty serious about her responsibility. It's been hard for her to not answer their calls while she's been asked to be here." Minori looked guiltily at Isuzu and back at Serera. "They'll probably leave by next week. ...That's why Nyanta-san has asked for it to be so soon - the ceremony," she ended lamely. She really hadn't wanted to add to her friend's sorrows, particularly when she'd been being so brave.

Serera was a bit pale. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well...I did already know he was going. ...They said it at the barbeque. I suppose they shouldn't really travel alone without it being proper... I just...wish...," her tears came again, "it could have been...me," she whispered. Minori wrapped her arm around her friend, understanding completely.

Isuzu put her hand on Serera's shoulder to grip it supportively. "Of course you did," she said gently. "You're smart enough to recognize a good man when you see one, and you've watched him a long time. How can you not?"

Serera looked at Isuzu with wide eyes. "Do you like him, too, Isuzu?"

Isuzu smiled. "I've watched you watch him just as long, Serera. I was rooting for you. ...If it wasn't for the fact that he is so very happy with her, I would say he should take another look at you one more time first." She shifted just a little. "I did think that at first, actually. It was a relationship of convenience at first, when she first came...but it's something more now. She's made him relax in ways he never did before. Last night, on the way home, she said something that made him laugh - a real laugh - for the first time since we've come here." She shook her head a little sadly. "It's hard to not want to see that happen again. He's so kind and helped us so much. To see him so happy...I can't help but be glad for him." She gripped Serera a little tighter. "If he could be that happy with you, then I would tell him that he should have been that way a long time ago. You've tried so hard, after all."

Serera nodded sadly. "I've seen it," she said quietly, "how happy and relaxed he is with her. It's hard to not be glad...for his sake." She looked down, "And that she is just as happy with him." She smiled sadly again. "It's rather like a fairytale, actually, where they've been made to be apart through horrible circumstances, but then finally in the end been brought together again. You want to see the 'happily ever after' of the story." Isuzu and Minori both agreed with silent nods. "Rather like...the prince finally rescuing the princess." Serera added and fell silent. Isuzu and Minori gave each other surprised looks over her head. Serera heaved a large sigh. "Well, I really can't compete with that, and it would be rather sad in the end to try." She looked up at her friends, who looked at her in compassion. "I think I would like to at least wish them well on that journey...and make another happy memory of how happy they are to be stepping out onto that path." She still couldn't prevent a few more tears from dripping, but her friends held her hands tightly until she was able to recover.

They were careful to respect her feelings and not get too excited as they shopped, staying gentle for her sake. Touya's gentle steadiness and kind practicality helped as they walked from booth to booth and stall to stall, and Rudy's usual antics helped to lighten the mood just a bit as well until they were just a party of friends enjoying a shopping trip again. They knew Serera would grieve more later that night when she was alone again, but for this time, they could be her support to help her continue to move forward one little step at a time.

-:-:-:-:-

"So...what's going on here in the kitchens?" Marielle said cheerily as she walked into the Crescent Moon kitchen. She was actually trying to escape her own work and get a snack while Henrietta was - well, somewhere else wherever it was.

Five young faces looked up, as well as one older one that was one of the guild chefs. "We're cooking cakes," they said.

"Oooh. Cake! I like cake. Do you need a taste-tester?" She asked hopefully. She got smiles but also shakes of the head and she slumped in defeat. "Can I at least lick the spoon?" she begged.

"We've one left," Serera handed it over.

Marielle took it happily and began licking it. She looked closely at Serera as she did so. "Thank you, dear. Oh, that's yummy!" Serera had been crying, it looked like, but she seemed to be trying hard. Marielle looked closely at Serera's Log Horizon friends. They were being just a little careful towards Serera. They'd come with bad news, then and were trying to cheer her up. Marielle sighed sadly to herself. "Sooo...what are you making cake for, if not for the Guildmistress to taste?"

The Log Horizon children looked at each other, then at Serera. Serera took a breath. "It's a surprise for Nyanta-san and Miss Purrcy...for tomorrow." Serera had almost choked at the pause.

Marielle's heart went out to Serera. "You're trying hard, Serera-chan," she said kindly. "I'm proud of you for being brave. Don't work too hard, though."

Serera shook her head. "I have good friends, and it will be okay." She glanced at her friends, looking for a little help.

"Miss Marielle," Minori said a little firmly, as a good strategist for a party should, "we've invited Serera specifically, but we're allowed to invite the whole guild if she wants it."

Serera looked surprised. "Eh, can I?"

The four others nodded. "If you want. If you think it would help, they said it would be okay." Minori said with surety.

Serera considered it seriously for a bit, then finally nodded. "I think it might help to have my other friends there, too, if it would be okay."

Marielle was watching the five soberly. They were all trying very hard for one friend's sake. Likely it would be an imposition to have all of Crescent Moon along, but she needed to know what for first. Having received permission, Minori turned back to Marielle. "Miss Marielle, tomorrow evening, in a small ceremony, Nyanta-san and Miss Purrcy are going to make their relationship official before Mister Shiroe. They'd be pleased to have Crescent Moon in attendance as well."

Marielle stood frozen for a bit. That was rather a bit of a bomb-shell. No wonder they were being careful with Serera. "That's what we're making the cakes for," Serera said quietly, but with somewhat of a newfound strength. It made Marielle's heart melt to hear it. Even the chef was looking at her with compassion and pride.

"Do you think it would help, Serera-chan?" she said quietly, with an encouraging look. Serera paused, then nodded emphatically. "Then, I think we'd be pleased to come, though if it's okay, I'll make it something everyone can make their own choice about, on if they'll go or not." Serera nodded and Marielle looked at Minori.

"That would be fine," Minori said. "It will be under the tree on the roof, so we may have to squeeze in a bit, but that's how she came to us and where they are happiest."

"What can we bring?" Marielle asked.

The children looked at each other, brows creased. Rudy offered, "Drinks, perhaps. We haven't thought that far yet."

Marielle nodded. "We can handle that." Not a single person from Crescent Moon was going to want tea. It would be better if they could handle the drinks to prevent that.

"Ah, Guildmistress," Isuzu said, "even if you allow everyone to choose...I think you should let Yuudai know that we would like him specifically to come."

Since that was the one person that Marielle had been hedging to let stay home, she was rather surprised. "Yuudai? You want him to come for sure?"

They nodded. Touya hesitated, then said, "Guildmistress...Miss Marielle," he blushed slightly to use the less formal form, "even you need to come and see what the real Miss Purrcy is like. Crescent Moon has only been able to see it at the barbecue."

Marielle was taken aback and sat back to consider it. "Does she have a face on outside of the house?"

"And for guests," Isuzu said, agreeing with Touya. The others nodded when Marielle's eyes asked all of them.

"I-it's true," Serera said, blushing. Marielle stared at her in surprise. "When I was there earlier, by myself, I was able to see it, too. She really is very nice."

Marielle relaxed and smiled. "I think it would be good to be able to see the nice Purrcy. If we can come celebrate the happy occasion with them, then we'll be glad to do it." She looked at the four again. "If there's anything else you need from us, let me know right away."

Minori bowed. "Thank you very much Miss Marielle, but they really want it very quiet and small. Just having their friends around them is enough. It will be sufficient if you will come...and bring drinks."

"Very well. I will look forward to tasting your cakes tomorrow, then." She turned and they gave her cheery farewells and returned to their task. Marielle walked off thoughtfully. The people of Log Horizon were really very special, particularly the youngest four of them...and Naotsugu, of course.

-:-:-:-:-

Dinner that night was a busy affair for Nyanta and Purrcy, and really all the junior members of the guild. They made enough for thirty and fed eleven, the left overs going into the refrigerator and Purrcy's food boxes. It took as long to clean up from, almost. Shiroe tried to be as patient as possible, but he had to finally call Purrcy away from the kitchen and to his office. He looked up and smiled as she came into his office. "Thank you, Purrcy, for your hard work. I look forward to eating that again in the future."

"You're welcome. Be sure to praise their efforts again, when you do. They've all worked very hard," she said as she walked over to his desk.

"I will," he promised. He put his hand on top of the paper on his desk and looked at her questioningly. She smiled and turned kitten and lept up on his desk to sit in front of him. He pet her head, then stroked her back, smiling at her. "I've been going over my notes from Minami, that my other companion from the Debauchery Tea Party sent me. His name is Kazuhiko and he's sort of the Chief of Police for the city." He tapped the paper in front of him and she moved to take a look at the words written on it. "This is a list of Adventurers that have gone 'missing'. They haven't been seen for some time, but should be still there in the city. When he tries to contact them via chat, they don't respond."

Purrcy looked up at him. "The reason that is of note is because every Adventurer had to join the same guild - Plant Hwayden. Thus he should be able to contact them through at least the guild chat connection. But they don't answer, nor have they called to say they're in danger or need help." Purrcy nodded her understanding. "Can you search the database and tell me if any are missing?" He sat back and took a breath. "I was thinking that if some of the life lines are cut, perhaps they've experimented and cut the lines, then killed the Adventurers to see what happens to them. If they die, they wouldn't be contactable." He looked at her soberly. It was a horrible thought, but it was important, and she already understood.

She was looking at him soberly, in that way he found so cute - kitten in thought. He enjoyed looking at her, finding it somewhat relaxing while having to think such dark thoughts. She nodded. "I've also thought that, or that their spirit matter - MP - becomes trapped here, unable to rise or fall. It's my intention that if another spirit, or even ghost, is encountered that I want to see if it might be an Adventurer trapped that way."

Shiroe hadn't quite thought of that, though he'd been thinking something close. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think the spirit you erased two nights ago might have been an Adventurer?"

Purrcy hesitated, then said, "I hope not. I don't think so. It seemed more of a construct of his mind. That doesn't mean it wasn't. I didn't know to check then, and now it's too late."

He nodded. There wasn't much to be done about that now. "Can you check on these names?"

She glanced down at the list again. "Yes. It's a rather long search so you might get the answer in the morning. Is that okay?"

He nodded. "As long as your HP doesn't drop too much during the night to endanger you."

She shook her head. "It won't take much. Simple search spells are low cost. It's just a large database."

"Thank you," he said soberly. She looked at the list one more time, likely setting the memorization this time, then looked back at him to see if he had anything else to add. He scratched her under the chin a bit, then shifted the top paper for the one under it. "Here's my rough draft of the contract. What do you think?"

She looked at it closely, reading it very carefully. "It took you a long time to come up with this," she said knowingly.

"Well...yes, but I did want to make sure that the world - or another Hacker - couldn't tamper with it."

"Thank you," she said soberly. She looked at it one more time. "I think it works, but you should have Nyanta come read it over, too."

Shiroe called him to come in, then pet Purrcy again. She rubbed against his hand and purred. He lazily played with her until Nyanta came in.

"Purrcy? Shiroe-ichi?" Nyanta asked curiously, looking between the two of them.

"Ah, Nyanta, I've got the contract draft for you review," Shiroe said, suddenly realizing what he was doing and sitting up in embarrassment from leaning on his other elbow. He picked the draft up and handed it over.

As soon as Nyanta's arm was extended to retrieve it, Purrcy lept up on his arm and walked up it to his shoulder to purr in his ear and lick his cheek. "Shiroe's worked hard on it," she said, reading it again from his shoulder. Nyanta absently pet her as he read.

When he was done he handed it back. "Meow, it looks good to me," Nyanta said. Purrcy purred and rubbed her head on his neck and the side of his head. He reached up and picked her up and held her in both paws facing him, looking at her. "But, mew'll let Shiroe-ichi play with mew?"

"Just on the desk," she answered. "It helps him relax, a thing he keeps forgetting how to do."

"That's true, nyan," Nyanta had to agree.

Shiroe blushed. "I won't if you don't want me to, Nyanta. Just say so."

Nyanta looked at him carefully. "Nyan. If it's just on the desk and mew respect the boundaries properly, relaxing is good for mew." Shiroe agreed and Purrcy nodded. Nyanta put her on his head and she giggled and lay down for balance, then patted his forehead with her paw. Her tail swished against the back of his head.

She looked like a golden-speckled black mohawk on the grey cat and Shiroe had to smile. "You've gone punk rocker, Chief. That's a bit out of your normal style isn't it?"

Nyanta looked up as if trying to see for himself and his whiskers lifted. "Purrhaps, but it's a rather convenient way to carry her, actually. Rather like a hat to keep my head warm."

Purrcy snorted. "Like you haven't already got enough fur up here for that. I'll overheat your brain, more likely." She started licking his head where she could reach and he reached up a paw and pat her on the head and stroked her back.

Shiroe couldn't hold in a small laugh. "That was even worse, Chief. That looked so like a proud display, as if you were showing off the mohawk." Nyanta struck a pose and did it again and Shiroe had to let out.

"Ah, see, there is the relaxed Shiroe-ichi," he boasted, a sparkle in his eyes.

Shiroe shook his head. "I'm done with the two of you. Go have your own fun. ...Thank you."

Nyanta strode out of the room proudly wearing his living black mohawk. Shiroe could hear snorts of laughter come from Naotsugu and Tetora, likely sitting in the living room as they usually did in the evenings before retiring to bed. There was a bit of motion as the door clicked closed and Shiroe rose from his desk to walk over to the chair where he bent down and gave his shadow a kiss and a rub of the head. Sitting on the couch he picked up the tea she had set out for him. It had gone a little cool, but was still nearly just right. As Akatsuki settled next to him, she said, "It's good to hear you laugh...and it was good to hear him laugh yesterday also."

Shiroe nodded. "I'm glad to hear it, too. Even in the Debauchery Tea Party it wasn't common, but it did occur occasionally."

"Then why not for the last two years?" she asked curiously.

Shiroe shook his head, taking another sip of tea. "I don't know...but whatever it was, she seems to have fixed it." He set his cup down on the saucer and looked at Akatsuki fondly, recognized the feeling and leaned over to kiss her again, testing. He'd been right, it was the right mix she'd taught him earlier. "Thank you," he said to her.

"Ah...for what?" she asked him.

He smiled. "For letting me laugh, too."

She wiggled uncomfortably, and blushed, but it was a happy look - or so it seemed to him. He asked, just to make sure. Her simple, happy nod made him feel better. He relaxed and sipped from his tea cup again until she leaned her head on his shoulder. He sighed to himself. He still wasn't quite sure how to get out of this one. He hoped he wouldn't have to call on Purrcy to save them this time.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy was monitoring many things by now and most things were quiet, thank goodness. That meant she could focus on the three most important things she was monitoring - her students. She had given them their assignments the day of the press conference. Yesterday they had gone over their preliminary concepts and worked on creating the base pseudocode. Today she had started by looking at what each one had come up with and made modifications for clarification of what she was looking for. Now she was just watching each of them write their spell. She was sitting in her "couch" watching three "screens" where she was having a line-feed bring her what they were doing. It was a safety precaution and it was so she wasn't being invasive in their personal inner space. Plus then she didn't have to figure out how to be three places at once. The differentials in her speed versus theirs meant she could watch all three of them and make suggestions before they went off the deep end. They were doing fairly well, though.

She'd given Tetora the simplest of her three tasks because of his level. He was writing a search algorithm to search the database of Adventurers using whichever input the user of the spell wished to have the search based on - name, location, Class, etc. It was right about at his sub-class level, but just enough harder that he was crafting carefully to conserve HP. He'd go up at least one more level by the time it was done. Of course, as a university programming student, he'd written plenty of them in his time, so only the magic side of it - and the safety side of it as well - needed his focus. Purrcy was making comments as he went to teach him to have a finer, lighter hand, too, since then she and he could use it against enemies if he did it right the first time.

The second most difficult of the tasks went to the wolf fang, WolfMan6. Purrcy had set him to writing a program that would scan spells cast in an requested area for a given length of time and return what type of spell it had been and who had cast it. His extra credit problem was to be able to also return what the spell had specifically done as it's result. He was struggling with working it out, but Purrcy had instructed Michael to be his TA on it, if for no other reason than to slow Michael down just a little, though he also needed the help in becoming the high level instructor.

Michael's assignment was rather advanced and was related to secret special ops stuff, so tickled him. His spell was to be a general listening spell that scanned chats (extra credit: it would scan personal conversations in meeting zones) then picked out the names of people who were being discussed. She'd told him to use chats and conversations in Akiba that had Shiroe as the topic of conversation as his training data. She expected him to divine the deeper purpose of the spell from just that much of a hint. She was watching the creation of his spell to see when he'd finally made the proper connection. He was actually getting close, reaching the part of the pseudocode where he'd realize it. The testing of his code would confirm it, of course. She was wondering if he'd put the change in now or after the confirming test.

"Purrcy," he said aloud, rather quietly and with a musing tone to his voice. "When do you want the proper code in?"

"You're going to actually ask?" she asked surprised. "I was going to let you do it whenever you wanted."

"Then...I'll do it now. To come back is a waste of time."

"That's fine," she said and watched him put the more sophisticated coding into the spell immediately after that.

When he was done, he asked, "Like it?"

"You've put in an interesting test. Why that one?"

"So that the topic of interest can be changed on the fly."

"Mmm...okay." Purrcy sighed. He was going to convert over when this spell was done. "You won't fly away after this, will you?"

He was silent and his coding stopped. He finally said, quietly, "I signed on, didn't I?"

Quietly she replied, "I'm counting on you, then."

After a short moment his coding started up again and they all fell into silent working again. Purrcy had her own code she was working on with them, a sort algorithm that would take the combined data their spells would generate and sort through them to make a combined set of lists to give her the final output of who might be considered allies and who would need to be carefully watched. She had the basic structure of it down. The specifics would go in after their spells were done, but having it put together that much let her direct the way they put theirs together as well. She tweaked it just a little to allow for Michael's  modification, then changed her mind. For her purposes that wouldn't be necessary. Instead she put in a constant null to act as a stopper for it in her program. She didn't need outside influences acting on her neural network. If he wanted to use it that way on his own, that was fine. She liked this - being able to code all at the same time, but not having to do it all herself.

-:-:-:-:-

"Hello, everybody," a cheerful voice said after a long time had passed, "it looks like you're almost done for the day. Are you ready for your heal-up?"

"It isn't that late in the day," Michael said, unhurried, since it wasn't even a few hours after noon.

"Well...I was actually hoping to steal Miss Purrcy away from you'all," Marielle sounded just a little nervous, "at least while she still had some energy left in her."

Purrcy set her world right and slowly left the innerspace realm to return to the world. "What's up, Marielle?" she asked. She blinked in surprise as Nyanta brushed a paw over her head. She'd completely forgotten he was with them. They'd taken to lying down to do their work and he'd sat with his back against the rock, so she'd chosen to pillow her head in his lap. She gave him a smile. "What a pleasant thing to return to," she told him.

His whiskers lifted and his ear turned, pleased. "What a pleasant thing to have return to me, meow," he replied. He looked up at Marielle. "Shall I come, too, nyan?"

Marielle shook her head. "If it's okay, we'll just take the ladies."

"Whulp, that means me, too, then," Tetora sat up with a grin.

Marielle looked at him, then nodded. "You can come, too," she allowed. She raised her wand and cast Heartbeat Healing on the group, though in the case of Nyanta it just lifted his mood a little.

His whiskers twitched up again. "Adding in a bit of hope I'll say yes, Marielle-san?" he asked her. She blushed. He flicked an ear. "It's alright. She can go." He helped Purrcy sit up, then stood up as well.

Michael sat up with a bit of a yawn. "I think I'll go work on my other project for the day, then. You okay with stopping now, WolfMan6?"

"Sure," their final class member said with a stretch. "I'll take my breaks when I can get em'. Teach' won't let us play hookie normally after all." He gave a grin and a wave of his tail.

They walked back towards town together, WolfMan6 taking off when they got out of the university zone. Henrietta and Akatsuki were waiting for Marielle and Purrcy outside the two guild halls. Nyanta gave Purrcy a kiss. "Meow. Have fun, nyan." He rubbed his cheek on hers and let her go. She smiled back, letting her ears and tail speak for her. Tetora arrived at her other side to smoothly tuck her hand into his elbow, as if they were girlfriends going on a walk into town together. Purrcy's ears twitched fondly at him and they joined the other three women to head into the center of town.

Michael looked at Nyanta before opening the door to the guild hall. "It was a mistake to let Crescent Moon know, wasn't it?"

Nyanta sighed. "Well...there are more here who love Purrcy than she knows. ...I suppose I knew it would be difficult from the beginning."

"Is she going to be okay with it?" Michael asked.

Nyanta gave a teasing look to Michael. "She signed on, too, didn't she?"

Michael gave a grimace then looked closer. Nyanta gave him a piercing look. "Right. I'll be counting on you, then," Michael answered him.

"Mew do that," Nyanta answered, reaching to open the door, "we play for keeps around here."

Michael paused before following him in. Very quietly he said as he passed Nyanta, "That's what I'm expecting."

-:-:-:-:-

"Nyanta seemed to be in a good mood," Marielle said brightly to Purrcy and Tetora as they walked.

"Yes, he did," Tetora said. He put a finger to his lip and looked musingly into the sky. "I wonder why?" Purrcy shoved him lightly, not letting go though. Tetora laughed. "Getting to see his beautiful wife on his wedding day in his lap instead of a cat - beautiful though she may be also - would make any husband-to-be happy, wouldn't it?"

Purrcy's ears were twitching in rather a lot of embarrassment. "I would think so," Marielle said blithely.

"So...where are we going?" Purrcy asked, "Other than to distract me from the decorations and other preparations going on for the evening, that is?"

"I told you she would already know why," Akatsuki said practically.

Henrietta nodded. "Of course it would be obvious, that part," she agreed. She looked at Purrcy. "We wanted to introduce you to the rest of the Water Maple girls."

Purrcy's ear twitched. Akatsuki looked up at her earnestly. "They're all my friends. I would like you to know them also."

Purrcy inclined her head. "Then I would be glad to meet them...if it wasn't first going to be an opportunity to scold me for stepping into Serera's place so rudely." She looked at Marielle and Henrietta pointedly. They gave her cool looks and Akatsuki scrunched into her shirt collar. Tetora almost stopped walking in surprise and Purrcy had to rather drag him along. Purrcy sighed. "However, it's probably best done before tonight as well." After walking a bit longer, she added. "Though if that's all it will be, I do hope you'll let Tetora return me home so I can cry into my pillow. I really won't be in town long enough for the rest of you to be that angry with me. She'll still get him most of the time after the training session Shiroe's set for the two of us is over, the same as she already has."

"It isn't the same," Marielle said just a little grimly.

"I suppose the dream will have to change," Purrcy agreed a little sadly.

Akatsuki was just a bit disturbed, but resigned. Purrcy looked at her. "I suppose you did get approval from Shiroe first?" The ninja looked up in surprise and nodded. Purrcy sighed. "Well, then, he's either in agreement or oblivious." She walked on silently after that.

After a bit Henrietta looked at Purrcy curiously. "You'll really do what Shiroe wants you to do?"

Purrcy gave a cynical look. "Is there a person who knows him who won't?" There was no answer for that, though several times one or another of the ladies tried to open their mouths to do so and failed.

"King," Akatsuki finally muttered quietly into her chest.

Purrcy nodded sympathetically, then patted Akatsuki on the head. "It isn't your fault, really Akatsuki. I'm sorry to have spoiled your fun. I just hate to have such things hidden under the rug when they should be openly stated from the beginning so that everyone's expectations can be properly set. ...She's well worth it, after all, particularly to Crescent Moon...but I think to Log Horizon as well?" She gave a knowing look to Akatsuki, who blushed, and then turned her golden gaze on Tetora. He was startled to be called out as well, but upon consideration, he could only be sheepish.

"You'll answer to it properly?" Henrietta said, though it wasn't really a request.

"Of course, Marquess," Purrcy said with complete sincerity, though Henrietta looked to be sure. Purrcy bowed her head politely in response.

"Princess," muttered Akatsuki, as if that explained it all. Henrietta must have decided it was a sufficient explanation, since she turned away without complaint.

"Ah...may I know who'll be there so I can be properly prepared?" Purrcy asked.

Akatsuki ticked them off on her fingers as she said them, "Me, Marie, Henrietta, Nazuna, Rieze, and Princess Raynessia. ...And Tetora." Tetora had to take his turn pulling on Purrcy to keep her going at the mention of Rieze, and it almost wasn't enough when the Princess of the Land was added.

"H-have you really carefully considered what you're about to do?" Purrcy asked, then looked at Akatsuki again, her ears back, "And did Shiroe actually say it was okay?"

They looked at her curiously. "Yes, he did. I told him very plainly," Akatsuki said, puzzled.

"Is it a problem?" Henrietta asked, just a little archly.

"Um...if it's alright with you, I'd like to confirm it?" Purrcy said, and immediately called Shiroe on a chat call.

"Purrcy?" he asked. "Have you reached the ambassador's home yet? I think you'll find Princess Raynesia fun to talk to."

"And did you also know they mean to scold me for Serera's sake first?" she asked.

There was a pause, then, "I'm sorry."

"And what am I to say to Rieze when she questions me on all the things you don't want me to say to her?"

There was another pause. "Nothing."

"Die." She ended the call and continued to walk calmly forward. After a bit of a stunned and frightened pause all around, Purrcy was suddenly in a semi-formal dress that complemented her coloring beautifully, though it was simple in line and looked very comfortable for all it was a dress. They were arriving at a simple mansion near the outskirts of the main part of the city and started giving her worried looks. "I do hope you'll all take responsibility," she said without looking at them, "I'll be sure to make him take his own when we get back, but he won't be here to protect me, so all of you must."

Even Henrietta and Marielle were looking properly humbled. "Yes, Miss Purrcy," Marielle said timidly. They were suddenly too afraid to knock at the door. Purrcy turned her head to look at Tetora and inclined her head towards it. He somewhat reluctantly let her go (Akatsuki took a step closer to her) and moved forward to knock at the door. Once that duty was done he quickly returned to her side, though she had only stood calmly, waiting on him.

The door was opened by a Person of the Land butler who recognized them and let them into a receiving room. "I'll let her Highness know you've arrived," he said a bit in resignation.

Purrcy watched him walk out of the room. "I do hope you had the sense to warn her and her staff we were coming first?"

"Ah, ...yes!" Akatsuki said a bit too energetically. "We let everyone know early."

Purrcy looked at her a bit judgmentally, then said, "Well that is a small relief on her part, I'm sure." They weren't quite sure what she meant by that, she could tell. She let it ride, sitting down primly in a chair to wait. Tetora stood behind her, rather automatically. The other three, who didn't normally sit in the room since they would only just be leaving it again, stayed standing.

"Hello," a young female voice said from the doorway, though she continued on into the sitting room. "The others are already here," the beautiful young woman stopped and paused upon seeing Purrcy. Purrcy looked at her calmly, assessing what a Princess of the Land was in this place. She had long silver hair and delicate features, quite appropriate to royalty of the game, and therefore of the living recreation of it. She seemed slightly timid and certainly sufficiently graceful and politely noble - that is, humbly female.

"Ah, Raynessia, this is Purrcy," Akatsuki made the introduction. "She's come recently to Shiroe's attention and is part of Log Horizon. I wanted her to meet you. Purrcy this is Princess Raynessia of Maihama, the capital city of the League of Free Cities of Eastal, the ruling People of the Land for the same area that Akiba is part of." It had been a long detailed description, particularly for Akatsuki and she looked a bit relieved to have not had her tongue stumble in the middle of it.

"Princess," Purrcy inclined her head politely, but not very deep. The Adventurers looked worried, but the Princess was looking at her slightly confused, as if trying to fit her into the world picture she had. "I've only recently been able to understand the language of Akiba, so Akatsuki wanted to be sure that I understood fully your relationship to the land and this city. Shiroe has told me that you are the ambassador to the Adventurers of Akiba?"

Raynessia curtsied. "Yes, I am, by appointment of my grandfather, Duke Sergiad Cowen. ...It's a pleasure to meet you."

Purrcy considered her answer. "Likewise. Then, I take it he is the ruling leader over a council?"

"Yes...Lady Purrcy."

Purrcy inclined her head again in recognition of the title. "Thank you."

Raynessia blinked. "You're...not an Adventurer?"

Purrcy rose. "I believe we are keeping others waiting?" she said calmly, though wishing she could turn around and walk away. Raynessia was looking at the others for help, though they couldn't give any. Purrcy wasn't going to get any either so wasn't feeling too disposed to release her from her confusion.

She stood looking at Raynessia in expectation instead, until the young princess started in surprise at her own rudeness. "Yes, please come this way," she meekly led the way.

"Your hair has been done up lovely," Purrcy commented on the way. "Your maid must enjoy working with your hair to spend so much time on it." Since they were coming up on a maid, who'd been looking at the Princess and their little troupe somewhat worriedly, Purrcy kept the corner of her eye on that one. When the maid blushed, she added. "If I had long hair, I would ask her to do my own, just for the opportunity to appreciate her fine hand once." The maid look inordinately pleased, while at the same time very confused - after all who could braid the hair of a short-haired cat?

"Thank you," Raynessia said politely. "I'll be sure to pass your praise on to her."

"Oh? You'll allow her the credit?" Purrcy asked quietly. Raynessia stiffened and the other ladies gave Purrcy dark looks. Purrcy ignored them, her ears turning this way and that slowly, learning the sounds of this new place. Akatsuki was already looking like she wished she'd not agreed to this plan. Purrcy calmly, and surreptitiously, put her hand on Akatsuki's back. Leaning down she purred just very briefly and brushed her cheek with an ear. Upon straightening, Akatsuki looked at her, then took a breath and nodded, trying for brave at least, then gave her an interesting look. Purrcy didn't know what it meant, but it was better than what she was before so she returned to just walking.


	33. Water Maple Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting two chapters together this time. Enjoy!

The visiting delegation to Princess Raynesia's manor, Water Maple, and the hostess arrived in a sitting room that was rather large, with two couches and a number of chairs, all plush and elegantly made. "Oh, my," murmured Purrcy. "Have your own people made these, Princess? I haven't seen such fine furniture since I've arrived here in Akiba. Truly it must be nice to have a few creature comforts of home."

"Yes, they were. My Grandfather made sure to send furnishings appropriate to my station," she said, just a tad dully. Purrcy's lip quirked up.

"Have you already become enamored of the things of the Adventurers, dear?" she asked in pity.

The Princess turned a sideways almost-glare on her, then caught herself and smoothed her face. Purrcy tipped her head just slightly, her ears perked at her. "Ah, rather, you'd be in your bed with a pillow tucked under you and a good book in your hand...except you'd rather be not even that, but have a good iPad in hand and your favorite manga. Likely you'd read the worst sort, as well, just because you could get away with it."

Purrcy turned her gaze to the other two waiting women in the room leaving Raynesia to gape and blink in utter confusion. "Rieze," Purrcy nodded her head. "Before you begin, Shiroe expressly told me that I am to answer any question from you, other than polite conversation, with 'nothing'. Please do not ask. What you've heard is the official word I'm allowed to say." Rieze looked a bit taken aback, then slightly crestfallen.

Purrcy turned to the last person, "Nazuna, I believe?" The fox tail nodded. "Purrcy. Pleased to meet you. I do hope you've been feeling better? I know I have been."

Nazuna nodded. "I've heard it's thanks to you."

"I did see you at the press conference, so I assume you did." Purrcy said neutrally. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you then."

Nazuna waved her hand. "It's apparent you're on a short leash and the Machiavelli has it in his hand."

"Of course," Purrcy said properly. "I was surprised he'd let me go this far with only two guardians." Both Nazuna and Rieze glanced at Tetora and Akatsuki, then took in Marielle and Henrietta's pale faces and Raynesia's worried countenance.

Rieze leaned back and interlaced her fingers, wrapping them around a knee. "You seem to be well in control."

Purrcy looked at her, then moved to sit on the couch across from her, taking a deep breath as she sat so it wouldn't be noticeable once she was in place. Tetora seemed a bit torn as to where to place himself. Akatsuki took the spot to the right of Purrcy, Marielle to her left, so Tetora was left with standing behind her. Henrietta took the place across from Marielle, next to Rieze. Nazuna returned to sitting casually in the chair between the couches and the Princess sat primly in the one opposite her, her hand clasped nervously in her lap.

Purrcy's wild ears and nose had already placed all the servants in the room, and a young maid now came and poured up tea for each person present. Purrcy made the maid hand the cup to her, sipping at it when she found it already the perfect temperature, giving a pleased nod at that. She continued to hold the cup in her lap. She had sat relaxed on purpose. Everyone else was quite tense, except Rieze and Nazuna who were just slightly challenging in their relaxed poses.

Purrcy waited just until everyone had been served and the maid had stepped out of the central arena. "It should be said that since Marielle requested this to begin with, and we all know the subject and reason she called for it, that she should be the one to properly begin." She looked into her teacup as she sipped from it again, but she was gauging the reactions from the two in front of her. Henrietta panicked just a little. Rieze raised an eyebrow, then a lip quirked up a tad and she glanced at Marielle.

For her part, Marielle had frozen in alarm, then slumped slightly in resignation. Purrcy allowed her the time to collect herself and decide she really did want the scolding to continue. When she had firmed her resolve, Purrcy turned her head to look at her, though she carefully didn't turn her whole self, to give her polite but full attention. She could sense the Princess paying close attention to everything she was doing.

"Serera says that you are capable of being kind," the words and look were a scold in themselves, "but she has been in quite a bit of pain. What gives you the right to come into Akiba and turn her world upside down in such a short amount of time?"

"Nothing," Purrcy said calmly. "There's no right given to man or woman in heaven for any blessing, nor any cursing, save their own choices for good or ill, and even then the result can be capricious."

"Were you jealous of her taking your place?" Marielle's lips pursed.

"Of course. She took my place in his house in Susukino and I wished many times to be there after I'd been chased out and had to work my way on my own down here from there. How could anyone not be jealous? That didn't mean it was my right to call the world unfair. It isn't fair. Rather, I was glad such a young thing could have a safe place to be. At least I believed _I_ could survive the journey. Indeed, I was relieved to hear from her that you had been kind enough to send a rescue for her. Susukino was not a place to leave anyone with a kind heart."

"Then...do you hate her?"

Purrcy smiled sadly. "No."

"Why not?"

Purrcy paused, then looked down into her cup in her lap. "It is sad to see her in pain, but she knew when she chose to fall in love with him that he would never be able to return her affections."

"Why weren't you already with him in Susukino?" Purrcy allowed the questions to come from others. They would all have thoughts Marielle wouldn't be able to put together.

"Because even I was afraid at that time, and it took me many months to work up my courage once I did see him again, being a coward at heart," she looked up plainly. "Just because you have seen a man being kind does not make it easy to believe he will be kind to you." Every face in the room showed some level of complete comprehension of that thought. Purrcy was a bit surprised to even see it on Princess Raynesia's face. She sighed to herself, then finally took another small sip of tea.

Tentatively Akatsuki said, "Purrcy doesn't prevent Serera from being with him, or them...rather, she invites it."

"Why?"

Purrcy paused considering her answer. "Nyanta has been a source of stability and comfort for Serera-chan since that time. I don't need to remove that strength from her. It does me no harm. If I can also be part of that strength, I would prefer it. Still, if she refused it, I wouldn't force it on her, either."

"Why doesn't it do you harm?" she was challenged.

"Why does that matter?" she challenged back.

"It lessens her in your eyes."

Purrcy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Serera is a very strong girl who has tried very hard, and is very good. Why should I not choose to want to have her as an example for myself? When I see how relaxed and comfortable Nyanta is with her, why would I not want to see him that way? If I forced them to be apart all the time, wouldn't I only get eyes of reproach and sorrow? Who wishes to see that every time they look at the one they love?"

The room was quiet for a while, then Nazuna said, almost maliciously, "You certainly paint yourself to be the perfect person."

Purrcy looked at her sadly. "I am the first to say I am far from perfect. Nyanta would be the second. I have kept nothing secret from him. It was his to choose whether to keep me or not. In Theldesia are we not all free from our pasts, to make ourselves anew? So many keep secret what we were, even from the ones we say we are close to. To commit to marriage...that is wrong. We may have to go back and face a falsehood. How then could we face the one who we had loved so deeply here? The pain of that would be immeasurable. It is not perfection, Nazuna, it is perfect love, as close as we imperfect humans can attain." She shook her head. "And...it is age and experience. ...Have I not seen my own brothers and sisters, friends, parents, and daughters and sons live life?" she whispered. "Would I not also change my own life if it were possible?" She looked down into her cup, once again wishing a cat body could cry, though she wouldn't in this room.

When she had recovered somewhat, she looked back at Nazuna calmly. "Here, I can try to be better. I should be careful who I tell the whole truth of my past to, but I can also be more careful how I choose to live this time. I do not choose to relive all of the mistakes of my past. Just the ones I can't see because of the blindness of us all to our own weaknesses. And if those who care about me tell me what they are, I can try to change, if possible, and hope they will continue to walk with me even if I can't."

She looked at them all, ending with Akatsuki, who she gave a small smile to. "Isn't that who you wanted to introduce me to, Akatsuki? People who will do that for you? Those who you call friends?"

Akatsuki looked up and into her eyes soberly. "Yes, Hahaue. These are my friends, who do that for me here."

"Then I am glad," Purrcy said quietly. "Treasure them."

Akatsuki paused, then said carefully, "Purrcy...I would...want you to also consider them friends."

Purrcy paused, tipping her head at Akatsuki, considering her earnest face, then she looked around at everyone else. She said, "It is my experience that friendship is built with time and experiences that build trust and comradeship. I have only just arrived and only just met three of you now. ...I am not opposed, since even all of you were willing to see I was corrected if it was needful, but I am not an easy person to deal with, nor am I around much at all. ...And I have no idea how to keep friends. I am quite a failure at it from the beginning."

There were looks around the group. "You wouldn't be the first," it was Princess Raynesia, again surprising Purrcy. "I also had troubles believing I could have friends, and didn't know what it was to be one. I like to believe I've been learning." She received encouraging and soft looks.

Purrcy softened for her. "Then...a Princess of the Land has been learning to be friends with the strange creatures called Adventurers. This is why you're also learning to be the same with your own?"

Raynesia looked a little startled, then just a tad depressed. "I suppose my parents would be scandalized, not to mention the rest of the court."

Purrcy gave a little laugh, startling them. "And you are ever so pleased by that fact. I believe your Grandfather would be pleased as well, though in public he wouldn't be allowed to admit to it."

"Do you know my Grandfather?" Raynesia asked with a raised eyebrow. Purrcy merely took a sip of her now nearly cold tea, choosing to finish it off then hand it to Tetora, who had it taken by the maid.

"I could probably be your grandmother, dear," she finally said.

There were protests around the room that surely she couldn't be that old. Purrcy smiled and teased, "Perhaps, but you were all thinking it all the same." There were a few blushes and shakes of the head. Finally Rieze had the courage to look her in the eye and ask just how old she was. Purrcy flicked an ear. After a moment, she finally said, "That doesn't fall in the category of questions of yours I may not answer, however you must understand that it is a jealously guarded data point for me. I prefer to only answer in one way...I am older than Nyanta. ...Please let that suffice."

"Do you know how old he is?" Akatsuki looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

"And does he know how old you are?"

"Yes. As I said we've told each other everything so that we don't misstep in what we're choosing to do." Purrcy flicked an ear at her. "Isn't it right for the one you love and choose to marry be your best friend, in the end?"

Akatsuki got the most marvellous look of awe on her face. Purrcy grinned to herself and let Akatsuki savor that thought, turning to Marielle. Marielle looked at her, then slowly smiled. "I know I'm going to love being married to my best male friend. I don't think Henrietta would let me marry her, and I don't want to besides."

A laugh escaped Purrcy before she could restrain it and it was followed by several others she went ahead and let out, feeling them bubble up happily. "No, I don't imagine she would," Purrcy finally recovered enough to say. "Thank you for the distinction and correction." Somehow, the atmosphere in the room had warmed just a little.

"So...Marie," Nazuna said lazily, "what was the other reason you wanted us to come?" It seemed to have some overtones to it.

Marielle perked up and looked at Raynesia. Raynesia seemed to shrink in on herself in slight fear. Purrcy narrowed her eyes slightly. "Raynesia has the most beautiful dresses, though I love to see her in Adventurer clothing, and I thought, since Purrcy is similar in size, that she might have something appropriate for Purrcy to wear tonight. Raynesia, can we raid your closet this afternoon and try things on Purrcy?"

Raynesia was slightly confused, but relaxed visibly. "Um...I guess?"

Akatsuki looked at Purrcy a slight pleading look on her face. Purrcy looked at her quizzically and Akatsuki glanced at Raynesia, then helplessly at Purrcy. Purrcy tipped her head at Henrietta. Akatsuki looked like she felt she hadn't communicated, but Purrcy nodded. She rose. "Princess, I would be honored if you'd let me try on some of your clothing for Marielle, though it is certainly a rude request of any noble to have their wardrobe ransacked by another person. I am looking for a few new designs for my own line of clothing. If I could perhaps find some inspiration from the things your own fine caftspersons have created, or even hire a few to design them for me?"

Raynesia popped up out of her seat. "Ah, certainly, Lady Purrcy. I'm sure...," she looked quizzical.

The others were rising as well. Nazuna said, with a twitch of a tail, "That dress does look like a Shopping District 8 H12b special. Is it from the new line?"

"You can tell?" Purrcy asked. "Thank you...but for someone who doesn't wear them, I'm surprised you knew?"

Nazuna twitched. "I...do...like to look at them."

The eye of every other maiden in the room went to the fox tail. She always wore a kimono loosely about her shoulders as if she couldn't care less about what she wore. "I think...next time we'll try clothes on Nazuna," Rieze said with narrowed eyes.

Nazuna froze and shivered, her ears going back. Purrcy looked at Raynesia and gestured she should begin to lead the way to her rooms. Raynesia obediently led the way. Purrcy purposefully walked next to Nazuna. "Please, tell me about your guild."

"Ah...it's Soujirou's guild, West Wind Brigade. I'm his main assistant. There are lots of girls in the guild because he defends women with all his might, mostly because it's the right thing to do. That has made it rather a harem." Purrcy raised a hand to stop the flow, and Nazuna obeyed.

"Choosing to become less than you should be is not the way to keep the peace, Nazuna. Be yourself and let them come to terms with it. They won't think less of you for it, and your friends will be able to better support you. You must love yourself properly first before you can truly let others love you," Purrcy looked at her significantly, "even if it is just your friends."

Nazuna looked at her with a cynical look. "With just that, you think you've solved it?"

Purrcy looked her in the eye. "Obviously not, since you refuse to believe it. We will show you next." Nazuna looked nervous suddenly, and her tail swooshed unhappily.

They arrived at Raynesia's bedroom. Her wardrobe was already open and there were three dresses laid out on the bed and a fourth was being pulled out by her maid, the same one that Purrcy had complemented earlier. Raynesia looked lightly betrayed and looked slightly balefully at Purrcy. Purrcy ignored it. "And you are?" she asked the maid.

The maid blushed to be directly addressed by someone not her mistress. "Elissa, your Ladyship," she curtsied.

"Elissa, please tell me, how difficult is it to get Raynesia to wear beautiful clothing?"

Elissa looked apologetically at her mistress, but Purrcy didn't relent. "Well...rather difficult, actually," she finally said. "She would much rather be in slovenly clothing that she considers relaxing, ...such as pajamas."

"Flannels are best," Purrcy agreed, with a nod. Elissa looked at her in shock and Raynesia seemed to get a glimmer of hope. "Come here ladies," she said motioning to Raynesia and Nazuna. She set them next to each other and moved to stand in front of the foot of the bed, facing them. The rest of the women, and Tetora who had followed them in and perched on the vanity chair backwards to watch Mother work, watched to see what she would do.

"You two are polar opposites. One wishes to dress down and despises the clothing requirements that are placed upon her by outside expectations. The other wishes to dress up and is afraid to admit it, because of internal expectations of other's outward expectations." The other women in the room nodded complete agreement. "While forcing others to dress up for one's own enjoyment is rude, and often unkind," Purrcy looked both Marielle and Henrietta down in the pause at the end of that statement, "it is often because it is an inward desire of those doing the dressing to get the person being tortured to admit their own weakness, or their own desires - to see truth so that those who are watching them torture themselves can stop hurting for them."

She could see she'd talked a bit too deep so stopped and waited. She looked at Akatsuki. "I take it Henrietta also dressed you up?" Akatsuki nodded. "Please tell us what words would describe how you felt about it. Single words."

Akatsuki paused, then looking a bit uncomfortable said hesitantly, "Uncomfortable... embarrassed... angry... helpless... angry... despair... shame... a-abused." Henrietta paled, but held her peace.

Purrcy looked at Akatsuki soberly a moment longer to make sure she was done, then turned to Raynesia. "Princess, I take it you also have been dressed up. Will you please also use one word descriptors, remembering you are among friends and may say truthful words?"

Raynesia paled slightly, gripping her hands in front of her. "Confused. Overwhelmed. ... Helpless. Despair. Embarrassed - very embarrassed. ...Useless." Marielle was slowly turning pink as her face fell.

Purrcy turned to Nazuna. "Please take a big breath, put your big girl panties on, and face your friends honestly. In one word descriptions, when you look at the clothes in H12b, and know that you can't pick one up to take home with you, how do you feel?"

Nazuna looked at Purrcy impatiently and shifted. Rieze crossed her arms and gave Nazuna a look. Nazuna backed down, cleared her throat, took a breath, glanced at Akatsuki and Raynesia, then said quietly, "Resentment. Sorrow. Desire. Longing. Useless. Helpless. ...Lonely."

Purrcy said softly, "There isn't a friend in the world who likes to hear their friend say words like that about themselves. But if they don't hear them, they don't know what to do to help. Nor is there a person who likes to have to feel them over and over again. ...Please, let me teach you the other side." She turned to Akatsuki. "When we dressed you for your first date with Shiroe, what was different than the other times?"

Akatsuki paused, considering it. "You asked me what I wanted. You listened and offered suggestions and let me pick. We did it together and others gave opinions that I wanted to hear so I could know how others would see me, but I got to choose in the end. ...It was fun. ...And...the men all liked it." She blushed. "I wasn't embarrassed to be seen."

"And the trip to Shopping District 8?"

"It was the same. I was offered suggestions, but got to pick for myself and have fun seeing what looked good or didn't. I was surprised sometimes."

Purrcy turned and looked at Tetora. "What is the difference?"

He smiled. "Whether others choose for you or you choose for yourself. Whether you made yourself happy or had to make someone else happy."

Purrcy smiled at him, then blew him a kiss with her ear (he understood it). "It isn't the clothes," she looked at the women again, Raynesia in particular. "It's being true to yourself, but also at the same time being honest with yourself." When Raynesia looked down she moved her look to Nazuna who also looked down. "That is what friends want for friends, because then you will be happy." She looked at Marielle. "Why did you think that having me try on Raynesia's clothing would make us happy?"

Marielle, who was rather trying to hold herself together at this point, took a bit to recover first before answering. "B-because...you should look like a princess for your wedding night...and Raynesia is a princess and always is wearing clothing a princess wears."

"Why should I?" Purrcy asked. Marielle blushed. "The honest answer, please," Purrcy requested.

Marielle rubbed her toe into the carpet on the floor. "Well...because...it's the most special night of any woman. Shouldn't she want to look her best?"

"And I wouldn't have already known that?"

"Ah, no!" Marielle bit her lip. "Because it's fun to enjoy trying things on together...and you do seem to have a limited wardrobe so I thought it would help you out...and...because...you are a princess." She finished lamely. "It just seemed right to see you had access to the best possible selection, and that's what came to mind."

"She has complemented your wardrobe, Princess Raynesia," Purrcy said wryly. "The same wardrobe you would burn in the yard if you could. But...if you were asked to trade it for Marielle's wardrobe, would you do it?" Raynesia paused, then shook her head, looking rather ill. Purrcy looked at Nazuna. "Do you have a wardrobe?" Nazuna paused, then also shook her head, looking both guilty and very sad.

"How many here would love to have even one dress from Raynesia's wardrobe?" Slowly most of the hands rose, including Purrcy's and Tetora's. Raynesia looked at them all. It couldn't be said she was surprised, and she looked a bit like she'd be willing to give them away, but at the same time her eyes slid to the dresses set out on her bed to consider them one more time. "They want to see them on me, because they delight in seeing them at all," Purrcy said to Raynesia. "We want to wear them, too. ...Marielle, what is the most fun part of trying clothes on?"

Marielle considered it. "Having fun. Seeing what new things there are that might look good you didn't know about before. Looking at yourself in the mirror and seeing someone beautiful."

Purrcy smiled. "Indeed. Seeing someone beautiful. Let me show you my personal favorite in my wardrobe." She was suddenly in her blousy black with gold sparkles. She turned slowly and prettily for them. "This is my favorite because it matches my own coloring and is loose so makes me feel like I'm not wearing anything at all, yet at the same time I know I am beautiful in it. It is tight enough at the cuffs that I don't have to worry I'm going to trip over it. It doesn't hurt that I actually get a couple of bonuses from it, too, so I have a 'secret ingredient' I get to hold in my heart as a treasure when I wear it. ...Akatsuki, of the clothes that were bought for you, which is your favorite? Put it on and tell us, please."

Akatsuki was thoughtful, then, concentrating hard, was suddenly in black leggings and a male style shirt that on any man would have fit just right. On her, it was almost a shirt-dress the tails were so long. It was rolled up in the sleeve to just above her elbows. It wasn't particularly elegant. "I like it because it's comfortable. The top is loose, but the legs aren't going to trip me or be too long. I like black because I'm a ninja who needs to be able to hide at a moment's notice. ...," she blushed, "I like the sleeves rolled up because it makes me feel...like I'm someone who works hard."

Purrcy turned to Tetora. He rose from the chair and was suddenly dressed in brown suede pants, cuffed boots, a loose male shirt and a laced short sleeve jerkin that matched the pants. "This is what I would have looked like if I could have come male," he said. "I like the look of the travelling understated fighter that might be a bard, might be a swashbuckler, might be both. I'm lucky it looks good on a woman's body, too. I also have to have the outfit coordinated. You can see the jerkin and the pants are the same color and material, and even the boots are, too. I made this body to be beautiful, so there's no sense in making it anything less...but Hahaue had to teach me that it was okay to be and wear what I wanted to be and wear. I had a lot of fun on our shopping trip, particularly laughing at what she thought would look good. She has a very strange sense of taste." He grinned and put his hands on his hips.

Purrcy turned to Raynesia. "Go get your favorite outfit." Raynesia hesitated. Purrcy turned a look on Elissa, who got an evil look and headed for the wardrobe again. Raynesia held up a hand, then sighed and took a breath. Walking after her maid, she looked in it with her, shook her head, then took what was handed to her. Going behind a changing screen they took a few minutes to get her out of her dress and into her favorite. She came out in flannel pajamas that had seen quite a lot of wear. Pale faded blue with yellow flowers that were almost white now.

She had pink in her cheeks, but stood in front of them. "These are my favorites. They are soft, comfortable, worn in just right. They make me feel like there are no responsibilities hanging over my head and I can just relax today. If I could, I would never take them off...but then...I'd always be running away from my responsibilities...so instead, I just escape to them when I'm allowed to. Then it feels like they are comforting me. Sometimes I use it as a reward for getting through a particularly difficult day. Elissa sighs in despair when I get them out." She bit her lip, "And then, I feel vindicated that I've done something naughty all on my own that I can't get into trouble for."

Purrcy raised an eyebrow. "You've come a long way apparently, to be able to say all of that to these friends. Very good," she nodded approvingly. Raynesia blushed, but seemed somewhat pleased. Purrcy turned to Rieze. "I've never seen you in anything other than that. Is it really your favorite?"

Rieze smiled. "I don't mind the uniform. It lets everyone know that Rieze is still a constant in their lives in this crazy madhouse. That's not what makes me feel beautiful. Turn around Tetora." He obeyed, though he was curious. Rieze undid her jacket, took it off and turned around. "This is what is my favorite." She was wearing a very beautiful brazier, red with satin ruffles. "The bottoms match," she commented calmly. "I wear these hidden because then I can smile about my own 'secret ingredient' that makes me stand calmly and proudly woman in my place." She put her jacket back on and did up the buttons again. "Okay, Tetora," she said when she was done. "It was red with satin lace." Tetora nodded his thanks, since it really had been obvious what she was showing off. "But don't tell." He drew a zipper line across his lips. Rieze nodded, satisfied. "The color and style change depending on my mood of the day, but these are my favorites."

Reynesia was looked rather shocked, but then also somewhat not so self conscious in her pajamas any more. Purrcy looked at Marielle. She 'pulled' an article of clothing to her, then went behind the changing screen. Purrcy looked at Henrietta, who blushed and shook her head. Purrcy raised an eyebrow. "Is it because you don't have one, or because you're too embarassed to show it?"

Henrietta bit her lip, glanced at Akatsuki, then said, "Clothes don't matter so much to me. They are necessary and utilitarian."

"Do not lie," Purrcy said calmly. "You enjoy cos-play. What is your favorite?" Henrietta paled but pursed her lips. Purrcy looked at Akatsuki. "What was her favorite to put on you?"

Akatsuki looked at Henrietta. "Baby doll style dresses, the kind you find on little girls - toddlers. If it wasn't that, it was maid uniforms."

Purrcy sighed. "That's cliche'. Too much manga in secret, Henrietta." She looked at Elissa. "I presume you saw what Akatsuki was subject to, given Princess Raynesia's reaction?" Elissa nodded. "Please pull out the most similar dress from Raynesia's wardrobe." Elissa stood uncertain for a moment, then finally walked to the wardrobe and began going through it. Marielle came out from behind the changing screen and was wearing a one-piece swimming suit. The other women stared at her. Purrcy smiled.

Marielle took a breath. "I like this because I feel modest in it. I love to be at the beach and relax. As much as I love to look cute in the two piece suits, I can't be relaxed in them. I'm always afraid they're going to fall off. ...I'm not this big back home, so it's been hard to settle, even after this long. But really, I just want to relax and watch everyone having fun and smiling. Swim suits are the ultimate expression of that, to me."

Elissa returned from the wardrobe. "I'm afraid this is the closest I can find, Lady Purrcy, though it isn't quite right." She held up a white frilly dress with layers of tulle and pale blue ruffles on the bottom skirt of it. Raynesia looked at it like it was a snake in her maid's hands.

Purrcy looked at Henrietta. She wasn't sure she wanted to wear it, but she was still drawn to it. Purrcy nodded. "Okay. Ladies, shall we show Henrietta how beautiful she can be in what she likes?" There were bright eyes and eager faces all around - except Henrietta's of course. Purrcy first looked at Raynesia, who swallowed. "Princess, this is one of your dresses, from your own closet. It is not - currently - strange Adventurer clothing."

Raynesia nodded. "That doesn't mean I like it. Dresses like this are stifling and difficult to wear."

Purrcy shook her head. "Not to everyone, just to you. Is there a reason you're keeping it?"

Raynesia paused. "Someone gave it to me...but it probably doesn't matter. At least...not here."

"Are you willing to give it away?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, for the sake of your friend, will you wear it one last time, please?" Raynesia looked at Henrietta, then at the dress, then nodded and she and Elissa went off to change again. "Make yourselves comfortable," Purrcy invited the others. "This will take a bit of time and we'll need room here in the center of the room. Henrietta, you will tell me what modifications to make to the dress to make it into the 'perfect' little girl dress, of the sort you like. If it helps, think of it going on Akatsuki, but just this once and only if she says she's willing to help you this one last time." Henrietta swallowed, then appealed with her eyes to Akatsuki. The diminutive woman blinked, then nodded once, her look saying it would be the last time. Henrietta looked relieved.

Purrcy turned to Nazuna. "I would guess you have memorized the exact outfit you love at Shopping District 8. Would there be a clerk who watches you come in and stare at it and walk out that could pull it out for you easily?"

Nazuna looked embarrassed, but answered, "Probably. ...It's in the back, so MarketMaker would be the one to know."

Purrcy turned to Marielle. "Can you call him up and make it a conference call?"

Marielle shook her head. "I can call him up, but not the other."

"That's good enough, I'll make it a conference call. Go ahead."

Marielle took a moment, then said, "Hey. We're looking for an outfit for a fox tail from H12b, can you go pull it out? It's for Nazuna - her favorite." She paused then looked at Nazuna. "The blue or the green?" Nazuna waffled.

Purrcy held up her hand and Marielle looked at her. "Both, and one of sand," Purrcy said.

"We don't have one that color, I'm afraid," came across the air.

"That's fine, I have a few. Seeing what she likes will be good enough. How long to get them run down to the Ambassador's mansion?"

"Ah, five minutes."

Purrcy frowned. "Go get them. I'll see if I can get video by the time you've got them pulled out."

"Ah...okay." There was a bit of doubt on the other end. Tetora sat up and looked at Purrcy closely, then pulled out his wand, waiting. By the time Raynesia came back out with Elissa from behind the screen, there was a window in the middle of the room that showed MarketMaker pulling out the second set of clothes from the section. He held them up. "Is this them?" he asked.

Nazuna nodded. "Yes, that's them."

"Put them on her guild's tab for now. She can pay it back if she wants to," Purrcy said and they were suddenly on the bed and the hands of the assistant were empty.

MarketMaker blinked. Behind him they heard footsteps hurrying over. "Purrcy?" Calasin came into view.

"Yes, Calasin?" she asked.

"Are you going to stop by here this afternoon, or rather, could you?"

Purrcy looked at him, puzzled. "I suppose."

Calasin paused to look at the others in the room. He blinked. "That's a rather odd fashion show."

"It's everyone's favorites," Purrcy said with a smile. "Well except that the Princess is wearing a modified form of Henrietta's. The Princess loves flannel pajamas."

It looked like he was memorizing the scene for later. "Well, bring everyone, then. That would be fine."

"Okay. Probably an hour. I need to modify the Princess's dress first."

"Ah, can't we watch?"

Purrcy blinked. "You can't replicate it."

"Well...," he sighed. "I guess there is that, isn't there? All right. We'll be expecting you."

"Goodbye," Purrcy said kindly and nodded at Marielle, who ended the chat. "Nazuna, go put on your favorite while we get started. Raynesia, come stand in the middle of the room. Henrietta, what is the first modification?" As Henrietta began to give Purrcy instructions and descriptions, Purrcy modified the code of the dress itself. The five tiers that fell from the waist to the floor shortened until they only reached just past the knee. The tulle underneath doubled in fluff to make the skirts stand out even more. The bodice straightened and rose just a bit to show less bustyness. The sleeves moved up from on the arm to just cover the shoulders and then were puffed a little more. Getting the back just right took a while until Purrcy made it modest, covering the shoulder blades altogther. Henrietta's eyes went hungry. Then she added a pink silk flower to the side front waist over a wide pink satin waistband, to offset the blue of the skirt. By the time it was done, she was flush with excitement.

"Honestly," Tetora said. "I should give her my old wardrobe."

"Feel free," Purrcy said as his magic replenished her HP for the last time from that effort. "She'll enjoy it, I'm sure, at least trying things on, anyway. Go ahead, Princess. Go take it off and reward yourself with your pajamas for just a bit, then you'll have to change to go out. Henrietta, go stand there and put it on. Elissa, please help her with it."

Elissa looked at Purrcy like she was crazy. "It won't fit."

Purrcy smiled. "It will." Elissa, having seen the magic of the dress changing could only be obedient. Purrcy turned to Nazuna. "Does it fit well enough to still call it your favorite?"

Nazuna stood and turned for them all to see it. It was green and offset her fox coloring well. It was form fitting and with a masculine flavor, but feminine in frill and design.

"That's very beautiful," Rieze said, appreciatively. "You have a good figure." The others nodded. Nazuna blushed.

"Go to the mirror and look," Purrcy pointed.

Timidly Nazuna went. Her own image captured her eyes and she looked herself up and down, then turned and looked at the back as best she could. She flipped her soft tail, pleased with that fit as well. Softly she said, "It does look good, doesn't it?"

"Why is it your favorite?" Marielle asked.

"Because I like the color, and I can still run and do what I need to do in this style. I'm Kannagi, so I don't fight, but I do have to run after everyone else, especially Souji, since I'm his op on the big jobs. That's why I prefer the form fitting, too. I know I look good in form fitting, so I don't wear it often to keep the other girls from getting jealous. I already get to stand with him so often from being both his op and his main assistant for the guild. I love him like a little brother, but they don't see it that way, really. They all just love him, so think everyone does."

Purrcy raised a hand with a flick to draw Nazuna's attention. Her golden eyes pierced the eyes of the fox tail. "They love you, Nazuna, and they are your guild, which is family not just friends. If these your friends are feeling your pain with you, how much more is your family? Do not belittle their affections because you are afraid."

Tetora moved to stand with Purrcy. "Nazuna...every time I came out, Souji found me first, wanting to know if Shiroe had found anything yet. And every West Wind Brigade member asked even after he did. They were all very concerned for you. ...You are well loved by them all. What you, or any of us wear, can have meaning and at times we should be sure to wear the best thing possible, but it isn't what needs to define us, and even more it shouldn't be used to trap us in our fears. ...Hahaue taught me this, too. Raise your head and be proud of being beautiful. It will only bring your guild strength."

There was movement from the screen. Raynesia had already rejoined them and now Elissa came out from behind the screen. She looked encouragingly at Henrietta who timidly came out from behind it to walk not quite to be with them. Purrcy looked at Marielle. Marielle went to her friend, took her hands and gently pulled her into the middle of the room, then took her glasses off. "Elissa," Purrcy commanded gently, looking at Henrietta's hair. Elissa picked up Raynesia's brush and a few tools and hair pins. Tetora brought over the vanity chair and put it behind Henrietta, helping her sit in it. Henrietta closed her eyes, holding her hands together in the many soft ruffles of the dress, sitting primly and slightly uncomfortably in the short skirts, though her normal skirts weren't any longer. The rest watched almost spell bound as Elissa worked her own magic on Henrietta's hair.

Rieze walked over to the vanity, sorting through things briefly, then came back with a handful of makeup. While Elissa worked on the hair, Rieze worked on the face. When the two women stepped back, they looked at their works specifically, nodded, and put things away. Marielle took Henrietta's hand and pulled her up to standing. Tetora took the chair back and they all moved so Henrietta was alone in the center of the room. She finally opened her eyes to look at them, they were so silent, worry in her face. "Turn around slowly," Purrcy ordered softly. Henrietta did a little hesitantly, though as she moved and the skirts moved with her, she looked down at them. Softly she ran her hands down the skirts. "Okay. Go look."

Henrietta approached the mirror with great trepidation, but when she got there, she stopped and stared. Her eyes slowly took in all of the picture that was her. The lightly rouged cheeks and glossy lips, the darkened lashes, the hair piled up on her head in little ringlets, little bows set in it to match the dress. The dress nicely framing her neck, yet modest in bodice height, fitting her torso snugly but not overstating her curves, her arms looking long and slender because of the sleeves only accenting the shoulders. She couldn't help but make them come out to her sides, her hands raised primly, hovering over the flounced, full skirts, such a great contrast to her pencil tight skirts, fully feminine. And her lower legs bare, "...like a ballerina," she whispered. She turned to look at the back, then looked down at herself again. She looked up at the others, amazement in her eyes. "Is that really me?"

They slowly all smiled and nodded. "Yes, Henrietta. That's you. The beautiful ballerina," Marielle said kindly.

Henrietta took a step forward, then another, then took a slow turn, ending in a little hop that made the skirts bounce. She blinked, then put her hands over her face. "It's embarrassing...to be beautiful...in things like this."

"Is it?" Rieze said.

"It is?" Raynesia echoed in reverse.

"It is," Nazuna agreed.

"It isn't," Tetora disagreed. "It's right, and ...it's both fun and gratifying."

Purrcy smiled. "Henrietta, none of us wear the favorites all the time...except Rieze, and now Tetora. We must also wear what is appropriate for the occasion. Clothing is also for the viewer, not just the wearer. I think that's what Marielle was trying to come to. I should wear a dress appropriate to a princess, or that of a bride, because that is the face I need to show everyone at my wedding. Else, who will know who the bride is? Of course I want to feel and look good, but I must also consider what message I desire to send." Purrcy looked at Raynesia. "They are 'making' you wear the clothing of a princess because they want you to send the proper message. You understand this. However, it is time for you to decide what messages _you_ want to send, and appropriately send them. If you're going out into the city of Adventurers and you want them to be relaxed and feel like you appreciate them for who and what they are, you should wear...?"

Raynesia shook her head helplessly. Purrcy looked around the room. "Whatever makes you comfortable," Akatsuki said.

Marielle nodded. "We want to know you're happy to be with us."

"The boys want you to dress up showing as much skin again as possible," Rieze said wryly, "but that's just if you need to get their attention."

"It shouldn't be slovenly, though," Elissa said. "She is still representing Eastal."

Purrcy nodded. "What you wear can be all the things it needs to be. It can be comfortable, and still be representative. We'll shop for you at Shopping District 8 as well. Calasin can teach you what that is. Shiroe could too, actually. He is a very good fashionista. For now, put on something presentable that is easy to change out of and into so you can try things on. Marielle, go change. Nazuna we still need to see the blue and I want to see sand on you as well before we go. Henrietta can enjoy her dress until the end. I don't think she's quite ready for public review just yet, but Tetora's clothing would be a nice intermediate she could get started with. Akatsuki, just stay in that, unless you want to pick out something else from your new wardrobe for a visit to town."

After a bit of consideration Purrcy changed again into a different dress with simple lines that was more comfortable and with a slightly shorter skirt, a dark golden brown. Under it she put bright red leggings. Tetora groaned. Rieze looked at her, affronted. "Really, Purrcy? Red? With brown? And your coloring?"

Purrcy grinned. "I actually have a great love of very bright colors, much like yourself. I try to tone them down by putting them underneath, since they don't go well with my coloring, though Marielle did find one for me that works. This is more feminine, though, which is more appropriate for going into town with the girlfriends." She looked a little more seriously at Rieze. "But...I think you need to be more honest with yourself as well." She was looking at Rieze's hair. "You wear that uniform because nothing else goes with that hair."

Rieze blushed bright red. Purrcy stepped up to her and took her arm. "Come over here to the vanity." Tetora gave up his chair pushing it to the table. Quietly Purrcy and Rieze conferred until Nazuna cleared her throat. They turned to appreciate the blue.

Marielle frowned. "The coloring is wrong, Nazuna. Blue doesn't suit you, I'm afraid."

Nazuna's face fell, but she obediently went to check the mirror. Sighing, she agreed, "It doesn't, does it. I like the color, though."

"Well, sometimes we have to live with what we were given and accessorize with our favorites instead," Marielle sympathized.

"Nazuna," Purrcy pointed to the bed where her offering was laid out.

"Thanks," Nazuna picked it up and headed back to change again.

Purrcy looked for Elissa and waved her over, then looked at Tetora. "One more?" He hesitated. She nodded. "Marielle, come get ready to give me a boost." She stood behind Rieze, looking at something on the vanity table, put her hands on Rieze's shoulders, and took a deep breath. She was quiet and still for a few minutes, then Rieze's hair began to change and morph until it was long, still curly and blonde, but didn't stick out from her head in severe stiff curls. "Okay, Marielle," Purrcy said. Marielle's spell sparkled around Purrcy. "Elissa, please, something simple enough she can watch you do it and perhaps do it herself, as we are only going into town with other Adventurers. Rieze, just say you went to the salon. It can be the magical disappearing salon you can't find again later. I won't be able to replicate this for everyone, after all. As it is, I won't be able to go on my own feet to Shopping District 8, I'm afraid."

The others looked at her worried. "Ah, sorry. It's just part of doing that work. I'm tired now, and if I sleep through my own wedding, I think I'll have a furious husband." Understanding went through all of the listeners, except Princess Raynesia and Elissa, who just accepted it the way they had been learning to accept all things Adventurer.

Nazuna came out in the sand colored outfit and admired it in front of the mirror until the others called her to come show them. Purrcy nodded. "Nice. You may have it, but you have to wear it to show Calasin. He hasn't seen that design yet."

Nazuna stopped. "Wait. _You're_ the designer for H12b? I mean, I watched you do all that stuff, but... _you_?"

Purrcy nodded a bit tiredly. "Yes. I got so tired of them taking so long to come up with proper tail holes and comfortable clothes for women I finally did it myself, over a long time with lots of experimentation. That's my line." She glanced at Akatsuki. "Actually, Akatsuki's clothing, most of it, was also non-tailed offshoots of my line, too, but he wisely didn't tell Shiroe or he'd be losing even more of his profits. That's why I've got pull with him. He knows he owes me. I won't put him on my friend list, though, to his absolute chagrin, since otherwise he'd be calling me constantly." The women in the room laughed. "Ah, Princess Raynesia, Elissa, I'm sorry we didn't get to your dresses today. I really would like to use some of your better designers to add a line of princess dresses. Adventurers really do like to dress up like princes and princesses. But I need to sleep now for a bit. Perhaps I could come by another time?"

"O-of course," Princess Raynesia said quickly.

"We'll come too," Marielle said, and others nodded as well.

"Very well. When the rest of you are ready, go ahead and go to Shopping District 8. Tetora and I will meet you there. Please excuse us." Purrcy bowed her head ever so slightly and walked to the door. Tetora opened it for her and they walked out into the hallway. When they were let out of the house, before they were really seen by anyone outside the door, Purrcy changed from felinoid holding onto his arm into small kitten that he hid in his hand and casually tucked into his shirt.

"You're rather tickly against bare skin," he said to her softly. She was already snoring tiny kitten snores. He smiled.


	34. Tetora's Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of the double posting today...because I want to and because they go together. Enjoy!

Tetora walked down the road away from Water Maple Manor towards the business district of Akiba. It was a lot more like a real business district now. Michitaka's construction crews had been in high demand to make the ancient ruins onto more modern storefronts, and architectural facelifts had been highly popular. Sign makers had been, too, as the phrase "to hang out your shingle" had become common again. As Tetora wound his way through, he decided to stop at one of his more quiet preferred stake-out cafes.

He also was getting tired from a morning of coding, though casting the healing spells wasn't tiring so much. Probably just observing Purrcy work all afternoon had been. She was so intense, never letting up. Tetora was not surprised she was worn out to exhaustion. At home, she was actually pretty chill, like Nyanta was, though just as deep into getting her part of the work done as Shiroe.

Tetora sat back in his chair to relax, careful to keep her balanced on his chest. Most of the time his clothing was rather form fitting. He was glad he'd changed to the looser man's shirt during his part of the favorites show and tell. She didn't make as much a noticeable lump. He'd have to think of a better way to keep her hidden...for all he did like having her that close. He could put her in a pouch, probably, or purse, but there was the chance it could be stolen off him and she'd be gone until she woke up and scolded the person who'd decided to be a pickpocket thief until they cried and apologized to her, the city, and their mother, then went and did community service to make up for it and became a short order chef at the takoyaki stand. That suddenly didn't sound like such a bad idea. Of course, if she woke up out-city or grumpy, there'd probably be a smoking hole and a new mole scurrying in the undergrowth. Then it would be the guild Tetora would have to answer to and Dark Shiroe. That wouldn't be so worth it.

Speaking of which..., "Yeah, Boss?" Tetora accepted the chat request.

"...'Boss'...are we really yakuza now?"

"Ah...if you want?"

Shiroe gave a negative snort. "What's going on?"

"We've left the mansion - Purrcy and I. She's crashed. Did too much magic at the scolding lessons." Shiroe was silent. "... ...Ah, I'll start at the beginning shall I?" he asked.

"Please."

Tetora thought about what needed to be said and how much time there probably was. He expected the other ladies to recover and conference before coming out. Purrcy had snowed them and they likely needed a breather before the second class began. Akatsuki would know how long Purrcy needed to sleep, too. "Can I sum up for now?"

"Sure."

"Right. So, after she said 'Die' to you, she told everyone else it was their responsibility for letting her loose on the city unprotected and they finally remembered what she was. She stayed Queen...the whole time." Shiroe's silence was a heavy as Tetora's underlying meaning. "She tested Princess Raynesia from the beginning, letting her know immediately that she was the Queen while Raynesia was merely a Princess. Not in a bad way, though the testing was as harsh as usual. Raynesia and her staff picked up on it right away, calling her 'Lady Purrcy' from early on, though they were never told her actual rank."

"She knows the Duke. Twice she mentioned him specifically to Raynesia, but when Raynesia asked her if she knew the Duke she wouldn't answer. I haven't a clue how she would have met him. ...She was just as Caretaker-ey about the lower class People of the Land as she gets for the monsters."

"Ah...Raynesia's testing was first since we started at the receiving room. When we got to the drawing room, the testing finished there and she immediately told Rieze that she wasn't to answer any questions per your order so not even to try. Amazingly Rieze managed to be obedient, though she did end up asking one question that Purrcy half-answered - the one about how old she really is that she won't answer for anyone but Nyanta. She talked to Nazuna a bit about the plague, recognizing she would have been affected, too, handling Nazuna's rudeness as genteel as the Queen should. But then Purrcy's usually like that in public - even to the Wolf Fang guildmaster. Rieze challenged her and she immediately took to the fight without a word...and won. She shut down the two usual scolders and made Marielle start it out, though she let others get their say, as well. She handled that as smoothly as usual, too, not taking the blame but not defensive either. It was driving the ladies crazy until she'd pulled them into her lair and they were lost to her charm. Really, you'd think she had a real charm, too, plus forty against Adventurers. She won't make you blush at Maihama, except to put you to shame by out-gracing you. She does get as tired as you in the doing of it, though."

"In the process, she didn't give anything away, though she did fully commiserate with the ladies to prove she was real, too. And that led to her reverse scolding that led to the fashion class." Tetora shook his head. "You should have seen it, Shiroe. She scolded three women at once, and in the end took on Rieze herself. Near as I can tell it was four to oh. Marielle won't be dressing the Princess up in random scandalous outfits anymore. Instead they're going to help her learn what clothing she would really like to wear that also fits her station. When we're done with lesson two in another couple of hours Nazuna will have a whole new wardrobe to match her new outlook on life and be looking sharp from now on. Henrietta's fetish has an outlet and she looks awful cute in it, too. She's going to be her own doll from now on...and I suspect the doll the rest of the ladies get to dress up - and love every minute of it. Ah...don't let on you know. She'll kill me and then you by association. And Rieze...went to the mysterious disappearing magical hair salon and will also be getting to wear real clothes from now on. Our second class will be at Shopping District 8 after everyone recovers. Calasin's asked her to come specifically and said the rest can come, but she was going to take them anyway, I think."

"Oh, and she did admit she was the designer of the clothing at H12b. Next time she goes back it's to look through the Princess's dresses to find Purrcy's favorite designs and get the economic link back to their tailors for creation and business and trade and what not. No one complained about her coming back, and most of them seemed willing to still be in the same room with her a second time. That might change now that she's not in the room with them. We'll see at Shopping District 8, but it's supposed to be the fun practical after the lesson. And when she reminded them why she was there in the first place, no one batted an eye or even seemed to remember. Of course, she'd buried them in the lesson so they had brains leaking out their eyes as they were all in the process of knitting their bonds tighter. Ain't a man alive that'll break through that now. And I suspect if a woman wanting to came along, they'd turn her over to Purrcy."

Tetora slumped. "I. am. wiped. to be honest. She was even too intense for me for that long. We barely made it out the manor door before she was tiny and in hiding and she was sleeping by the time she hit my palm. I wouldn't mind a nap, too. Don't do that to her often. She knew exactly what her limit was and respected mine and we were out of there at the bell, but she almost snapped and I wouldn't have had the strength to do anything more than lift a hand in farewell as I hit the floor unconscious. I do think you'll have hell to pay, though it turned out just fine. She gave you perfect, she'll ask for something big."

Shiroe was silent for a long time, then he sighed a rather large, sorrowful sigh, almost regretful but not quite, and Tetora knew he was just feeling sorry for himself. "What did you mean by she was 'Caretaker-ey' about the lower class People of the Land?"

Tetora mused on that. "She complemented them through Raynesia - her maid Elissa that is. By extension and other testing words she made it obvious that she was pleased with the fact Raynesia was treating them as people now, albeit properly as servants as well. Really she did a lot in only a few words there. Elissa was just one of the girls in the end, and eating out of Purrcy's hand, even though she never relaxed in her treatment of her in her rightful place. I really don't know if that translates for you, and I'm not sure even how she did it, but she did."

"No, it translates. It sounds like she would have made Rudy proud."

"Proud? He would never believe anything other than what they think now, and he knows what title to give her. It's bad enough he already believes she really is a princess. I'm glad he wasn't there to be page. We wouldn't have him back to normal for months. Of course she was laying it on thick for being at the house of a princess. We should probably leave him home when it's time to take her to Maihama."

Tetora breathed for a while, having to talk himself back down again for having to just review it. Shiroe's silence eventually got uncomfortable, though sometimes he just forgot he was in the middle of a report. "So...what's next?" he asked just to make sure.

Shiroe cleared his throat nervously. That didn't bode well. Tetora checked on Purrcy's position and shifted to sit up a little. "I'm going to assume that her call to me before it all began was an indication she doesn't do well with surprises." Tetora nodded. That was a wise assumption. Her single-word declaration was rather severe for her. "So...will you please tell her, before she's at Shopping District 8, what changes have been made? ...Calasin wants to fit her and any of the girls who will stand with her for the wedding dress and the bride's maid's dresses." Tetora's mouth dropped open. "And...let her know the date's been changed again. If she's going to come in hot, warn Nyanta so he can hide until I've cooled her off...if I can." The last was said miserably.

"Shiroe!" Tetora was sitting up straight. "The guild hall will be slag!"

"It would be worse if she finds out as she walking up to the door, or after she's inside."

"We wouldn't see her for another two years...if ever." Tetora said, aghast. "How bad is it?"

"Shopping District 8, Radio City, and Grandale, in addition to us and Crescent Moon. West Wind Brigade wants to serve the food and drinks as a thank you for helping out Nazuna, who apparently had it as bad as she did, or nearly. She'd apparently been approached by the Wolf Pack, my guess is as a substitute test before Purrcy arrived." Tetora winced. He made a mental note to let Purrcy know that little detail. "...The other guildmasters want to be there too, just because she's interesting, and they're claiming Nyanta's high enough in the guild to warrant it."

"Marques," Tetora muttered.

Shiroe made a sound of agreement. "Mm. But they'll leave the rest of their people home for now."

"You're going to keep it out of the public eye?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to die that bad, and Nyanta's threatened that if she runs he's chasing after her, food made for us or not. ...And it's still mostly not."

"Ahhh...he's not thrilled then either," Tetora said morosely.

"...No. We're at his limit."

They were both silent for a while, then sighed at the same time. "All right. I'll warn her." Tetora said, not looking forward to it, but in complete agreement that sooner was much better than later. "...Who's fault?"

"Not Marie's. She's too afraid. Some of the kids let it leak out in casual conversation and it made it's way to the guilds...I think. I'm really afraid it made it out higher up, but no one's saying."

"...Who decided first to go to Water Maple?"

Shiroe was silent. Then suddenly glowing letters appeared before Tetora. _Akatsuki. Marie agreed with her. But Henrietta let it slip in the Guild Hall offices._ "I don't know," Shiroe said aloud. The letters faded and Tetora made sure Purrcy was still asleep and hadn't seen the letters in the air.

"Well, she's done all the scolding she can do there, I think," Tetora said, but his voice was as heavy as his heart. It was Henrietta's third infraction. He didn't think she'd survive getting locked down by Purrcy in some way if she found out. It was bad enough she'd been turned into the doll she used to make Akatsuki play - even if she did like it. He sighed. "I'm going to doze a bit, I think, then head over to Shopping District 8 to meet up with the rest. I'll talk to her when she rouses."

"Thanks, Tetora." Shiroe's sincerity went deep. The chat was closed.

Tetora thought for a bit, then opened another chat. "Nyanta-san. She's fine. Sleeping it off for now, but she's got the visit to Shopping District 8 next. I'll let her know before we go in. Shiroe's asked me to warn you if it's a problem, so I will," he promised.

There was silence, then a sigh. "Thank mew, Tetora-kun. ...Send me a message when mew're on meowr way and I'll meet up with mew at the tree. Unless she needs to scold Shiroe-ichi first, just bring her there."

"Yes, sir." It was an excellent idea.

"...Did she pass?" It was asked rather resignedly. Nyanta had fought the trip to the ambassador manor, too, and even more that it was a last minute surprise test.

"With flying colors, hot the whole way. She didn't drop the Queen until we were out the door and she was asleep. You heard what she said to Shiroe when she called to confirm the trip was okay with him?"

"...No."

"Two questions, then 'die'. Everyone in the group woke up." He could see Nyanta sadly shaking his head. "But she still did it anyway."

"She couldn't do any less," Nyanta said sadly. "It really was unkind of Shiroe-ichi."

Tetora found the comments odd. Shiroe tested people like this rather commonly, particularly when he was going to place them in really important positions. "If she wants to be the Queen, she's got to be able to be the Queen...even when she's not expecting it," Tetora said sadly. "She did it, too. It will be the final exam at Shopping District 8, to see if she can continue to hold it longer than in one setting, particularly since she'll go in angry again, as sorry as I am about that. I was really looking forward to watching the Queen just have fun." He took a breath, looking up at the sky. "They'll support her though. She won their hearts, too, Nyanta. She was just as much Hahaue for them as Queen for the People of the Land." Softly he said, "I'm sorry you're being made to sit this one out. You would have loved to watch her working. She made you proud."

There was silence for a bit, then, "Thank mew for letting me know. ...I'll see mew at the tree." The connection cut. Tetora was depressed. Father was depressed and that made everyone the same. Shiroe was right - Nyanta was at his limit. One more push and he'd be angry. Tetora took a breath. Everyone was counting on him being the one lone barrier between Purrcy and the world falling apart. He was very much not liking it. But...it was his test too. If he couldn't do this much, he wasn't fit to be the Queen's Guard. It would be given to Michael who had already proven he had nearly as much capability, if not more, to keep her under control. That was depressing too, so Tetora decided to nap instead of think anymore.

He folded his arms to keep her close to him and cast a Purification Barrier spell. He'd named it after the Kannagi spell, since it was similar. It would warn him if anything came close to them, inside or outside, and keep it out long enough for him to get them protected sufficiently - even if that meant waking her up to be the heavy gun again. At the same time it protected against status effects and those nasty drains that kept being thrown at her. He was sad he couldn't add in a low level HP increase, but he hadn't found a way to combine his two magics yet. He'd have to either drain himself or every creature that walked past. A little here and a little there wouldn't hurt anyone, but it still felt wrong, and he suspected she'd be upset if he did it. So he hadn't.

-:-:-:-:-

The chat function rang in Tetora's ear. He swung his left hand out to turn off the alarm next to the bed and it hit air until it thunked down next to him, swinging slightly. It rang the second time and he shifted to his right side and muttered. It rang a third and he irritably said "What?"

"Tetora, Akatsuki. Where are you? We've arrived."

He was wide awake, sitting up straight. First he checked to see if he still had Purrcy. He did. Good. Second, he answered. "Fell asleep at the cafe. Go have them get fitted. I still have to talk to her, to tell her."

"...Fitted?"

"Ask Calasin. He knows. It's pretty bad, actually. She'll be coming in mad...most likely." He frowned and look down into his shirt, not particularly paying attention to the fact that other patrons and passers-by looked at him askance - or openly in the case of a few men - about the fact he was looking down his own shirt as if he'd discovered a bug inside it. "Actually...she might come in sleeping still, except I'm not supposed to let her. How long's it been?"

"About fourty-five minutes."

Tetora sighed. "I'll bet she needs another half. Well, I'll get moving and see if I can get her up, but go ahead and get started. Probably at least you, Marie, and Henrietta. Then whoever wants after that. She won't turn anyone down and doesn't know anyone else anyway. Tell them I want one that matches but has pants. If they're already doing that for you, tell them to make it two of them, but the shirt should match Marielle's."

"...Tetora. ...I don't understand."

"Just remember the order and go talk to Calasin."

"...Okay," it was said very doubtfully. The line closed.

He'd already paid for his drink and seat, so he just got up and walked out, ignoring all the eyes on him. He'd gotten so used to them he didn't even notice the eyes that watched. Just the ones that calculated. There were a few of those so he kept half, no, a quarter of his brain on them, while he tried to decide exactly what the best course of action would be. He really wanted her to get in at least the full hour. She'd be able to handle the next set much more poised and pass her final better. He wasn't sure if for _his_ final it was a good idea, though. It was a hard call. When he was standing on the porch, he decided. She hadn't woken up yet, even though he'd been trying. He walked on in, waved at the clerk and kept going. The other girls would have announced him already.

When he got to the back, MarketMaker told him which sewing room to head to and he did. The other women were gathered in a group, but Akatsuki and Marielle were already getting measured. "Hey, ladies," he said cheerily. "Miss Purrcy will be along in a bit. Nyanta caught up to us and insisted on telling her the news himself." He got dark looks. "Okay. So he's trying to talk her down. If he can convince her it's a good idea, he'll bring her back here." He tried to look convincingly scolded. "They really did want it to be a quiet single guild affair."

Nazuna crossed her arms. "Why did the two of you bail early? - Really."

Tetora put his hands up defensively. "No, it really was to rest and recoup. I was dead asleep when Akatsuki called. So was Purrcy. Nyanta showed up just after that. I'd reported in just after we left so Shiroe would know where we were and he told me then." Tetora had a sudden very bad feeling. Things were going to explode. He should have tried harder to wake Purrcy up before walking in. "You remember from the Q&A...writing the spells takes it out of Hackers. She wrote some pretty high stuff on the fly for you guys, on top of teaching the class and writing code all morning and just before we got there. I was in class, too, so it hit us both pretty hard." He held his innocent expression (it was true after all) until they relented and let him pass. "So...what happened after we left?"

"We got to dress up Henrietta some more until we understood just what it is she likes. We'll look in the cos-play section here today for a few things, but are you still willing to give up your idol wardrobe? There's a few things I remember that might work, too," Rieze said.

"Of course," Tetora smiled at Henrietta. "I'd be happy to let you look through and take anything you want. Just don't ask Purrcy to do the alterations. Bring them back here."

Henrietta blushed. Tetora put his hands on his hips and looked at her with a toss of the head. "My dear, this place is used to cos-players...even the closet ones. They don't want to lose a customer. You're secret is safe with them." As Henrietta shyly nodded after some consideration, a bead of cold sweat dripped down Tetora's back. Purrcy had moved and was slowly slipping down off his chest. "What have they decided on?" he put one arm across his belly under his breasts and pointed with the other towards Marielle and Akatsuki. The others turned and he quickly adjusted Purrcy so she was back up between his breasts, cradled upside down. He glanced in and it looked like she still wasn't really aware of the world yet. He'd have to escape soon though. He kept his arms folded to keep her in place better.

"They're going to show us the design options after the measuring," Rieze said.

"Who's decided to opt in?" he asked. They all turned to look at him...just as Purrcy rolled over. He clamped on arm up on top of her to keep her close in and still, putting the finger of that hand next to his lips and smiling in his learned way of being a cute idol. It came habit now, which might be a good thing since inside he was starting to panic.

"All of us, of course," Henrietta said haughtily.

"Even the Princess? I thought she didn't like to dress up in clothes like that." Tetora put his attention on Raynesia, hoping the rest would, too. Rieze wasn't quite buying it, though, and he thought Nazuna was looking at his chest as she turned away.

"Like what?" Raynesia said, her eyes blankly uncomprehending as usual.

As the other ladies turned to explain just what bridesmaids wore, Tetora took a step back, then another. He was just about to turn and run, when the tailor who had been working with Marielle looked up and over at the group. "Ah, Tetora. You're next."

Tetora froze and his heart disappeared from his body...except it was thundering so hard it was trying to escape after the fact. The others looked at him expectantly. "Ah...right," his feet started moving towards Marielle and the tailor, though everything else was screaming to run out the door the other way. Just past the group of women and he nearly jumped. A tiny rough tongue had licked his sensitive skin and two paws were kneading the side of his left breast. He could feel himself going cherry red. He was quite certain Purrcy was still half asleep. He really had no desire to become the mother cat to a kitten Purrcy. That just wasn't right in sooo many ways. All he could do was keep his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on Marielle. He had to make the pass. As soon as they tried to take his chest measurements, it was all over. Absolutely no one outside of Log Horizon and Crescent Moon were to learn that Purrcy could transform into cat.

Marielle was looked at him, her face rather worried. He wanted to mouth "help" at her, but the tailor was looking at him too. "Ah, don't you still have my measurements from before?" he asked. "It's not like we get to grow or anything here."

The tailor turned away to ask an assistant for a check on the data and Tetora moved fast. He was to Marielle, passing the kitten into her shirt before the tailor moved again. Marielle stood in sudden shock, her eyes wide. Her arm had come up to hold the kitten from falling out. "I - I thought you said -," she whispered.

Tetora whispered back. "No, and she hasn't heard yet."

Marielle went paler and swallowed. Tetora was being motioned over so he side-stepped and went to take his place to be measured. Marielle turned around and faced him and didn't leave that place the whole time he was being measured. She did turn various shades of pink, red, and pale as Purrcy wiggled and moved around, though. Tetora gave her encouraging and consoling looks when he could, but he couldn't too much or he'd give it away to the waiting friends. One glance he did have showed that Akatsuki had been released and was distracting the friends. That was one small consolation. She'd at least figured out something was wrong. However, it happened to be Rieze who was being measured in her place. ...And she was still looking at them suspiciously. He worked hard to come up with an excuse. They were going to get asked. He finally came up with something plausible about the time his measurements were done.

He walked up to Marielle and she fished the kitten out from her shirt and handed her back, covering her with both hands. Both of their bodies shielding the act from as many people as possible. Tetora put the kitten back into his shirt. "Thanks," he said. She nodded, sweat dripping from her forehead a little. He led her back to the group. "Hey," he said quietly. "I'll be back. I need to take care of something really quick." They looked at him curiously and he was off, headed for a changing room.

"Hey, Tetora!" _Oh, God. No._ "Tetora!"

He held on to the kitten shushing it, pleading to every god under heaven. "Ah, Calasin, I've got a bit of an emergency. Can it wait?"

"...What is it?" Calasin had to rearrange his thinking. Those micro seconds were precious to Tetora and he only begrudgingly gave them up.

"My bra strap broke. Can you get me a 38C and bring it to my changing room?"

"Ah. I'll have my assistant help with that, if it's okay. I'm headed to the sewing room. Is everyone else there?"

A tiny set of claws pricked his delicate, sensitive skin and he broke out in a cold sweat. "Yes," he said shortly, then turned and ran. He wasn't sure if it was sweat or blood running down between his breasts but he wouldn't have been surprised by either at this point. He slid into one of the changing rooms with a door, locked it and put a silencing spell on it so no one could listen in from the door. Pulling Purrcy out he said, "I'm sorry." He put her on the bench used to sit on when trying things on, talking fast as she changed to felinoid. "I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible, and you were very hard to wake up even by the time everyone else got here, so I thought it would be okay to let you keep sleeping. I didn't expect to get dragged into a group re-measurement when they've already got all our sizes. ...I'm really sorry." He watched her closely.

Purrcy looked at him a little curiously, then shrugged. "It couldn't be helped, then. I woke up because I smelled everyone and heard their voices. I'm sorry I was so hard to wake up before that."

_Not half so sorry as me._ "That's okay." He looked at her, trying to figure out how to do the next part. She tipped her head. "Purrcy...," he bit his lip. "Shiroe's really sorry you were surprised by the visit to the manor. He doesn't want to do that again." She was listening to him, a bit cooly, but that was to be expected. He took a deep breath, "...so, he's asked me to talk to you before you go into the next thing." Purrcy blinked, then sighed and nodded. Steeling himself, Tetora said calmly. "The other guilds learned about the wedding and asked to be able to participate." Purrcy's ears went back and her eyes went wide. "It's pushed the wedding out. I haven't been told when it will be, but it isn't tonight." Her eyes stopped seeing for a bit. He decided to press on, carefully. "Shopping District 8's sewing department has asked to make the wedding dress and gowns for the bride's maids. That's what Calasin was asking for you to come for."

Her eyes fastened on him and he obediently held still, staying as calm as possible. "Who else?"

"For what?"

"Guilds."

"Radio City, Grandale. West Wind Brigade wants to help serve since you helped Nazuna, who was apparently as far gone as you since she was the test subject to see if the Plague would work on you well enough. The rest of the guildmasters want to come, but will leave their people home."

One flick, two flicks. Consternation. Sharp look that had concern behind it. Irritation. Yeah, that was about what he thought she'd say. "Who else?"

"For what?"

"Fittings."

"...All of them. ...Me included."

"That's rather a lot, and the Princess should come as an honored guest not a bride's maid."

"...They're already being measured, and have decided it."

Purrcy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She rose. "We shall begin there, then." Tetora opened the door and bowed her out, following after her, though giving her directions as needed since it was only her second time in the facility.

They arrived at the fitting room and silence fell. The Queen had entered. She wasn't angry, per se, but her presence was commanding, even though quiet. "Ladies, Tetora says you have decided you love me. After one visit, is it really true? I truly thought I had left there to allow you to have the opportunity to finally be relieved of my oppressiveness."

Several of them went pale. Others slowly got angry. "Let's go out in the hall and discuss it, shall we?" Rieze said firmly.

Purrcy turned and walked back out, Tetora trailing after. The rest of the women filed out. Purrcy moved far enough away from the sewing room so that they wouldn't be necessarily heard. Calasin stepped out of the room and stood watching them, just a little concerned.

"First of all," Rieze said, "Lesson one. A friend is someone who stands beside and supports their friend. That's what we've all decided to do. Lesson two. We get to decide who will be a friend. Lesson three. You don't help everyone out like that just to be manipulative. That isn't allowed. You're either serious about helping people or you leave well enough alone. We're grateful, but don't throw it back in our faces. Lesson four, which is one you should already know, you can't talk down about yourself. You are who you are and we all live with it or we don't, but you don't get to use it as an excuse to run away."

Purrcy listened calmly and carefully to her scolding, then turned to look at Princess Raynesia. She clenched her hands together in front of her, swallowed, then nodded agreement. Purrcy relaxed and smiled. "Very good, Princess Raynesia. I think you have come a very, very long way if you can understand the difference between what you used to believe and what you have come to believe now because these your friends have taught you so well." Raynesia blinked several times, trying to understand.

Purrcy turned back mildly to Rieze, who was also just a little calmer, and confused, perhaps. Purrcy bowed. "My apologies for rudely calling everyone out like that. I was trying to hide from Calasin, and get my frustration out. It was surely not right to take it out on all of you, if you are willing to be friends with a strange creature like me."

Rieze scowled. "Lesson five. No more whiplash."

"Yes, Rieze," Purrcy said obediently, then waited. When nothing more was forthcoming, she looked around the group. Tetora also did. Most seemed to be recovering from said whiplash. "While I appreciate that you are excited for my sake, I would like to ask you to please consider my desires as well." Tetora perked up at that. It was the test of what she'd taught them at the manor. He watched everyone just as closely as she did now. She finally got cautious nods and looks of understanding went through most of the usually stubborn ones. That was good.

"Nyanta and I really did want this to be small. It's a difficult adjustment to make. ...Whiplash if you will," her whiskers went up wryly on one side. "It's most difficult at the moment because I am told there will be another delay, though not how long." She glanced at Calasin. "I suspect it's because the dresses must be made from the beginning, though I don't know. Perhaps food will take as long." Understanding was creeping into faces.

Purrcy's whiskers fell. "Really, I'm used to being in town for only one day and the rest of the time running in the outdoors on my own. Being in the city this long has already made me feel caged. I'm afraid I'm impatient and more irritable than usual because of it. Being told there is yet one more delay...," she made a small gesture with her hand, then held it out to Tetora. He put his hand in it and held it lightly. "You'll have to help hold me here, and Nyanta will have to hold me tightly at night so I don't slip away." He nodded.

She looked back up at the women around her, taking a breath, though her ears were still unhappy. "Because I know that weddings are often more for the attendees than the participants, and those who want to come have chosen to make a place for me in their hearts, I won't deny them." Tetora felt a small shudder go through her and he held on just a little tighter, anchoring her a little more. Quietly she added, "Though it makes it more frightening."

Nazuna reached out a hand and ran her hand down Purrcy's arm to hold it, the look on her face sympathetic. Purrcy looked up into her eyes and the fear in Purrcy's eyes cut at Tetora and he had to look away, watching from the corner of his eye. They communicated by ear and tail, then Nazuna took Purrcy in a hug, that was returned. "Nyanta is a good man," Nazuna said.

Purrcy nodded. "Will you be okay?" she whispered.

Nazuna smiled a bit ironically. "Souji protects his own. I'll be fine." Then she closed her eyes and whispered, "And...he's a good man, too."

Purrcy held Nazuna a little tighter. "Hang on to love. This too will pass." Nazuna nodded. Purrcy tremored again and Nazuna pet her. Purrcy buried her head in Nazuna's shoulder. "Damn cat bodies that can't cry," she complained.

Nazuna smiled and patted her head. "Yeah."

"Th-they can't?" Marielle asked. Others looked surprised, too.

Nazuna and Purrcy both shook their heads, though Nazuna didn't let Purrcy go yet. "None of the beast-halves can cry," Nazuna told the others. "Can't do some of the other emotions either, though the human half does anyway. It makes it hard to clean it all out of the system." She was just a little bitter herself.

Purrcy gave a little laugh. "Doesn't mean we don't anyway. Being human we know it's better to just let it out however we can, it's just frustrating. Crazy that we'd miss the wet saltiness on the cheeks, and general mess that crying brings, but we do. I guess that's what we get for being women...or something." The tremors were really going now and Tetora stepped up to Purrcy's other side and wrapped his free arm around her. She was holding very tightly to his hand and he held back just as tightly. He'd started something, though. Marielle was suddenly holding Nazuna on the other side and the rest moved in to offer what physical comfort they were comfortable with giving. He could feel Nazuna begin to tremor as well and he relaxed and smiled inside. Purrcy had accomplished another goal, in the middle of all the others all at once. When he felt the tremors in both of them begin to subside, he gently pushed back on the people crowding around and they moved back so he could get free, though he didn't let go of Purrcy until she was ready to let go.

Purrcy sighed. "Can't even wipe the cheeks dry as the sign we're done. Thank you, everyone, Nazuna, Tetora," The way she said his name made him feel really good and then blush. He nodded. Nazuna moved back, but stayed close to Rieze, who seemed to hover protectively over her, and Marielle also stood closely on her other side. Tetora was a little surprised to see that Akatsuki was just as close to Purrcy on her other side from him. It seemed to be a rather natural thing to keep close to people who had been hurting until they were strong enough on their own again.

"Please," Purrcy said quietly. "Princess Raynesia, as a special envoy, shouldn't be in the wedding party. That would be seen as if Maihama was a supporter of specifically Log Horizon. I don't think Shiroe or the Round Table would approve, and I'm pretty sure she's not supposed to single out guilds. ...It's really the same with the other guilds, as much as I'd love to have you with me. We already have an obvious alliance with Crescent Moon, and Tetora has asked that his last feminine act be to stand at my side. Four is plenty. Will the rest of you please escort Princess Raynesia and sit in the front as my family?" She turned her eyes on Tetora. "What about the juniors? Shouldn't they be in as well?"

Tetora looked at Marielle. Marielle took a breath. "Purrcy, they've asked if they can sit with Serera, to support her. She wants to support you and Nyanta, but they want to encourage her also."

Purrcy nodded. "If we could have the five of them, then the Princess and the rest of you in the front, that would be appropriate, I think. The other political dignitaries can be in the second row, and then the guests after that." There were nods of agreement.

"I'd like to wear the outfit you gave me, I think," Nazuna offered.

Rieze nodded. "I'll find something I want to wear." She blushed. "Well...I picked it out a long time ago...like Nazuna."

There were smiles around. "We'd love to see it," Henrietta said.

"After Purrcy gets measured," Tetora reminded them calmly. "She's probably the only one they didn't have measurements for in the first place."

"Which reminds me," Rieze said, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Tetora looked back at her calmly. "My bra strap broke...as usual at the worst possible time. Marie was holding it for me, very kindly since it's a very embarrassing thing for any of us."

The other ladies stared at him, then laughed. "No doubt," Nazuna said.

He felt a little sad. He would miss this part of being female, but...that really had been the last straw for him. He looked significantly at Purrcy. She looked back and an ear tipped his way deliberately, then straightened again. "Then, I guess we're ready to face Calasin properly?" she asked the group. He was glad to see that she was much more relaxed now. He took his own breath to relax and returned to just guard in the background status. She still wasn't okay, but she would manage for now.

Once they were done with measurements, and Calasin had talked to her - it's own little trial - they tried on clothing and had general fun, but when she started to twitch too much again, getting stiff with nerves again, he pretended to get a call summoning her home. They begged off to go alone, though Akatsuki came with them this time, also having had quite enough for one day. As they left the open busy market area, Purrcy reached for his hand and he gave it to her. It was a firm hold, but not as tight as when she'd cried. Purrcy reached her other hand for Akatsuki's and held it, too. Akatsuki seemed a bit stiff with not knowing quite what to do about it, but when she looked at Tetora and saw the tears standing in his eyes, she got a soft look in her eyes, nodded at him and relaxed. He himself had always been frustrated that his woman's body cried a little too easily. Today, he didn't complain.

They walked in silence until they were nearing the guild hall. Purrcy was slowing down. "Purrcy, Nyanta's waiting at the tree." She looked at him and shook. He paused, then said, "If you'll go straight to him." She nodded, the look in her eyes going wild. She'd said she was already keyed to go there anyway. "Alright. Go." He released her hand. She was large cat and running full out. "Nyanta, she's on her way."

"I'm waiting."

Tetora moved closer to Akatsuki, then took her hand. She glared at him. He looked soberly back at her. "Just until we get to the door. I'll latch onto Naotsugu when we get inside." She rolled her eyes and sighed, but let him. He was grateful...and embarrassed...but he didn't let go. It had been a very hard afternoon.


	35. Shiroe's Scolding

Nyanta stood under the large silver leaf tree. He'd been standing there for a while now. Most of the afternoon actually. Ever since Shiroe had told him there was nothing that could be done about the wedding becoming a large affair. It made sense, in a logical and political sort of way, but that didn't make it better. That had come after the argument about the test at the Princess's manor. He felt it was particularly unfair because she had to be obedient to Shiroe, no matter what. That wasn't a real test. The counter argument was that she still had the right to choose what she said and how she went about solving the problems set before her.

Since then, Nyanta had been writhing, feeling like he was twisting in the wind, his gut tight and his heart hurting for her sake. He hadn't been unable to unfold his arms since then. He wasn't sure if he was holding them tightly to himself to comfort his feelings or so he didn't pull his rapiers and kill something...particularly one Dark Machiavelli. Coming to the tree for some further level of comfort and distance between him and the guild hall had been a safety measure as much as an escape. No one complained. They knew he'd been pushed too far already.

It was agony to have Tetora praise her efforts, when they didn't even feel like hers. She would be offended if she knew he felt that way. She would still have had to go through the effort either way, and was surely trying her best. It was agony not knowing if she was going to run at the news she was going to stay front and center of attention of the Round Table, too. To have to be on display even though there would be so many people who loved her and supported her there...surely she would also understand that.

He'd fallen to his knees more than once when he reached that thought in his circular thinking, his arms held tightly to him in comfort at those times, since she wasn't here to do it for him. He hadn't threatened lightly. He didn't want the attention either. If she ran, he would run after her, and they'd have to call off the public display. The fear wasn't of being seen, of being on stage. It was the fear of how much more real the tearing of the bonds of home were when there were that many witnesses to it. For Marielle and Naotsugu, their wedding would be one of happiness and union, rejoiced over by everyone. In Purrcy and his case, he'd wanted a little formality, but it was not something to rejoice over. It was a rejection and a turning away as much as it was a uniting. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. He hated himself for even suggesting it when he reached this point in the circular thinking. He had to stop thinking at that point and just stay still until it faded and he was able to rise and slowly pace again, from rock to tree and back to rock again, back and forth until the thinking started again and he stopped walking so he didn't fall down. He was in that particular state when Tetora finally called. "She's on her way."

"I'm waiting." He stopped pacing and turned to face the direction she would come from, his arms still wrapped around his middle, holding him in place as they had for the last hours. His eyes focused into the distance. His nose sought for the smells on the air, his ears focused on the sounds coming from that direction and they caught the first hint of her, the light thumping of her four paws running for him, gradually getting louder. His eyes fixated on the place where she should arrive. He expected her to go straight up the tree at her full run, which is what she was running. She'd already been under great restraint too long. It would be eating at her. He'd have to come second, after she'd calmed down...or she'd likely eat him or something similar. He just wanted to see her for that brief moment that she streaked by on her way to and then up the tree.

She appeared to his eyes and he watched her, his mind dull, but his senses sharp. His cat mind was calculating trajectories, expected moves, even the smallest changes in direction and speed. When she bypassed several of the modifications she should have made his wild mind became confused. Then he had to return to full mind because it couldn't be denied. She wasn't headed for the tree. She was coming for him. His body, already set because of the trajectories, braced for impact. She was suddenly felinoid and her arms were wrapping around him, pulling his head to be buried in her neck. He was so tense his neck almost refused to bend. He had to consciously seek her neck himself.

"I'm so sorry, Nyanta," she said so sadly and apologetically his heart broke. His arms suddenly released and traded from holding him to holding her. He trembled as she held him and pet his head. His body felt all of her, needing to know she was there with him, that it wasn't alone anymore. His mind didn't even know why. He had chosen to come to the tree, to be away from people in general. Why did he feel like he had been alone until she was there with him again? It was a test, and she was quite capable of handling tests. Tetora had been understanding enough to let him know that she'd done quite well with it, even.

He didn't understand it, but Purrcy seemed to. She had come to him first, had apologized for making him feel alone, though it wasn't her fault at all, but someone else's that couldn't be pointed to, and was holding him as closely as he needed to be held. "Why?" he asked. Maybe she could tell him. "Why was that so hard? I know mew are capable, that it wasn't fair, but that unfairness doesn't matter to mew."

"What did you feel? What are you feeling?"

"Like mew've been taken from me. Like mew weren't going to come back. Like I've been so very lonely this whole time. ...And, angry and afraid and ...like the past is being ripped from me without my purrmission. I wanted mew to make it better." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. It isn't meowrs to fix."

"No, Nyanta. It is. It's our future that is tearing the past from you, the hope and love you've held onto to survive. If I'm not here beside you when you're feeling that, then you are left without anchor, hope or love. That is the pit of despair you feel. But I'm here. You aren't alone. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. ...I love you."

At those words he held her tighter and the tears welled up in his chest, but his past denied it again. "Enough? Enough to make it worth it to lose the past? To walk away from what I had?"

She pet him quietly for a while and that hurt too. Then she started grooming under his ear and it comforted him. "Nyanta. ...I cannot compete with that love. I can only offer what I have and it is still new and untried. Only time will answer that question...but I can offer all I am now. I am yours, Nyanta," Her own desperation and pain filtered through to him.

"My past is also being taken from me. There will only be you for me in the future. It is cruel of them to celebrate that pain when they don't understand it." He nodded agreement. "I wanted to slap them all and explain that they were supporting a farce. That they needed to have more sensitivity to those of us who carry treasures of the past within us. ...They probably do still need to be taught it, or all the others who follow after us will have the same pain. I've been working up what I want Shiroe to say...I think it should start with a memorial to the past...like a funeral...so we can say goodbye first, and temper the union for the future with gentleness rather than joy. Not that it can't be a good thing...just...it shouldn't be ignored."

His body still wanted to be with hers, but the knots inside were loosening up with her words. They were what he needed. He nodded. "I would like that. If the three of us sat and put together something that would acknowledge the past, the current pains, and the future hope."

She buried her head in him. "You've put that so well." He began to groom her, then stopped and took a breath. He needed to not confuse things just yet. He was still too confused himself. He pet her instead. She returned the favor and eventually they were calmed enough to move a little, enough to move to sitting on the rock together.

There was a not-too distant sound of someone walking their way, their cat-hearing sharp enough to hear it before they could see it. They looked at each other. Nyanta put his head on her shoulder and she pet him until he relaxed enough to be able to face someone else. If too much more happened, he was going to run and she'd have to chase after him. He held her tightly around the waist waiting until the sounds were close enough that they stopped. He closed his eyes, breathed calmly a few times, then lifted his head to look.

His eyes dilated and his tail flipped, but he didn't move. Shiroe's expression was pretty miserable, for Shiroe. He considered the younger man for a moment, then looked at Purrcy. She gave a small sign of acquiescence. "Mew may come," he said, looking back at Shiroe. He'd stopped at the edge of the clearing, near the last fallen building. He seemed to take a breath for courage also, then carefully made his way over to them.

"I'm sorry." The words were quietly spoken. "I would take it back if I could."

They sat quietly, then Purrcy answered in a quiet teaching voice. "The past cannot be undone...but it should also not be ignored." Shiroe gracefully folded himself to be kneeling in front of them in the pose of repentant acceptance of a scolding, hands resting loosely on his knees, and waited silently.

Purrcy was quiet as she prepared her lecture. Softly she began, "To come here suddenly from home was to be ripped from everything we knew until that time. But our memories of it hold us, keep us moving forward. We carry the past with us as our hope." She looked sadly at Shiroe. "Those of us who treasure that past...a thing such as we are doing...we have to turn our backs on that past. We lose our anchor to our hope, and betray our memories, our loved ones. We no longer feel like there is a way to continue to move forward and become lost and alone - adrift in this strange place we were brought to. It is hard to find joy in it. It is not cause to celebrate with friends and parties. A simple commitment to continue forward together but not to lose that past in the process...that is acceptable." Shiroe's eyes fell.

Purrcy sighed and looked away. After a while she said, "In moving forward, in seeing love in our loved ones here, we want to be supportive. But here is not like home. It cannot be the same." She looked at Shiroe again piercingly and he looked back up at her, waiting to hear her solution. "Write our words of pain and grief. Be the priest who helps us acknowledge the past that must be left behind so that we can move forward. Let it be a solemn occasion that ends with gentle hope that the future can be navigated together in this new land we are strangers in. Write it and we'll read it and see if it will be acceptable. Then let it be the wedding celebration of all Adventurers who have been brought here from our homeworld. Perhaps our children may celebrate with joy unattached, but we cannot."

Shiroe looked at her soberly. "It may be true for those like you, but what about those who are like Marie and Naotsugu?"

Purrcy shook her head. "Let them review it also when it's done and have them tell you what modifications they would make. Perhaps it can be both general enough and sufficient. If there needs to be two, then so be it. ...But they also have pasts on Earth, even if they are not as full as ours."

Shiroe paused again, a longer one this time. Cautiously he said, "The two of you have chosen to not return. The pain is likely greater than it could be because of that decision."

Purrcy dipped her head in acknowledgement. "But even so, even if we chose to return, it would be just as difficult. It would actually be impossible, because of what is there for us. It would not be a wedding at all, then. It would be adultery and thus not worthy of mention at all."

Shiroe rocked and he had to support himself with a hand on the ground. Nyanta looked at him soberly and Purrcy also didn't look away from him. As he struggled to even breathe, Purrcy rose and walked over to him, crouching down to put her hand on his shoulder. Nyanta followed her and stood over them. He looked at them. "You...you're staying because of that? You would give it up?"

Nyanta sighed. "Our situation is peculiar, though not easy because of that. On Earth I am already nearing death. That body lies in a hospital, Shiroe-ichi. If I return, I return to die. My wife and son already grieve, and have for a long time. I have already said my farewells, unlike any others who are here. I have been given an extension of life to be brought here. If I could be alive for them, I would be, for I love them dearly." He couldn't continue.

"My marriage was already nearly ended. I had already received divorce papers," Purrcy said quietly and the pain was very evident. "My children were already grieving the death of their family. It was freedom from that pain that I found here. I would go back to let them know that I hadn't abandoned them. If time has passed there and he is happy and the children have found peace, I couldn't face them. I would leave before they knew I was returned and wander the Earth seeking a Nyanta I would never find because he would be buried in the ground before I could reach him."

"Shiroe," Purrcy said firmly, "not everyone can understand. Not everyone is in our situation. I understand that. But still, everyone does have a past on Earth. To take the step of commitment to someone here is to face the fear that this new relationship will be the one that is torn asunder. We need to acknowledge the past, recognize the present pain, and attempt to face the future with hope and courage. Not just that we will find happiness...but that the happiness we do find won't be taken from us again. It will teach us that if it does happen, we've walked the path once, we can do it again."

"Humans must continue to walk forward, Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta said, "or on the inside we die. Most of us will fight for it. If we are not taught how to walk it rightly we will approach it wrongly - with hatred, anger, despair. Mew have already seen those examples. Mew have taught Akiba how to face life as a society rightly. Now it is time to teach them how to face life as families rightly."

Purrcy nodded. "The family is the basic unit of the fabric of society. It is the thread that holds it all together. The two threads bound together - husband and wife - are stronger than the individual. Strong enough to hold together many until they are ready to begin their own weaving. Marriage, and solemn commitment for life, is right and proper. Let us teach them that to face it with proper honor to the past that brought us together and determination to stay together into the future is still the right way to move forward." She hesitated.

"Adultery is not right. It is contrary to the proper strengthening of individuals, families, and society as a whole. This is not an easy decision for us, and we've only agreed to it because we've agreed to not return, if staying is something that we're allowed to choose in the end. As I said, if we were to return, we wouldn't even have come this far. ...I treasure Nyanta too much to take from him his love for his wife and son, when they are so dear to him."

Shiroe looked at them soberly. "Is it only because of the Plague?"

They both shook their heads. "For two years we have admired each other," Nyanta said. "Since Susukino. I watched Purrcy there, and she watched me, but until we could communicate we couldn't say it."

"If the Wolf Pack hadn't chased me there, I was coming anyway to confess to him, even with the language barrier," Purrcy said. "Perhaps the relationship would have built slower without the fear of the Plague, but we still faced each other properly from the beginning."

Purrcy rose and stepped back and Nyanta moved to put his arm around her. Shiroe looked up at the both of them, his glasses having slipped down his nose a bit. He reached up and pushed them back up close to his face. He took a breath and nodded. "I'll write it and show it to you. When you're content, I'll talk to Naotsugu, and if he thinks it best, to Marielle as well. ...I may have Akatsuki review it also." He paused and a hand clenched. "I don't know if we'll get that far...but we are another example, and it would be nice to understand and be prepared ahead of time."

Nyanta nodded. Purrcy held out her hand to Shiroe and helped him stand. "Meowr a good boy, Shiroe-ichi," he said.

"We'll leave it up to you," Purrcy said kindly, "but...remember we are also here for you."

Shiroe looked at them and his eyes filled with pain. Purrcy pulled gently on his hand that she was still holding. Nyanta could see he wouldn't be able to do it on his own. In one step, he and Purrcy moved in concert and had him pinned in a double embrace.

"Shiroe," Purrcy's voice was thick. "We love you, too. ...Find the doorway, then come and visit us. We will always have a chair waiting for you, and a kitten for you to pet, and an old man to sit and keep you company. And if it isn't possible in the end...remember us fondly. We will never forget you...ever."

Shiroe, the Machiavelli and Master Strategist, became a little boy and cried hot tears of loss and pain...for his past, for his present, and for his future...and his Theldesian parents stood with him and comforted him.

-:-:-:-:-

When he was recovered, Shiroe left Nyanta and Purrcy under the tree, but he didn't go back to the guild hall. Instead he walked while his mind moved over the things they'd said to him. He moved lightly because his heart was still trying to mend. It wasn't an open wound any more - they hadn't left him as long as it was that. Rather it was tender as if new skin was still growing over the place of the wound. It wasn't ready for others yet - for the outside to see or touch. He kept finding himself smelling the moss and growing things he walked. Or realizing that he was listening closely to the sounds around him that were quiet, but filled with life calmly moving in its normal way.

Eventually, he stopped and realized he was seeing the pool with the rock next to it they had been sitting on when he'd reach this place before. He was back at the clearing, but it was empty of people now. There wasn't a sense of loss for their absence...more like an expectation they would be coming back and he realized he wanted to purchase the zone it was in just for them. They seemed the sort that would end up living on the side of some distant mountain that seekers of wisdom would climb just to hear three minutes of golden wisdom drip from their mouths...then drink tea with them and be sent home to live rightly again. He smiled slightly at that thought. But they would also come into town, to make sure that things were still moving rightly in the world as well, to scold and set right, to comfort and likely to dance as the King and Queen of the Ball.

Shiroe lifted his head to the sky, closing his eyes, seeking raindrops that weren't falling. He would like to see them dance...when it wasn't a requirement. He was going to force that on them, though they hadn't complained...and kindly wouldn't. He was going to force a lot of things on them and it hurt, but he would do it anyway. And they wouldn't complain about any of it. He had no doubt they loved him like they cared about each other and this world. It hurt, but when they were done doing the things he wanted them to, it wouldn't have to hurt any more. That was what gave him the ability to act and give any of them orders, though he rarely called them orders. They were requests, and he could only hope that people were willing to follow through and carry them out. He was blessed with people in his guild who were like that.

Shiroe opened his eyes and walked to the rock and sat down on it. He looked down into the pool, stilling his mind again, letting his heart heal a little more, the memories of his past washing over him, feeling a little less painful, more nostalgic, thought it wasn't a full cleaning of his past. He decided that was okay. A little bit here, a little bit there. It was going to still be part of him his whole life because it couldn't be changed...but it also shouldn't be ignored. Just acknowledged so that life could move forward. He let Purrcy's words bandage the wound and it healed a little more so that he could relax and breathe a little easier.

The sounds of the wind blowing through the ivy and leaves made him realize the feel of the wind as it blew his hair gently against his face. Late evening blue sky sparkled off the water just a bit, the wind making the reflection of the tree leaves move on its surface. He watched that motion for a bit, then turned to look up into the tree behind him. The trunk of the tree went up and up until finally the first of the large branches reached majestically out to the horizon on all sides. That is, the horizon of what could be seen within the confines of the city and the buildings around this area. He was leaning so far back he went ahead and lay back on the rock, cushioning his head with his hands. He stared up into the waving branches, watching the blue that peeked through. There were shadows moving in the tree as well as the bright spots.

He wondered if Purrcy was ever one of those shadows. She did seem to love trees, after all, or at least gravitated to them. He wasn't surprised Nyanta brought her here. They'd found it when they'd explored out here, looking for the place they wanted to purchase for the guild hall. It was even too tall for Akatsuki to get into, unless she went up one of the buildings to either side first, but Purrcy had climbed a six story building, so maybe she could get into this tree. Maybe he'd get to see it some time. Shiroe closed his eyes again.

Footsteps crunched into the clearing. Not Akatsuki. She would appear next to him and he wouldn't know it until the space between them warmed up. The person turned and settled on the ground next to the rock, leaning against it. It was obviously Naotsugu. He was the only one with the courage to walk into his personal thinking space and stay quiet about it. Oddly enough, now that he thought about it, they all stayed quiet when they were with him, unless he needed to hear something. They came to be companions. ...He was trying to not think about Purrcy. She was probably the one exception, though there hadn't been the opportunity to find out otherwise. If he thought about her, he had to begin thinking about his assignment. He sighed.

Naotsugu shifted. "She loves it."

"I figured. Have you seen her climb it?"

Silence for a bit. "No. But they have. Apparently it's a bit like the closet, so far."

"Oh. I hope that gets better."

"Yeah. Apparently it's also not to be missed if you have the opportunity."

"I wouldn't. ...Miss it, that is. I'm looking forward to seeing it." He held his breath, but saying it didn't hurt like he thought it would. He took a careful breath and relaxed a bit again. He loved Purrcy. He wondered, in what way? "Naotsugu...what is it to love your mother?"

Naotsugu rubbed his chin, the sound of it coming to Shiroe's ears. It wasn't an easy question and he wasn't sure he'd get much of an answer, though Naotsugu was good at trying anyway. "Someone who is always present, even if they aren't physically there. They have that spot just behind you...to your left. Your dad's on the right, pointing you forward. Your mom's on the left, reminding you...you've got this. The comfort when you fall, the push forward when you're insecure. And when you need to turn around, they let you and hold you until you're ready to face forward again. They don't let you run away, but they don't make you move until you're ready either. Sometimes the dad has to make them let go so you can breathe and turn back around because you've forgotten you've got what it takes, but he remembers and reminds you. For guys, the mom's soft unless you need scolding...and even then they're usually still soft in the end. So...the love's soft, too."

"Sometimes it hurts, because they're behind you, but when you get a wife...that's the one who stands next to you and holds your hand and helps you move forward, and then you've got two moms and two dads helping you both. And then the love is grateful, that they helped you get where you needed to go." Naotsugu paused. "They don't go anywhere though. They're still there in that same spot, encouraging you, holding you if you need it. It's just quieter because the love of the wife is closer and...more real, I guess. I'd say louder and insistent, but it's not really that. Maybe it's just that the mom's gets quieter so that she can be proud of how you're loving your wife."

Shiroe felt his lip curl upward. "For a guy who was struggling to find anyone to date, you know a lot about it, Naotsugu."

Naotsugu was quiet. "I watched my grandparents...and my sister, plus had my own folks, of course. ...Mom still talks to me, telling me 'you've got this', and 'listen up young man' - especially when Purrcy puts those scolding eyes on anyone. I heard it loud and clear when it was my turn...both of those things. ...She's good at saying the one followed by the other. I figure she is one back home."

"Mm," Shiroe confirmed neutrally.

"Same's Nyanta's a dad."

Shiroe took a breath. "They miss their kids pretty bad," he said.

"Good thing they've got us, then," Naotsugu said with his usual practicality that spoke depths.

"No," Shiroe said quietly, though he wasn't really disagreeing. "Good thing we've got them."

Silence for a bit, then, "Well said. ...Well said."

They sat quietly for a while longer. Shiroe sat up and looked at the back of Naotsugu's head. He had his hands locked behind it looking at the tree trunk. He'd probably started out looking up into the tree. Now he leaned back and looked at Shiroe. "They've requested a new kind of ceremony for marrying Adventurers from Earth here in Theldesia. One that respects the past," Shiroe pulled one foot in close to balance better, holding onto that leg. "Not a celebration, but a remembrance and a soft hope for the future. Something that lets them keep loving their kids back home, while also loving us here." He looked away. He couldn't mention the spouses. That seemed too private. He suspected Naotsugu could figure it out on his own, though.

Naotsugu put his arms down and turned to lean on the rock a bit, considering it. "I could see that. There're a lot of folks here that don't want to give up their hope." He gnawed at it a bit more. Naotsugu was like that. A big heavy dog that gnawed on one part of a bone, commented on its bouquet, moved to another part of it to taste it there, then commented on it's texture...savoring it until he could really chomp down into it and enjoy it because he understood it. "Nothing wrong with wanting to hold on to love, either. Sometimes it's hard to come by so it's extra treasured, and that's good - to want that." Shiroe had to agree with that. Naotsugu looked at him. "Naw. I like it. Something just for us, something for us transplants who don't have nothin' but each other. That says it softly...but powerfully and acknowledges what we are and where we came from."

Shiroe nodded. Naotsugu had said the same things they had. "Should we open it to everyone so that everyone can hear it?"

Naotsugu paused slightly, then shook his head. "You can make it fully public at ours, since it's supposed to be the big shindig anyway. Their's should be softer. I'd send everyone back home, too, if I could, but that's another source of love that shouldn't be shoved aside. I think it may actually help them see they aren't alone either. They tend to forget it...like you do." Naotsugu gave him a look.

Shiroe smiled a self-recriminating smile. "Yeah. They reminded me of that, too. ...I guess you could say that was my scolding."

"Good. You needed it."

Shiroe laughed a short laugh at his friend's heartfelt but simple declaration. "I must have. She only gives them when they are."

"So you said," Naotsugu agreed, looking at the tree trunk again.

Shiroe looked up into its branches again, leaning back on his hands. "I presume you came to get me for dinner."

"Eventually."

Shiroe took a deep breath in of the fresh air of this area of town, let it out and stood up. "Then let's not keep them waiting any longer, or we'll both get scolded for staying out too late and only arriving when it's all cold."

"Naw. That's what mom's do. Keep it warm for you...for when you're ready to come back home." Naotsugu stood up, then stopped in surprise when he looked at Shiroe. "Aw, man. You love her that bad, huh?"

Shiroe nodded. "I miss her already, and she's only just got here."

Naotsugu put his arm around Shiroe's shoulders and got him moving. "She's not going anywhere... not for a long time. She'll always be behind you. Just keep you ear open for her words to come into your heart and your mind. It'll be there. It'll be there. And while you've got her here, make her tell them to you as much as you can until she's sick of it and you're full. Then it'll be okay to let her go do what she needs to do until she can come back again." Naotsugu grinned at him, "And as my mom says, 'you can always pick up the phone and call me, you know. You didn't get that thing just to have it staring at you'."

Shiroe laughed into the back of his hand. "For some reason, the front screen of your phone had an eye on it that just now opened up and glared at you for not calling frequently enough. Like an alarm clock: 'call your mother...right now, young man'!"

Naotsugu laughed. "Yeah, like that. They worry if you don't, you know, but they aren't sure they should interfere either. So they sit by the phone and wait...or so it seems like sometimes. And sometimes they can't take it and call you anyway...usually when you're in the shower or finally on that date you've been trying to score." Shiroe shook his head.

"Of course," Naotsugu mused. "The best girls say, 'If it's your mom, pick it up. Don't leave her hanging or I'll walk out right now'." Naotsugu looked at Shiroe significantly. "You know why?" Shiroe obediently shook his head. "Because they're the ones who're trying to see if you'll respect the fact they want to be the mother of your own kids. They want to know how you treat your own mother. Then they'll know how you'll treat them."

Shiroe considered that as they walked along the grassy roadway. Finally he said, "Because...they are the ones who want to commit - for life."

"In-one-city," Naotsugu agreed softly.

It made him hurt just a little, be sad a little. Purrcy was like that. That's why it was hard on her...the end of her first marriage...to begin another one. But Nyanta was like that, too, which was probably why they were so peaceful together. They already knew that about each other. He took one more breath and let out his last knot. "Yeah," he said softly. "It's like that." Naotsugu nodded.

-:-:-:-:-

The door to Log Horizon guild hall opened and the wind brought with it the smell of the outdoors and perhaps a hint of rain to come. It also brought the two who were missing and therefore being worried about. Naotsugu had opened the door for Shiroe who stepped in and looked around. His expression was one of tenderness. It wasn't something they hadn't seen before. On occasion he felt such things for them and they recognized it, liked it even. The one thing that was different was that his eyes were red. Naotsugu had just the hint of a smile on his face and was relaxed, so it must not be a bad thing.

They, the junior members and Akatsuki, watched the two of them walk towards them. Even though tenderness from Shiroe wasn't unusual, there was still a different feel about him. Everyone had a rather instinctive sense he'd received his Hahaue scolding and come out the other side the better for it, the same as all the others whom she'd scolded.

Shiroe and Naotsugu didn't ignore anyone, but they did bypass the seating area, headed for the kitchen. The others followed after in their wake, not really even paying attention to the fact they were doing it. They just needed to see the final resolution, to understand what had happened, what thing was different about their guildmaster.

Purrcy and Nyanta were at the tag end of making dinner still, though the table was set. Shiroe walked up behind Purrcy, who was stirring the pot on the stove. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We're home, Hahaue," he said quietly.

She looked at him, then smiled softly. "Welcome home, Shiroe. Have you come happily, then?"

"Yes," he answered, smiling softly back, the same tenderness still on his face. The juniors looked at Nyanta, but he was looking soft as well, and his tail moved in slow contentedness.

Naotsugu leaned over Purrcy's other shoulder, also putting a hand on it. He took a deep sniff. "That smells delicious, Hahaue. I think my bottomless pit of a stomach will enjoy trying to become full tonight." She smiled at him and lifted her ladle for him to taste it. He rightly blew on it first, then sipped at it to taste. "Ah, yes...but don't do that again, or I'll eat it before anyone else can get to it. I've got a lot of HP, but probably not enough to stave off everyone." He looked over at the rest of them in the doorway and grinned. They gave him annoyed looks, though they weren't really. It was just because it was the expected thing to do.

Purrcy and Shiroe looked at them as well, and the look they gave was just as tender as it was before. "Welcome your older brothers," Purrcy said with a smile and a bit of a twinkle in her own eyes, her tail giving a teasing twitch.

Slow smiles came on their faces and with a rush they were all running into the kitchen to grab olders about the middle, just generally very happy and relieved. Akatsuki entered just a little slower, looking at Shiroe, with occasional glances at Purrcy, who was paying attention to both juniors and the hot stove. Shiroe held out his hand to her until she took it. He pulled her to him gently and leaned down to give her a kiss. "Thank you for watching over Hahaue today, and for helping her to gain friends here in town so she'll want to come home more frequently. Did you enjoy yourself today?"

Nyanta was now giving the juniors things to carry to the table, so Shiroe and Akatsuki began to gravitate that way, Shiroe tucking Akatsuki's hand in his elbow and paying close attention to her. She slowly smiled. "Yes. It was very fun. H-hahaue was very much herself with the girls and they loved her. After she left, they said they thought I must enjoy having her here very much."

He looked at her, a twinkle in his eye. "And do you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Of course...unless she's being herself as usual."

Shiroe snorted, then laughed, his whole face lighting up. It was surprising to all of them. Not that he laughed. He did that on occasion as well. Rather...that he lit up was new. They looked at Naotsugu. He was sitting in his relaxed pose on the couch, but his chest was puffed up and he looked ever so proud, and his grin was almost wider than his face. Looks went between the juniors. They moved as one to attack Shiroe, pulling him down to the ground and sitting on him and tickling him until he begged for mercy, though he pulled them down and sat on them as well. Akatsuki finally had to join in because Tetora did. When Shiroe couldn't move any more for laughing, they finally stopped.

"Really, I do think that's enough. The food's ready, please sit up." They all looked up. Purrcy was standing nearly over them, the hot pot in her hand, the spoon in the other, but her look was still the look of fondness for all of them. Nyanta was standing behind her with another final dish to be brought to the table, waiting patiently, but staring at Purrcy and his face held softness and happiness, like it had every time he'd looked at her for the last week or so. Everyone moved to the table obediently and Tetora helped Shiroe up off the floor, brushing him off even.

With a happy sigh, Tetora moved to his chair. He stood behind it until everyone was in place. Looking around at everyone, he said, "Hahaue, thank you for healing Shiroe, too." Everyone nodded agreement. "I think...we're ready now. We can move forward."

Purrcy bowed her head to him. "The Navigator has spoken. After dinner, the Cap-i-tan will speak to us." She grinned. "Sit down. We're hungry." Tetora flushed but smiled and sat.

As food was passed around, Michael said, "Purrcy...you've done a marvelous job as usual."

"Thank you, Michael," she said calmly as she passed a bowl of vegetables on to Shiroe.

Shiroe looked at her, then at Michael. Calmly he said, "I take it we'll be meeting in my office, then?"

"Of course," Purrcy said just as calmly.

Everyone else could feel the excitement start at the soles of their feet and rise in minute vibrations up their spines until they were tingling. The next game was afoot, the next challenge just around the corner, and everyone was full up and ready to go. Nyanta put his paw on Purrcy's knee and she reached down and held it gently, giving him a soft smile. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. She leaned over and took the next kiss from him on her lips. "Maiow," he said and purred for her.

Tetora rolled his eyes. "Not at the table, please. We're trying to eat."

The juniors giggled, and Akatsuki did, too. Tetora grinned at her with a wink. For having had probably one of the hardest days of his life in Akiba, being in the center of the battle, they'd been given probably the best reward they could ever have gotten from it - truly the complete opposite of what had been expected. Their relief could not have been greater. Tetora turned to Naotsugu and held up his hand. "Thanks for the safe retrieval."

Naotsugu slapped Tetora's hand with his own. "He did most of the work himself. I just answered one question and he worked the rest out...but I'm glad it worked out all the same." Tetora nodded, and they both got serious about putting the food in front of them into them.

-:-:-:-:-

Everyone collected in Shiroe's office room in high spirits that evening and the feeling of expectation ran high. When everyone was settled, Shiroe looked at Purrcy. She smiled back. "I've set it so that only members of the guild Log Horizon can participate. You've got permission to set it now, too."

"Thank you," he said. Looking around the room, he settled into his usual head-of-guild and Master Strategist role. "I think it's time for Michael to tell us where he met Purrcy and why he's here."

"That's deep," Michael's lower baritone voice said from the side. With him as an addition to the room, he'd had to take Shiroe's desk chair and drag it over and fit it in where it would go. Everyone gave him their attention. "Right then." He paused to get his bearings and find the beginning of his thread.

"I've come from Minami. I'm a guard in Kazuhiko's department. I'm not Miburo...it's more like I'm contracted to them. As a navy man from the States I could only play when I had shore leave and they'd let me come play with them every once in awhile. Once I'd figured out the language and how to get around, I went and hunted down Kazuhiko and asked for a job. Somewhere in the inbetween Plant Hwayden was taking over, so I hid out there. I'd already earned Hacker, so hid behind the guild tag of Miburo, then later Plant Hwayden when they made everyone take it, even all of Kazuhkio's men and him as well, but Log Horizon's the only one I've really taken on." The room was all ears. They'd turned the corner and come face to face with the most common enemy type they fought, and he was one of them suddenly.

"Miburo runs the city peacekeeping, including the prisons. Nasty places actually, but I suppose most brigs are. You know the 1HP rule?" Purrcy hadn't told the juniors so they were shaking their heads. "If you're down to one HP you can't cast spells, not even Call of Home," he said grimly. "The prisons in Minami work that way. Cells like Earth prison cells, only every prisoner is kept constantly at one HP." It was grim to consider it. "I was eventually assigned as guard in the prison. Kazuhiko knew I was U.S. Navy and gave me special assignments. One of them was to guard KR when he went out on Soul Possession. Kazuhiko is the only one he trusts with his physical body. He has a special cell all his own so that if the creature he transfers with is a bit too wild to be using an Adventurer body, it can't get loose and do damage. When he'd come down, Kazuhiko would call me up from the lower blocks and set me to watch over him. That's how I met Purrcy."

He gave a not so nice grin to Purrcy, and every eye turned to her. She picked up the story. "The juniors don't know this bit yet and it's all top secret, but you have a need to know now." They nodded promises to keep it that way. "I'm Summonable. I created a spell to allow my patients and clients to Summon me and the system, the world, decided that made me completely Summonable, not just because of the spell. ...Rather inconvenient actually. It was one of my early lessons to make sure I specifically bounded my spells so that the world couldn't do things I didn't like - like that."

"I'd already learned most of my transformations by then, since they were protection I needed early on. KR was experimenting, trying to learn what new creatures the new expansion pack had dropped into this world with us. I'm not sure what modifications he made to the Summon spell to be more general for creatures not listed and unknown, but he happened to get me one day that I was 'werecat'. We were both quite surprised, as it was relatively soon after I'd created my Summon spell and was my first lesson in what had really happened to me at that time. He hadn't called a creature to create a contract that time - he just wanted to see what he could find. I wasn't pleased to be suddenly someplace I hadn't been before. I immediately chose to flee and did, though that in itself was a natural instinct to a Summoned creature, and as suddenly as I'd been taken I was back. I quickly shifted out of werecat since that was the tag he'd seen and I figured he'd call me back on it if he was going to at all."

Purrcy shook her head. "I quickly found a Summoner and asked a lot of questions, since it wasn't my Class. I figured if he called me back and asked what a werecat was, like Marielle, I'd have to have something to turn into, so I worked on learning nine-tails. It has a lot of good obfuscation to go that way. Like - I could turn felinoid if I had to if I was also, or really, a nine-tails, and just hide my player status from him, or any other Summoner who happened to catch me again in the future. ...Which of course he did." Purrcy said wryly. "I wasn't so lucky the next time, though I was better prepared. The next time he had properly done the binding circle and prepared the contract. Sadly, my levels were still low enough that, though I fought with every skill I had - Adventurer, Hacker, and werecat - it wasn't enough. I am actually one of his contracted Summonables. It's one of the reasons I only stay in town for one day. I've already been here too long. He's rather capricious. Sometimes ignoring me for months and other times wanting to talk to me for weeks on end until I want to scream."

Purrcy looked at Shiroe. "Shiroe and Nyanta already know this about me. The reason I know Michael is because at some point KR was bored, or something, and decided to do a Soul Possession with me. That was quite odd, really. I very much sympathize with Tetora." Tetora blushed and so did the rest of the men in the room, followed shortly by all the women. "Even worse, was that I was felinoid at the time of the transference, which I had been hiding from him until then, and in the ending stages of a surgery."

Purrcy sighed, crossing her arms. "He put me back to finish the work that needed to be done, barely giving me enough time, then Summoned me to demand an explanation. I went as a nine-tails and explained that I used the felinoid form to care for the wild creatures of the area because of the usefulness of hands and fingers. He was never terribly satisfied as to why I used surgical methods instead of just magic, but I'm not required to tell him everything, just be obedient to the contract." A finger tapped on her arm. "He does now call me first to see if I'm in the middle of a surgery before doing transferences, since he was rather frightened by that particular set of clients, so I can sometimes postpone him for a bit if I need to. He can't transform, so whatever form I'm in when he does the transfer is whatever form he has to live with. ...Another reason I spend most of my time outside as a werecat. I'm only felinoid when I have to be and then for as short as possible. ...And then the ghosts started to appear in the cell and attack me - or rather KR's body that I was in." She looked back at Michael.

Michael shifted and took back over. "When I wasn't watching over KR's body, Kazuhiko had me down in the specials section, once Indicus decided I was as trustworthy as Kazuhiko thought I was." At the name of Indicus the room chilled. "It was the level I'd been working for anyway, at his request. Most of the guards there were Indicus's special hand-picked guards and Kazuhiko wanted to know what was going on down there." Shiroe sat up, his eyes suddenly gleaming. Michael nodded. "He wanted me to find out what had happened to the Adventurers on the missing list. All of them were sent down there."

Michael rubbed his hands together, taking a breath. "Quon was down there a lot, and Indicus came to visit regularly. They have a special room down there they don't let guards into, except to deliver the prisoner of their choice and carry him or her out, and sometimes not even that much. There was a point where they had about five in a row that way. We carried them in and didn't carry them out. It got to be a bit nerve wracking even to the more hardened of the Adventurer guards. The People of the Land guards didn't care one way or the other. To them, the fewer Adventurers the better, really."

"A while after that event, I got called up to go watch over KR. There were enough guards in the specials section that I was allowed to go back up for that, when he needed it. I'm not sure what creature he summoned that time, but suddenly he was up and backing against the wall, then being beaten up by something I couldn't see. I went into the code world and still couldn't see figures, but I could see code: Vengeful Ghost. So I wrote up something on the fly that I hoped would work and put a barrier around him...and me since I figured they'd come for me next. They eventually faded out and went away. When he got back I asked him why he might get attacked by vengeful ghosts and he had no idea. So he Summoned one. It hit him, but he couldn't talk to it, so I put the barrier spell on us again until it went away again. They don't have HP so they can't be knocked out, and neither of us had a way to drain MP, so we had to wait them out at that point."

"KR had work to do, so couldn't follow up at that time, but he came back when it was done and decided to call on his magical Caretaker creature to see if she could figure out why he'd suddenly become 'cursed' and get rid of them if possible. They wouldn't come, so he had to first figure out that they appeared when the moon was over the position of Minami in a particular arc." Shiroe's head came up at that as well. Most of the high level Overwritten he'd fought in and around Akiba were moon presence monsters as well. "They still wouldn't come when the nine-tails was in the cell, and they only came to attack him when he was there or in the police station in general, not in other places around Minami. So he finally showed up a little before the moon time and did a Soul Possession." He looked at Purrcy. "It was actually the first time she spoke to me while in that cell, and it frightened the hell out of me since I'd thought KR's body'd been possessed by the vengeful spirit, since it had just hit her - him."

"I'd been keeping quiet," Purrcy said, "since I didn't need anyone else knowing what I really was...and that I could only speak English. When he summoned me into the cell, I kept my mouth closed, since I knew others were present. It had always been Michael, though, so when I was hit by the vengeful spirit I asked him how he knew what it was and where. Once I followed that up with an explanation I was the nine-tails and that nine-tails can transform into humans, etc., he wasn't sure how to answer the question, so I went walking in the code realm, found their code labels, his defensive spell on the both of us, and walked his rather unprotected line back to learn who he was. I was concerned since I'd only ever run into bad Hackers, but to find out that he was actually guildless...well, I decided to test him a bit as we went from that point on, but that came later..."


	36. Unfolding the Fourth Floor Boss Rooms

"So, Michael, I guess I get to experiment, then?"

Michael shrugged. "Guess so."

"Has he bothered to do the research yet on if anyone's ever heard about vengeful spirits before and how to go about dealing with them?"

Another shrug. "Don't know."

"Then tell him do it." KR's face scrunched irritatedly. "Starting from scratch is the hard way, you know." Clearing the throat, then, "Hello spirits. I'm actually not KR, so I'd appreciate not getting hit. I'm the nine-tails that was in here with him before. Will you talk to me, please?" Purrcy tried several different creature languages, watching both the code world and the real one. They had backed off when she'd said she was the nine-tails. A surprising benefit thing about being in KR's body, and there were very few of them, was that it naturally spoke Japanese, though she could speak English if she focused on controlling the mouth muscles.

She considered the code blocks for a moment, then faced one of them. "Can we experiment?" She quickly created a small spell that was based on the concept of a bit switch crossed with a stop light. When it appeared in the code world the vengeful spirits moved around the cell to drift closer to it. That was a good sign. "I made it so you can change it, I hope. Do this to answer yes," She made the switch go "up". "And this to answer no," She made the switch go "down". On the up, a small green light could be seen in the room. On the down, it turned red. She watched what the ghosts would do. After a bit, one approached it and suddenly it switched back to green. When the lights were flashing between their colors rather smoothly, Purrcy held out a hand.

"Okay. Wonderful. Now, we'll play twenty questions until you have to go home. Did you arrive on Theldesia at the time of the cataclysm?" Green for a long time, then a red, then a green. "Are you from the expansion pack?" Red. "Are you an Adventurer?" Green. It stayed green a long time as both Purrcy and Michael stared at it in disbelief, then growing horror.

Purrcy looked at Michael. He looked at her and swallowed. "You only show up here in the prison. ...Are you from the specials section?" The light stayed green. They waited to make sure. "All of you?" It stayed green.

"Ah...okay...," Purrcy said. "We see four of you, are there more than that?" It stayed green. "Give me the number in counts of 'no'." They counted nine red flashes of light, remaining on red at the end. Purrcy tapped her finger on her arm, thinking. "You only show up when the moon is overhead. Are you on the moon?" There was a pause and the light flashed between colors a few times. "Is that a warning?" Red. "Is it 'I don't know'?" Green. "You say you're Adventurers. Do you still have bodies somewhere?" Red. "...Disturbing." Green. Purrcy couldn't help but smile at that answer. It rather proved they were Adventurers. "Do you have a vendetta against KR?" Green, then red, then green. Purrcy didn't know what to do with that.

"Against the Council of Ten?" Michael asked. Green. He had to give a modern Minami politics lesson to Purrcy at that point.

"Damn Socialists," Purrcy muttered in English.

Michael stared at her. In the same language he said, "Where did you learn to speak English when you're a Jap creature?" Purrcy held as still as hunted prey. "And how would one know about Socialists?"

"I'm international?" she replied, hopefully.

He snorted. "And my momma doesn't know how to make apple pie."

"I don't like baseball?"

He laughed "Okay, I like you. But it still doesn't answer my question."

"Ask next time. Let's figure this one out first, Hacker."

It was Michael's turn to freeze. His look got wry. "Okay, deal. Make it sooner than later."

"Not hard. KR's going to have to do research and I'm going to have to come back after he's got it to give me." That she said in Japanese. He nodded. "Okay, spirits. I certainly understand why you're vengeful against the Council of Ten, though I don't know what happened to you. When you have information to give me on how to help you, then you can use this method to contact Michael. I'll leave it here," she moved it location wise to outside the cell where Michael could see it but up near the ceiling where others wouldn't see it so well. "Can you get to it over there?" The code blocks moved and the light flicked red then went to green and stayed there.

"Good. I need to know how to find where you are when you aren't in this room so I can come find you without having to be Summoned or participate in the soul transfer spell. Spend some time paying attention to how you're getting here and what happens to you when you have to leave. I'll work on creating something a little more robust than a yes or no solution for the next time we talk." The light stayed green, but that was a bit ambivalent. An actual answer wasn't necessary either. "When you feel yourselves leaving, switch the light to red, that's no. When you come back make it green." That would at least tell them when they were in the room.

Purrcy's tail flapped irritatedly on the ground - or it would have if KR had one. She just made his face frown as she crossed his arms, then sat cross legged on the ground. At least it was a body nearly her own size. If the balance of being human weren't just a little off from what she'd gotten used to in the felinoid body, it would actually be kind of nice to be human again...though she would really prefer a female body to a male one. "So, Michael. If the Council of Ten is running the show, and is Socialist in nature, meaning they can do whatever the feel like, and the spirits are from the special section of the prison, which I assume this place is since it's got cells and guards, and they hate KR by extension, then it doesn't sound hopeful that KR is actually going to want to tell you or me anything." She looked up at him, "Even if you are a loyal Socialist Plant Hwayden member."

Michael nodded stoically. "Peons get told things last...or never."

Purrcy mumbled, "Orwellian," then sighed. "Well, if he wants me to continue to talk to them, I will. You don't have to tell him you know anything. Then he'll have to call me back to learn what I know and he can tell me to my face that I don't have sec...the right to know." She shook her head at herself. She'd gotten too relaxed in this place. She spent the next little while adding to her mirror sites and defenses with a few new traps and warning signals thrown in as well. Better to be safe than sorry with a Hacker guard watching over her. She turned and looked "up" almost too late. She twisted sideways and got nipped, then squashed the bug hard and threw up a top shield and bottom shield at the same time as she sent off a reply volley, wide spread to hide the fact she was vacating. She didn't have only one hiding hole. She'd already learned that lesson: always have more than one fox hole. She also never carried her data with her. That was buried deep and hidden.

Just as she was lifted up by the neck, the light near the ceiling flashed red. "Go chase them, they're gone," she said, "and he's coming back." She was dropped and then she was in her own body in the branches of a secure tree. She sighed. Allied with a potential enemy, probably another American. And it was already too much information he knew right there. This was going to get very bad. She quickly worked on digging into her new fox hole and making four more with decoys. She still looked mostly dead when KR summoned her.

"Purrcy," the voice that had been hers just minutes before was casually commanding. She stayed lying on the floor, tail flat, nose on the ground, too. She did let an ear twitch. She was still coming out of inner space, though she'd already left her fox hole so Michael couldn't know which one it was, nor where. A gentle hand was on her head. "I didn't realize it would become a fight. Michael told me they attacked by possession at the end." The gentleness didn't fool her. He really did believe she was just a dumb monster, for all nine-tails were intelligent, and was callous and casual with the creatures he summoned. She didn't like him. On both levels.

An inner code message flashed across her eyes. _Don't tell him they're Adventurers._ Yeah, right. That left it so they had no way to get him to tell them anything. _Tell him they have a vendetta against Indicus but can only reach him._ That was better. It was also better that Michael was willing to help other Adventurers...potentially.

She sent back, _Can I tell him they are from the special section?_

_Not specifically, no. ...From the depths._

A healing spell went off and she opened her eyes. Summoners had some limited healing for their Summoned creatures to keep them going if they got too low in HP. She had been coding, and it probably technically did count as a battle. She wasn't sure if she should be grateful to Michael or not. If he hadn't come up with that excuse to save himself, her own lowered HP would have been questioned. It was his fault, though.

As far as talking to KR, that was also done mind to mind for Summoned creatures such as nine-tails and "werecats" and was part of the contract. She raised her head, then pushed up laboriously to sitting, looking at her current HP count. She wanted to sleep, not give a report. [The four Vengeful Spirits are from the depths of this place where we sit. There is a person in this place they are angry with. It is unclear if it is you specifically or by association. I was unable to determine why the moon must be overhead for them to move.] Her ears drooped as she realized she couldn't have him do the research on how to get rid of spirits. He would expect her to know. [They can't leave this space. They are tied to it. I wasn't able to banish them. They are new to this world.] That was the best she was going to be able to get, most likely.

"From the depths of this place, and new, huh?" KR had a maliciously calculating look on his face. He raised a hand and a second healing spell went off. Purrcy's HP meter went to full, and she suddenly didn't like what look was on his face. "Go looking down there. Go as a werecat so they don't think you're intelligent enough to understand what you're seeing."

She wanted to scream at him. If he was the only Summoner on the Council of Ten, not only -

"Begging your pardon, Lord KR, they won't let a cat or a nine-tails down there," Michael said. "That area is tightly restricted."

"Hmm...," KR rubbed his cheek. He looked between the two. "Then, Purrcy change into felinoid. Michael, you'll take her down there as a special's prisoner. She can learn what we need to know while she's there."

Purrcy's ears went back in fear and dismay, though she'd already changed since that was a required order to follow. Michael was staring at him with wide eyes. "You know that all prisoners are kept at 1HP, right? Not even a Summoned can do anything down there."

"She can watch and listen and learn. I'll call her back." Purrcy was not a permanent Summoned. She had the standard four hour limit. It still didn't answer to the main problem.

Desperately she wrote to Michael, _How is he going to explain to the Council of Ten that the only Summoner on it sent a Summoned down to spy in that level on Indicus's workings?_

"It's your neck when Indicus and Quon discover you've been snooping down there," Michael said, cooly moving to collect Purrcy.

"And why would they do that," KR said with smooth danger in his voice.

"Because you're the only Summoner they know who would do it...," Michael looked up at him, a hint of danger in his own eyes, "...since you're the only one who can get into this facility."

KR gave a grimace of complete uncaring. "She's going to be there in the guise of an Adventurer. Prisoners on that level disappear all the time. They won't know."

"Can a Summoned come back from the dead?" Michael asked with coldness.

KR looked confused. "Why would Purrcy die?"

"Because the Adventurers do," Michael said as if he didn't care.

KR moved fast. He had Michael's arm in his grip and his face was angry. "Adventurers don't die."

Michael looked at him coolly. "Says the one who doesn't know what goes on down there."

"And you do?" KR said dangerously low.

"I've carried Adventurers into the workroom and had nothing to carry back out again. You're welcome to go ask Kazuhiko what he knows." Michael didn't back down, though he didn't flare up either.

KR waved a hand. "They show back up at the Cathedral."

"Maybe. But can a Summoned if they decide she's the next experiment? And what will you do if they discover that she really is a Summoned, not an Adventurer while they're experimenting?"

KR frowned, considering it. One thing Purrcy did have in her favor was that at the moment she was also his "pet" to some degree. At least, some might consider that being in her favor. She didn't, but it did give him some pause. "So you're a guard down there, too?" Michael reluctantly nodded. "Then you put her in and you watch over her. If it looks like they're going to take her, don't let them until her time's about up. Purrcy, if you get the opportunity to, change back and snoop around." He waved his hand at the two of them, ordering them on by gesture. There was no help for it but to walk.

KR let them get ahead, then followed them down. Since it was the same stairwell, they couldn't talk out loud, though Purrcy wasn't going to anyway. She did an excellent imitation of a prisoner that really, really didn't want to go where she was going...mostly because it wasn't an imitation. When the door closed above them to let them know KR had left the stairwell, Michael growled, in English, "Damn Japs." Purrcy's ear twitched, mostly because she'd heard it. "If they come for you, I'm killing you and meeting you at the Cathedral. Stay put over there, got it?, but in hiding."

[You assume much.]

He glared at her. "Monsters can't code."

She looked at him. [No. You assume I can leave once I get down there. It's protected by Hacker code. I've explored this whole building, being bored up there for hours. I can't even get down into this level we're headed to, and I've had the hours to try.]

Michael immediately stopped. "Then you're not going in."

Purrcy shook her head. [Summoned must obey.]

His eyes narrowed. "You're really both?" She nodded. "...Did you code it?"

[A side effect I didn't account for.]

He sighed. "Then put me on your friend list. If you need me, call immediately. I'll have Kazuhiko send down a distraction and come for you. If you can get out to the Cathedral, contact me immediately on resurrect. I'll hope the Summon wears off and you get out that way. I'll stay at least that long." That worked for her, since it was the best she was going to get. When the friend listing was done, he opened the door to the bottom level of the prison and led her in. They wouldn't have been able to get through at all except he was a guard recognized by the code.

Michael took her to a cell he hoped no one would care to find her in, motioned for her to lie down and gave her an apologetic look. He hit her with Life Drain, a Monk's one-hit that automatically took all HP from the opponent except the final one. Being a Monk had been one of the reasons he'd been accepted into the prison, and down at this level. It was his least favorite part of the job. There was a continuously running Bard spell on the prison that drained the HP slowly - just enough to always keep everyone at 1HP once they got there. It didn't affect the guards too much since they had high enough HP for it to not matter, though there was a time limit for each guard being present.

They met in the code world. It didn't take HP to walk the halls, just to spell create. "You're awake enough to know if someone's coming, right?" she asked him. He nodded. "I'm not. I was already wiped out enough that to go to 1HP means I'm unconscious. How he thought I'd learn anything at 1HP I have no idea. I really despise him."

"No doubt. They're all nut cases." He agreed. He looked around at the shielding of the special's floor, not having done it before. She looked around the area, having wondered what was down here for some time now. She sent out warning gnats and fleas - tiny bugs that would alert her if the Hacker that had created this space showed up, and she kept very quiet about it. Their personal shields were protecting them where they were at the cell, but to move out of the specific area might cause trouble. She knew that if she were a Hacker and had made a space like this, she'd worry about someone being brought in that could take it down from the inside.

"What level Hacker does it take to create this?" Michael said after a bit.

"Either very high, or one with a lot of patience," she answered back. She was already carefully coding in that way herself. Since she could move in microseconds, the half-second she was getting before the HP drain went into effect gave her a quarter second's worth of 2 HP she could use to code, and she used it. She layered one bit on after another as if programming in machine language itself, setting it until it was self-replicating at the proper speed. It was a ladder, or a chute, to hopefully get her to freedom. Getting in was impossible...she'd found the weakness on the inside, and there was a possibility it would get her out. She was definitely not going to leave getting out to chance or waste that many quarter seconds between now and two hours from now. Michael didn't even notice she was programming and hadn't seen the mini-bugs go out. Even he expected that she wouldn't be able to do anything at '1HP'. That was just fine. She wasn't ready to trust him.

"Where's the room they do the experiments in?" she asked him. He turned and pointed. It glowed with protections as well. "Ouch. Not much gets out of that room, and nothing gets in, huh?"

" 'Bout right," he answered darkly. "Though apparently four of nine ghosts did."

"Do you think the rest are still in there?"

"Or destroyed already."

"Good point. If I were still here tomorrow at moon time I'd be able to see if they arrive down here or outside this floor. I'm a little surprised they aren't locked in here."

"Good point. I wonder how they got out." He frowned and they both compared the spell set of protections on the smaller room to the ones on the floor until they had it figured out. The small room actually had hard-coded in a line about spirits, while the floor didn't.

"Sloppy," Purrcy said. "If they figured out spirits were in that room and put up protections, they should have known to put them on the outer one as well."

"They might not know." Michael said calmly. "It might have been an afterthought or a general list of everything for that room. The floor only really needs to be set on Adventurer level."

Purrcy nodded silently, still looking at various code, wary of traps. There wasn't much in the way of that, though. Not that she was going to relax, but it was mostly limited to barrier protections - in a big way. Sometimes coding worked like this. A Hacker learned one specific skill set and stuck to it. Sometimes. When they got this heavy handed, they usually had learned a lot more by the time they got there. She was going to assume a very high level, very competent Hacker. She might stay alive that way. She was also remembering to look up and down, now that Michael had taught her that other Hackers did actually think in three dimensions in the code world. It was a three dimensional world...most Hackers moved in it as if they were walking on the earth itself. And if you ran into another Hacker it was actually pretty rare.

She finally returned to her cell, though not awareness, since it was a safe place to sit. She sat next to Michael instead of herself, though. He finally wandered over and sat down as well. "What are you doing?"

"Reading the history."

"How do you do that?"

She taught him and had him read it on the main entry door for clues. She was reading the history on the experiment room, wishing she could read inside without getting inside. Michael suddenly flew into his body and she hid in reaction, watching and listening. The main door opened and she saw the inspection codes flare then settle to green until the door closed and they went dull again. She didn't have eyes to see in the real world, but she could see the glow of the person that had entered. It had to be the same Hacker. His shields were impenetrable and thickly layered on - rather a waste, actually. It was possible to do it without that many layers. She read them from her hiding place, narrowing her eyes to focus in on the code layers, realizing that's what it was. Almost more as if he was a spell caster that just layered on each protection, one on top of the next, rather than actually coded.

Spells could be read in the code world that way. It was possible this was not a Hacker at all, but an Enchanter or a Kannagi...or something new altogether. She very cautiously opened his status data, going through eleven mirror sites and a few worm holes for good measure. She kept it over him, too, not downloading it to anywhere, since she could see him. The flare blinded her. The room was keyed. But she'd captured the data before the blind happened. It had been whole-room and obviously acted as a 'barrier' against Hackers. So...he knew, or anticipated, reads on his data that he didn't want others to see, but he didn't know how to hide the data itself. That was rather telling.

"Michael," the person was passing by closely. "KR's back then?"

"Yes, Lord Quon."

"What's he checking this time? Whether his favorite unicorn gave birth to his child or not?" Quon sniggered at his own joke.

Michael remained silent. It wasn't his place to say one way or the other, or to care. "I've got time for one today. Pull one out." Quon said casually and headed for the experimental room. Michael moved to a different cell than the one Purrcy was in and opened it, pulling out a man who looked like he'd been there a long time - almost dusty. High level Adventurers could carry quite a lot, including other Adventurers easily. Michael slung him over his shoulder and walked up to Quon. Quon carefully opened the door. Purrcy watched the spell he cast to get it to open to begin with, then read as much data from inside the room as possible before the door closed behind Michael as he left it empty handed.

When he arrived back by her cell, he returned to the code world. Purrcy appeared and put her finger to her lips, then handed him a very fine thread. She put her lips to his ear. "This will tell you what is happening to that man. Feed the data to yourself very carefully so that if there is trap data coming down the line you can filter it out early. I have other data to look at from inside the room."

He looked at her in shock, started to talk normally, then dropped to a whisper as well. "Y-your casting?"

She smiled and returned to her own work. He decided that the data feed was more important, like she knew he would, and went to work on letting it feed through. By the time Quon came out of the room and left without paying even Michael attention, they both had a lot more information than they'd had before. Michael interrupted her review, since his source of information was gone.

"Hey, can you get out of here? I'd like to take this up to Kazuhiko now instead of later. I'd take you with me except once you're read as having come in, you can't get out."

Purrcy blinked, then smiled and patted him on the head. "You can take me out if that's the only negating factor. Come inside and get me. Just hide me in your shirt."

He blinked at her then shook his head. He returned to his body and checked the area for other guards. There was only one other one in the other hallway on the other side of the experiment room, which was in the center of the floor and took up the center half of the hall. He opened the door quietly and walked over to her body. For her part, she had partially entered her body. At the highest point of the 1.75 HP second mark, she drained him for .25 HP second's worth and changed into a kitten, then slipped inside it, going unconscious in the process just as he gently picked her up in his now very big hands.

When she revived, she was being held in those same large hands and there were new smells she was unfamiliar with in the room they were in. Slowly she twitched ears and nose until she had placed where people were and likely races. "Purrcy, there's only about ten minutes of your time left," Michael told her.

She slowly uncurled, rolling onto her back to open her eyes and look at his now larger face in her view. She held up a paw. He bent down and she put her paw on his forehead and data dumped. _Stay safe_ , she wrote to him.

"You, too. Where's home really for you?"

_Out in the wilds between here and Akiba_.

"She says Eastal, Boss."

"Good, Good. Tell her to get to Shiroe of Log Horizon in Akiba, but to get to him clandestinely. He's got so many eyes on him that he should list as an Eye-Wart. Tell him what you learned here, try to get more info as you go. The more he knows, the sooner he can act."

"Who is he?" Michael asked.

Purrcy rolled onto her side and lay there. She was awake and full HP, but she still hadn't slept. The man across the desk looking at her was hard bitten, both in the character he'd chosen from the computer screen and in his eyes, an obvious high level warrior, of the Samurai Class. He looked at Michael soberly. "Shiroe is the Master Strategist who led the Debauchery Tea Party to and through the hardest of the hard quests on servers all over the world. I was part of that group. So was KR. ...And so was Indicus. Indicus hates him because she was also an Enchanter who went with us, but of the two he got the attention and was the better at strategy."

_The man who came to that place. Is he a Hacker?_

Michael looked at her. _Quon was a company employee, but a QA, not a programmer. ...But there are signs there is another Hacker here. Be careful._

Purrcy shivered, and Michael shifted his hold on her and covered her with one hand to warm her. _Ask him...can I trust KR?_

Michael hesitated just a little, then asked the question very quietly. Kazuhiko laced his fingers together and put them over his mouth, but left one opening for her to see his mouth move. With her cat ears and watching his mouth, she could just make out, _no_. "I think," he said quietly, "that he is doing his best...at playing the game until it's time to go home."

Purrcy blinked, then nodded. She understood. She bent her neck enough to lick Michael's hand. The finger closest to her head rubbed it and her ears moved to the pleasure standing. _Michael. Just before I return, you must take me back down to 1HP. He froze just a bit. KR will summon me again. He has earned the skill Double Summon. He won't wait, even though it should have been obvious from the beginning that any creature at 1HP is unconscious. You must wait until very close to my time to return, but don't fail to do it._ Michael's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. He set her down on Kazuhiko's desk, then pulled a knife. A kitten didn't need a sword. She closed her eyes and waited, then at the right time, nodded. There was a searing pain, then nothing.

-:-:-:-:-

"KR did call me and I was completely unconscious for nearly the full four hours recovering, even with his spell attempts to revive me. He nearly went storming after Quon and Indicus, or alternatively Michael. I just told him that from the time Michael had hit me to take me down to 1HP once we got to the special's section until I had just awoken I had known nothing but unconsciousness. He was extremely frustrated, but he'd earned what he'd gotten for not thinking that one through." Purrcy shrugged then sighed, rubbing her hand over her head.

"Of course, to get here, I had to actually work my way back having been in Minami. It gets rather frustrating to have him call me when I'm half way, or even at the gate almost stepping over. ...Or rather it did get frustrating. He can still transfer since he knows me, but when I hit a high enough level, I got to choose whether I'd go or not. Most high level Summons will go just because they've learned to work with their master, even if they are nasty about it. I'm a bit stubborn and he gets frustrated so I go about forty percent of the time. Otherwise he transfers and won't let me go back for days at a time. I'm not sure that's worth it, though, for him."

Purrcy turned, "Nyanta, I'll let you know by visual clue when the transfer, or the Summon, is going to happen. You can let him know you're present, or hide until I'm back, your call. If you eventually get to werecat transformation, you can let him see that and let him have a taste of his own medicine for making me have to sleep, eat, and piss from his body for days on end. On occasion I'd bite his body just to leave him a present when he got back. He started wondering what woman he was dating while he was gone, and I finally got frustrated enough to make it occur to him that I might actually be dating males. I was hoping once I talked to Nyanta, he would introduce me to you, Shiroe, if he could. I wasn't expecting to fall into your lap from your tree."

Michael added his final summary, "After that time, KR wouldn't let me be the guard at the station. Something about how I wasn't supposed to have taken Purrcy down to 1HP really...which would have meant my job in that level and Kazuhiko needed me there more than KR did. He would still come in for other Soul Possessions, but he never did for Purrcy again."

Michael paused, his fist clenching a bit. "I continued to learn as much as I could, but eventually even that got dangerous as the Hacker that was there started to see the signs another Hacker was messing around. I wasn't as neat as Purrcy, though I was trying to be. Even the one example she gave me was extremely useful. Kazuhiko finally pulled me out and sent me here, as I said. Since we were supposed to get here clandestinely, I didn't come to you right away. Then came the quarantine, followed by the notices for the classes." Michael shook his head. "I was hoping...and was very glad...to see it was Purrcy who was the teacher. We played the roles set so that we could get in where we needed to be to get here tonight. When we're told eyes are on you, we assume Hacker eyes are included in that, so we play extra cautious."

"Is the rest of your story true, Purrcy?" Tetora asked.

"Yes. I've had two years to fit a lot of busyness into, and frustration as well," Purrcy said.

There was a pause and a sense of discomfort settled over the room. Finally Minori shifted and said, "Purrcy, your history -"

"- is just as readable as that room's was. I have to work hard to be careful, Minori-chan," Purrcy said kindly.

Rudy opened his mouth and Shiroe leaned forward and put a finger to his mouth as he leaned on his hand, as if he was thinking a thought, and his eyes were on Purrcy and very sharp. Rudy's mouth slowly closed and the juniors all swallowed and tried hard not to look at each other. "Purrcy," Shiroe said thoughtfully, as if he had moved in order to make a comment, "what will you do if KR calls for you while you're still here?"

"Well, I did ask for you to come up with a statement for me to give him," she said casually. "And then I'll have to fight my way back, of course. It's one of the reasons I'm frustrated with the wedding planning taking so long. With every delay, it's a possibility that the delay becomes the number of weeks it takes to get back here. I think if it was a Summons and he asked me, KR would think it was hilarious that I thought I'd be marrying Nyanta. He might even call to warn you that the fox tail lady is going to eat him - which I'm not, I promise. If I were such a creature, as I've already said, Shiroe passed the test and chose knowledge and wisdom over treasures. The contract was acceptable."

Shiroe's eyes sparked and he sat up, nodded, then sat back casually, folding his arms and considering what had been said and what he wanted to do about it.

"Purrcy, I understand that after two years of being alone in the wild, you'd be impatient to be married properly to Nyanta, but as your Guildmaster, and because I expect the two of you to be able to get back home, I need to be sure I take into account your futures. Many of Akiba's Guildmasters have become highly successful business men in their own right, and you've properly been making positive relationships with them. Your fathers would be disappointed in you, and irritated with me, if you didn't include them as guests for the wedding. Even if your mothers make you do it all over again, they can't complain if you've brought with you those additional contacts in the business world. If you're Summoned, we'll wait. I haven't set the date yet and Calasin's tailors need time to make the dresses anyway. The food can be stored the day it's made and not be any worse for it no matter how long it takes. I hope you will bear it properly."

Purrcy bowed her head obediently. "Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe." Nyanta put a consoling paw on her arm.

Shiroe's attention left her. "Michael, what were you sent here to tell me?"

Michael nodded firmly and got down to business. "The next day, at moon time, Kazuhiko had me take the list of missing Adventurers up to that room. All four were on the list, and they were able to tell me the names of the other five and that they had indeed been somehow erased or deleted. Apparently those four had been banished from the floor, but the other five erased while in the smaller room, so some education that changed things had gone on. I wasn't able to learn anything of significance from them other than that since I didn't have Purrcy to code anything more than the bit light she'd done."

"I did follow them that next time, not having time before, but all they really did was fade away. It was the data link to the man in that room while we were down there that gave me the most data. Quon cast a spell on him that held his body in place, so it couldn't disperse, then hit him in the head to kill him. The anima, or spirit came out of the body glowing, so I figure he has a spell running in there now to let him know when that happens. It wanted to go a specific direction, and Quon seemed to expect that. He cast another spell to prevent the spirit from going the direction it wanted to go and it stopped trying to go anywhere at all. Then he cast a spell that forced the spirit back to the body."

"Once he got it to 'overlap' if you will, he cast a binding spell to hold the two overlapped, then a healing spell and a resurrection spell followed by another healing spell, but the spirit wouldn't stay in the body. He kept trying various binding, shielding, and healing spells until he finally gave up in frustration, and cast a spell that destroyed the spirit and then the body. I'm still not sure if they're trying to circumvent the Cathedral, learn how they work so they can create one later, or just what - I couldn't ask, after all."

"I am excited, though, at what we found here the other day. Finding the life lines underneath the floor of the code world and following them to the nexus to find cut lines looks to me exactly like what he was doing. Preventing the spirit from leaving that room seems like the cutting of the life line. The four who are in the building can't get up because their lines are cut, so they have to stay down here. I think the moon pulls them because that's where the nexus is attached. When it's overhead, they want to rise up to it and can't, like they are still stored in the lines underneath and the moon calls to them to come out of the lines. Something like that."

Purrcy shifted. "I would like to follow the cut lines up to the moon and see if by following the lines we can get into the server, or at least into the memory of the Adventurer that is there. If we can get up there, we might be able to match the correct cut cords and repair them so at least those four spirits can get back. We already know that the computer and the Cathedral restore the physical body automatically once the spirit arrives in that space, so they may be able to return. They'll probably be fiercely angry, if they remember what happened, but alive with a body is better than mostly dead, or completely dead like the others."

Shiroe frowned. "What about degradation?"

Purrcy shook her head. "I don't know. It's possible they could come back much lesser creatures, or even insane depending on what data got lost. Sadly, it becomes part of the experiment, but since they do remember they're Adventurers, I would rather try than leave them helpless. The only other kind thing to do is to destroy them also so they don't have to continue endlessly in the cycle they're in."

She paused, "I also have a theory...that the Overwritten and the Observers are like us. They were a first experiment, if you will, and they are now all spirits who's link to the physical was severed - like they were all destroyed and sent to their computer all at once, then the nexus as a whole severed. They've learned enough to figure out how to get over to our server and use the data in the expansion pack to regain a physical body and come back down here, but they can't use their own anymore because that link is gone for them now. The next time I'm out, I'd like to see if the creatures that are part of the expansion pack have their own separate nexus, or just what and how they are in relation to Adventurers and People of the Land in that realm. That might help us to understand better what they are and how to either help or fight them."

Shiroe nodded, an interested look on his face. "I'll have my network keep an ear out for overwritten sightings and let you know if one shows up close enough for you to get to."

"Thank you," Purrcy said.

"Can you repair the cords?" he asked next.

Both Purrcy and Michael shook their heads. "It's not code. It's more like the structure of the inner world."

"And magic works on it?"

"Apparently."

Shiroe considered a little longer, then pushed up his glasses. He leaned forward and the room became just a little chillier. "Purrcy."

She sat up a little straighter. "Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe?"

"Tell me. What is the physical equivalent location to the nexus?"

Her eyes went just a little distant. "The location of the main Japan server, the Maze of Eternity."

-:-:-:-:-

A major raid zone on Theldesia. Of course. It would take over a month to complete that dungeon...and Plant Hwayden had already sent three raid parties there and a fourth was currently trying yet again to defeat it. Shiroe had been tempted to create his own raid party to defeat it on more than one occasion. ...But Purrcy had already given him his solution. "Purrcy, tell me. How many cut lines are there?"

"Fifteen, Guildmaster Shiroe."

Shiroe rose and went to his desk, shuffled through the papers until he found the list of missing Adventurers he'd received from Kazuhiko. He took that and a pen to Michael, and handed it to him.

Michael took the list and the pen, then circled four names and crossed off five. He handed the list and pen back to Shiroe. That left the rest with an unknown location of their spirit and body. Shiroe looked down at the list, scanning those names and adjusting his glasses. "Purrcy, tell me. What is the current theory on the remaining six spirits?"

"That the line was cut sufficiently long after they were killed that the spirits are trapped in the memory on the moon server, unable to return."

Of course. That confirmed the basis for her theory on the Overwritten and Overseers. "Okay. We'll go - after I've put together the final plan and preparations are complete." He looked over to Tetora. "While I'm working on that, you'll finish up the classes you're teaching, Purrcy. If we can get to the wedding before we go, we will. If KR calls you back, tell him I want you for the raid and he's to not call you until we're done."

"Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe."

"That'll about do it for tonight then." He didn't move, no one else did either for just a moment, then Purrcy and Michael both rose, bowed, and walked out. He sighed. Tetora shook his head. Shiroe called up the guild house permissions and changed them, locking those two in the guild building and everyone else out, locked the two temporary prisoners out of his office, ...and set the permissions on the safe-room code and scroll spell to make it so they couldn't hear or participate. Then he said, "I had hoped they'd be able to stay. The history must be sufficiently difficult to block."

"Is that where you want me to start, Councilor?" Tetora asked.

"Yes," Shiroe answered, "but I have a specific thing related to that for you to do. Hold off for now." Tetora nodded.

"At least we know what the boss is now," Naotsugu said grimly.

"I'd say it feels like a double boss, or at least two major fights to get to the end." They'd been waiting for over a year for the battle against Plant Hwayden to begin. Now they'd been invited to that dance by two obvious plants with a distraction that might help Adventurers in need.

Shiroe nodded.

"And massive traps in both rooms."

"Going to be hard to navigate, even with doing what they want us to do in the first room."

(Growl) "Hate having to give them what they want just to get what we want."

"We want it too," he reminded them. "It will be the biggest clue to getting home we can get. I'd say that reward is worth it to me."

"And...the reward from the second is myine - and well worth it," Nyanta said quietly. 

"I'm glad you feel that way, Chief," Shiroe said with neutral calm. "You're likely to have the greatest difficulty in that battle of any of us." He settled back into his seat and looked at them all with calm sharpness. "Here's the outline."


	37. Setting up the Forward Line

The next morning, Tetora came down early, before breakfast was called. He walked into the kitchen and directly up to Purrcy, who was standing over the stove with her back to him. He slid his arms under hers and around her middle. Resting his forehead against her back, he silently held her. She began purring for him, one ear directed his way. Nyanta looked over, turned off his element and took her cooking utensil. She gave him a fond look and turned around to hold Tetora to her shoulder, moving the two of them out of Nyanta's way so he could take her place.

Purrcy wrapped her arms around Tetora and pet his hair. "Ne, ne, Tetora. I'm here. I'm here. You're such a good boy." She leaned down and whispered, "And an excellent op. Thank you." He squeezed her tighter, still not unburying his face. She patted his head. "I'll be with you today. You can pet me all you want, ne?" He nodded, then finally released her and ran out of the kitchen with his head down.

Purrcy turned back to the stove without watching him go beyond the door, and her ears very forcibly didn't turn towards the sound of Shiroe's door closing. Nyanta made her pay for the utensil with a kiss before handing it back over, then took it with him. She had to give him another kiss with a hug to get it back, and he held her a little longer than he otherwise might have. When they returned to their cooking, Nyanta's tail curled around hers and wouldn't let go.

-:-:-:-:-

"How far is number four along?" Shiroe asked Purrcy at the breakfast table.

"The students should be giving me their completed code today - I expect this morning. I'll spend the afternoon grading their work. Starting tomorrow, I think Nyanta and I can focus on cooking. When that's done, we can go any time."

"Nyanta, how much longer for the cooking, do you think?" Shiroe asked.

Nyanta paused in his eating to consider it. "I'd like three days to be safe, nyan. We might be able to squeeze it into two, but it might be late nights that way."

"That's with everyone helping, isn't it?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes," Nyanta smiled.

Shiroe nodded and went back to his inner musings. "I think I'd like to allow that next day open for if there's anything left to do and packing, etc. I'll see if Calasin can have the dresses done by then. That might be a good evening to have the wedding. Then the two of you can leave the next morning."

The girls all frowned. "That's a bit much to fit the wedding preparations into the same day as the final preparations," Purrcy said.

Shiroe seemed unconcerned. "There are plenty of other people to handle that part. You only need to show up looking pretty."

" _Only_!" Purrcy said, "Shiroe, you do know it takes three hours or more just to get pretty, right? And most brides take all day plus half the day before."

Shiroe looked at her, irritated. "It isn't like you have nails to paint or hair to do up. And every Adventurer - particularly every female - came here looking gorgeous, whether they wanted to or not."

Purrcy leaned on her elbow, putting her chin in her hand and purred dangerously, "Why, thank you, Shiroe-kun. You might want to tell that to all the women you made me put on a display to just yesterday. _They_ all have long, gorgeous hair they can't do anything about. Poor Elissa is going to have arthritis by the end of the day, trying to get everyone's hair done in time. My complement backfired slightly, and now they've all asked her to help them be prepared also. Or do you want to be the one to tell Rieze or Nazuna...or Akatsuki they can't? Or perhaps the Princess will be gracious enough to come in undressed hair for the sake of regional relations."

Shiroe's eyes widened just slightly and he looked at Akatsuki who was both glaring at him and looking very sheepish. She finally settled on the glare to cover her embarrassment. He groaned slightly. "Aren't there _any_ other hairdressers?"

Purrcy went back to her breakfast cooly. "I wouldn't know, would I? And Rieze offered to do the makeup as well. I can just see her trying to get ready herself after everyone else is done...and with the new hair, too. She might just give up and stay home at that point. At least the dresses should be somewhat simple to just throw on." It was said with biting sarcasm. "I do hope _someone's_ thought about the shoes, and underpinnings. ...Particularly mine. Calasin's tailor wants at least one fitting, too, just to make sure - like all good tailors would, so fit that into the plans somewhere, please. ...And Nyanta hasn't been for his measurements even. He needs to take you and Naotsugu with him. Rudy and Touya have a different task, so they are off the hook for measurements and a fitting, but I don't remember anything coming out of their closets that would be acceptable for family of the groom at a wedding, so they at least need to go with you for Calasin to pick out something that coordinates acceptably, and Serera, Minori, and Isuzu also need that same level of coordinated clothing, so should also go. Gloves, please ladies. Bow ties, vests, and jackets, boys. I'd like to be present at least in video chat to give final approval of style. Nyanta needs to pick two more groom's men at a minimum to better balance against my number of bridesmaids and they should go for the measurements and fitting as well. I won't make him use Michael since he's my personal guard, though I won't complain either way, but if not then he wears what the boys will wear. And just _who_ is cooking the food and setting up the stand, decorations, chairs, and banquet tables?"

She looked up at Shiroe. "You _do_ realize that we _could_ have just had a quiet twenty minute commitment ceremony and scroll signing in our own living room... _two nights ago?_ " She delicately but firmly bit down on the food on her fork, chewed, and swallowed. "...Oh, yes, I forgot one last thing. At least an hour of rehearsing the going out and coming in and order of things so we don't all stumble over each other in confusion. ...I _am_ international, after all. I haven't a clue what Japanese weddings are like. All I know is that mangaka like to romanticize American and British weddings and have just as much a clue as I do of yours. If you leave the rehearsal off the list, I'm not coming. It would be better to not show up than to make a fool of myself and shame my family."

Shiroe sighed. "All right. Two days for the wedding preparations and ceremony. One more for preparing to leave. Do you want that day before or after?" He was just barely shy of patronizing and she punished him with another glare.

"I wouldn't know which would be better. Ask Nyanta or decide it yourself." Her anger nearly spit the words out.

Touya sighed. He looked sadly at Minori who was sitting next to him. "I really had thought we were done with the fighting," he said quietly.

She looked back at him and softly asked, "I thought they resolved this yesterday?" He shrugged. They hadn't been there to know.

"We'll go for the measurements today and take the children while mew're in class," Nyanta said soothingly.

Purrcy looked at him with her mouth pressed thinly. "Then Michael will have to go separately. It would be better if we all just went together - again - and I graded while standing around so that I can at least veto the wild clothing the rest of you are likely to prefer. Calasin's tastes run far too extravagant for me, like Rudy's does. I much prefer understated. I'd almost give a pass to whatever Shiroe wanted, except then I wouldn't get _any_ say at all in the whole thing, other than what I've already said."

"That's plenty," Touya muttered into his plate. Rudy hit him in the ribs with his elbow, though he was embarrassed at being called out in a rather unflattering way.

"It really isn't anything to be afraid of, Purrcy." The calm words arrested everyone's attention, and all eyes turned to Isuzu. Purrcy's ear turned away and turned back. "I know weddings can be stressful, but you have a lot of people here - not just us - who want to see that it turns out to be something you want to remember for the rest of your life. ...It really will be okay. Everyone will work hard." She gave a happy, closed-eyed smile. "I'll even play for you to dance. We'd love to see you and Nyanta dance together after it's all over."

Purrcy melted...almost to tears. Softly she said, "I would really like that, Isuzu - to get to hear you play. I haven't yet, you know." Isuzu nodded encouragingly, that she would. Purrcy sighed, looking down, then timidly reached for Nyanta's paw. "I'm sorry, everyone," she said quietly.

There was quiet for a bit, then Shiroe sighed. "Purrcy, there's one other thing." She looked up at him, wide eyed. "I've invited a delegation from the People of the Land, not just the Princess...because I want to be able to send the both of you as ambassadors on occasion to Maihama."

Purrcy's chin quivered. "Shiroe!? Not for the wedding, at least. Just the reception." She didn't get an answer and started shivering. "Please!?" He closed his eyes and turned his head away. She was gone, up the tree.

Tetora closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head. He rose. "I'd better go this time, Nyanta," he said. Nyanta's whiskers drooped a bit, but he nodded.

-:-:-:-:-

In the darkness was the sound of quiet sobbing. "Please. I can't do this. ... Please, call me back. Don't make me do this."

A quiet chuckle with no warmth in it at all. "What's the problem, mm? Surely such a thing isn't too difficult for one such as you?" The quiet sobs continued. "...Or, perhaps...it's the wrong _husband_? Perhaps you'd rather been handed the one in _glasses_?"

"Mm!" A strong, but still quiet negation.

"Then what's the problem? You're getting everything you wanted, aren't you..." the voice was smooth, cajoling, menacing, "... _Princess_?"

The sobs began again and were left behind, alone.

-:-:-:-:-

Tetora slipped his arms around Purrcy as he lay down next to her in the back corner of the fourth floor closet. She was still shivering, her ears down flat on her head, whiskers tucked in tightly to her face in extreme unhappiness. Even her golden swirls were dull and the motes mere dust. For just one poignant moment he wished he was male and she was human in form. Sometimes a woman needed to shed tears, and sometimes a man needed to be the one to comfort her. Naotsugu would be better for this moment, but it was his to do, even if it was a female body. But then, there might be one useful thing about it. _His_ woman's body _could_ cry...and was. Maybe surrogate tears would help a little.

He went inside and found her, since because of his tracer on her he could, and pulled her over to his body and his own tears fell harder. He hoped the body could handle two sad hearts. It wasn't perfect. She couldn't really be in his body, but he could hold her in that space. Another benefit was that in the body really, he was crying too hard to talk. In this inner space, he could actually speak to her. "Purrcy, it's okay. I'm here. Shiroe understands. We know you're doing your best. We'll do our best, too. I won't leave you alone, I promise." He felt a flick of an ear against his cheek. It was a bit tricky to balance holding her in inner space and physically at the same time, but he managed to shift just enough he could pet her in the outer world, too. She needed that comfort also.

After a bit, she disengaged from him in the code realm and moved to sit "next" to him, hugging her legs to her chest. "It's so hard, Tetora," she said miserably. "I never knew it would be so hard to just keep living, to not run away."

He pet her quietly a little longer. "You've been very strong until now, Purrcy. I - I can't imagine surviving what you've been through. I really respect your capacity to continue." He bit his lip. "Please...you can rely on me, too." His heart ached again, felt like it was being twisted and he shuddered. There was no way he could have survived what she'd already been through, what he'd seen in her history the night before. He'd have been driven mad long before this. He couldn't promise it would get better. He couldn't change where she was, but he could promise to stand with her, and not leave her alone. And he could do his best to protect and strengthen her. Right now, that meant holding her and being with her.

He felt Purrcy move and wrap her arms around his woman's body and hold him, hiding her head in his chest. Inside, she sighed and looked over at him wryly. "Okay. That is disconcerting. In here you are so obviously male."

He looked at her with wide eyes, then shook his head at her with a bit of a chuckle. "Tell me about it."

She reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Tetora...if I can...would you want it? For you...I'd try."

He looked at her tenderly, then curled his hand and put the backs of his fingers lightly to her cheek. "I know you would." He held it for a moment, then looked up with a sigh. "Well, maybe when this is all done...if I'm still interested, I'll come and ask you."

"All right," she said, then dropped her hand and hugged her knees again, resting her cheek on them.

He reached out and pet her head, for a time the inner and outer comforting motions in sync. He wanted to say encouraging things to her, to tell her it would really work out okay, but he couldn't. They would try their hardest, but there were no guarantees, so he held his peace, only able to comfort her with his quiet presence. When she finally stood up to go back, he rose with her and looked her in the eye, trying to judge how she was doing. She bowed to him. "Thank you, Tetora. Please take care of me."

"You know I will," he promised. "But, I need to thank you. Thank you for teaching me what I needed to know to move forward." He bowed, one hand to his chest. "Thank you, Hahaue." There was a featherlight touch on his head, then she was gone. He rose with a sigh and returned to his body. He released Purrcy and sat up, then continued to pet her for a long time, until he had to wake her up to take her, a bit late, to her class.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta stayed home that morning...or he did want to. Instead he went as usual. It was about the same either way, really. When the Hackers were working, he only had to sit and watch over them. Today, though, it was particularly hard and he couldn't relax as he had before. It made him just slightly irritable and he was working on getting over that when Michael opened his eyes, sat up, and turned to face him, sitting cross legged. Nyanta's eye whiskers twitched upward.

"So...if we're doing the raid, why are we waiting a week to go out and having the wedding first, and all that?"

Nyanta didn't let his emotions show. He had lots of practice with that. "Because Purrcy has requirements to those she has purromised to take care of. She needs to purroperly fulfill her duties. Shiroe-ichi will call for her when she's needed."

"And just leave you out?"

Nyanta didn't reveal anything. "Watching over my wife is nyot being left out."

Michael looked at him, taking his measure. Finally he said, "No, I suppose not. ...If you're really going to go through with it."

"I'm sure I don't know what mew mean," Nyanta's voice got calmer, a good sign he was getting angry, but Michael didn't know him. "I have already made my purromise."

Michael's eyes stayed on him a moment longer, then he shifted to lie back down again. "Well, I'm not one to tell you to do otherwise. Sometimes that's all we have, are the promises." He closed his eyes, rested his hands on his belly again, and was gone back into the code world.

There was a soft movement to Nyanta's other side a few minutes later. He turned his head to look. Tetora was looking at him. "It's finished," he said quietly.

Nyanta held out his paw. Tetora dropped a small object into it. For a moment he covered the object and Nyanta's palm with his own hand. Nyanta "put" it into an empty box in his list. Tetora nodded, then grasped the empty paw with his own hand. Nyanta gripped him back briefly, then tipped his head in thanks. Tetora released him and returned to the code world. Nyanta gave a faint sigh and looked at Purrcy. Gently he pet her head, then rested a paw on her shoulder and leaned his head back against the rock that was his back support to return to dozing, his ears and nose staying alert.

-:-:-:-:-

Once again, Log Horizon walked as a group into town. That's what it felt like - like they lived in a suburb, or even the country, and they had to walk into the town to get where there were crowds and people. Akiabara had been large, after all, and even then only a suburb of Tokyo. Considering the numbers of Adventurers was rather large, even then there weren't enough to be as many as had been in the modern city of Earth. The outer wall included their part of Akiba, so they technically were "living in town" and they had some protection because of it. It generally felt rather exclusive, though, and there was nothing rural about them when they did come in. Perfect poise and control, they came in from the same direction as the last two times, dressed a little more casually today, but armed. Not too unusual for Adventurers, but for the first time as this group. This time they also had Michael and Serera with them.

Purrcy and Shiroe were the center of the group again, and this time, Purrcy was on Shiroe's arm. With the word having gone out about the wedding between her and Nyanta, there wouldn't be a question as to what it meant. It also meant both Akatsuki and Nyanta had their hands free to defend if necessary. Since the Hacker demonstration, it also made perfect sense party-wise. Having the Hacker and Enchanter in the center protected them best. This time there wasn't a comment on them being yakuza, though the guild all thought it for her. Being armed made it feel even more like it was so. To Rudy the word "yakuza" had come to mean "nobles", or perhaps even "royalty", since no one had explained it to him and that seemed to fit what she might usually call it. He did sense that it had some overtones of "pirate" to it, though, which confused him.

They were met at Shopping District 8 by Nyanta's two other groomsmen picks. Shouryuu was there as a male representative of Crescent Moon and a politically correct choice. Nyanta thought he was a nice guy generally who worked hard so was fine with it. He'd also asked for Soujirou who had been a fellow Debauchery Tea Party member. It was a bit touchy as he was another guildmaster, but in the end they decided he balanced Marielle as a representative from the Round Table, and the alliance between West Wing Brigade and Crescent Moon to be teachers at the Academy was perhaps a strong enough link to be considered loose allies of Log Horizon. There was also the point that everyone on the Round Table, and pretty much in town, knew that he never took sides in anything, preferring to just generally help everyone. So with those political reasons and the ties of the past they'd asked him and he'd graciously accepted. It wouldn't be wrong to say he wanted to have the opportunity to understand the Hacker felinoid a little better, either. While all the Round Table guildmasters wanted that, he had a personal reason - Nazuna and the Plague.

Nyanta stepped forward to greet the two men with a handshake for each. "Thank mew for coming to meet us here this afternoon."

"No problem," Shouryuu said. It might have been thought he would feel out of place, but like most Adventurers in guilds with high profiles, it didn't matter that it was a smaller guild. He had lots of experience in the game play, in Akiba, and with Log Horizon. Meeting them out in the open in the city center felt like a breath of fresh air. They might actually behave for once...maybe. With Purrcy with them, maybe not, but that wasn't his to deal with.

"Glad to come," Soujirou said, his handshake firm. His friendly face belied the steel in his eyes. He might get along with everyone, but if he was crossed - like if someone offended a woman of any kind - he didn't hesitate to correct. "You sure you want me to participate?"

"Yes, please," Nyanta said calmly. "It's good to have companions at one's back in battle, and at one's side in pleasant times."

Soujirou nodded. His eyes went to Purrcy, then to Akatsuki. He still hadn't been able to talk to anyone about the Mysteries, like Akatsuki had wanted him to, and he had a fair guess it was the newcomer. He'd wait, though, until the opportunity came.

Nyanta led them, followed by the rest of Log Horizon, into Shopping District 8 and straight back to the rear, most of them giving the clerk in the front pleasant nods on the way. Shiroe had informed Calasin directly after breakfast they would be arriving that afternoon, so he had already pulled out several options that he thought would properly complement the bridesmaid's clothing. The older men went directly to measurements while Tetora took Purrcy on his arm and went with Calasin, Akatsuki, Michael, and the junior members to look at the options available.

Purrcy scanned the selections, then turned to Calasin. "What, exactly, is the theme of the wedding dress?"

"Fairy Queen," he said politely and salesman smooth.

"I see," she said, slightly clipped. "And Shiroe selected that or you did?" she asked.

"Shiroe did." Also smooth, but just a hint of apology in his pose.

Purrcy's nostrils flared and she seemed to pause for a count of three before moving. She pointed to one that was a flamboyant white with gold lame accent pieces. "No." Calasin immediately removed it. She looked at Calasin again. "I don't know what you've selected for Nyanta yet, but he is a refined and cultured gentleman. Respectable formality is required for his clothing. Long tails on the jacket are acceptable. I'm sure Shiroe has selected for me the most god-awful flamboyant thing he could find with feathers three feet long attached everywhere, and I shall hate it most fiercely. You will not subject Nyanta to such indignity. With his grey, white is acceptable for his suit with a light silvery grey shirt. It would be pleasing if it were to have black as the warp to the grey weft, but it is not essential. What accent color has been chosen?"

"Gold to pull your eyes and galaxies, Lady Purrcy," he answered smoothly.

Purrcy glared at him. "If my clothes are going to have holes in all the places I have galaxies to show them off, I'll end up looking like I'm wearing rags, Calasin. I might be willing to tolerate feathers if I absolutely must, as they'll make me look like I've just had a satisfying meal of a canary, but I'll not go looking like the trap and swiss-cheese bait for the mouse."

"No, Lady Purrcy," Calasin agreed humbly.

Purrcy glared at the clothing again. "The problem with only the gold is that it doesn't work as the accent color for Nyanta. He has no gold, only silver on him."

"I've always thought Nyanta the sort to be a pinstripe man," Calasin suggested. "Would the black tie with the gold pinstripe be sufficiently toned down in the gold department to be acceptable?" He gestured to the bow ties set out. The one in question had wide black stripes with the very narrow pin-stripe being gold.

Purrcy picked it up and considered it. Finally she nodded. "It should suffice. The groomsmen should be in black tuxedos with shirts to match Nyanta's, and this tie. These with me should be in dark grey pinstripe tuxedos with gold shirts to match whatever gold you're putting in the bridesmaids clothing, and this tie. If the dark grey clashes too much, stick with the solid black. Pocket handkerchiefs may be gold for all of them except Nyanta. While it is completely out of character for the rest of the color scheme, I would personally prefer it to be a green to match his eyes. If he would like to pick a particular color perhaps that would be best. Orange is right out."

She put the bow tie down, her hand clenching once it was empty. She turned to face the men's wear options again. "Put Shiroe in a long-tail tuxedo as well, though in the black," she modified. "The grey shirt will wash him out but the black tie may help some. ...Will Guildmaster Soujirou actually be willing to shed his traditional clothing for the modern?" She looked up at Calasin, though not quite directly.

Calasin paused, then said, "For Shiroe, he will wear whatever he is asked."

Purrcy pursed her lips. "No. Show me a formal Tokugawa hakama in black and gold."

Calasin blinked, then led them to traditional Japanese wear and hunted. In the end they found one that had a golden under kimono and black formal over-wear with minor gold accents that Purrcy approved of. She then had Calasin pull one out that was one step lesser in status for Touya, with the outer-wear in a dark grey instead of black, and had the younger boy take both to the measurement room for Soujirou and him to try on and have fitted immediately.

Purrcy returned them to the previous location and quickly went through the remaining options, getting rid of the shirt with the frills and finally mixing and matching until she had the shirt, vest, jacket style, and pants she wanted. "Now, those in the colors I've already said. See that the long tails of Nyanta's jacket are at the proper height in the back to not look embarrassing over his tail, as the audience is more likely to see our backs longer than any other part. Use the most recent spell for tail hole placement. If I'm the Fairy Queen, nothing less will do than the best for her Consort and their wedding court. Am I clear, Calasin?" She held him firmly with her gaze.

"Certainly, Lady Purrcy," he bowed. "Ah, do we have a date yet?"

"I'm told in either six or seven days from today, however I don't know if they've settled it just yet. It is already two weeks too long and that adds another." She turned away from him. "Show me what you have for the young ladies."

Calasin's smooth face went a bit troubled, watching after her and he looked at Akatsuki. She gave him a sympathetic look, then awkwardly patted him on the shoulder - what she could reach of it. "Stress," she said shortly. Calasin relaxed just a little and nodded understandingly. He took a breath and hurried to catch up to Purrcy and Tetora, already on their way to the women's section being familiar with it already, the others trailing behind.

-:-:-:-:-

Touya breathed a long exasperated sigh as he trotted towards the sewing room. Under the exasperation at Purrcy's strong behavior was a bit of pleasure that she'd included his preference for samurai wear and persona, but under that was a sorrow he couldn't shake. He really did wish they could get this level done, the sooner the better. Once again, he was wishing for time to move quickly. He really hadn't liked the last time there had been this battle between Shiroe and Purrcy and he wasn't thrilled to have it begin again. It really wouldn't do to have them at each other's throats _every_ time they moved into position for a battle. They were certainly efficient and very productive in their individual arenas, but how could it be possible to work together if they couldn't compromise, be civil with each other, and maybe even bend a bit and be kind to each other? He really had thought that it wouldn't happen again, particularly after Shiroe returned home the night before. It was hard to swallow, especially the second time around.

He stopped outside the sewing room, gave one really good scowl, then cleared his face, took a breath, let it out, and stepped into the room as if he were entering the next room of a dungeon knowing full well it was full of kobolds...and the kobold king. He walked up to Soujirou. "Excuse me, Guildmaster Soujirou," he bowed as the man turned to answer to his call.

"Yes, young Touya?" the other asked pleasantly.

"Lady Purrcy has asked that you be fitted to this for your wedding clothing, and Guildmaster Shiroe, I'm to be fitted as well, to this other." He looked at his own guildmaster. Shiroe's eyebrow went up, but he didn't comment as of yet. Touya handed over the clothing set for Soujirou who took them, then moved to a somewhat clear table to lay them out. The other men not being mensured moved to see what it was.

Naotsugu whistled. "She's got style anyway. Do we all wear this?"

Touya shook his head. "She was thinking of Guildmaster Soujirou and wished for him to be comfortable. It's the same for myself."

"That's kind of her," Soujirou said, running his hand over the overcoat. "This is the formal coat of a high official of the era. What is it you have?" He craned to look over at what Touya was holding. He obediently lay it out as well.

"Is this the color divisions she's chosen?" Shiroe asked.

"Yes. But Nyanta-san's tuxedo will be white."

"Tuxedo?" Shiroe asked in a pleasant neutral.

"Yes, sir. She has been very particular in form, style, and colors."

"Mmm," Shiroe didn't comment any more than that, but he nodded at the clothing in front of them. "And has she been considering the rest of us as well?"

"Yes, sir," Touya answered as best he could.

"And what about Rudy?"

Touya frowned slightly. "Well, she hasn't specifically called him out...it's more like she's simply included him in with the others." Shiroe nodded, not committing to anything other than it had been data added to his calculations. Touya picked his set back up and trotted off to a changing screen and went to work to properly try on the clothes he'd been assigned. He tripped over the hem on the way to stand for the tailor, though he managed to catch himself okay. The fitting took longer than he thought, but Naotsugu had been training him for over a year to have the patience of stone. He chose to practice it again - for more than one reason.

-:-:-:-:-

Everyone was very worn out by the time they were done. Shiroe and Akatsuki stayed behind in town to have a date. Nyanta also took Purrcy to a restaurant for dinner to let the rest have a break, saying it was because they hadn't been able to have their own individual date yet, and surely _one_ should be had before the wedding. As the rest flopped down in the couches and chairs to rest, not really able to face the kitchen on their own just yet, Minori lay her head on the table in front of her. "This really sucks," she said.

"That's my line," Touya said. "Can we just skip ahead to having it all done?"

"That's bad, to have the two of you ready to give up already," Naotsugu said kindly.

Minori scrunched up her face. "I've guess I've gotten so I really look forward to peaceful mornings in the kitchen with Miss Purrcy and Nyanta-san. The days that carries on into the whole day are really fun. ...I really don't like this."

Isuzu put her hand on her friend's back and patted her a few times, but didn't say anything for a while. Then her lute was in her hand. She took her time to softly tune it and pick her first song. She chose the song she'd written for this world as it's First new song. It was a song of encouragement and hope, of a will to move forward to conquer, and she felt it was very applicable to their current situation.

Touya folded his arms on the table and put his chin on them, listening to the song. When it was finished he took a deep breath and let it out. Minori traced her finger on the table, considering the words also. Isuzu kept playing, running little phrases from that song and then others over the strings.

After a bit Michael sighed and put an ankle of one foot up on the knee of the other leg and draped his arm over the back of his chair. Looking off into the distance, he said, "I'm a Monk, but Naotsugu, what's that one that Guardian's have that has to do with stone?"

Naotsugu raised an eyebrow, "Castle of Stone?"

"Yeah, that one." Michael paused a bit, then said, "It's at times like this that you use that one to stay put and do what needs to be done." All eyes, and a few heads, looked at him, but he didn't look back at them, instead the index finger of the hand draped over his chair drew a figure on the back of the chair, one he didn't look at.

Naotsugu smiled. "I think that's about right," he said in agreement. He held up his hands, putting his thumbs together pointing down and curled the fingers of both hands, putting the backs of them together. "I think we should remember it."

Tetora looked between the two Warriors, then made the same sign. "Big time," he said softly.

Touya sat up and made it, too. Minori, her hands hidden under the table also made it. It took Rudy a bit of thinking, but he figured out how to do it eventually and held it up in front of his body. Isuzu nodded, but kept playing, then launched into _Wake Up, Little Suzy_ , but put in Purrcy's name again. It made some of them cry, but it helped. They had dinner at Crescent Moon that night to help them be distracted enough to make it through the rest of the evening, taking Marielle up on her offer extended the last time it had been like this.

-:-:-:-:-

Minori wasn't the only one with a head down on a table. Purrcy was in the same state. "What would mew like to order?" Nyanta asked her.

She shook her head. "Thank you for bringing me out. I'm sorry. I don't really feel like eating."

"Mew need to keep up meowr strength, Purrcy."

She closed her eyes and a whisker or two twitched. She rolled her head so her forehead was against the table. Slowly she reached out and grasped hold of the lower part of the side of his vest, so her hand was still below the table. "...Please forgive me, Nyanta," she begged.

He considered her, then put his paw lightly on the side of her face. "The only thing I won't be able to forgive is if mew leave me standing alone in front of Shiroe-ichi and break meowr promise to me."

Purrcy was still, then she slightly leaned into his paw. "I understand, Nyanta," she said quietly.

He ran his paw down her head and neck. "Come, eat with me tonight," he said quietly. Purrcy took a deep breath and sat up. Together they ordered a light dinner and ate it quietly. When it was done and the table cleared for them again, Nyanta pulled out a little box and handed it to Purrcy. She looked at him curiously, but he didn't give anything away.

Purrcy opened the box and stared at it's contents. Cautiously she reached in and lifted out a gold engagement ring. "It's beautiful, Nyanta," she said quietly.

"Please wear it for me, Purrcy," Nyanta said. She looked at him, then handed the ring to him. He took her left hand in his right paw, then placed the ring on her ring finger, a fuzzy thumb and forefinger holding it to slide it into place.

She looked at his hand and smiled. "You're coming along." She held his hand in hers. The digits were still a little stubby, like the paw had elongated sone what. "To be able to create the thumb is a big step." She looked up into his eyes and he knew he'd be seeing tears if she could cry them. "I'm very proud of you for working hard." He pulled her close to him and kissed her.

That night Purrcy held onto Nyanta tightly, shivering, for a long time before falling asleep. He held her quietly, thinking his own thoughts, petting her slowly.

-:-:-:-:-

The next day Purrcy was much calmer, and because the whole day was spent cooking, it stayed calm. The following day was the same. It felt rather like the breath before the choir begins singing, as the conductor has raised his arms and is just giving the upbeat. As the third day set aside for cooking wore on, the cooking wound down. The younger children sent Nyanta and Purrcy away from the kitchen saying they would do the final clean up. As they went from the kitchen into the main area, Akatsuki stepped out of Shiroe's office and looked at them. "Shiroe has asked for Purrcy," she said.

Purrcy went without question, Nyanta following her. Shiroe was sitting behind his desk, working. When Purrcy walked in, he finished his current line, then looked up at her. "Purrcy, I would like to understand better how the spells of the other Classes affect the realm of the code magics. You've set it so we can see the things of the code realm as they affect this one, and the other day you showed us what the code realm looks like. Would it be possible to set an area, like for the demonstration battle, where we could have the opportunity to practice our normal formation battles but seen as if in the code realm? I think this will help us to better understand how we can help when we reach the Tree of Life."

Purrcy considered. "It's certainly possible, but...I should take the time to put it up properly. I assume you want it to last several hours?" Shiroe nodded. "That actually has a rather high cost, with area to be affected the second highest cost. I can set it ahead of time in the area you want, then cast it when you arrive, though there may be a residual drain to maintain it once it's up. That's a typical cost for that kind of spell, unless I take a full day or more to spend the cost ahead of time."

Shiroe shook his head. "As much as I'd rather you not have a drain, I don't want to wait that long. If possible, could you set it up now and let me know when it's ready? We'll come then."

Purrcy bowed, "Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe."

"Nyanta, take her to our usual in-town practice spot. Determine a suitable area for her to set it up in. Take Tetora with you."

"Yes, Shiroe-ichi," Nyanta answered.

Together the three of them walked to a location that included a small wooded area, like an old city park, surrounded by a few buildings. The guild used this area since it had all of the kinds of areas, to some small degree, that could be found outside the city: trees, open space, and buildings that were falling apart a bit more than normal. Having practiced there many times in the last year and a half, Nyanta and Tetora quickly marked out boundaries for Purrcy. She sat down in the middle of that area, asking them to stay outside that range until she was done. Tetora watched her and cast healing spells on her as necessary to keep her HP up during the spell creation, though it had the base code she'd already written, so the cost wasn't as high as it might have been.

When it was ready, Purrcy rose and walked to the two waiting on her. "Tell Shiroe it's done," she said as she sat back on the ground and put her head in Nyanta's lap to fall asleep. He woke her when everyone arrived dressed for battle. They spent the next two hours with Shiroe walking them through their basic forms and watching how they affected the strange landscape that appeared when Purrcy cast the spell. Being able to see it overlayed on top of familiar topography helped and it wasn't too long into the practice that they were able to get a feel for how the two overlapped.

It was interesting to them to learn what things affected the code realm naturally, and what things had to include intent to affect it. Purrcy explained that for pseudocode to affect things in the physical realm it was somewhat the same. If she set a spell to just go while looking at something, it would naturally affect the code realm. If she wanted to see or affect something in the physical realm, she had to either set it specifically in the code, or cast it with the intent to affect the physical realm. Not all things worked that way, of course. Most of the time it was in how it was coded, and that was the safer way to handle it. Then there weren't openings for errors to be made.

Because a large part of the goal in going to the Tree of Life was to see if it could be healed, they spent a fair amount of time practicing and experimenting with what healing and recovery magics worked best on the code realm to affect it with that specific question in mind. When Shiroe was finally comfortable with how the two spaces interacted, he called a halt to the activity.

As they all walked back to the guild hall, Shiroe informed everyone that the next morning they would need to be at Shopping District 8 for their final fittings fairly early in the day so as to give the tailors time to finish any last minute modifications that needed to be made. Then he looked directly at Purrcy. "You won't run away, will you?"

She tiredly looked at him, then obediently said, "No, Guildmaster Shiroe." Her ears wanted to both lie down on her head, and stand up properly and patiently.

He put his hand on her head briefly. "That's good," he praised her.

She looked down and sighed. "When will the rehearsal be?" she asked.

"In the afternoon, so that the entirety of the next day can be used to prepare for proper presentation. I have the contract ready for you to review when we return, and if you want to, the words I plan on speaking at the ceremony." Nyanta nodded his head for the both of them. "After dinner, then," Shiroe said.

-:-:-:-:-

Dinner was a quieter affair than perhaps normal since they were all tired, and after the simple review of the things Shiroe had put together, they took to their beds a little early. Purrcy slept with her back to Nyanta and he groomed her until he was tired enough to sleep. For the last three nights, she hadn't slept close to him, nor had she transformed into a cat of any size, day or night. It was as if a piece of her was missing, for all that the rest of her seemed to be the same.

The next morning, Shiroe called Nyanta and Purrcy from the kitchen into his office and gave Nyanta a map and the locations of the villages of the half-beasts, or where they should be, pointing it out on his copy of the map he had painstakingly put together of Eastal. There was one for fox-tails not too far out from Akiba, maybe a couple day's travel by foot, and they determined they would go there first, Purrcy training Nyanta in the basic things on the way. After that, she would begin the more in-depth training for him to understand the concept of a natural felinoid. When Shiroe and the others were ready, he would contact them and they would meet up closer to the Maze of Eternity.

After breakfast, they went one more time as a guild into town, but a little more relaxed this morning, talking in small groups. Early mornings in town were meant for business ventures, not adventures. They patiently went through their rounds in the fittings, being met by the others who were part of the wedding party coming to get fitted as well. They slipped off in groups of twos to fours when they were done until it was Nyanta, Purrcy, Tetora, and Michael who left together when they were done. They'd kept Calasin mostly at bay, not letting him say much to Purrcy that day.

"Nyanta, can I shop a bit with Tetora?" Purrcy asked, looking around the market as they came out of Shopping District 8.

"Of course," he said demurely. "We'll wait for mew at the cafe at the end of the strip."

"Thank you," she said politely.

As they separated and Nyanta and Michael continued on, Michael asked, "What do you think that's for?"

Nyanta didn't say anything for a while, then answered, "I think she wants to look for a wedding purresent? She hasn't had time yet to shop for anything. Though, I don't need anything but her."

"Mm...," answered Michael. "I guess it's true that the woman does like to find something to be a surprise, and a gift from the heart."

"It is so," Nyanta agreed with quiet practicality. They reached the cafe he had in mind and settled to wait.

-:-:-:-:-

Purrcy and Tetora headed towards the shopping district, though Tetora could tell that Purrcy wasn't really focused on the shopping. He quietly kept her company until she finally turned to him, sorrow in every line of her body. "Tetora...I can't," she finally said quietly. "I can't do it." She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tightly. When they parted, Purrcy pulled the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to him. He took it slowly, not able to hold back his own sorrow. "Please give it to him for me," Purrcy said quietly. Tetora nodded and Purrcy was gone. He stood there for a moment, holding the ring tightly in his hand, the ring pressing painfully into his palm, his eyes watching his guild map, his heart hurting.

He walked into the outdoor seating area of the cafe alone. When Michael saw him he sat up in alarm. Tetora couldn't do anything about his red eyes, of course, so it was already given away without him saying anything. He walked up to Nyanta and held out his closed hand. "She's gone," he said simply, full of compassion.

Nyanta held out his paw and took back the gift he'd given Purrcy. He sighed. "No. I expected it," he said sadly. "She really hasn't been herself."

Michael sprang to his feet. "You're just going to let her go?"

The other two looked at him. "She's free to go," Nyanta said. "It's one of the laws of Akiba, after all. Adventurers are free to choose where they will go and who they will stay with. If she chooses to come back to me, then I will still welcome her with open arms. The last three weeks have been very difficult for her, having to stay here this long."

Michael pursed his lips and looked at Tetora. "Do you know where she's gone?"

Tetora looked at him. "Minami."

Michael swore. "Well, even if you won't go...I will."

They looked at him silently. He finally glared at them and turned and hurried off, becoming lost in the midday crowd quickly. Tetora looked back at Nyanta who was rising to his feet, a new gold earring shining in his ear. "Shall we get back and inform Shiroe-ichi?" he asked calmly, though his eyes glittered. Tetora nodded and together they set their feet walking towards the Log Horizon guild hall.

-:-:-:-:-

The woman woke up in a place she had woken up in so many times before. Her ears twitched. A silky smooth voice, the same one she always heard in this place, spoke her name. "Why have you come back? You know I'll have to punish you now?" There was a pause as if she were being given the opportunity to answer. "You almost had everything you've been wanting. It will still be mine, only now you won't get anything. But then...you already know you don't deserve to have anything good, so it's only right that you come crawling back to the gutter, your tail between your legs. The precious Princess of the gutter is all you'll ever be able to be." There was the sound of a step of the person turning away. "Well...enjoy your punishment, I guess." There was a command, coldly given, and just as coldly, it was carried out by another and her nightmares in this dark place began again.

But inside, the woman smiled. She had already lived through this much before, and this time, the other promises she'd been given were a warm light held within her. She held those two warm promises in her heart and let them comfort her. She might have returned to this pain on the outside, but soon she would be free of it and truly have everything she desired - she was sure of it.

-:-:-:-:-

"Nyanta, I still want you to go and find the fox-tail village. We need to know if it's really here and has survived the cataclysm," Shiroe pushed the glasses up on his face. "The beast-halves need help if this world does eventually make all Adventurers real and it gets difficult. Please be our ambassador and see if they can at least teach us how to survive that way. If possible, perhaps they would be willing to accept those who need a place to go away from the rest of us."

Nyanta bowed. "Yes, Shiroe-ichi. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Nyanta," Shiroe said kindly. "Take care out there."

"Of course," the felinoid said. "I will wait to hear from mew."

When he was prepared to go, the whole guild walked out of the city with him to see him off. Serera joined them, as did Marielle. The juniors all gave him hugs and Tetora did, too. "I'll keep watching over her," he promised. Nyanta gave an ear-twist of thanks.

Naotsugu's hand swallowed Nyanta's shoulder. "We'll hold down the fort."

"Keep reminding Shiroe-ichi to take rests," Nyanta answered him.

"Will do, Chief."

Nyanta looked at Akatsuki. She gave him one firm nod. He smiled, then looked at Shiroe. He held out a paw and they grasped wrists. "Good hunting."

"Same to you."

With a nod to each other, Nyanta turned away and blew on his gryphon summoning whistle. Shortly a gryphon was winging its way down to their area. Nyanta climbed on its back, waved, and he was off. They watched him fly away until he was very small in the sky.

Marielle turned to Shiroe. Serera was holding tightly to Minori's hand. "Will he be alright, really?" Marielle asked.

Shiroe looked at her with his sharp look. "It will be difficult," he admitted, "but I think he'll be just fine in the end. He's got a pretty strong support group after all."

Marielle looked around at the rest of them. "Well, that's truth, isn't it?" she smiled encouragingly at everyone. Shiroe always liked that smile. It made everyone always feel better.

He looked down at Akatsuki and offered her his hand. She looked up at him with her usual sober gaze and took his hand. "So do you, Shiroe. We're all here for you, too."

He smiled at her and answered quietly, "I know. Thank you." He squeezed her hand. She pulled on it and he leaned over. She gave him a kiss, then blushed prettily.

Naotsugu wrapped his arm around Marielle. "Well, let's get back shall we? There's a lot of work to do." They led everyone back into Akiba and the guild halls. It was time to prepare to face the next part of the dungeon.


	38. Creatures of Theldesia

[Have you ever wondered,] a voice said in Nyanta's head, [how it is that a Summoned knows when to go and where and when to land? That is...have you ever wondered how it is that the Summoned and Summoner communicate?]

Nyanta's tail and whiskers were standing stiffly on end and his ears were turned fully to the creature behind him that he thought had left him. He turned back around and stared at the gryphon who was looking at him with humor in his eyes. He blinked a few times, then answered, "Nyan, though that is a good question. I have wondered why every time, since the time I got the whistle, it is specifically mew that comes, though." He tipped his head, then added, "And purrhaps, before that, why are mew still here? Isn't the four hour limit up?"

The gryphon's mouth opened and Nyanta was sure it was a laugh, though it hissed. [I'll walk with you for a bit and answer your questions. My name's ProudWing, and _you_ -] a large head butted him so that he had to leap back slightly or fall over [- are a certain very special Summoned's mate.]

Nyanta blinked, then smiled. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that mew would know her. I suppose most of mew do?"

[Perhaps,] ProudWing shrugged - more a tip of the head than a shoulder movement. [But I'm the one that's mate was gravely injured and came and got her. Thank you for letting me, by the way.]

Nyanta's ear flicked. He wasn't sure just why he was being thanked. "It was an emergency and she could be of help. There was no need to keep her from it, meow."

[She also said she was being difficult.] ProudWing sounded just a little worried.

Nyanta turned and started walking. ProudWing followed after him like some very large pet dog might, only this was by no means a pet. "She was, at the time," Nyanta finally allowed. "She needed to be out of the city by then. It was good timing." The gryphon was still giving off an air of worry. "She wasn't punished for it," he finally said. That seemed to relax the gryphon a bit. "So...how is it that it's always mew that comes?" he asked since ProudWing had said he'd answer.

[When a Summon whistle is created, it is created for a specific creature. When the whistle is blown, it will always call that Summon creature.]

Nyanta considered that answer, then asked, "What about after the summon creature dies?"

ProudWing was quiet for a while and Nyanta looked over. ProudWing was looking a little distressed, or sad. At least the ears were down. Finally he answered sadly, [We don't die. Or if we do because of massive injuries, we come back when we're Summoned again.]

Nyanta's heart lurched just a little. "What...will mew do if meowr mate dies?"

ProudWing shook his head. [Summoneds mate with other Summoneds. It is better that way.]

"Oh." Nyanta thought about that. "Then meowr mate was injured serving her Summoner?"

ProudWing nodded his large head. [Her Summoner is a Sorcerer who enjoys battling in the air. It isn't the first time.]

"Ouch," Nyanta winced. "Has she tried to explain to him how the world has changed for the creatures, that is - from our purrspective?"

ProudWing looked at him and asked again, [Have you ever wondered how it is the Summoner and the Summoned communicate?]

Nyanta sighed. "No. I see meowr point. We are still trying to learn how to live in this place. Purrcy is the first Adventurer I've ever heard who tried to understand the creatures and monsters we fight. Most of us who heard her story found it hard to fathom even wanting to do it."

ProudWing nodded again. [Just so.]

"So...how is it that we are communicating now? It isn't quite the same."

The large beak opened in a smile again. [No, it isn't, that's true. When we come and land, take off, fly the direction you want us to, land again and so forth, it is intent. We go there because you want us to. It is an order and even an unspoken order when given that way must be followed.]

Nyanta's ears twisted back and forth in consternation. "I was already having troubles with Purrcy having to be obedient to the words said. Now mew tell me that if her master just wishes her to do something, she still has to do it?"

ProudWing nodded his head. Nyanta clenched his paw and grit his teeth. It took a minute or so to get back under control. He looked back at ProudWing, "But...that doesn't seem to be the case right now?"

[True,] ProudWing said. [You aren't wishing very hard for anything right now, though...and the Summon time has worn off.]

"That has an effect?" he asked surprised.

[During the Summon time, the Summoned can't do anything of their own will. Communication like this isn't even possible, most of the time. Have you ever heard a Summoned talk during that time, unless specifically questioned and considered capable of speech?]

Nyanta stopped and stared at ProudWing, his mouth open just a little. "Well...that's damn inconvenient," he said after a bit. He thought about it some more, then said "But...if the Summoner wanted to talk with the Summoned, then they could talk."

[Exactly,] ProudWing said calmly.

Nyanta sighed. "So really, what mew're saying is that as long as we Adventurers believe we can't communicate with the Summoned creatures, we won't be able to. When we finally get a clue and understand what Purrcy understands we'll be able to communicate whenever we want."

[So.]

"Well, feel free to talk to me whenever mew like, I suppose," Nyanta said, thinking of other things, "though I do like quiet as well."

[Thank you.]

"What's the difference between a contracted Summon and a whistle Summon? Do they have to be obeyed the same?" He began walking again.

ProudWing considered his answer for a bit. [Whistle Summons are a bit more simplistic in that when the whistle is blown, the Summoned must come immediately to whoever blows that specific whistle, must serve fully obedient for the set time, then is free to do their own thing until the next time they are Summoned. A contracted Summon is more complex as the contract itself may have specific minor differences, spelling out things such as the length of time of service, what types of service are to be performed, how long the contracted time is for, that sort of thing. The creation of the contract is itself not as simple as a whistle either, since the will of the Summoner must be able to dominate the will of the creature they want to contract with. That struggle may continue through the entire contract time. Because of this, there are things the Summoned can refuse to do. There is often a punishment applied, though, either by the Summoner or by the contractual bond itself. And...the contract can be nullified, broken, ended, or supplanted. A whistle cannot be, though I believe it can be broken. There have been a few instances of that happening, or so I've heard.]

"What happens to a Summoned if their whistle is broken?"

[They just aren't summoned any more.]

"Do they still live forever?"

[Not necessarily. If they get into a fight they can't recover from and die, they just aren't summoned any more - ah, that is, they aren't called back any more.]

"Is that a state of awareness?"

ProudWing looked at him directly. [It isn't much more than that.]

The answer was a bit ambiguous. It didn't make Nyanta feel any better. His thoughts turned just a little bit. "So, when I don't call mew...or when I didn't for such a long time, mew were able to just do what mew wanted, and mew settled down with a mate?"

[Correct,] ProudWing said.

"Did it surprise mew to have me call for mew again after so long?" Nyanta wondered.

[Well...we Summoned do understand that for a time we will be called frequently, particularly early on when a whistle is first attached to us, then less and less over time. Some Summoned's haven't been summoned for even hundreds of years. But we all know that at any time we could be.]

"Do mew...resent it?" Nyanta asked cautiously.

Just as cautiously ProudWing answered, [Some can, if the Summoner is particularly insensitive or willing to cause the frequent death of the Summoned. Most of the time we are happy to serve, particularly if we can help a young Adventurer to become stronger, or if our Adventurer is strong and honorable. Sometimes is it just a job.] ProudWing smiled again.

"Well, I do hope I'm at least that," Nyanta said wryly.

ProudWing shook his head. [You count among the strong and honorable. It has been an honor to have you be my Summon whistle holder. When Purrcy told me she had taken a mate, because you were with her I had hoped it would be you, for her sake.]

"How do mew know it's me?" Nyanta asked curiously.

ProudWing smiled at him again. [Because you can't sleep with someone and not have them be your mate.]

Nyanta blushed. "But I haven't...not that way."

ProudWing laughed again. [Her scent on you says you've slept with her.] His beak headed for Nyanta's ear and it both twitched out of the way and he ducked away. Nyanta glowered at ProudWing who only danced off a bit and continued to grin.

Nyanta eventually relented. "Well, next time meowr mate is summoned, follow her and come get me. I'll see if I can explain it to her Summoner. ...Ah, that is if it isn't too far out of the way." He looked at ProudWing. "Mew do know how to find me without being summoned first, don't mew?"

ProudWing nodded. [We always know where the whistle is. We put our nests as close as we safely can to the whistle holders so that we can arrive as soon as possible. There is a limit to how long we can take to arrive.]

"...That sounds painful," Nyanta said slowly. ProudWing just looked at him. Nyanta sighed and rested his paws on his rapiers, looking at the sky as he walked. "For having so myany things be left to chance on our side of the screen, it has caused rather a lot of difficulties on this side, nyan?" It was rhetorical and ProudWing didn't answer it, but it seemed he rather agreed.

[So...where are you headed? You seemed rather unsure up in the air.]

"I am. I'm looking for the village of the fox-tails."

[Oh! A quest is it?]

Nyanta blinked. "A quest? I suppose it could be considered that, since I was asked by another Adventurer to find it. Is it normally a quest to find the beast-half villages?"

[Since it hasn't been found yet, then I would think so.]

Nyanta had a slow smile come on his face. This part was very much like the game. "Would mew care to join my party and go on my quest with me?" he asked.

ProudWing looked at him in surprise. [Well...that would certainly be a first. To have a Summoned be a party member.]

"No, not really. We already consider mew part of the party when we first call mew. In fact, we find the time restriction irritating at best. We could get quests completed so much more easily if we could get rid of that. It would have taken, what, a day and a half from Susukino to Akiba if mew could have all stayed. Instead it took almost four because we had to walk. That is...if mew could continue to fly four hours, have a break for lunch, then fly for four more. But that might tire mew out too much?"

ProudWing shook his head. [With proper breaks to rest and eat, we can keep going.]

"What are we supposed to feed mew?"

[Meat.]

"...Right. I mew that. ...Would meowr wife be okay with mew staying?"

[She is doing much better, so can get her own food now...and I would like to help Purrcy. She has done much to help us.] The large golden eye looked at Nyanta significantly.

Nyanta bowed slightly. "Thank mew. That is my greater quest."

ProudWing nodded. [I knew that.] Nyanta added ProudWing to his party and they walked quietly for a while, until Nyanta remembered he could be riding and looking from the air. ProudWing laughed at him for forgetting, but he could only chuckle at himself as well. It was certainly habit to walk for the second half of the day. And then he remembered that they hadn't eaten yet and he had to sigh at himself for forgetting that, too, in his surprise at being talked to by a gryphon.

Nyanta pulled out a Side of Roast Boar and fed it to ProudWing and pulled out a bowl of udon for himself. As they ate, another question occurred to him. "How does the spell Purrcy created that summons her to help the creatures of Theldesia differ from the other methods of summoning?"

ProudWing tore off a hunk of meat (he was eating it slowly out of politeness) and swallowed it as he considered the answer to Nyanta's question. [It is like a contract, in that the card sets the conditions. She may choose when to go, or even if she will go. It is set for a specified time, usually very short, and she may stay beyond that if she wishes. It is only to aid one who is in medical need, though if that need is in the middle of a battle she has been known to assist in ending it - sometimes for whichever side she wants. But it is also like the whistle in that you have to have a card to call her at all. Unlike the whistle, there are many of them, so it is not a single contract, but a multiple contract.]

"That sounds pretty powerful," Nyanta said.

ProudWing nodded. [It took her several weeks to craft and cast. She stayed with us and we fed her and watched over her so she could sleep safely.]

"Oh? Is that what it was?" Nyanta was glad to know she had properly taken care of herself during that time. "Thank mew."

ProudWing twitched an ear. [It was for our benefit,] he said with practicality.

"What happens if someone she didn't intend gets hold of one?" Nyanta asked.

ProudWing looked at him with a somewhat severe look in his eye. [Every creature who owns one takes very good care of it. ...But even still,] ProudWing looked sad, [it did happen once. We lost her for a number of days until the closest creatures in the area could get to her last known location and rescue her. She later told me she learned to enter stealthily rather than directly after that. She was very trusting before then. The one that did it to her is no longer. We all saw to it that he paid dearly.] ProudWing cocked his head. [He thought it would be humorous to own an Adventurer. She'd already tortured him to madness by the time we arrived. He couldn't keep up with her lecturing and scolding and wife-nagging - is what his underlings said. I think she was using him to experiment with her spells, though, and she was using her words to hide what she was doing from them.]

Nyanta sighed. "She does talk furrequently...but it is nice to have the company."

ProudWing hissed his laughter. [She is very child-like.]

Nyanta nodded. "That, too. But that I don't mind."

[That's good,] ProudWing said, giving him a knowing look. He tipped his head. [Are you sure you wish to be married to a Summonable?]

Nyanta looked away, as if disinterested. [I don't plan on dying - ever.]

ProudWing swallowed the last of the meat, bone and all, then tucked his paws up under him. He put his piercing gaze on Nyanta and he could feel a lecture coming. He sighed to himself and settled to face his newest instructor properly. [It isn't just the calling back,] ProudWing said, [it's also the fact that she will be called back to whomever her master is and you will have to watch her go, not knowing what she will be facing. The only thing you do know is that whatever it is, she can't deny, and she can't refuse her orders. A gryphon may be called to be simply a pair of wings for fast travel, or may be called to assist in fighting in aerial battle. A smaller creature may be called to fetch a toy that is lost under the narrow porch - or to steal something of worth and value from someone who went to great effort to earn it. They cannot say no to either one. What will a summonable Adventurer be asked to do? Destroy towns? Overcome armies? Raise one up in power? Such a one cannot say no to the one who blows the whistle, and has the power to accomplish it even if they don't do it alone, because one Adventurer can raise up an army of Adventurers. ...Can you bear to stand by while she is required to fulfill it?]

Nyanta was very still. "If someone asked her to do those things, I couldn't stop her...but I would stop the one who had the whistle and take it from him...even if I had to raise up my own army."

[So, you would fight against your own wife?]

Nyanta stopped. Slowly he said, "If by doing so I could free her...I believe I would."

[Hmm..., well, for another Adventurer there is likely only one solution.]

Nyanta looked down at his now empty bowl. He put it away and got to walking again. "As long as she is the holder of her own whistle, she may choose what she wishes to do. If that ever changes, then I will decide what to do." ProudWing gave him an impatient look. Nyanta looked back over his shoulder at him. "I'll properly be thinking about it before then, as well."

ProudWing dipped his head and rose to his feet to trail after him. [I thought you wanted to fly again?]

Nyanta shook his head. "It's supposed to be in this area. I couldn't see anything from the air before, so I'm not sure it's worth it to go up again. I'm also supposed to be purracticing." He was looking into the trees around them. He put away his clothing and rapiers, then crouched to all fours, setting his desired action and final location. He leaped forward and ran up one of the medium trees a fair distance away, trying to understand what his maximum speed was and how it related to getting into a tree. It didn't work well and he almost fell out of the tree.

ProudWing trotted up laughing. [I see why you're supposed to be practicing.]

Nyanta's ears were waving back at him in consternation and embarrassment. "I was trying to run at full speed and learn how that correlated to getting into the tree."

[Your speed and height combination was off, then.]

Nyanta considered it. "I wanted full speed, but gave a location too low to the ground."

ProudWing nodded. [You should set one or the other until you understand. And maybe stay on the ground for now, if you choose full speed, until you understand what it means and how long you can run it. ...Would you like to come dance with me?]

Nyanta's tail and ear made a question mark at him. "Dance?"

ProudWing pranced off a bit. [Come run and I'll show you.]

Nyanta set himself for getting down out of the tree and was down fairly quickly since Purrcy had already taught him that much. When he reached ProudWing, he was told, [I will go up, you will run. When I come low, you try to catch me and I will try to touch you first. We will play today, so keep your claws in and I will do the same.] Nyanta nodded and ProudWing spread his large golden brown wings and lifted into the sky. Nyanta set himself to full out four-paw run and set the location to just be "in front" of himself, adding in permission to miss barriers, then took off. He used his focus to pay attention to the air above him and a little to seeing just how fast "full out" was.

He could hear the wind in the wings of ProudWing and feel the air pressure as well. He "bumped" in order to twist his body and then bunch his legs under him and leap upward. He was very close to touching a hind paw as ProudWing was lifting back into the air from his dive. His direction to run had changed, and he let it stay the new course. This time he sensed ProudWing coming from behind, but couldn't hear him. He turned to look, keeping his eyes on where ProudWing was gliding in from. Nyanta's body somersaulted and he lay on his back on purpose to watch the gryphon pass over him, reaching up with a paw to lightly tap at the front paw that came to him. As soon as the gryphon was past and rising again, he had rolled over and was up and running again.

The third time, he skid to a stop, turned, and faced ProudWing head-on. ProudWing lifted up early and Nyanta bunched and then sprang into the air, trying for as high as he could go. He actually ran his head into ProudWing, surprising both of them. Nyanta barely had time to go to a natural landing. He'd have botched it and broken a leg if he'd tried to control it himself. He crouched low to the ground, blinking in surprise for a moment, replaying the jump quickly. He had a lot more power going up than he'd expected. He didn't have too much time, though, because ProudWing was coming in low again. He feinted then leaped in from the side, stretching to touch. He almost pushed ProudWing to the ground, though it hadn't been a terribly strong touch - just from the side so it off-balanced the gryphon enough he wobbled.

Nyanta could see that ProudWing was laughing in delight. He himself, as he got used to attacking in the natural way of his body, also became more and more delighted with his capabilities. By the time they were tired enough to call a truce and ProudWing came down to rest next to him, the sun was down farther in the sky than he would have thought. [You took to that very well, Master,] ProudWing said, his beak open in a gryphon smile.

Nyanta held up a paw. "It's Nyanta. I'm a Swashbuckler - a two-sword fighter. I move like that all the time when I fight with the rapiece. Learning how to do it just using my body and claws in a more natural way has been rather fun, actually. Getting to purractice against an aerial enemy was also very interesting. Thank mew."

[My pleasure, Nyanta,] ProudWing said.

Nyanta looked around the open field they had been playing in, though really by rights it was fighter practice. "I noticed this field doesn't spawn enemies. Do mew know? Does it have night spawns?"

ProudWing's beak clacked closed, and he looked up at the sky, sniffing a bit. [Yes, I believe it does.]

"I know Purrcy purrefers to not fight the same creatures she is going to heal," Nyanta settled down on the grass next to ProudWing, "but I'd like to try this against actual opponents nyext. And I know just by my being here they are going to have to come. Can we talk to them and ask if they'll settle for purractice, or would they be required to fight to the death or until the escape criteria is reached?"

ProudWing gave him an interesting look, then finally said, [Well...if you stay in that form and sitting next to me and there is the possibility of parlay. Spawns are required to fight and come riled up because of that. It can be difficult to talk them down. You're negotiation is pretty high, so it might work.]

Nyanta suddenly had three questions at once and they all nearly fled from his mind as he answered the first one for himself. He had looked down at himself to see what "form" ProudWing was talking about, since last he knew he was just unclothed. He was actually a grey and white panther. It took his breath away. "H-how?" He looked back up at ProudWing, his eyes wide. "I've been working on going the other way for a long time now. How come I'm all of a sudden like this without even thinking about it, nya?"

ProudWing shook his head. [You switched over early in our play. You were seriously trying to understand and move naturally. You also just said you moved like that often in your fighting. Perhaps you already had built up enough points in that form before now, only needing to have a final intent to fight fully that way?]

Nyanta was sitting up rather straight and properly, as he tried to wrap his brain around this new thing. "Well, put that way, I suppose it is possible, though I wasn't thinking that way when I did it."

[It probably wasn't necessary to, if your intent at those times was merely to use your body to its fullest potential.]

"I...suppose," Nyanta felt a little doubtful, but considering he'd been working on that for two years, versus the not quite three weeks to go human, if there had been a build up that only needed a catalyst, then that certainly made sense. "But, because I wasn't expecting it...I have no idea how to go back and forth."

[That will come also,] ProudWing said. [It isn't difficult, but it takes a bit of learning it, or so it did Purrcy. She was as comically surprised as you, actually.]

Nyanta's ear twitched and he shook his head. It probably wasn't worth worrying about at the moment, since he wanted to spend more time learning how to use this natural body of his. As for his other questions..., "How do mew know anything about my negotiation levels, when I can't even see them, and how do mew know where Purrcy is - like when mew came to find her in Akiba or when she was being held captive? ...And am I still wearing my earring?"

The beak came around to gesture closely to his ear. [It's still there,] the voice near his ear reassured him and he relaxed. [I know where Purrcy is...because I know Purrcy. I know your negotiation level because I know anything about you I need to know as your Summoned. Because we have to be obedient in all things, we know what answers to give if we are asked a question or need to know something to fulfill a particular order.]

"Just by asking those questions mew had to answer them?"

The head shook. [No. We are outside the Summon time. I'm still given the information, however. I can choose whether to answer or not.]

"Oh." Nyanta mulled on that for a bit. "Are mew given that kind of information if mew ask the question with an intent to help?"

[You ask very deep questions,] the gryphon replied, a golden eye looking at him deeply.

Nyanta had a sudden feeling that ProudWing had been subjected to this kind of questioning before. "Are mew the one that Purrcy asked all her Summoning questions to after she became summonable?" he asked suspiciously.

ProudWing's mouth opened and clacked closed a few times and he hissed a laugh again. [It is rather like having a second student. The similarities are remarkable.]

Nyanta sighed. He looked at the sky again. The sun was nearing the horizon. "Mew're a good teacher." He wondered what items in his food list he might be able to eat or drink while in full cat form. Then he had a thought that made him shake his head. "For being the First to cook naturally, I do think a little slow," he said ruefully.

[You were that First?] ProudWing said with surprised pride.

"So Purrcy says," Nyanta said. He rose. "I'm going to purractice stalking and hunting small purrey to see if I get to eat tonight." He stretched front, then back, then shook himself out. "Then when the spawn of the night occurs, let's try to talk them into just purracticing with us. If they can't be, we'll just get them to the escape point. I don't really want to kill more than we have to since this is just for purractice."

He let his nose and ears find the small life that was, surprisingly, everywhere in this world. The creators of Elder Tales hadn't programmed in mice, minor rabbits, birds, or any such thing. They were creatures too small for a computer game, though occasionally you would see crickets leaping from the grass or butterflies flying around just for flavor. Maybe the rest had come as part of an expectation of that flavor. He caught the scent of a rodent and let his body go hunting it, watching what it did. He was rather surprised at how capable it was. He had thought he'd have to try and fail any number of times, but in his state of simple observation, he actually caught three field mice fairly quickly and had them crunched down quickly (partially because he didn't really want to experience eating field mice, just fill his belly). He wondered if it might be due to his level. Sometimes such things came easier the higher level one was.

He was headed after his fourth one when he caught a new scent on the wind. His body instinctively went into a hidden crouch and fully on alert. He decided to just let it continue on autopilot for now, but he did want to know just what he'd scented. As an experiment, he sent a wordless desire to ProudWing to create a minor distraction so he could get a little closer without being seen. There was a sudden leap and flutter of wings from ProudWing as he supposedly pounced on his own dinner on the other side of the field. Nyanta crept closer, slowly and smoothly, his grey and white coat blending in with the shadows on the field. He kept close to the ground, his nose still smelling his new prey. He paused, holding still. His nose had determined that the whatever-it-was had shifted ever so slightly and his brain was calculating that the eyes of it had gone looking for him again. He held very still, his ears pointed towards the scent and all of his focus on it, though he was also still calculating for other scents and creatures around him. It wouldn't do to be surprised from the side after all.

ProudWing moved again and Nyanta was moving again to come in from the side and down-wind. His eyes caught sight of his target and he was running at it before he understood what it really was. He hit it and rolled with it until he had it pinned under his front paws and the weight of his upper body. His teeth were at the neck, just enough to make it freeze and not move, though not enough to draw blood. He could hear ProudWing begin to make his way over to them.

"Please, mister, don't eat me!" It was a youngish voice.

Nyanta pulled his teeth back just enough to say, "Then don't move."

"I-I won't," the youngster promised.

Nyanta's night vision was kicking in now, which was an intriguing experience all on its own as dusk was falling. He pulled back enough to see he had caught a young fox, probably between kit and adult size and age, or roughly early to middle teen if it were a human.

"Hmm...fox, is it?" he asked. "I'm looking for kin of meowrs."

It squeaked. "To eat?!"

"No. To talk to. I've got some questions only they can answer. Stay still and I'll let mew up."

The fox nodded enthusiastically. This rather felt somehow right for a quest, too. Next would be either saving it, or chasing it down in a timed competition. He let his body stay on high alert, but lifted himself off of the fox slowly. "Name?"

"Aaahhh...can we pretend it's Melvin?"

"Sure, ...Melvin. At least until it's time to take you home." His paw came down sharply on the fox's back to hold him flat against the ground again. "And I'm not chasing mew. Mew're staying put...got it?"

"Weeellll...I'm not supposed to be here after dark." Melvin hedged, rolling his eyes away.

"Of course not. It's spawn ground and mew're already in trouble for staying this long. Stay long enough for me to get rid of the spawn and we'll all go together, mmm? Then I can say I detained mew, and mew can say I protected mew...and it will all be true."

Melvin blinked at Nyanta, then gave in, relaxing and staying flat on the ground. "Fiiinne," he sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Nyanta released him again. "There's a good lad. ...And if I have to hunt mew...I get to say mew attacked me first."

Melvin barked a laugh. "Me?! Attacked you?! Ke ke ke. That's funny!"

"Until they see the wounds on me and wonder at why I would blame mew."

Melvin sobered up quickly. "What wounds?"

"The ones I'm about to collect. Mew're welcome to come hunting with us."

"Us?"

[Yes, young one. Us.] A large gryphon head appeared over Nyanta's shoulder and the fox kit cowered at Nyanta's feet.

"Wasn't he trying to eat you just a bit ago?" he asked in a small voice.

"No, he was training me. We're going to put it into purractice next." All three had ears that flicked. The sun had set and the sound of rising spawn sounded from the middle of the field.

"I-I'll watch," the young fox said very quietly. "I'm already in too much trouble to come home wounded."

"Fine. I'll expect to find mew here when I'm done."

"Yes, sir." The fox nodded obediently.

Nyanta and ProudWing turned away from him and walked out into the field to confront the rising kobolds. Nyanta sighed. "Do we have to be nice to them, too?" ProudWing laughed at him. "Mwell, it would be nice to know if a parlay even works." He walked up to speaking range and sat down. ProudWing stayed one step behind him, but didn't sit, as if he were on guard duty. Nyanta's ear twitched as he looked over the kobolds ranged in front of him. His level had pulled out nine, one per ten levels. Fairly typical. And since he was so high, if he killed them all, there would probably be a kobold king or some such high level creature after that. He sighed. He'd rather not have that happen.

The kobolds themselves were already moving up threateningly. "Hold!" he called out to them. "I have no desire to kill tonight. Will mew allow a training instead? The Caretaker is nyot available to come to tend to meowr wounds tonight." At the last there was a bit of a pause. Nyanta pulled on the intent to win at a negotiation and let the natural negotiator take over as best he could. That meant that he went with whatever idea came up to him. That one had been reasonable enough. "I wish to respect her truce with the creatures of the land, but there are things I need to understand and learn. If mew will promise to attack without killing intent then we shall do the same."

For the first time ever, for the third time that day, he heard creatures of the land talk. At first, they only talked amongst themselves. Finally the kobold captain called out, "Who are you to know of the Caretaker?" It was a high nasal voice, about what would be expected of a kobold, really.

"Her mate."

They all stopped their cautious forward movement and there was great consternation among them. They seemed to be a race that could argue for hours. Finally the kobold captain stepped forward one step. "Do you go hunting? Why do you need training?"

"I am newly come to this form and need to understand its capacities and limitations. It isn't necessary to kill to learn those things. ...The thing I hunt is not a creature of the land." He wondered why it seemed important to say the last, but the pressure to say it was high, so he did.

There was a bit more discussion between the kobolds and the captain allowed as how they would be willing to train with him. "First let it be three against me so that I can get a feel for the way my body moves against multiples. Then ProudWing and I will go against the remaining six to learn how to work together in melee. When I call done, pull back and we'll trade out. If you don't, I will take mew down to escape levels as a warning. If mew continue to fight after that I will kill mew for going against our original agreement." There was no point in not being cautious, and it was always best to lay out the rules at the beginning so there would be no questions later.

After a bit of muttering and final discussions among the kobolds, three of them stepped out from the others. Nyanta moved over to face them and the current non-combatants moved to the side to give them room. Nyanta's ears twitched, placing everyone in the field, then narrowed his vision to the three who he would be fighting first. He crouched down and they spread out. His cat brain calculated and his Swashbuckler rehearsals chose a strategy, and the battle commenced. When he understood fighting in this form enough, he pulled back and called a halt. The three kobolds seemed a bit surprised he'd actually been honorable to his own requirements. They looked at each other, not quite sure what to do, then all pulled back. Nyanta thanked them, making them even more surprised, and walked over to ProudWing and the other six kobolds. He paused by ProudWing and pulled out a potion. He'd not been hit hard, but he was tired enough an HP increasing potion would help him.

Somehow he wasn't surprised when he was actually capable of holding the potion. He could hold his rapiers after all. He removed the cap with his teeth and drank the bottle down. The bottle disappeared as they always did. He wondered where they went, like if there was a potion factory they returned to on empty and some gnarled gnome washed it, sterilized it, and refilled it to stuff into the "deliver on kill" file to show up some other place. Empty bottles could be found here and there, but they were rather uncommon. When he felt recovered he nodded to ProudWing. "I'm going to use the same method as we just used a bit ago to let you know what I want. Feel free to disagree if mew can see something from above I can't see down here. Talk as much as mew can so I can know what mew're doing and be forewarned if necessary."

[Very well,] ProudWing answered. Nyanta moved up to face the six kobolds and ProudWing took to the sky. Using the same group training methods Log Horizon used, Nyanta and ProudWing slowly built up the beginnings of teamwork in fighting in the melee format. The kobolds wore down first, interestingly enough, so Nyanta called a halt to the practice before he might have otherwise. As ProudWing came in for a landing - far enough away that if the kobolds decided to attack anyway, he could rise again to defend himself and Nyanta - Nyanta watched the kobolds and thanked them politely, if a bit warily.

The kobold captain was looking a bit disconcerted. "What is it, nyan?" Nyanta asked.

"Well...how do we get home?"

"How do mew usually get home?"

"Ahhh...we don't?"

Nyanta's ear twitched and he laughed ruefully, a small chuckle. "ProudWing, how did the creatures that spawned for Purrcy get home when she refused to come out and fight with them?"

[Ah, yes...,] ProudWing also laughed. [At daylight you will return automatically. Or you can start walking now and you will get there when you get there. ...Or you can let us hit you until you reach your escape levels.]

The kobolds shook their heads violently at the last option. "Well, if mew wait here, mew must abide the truce contract until daylight," Nyanta proclaimed. "It might be a bother to be here all night, but perhaps a vacation from meowr wives would be well worth it?" He got more than one interested look at that and several were immediately in conference and he saw a few bottles of what was probably kobold alcohol pulled our surreptitiously.

The kobold captain scratched his head. "That's really all? You don't want a treasure, or to increase in experience, or anything like that?"

Nyanta shrugged. "I did increase in experience. I learned things I needed to know. A kill isn't necessary for what I need. I'm sure I have plenty enough gold, too, so I don't need that."

"But...surely there must be some payment made?"

Nyanta sat down and considered the captain. "Well...for sparing nine lives, then let it be nine of something that will be useful to me that a kobold can offer. Otherwise it will have to be a debt to repay later."

The things in the pockets of kobolds was not interesting to him at all, so in the end they were left with a debt to repay. Nyanta knew full well that, in game terms, it was the more valuable reward in the end. Creature debts almost always were fulfilled at very needed times, though sometimes they were wastes at the other end of the spectrum. But with nine of them, the odds were highly in his favor.

When the final negotiations were over, he headed for the edge of the field where he'd left the fox, Melvin. He sniffed the youngster out, just a little surprised he'd sat for that length of time obediently. "So...shall we be going to meowr house next, then? I'm sure mew have worried parents by now."

"Well, yes he does, actually," a larger fox, followed by five others stepped out from the trees. Nyanta tipped his head at them, considering them, and decided he'd better continue calling on his negotiation skill. "Did you prevent him from coming?"

"I prevented him from going alone. I asked him to wait until my task was completed. I have need to communicate with meowr clan. It was already dusk when I found him."

"Papa, he said he's the Caretaker's mate." Melvin piped up.

"Is that so?" the elder fox said, looking at Nyanta and sniffing the air. Nyanta's ear twitched, catching the fox's eye. He then looked at the gryphon behind Nyanta. "And this one?"

"Is with me, but also knows the Caretaker."

[He is her mate, as he says, but you do not need my word. Your nose is sufficient enough.]

"You cannot come where we will go," the fox told the gryphon.

Nyanta looked at his companion and his tail twitched. "Go to your wife for the night and let her know what we're doing. She is probably worried enough to wonder why, even if she knows where you are, meow. If it's simpler, I will Summon you again when I return here."

ProudWing bowed his head. [That is acceptable. But if they are traitorous, call for me immediately.]

The foxes stirred, a bit offended. Nyanta merely flicked an ear and twitched his tail, dismissing the worry, though he also appreciated the concern. "Thank mew for meowr help today...and for talking to me."

[My pleasure,] ProudWing said as he turned to walk out into more clear space.

Nyanta watched as he rose into the air with great flaps of his wings, then turned to the foxes. "Shall we, nyan?" The father of Melvin turned into the trees and Nyanta followed him. Melvin walked by his side, his eyes shining as he began to talk to him about his practice battles. The other adult foxes encircled them, but Nyanta hadn't expected otherwise. He kindly put up with the chattering youth while paying attention to their path. Foxes, and fox-tails, had confusion magic and he wanted to make sure it wasn't to the point he would be left lying lost in the woods only to wake alone mid-morning.

Behind him, fading into the distance, was the sound of kobolds already getting drunk and arguing. It sounded like they'd be just as happy to fight each other as an Adventurer or the fox clan. Nyanta shook his head. Somehow he was feeling like he was back in Wonderland - that perhaps he had stepped _Through the Looking Glass_. He rather hoped not. He wasn't a fan of Lewis Carroll's works. They didn't translate well for the logical Japanese mind.


	39. President of the Corporation of Akiba

Shiroe sent out invitations to a Round Table meeting for later that afternoon. He went straight to the guild office in the top level of the Guild Hall. He didn't use it much, preferring his home office, but they'd already been out-city to see Nyanta off so it was more convenient than having to turn around and come back. Now that Purrcy had taught them to retrieve things from a distant location it was simpler to retrieve anything he'd left behind accidentally, so that wasn't as much a frustration factor, either. When he was seated, Akatsuki standing outside the door in guard position, he took a deep breath. He had a lot of projects going on and it was time to set aside one and pick up another. Given that the one he was trying to set aside had him the most concerned, it was the hardest to turn away from. What he needed was something to help him focus, really.

"My Lord," Akatsuki's voice came on the chat line. One of the problems with being here was that when he was, she stood on the door, doing her duty to protect him, so everyone knew he was here. It was one of the other reasons he didn't come to this office - he didn't get to work much when he was here. "Woodstock-san would like to visit with you briefly."

Shiroe sighed. "Let him in."

"Yes, sir." The door opened and the guildmaster walked in.

"Thanks for seeing me, Shiroe."

"What'd you do? Follow me up?" Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "I've barely had time to sit down, you know." He said it in a friendly way, though he was trying to make a point.

"I've been wanting to catch you for a while now, you know."

Shiroe sighed, "And you know full well I try to not be caught." He put his chin in his hand, leaning his elbow on his desk. He waved to the chairs in front of it. "Have a seat."

"You'll actually let me catch you seriously?" Woodstock paused, surprised, then sat down quickly before Shiroe could change his mind. He was short enough his feet couldn't touch the ground once he was seated.

"I'm between things. It's good timing." He gave Woodstock time to put his thoughts together, watching the man in front of him. He was actually losing the most in the reformations of the guilds into a streamlined research to production and sales organization. His profits in short-term low to mid market sales were the highest, even over the larger production guilds. To be shunted to development only was going to hurt his guild in taking those profits away. Shiroe wasn't surprised to be confronted by him first. He supposed he owed it to him, really.

"I'm not saying that it isn't necessarily a good or a bad idea to get us all working a little more smoothly. Something like this I think we've all seen the need for in the last little while. It hurts, certainly on my part, but there's a bit more to it that I'm concerned about." He paused and Shiroe put his hands together loosely on the desktop in an attitude of listening attentively.

"I knew Purrcy was behind the boxes, of course, since I was there for the meetings with Akaneya and her, but...I had no idea she was a Hacker or of such a high level. Putting her in your guild has put you in a very strong position. You get the two percent of her sales, the quarter percent in the upcoming sales, the support of her six and a half, the brightest inventor, and the highest level Hacker known to Akiba. In one fell swoop, you've raised the power of Log Horizon from the behind-the-scenes push of the city and the Round Table Council, to the obvious leader - at least for those who know who Purrcy is. And you won't be able to keep that under your hat for very long. Eventually it'll come out she's the owner, etc., of Venture Enterprises." Woodstock frowned. "For all I like Purrcy, she's an unknown. That's a lot of power in just one person. To also have it be part of Log Horizon...," he gave Shiroe a look, "if it makes _me_ concerned, it's going to make others more so when it comes out."

Shiroe steepled his fingers. "Actually, Woodstock, that's why I have her. She wants to run too fast and too strong. As long as I'm her guildmaster, I can control her tendencies to run her world as a CEO. She does at least recognize that she isn't qualified to understand Japanese traditions and sense of living. She's willing to follow my lead in that respect. I realize that it looks like I've let her run away with things this time, but really, we all know that we've been needing the reorganization for months now. She put it into a concept that we could follow and gave the impetus to get it going, so I allowed it to happen. From here, I'll keep things going at a pace that we can all handle. A little excitement at the beginning of changes is a good thing as far as PR goes. You know that as well as I do."

Woodstock had to agree. That's how they'd begun the Round Table Council - with a lot of flair and excitement for a new beginning. At least, Shiroe had made sure it happened that way - and he was doing it again. Woodstock rubbed his forehead. "Well...if it's to keep her contained...but still. What are you going to do with all those profits?"

Shiroe smiled a small smile. "I'm sure it will all disappear quickly into my pet projects, Woodstock. Not to mention I drained the bank account to buy Naotsugu a wife, and the Academy a guild to run it."

"Well...there is that. Henrietta ran a hard bargain, eh?"

Shiroe let him think that. "Log Horizon also didn't get a share of that pie, other than my quarter percent. The rest of it is exclusively going to Venture Enterprises."

Woodstock frowned. "I still think you should have gone in for a cut for administration."

Shiroe shook his head. "If that were added to the total you just summed up so nicely, what would be the reaction then? And for only an overhead cost?"

Woodstock's face cleared to understanding. "Well, there is that. You're content to let her products keep you floating?"

Shiroe answered it with his own question, "You're content with your piece of the pie, even though it takes you out of the short term market? You were on top, you know. I've been wondering."

Woodstock grimaced. "Well...I can't say as I like having to move out of a profitable sector, but in the end, being given a direct course to focus on is a bit relieving. Things were getting a bit complicated all around, even for Grandale. It means a different kind of paperwork crossing my desk, but a lot less of it, I think. I've had a few guild members who love that kind of thing move to the guilds who will use them in that capacity, but I've also had a few move in, so in the main it's still about the same. If Purrcy can make good on her promises, the profits will be made up...particularly once we hit international trade."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you're handling it okay, then," Shiroe said and sat back, looking distracted on purpose. "I'll see you at the meeting, then?"

Woodstock hopped off his chair. "I'll be there. Thanks for seeing me."

"No problem," Shiroe answered and Woodstock saw himself out the door. It took a moment for the sudden feeling of either being President...or King...to fade. He really wished Purrcy hadn't pushed him to face it that way, this feeling. Perhaps her suggestion to face it as a company for now was best. He was only feeling like the President of the Corporation of Akiba. With that focus in mind, he set to work putting together the finishing touches on his presentation to the Round Table Council.

-:-:-:-:-

"So...are there any other questions or concerns about the changes this time around?" Shiroe asked. He picked up the cup of water in front of him and drank from it. This was a long meeting already and was going to be longer.

"You still haven't told us everything you know." The accusation was thrown at him by Isaac.

"Isaac, I don't know everything. There will be more come to light, I'm sure, but this is what I, and the rest of you, know for now. As usual, when more is discovered, I'll let you know and we'll work it out then. ...For instance, how many of your own fighters are now over level one hundred and you won't tell us, or they won't tell you? Isn't that the same fear that the new sub-classes had until we openly discussed it?"

Isaac had gone still and so had other guildmasters. Shiroe sighed. "Okay. Out with it. How many are there?"

Isaac swallowed and finally said, "Me...and about...well, most of us."

Shiroe's eyes went to Ains. "Ah...about twenty percent of the top level fighters."

Shiroe glared at Rieze. Calmly she said, "After our battle with the Plague Master we're at about fifty to sixty percent, but we have large numbers. I'm just about to one hundred one after that battle."

Soujirou raised a hand. "One hundred two and I've got about seventy-five percent at or over one-hundred and the rest will be there soon."

Michitaka shook his head. "We're slower, but about fifteen to twenty percent?"

Roderick glowered just a bit. "We're not sending people out so for the most part everyone stopped at one hundred."

"Except...?" Shiroe wasn't going to let it go at that.

Roderick froze, then shifted nervously. "Okay. Five researchers went and tried it out to see, but it took more effort than they wanted."

"And you were the sixth in that party," Shiroe said blandly and moved on to Woodstock and Akaneya, leaving Roderick deflated that he'd been called out and lost.

Woodstock shook his head. "I've probably got about fifteen suppliers that high, but nobody in-house."

Akaneya nodded. "I'm about the same. Most of my high level solos I do business with are one hundred two to one hundred four, since they just kept going. People in-house are working on sub-skills so not going up in Class level."

Calasin continued to look calmly back until the other guilds bullied him. He finally sighed. "Only a few really. You guys know most of my people are in-house crafters. The caravan warriors are about it and even then they're only getting piecemeal increases since we've chosen the more peaceful routes."

Shiroe and everyone else glared at him. He cowered just a bit. "Ah...and I've had a few sub-classes convert to Classes so that my crafters that used to be from the original twelve Classes aren't any more...and a few of them have leveled the new Class over one hundred. Just a small number though...about half a percent."

Shiroe put his hand to his head. He was going to keep that one under wraps if he could but now it was out. "Classes can convert?!" Roderick asked, nearly coming out of his chair. There was a moment of pandemonium.

Shiroe stood up to get everyone's attention. He shifted his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose again. "It seems a natural off-shoot of things moving to become what we would normally do, though it does seem a bit odd. If a person really is going to neglect their Class in favor of their sub-class, then most of us would think the status should change. Rather like quitting not just a job but an entire employment line and choosing another. We Adventurers of Earth might find it just as difficult to think of doing that because it's hard, but that doesn't mean some of us didn't do it there. Remember that's the direction things are going. What we would have done there is now becoming possible here."

Shiroe sighed, to himself this time, sitting down now they were all calmed down again. "Well...so there you have it - the last hidden pieces and _I_ wasn't the one hiding them. _You_ all were. Satisfied now?" There were abashed looks around the table. "Since we've already been living with it just fine, I don't see as how we need to do anything about it. People who want to level up that high will continue to do so and those who don't care will continue to not care. We don't need to make a big deal about it, I'd think. If we can get some level of research recorded and sent to Roderick on if new abilities or spells come out of it, then that would be useful at a minimum. And the new Classes as well." There were nods of acceptance. That was small penance for keeping quiet.

Shiroe shifted his papers to put that one on the bottom. "Okay. How are things going on getting your guilds reconfigured? We'll go by department. The report from Venture Enterprises is that things there are on hold still for now. It's kinder to let us figure out how to handle the boxes now by themselves since we're also trying to get our own supply and distribution chains figured out. Once we're running smoothly, I expect the next item to come on down from there." He didn't get any complaints and was relieved. "Research?"

Roderick cleared his throat. "We're mostly in place now. We had a small division move out in an even split to Grandale and Radio Market, based on the types of products people preferred to work with. We gained just about as many in from both guilds of people who prefer the pure research side. Moving manufacturing to Marine Organization wasn't too hard on our part. We weren't doing much anyway. The smaller division to make up prototypes we kept since we have to test them as part of the research, but if it's viable we'll pass them on to Product Development."

Roderick pushed up his rectangular glasses. "We've got the transfer of information going pretty well now from in-house to both Product Development and Resource Development. Grandale, Radio Market, and West Wing Brigade have all been very helpful in helping to work out that hand-off. Honestly, everyone's happy to have the guild running cleaner and smoother without the wrinkles. We've been able to step up capacity by over twenty percent, which means there's a little bit of a backlog now into Development...but that's nothing new for us." He smiled. "It just means when they put their hands out for more, we've got something to put in it."

"Sounds wonderful," Shiroe said and others were nodding and smiling as well. "Hard Product Development?"

Woodstock cleared his throat. "My blacksmiths have been ecstatic to have real work to do again, and knowing there's more in the pipeline is keeping them smiling and hammering. There's a race to see who can up their sub-class level the highest the fastest...I guess I'll tell them they need to make it first to get a Class change. That will settle them best. They weren't sure how to tell." He paused, embarrassed, then continued. "It's the same with all the other developers in Grandale, though they were keeping a little busier. The researchers weren't so sure about going over to Roderick Trading Company at first. They'd had their reasons for not going there in the first place, but I hear they're settling in okay and getting used to being able to focus without the distractions they had at my place. I'm also liking the streamlined paperwork, but sometimes feel like I'm not as busy as I'm supposed to be. I'm sure that will change as we increase output...or I'll finally get to go fishing." He winked.

"Soft Product Development?" Shiroe looked at Akaneya.

"We're the same," he said, "but busier than we used to be. We were already pretty busy. It was a bit difficult to sort out what should be passed back to Research. They were all pet projects after all. To be honest, we decided to let them finish out in Radio Market. They're already in the know so it wasn't worth it to pass back just the data. The ones who want to sit at a desk in Research when their current project is done will move over then, so there will be some trickling out, or in I suppose, as we go. So we're holding up anything coming out of Research in our area, I'm sure, but it will unclog eventually. We may have the greatest output to Manufacturing for a while, though, and not just in boxes." Akaneya folded his arms and sat back.

"Manufacturing?" Shiroe looked to Michitaka next.

Michitaka gave a huge grin. "I had great fun passing off huge swaths of stuff to other guilds so that I don't have to be so buried in paperwork any more. I think I can finally see a few dots of desk surface now. I've buried Calasin the most, I'm sure, but a few things got passed back to Grandale and the people working on those products tell me that they are relieved to have others to help them break through the places they were stuck. Some of those may come back, too, once their pet projects are done, but if they stay to help, I won't complain."

"Actually," he leaned forward and looked at Woodstock, "I've got a whole department asking if they can switch to being under you."

Woodstock paled slightly. "How big?"

"It would double your number."

"Ah...where would I put them?"

"Buy the building next to yours. It's about the right size."

"...Will you help foot the bill?"

Michitaka rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Half and half?"

Woodstock nodded. "Okay. ...But it's Akaneya that needs more hands to help."

Michitaka shook his head. "They need the blacksmiths and a few of them are blacksmiths."

Woodstock sighed. "Alright. We can stop by downstairs after the meeting." He grumbled under his breath about more paperwork and personnel, but it was halfhearted.

"You are going to keep the blacksmiths needed for manufacturing in quantity?" Shiroe asked Michitaka.

"Of course. These are the ones that like to experiment as they go. They think they can do better over there so what comes to us is already a completed product. I'll prefer it myself. If all I have to do is focus on completed products, we'll be streamlined, too, right? Once that bunch is moved out, we'll be there and I might get to have one extra hour of sleep a night." He rubbed a large hand in his hair, "Or swing my hammer a bit more over my own forge." He gave another grin.

"As far as Sea Distribution goes, we're continuing forward as normal for now, though the majority of my Technicians from both sides are in pre-training right now over at the Academy. With all the moving around, it's been good timing, actually. What we're hearing is they're pretty excited, though nothing much new has come up yet that's earth shattering. They're hoping to get more as they get into full swing later, and a lot are looking forward to when the Hackers can join them."

"We'll hold that thought for when we get to Education," Shiroe interjected. "Thanks, Michitaka. How's the production for the boxes going?"

Michitaka folded his arms and tapped a finger on his arm in consideration. "Well, we understand the concept, and we've got the plan. Until I can get my Technicians back, we're a bit understaffed to get the manufacturing plant built. I plan on putting them on it as soon as they're done with the class, though. It shouldn't take them too long, a couple of days I would think. The construction crew is reviewing the plan and coming up with what they'll do, but they can't get very far without the Technicians. Even if Radio City has to put people on hold for back-ordered products, we should be able to catch back up fairly quickly once we're up and running."

Akaneya nodded. "We've also already got an agreement between the three of us that when we get that far we'll start sending Adventurers over to Shopping District 8 to place their pre-orders. That way the shift of expectation can happen then, too. As much as I like the cash and the fame, getting rid of the headache will be nice. Between that and our own backlog, I'm the one swamped now."

"You are hiring, right?" Shiroe asked. Akaneya looked at him in surprise. "Recruiting, hiring, whatever. I would expect some increases and perhaps decreases, of personnel to be necessary at this time as well, as we find out where things are pressured like this. I'm sure it isn't something you want to have to do yourself right now, so you could have initial interviews be done by the department heads. Then you could choose to either have a final say, or just let them hire in and go walk around and test the new hires when you have time."

Shiroe watched the rest of the Round Table out of the corner of his eye. He wanted them all to understand the suggestion. Akaneya at least looked thoughtful about it. It looked like the rest were thinking about it at least. "Anything else, Michitaka?" Shiroe asked. Michitaka shook his head. "Sales and Marketing?"

Calasin sat forward. "It was painful to let my manufacturing go, really. The whole sewing department is half empty now that the wedding sets are done for Log Horizon," he and the whole room looked significantly at Shiroe since he hadn't addressed that yet. "You won't be able to walk to the back and ask for new products any more. We did keep enough for tailoring and alternations, and we get some repair requests so we're keeping them for that, too. I'm going to ship any weapon and armor repairs out, though. We only had two forges and I wanted to clean out my place, too. It didn't make sense to keep them. There were other products we all loved, so I'm about half what I used to be. The rest all went to Marine Organization. Michitaka may claim to have given stuff away, but he probably got at least half back that he gave away. And most of what he gave away came to me, so I'm by no means thin in the area of product...just in personnel. I've got guild members really unhappy, though. I'm trying to talk them into moving into sales and marketing, but they still want to craft. Marine Organization is seen as a Hard Manufacturing house. To make it into both Hard and Soft is difficult."

Shiroe considered that. He had to admit it wasn't too surprising. "Well...you both are splitting Distribution. Can you split Manufacturing similarly? It won't keep you streamlined, but if you could move locations, perhaps that would help? Have one building for Soft Manufacturing under Michitaka, but keep the people in Shopping District 8 as far as guild goes?" People weren't buying it. "I don't have the full answer," Shiroe leaned on the table, "but I'm thinking like what I've done with Naotsugu. The agreement is he stays Log Horizon, but he'll live over with Marielle in Crescent Moon. That is, he lives with his wife, but comes to work for me every day. That's how we worked out that I don't have to give up a critical asset and they don't have to worry that he's going to come tromp all over the structure they've already built." Faces cleared up at that explanation and he leaned back again to let Calasin and Michitaka hash it out until they got the beginnings of a plan that they could finish working out after the full Council meeting.

Shiroe leaned back in to interrupt at that point. "So, Calasin, are you prepared to begin Yamato distributions of the box yet?"

"Well...that part's been on hold a bit getting the rest of the in-town things figured out. My lines have been warned ahead of time that it's coming, though. I've got a trigger point set for the date we decide to advertise in other towns, but until Marine Organization has their production going and the backlog has died down just enough, we can't move out. One problem is going to be caravan size. I expect it's going to have to increase too much for us to handle as far as wagons, drivers, and in-house security goes." He turned to glare at the fighting guilds. "I still haven't gotten a firm commitment yet on who's going to help, either."

Shiroe nodded, drawing their attention. He pushed up his glasses and they all stared at him in surprise. "How would all of you feel about working together on the first one. I think we need to shake down what it really is going to mean to have caravans from Akiba taking Akiba products out. If everyone sends a party or two with the first one, as a sort of test run, you'll be able to get a feel for who and what. I think it would help for some of those party members to be on the wagons and as the drivers. If you're willing to be the muscle to off-load, that will help the Distribution side as well until we have enough profits to hire in the towns we have a presence in." He leaned forward, very serious. "And I want the first city we go into to be Minami." The surprise was palatable.

"You want us to break into the hardest market _first_?" Calasin asked.

"Yes. And I want your caravan there in approximately eight days."

Rieze's mouth dropped open. Isaac's hand slammed open-palm down on the table. Calasin looked like he'd been hit with a stun status effect and Michitaka was blinking, blindsided.

"What about the Akiba boxes?" Akaneya protested.

"The Technicians will put on their demonstration two days from now. Two days from that they can have the facility built. One day to test it and get it up. First run is put on the wagons and they get going. Akiba can have fifty percent after that, with the other fifty percent set aside for Minami. I want at a minimum three parties from each of D.D.D., Honesty, and Knights of the Black Sword to go with it. Disguise as many as possible as Distribution staff."

Looks went around the table. Cautiously Rieze asked, "Shiroe...are you ready to make your move?"

He looked at her, then gave a single nod. "We'll do both at the same time. No one is to make a move until you need to step in, but I want the backup in place. If they can handle the fallout themselves it would be best. At the very least, protect the store, the product, and the caravans. We can claim immunity for that much. If others are needed in town, try to do it not in the name of Akiba. If Kazuhiko asks for help, you can give it because you'll have been asked to step in. If you get into trouble, we may have to disavow, though that's still loose right now. If the city ends up in full chaos it will probably slide. But _don't_ start anything and _don't_ start early. I've got operatives that will die if you do and we'll lose before we begin." He glared at the warrior guildmasters until they all nodded in agreement.

"And keep this secret. The official word is that we're putting together a joint expedition to the Maze of Eternity. And we will, but only one party from each of your guilds and one from mine are going to go there. We'll leave for that at the same time, or the following day. Try to make your preparations look small, except for the part where you're helping protect a shipment of new product."

"Um, Shiroe?" Calasin was raising his hand cautiously.

"Yes?" Shiroe raised an eyebrow at him.

"How are we going to get the rest of the next part of the shipment to Minami in time to sell it? And do you want us putting on the demonstration before or after the battle?"

"Set up shop before, then do the demo after things have settled down a bit better to keep the general populace distracted and give them something positive to think about. Coming from Akiba is even better so they can see we have things good here, too. Take as much product as possible in that regard, not just the boxes. Michitaka, help out with that." Michitaka nodded.

"Who do you want in the parties for the server?" Isaac asked.

"Heavy on healers. I've got three Hackers going, and one's my healer. I'll give out two of my Hackers in exchange for a Cleric and a Bard or Kannagi. I'm guessing we'll want level ninety-seven or above. It will likely be the hardest dungeon we'll face. Minami's already got their fourth full raid in there now and it looks close to failure again. We don't actually have to defeat the final boss, just distract it while my party does what it needs to do on the final floor. Of course," Shiroe adjusted his glasses, "...with three Hackers we may be able to defeat it as well. You might be able to recruit the Wolf-fang for a fourth Hacker, but don't let the rest of the pack in."

"You still haven't answered my other question, Shiroe," Calasin complained.

"You could set up a second caravan to follow after," Shiroe suggested.

Calasin shook his head. "That's not gonna work. I'll need the product the day it comes off the line, or the next at the latest."

Shiroe turned to Soujirou. "Resource Development?"

There was an outraged and shocked silence for a moment, then Soujirou said, tentatively into the silence, "Ah, we've got teams set up for the various things that we've received from Research and Education. My Hackers are in class starting today with Tetora. He had me send the second batch as well. Something about he had another teacher come available. That should have all of us training up now. ...I assume you'll be taking him as one of your Hackers into the raid?" Shiroe nodded silently in affirmation. "So that would leave the one other teacher available. Hopefully two classes worth of people won't be too hard for him to handle alone." It was sort of asked as a question. Shiroe stayed bland.

"I've got several in with the Technician class this week as well, helping to get that sub-class figured out with some of Roderick's researchers. The rest of my teams are working on things out of Roderick Trading Company. They're also on rotation for city security, as normal. That's it for me."

Shiroe turned deliberately to Marielle. "Education," he said firmly.

"Ah, the Technician class is going well, though it's more hunt and search than the last one was since we don't have someone who is already fully experienced. They do reassure me they'll have something ready to demonstrate in two days. We'll start the class for all the rest of the sub-classes together the day after that and it should run about a week as well. We'll keep the teams from West Wing Brigade and Roderick Trading Company we have there this week to help with running that class as well, since they'll have had a week to figure out how that kind of thing works." They could tell she was being a bit vague because she didn't really comprehend it herself. Then, they wouldn't either, really. It was, after all, new research. "We hope to have the building fully cleaned out by then and ready to have an open house the day after that class's demonstration and then open it for classes one or two days after that. But...Shiroe, if you've got all the Hackers with you for a full raid...how long will that go for? Will we have instructors for the Hacker classes?"

"Do you have Hacker students yet?"

"The guilds have filled up three classes worth. We almost have enough recruits from the smaller guilds and solos for a fourth."

Shiroe folded his arms and furrowed his brow, considering it. "The one teacher we will have left will be sufficient, as will his students from West Wing Brigade. Even being one week ahead is beneficial. When the students get caught up to the teachers, the higher level teachers should be available enough to pass on further lessons from where we'll be, even if we have to go into a month or more."

"Month...or more?!"

"The current raid party in there is going on six weeks. That's why I expect them to be gone by the time we get there. Their food supplies are just about gone."

"What if we can't be done in that amount of time? How will our fighters eat?"

Shiroe held up a hand. Calmly he said, "Marie. Please finish." He got irritated looks. He'd rebuffed four guilds now.

"Ah...I think that was about it. We'll be charging five gold per week of classes per student. It can be paid at the beginning of the week or all at once if you know how many weeks of classes you want. But we've already let most of you know that already." She looked at Shiroe quizzically, wondering if she was done now.

"Please teach them the next thing they will need to know to answer Calasin's question," he told her.

Marielle blinked, then turned to the table. "Ah...in order to facilitate our move to our new guild hall, Purrcy taught us a thing that I can show you, but falls under the jurisdiction of West Wing Guild to teach, I suppose. ...In my room is my favorite teddy bear. If I think of it, how it smells, feels, how much I love it and want to hold it and wish it into my arms...," it appeared in her hands, "then I can. It's an extension of having it in my list. Just like I know something is in my list and where to select it from to take it out, I've selected my bear from it's place on the shelf and taken it out."

The stares and expressions on the faces of the people in the room was comical. "I can also put it back the same way. I imagine it being on the shelf with all the other stuffed animals, and wish to put it back there...," the bear disappeared, "and it is. We used this to move everything from the old guild hall to the new one. It's also how we were getting rid of the rocks from the new guild hall. We stopped by a place we thought we could put rocks without causing troubles to memorize what it looked like, then that's where we put the rocks without having to carry them out in our arms."

She looked around the table. "You have to be careful you don't put anything on top of another person, but it doesn't matter what size it is. It will go or come if you do it right. If you leave out details, the details get left behind. I brought over a lot of shirts without hangers until I remembered I wanted both at the same time. You also have to be careful about taking something someone else is taking at the same time. At dinner that night we had some barbecue sticks in hands without meat and meat in hands without sticks. It was rather funny, actually."

"While that is fascinating," Roderick said, "what is the distance limiter?"

"So far we've only tried it from here to our guild hall and back," Marielle said.

Shiroe nodded. "That's part of the experimentation that needs to be done. From here to Minami does seem a long way, but if it could work that would be very convenient. If Calasin's sales person going with the caravan wanted to fetch a box or anything really, every set distance, we'd know the maximum range. The following wagons would only need to be within the maximum distance before you could fetch the boxes contained in them. There are details to work out, I'm sure, but that is how to get your boxes faster, Calasin." Calasin was rather speechless. He looked at Roderick who nodded back. They'd get started on research right away.

Shiroe sat forward and pushed up his glasses, looking directly at the fighter guildmasters. "As for your question, this is the next thing out of Venture Enterprises. It is only useful to guildmasters, but has many implications. This is how to be prepared for an extended raid, and I expect you to use it to your fullest capacities. I have no idea how long we'll be down there." Everyone was paying close attention at this point.

"Open your guild resource menu." He waited while they did. "What is your maximum?"

"No idea." "Nine-hundred-ninety-nine?" "Unlimited?"

"Have you tested it Roderick?" Shiroe asked. The researcher shook his head. "I have. I can store enough for a two month full raid. I can imagine you understand that is rather a lot of slots or open spaces." There were nods around. "Now, put a box in every space, and recurse. In one slot you can put the large box. In one large box, you can put twenty-seven of the larger medium boxes. In one of those you can put eight of the next size box down. In one of those, twenty-seven of the smallest boxes. You are now over six thousand slots in that one box in only one of your slots. It is possible to continue further into five and six, instead of the four layer limitation that's on personal lists but Radio City only has those four sizes that fit nicely. We haven't yet found the maximum since no one has that much stuff to put into a guild resource menu."

"God." It was whispered.

"You mean," Calasin said very quietly, "that I could put all the boxes I wanted...into my own guild resource menu and be my own caravan...all by myself?"

"Yes," Shiroe said. "And if you don't want competition, you won't let it out, or we will have a run of new guilds made of only one person so that a person on their own could also do the same. Keep this one a jealously guarded secret of the Council. This and the move on Minami are the reasons I asked for none of you to bring assistants this time." He didn't tell them that he'd replicated Purrcy's secrecy spell on the room and made it permanent. They didn't need to know that detail. It took a while for everyone to recover.

Before they could come completely back, Shiroe said, as if as an afterthought, "Michitaka, if you want, you can have some of your Technicians in the Hacker class as well. As a matter of fact I want at least two per class. Sorry to bump the rest of you, but we need the combination as soon as possible to get the gates up. I suspect there is a distance limitation to the getting and putting, or pulling and pushing - I'm not sure what to call it yet. We will still need the gates to get product disseminated. We might be able to reach Minami, as the closest other Adventurer city, but beyond that is likely too far a stretch." There were dazed nods all around, absently agreeing to it. That was what he wanted. "The wedding will be after we get back from the raid. Michitaka I need to talk to you before you leave. The rest of you are free to go."

In a daze, the guildmasters and guildmistresses rose and began to file out of the room. Michitaka stayed put. Shiroe got some wild looks before people closed their doors behind them, reentering their offices. He ignored them. "Michitaka, I want you to come with me as one of my party. Here's a list of what I want you to bring." Shiroe slid a piece of paper over to the Monk. Michitaka stared at him openmouthed again, but took the paper. He frowned as he looked it over. He looked like he had things he wanted to say, but Shiroe just gave him a look that said to _just do it_. Since they were all familiar with him by now, Michitaka sighed to himself instead and put the paper in his pocket, folded. Shiroe moved to the next topic. "I have a seaman coming with star charts in his head. I need him picked up and kept safe until my navigator can talk to him. There won't be time until after the raid is completed. Will you hire him on to work with your Sea Distribution division? The more navigators we have the better."

Michitaka opened his mouth this time. "There's only one Ocypete...oh. You want a flotilla."

"No. _You_ want a flotilla, and so does every guildmaster in Akiba."

"Shiroe," Michitaka said in a scolding tone of voice as he rose from his chair, "really. For all you are trying hard, it'll still happen. I think it's just surprising to us that your sights are set higher than expected."

"It is?" he asked mildly. Michitaka just looked at him, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Well...thank you for your vote of confidence, I think. I'm pretty certain it still isn't a certainty. There can be no guarantees, after all. ...And I didn't start out wanting it, you know."

"There wasn't anywhere else to go, was there?" Michitaka asked just as mildly.

Shiroe chose not to answer that directly. "Is there somewhere else you wanted to go, Michitaka?"

Michitaka sighed and turned away, but Shiroe heard him quietly say, "...Home."

"...I'm working on that," he answered quietly as well.

Michitaka paused, his hand on the door knob. He looked back. "I know. Sometimes...I hope it comes first."

Shiroe looked him directly in the eye. "Me, too, Michitaka. Me, too."

Michitaka looked at him for a moment, then nodded. He pulled open his door and walked through it. When it closed, Shiroe slumped in his chair. "God, Purrcy. _Why?_ " He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his forehead. He rose and headed for his own door and Akatsuki with her strange fetish to rub his forehead. He'd take the couch in the office for the next half-hour...and Akatsuki's lap. He hoped she didn't mind if he snored.


	40. Preparing to Engage Minami

"Thank you for being willing to see me," Nyanta bowed formally. He was dressed in the formal uniform of the Round Table Council that had been selected at the time delegates had been sent to The Ancient Court of Eternal Ice to be introduced to the League of Free Cities Council. He hadn't been there for that, but Shiroe had made sure every member of his guild owned one "just in case". Official visits required it, even if none of the delegates could speak for the free Adventurers of Akiba. It was just the easy way to show a face to the rest of the world. He really could only negotiate on the behalf of Shiroe and himself, but that would be sufficient for this visit.

He looked at the village elders arrayed in front of him. There was a head male fox-tail and one male assistant and one female assistant, or perhaps they were councillors. Their clothing was similar to a tribal formal, and based off _Elder Tales_ , of course. They looked like they were giving him the same review he was giving them.

Entering the fox hole to get to the village the evening before was a tight fit for Nyanta, so he used the opportunity to see if he could shrink enough to get through it. He did. That gave him a clue on how to transform back into felinoid the next day and he'd spent some time on first rising to work on it until he'd at least learned to do it, though it would need a bit more work to be elegant and instantaneous. The foxes had been a bit surprised to see him as felinoid when they arrived under the tree he had slept in overnight, but he'd been polite as always and asked to speak to the village elders, so they'd kindly transformed into fox-tails for him. He'd been rather surprised they had since they obviously still didn't trust him.

During the walk into the main part of the village this morning, he'd learned that it was likely a major portion of the forest he'd circled above earlier that day. Underneath the roots of the trees there were mounds of dirt piled up everywhere with holes leading down into them. He presumed those were homes of the various fox families. The trees in this woods were not closely packed, but stood far apart enough for the branches to stand out from the trunks. Below, the foxes tended the forest floor nicely so that they didn't have overly much undergrowth. There was actually a small market with merchants, but that had been in _Elder_ _Tales_ , too, in each beast-half village. Nyanta wasn't so sure this village would have bothered otherwise, though he didn't know.

The council hall was an actual building above ground at the end of the lane of the merchant booths. It was of reasonable size and seemed well maintained. Upon entering, it had the flavor of the traditional Japanese temple or shrine with tatami mat floors and thin walls. There were a few side rooms, but he'd been led to a larger one that was more central to the building. The three elders were seated facing him and three of the adults who had met him this morning were standing behind him at the back near the door. Melvin's father, who had introduced himself as FlatTail, was standing with Nyanta and had just finished explaining his story to the elders.

"I am Nyanta, an Adventurer of Akiba, of the guild Log Horizon. The Caretaker, Purrcy, is my wife. I've been sent as an ambassador to meet with the various villages of the fox-tail, felinoids, and wolf-fangs. We Adventurers are still new and young. Will mew allow me to stay in meowr village for the next seven days to be taught in the ways of the fox-tail so that we Adventurers of Akiba will know how to properly face the fox-tails without giving offence in the future?"

The fox-tails in the room were silent and their ears and tails said they had not expected such a message at all. Finally the village leader said, "That is all the Adventurers want?"

"That is all _I_ desire," Nyanta answered. "I cannot speak for all Adventurers. Each one is free to do what he or she will. However, in the main, the Adventurers of Akiba wish to live peaceably with their neighbors. I have been sent to learn how we myay do that with the fox-tails."

The female fox-tail, who was grey about the muzzle finally twitched her tail and barked a short laugh. "What a funny thing to approach us this morning."

The older male councillor twitched an ear. "To allow an Adventurer in will change the village."

Nyanta bowed his head. "I cannot deny it. However, the whole world changed for all of us when it brought the Adventurers here to live. I have come to extend a paw in friendship and peace. If it is desirable, and possible, then purrhaps we myay also come to an agreement between our cities for the same."

"Why hasn't one come before now?" the leader wished to know.

"We have taken this long to understand ourselves. As I have said, we are new to this world, for all we have visited it before. There are still things we are learning. Now it is time to learn how to face the fox-tails. Later it will be time to learn another new thing."

"There's at least wisdom in this one," the old woman said wryly. Nyanta's tail twitched slightly in gratitude.

"Being shown a proper face cannot be considered an evil," the older man said.

The leader tipped an ear. "One week is acceptable. We shall see after that. I am LightFoot. These are MoonBeam," the old woman bowed her head, "and LongFang," the old man nodded. "They will be your instructors, but because FlatTail brought you into the village, you will stay in his den at night."

Nyanta bowed. "Thank you, Light Foot. MoonBeam, LongFang, FlatTail, please take care of me."

-:-:-:-:-

Michitaka sat in the Academy viewing stand with the other members of the Round Table Council. Shiroe had actually come to this one, just as interested in seeing what the Technicians could do as the rest of them. He could understand why Shiroe hadn't come to the one for the Hackers, though he would probably have liked to if it hadn't been for the negotiations. Michitaka was thinking he himself probably knew most of what he needed to know already. If the Technicians knew the details, that was sufficient for him. He was trying to at least ascertain that much as they worked to show off what they had learned in this last week. The looks on their faces said that for the most part they were at least somewhat satisfied.

Most of their demonstration was related to manufacturing, but some of it had to with understanding the basic underlying physics and chemistry of the world. Some magic theory was thrown in as well. It turned out that Roderick had the second highest number of Technicians with the other smaller guilds having a few representatives from each. Really, they were rather Technician heavy in Akiba. Michitaka could only imagine that it would be the same in Minami.

He frowned and glanced at Shiroe again. He still didn't understand quite why Shiroe wanted him to go on a two month raid with him. Even the items he was supposed to take with them said he was expecting the raid to be against Minami, not a dungeon. He was mentally preparing himself for either location to be where he ended up and he'd gotten a lot further on the Minami angle than the Maze of Eternity. They were going to be leaving the city mostly open. Only Crescent Moon and West Wing Brigade, Grandale and Radio Market would still have their guildmasters present for that long. He planned on setting his own second in command some stiff responsibilities and power. The guild members knew how to plan and fight as well as craft. They'd be available if necessary.

As part of that, there was one other thing to do after the demonstration. When the final ending was done and people were walking off, Michitaka walked down, calling to one of them to get his Technicians gathered around. When they had all found him, he said, "So...it's looking good, but don't get comfortable. Show of hands, how many of you are willing to not just be Technicians but add Hacker?"

There were wide eyes. "Ah...we were looking forward to working with them, but..be one?"

Michitaka nodded. "We need more in town, and we'll get the gates up faster if some of you've got both methods in your head to understand. You know - more tools in your toolbox."

He got nods. They didn't stay confused as to two sub-classes long. Most of them already had two, after all. "We've only got Tetora and the other teacher together for another week, and I'd like some of you in on that class immediately. As for the rest of you, we have to have the box making machinery up in two days. They'll give us a third to work out the bugs. Take as many of you working on it as possible. The construction crews have everything set up they can do and are just waiting for you. When it's up and running, the rest of you can take night lessons from the people in on day lessons. If you don't have the aptitude for both, don't sweat it, but we're going to be light on the top for a while and I'd like to have even the foundation laid as soon as possible."

Knowing looks went between the Technicians. "Sounds good." "Sure thing, boss." Several immediately volunteered to join the Hacker class right away. They were all Technicians who were already working on the gates.

"Right then. Get back to where you need to be. Thanks for all your hard work, guys, and gals." He waved as he headed off to his next destination. He noted that a small subset of Roderick's Technicians were also headed back towards the Academy building. It looked like he was immediately sending his gate contingent as well. Michitaka nodded. They were on the same page. Shiroe might point them directions and say 'go', but he only ever said it for things that made sense, or that in the end you knew you were going to want to have gone in the first place. It wasn't bad to rely on him and to act to see it was carried out. He liked this Akiba and his people did, too. It wasn't bad that the Machiavelli-in-Glasses wanted to see it this way for others. He wouldn't be moving if it wasn't important too.

There was one other thing about this that said Minami was the goal. Michitaka looked at the Log Horizon guild house as he passed it to go back into town. He looked up towards the top. There was no one on the balconies until the laundry balcony, where Minori was hanging out a shirt. Another one got handed to her. That meant the twins were on watch. Akatsuki was with Shiroe. Naotsugu had been helping run the booth with Rudy and Isuzu. ...No one had seen Nyanta, Purrcy, or the other newcomer HackerM1 since the last time they'd come into town the morning of the Round Table Council meeting, and the wedding had been postponed until the two months was up. They'd said the high level Hacker would only be in town briefly. What had called them away this time, and why all three?

Rieze had said Nyanta'd been turned into a walking tank. They'd claimed it was battle length only, but if high power had been needed inside Minami, it might just be those three who'd been sent in first. Maybe. Minami had already been a hard nut to crack. If they had their highest level fighting group out to the raid point...this wouldn't be a bad time to try to crack it from the inside and hold it. ...Well...Shiroe would let them know. For now, Michitaka would do his part to prepare like he'd been told, both for here and for whatever was next.

-:-:-:-:-

"Kazuhiko, we've set aside funds for you to increase your forces, including the higher level guild passes. Yet there is still unrest in the city. What do you have to say for yourself?" Zeldus, the Iron Chancellor and Third Seat of the Ten-Seat Council demanded.

Kazuhiko, Seventh Seat and the one in charge of internal policing of Minami with his security organization Miburo, ground his teeth. The tentative alliance on the interior of the running of Plant Hwyaden had always been a struggle. It was nearly an all-out battle these days. They'd been holding back on letting him increase his forces to take care of the internal problems - not wanting to increase his own supposed personal army - until it was nearly too late. "I've increased the forces up to the amount possible based on what was provided, however instituting the curfew on the mid-level guild passes has made more than the non-pass and low-level pass holders angry. You've doubled my need for forces at the same time as you've only given me a ten percent increase. Remove the curfew on everyone and I won't have to have so many officers to enforce the peace."

"The curfews are necessary to prevent the thefts occurring in the dark of night." Zeldus said patronizingly.

Kazuhiko wanted to pull his katana on that face. Less than half of the thefts that occurred now in the daylight happened at night before the curfews had been instituted. "If the people were allowed to keep enough to at least feed themselves and their servants the thefts wouldn't be occurring in the first place."

"We feed the people and they are grateful," Indicus said with a dismissive wave of her hand. She was Second Seat of the Council, but was the real head of it.

"This looks like gratitude to you, does it, Indicus?" he asked in a flat voice, trying to get rid of the absolute despise he held her in from his tone. "Anger, unrest, theft? You and Zeldus's policies have all brought these on. I will continue to do my part, but if you cannot see with your own eyes -"

Indicus's eyes had pinned him and Zeldus was glaring at him as well. "The people _will_ obey, Kazuhiko. They will see we are providing for them, and they will obey." She turned to the Ninth-Seat. "Loriel, how goes the project for expanding the imperial guards?"

"We can create the armor now, and we are in the final stages of experimenting with getting the magic into it properly. Jared Gan is there working on it now." The Eighth Seat was the Wizard of Miral Lake and his research into how the magic armor that prevented full fledged fights from breaking out in the city worked had completed a month ago. He'd been experimenting since then to recreate the ancient magic that made the armor actually part of the defenses. They were hoping to increase the policing might of the People of the Land so that there was less cost. People of the Land were cheap compared to Adventurers...or so the theory of the top Seats went.

It was the only way Zeldus and Indicus were holding on to the Senate and the House of Saimiya at the moment - promising them more policing power in addition to the Adventurer police. ...Even though Kazuhiko was hiring higher level People of the Land when he could. That fracture was going to cause even more problems. Right now, the most starving of the people were the Servants - the People of the Land. Because the Adventurers only needed to have a few gold per month to hold on to their passes that gave them free food, lodging, and other perks, they weren't out hunting. They were hanging out making trouble in town. The lowest level passes were held by Adventurers who didn't care to pay any more than the minimum...and that number was growing. That meant they weren't out earning enough to pay for the minimum Servants...but they also weren't letting them go. They could bully them into having to come back.

The Adventurers might go out once per month to make a token effort and bring back one or two gold to toss to a Servant and spend the rest on the pass, but they were also complaining. At the start, a year and a half ago, they'd only had to pay for the pass once per three months. The Council had to raise it to once per month to pay for the expense of the passes themselves. So many Adventurers had stopped paying for the third tier passes that the income to pay for the perks that came with passes to begin with had to be shifted to the first level ones. Really, in Kazuhiko's opinion the pass system from the beginning had been a very bad idea. Getting things for free usually made people lazy and so far it had been proving true. That and turning them to crime instead. He was beside himself keeping up with it when the first three seats wouldn't see the truth beneath them and the next two were so focused on their selfish power interests. The rest of them below that were just being used as tools and pawns for those above and having to carry the blame for it not working out. Things weren't going to stay together much longer.

Indicus was about to lose her power all on her own. First Seat Nureha, the Princess who had brought this group together, hadn't been seen in almost three months. Usually Indicus brought her out during times of unrest to calm the people down, but she hadn't, and her own stress seemed to be just a little higher. "Well...the next phase will finally be in place in a few more days," Indicus said now, dismissively. "Mizufa, will you give an update, please?"

The Fourth Seat looked far too happy. The predatory general who represented the Senate and was well known for her bloodlust sat forward. "We should have Akiba kneeling before us within the week. Their production methods are finally in place. All we need to do is walk in and take over. Nakalnad is in place once the word is given that we've removed the strength of the city."

"That isn't like you," the Tenth Seat said, finally looking up. KR was intelligence for the Ten-Seat Council. "Why aren't you standing outside Akiba frothing at the mouth for blood like you usually would?"

Mizufa narrowed her eyes at KR. "You know it's because if I move directly against Akiba, the whole city will be alerted by the time we've moved half a day in that direction. Sending Nakalnad to the Maze of Eternity as if on a raid is a feint they will ignore. I can arrive once the city is in our hands and make sure they'll be obedient to the Princess and the Ten-Seat Council."

KR snickered, but didn't say anything when he was glared at. Instead he looked at Quon, the Sixth Seat. "And how's your project coming, Mister GM?"

Quon scowled, but it was to hide the sweat and worry on his brow. "It's coming just fine," he said shortly. He kept rubbing at the back of his head, though. He'd picked up that nervous tick a few weeks ago. "The damn headaches are getting in the way, but things are moving forward just fine. We should know if we can -" His words cut off as he winced, putting his hand to his head again, but to the temple this time. "- Can we be done with the meeting yet? I need to see my healer again. Need a good chiropractor, but they don't game and this place hasn't seen a need for them yet." He was muttering off on the random topics again. Several eyes had gone predatory, looking at a weakness in another Council Seat. His usefulness was just about gone, Kazuhiko could see. He'd been completely unable to contact Earth, nor had he been contacted by them in the two years they'd been here on Theldesia. He was supposedly researching ways to get back home, but that had been going nowhere either. If anything, it looked like his own research was making him glitch. That didn't bode well.

"Well, I think we're done for tonight," Indicus said smoothly.

"Where is Princess Nureha?" Kazuhiko interrupted.

Indicus frowned. "You know she doesn't come to the Council meetings."

"No, that's not what I meant. By now you would have pranced her around the town a few times to calm things down. My job's harder since she hasn't been seen in the last three months. If you want things to settle, bring her out to wave a bit. The rumors are going around she's left town because it's getting too bad for even her. They're starting to say she's abandoned them. That's bad press, you know, and is making them more riled up. Make her come out." He kept his voice calm.

"Yeah, Indicus," KR said mockingly. "Let the little bird out of her cage for a few hours. All it takes is a song to smooth things over, right?"

Indicus was almost scowling, a thing she tried her absolute best to keep off her always smooth and placid face. She took a few breaths to calm down. "I'll tell her she must, but she has gone into quite the melancholy and refuses to smile at all. What good will that do?"

"Tell her that her subjects are pining for her and only she and her calming influence will do. Even if she is only calm, it will be something," Kazuhiko said firmly.

Indicus stood and waved a hand. "I'll see what I can do." She walked up to the upper floor and walked off, ending the council meeting.

As Kazuhiko walked down the steps below him and passed KR, KR said quietly, "And you think the Princess Puppet will really be able to smooth things over?"

Kazuhiko looked at KR. "I think the Princess Puppet has had the strings snipped and no longer dances."

KR raised an eyebrow, then stood and trailed after him out of the council chamber. "Well...you could be right," he said as they exited the building. "Indicus has been a bit distracted of late."

"And Mizufa far too happy," Kazuhiko said bitterly. KR didn't answer to that and they parted ways soon after.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael landed on one of the last trees before the walls of the Adventurer city of Minami. He really wasn't ready to enter it again. It was a prison. He'd only gotten out because one of the Ten-Seat Council had told him directly to go on recon. To go back in meant he'd be back in that awful building again. That's where he needed to go to help Purrcy, but for just a few minutes he wanted to breathe. Akiba had been just such a breath of fresh air. He'd forgotten how much he missed home when he was there. Real commerce, happy faces, little crime - if any. He'd learned what he wanted to about the city, its laws, the driving force behind it. It would be a good city to call home, really.

But as a soldier, his first responsibility was to take out cesspools like the one in front of him. Once the job was done, then you got to rest on your laurels - or take the desk job at the Pentagon. That hadn't sounded so bad, really. He'd probably get to stay hands-on quite a bit. He just wasn't sure it could happen. That was the problem with being a double agent. You got to see both sides. Sometimes both sides had too many problems. Sometimes you knew too much and got a feel for which side was going to fall - and it wasn't always the bad guys. Right now, the balance hadn't fallen for either side. Minami was going to sink itself roughly the same time they took down Akiba. Just because you grabbed a floating stick didn't mean you weren't still going under for the last time. Sometimes the stick went down with you. He'd almost be better off headed south, or even north to fight giants - but he'd made his own promise. He'd said it to Log Horizon and it was true for him, too. Sometimes all you had were the promises, even if there weren't guarantees.

Purrcy had taught him a lot in the few short days they'd been able to work together. He'd come back with more tools in his belt and for the most part exactly what he needed to finish this job. Now would come the question of which side he would use them for, though that was rather obvious. His own. Whatever it took to get back to his squadron. They were his promise and his loyalty, like he was their's. Right now either side would answer it in Minami, so that was where he was going back to.

He fluttered down to the ground and put the wings away. He'd been working on them since he'd watched Purrcy fly. Coding had been a much simpler way to go about it. It had a constant MP cost so he was limited in how long he could fly, but alternating flying with peaceful walking had proved faster than by horseback. If he needed a longer rest he could still use his horse whistle and ride until his MP recovered. He'd been able to make good time and enjoy the trip at the same time, while learning to use the wings properly. He'd keep them hidden in town, though if he needed to escape he didn't have to use the gates any more. That was a bonus. If both sides went down, he'd get out that way and try again at the next city over. These two weren't the only two Adventurer cities with people trying to get home, after all, and he had all eternity, just like every other Adventurer.

Well, as long as they got rid of the ones killing Adventurers. That one had to go down before he left. That was a danger to his personal plans, to leave that loose end lying around. That was the other reason he was coming back. He had the tools he needed now to accomplish that goal, he was pretty sure. He wasn't sure of why Purrcy had let him have them. She was savvy and he could tell Shiroe was as well, though he kept a tightly closed mouth in comparison so it was harder to tell. Only the results he'd been leaving behind told that - and the rumors from his time in the Debauchery Tea Party. Those two kept the balance tipped for Akiba to the neutral position. Otherwise Akiba would already be dead in the water, it was obvious, and Shiroe was the main one to do all that work. Purrcy was new to them...but not to Michael. He already knew her and her determination and anger that matched his own. So he was here to find her again. It wouldn't be that hard. She always had to come back to the same place. Michael got moving to that place as well.

-:-:-:-:-

"Captain."

Kazuhiko looked up at Michael. His lips pursed and he nodded at the door. Michael went back to it and closed it tightly, activating an anti-spy spell on it as he did so. "You're back earlier than I wanted to see you, ...except that we got told it was coming up soon."

Michael raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "She's back here again. Things are ready on that end."

"Then I guess the order to prepare the streets for a parade wasn't a farce."

Michael hesitated. "Who've you got in the basement?"

Kazuhiko shook his head. "No one yet."

"Can I go look first? I expect her to be there. As a matter of fact, you should probably leave me down there until it's over."

Kazuhiko nodded. "You've got the order. Just tell your replacement to stop by and see me when you kick him out so I can know if she is there."

"Yes, sir," Michael bowed just slightly since the Japanese expected it, though the Captain knew he was U.S. Military and wouldn't have taken offense. He let himself out and headed down to the Special's section.

He got in. That was a good sign. He was never sure when he was going to be suspected and locked out. He took the time to walk all the halls and confirm all the current prisoners. It was sort of expected since he was over this floor as far as the Miburo went. When he got to his position, he told his substitute to head on up to see the Captain for reassignment and to give him the 'thumb's up'. He checked the paperwork at the desk to make sure what little had to be done had been kept up properly. Then he headed for the far corner cell.

He stared at the woman being kept in it, in her usual place in the dark. She'd been locked down by the ghosts of the past again, her punishment for returning early, he supposed. He didn't particularly care. She still looked like Purrcy, but then that had been locked onto her, too. He didn't know where Purrcy was, but it wasn't here. Purrcy didn't leave in the middle of a job to run home to mama. Seeing as how she was like his own mama, she'd walk into the middle of a strafing run and fire a rocket launcher straight up if it'd work and take the bastard down. However, this creature was where Purrcy would come to when she was ready to work inside again. He'd pretend it was Purrcy for now, since that was what was expected of him. He wasn't supposed to know the woman in the cell in front of him was the only Transformation Mage in Minami.

Michael turned to look up towards the ceiling with the corner of his eye. Red light at the moment, not surprising. He went back to his desk where he could keep an eye on both the light and the unmoving woman.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe showed up for the leaving of the caravan to Minami. He said his goodbyes to Calasin, thanked the Technicians and construction crews who had worked so hard to get boxes ready to send, confirmed with the guildmasters they would be ready to leave the next day for the central server raid zone, then shook Soujirou's hand. "I'll leave the protection of the city up to you. Good luck."

Soujirou's face fell. "Really, Shiroe? It's going to go that far?"

"It usually does. The other guildmaster's tell me they've set everything into place. It should be okay. Maybe they'll parlay?"

Soujirou sighed. "If it's just Adventurers maybe."

"They're hungry."

At that Soujirou's eyes lit up. "I think I can work with that."

"Good. We'll see you in about two months, then."

"You can count on us, Councillor."

"I know. Thanks." Shiroe knew he was leaving the city in good hands. He really liked his companions from the Debauchery Tea Party days. It still felt like this was an adventure when he had them at his back.

Shiroe returned to Log Horizon's guild house. He was met by the rest of the guild, waiting for him in the main area, Marielle included. "Sorry to take him from you for so long, Marie," Shiroe said first.

Marielle shook her head. "It happens. You need him, he goes. I understand. I'd rather have it that way. We'll be plenty busy here."

"Yes, you will," Shiroe pushed his glasses up on his nose. He looked at the junior members. "You'll help her out, please?" The four youngest staying behind nodded.

"I'll watch out for them, Shiroe," she promised. "They can come eat over at our place any time they want. We can even put them up if they don't want to sleep in the quiet over here by themselves."

"Thanks, Marie," Shiroe smiled at her. She did always think about others first. He looked back at the four. "I would think we'll come back to you being even stronger than before. Souji says he'll try other methods first, though. Watch yourselves. We wouldn't want mother and father to cry over you."

"We'll hold down the fort," Touya promised.

"Bring them both home," Minori requested quietly. Isuzu nodded agreement.

"That's the plan," Shiroe said gently.

"The next grand adventure awaits!" Rudy said expansively. "Rest comes to those who have fought bravely and well. It is now our turn to pick up the sword and staff."

"And blow stuff up," Tetora winked at him.

"Of course," Rudy said off handedly, waving the hand to emphasize his tone.

Shiroe looked at Akatsuki, Tetora, and Naotsugu. "Are you three ready?"

"Never more than now," Tetora said with firm grit.

Akatsuki gave a resolute nod. "Get-on-the-road-city," Naotsugu said with a thumbs-up.

Shiroe looked at them all one more time. He really liked his guild members. They made life worth moving forward with earnest effort, bringing fun and relaxation in the mix when needed. Almost tenderly he gave the order. "All right. Formations. In we go."

Akatsuki stepped up and took his hand, pulling him down. He bent down to her height and she gave him a kiss. "For good luck," she said, turning pink. That was better than the red it used to be.

He felt like he might have also moved along that same road - perhaps only pink in the cheeks instead of red to his ears. It was the right timing, too. "Thanks." He squeezed her hand then let go and walked into his office without looking back. He headed straight for his couch and lay down, closing his eyes. The door closed behind him and soft steps made their way over. He opened his hand without opening his eyes and three small objects were placed into it. He nodded, closing his hand around them. The feet took the person over to Akatsuki's usual perch and there was quiet in the room.

Shiroe made sure one more time the proper settings were set for the security of the room he needed, then said, "Indicus on. Start play, present time."

-:-:-:-:-

Michael was leaning back in his chair, his hands behind his head, as if just waiting around bored. He was, so it wasn't hard to fake, but he was also looking out of the corner of his eye at the indicator up on the ceiling. It was his warning for several things. The first was his hope, the second was his irritation and brief moments of adrenaline. It clicked to green. He put a hand to his mouth in an imitation yawn and rose, stretching, he walked over to the cell and looked in like he always looked in. Still no motion, of course. No one at 1HP moved much, though they could, but he also didn't sense Purrcy. He turned around, and put his hands behind his back as if standing guard just for something to do.

"Did Purrcy come with you today?" he asked quietly. Red light. Again. He sighed to himself. The parade was supposed to be the next day. It was likely Indicus would show up today. He wasn't looking forward to it. Timing was too tight. All of a sudden he had a fist full of rings on his fingers - three of them by the feel of it. He tried not to react. Instead he pulled his hands around front and rubbed the fist with the rings on it with the other as if rubbing an ache away. He didn't look at it, only felt them. Suddenly they felt warm on his hand. He had to fight hard not to look down. He calculated quickly. "Are you still with me?" The light stayed red. The rings disappeared like they'd appeared.

Well. That was progress. He only knew one group of people that could do that sort of thing. He wondered what was next and when. He stayed in position, unmoving, as was his normal thing to do at this time of day. Fifteen minutes later the door opened. That was too early. It did confirm he was under watch, though. Both Indicus and Mizufa entered together. Okay. That meant irritation and adrenaline. It wasn't fun when both showed up together, and they were looking at him and headed straight to where he was. Indicus couldn't keep her eyes off the red light. "Where'd they go?"

"I don't know ma'am," he said respectfully. Indicus turned to look into the cell behind him and stiffened. He blinked, then turned and looked in also. It was empty. His mouth dropped open. That was probably something that could have happened, but he certainly hadn't expected it.

"Where'd she go?" the anger that spit from Indicus was frightening.

"I - I don't know. She was there, even when the spirits came, she was there. It hasn't been opened." He really had no idea what had happened.

"Was there anything that happened at Akiba that would have made this possible?"

Michael put his hand to his head and reviewed everything he could think of. Finally he shook his head. "No. Not that I saw. Never once did something like this happen while I was there with them."

Indicus turned to Mizufa, who was looking just as mystified. "I'm calling for KR. Go bring him down here. See that he has no excuse."

Mizufa turned away and went down the hallway and out the door. Indicus waved Michael back to his desk and he went and sat. She stayed by the cell, glaring into it. Suddenly she stiffened. "He's taken her back...how?" she whispered. "How does he do that?!" Her fist hit her palm in frustration. Suddenly she grasped the bars of the cell, weakened by something she was looking at in her head. "Wh-what...what's he done? He's not a Hacker...how?"

Michael was up out of his chair and headed to her to support her. "What is it, ma'am? Are you alright? It isn't the spirits, is it?"

She shook her head, but couldn't answer. When she could support herself again, she wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes not seeing him or the room or the empty cell. He supported her back to his desk chair and had her sit down so she didn't fall over. She perched on the edge, her back ramrod straight. She was trembling slightly. If Michael could have he'd have killed her right then and there. She would just come back and kill him over and over, though, or kill him literally, so he didn't. He waited patiently instead. Indicus made him check the cell several times while they waited, but there was still no figure in the cell. It was still empty - every time.

Indicus was up out of the chair at the first sound of the doorknob turning down the hall and was striding towards it. Mizufa barely had time to close it behind them before Indicus was in KR's face. "You said your cell was supposed to keep Summons inside it safely. She's disappeared. At 1 HP, KR. She's disappeared. Why?" Her tone was panicked, but also very malevolent.

KR blinked. "Can I see?" Indicus turned and marched down the hall, the other two coming with. She turned back outside the cell and glared at KR. He checked it over. "It wasn't opened from the outside...?" he looked at Michael.

Michael shook his head soberly. "I was guarding it. She disappeared when I wasn't looking into it, so I don't know what happened."

KR rubbed his chin. "If she has a new master and was Summoned, eventually the call of the Summon would pull her through the wormhole - which is painful I hear. It's world magic we can't counter. Everything else this cell would prevent."

Indicus narrowed her eyes. "Is it like the resurrection?"

KR shrugged. "We haven't studied that yet. Maybe? Maybe it's death and dissolution and reconstruction, but I haven't stood next to someone I've summoned to see. I can't. They're already there by me so it wouldn't happen."

Indicus scowled in complete irritation. "So...what would make it so I can't find her at all now? She won't come to my Summon either."

"Well...you only have a contract with her. If someone has her whistle and called with that, it trumps."

Indicus growled. "Why would a Summonable Adventurer have a whistle?" But she turned away without waiting for an answer, searching in her mind. "They've got the security lock up on the office, but even still, she isn't there anymore, and she isn't anywhere. I don't understand it." She turned back to KR. "Get in there. Trade with Purrcy. She should still be inside, even if I can't find her. I'll make her tell me where she is, then you can trade back. We're supposed to show her off tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment, then KR sighed. "Alright, but no killing me, got it?"

Indicus glared at him, but he didn't move until she nodded. Michael unlocked the cell and held the door open for KR. KR went in the cell and sat on the floor. Michael went and stood next to him. The drill was familiar now. Michael kept his eye on the red light up on the ceiling. As soon as it turned green he hit KR with his blow that took the body down to 1HP. When Indicus nodded, he moved out of the cell and locked it behind him. KR's eyes were open and had turned golden. The hatred in them was palatable.

"Purrcy," Indicus demanded, "where is Nureha?"

A sneer came on KR's face. His voice said, "I'm sure I wouldn't know. They've kept me locked in a spell for who knows how long now."

Indicus stiffened. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Trying to fall asleep after Nyanta gave me the ring and not being able to. Dawn came and I was suddenly gone. Into black space that put me to sleep until just now."

"... Sleep...," Indicus went white. "Does that mean...KR can't undo the Soul Possession?"

"...Yes. And since I don't know where that was, or is, I can't choose to go back."

Michael grabbed Indicus's elbow again as her legs gave out. Mizufa supported her on the other side. Together they got her back to his chair again, Purrcy's eyes following them, though she didn't bother to move. Indicus's eyes had glazed over again. They waited, not having anything else they could do. Finally she gasped for air and came back. "I can't find KR either. Damn! ...Damn, damn, damn! The Static's done it again! Interfered where he shouldn't have been able to!"

Mizufa sneered in her turn. "That will be taken care of soon enough. Nakalnad will meet him on the way between the raid zone and Akiba and take him out...if he bothers to actually leave his rat hole. If he stays coward Nakalnad will still go to him and remove him physically, then send him to you to be removed permanently. You may not have the Princess to show off tomorrow, but you will still have Akiba."

Indicus went white again, but with fury this time, and she rose, confronting Mizufa closely. "If Machiavelli has thought this far, he already has figured out Nakalnad is coming. He is not defenseless, nor his city. I don't know what has given it away...," she stopped and turned towards the cell in the back corner. She was at the bars again. "You," she hissed it. "You have done this. I don't know exactly what you've done...but it is definitely your fault."

"How?" Purrcy asked. "How can I go against the wishes of my master? I hate you, yes, but I can only do what you say to do. If _I_ have done this, foiled your plans, given them away to your enemy, then it is because _you_ wanted me to."

Mizufa stiffened. Very dangerously smooth she asked, "Would you have done it, Indicus? Underneath the guise of trying to win Akiba, would you have planned and plotted the downfall of the two largest fighting forces standing against you? Are you leading us into a trap, Indicus?"

Indicus whipped around. "No! I have done no such thing! I despise the static. His death is all I wish for." She stopped again and turned to Purrcy. "Go kill him. Screw the plots. Just go and kill him."

Purrcy stared at her for a long moment and the tension built. Finally Indicus said, "Well...go on!"

A slow nasty grin came on KR's face. "No."

Indicus raged. By the time she and Mizufa left, KR's body was being tortured by yet another spell set by her. Purrcy would feel it. She was the spirit in the body, after all. It wasn't new though, just like the other one that had been set before on Nureha. Purrcy had been tortured like this before, and for the same reason. When Purrcy was in the Soul Possession spell, she didn't have to obey Indicus - only KR.

They had only just left the room to go up the stairs when a scream sounded that reverberated up and down the stairwell. Michael sprinted to the door and wrenched it open. "Damn him! Now he's gone, too! Why!? Why, why, why?! Why does he always, always do this to me!?" He could hear Indicus pounding on the wall. From behind him he heard deep chuckling that turned into laughter that pooled into the stairwell and up. Indicus's voice cut off and there was silence followed by the door to the main level slamming shut.

Michael went back into the floor, closing the door behind him. He walked down to the last cell and looked into the golden eyes that were looking at him. The mouth grinned again, a humorless, predatory grin. "Hello again, Michael." It was said as if she wasn't feeling any of the pain he knew she was. "Now we wait for marching orders, ne? I'll be interested to see which side you pick."

"You can say that?" he asked honestly worried.

"If she can't hear Shiroe, she's been blocked in completely. My apprentice has been very busy, it seems."

Michael was quiet, considering her, remembering the code realm cell he'd been put in his first time to dinner at the guild hall. Both she and Tetora had been in that room being protected by Naotsugu. "Just what level is he?"

KR's face went secretively happy. "I have no idea. I've been asleep, remember?"

Michael thought about the rings again, and the ring that had been put on her finger, that the same 'apprentice' had handed to Nyanta. What kind of level would it take to make an item that could house souls? Tetora could leapfrog and hold down his level on purpose, not just make it look lower through mirroring. Michael swallowed. Just maybe there might be a Hacker powerful enough to counteract the Puppet Master. The weight for Akiba tipped just a little more.


	41. Sub-Boss: Nureha

There was a glow in Shiroe's room and a figure appeared. It was black with golden swirls and dusty motes. The ears twitched as the eyes searched the room then fixed on the figure lying on the couch. Slowly the felinoid figure walked quietly up to stand next to it, all the attention of ears and eyes on that one figure. When Shiroe didn't move, there was finally a sad sigh. "Didn't you understand that Indicus was going to trap you? Surely you haven't let her win already, have you?"

Slowly her form changed from calico felinoid to elegant fox-tail, the ears elongating, the tail becoming fluffy, the human form hairless on the smooth white arms. She was still black fur, but the calico swirls left her body. It was an evil beauty that ate at the soul of those who looked at it, drawing their lust to the surface. Then, there was another change. One that wasn't visible. When it was completed, there was movement in the dark as three figures stepped out from the walls and moved in. Shiroe's room had been left unlit and had no windows. Only eyes sharpened by race and magic could see in this room.

"Nureha, welcome," Akatsuki said with cold neutrality. "Please have a seat. My lord will return to us shortly."

Nureha spun around in surprise. That made her pay attention to her body, which surprised her even more and her breath caught. Naotsugu - who really could move faster than his size made people believe - had her by the elbow and was escorting her to a seat as Tetora lit a lantern set on Shiroe's desk where it wouldn't interfere directly with their eyesight. He moved to also sit where he could watch Shiroe, though he closed his eyes and was still, returning to the code realm.

Akatsuki handed Nureha a cup of tea. Nureha took it absently. Finally she asked, "Isn't Indicus going to call me back?"

"I'm sure she's already tried," Naotsugu said amiably, though quietly, not wanting to disturb the work of the other two.

"Oh," Nureha said. "Well, then," she paused, then blinked. "Ah...how - how did that happen? I'm already freed, that fast? I thought -" she bit her lip.

"It was better to just get you out of the way early," Akatsuki said. "We didn't need an extra hostage."

Nureha couldn't know that the cold words weren't meant to be taken that way. It was part of Akatsuki's communication problems. Nureha's head dropped and her ears drooped. Considering that the people in the room were rather calloused to her, they didn't correct her misunderstanding. Log Horizon was one group of people who couldn't be beguiled by her, even though all of Minami and Westlande had been. It didn't surprise her. Shiroe had given her the first promise that had been keeping her warm. He'd so far kept that promise - particularly today. She settled down into herself, feeling that warmth, curling her feet up under her in her chair.

Apparently the second promise keeping her warm had also been kept today. She kept herself entertained by staring at...no status screen at all. It was all she had to say she was no longer an Adventurer. As long as she wasn't an Adventurer, she could stay. The second warm promise had supplanted the very first promise she'd been given. She didn't want to go 'home'. Ever. This was where she wanted to be. Forever. Now if the Adventurers were called back home she wouldn't go - because she wasn't one. She'd have to ask to make sure she understood it right, but every way she could think of bringing up the status screen didn't work. She kept at it until she started to get a headache. Then she just watched the prone Shiroe and sipped her tea, wondering what in the world he was going to do with his now non-Adventurer enemy. He might kill her, she supposed, but that wasn't really how he did things. He was rather tender hearted. It was one of his weaknesses.

_She_ was ruthless. Because everyone had only ever hated her, she had only ever hated and used everyone around her. She could kill if she had to, but it was so much better to just get them to eat out of her hand, swoon when she walked by, and stroke her pride by drooling over this gorgeous body. These were the things Log Horizon, and Shiroe, would never do. Here, she was safe. She could relax. They knew what she was - how horrible, despicable, unclean - just like Indicus had known. But Shiroe had delivered...and so had Purrcy. Indicus had only given empty promises, had tried running experiments when Nureha had begun to be disinterested in helping her with her own goal of owning the world, but Nureha had been able to begin to discard Indicus as soon as she had the two warm promises.

Now the enemy had taken Indicus' precious hold on the people of Minami away. What would Indicus do? Probably continue on her chosen path the best she could, but the foundation would crumble from under her and she would also lose. Even she needed Nureha...and had forgotten just how much. Nureha felt even more vindicated, thinking of Indicus having to take her own payment now. The nerve of her, torturing her own meal ticket. Nureha felt no remorse for allowing the enemy to take her and win. The promise had been made: " _I think you would prefer to have me as your enemy." Of course. Congratulations, Shiroe. Thank you for winning._

Nureha didn't care what he did to her next. She couldn't die. Purrcy had already given her that gift. It had been forced by Indicus for her own plans, but it was a gift nonetheless. Purrcy had promised at that time the second gift would come. Nureha merely had to do whatever Indicus told her to do. Well...she had to anyway. Indicus was her master - then. Apparently not now. One of the four in this room was, or she wouldn't be here. She rather expected it to be Shiroe, but he'd been on the couch when she arrived and still hadn't moved, so she wasn't sure.

It felt like nearly a half-hour, but perhaps it wasn't really that long, when Shiroe's eyes opened. Slowly the light began to come up in the room. Nureha figured he must have a magic light set up to dim when he was sleeping and come on when he woke up. Tetora also finally moved to slowly sit up and stretch. "Well, first battle's won," Tetora said.

Shiroe nodded a brief nod, then turned to look at Nureha. He considered her for a moment, then said to Tetora. "Looks good, but why don't you fill us in?"

"She's set to Person of the Land - fox-tail. Your name isn't Nureha any more, though. Indicus would have found you if we'd left that. Your name's now Yakori. There'll be one more set of changes, I expect, but they'll come later. This was enough for now. You won't be a princess anymore after that. Just a fox-tail. That's a judicial matter and not mine to hand out."

"You did this? Made me not an Adventurer?" Nureha-now-Yakori asked.

"Mm, sort of," he answered. "I named you anyway. To remind you that all the world will remember what you really are, or were, ...or well, that's difficult too, time hasn't passed enough at this level yet." Everyone was looking just a little confused, except Shiroe of course. Yakori decided to not worry about it. "But you're definitely not an Adventurer any more," Tetora ended.

"So...then what will you do with me?" she asked Shiroe.

"We have a place to take you that should be safe enough, if they'll have you. You'll have to work hard, though. If they send you away, you'll die a lot and it will be even harder to live, though it is entirely possible - just ask Purrcy."

Yakori held her peace. "I'd rather work hard here in this state than go back."

"So I've come to understand," Shiroe said wryly. "For now, you're mine. If I go back, and I'm working very hard to, I'll transfer ownership over to someone I trust. I don't want to do that until I have to, though. You're a rather large burden." He rose from his couch and walked over to Akatsuki and gave her a kiss.

Akatsuki wrapped her arms around him to hold him and he relaxed a little. Yakori thought it a bit odd they were still being familiar in public. Really, the two of them had the reservation to keep it to a room alone, but that seemed even more difficult for them. It was strange. "Is the rest in place?" Akatsuki asked, looking up into Shiroe's face earnestly. 

"Yes." He looked over to Tetora, who nodded, and he looked back. "Has Minori got the room ready?"

"Yes, Shiroe." Akatsuki answered.

Shiroe let Akatsuki go and faced Yakori again. "You will stay in the Log Horizon guild hall and not speak to anyone outside the guild. We've made up a guest room for you until we leave. You will come with us then and stay with us until I give you your next instructions. You will not speak with nor beguile the junior members of Log Horizon. ...But you should already be aware that they hate you and have come to understand what you are for themselves."

Yakori dipped her head. She did know it. The last four days of living in this place had been extremely difficult, even though she'd tried her best to be kind. They'd all been enamored of her once, particularly Touya. He wasn't any more. None of them were. She couldn't compete with the honest, tender kindness of Hahaue. She didn't know how. Purrcy had even tried to show her. Her few simple attempts hadn't been rebuffed, but it wasn't the same. They all knew when it was her or when it was Purrcy. They only ever called Purrcy Hahaue.

That was honestly why she'd given up and run home. Only Hahaue was fit to really marry Nyanta. Besides, she owed something to Purrcy. She was the cause Purrcy didn't have her own body anymore, even though Indicus had been the one to do it. How could she take Purrcy's happiness at being married to Nyanta away from her when she wasn't even present anymore to be there for the wedding? It had just been better to go at that point. They knew how to try to get her back now. If they couldn't do it, then it was better if there had been no wedding to begin with.

"Shall we then?" Naotsugu made it obvious she was to get up and get moving. She put the tea cup on the table and rose to follow after him. Minori showed her to her room. It was on the third floor and she was effectively locked in once she was in it. She supposed they'd come get her for meals and such like. At least she had a window. She settled into the sun spot on the floor and went to sleep. She slept very deeply, completely undisturbed for the first time in nearly two years. Indicus's torturing spell was nowhere to be found. Not any more. Freedom was so nice.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning the guild was up before dawn. In the predawn light the parties of six Adventurers met outside the city walls: one from each of the guilds D.D.D., Honesty, Knights of the Black Sword, and Log Horizon, including Michitaka. Four guildmasters were leaving. One had already left. Everyone was looking at Shiroe. "And a person-of-the-land-fox-tail named Yakori who looks remarkably like someone else? Is this Hacker work, Shiroe?"

"Of course," he said mildly. "We're expecting to run into some friends of hers on the way. If we don't, they'll likely show up anyway here at the gates."

"Of course," was commented wryly. "We knew that."

"Of course," he answered back. "And you've got enough flying mounts for everyone? I need a head count for how many more we'll need."

That got some silence briefly. Rieze finally said, "We've got drakes."

"Dragons," Isaac admitted.

"All of you?" Ains protested in surprise.

"Enough," was all Isaac would say. "And yourself?"

Ains shook his head. "I've a gryphon, so can take another."

One of his group raised a hand. "I'm a Summoner. I can take another with me and call up a second to carry the other two."

"Must be over level one hundred, then," another party's member muttered. It wasn't necessarily true, but for the Summoner to be able to summon two creatures simultaneously high enough level to carry them it might be.

Shiroe looked at Michitaka. He shook his head. "Land based, but not air."

"That's fine," Shiroe said. "We'll cover. It's better than I had originally thought, though no surprise there, really. So...this morning I'm going to teach you the next new thing. Nyanta actually discovered it, or rather, had it shown to his face. It's how to get a summoned creature to carry you longer than the set time the whistles allow for. It will work for the Summoner's summon contract as well."

That woke up the ones still sleeping on their feet. The time limits were the worst frustration to them now that they were here for real. Shiroe called up a chat. "Nyanta, we're ready. ...Yes, outside the city at the usual starting point. ...Just ProudWing it looks like, if he's willing. It's an odd mix though - drakes, dragons, another gryphon, and whatever the Summoner can call up, two of them."

The Summoner raised his hand. "Rocs." His statement was met with disbelief from the waiting crowd.

"...Two rocs, he says," Shiroe supplied to Nyanta. "...All right. We'll see you in a few hours." Shiroe turned to the waiting full raid party. "I'll start telling you while he's on his way here, but action will speak more than words in this case I think." He pushed up his glasses, "The monsters and creatures of this world can communicate - with each other and with us, if we let them." That was enough speaking for the moment since everyone else now wanted to talk. He let them get it out of their systems. When they finally sputtered down they could all hear the sound of wings. A strong gust of wind hit them and a large gryphon settled down on the road near them. It had come unsummoned. That was enough to keep their mouths closed in amazement.

Shiroe walked a few steps forward to greet it. He bowed politely. "ProudWing, I am Shiroe, guildmaster of Log Horizon, Nyanta's guild. Thank you for being willing to come and help us today."

The gryphon bowed his head politely in response. [It is my pleasure, Shiroe of Log Horizon. It is an honor to serve Nyanta in his quest to retrieve his mate.]

"Nyanta says that you think the variety of creatures we'll ride won't be a problem?"

[You will have to ask them, but if you say what quest it is for, I believe they will be willing.]

"We can do that," Shiroe said calmly. He was perhaps not so calm, though, it being his first time, too, to actually talk to a monster. He could see Rudy rolling his eyes. ( _They're monsters for goodness sake!_ ) "But can you teach us _how_ we should do it? We're all first timers at it after all."

The gryphon opened his beak and a hissing sound came out. Akatsuki shrank back but Shiroe grinned and so did Naotsugu. Naotsugu's mount laughed at him all the time and loved to tease him. [Yes, so Nyanta said. He was unable to believe it for quite some time.] ProudWing moved forward to face the rest of the group. [You will have to change your thinking a lot, I think. When you summon them, they are required to do whatever you want them to do for the time of the summoning. After that, if you want them to continue to help you, you should have treated them with respect, or they will leave you, even if you are still in the middle of the air. If you have mistreated them before now and they hate you, they may choose to turn on you at that time, though they will be punished by the laws of the world for it. If you are honorable and strong, like Nyanta is, they will be glad you have spoken to them and most likely willing to continue to serve.]

"Why not before now?" Ains asked.

[Because they can only do what you want them to do during the summon time. Until now, that has never been "talk to them".] There were looks of enlightenment and a few groans.

"Did Nyanta summon you and then send you?" Rieze asked.

[At the first when we left the city. I stayed to talk to him because he had the scent of the Caretaker on him. He added me to his party then, so now I come because he asks me to.]

Everyone was surprised at that. "We can add monsters to our party?"

ProudWing laughed again. [Even I was surprised at that, that he would want to. It has been very convenient.]

"Um," it was the Summoner again, "what about the ones that I call? Since it's by contract not whistle?"

[It may depend on the contract requirements. They may not be able to help past their time if it wasn't formed well. Perhaps they will tell you if you ask them, though if they don't like you they may not be fully truthful. I may be able to negotiate on your behalf. If they won't, or if there are any who won't, I can call on others who have already said they will help.]

The group of Adventurers relaxed. None of them were quite sure how their Summon creatures felt about them, after all...except maybe Naotsugu. He already had his whistle out. "Can I go ahead and try, Councillor?"

Shiroe nodded. It would help for them to have one brave soul go first. Naotsugu blew on his whistle and they watched the sky. In a short amount of time Naotsugu's brown gryphon flew down and landed. He walked up to Naotsugu and pushed on him. Naotsugu laughed and put his hand on his mount's beak, pushing him back. "Hey, BrownMane. It's good to see you too. Will you talk to me this time, please?"

[Okay.]

"Thanks, I'm Naotsugu, though you already knew that. Do you know ProudWing?"

BrownMane looked at the other gryphon. [Yes. He said to be ready to come today, that you'd be calling for us.] He turned back to Naotsugu and bit his head gently in his beak playfully. [I've been looking forward to it.]

"Hey, hey, geroff," Naotsugu pushed him off. Once he was free, he said, "So...we need to keep flying tomorrow and maybe some today as well after our stop. Would you be willing to stick around and keep going?"

[Sure.] He was about to tease Naotsugu again when ProudWing shifted and glared at him. He stopped short.

[I'm sorry, Naotsugu. BrownMane is still young. BrownMane, even though Naotsugu is a strong fighter and Adventurer, he is still not a nest mate. You cannot play with him the same as you do your fellow hatchlings. No biting.]

"Yeah, what he said," Naotsugu rejoined. "I like playing and all, but the biting's a bit hard to get used to."

[Sorry,] the ears on the gryphon drooped slightly.

Naotsugu patted him on the neck a few times. "So, we're going to take Yakori with us today. I'm on guard duty until we get where we're going. Then we'll get Tetora back, okay?"

[Sure,] BrownMane turned to Tetora and bumped him too. [I hope we get to where we're going soon, then.]

Tetora laughed. "I like you, too, BrownMane. We like to tease Naotsugu together, don't we." He had just a hint of a sad look to his eyes.

BrownMane licked him. [What is it?]

Tetora blinked. "Ah...well...," he sighed. "I'm not his op any more. I've changed sub-class...and he's going to get married in the near future, so you'll carry his wife instead of me when all of us go. I'll miss you is all."

BrownMane drooped. [Well...we'll still see each other at least. I'll still come bite...I mean _bump_ you.]

"Okay. That will make me feel better, too." Tetora patted him and BrownMane bumped him again for good measure.

Shiroe's whistle sounded. His gryphon landed fairly quickly. "Standing by, were you, LightWind?"

[Yes, Master.]

Shiroe held up a hand. "First name is fine. I'm Shiroe."

LightWind bowed. [Master Shiroe, then.]

Shiroe sighed. He'd only just gotten Akatsuki to not do that. He could force it, but he didn't want to. The point of the exercise was to _not_ do that. "LightWind, this is Akatsuki, my potential mate. We say 'girlfriend'. I'm sure you understand by now that she's afraid of you."

LightWind bowed again, to her this time. [Congratulations on overcoming your fear to speak with him.] There was a sparkle of humor in the eye that he lowered to Akatsuki's level.

"Ah...you...knew?" Akatsuki asked.

There was a light hiss of laugher and the beak moved gently to rub against her. [It is rather obvious. You serve him with honor and strictness worthy of a Summoned yourself. It is acceptable.] That seemed to be a sufficient common bond between them, and enough of a complement, that Akatsuki relaxed.

The others began to move away to clearer spaces. Dragons in particular would take up a lot of space. "LightWind, will you help the Adventurers speak with their Summon creatures?" Shiroe asked. "All of us are very new to it and nervous."

[Yes, Master Shiroe.] LightWind moved to watch the grouping of people.

"You, too," Naotsugu said to BrownMane. "Be nice about it."

[Okay.]

"ProudWing, let me introduce you to your riders first," Shiroe called.

ProudWing moved to follow him. "This is Michitaka, guildmaster of Marine Organization. You've met Tetora a few times. He'll trade out for Nyanta when we get there to pick him up."

ProudWing bowed. [Pleasure to meet you, Michitaka of Marine Organization. Good to see you again, Tetora of the two bodies.]

Tetora shook his head. "You can tell that, too?"

[Of course.]

Michitaka held out a hand and ProudWing touched it with his beak. "Thanks for being willing to carry me. It will be my first gryphon ride. I'm looking forward to it."

[Ride in the back then. It is easier to enjoy it that way.] ProudWing looked over to Akatsuki and winked, [Right?]

Akatsuki stared, then slowly smiled a shy smile. "Yes."

"Ah, you're good with kids," Tetora said with a smile.

[I've had several,] ProudWing said modestly.

"I'm not a kid!" Akatsuki protested.

"Only when you're like this, Akatsuki," Tetora shook his head. "Besides, it's like bedside manner."

She scowled at him. "I'm also not dying."

Tetora shook his head and held up a hand. "I'll give up. I'm not getting through."

ProudWing laughed, then excused himself to help with the other Summons. Tetora went with him. They paused, looking at some of the confusion. ProudWing looked at Tetora. [You run with her, too.]

Tetora looked at him soberly. "Yes. I said I'm not Naotsugu's op, right? I'm hers - and her apprentice."

ProudWing nodded. [Then let us together teach them who she is, yes?]

Tetora nodded and climbed up onto ProudWing's back. ProudWing flapped his wings until he was just off the ground and clacked his beak until he had everyone's attention. He settled back down to the ground and Tetora stood up on his back. "Listen, everyone. We're beginning the next part of the quest to get Purrcy back. She's known as the Caretaker of Yamato." Most of the Summons who had been recalcitrant turned to look at Tetora and pay attention to him.

[She's been stolen from Nyanta, her mate, and my Summoner,] ProudWing said. [They go to retrieve her for all of us.]

"Please help us," Tetora begged. "Shiroe is leading us. He can do it - get her back - but he needs all of us to help him do it. Stay with us until we're where we need to be for the next part of the quest...please. I really miss Hahaue. We need her back, too."

[Who is Shiroe?] one of the dragons asked.

LightWind walked over to Shiroe and he climbed up onto his back and carefully stood. Akatsuki climbed up behind him and held him steady. "I am Shiroe," he said calmly, but that was an awful lot of powerfully strong monsters to have staring at him.

LightWind spread his wings. [Just as all of you have heard of the Caretaker these last few years, all of you have also heard of Shiroe and know me. All of the legends are true. I have taken him to and brought him back from all of them since he won my whistle. These my two companions with their Summoners also have been with us.]

"Please," Shiroe said, "I cannot say we've understood before now, since we haven't, and I can't really speak for everyone else, but if you will at least accept my apology for our lack of understanding then I would be grateful." He bowed to them all. "We need to be in Minami by the day after tomorrow at the latest. We'll need you again after that, but I don't know when we'll be done there at this time. We have one stop to make mid-day today for a negotiation and trade. That stop will be at about the four hour mark. If you won't continue with us, you may leave at that time, as far as I'm concerned, and we'll find alternate transportation for your riders. ...If you can, please forgive your riders and allow us the opportunity to learn what it is to have a Summon creature in this world we are still trying to come to understand. We didn't know before today that we could speak with you." The tenor of the field changed dramatically and Shiroe heaved a sigh of relief. Tetora did, too. "Ah, and please, if we could leave in fifteen minutes?"

Shiroe sat down and slipped off the back of LightWind, pulling Akatsuki down also so he could put his saddle on. Tetora had watched enough now that he could check ProudWing's. "Did Nyanta do this?" he asked.

[Yes. I saw him this morning. He's waiting for everyone to arrive. His time in the village has been productive, he says.]

"Good. I'll be glad to have him back again, too."

[He seems ready to move on also. ...The Caretaker wasn't with him this time. Is it okay?]

Tetora paused, then continued his work. "Yes. But don't mention that, okay?" ProudWing nodded. Tetora frowned. "You can sense where she is?"

[Yes. I know where she is. It is where we are going.]

"Shiroe!" Tetora called.

Shiroe looked around LightWind. "What is it, Tetora?"

"Come on," Tetora put his hand on the side of ProudWing, walking him over to Shiroe. Quietly he said, "ProudWing says he knows where Purrcy is, that he can sense her, and that he knows she's in Minami now."

Shiroe looked at ProudWing who nodded. LightWind turned his head and nodded also. Shiroe raised an eyebrow at that. "Nyanta told me you could sense her, ProudWing, but you, too LightWind? How is it?"

[Any of us who know her know. ...That's how we knew when she wasn't on the earth any more.]

Shiroe and Tetora both froze. "Where did she go?"

[Up. We don't know where it was to, though, only that it was up into the sky and beyond. Then she was back in the town you call Minami until she was running to your town. She was 'up' again once recently as well so we were concerned until ProudWing was able to fetch her. Many creatures have been missing her for three or four moons now.]

"Hmm," mused Shiroe. "Thank you for telling me." He went back to putting the saddle on LightWind, but Tetora could tell he was back into thinking about the battle plan. It might not change significantly, but it was probably an important piece to know for later.

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta had been practicing being a cat in the wild again this morning. Melvin was watching him and giving him a few pointers, but mostly barking laughs every now and again. Nyanta had come out in the morning to talk to ProudWing and saddle him, because he carried the tack in his magic bag like most people who had whistles. It had just been easier to stay out. [We are almost there, Nyanta.]

"Okay. Thank mew, ProudWing." Nyanta lept down out of the tree he was in and trotted over to Melvin. "Meow. Come see a grand sight never seen before, then go and tell the elders that we will be ready to receive them for negotiations in half an hour."

"Okay!" Melvin's eyes lit up. He seemed the adventuresome sort of child who would end up wandering the world rather than stay home quietly.

They walked out to sit at the edge of the field, but where Nyanta could be seen by the incoming party. Looking up they first saw dots in the sky in the distance that were spread out, though somewhat clumped into four clusters. As they came closer, they could see the three gryphons in front, ProudWing leading the way since he knew where to go. Set highest in the sky were the six dragons. Behind ProudWing and between the heights of the dragons and gryphons were the drakes, smaller in size than the dragons but looking similar. On the other side and about the same height as the gryphons were the two rocs and another gryphon.

"Oh, that is a marrvelous sight, meow," Nyanta said in appreciation as they got closer. Melvin didn't say anything. His eyes and mouth were open so wide to take it in there was nothing coming out. The flying creatures banked and flew over the field, then glided down, the front runners coming down first to arrive near Nyanta. The fourth gryphon and the rocs landed a little further back. The drakes and dragons circled the field and the drakes came down to another side. The dragons circled one more time and filled up the rest of the field one by one.

Melvin finally did a strange little tumble to roll behind Nyanta, hiding. Nyanta chuckled a little. "They are Summoned. They won't hurt mew. We'll have most of them move off before the negotiation. I'm sure the elders wouldn't like to have so many of these so close to home." Melvin shook his head violently but kept very quiet and lay flat in the grass anyway.

Shiroe finished helping Akatsuki down and walked over. "Well, Nyanta, that is rather a surprise. How does it feel?"

"Fairly comfortable, actually, nyan. It isn't too different from what I already knew, though I'm still working on nuances." He looked over his shoulder. "Guildmaster, this is Melvin, the foxling I told mew about. He's a bit nervous about having so many predators about."

Shiroe leaned around Nyanta, then crouched down to hold out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Melvin. Nyanta tells me you enjoy exploring?"

Melvin swallowed, then rose timidly to bow and place his own paw on Shiroe's hand. "Yes, usually."

Shiroe smiled. "Well, when you're old enough, I'll hope you'll come and explore Akiba. We would be happy to host you and show you around town. It would be good to exchange ambassadors."

Melvin's ears perked up. "Really? I could do that?" Shiroe nodded seriously. Melvin shifted excitedly from side to side, then blurted out, "I should go get the elders." He slipped into the trees behind Nyanta and disappeared.

Nyanta transformed into his felinoid self, wearing his Round Table uniform again. "He is energetic, nyan?" His eyes went to the fox-tail that had been brought with Shiroe and was standing next to Naotsugu, looking just a little lost, but interested in her surroundings. "Have mew explained it to her yet, Shiroe-ichi?"

"No. Once we get everyone sorted out we'll do that." Shiroe was looking around the field. Several creatures were beginning to lift off, mostly those with saddles still on. They flew off to the side of a mountain that was a few miles away. A few were having saddles removed and they were later to leave. Those mounts flew in all directions and flew high and far until they couldn't be seen again. Shiroe looked at the gryphons. "I don't think we'll need you for the negotiations. If you want to go find a place to wait, Nyanta will call for ProudWing when we're done. Do you want the count of how many more we need now or when we're ready to go?"

[Now would give them time to prepare and come.]

Shiroe stepped forward and cleared his throat. Even though a soft sound, it was all that was needed. The Adventurers had been waiting for him to speak. "How many more if we double up?" Hands were raised and he took a quick count. "It looks like three more would be enough, please ProudWing."

[Okay. They'll be here by the time you're ready.]

"Thank you." He waited politely for the remaining mounts to leave the area, then turned back to the Adventurers. "You know we're detouring for a bit. While we're here, I'll need the guildmasters in formal garb for a treaty negotiation with the local fox-tail tribe. Nyanta has been here as ambassador to both find them and to learn how we should relate to them, since we can't assume we have any idea how to really do that either. He'll give us a briefing in a bit. Miss Yakori will be staying here as a permanent ambassador for the Adventurers, if they're willing to have her." He looked at her as he said it and she stiffened in surprise, then looked rather resigned. "The rest of you can take a lunch break for the negotiations. When they're done and gone, we'll have a strategy meeting for the next phase. If I could have someone please set up a table and chairs, etc., for the negotiation, I need to have a little council first."

Shiroe turned to his own guild. "Let's move over here, shall we? Yakori, you too."

Shiroe looked at Tetora. He shook his head. "She'll have to do it."

"Can she do it through you?"

"It would be best, wouldn't it?" Tetora asked gamely.

Shiroe looked at him, then nodded. While Tetora worked on that he turned to Nyanta. "Tetora was able to run the spell set to make Nureha a Person of the Land. We still need to know what would be the best way to allow her to stay with the village without causing troubles." He looked at Tetora out of the corner of his eye until he could see Purrcy looking back at him, a smile and a twinkle in the eye for him. "Nyanta, what would you like Purrcy to do that would keep Yakori from causing troubles in the fox-tail village?"

Nyanta folded his arms, considering Nureha-now-Yakori. "She needs to start from the beginning, learning how to be a true kind child. As she is now, they will be very offended if she appears as an adult. It will also be a purroblem if she continues to look like the person she isn't supposed to be any longer. It would bring troubles to the village if she is seen by an outsider who gives it away to one who might still be searching for her. These are a minimum for her to be able to enter the fox-tail village."

Tetora turned to Yakori. Softly Purrcy said, in his voice, "If you ever wish to be reminded of your original name and home, I will always remember them for you."

Yakori shook her head. "Never," she answered back.

Tetora's mouth smiled softly, then his eyes closed. Two minutes later Yakori changed, shrinking until she was toddler size. Her coloring changed also to a more true red fox coloring, but she was left with one black ear and one grey ear. Tetora's eyes opened to look at Yakori with Purrcy's golden orbs. "You will likely grow up like any child of the fox-tail - your age is currently four years of Earth. You have been left with a heritage - the black ear to remind you that just because you have changed on the outside, the internal change must be chosen always by you as you learn and move forward. The grey ear to remind you that beauty was only skin deep to begin with. When your inward soul is beautiful, the grey ear will turn red to match your coat, but the black ear will not." Tetora's hand gently touched Yakori's head. "Please believe in yourself from now on. We do not have to let the barbs of other's poison us if we don't want them to. I look forward to seeing your efforts from now on."

Yakori looked up into Tetora's eyes. "Thank you...Hahaue."

Purrcy smiled with Tetora's lips and this time her eyes were a little harder. "And, Yakori...I know you were the one that set the tags. I have removed from you the capacity to ever be a Hacker, and Witch is right out. Whenever you attempt to do magic from now on you will turn into an Oracle and I will appear if I decide you need punishment. ...Am I clear?"

Yakori's ears went back and she dropped her head. "I'm sorry. Yes, Hahaue. I understand."

"Lift your head and say that again, or I'll make both ears black and misshapen."

Yakori's head popped back up, her eyes wide in fear and dismay. "No, Purrcy. I promise. I'll be good." Her head shrank into her shoulders under Purrcy's glare. In a smaller voice she said, "Well, I'll try, anyway."

Purrcy continued to hold her eyes until she was satisfied. "Please do your best," she finally said. Turning to Shiroe, she asked, "What do you want me to do next, Master Strategist?"

"What is our common enemy called?"

"The Puppet Master."

Shiroe turned to Nyanta. "Nyanta, do you want your wife to win her freedom from the Puppet Master?"

Nyanta's tail swished angrily and an ear twitched back and forth. "Yes, Shiroe-ichi. I want her to do all she can to fight to return to me."

Shiroe pushed up the glasses on his face. Looking Purrcy in the eyes he said, "Do that."

Tetora's face got a very predatory look, with the grin eliciting a sense of malevolence more than happiness. He bowed. "Very well." There was a pause, then Tetora stepped over to Nyanta and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nyanta froze briefly, then in a surprise move, kissed Tetora on the cheek as well. The surprise in Purrcy's eyes was also in Tetora's one second later. Tetora put a hand to his cheek. "Ah, why, Nyanta?"

Nyanta narrowed his eyes and purred. "Because she wanted to give one to mew, too, meow." Tetora blushed bright red. Naotsugu and Shiroe both laughed out loud. Akatsuki sighed.

After a bit of recovery, during Nyanta's briefing to the guildmasters on the ways of the fox-tails, Tetora muttered, "Oracle, is it?"

"What?" Naotsugu asked him.

Tetora looked up. "Oh, it's just...that's what I was being for her. It feels just a bit...odd, actually." Yakori looked over and gave him a look. He looked back. "And you had to do it constantly for how many months?"

Yakori sighed and shook her head. "She took over so often until she wasn't allowed to that I just let her have it. I was so tired it was easier that way. I did get to watch, though. That was rather entertaining."

Tetora got a sour look. "I'm sure interfering was entertaining to you as well. I for one am glad you won't get to do that any more." The others nodded complete agreement.

"I still don't know how you all knew when I was," she said with a bit of a pout. "I tried hard to stay in character." They didn't answer, just giving her sideways looks that said she'd likely never understand it. Her ear twitched in the direction of her gaze and they turned to see the fox-tail delegation arriving in the field.

"Shall we?" Shiroe said, getting the group of leaders moving. He adjusted his glasses, settling himself for another negotiation. The other guildmasters also walked forward to greet the fox-tail village elders and their guards, pleasant looks on all their faces. They'd had years of practice now with the People of the Land, and Nyanta to handle the specifics. This next skirmish would be over quickly and they could get on with the beginning of the next raid.


	42. Bosses: Indicus and Mizufa

Calasin looked up at the tall wall. This Adventurer city was both more elegant than Akiba, and at the same time more dark and sinister. He didn't like Minami. He wasn't sure if the atmosphere was natural to the city because of the flavor from before or because of what it had become under Nureha and Indicus. They were the same atmosphere, actually, but it had become even worse over the last year. He wished for a moment he could have had Marielle with him. They were going to need a bright cheerleader to get moving forward in this place. He could understand why Shiroe hadn't asked her, though. This place was depressing enough to ruin even the sunny flower of Akiba.

Personally, Calasin would have sent the caravan to intercept the forces of Nakalnad _before_ they reached Akiba. It was obvious Shiroe's group was going to meet the caravan here. He wasn't sure he could see quite clearly what Shiroe's reasoning was for leaving their backs wide open. But, then, it was his job in this sort of battle to be a businessman and understand money, so...that's what he was here to do.

At the moment, that meant figuring out how to bribe the gate guards to let them in without being imprisoned. There were still two other groups waiting to get in before him, so he had time to figure it out, he supposed. As he watched, the current group was pulled off to the side, with shouting of outrage and bullying by guards. That group seemed to be made up of mostly fighter types that weren't being let back in. He looked at his current companion who was a wolf-fang he used on trips like this to hear the fine details he couldn't catch.

"There's been enough unrest lately they're only letting so many back in the gate in a given day. That group arrived too late. They're complaining because they couldn't get in yesterday either."

"It's only just past two hours past dawn!" Calasin said, aghast.

The wolf-fang shrugged. "So they argued. They're claiming that the city isn't letting any warrior or fighter types in."

Calasin looked at the next group up, that was now being searched by the guards. "Really," he said miserably, "when an Adventurer city has to search every person going in and out. They've really fallen hard, haven't they?" The wolf-fang didn't bother to answer.

A guard was coming their way - probably a preliminary since they were a large group with twelve wagons and seventy-two people. Twenty-four were obvious guards and he had four "staff" per wagon, two to drive and two to guard in the back, or six people per wagon. It wasn't too uncommon a ratio for travelling through the wild. It meant that each wagon could peel off and defend itself as it's own party if necessary. Twelve was the number that was perhaps unreasonable. Most caravans were two to a maximum of six wagons, and that was pushing it.

The wolf-fang leaned over, "The other group is being refused for there not being enough city resources to manage them being added to it."

Calasin calculated rapidly, putting on his business smile as the guard reached them. "Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "I'm here with a delivery for Shopping District 8's shops. I got a call that they were running low quite quickly, so we've brought everything we had that was available. I was given to understand that food supplies and basic commodities were in highest demand. Can you tell me if I got that right?" He kept his look open.

The man went from looking grumpy and mean to looking hungry and a little hopeful. Calasin "reached" for an apple and showed it to him. "We've got lots of fruits and vegetables and other basics. The restauranteers were saying they were hardest hit, so I've brought what ingredients we had." He held it until the man was almost drooling then looked at it like he'd just remembered he was holding it. "Oh. This is an extra. Do you want it?" he asked casually and tossed it to him.

The man grabbed it out of the air and it disappeared. "I'll have to search the wagons," he growled.

Calasin waved his hand. "Of course. The wagon guards will be happy to help you." He was glad he'd done simple boxes this trip. He immediately transferred out the contents of the first wagon into his guild list and put the food in the guild list into the wagon. He did the same for the second wagon, then waited for the guard to get finished with the first wagon. He traded the contents of the third wagon with the first wagon and continued to leapfrog the wagons until the man came back content after the fifth one. Calasin then made the eleventh and twelfth wagons to have only produce in them, knowing they were going to not only be checked on the way in, but looted. He'd let the guards loot them, then make them empty for the rest of the trip. He didn't need to lose too much inventory.

The guard returned. "You can take the inventory in and unload, but then your men need to come outside for the night."

Calasin frowned. "My store has enough rooms above it to house everyone. We'll keep curfew. I've brought enough food to feed my own, too. No sense bringing saleable product only to feed it to people I have to pay anyway."

The guard waffled. "You've storage for the wagons and horses?"

Calasin waved a hand dismissively. "Summonables, and the wagons will fit in the warehouse."

The guard nodded. "Follow after me." He took off at a trot towards the gate. Calasin's driver, the wolf-fang, got the wagon going. The guard was talking to the others at the gate and they moved aside to let the caravan pass.

As they drove into and through town, the wolf-fang said quietly, "Feels like a refugee camp, Susukino, and hell all rolled into one. You'd think they never crawled out of the aftermath of the cataclysm."

"Raised their heads, then sank right back into it again," Calasin agreed. He looked back along the caravan to check. They were getting dark looks, or hungry looks, from the people around them and the guards were having to chase off hungry People of the Land children. On the party chat he said, "Toss out tokens of fruit to the kids. We want them to be glad we're here, not resentful." He activated the spell that made the store name glow on the sides of the covers of the wagons. "Once we're in the warehouse, I want one from each wagon that's in my guild out in the streets. How much are they charging for food, particularly for the People of the Land? They appear the most hungry. Also find out what the current rate the Ten-Seat Council is charging for the passes these days and it's rate of increase for the last two months. I don't have the data for the last two weeks." He looked at his companion. "I'm betting inflation just hit the log of the curve a little bit ago."

He got a nod of agreement. "This looks like what happened in Russia at the time of the Bolsheviks...or Germany right after the war."

He raised an eyebrow. "History nut?"

The ears of the wolf-fang flicked in embarrassment. "Yeah," he admitted a bit reluctantly.

"It's good to understand history from the economic viewpoint as well," Calasin said calmly.

They arrived and pulled the wagons into the warehouse. Calasin set the twenty four guards to guarding the exterior of the building. Some of those looks on the way in had said they might be the next raid zone, if they weren't careful. Of course, with the guild tag of Knights of the Black Sword, they wouldn't be just walked over. "Look scary in the back half, just watchful up front," he instructed them. They nodded. They'd all seen it. He got the rest to unloading the empty boxes and setting them up in one corner of the warehouse. _That_ sale was going to have to wait until the people of the city were ready to spend extra cash. What was Shiroe thinking? This place needed food and revit- ...-alizing... _oh_.

Calasin actually sat down on the floor and put his head in his hands. Shiroe had moved on Minami because it was about to die, and he couldn't stand by and watch it happen. The same as the Master Strategist couldn't stand by and watch Akiba tear itself apart.

He pulled up the party chat again, added the local guild, and quietly said, "Stay in the building. When the chaos starts, the guards should come inside and defend. We'll all defend, but don't attack if you can help it. The city's going to die and we're here to help it climb back up from the darkness, so we need to stay standing even if the rest of the block burns. You can rescue, if it's at all possible, as long as we don't go down. I expect to hear from either Shiroe or a city contact as to what we're to do after the chaos. Captains, set up your shifts now. We need people sleeping on rotations immediately. We'll hold off on putting out product in the storefront as much as possible for now. Give the excuse that the Ten-Seat Council has frozen the sale of most of the product until they can determine how much they're going to take. It will fuel the fire, but we're probably supposed to." He gripped his hat in both of his hands. He wanted to cry. It was the absolute worst case scenario a city could be in: it's utter collapse due to erroneous political and financial thinking.

Five people showed up around him. "Come on, Calasin. That means you're the boss of this raid zone. You've got everything they want as your treasures, even if it doesn't show up on the drop. You're going up and central."

Calasin stared at them for a moment, then nodded mutely and rose to go up four flights of stairs and into a central room. Four went into the room with him and one stood outside on the door. They were all D.D.D. He assumed the rest of D.D.D. would be spread out on that floor and the next one up and down as well. He left behind one box of fruit and one box of vegetables for his store staff to put out in the store front. And here he'd been thinking they were going to go out and fight. Instead, they'd become the monsters. He sincerely hoped and prayed they would get rescued before the reverse dungeon became a reality, and that they weren't meant to be a diversion. That would just be cruel.

-:-:-:-:-

"Mister Calasin." It was forty-five minutes later.

It was his store manager. "Yes?"

"A delegation from the Ten-Seat Council has arrived. It's the Seventh Seat councilor, Kazuhiko himself. And he's got a detail of his guards around the store also."

Calasin sat upright. "We can't refuse him. Hang on." He looked at the guards in the room. "It's the Chief of Police himself. He's added reinforcements around the building, but I don't know if he's here to commandeer or help. I can't refuse. Do we go down or bring him here?"

"Where's your office?"

"Second floor."

"We'll take you there."

He nodded. "Take him to the office waiting room. I'll meet him in the office."

"Yes, sir." The chat cut.

Calasin stood and went directly there as quickly as he could, his guard detail sticking closely to him. He went in the side door into the office, sat behind his desk and nodded at the guard that had moved to the door. The rest were around the room in strategic locations. D.D.D. trained just for things like this, though he'd never understood why. They trained for some of the oddest situations, really. But, then, they had the manpower to keep busy and Rieze was an interesting woman. Some speculated she was a spy in real life - or at least that was her favorite genre.

Kazuhiko strode into the room, followed by one guard. Calasin was in the middle of rising when he realized he recognized the face of the guard and froze. He blinked, then turned his attention back to Kazuhiko. "It is a pleasure to greet the Seventh Chair. What may I do for you?" he asked politely, keeping as much of a poker face as possible.

"The Ten-Seat Council requires forty-percent of what you've brought as a tax for your doing business in Minami."

Calasin swallowed. "Well, I'm not sure what the Ten-Seat Council would do with that many empty boxes and ovens and pots and pans, but okay, we might be able to help with that."

Kazuhiko scowled at him. "The guards say you've brought food."

"And you've already searched my warehouse."

"The guards and word on the street say you were passing out fruits as you came."

"Yes, I asked the caravan support to give up some from their pockets if they had any extra. It's bad business to turn customers away, you know. The kids wanted food so we tried with what we had. I've already had my staff put out what we did bring. I didn't know about the tax at the time, so I don't know if there's enough left. We could supplement with an extra pot or two, or maybe a few boxes." He looked apologetical.

"It's clean and set," HackerM1 said quietly from behind Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko waved his hand at Calasin. "Sit down." Calasin sat. Kazuhiko took the most comfortable chair across from him with a sigh, the scowl wiping away to be replaced by a tired, worried look. Calasin blinked and waited. "What we just said was recorded. From here until just before we leave will be secret. I'll have to leave you under at least house arrest when I go for the sake of appearances, but you're already expecting that I see," he looked around at the guards in the room.

Calasin nodded. "I've already told everyone to come inside and guard only when the chaos hits. When is it expected?"

Kazuhiko shook his head. "I'm surprised it hasn't already, honestly."

HackerM1 moved to stand closer to the desk. "It's just waiting on this little meeting," his voice said lightly. Kazuhiko whipped his head to look at HackerM1 piercingly. Calasin looked at Michael as well. It was his voice, but it didn't sound like him. A calm smile was on HackerM1's face. That wasn't HackerM1's look either.

Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed. "...Purrcy?"

Calasin froze. She was known here?

HackerM1 nodded, then bowed to Kazuhiko. HackerM1 turned and bowed to Calasin as well. "Calasin. Pleasure to greet you again. Thank you for coming."

"How is it possible?" Kazuhiko asked the question Calasin was asking.

"I've been given the order," HackerM1 said calmly. "With Calasin here, and the three of us, we can now discuss the internal strategy. I'm very good with coming up with a plan, but Shiroe distrusts solos still, so I should make sure it's workable with you three first, though Michael counts as a solo, too, really."

"He's still here?" Kazuhiko asked.

HackerM1 nodded. "As an observer, since he's letting me do the talking."

Calasin was having a little trouble keeping up. All he could figure was it was because they were both Hackers. He'd have to go with that. "Why me?"

HackerM1 looked at him and now he could see the eyes were Purrcy's golden ones. "Because Socialists should always be taken down by good Capitalists and the people revitalized the correct way. I want to make sure we're on the same page there before I begin the revolution. It will be too chaotic after it's started to come find you again."

"...Oh." Calasin wasn't seeing it.

"May I sit?" Purrcy asked of Kazuhiko through HackerM1. The man nodded and Purrcy sat HackerM1 down. "It helps to not have to control too many things at once and I'm going to be thinking hard and fast. We don't really have much time. Stop me if I get going too fast."

Calasin rolled his eyes slightly and sat up. He knew how fast she could go. He nodded he was ready. She took a deep breath. "Don't give away anything for free. Absolute number one rule. They have to pay something, even the children. A gold button, a left shoe, two hours of labor, clean the bathroom on the fourth floor, anything. As soon as something is free you've taken the value of the person from them, not the value of the item. Promise it. Now."

Calasin nodded. Kazuhiko relaxed and nearly cried. Calasin blinked at him. "It's that bad?"

"For that very reason," Kazuhiko said grimly. Calasin turned slowly back to Purrcy - HackerM1.

"You already have learned, I'm sure, what the going rate is for produce and other things. Ignore it. Charge what you'd charge in Akiba, then take what they can give that you feel is equivalent. Their perceptions are skewed and you need to teach them what reality outside this city is. Eventually you'll be able to return the city to it's own normal, but that isn't now."

"Only trust your own people until the people of the city learn to trust themselves again, but do what you can to help them learn it. Have your people help them relearn it and keep yourself hard if you have to. You know yourself best. When they are learning it, start hiring them. You'll have to foot the initial bill, and maybe use product to pay them with, but if no one's earning income no one can buy anything. Akiba has such a high demand for simple supply that your wagons can go back full from the efforts of the people of Minami and Minami's shops will still be full."

"Kazuhiko, what's the status of Nakalnad's army? Not location - how are the soldiers doing?"

"Starving like everyone else. It's how the Council is keeping him under control." The answer came back immediately.

HackerM1 nodded and Purrcy continued. "There are two possibilities. One is that they will attack Akiba and be fed and come home ready to take over the city. Welcome them home with open arms and let them know the revolution's happened and they are needed to bring in high level supply items and will be paid handsomely for them, but they aren't going to get anything for free any more, from the top down. If they've decided that Akiba is a trap, they will come here first. Do the same thing, but feed them first. They'll have the gold on them from the raid, so they can pay. If Nakalnad took all the gold for himself, charge him the full bill, or whatever ratio it looks like he kept. Re-teach him his proper responsibility as a guildmaster. His guild members will leave him if he can't learn it properly."

"Whatever a person gains by their own efforts is theirs to keep, spend or throw in the street. That goes for the government as well. If you aren't providing a service you don't get paid for it, and the effort to costs need to be balanced. Don't say it isn't worth anything, but don't over-charge. Use proper economics of supply and demand to find the right prices of things, including services. It will take time to normalize."

"The People of the Land, from the top down, get the same treatment as the Adventurers. Honor, fees charged, wages, jobs farmed out, everything. If they don't like it, they can form their own governing body and create a treaty the Adventurers do like. Make the city a free zone, though, so that if the Senate decides to punish to keep power, like has already been happening, the Senate gets tossed out, not the people they've forgotten they are the guardians of. I expect the people will make sure they straighten up themselves. Don't get involved in their politics. Protect your own and keep it a free zone. Leave it at that. Shiroe will set the rules. See they are followed."

"Did I leave anything out, Michael?" she asked. She was silent for a bit, they presumed listening to HackerM1. "Oh, protect the Cathedral at all costs. If nothing else rallies the Adventurers to work together, do that. If the chasm between the People of the Land and the Adventurers is too big, they will tear it down as soon as they can. We don't know how to rebuild them. Westlande will become People of the Land territory only if it comes down." She sighed. "Idiots." It was muttered. Kazuhiko could only nod in agreement.

"I'm going to tear down both sides equally, as best I can, so that it can be a revolution of both Adventurers and People of the Land. Please try to get rumor and word in the street going that they have to work together to make the needed reforms. If the split is encouraged we might not make it. That's the one linchpin I can't control. If a public apology from the Adventurers to the People of the Land is needed to hold things together, don't hesitate to give it, but don't cave to unreasonable demands, either. As much as we honor ourselves is how much honor we can give. Be the first to be the most honorable." A hand rubbed HackerM1's forehead. "I'll help out where I can after the fall, but Shiroe will probably carry most of it. That's his job after all." She looked at Calasin and her own look was kind. "He's bringing the rest of the ones needed to get Minami back on it's feet. You won't be alone. Work together for the good of all, but also for the strength of all." She looked at Kazuhiko. "Be wise."

They both nodded, promising it. She took one more deep breath. "Then...here is what I plan. Tell me where I'm not thinking clearly."

-:-:-:-:-

"Michael."

"...Yes, Purrcy?"

"Shiroe thinks you're siding with Nakalnad and the army and going for a military leadership of Minami."

"...Why?"

"Because it's the third choice that appears to have the strongest possibility of maintaining control and you're military."

"When would I have had time to talk to Nakalnad?"

"Who knows? I haven't ridden with you before today."

"You can read the feeds."

Purrcy laughed a little. "And when would I have had time to do that, Michael? You know where I've been the whole time."

"...No. Not when you were in the ring. Not until they sent the rings to collect the other three Adventurer souls."

"You couldn't tell, Michael?" she sounded sad. He didn't answer. "I'm sorry, Michael."

"Why? Did you know?"

"Michael...," she went silent. Finally she said, since he was being just as stubborn, "If you side with the military might I will leave you, Michael. You'll have to do it yourself." He gave an angry snort. "No. You don't understand, Michael. It's because I have a new owner, remember? That owner won't let me stay, nor help you any longer. They know you and are watching you. And they know me. They will expressly forbid it."

"Purrcy...why do you let me choose? You're capable of making me take a side. Even though you're warning me you won't or can't help which could be considered manipulation... Even though you have the power to force it... You tease me, cajole, wheedle, everything under the sun, but you don't force it...and you don't ask."

He could hear her purring, a comforting sound. "Michael. I like you. I really do. I would love to have you exactly where you would be if Akiba won. That would be so much fun. But, Michael...why do I hate the Puppet Master?"

"Because she's taken your freedom."

"No. My freedom was taken from me when I became a Summonable."

Michael considered it longer. "Because she took your body from you?"

"That makes me angry, but I'm managing. Thank you for taking a turn."

Michael finally shook his head. "Why, Hahaue?"

"Because she believes that her will is the most important, disregarding the will and desires of all others. Our right to be and choose what we each will be for ourselves, or do with our lives, to live or fall, is - to me - inviolable, Michael. I will not take that from you. I would rather cherish it. I chose to become Summonable for the creatures of Yamato, and even all of Theldesia if I could be, so to lose the freedom, though it was a surprising outcome, was still my choice."

"Everything she has done, or has made me do, has not been my choice, and even worse has taken the choice away from others. In my world, she is incompatible. Even still, she has her right to choose. She has chosen to bring evil to an entire city and nearly an entire region. I can't say any longer that it is only my will to remove her. It's the will of many, and there's a point that such things can't be left. The loss of the Cathedral is next. Can we allow that? At what point do we draw the line? Perhaps it's arbitrary, perhaps even wrong, but I'm drawing that line now because I've been asked to."

"You, Michael, must choose soon. I won't ask what that choice is, and I won't force you to make it. When you're ready, or have finally made it, then you'll choose to let me know and that is soon enough."

"...Even if I betray you."

"Even if, Michael. Even if. ...It isn't as if I haven't put contingency plans in place, after all." The last was said with a bit of a smile.

Michael looked up at the green light above the hallway by the cell. "Well...that's true. You aren't stupid."

"Thank you. Good hunting."

"You too." She was gone, back into KR's body behind him. He still didn't understand her, really he didn't. If it had been him he would have never allowed himself to walk back in here and most assuredly never have gotten into that body that was still being tortured. What was he missing?

-:-:-:-:-

Megumi of the Knights of the Black Sword looked up. A large video feed screen had come to life. They didn't have their like in Akiba, but they certainly had in Tokyo. Somehow...while surprising for Yamato...it wasn't surprising for Minami. They had created the first land train and many other high technology recreations made by utilizing magic as if it were science or electricity. People all over the city were turning to look up at the screens that were coming to life.

First there was a picture of what looked like a block of cells along one side of a hallway. At the far end was a door. It was like looking at the scene from a security camera. The door opened and a maid and a female fighter dressed like a Guardian walked through the door. Mutters went through the watching crowd near her - a few hisses and some cursing. "How far have we come, Mizufa?" the maid asked.

"I've asked you to come, Indicus, because we think we've discovered the way to make sure Adventurers can't go home."

"Oh? Well, then I'd be happy to see it."

Megumi felt her blood run chill. "Boss, it's started. If you can, get to where you can see a vid screen. It's already horrible."

The two women were walking down the hallway. They stopped at a cell and the warrior woman, Mizufa, the number four person in Minami and a Person of the Land, motioned to a guard. The guard opened a cell and pulled out a person, carefully hefting him over his shoulder.

"Is that the 1HP prison?" someone nearby asked a fellow standing next to them.

"It'd have to be if they're experimenting on Adventurers," came the reply that was disjointed from the brain of the speaker. They were all having troubles with processing what they were seeing.

Mizufa walked to a door across the hall from the cell and unlocked it, allowing the others to enter and holding it open until the guard had walked back out. As the door closed behind her, there was video fuzz for a second, then the screen showed the interior of the room. The Adventurer had been placed on a black stone table in the middle of the room. There was a thin man standing in the room with the two women. He was rising from a bow. "Thank you for coming, President Indicus, Prime Minister Mizufa."

"President? Prime Minister?" the query was going around the street.

"Please observe. I will explain as I go." His voice was waspish and irritating to listen to.

"Jared Gan?" someone else on the street wondered.

"My assistant will be casting the restrain spells to hold the spirit in the room. We have a continuously running spell so you can see psyche when it separates from the anima, so you should be able to see what we're doing as well." Megumi looked at the assistant. It was an Adventurer magic user. That assistant cast a spell and it looked like a glass box had appeared around the person lying on the table. THe box shimmered just enough to tell it was there. "I've created a spell that cuts the psyche off from wherever it wants to go when it leaves the body. If you would please?"

Mizufa stepped forward and cut the head off the man on the table with her sword, no emotion on her face, but her eyes blazing. Indicus made no move to stop her and showed no concern for the act. As a few bubbles began to rise, they were caught up inside the box until they formed the shape of a person, though it was indistinct. "As you can see, the psyche wants to go a specific direction and will continue to attempt to press forward in that direction for as long as we have it restrained. If we let it go, it will eventually return to the anima in the Cathedral. We have also restrained the anima, as you can see." It was true, the body wasn't disintegrating into bubbles at all.

"When I cast my spell, observe what happens to the psyche." He cast a spell and there was a glow on the other side of the barrier from the form of the spirit of the man. It suddenly fell back as if a tether had been cut. Then it floated randomly around the box it was trapped in. "The psyche has been disconnected from the place Adventurers go after they are killed in battle. We have determined after several experiments that these spirits remain here on the earth, unable to rise and return. Even if we let the anima disburse, the two will not recombine. There will be no Cathedral resurrection."

There was stunned silence all around Megumi.

"What have you been doing with the bodies, then?" Indicus asked.

"Well, they disburse, so nothing. But, it isn't very useful for staying here if you only stay as wandering spirits, so we've also been experimenting with an intermediate Cathedral, if you will, so that the psyche and the anima recombine here without going to the memory location and back again. So far, we've only found a spell that pushes the psyche into the anima. We can restrain the two together, but we can't force the psyche to reanimate the anima yet." He waved at his assistant and the box around the spirit contracted until it had to hover directly over the body. With another spell, the spirit was turned horizontally then pushed back down to overlap with the body.

The thin man cast a healing spell on the two, then a resurrection spell and another healing spell. "As you can see, this allows for the two to combine and the body, the anima, to remain cohesive, but it doesn't bring them back to life. Our current experimentation is focused on that issue." He looked at the two women expectantly.

Indicus looked up. "What about the vengeful spirits? You aren't letting them wander around any more are you?"

The thin man shook his head. "No. Now that we can see our work as we do it, when we're done - since each pairing only lasts in a useable format for about ten minutes - we dissipate the psyche and allow the anima to dissipate as well. This seems to prevent them from staying cohesive enough to 'haunt' the facility, as it were." Indicus made a motion with her hand and the assistant let the anima and psyche separate. The researcher cast a spell and the glowing figure burst into many sparkling lights. The assistant released his spell and bubbles began to rise from the physical form.

"What happens if you cast resurrection now?" Indicus asked. The thin man did. There was no reaction at all and the body continued to disappear into bubbles until it was gone.

"It's very handy to not have any evidence to get rid of, isn't it," Mizufa said. Indicus gave a simple nod.

"Keep working on it," Indicus said cooly. The two women turned and walked out of the room as the men bowed to them.

The screen changed again. This time the scene was of an office. Kazuhko, who had visited the shop that morning, was sitting at the desk, his hands clasped in front of him. "Citizens of Minami. What you have just seen is a recording that one of our operatives went to great expense of life and limb to obtain. I have a list of at least twenty Adventurers who have gone missing with no record. Only in that location have I been able to find an answer to what is going on. This is a crime against all citizens of our city, even of Yamato and all of Theldesia. Not one of the experimental subjects has requested to participate and many have been detained illegally. While there may be some Adventurers who wish to stay on Theldesia, the preponderance of them wish to return home. The fact that the research is meant to keep us here is extremely disturbing. At the very least we Adventurers should have the right to say if we will stay or go, and certainly to volunteer for such experimentation that makes us dead in a way we can't understand."

"The souls of those who were not disbursed are still wandering around in that building and in the city. Subjecting Adventurers to living a state of a ghost is also a crime. As it is my responsibility to bring to justice any and all who are corrupt, I am placing both Indicus and Mizufa under arrest for high crimes against Adventurers of Minami."

Kazuhiko put his hand to his ear. Looking up he said, "We have received word that there is live feed we should patch through." He nodded at someone and the screen changed again.

It was the same angle as the first recording they'd seen of the full hallway, and it showed Mizufa just closing the hallway door behind her and locking it. Indicus was already down the hall and a sudden spell-colored fuzz took out the camera. The video screen blinked and a new feed came on the screen showing a cell with a guard in front of it. "What is it, Lady Indicus?" he was asking.

"Get out of my way," she hissed. "This will stop now!"

"I'm sorry. Lord KR has given instructions his body is not to be touched or disturbed while he is in Soul Possession, and you personally promised you would see to his safety," the guard respectfully said.

"He has been possessed by a demon. I will cast it out and get rid of it." Indicus insisted.

"There are no demons, Lady Indicus, and Lord KR would have returned immediately if he had accidentally transferred with one. I cannot let you pass." The guard remained firm.

"Let us in, guard," Mizufa threateningly pulled her sword. People in the street gasped, then cried out.

"Look!" "It is KR!" Megumi looked into the cell on the screen. A smaller, thin man was standing just inside the bars of the cell. She looked at his status. The man KR was an Adventurer and was at 1HP. The guard standing on his cell was a Person of the Land.

"What do you want, Indicus?" KR asked, folding his arms. "Are you going to go back on your promise to protect me? Am I going to be the next experiment already?"

"You aren't KR. KR's already been locked away," Indicus spat. KR's eyebrow raised. Mizufa put out a warning hand, but the guard's eyes were narrowed in anger now, though he didn't move just yet.

"If I'm not KR, then who am I?"

"You are Purrcy, the Adventurer who won't leave me alone, though I've killed you over and over and over again!" Indicus's voice rose with each word in extreme frustration.

"If that is who I am, what use is it to kill me again? And if I am KR, and I'm locked away somewhere, won't I just come back to the Cathedral?"

"Not if I cut you off, too," Indicus said with venom.

KR tipped his head and considered Indicus. "Are you afraid? Or is it that you are haunted and cursed? I have no desire to help the one who is already a traitor. See to yourself."

"You already know too much," Mizufa said quietly and her sword thrust out and through the bars into the cell piercing KR. As his body sparkled and flowed away, the guard turned on Indicus and interrupted her spell just long enough that the body managed to get away without being contained or harmed, nor did a cutting spell seem to go off. Mizufa's sword was headed his way next, but the guard blocked it and sent his own blow towards her. The sword fight in the cramped quarters continued, and most eyes were on it. General Mizufa was known as the strongest general in the west and could almost be considered an equal to a mid-level Adventurer. It looked like both her armor and her sword had permanent buffs to them as well. The guard was hard pressed to keep up with her.

There began to be a glow come from behind that battle until everyone watching could see the outline of a figure, like the psyche that had been kept caged in the vid feed at the beginning. Indicus cowered back, but Mizufa pressed the guard all the harder. Suddenly the guard glowed with a protective spell, followed by his sword glowing with a support spell. That was followed by a red cursing support spell on Mizufa and her blows came slower and weaker.

Indicus was standing in shock. "How - how...Purrcy! How can you be casting magic!?" she screamed. The guard pressed Mizufa harder. "You have no HP! You can't be casting down here!" Indicus raised her hand but so did the glowing figure and a field of protection appeared in front of the form. Indicus screamed in frustration, then stood still, a look of concentration on her face. The guard feinted and turned to slice at Mizufa's lower leg, then turned a backhand to her head. Just as Mizufa fell unconscious to the ground, there was a flash of light.

When the screen cleared again, there was no Indicus. Only the glow of the spirit she had called Purrcy and the guard, wiping his sweating brow. "Wh-what happened to her?" he asked. "Did her spell rebound?" He turned to look into the cell, but the spirit was gone. He unlocked the cell, dragged Mizufa in, then locked it behind him and ran down the hall. They could hear the keys turning in the lock, then the door slamming closed behind him. The video feed returned to Kazuhiko's office.

"Yes, we saw it. ...A team of healers is on the way down for Mizufa. Wait at the stairwell. You're the only one with clearance to let them in. They'll heal you up, too. Good job, and thank you." Kazuhiko paused, then said, "Cathedral, has KR shown up yet?" He visibly relaxed. "Good. Keep your eye out for Indicus. She was apparently hit by a rebound spell that took her out, too. When she arrives, arrest her immediately and bring her to the station." Kazuhiko looked back at the camera, or whatever they were using as the magical equivalent. "Councilman KR has been resurrected safely. We'll see to it that Indicus and Mizufa are brought to proper justice. Please be assured that the Ten-Seat Council will be convening immediately to discuss this issue and how to proceed forward. Please be calm and patient. We'll inform you of the decision of the Council as soon as we can. I repeat, please remain calm."

"What's it looking like out there, Mizumi?" Calasin said quietly in her ear.

She looked around. "People are still in a daze at the moment."

"Everyone, get inside, now. Barrier spells on all the doors and windows and hold them until the rioters have moved out of this neighborhood."

"You really think it's going to happen?" another one asked.

"They're hungry, angry, and the leadership just took a heavy blow. What do you think?"

Mizumi made sure all of the guards on the front were inside and looked around one more time. People were starting to come out of their dazes and were looking around at each other. Some were looking a bit panicked, but more than one began to get very calculating looks on their faces. She slipped inside before they could lay eyes on her. "They're getting the idea now," she said calmly. "Cast on the front." The entire storefront glowed with protection spells for just a moment. She hoped the glow hadn't looked like an invitation. "Stand ready to support. Non-combatants to the upper interior levels, please."

"Cast on the back. Ready support." "Cast on the side door. Ready support." "Standing guard on the roof." "Calasin's secure."

There was a pause of about three minutes. "Smoke and explosions sighted: central Government Building, Development zone." The reports of attacks on the buildings were first. It wasn't considered an in-city battle by the mobile armor if the violence was against a structure. "Full building shield sighted on the Cathedral." They breathed a little better but until the thing was over...who knew if it would stand or not? "The mobile armor's been pulled out to protect the Guild Hall." No surprise there. The Cunie would be protecting the bank. "Wonder if they'll have enough armor to arrest everyone once the fighting really breaks out?" "Or enough cells?"

"They'll lose the armor," it was Calasin again. "Kazuhiko said they've been keeping it secret from the People of the Land factions of the Ten-Seat Council they're almost all above level one hundred now, the armies and the police force. Apparently that's one of the reasons they're keeping fighting groups out of the city - both to prevent fights by the ones too high for the settings on the armor and to make them buff up even more for just this kind of day."

Mizumi swallowed. "Did we bring enough to stand against them?"

"...I don't know," he answered quietly. "I'm hoping Machiavelli knew what he was doing."

"Incoming! Three gryphons...no seven... wait... ...Okay...three are going to set down on the roof. The rest are headed for protection positions. Five dragons and a gryphon over to the Cathedral, four drakes and two gryphons over to the Guild Hall. One gryphon and two rocs seem to be doing recon over the whole city. ...Guildmaster Shiroe's here."

"Damn," one of the warriors swore quietly. "Reinforcements from the air."

"Bring him down," ordered Calasin.

"We're on the way."

-:-:-:-:-

"Nyanta, tell me you've got Purrcy...please?!" Michael was frantic.

"Nyan, Michael. I've got her. Don't worry." Nyanta said calmly.

Michael let out a long breath and collapsed against the wall of the stairwell. "Indicus?"

A silent pause. "We'll talk later, Michael-kun, when there isn't so much chaos. We're in the air. Rest assured. All will be well."

"Okay, sorry." Michael closed his eyes, cutting the line. He was relieved to know Purrcy was okay. It was disturbing to not be able to know about Indicus. The medical team burst into the stairwell and he dashed down ahead of them to open the door. He had no idea how he was going to get them out. They weren't on the approved list for going out this door. "Only one goes in and he isn't coming out until we find the person who made the spell on this door to set him as an approval to come out.

All the team stopped short of the door and looked at each other. Finally one cast a healing spell on Michael. "Go get her and bring her out."

"No can do. She'll just beat us all up again. I got support then that I don't have this time."

"Take her swords," another one shrugged.

A third got into his personal list and selected a few items and handed them over. "Give her these and leave her in there."

Michael went with that option. "Stay here," he told them, then entered and walked down to her cell. He stripped her of her armor, her weapons, and her keys, then plied her with the potions. That put her up high enough she wasn't going to die any time soon - just be in some pain. He tossed the stuff he took off her into the experiment room, making sure there weren't any experimenters in it at the moment, and added his own lock to the room so they couldn't get back in. Then he went and collected the rest of the prisoners and took them out carefully one by one.

At the third one, a healer looked up at him. "Wouldn't it be better to just kill them and let them resurrect?"

"Have you looked outside yet?" he asked darkly and headed back in for the next one. He pulled out twenty-one and all of the rescuers were tired by the end.

"How come you can get these out?"

"They've been forgotten," he said simply as if that explained it all. Obviously it didn't, and obviously he wasn't going to answer it further.

"Weren't they all criminals?"

"Only in the eyes of Indicus."

That got dark looks. He'd told them to only take each of them up to about half their total HP. That would get them walking, once their brains caught up to the fact their bodies could move again. He waited until they were sitting up at least. "Welcome back," he said to them. "The revolution has begun. Come up and get briefed by the Captain. He's got drinks and if you want it, food."

In a rather stumbling fashion, they all got up the stairs and into one of the larger briefing rooms. The healers ate with them, got back up to full MP themselves and gave the released prisoners one more round to get them up to full, then took off. They had other places to go work. The city was getting more violent already. Michael stood up and walked to the front of the room. He took a deep breath, and switched to English. "I realize you probably all see me as the traitor, but I'd been looking for the lot of you for over a year. You guys took the last of the Minami slots and the system bumped me into Akiba. It took me over half a year to get back here and another to get trusted enough to be let into the basement. It's taken almost a year to get you free. You're free to walk out of here and join the chaos, but if you want to keep following your old Geezer, I've been assigned a job." He leaned against the wall and put his hands in his pockets and waited.

"Are you going to get us home?"

"If I can. I'm working on that. There's others working on it as well all over the world."

"You learned the language?"

"Yes, but where I want to take us, if you're coming, they've got a translation spell up over the whole city for the few like us that weren't on translators on the computers. It's almost like being back home...unlike this communist cesspool that they've come to clean up."

"How'd you get us out?"

He smiled. "Found us a den mother who's the worst sort of wild cat I've ever met."

"What's the job?"

"Get her body back."

Everyone blinked. He straightened up and looked at them soberly. "You were all about to be used as experimental subjects to learn how to keep us all here. She did get used as one and she's getting her revenge today, for the sake of everyone who took the fall so you guys could get out. Once this place is just stable enough, we're headed out to fix that mess up as well. There aren't slots for you to go down into the dungeon, but that will give you time to work your way up in levels and learn how to live in this place - your newest basic training. That way, by the time we've got her back and they're using the data to figure out how to get us home, you'll be ready to go to work as well. The current baseline is level ninety-seven or eight and most of the good ones are over one-hundred-one. Even I've still got work to do, but with all of us up and running, we can grind until we're there." He looked them over. "I also want to help her get her body back because we'll get the last two I didn't get assigned to the basement in time to save."

There was quiet for a while, the one said, bitterly, "You took the guild."

Michael shook his head. "I learned a skill to hide I hadn't. I wouldn't taint myself with _this_ guild name. ...But yeah, I did guild. In Akiba, you're free to join and drop. It's worth it for now since it lets me keep in contact with the good guys here in town for the current job. When we get there, I'll drop it and we'll guild like we promised before we got dropped into this ocean. Nobody will bat an eye. You can forgive or hate, up to you, but I need to let the head honcho know what you're doing before he lets you walk."

They all looked at each other. "What's the fastest way out of town?" It was asked by the one who usually spoke for everyone when they needed to talk as a group through one person.

"Stay together and protect one building. Probably the only bastion of capitalism in town." He grinned grimly, "The department store."

"We could just hop the boat out of town," another said.

"Yeah, you could," he agreed. "Your maps won't work outside of town, so you'll be flying by the seat of your pants, but you could. You learn a lot that way. Right now, they're not sure the Cathedral is going to survive the coup, but you'll learn better that way. Den mother did it that way coming out of Susukino when going back was worse than death. She's the strongest person I know because of it. Took a half-year to get to Akiba from there and little more than a year later she was here being turned into dust. You can walk out the gate. If you make it to Akiba, come find me. I'll introduce you to her and you can compare notes. ...Oh. She's 'States, too." He shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the door. "I've got to go report. Give a holler when you've got an answer. We're across the hall."

He didn't look back. They needed time to think, like he'd needed it in Akiba. He'd had more info then than they did now, but it was all he could give them at this point. They had the right to choose, too...just like every other American did, and every Adventurer, too. He'd gotten them out, he'd get the last two out, he'd told them he hadn't abandoned them, and he'd get them all home if it was at all possible. If it wasn't, he'd beat up whoever was behind it. It didn't matter if they were with him or not, sleeping at 1HP for almost two years, or dead for all practical purposes. He was still going to do it.


	43. Skirmish at Akiba

Zeldus was yelling. It was not ever something he did. He was biting, cold, smooth, malevolent, not hot, cursing, and yelling. Yet at the moment he was being all the things he was not. "Kazuhiko, what in _hell's_ name are you doing! Not only have you betrayed the Ten-Seat Council, you've set the city ablaze!"

"No, Zeldus, you, Indicus, and Mizufa have done it," Kazuhiko answered back calmly, but angrily. "I warned you repeatedly that your financial decisions were the push behind the discontent. They wouldn't have bothered rioting at all if it weren't for that. Just to show the corruption in the Council and they would have waited for us to meet and correct it."

"You're the one to choose to make it come out now!" Zeldus fumed.

"Are you saying you already knew about it beforehand, Zeldus?" Kazuhiko said cooly. "Have you been financing the experiments? I think we'll need to confiscate the books to confirm your part in the deed."

Zeldus was suddenly very quiet. "You've gone too far, Kazuhiko."

"...No, Zeldus. Killing Adventurers, experimenting on them without permission, that is going too far. If you're supporting them then you are also under arrest. Please give yourself up without a struggle until we're able to confirm your involvement." Five Adventurers from Miburo, all over level one hundred closed in on Zeldus, weapons drawn. A restraint spell went off and the books were taken off his desk by another. Zeldus's guards had already been detained by the tank that was standing in front of Zeldus' desk, though a few had tried to attack anyway and had gone down twice as fast as they needed to. The guards carted Zeldus down the stairs and out of the room. There was a possibility Zeldus' guild would get him free before they made it out of the government building, but it wasn't a sure thing.

"The Princess is not in her rooms and the maids confirm she hasn't been present for over two months," the report came in from another set of Miburo guild members.

"Thank you," Kazuhiko said quietly. He really was finding that news the most disturbing. Nureha had been the driving force to consolidate the entirety of the city, Council, and region. For her to be gone meant they really would be starting over from scratch, almost surely. Maybe it wouldn't be bad if it meant they could start out without being cankered from the beginning, but keeping the loyalty of the various members and factions of the city would be difficult.

Kazuhiko took inventory from the top of the steps of the Council room. First Seat - Nureha: missing, perhaps for good. Second Seat - Indicus: also still missing, not a good sign. If it had been a rebound spell meant to kill or cut off Purrcy, she might have just killed herself. That would be the official word if she didn't show. Third Seat - Zeldus: just being carted off under suspicion. The books would hold something they could use against him even if he couldn't be implicated in the same scheme. Fourth Seat - Mizufa: in prison and likely to be executed. The treaty with the Senate would have to be reconsidered and the Senate itself was already likely scrambling to figure out how to apologize or disavow her. Who knew what would happen with her sub-army. They might try to win her freedom, too, and become vigilante. They wouldn't let them get to her, but other than that, the Senate would have to figure out how to deal with them.

Fifth Seat - Nakalnad: currently out of the city on a raid mission for Indicus. Either they'd been sent to attack someone, or Nakalnad had gotten wind of the traitorous actions and become dangerous to Indicus. Kazuhiko wasn't sure. He'd have to be confronted outside the city gates, probably, to determine his standing. If he could be counted on, his guild would go a long way towards keeping the peace - if they didn't try to become the next Plant Hwyaden. He'd have to be well set up before they got back, most likely. Sixth Seat - Quon. Kazuhiko looked at him. He was not doing well at all. He was still rubbing the back of his head and looking miserable.

"Quon, will you sit quietly for now? I'm really hoping I don't have to arrest you, too," Kazuhiko said.

Quon sat up and looked at him in alarm. "No...no. I'll stay put. I've had such bad headaches, I haven't done anything but sleep the last week, really. Before that...well...okay, they did try to get me to do a few things for them, but I weaseled out of it. Really...you know as well as I do I've never belonged on the Council to begin with. If you want a resignation, I'll happily supply one."

Kazuhiko nodded. "If you want to give me one, I'll take it and let you retire." Quon pulled out paper and pen and got to work. He looked like he only wanted to get back to bed...if he could make it there safely. "Quon, if it's okay, I'll go ahead and see you're escorted to the station for safety's sake. I'm afraid they'll come headhunting. We'll give you a quiet cell with a bed until it all blows over and I can get the word out you've resigned. Will you take the protection?" Quon's face was scrunched up, trying to think through his pain. He finally nodded, then went back to writing.

Kazuhiko's gaze continued on down the stairs. Seventh Seat was his. He was staying for now. He had to in order to continue to protect Minami and everyone in it, now and for the near future at least. He wouldn't mind a bit of a vacation later. The last two years had been difficult. It looked like he at least had some support and help coming from Akiba, a blessing that might save them. Eighth Seat - Jared Gan, Wizard of Miral Lake. He was looking up at Kazuhiko, his cruel eyes glittering. "Are you going to go against me?" Jared asked. "I was in that vid feed, too."

"Yes, you were, and no, I'm not. Someone else is." Kazuhiko said calmly. "I'm a Samurai, not a Sorcerer. You may stay there for now." Jared was actually surprised. "You're also a Person of the Land. We're just cleaning up the Adventurers for now, except Mizufa who struck an Adventurer on screen - twice. So far, most Adventurers will believe you were just following orders, even if you and I know better." Jared sat back and folded his arms as if he still wasn't sure he believed Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko's eyes moved on down the steps. Ninth Seat - Loriel Dawn. Leader of the imperial guards, the Council nod to the royal family of the region, the House of Saimiya. They had ruled, with the Senate, all of Western Yamato until the Adventurers had come and Nureha and Plant Hwyaden had taken over. They were a force to be reckoned with because the People of the Land were the greatest number of people in the area. Other than that... The alliance had been because they followed Nureha. With her missing, it was start all over with a new treaty or at least understanding. It was a bit surprising they hadn't complained more bitterly before now. Kazuhiko sighed slightly. "Lord Loriel, if you would also please remain." Loriel raised an eyebrow, then bowed his head slightly. Tenth Seat: KR. Still at the Cathedral and using his Summons to protect it. Even now he was precocious, but he was still angry about Purrcy so could probably be counted on for a while.

Three Adventurers left on the Council. Two in absentia. There was a majority of the five total left present in the room, but weighted to People of the Land. Kazuhiko sat down in the Second Seat. "Not going to take First Seat?" Jared gave his usual kind of barb. "You've got the chance you know."

Kazuhiko gave him a bland look. "You really still don't understand Adventurers yet. The top five seats have held everyone down until now, but they didn't understand either, not really. They were just power hungry and went at it the wrong way. By rights, Lord Loriel should be out there with his forces since it's the People of the Land that are going to cause the worst problems. They're the most angry and hungry, underneath it all. But you're not going until we've shown the Adventurers they can calm back down. Then you'll go out and tell the People of the Land what they need to know to calm down. If we can, we'll have things settled by tonight."

Loriel raised an eyebrow again. "And just what will I be telling them?"

"That from now on, they'll be treated with respect and honor, like any of us should be. Food will be theirs if they continue to want it enough to work for it, but the Adventurers now have to do the same. I'll tell them that first. I'm sure there are other things you'll be told to tell them, but that's the start."

"You don't know?" Jared scoffed in disbelief. "You're not the mastermind behind this plot?"

"It's not a plot, it's cleaning house, and while I got it started, I'm not the only one involved in putting it right. Most of the rest of them will be here when it's safe enough for them to show up." Quon raised his paper over his head and waved it. Kazuhiko rose and walked down to his step, took the paper, and read it over. At Kazuhiko's nod, Quon's own men and two of Kazuhiko's collected him and took him off to clandestinely get him to the prisons and hopefully safety. Taking the paper with him, Kazuhiko returned to the Second Seat and sat again. While he waited, he kept track of the news from his people out in the streets.

-:-:-:-:-

The People of the Land were used to following orders and the nobles. However they'd really had it with the Adventurers. They didn't really want to revolt, that wasn't their way. They just wanted to vent and be heard finally. The Adventurers were tired of being oppressed and ignored. They didn't really care about the People of the Land, other than they sort of understood that they wouldn't have an easy life without them. To learn that their leadership, who was supposed to have made life easy, and hadn't for a while now, was also turned against them made them very angry. They did revolt against the government, since it was Adventurer run. They were good at planning and fighting, too. But...the worst offenders had already been taken in by the Chief of Police, like he was supposed to.

The People of the Land headed for the Cathedral. They would get noticed if they went there and vented. They were prevented from causing damage, but they still made a lot of noise. The Adventurers headed for the Government building and made their mark and waited for the army to show up, or the government leaders to come out. Of course, the most hungry and desperate of both headed to become thieves, but the shop owners defended. That was where there ended up being the most need for Kazuhiko's forces. Having seen enough television footage of riots on Earth, Kazuhiko had planned for that. The worst anger could be calmed if they could prevent that part. Lots of sleep spells on whole blocks of shopping districts and barrier spells on store fronts handled most of it, as did fighting force barricades at entrances to the districts, though they got a lot of push-back. The healers focused there to keep the police fighters standing as long as possible.

When the initial reaction had pushed everyone to act, and the stage was set, a large explosion went off over the city and sparkling light rained down as if a massive firework had gone off. That got everyone's attention. That's when everyone finally saw that there were flying creatures over the city. That riveted attention to the sky. "Residents of the City of Minami." Amplification spells were common. This was a rather massive one. The entire city heard it, and beyond. "Akiba has heard of your plight and has come to assist. Shopping District 8 is setting up emergency water and food stands at each district's central zone. Please allow them some time to get set up. Assistance with that would be appreciated, if you've arms and backs to offer. For the time of the emergency, water plus one meal will cost a single gold. If you haven't got it, please volunteer to pass out the supplies and you will be fed free of charge."

"People of the Land who are at the Cathedral, we don't wish to see you harmed. Please stand down. Discussions with your leaders will be held shortly to see you are treated with proper respect from this time on. We will hear your complaints."

"Adventurers of Minami, Kazuhiko has been seeing to the proper clean up of the Ten-Seat Council. Please allow him time to complete his arrests. There will be a general meeting when he's done. Because everyone is all the same guild it will be by moderated guild chat. ...Really, you've all been amazingly patient until now. Please, be patient another few hours longer. While you're waiting, we've brought some entertainment for you."

The vid screens came up again as a burst of multiple fireworks went off in the sky, being duplicated on the screens. Swooping in from the four quarters, gryphons flew over the city and colored smoke poured out behind them to streak the sky multiple colors. Drakes came in from overhead and down into the smoke, then circled the city, dragging the colored smoke behind to mix it into beautiful swirls. Dragons joined in the dance over the city as well.

The people of the city were confused. Food and water as if they were a refugee camp (except the ones who really were hungry and very excited and had already gone to help), and entertainment as if it was a holiday, not a day to be seriously worried about the news they'd just heard (except the ones who were willing to wait to hear the word and found being entertained as good a thing to pass the time as not). That put the most serious ones, who really understood the gravity of their situation into motion until they were the ones left standing in front of the government building, crying out in frustration and planning on how to get inside. When it looked like that next division and stage was set, three gryphons and one dragon flew down to land on the upper level of the steps of the government building. Kazuhiko's men had been cordoning it off, and were holding it for now. At the landing, the dissatisfied Adventurers quieted, but were still restless and upset.

The vid screens changed to show the steps and those who had landed on it. One rider dismounted and moved forward. His amplification was only for those in front of the Government Building. "We, the free guilds of Akiba, have heard of your loss of your guildmistress and her capable assistant. Such a thing is surely a tragedy. However that's not why we've come. Kazuhiko contacted us with the news that it was possible for Adventurers to be killed, in essence. That cannot be allowed to continue. You're all certainly capable of seeing it doesn't happen again, but we would like to be on hand to make sure that the leadership of Plant Hwyaden sees that the research is permanently suspended. We hope you'll understand our unwillingness to stand by without protest. We'll be participating in the Council meeting, just to make sure. We will hope, with you, that a proper resolution is reached."

The remaining riders dismounted and the complement of eight walked into the building, leaving their mounts where they were...and those didn't leave. Just four monsters wouldn't be enough to withstand all the Adventurers if they decided to move en mass, but it was still a visual deterrent, and since someone was serious about what had happened, the other Adventurers could wait it out for now. Besides not a few had recognized Black Sword Isaac, Teacher Aines, the uniform of D.D.D. on Reize, who was almost as well known as Berserker Crusty (though with the new hairstyle they weren't sure if it was her), and Iron-Arm Michitaka. A few had recognized the name of Shiroe even, though only a few. While the Adventurers of Minami didn't want Akiba to waltz in and take over, they also knew that those guildmasters wouldn't put up with bluff and fluff. If they had come, they were serious about protecting the Adventurers of Yamato and Theldesia.

A few minutes later, though not shown on the vid screen, one more gryphon appeared and two more people went into the Government Building. The police force put down the last of those who were set on being thieves and looters so that even the shopping districts calmed back down and the city of Minami settled down into a state of waiting.

-:-:-:-:-

Touya yawned, then nearly bit his tongue as he was startled in the middle of it. "Touya! Touya! It's the army from Minami!" Minori was the lookout in the tree and he was on the ground. It was a common formation when battle was on the horizon. As Touya got into position to fight, he was dismayed. He really hasn't wanted to face off against other Adventurers this way. It wasn't a battle they could win - either side.

"Touya! ...Oh, honestly, Touya, how can you fall asleep in the middle of the day like this?" Minami's voice was loud in his ear.

Touya's head jerked back up and he blinked blearily. He put his hand to his mouth. He must have fallen asleep and had his head drop hard enough to bite his tongue. It still hurt. "I'm not used to the graveyard shift yet," he told Minori who was standing with her hands on her hips, a scolding look on her face, "but thanks for waking me up. That was a nightmare I didn't need to have." He grinned at her, since she had gone from scolding to worried. "Did you need something?"

"I said it, didn't you hear it? It's the Minami army. Soujirou has called for Crescent Moon and they've asked if we'll go with them."

"Oh, well I guess I did hear you, but I hope what was in my dream isn't what's going to happen." He stood up and stretched. He'd fallen asleep in his chair on the roof. It was a rather beautiful early fall day. It had started out cool but the sun had warmed him up. That had probably been a factor in helping him fall asleep. Minori had been two floors down on the laundry porch, but had let him rest this time, since he was on guard duty outside the city in the early hours of the night. "So, have they said how we're going to face them?" he asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Miss Marielle says we're going to be serving them Crescent Burgers and green tea, and that Mister Soujirou is meeting with the General now. They don't want to come into town since they want to be able to go back to Minami, which only makes sense."

"They don't think it's a ruse to draw us out?" Touya asked, just to make sure.

Minori looked at him. "Does it matter?"

Touya thought about that as they walked out the door. "Well, I guess not. Look the door behind us anyway."

"Okay." They'd been a little surprised when Shiroe had actually followed Purrcy's advice and given Minori the rights to change permissions on the guild hall, though since all the elders were gone this time, it did only make sense that one of them have it.

They stopped by Crescent Moon guild hall, next door, but were sent on by the chefs, saying the last load had just gone, so not to worry about carrying things. The interior of the city was rather normal, but there were watchful warriors of all the guilds up on the wall and loitering about the interior of the gate. That made Touya feel better. They were going to start out friendly, but they weren't going to be lazy. Rudy and Isuzu met them, coming from one of the groups standing near the gate.

"What a fine day for companions to gather upon the field," Rudy greeted them. "There has been discussion on perhaps inviting them to a practice battle, even if the generals decide that peace is preferred over conflict." His eyes were alight with the prospect.

Touya perked up at that. "While I'd hate to fight them in anger, this is a rare opportunity. It isn't often that large Adventurer groups get to have the chance to practice together."

"It would truly be a spectacle," Rudy agreed.

"Um...well, what if it turned into an angry thing in the middle? That wouldn't be so good," Minori fretted.

"Well, we shouldn't if it were to," Touya agreed, "but really, we do all like to see what we can do, and it would be fun. Besides, they've already come this far. It would be a waste, perhaps, to just have to send them away, especially if they don't want to come in and have fun inside with us."

Minori turned and looked into Akiba. "I do wish we could show them what's inside. It's become such a nice place to be. They'll have to walk back anyway."

"Well, let's go help Crescent Moon and see what we can do," Isuzu said. They nodded and walked out of the gate. The other people standing around gave them friendly waves or encouraging nods and comments. It really was a good place to live.

The Minami Adventurer army was legion raid size, or ninety-six members in size. There were also some staff and adjuncts, so all told there were more like one-hundred-twenty. The younger Log Horizon contingent joined up with the Crescent Moon guild members gathering up baskets of food and trays of drink canisters. The boys each took up one of each and the girls followed after. They found a section of the army that didn't already have food and the girls took from the boys' loads and handed out individual servings. As they went, they also handed out smiles and happy words.

In the main, they started out seeing suspicious looks, and lots of confused faces, but as food hit the stomachs of the soldiers, they couldn't keep back looks of delight and relief. As the four began walking back through the group they had fed to replace empty baskets and trays with full, they were stopped by a tall half-elv Swashbuckler. "Why are you doing this? Pity? Charity?"

"Because we want to share our happiness with you. You've come so far, after all," Minori said kindly.

"There's no point to pity, and there's nothing wrong with being charitable. That's just kindness when you see a need and can do something about it," Touya said lightly with a shrug.

"We'd love to have you really come and visit," Isuzu said. "Akiba is such a lively place. Last fall our Pumpkin Festival could have used this many more participants."

Touya groaned. "Don't remind me. I ate enough pumpkin burgers, pie, and soup that I still don't want to see another pumpkin."

"Chin up, my good friend," Rudy said, "you still have about another month and a half or two to have to face another one, though I must admit...I do wish they'd serve _some_ form of meat with it. Pumpkin alone does not put muscles on a man."

"Okay, so you're young, obviously," the Swashbuckler said, "but you are Adventurers. Why haven't they sent the food out with servants?"

"Oh, only the Ambassador and the visiting lords have servants," Minami answered.

"There aren't any People of the Land living in Akiba?" he asked curiously.

"No, there's lots," Touya shook his head, "but they aren't servants. They're shopkeepers, and bookkeepers, and some are willing to be hired as cleaning staff for those who have the money for their own places but not the time or inclination to clean up after themselves. We're a small guild and we've got enough time, so we just do it all ourselves. Crescent Moon, the other guild out here, that makes these Crescent Burgers and sells them at three restaurants about town, they have more members than we do, so they get the work done faster, but we like our own pace, too."

"You treat them as equals?" He seemed almost aghast.

"Of course," Rudy said expansively. "They're people too, with lives and families, likes and dislikes. It's rather fun to have them around."

Isuzu nodded. "It really makes Akiba feel more like home, to know that everyone just wants to help make the world a better place for each other. My favorite fruit stand is run by a man who reminds me of my uncle: jolly and pleasant. He tells me about his wife and kids every time I stop by to pick up food for Nyanta-san, and sometimes I buy a piece of fruit just to have a chance to talk to him, if he isn't busy with other customers. His wife was down with a cold for a while, but yesterday he said she was feeling much better. Her sister had come to be with her and the kids while he was in town at the stand."

"Well, we hope you enjoyed the Crescent Burgers. If you get the chance to come into town sometime, stop by at one of their stands. They've got an awesome grilled cheese and tomato sandwich, too," Touya said with a cheerful sales pitch and the four of them moved on.

They knew this sort of thing was going on all over the field. They were the first wave in the battle - a battle for peace between Adventurers. It was the same battle that had been fought from the beginning in Akiba by both guilds until it had become the peaceful place it was now. They really hoped for the same result today.

-:-:-:-:-

Serera and Shouryuu had partnered up to deliver food and drink to the visiting army. They'd taken the far side of the field and had just delivered the last of their current load. "Th-thank you so much!" Serera said nervously, but brightly to the man she had just given it to. "Please, enjoy!" She wasn't nervous around the warriors of Akiba any more, but the expressions on the faces of these men reminded her forcefully of the Briganteers and her horrible experience in Susukino. She was glad when he just gave her a look and a sullen thanks then focused on the food. She stuck closely to Shouryuu as they wound their way out of the seated army and back to the stacks of bentos on their side of the field.

Suddenly there were loud voices from a little bit away. Shouryuu looked at Serera and she swallowed, but when he turned to go see, since that was one of his responsibilities today, she bravely trotted after him. "No one's going into Akiba today," a dark voice growled. They arrived to see a regular party of six from Akiba, coming back from a supply outing, being blocked by a party from the Minami army.

"Why not?" The Akiban party leader asked.

"Because we're here to prevent it." It sounded like a random bluff. Serera was sure the Minami army was confused by now. Everyone expected that they'd been sent to take over Akiba, or something like that, but they were being treated to food and drink, and the generals were in negotiations.

"Well, I can see you want to," the party leader said. "And I'm sure I don't know what's going on really, but -" his eyes caught Shouryuu and Serera and a look of enlightenment came on his face, "- but I'm sure that it's only temporary. We can head back out for a bit. We just had sufficient for today and thought it'd be fun to catch the puppet show this afternoon. No biggie. We can catch it tomorrow and be lazy in the morning since we'll have gotten twice as much today as we needed to. We do that sometimes anyway."

Shouryuu and Serera were up to the groups by this time. "I-I really like tomorrow's show," Serera said. "They change it once a month and tomorrow they're supposed to be bringing back the one about the -"

"Who cares?" the Minami warrior growled. "Tomorrow there won't be a show."

"Oh, that's sad," the Akiba warrior answered. "I'm sure if you wanted to watch it, you could too. They've really got the best voice actors anywhere. My little brother would love to watch the Pokemon one. The guy who plays Ash sounds perfect and we all love to yell out 'Go, Pikachu!' at just the right time. We've all got that episode memorized anyway from way back."

"Yes, it's my favorite Sailor Moon episode next!" Serera interjected brightly again. "They said they'd pick the best from the audience for the first week and let us be the voices next week. I think that would be so much fun. I...I would love to be Sailor Mercury...," her fingers were worrying each other in her embarrassment, but she was hoping.

The Minami contingent was staring at them open mouthed. "No way. You're really putting on anime puppet plays?" Another member of the group asked in complete disbelief.

Serera nodded energetically. "We have some really good crafter's who've made really good puppets. When they've finally had enough Adventurers who remember the full script so that they can put on a new episode from any anime, or even a few manga, the whole town turns out to see it. It's even better than opening night for a Conan movie...and they say they're working on a secret project that everyone thinks is just that."

"No way! They're going to put on a Conan?"

"Well, we're hoping," the Akiba warrior said. "We think it's going to be the first full movie, but even if it's just an episode, that'd still be awesome."

"No doubt!" The senior officer cleared his throat and the junior stepped back, abashed.

"Well, I'm sure you guys in Minami could do it, too," Serera said kindly. "You look like someone that likes Conan a lot. You could start writing up your favorite episode as a script and ask around to see if anyone else remembers it. Even if you don't have puppets, you can act it out. They did that at first, until they were able to recruit a couple of crafter's who were into anime, too. They got a lot of coins so were able to get off the ground fast, just because everyone appreciated having a happy taste of home."

"Yeah, lucky dogs. They don't have to go out and earn a few like we do." The Akiba leader said. He turned to his group, "Come on, guys, let's go back out. We'll come back later and rest tomorrow." As they walked back out, the leader started singing the Pokemon theme song - third season.

The Minami leader turned on Shouryuu and Serera. "What is it with you people?!"

Shouryuu looked at him calmly. "In Akiba, we're free to be what we want to be, and there is peace. Isn't it better to be here in a strange land helping and supporting each other? There's no point to power and hoarding. We're all going to go home anyway, and we can't take it back with us. We'd rather enjoy ourselves while we're here."

He scowled. "And what if you don't get home?"

Shouryuu tipped his head, considering. Finally he shook his head. "No, you're right. It doesn't make a difference. Being able to be here while having fun working hard alongside friends and guildmates is worth it, either way."

"Gah! You're all so cheerful it makes me want to hurl!" His hand went to his sword hilt.

Shouryuu looked at him, his eyes clear. "If you're jealous, do something about it. Minami doesn't have to be the way it is now. We are only two very small guilds, but one person, with the help of those two small guilds turned Akiba around and made it the pleasant place to live that it is now. I think Minami can have it too, if enough people care."

The other man drew his sword. "You don't understand! You have no idea!" His men had stiffened and were looking at him warily.

"I think I do," Shouryuu said. "You're living under an oppressive leadership that refuses to let you choose and be human, and life here is hell. While you're here near Akiba, please accept our offering of a moment of respite from that. It's small, but it's what we have to give. Our general is trying to explain to yours, in the hopes that someday soon you, too, will be able to have your own peace in Minami. Please continue to work hard for that wish. We will continue to work hard with you."

One of his group softly called his name and he came to himself somewhat and slammed his sword back into his sheath. His face dark, he turned and strode off, returning to the main part of the army. The others looked solemnly at the two members of Crescent Moon, then followed after him. The one who enjoyed Conan turned back briefly to look at them, and a look of quiet determination came over his face. "I think you won one of them, at least," Shouryuu said quietly to Serera. "Good job. You've become stronger, I think."

"Y-you think so?" She bit her lip. "But, it's so sad. I hope Mister Shiroe is able to help them."

Shouryuu looked up at the sky. "Well...I'm sure he'd like to try...but really, in the end, they have to want to help themselves, or they never will be able to go anywhere."

Serera looked at her companion in surprise, then thought of all the creepers and the people in Susukino and nodded in agreement. It really did take each individual wanting it, even if someone capable did reach out and offer a helping hand.

-:-:-:-:-

Soujirou interlaced his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table. Placing his fingers in front of his chin, he looked at the man opposite him. The large man, wearing construction worker's clothes to accentuate he was a Guardian, was seated in a casual pose. Leaning back, one arm lazily flung over the back of his seat, he looked like he was trying to appear in control of the situation, but to Soujirou's eyes he just looked tired. Nakalnad had finished eating a full meal and the table had just been cleared.

They'd been having small talk about the various dungeons and raids they'd each been on. Perhaps it could have been posturing, but really it was more like establishing common ground, as much as could be given the current situation. Soujirou didn't like to make waves. He liked to be friends with everyone. And really, he was much better at being straightforward. Probably in this case, it would be best as well, though he did need to try hard for Shiroe-sempai's sake.

"Nakalnad, do you know of Shiroe?"

"Mmm?" Nakalnad looked up with faint surprise. "I've heard of him."

"That's good. He's asked me to invite you back to Minami. Just you."

Nakalnad barked a laugh. "Like I'm going to leave my army here and run home just because Indicus' static wants me to."

"No. That isn't it." Soujirou paused. "He just thought you might like to be included in the restructuring of the governance of Minami. If you stay here, you'll have to take whatever's left over."

Nakalnad sat upright and slammed a hand on the table. "What nonsense is this?"

"Shiroe's group took a detour to Minami to help out the Ten-Seat Council. Indicus and Nureha are both missing, Mizufa, Zeldus, and Quon have been arrested, Jared's been sent away, and you're here. That leaves Kazuhiko, KR, and Loriel left to run everything. That's rather a lot for them to carry alone. Shiroe and some of the other guildmasters from here have gone to help out. We thought you might like to be there to help, too. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

Nakalnad wasn't buying it. "What lies! That's so outrageous it isn't even a well thought out one!"

Soujirou shrugged. "I'm not stopping you from checking it out. But before you go we need to discuss what you want your army to do. We're happy to have them stay here and play for a bit, since they've come all this way, but if they think we sent you back, they'll get angry. We're not interested in that."

Nakalanad glared at him. "Why should I check, when it isn't even true?"

"Because you'll get left out if it is," Soujirou didn't smile.

Nakalnad waved at an assistant. "Call up the office. Tell them I want to hear the truth."

There was silence in the tent except for the sound of the assistant contacting Minami, then silence again as that assistant listened to the report. Finally, a faint, "Thank you. ...General Nakalnad...it's true. The city's been in riot and the rest is true."

Nakalnad whipped around in his seat and stared at his assistant. The assistant was pale and stared back at him, looking just as disbelieving, but not able to disbelieve. Nakalnad called up a chat. "Kazuhiko, what the hell's going on?" There was silence in the tent again and the expressions that went by on Nakalnad's face told the story. Finally he said, "Don't start without me. I'm coming back." He looked back at Soujirou. "Hell. What've you done?"

Soujirou raised an eyebrow. "Fed you and told you the news?" Nakalnad looked angrier. "Ah...you were asking what Shiroe-sempai's done? I don't know, except gone to help out. They were headed to a raid zone, but got diverted. Calasin's in Minami on Shopping District 8 business, so must have contacted him. But, as I said before, we need to know what to do with everyone else. I'm not sure you want to panic them, and we don't want them to attack us just because you disappeared."

Nakalnad rose. "Tear down the tent," he instructed his staff. "Clean it all up. We're all going."

"Um...," Soujirou interjected, "won't they think you've turned tail cowardly? Or are you going to tell them the city's in a riot and the top leaders are gone? Will they respond favorably to either one? ...I think if I was in your shoes, I'd be worried they'd turn, too...at least some of them."

Nakalnad glared at him. "They're all my people. They'll go where I tell them to."

Soujirou placed his hands on the table and stood up. "Well, if you say so. Let me pull my people out first, just in case." He called up Marielle on the way out of the tent to let her know to get everyone out from inside the troops, then called his watchwomen on the wall to have them stand by. Ten minutes later Marielle called him back to say everyone was out. "Log Horizon's kids?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're out, too. Are we going to get to play with them?"

"It doesn't look like it," he answered. "Nakalnad wants to take them with him. Do your people think we might get some deserters?"

He heard her ask the people around her, and saw it too. They were gathered up by the gate, but still watching. "They say there were people intrigued by what they said, but no one gave outward indications of it."

"Okay. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, then." Soujirou walked back over to Nakalnad's tent. Nakalnad was standing outside it, his arms folded, and it looked like it was having the pins pulled in preparation for putting away. "We're clear," he informed the general. "For what it's worth, good luck. If you do have any deserters, what do you want us to do with them? We'd rather not get into trouble with you lot."

Nakalnad gave him a dirty look. Soujirou gave him time, then said, "Okay. We'll assume they won't, but if they do, we'll also assume you don't care and won't come looking for trouble. Adventurers of Akiba are free to do as they please, as long as they follow the rules and play nice. Just so you understand."

Nakalnad gave a snort. The tent disappeared. Soujirou bowed slightly and walked away, headed for the gate. Nakalnad's slightly amplified voice sounded out orders as Soujirou went. By the time he arrived in the grouping of Crescent Moon at the gate, the army behind him was standing. He turned around to watch, one hand on his upper katana. Nakalnad and his lieutenants watched as everyone began disappearing, using Call of Home to return to Minami. Every twenty soldiers that left the field, one of the lieutenants disappeared as well.

"I wonder if they'll be able to get into the city?" Shouryuu murmured. "If I was an Adventurer who was tired of all that, I wouldn't let them back in."

"If I was one of this army, I wouldn't let any of them in." Touya replied.

Soujirou tipped his head, intrigued. Nakalnad was going last. When he was the last person on the field, the general looked back at Soujirou and the rest. He gave a bitter grin, pulled his sword, and suicided. "Looks like he agrees with both of you," Soujirou said as the bubbles disappeared into the sky. They shook their heads and turned to reenter Akiba. Soujirou gave the order to everyone to stand down. Minori was already talking to her guildmaster to report.

"Good job, everyone!" Marielle called out, waving broadly with her signature smile. Soujirou smiled. They'd properly won the battle at Akiba. He hoped Shiroe-sempai would have as much success in Minami. The people of that city sure could use it.


	44. The Back Line Sets Up

The Akiba contingent walked through the main doors of the Government Building. One of Kazuhiko's men bowed and led them to the Ten-Step Council Chamber. When they walked in and looked around...and up...Isaac whistled. "Well, whad'ya know. There really are ten steps - literally." Shiroe sighed. It was the worst possible in his mind, really. To set the hierarchy so obviously in stone - again literally - was really only going to foment discord. Likely even _with_ proper policies in place.

"The Ten-Step Council of Minami welcomes the Round Table Council of Akiba," was said formally by the man up on the second step from the top.

Isaac nodded. "Thank you, Kazuhiko. And thank you for letting us know right away. We've got food and water stations going up and everyone looks willing to wait to hear from you after this is all done, for the most part."

"Thank you. We're still short two members. They're on their way," Kazuhiko informed them.

"Good, you got Nakalnad to come." Shiroe said quietly. The room carried sounds nicely.

"Yes. He was convinced that if he didn't come immediately he'd probably get left out - which he would have. He and KR should be here soon. ...Where do you want to sit Shiroe?" Kazuhiko asked.

Shiroe shook his head. "Can we set up a table down here, or even find another room? You're starting all over again, really."

"We could take all the top slots," Isaac said casually.

"No need to start an incident," Shiroe reprimanded calmly.

Kazuhiko rose and walked down the steps until he reached Jared. He looked at the wizard with a mild glare until Jared rose. Together they walked down until they reached Loriel. He seemed a bit surprised that Kazuhiko wanted him to come along, too, but he got up without complaint. The three of them arrived at the floor. "Come this way, please," he said to their guests. He led them back out the main doors and down the hall to a large drawing room that had a conference table set up in one half of it. "We use this room when we meet with the Senate and royal members of the House of Saimiya."

"Perfect," Shiroe said and took the head seat. The Akiba contingent took the side to his right. Kazuhiko took the opposing seat from Shiroe. The two Westlande Persons of the Land took the center seats opposite the guildmasters of Akiba. "Jared Gan," Shiroe said without looking at him directly. The Wizard of Miral Lake looked up at him. "Please understand that your efforts to assist in the experimentation are not misunderstood. I am aware that many of the inventions these past two years are fueled by your knowledge and magics. I'm sure that has been an invaluable contribution to Westlande, and Minami." Shiroe looked up and pushed up his glasses. "Your advisory position at this table is welcome. I'm sure you'll be glad to have your future time cleared up for your own experiments from this time on. Our Hackers will be sure to let me know if you decide to continue your experiments on Adventurers. You will not live if you do. I do hope your apprentice has more honor than yourself, or Westlande will find that the unbroken line of Wizards of Miral Lake has suddenly become broken. I have asked Li Gan, and he assures me that his library and yours are identical."

Jared Gan couldn't settle on a purple face or a pale one. Shiroe turned away from him as if the conversation was already closed. When Jared looked like he was going to protest, Isaac cracked his knuckles and Rieze fingered her sword, looking longing, as if she really wanted to pull it out just to caress it, or bury it in someone. Jared held his tongue, then rose stiffly, bowed to Loriel, and left the room.

Shiroe turned to Loriel. "I would like you to stay and observe the council meeting so that you may report back to the House of Saimiya. Would you also be willing to report to the Senate? Their representative isn't able to be here at the present." Shiroe blinked at the other man, now sitting by himself.

Cautiously, Loriel said, "I can report to the Senate, of course."

Shiroe nodded. "Good. You don't need to say anything during the first part of the meeting. We look forward to talking to you after we've addressed the Adventurer-specific topics." If Loriel was upset about being shut out of the matters at the beginning, he didn't show it. He was a practiced noble of the court, after all.

The door opened and two men walked in. KR went straight to sit in the seat next to Shiroe. When he opened his mouth, Shiroe said quietly. "Not yet." KR stared at him a moment, then closed his mouth and sat back folding his arms and looking slightly cross. Shiroe looked up at the big Guardian who had walked in with KR and was standing scowling at the table. "Welcome, Nakalnad. Thank you for coming. Please, have a seat." Shiroe gestured to the seats remaining.

It looked like Nakalnad didn't want to sit at either of the two available. "I'm sent to capture Akiba, and Akiba comes and takes over Minami while I'm there. What's happened here that only two Seats remain to even sit at the negotiation table?" It wasn't clear if he meant the two Adventurer seats already filled or was ignoring the presence of Loriel and KR.

Kazuhiko answered him. "I've arrested Mizufa and Zeldus, and Indicus is also wanted if she's found alive. Jared is also implicated and has prudently removed himself. Quon has resigned, on his own accord, though only because it was a good time to escape from the Council. Princess Nureha is missing now for over two months."

"Arrested? Why?" Nakalnad's eyes narrowed.

"Because I have firm proof that they were experimenting on Adventurers and killing them - as in unreturnable, unresurrectable dead." Everyone at the table was watching Nakalnad closely.

He froze and went pale, then red. "Is that why Indicus has had us out of the city multiple times these last several months?" he asked angrily.

"Presumably," Kazuhiko said calmly. "Or were you also interested in staying on Theldesia forever? They were experimenting on ways to keep Adventurers here."

Nakalnad growled. "I don't like this piss hole enough to stay here forever."

"How about enough to grow old and die?" Shiroe asked quietly.

"Hell no," Nakalnad said, looking at him sharply. "Earth life was hard, but it wasn't hell."

"Nureha would disagree with you," Shiroe said, "and there are others as well, but if that isn't you, you're welcome to sit with us."

"Do you know where the Princess is?" Loriel asked eagerly.

Shiroe looked at him. "Indicus did allow experiments to be performed on Nureha, at Nureha's request. She has received what she asked for and is no longer interested in playing her games. She won't be back."

"How do you know this?" Kazuhiko even hadn't heard of it.

"She came to me and asked me to find a place she could go, so I did. She's safe, and at least content, but she has no interest in going back to Earth, nor in coming back to Minami. If you wish to use her disappearance and say she was killed by Indicus and Mizufa, feel free. The Nureha that was isn't any more so technically it's true, though perhaps she in effect committed suicide."

"Why did she go to you? Why not have Indicus herself help her hide?" Nakalnad said angrily.

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "Because Indicus was going to kill her."

Nakalnad scowled at Kazuhiko. "I think I need to see this so-called 'proof' you have before I believe what's gone on here." Loriel was looking a bit pale and disturbed.

Kazuhiko motioned to one of his men and they brought over a small version of the video screens and set it on the table in front of Kazuhiko. He didn't need to see it again. Nakalnad folded his arms and watched over the shoulders of the people sitting at the table as the news report unfolded from the beginning again. Everyone in the room was silent as they heard it all again and Nakalnad's scowl left his face early. As the recorded Jared Gan began his explanation he asked quietly, "Jared?"

"He's been dismissed," Kazuhiko said briefly. Nakalnad nodded, going back to paying attention.

When it reached the part at the end where it was supposedly KR in the cell, KR was paying close attention. Nakalnad glanced at him once and when Mizufa stabbed KR, sending him to the Cathedral, KR's face got dark and Nakalnad said quietly, "Harsh. Guess you owe that guard one."

KR muttered under his breath, then stared as the ghost appeared behind Michael. "Shiroe," he protested, but Shiroe held up a hand again, forestalling him one more time.

"It's okay, KR," Shiroe said quietly. "Thank you for helping, even though unwittingly."

"That's not it, Shiroe," he protested. "It's cruel."

"She knew what she was doing, KR." Shiroe looked at him significantly. "Honestly, I'd rather have her next to me for this next part, if you want to trade out again."

KR shivered. The vid feed ended. Nakalnad pulled out the chair next to Kazuhiko and sat down. "Okay. Assuming you didn't fabricate that, I'll listen. That was going too far. What are you guys doing about Mizufa's army?"

"Nothing," Kazuhiko said. "The Adventurers will take care of it, if they need to."

Nakalnad opened his mouth, then closed it again, his brow furrowing. "Well, as long as they don't pull out any of the stuff she made to work specifically against Adventurers, that's fine."

"They won't," Kazuhiko said. "That was the first building hit by the Adventurers, and it's a smoking hole now."

Nakalnad looked at the Police Chief for a moment. "You leaked where it was."

Kazuhiko looked back at him. "No. I blatantly told them. I've always believed that was going too far." Loriel looked like he had a faint sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Well...I can understand that given - " Nakalnad cut off, then shook his head. "Almost a moot point now, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," Kazuhiko said, looking down the table at KR and then Shiroe. "So, now Shopping District 8 is feeding everyone for today at low cost, but what's next?" Nakalnad looked up in surprise at that news. "We can't very well go out there and say just the two of us are going to run things and make it work. Neither of us can do city finances, though we can handle guild level stuff. All I know is that what we were doing sucked and needs to be replaced."

Nakalnad looked at Kazuhiko, then down to Shiroe. "Oohhh...that's why he's here. You invited him, and the rest of them, too."

Kazuhiko just looked at him. "They're eating, and fed your men. I hear they have festivals every chance they get. When was the last time everyone in Minami got to eat and have we ever had a festival? I know you run away every chance you get, even if Indicus didn't send you out. Everyone's angry Minami's failed. It's time to do something that works."

Nakalnad tapped his finger on the table. "Fine. Talk, Shiroe."

"Thank you," Shiroe said dryly. He looked at KR.

KR shrugged. "If you've already decided to help out, who'm I to stand in the way?"

"Okay then," Shiroe said, "first dissolve Plant Hwyaden. Everyone will sort themselves back out, like they always do. Kazuhiko, keep the peace and stay the enforcer for now. As soon as Nakalnad's men get here, they can help where necessary. As things smooth out, you'll want to stay that way but the job should get easier. Isaac, Ains, and Rieze will fill you in on how it works in Akiba in a bit."

"Second - the laws. Everyone gets to choose for themselves. What they'll do, their guild, how they'll earn, keep, and spend their earned income. Be the first to re-form your original guilds to set the example and that part will go faster, but don't soak up everyone else. Wait to accept more until after the rest figure it out and learn how to be friends and companions again. Be watchful that you don't get guilds that exploit. Take them down early. They'll keep the city poisoned, otherwise. We learned that one the hard way. Do feel free to chase out Adventurers that need to grow up. When they can play nice you can let them back in."

"Oh, well KR's right out then," Nakalnad said. KR glared at him. "Teasing," Nakalnad added.

Shiroe continued in order to diffuse them. "Second law - human rights. Kidnapping and confinement are serious offences. Forcing sexual activity of anyone carries the highest penalty, and I think now we'll add in involuntary unresurrectable death of an Adventurer as well to that. People of the Land have the same rights as Adventurers. Given that they actually have joined in on the riots and demanded to be heard, it should by now be painfully obvious to you that they are living creatures the same as we are. You do understand that if they had been allowed to reach the Cathedral, they would have had the upper hand in all of Westlande, no matter how much stronger we are. To ignore them or consider them a lesser race or cast is insanity to the survival of the Adventurers of Theldesia."

Shiroe turned to Loriel. "You also need to help the Senate and House Saimiya understand that the Adventurers will defend the Cathedral to the man, woman and child. If they choose to continue to try to own the Adventurers of Westlande, we will come to help defend them and call on all Adventurers who can reach this place to do so as well. And it will not end at the walls of Minami. We will bring it home to your place. The farms will still exist and feed us. The nobility is pointless to us, other than as a place to negotiate with generally. We are willing to coexist peaceably and will consider any proposed treaty you would like to bring to the table that is reasonable and honorable. We will not tolerate forcible manipulation. The immediate destruction of the inventions to do so should make my point sufficiently clear. As part of any treaty the People of the Land of Westlande do bring to the table, it absolutely must include a clause that you will destroy any such things you have already in existence anywhere in the region and that you will not create any more such things."

Shiroe turned to KR. "And that is your job. To make sure they follow through on that. If you ferret out any hint of it, tell Nakalnad so he can go blow holes in the ground." Shiroe turned back to Loriel. "We want to go home, not die, and not rot under the whip of nobles of Theldesia. If we have to remove all the nobles we will, but that will leave some sad farmers when we do finally get home...or some very happy ones if they didn't like the nobles either. Please make sure they understand we would rather have peace than war, but we will not be abused."

He turned back to the Adventurers of Minami. "That goes both ways. Abuse leads to war. Don't allow it. It's one of the laws, see it's held to. You already have a bad track record." They all nodded. That much was true. "We set a third rule at our beginning. I don't know if you need it. No PK-ing in low level zones. That kind of abuse isn't needed either. Let the low levels work up and have fun, too. It'll make everyone that much happier and that will help with the other half of the work that needs to be done - revitalization."

The door opened again and Calasin entered the room. "Perfect timing," Rieze said with a small smile. "How do you do that Calasin?"

"Ah...it's my calling?" He walked over and took the remaining seat between Nakalnad and Loriel. "The stations are all set up and running smoothly. Those who are coming are rather peaceful about it actually, all considered. We're getting about fifty percent People of the Land, who are quite willing to stay and help for the half-hour each we're asking for. Forty percent are from the lowest level Adventurers and they usually have one gold to pay, but if not, most of them stay to work too because we have enough helping it looks fun now. It took a bit to get over the concept that since People of the Land were helping they didn't need to, but I think we're good for now on that issue. The remaining ten percent are from the middle tier for the most part, and a few first tiers that don't know how to cook and their people walked out on them. I presume most first tiers know how to at least pull an apple out of their lists and munch on something. We'll see how it goes when we get to dinner time. I'm hoping you're going to smooth things out enough they'll all just go home and figure out how to get along."

"That's the goal," Shiroe said calmly. "Thanks for the report. This is the example we want you to see. This sort of thing is the spark that starts the revitalization. Friendly fun service with a smile, if you will. Everyone works to earn their own way and gains self worth in the process. Everyone owns what they create or earn through their own efforts and has the right to how it's used or sold or kept. When humans have sufficient, they are willing to part with the excess. When humans feel like there isn't enough of anything they refuse to let it go."

"While most of us will leave Minami as soon as things look like they're starting to go the right direction, Calasin and Michitaka will stay here with you for roughly two months to help you get the revitalization into full gear. I do fully realize that Minami is weakest in that area. You're welcome to introduce them as temporary Council members on loan until they can train up people to take their places."

"Michitaka, don't forget to see if you can get some of the Technicians to study the Fairy Rings down here in this area. Encourage guilds to form that specialize, like in production or in materials discovery and acquisition, also guard duty, etc. Those people that have been working on the technological advancements could form a guild, for instance. We should set some parameters around that before we leave the table today. I would suggest anything already completed be considered property of the Council, but if they're working on something currently, that could become theirs so they can have income as soon as it's available to actually use."

"That leads me to property in general." Shiroe paused and pushed up the glasses on his face. "Because of the past history of Plant Hwyadin, before we adjourn, we will sign a contract assigning all zoned property rights owned by Plant Hwyadin over to me personally." Even Loriel was outraged.

The Akiba guildmasters crossed their arms and shook their heads. "Hear him out," Ains said. "It's important."

They finally settled down and listened. "There are many artifacts that were brought with us when we came and I can't figure out why. One of them is the concept that the zones are purchasable. That shouldn't be possible if Theldesia is it's own world, and not a computer construct. Regardless, it is a phenomena and we have to live with it. However, it isn't right for one person, or one guild, to own the land and the zones in this way. Property rights are fine, that isn't the argument." Shiroe looked at Loriel. "I presume that one of the first things Nureha did was buy the zone that included the properties of both the Senate and the House of Saimiya. She only calmed their fears by including members from each on the Ten-Seat Council. It was simple bribery and complete manipulation." Loriel paused, then nodded.

"My purpose is not to prevent, but to allow. I've created a spell that returns purchased land to the land. That is, it becomes just land, not a purchased zone. Anyone can live on it. It isn't controlled by whomever purchased the zone. It can still be 'owned', and others have to respect that right. When the property rights are passed over to me, I'll write the scroll that will free the zones to being just property again. For a short time, I'll continue to hold the zones of the Guild Hall, the Government Building, and the Cathedral. This is so that while you're trying to get things sorted out, if there's a place you need to block specific persons or guilds from, you can. I'll give the council members the right to allow and disallow on those zones. Don't abuse it or I'll cut you off, too."

Kazuhiko raised his hand. Shiroe raised an eyebrow at him. "Please also keep the zone the prison is in. Otherwise the permissions that keep the prisoners locked away will slip and it will become pointless. Unless everyone really does learn to play nicely, that particular zone may have to stay owned."

"Okay," Shiroe said. "We'll keep that a zone for now as well. They can be turned over at any time. Before we leave for Earth, anything still kept will be turned over. We might not get everything, but we'll give the People of the Land as much as we can." Loriel blinked. He suddenly had the carrot to go with the stick given to him earlier. He seemed to relax.

Shiroe shifted, preparing to wrap up the current basics. "We'll take a break next so you guys can pick these guy's brains while I write up the contracts, but before then, we've learned something new. It fits under the human rights clause, though they aren't human. Summon creatures and monsters can actually communicate with us when we finally decide we want them to and are reasonable, in the main. Let's please not abuse them any more either, or we'll likely inadvertently start a war with them as well. And they're like us - nearly impossible to get rid of. Monsters that have to spawn when we appear are fine. Some of the nastier ones are as well, like the ones in dungeons. They all know we're going to kill them and they have to die. They're apparently rather resigned to it. But when we Summon them and abuse them, we only make them very angry. Their nests and homes should be held inviolable...except the Goblin King quest and other such things where we really should do our part to prevent the land from being completely overrun. If we're conscientious about the major quests, we should be able to honor their right to have families as well. If we wipe them all out, what's left for us to do?" He grinned.

Loriel groaned and put his hand over his eyes. "Really, Lord Shiroe? _Monsters_ have rights?"

All of Shiroe's guild present laughed lightly, and his eyes danced. "Yes, Lord Loriel, as hard as that is for People of the Land to agree with. Just let it pass as one of the oddities of Adventurers, please. Once the revitalization gets going, you should begin to get people willing and able to accept quests again. They'll help keep the vermin down to a dull roar, rather than a flood."

Loriel sighed, shaking his head. "Really...Adventurers are very difficult to understand, in the end."

"Well...I can't deny it. We are a strange breed," Shiroe agreed. He looked over to Akatsuki. She pulled out a teapot and started pouring tea for everyone at the table. Naotsugu set plates of light snacks around. Shiroe pulled out a pen and paper and started writing and the others got to talking, beginning the new Ministry of Minami, under the direction of the as-yet uncrowned King of Yamato. Only Log Horizon, Michitaka, and Loriel understood it, though, at that time...and Kazuhiko who was extremely relieved it didn't have to be him and wasn't going to be Nakalnad.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael wasn't Kazuhiko's second in command. As a matter of fact, he wasn't in the command structure at all. He just knew the paperwork to book people and how to get them placed in their correct cells. That meant he was in high demand for a while. People of the Land on the second and third floors. Adventurers in the first and second basement levels where they couldn't jump out of windows (there weren't any anyway) and where the magic protections were higher. Their names were immediately passed on to the police desk at the Cathedral. If they showed up at the Cathedral, they were killed again immediately, as many times as it took for them to cry "uncle" and say they'd stay in their cell like good prisoners. Their names were also passed to the gate guards who would kill them on sight also. That was for the low level prisoners.

The man standing in front of Michael right then wasn't one of those. However, he was also there on potential charges, not proven charges. Proven charges would have put him in the special section with his Seat-mate. Prudence said he should be put there anyway. Even if Zeldus promised good behavior, that didn't mean his guild would. Of course, if Zeldus was put in the specials section and his guild found out, they really wouldn't behave.

Michael sighed. "I'd just put you in house arrest and let your own guild watch you so the lot of you could flee the city to become bandits and outlaws, but I'm betting you won't."

Zeldus scowled. "Of course not. I haven't done anything wrong. Why would I leave just to let people think I have?"

"And you're going to say you'll be on your best behavior and guarantee your guild's?"

"My guild is Plant Hwyaden," Zeldus said stiffly.

"Umhm," Michael said. "So's mine." Zeldus scowled. Michael wrote in his ledger then rose. "Well, come with me. I think you count as a high profile political prisoner, guilty or not, so I'd best do my job properly. Don't want to get fired after all." He motioned to the four guards on Zeldus and they marched him out to the hallway and down to the stairwell. Michael unlocked the door and held it while they went through. He gave them the sign and they went down, following him. He reached the Special's floor and opened the door, then took Zeldus in himself. Zeldus's spell rebounded and knocked him out before the door was barely clicking closed behind them.

Michael sighed. "Really. You think we don't expect that?" He unlocked the cell three down from the door and pulled Zeldus into it, then took him down to 1HP and locked him in. "Oh, and just so you know," he said as Zeldus began to wake back up, "we also expect you to try to escape in all kinds of ways. It won't happen. Your good friends Indicus and Jared made sure of that. Indicus swore three ways from Sunday when she discovered the leaks you'd left yourself when you were done. That was a no-no in her book, to defy her that way. She's been waiting for you to end up here. I wonder what fun experiences she left for you?" Michael took himself out. He didn't need to stay. He really had only ever stayed when KR needed to be able to get back out. It was more convenient that way. You couldn't call out. Of course, if Zeldus had decided to become Summonable, then there wasn't anything Michael could do, but then they were back around to his guild becoming an outlaw guild. Nothing wrong with that. Then the rest of the world at least knew what Zeldus was, right up front.

Things stayed busy and when Quon showed up, bleary eyed, rubbing the back of his head, he was sent to Michael's desk as well. Michael held his pen with both hands, contemplating his options. Finally he made a note in his book and stood again. He took Quon down there, too, and watched him closely when the door closed behind them. Michael opened the first cell by the door and motioned for Quon to enter. Quon curled up and closed his eyes. He'd not uttered a single complaint, not that he needed to since he was just there for protection. Michael went hunting in the code world until he found the line that Purrcy had put in, then very carefully snooped around until he found the true history and watched it run in fast motion. When he was satisfied that Quon had really been abused and used as bait, he carefully wiped out all the traps Indicus had left behind, then called up Tetora, though in the code world so that Zeldus didn't overhear the conversation.

"Hey, Tetora, from what I can tell you can't get to Purrcy. Quon's clean. Can you take her spell off him? If you want proof, I'll show you the true history. He's about dead and has signed the resignation papers."

"Show me." Michael sent over the data. "Mmm...I don't have Isuzu, but...oh, that will work. Hang on." The line disappeared and a new tune was laid down. "I've set it as a temporary. He doesn't need a constant HP up, but for a short time it will help repair the damage done. Good enough?"

"Yes. Thanks." Michael still hadn't seen what he'd done, other than the results. He could tell Tetora "saw" in this realm differently than he did. It was a bit maddening, really. Tetora disappeared, so Michael confirmed everything was set back to as normal as possible for Quon, then pulled out. He looked at Quon in the outer world for a moment. He'd fallen asleep and looked peaceful. He was probably as exhausted as Nureha had been from her tortures. Really, Purrcy could be cold hearted, but then...there was the possibility that it had been Indicus' requirement on her to keep Quon out of the picture. He'd been a potential source of leakage after all. Michael sighed, glanced at Zeldus, who was glaring at him and slightly singed, and walked back out and up to the main floor again.

On his way back into the main office, he stopped at the front secretary's desk. "Give the lads in the conference room another round of snacks and drinks. They should be getting pretty bored by now. I'll check on them again in another hour or so, if things start to slow down. Maybe by then they'll be willing to talk."

"Yes, sir," the woman said. She was a Person of the Land who was serious about her job and Kazuhiko was serious about the rest of them treating her right, so they did. They didn't want her work, too, after all. They were already stretched thin on good days...and this was a good day, all considered. Ten minutes later she was by his desk, handing over something. He took it and thanked her and waited for her to be back at her desk before looking at it. He didn't react on the outside, but inside he wanted to cry in relief. They weren't going to kill him at least, and the news might be even better than that, though they'd want to tell him themselves.

Once again he found himself trying to assume the worst so he didn't get crushed. It was getting harder to do that now, though. For some reason, since Purrcy had made her promises and they kept coming to pass, he was beginning to believe more than he used to. That might be dangerous. It would be particularly bad if he started believing they really could go home and then they couldn't in the end. He sighed and started booking the next person brought to his desk. Really, if they'd just have gone down and spent the single gold they wouldn't have to be wasting the time of all the rest of them.

An hour and a half later and things were light enough he could excuse himself to go take care of the "forgotten prisoners". He'd been assigned to "test them" and see if they really were supposed to be prisoners. He already knew it was because they had refused to sign on as Plant Hwyaden guild members, and he wasn't going to make them. He was carrying in guild papers, though, since they had to have a guild to get out the door. It wasn't going to make them thrilled.

As soon as he walked in the door, his second in command was calling out for attention and chairs scraped back as everyone stood properly for the entrance of their commanding officer. He calmly walked to the front and turned to face them. "At ease," he said. "Thank you. Sorry that took so long, but we're only just starting to come down from the rioting, so I had to hold my post. Report, Lieutenant Commander." He looked at his second in command, glad that he wasn't one of the ones they'd lost, the same for his com-op.

They'd relaxed but not sat down. "Sir, Commander, Sir! You've pulled us out, we'll continue to fly behind you."

"Understood," he answered. "Stand down." Everyone sat. "Okay. We're not on Earth. We're not home. We'll play by Adventurer rules. If you've got something to say to me, say it. The first thing I want to say is, God, I've missed you all. It has been a nightmare to watch over you for a year in that state. When Purrcy showed up and talked to me the first time I nearly shit my pants, but I've been damn glad she did since then. I've not given her an answer, as to if I'll ally with her specifically since I was waiting to hear what the rest of you want to do, but she's waiting to hear it. I know you lot don't know her from Eve, but you wouldn't be out without her. She doesn't know you lot from Adam and she's loved you like sons. She's allied with the best bet to get us home, based on my research, at least for the part of the world we're in at the moment, and she's putting in her all to help that one. They want me, too, strangely enough. If I drag you with me, will you go kicking and screaming or willingly? They won't take you if you haven't decided it for yourselves."

Everyone had been listening carefully. At the last several heads came up. One of his quietest opened his mouth and said, as quiet as normal, in a voice Michael had wished to hear many times over the past year, "If that's how they see it, I'm in."

His most cautious said, "She's already taken care of us, then she'll keep doing it. I'll repay that." Half the men agreed with that thought.

One of his most intuitive, that was an awesome wingman because of it said, slowly, "Mike...does she...purr?"

Michael's eyebrow came up. "Why?"

"Because...there were times...I was - sorry - crying...and I'd all of a sudden hear purring. ...It helped."

Michael shook his head. "No need to apologize for that. And yes. That's Hahaue - Purrcy. She's felinoid here in this place. You'd have been hearing a ghost, then, sitting on your chest - but that's like you."

The wingman nodded, looking down at his hands. "I'm in."

Michael made the rest of them answer, but in the end, they were all going to stay with him. He breathed a deep breath in lieu of a sigh. "Right then. You can't walk out the door without a guild tag. They set up that requirement when they were still bringing in folks like you lot - part of the requirement to walk free. It's still there, on the front door, but no one remembers it is any more since they all signed on. It will take you too long to learn what I did to manage being here, and I did it before I walked into this building. You all have a lot to learn, but I'll teach you as we go. The solution I've come up with for guilding is as follows."

He handed the sheaf of papers to the pilot nearest him and they got passed around. "You know about Classes and sub-classes. There are now sub-classes of sub-classes. I figure it will work for guilds, too, just like it works for military. We're a squadron from one ship. That ship is one of a fleet. That fleet is one of several that make up the Navy. We should be able to form our own guild and make it a sub-guild of one that already exists. My current guild, Log Horizon, is our ticket home. We make our guild like we already planned, and we make it a sub-guild of Log Horizon. I've recently learned that my hobby of 'scribe' is actually useful here for magic, of all things. I've written these guild membership scrolls to actually register us from this location. It's how Guildmaster Shiroe, who is also a scribe in his spare time, registered me. Once you've signed them, you should get your guild tag of Log Horizon and an unviewable sub-guild tag all our own. That gets you out the door...and out of the city. Log Horizon's Akiba. That gives you diplomatic immunity in Minami."

There were already men signing. He'd already registered the sub-guild in Akiba, as the guildmaster, testing the theory. It had been weird that it had actually worked. He figured it was because he was already an approved member of Log Horizon. That or Shiroe was keeping his mouth closed. It was nice that it didn't matter which town the documents were signed in, they'd still be good. As the documents were signed, they glowed and disappeared until the last one was gone. He looked at their data, from the code world, and it showed up the way it was supposed to. "Okay. When we need to talk, just us, use the sub-guild chat. When we're with everyone, use the guild chat. That will keep our chatter off the main line. It's done with intent, not by selecting from the menu, since you can't see it. That needs to be your next lesson before we even walk out the door. We'll practice that until you understand how 'intent' works."

They spent all of ten minutes on that, catching on quick. They were bright boys, Navy aviators. "Okay, that's how most of this world works. As for fighting and learning and doing...there are two ways the world works there, once you've got intent down. The one I want you to understand right off the bat, is that if you box yourself into your character, that shows up on your status screen, you've limited yourself to the lifeboat when you should be up in your angel. Anything you already know how to do, you can do here, but you have to work your way up to it. It's like knowing what you like and finding that one who you want to do it for you, but she's shy. You've got to work your way into it slowly, not letting her know just what it is you want until she's already prepared to just give it to you. If you push too hard, too soon, she's gonna call the cops and you're gonna get beat black and blue and you've got to start back aways and try again. Keep it slow and tender at the start, but make her learn that you already know what you're doing and she'll follow your lead all the way up to where you want to be, and then some. There are no limits. The limits on your screen are lies."

"Second, is that they are more truth than you can imagine, but they aren't limits, not really. The things on your screen - the spells you can cast, the blows, the blocks, all that shit. Those are the things your body already knows, like you already know how to lock, load, and fire. Like you know how to land on the postage stamp called an aircraft carrier in the dark no lights running. If you tell your body that's what you want out of it, it will give it to you beautifully, every time, without fail. Careful intent is required there until you figure it out instinctively in your brain. It's already instinct in the body. That's what the basic training's for. To get the brain to understand the body again, and to get that sweet tool you've been given to respond immediately to everything you want out of it. Once you've got both sides, life is beautiful here. I've seen some incredible things, watching the ninety-nines and up work."

He shook his head. "Log Horizon's only disappointing for that one reason. Two heavies, two light, and one sorcerer. That's it for firepower. But I think they'll take us under wing, one of the fighting guilds. They already have taken the assassin and made her the wind. She was good before, but this last time I was there...sweet. Then we can be what we're good at for them. No competition for that slot, so in that regard, it's a good fit. And...it wasn't said, because I was double agent and couldn't be trusted at the time, but I'm pretty sure we'll end up Royal Guard unit, so I want us up as fast as possible. They're keeping it democratic and a free city, but that's the feel that's coming up."

Michael ran his hand through his hair. "As hard to swallow as that is for us Yanks, it's going to be necessary. There has to be one chief to get the Adventurer's home and hold us all together until we get there. At the moment Shiroe, Guildmaster of Log Horizon, is more like the President behind the scenes and the Round Table Council runs things like the Legislature, and has the public face. Purrcy's been pushing him, though. He's not getting enough done in hiding. He's going to set the new policies here. Is right now, actually. We'll hear them when we get out, along with everyone else, though he won't say them, since even here he's in hiding still. No one knows him. As far as they're concerned, he's the black horse candidate, but make no mistake, the entire Round Table marches to his orders." He waved his hand, "Anyway, we'll end up guarding the President, so get yourselves ready to do just that. Like I said, there will be a few months to get going, then we'll hook up with the high level groups to really get in the training."

"There's other things I want you ladies to learn, but that's enough to get you out the door and safely to where we're going next. Practice all you want on the way, just don't attack anyone. I'll have to come back here and pick you back up, and in here I can beat you all I want before we head back out. Watch your meters. Don't ever lock yourselves into 1HP ever again. 2HP and you can cast Call of Home and escape. If you can't stop there, die first. That's walking through hell on Earth, but you've already survived hell on Theldesia. If you can't deal with it, hit up Purrcy. She'll pull you through that, too. Well...after she gets free enough to be with us again. We'll hold each other's hands until then like we always do. Any questions?"

A hand went up. He nodded permission to ask. "Ah, yeah-a. You gonna marry her?" There were snickers around the room.

Michael shook his head. "No. She's already got a husband here, taken, untouchable. You'll like him, too. Like your favorite grandpa, actually, and just as scary. I just like to watch her work." He grinned at them. "Smooth as butter, light as the cloud, and...well. I shouldn't give it all away. There's actually no guarantee we'll get her back in one piece. It's a long shot really, the same as it is for getting our last two boys back. But we'll all try like we always do." He stood up straight. "Let's get going. I want to be there before the news feed comes on in case it backfires and we have to hoof it or provide back up guns. I've already registered the paperwork so it's just walking out the door. My boss will contact me when he's done with his high responsibilities and then we're home free, other than letting Log Horizon know we're going home with them." He moved to the door, his squad rising to their feet, the fire of the future in their eyes. It was how they moved forward. It was good to have them up again.


	45. Facing Minami: Initial Moves

Nyanta closed his eyes. He was trying to find his center of calm. The world around him was still somewhat in chaos, though it seemed to be settling. He had thought that the more it did calm down, the more he would as well. Disturbingly, it was becoming rather the opposite. The more the streets of Minami calmed, the more unsettled he became. He and a few others were still on look-out, watching for further unrest to reach Shopping District 8's building. Most of the guards from the other guilds of Akiba had been portioned out to help get the food and drink to the stations around town and see that order was maintained around them. The staff of Shopping District 8 was helping serve.

Nyanta had taken Calasin to the government building and dropped him off, not staying because the numbers of them to protect the store were rather small now. He was on the roof with ProudWing, looking over the city and watching the streets below. ProudWing's ears perked forward at the same time as Nyanta felt something different about the street below. He put a hand on ProudWing's shoulder. "Did you see what it was?" he asked quietly, his cat eyes and ears focusing on the ground.

[People,] ProudWing said, [in the shadows.]

"It looks like they're headed this way," Nyanta said, narrowing his eyes and trying to get a count. He walked slowly that direction and around the edge of the building to the next side. Tetora was on the other side. When he made a query, Nyanta motioned and he moved to look over his side near the corner of the side Nyanta was on. He tipped his head, then held up two hands. That was rather a lot, but...there were at least that number on his side. He called up a group chat for the building. "Looks like a raid's worth headed for the building, skulking about on the way."

There was a click of annoyance from Megumi, the security head for the current detail of the Knights of the Black Sword. "And just when things looked good, too," she complained. "When will they be in sight?"

Nyanta went back to the front of the building. "In...5...4...3...2...1..."

"Sighted," came from the storefront watch, who was looking through the window. "Uhhh...they're guild tagged 'Log Horizon'?"

Nyanta stiffened and Tetora ran lightly to get a closer look from his side. "Back side, too...internal agrees...but," his voice went quizzical, "they list a second sub-guild. VFA-115 Eagles." He gave a bit of a laugh. "Do we give them practice, or take them out and make them come back from the Cathedral?"

Nyanta's ear twitched. "They're too low level to make pay the cost. Megumi-san, we're quiet enough. Are mew willing to train them? It would be good to test them."

"Their levels are so low if you guys breathe on them, they'll die," Tetora added.

Megumi snorted a laugh. "Are you guys going to let them in the door at the end?"

"Depends," Nyanta said cooly.

"Give us the lowdown," she requested. Most positions inside couldn't see out. Tetora quietly called the formation lining up in the back as Nyanta watched the ones in the front spread out, a few disappearing behind the building across the street. He walked back down the side to confirm them coming out from the other side of it, and to see if they'd come out on top. As he passed ProudWing, he noticed that the gryphon was looking upwards, but unmoving. He turned to look up, then instinctively lept backwards. He immediately went to cat form, to make himself smaller, hid in the shadow of ProudWing and called, quietly, "Up above. Take cover."

After a bit, he found his target. About the same time, Tetora said, "Daanng. He did it. Looks like with code, too. Hang on, I'll get the gryphons loose."

"No!" Megumi said quickly, "You're the guard on the back. They've distracted you!"

Tetora quickly looked over the edge of the wall. "Well, so they have. They're knocking on the back door already.

"Probably the front as well," Nyanta said. "I'm pinned down behind the wall and can't see them."

"Yup," came from the front guard.

"I've shielded the building," Tetora said. "Let me see if I can get Michael to ground."

"Pull him in," Nyanta said. "I'll take him on. He's high enough level we should be able to dance a bit."

"Seems familiar," Tetora said wryly. "Didn't you take on a Monk once before?"

Nyanta gave a cold grin. "Yes." He watched his target until Tetora finally got him over their own building. Michael's wings were a mottled brown, similar to hawk's feathers, or perhaps eagle. It looked like Tetora was gently pulling him in, not allowing him to fly away in any direction until he was overhead.

Giving up running away, Michael finally settled to the roof, it looked like on his own rather than being pushed down. He grinned at Tetora. Tetora nodded back. "Congratulations. You got your wings rather quickly."

"Couldn't wait," Michael agreed. "Figured it out on the way here."

Nyanta got into pouncing position, his cat eyes and brain calculating for the leap. "Who're your friends?" Tetora pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

"They've been on enforced Rip Van Winkle nearly since arrival," Michael said as his eyes scanned the roof, headed for Nyanta's place. His body sprang forward and he hit Michael from the side before he could see what was coming. Mid-flight after the hit, Michael moved from being in front of him to being beside him and a kick was coming. Monks had high speed and quick cool down. Their moves allowed for rapid fire attacks. Nyanta, having had experience with this already, twisted his body and moved out of the way, dropping quickly to all fours. A punch whooshed over his body and he took advantage of it to tangle in Michael's legs, making him fall forward from the imbalance.

"Gah!" Michael stumbled forward, then flipped and rolled. He came back up on one knee and hand to look closer at Nyanta. "Okay. The data says Nyanta. The look says something else altogether. You made a change in a short amount of time as well."

Nyanta gave a brief nod and attacked again. He also already had experience fighting a Hacker. He knew he had to keep up the physical attacks to prevent the internal ones. "No tracer," he said to Tetora.

"Oh, good point," Tetora said as Michael had to roll out of Nyanta's way. A few attacks and feints later, Tetora said. "I've fixed it." There was a sudden flare, but it wasn't headed for Nyanta and he attacked again. A second flare went the opposite direction. "Megumi, why would he be keeping the gryphons tied down while I'm standing here and he's fighting Nyanta hand-to-hand?"

"Distraction. Look up and over," she answered immediately. "I'm sending reinforcements up the stairs."

Tetora went to look and Nyanta pulled his rapiers, suddenly felinoid again, to intercept a physical spell directed Tetora's way. "Oooo. Cool," Michael said and stepped into Nyanta following it with a punch. Nyanta got his other sword in to slash at Michael's arm armor. His rapiers were the best against Monk because he, as Swashbuckler, was the only Class that left behind negative statuses with the blades, slowing down the Monk's speed and decreasing the usefulness of any armor and weapons. He hit the ground and bounced back with a flip over Michael's head, landing six hits on the way. The last two of his eight missed because Michael had moved again.

Michael's kick landed on his side and he shifted back to cat on the way. He barely touched the ground before he was leaping at the Monk again, the second blow having missed because of his size and shape change again. "That's just annoying, you know that?" Michael sounded rather calm, however. Suddenly he was in the air, and hovering there. Nyanta's eyes narrowed, but his mouth smiled. He feinted, and Michael dropped. He leaped and hit Michael soundly in the chest, putting him on the ground again. He landed on Michael's chest, and put out his claws just enough to make a presence on his chest and near his neck. Michael held very still and his wings disappeared. "You're a birder, eh?"

Nyanta grinned mirthlessly. "Yes, I am. Let the gryphons go. Tetora, too."

"Oh...no. I don't think I will just yet." His eyes glanced to the side. Nyanta let his nose and ears do the "looking" for him. At least eight people he didn't recognize by smell were on the roof with them, and several of them were creeping up on the two of them.

"Mew can keep coming," Nyanta said loudly, "and I can take his head so he has to come back from the Cathedral, or mew can stay back and we'll talk."

"It talks?" one of them asked, in English.

"Not 'it'," corrected Michael, in the same language, "he. He's learned Transformation magic. This is your favorite grandpa, Nyanta."

"...Scary was right," another softer voice said, also in English.

Nyanta's ears twitched with irritation. "Grandpa?"

Michael grinned, and switched to Japanese. "So...are we going to talk?"

"Go ahead, nya."

"They want to join in. The only way to get them out of the basement and the station was with a guild tag. We came to play as a guild since we were full raid size to begin with. When they wouldn't sign on as Plant Hwyaden, and no one could communicate with them, they got tossed in the basement to be used in the experiments. I've lost two, but managed to keep the rest from being used the same way Hahaue was. To get them out of the building, because of restrictions made on it back then, they had to have a guild tag. I made a compromise. If Shiroe isn't happy with it, we'll change out once we're out of this hell hole. In the meantime..."

The door to the roof burst open. Nyanta's claws held Michael down a little more and his ear turned to him, but Nyanta's eyes went to the door to watch what Michael's people would do. They were surrounding the door, some above, others to the side. One by one, as the higher level fighters spilled out onto the roof, the American pilots managed to pull them down and immobilize them. They didn't bother harming anyone. Just trapped them, pulled them out of the way, and sat on them, two and three to one, until the twenty-one had the nine that had come all spread out on the roof. They all then looked at him with juvenile pride on their faces.

Nyanta sighed and shook his head. "We lose, Megumi-san. They are intelligent children, though they only speak English here. Michael will have to translate for us until Shiroe-ichi can figure something out or we get home."

Megumi herself stepped out onto the roof, though she kept in the doorway in case there were a few more waiting over the door. She looked around at the situation then slowly shook her head. "They would still lose if we were serious, but that's pretty good. Are they special ops?"

Nyanta looked down at Michael. He wouldn't answer. "It's hard to believe pilots would be, but any military group could be, I suppose," Nyanta finally said. "I do know Michael wants to be, if he isn't." He pulled in his claws, then shifted back to felinoid, but stayed sitting on him. "Okay. So we're at a stand-off, at this point. What do mew want?"

"I want to talk to Purrcy," he answered seriously. "I know the only one who can make that possible is Tetora, and that she's with you."

"Mew'll have to let him free. And mew should do that for the gryphons, too. They're our allies and may not be too happy with mew."

"As long as you explain it to them that they aren't to attack," Michael said simply.

Nyanta nodded and pointed to ProudWing. "Him first."

Michael nodded at about the same time ProudWing suddenly moved to drop his head from looking upward and shook himself. "ProudWing, it's okay," Nyanta said immediately.

ProudWing turned to look at him. [It doesn't look okay.]

Michael turned his head to stare at the gryphon and the other people newly come did as well.

"It is, though," Nyanta insisted. "It was a test. Mew've been set free as part of a condition, but mew have to stand down. Mew're out of the game."

ProudWing tipped his head and blinked. Finally he said, [Okay.]

Nyanta pointed to the other gryphon. Michael nodded and that one also moved and shook. [You're out of the game,] ProudWing told him. [We observe only now.]

[Okay,] that gryphon looked around, curious about the situation as well.

"Now Tetora-kun," Nyanta said.

Michael sighed. "Can I at least sit up? I'll still be prisoner, but I'd like to face him directly."

"No."

Michael rolled his eyes, but released Tetora enough to be able to converse. "That's a really interesting spell," was Tetora's first words. "Did you have to think hard about that one?"

"Yes," Michael said. "But I've had since you locked me down that first dinner to come up with it."

Tetora blinked. "Tetora-kun," Nyanta said, "Michael has asked to speak to Purrcy."

Tetora frowned. "Do we have approval?"

"Nyot yet," Nyanta answered.

Tetora looked around at the situation. "Ah. I see." He worried at his lip a bit, then contacted the group in the government building. "Naotsugu. Hey, we've got a little situation here. Michael's shown up and wants to talk to Purrcy. We're pinned down until he does. ...No, more like a pack of puppy dogs. ...Yeah. Thanks. ... ...Okay, thanks. We're sorry for bothering you." He looked back at them. "Shiroe says he knows and it's okay."

Michael nodded. "I figured he would, though I'm not sure how that gets communicated. I made the sub-guild back in Akiba and he didn't complain, or let on, either." Nyanta and Tetora both looked at him in just a little exasperation. "What? I couldn't say anything, you know."

"No, I suppose not," allowed Tetora with a sigh. "All right, I'll fetch her out."

Nyanta did get off Michael at that point, but it was to walk up to Tetora, standing between him and the rest of the roof. He was able to see Tetora's eyes, which were focused "inside" waver and change color to become golden. "Is Tetora in the ring, or with mew?" he asked.

"With me," Purrcy smiled at him with Tetora's lips.

"Tell him to not watch," Nyanta said quietly. She raised an eyebrow, then gave a faint nod. He bent to her and kissed her gently, but not for long. It wasn't her body, after all. "We'll bring mew home as soon as we can."

Her borrowed hand reached up and grasped his vest, and her eyes filled with tears. She startled and put her other borrowed hand to her eyes, then smiled slightly. "I shouldn't stay here long...I might not give it back." It was only half-teasing.

He wiped her other eye with a paw. "That's how I felt up there." She nodded agreement and released his vest, though her hand lingered open-palmed on his chest for a moment. He stepped back to let her see the roof and she blushed prettily at all the eyes that had been watching them. "Michael has asked to talk to mew," he told her.

Michael had risen to standing. Purrcy-Tetora moved to stand facing him, Nyanta coming behind. Michael looked into the golden eyes for a moment. Finally he sighed. "It really is very complicated, facing you, sometimes," he said.

Purrcy tipped her head sideways at him, slightly confused. Michael looked up at the sky for a moment, then switched to English. "Well, we're going to play by Adventurer rules for now, so I guess I'll do it this way." He cleared his throat, then bowed and went down on one knee. Putting his hands on that knee he looked up into her eyes. "Your Majesty, I beg a boon."

Purrcy went still and blinked. "Ah...if it's a right and proper thing, I would be happy to grant it, Michael."

Michael smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. "Please accept this Geezer of a Master as your loyal subject and allow his household to serve you as thanks for your efforts in their behalf."

She looked quizzical again. "Are they all in? Do they all play?"

He shook his head, "No, but they all know about it. And I've explained your part in their release. They're all in agreement."

Purrcy looked around at the waiting men, her eyes going soft for them. She motioned and they all rose off their various targets and moved to stand behind Michael. "Is this really what you want to do?" she asked them.

With one voice, they answered her, "Hoobah!"

She put the back of her hand to her mouth and gave a little laugh, turning her head. When she looked back at them, there were tears in her eyes again. She couldn't speak, but instead nodded her head, and their faces lit up into smiles. Looking at Michael she swallowed, then said quietly, "Thank you, Michael. I do hope we get to have fun together here in this place."

She held out her hand and lifted him up. He turned the hand over and kissed the back of it, bowing over it. "I'm sure we'll all do our best," he answered her. He stepped aside. One by one the pilots stepped up to her and introduced themselves, some bowing, some not. When his quietest stepped up, he hesitated after his introduction. Purrcy's face went soft and she extended her hand to him. He took hold of it and held it gently, but like he didn't want to let go. "Brenner," she said gently, "hugs will have to wait until I'm myself again. Tetora is actually male. He's being kind to let me use his body, but I shouldn't be overly familiar with it." Nyanta could feel the reproachful flick of her ear at him, but he didn't feel very repentant. Brenner nodded, but couldn't quite bring himself to let go. She reached up with her other hand and ruffled his hair until he could take a deep breath and bow slightly, letting go finally.

Michael's wingman, Gareth, also hesitated and Purrcy gave him her hand. "I can't purr until then, either, I'm afraid," she said with a smile for him.

His mouth twitched up. "I'll keep listening for it," he said and bowed slightly, then let her go and moved for the next member of the group.

When they had all greeted her, she bowed to them slightly. "Please continue to take care of me," she asked them.

They all looked back at her soberly. "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!"

She looked back at Nyanta. "Do I need to tell Shiroe myself?" He shook his head. She reached for his paw. He gave it to her and she held on very tightly, then turned and walked with him to ProudWing. Reaching up her free hand she ran her fingers through the feathers on the head that was lowered to her. "Keep watch over him for me, please?"

[Of course,] ProudWing nuzzled her face with his beak. [We will hope to see you again soon.]

"Thank you," she put her forehead on his cheek for a moment, then released him and turned back to Nyanta. She buried her head in his chest, her hand on his jacket front and he put his free arm around her.

"Hold on, Purrcy," he said quietly. "We will come and bring mew back." His paw tightened on her.

She nodded in his chest. "I love you, Nyanta." Her hand tightened on his jacket for just a moment, then he could feel her leave. He looked away, his ears drooping again, the pain in his heart becoming very sharp.

As he moved to release Tetora, the grip on his hand tightened again. Softly Tetora said, "I've fixed it, Nyanta. She isn't asleep any more. She can see through you if you want her to."

Nyanta only relaxed slightly on the outside, but on the inside, he slumped in utter relief. "Thank mew, Tetora-kun."

Tetora's free arm wrapped around Nyanta's chest and held on tightly. He pet the young man's head until he also recovered. Tetora surreptitiously wiped his eyes, then stepped back, letting go the other hand. Then he glared up at Nyanta. "But don't ever do that again," he scolded. "Fuzzy kisses are not my thing."

Nyanta smiled lightly. "I wasn't kissing _mew_."

Tetora sniffed at him and Nyanta lightly rubbed his head until he sighed and relented. "Well, I wonder how many enemies we've let invade by ignoring everything this long," he said turning back to the rest of the roof. He stopped and stared briefly. Nyanta turned as well. All of Michael's group were at the edges of the roof, and moving either over the edge and down, or across to the buildings to either side.

"I think, ...none, ...or very soon, none," Nyanta said.

Michael was in discussion with Megumi and the other guards were nearly done returning into the building. Tetora looked at Nyanta. "Shall I fill Shiroe in?"

Nyanta nodded and Tetora called up another chat with Naotsugu. Nyanta walked off to stand by a clear place at the edge of the roof and looked up into the sky. He hunted until he found the moon, just beginning to rise over the horizon, though the sun was still in the sky. As he stared at it, ProudWing walked up beside him. [It's difficult to have a spouse inside, and not yet Summoned. ...But we still know that some day they will be and we will see them again.] Nyanta nodded and he put his paw up to touch his earring gently. Even this vista had her present in it, with him. It wouldn't be his favorite one, but it was still some comfort. He leaned on the gryphon, who leaned back just a bit. It was nice to have someone that understood with him. He stood there, looking over the city, and was finally able to return to calm.

-:-:-:-:-

The currently present Councils of both Minami and Akiba were seated, slightly separated, in what was the equivalent of a television studio. Arranged behind the magic users who would cast their spells to direct the image to the vid screens around the city were the first other Communication Mages Shiroe had seen. Probably the magic users who were the "cameramen" were also Communication Mages, technically. He couldn't see it on their status screens, though. The ones behind were going to be the moderators for the Plant Hwyaden guild-wide chat. Apparently the guild was divided into subdivisions and companies, rather militaristically. Everyone would be able to hear the broadcast simultaneously, but comments back up would go through the company leaders to the subdivision leaders then to the Communication Mages in this room who would field them to the panel of the two councils. They were going through the final check to see they had everyone up on the chat line. He was interested in seeing how the process in total worked.

The Akiba contingent had been added to the group chat. Shiroe had solved one issue early with a simple declaration to not call out individuals, since Calasin's store needed to hear what new laws might come of it, or at least policies. He'd told them to just use their guild names. In this way all of his people in town would hear it...and so would the people of Akiba. If they had comments, they could pass them up themselves to their own guildmasters. He rather felt like this was important for all Adventurers, not just the ones of Minami. And a single comment from the Adventurers of Akiba could be just as important as the thoughts of the guildmasters present.

Shiroe had done one other thing. He'd included the guildmasters of Akiba (and by extension their guilds) that weren't present. They had gathered in a conference room of the Akiba Guild Hall and he would open a video chat with them just prior to the beginning of the Hwyaden guild chat. They were going to be just as important to the revitalization of Minami. Akaneya was the one who needed to hire the most, after all, at the moment, with Marine Organization and Shopping District 8 being the seconds on that list. He wanted the people of Minami to at least have seen the faces of those three. It was likely Woodstock would want to hire eventually, too, so that counted for him. Marielle brought a lot of revitalization experience to the table with her directorship of the Akiba festivals. There was no point to leaving Soujirou out, and sometimes his ability to keep things on an even keel was important. He'd probably have about as much to say as KR, but being present might be enough.

He was given his cue and he opened his video chat window. When that was stable, the head camera mage held up one hand and silently counted down with the fingers on his hand from five to zero and all the camera mages simulcast their video spells. When they had the nod, Kazuhiko began. "Good evening everyone. To begin with, I wish to give you an update on my investigations and succeeding actions. Mizufa is still incarcerated. We will allow time for the Senate to give us a statement as to their intentions before we pass final judgement on her. It's my expectation to have an answer from them within three days. Before we will accept another liaison from them, they must agree to a new treaty that requires them to destroy any technologies that may have been created that are anti-Adventurer and allows for us to destroy any that we may find in their possession."

"Indicus still hasn't returned to the Cathedral. As this is highly unusual, and due to the restrictions on attack magic in the prison, we expect that she used the spell that cuts off the soul from the body and it rebounded on her. We believe that she is herself now a spirit. The other possibility is that she used the spirit dissolution spell, in which case she is for all intents and purposes dead by her own hand. In either case, she has passed judgement on herself and carried out her own punishment. If she should happen to surface, we'll see she's brought to proper justice."

"We'll be tearing out the experimentation room from the 1HP level of the prison, and have dismissed Jared Gan from the Ten-Seat Council with a warning that he will be brought to justice as well if he should continue the experimentation on his own. He did allow that there was the possibility that the spirits could be recovered and we will be financing research into how that might be done, as well as looking into how the severing spell might be recovered from. Akiba has agreed to assist in this research, as the issue is a general Adventurer issue. We have also removed the head over the 1HP level and replaced him with another who can be trusted to not allow such things to occur in the future. Those who assisted in bringing to light what was happening there have been rewarded for their service to Adventurers everywhere." Shiroe smiled slightly. In one fell swoop, Michael had been called both a villain and a hero and his disappearance from the department and Minami explained so all sides could be satisfied.

"Council member KR has been very helpful in our investigations and brought to light many things that were going on in the background. He will continue to keep track of the various things he has been researching related to the issue to make sure that it doesn't occur again. Councilman Nakalnad." Kazuhiko turned the chat over to the general. It had been decided that he would be the face of the council for the meeting part of the general chat.

"Thanks to everyone who helped Shopping District 8 with the food dissemination today. Working together in this way is the essence of being Adventurers, a thing that's been lacking in Minami for a while now. We've heard the complaints of both Adventurers and People of the Land today and wish to address some of them this evening. As we discuss the issues, you're welcome to pass up to us constructive suggestions. It's very apparent, both from my time in visiting at Akiba, and from today's complaints, that our system of passes isn't working. We're considering abolishing them altogether. The Round Table Council of Akiba has suggested several alternative possible actions we could take, but we're also interesting in hearing what you've already considered for yourselves." Nakalnad paused, keeping a calm face. Shiroe found the expressions on the camera crew humorous. Apparently Nakalnad had never sounded so reasonable before. Likely he'd had to be the hard-nosed enforcer in the past.

Questions and comments began to appear on teleprompt windows in front of the panel. It was very similar to Shiroe's own spell to pass writing on through the chat function, but in this case, it was the Communication Mages writing to a window with a similar spell to the camera mage's video spell. One of the important questions they had addressed in their meeting showed up and Nakalnad took that one first. "The question has been asked, 'Zeldus is the Council member in charge of finances. Why is he not present?' Zeldus is in charge of development and finances. We believe he may also be partner to the crimes against the Adventurers. He has been temporarily relieved of duty while his financial department is audited to determine if he has been knowingly financing the research that allowed the innocent deaths of Adventurers. It is also his financial policies that have put us in a state of financial distress in Minami, and he is unwilling to consider alternatives. We have removed him from that office at this time, and will be assigning a new Treasurer to the Council who can properly revitalize Minami. Round Table Councilman Calasin, guildmaster of Shopping District 8, has agreed to remain in Minami as an advisor to the Treasurer until such time as the revitalization of Minami has begun to stabilize." At the moment, Kazuhiko was filling the role of Treasurer, by fiat since he was the one who most hated the pass system. They were hopeful that someone else with aptitude could be found within Minami shortly.

A number of suggestions had arrived on screen actually related to the topic at hand. Nakalnad and Kazuhiko fielded the ones that were thoughtful but not useful, explaining carefully why. On some of them, they brought in the Round Table members of Akiba, who could give the experiences they'd had to address those issues. When the suggestions from within Minami wound down, Calasin was invited to explain to the Minami guild what had been done in Akiba, why, and how it was working. When that explanation was completed, Nakalnad thanked him and the guild members who had contributed and ended with, "We'll take all of these suggestions into consideration and create a workable solution for Minami. We may need to experiment a bit, but we hope to have positive changes within a month. I'm sure there will be some pain for all of us as we try to adjust, but surely it won't be any worse than the pain we've already been in for the last few months."

Nakalnad paused, then steepled his hands in front of him. "One of the topics that has come up during this discussion is that of the curfew." He pursed his lips. "The main reason for the curfew has been because of the increase in thefts and crime in Minami. It's certainly understandable that those who are hungry because of the financial policies have resorted to desperate measures. We hope that with the coming financial changes, that will be able to diminish rapidly. We ask for your patience in that regard. We will do our best to quickly come to a resolution to that issue. However, not all of the crime has been related to such understandable reasons. Some of it has been just because you lot are bored. Please explain to me why Adventurers, who were reasonable humans on Earth, feel that it is suddenly okay to become pariahs of society? Abuse, slavery, destruction and theft of other's property, and such criminal behavior may be part of human nature, but it doesn't have to be. Such crimes were punished on Earth and such crimes should be punished here. Surely you didn't pay money to play _Elder Tales_ just so you could be criminals? It wasn't even allowed in the game." He glared at the cameras. "If you want to be treated like rational humans, please act like them."

Kazuhiko shifted. "I personally would really love to remove the curfews. I, too, feel like they're too much. Not everyone is criminally minded. As a matter of fact, as Nakalnad insinuated, most Adventurer's aren't. It seems to me that it's more a cry against other restrictions that are in place. Perhaps if we could hear your concerns, we might be able to address them in better ways than in just increasing restrictions. The majority of Adventurers are both intelligent and caring, as well as self-controlling. Surely it isn't necessary for the Ten-Seat Council to control every member of Plant Hwyaden." The prompts lit up and the Communication Mages were hard pressed to write fast enough. They waited patiently to see the first set of concerns to get a feel for the top one or two.

As expected, the main one was that the Adventurers felt they were not autonomous, though it was said in lots of little ways. Kazuhiko finally nodded. "So...it looks like the main reason is because many of you feel that you aren't being treated as rational humans to begin with. That's reasonable. That's why the People of the Land rioted with you, actually, and was their biggest complaint to us as well. You've been oppressed by the Council, and in turn you've oppressed the People of the Land and everyone is unhappy because of it. I believe we may be able to solve both problems with the changes we make in replacing the pass system and as we revitalize Minami."

"Yes," Nakalnad said, "however, law must still be reasonably made and maintained, and for it to work for both Adventurers and People of the Land it must be applied to both equally. We've considered this from the perspective of the People of the Land, which should be unsurprisingly the same perspective we Adventurers had as citizens of Japan. Let us continue to maintain that such things as kidnapping, slavery, confinement, abuse - physical or sexual, and voluntary manslaughter are severe crimes that are punishable by law, and that it will be applied when discovered for either Adventurers or Persons of the Land. If you have a servant, treat them with the respect an employee is due, as if you were that employee yourself. ...Please remember that if they take down the Cathedral, we must leave Westlande altogether. The technology of the mini Cathedrals has only been shown to drive Adventurers to madness, and no other possible solution has been found yet. We are still looking for a way home, but until then, can we please be reasonable, law abiding citizens of Yamato?"

Michitaka leaned forward with a small smile on his face, "If I may?" He was given permission. "You mentioned that boredom was a possible reason as well. We did find that to be the case in Akiba early on as well. We've been very pleased with the outcome of our response to that. If we could give some examples..." He looked over to Marielle in the video chat screen.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled. "In Akiba, my guild was the first to begin to sell 'real' food in the market streets. We were so excited to finally get to taste real food again that we wanted to share it, but we also needed to pay for the help to sell it, prepare it, and buy the ingredients to make it with. So we set up shops to sell it to pay for that. It was part of the revitalization of Minami, but it also gave lots of people something exciting to do. That was the beginning of lots of people doing things they thought were cool or fun and earning money for it. One of our favorites is the puppet company that puts on favorite episodes of anime and manga. We are quite willing to pay to watch those, even for the twenty-eighth running." She grinned her bright sunny smile.

"Also, I'm known as the festival queen because I'm always the one who wants to have them, even though they are a lot of hard work. It takes everyone in town to put them on and the People of the Land love participating with us. Not only do we get to have fun being busy with the preparations, we get to have fun at the festival, feel good about cleaning up the city afterwards, and have a reason to spend the money we've worked so hard to earn. I really do just love festivals!"

Shiroe nodded his head. "Being able to have a reason to spend money is a good motivator to wanting to bother to earn it. But even better is finding something to do that makes you happy. We really don't feel like it's worth it to do things that don't make you happy when we have this whole world to play in. We paid to play _Elder Tales._ We're still doing that in Akiba, only now we can do it wholeheartedly while at the same time working on serious things, like going home, or helping each other, or preventing the People of the Land from being overrun by monsters. After all, if some of us love grinding, ...well...there are still lots of quests out there that came with us, plus all the new ones from the expansion that we're not sure we've even seen all of yet. It really isn't necessary to be bored in Yamato, or all of Theldesia. Don't let that hold you back. Use it as a catalyst to do the thing you love to do, and can't on Earth. Once we get back there, you might wish you could come back and play again, or regret that you didn't while you were here."

Akaneya raised his hand. "In my guild, we are a soft product development guild, taking completed research and figuring out how to make it usable, manufacturable product. We have so much work to do that I'm hiring anyone that likes to figure that sort of thing out. Everyone comes to work excited and leaves still talking about their projects. I had a few who prefer the research side of things and they went over to Roderick Trading Company recently since his guild focuses on pure research. I haven't seen them since and had to track them down. They were so focused on getting their teeth into the research that I had to scold them into their beds to rest, laughing all the way." He shook his head. "I should have kept them to baby sit them, but they are having the time of their lives. When they get home, they know what they're going to do on Earth now, where they had no idea before coming here."

"In Akiba, we choose what to do and have fun while doing it," Michitaka took back over. "I'm still wondering why I think mountains of paperwork is fun, but when I see the guild making stuff and watching the final product come out at the end with such satisfied looks on their faces, and get to swing my own hammer at the forge for the same reason...well...that's definitely worth it. And when we all want to scream, we run away to some dungeon or other and swing at monsters instead." He smiled. "That only helps with our supplies, and coin, of course, though we can get that through sales of our products and purchasing the supplies brought in by the small guilds who enjoy farming and grinding. And when we're getting bored, we call up Marielle and suggest it's time for another festival, even if we have to make one up. Since we're also the construction crews, that keeps us really busy for a while. We've got a whole section of the warehouse set aside for the stages and booths now. A new fresh coat of paint, some minor repairs and we're good to go with set up, then we play at the festival, and then there's teardown and clean-up. That keeps us busy any number of days in a row, and we're worn out and ready to just get back to work for a while on the things we love to do on a daily basis."

"I really think that with the suggestions the Ten-Seat Council has been given, and some serious thought to the revitalization of Minami, that you guys can have the same kind of fun experience we all are choosing to have. When you're doing something you love, there's no reason for boredom to pull you down," Michitaka closed and turned it back over to Kazuhiko.

"Thank you for those examples," Kazuhiko said. "I think that we would also like to achieve that kind of revitalization for Minami with the help of all the Adventurers who live here. We'll do our best to come to a solution that allows us to do that." He paused, then said, "I think that wraps up our guild discussion for this evening. Please consider carefully what you individually would like to see for Minami's future, and remember to be considerate of the People of the Land we live and coexist with. We'll be talking to them next and promising them we'll all be better behaved. I would really hate to add any more of you to the prison when we all know how to play nice."

"Please expect to hear from us again in a few days with the proposed revitalization changes, and help us to experiment until we find a reasonable solution. If you have any further suggestions, or comments on how things are going, please feel free to pass them on up for review." Nakalnad said and glanced at the head camera person. That person made a cutting motion with his hand and the video spells went down.

Shiroe turned to the Akiba group. "Thanks, guys, Marielle. We'll keep you updated." They nodded and he closed his video chat with them.

"You guys laid it on thick, didn't you?" Nakalnad said wryly.

Shiroe shrugged. "Maybe, but probably not. You need them thinking forward with excitement to get through the next little bit so you have time to think. Just stay out of their way now if they start doing things on their own, unless they conflict with the laws. We have tomorrow at least to get in there and make suggestions for the motions the Council wants to see, and maybe into the next day as well. That gives you into two days to decide what you want to try first."

-:-:-:-:-

There was a bit of rearrangement and they were beginning again. This time Shiroe and the fighting guildmasters walked down to stand on the steps of the Government building with the Minami council members. There wasn't a chat this time, but it was also magically televised on the vid screens. Many of the People of the Land were standing outside the building, having had announced to them that their announcement would be made there. Of course, they'd heard and seen the Adventurer meeting. This one was rather short, therefore. They gave a short apology for the difficulty the People of the Land had been having working under the Adventurers until then. They reiterated that they would be treated the same, with the same respect under the laws, and that they could come to Kazuhiko's forces, or to Nakalnad's, if they needed to report an incident. It was also a little more clearly stated that if they didn't want to work for a particular Adventurer, there was nothing holding them to stay. They could move on if that was their desire, to find someone else to work for, to find some other livelihood, or even to leave the city if they wanted to. The only restraint was that they also had to live the same laws, including no deaths to Adventurers.

Shiroe stepped forward, being used to being the villain. "Please let me make it clear. All Adventurers wish, in the end, to live in peace with all citizens of Theldesia, the same as the majority of us wish to go home. The only thing that will make peace not possible within Minami is if the Cathedral is threatened. Please don't do it again. Any cornered creature will fight for their life in fear. We will likely not hold back next time. We've already sent the message to your leaders in the Senate and Saimiya that we won't hold back from protecting ourselves from the instruments of Adventurer destruction that were created here in Minami, or that may be being created anywhere in Westlande. For the sake of continued peace between our peoples, please don't let your leadership continue on that path. Thank you." He stepped back into his place. Nakalnad wrapped up the announcement and the vid screens were shut down again.

Shiroe's group called for their winged mounts again and took off for Shopping District 8's building, where they would all stay the night. As Shiroe prepared to mount LightWind, he apologized for not being able to add the Summons into the main conferences, but said he'd told the leadership. LightWind bowed his head slightly. [Even that much is a good beginning,] LightWind said.

"Thank you. I do hope we'll be able to do more," Shiroe said. He mounted and pulled Akatsuki up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him as usual, but this time she squeezed him just a bit first. As they rose into the air, Akatsuki rested her head on his back. It was a short flight to the roof of the building, but he felt better from just being held by her quietly for that amount of time. They would all get back together again the next day to work hard again, but for just a couple of minutes, they were alone in the sky. He took a deep breath and let it out, then slipped the fingers of his right hand into her fingers, interlacing them together and held her hand comfortably. He could feel her blushing warm against his back. He smiled. LightWind circled the building roof until everyone else had landed to give them just a little more time together. That made Shiroe blush, though he appreciated it. None of the three of them admitted to the real reason for it when they did land, staying silent by mutual agreement.

That night the curfew wasn't enforced particularly hard. Kazuhiko's night force was out, as normal. So were a good portion of Nakalnad's men. The one's who'd returned with him were let in fairly quickly after their arrival since the city guards couldn't really keep them out. Loriel's imperial guards housed in Minami were also on street duty. They were all instructed not to pull people in, unless they were really doing unlawful things, but to discuss with them what they needed. That data would be compiled and added to the discussions the next day. Just being able to be heard went a long way to soothing the remaining ruffled feathers of the city that night.

The next day, the incarcerated were given a similar opportunity. They were all assigned essays. They had to explain what they had done wrong, why it was wrong, what they were going to do to correct their errors, and if they had a complaint or a suggestion for the leadership they could add that, too. Essayists who submitted reasonable essays were paired up and sent out to perform the correction for their act they'd written in the essay (with supervision and follow up by both their peer and a strong arm), then were sent on their way with a warning that next time they'd be shipped out-city.

Those who were just obstinate in their essays had their personal data checked against the registers. If they were repeat offenders, they were locked out of the Guild Hall and tossed out of the city and their names put on the register at the gate for refusal of entrance to Minami. If it was a first infraction, they were given another day to sit in jail and the essay requirement was repeated the second day. If that wasn't sufficient, they were escorted to the city gate and told to grow up a bit before returning, their names also being placed on the gate registers. In this way the streets generally became calmer and safer at night and the curfew was lightened about three nights after the all-guild meeting and within a week was removed altogether.


	46. Facing Minami: Conquering the Adventurers

Nyanta and Tetora had made dinner for everyone, though it was a rather large group. There were roughly one-hundred-sixty present all told, what with the legion Calasin had brought with him, the nearly full raid of Michael's, the full raid of Shiroe's, and the staff of Shopping District 8 that stayed in the rooms above the store proper. The Summonables were sent home until the restructuring was complete. It was expected that would take at least two to three more days to get rolling along well enough Shiroe's dungeon raid could get underway properly.

Calasin had managed to purchase what had really been a high-rise shopping mall and reapportion it for his uses. The main floor was the warehouse in the back half and grocery store in the front half. The second floor contained the business offices in the back and was mostly for hardware, housewares, clothing, and that sort of thing. The third floor and above had been divided into sleeping and living quarters for employees and caravan members with a kitchen and large dining hall on the third floor. While there weren't really enough beds for everyone, they managed to pull together sufficient sleeping arrangements. The guards were taking shift rotations as well, just to make sure things stayed calm, particularly with all the 'dignitaries' staying over.

Though it was getting late, after dinner Log Horizon took over a corner of the dining hall for a guild meeting. A lot had happened and Shiroe felt they at least needed an intermediate summary review meeting. It might count as an end-of-battle meeting even, though they were still marching in a corridor with enemies in it after leaving the first of the boss rooms of this the fourth level.

He contacted Minori back at home. When the juniors were settled in the main room, wrapped in blankets, he transitioned it to a video conference. They sat up in surprise to see just how many were on the other side. "I wonder how long we'll be able to continue to have full-guild meetings like this," Tetora mused. He'd seated himself between Nyanta and Naotsugu. His arms were wrapped around his knees, hugged to his chest as he rocked just a little.

Michael was on the other side of Nyanta. He leaned forward. "Shiroe, sir, we need the translation spell for this lot. Minami doesn't have one." He pointed with his thumb at his sub-guild.

Shiroe nodded and pulled it out. He'd worked on it over dinner, trying to not spill his food on it, but having little extra time in his day so far. He tore it and light glowed around the twenty-one men and Michael. "I made it specific to your sub-guild this time," he said by way of explanation. Looks of enlightenment and relief came over the faces of the squadron, who finally understood their first sentence out of anyone that day other than Michael and Purrcy.

Shiroe was seated between Naotsugu and Akatsuki. He turned to her. "Why don't you start with introducing yourself."

She looked up at him in a little surprise, then took a breath and looked squarely at the new members. "I'm Akatsuki, Assassin Class, Shiroe's ninja guard and girlfriend." She managed to not blush until most eyes were off her.

Shiroe went next. "I'm Shiroe, Guildmaster of Log Horizon, Enchanter Class. Welcome to the guild. I do hope you'll decide to stay." He looked at Naotsugu.

"Hey. I'm Naotsugu, Guardian, Marshal of Log Horizon." He looked down the line.

"I'm Tetora, male stuck in a female body and learning to live with it, Queen's Guard."

Nyanta picked it up at Tetora's silent waiting. "Mew've already technically met me. Consort to the Queen is what she likes to call me. Mew should call me Nyanta." Nyanta sat calmly. The others, save Tetora and Michael, looked at him with intrigued eyes. He twitched his ear and passed it on.

"Michael, working-towards-General, and Sub-Guildmaster of the VFA-115 Eagles."

Shiroe shifted. "We'll go over to Akiba next."

Touya raised his hand. "Touya, Assistant Marshal, Samurai. I assume you'll be explaining why we're using those titles suddenly?"

Tetora nodded and Nyanta tipped his head. "They've given allegiance to the Queen." Looks of strange understanding came over faces.

"Ah, I'm Minori, Touya's twin. I'm Seneschal and Shiroe's apprentice, Kannagi Class. If we're putting everyone up here, it will be two to a room and some will have to have three and we'll be full. Should I make sure we have enough bedding for everyone by the time you get back?"

Michael shook his head. "We'll do hammocks and put them up ourselves. We'll make out shopping lists as we go and I'll see it gets to you in time. They're going to do intensive training while we're out on the raid, so you've got time."

Minori relaxed, then sat up again, "Ah, tables and chairs...and dishes...I'll at least do that much to arrive by then." Shiroe nodded and she sat back, slightly chewing her lip as if thinking of everything else that would need to be done.

"Isuzu, Bard. I help Minori and Nyanta-san around the house and work on intelligence gathering around town with Rudy." Isuzu nodded pleasantly.

"Rudy, though it's merely a pleasant nickname," Rudy said with a flick of his bangs. "Sorcerer and Minister of Person of the Land Relations in Akiba, for the guild." He looked very proud of himself and Shiroe had to smile at the title he'd given himself. It was a combination of what he really was, particularly to himself, and what Purrcy had allowed him to take if he wanted it.

Shiroe looked back at Michael. "Let's hear your report first, and the story, then have the introductions."

Michael folded his arms and shifted in his seat to get into a comfortable reporting position. "I'm the Commander of the 115th F/A-18E Squadron off the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan, stationed at the Iwakuni Marine Base. Normally we'd have all been in the south at Nakasu, but we'd gone around the western side and were on shore leave for a brief visit at just the right time to get on for the update. We thought we'd go as a whole squad and hit one of the new dungeons as a raid. As luck would have it, since we were in the rentals, the server slots that place had available got filled at just the right moment. I was last to log in, and got thrown into an Akiba slot, by the skin of my teeth, really, or they'd have had no one to come rescue them." (See Note 1.)

"By the time I learned the language and figured out how to get here to Minami, they'd already been thrown into the brig for not being willing to take the guild and for not understanding enough of the language themselves, though we can pick out a few things here and there. It was a problem with being Americans on Japanese computers - we didn't have the proper translator. I lost two to the experiments before I got accepted for assignment to the Special's section of the prison and could rearrange them to be out of sight and mind. I couldn't get them out myself at that point. They've got really restrictive measures down there, and I was still working my Hacker levels up when I met Purrcy."

"I told you before that I was the guard assigned to KR, and I was. They kept him down there when he cast Soul Possession, and I watched over him. Most of the story Purrcy and I told you was true, except that it was Jared Gan, not Quan that was the main person running the experiments. Quan was being used to protect Jared, as he'd already gotten too close to knowing what they were doing. They wanted to make it so he took the fall, or at least kept his mouth closed. Purrcy and I talked early on when she first started coming since we couldn't help but run into each other in the code realm since that's where I was all the time I was down there. She helped me get the boy's names off the no-removal list as if they'd never been there before. That would get them out, if I could time it right."

"When I told Kazuhiko that the Adventurers had begun to go into the research room and not come out and it was empty when Jared left, he had to figure out a way to get the information that was in that room. He worked with KR, thinking that if they could send in a Summonable they might learn something, similar to sending in familiars into dungeons to map them out." The others nodded. "KR was the one who decided that since Purrcy could Transform into felinoid, he'd set her to be the fall girl." Michael rubbed the side of his neck. "She'd already made me promise secrecy to her real status. When it was just her and me, she told me she would do it, and wrote the code to give me a line into the room to record what happened to her." He made a face. "It still turns my stomach to remember it. It was the first time I'd seen it, of course, and I'd have disagreed more strenuously if I'd really understood...but then, it had been a direct order by her Summoner." Nyanta's tail slapped dangerously, though he remained sitting calmly, looking down slightly.

"When Jared left, the light lit up green. Somehow, she'd managed to keep herself together, and in the basement. When I got out at the end of my shift, KR met me in Kazuhiko's office. He had Purrcy with him, but was foaming at the mouth. I didn't understand until he handed me the kitten. It was a body only, not living, as if born dead. It tore my heart to see it. I took her and suddenly I felt a shift and the body in my hands began to move. I was speechless. When she looked at me and lifted her paw...I really couldn't figure it out. She data dumped and rolled over and kept talking to me for a bit. She was still dead cold, even when I put my hands on her to warm her. I didn't hit her again. She just left the body. I think she hitched a ride out of the basement with me, something the other spirits either couldn't do, or didn't think of. She probably set something up early with the thread she gave me to begin with...like her spirit headed back down that thread to me when it got disbursed, is my theory."

"Her scheme was rather elaborate, actually. She talked Nureha into being her host in exchange for giving her what she wanted in the end - life on Theldesia. I've never been sure if Indicus found out on her own, since she was the Puppet Master - even over me - or if Purrcy let her know, but Indicus was Nureha's contracted master, and by association, or something, also Purrcy's - unless that was just Puppet Master stuff too. I'm not clear on the division between Summonable and all that, she'd have to tell you. I just know that in the end she was sent to Akiba by Indicus, and that Indicus was the one who made her give the code you all love to hate to the Plague Master. She did a rather good job of setting up Indicus for the fall. The Plague Master didn't always move according to Purrcy's hopes, of course, since he was a Puppet as well. I feel I got off fortunate, actually. I was just sent along to make sure she was doing her job properly, and watch over her for Kazuhiko and KR."

"Ah, KR discovered she was still around when he tried the Soul Possession with her just because he wondered if that would give them more clues as to what happened. She ended up in his body and he ended up riding with Nureha. She read him the riot act when they were together again, him and Nureha. He discovered then, though, that Indicus was keeping Nureha locked up under torture when she wasn't out pleasing the city, so he hoofed it up there and got her out. That got _him_ into trouble with Indicus and made into a bit of a Puppet as well, though that was a bit more recent. I got to watch them both down there for a while until Indicus had worked out her plan to take you down and all of Akiba with you. Congratulations on figuring it out in time."

"Well...Purrcy did do a good job of letting us know what was going on," Shiroe said. "We just didn't know the part about your squadron," Michael gave a nod, "and...how are you sure Purrcy isn't the Puppet Master?"

Michael gave a wry snort. "Because of their very distinct footprints. Tetora could tell you, I'm sure. But there's another reason." He looked at his men. "We'd agreed we'd only guild together, just us. Purrcy only had me guild with Log Horizon because Indicus wanted it, though in the end it proved useful. Because she knew that's what I wanted in the end, was to get my squad out and back together, she never once pushed me to pick one side or the other. Whichever one was going to let me do what I wanted to do, that's what she wanted, even if Indicus's side, or Kazuhiko's side, or whomever's side was going to make it happen. Indicus never asked what another soul wanted. All she cared about was what _she_ wanted and it made Purrcy more mad than a disturbed hornet's nest. I think she wouldn't have bothered too much with Indicus except for that."

He looked back at Shiroe. "She's good at getting people to see her side of things, but she won't make them do it the same way. If you hadn't wanted to set up Akiba as a business for her, she would have just walked away. You know that." Shiroe looked at him a moment, then nodded. He'd even told the guildmasters that in the negotiations. He did already know it.

"So...when we were able to leave the prison for good, we headed here. They need practice, and we wanted to show we're still useful even at the low levels, so we raided this place on the way in. They let us, treating us nice and agreeing to the test. Nyanta surprised me with his cat Transformation and I surprised them with mine, though it's code based. He pinned me to the ground, but these guys pinned the rest of the guards and my code pinned Tetora and the gryphons, though I admit I'm surprised I managed to score against Tetora. Even if you didn't want us in Log Horizon, I wanted to let Purrcy know what I'd decided, so they asked for the approval for me to talk to her as my prize for us winning that minor play skirmish. I've sworn the lot of us to the service of the Queen, though if you'll have us, we'll protect you, too."

Shiroe leaned forward slightly. "Well, I did know she was going to raise up a personal army for me. She dropped that hint as well, though I admit, I'm still not past accepting President of the Corporation of Akiba yet, so for now it will be 'welcome to the yakuza family of Log Horizon'." He gave a wry grin.

A number of eyes lit up, including Michael's. "Cool. We get to be mafia first. I like it. Is she the Big Mama?"

Shiroe shook his head. "No. Guildmistress Marielle is, the same as she'll be the Duchess of Akiba. She's Akiba's protection from the Queen who's world is so large she can't focus on one small city of Yamato. You should know she's going to take you to the other side of the world. It's her dream...to see it all, and see it's all taken care of. It's mine, too, but I'll stay here at home... if I can." He felt a bit of a wrenching premonition that like his other leader, he might not get to. If the two of them joined forces, he surely wouldn't. Suddenly he had a thought and tapped his finger on his forehead. "Ah...what would all of you do...if you really can't go home without a court martial?"

He looked closely at their faces, then nodded. "Yes, that's what I thought." He looked at Nyanta. "Are you okay with being my successor, then?"

The whiskers on one side of Nyanta's face went up and his eyes shone, but he didn't say anything at all. Shiroe pointed at the first of the new guild members and they began their introductions, including their ranks and skills on Earth, not just in Theldesia. It was a very interesting combination of skills that meshed right in with being a fighting guild, but would also prove very useful to an information special-operations guild.

When they were done, Shiroe gave the update on what he'd done, other than what had come out in the press conferences, and filled them in on the plans for the next few days. They turned it over to the Akiba contingent who had fun telling them about the encounter with Nakalnad's army. Shiroe was pleased that they'd had the opportunity to experience the spirit of Akiba even in small measure. Hopefully it would be the seeds necessary to getting Minami started in the next few days as well.

The meeting ended late and it was going to be an early morning. Shiroe and Akatsuki excused themselves and went up to Shiroe's assigned room - which had real beds - and collapsed, though they had intended to share a cup of tea first. They were so tired that they couldn't even be embarrassed that they fell asleep in the same room, though the next morning was briefly awkward until they both just gave up and accepted it as not too surprising given the circumstance, and Akatsuki swept it under the rug of a ninja's duty in an enemy city to see personally to the safety of her lord.

-:-:-:-:-

Michael saw to the disposition of his squad, then headed for the "officer's quarters", hoping he wasn't intruding. Naotsugu opened the door, looked at him a bit, then let him in. Michael looked around. Nyanta was preparing for bed, and Tetora was sitting up, leaning against the wall, in another bed. "Permission to join the officers?" he asked.

Nyanta twitched an ear without looking. Tetora gave a nod. "I let you in, didn't I?" Naotsugu asked, kindly.

"Thank you," he said walking to take the last bed available. He sat on the end of it and put his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped lightly between them. He looked at his hands, not really seeing anything, but paying some attention to Nyanta. Naotsugu's bed creaked as he settled into it.

It creaked again as Naotsugu finally laid back, his hands clasped behind his head. He said, to the ceiling, "Chief...they're waiting for you."

Nyanta's head came up and he looked between Tetora and Michael, his eyes wide. His ear turned away, then back, in a little consternation. Then he sighed a bit and turned to face them. He gave a slight, formal bow, paw to chest. "Thank mew, Tetora, Michael, for doing meowr parts to see Purrcy was kept safe and returned to me. Mew have my gratitude...," he sighed, and added in a resigned voice, "...and I'm in meowr debt."

Tetora's grin and Michael's change in pose to sit upright answered him. He closed his eyes and his expression said he wasn't really interested in paying the debt the way they wanted, but he did owe it to them, really. He changed into big cat and his coat, instead of being grey and white, was black with gold swirls and dancing motes. Purrcy looked at Tetora and gave a twitch and a smile, then padded over to Michael. As she put one paw on his knee to touch her nose to his, he put his hand on her head. Tetora scooted to the end of his bed and tumbled off of it to grab her in a hug about the middle, resting his head on her. When Michael was sufficiently greeted, Purrcy twisted in Tetora's arms until she could lick his ear and rub her head on his, then lick the salty tears off his face.

Michael watched them for a moment, then asked Naotsugu, "Ah...is this okay? For him in a woman's body to sleep here?"

Naotsugu looked over with wide eyes, then laughed. "We don't even see it anymore," he explained.

Tetora gave him a hurt look. "I spent a lot of time and effort creating this beautiful body."

Purrcy knocked him over and stood on him. Slowly Tetora's body changed until it was a young man's chest and form, the hair shortened to a boy's look. When she was done, she licked Tetora one more time, then moved off of him to turn back into the felinoid-Nyanta.

Nyanta lifted Tetora up off the floor. Tetora carefully looked down at his body, running his hands over the new form, his eyes a bit wide. "Is there a mirror in this place?" he asked.

"Probably down in the baths," Michael said. Tetora disappeared.

"Sooo...who's gonna tell him he's evolved again?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow. Naotsugu rolled over, his back to the others, refusing, but his shoulders shook in silent laughter. Nyanta raised an eyebrow ridge of wiskers elegantly and also turned away to return to his bed. Michael looked between them, sighed, and took to his own bed. Tetorō would probably figure it out on his own. (See Note 2.)

-:-:-:-:-

Tetora stood in front of the mirror, then finally stripped in irritation. It was still perfectly proportioned, his body. It was also perfectly male. That was fine. In general Purrcy hadn't changed much about that. She had changed his hair color to flaming red, and he wasn't sure he liked that since that was _her_ preferred color set, but certainly the hot pink wouldn't have worked. He was going to have to show her the hairstyle he wanted, though. She'd been sloppy on that point. He'd do what he could for now with it. He still had the pretty face, but then, it was his face at home. That's why he'd gone with the female. He kept being told he should be one at school and even on the street sometimes.

He put his hands on his hips and looked at the full effect one more time in the mirror, then finally nodded and redressed. It would do for now. He ran his hand down his breast-less front again. She'd kindly removed the bra for him. He'd have to pass all the swimsuits on now. It was too bad Marielle had gone with breasts way too big. He wasn't sure who else he'd give them to. Akatsuki was almost the right size, but not quite, and she didn't wear bikini swimwear anyway. Same for the Princess, who was the right size. He sighed. They might have to be an auction donation at the next charity fashion show.

As he turned to leave, he finally thought to pull up his status screen. He was four steps down the hallway when he looked from his sex and other stats to look at his name. He dropped to crouch at the floor, his face in his hands, flaming as red as his hair. He jumped up and ran for the room, bursting into it, the door slamming against the wall. He slammed it closed behind him and ran over to Nyanta's bed. He grabbed the felinoid by the shoulders. "Call her back! Call her back right now! That just isn't right!"

Nyanta reached up and pulled Tetorō down to the bed with him. "The Queen has spoken, Tetorō. Be grateful, nya? And let me hold _mew_ since she isn't here."

Tetorō froze. "That isn't very like you, Nyanta," he said, but with a bit of a pout.

"I'm grumpy. Be quiet and sleep."

Tetorō couldn't decide if that was okay with him or not. He wasn't in a female body any more...but he still wasn't interested. He escaped and stalked to his bed, throwing himself down on it. He fumed until he finally gave up. He'd had a long day, too. Just as he was about to roll over, his eyes flew wide and he looked back at Nyanta, looking at his status. He sighed and sent a healing spell over. "Thanks, Nyanta," he said quietly. He received a bare lift of the tip of the tail in response, Nyanta already being almost asleep. For just a moment, he almost went back over, but in the end, he fell asleep instead. It was going to be hard...the next month or two...for them the most.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning everyone met in the third floor cafeteria for breakfast. Tetorō got teased until he blew up and painted people colors when they mentioned his changes, or made their fingernails grow long. "It was a reward, for goodness sake!" he said. "Leave off!" When they repented he was still miffed and they didn't get changed back until they walked out of the building to head for their duties.

Michael's men begged for training from D.D.D. and were immediately taken up on it and given OJT that took the lowest of them up to level fifteen or more in one day. It slowed down after that, but it had to by the natural laws of being an Adventurer on Theldesia. With that many more people to watch over the store, Shiroe took Nyanta and Tetorō with him, Akatsuki, Naotsugu, and the guildmasters to the Government Building. There, they met with Kazuhiko, Nakalnad, and KR. They held a general meeting to review the suggestions of the night before and some of the ones that had been received by the city guards who'd talked to people on the streets overnight.

When that meeting had narrowed the possible ways Kazuhiko and Nakalnad thought the people of the city could manage to deal with becoming the financial stability of the city again, they wrapped it up for an early lunch. After lunch, Nakalnad took the fighting guildmasters of Akiba and Michitaka on a tour of the Development and Technology departments. It was to both show a presence, and to get a feel for what could be used as part of the revitalization. Michitaka spent a lot of time querying the Technicians and construction people on the floors on all the little details of the processes they were using. For the Researchers he questioned them in detail on what products they were working on and how they worked interdepartmental, if at all.

Calasin and the rest of the Akiba contingent worked with Kazuhiko in the Government Building in the afternoon on the revitalization plan from the perspective of the entrepreneur - shop owners, innkeepers, and other similar sources. Calasin was able to use the data his own people had collected the day before, and Shiroe showed the data of the growth of Akiba using those same sources. They all met back for a working dinner to put it together into a workable (hopefully) revitalization plan.

A meeting of all department heads and direct reports to Indicus, Zeldus, and Mizufa had been called for mid-morning the next day. As they arrived at the Government Building they were divided into those who were over technological advancements, financial departments, and human resource equivalents. Rieze and Kazuhiko took the latter, being well versed in large group dynamics. Calasin and Shiroe took the financial departmental heads and reports, and Michitaka and Nakaland took the technology based departments. Their goal was to determine what was going on in each division, and see how things needed to be changed or assigned as part of the revitalization. The former of each pair was in charge of the meeting and the latter was there for observation and advice. Each group leader had their way of handling the meetings, but Michitaka's was the most radical, or so it seemed.

"Welcome. You've already seen me here and there. I'm Michitaka, Guildmaster of Marine Organization. It's a large production and manufacturing guild with multiple departments, similar to yours. Don't be afraid to throw big words at me. I've probably heard them all by now. I've had you fill out name tags that name your departments. Make sure they're set up in front of you on the table so that we all know where you're from." He paused just long enough for everyone to look at them again. Most of them had already done it after all. "Now...please don't fall asleep. There will be a quiz at the end. We'll start here at my left. Please tell us exactly what happens in your department, who your reports are, who you report to, what you report, and why."

He had to press the first person for all the types of details he wanted, but by the end of the second department head, they sort of all got it and rather smoothly went around the table, though each probably talked for about twenty minutes or so. Michitaka took notes as they spoke, but he was writing down the names of the people who were nonspecific, the names of people who stopped listening because they thought it wasn't quite so important for them to, even though he'd told them there would be a quiz, and his general feel and gut instinct about each one of the people in the room. A few he even wrote down how long he expected them to continue to last. They thought he was writing down notes about what went on in their departments.

When they were done, he looked around the table. "Okay. Quiz time. Everyone stand up and move one chair to your left, not including mine." Those who had stopped paying attention looked just a little chagrined, but everyone did as he asked. "Thank you. Please pick up your tag. You will report to that department as their new department head directly after lunch. Good luck. When you run into strange things or problems and you can't figure them out, come see me. I'll be here for the next two months." He stood. "I'm sure you'll be great!" He walked out of the room. Even Nakalnad was staring at him open mouthed. He didn't leave Nakalnad behind, grabbing him by the elbow and hoisting him to his feet to go with him.

When they reached Michitaka's new office, he finally let him go and Nakalnad glared at him. "What was that all about?! You've left them in complete chaos. How's that supposed to help?"

Michitaka walked to sit behind his new desk and try out his new chair, rubbing his hands on the very clean desktop. "Wow. I haven't seen a desktop in two years. This is great!" He looked up at Nakalnad. "They'll be fine. All a Director has to know is how to move people and push projects forward. It doesn't matter what the name of the department is. Since they have to learn everything from scratch, they do the head scratching and digging and come out with all the strange things that need to be thrown on the trash heap and they'll find the gems that will rake in the money. The good ones will see where things aren't working and make the proper changes, and they won't have their own pet money pots anymore, nor will they care about someone else's, so we'll free up money that should have been freed up a long time ago."

"It's the people down below that know how to tighten the screw and read the blue-print that we have to move around more carefully. They do have to be moved, though. We'll see what the new directors do for the first three to four weeks, then we'll dig down into the grass and pull up any weeds they missed. This afternoon we'll walk around to all the departments and make sure the right heads are in the right departments and scold those who didn't believe me. Tomorrow we'll start talent hunting for my apprentice and eventual replacement. That will take probably the whole two months, if we're lucky. ...Stay out of their sight for the lunch hour. They'll want to come crying to you. They aren't under you, they're under me. If they need something they need to come to me."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure I'd rather not be the babysitter of that nest you've stirred." Nakalnad waved a hand and took himself out. Michitaka called Shiroe and told him he was ready for lunch anytime, then leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk and took a nap until he was called for lunch. He didn't feel one bit guilty for doing it. It was going to be his last opportunity for a long time to come.

After lunch, the people who drew "Secretary to Development" for Indicus, for Mizufa, and for Zeldus all showed up at Michitaka's door. He invited them in then looked at them carefully. "First. I want my desk to stay as clean as possible. Anything that is sent to this office that you can handle, handle it. You have to abide by the new rules of Minami, and you have to make money. Everything you do we'll talk about in meetings whenever I call for them, which can be random and sometimes more than once in a day and sometimes once in a week. If I have anything to say to the down line, you'll say it to them for me. You can choose to work individually and die, or together as a team and live, your choice. ...Ah, here, we'll all party up," he immediately put them into a party with him.

"When the department heads come up, for the next little bit you can let them in to talk to me and you'll sit in and listen. When you get a feel for what I'm looking for, you'll handle it. Only bring to me the stuff you're not sure about - once we get there." He stood up. "I'll be out of the office for the afternoon, and every day for the next little while as I walk the floors."

"Wait!" one finally cried in desperation. "If you're gone how can we let them talk to you?"

"Send them to find me," he shrugged. "We're partied now, you'll know where to send them. Divisions can't do just one thing at a time. If I sit here on my butt, I'll get a desk full of paper again. Not interested." He waved as he walked out the door. "You'll do just great, I know it." He headed for the first place on his list to make sure the right person found the right place to be. Those three had made it. That was a good beginning. (See Note 3.)

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe and Calasin had decided that the one gold per visit to the Guild Hall and bank wouldn't work in Minami. They were about to start selling boxes after all. People would be going into the Guild Hall a lot less now. Instead, they used the technology and products already created and in use as the income producer for the overhead of running the city and the governance of the Adventurers. The train was expected to be the largest income producer in the end. It was the fastest land transport in all of Yamato. They set it up immediately to be for both transport of goods and people with a fee to use. A portion of that fee would be used for paying security and the engineer and other necessary personnel, another portion for repairs and upkeep, and a set percent would go into the administrative coffers. Each of the other things also was handled in this way.

The personnel that knew how to run, or use, each thing, was assigned to be the sub-unit to handle taking care of it and making sure it was making money for themselves and the city. The only oversight the Council would have would be over the financial books of each line item owned by the Council as a whole. Weekly financial reports were to be passed up to Calasin for review. He planned on passing down "atta boys" and "fix this" but not much else. If they didn't earn enough to pay themselves, then that would be a "fix this" or they wouldn't eat much.

When he was asked what about any excess that came in over the total amounts given for each item, he shrugged. "You guys are doing the work. Divide it up right, just like it's always done by guilds." He got opened mouthed stares, but when they went back to their home divisions, everyone was a little more fired up than normal and ideas for making money flew around the tables. Calasin and Shiroe were done by lunch time, too, and Calasin returned to his own office in his store after lunch.

That afternoon he held block meetings for the owners of stores and inns and other such establishments - both Adventurers and Persons of the Land. He listened to concerns and complaints, asked for things that worked so that others could perhaps get ideas, then encouraged them to help the citizens to stick to the new rules and gave them the newest rule. No one ate, slept, or got anything if they didn't pay something for it. They could charge what they wanted, but if no one paid for it, they'd go hungry too. "So, perhaps you should find out what your customers are able to pay. I'm taking trade, service for product, or whatever mix they've got at the moment. We expect them to start coming through the gate with pockets full of gold in the next few days, though, so I'll probably drop the trade and service by the end of the week. If you choose to do trade and service for product, please also phase them out no later than two weeks from now. We want to encourage people to go earn gold. If they really do just want to serve, then make them pay in coin, but start paying them in coin as well."

"For that, it also has to be reasonable. If you're selling one night in one room for one gold, and you've got someone cleaning five rooms for you, that's five gold you've got there. Is that worth one gold to you? Or maybe, if you've got a tavern below and they've now spent fifteen gold, it's worth three gold to you just for cleaning the rooms. At some point you won't pay enough and they'll walk out. At some later point you won't be able to keep anyone for what you think you're willing to pay. If you want help, you'll have to offer what people are willing to accept, though you can't let them take your food off your own table, either. There's a balance point. You'll find it eventually."

"Don't fleece anyone. Be reasonable. We want the whole city to revitalize, because that will also bring a lot more income. People from other places will want to come and visit and spend their coin here also. Or other businesses might want to bring their products here which will actually increase your ability to earn. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. What's the record player seller, without the record maker, without the musician, without the tavern to play in to earn fans at? One of the things you can spend your money on is being a patron. The more the wealth is spread around, the more of it there is. Practice it. You'll learn it's true."

He repeated this lesson in all five districts of Minami, then headed back for dinner. He would be busy with reports and business people knocking on his door for advice, and would need to find from among them somewhere someone to replace him as the person the Council financial income reports went to in two months, and who would be willing to continue the proper growth of the city. That might be the hardest part of his job, he decided.

-:-:-:-:-

Rieze and Kazuhiko actually had probably the hardest job, if things were going to be compared. "Personnel" encompassed the entirety of the Adventurers, and to some degree of the People of the Land as well. That meant it was their job to tell them that no work meant no pay. The meeting from the morning before had been mostly about this very topic. They had carefully fleshed out a plan for how they would say it based on what had been suggested by the people themselves, and what the guildmasters from Akiba had tried to stress as 'fun' and 'interesting' at the all-guild meeting.

In effect, the heads of those departments became the guinea pigs for the message, to see how the Adventurers of Minami would take it. Once they had worked out the kinks, they sent the heads out to 'infect' their reports, who in turn would be encouraged to do the same, until the rumors were out. Then the following day, after everyone had time to think about it, and learn that the businesses were already one step ahead, then the final solution would be announced as promised.

It didn't take long that afternoon for the word to get out that everyone was going to be allowed to do whatever they wanted when it came to earning money. It wasn't like it was a huge announcement either, except that everyone had been feeling locked into their little worlds. They were being given permission to think creatively again. The 'rumor' that anything earned would be theirs to keep took longer to be believed, even though it was the way _Elder_ _Tales_ had been run, and even the Minami government hadn't really made everyone give up their money. They had just taken away the point to _making_ money, so everyone felt like they didn't, or couldn't, have any. Again, this was a statement calculated to just open everyone's eyes and minds again. The final piece was the reminder, yet again, that _Elder_ _Tales_ was fun. Being an Adventurer was fun. Learning new things was fun, and so was going out and defeating monsters, and quests, and dungeons. And just as fun, was spending money, though that was a quieter thing said this time. It would be said louder after people remembered that earning it was fun.

The next morning, they announced the law of Akiba as "the thing Minami is going to try in lieu of the pass system." Kazuhiko and Nakalnad were standing together, and Nakalnad was talking on the vid screens. "...As Adventurers, we have many opportunities to do things we like to do. When we do them, we can earn gold, whether that is by killing five monsters, defeating a raid, completing a quest, crafting an item and selling it, or anything that we want to do that we can creatively come up with. We need that gold in order to pay for things like sleeping space, food, items we can't craft for ourselves, services, and best of all, entertainment and fun."

Kazuhiko's eyes were sparkling, and he took over, "We've been invited to Akiba's Fall Pumpkin Festival to be held in eight weeks. The Minami train will be taking anyone who wants to go for ten gold. For thirty gold, you'll get free meals and real beds to sleep in on the way. We're sure you'll want to have enough extra gold on hand to have lots of fun while you're there. The train will be there for three days, then return. You can, of course save your gold and walk there, or earn as you go, and earn as you come back. We hope to have a Winter and Christmas festival here this winter. Please help us make it the best first festival of Minami. Maybe Akiba will even be willing to come here and see that they can't leave us in the dust any more, when it comes to being a happy and revitalized city."

"They've told us booth space is three gold per day in the market and bazaar. If you want to set up in the enclosed market, that's five gold per day. They do have side streets with no set-up costs, but you have to figure out how to get customers down to see you. If we can show them things they can't get there, but only here, then more might be willing to come to our festival just to get more of that thing they really want. If enough businesses want to sponsor the train going to Akiba to pick them up and bring them here, we'll listen and offer a discounted rate to the people of Akiba to get them to come..."

The general feel when the morning announcement was over was that things might actually be looking up, or at least worth a try.

-:-:-:-:-

That morning before, while the others were working with their departments, Ains worked with the Director of Personnel and Soft Resource Management. That afternoon they had the department very busy working very hard. From early in the morning of the announcement of the replacement to the pass system, they set up employment departments in each section of the city that listed jobs available and began a registry of people who wanted jobs and their qualifications. They were announced at the final meeting that morning and became even more busy very quickly. The listed available jobs for Adventurers included quests in the region that People of the Land had for Adventurers, and jobs available from the Akiba guilds, including the ones that Akaneya had said to everyone at the first meeting. They included job listings and wanted ads for People of the Land as well, so that they also could change employers and find reasonable work in the city, assuming they didn't start their own business first.

Over time, as people moved in and out of positions and around into different fields altogether, those listings increased, then stabilized. And then they introduced the Akiba Adventurer Academy as a place to go if you just didn't know what you wanted to do. A small, but significant percentage of those who went to Akiba's Pumpkin Festival from Minami went to stay for education at the Academy. In this way, all of the Adventurers in Minami eventually chose for themselves to be content with life again and the People of the Land in the city were able to settle into a more normal and comfortable lifestyle as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: The VFA-115 Eagle Squadron really exists and has been deployed from the U.S.S. Ronald Reagan several times over the last few years, from Atsugi, but in 2017-18 were moved to Iwakuni. They have a very honorable history. I apologize for making them involuntarily AWOL in this story, but it all fit so well... I originally made them the 34th Naval Airborne Squadron - which I found out is also real and nicknamed the Swordsmen - so utterly cool it fits - but that squad's out of Virginia...so they might show up later...if I write that much. I'll apologize to them now in case it does happen. Also, I've done as much research as I can into what a Naval Air Squad is made up of personnel-wise and it's been hard to get the details. I've got the overall command structure figured out so the 24 total are going to be potentially all the top level people and the low ones all rolled into specific individuals that represent the various divisions of the departments. At 24, it's the largest sized pilot squadron, so I barely made it in the limits there. I'd love correspondence with someone from a Naval Air Squad that could let me know if I got it close enough. I like to be as accurate as possible. Naotsugu is Log Horizon's XO/CM/C. It was fun to learn that. I appologize as it ends up reading as if all the officers (pilots are officers) are enlisted men (those who work in the departments are enlisted). Eventually I might get enough suggestions for real screen names for all of them, but it really is too much for my poor brain. ...As far as the rentals go, in Japan they have computer rental booth space businesses. Since they weren't at the base, they'd gone into one of those businesses and rented computers to log into Elder Tales. I've assumed (author privilege) that the businesses were only assigned a specific number of server slots per Elder Tales server to keep the lines available for home users. Since they were on Japanese computers, the text and language was all in Japanese, though they could get around well enough to get logged in. (Maybe the store clerks helped them?) Any translation on those computers would have been into Japanese, not English. Obviously if they'd been on base it would have been in English and they'd have had the translator in effect.
> 
> Note 2: The American Pokemon progression I've used is: Nidoran - Nidorina(f)/Nidorino(m) - Nido-Queen(f)/Nido-King(m). In Japanese the ō at the end of a name or title is often highly honorific (commonly used for royalty) and used for both males and females, so Tetora - Tetorina(f)/Tetorino(m) - Tetorō(f/m) has followed the same progression, but because of the dual sex ending he's left with both still, as well as left with her tease he's a Pokemon. Plus it was his spell that changed a name completely, not hers. She just tagged on to the end of the Plague Master's name prior to that, so she's used his own code against him as well...and locked him out of changing it.
> 
> Note 3: Yes, this is a real strategy of experienced CEOs taking over large corporations that are too heavy and full of waste and in desperate need of revitalization.


	47. Necessary Side Quest

Nakalnad caught up with Shiroe after lunch the second day after the riots in the conference room they had their first meeting in. Shiroe had just continued to use it since then because it was easy. At the moment he was writing documents. "Hey, Shiroe, you know what your crazy Blacksmith did this morning?"

"Yes," Shiroe didn't look up. "We talked about it before and he gave me the update at lunch. Hang on a minute, have a seat."

Nakalnad sat down casually in a chair a few seats down from Shiroe to stay out of the work zone spread out on the table. "He's set the whole Division on its ear and confused the hell out of everyone. Is that really okay, or is it normal in Akiba for things to be random and chaotic?"

"Both," Shiroe answered absently. He finished writing his line, scanned it quickly, then looked up at Nakalnad. "I trust Michitaka. He runs a smooth operation and keeps his people happy. It'll work out fine." He sat back in his chair and considered the Guardian with him. "So...how many times does that make it, trying to get through the Maze of Eternity?"

Nakalnad looked at him for a long moment, then shook his head. "I guess it should be obvious you'd know that. That's the fourth time, if you don't count the exploratory expedition."

"How far have you made it?" Shiroe asked.

Nakalnad scowled. "Through four secret continuation points, but we can't get into the center. We've tried three different ways from Sunday and we keep hitting a brick wall. We've tried everything we can think of, including changing specific order of hits and changing the sexes of the front line. Nothing gets us past that point." He blew an exasperated breath and shook his head. "Just _getting_ to that point is hard."

"Why are you trying?" Shiroe wondered.

"Indicus suggested it at first as a diversion to keep people busy. The first round we made open for half and took whoever wanted to go. Since then, it's been a personal vendetta," Nakalnad answered openly.

Shiroe shifted slightly. "We're going. I've got half the legion. Bring the other half and come with us."

Nakalnad narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because it will be an opportunity for us to do a joint military maneuver and improve relations between Akiba and Minami. ...And because we might be able to repair the damage done by Indicus, Mizufa, and Jared. The Adventurers might come back damaged, but we should at least try." Shiroe answered calmly.

Nakalnad looked at him, his eyes still narrowed. "What makes you think we can get through it this time?"

"Because I think it needs a key, and I think I've come across that key," Shiroe answered, looking at him directly. He leaned forward. "You lead it, since you've got the experience. I'll be the Strategist and bring the possible key."

"That's all well and good, but it isn't an easy place to get through, nor to get into."

"I'm aware of that," Shiroe answered, "it isn't supposed to be." Nakalnad looked quizzical. "It's one of those dungeons from the lore and flavor text of _Elder Tales_ , which means it isn't part of the expansion pack. It's part of the basic fundamental running of the world itself. It's meant to be protected so no one can get into it."

"Then why's it exist?" Nakalnad protested.

"It's like a protected manhole into a maintenance facility. It's been broken and we need to go in and fix it, not take over. I've got the key and the repair person and I want to get them in there to fix it - the Adventurer Tree of Life, that is."

Nakalnad looked at him. "How do you know that's what's in there?"

Shiroe looked back with a mirror expression. "Vengeful Spirits."

Nakalnad didn't say anything for a while. Finally he asked, "How do you do it, Shiroe, sitting in your city of peaches and flowers? Or is it because of the good-ol'-boy's network and Kazuhiko's giving you everything you ask for?"

Shiroe took his turn to frown. "No. Kazuhiko has done as he pleased. People in the Debauchery Tea Party didn't join in if they didn't want to, and not everyone got along. You know Indicus hates me - if she's still alive enough to hate. ...But if you know about them, why aren't you implicated with the rest?"

Nakalnad looked dark. "Just because I knew about the Vengeful Spirits didn't mean I knew how they were created." He looked away for a bit, then said, "When we were given that clue, that's when we learned how to break through the secret continuations. Instead of taking the treasure drop and going home, we gave the drop to the Vengeful Spirit and the doors opened up. But at that last one, we get nothing important - a gold coin, a potion, a craft ingredient - and there isn't anything to give it to. It's enough to make them scream at me and leave on their own on the hard days."

Shiroe nodded. "It's supposed to, and it's supposed to be that hard. I expect the boss inside to be unbeatable - entirely."

"What? Why?" Nakalnad was in denial.

"Because it's protecting the pathway of our psyche back to the Cathedral. If just anyone could get in there, especially someone or ones of high level, we could really screw up big time. As I say, it's a maintenance hatch, not a dungeon for grinding and treasure drops," Shiroe insisted.

Nakalnad looked down, thinking. Finally he said, "I'm not sure this is the time to be out of the city."

Shiroe leaned on his elbow. "Normally, I'd agree with you, but you can let your remaining men work under Kazuhiko to help him keep the peace, and Michitaka and Calasin are here to keep the rest of the Adventurers busy. If we can get in there and find the fix, you can come back a hero for returning the Adventurers to life. If we can't fix it, at least we can say that relations between the cities have progressed for the better. Either way we've resolved it to the best of our ability right away."

Nakalnad considered it. Finally he stood. "I'll go see if I can get enough to come on your name and reputation. What do you need? The usual?"

"That's fine. If possible include four Technicians." Shiroe said calmly. "When you get the okay, we'd like to conference with you on what it looks like and what's needed. Preferably later today or tomorrow. We'd like to be on the road the day after that."

"Any particular reason you're in a hurry?" Nakalnad queried.

Shiroe gave a smile that was almost more a grimace. "We need to be back for the Pumpkin Festival. Half the guildmasters are going with us."

Nakalnad looked at him, then laughed. "No. Seriously?"

Shiroe nodded. "Not like we're in a hurry for pumpkin soup, pumpkin burgers, followed by pumpkin pie and pumpkin cake," he made a face, "but it is supposed to be the first festival Minami can come to and everyone is excited to have visitors. We should put on a proper face and have all the guildmasters there as well."

Nakalnad raised a hand in farewell. "Fine. I'll give you a call when I know who's going. Come over to the garrison and we'll pull out the maps. If they see you serious about it, they might feel better about going."

Shiroe glanced at his paperwork, then just put it all in a box in his item list. It was so convenient to not have to actually touch it, particularly when it was messy. Of course, it came out a mess. If he forgot that, they ended up on the floor - bad for the ink pot - but he'd be coming right back to this table. He turned and followed Nakalnad. "I'll come now," he said. "If seeing me will make the difference then we won't wait."

Nakalnad merely raised an eyebrow and moved to continue on. Shiroe's quiet attendants followed them out and were joined by Nakalnad's guards, each nodding to the others.

-:-:-:-:-

"So, we know the reputation of Master Strategist Shiroe. That's all well and good, but...what special sauce is he bringing with him?" The Adventurers who knew how to go through the Maze of Eternity weren't being obstinate so much as wanting to know it was going to be worth it to go a fifth time through all that work and death. They were tired enough to want it to come to fruition or be done. It was certainly understandable, but Shiroe needed them and their experience to make it happen.

Nakalnad looked at Shiroe. He stepped up, pushed his glasses up, and cleared his throat. "I'm bringing half, as General Nakalnad said. In my first raid group, the first party is from my guild, all of us you see here today, plus one more who is watching the store." Considering that included three from the Debauchery Tea Party including himself, it wasn't a slouch of a party. "The second is from D.D.D., including its acting guildmaster and head trainer, Rieze. The third is from Knights of the Black Sword, including the Black Sword - Guildmaster Isaac. The fourth is from Honesty, including Guildmaster Ains. Our second raid group is made up of members of the Knights of the Black Sword, D.D.D., and Honesty in an equal mix of two members from each guild for each party." In the interest of keeping it fair play with the guilds of Akiba, he'd settled for an even split, though really D.D.D. had better in-city skills and the Knights of the Black Sword in the dungeon. Honesty was just a bit lower than the other two in strength, but were better tacticians and careful in dungeons, catching details that others often missed. This mixing meant he was only taking eight of each guild from Calasin, the same number being replaced by the Eagles, though they'd be just a little short.

There was a snort. "Why the mixing? Won't that weaken them?"

Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "Isn't the point of going into a dungeon to learn how to become stronger?" He got silent, if slightly grudging, acquiescence. "We've been looking for a dungeon that can teach it to us, after all." It was an offhand comment.

He pushed up his glasses again. "You've asked what my 'special sauce' is. I have several, but the one that probably matters to you is that one of my party is one of those Vengeful Spirits. I believe it may be the key to unlock the final door. We've obtained it through a lead-in quest that, when completed, explained to us what we would be facing behind that door in the center of the Maze of Eternity. Several of my party were shown what that looks like, though in symbolic form, not full reality. We'll still need to scout it when we get the door open. We were also told what the goal is once we get there, but you already know what that is, so I don't need to tell you." He stepped back and gave the floor back to Nakalnad.

Nakalnad was staring at Shiroe, the same as all of his men. "You - you actually _have_ one of the Vengeful Spirits? As a party member?"

"Yes," Shiroe said calmly. "I believe that this dungeon is of the kind where in order to get in, they have to come get you and you have to pass the tests to be found worthy to get in to begin with. Minami had it for a while, but it was sent over to Akiba by Indicus, who didn't understand what she had. So I thought it politic to invite you to finish it out with us equally. We've collected the rest of them, as well, as far as I know, anyway. I expect to find the ones we give the treasures to as we go in the final room when we get it open. I think it will take all eight 'keys', if you will, to unlock the final boss so we can get the Adventurer Tree of Life repaired. That's only an expectation. No one's been in there yet, of course." He continued to look at Nakalnad calmly.

"Well...it is true that's something we haven't tried yet," Nakalnad allowed, trying to come to grips with the news still. "However...if it's a mini-quest to capture all the ghosts in order to be able to get to the end...you haven't found them all yet."

Shiroe blinked...then he sighed. "I was afraid of that. Do you know how many more and where they are?"

Nakalnad waved a hand at his assistant and he went and brought back a map of Minami. They bent over it and began to plan the in-city side-quest to collect the remaining Vengeful Spirits of the missing Adventurers. Somehow, when the world threw game elements at them like this, at all felt just a little surreal.

-:-:-:-:-

That night just after moonrise but before it was high enough to call out the Vengeful Spirits, three parties of Adventurers made up of three of Nakalnad's men and three of Shiroe's each, met at the Minami Adventurer garrison. Nyanta, Naotsugu, and Akatsuki each took two of Michael's men, who needed training in Log Horizon tactics and methods. Shiroe, Tetorō, and Michael went to be part of the central information and command group with Nakalnad and two of his men: a Communication Mage and a Cleric. One other went to observe - Michael's com-op, Charlie. He spent quite a bit of time asking questions when there was time, and learning what it meant to be a Communication Mage of Minami. He observed Shiroe just as closely as well to see the differences in their methods of working.

Between them, Tetorō and Michael had managed to figure out how to turn the rings from single use items to multiple use. They needed to be able to store up to five total Vengeful Spirits in each ring. While perhaps the spirits might not mind, it just felt like a tight squeeze mentally, and no one was willing to make Purrcy share. Nyanta gave baleful glares whenever anyone thought the thought anyway, so no one was willing to open their mouths to suggest it. In privacy between them, Tetorō explained to Michael that Purrcy had given Nyanta a golden flower from the Yamato Tree of Life early on when she arrived in Akiba and Shiroe had figured out that it was the proper ingredient to form a receptacle for a spirit to keep it alive, but contained.

Nyanta had taken it to the crafter, along with three others that he, Shiroe, and Naotsugu donated from one of their Debauchery Tea Party days quests. Three rings and an earring had been the result, perfectly suitable to hosting Adventurer souls, or any ghost, really. Tetorō had then modified them so that they only accepted a spirit that was present if he cast a Hacker spell to take them up, and modified the descriptor tag of the earring to that of "engagement ring" before giving it to Nyanta. When he'd returned it to Nyanta just after Nureha had left Akiba, he had returned the descriptor tag back to "earring" and Nyanta had equipped it since then.

When Michael asked when Tetorō had made Purrcy go into it, Tetorō went silent and wouldn't answer him, choosing to focus on his work on the rings instead. Michael finally sighed. "Well...it's not like anyone makes Purrcy do anything," he allowed, and let it drop, particularly when it didn't really help because it only made them both remember she was a Summoned. They both took short naps when they were done so they would be up for the night activity, and felt better for it.

Tetorō handed one ring each to Nyanta, Akatsuki, and Naotsugu. Like most magic rings, they automatically fit the wearer who put them on. "The ring will glow when you're near a Vengeful Spirit that matches the signature of the one that's already in it. That's so we don't pick up any random stray Vengeful Spirits in town that aren't Adventurers - we hope. I've keyed it to voice commands once it starts to glow. 'Come, Enter, Sleep' are the three you need to remember." They nodded. "When it starts to glow, let us know and we'll put a tracer on the spirit if we can find it. Their tags even inside are hard to find."

The three hunting groups took off for points that were known haunted locations in town. It was a timed hide-and-seek game in the town since they only had the hours the moon was directly over the city to complete it in. There weren't many people in the streets since there was still the night curfew, though it was relaxed a bit. These groups had approval to be out, so were only briefly noted and passed by any of Kazuhiko's men that were out on patrol. Naotsugu's group was getting close to a known location when one of those said police officers ran into them. "Ah...you're the ones looking for the ghosts, right?" he asked.

"Yup," Naotsugu said friendly-like.

"Good. Come this way," the police officer turned around and walked away at a fast clip. Naotsugu raised an eyebrow at his lead counterpart from the Minami army who shrugged slightly and they took off after him.

It was hard for Naotsugu to keep a watch on his own hand, so they'd decided to let the others keep watch on it. As they rounded the corner and headed across the street to a dilapidated warehouse, one of the pilots quietly informed Naotsugu it had begun to softly glow. By the time they were in the building, following the police officer still, it was bright enough to catch most people's attention.

"Shiroe," Naotsugu called via chat, "we have a glow."

"You're the first. We'll have Minami take this one so we can see how it's done from here."

"Okay," Naotsugu looked at his counterpart. "You're up."

The man nodded and called back via chat to the Communication Mage at central command. They didn't see anything different in the warehouse, but supposedly an image was being generated in the central command room that was an extended view of the area they were in.

"It's up here," the police officer pointed up the back stairwell. "It keeps to the back corridor and the third room down the hall. Most people are sleeping, so try to keep it down if you can."

Naotsugu frowned. "Is that room occupied?"

The officer shook his head. "Not any more. Not since we got the complaints the ghost had shown up. Everyone keeps out of the hall, too, as much as possible. If you're not too destructive, everyone will be glad to have you here and it gone."

Naotsugu and the other lead nodded and they headed up the stairwell. They quietly walked down the hall, two others taking point position. They had the door to the room surrounded when Michael's voice sounded. "It's inside. I've put a flare on it."

"Thanks, man," Naotsugu said back and nodded. "It's inside, he said, marked and ready," he told the others. A Kannagi cast a barrier spell meant to keep it inside the room, and Naotsugu knocked on the door. He waited a count of three, then opened it. "Hello? Anyone home?" He let himself in. Sure enough, there was a light drifting towards the door. "Hey." Naotsugu said amicably. "Come on. Can I Enter? Don't Sleep on me man." At "Come" the slip of light moved quickly to his side. At "Enter", the slip of light seemed to be slurped up by the ring. At "Sleep", the glow of the ring faded. Naotsugu stepped back out of the room and closed the door. He looked at the rest of them.

"Well...I'm not sure what the rest of us are doing here," his counterpart said wryly. "That was way too easy."

Naotsugu rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. I kind of feel let down, too. Of course, this one was just living his life, I expect. Those would be the easiest."

They turned and walked back down the hall. "At least we were quiet and non-destructive," one of the others quipped. That earned a chuckle from the rest.

"Two down, three to go," Naotsugu said. "Where to next, field monitor?"

-:-:-:-:-

Akatsuki was jogging to keep up with her longer-legged compatriots. Really, she'd rather be running the rooftops and tree tops. She'd learned to fly a long time ago along the upper reaches, running the pathways and the wind. "We should be about on top of it," the field monitor for their group said. Akatsuki held up the hand with the ring on it. Not even much of a faint glow.

"Where does it usually show up in this area?" asked one of the Minami army members of the group.

"I've heard it suddenly swoops down at passers-by," the lead of that side said.

Akatsuki and her junior partners all looked up at that, looking around at the roof-tops. All three of them next looked for the best way up. "Really? Log Horizon thinks of 'up' as the first response to that? What are you, birds?"

"Yes," all three answered at once. Akatsuki looked at her juniors who gave her a smile. She smiled shyly back.

"Okay," the Minami lead said. "You three go up and we'll stay down here. If you get a glow, let us know. Maybe we can trap it between us."

Having finally been given permission, the three did just that - without going inside to find stairs first. The ones they left on the ground just shook their heads and watched. They were nearly to the top when one motioned to Akatsuki silently. She nodded and opened a connection to Shiroe. "My lord," she said quietly.

"Got it," Shiroe's voice came back. It was strengthening to know that he had her back. She wasn't fond of ghosts, even if they were Adventurer spirits that needed help. "...You're not close enough yet for it to show up on our view here, but I'll keep the visual up. Let me know if the glow gets brighter."

"Okay." She looked at her juniors, then made the Log Horizon hand signs (she made them up just then) for them to take the other sides of the building roof they were on. If they could sweep the roof and send anything towards her, it might go quicker. Somehow they knew exactly what she wanted and took off lightly down either side of the roof edge, then turned in to the opposing point of the square. She moved forward slightly so she couldn't be pushed off the roof, keeping her attention on the wind currents coming from behind and to either side of her in case they'd picked the wrong roof to start on.

She was glad she'd moved. She felt a breath of air pressure coming from her right just as the glow on the ring suddenly brightened. She dropped and rolled straight forward, ending in a crouch, and the juniors passed her going in the opposing direction to put shields over the top of and around the space she had just occupied. They all paused, feeling the wind again. "Tagged it," Tetorō said in Akatsuki's ear. She turned around as the juniors dropped their shields and moved back from her space again.

There was a slip of light, like what she might have expected a Tinkerbell-like fairy to glow like. She suspected that the ghost was larger than that, by air flow, but it was a bit easier to face at that size and internal description. "I'll get it to chase me down," she said. "Cap it in." They nodded, keeping their eyes on it, too, without looking at it directly. Akatsuki looked around, as if not seeing it, then walked unconcerned back to the corner of the roof. She stood up on it as she felt the wind and the flow of the air pressure currents. Looking down, she called, "It's here, but I don't know if it will Come." She lept off the edge and using her Tracker skills, ran down the edge of the building. By the looks on the faces below her, they either saw the slip of light following her, or had never seen an Assassin run down a building before. She hoped at least it was the first.

"Sweet," she heard one of her juniors say above her. "I want to do that."

"Umhm," the other agreed. Then they were casting overhead barriers over that part of the street. Down below, the tank in the group was taking up his position. Akatsuki headed for him. Just as she passed him, he cast his anchoring spell and she slid to a stop to see if it had worked. Since it was the first attempt to use one on a Vengeful Spirit it wasn't known if it would work or not. If it did and the command to Come was still also working, they could counter effect and cause problems. She headed back when it looked like the anchoring had worked. "Enter." The slip of light moved, but it got a backlash from the anchor and stopped.

"Oh, that's not good," the tank said.

Akatsuki agreed. "How long?" she asked. He named the number of seconds left to go. "Well, sorry," she said.

The tank shrugged. "It can beat up on me for a while. Not like I'm not used to it after all."

"Give me the final countdown," she instructed.

He nodded and lifted his shield as the frustrated slip of light headed his way at a rapid velocity. His Druid counterpart cast a spell to prevent him from being possessed and the Vengeful Spirit went through the shield and bounced off the tank's chest. "Thanks," he said to his partner in relief.

Akatsuki's eyes were wide. That wouldn't have been good, to have the tank possessed. She wasn't sure what would have happened to the physical man if she'd given the command to enter the ring. It hadn't been specified. "Tetorō, what happens if they possess? Can I still give the commands?"

"Did it happen?" Tetorō asked, immediately concerned.

"Not yet. Just wondering."

He was silent considering. "Well," he said in chagrin, "I'm afraid I left it an open hole. Try not to find out. It _should_ just pull it out of whoever is possessed, but...this world's crazy, you know."

"Right," she answered shortly.

Her counterpart was having the two juniors box in the ghost a little tighter, now that it was anchored. That made her feel better. It shouldn't be able to get out to possess anyone now...she hoped. The cool down on the Druid's spell ended and he cast the same protective spell on her. She glanced at him. "Thanks." Faces were drawn on that side.

"Would rather not have the container in the hands of the needed containee," the lead Minami said. Akatsuki nodded once, very firmly. She was in _absolute, complete_ agreement.

The tank started counting down. At "one", Akatsuki took a breath and said, "Come." The light came to the shield on her and stopped. She held out her hand with the ring and said, "Enter." Everyone held their breath. If the anti-possession spell worked on all her person, it might not work. When the slip of light slid into the glowing ring everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Sleep." The glow slowly disappeared from the ring. She let her hand fall, taking a deep breath. "Got it," she informed central command.

"Good job," Shiroe said quietly in her ear. That made her feel a lot better.

"That really worried me, there," the tank said. "My anti-possession barrier fell just before you ordered it in the ring."

Akatsuki blinked at him, then asked, "Next?" The Minami lead took a breath and pulled up his city map and they were off again.

-:-:-:-:-

"How much time is left?" Nyanta's counterpart in the Minami army asked.

"Fifteen minutes." The Log Horizon junior who answered was calmly precise. Both of them had held up very well under pressure a few times. Only one spirit had been easy to collect so far.

"Central, where's left?" the same man asked. "...Government Building. Got it. How many are left? ...Right." He looked at the rest of them. They were all trotting towards that very building now, since he'd given the answer back to them. "We'll be the last to get there, so let's put some speed on."

"That's Indicus's room, nyan?" Nyanta asked with the flick of an ear.

"From what they said," came the almost grim agreement.

They were just entering the corridor for Indicus' room, seeing it was a bit crowded with members of the other parties, when Shiroe's voice interrupted Nyanta. "There's only two in Indicus' room. Nyanta, reroute to Mizufa's room.

Nyanta put out a restraining paw. "Mizufa. Where's her room?" he asked his Minami lead and field monitor.

The lead stopped and shook his head. "I can take you to her office, but she bunked at the People of the Land garrison, like Nakalnad did at ours."

"What about Jared Gan?" Nyanta asked quickly, ears and tail flicking in consternation.

"Down too many flights of stairs to make it worth our while," came back the answer, "unless it really is there, of course."

"Ah...Mister Nyanta, sir," their watcher of the ring interrupted, "your...earring is glowing. Is it supposed to be doing that?"

Nyanta stiffened slightly. "Nyan, but...," he considered it quickly, "one for yes, two for no. Will that work?"

The man watching it said, "One."

Nyanta nodded. "Mizufa?"

"Two."

"Jared Gan?"

"Two."

Nyanta paused, his arms folded now in thought. "In this building?"

"One." His counterpart relaxed a little.

"Below this floor?"

"Two."

"On this floor?"

"Two." The whole group headed back for the stairs at a clip.

"There's only one more floor," the field monitor said. "It's devoted to the Princess' suite."

"Shiroe-ichi. Nureha's rooms," Nyanta passed back to central.

"You're sure?" Shiroe asked.

"Purrcy says," he answered shortly.

"Ah."

"How?" asked Tetorō, who was listening in, since Shiroe had put them on video already, being the last group headed for the last Vengeful Spirit.

"Twenty questions," Nyanta answered shortly.

"Oh." There was silence for just a moment, then, "Have your recovery Class cast a smallish recovery on you Nyanta-san. It wasn't much, but for her to do it at all..."

"...Means we're on the right track," Shiroe said calmly.

Nyanta obeyed the suggestion as they entered the corridor to the "royal" suite.

"Time," the Minami lead requested.

"Five minutes, fifteen."

Nyanta began walking forward. "We've got steady blinking...increasing in speed as you go." He moved deliberately until he was called back to a door he had passed.

He turned and put his hand on the handle. "Is it this one?"

"One." He waited for the rest to gather around and for the anti-possession spell to be cast on him. He opened the door and they entered. The Druid cast a Will-'o-the-Wisp spell to light the room and things moved back from the light into the shadows. Everyone froze from that motion, then even more at what they did see in the room.

"God," the horrified expression whispered into the room. "The Princess' _bedroom_? Where is she, then?"

The elegant four poster bed with gauzy curtains hanging tied to the tall posters at each corner was empty and looked completely unslept in. They spread out a bit. "There's a pile of pillows here in the back corner," the man farthest to the right said. As the pale lights moved over that direction by the intent of the Druid, things fled from it again, and where they left for darkness to increase again, things flowed into that darkness.

"Nyanta-san...," Tetorō's voice was just as quiet and horrified, "they're _all_ Vengeful Spirits."

Nyanta went very still. "Tetorō-kun says they are all Vengeful Spirits," he let the Minami contingent know. He considered it, then asked, "Purrcy, do mew know which one it is?"

"...No reaction on the earring, but the ring is glowing," the watchman said.

"Cast the purrotection spell on the tank," Nyanta ordered. There was a pause, then the spell went off. "Move the lights so they are surrounding this close corner, but pulled back in as far as possible." They moved. "Come with me," he ordered the Samurai. The Samurai gulped, but nodded. He led out to the left into the darkness. His party members cried out but he moved without concern. The spirits that brushed against him moved off again. When he stood in the center of that part of the room, which was just a little larger than the right side, he said, "Cast meowr taunt." The tank, sweating a bit, cast his taunt. All of the Vengeful Spirits in the room came to him and surrounded him, save a few on the far right side.

Nyanta walked over to them. "Come." None of them moved. He walked away from them. "Dispel those." The Druid did so. He walked over to the group around the Samurai. Keeping the lights to his back, he used his cat senses to look at all of the ghosts at once. Again he gave the order and this time one moved his way slightly. He headed for it until he was right next to it. "Can mew dispel in a specific area to leave the ones in front of me alone?" he asked the Druid. "Use intent and it myay work."

The Druid, probably also sweating by now, cast and Nyanta could feel the ghosts behind him disappear, and around to the opposite side of the Samurai as well. "Come box this area in," he ordered. "I can see which one it is."

"Good," Tetorō said, "I'll hop over them. When I hit the right one, let me know."

A tracer light appeared over a spirit. "No. ...No...no...no...yes." It was immediately marked and the spells to lock it in went off.

"Time."

"One - forty-five."

"Time for taunt to wear off?"

"Two - ten."

"Time for protections to wear off?"

"One - fifty."

"You'll have to take it in pain, Nyanta-san," the Minami lead said.

"It won't feel the pain," he answered. "They haven't got HP. ...Come. Enter. Sleep." The commands were obeyed as they had all the other times, though the taunt tried to punish the spirit. "And even if it does feel it, it won't while it's asleep." He refused to look at anyone as he said it. "Dispel the rest."

The Druid's spell went off to clean up the rest and the Samurai slumped in relief. "I can't believe the Princess was living like this," he said as the lights were sent all around the room to light it all.

"Indicus was using her, the same as she used others," Nyanta said unemotionally. "Nureha-chan escaped and is being purrotected, but she won't be back. It has damaged her too much." He turned and walked for the door. "...That's for the top people to let others know, though." The people from Minami looked at each other, then followed him and his juniors out into the corridor. They joined the other two parties in the lobby of the Government Building to return to the army barracks and central command together.

They were half-way back when the Minami half circled the Log Horizon half. The juniors stiffened, but the seniors stayed relaxed. They held up their hands. "We don't have them," Naotsugu said calmly. "They disappeared as soon as they were full."

"They're in your item lists, then."

The three who had been wearing the rings shook their heads. "No," Naotsugu said. "Surely you don't think the Master Strategist didn't see this coming and have something in place?" There were scowls around the Minami group. Naotsugu looked up and then pointed up to accent his words. The Minami group looked up to see figures at the edges of every building around them.

"Meow," Nyanta said. "These are the children I watched take on an entire group of Knights of the Black Sword by themselves...and win." The juniors with the seniors, between them and the Minami group as an insulating ring, smiled slow predatory smiles as they got into prepared stances. "They are looking for more expurrience. Purrhaps mew'd like to be next on their menu?"

The leads of the three groups looked at each other, looked again at the six in front of them, compared the status of them and the ones on and around the buildings, then grinned predatory grins back. "A little practice never hurt anyone," one of them said smoothly.

"Very well, then," Nyanta said. The first to go was Naotsugu, with Anchor Howl. Akatsuki and Nyanta both disappeared from the center of the ring using their own different skills to do so. With all of the Minami group effectively held still, Naotsugu grinning wildly, both attacking rings from the inside and the one that formed on the outside took down the Minami group - eventually. Akatsuki and Nyanta oversaw the training of the VFA-115 Eagles and were pleased when they didn't have to do very much at all.

It was a rather frustrating defeat for the nine Minami Adventurers who hadn't really thought it through, having only seen less-than-level-twenty fighters. It wasn't until they were all walking back to the garrison from the Cathedral that they wondered why the mobile armor hadn't shown up.

The Eagles went up four levels and into the fifth each that night, just because of the massive differential in levels of the opponents, finally getting them over level twenty, minimum. They made sure they were properly grateful the next time they saw their opponents of that night. They also made Akatsuki teach them how to run the wind and air on the way back home to the department store.

-:-:-:-:-

Nakalnad looked at Shiroe as the last of his men disappeared from the vid screen to return at the Cathedral. He sighed, giving up. "Really. Beginners that good." Shiroe tipped his head sideways. "No," Nakalnad waved a hand, "I don't want them taking on the garrison as a whole and going up to level fifty in one night. I'm not interested, thanks anyway. But...who does have the rings?"

Shiroe shrugged. "I don't."

Nakalnad looked at Tetorō. He shook his head as well. "Not this time."

The general looked at Michael. "Surely not you."

Michael raised an eyebrow, then said, "I suppose it's a bit like finding the cup the rock is under...except that you won't find it."

"We'll have them with us when we get to the door," Shiroe assured Nakalnad. "It just isn't safe to keep them out and around."

"Well," Nakalnad said a bit irritably, "I don't know where you would keep them, then."

Shiroe turned to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow morning at the announcement. The People of the Land delegations arrived this evening, so we'll meet with them after that to sign the treaty. You'll be ready to go the next morning?"

Nakalnad sighed. "Yes, though supplies are going to be a problem. We just got back, you know."

"We've got enough," Shiroe said simply, stopping at the doorway to look at him. "And we can stop by a few food ingredient places on the way to practice working together some more."

Nakalnad waved a tired hand at him both in agreement and to shoo him off. Shiroe pushed up his glasses and led his little group out the door to return to Shopping District 8.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him?" Tetorō asked.

Shiroe looked a little tired himself. "No. I'd rather fight that battle now while we're here than after we're halfway through the dungeon."

Michael nodded sagely. "Best to let them know early on. It's easier to have an uneasy peace later than an expectation for a battle in the middle of a raid."

Tetorō looked at Shiroe. "Will we ever have a real peace with them?"

Shiroe walked quietly for a while, then said, "I hope so, Tetorō. I hope so." He looked away, but he shook a few times.

"Wait," Tetorō said, affronted, "Why're you laughing?"

"Why?" Shiroe asked him, looking out of the corner of his eye.

"...'Why', what?"

"...Why...Tetor _ō_?"

Tetorō rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Don't ask. It's Hahaue having her fun, and I can't change it, even when I try to hide it. She's going to kill me that way some day."

Shiroe walked a few more steps, thoughtful. "That's not like her, though it is like her to have her fun."

Michael looked at Tetorō. "It's also like her to make you figure out something new to make you stretch."

Tetorō slumped. "I wonder what level I'll have to be for this one," he said morosely.

After a bit of silent walking, Michael asked, "Are you holding onto levels again?"

He got a glare for asking. "If I was, I'd have 'evolved' again a long time ago, I'm sure."

"Well...maybe you should check, just to be sure," Michael suggested mildly.

About three minutes later Tetorō glowed, then threw a mini-tantrum while Shiroe and Michael laughed themselves to tears, and Charlie tried very hard not to. Tetorō's hair got fixed after that.


	48. Moving to the 2nd Boss Room: Maze of Eternity

"Welcome to Minami," Shiroe said, almost expansively for him. He was again sitting in the head seat of the table in the conference room. He was sitting upright but relaxed, his elbows on the arms of his chair and his hands clasped horizontally in front of him. The precise way his leg was crossed over his knee went with the precise creases of his cream-colored negotiation suit. His eyes were very clear and unusually piercing this day. Nothing was out of place as he faced both People of the Land delegations. They were seated to either side of the table and Nakalnad was sitting at the opposite end from him, finally also looking formal instead of like the casual carpenter. Shiroe had browbeat him into it.

Kazuhiko was standing to Nakalnad's right and just behind him in the position of an advisor, while Michitaka was standing in the same position for Shiroe. The delegates were looking slightly confused and weren't sure which end of the table to address. "We're pleased you've been able to come so quickly," Nakalnad said. He was sitting upright but relaxed, with both arms resting on the arms of his chair, also in a position to say he was in control. It was the afternoon of the day the replacement to the pass system had been announced.

"We've asked you to come so that we can renegotiate your treaty with the Adventurers of Minami," Shiroe explained.

"The previous leadership of the Ten-Seat Council has been dissolved as a result of the internal conflicts of three days ago that have now been settled. You'll be working with the Ministry of Minami from this time on," Nakalnad informed them.

"We are willing to continue to allow Lord Loriel Dawn to remain on the Ministry Board as an advisor and ambassador, without voting rights," Shiroe spoke in turn again.

"We are also willing to allow a replacement in the same capacity from the Senate," Nakalnad continued. The delegates were beginning to looked like they were getting whiplash, trying to look from one end of the table to the other.

"However, we have several conditions that must be met for that to be allowed which will be included in the treaty we will sign today," Shiroe took his turn.

"First - there will be a clause included that will hold the Cathedral of Minami sacrosanct. Any actions taken against it will be met with sure and sudden death. If it is determined that a major offensive against it is being prepared, that death will come in the form of all allied Adventurers of Yamato marching against both the House of Saimiya and the Senate until they are wiped off the face of the land, to insure the continued safety of said Cathedral." The delegates paled at Nakalnad's words.

"Second - any and all weapons and spells formed to be used against Adventurers, particularly for the express purpose of killing them so that they can't resurrect again, will be destroyed and any research related to them will be also. The researchers who have the knowledge within their minds will either have that knowledge erased, or they must die." Adding Shiroe's words made it worse.

"We desire the remainder of the treaty to create terms of trade for the mutual benefit of Adventurers and People of the Land. Peace will be maintained as long as the two conditions are met." Nakalnad gave the first concession.

And Shiroe gave the second: "As a show of good faith, Plant Hwyaden will release all properties it now owns back to the land, save those zones that the Adventurers find most important for maintaining the peace of their own, namely: the Guild Hall, the Cathedral, the Government Center, and the Adventurer Prison. What the Ministry of Minami chooses to do with those four zones is solely and completely up to the Ministry to determine."

"We have asked the Minami representative of the Cunie to be present today, so that we may explain what the treaty will mean for the mobile armor and those who wear it," Nakalnad looked over at that representative who was sitting at his left. He had the usual calm poker face on, but he seemed just a little unsure, maybe.

"Because the mobile armor is specifically formed to be used to control Adventurers, and any Person of the Land can wear it, it will be deactivated at the time of the signing of the treaty. Thereafter, any Person of the Land who attempts to wear it or reactivate it will be disintegrated, along with the armor that was worn," Shiroe explained calmly. Slight beads of sweat appeared on the Cunie's forehead to match the ones on all the other delegate's faces.

"We therefore recommend that you deactivate the protective circle around the city before the final signatures are placed on the treaty," Nakalnad suggested. "You already know they're useless anyway, and we're perfectly capable of protecting ourselves, as evidenced by the battle last night that not a single mobile armor unit appeared to put down, and by the fact that Akiba still stands a year and a half after they closed their's down."

The Cunie looked at the leaders of the Senate and House of Saimiya who had come. "You do not need their permission," Shiroe said quietly, his gaze piercing the Cunie. He'd had to do business with them many times. "You only need ours. Minami is an Adventurer city,  _not_  a Person of the Land city, for all that we are willing to share the space with them. You have been given your orders. Go see they are carried out."

The Cunie had done business with Shiroe before, too. He glanced at Nakalnad, who looked at him with a "what are you waiting for" expression. Taking a quiet breath, the Cunie stood, bowed stiffly and walked out of the room. Nyanta and a representative from Nakalnad's army followed him out so that they could confirm it had been done and to report back when it was completed.

"Please, feel free at this time to offer your suggestions for how you would like to see trade of items and services between People of the Land and Adventurers," Nakalnad offered, "keeping in mind that we will treat both parties equally. You have chosen to divide yourselves, however the division we will respect is that I have just mentioned." The next part of the negotiation - which was rather long actually - revolved around the two factions of People of the Land having to negotiate between themselves the level of relations they would accept the other having with the Adventurers.

Shiroe took notes of the things that were agreed upon by the People of the Land and added written comments occasionally. Every so often, Nakalnad would also pick up a pen and write a line. If anyone had been looking over their shoulders, and their advisors were, they would have seen that Shiroe's notes showed up in green on Nakalnad's piece of paper and Nakalnad's notes showed up on Shiroe's paper in green. It was rather like passing notes in class, actually. When Kazuhiko and Michitaka had comments, they leaned down and voiced them quietly. Every so often, a red line would show up on both papers.

By the time the People of the Land were done finalizing their recommendations, the Ministry of Minami had their response ready. They generalized the suggestions so that it would fit trade with any Person of the Land, rejected anything that would bind the Adventurers to the two factions, and simplified the terms from about ten items down to four. Then they didn't budge, continuing to use the back and forth bullying until the two factions caved. Shiroe pulled out the scroll he had already begun with the initial terms already carefully worked out so they were both general enough and didn't have any worm holes left in the wording of them. He added the four trade agreement terms, then had Naotsugu pass the contract, ink, and pen around the table for signatures.

By the time it came back to him again, Nyanta had reported that the magic circle around the city had been taken down properly. Shiroe put the pen to the paper and signed his own name. As he did, it glowed, then the paper as a whole glowed and disappeared as it was registered in the Guild Hall. He put the pen and ink away and copies of the treaty appeared before each signatory. "Thank you for coming," he said to the delegates. He pulled out another scroll and tore it in half and another sparkling glow drifted up from it as it disintegrated. "The zones are now returned to the land, as was negotiated."

"We look forward to doing business with you in the future," Nakalnad said. "We're sure you'll be wanting to get back to your respective houses to report and make sure your researchers are still living, so we won't detain you any further." They rose together, making the delegates rise also.

When the Adventurers were alone again, Nakalnad said, "I'm not sure, but I feel like scolding you for signing it, too."

Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "Just consider it signed by an ally that will come help stomp them if the Cathedral is threatened," he said mildly.

"Is KR going to complain that he didn't get to sign it, too?" Kazuhiko asked. He had signed it and so had Michitaka as a pro-tem member of the Ministry, making it a majority.

Shiroe and Nakalnad both shrugged their shoulders. "It's doubtful," Shiroe said, "but you never know with him. He's more likely to be upset that we just made his job too easy, taking everything away. He can at least confirm those who had the data are either forgetful or dead, though."

"Ah, hey?!" KR's voice came over the Ministry group chat.

"Yes, KR?" Nakalnad said calmly.

"I was sitting here having tea with Jared Gan, trying to convince him he wasn't going to come cause more trouble, and he just keeled over dead. His assistant nearly lost consciousness and has a massive headache now. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes," Nakalnad said. "We just finished signing the treaty. Don't talk to the assistant about it any more or he'll go, too. Just congratulate him for us on becoming the new Wizard of Miral Lake and put him to bed. Go check on all the rest on the list and make sure they fall into one of those two categories as well. I'm also interested in knowing if there are any smoking holes over at the Senate and House of Saimiya."

There was a pause, then a slightly sullen, "Okay. But I really was looking forward making those smoking holes myself."

"You'll probably get to make more later," Nakalnad said. "Just because they signed the treaty doesn't mean they won't keep trying."

"Okay." That seemed to mollify KR enough. They all relaxed slightly.

Nyanta walked into the room, looking stiff. He walked up to Shiroe, picked up his copy of the scroll and skimmed it until he reached one of the line items and read it very closely. He put it back on the table and pointed to the line item. "What did this wording do to my wife?" he asked quietly.

Shiroe held very still. Nyanta's killing intent was very cold, though not surface yet. "Nothing," he answered, "at least it shouldn't have. Her spell isn't written with the intent to kill. It was the best I could do. There is the possibility it will have made her forget the spell, if the world believes it falls under the first clause rather than the second...and I don't believe that is all bad." Nyanta's whiskers twitched. Cautiously Shiroe asked, "Is there a reason you think something did happen?"

"There were four explosions in town on my way back and Tetorō-kun is reeling in the hallway. He says there was a blinding flash in the code realm and he has at least one hole in his mind."

"Have you asked him to look for her?" Shiroe frowned, worried.

"He can't, nor can Michael-nyan. They are both too much in pain - Michael-nyan to the point he is nearly unconscious."

Shiroe shook his head. "It figures he'd have thought about it more, being here and all. I'm honestly surprised he's alive, but it's on purpose, Nyanta." Shiroe looked at the felinoid solemnly. "I don't want any more Adventurers threatening Adventurers either. In the future, it should just erase the spell as they begin to create it. Only if they insist and persist should it cause death, though it will just be a punishment. If it was going to cause permanent death,  _I'd_  be dead, and probably all of us who signed it."

"What?!" The other three Adventurers who'd signed the document said at once. " _Our_ lives were on the line if you did it wrong?"

"Sorry," Shiroe said simply. "Intent played the largest part in it. The world can't live both laws at the same time - capriciousness and intent. Intent trumps. ...Though it's way too ethereal for my tastes when it comes to this kind of thing." He looked into Nyanta's eyes. "I'm sorry, Nyanta. It was a fine line, but I believe she really should be fine."

A glow caught his eye. He looked at the earring in Nyanta's ear and smiled. "She says she is."

Nyanta took the earring out and looked at it, nodded once and put it back. "Fine," he said and turned away. "I'll go take care of Tetorō-kun and Michael-nyan."

When the door closed behind him, Shiroe slumped onto his hand, propping his elbow up on the arm of his chair. "You  _had_ to know that was coming," Naotsugu queried.

Shiroe was quiet for a while, then sighed. "Yes...I did. I lost a lot of sleep over that one. I really hope I never have to write such a difficult line again. In my nightmares I kept seeing exceptions where I'd wished I'd never done it. They actually helped me walk the line to change single words here and there, and adjust the intent of the spell, but it really needed to be done."

"But...it shouldn't have affected people from Akiba?" Kazuhiko asked. "It was a Westlande treaty."

Shiroe stood, not looking at the Minami complement for a moment. His copy of the scroll disappeared, then he looked up. "That line item affected the entire world." He walked out the door with his guild members to stunned silence.

"What's it done to dungeons, then?" Nakalnad asked in a stunned whisper to the empty chair in front of him. He picked up his copy of the treaty and read it again. Setting it down, he tapped the words in the line. "... _particularly for the express purpose of killing them so that they can't resurrect again_... ... ...Well...that is a fine line, isn't it? But," he rose and put the treaty in his personal item list, "I can live with it."

-:-:-:-:-

Nakalnad and Kazuhiko arrived next to Shiroe again just outside the Government Building a few minutes later, where Communication Mages were setting up for the final joint press conference. They mutually didn't talk about the treaty. Michitaka and Calasin were there as well. On the vid screen was a preliminary picture of the things going on around their location, showing their faces as if it were a news production. There were even two commentators talking about all the changes that had been going on who were speculating about the coming words they would be hearing from these dignitaries. Such a thing had yet to happen in Minami and many people were pausing to watch the screens, slight grins coming on their faces at the nostalgia.

When they were set and in place, and the voice amplification spells cast, the screens got formal again and the commentators said, "It looks like we're ready. We'll hear from the Council members of Minami and Akiba now."

Nakalnad stepped forward. "Citizens of Minami. The investigations have concluded. We wish you to understand what changes have occurred in the leadership of Minami. Princess Nureha has stepped down as Guildmistress, shamed by the corruption she did nothing to prevent. Indicus still has not appeared. At this time we expect that she killed herself in her attempt to kill KR. We are still asking that if she should appear, that she be brought to justice."

"Zeldus has been dismissed and sentenced to three years in the 1HP prison as a party to the Adventurer deaths, in knowingly allowing funds to be used for the research, and other similar research projects. Mizufa has been sentenced to death, which will be carried out in the 1HP prison...," he turned to Kazuhiko who nodded and spoke in a chat with his subordinate at the prison, "...now." He waited until Kazuhiko nodded, then turned back to face the square. "Quon has resigned due to personal reasons. Jared Gan has committed suicide because of his part in the deaths of the Adventurers. His assistant will not be offered a seat."

"I will be sitting as the Guildmaster for now," he continued. "Kazuhiko remains in charge of internal security and human resources. KR will remain as the head of intelligence. Lord Loriel Dawn will remain as an ambassador only, and another ambassador will be sent from the Senate when one has been chosen."

Nakalnad paused. "The Ten-Seat Council is dissolved and replaced by the Ministry of Minami, made up of myself, Kazuhiko, KR, and the two People of the Land ambassadors. Because of the gaps currently in the leadership, we have accepted temporarily Michitaka of Marine Organization as Pro-Tem Minister over technology and development and Calasin of Shopping District 8 as Pro-Tem Minister over finance and revitalization. They will be looking for proper replacements to train immediately, to be completed within two months. We are grateful to them and the other guildmasters of Akiba who have worked with us at this time to bring a quick and peaceful resolution to the recent crises."

Nakalnad shifted slightly before continuing. "We have renegotiated with the leadership of the Senate and the House of Saimiya, confirming with them that neither attacks on the Cathedral nor death attempts on Adventurers will be tolerated with any leniency. We have relinquished our hold on their zones as compensation, and we have negotiated a proper trade agreement with them. Those line items will be displayed after this conference so that all may know what to reasonably expect from both sides. The Ministry of Minami would like to remind you to please be respectful of all. I think the final word really is, 'play nice'." He stepped back.

Shiroe stepped forward. "Thank you Ministry of Minami, citizens of Minami, for being patient and tolerating our involvement in this issue that was applicable to all Adventurers. We hope for a bright future for all of Minami and Westlande. Please come and visit Akiba in two months and eat all the pumpkin you can stand!" He smiled gently and stepped back.

Kazuhiko turned to him and shook Shiroe's hand. He said a few words of thanks that weren't picked up, since he hadn't had the broadcast spell put on him. Handshakes went around the group generally, then the video screens cut to displaying the text from the lines from the treaty that were specifically about the trade agreements and the commentators came back on the air. They were mostly ignored, like all TV commentators on Earth and went off the air in five minutes as well.

There was a stir of excitement generally in the air of Minami that early evening. They had been told there would be more freedom to choose, been reminded that being an Adventurer could be fun, and been given a reason to go out and earn money - to visit a festival - and the guild had been restructured to be more democratic than despotic.

It wasn't perfect. There were people who weren't sure they wanted Nureha to just disappear. There were people who still wanted to be lazy. There were people who were still prejudiced against Akiba. There were people frantic to insanity that their worlds had been turned upside down (most notably the Department managers under Michitaka, Calasin, and Ains).

The majority, however, had some level of hope now, that things could get better. Food was available to anyone, really, if you were willing to do some level of minimal work. Many people who had ideas of what they wanted to do were already beginning to work on it (one notable was a young Adventurer who was sitting at his desk frantically writing a favorite Conan anime script).

-:-:-:-:-

On the vid screens around town, the new treaty lines regarding trade and services with the People of the Land was being displayed so that everyone knew exactly what to expect when they went looking for quests, or for the shops in town with proprietors on either side to understand how they now fit into the new direction the city was taking. It didn't affect Adventurer-to-Adventurer trade, though, and Calasin was directing the setting up of a stage in the central square of Minami. Things had been so exciting that day that there were still many people crowded in the square.

At the north end of the square was the Government Building. On the East side was the Guild Hall, with the bank and other services. On the South was the Cathedral, with a long garden leading to it, and on the West was the Technology Building. The prison was hidden deeper in the city so as to be out of the eyesight of the people. The vid screen in the square was attached to the upper portion of the Technology Building. When the setup was complete, and Calasin was standing on the stage, he nodded to the Communication Mages he'd received for rental time on the vid screen (the way the Ministry had set up for that Department to earn it's keep - also just like television at home).

The vid screens all over Minami shifted to show Calasin, all smiles. "Citizens of Minami! Congratulations! We are so excited for the new changes coming to make your lives better and easier. I'm Calasin of Shopping District 8. We wanted to let you know of one more thing to make your life a bit easier. You'll particularly enjoy this if you're planning on leaving town to go treasure hunting in preparation for the Akiba Pumpkin Festival in two months."

"How many of you have been frustrated with the limited number of item slots you have for carrying treasures, food, items, etc.? I know many are, really. We at Shopping District 8 have a solution!" He paused for dramatic effect. "I have a box," he held up a cardboard box in his hand. "We wish we could call this a magic box, but we can't yet. However, it's nearly that for what it holds in potential, so watch closely." Most of the crowd that had been hanging around the square had either wandered over to his stand or were watching the vid-screen.

He repeated almost exactly the demonstration that Akaneya had put on for Akiba, including calling up an Adventurer of Minami to help him. When the help had moved off stage, Calasin concluded. "This is such a wonderful little product, the nesting box. We are taking orders at all Shopping District 8 stores. There is a limited supply, so we are limiting the total number of boxes you can walk away with for the next week, but if you put in a full order, we'll contact you as soon as we have more from the production line."

"Given that many still need to earn gold, we're willing to take items as payment as well, for a limited time." He listed off the items that Marine Organization needed to make the boxes, and a few of the other items Michitaka had asked for for other products that were coming off the line, mostly simple-to-get items. Calasin's goal was to collect enough to send home for the production of more boxes to be delivered, and then to sell or trade the excess to crafting houses of Minami so they could also increase their output. The list of items they needed was shown on the vid screen, so people could get it written down or memorized. "We at Shopping District 8 will be happy to help you with your department store needs, and increasing your list capacity today! Thank you." Calasin waved to the people in the square, and thus on the vid screens. The Communication Mages cut the line and it went back to the list of the treaty agreements.

Calasin was swamped with questions as his men took down the stage and packed it back up. The store, and it's satellites, were swamped shortly after. They'd prepared, though, having seen the response in Akiba. Even adding twenty-seven slots in one would be helpful and mean an Adventurer could stay out longer. Those who had already been thinking they might like to go out and farm were first in line for the first Akiba Adventurer quest request to Minami Adventurers.

The next morning there was a rather high percentage of the city that left out the gates. It made the guards nervous, since they'd been conditioned to not let most of them out, and even worse, to not let them back in later. They also didn't want to have to search everyone when they came back in. Kazuhiko had to field complaints from the guards for a while until they found a workable solution that reduced their workload but still kept the undesirables out of the city. He was grateful when it also cut down on the number of people he had to have working the gates at each shift. (They were, too. Most of them immediately put in vacation requests to go farming, which opened it's own can of worms that he had to deal with, but it eventually settled down.)

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe called a meeting after the final press conference at the main Shopping District 8 department store of all the people from Akiba who would be going on the raid to the Maze of Eternity. He also invited his sub-guild and those of D.D.D., Honesty, and Knights of the Black Sword that weren't going with them. He spread the maps of the maze out on one of the cafeteria tables and put his fingertips on the pile. "The Maze of Eternity is likely the hardest of all dungeons on Yamato, and it's not meant to be a dungeon that is conquered. It's a puzzle to be solved and handled delicately. Within its center lies the Adventurer Tree of Life - that which allows us to return to be resurrected. Any damage we cause in that inner room will kill any number of us, most likely."

He looked soberly at them all. "We're going in not because we wish to win a prize, but because it's been broken by what was done here in Minami and it needs to be repaired.  _It_  sent out the message that we are needed to make that repair. However, given its nature, we have to get through the highest level protections that are in place just to be able to make those repairs. There will be monster drops, of course, so it isn't like we'll get nothing out of it, however the end prize is the repair itself. I'm hopeful that from that repair we'll also receive the reward of having those Adventurers who've been removed from the resurrection cycle returned to us." The return looks were just as sober as his was.

"Because the damage was caused here in Minami, the Adventurers of Minami were sent the messengers that the repairs were needed. They went only partially heeded, so the messengers came to Akiba. We'll be doing this as a joint raid with Nakalnad and a half-legion that's already been through the Maze of Eternity a sufficient number of times they know how to lead us through it. I expect we'll take the first section of the maze just shaking down the parties and integrating, though we'll do a little on the way. It's fairly easy with a boss of expected legion difficulty at the end of it."

"After that, it's a little different. The drop from that boss is a tempting high level artifact that is meant to make a casual legion raid party leave. There is no door farther in at that point. However, Nakalnad discovered there was a Vengeful Spirit in the room. When they gave it the drop, it vanished and a secret continuation door opened. The second level of the maze is difficult, to the point that most rooms have one legion raid boss, or an equivalent of large numbers of monsters to make it a legion raid boss room. It is meant to discourage all but the most tenacious legion raid groups. The boss at the end is a double legion raid boss room. There are two Vengeful Spirits in that room and the two dropped items must be given to the correct Vengeful Spirit to open the next secret continuation point. Give them the wrong one and they disappear with both drops and the door doesn't open. It's meant to warn off anyone who would go farther. If we guess wrong, we start all over from the beginning again." So far, it was making sense to everyone, given his lead-in.

"The remaining are correspondingly worse, of course. We should expect to all go up about three levels in experience - even with the deaths - just to get through to the end of the last level." Given they were all ninety-eight and above, except Michael and WolfMan6, that was saying rather a lot. It took a lot of experience points to rise a level when at that kind of level to begin with. "Likely Nakalnad's people will carry us a lot until we get our stride. I've put him in charge. I'll be the Master Strategist, but have to learn like you as we go."

"To date, they've gotten to the boss at the end of the last layer and been blocked from going farther. They have learned how to empty the room, but there are no Vengeful Spirits to give what minor drops they do receive." He looked around the room. "When we came here, we learned that there were more Vengeful Spirits here in the city. Last night we performed a preparatory mini-puzzle raid to collect all the Adventurer-based Vengeful Spirits to take back with us. I believe we have to have them all so that we can perform the repair, but I also believe that there is one key that will let us find and open the door. That key is the messenger that came to Akiba. We'll be taking that messenger, that key, in with us this time."

"I expect the final room to be massively trapped and extremely difficult to be faced, but what might be in it to protect the Adventurer Tree of Life...I have no idea. No one has ever been in it before. The threshold shouldn't be casually crossed, I do know. We may only have one opportunity to enter and make the repairs. If anything deserves reverence and awe from Adventurers it is that which allows us to be immortal. We will go cautiously if the door does appear for us."

He shifted to sit a bit on the table to rest his feet. "The appearance of Technicians and Hackers just before, or as part of, this quest that the world has given to us to repair the Tree, says to me that they are needed in order to properly repair the Adventurer Tree of Life. This is why we are taking four Hackers and Nakalnad is bringing four high-level Technicians from here. I expect them to be needed, at the very least at the end. We'll spend the first layer or two learning how to work in teams with our Hackers, and in concert with their teams containing their Technicians. I expect the first two layers to be gone through at least three to four times before we get the second door opened correctly and we figure out how to integrate the new sub-classes smoothly. It helps that I've already fought with one of the Hackers, but I haven't fought with any Technicians yet, so that will also be part of my own learning curve."

"I'm hopeful we can complete the remaining layers in two to three tries each. I'll be super relieved if the repair can be completed on the first try, but don't be surprised if we have to redo the entire dungeon all over again from the beginning several times. We'll take a break at the two-month mark if we get thrown back out to the beginning anytime within the week before that mark. We should all be at Akiba for the first outreach to Minami. If we haven't completed the full raid, though, we'll be returning after that until the winter festival at Minami. That will be another break, and if necessary we'll return again after that." People were looking a bit panicked and overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "but the world has requested it, and it was our fault to begin with. We cannot refuse. Let us do our best to finish it in the first two months. Nakalnad and his people have already been trying for four raids worth of time. They have gained the data. We have the final key they need. I believe it is possible, now." He looked at his people. "Michael, you'll go with Rieze's party. Tetorō, you will go with Isaac. WolfMan6 is already with Ains. Rieze has supplied my party with a Cleric, and Isaac with a Kannagi. Isaac, Rieze, Ains, for the second full-raid set, please divide your people into two per party from each guild. As a city we need to practice mixing the fighters of the guilds. We are very good within the guilds, but now need to be very good within Akiba as a whole. Please plan on continuing to practice joint raids after this."

The guildmasters sat up at this. "You just had us divide into smooth groups. Why mix us up?" Isaac wanted to know.

"We divided the production up and streamlined the production guilds. It isn't working to do the same for the fighting guilds. While I do think that each fighting guild has strengths and specialties, I believe that it will take integrating them to understand what their real strengths are." He folded his arms and considered the floor for a bit, then looked up and pushed up his glasses. "We are going to march on all of Yamato soon. Economically. We are going to march on all of Theldesia eventually, both economically and militarily. I don't expect we'll go to rule. I expect us to go to create unity so that through that unity we can more efficiently return home. I believe there are more people in Theldesia than me that are working to get home, that are working to help all Adventurers, but we need to go find them and let them know we are also here to help them. It is time to prepare the military side."

Shiroe's face twisted with sad remorse. "I've moved too slowly. If Minami has learned to be destructive to the Yamato Adventurer Tree of Life, who knows what's happening to the main servers of the other regions by now? We may have to repeat this more than this once. ...It's my belief, that to allow it to continue unrestrained will unravel the fabric of this world before we can return home. My proof," he took a breath, "is the Navigators. They are unable to come here without the creatures of our server. They aren't able to return home either, wherever home is for them. I believe that they didn't figure it out in time and destroyed their Trees of Life, thus locking themselves in their main server on the moon. That will also happen to us if we don't correct this error, and any similar errors that may have already happened elsewhere on this planet that we Adventurers now have to call home, even if temporarily."

"Please, this is not to be spread about to cause panic. But you who are going to be sacrificing to go into the Maze of Eternity need to know why it's worth it to do so." He looked at the people in the room with him. It was the first time he'd been so open with them about his world-wide plans, but then, it was also the first he'd really understood the full impact of what he'd been shown by Purrcy. It really wasn't anything he could do alone anymore, and these people in particular he would need now, and most likely in the future as well. "We need Nakalnad's people, or I'd be taking you all in. There is a high likelihood they will bail if it goes past Christmas, and I expect half to bail if it just goes past the Pumpkin Festival. I want the rest of you on standby. It will slow us down a little, but if you're all working together in mixed groups between now and then, we'll be closer, just a little bit faster to pick up the speed again."

He looked at Michael's group. "Eagles, I want you to stay here in Minami and work with the others, in particular D.D.D. Get in-town experience as much as possible. We'll need to continue to use your skills if we have to collect ghosts again in the future. When Calasin sends his first wagon train back to Akiba, go out with the guards he needs on those wagons and see it reaches Akiba safely. Then work on your grinding out-city. If at all possible, we need you all over level sixty by the time we get to the two month mark and into the eighties by after Christmas. You may also have those breaks to recover. Rest is important too, and I want the rest of the city to get to know you. Log Horizon is also ambassador guild with D.D.D. and Marine Organization."

He looked to the three warrior guildmasters. "Please, approve and assign members here and at home to work with my newest guild members. They are very capable and eager to learn. When they've learned what they need to here and have reached what they can do on their own, turn them over to West Wind Brigade for fine-tuning. Rieze, I'll continue to rely on you in particular." Rieze tipped her head and Isaac and Ains also nodded their agreement.

"You may have the time to review the maps tonight," Shiroe touched the map next to him again. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, on foot this time since it's with twice our number as before and we need to travel with Nakalnad. Purchase anything needful, but as I said before, we'll be going through several ingredient drops on our way, mostly for the sake of Nakalnad's group that just got back to town. They used up their stores and haven't had time to replenish them." Shiroe rose from the table and moved off to the side to sit with his senior officers of Log Horizon.

Rieze and Isaac walked up to him, though Ains went directly to the map. "Who's your sixth?" Rieze asked, point blank.

Shiroe looked at the two guildmasters, his face slightly closed. "It's the slot for the key. We'll be fine."

Isaac looked his group over again. "I don't see your Hacker, Shiroe. ...Is that the key?"

Shiroe pursed his lips, and so did every member his group, their eyes going hard. Both guildmasters raised eyebrows and put up hands in defense. "That's harsh," Isaac said.

Rieze nodded. "The whole guild as tight lipped as Akatsuki with a Log Horizon secret. We'll let it pass." They escaped to the map and the Log Horizon contingent relented very slightly, not looking at each other. Nyanta got up to go to the kitchen. Tetorō went with him and Michael went to listen in on the discussion his squadron was having with the members of D.D.D., Honesty, and Knights of the Black Sword that were staying behind. Akatsuki sat close to Shiroe and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, but stayed tense until Naotsugu sat close by on the other side. Slowly, as he became lost in his thoughts about the future again, Shiroe relaxed, his friends by his side.

-:-:-:-:-

The next morning saw busy activity at the Shopping District 8 warehouse as the half-legion party readied itself. By the time the sun was burning the dew away, they were walking towards the city gate of Minami. There they met the other half of the legion. The two parties eyed each other with some distrust and concern, but their leaders said "go" and they went. For that and the next two full days they marched towards their goal, stopping at one fighting zone per day to train the groups together and increase their food supplies. At the end of the third day they arrived outside the raid zone and set up camp just inside the zone, where they would arrive each time they died in the zone, at it's mini-recovery point.

The warriors were still not completely trusting of each other, but they were beginning to get a feel for each other. It was just enough that they began to fight against each other, with words and silences. The first round through the first layer got everyone well familiar with each other's weaknesses. They all managed to make it through without too much damage to individuals. The first time through the second level made them get past that to an uneasy peace as they began to learn the necessity of relying on each other. The fourth time of not getting the treasure right at the second door, and the party from Minami snapped. The leaders made everyone take a break and listened to the concerns of both sides, then properly scolded and promised and apologized.

When the men and women had rested sufficiently, and the plan agreed to once again, they went in. That time, they made it through and into the third level. That honed them into a team - they weren't going to make it through without it at that point - and they all got serious. Somehow, they managed to survive the first time through to the boss room and even by the skin of their teeth (and three surviving warriors), to break through the third door. They pulled back and rested again, carefully going over the strategies that worked in the past, taking three days to get ready, then they entered the fourth layer, taking it slowly, learning as they went. With careful planning, they managed to keep at least one person at a minimum as a retreat card so they didn't lose all four layers again until they finally reached the door to the last room of that level.

"Shiroe," Nakalnad said solemnly as they sat at the strategy table, "you have to understand the rules of this room. Let me go over them with you one more time, but with everyone." Shiroe stood and they walked out from under the canopy to stand side by side in front of the sitting groups of warriors. They waited until they had the silent attention of everyone. "The next room's more tricky than the rest," Nakalnad said. "My men have fought it before, but I think even for them, to say it again won't hurt."

He looked around at the group. "The next room is a mirror room. If you look into the mirror, your double steps out to confront you. If you hide your eyes and never allow your double out, we will sit there waiting on you. If that fits the strategy, fine, but don't expect it to let us through just because you don't want to face yourself. Your double knows everything you know today. And if you defeated it the time before, it knows that, too. If you worked out a solution to that defeat, it knows that, too. It is you but without emotion or error. Don't waste your items. It has everything you do in its lists. It will chose a weapon of yours at random. If you own one you don't like, or are weak to, unequip it and leave it here before we go in. Same for items. Anything you think will make your mirror double weak will make you weak and isn't worth taking in."

Nakalnad looked at Shiroe. "It isn't necessary for the warrior to fight their own mirror image, but that is who they will be closest to from the beginning, unless eye contact with the mirror is made at a distance, and that is who the double will gravitate to. They don't appear until everyone is in the room, and we can't leave the room until one side or the other is all wiped out. If we do, the living doubles remain, and then double again when we re-enter. We only did that the first time. It wasn't worth it to fight that many of us when the doubles doubled right along with us." Lots of people in the room shuddered. "If we just give up and die the room resets. We'll have to start at level one, room one all over again, but it's worth it, trust me." He looked at Shiroe sharply. "This will be your greatest test. Do you really know everyone?" They took into the fifth day to prepare.


	49. Adventurer Tree of Life

Streaks of colored lights filled the room. "Shit!" came a baritone voice. "Critical fail!" a panicked youthful voice said at the same time. Three sets of shimmering shields went up five, then ten layers deep. That was quickly followed by a similar looking box that appeared around empty space that very shortly after contained a glowing figure labeled "Mirror Purrcy". The heart of every Adventurer who saw it and had an inkling of what that meant sank into a deep pit.

"Time to death?" Shiroe asked in a rather resigned tone of voice. The shields were already steadily failing.

"Two... one..."

-:-:-:-:-

The pain in Tetorō heart was probably the greatest it had been in a long time. He lay on the ground, his arm over his eyes. How could he?! How could he have not realized that would happen beforehand? All because of one oversight on his part, the entire dungeon would have to be traversed again from the beginning.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" came from the Minami side. The Adventurers of Akiba were silent. Most people were silent, actually. It had been a surprising sudden death, not accounted for in all the last five days of planning.

Finally, there was a sigh and a shifting. Tetorō raised his arm, knowing he was going to see Shiroe. He did. "No." Tetorō interrupted before Shiroe could answer. Shiroe paused and turned to look at him. Tetorō got to his own feet. He walked to where most of the Adventurers could see him, from both sides, and bowed very deeply. "I'm very sorry. That was my fault." He held it for a while, then rose. He was getting angry looks from Minami, confused ones from Akiba, and a sympathetic one from Shiroe that was mixed with his own personal guilt. He turned to face his guildmaster. "I'm sorry. I forgot I set it so she could see through Nyanta-san's eyes."

Comprehension came on Log Horizon guild member's faces. Shiroe nodded. "I didn't think of it either. I'm sorry also." He paused then gave an embarrassed sort of shrug. "Though, it was an interesting experiment."

"So what the hell did you bring with you that can cause sudden failure?" Nakalnad asked, folding his arms.

"Not yet," Akatsuki said. They all looked at her. "Nyanta-san's not back."

They looked around, seeing it was true. Tetorō considered that, then nodded. "He's been reinforced. He probably won't be able to defeat both himself and her together, though.

Shiroe went thoughtful, then nodded. "That will be essential data, when he does get back. We might have the ability to win through with one more try." He turned to look at Nakalnad. "That...was the key...and apparently the final boss to get into the last room." Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "Actually, as Tetorō's said, it's a double boss room. Those two are from my party, and have to go in, but we need to fight them last, after we've defeated the rest of the mirror doubles. Is there a way to do that?"

This time the heavy silence was from Minami as the Akiba Adventurers waited to hear their past experiences. After the silence went on a bit, Shiroe said, "You've said that if they don't look into the mirrors the doubles don't come. How did you learn that?"

The Minami field monitor nodded. "We had an unconscious member that we dragged into the room with us and left by the door. We had to heal him up in the end to fight his mirror, too."

Tetorō relaxed. "We can do that," he said.

Shiroe nodded. "That's simple. You block her and then I'll put Nyanta to sleep. When the room's cleared, we'll wake them up."

"At the same time? Can you do them one at a time?" Nakalnad asked hopefully.

Shiroe shook his head. "The only one that can defeat her is him and the only one that can defeat him is her. The rest of us will be support roles."

"It's really that bad?" Nakalnad asked.

"I think it's set up that way," Shiroe said, wonderingly. "I don't know why, though." He shook his head, then sat down to take a waiting pose. "When we get Nyanta's report, I'll put my idea on the table."

There was silence for a bit, then Nakalnad shook his head. "No. That's not right. What is 'she', this key? One of the Vengeful Spirits?"

"I...suppose you could think of it like that," Shiroe said cautiously.

"You can't have it both ways, Machiavelli," Nakalnad said just a little impatiently. "Either it's a party member and it's in the room with Nyanta-san the same as Nyanta-san is fighting both mirrors, and they both die or they both defeat their mirrors...or it's the Vengeful Ghost and Nyanta isn't fighting a mirror Vengeful Ghost, though he may be fighting himself and all the other mirrors."

"That Vengeful Ghost very definitely was fighting us, and it wasn't the version locked down," Tetorō said definitely.

Nakalnad scowled, "Then, can the two of them fighting together take everyone down, including themselves? And...if not...can the one you brought into the room die? Or will we have three mirror Vengeful Ghosts to fight when we get back?"

There was silence for a while. "I guess...I don't know," Shiroe finally admitted. There were groans of frustration. A little more loudly, to prevent too much unrest, Shiroe said, "But that doesn't mean we need to give up just yet. I want to see if Nyanta comes out and tells us what happened to him. Then we might know."

A little regretfully he added. "If we have to...since we have to start over anyway...we can leave the dungeon zone and come back in to reset that room. She's actually easy to defeat with Kannagi and Hacker shields, status effects, and a constant barrage of magic attacks. She can't get off enough spells if we pen her in and keep it up. We lock him down with a succession of Guardians and Samurai that pull out just before their HP goes out and hit him with Monks and weapon attack classes until she's down. Then the rest can focus on him to pile it on heavy. That initial attack spell we'll have to shield and defend from, but that isn't new to us anymore. And we have to have everyone else's double down before then or our mirrors will do the same thing. All of us from Akiba know that's how it's done."

"The most effective are reflective spells," Tetorō said calmly.

Nakalnad finally broke the next silence. "Fine. We'll wait to hear what Nyanta-san has to say."

From somewhere in the back of his group came a quiet, "I'm going to hope they take everyone down and get the work done while we sit it out. That was some massive spell - the second one."

-:-:-:-:-

Nyanta blinked and twitched his singed whiskers. "...Was that really necessary, nyan?" he finally asked plaintively. "Purrcy, mew'll have to take meowr double out, or make it so my hits do MP damage." He turned to defend himself from himself. He had one benefit from that one explosion, though. It had taken out all the rest of the legion, true, but it had also taken out all the legion mirror doubles except his and Purrcy's. He wondered if that was because as a solo, she never partied with anyone, so the blast had just removed everyone from the room except those who were "immune" to Hacker spells. He wouldn't be, in too much more time, he was sure.

[Nyanta...anything I do will be something I can't do next time. To create a spell to protect you other than what I've already done will steal HP from you and you'll drop faster. You don't have time to drink a potion. In getting rid of all players on the field...well...there's one thing I can try, but if it works it will be used against you next time...or me.]

"Then make it work this time," he answered, rather calmly, lashing out at his double to nick the arms of his coat, and dancing away from the double blades coming at him.

[Can you try negotiation?]

Nyanta raised an eyebrow. "Mirror me, could we call a truce for just a bit? Purrcy wants to talk." He didn't get much of a response, except another attack coming his way. He took care of it, then said, "Mirror Purrcy, would you be willing to talk?" He got nothing. "What if you try it?" he asked.

He was answered about a second later. [Odd. But no.] After about another two minutes of jumping around and wishing for more backup, suddenly the mirror Nyanta froze, then disappeared in a shower of bubbles of light. Nyanta turned and looked to the demarcated, and incidentally still boxed in, Mirror Purrcy. He was really surprised he wasn't dead yet, since there'd been nothing to distract it. Shortly thereafter it suddenly disappeared in a shower of bubbles as well. [Sigh. Well, I used a simple solution, but I won't be able to use it again.]

Nyanta paused, then sat down cross-legged. "If you're the key, where's the door?"

[There wasn't an item drop.]

"Does that matter?"

[That's the pattern up until now...] She sounded uncertain.

He considered. "Myaybe mew have to be outside? ...That takes Tetorō-kun, though, doesn't it?"

[Yes.]

Nyanta called up the party chat. "So, we've defeated them. If mew want to work meowr way back here...I suppose mew could. No item drop, but myaybe releasing Purrcy would open the door?"

"...No...way," was said rather faintly...by rather a lot of voices.

"What did you do?" Shiroe asked with great surprise.

Nyanta asked Purrcy. [I put a modified drain on both of them to drain HP from the mirror Nyanta to Nyanta directly, and to drain the MP from the mirror Purrcy so I could cast larger spells, then defended us both until I'd used up the MP from the mirror Purrcy.]

Nyanta repeated it back for Shiroe. "I just danced with myself until myself disappeared."

"Did the mirror Purrcy possess the mirror Nyanta?" Shiroe asked.

"I don't know. It was still boxed in when it died." Nyanta put his rapiers away, then pulled out several potions and drank them down. He leaned against the wall. "We'll wait for mew here," he said tiredly.

-:-:-:-:-

Everyone in the re-spawn room blinked at each other. "Well...," Shiroe finally said, "we'll keep the other solution quiet just in case we need it for next time. They don't know it, so their mirrors won't either." Everyone nodded agreement with that idea, then stiffly rose. The rest of the dungeon was cleared and they could rest in that room as well as any. They needed to get the door open and research what came next...if it _could_ be opened.

"...It seems somehow...anticlimactic," a member of the Minami half said, a little down, as they trudged their way down and around the maze to the inner circle again.

"Yeah," another one said. "Here we've spent all this time working to defeat that room, and suddenly we're shut out and two people who've never been in it before figure it out in one."

"You're assuming they've made it possible for the door to be found and opened," another one said practically. "If we still have to try three more times, that may be different."

They were silent for a bit, then, grudgingly, "True, but..."

"Well...it may be anticlimactic, but if it really worked...I think I'll be just as happy," another one said just a little wearily. "I feel like we've already paid our dues to repair the damage done long before now."

"True, 'dat, too." There were many nods of agreement to that sentiment.

"That may be true for you," said one of the Akiba fighting half, "but we worked our tails off this time with you and got blown away in one and nothing to show for that room, not even experience. I'd take another few rounds."

"You can have them," the tired one from Minami said. "I'll give over my slot."

"I'm already here," the Akiba fighter pointed out.

"Oh, right." A teasing grin went with the statement.

They filed into the last room, just a little nervous since they really didn't want any mirror doubles to show up last minute. Shiroe was standing over the Swashbuckler felinoid, shaking his shoulder. "Nyanta. We're here. You okay?" He motioned for the Cleric of his party to join him.

The Cleric cast a few healing spells on the recumbent felinoid, who then slowly woke up to look into Shiroe's eyes. "Councilor-nyan."

Shiroe's shoulders visibly relaxed. "I can't tell you how glad I am you're able to wake up," he said in relief. "After Alice in Wonderland, I was a bit worried you'd dropped into _Rip van Winkle_."

Nyanta sat up and smiled. "Nyan, thank goodness. I did spend some time in _Through the Looking Glass_ at the foxtail's though." Shiroe and several others shuddered. Shiroe gave Nyanta his hand and helped him to stand.

"I see there's still no door," Nakalnad said dispassionately, leaning on his door shield and resting his hand on the pommel of his sword.

Nyanta nodded. "There wasn't a drop either."

"Nothing?" Nakalnad said in surprise.

Nyanta shook his head and turned to Tetorō. "Can mew let her out? Our only guess is that it takes having her actually present, meow."

Tetorō looked at Shiroe. "It makes sense," he said cautiously. He didn't want to make the final decision, though, they could all tell. Shiroe thought for a moment, then nodded. Tetorō held out his hand to Nyanta. Nyanta took the earring out of his ear and handed it to Tetorō, pausing just an instant before finally releasing it to the younger male. They shared a look, then Tetorō looked down at the earring in his palm.

There was a moment of silence, then the earring began to glow and rise into the air over the group's heads. Three other gold rings came out of it spinning slowly in the air with it. Suddenly there was a flash and the rings flew through the air with great speed, slamming into the mirrors on the walls in the room until only one wall of mirrors was left. Everyone ducked away from the flying shards of glass, some swearing, others jumping behind Guardians holding shields (Tetorō behind Naotsugu notably). For the most part, the shards of glass dissolved into sparkling lights before actually arriving at people. The four gold circles ended up hovering in front of the remaining mirror.

There was another glow that was brightly reflected by the mirror. When it was gone, there was a group of shadowy figures standing in front of it and glowing letters written on the top of the mirror: "Ultimate Sacrifice". The shadowy figures moved towards the mirror, then _into_ it and disappeared, until there was only one remaining that hovered between the legion and the mirror as if waiting.

"You were saying, Nyanta?" Shiroe said wryly. There were unhappy chuckles around the room.

There was another unhappy sound - that of a sigh. "Haven't we already paid the ultimate sacrifice?"

Shiroe tipped his head, looking at the words. "Well, not really. The ultimate price will be not killing the boss in this next room. As I said in Minami, our price will be never actually completing this dungeon in the traditional fashion. We want to repair, not destroy." He looked at the mirror thoughtfully. "It also seems to me, that this is a very individual door. Everyone is going to have to step through this mirror individually, and like we had to fight ourselves in this room before we could get to this point, we'll likely have to face ourselves again to get through to the next one."

"So it will be like death, then," Nakalnad said.

Shiroe nodded. "I suspect." It was said quietly. There was silence for a bit. "I think...if you don't want to pass through to the other side...then don't. We'll make do with whomever does come through." He stepped up to stand next to the shadow, facing the mirror. Nyanta stepped up to the other side of the shadow calmly. Tetorō was next to him in two steps, and Naotsugu moved to stand next to Shiroe.

Akatsuki slipped between the two of them, and took Shiroe's hand. He looked down at her and gave one of his small smiles. She looked earnestly up into his eyes. She swallowed, then said, "I'll meet you on the other side." He squeezed her hand and nodded back, then looked into the mirror again, his eyes sweeping the people standing behind them. His eyes paused on Michael.

Michael nodded his head. "I'll be behind you," he promised. Shiroe nodded and stepped forward. His guild moved with him, the shadow going with them also, and they slipped into the mirror and disappeared to the room. Michael turned to look at the rest of them, "Our reward is worth it. If you think you've got one on the other side, we'd welcome you by our side," he said, then nodded his head, perhaps in farewell, turned back, and walked through after them.

Nakalnad blew out an explosive breath. "Well, damn," he whispered, putting his free hand on his hip. He glared at the mirror and the backs of those who'd left them. "I don't even know what I can do on the other side if I can't swing a sword, or do repairs, or heal anything." He glared for a bit more, then quietly said, "But...I've already sacrificed a whole damn lot to get here. It might...just be worth it to see...what's on the other side." He moved up towards the mirror, inspecting it all the way around. Finally he faced his own reflection, at first glaring at it, then relaxing to an almost sad, resigned look. He nodded at himself slightly, then stepped through. Slowly, others in the room began to step up to the mirror and disappear.

-:-:-:-:-

Stepping through the mirror was like stepping through an unmoving waterfall. Shiroe blinked his eyes to remove the film and fog from his eyes. His feet kept moving him forward. He really had expected to be walking the streets of his hometown again, but instead he arrived in a small glade surrounded by the fog he'd been walking through. In the center of the glade was a platform. On the platform was a winged sphinx. They stared each other down - him at the edge of the glade, it on the platform, unmoving. His brain quickly supplied what he knew about sphinxes. Mostly that they protected temples and knowledge, were supposed to be wise to the point of being all-knowing, and that they always asked a riddle you had to answer correctly or be eaten. If there was a final boss, this seemed to be a reasonable one.

He actually enjoyed riddles, but there wasn't anything to say what the question would be, unless it was related to the "ultimate sacrifice" written on the mirror...which it probably was. He sighed to himself. There was only forward, as always. He stepped into the glade and walked up to stand in front of the sphinx. "I'd like to pass, to repair the Adventurer Tree of Life, please," he asked very politely.

"Of course you do, Shiroe," the sphinx answered calmly. "Or so you say. Pass my test and I'll consider it."

He tipped his head. "Not good enough. I pass your test and you actually follow through. You've called us, after all. You can't get it fixed if you only 'think' about passing us through. You have to 'actually' pass us through."

"Except you aren't specifically needed."

Shiroe blinked. On one level it was true. "I may not be needed for my magic, or I may be. It's irrelevant. I'm specifically needed as a supporting member of my party, because it's together that we find the strength to continually press forward. I chose my path, and they have chosen to follow me. If I'm not there, they'll do their best without me, but it will weaken their hope and their spirit."

"Prideful words," the sphinx mocked.

Shiroe shook his head. "I used to think so. But they've shown it to me again and again. I'm needed. Because I'm needed, I want to be there for them...even if I can't do anything." Suddenly he had nothing but a bare minimum of clothing on his body. No magic items. He checked - he didn't even have a status screen. He blinked, but knew this was a world of magic. He shook his head again. "I'll still go. The 'things' aren't important. It's my friends that are."

"And what will you do if they don't arrive? If you're the only one to make it through?"

Shiroe paused to consider his answer. "I will hope for them, and do what I can with what I do have."

The sphinx looked at him, measuring him. He calmly looked back. He really was just a single man, young and inexperience in many ways. But he had a goal that drove him, friends who supported him, a reason for existing and moving forward. If this world had taught him nothing else, he had learned that. It didn't matter what was stripped from you, as long as there was a reason to move forward, then moving forward was what one did. And if there wasn't one, you moved forward anyway until you uncovered one.

The sphinx bowed its head slightly. "Very well. Answer my riddle then." It paused and blinked, then intoned, "What is set highest in the land, yet is the lowest of all; granted the most power, yet must take none at all; is gifted highest honor by all yet weighed down with the worst burden no one willingly picks up?"

Shiroe's eyes unfocused as he sucked in a breath. He knew the answer to that riddle with every fiber of his being. It was the thing he ran from daily. That answer twisted in his gut. He neither wanted it, yet it was essential. It made him face his own reason for walking forward and writhe. He had to answer it to walk forward, but he didn't want to say it, as if saying it made him admit he had to be it. The tail of the sphinx twitched. He wondered if there was a time limit. "It's the thing that is my own sacrifice," he finally admitted, "it is a leader, a king."

"Very good, King Shiroe," the sphinx said calmly. His heart clenched, but he looked the sphinx in the eye. "That is the sacrifice you have accepted to reach this point. What will you sacrifice to continue?" It waited silently.

Shiroe considered it. That was a rather broad thing to ask and the answer could be small to great. There really wasn't any reason to give up anything that he shouldn't, so he took his time thinking about it. Finally he answered, "I'll give up my reluctance to accept that role, and wear the mantle of duty without complaint."

The sphinx rose to it's feet and breathed on him. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in a room that was circular and cavernous. It was the third time ever he'd seen the code realm overlaid over the real world. He could see pipelines and other similar almost industrial structures running up the outer walls and along the floors and ceiling. In the center were the life-lines, lightly glowing and pulsating, rising from under the ground and up into the ceiling, high above. He moved a few steps forward looking at the nexus and up, then around the walls until he looked around the open space to see what else living might be in the room.

He couldn't see any monsters at all. He rather didn't think there would be any. This nexus was protected from monsters, People of the Land, and Adventurers alike. There was one thing that he did eventually see moving - shadows of light, drifting near the nexus. As he looked, he could see they were near loose, cut lifelines. He nodded. The spirits of the Adventurers. He checked himself next. He was re-dressed in the clothing he'd passed into the mirror with, and had a status screen. That was nice, to get everything back again.

He quietly moved up to be closer to the nexus. Sometimes bosses showed up when you crossed a threshold, though he would have been really surprised to see one. As he got closer, one of the spirits left the nexus and approached him. He stopped and watched it. When it stopped in front of him, he said calmly, "I'm Shiroe of Log Horizon. Until others of my guild come through, I don't know which one you are, but we've come to help. Do you know which lines are yours so we can repair them?"

He followed the spirit until it stopped at a line coming from the floor that ended about four feet up from the floor. He pointed to it. "This one is yours?" It was hard to see a nod, but he thought it might have been one. Then it rose up in the air and hovered next to a line that was gently waving above his head. He sighed in relief. Even if they couldn't go up into the moon, the spirits knew. That would make the repairs much easier. He carefully inspected the lines around the cut line. They didn't looked cut, but they also didn't look terribly healthy. He put his hand out and cast a supporting HP increasing status effect on that part of the nexus. It seemed to help that general area somewhat.

There was a sudden breath of air next to him and he turned to his right to look. It was another spirit, but this one felt more solid, if such could be said of a spirit. "Purrcy?" he asked. It reached out a hand and put it on top of his head. He smiled. "Did you have to answer the questions, too?"

She nodded, then rose up to be next to the spirit still hovering over Shiroe. He watched them until Purrcy moved again, this time going away from the nexus. Shiroe turned to watch her flight, then saw who she was moving to. He smiled. "Glad to have you, Chief," he said. "It looks like Purrcy is, too."

Nyanta was smiling slightly at the spirit who'd arrived next to him. She gave him a "hug". "Meow. Thanks," he said softly. When she "let go" she moved slightly towards Shiroe and Nyanta followed her until they were standing together.

"They know which ones are their lines," Shiroe informed him.

Nyanta nodded and turned to Purrcy. "Where's meowrs, Purrcy?" She didn't move for a bit, then she slowly disappeared into the nexus.

"Oh," Shiroe sighed. "That might be a problem. How do we get into it? The ones outside will be simple enough, but I wonder how many are on the interior?" He looked at the nexus again. It was a very large bundle of life-lines. The ones on the outer perimeter were rather small in number compared to the total that made it up.

Nyanta put a paw on the nexus where Purrcy had entered it. It was rather solid, actually, in the base realm they normally existed in. Not surprising since in that layer it looked like a tree trunk. It rather was one when touching it. Nyanta looked up the nexus. "Purrhaps the Hackers can get in."

"Probably," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Tetorō walking up to them. "We can make ourselves pretty small. What's inside?"

"Purrcy, and her line. Probably more than just hers, too," Shiroe answered.

"Let me go looking," Tetorō said. He held still and his eyes unfocused. He returned about a minute later. "Yes, I can get to where she is. There's damage to the surrounding lines, but her's is the only one cut where she is."

Shiroe nodded. "I noticed that with this one," he pointed to the one he'd been brought to before. "I cast an HP support on the area and it seemed to help."

Tetorō inspected that area, then nodded. "The damage inside's worse, but that's good, if that helps." He looked up the trunk of the nexus as well, looking up at the waving cut line with the spirit hovering next to it. His look turned quizzical. "How are we supposed to get them down here for the reconnection?"

Shiroe shook his head. "I don't know that yet. But they do know both ends of the line they belong to."

"That's a good start, then," Tetorō said, almost absently.

There was a sudden blip of motion and arms were wrapped around Shiroe's middle. He jumped just a little, then looked. He smiled slightly and put his hand on top of the black hair. "Was it scary?" he asked. Akatsuki held still, then shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her and held her anyway, just in case. "I'm glad you've made it, too. I hope you didn't give up too much. I think anything would have worked, but I could only think that we shouldn't give up more than was really reasonable."

Akatsuki blushed - he could feel it. She finally answered, "No. It was okay."

"That's good, then," he answered calmly, mostly to get her to calm down, and patted her on the head again. "We need to know how to get up to the upper cut lines and bring them down for the repairs. Can you reach them?" he asked her.

Akatsuki pulled away to look up and he pointed to the line above them. She let go of him and studied the trunk in front of her, then the line again. Walking to the trunk she touched it, trying to get a feel for the difference between the code side and the real side and what effects she could have on each. Then her face scrunched up just a bit with some internal effort. After a bit she relaxed and shook her head. "I can't 'intend' the lines down, so we'll have to go up." She continued to study the pathway.

Shiroe looked at Tetorō. "The internal lines, are they up high like this, too, or are they packed tightly enough the ends are close?"

"The ends are a lot closer," Tetorō answered right away. "They'll be easier to reconnect, once we can get to them and find them. It's finding them that's going to be hard."

Shiroe nodded. "I think I have a way to do that, but you'll have to come back out each time."

Tetorō shrugged. "Takes me less than a second your time for that," he commented dismissively.

There was a quiet step near them and they turned to see Naotsugu arriving at their group. He was dressed in the casual clothes he wore around the guild hall. Shiroe raised an eyebrow. "I gave up my armor and weapons for just this ending," he answered. "Don't need it for this part, I figured."

Shiroe smiled. "You did specify?"

"Of course," Naotsugu grinned. "I love the stuff, and I've learned my lessons from Hahaue."

"Good," Shiroe nodded.

Akatsuki planted herself in front of Naotsugu. He looked down at her with a surprised face and raised eyebrow. "What is it, Short Stuff?" he asked.

She scowled slightly, then said, "Throw me up there, so I can bring it down."

Naotsugu looked up the trunk to look at the waving line. He considered it for a moment. "Alright." They all moved out of the way to let the two of them get into position below the line. Naotsugu cupped his hands and bent his knees. Akatsuki stepped a foot into his hands and put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself. They both looked up, then Naotsugu counted. On three he tossed her up and she jumped out of his hands at the peak of the throw. She sailed up, caught the floating line, then "danced" her way back down the trunk of the tree. She had a look of great concentration on her face.

When she neared the bottom she said, "Intent, Pervert. Take it."

He reached up, being taller than her so it wouldn't have to stretch so far, and snagged the end of it. It took a couple of tries but he eventually had it, also concentrating hard. He pulled it down then grabbed the other lower end and pulled up on it until they were just about touching. Tetorō immediately put a hand at the join and cast a healing spell on them. They looked better but didn't connect. He switched to another spell and the ends began to grow until the space between was filled and they were reconnected. Then he cast another healing spell and Naotsugu let it go. The line held and everyone released the breath they were holding.

Shiroe looked for the spirit. It was hovering behind Naotsugu. "So, we've reconnected it. Can you get back into it and return? If you resurrect, contact Kazuhiko immediately. He'll let us know it worked. If we don't hear back in fifteen minutes, we'll assume you're still stuck somewhere and come looking for you."

Naotsugu moved out of the way and the spirit moved to the line. It slowly shrank, then disappeared altogether. They all sighed. Now it was wait to see if it had worked.

"What'cha got?" They turned and smiled.

"Hey, Michael," Tetorō said. "We just sent the first test spirit up."

"That's awesome," Michael said calmly, with a bit of a smile. "Do you know who it was?"

"Nope," Tetorō answered.

"I forgot to ask him to tag it before we let it go," Shiroe admitted.

Tetorō looked at the line, then shook his head. "Can't tell just by the line. I might have been able to do it looking at the spirit, but I don't know that."

"We need to do an external count and see how many more are on the outside," Shiroe said, "then we'll know how many are inside. It would be nice to have a few more outside ones to teach everyone what they need to do."

Akatsuki immediately went one way, Michael sauntered off the other way. Shiroe pulled out his list of missing Adventurers. He'd updated it with Kazuhiko before they left, and added Purrcy's name to it. He put his finger on the top name and the name glowed. About fifteen seconds later a spirit appeared in front of the group still standing around the tree.

Shiroe called that name and the spirit seemed to give a positive sign. "Tetorō, go follow this one in and find the line. Then we'll talk through what we can do for the inside ones." He turned to that spirit. "Tetorō's one of the ones that can follow you in. Please take him to your line so we can repair it."

"Go ahead," Tetorō nodded at it. "I'm not coming physically. I'll keep up with you, but don't lose me."

Nyanta grabbed Tetorō's body and lowered it to the floor, then held his head in his lap. Looking up at the others, he gave a bit of a grimace. "Nyot much else I can do to help Hackers. ...Shiroe-ichi, mew should know, Michael-nyan can fly. Mew can have two teams at once on the outside if Akatsuki-chan wants to keep flying and Meowtsugu's willing to be the wings."

Shiroe nodded. "It will depend on how many, but we might do that." He was looking towards the space where the entrance to this zone seemed to be. Another person had materialized. Coming towards them was Nakalnad, also missing armor and weapons. "I do hope you limited them to only this dungeon?" Shiroe asked.

"Yeah," Nakalnad answered. He nodded at Naotsugu, recognizing the same price given to arrive. "How's it look so far?"

"Not too bad. We've run the first experiment and are doing recon now for the rest. Some are inside and only the Hackers can get in, so far. Actually, I'm afraid most are inside. That will slow us down."

Nakalnad looked at the tree, put his hand on it, then pushed. His hand went in a few centimeters. "Well, if you think of it as a pile of spaghetti, you can get into it." He pulled his hand back out. "But...I'm not sure I'd like to go wading through that, then freak out and end up dead in the middle of a tree trunk."

Naotsugu nodded. "Crunchy-pasta-city."

"I think slow and steady's the way to go," Shiroe agreed. "I'm pretty sure there isn't a time limit at this point, unless the collateral damage is pretty bad on some of the surrounding lines. I've sent Tetorō to go looking at the first one lost to check on that."

"There was collateral damage, huh?" Nakalnad said softly, looking around the upper reaches and then the room. "Haven't seen a side boss, yet?"

"No," Shiroe said. "I'd be surprised if there was one. Anything in this room could damage it, after all. I'm only expecting some of the ones to come through to have been black-hearts to begin with and attack once they get here, though the sphinx should sort most of them out." He watched Nakalnad's reaction.

Nakalnad looked him in the eye. "I suppose I can't say. I just came through to see what this place is protecting with my own eyes, since I won't get any other rewards from it. I can at least say I was here and got to see it for myself - a thing almost no one will ever get to see."

The three men in front of him smiled. They understood the prize of seeing a vista never seen before. "That's a good dream fulfillment," Naotsugu nodded approvingly. "Debauchery Tea Party's favorite reward."

Nakalnad actually looked away and blushed. Shiroe raised an eyebrow at him, then changed the subject. "Would you be willing to sort people out that come through into new teams? I need one person with HP ups, one person with regeneration, and potentially one person with flight retrieval skills." When Nakalnad looked at him curiously, he pointed up. "On the outside, the upper ends are in the air, high, so we have to get them back down to attach them. And then we'll need one Hacker on each of those teams. I've already got one flight team and two Hackers here. When the Technicians arrive, on their teams I need a Druid and a Kannagi. We'll do the healings first, then build the structure of protection around it all."

Nakalnad looked at him curiously. "Who's your flight team?"

"Naotsugu throws Akatsuki up and she brings them down to his level," Shiroe answered with a shrug. "You know - we improvise."

A smiled cracked on Nakalnad's face. "Right. I get it." He turned and walked off towards the entry point, chuckling at the image in his head Shiroe's words had given him. Shiroe was glad Akatsuki wasn't there to knee him in the face.

Tetorō returned next, looking up at Nyanta in surprise. Nyanta patted him on the forehead. "Mew're a good boy, Tetorō. I'll watch over mew while mew work."

"Ah...thanks, I think," he said then looked at Shiroe. "Degradation's higher, but it doesn't look horrible. I think if it had been years, even one, it would be a lot worse. The cut's a little less refined so there's more damage to the ends, but I think we can work with that, too. I want to try just regrowing it first, and only cut off the ragged ends if we have to. Purrcy says if they won't regrow with a healing spell to be nice and even again, we'll have to cut them, or they'll be like festering wounds and not heal up right."

Shiroe blinked. "Can we use her?"

Tetorō tipped his head to see Shiroe a little better from his horizontal position. "Probably. She just needs an HP feed to someone."

Shiroe nodded. "We'll have plenty of those, I would think, if more of the fighters followed Naotsugu and Nakalnad in."

Tetorō nodded. "That would work, if they're volunteers - like blood donors." Shiroe smiled at the imagery of that.

"I want to have you feed the healing and regeneration spells in, too, not just do them yourself. We need to conserve you, too," Shiroe looked at Tetorō soberly. "We'll do that for all the Hackers, actually. Use the same method you used to funnel Isuzu's song to Quon."

Tetorō considered that. "Well, I was using the imagery of radio waves for that, since it was song, but I guess it was magic, too, wasn't it?" He went to thinking hard on how that could be done and Shiroe looked to check on Nakalnad. A few others had come through. That was a relief. Maybe some of the others they needed had decided to come. It made him more nervous about a traitor in the mix, but he really couldn't do much about that in the end, except protect what needed to be protected if one did show up. He wasn't sure when he'd gotten so cynical and untrusting, but in the matter of the Adventurer Tree of Life he was rather paranoid. All possibilities needed accounting for.

Akatsuki and Michael showed back up not too much later, coming together, and gave their reports. There were enough other outer lines to teach, which was good. It would have been a little more difficult if they had used the only one as their test line. They relaxed around the tree, waiting and were slowly joined by other groups sent over by Nakalnad. One was a set of four fighters who wanted to know what they could do. Shiroe explained they would need HP donors, if they'd be willing. He'd not have them go less than half at most and it would be a slow drain, so it wouldn't be as bad even as if they were being whaled on by a boss. They agreed to it readily and sat down to wait. While waiting they quietly got to comparing their experiences at the sphinx.

Shiroe listened in, curious. They were split evenly between Minami and Akiba. "I'd already known my sacrifice was not getting to beat out a boss," one from Minami said a little sadly. "That was an easy question to answer. The second was almost as easy. No point to bringing weapons in here, really, but I answered, 'I want to protect the Tree of Life'. I don't know where that's left me. I hope I actually get to go home." Shiroe hoped so too. That was a bit too open ended for this world. He did like that it also left someone in the room to have weapons if it was needed in the end. That part had been intelligent.

"Well, we didn't even get to fight in the last room at all, so completely missing out on any final battle at all was mine," one from Akiba said. "I think most of you could have yours and most of us could have mine, really," there were nods in that group and even in some of the other surrounding one's, listening in. "It was difficult to decide on a thing to give up next, though. There were a lot of things that I didn't want to give up and a lot that just seemed ridiculous when I thought of them. You know, like the American and European tradition, where they give up food for one month." He blushed. "But that stuck with me...so no Crescent Burgers for me for the next month."

The group laughed lightly. "Hey, but you know," the other one from Akiba said, "there are a lot of other good foods in Akiba, but that one's the most nostalgic." They both looked far away and drooled. "The first real food with taste after we got here." Others from Akiba nodded.

"Hey, Shiroe," a voice said at his shoulder.

Shiroe turned to look. "Rieze, glad you were willing to come," he said with a nod at her.

"Well...I almost didn't, since I'm not sure you need a Sorcerer, but I couldn't just leave Purrcy. Not when we're still trying to teach her what friends are." Her posture dared him to make fun of her. He didn't dare.

"Thank you," he said sincerely instead. "I'm grateful you were willing to give something up for that friendship."

She looked away and shrugged. He didn't press her. Like his, he suspected many of the upper level guildmasters and guildmembers wouldn't ever give away what their riddles and even sacrifices were. He had a good idea what Purrcy's was and Nyanta's, too, and an inkling of what Tetorō's might have been, but the rest he wouldn't know, and he wasn't going to ask. "Ains and Isaac are staying behind. They felt like someone in the upper levels should sit with the ones who were choosing to not come. If we need them, we can call them through, was the thinking. I've brought the Clerics and Kannagi of Akiba with me, since I know you need them if there's Hacker stuff here, which there is."

"Good. Thanks. Can we call out?" he hadn't done that yet.

Rieze looked at him just a little impatiently. "That's the other reason for coming. You don't always think tactically when outside the actual battle. Yes, I've gotten hold of them and they're waiting like we are at this point. They'll let me know when the last one leaves that room. We can't contact anyone in the Glade of the Sphinx, though."

Shiroe nodded. That made sense. "How many of Nakalnad's came?"

"We talked half the Technicians into it, the other half refused, not willing to give up any more than they'd already given up. Part of it was feeling completely left out already, I think, though that would likely have been their sphinx riddle's my guess."

Shiroe sighed. "Well, I did only need them for this part. Maybe I can get Nakalnad to talk them into coming, after we've done that experiment. If it works, they'll have a reason to come. But two might be enough, too, I don't know. Do you know how many Druids we've got?"

"Enough," she tipped her head over to two groups sitting. He could see the staffs of Druids being held by one member of each group and nodded. "It might be good to have a couple more of those in each group, if we can get them, especially since we don't have the Technicians, or go ahead and form up the third and fourth groups without the Technicians. We'll need to have them all around the trunk and just two groups will make that hard. Four is better, more if we can have them, I guess."

Rieze nodded and headed back to the larger group around Nakalnad to pass on the request. Shiroe looked at the groups in front of him. "Hands up for the healing round?" he asked. He got four groups worth, and sent one of each of the fighters in the group of four that had said they'd be HP donors to those four groups.

"Oiy, Machiavelli!" Nakalnad called out from his place, "You got a hit. Kazuhiko just called in. Ayumu arrived at the Cathedral and is apparently kissing the ground. They're taking him to medical for checking out and treatment if necessary." The whole room erupted into cheers.

Shiroe slumped in relief and crossed him off his list of missing Adventurers. "Well, if we wanted to know why we're here, there's the reason," Naotsugu said with a smile. Shiroe nodded agreement. He could see Rieze passing that on to the others waiting behind.

"Okay, we're ready to train the healer groups. Once that gets started I'll be back to explain to the Technician groups what I want. Michael, take us to the next outer line around." Shiroe requested.

-:-:-:-:-

Shiroe put one team on the outer lines and the rest on the interior. Tetorō handled teaching the other Hackers the code spell to bring the magics of the magic users into the place they were needed and they practiced that a time or two outside until they were comfortable with it. Shiroe showed one of the Minami Communication Mages who'd come on the trip how to call out the spirits so the Hackers could follow them inside and handed his list over, then headed back to talk to the construction groups.

"So...what I want to do is put up a shield around the trunk so that it can't be axed any more, by code, spell, or weapons. We'll still need to be able to get inside for repairs, though, so there has to be a way to knock on the door and ask it to let us in, so to speak. I want you to work on possible solutions in your groups and then we'll discuss them. I anticipate using a combination of Kannagi protective spells targeted to the code realm life-lines first, then the physical tree second. The Druids can help with that most, I would think, in making the protections sufficiently organic."

"The Technicians will be the ones to layer it all together along the whole thing seamlessly, though it can start in pieces. You'll be working with magic as your material, is all, and making it permanent. You'll probably be the best for coming up with how to make it something we can still get through for repairs. If you need help, call back to the other Technicians for ideas, too. They don't have to come through, but we all know more minds are more creative."

"We've got enough groups total to go equally around the trunk and hold up the magic panels while the Technicians weld them into place, is kind of how I'm seeing it. And each panel should be able to be asked to come down until repairs are done inside, then be put back up. Remember, we might not be the ones coming back to do the repairs, so it should be easy to figure out how to get in and do that part - if you're really good hearted and not going to destroy the works when you get in. It might be nice to be able to see through it, too, so the repairman knows where the problem is quickly."

"I don't even know if this is possible. We're experimenting in this with something completely new, but we've already found that the creative mind makes things work here, and intent is often all that's needed to make changes. If we can't, we can't and we'll go home, but if we can, I'd like to, just to make sure something like this doesn't happen so easily again from this end. It's a bit hard to just come apply a patch anytime, after all. Let's do it while we're here, if possible."

The group members all nodded and got started putting their heads together. He walked over to the rest. "If there are any more volunteers to be HP donors for the Hackers, they could probably use at least one more per group. The more there are, the less each one has to donate, though I don't think the cost would be very high in the end." A number of people detached and headed for the four groups around the side of the trunk. The three internal groups had just sprawled at the place the training had been at. "Rieze," Shiroe asked quietly, "will you join the external group, please."

She gave him a look and he looked back. She nodded and headed around the trunk to find them. Shiroe stood by Nakalnad, the both of them looking back towards the Adventurer Tree of Life. "A different kind of battle, huh?" Nakalnad said.

Shiroe nodded. "A good kind," he answered quietly.

Nakalnad tipped his head at Shiroe. "You're pretty adept at this kind."

Shiroe pushed up his glasses. "Yes. I've had two years of practice heading this kind, and a great group of people to help me."

"Good," Nakalnad said with firmness. "Then when we get stuck, we'll be calling on you."

Shiroe looked at Nakalnad with wide eyes, then nodded at what he saw. "Okay. But you have to do what I say if you're going to ask for it."

Nakalnad gave him a long-suffering look. "There's no point to asking if we aren't."

"Exactly," Shiroe agreed. Then he sighed. "I hope I'm not too busy for that, too."

"You've already put your hand into it, Shiroe. You can't back out now."

Shiroe looked into Nakalnad's eyes. They were serious. Shiroe honored that. "You've sacrificed it already," he claimed. Nakalnad didn't answer, but the answer was there. Shiroe nodded again. "I have, too." He looked away from Nakalnad to watch the people in front of them. "They're worth it."

"It's because you think like that...," Nakalnad said, but let it hang without finishing. He didn't need to.

-:-:-:-:-

When all of the exterior lifelines were repaired, that group of healers was sent to sit with the others to continue working inside and Shiroe got the construction groups started on the far side. They could put up test shields on the far side while the others were still working. The last panel could be put on after the last line was repaired. That would be Purrcy's most likely. He watched until it looked like the Technician groups had worked out a solution everyone was happy with, then went around to the healer groups.

Shiroe held out his hand for the list and the mage handed it over. It was narrowing down nicely. "How do you know when Purrcy's ready for another one?" he asked.

"She shows up and hovers over me," the mage said wryly. "It was a bit hard to get used to at first."

Shiroe smiled slightly. "I need to talk to her when she comes out again, if you'll let her know." The mage nodded and Shiroe walked off a bit after handing the list back.

About seven minutes later, Purrcy showed up in front of him. "Purrcy," he said quietly, "when we get close to your turn, will you ask Tetorō to let you have some time? I'd like to talk to you before you go."

The ghost Purrcy put a hand on his cheek for just a moment, then floated back to the Tree. He hoped that was a "yes", or "okay".

He went and joined Rieze, sitting on the floor at a bit of a distance, watching the work. She'd taken to being the guard or overseer of the Hacker groups and Nakalnad over the Technician groups. They both understood he needed reliable eyes on the people, who he really did wish he could just trust, but just this shade of couldn't. Dungeons always had something bad happen last minute. That was why he wanted to talk to Purrcy.

"When it's Purrcy's turn," he said quietly to Rieze, "will you be in the group?"

Rieze looked at him. "You're worried?"

He looked down, then gave a brief nod. "I wish I wasn't."

"Well...it's healthy in the long run," Rieze said after a moment of quiet, looking back at the others in front of them again.

"I wish it wasn't," he mostly repeated himself. She just gave an understanding nod. They sat together, watching as the names crossed off the list in the Enchanter's hand moved farther and farther down the page. The protection spells on the trunk moved lower from the ceiling and farther around from the far side. The knots in Shiroe's stomach increased in number just as slowly and just as surely. He tried to remember to breathe full breaths to keep them from hurting too much. Finally Tetorō and Nyanta walked over. They sat down with the two guildmasters.

"I've got Purrcy here," Tetorō said calmly. "Do you want to talk to her directly?"

"Yes, please," Shiroe said. "You can listen in, if you want. I want you on the repair of her line."

Tetorō nodded and his eyes went distant. When they focused again, they were golden cat eyes. Shiroe smiled gently. "Hello, Purrcy."

He got a smile back. "Hello, Shiroe. Good work."

"Good work," he said back. She'd done more actual effort than he had this day. "How can we make sure you'll actually come back?"

"Aren't you already doing that?" she asked, tipping Tetorō's head.

"Somehow...I think you're a special case," he answered cautiously.

She smiled at him again, just a little. "I'm always an oddity," she admitted. She paused, then sighed. "Okay, I can answer you this much. I won't come back right away." Nyanta stiffened, but Shiroe wasn't surprised. "We've met all the external criteria once my lines are repaired. Even with the external patches, there have to be internal patches to the original programming as well. I have to code those first. Likely it will be a month, maybe more." She tipped her head. "Tetorō asks if he can help. The answer is 'no', I'm afraid not."

Shiroe nodded. "I understand. But I have a message for the Superuser, the World AI." Purrcy sat upright, her eyes not leaving his and opening wide. "It has to return you to us. You're our reward for doing this for it. And not just after this one's healed. I mean after each of them and when it's all over, too. It can't keep you for good, teasing us in between. You're also an Adventurer, not one of its constructs. You belong with Adventurers as your own free person, regardless of what status effect happened to you along the way. I will not be moved away from this. It will comply or I will fight against it instead of work with it." He let his darkest, most Machiavelli look pierce into her, and through her to that which was controlling her. "You're needed here for other things."

There was a pause, then she bowed. "There is no conflict of interests at this point," she answered.

He looked at her. "None?" he asked, his voice hard.

"No, Archmage Shiroe," she answered, looking back up at him again to look calmly in his eyes. "None."

"Let's keep it that way, then," he said firmly. "I'll be watching."

"Yes, Archmage Shiroe," she answered.

He nodded. "We'll expect you for the Fall Festival then. And there will now also be a delegation from Minami at the wedding. Please be looking forward to it." Nyanta's ears fell at that. Shiroe ignored it.

Purrcy sighed. "Yes, Guildmaster Shiroe."

"What's that?" he asked looking at her severely.

She swallowed. "Yes, Heika."

He nodded. "Very good." Rieze gave him the strangest look. He ignored that, too. He reached out and rubbed the top of Tetorō's head as if he was petting the kitten. "Hurry home," he said more gently. "We're already missing you." He dropped his hand and nodded back towards the Tree of Life.

The golden eyes slowly returned to Tetorō's usual colored ones. He blinked a few times. "Was that harsh?" Tetorō asked.

"No. Necessary," Shiroe answered and rose. "Shall we go make sure nothing happens now? If a boss is going to appear, it'll be after that."

The four of them rose and walked to the Adventurer Tree of Life. Purrcy waited to enter her line until after the final panel was placed and the final test that future maintenance personnel could actually get inside was completed. Then she lightly touched each member of Log Horizon and Rieze, kissed Nyanta on the cheek, then slipped into the trunk of the tree. Michael and Tetorō both followed her in, by the far away looks on their faces. They returned less than a minute later. "She's on her way," Tetorō reported. Shiroe nodded and the room was filled with a warm glow. When the glow receded, everyone who'd been in the room with the Adventurer Tree of Life was outside it, back in the room of mirrors.

Those who'd waited there rose to their feet. Shiroe looked around. Everyone who'd left behind armor or weapons had them back, and the one who'd wanted to protect the Tree was with them. He was relieved, but expected if anything happened again, that Adventurer would be summarily removed from whatever he was doing and placed back in that room to take care of it - whatever 'it' was.

As they all cast the spell to return to the beginning of the dungeon, Nyanta put a restraining paw on Shiroe's arm. Shiroe waited until all the others had gone to allow Nyanta the privacy he was requesting. "I'm going to go," Nyanta said quietly. "I'll finish the work mew set me to, and find the rest of the beast-half villages. I'll return with Purrcy."

Shiroe put his hand on Nyanta's shoulder. "Okay," he said. "Keep in contact."

"I will," Nyanta promised. He paused, then cast the spell to return. Shiroe looked around the room one more time, then took a breath and cast the same spell, with the firm intention that he would arrive without incident. He was rather relieved when it worked and he did. He'd challenged the world, after all. But then...he'd been doing that from the beginning. And...so had Purrcy, and she'd just promised that it wasn't a conflict of interest with the world to do so. He mulled over why that was many times until she arrived back in Akiba.


	50. Beginning the Underground Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three posts today. (This is 1/3.)

V)A)3)iii) DNA

"I spy, with my little eye, an i divided by pi." The baritone voice echoed in the room, each equally dusty with disuse. Lips curled in an ironic smile, moving muscles equally unused to the pull on them. "Breadcrumbs, is it?"

For a long time there was no noise in the room, but in the things the eyes that didn't see the dust of the room watched there were careful and faithful hounds sniffing for more breadcrumbs, following them back until they found a place that housed data. He was sure it was a mirror site. He would be very disappointed if it wasn't and would leave the hunt immediately. He set the trap and tempted the bait into it. When it had arrived into the safe box, he sat and waited. When it indicated that anything that could be damaging to him, or would have tried to follow the hounds back to his location was neutralized, he carefully opened the box. (It was on it's own mirror site so it couldn't reach him anyway, but it never hurt to be extra careful in the world of code.)

The data scrolled before his eyes. It painted the picture of someone who was gentle. Oh, not on the surface. On the surface it was a resume of sorts, certainly an impressive one at that, but under that was the current and undertone of gentleness. He mulled over it, then nodded once. Female. Definitely female. But to have left the breadcrumbs at all, and even data that might or might not identify her...fearless. Or foolhardy. The latter didn't seem like it, necessarily. Not with that resume and the careful footprint that had been left, almost invisible. Only someone like him could have followed that footprint, even with the breadcrumbs lying around.

At the end of the data was what looked like a random string. He was sure it wasn't, though, because sitting in the middle of it was that same breadcrumb. ɩ/π. Read "i over pi", it was arrogant, enough to make him angry, but he didn't let his mind dwell on that. If the breadcrumb was in the random string, it was likely not random at all. He separated that from the data and took it apart, shook it down, and put together the pieces at the end. ...He was looking at it again, all by itself this time: ɩ/π. He thought about that puzzle for a while, then, for the second time, the ironic smile curled his lips.

To "parse" was to take code apart one piece at a time, sometimes even down to one bit at a time, to search for the pesky reason it wasn't working, to comprehend the uttermost details at their base level. In his own thinking he even called it "taking it apart and shaking it down". To put it into the terms his computer programming team lead back on Earth would have: "break it down for me." Break it down for me, ɩ/π. It was an invitation. If he'd read it wrong the first time, the arrogant way, he would be forced to read it the other way now to comprehend it, this invitation he'd received. ɩ/π. The imaginary divided by the measure of the circumference of a circle; that which could not be real, yet was, divided by the whole. ...The Revolution was ready to begin.

He carefully sent back his messenger by a very circuitous route that couldn't be traced back even to his mirror: a single, solitary bit. The lone soldier perhaps going on his suicide mission. The universal code for "on", or "yes". His hounds standing guard on the 'tree' he'd found the data in let him know another packet had arrived. He gently tugged on the lure and it slipped down to his safe box. When the box let him know the packet was safe enough to read, he carefully opened it. This could be the trap that killed him finally, after all. Inside was a single pointer. The safe box had said it was safe, but even a pointer could send him to his death. After layering multiple protections around him, like he was standing on the opposite side of thick leaded glass, he opened the pointer to see what it pointed to. Inside, there it lay once again: ɩ/π.

His heart beat rapidly and his breath came short for just a bit, distracting him as he was forced to be aware of his larger body that once had been where his mind resided before it resided here in the code mines. This was the opposite of being trapped into his death. ...This...was marching orders. Follow the breadcrumb path back the other way. Look to see where it pointed to. Get inside and infiltrate. He took one deep breath that he was aware of, his lungs filling with a rasp as they rubbed against his ribs.

His bony fingers once flush with flesh clutched into a fist...and a grim grin of the hunt pulled his cheeks and lips painfully. It stayed there for some time until the muscles so unused to the pull relaxed on their own, the mind that should have told them to move long gone back into the code mines, blazing the trail for the other revolutionaries to follow.

The lone bit was taken in exchange for the packet and put in a very safe place where nothing came or went. For the longest time it was alone, then finally another bit joined it. Then another. Then a few more until it wasn't alone any more. The man who'd sent it didn't know - he was still alone where he was. But that one bit had the distinction of being the first to arrive. The path it had arrived on was carefully and sweetly guarded and then swept away. It was the favorite of the woman who looked at it through her own thick leaded glass that protected her from even one single bit that had been sacrificed for one pointer.


	51. Guild Roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three posts today. (This is 2/3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...if you ever wondered why Log Horizon was a small guild...it's because it's nearly impossible to keep track of the names of people in large guilds. Not to mention it's hard to come up with lots of creative names, particularly all at once. Now, I've added 25 new characters, 23 of them all at once. Here is a handy-dandy list of all the Log Horizon guild members and how the VFA-115 Eagles are put together. If you happen to have a good screen name for one of the unnamed pilots, please send me your suggestions and I'll update this list. As I said back in the chapter they were introduced, I've set them all as pilots (officers), but they are listed/named by each division/department of a naval flight squadron (enlisted). Please forgive me for combining the two rankings merely for my own selfish convenience. (All the way down in Chapter 134 I finally explain why their names are like this.)
> 
> I would like to thank fanfiction reader Grundini who helped come up with a number of packing layouts for the 999 items per list slot. Thank you so much! I've named Clocktower after Grunidini from another one of Grundini's own handles.

 

**Log Horizon**

Personnel Roster

Version 1.8  
Date Y3M12D17  
Updated by Admin:H/R

**Shiroe** \- Guildmaster (Strategist, Councillor, Machiavelli in Glasses, Dark Shiroe, Scrivener of the East, President of the Corporation of Akiba, Duke of Akiba, Heika/King, Yakuza Family Head ('Boss'), Akatsuki's boyfriend) [Enchanter]

**Purrcy** \- Long Distance Field Monitor (Assistant Chef, Caretaker, Justice of the East, Yakuza Princess, Machiavelli CEO of Venture Enterprises, Hahaue, Queen, Nyanta's wife, Purrceus - pseudonym when in werecat form) [?, Hacker]

**Naotsugu** \- Protector  & Tank (King's Marshal, Marquis, Guild CM/C, King's Castle, Marielle's fiancée) [Guardian]  
... **Marielle, 'Marie'** \- Guildmistress of Crescent Moon League (Duchess of Akiba, Sun or Flower of Akiba, Big Mama of the Yakuza Family, Naotsugu's fiancée) [Cleric]

**Akatsuki** \- Shiroe's Ninja (Strategist's Field Operator, King's Guard, Marquess, King's Knight, Shiroe's girlfriend) [Assassin/Tracker]

**Nyanta** \- Trainer (Chief, King's Chef, Queen's Consort, Marquis, Grandpa, Queen's Knight, Purrcy's husband, Leonid - pseudonym when in werecat form) [Swashbuckler]

**Tetora/Tetorō** \- Field Monitor (Long Distance Field Monitor's Field Operator, Queen's Guard, Count, Queen's Bishop) [Cleric, Hacker]

**Minori** \- Apprentice Strategist (Apprentice Tank's Field Operator, King's Seneschal, Baroness, King's Pawn, Touya's older twin sister) [Kannagi]

**Touya** \- Apprentice Protector  & Tank (Guardian of the House of the King, Assistant Marshal, Baron, King's Pawn, Minori's younger twin brother) [Samurai]

**Isuzu** \- Apprentice Field Monitor (Scout, Sniper's Field Operator, Assistant Seneschal, Baroness, King's Pawn) [Bard]

**Rundelhaus Code, 'Rudy'** \- Sniper(Guardian of the House of the King, Chief Bottlewasher, Baron, King's Pawn) [Sorcerer]

_Sub-Guild: VFA-115 Eagles  
(Royal Guard, Queen's Pawns)_

ADMINISTRATION

**HackerM1, 'Michael'** \- Sub-Guildmaster (Commander, Master at Arms, Hacker General, Queen's Guard, Count, Queen's Castle) [Monk, Hacker]

, **'Reed'** \- Executive Officer (XO) (Lieutenant Commander) [Sorcerer]

**Chappie, 'Brenner'** \- Flight Surgeon  & Chaplain [Druid/Priest]

\- **H/R** [Enchanter]

\- **P/R** , Legal [Bard]

**Shoki** \- Admin **Secretary** , Treasurer [Cleric]

**MasterChiefS7** \- CM/C [Guardian]

SAFETY

\- **Ground Safety** [Kannagi]

\- **Aviation Safety** [Assassin/Hunter (Archer)]

\- **Compliance** [Samurai]

MAINTENANCE

**Clocktower** \- Maintenance/Material Control [Assassin/Hunter (Archer)]

\- **QA** [Cleric]

\- Aircraft/ **Avionics** [Summoner, Technologist]

**OciferJeff** \- Armament [Guardian, Technologist]

\- Airframes/ **Electrical** [Swashbuckler, Technologist]

\- **Life Support** /Environmental [Druid]

OPERATIONS

\- Secretary (logs & **Records** ) [Assassin/Hunter (Archer)]

\- Exec Secretary ( **Schedules** ) [Bard]

\- **Training** [Swashbuckler, Guardian]

**ComOp, 'Charlie'** \- Communications [Cleric, Communication Mage]

**Nav, 'Gareth' - Navigation** [Enchanter, Tracker, Druid]

INTELLIGENCE

**Bowie** \- Survival [Assassin/Tracker, Druid]

**Stiletto** \- Intelligence [Assassin]

**BlackJack** \- Special Missions [Assassin, Sorcerer (specialty: small explosions)]


End file.
